This Is My Life As The Gamer!
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: This is something I try since I'm kinda bored and all. So if you want to read go ahead it, but it not serious! So if you don't like it get outta here! This what my life will be if I had The Gamer ability! SI Oc. World travel to all anime/manga/video games/books/etc and so on! SIOC/(Current 11 girls) Chapter 75: current status: On Hold!/0% finish 2/17/17 Current World: Log Horizon
1. Chapter 1: I Must've Gone Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 ** _'Activation Phrase in thoughts'_**

"Speech"

*action*

Time*

 **Noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

Edited Chapter: 8/14/2016, will be edit again later in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Must've Gone Crazy?!**

 **Day 1: New Beginning!**

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **Lvl:** 1 **EXP:** 0%

 **Profession:** The Gamer

 **Title:** None

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 0.5 per minute

 **STR:** 10

 **END:** 10

 **AGI:** 10

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 10

 **MAG:** 10

 **Luck:** 5

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 0

 **Lvl:** Level, a basic measure of experience and estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain status points.

 **HP:** A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

 **MP:** A representation of your magic energy. Used to perform skills.

 **STR:** Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, whether be it attacks, movement or defense.

 **END:** Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defense will be. Increases HP capacity.

 **AGI:** Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be.

 **INT:** Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency.

 **WIS:** Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases mana regen.

 **MAG:** Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool, magic damage and magic defense.

 **LUCK:** Luck controls how many events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favourability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

*Blink* ' _Either I'm dreaming or I have gone crazy..._ ' *Blink* *Pinch* _'Nope, not a dream and so I much of gone crazy. Hmm, did my life just become a game like that manga The Gamer? Eh, no used thinking about it. Save me from the headache from over thinking it.'_ I thought to myself, as I stare at the floating window in front of me. I even check if I was dreaming or something by pinching myself. Feeling the small pain, telling me this was no dream at all.

 **Ding***

 **You made a wise decision and a result your wisdom increased by 2.**

*Blink* _'Well, that's good to know I can gain more stats other than leveling up. Let test out if I can create skill like in the manga.'_ I walk to the around my bedroom and look around and see if anything happen. It took me a few minutes until something finally happens.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through a special action!**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

 _'Guess that was a success. Now, I know I could create skill without the need the of skill book, which I believe I would get one sooner or later.'_ I thought to myself, as I test out my first created skill.

" **Observe.** " I said out loud while I look at the pillow near my bed.

 **[Pillow] - Rank: F - Durability: 178/200 - Def: 0**

 **Description: It a pillow. What did you think it was?**

 _'I don't know if this just mocking me or what. Time to see if there any other skill I have.'_ I thought, "Skills list!" **Silence*** _'Maybe I'm saying it wrong.'_ I thought dryly, as I try a different approach, "Skills!" And to my relief. A window appears in front of me, showing me what other skills I currently have.

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adapt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 10% - MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

 _'Ok, so I do have the gamer's ability like the manga, but better with the fiction adaptation.'_ I thought to myself, as I close the skill list's window, then walk up to my desk, where I find my Fate/Stay Night disc, and a pop-up alert appeared once I pick it up.

 **You have acquired a skill disc!**

 **Would you like to learn [Nasuverse Magecraft]?**

 **Yes/No**

Choosing yes, the disc in my hand just turns to dust and like a rush, along with a crazy headache. I grit my teeth, as I noticed all the knowledge that seems to like it was plucked out of the TYPE- MOON wiki and was absorbed into my brain. _'Well, that's one way to learn new things, but that's a big headache and wow even the sex scenes...uh, yeah going to just ignore those for now. But, at least now I got access to something to be used for my...business...'_ I thought to myself, as I shook my head from a leftover headache that started to disappear already while looking around my room in embarrassment from the last thought.

Looking at the window in front of me, showing me another new skill to the list. As I carefully read the skill's description.

 **[Nasuverse Affinity] - Passive -**

 **Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft, magic and techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules on your current world.**

 _'Hmmm, it looks like I can use all the magecraft, but most of them take too much time and effort to turn into skills. Yeah, I'm just going to try to get all of Emiya's skills set, since they're easy to turn into skills and maybe if I'm lucky enough and put my effert into it. I could create some mystic codes, but first, let see if I can learn some Shirou Emiya's magecraft and hope I don't go crazy with all the knowledge even if I have gamer's mind skill. Ok, let's just get most of the basic of his skill.'_ I thought while standing still and looking through the knowledge I gained.

3 hour later*

 **Ding***

 **You have gained 9 new skills through special action!**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. The main purpose of stance is to use in combat against opponents stronger than oneself.**

 **When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 10% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 0.5%**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 3**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gained and at a quicker rate.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill. Increase in MAG by 1 and increase in INT by 1.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill. Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 10% for an hour**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill. Increase MAG by 1**

 **[Alteration] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 3**

 **Description: A magecraft that alters the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations and adds a quality to the object.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Gradation Air] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'nothing'. Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

 **Basic Duration of Projection: 2 hours**

 **Basic strength of Projection: 30%**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Tracing] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: Shirou Emiya's self-created magecraft that allows the materialization of an object through the use of seven steps to completely replicate everything from concept of creation to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with skill level and INT.**

 **Duration of Traced object: Varies**

 **Strength of tracing object: 100% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 50 mana per second**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in MAG by 1**

 _'Ok, good news I got most of the one I want, bad news I don't have the experience like Shirou Emiya to put them to good use till I level them up high enough to match Shirou or Counter Guardian EMIYA. Eh you win some you lose some, heck I still got the skills and some bonus stat. So that's a win-win for me. Now I'm just going to see if I can create that ID Create like the one in the manga.'_ I gather mana around my hand and try to follow how the manga did it, where I could see my left hand started to have a blue outline covering it.

 **Ding***

 **You have entered an Instant Dungeon: Zombie.**

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

 _'Ok, good to know it work, but now I'm worried there zombies in my house now...I should really think this through more in the future.'_ I thought while a little depressed.

 **Ding***

 **You made a wise choice that will help you in the future and result increase wisdom by 2.**

 _'Ok, that kinda piss me off a little, but at least I got another increase in my wisdom. Still pisses me off, though. Whatever, I still need to find a weapon around my room just in case there are zombies in my house. Well more like my house turn into a dungeon now. Yeah, I can't find anything to use as a weapon beside maybe a few pencils just for me to throw at them. Ok, I feel stupid; I forgot that I just got Emiya's magecraft. Ok, let's see if I can do this tracing, but what weapon should I make. Hmm, you know what I'm just going to try and make a holy sword and hope it doesn't blow up in my face and just to make sure it work I'm just going to draw some of the knowledge about it just to be on the safe size.'_ I stand still and force out the mana for me to use [Tracing]. While looking through both Emiya and Saber's knowledge in order for me to able to trace something close to a holy sword for me to use.

 ** _'Judging the concept of creation, the symbol of a king._**

 ** _Hypothesizing the basic structure, a dazzling sword with golden inscriptions._**

 ** _Duplicating the composition material, the finest steel blade adorned with gold._**

 ** _Imitating the skill of its making, no wasted movement in its crafting._**

 ** _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, a symbol of authority pulled from the stone._**

 ** _Reproducing the accumulated years, shattered at the moment the rules of chivalry was broken._**

 ** _Excelling every manufacturing process.'_**

 **Ding***

 **You have used a large amount of mana that passes your limit of current maximum mana capacity. So as for a penalty, you have lost 75% total of your HP. But, will keep the traced weapon thanks to the knowledge of the weapon itself to help you trace it.**

 **Ding***

 **You have created a holy sword.**

 **[Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious] - Rank: A+ - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 11000**

 **Description: The holy sword that is the symbol of the king pulled from the stone of appointment by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. With the words "Who shall pull out this sword of this stone have the right to be the king of all England" engraved with a golden inscription on its hilt, it became the symbol of England's king of knights once it was pulled from the stone.**

 _'Oh shit. That was a big mistake on my end. But, at least I got an overpowered weapon to use now! Yeah, I'm very lucky to have Saber, Archer and Shirou Emiya's knowledge about this sword to trace it. I'm really lucky to have their knowledge, if not I'm very sure this will just blow up in my face no question ask. I am so going to own those zombies! But first got to trace the Caliburn's scabbard. Oh? There's a pop-up alert?'_ I thought while I was staring at [Caliburn], then notices the pop-up in front of me. I look at the small window in front of me while I traced Caliburn's scabbard and place [Caliburn] inside its scabbard and found out I could use a little bit of mana to stick the scabbard to my left hip. _'Good thing too, since I don't have any belt or something to make it stay.'_

 **Ding***

 **You have gained the title [Carrier of the King's will] - You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Medium)**

 _'Ok, that's a very nice title. Hmmm, I should see if it works around people when I use the title. Well, time for zombie hunting!'_ I open my door and the first thing I see in my hallway is...1 zombie.

 _'Well, that killed the mood; I thought for sure there be more. Meh, there must be more around the house.'_ I ran to the zombie with [Caliburn] drawn out of it scabbard, with both my hands on the handle raise it over my left shoulder and swing it downward cutting the zombie in half, killing the zombie's two halves of it former whole body, burn to ashes.

After I put [Caliburn] back into its scabbard. I check to see if there anything the zombie drops as a loot and so far I don't see jack shit. _'What the hell?! Where my loot! Stupid cheapskate zombie...wait a minute. I forgot to check my inventory. Let see, how I open it.'_ I thought with a scowl on my face before I realize something and smack my forehead with my right hand. Due to my forgetfulness.

"Inventory!" The next thing I see is a blue square box. _'Oh, it's there. Now I see! It was put in [auto loot] setting without me having to pick up the loot itself.'_ I thought to myself after I checked a few thing to see the reason why it appears in my inventory instead of staying on the ground after killing an enemy.

 _'Ok, I just got 300 money, but in what money currency is it in? I don't see any symbol that shows which currency it is in. You know what I'm just going to find out later.'_ I look at my inventory to see what other kind of loots I gained from killing that zombie. _'Wait, what?! I already got a skill book?! Let see...WHAT THE HELL! It's a noble phantasm?!'_ I thought, with a shocked expression on my face from discovering something that shouldn't be possible with the kind of monster I just killed.

Taking out the skill book from my inventory, which only took me a few seconds by just putting my right through the inventory and grab the skill book itself, where a pop-up window appear in front me, once the skill book was out of my inventory.

 **Ding***

 **Would you like to learn an unknown Noble Phantasm?**

 **Yes/No**

Not even giving it a thought and press the Yes on the window in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You learned a new skill from a skill book!**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 200**

 **Activation Phrase = "Behold my glory...Hear the thunderous applause...Sit down and praise...My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell...My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!"**

 **Description: Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theatre of the Flamboyant is the Domus Aurea, the theater designed by Nero and constructed in Rome during her lifetime, given form and reproduced through prana with a method extremely similar to that used by Reality Marbles. Rather than being a materialization of her inner world, it is High Thaumaturgy that only Nero, who believes without a doubt that before her status as an emperor, she is "an artist who rivals Apollo" and "a chariot driver that rivals Sol", can perform. It is an "absolute imperial zone" which allows the owner to achieve their aspirations.**

 **It boosts the user parameters and negates an opponent's defense and greatly decreases their speed.**

As I started reading, which Noble Phantasm I gained from the skill book. I nodded my head a few times as I read the Noble Phantasm's information and at the end, I feel pretty good to gain a reality marble type Noble Phantasm.

 _'Alright, one of the many rare reality marble type Noble Phantasm. Now I can't wait till I get Unlimited Blade Work. If I can learn it that is.'_ I thought to myself, as I close the skill's window.

Checking, if there anything else in my inventory and seeing there's nothing else. So I decided to continue walking through the hallway to see if there any more zombies to kill for loot and EXP.

Once I took a left turn at the end of the hallway and see 5 zombies blocking my path to the kitchen. _'Finally more zombies!'_ I thought, as I pull [Caliburn] out of its scabbard while I rush to the closed zombie near me and I cut its head off, killing a zombie already. 4 zombies left coming straight at me as they growl at me.

Taking a step back, just as one of the 4 zombies tried to grab me. Seeing as the zombie failed to reach me, I took a step forward and put some extra strength in my arms and brought up [Caliburn] to attack, slicing through the zombie's chest easily, causing the zombie to burst into flame.

Sadly, this causes to block my sight of the remaining zombies. Hearing one of the zombie growling from behind the flame. A pair of gray hands burst from the flames, reaching to grab me. As the flame dies out, showing a very close up zombie, looking at me with its red hungry eyes.

Bending my upper body back a little, just barely dodging those pairs of zombie's arms from grabbing me. Raising [Caliburn] towards the zombie and took a single step forward to bring up my momentum, and thrust with all my strength, piercing the zombie's chest and out it back.

Another zombie burst into flame, showing me I have killed the monster. Not making the same mistake again. I took a few steps back, and a good choice at my end. As the last 2 zombies suddenly charge at me with the speed that shouldn't possible for them from what I found out with the last few zombies.

Lucky for me, the [Gamer's mind] kept me calm and even with level 1 [Eye of the Mind] still helped me plan out a way to take out these last 2 zombies almost getting too close to my personal, much to my disgust.

I duck down, dodging both zombies' attacks and slice their legs off. To my relief, they still die from just an attack to the legs, as the last 2 zombies burst into a familiar flame.

 _'Damn! And here I thought it would be easy grinding. Guess it shows that not everything would appear the same. Better take that lesson to the heart if I ever want to stay alive from now on.'_ I thought with sweat going down my forehead and let a sigh of relief I actually still alive from facing 2 zombies that could easily kill me from their surprise increased speed.

Feeling the mental and physical fatigue. I called it a day and start using the same method as the manga to leave the Instant Dungeon filled with zombies.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained a new skill through special action!**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to escape an instant dungeon, but when a boss-type enemy appear you cannot escape till the boss is destroyed.**

Looking around to see if I was still in my room, where I used the skill to create the Instant Dungeon, to my surprise. I was actually still at the same spot where I fought the 5 zombies. _'Interesting. So I don't actually teleport back to the starting point, where I created the Instant Dungeon. Good to know, this will give me many options in the future with just using [ID CREATE] and [ID ESCAPE].'_ I thought to myself, as I close the window showing me the new skill I created.

 **Ding***

 **For making a wise decision and a result your wisdom increased by 2.**

 _'Right. Forgot about that. Wait, I still haven't level up yet? Damn. Guess I better kill more zombies later then.'_ I thought to myself, as I walk back to my room after seeing it was 8:45Pm from the clock inside the kitchen.

Looking back in the hallway, just to make sure there no zombie that may or may not appear, even outside of the Instant Dungeon. Seeing as there's none. I put [Caliburn] back into its scabbard and took it off my hip, then placed in my inventory instead of just laying around in my room.

Entering my room, then closing the door behind and let out a sign from discovering that my normal life is over from this day on. _'I can't believe I just gained the Gamer's ability out of nowhere and just when I came back from school too. Anyway, guess I have something to do tomorrow and it on the weekend. Lucky me, I wasn't planning to buy the rest of the Fate Stay Night's series, this soon, but seeing as this is my life now. I better get them for all the magecraft to turn into skills and different Noble Phantasm for me to trace. After raising my stats a bit more for mana or there be a higher penalty than the one I got for [Caliburn].'_ Are my last few thoughts before I fall into my bed and sleeping from an exhausting day.

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Neutral

 **Lvl:** 1 **EXP:** 60%

 **Profession:** The Gamer

 **Title:** None

 **Fame:** None

 **HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 160/160 **Regen:** 1.1 per minute

 **STR:** 10

 **END:** 10

 **AGI:** 10

 **INT:** 12

 **WIS:** 16

 **MAG:** 16

 **Luck:** 5

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 300

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **Description: This ability allows you to adapt functional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 10% - MP cost: 1**

 **Description: A skill to observe objects and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information displayed.**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] - Passive - Lvl.2/100 - EXP: 25%**

 **Description: A stance which deliberately creates many openings. False openings are created for the sake of parrying or dodging blows to those very openings. The main purpose of stance is to use in combat against opponents stronger than oneself.**

 **When taking this stance you received the following bonuses.**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 11% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 1%**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.6/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger. Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

 **[Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.25/100 - EXP: 79% - MP cost: 3**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gained and at a quicker rate.**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.12/100 - EXP: 3%**

 **Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level by 10%. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.7/100 - EXP: 45% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that makes up an object to its fullest.**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 17% for an hour**

 **[Alteration] - Active - Lvl.4/100 - EXP: 8% - MP cost: 3**

 **Description: A magecraft that alters the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations that adds a quality to the object.**

 **[Gradation Air] - Active - Lvl.3/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 5**

 **Description: A magecraft that allows the materialization of an object in accordance to the caster's imagination through mana. Like its name, the object will eventually fade away to nothing, where 'Air' is an allusion to 'nothing'. Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

 **Basic Duration of Projection: 6 hours**

 **Basic strength of Projection: 36%**

 **[Tracing] - Active - Lvl.32/100 - EXP: 89% - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: Shirou Emiya's self-created magecraft that allows the materialization of an object through the use of seven steps to completely replicate everything from concept of creation to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with skill level and INT.**

 **Duration of Traced object: Varies**

 **Strength of tracing object: 132% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 50 mana per second**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself.**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 50% - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: A skill to escape an instant dungeon, but when a boss-type enemy appear you cannot escape till the boss is destroyed.**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 200**

 **Activation Phrase = "Behold my glory...Hear the thunderous applause...Sit down and praise...My Golden Theater! Kingdom of Heaven and Hell...My heaven, reconstructed! This is where the limelight shines!"**

 **Description: Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theatre of the Flamboyant is the Domus Aurea, the theater designed by Nero and constructed in Rome during her lifetime, given form and reproduced through prana with a method extremely similar to that used by Reality Marbles. Rather than being a materialization of her inner world, it is High- Thaumaturgy that only Nero, who believes without a doubt that before her status as an emperor, she is "an artist who rivals Apollo" and "a chariot driver that rivals Sol", can perform. It is an "absolute imperial zone" which allows the owner to achieve their aspirations.**

 **It boosts the user parameters and negates an opponent's defense and greatly decreases their speed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Start Of New Life!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

Edited Chapter: 8/14/2016, will be edit again later in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Start Of New Life!**

 **Day 2: Crash Landing!**

 _'Well, there goes all my save up spending money, but I finally got most of the Fate Stay Night's series to add to [Nasuverse] skills for the knowledge. It's a good thing I found out that, those 500 money can turn into any cash for different states.'_ I thought to myself, as I let out a sigh of relief from discovering the wonder of my Gamer's money system.

Opening my inventory, to check what I gained from yesterday's 5 zombies I killed. Looking through my inventory of what I gained, _'More money, [Small HP Potion] x5, [Small MP Potion] x 3, [Small Soul Crystal] x 2, and an [Eyepatch Power Seal]. Are the names of the loots I gain, but from just their names. I know what the [Small HP Potion] and [Small MP Potion] are. But, what the fuck is an [Eyepatch Power Seal]? Also, why in the name of Root, yup, may as well pick that from now. Right, what's in the name of Root is a [Small Soul Crystal], even for?!_ ' I thought with a scowl on my face of seeing two unknown items I never heard or what they do in the first place.

A moment of silence, _'Right dumb questions at my end.'_ I thought dryly.

 **"Observe."** I said while staring at the items.

 **[Eyepatch Power Seal] - Rank: A+ - Durability: Unbreakable - Def: 0**

 **Description: These are the very same eyepatch that Kenpachi used to wear during his lifetime, created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute just for him, which seals the bulk of his Reiryoku. Since he has so much power, however, it does not noticeably hinder him in battle; in fact, he remains just ahead of most other captains. His reason for wearing it is since he loves fighting so much, he cannot fight most opponents at full strength without defeating them quickly.**

 **Effect when in use: -80% on stats of all time when the person who wear it. Will lose effect once the eyepatch come off.**

 **[Small Soul Crystal] - Rank: E - Durability: N/A**

 **Description: These crystals are said to be able store soul or store for mana. If a soul is put into these crystal. You may use the soul that is currently in the slot for [Soul Magic] skills.**

 **Mana Stored: 0/50, 0/50, 0/50**

 **Soul Slot: 1/1, 1/1, 1/1**

Looking at the two items' description with dull eyes. _'I should have known what the eye-patch in the first place. Seriously, they look exactly the same one from Bleach, which Kenpachi wears to suppress his spiritual power. Well, at least I got something to use in my future's battles to give me a good fight, once I become OP before I even know it and just instant kill everything I face later.'_ I thought dryly, as I close my inventory.

 _'May as well use this time to search through Archer's memories of weapons and Noble Phantasm I could actually trace without a penalty.'_ I closed my eyes and looking through the knowledge belong to Archer: EMIYA's Unlimited Blade Works.

5 hours later*

 **[Gae Bolg] - Rank: B+ - Durability: 500/500 - ATK: 600**

 **Description: is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scathach in the Country of Shadows by Cú Chulainn and one of the many weapons inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. Its name is derived from the term for "serrated throwing weapon", ga bool'ga, evoking an image of lightning. [1] Scathach had wished for him to slay her with the spear, but she had already ceased being mortal by the time he received it from her. It is a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors, and it was not utilized once after he left the Land of Shadows until his fight with his close friend, Ferdiad. He later used it again on his son, Connla, when he was backed into a corner during their fight. The spear leaves behind, but one regret: that it has only taken away the lives of his loved ones. It killed his one and only close friend and his son that grew up in a distant land, even though it was meant to have killed one woman before them.**

 **The lance curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gae Bolg still exists in the world. As the "lance of cause and effect", it curse them, leaving them unable to change their fate without great luck. Those who are cursed will bear the wound until they die unless the spear is destroyed.**

 **It is unique in that it functions in two different ways, each different enough to have them be treated as separate Noble Phantasms.**

 **Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no Yari: Type: Anti-Unit - Rank: B - Range: 2-4 - Maximum number of targets: 1 - MP cost: 50**

 **Gae Bolg moving at impossible angles in order to reach its target.**

 **Tsuki Ugatsu Shishou no Yari: Type: Anti-Army - Rank: B+ - Range: 5-40 - Maximum number of targets: 50 - MP cost 150**

 **It does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but both the power and the area of effect are increased. Rather than dispatching a single foe with absolute accuracy, its focus as a technique is to attack the enemies together with the surrounding area in a carpet bombing fashion to cause massive destruction. Due to being hurled with all of his energy, it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances.**

 **[Kanshou and Bakuya] - Rank: C- - Durability: 200/200 - ATK: 250**

 **Description: Kanshou and Bakuya are "married" twin swords representing yin and yang. They were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of the swordsmith, than for any real idea behind their creation. They were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contain neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.**

 **Their quality and ability as swords is high due to being made with the best materials and a human sacrifice, and they have shamanistic and ritual aspects as enchanted weapons. The quality of the grips is more important in the practical use of the swords than the ornamental value, and they are noted as being quite big and are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. Kanshou, the black Yang sword, is covered in a hexagonal pattern, and Bakuya, the white Yin sword, has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. Though the story of their creation has survived into the modern day, there is no mention of the kind of swords they were or their shape, and it is only an assumption that they were cast swords common to the time period. The only known description was that Kanshou had a black tortoise shell pattern and Bakuya had a white wave pattern.**

 **They are rather low ranking compared to other Noble Phantasms, but the dual-wielding style, their experience, and their tracing time make them very reliable. The main ability of the swords is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost. If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang. This works well with projection, allowing an already projected sword to identify a new projection as its partner sword. When both are wielded, magic resistance and physical resistance improves, and their rank as both weapons and Noble Phantasms increases. The original versions of the swords that reached the realm of the Gods due to human sacrifice, rather than the imperfect projected versions, also have a strong affinity against monsters, allowing them to easily cut down creatures like the Gorgon form of Medusa in a single strike.**

 **[CG Emiya's Bow] - Rank: C+ - Durability: 300 - ATK: depend on the arrow**

 **Description: a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. Often uses regular arrows for quick and accurate attacks that cost less magical energy than Noble Phantasms. Their accuracy is spot-on, and their power is still great enough to bring down houses with a small barrage released in quick succession. Releasing over a dozen arrows at once, they accurately fire at the opponent, whether as a sneak attack or support for another. Capable of performing Broken Phantasm shots from various distances, from hundreds of meters away up to four kilometers away from the target.**

 **[Caladbolg 2] - Rank: A-( when turn into a Broken Phantasm) - Durability: 10/10 - ATK: 7000**

 **Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword is a modified version of the original Caladbolg using Reinforcement. Being used as a project to be used as an arrow rather than a sword, with the improvements aimed to make use of it as an A-rank Broken Phantasm. Chants "Caladbolg" to activate it. When utilized as a close-combat weapon, as a thrust to pierce the opponent.**

 **The original is the demonic sword possessed by the hero of Ireland, Fergus mac Róich in Celtic mythology. The former king of Ulster and foster-father of Cú Chulainn, Fergus was tricked out of his kingship and later allied with Ulser's enemy nation, Connacht. He cornered the enemy king who betrayed him during the decisive battle between the lands, but he was prevented from killing his target. He redirected his rage at the undesired turn of events upon three hills by utilizing Caladbolg to cleanly blast the off the tops of the hills like a long rainbow. It is considered to be the natural enemy of Cú Chulainn, due to having a geis placed on himself making it his duty to be defeated once by the sword if the wielder is Ulster-born. There is also a theory that it is the same as Caledfwlch of Welsh mythology, making it a prototype of Excalibur.**

 _'Well, now that is finished. Also, made [Caladbolg 2] x13 to put into my inventory for later use, when I don't have any mana left to trace. Damn, the [Caladbolg 2] take more mana than the rest.'_ I thought with a tired look on my face, as I wait for my mana to recover again.

few minutes later*

"Well, I have enough mana to create an Instant Dungeon now. ID Cre-THE FUCK?!" I thought out loud, once I notice my mana back to full and was about to create an Instant Dungeon, but all of sudden. A crack appears in midair, then broke small piece, showing the other side is countless different colors moving around and never staying in the same spot.

Not a second later, the crack turned into a giant mouth and devour my whole body without giving me a chance to dodge.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the Multiverse! Where you shall choose which world to travel to either save the world or destroy it!**

 **Here is the choice to pick which worlds to go, but remembers some world or as those calls it "timeline" of the world would not be the same. Where some people should be dead and those or should be alive are dead. You may come back here to choose again after you finish the "timeline" where it's either a bad ending or good ending. Remember, there are some being that will appear in those worlds that should be in a different world. It is your job to make sure it either destroyed or brought with you. To either return the being or it back to their world or you can bring them along with your trip.**

 **One Piece**

 **Bleach**

 **Naruto**

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Sekirei**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **RWBY**

 **Sword Art Online**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaia Is Trying To Kill Me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

Edited Chapter: 1/2/2017, will be edit again later in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gaia Is Trying To Kill Me!**

 **Day 2: Still The Same Day... Part 2**

*Smack*

"Whhhyyyy..." I moaned in agony, "I'm starting to think someone out to get me...and from the pop-up, I see in front of me. Do I need to spin the Wheel of Fate? Or Destiny?" I look at the giant wheel in front me, as I carefully get up and look around me in case something would sneak attack me.

Carefully walking up to the giant wheel and see the names of the anime I read about on the pop-up, which I mistakenly close before I comprehend about everything the pop-up has to tell me.

 _'I seriously hope I don't get Naruto because I know for sure I won't be able to use chakra energy, with both being physical and spiritual, which mean including my own HP. Also, even a genin ninja could outrun me with ease.'_ I thought to myself with worry and feel sweat forming at the thought of entering a ninja world that could kill me easily or capture me to study my body about why I don't have chakra.

As I grab the edge of the giant wheel and with all my strength, I pull downward, causing the giant wheel to spin. I glare at the giant wheel without blinking while hope to Root not to land on Naruto. In what feels like hours, I could see the giant wheel slowly close to stopping.

 **Ding***

 **The world you're going to be...BLEACH!**

 _'Damn it to Root! I don't got any skills that could possibly be enough to kill even a low ranked soul reaper! The only skill that could increase my survival is [CG Emiya Stance], but my stats isn't even high up to keep up with the low ranked soul reaper. Hell, I bet a newly formed hollow could rip me to shreds! Curse the Root!'_ I shout in my head, as I started thinking about what I'm going to face against and could pretty much die before I could even become strong enough to be call overpower from the others.

"You know what? I will look through my knowledge from [Nasuverse Magecraft] to see what could help me through my time in Bleach. Now, I think about it. How do I get-aaaaahhhhhh!" I shouted in panic, as a trap door appears below my feel.

As I fall down to the unknown while flapping my arms in the hope, that I could create a flying skill, but so far, no pop-up appear to tell me I created any new skill related to flying.

*smack*

 **Welcome to Bleach World! You shall be in this world for one volume or season whichever you pick. Manga or anime version. Remember your choice of major events could affect the rest of the timeline when you're staying here! Since this is your first time on world travel! I shall give you a special class for you to use and hope you can make this sho- I mean hope you survive the world! Remember, there some event that is not the same and new enemy or allies could appear that are from a different world!**

"Give me anime version, it's faster..." I mumble to myself, while I ignore the part where the pop-up window almost saying show or something. Then, stand up while making sure there's no one nearby and then continue reading the pop-up window.

"And seriously? Is my life just for entertainment to some godlike beings? Whatever, let see what kind of special class I'm getting. The hell? [Magic King]? Gaia! If you can hear me! Is this a sign to tell my fate to be a mage?!" I finish reading the pop-up window, then raise my head to the sky and shouted in hope to Root, that Gaia would answer my question.

A second later, after shouting my question, a new pop-up window appears before me.

 **Ding***

 **Yes! I'm telling your fate to be a Mage! Now, close your mouth before you catch a fly and show me how you live your life! I be watching! Sometime...**

"Well, shit. I didn't think that would work. Lucky for me, I could still be a close combat mage or a [Spellcaster] like in [Nasuverse], even with the class [Magic King]." I thought out loud, "And I seriously need to stop thinking out loud."

Closing the rest of the other pop-up windows until I see what kind of skill set [Magic King] would give me. A few seconds later, I looking at a list that is in a red window box.

 **[Ancient Magic Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The power to distort reality itself. Ancient Magic is so rare not because it was deemed forbidden, but because of the high risk that comes with using it. Because of this, Ancient Magic Users often fail their powerful spells and kill themselves.**

 **Spell Strength Bonus: 10 x level%**

 **Spell Control Ability Bonus: 10 x level%**

 **Spell Success Cast Rate Bonus: 1 x level%**

 **A skill that is unlocked for users that can use the highly dangerous Ancient Magic. It is similar to other magic skills, but has the option to increase the rate of spells succeeding and not blowing up in your face. As the skill increases, the strength of the spell increases and the user's ability to control the spell is also increased. When this skill reaches level 50, it is possible to distort reality using your spells directly.**

 **[Elemental Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to master all elements. You can create spells or imitate ones you see if you want. The ultimate ability in magic that was lost long ago. As this skill increase in level you can manipulate the elements more easily and your resistance to the element will increase as well.**

 **Increases Elemental damage by 10 x level%**

 **Increase Elemental resistance by level of skill%**

 **Something unique to those who want to master all elements. It is required to have mastery in several elements at once. This skill affects the amount of damage the character does which spells that have an element and also increase the resistance to all elements. This effect also stems to the resistance to all types of magics as well as the combined resistance to all elements results in the overall resistance to magic.**

 **[Magic Control] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Allows you to manipulate and control magic more easily. It does not affect the speed of the magic, but it'll increase your ability to control it properly. As this skill increase you will be able to control the range and trajectory of your magic more easily.**

 **Increase success rate of all spells hitting the target by level%**

 **Reduces chance of Spell Failing by level%**

 **Another skill that all Magic Classes will get eventually. It allows the character to use and control more complex spells. As this skill increase in levels, the character is able to wield more powerful magics. When this skill reaches the level 50, you are able to freely control magics that you were previously unable to before.**

 **[Mediation] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Regain your mana by focusing on yourself.**

 **Regain (25 x Level Increase) mana per minute.**

 **Reduces damage taken while mediating by 50% when reaching level 50**

 **Exclusive to Magic Classes. Allows character to rapidly regain mana by focusing and ignoring everything around you. This skill isn't that useful for those who don't use much mana and even less useful for those who can absorb mana.**

 **[Mana Absorption] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to use the force of the enemy and everything around you as fuel. Does not require direct contact and range cannot be controlled. As the skill increases the power of the drain and its strength increases.**

 **Absorb (Level) mana per second passively**

 **Range: 10 x Level meters**

 **Reduce Mana Absorption to allies by 20% when reaching 50**

 **Reduce Mana Absorption to allies by 60% when reaching 80**

 **This skill cannot be controlled and is very powerful when used correctly. As such this skill is perfect for mages that want to solo while it is the bane of being in a party. There is not way of effectively levelling this skill up since you cannot control it. It is able to be fully controlled after reaching at max level.**

 **[Mana Shield] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: To create a shell to protect the user from all harm big and small. Also known as a borg in some places, magicians of the past often used this in battle to protect themselves from physical and magical attacks. Only one shell can be produced at a time, but as the skill levels up the number of shells produced and the strength of each shell will increase.**

 **Cost: 100 mana per shield**

 **Shield Health per use: 100 + 200 x Level Increase**

 **Number of Shields can create at one time: 1 x Level**

 **Reduce Damage on Shield by Level%**

 **Able to Supply Mana Shields with mana to increase its Health and Defense**

 **Cost half as much to cast once reach level 50**

 **Damage to shield reduced by half once reach level 50**

 **They are fragile and yet durable at the same time. There are two ways to level the skill up. The first is to cast the spell and the second is to let the shield gets destroyed. The shield is also transparent and is quite flexible as well in terms of its shape. Another feature of the Mana Shield is the fact that it can withstand more damage than its 'Health' before breaking. When this skill reaches the 50 level, the user is able to sustain one shield in exchange of directly taking damage to mana. However the amount of damage the shield takes dramatically decrease.**

 **[Creation Magic] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The power that rival gods themselves. To create matter requires energy. This comes from any source in exchange to bypass the laws set at the beginning of time. Anything can be created as long as there is enough energy or mana to make it. The strength of the object made and the length at which it lasts will increase with the level.**

 **Mana used per square meter: 1000**

 **Items have the half durability of the original when reaching level 50**

 **Items have full durability of the original when reaching level 80**

 **Mana usage reduces in half when reaching max level**

 **This skill allows the character to create anything and everything as long as they have enough mana to create it. The created product is inferior to the ones that are made without the skill in terms of damage and durability and have a time limit on its usage. When this skill reaches level 50, the products of the skill will no longer be inferior in quality and the time limit is removed.**

 **[Negate Mana] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Able to Negate partly the use of mana in an area around you. In this state, mana cannot be used at all which includes the use of Magic, Magic Items or Skills that use mana.**

 **Negate Mana Amount: 10 + level%**

 **Range: 1 x level Meter**

 **Mana Cost: 100 MP Per Second**

 **Once reach the level 50 you gain the following:**

 **Magic takes only 50% of what it cost**

 **Able to Negate 50% more Mana in the area**

 **Passively able to negate 20% of magic attacks**

 **An anti-magic skill. While the mana will not disappear due to this skill, it does however, render the user unable to use spells while this is active. The range and power of this skill is dependent of its level.**

 **[Soul Scan] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to see the raw essence of all creation. With this skill you will be able to sense the presence of others at will.**

 **Range: 3 x level meters**

 **Able to sense, uncommon and rare souls in the area**

 **Able to sense non-living beings in the area**

 **Able to sense soulless beings by focus when reaching max level**

 **This skill is a unique one to use since it changes that way you look at things in relation to souls. While this skill is used mainly to scout out enemies, it can also be used to search for things that do not exist in the physical world such as spirits. Lost souls may also come to you for guidance.**

 **[Mana Channeling] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The power to manipulate mana in a finer way. With this skill, using mana will become easier as well as spell having less mana requirements in order to cast.**

 **Prevents Mana from leaking from the body (Mana Regeneration + 5 x level%)**

 **Rotates Mana in the body (Mana Regeneration + 10 x level%, Mana Control + 10 x level%)**

 **Able to gather Mana in parts of the body (Attack and Defense + 5 x level%)**

 **[Garden of Eden] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: An AoE skill that allows the user to use any and all spells in this area without restrictions, cool downs or mana cost at all. However, in order to use these skills, you must supply it with mana first for a set period of time. The range of this skill while the mana costs will decrease as this skill level up.**

 **Range of skill: 5 x 1 level meters**

 **Mana Cost to activate: 5000**

 **Mana Cost to maintain: 5/second**

 **[Crystal Palace of Reflection] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Creates small mirrors of crystal that is magical charged to move about in space and deflect all attacks that are coming towards the user. With this skill, the small crystal mirrors can only take a certain amount of damage before being destroyed, however you can create several of these plates at once and will continue to be created as this skill is active. Mana will be drained as the mirrors are continued to be created.**

 **Mirror Cost: 100 mana each**

 **Number of times it can deflect attacks each: 3**

 **A number that can be created at a time: 10 + 1 x level**

 **[Flight Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The power to fly freely in the air. Using several complicated formulas to set the skill up, flight is possible. Using Flight magic, however requires a large amount of mana to sustain the flight and thus using other spells at the same time is highly difficult.**

 **Mana Cost: 100 per minute**

 **Easier to fly using this flight magic when reaching level 50**

 **Magic takes only 50% of what it cost**

 **A type of Skill that Advance Mages use. This skill is highly complicated being a 6-circle spell. However, there are some beings that naturally get this skill either way. The method of flight is up to the user as well, which makes the skill highly flexible to use, but it still has issues with sustaining the skill for long periods of time. The skill can take on in many forms, the most common is the use of a boom or long staff to allow the user to sit on it to fly. Other forms may include the use of wings or other objects to allow the user to move about.**

 **[Magic King Drive] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Activation Phrase:**

 ** _"I to awaken am the Tyrant whom stole the throne of God_**

 ** _I devour the wisdom and rip apart the Knowledge_**

 ** _I will become the Magic King that rules over all Creation_**

 ** _And I will show you true Despair!_**

 ** _Magic King Drive!"_**

 **Description: The act of exposing your basic nature to the extreme in the form of your aura. Doing this will drastically increase your stats and skills to the limit forcefully. However in exchange the burden on the body is increased several fold and can easily lead to death. As such it is more important to have a body that can sustain the state for as long as possible but it still requires some level of magic aptitude. As this skill levels up, the bluff on the user will increase as well.**

 **Magic King Drive gives the Following benefits:**

 **Spell Damage Increase +10 x level%**

 **Spell Range Increase +10 x level%**

 **Able to freely use the Elements at Will (Locked until level 50)**

 **Mana Absorption is at maximum (Locked until level 50)**

 **Strength Increase +10 x level%**

 **Agility Increase +10 x level%**

 **Movement Speed Increase +10 x level%**

 **Able to Defy several laws of Physics (Locked until level 50)**

 **Defense Increase +10 x level%**

 **Able to use 'Burst Speed' (Locked until 50)**

 **Able to use 'Flight' Magic without any cost or restrictions (Locked until 50)**

 **Able to use 'Golden Weapon Trio' Freely in this state (Locked until 20)**

 **Resistance to Magic, Increase +3 x level% (Locked until level 40)**

 **All Skills will be increased to the maximum level (Locked until level 70)**

 **Time Limit: 2 hours**

 **The time limit will increase 1 hour per 10 levels**

 **Cool down: 12 hours**

 **At level 50 cool down is reduced to 6 hours**

 **At max level, there will be no cool down**

 **The skill is exclusive the Magic King Class. It is the power to surround yourself in your own aura to the point where your life is at risk of using it. However, this allows you to gain powerful bluffs at once at the expense of literally one's life else extreme damage to one's body in the form of pain.**

 **[Poison Purging] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Through the use of skillfully manipulating the body, you are able to eject harmful substances from your body. Though a bit unsightly, it is effect, however you are vulnerable in this state.**

 **Time to Purge Poison: 5 Minutes – 1 second x level**

 **Poison Resistance: 5 + 1 x level%**

 **Reduces time to purge the poison out of the body by 3 minutes once reach level 30**

 **Reduces time to purge the poison out of body to instant once reach level 90**

 **Its main use is to circulate the poison at one point of the body so it can be easily deposited of. However, this circulate can also temporarily increase the lethality of the poison and as a result the increased poison resistance. The speed in which poison is purged from the body is dependent on the skill level.**

 **[Battle Aura] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Creates an Aura used for battle. It can be used both for offense and defense in battle and is proportional to the amount of fighting spirit or related stats you have. It can also be used to intimidate enemies.**

 **Density can be manipulated when active to defense, attack or intimidate.**

 **Passive Effect:**

 **Defense increase: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Speed increase: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Attack increase: 5% + 1 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit increase: 10% + 1 x Level%**

 **Active Effect:**

 **Defense increase: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Speed increase: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Attack increase: 15% + 3 x Level%**

 **Fighting Spirit increase: 20% + 3 x Level%**

 **Reach level 50: +50% active**

 **Reach level 70: +50% active**

 **A powerful spell in which uses Aura, the hidden life essence of the body. Even while not active, this skill will increase the abilities of the body as the aura is strengthening it internally. When active, however, its effects are more apparent with the aura coming outside the body to externally strengthen it. The aura in some cases can also be used as a defense or another layer of defense, but strong attacks may break through it easily.**

 **[Evil Glaze] - Active -**

 **Description: A active skill that projects your killer intent through your eyes. Those with weak killer intent will be paralyzed while others will have lower stats and chance of skill or spells activated.**

 **[Presence Concealment] - Active -**

 **Description: The ability to fade yourself into the background, making it harder for people to detect you.**

 **Presence is reduced to near zero or to of a normal person's**

 **Unable to use Flashy Attacks**

 **Critical Hits will be more likely in this state +15%**

 **Able to move around people more easily**

 **[Recovery Burst] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A burst of regeneration energy surging through the body. Most wounds will naturally heal in this state, though it will cause extreme pain to the user. Along with this healing, status debuffs will be removed and mana will regenerate at a high speed.**

 **Increase Mana Regeneration by 50 + 10 x level%**

 **Wounds will heal quickly**

 **At level 20 Extremely fast**

 **At level 50 Instantly**

 **The body's naturally healing rate will be increased**

 **Skill will activate automatically after lost about 80% HP or MP**

 **[Mental Acceleration] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Increase the mental speed in which the brain works at. In this state, time will seem to slow down as the body adapts to it as well as processing speed and thinking speed will increase as well. However, in exchange, the mind is heavily restrained in this state resulting in extreme mental exhaustion when used. Some effects include extreme headaches to blacking out.**

 **Control over Body and Magic will increase in this state**

 **Time will slow down in this state:**

 **Level 20: 25%**

 **Level 40: 50%**

 **Level 60: 75%**

 **Max level: Freely increase up to 1%-500%**

 **The speed in which the body can move as well as the speed of casting spells will increase**

 **Able to manipulate the strength of this skill at max level**

 **[Aura Channeling] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to regulate and manipulate the Aura in your body with fine detail. Using this skill, the aura in the body will become more efficient in enhancing the body in both speed and strength. There are some properties that can be unlocked via special means.**

 **Aura will be leaking out unintentionally (Stamina Regeneration + 5 x level%)**

 **Rotates Aura in the body (Stamina Regeneration + 10 x level%, Aura Control + 10 x level%)**

 **Able to gather Aura in parts of the body (Attack and Defense + 5 x level %) will effect on any being.**

 **[Golden Weapon Trio] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The three weapons of unknown origins have been used by a great hero in the past. It was forged using part of his soul and as such it can be called into the world through such means at any time and place. The three weapons are a sword, spear and bow.**

 **The Golden Sword Torrwch has the power of destroying what cannot be destroyed and is capable to seal and unseal creatures and objects**

 **The Spear Torrwr had the power of being nearly unbreakable and can change its shape, form the will of the user.**

 **The Bow Saethwr has the power of multiplying the projectile fired and also had the power to turn the projectiles fired into homing shots.**

 **Mana Cost per Summon: 1000**

 **Number of Weapons able to summon at once: 1 x Level**

 **Weapons can still be able to summon even when mana is blocked**

 **The skill is exclusive the Magic King Class. The three weapons are bound to the user so even if the weapons are stolen or broken it will disappear and be reforged in the soul of the user until it is re-summoned again. However the skill is unique in the sense that you can summon multiple at once and even the same weapon over and over again. However the cost of summoning the weapons is still very high as they are each powerful in their own rights. When the skill reaches Level 50, the user is able to alter the form of the weapons.**

 **[Armor of the Magic King] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Said to have existed side by side with the legendary 'God Armor', it carries equal power. However, there hasn't been a person worthy of using its full power since its existence besides one that was sealed forever away. All foes shall be dominated when worn and only the 'God Armor' can counter it. However, since its last use, its power has dropped significantly.**

 **The illusion won't affect you when the skill is active**

 **Take 25% less damage to all attacks**

 **Take 50% less damage to all attacks once skill reach level 50**

 **Take 75% less damage to all attacks once skill reach level 80**

 **Special ability will active after lost about 90% of HP:**

 **Live to fatal blow for 1 hour after hour is up skill will cancel out and won't allow to active the skill till cool down of 24 hours is up**

 _'Well, these skills aren't OP at all!'_ I thought with sarcasm, _'Some of these skills will be major OP after I will level them up to max later in the future. I am just going to stop thinking about it. After all, this skill set was given to me by Gaia herself.'_ I let out a sigh of exhausting and close my new skill set window.

Looking around to see if something would show me which season I am in Bleach and a little curious if this world includes the movies as well, but before I continue my searches. I pull up my status to see what it looks like now.

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Lvl:** 1 **EXP:** 60%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/ Magic King

 **Title: [Carrier of the King's will]** \- You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Medium)

 **Fame** : None

 **HP:** 100/100 **Regen:** 1 per hour

 **MP:** 16000/16000 **Regen:** 100.1 per minute

 **STR:** 10

 **END:** 10

 **AGI:** 10

 **INT:** 12+100

 **WIS:** 16+100

 **MAG:** 16+100

 **Luck:** 5

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 300

 _'Don't know for sure how well I do in this world with my new skills, but at least I know I'm more powerful than others in my level and I still haven't leveled up! What in the name of Root?! Okay, maybe using the word Root isn't my thing. Feel weird to me.'_ I thought to myself, as I finish looking at my status and closing it.

Rechecking my surroundings and seeing how abandon the place look while activating my [Soul Scan], _'Well, I never knew there was an abandon baseball field in this town. Also, I don't sense any souls around me. But then again, [Soul Scan] is at level 1 right now, which is just 3 meters radius range.'_

I was thinking about using this place as a training area while I stay in this town until I could change to a different world, but before I could even begin my training to see how my new skill set work. A pop-up window appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest):**

 **Find out what timeline your in (4 hours or less)**

 **Reward: 50000 money, 10 EXP and a place to live.**

 **Failure: reduce HP to 1 for 4 hours.**

 _'I hate my life...'_ I thought dryly, as I quickly speed walk towards the exit of this abandon baseball field.

 _'So...4 hours until my life becomes a living hell, where I could die at any moments for 4 hours after this 4 hours. Great...kill me while I'm still at level 1 why don't you.'_ I thought with heavy sarcasm, as I continue looking for anyone nearby with my [Soul Scan].

2 hours later*

 _'Okay, what the hell? I have been walking in these empty streets for 2 hours now.'_ I thought with irritation while continuing training a few skills of mine that doesn't involve any combat to level them up.

And so far, [Mana Absorption] is leveling up itself on its own without my control. Plus, it is a passive type skill. Well, not really leveling up in a matter of seconds. More of gaining 1% EXP per minute, to be honest.

2% EXP if I keep using [Observe] on random things, which level up [Observe] more quickly, but what I find disturbing is that the things I'm using it on. Are starting to get less and less, as if [Observe] is becoming less workable. No, more like Gaia or someone is limiting my knowledge on using [Observe].

 _'Great, it looks like I'm on nightmare mode or something.'_ I thought while getting more irritated. As I kept multitasking myself on using more than one skill at the time while getting more used to activating multiple skills or be able to switch different skill faster than a second. Which would save my life in the future that for sure.

Just as I turn to the next corner, I sense a soul nearby entering my [Soul Scan]'s range. I would of missed the person if I continue on my path. Quickly, I turn around and rush towards the soul, with [Soul Scan] guiding me to them.

It took me only a minute after I use [Reinforcement] to boost my speed, but not to the point of giving myself tunnel vision or creating a crack on the ground with each step. Plus, using [Reinforcement] actually level up my [Mana Usage], [Elemental Mastery], [Magic Control], [Mana Channeling], and even increase the percentage EXP [Mana Absorption] going up and almost leveling up soon.

Right after I run across a block or two, to see a young businessman walking to his work or home.

While lowering my speed with [Reinforcement], but didn't deactivate the skill and instead strengthening my skin to make it tougher than iron. I would say steel, but I be lying to myself.

As I did one more check on myself with using [Structural Grasp] onto myself to find out nothing wrong, then walk up to the young businessman.

"Excuse me, sir!" I shout to the unknown young businessman, as he turns around to look at me with a raised eyebrow while waiting for me to walk towards him.

"Yes?" The unknown young businessman ask me what I wanted from them. Right after I was a few feet away from him.

"I'm new to the place and was wondering if you could tell me where Karakura High School is?" I ask the unknown young businessman while faking a sheepish smile. This way the guy won't look keep looking at me as if I was someone about to rob him or something, with the way he looks like he about to run soon.

"Well, welcome to Karakura Town and I hope you like it here. As for the directions to Karakura High School. You just need to go back from the direction you came from while keep on going straight until you reach a two pathways, then take a left and continue going straight and you should reach Karakura High School." The unknown young businessman answers my question while welcoming me to Kurakura Town.

"Thank you very much! I would have been lost longer than I should be!" I thank the unknown young businessman while the guy gives me a small smile.

"Take care." The unknown young businessman gave his farewell, then turn around and resume his walk to his destination.

I gave a small wave while keeping my fake smile, then calmly turns around and start walking as I follow the directions the guy gave me.

 _'Well, I know for sure [Observe] should have work on that guy, but it didn't even bother to show me the guy's status or even a pop-up to tell me the reason why [Observe] didn't activate.'_ I thought with more worry about my future.

few minutes later*

After walking towards Karakura High School while continuing working on my skills. I look around the school area while planning out what I should do to finish my quest before the time run out.

 _'There's no way in hell am I going to walk up to Ichigo and ask him if he gains his soul reaper power yet. He would either think I'm crazy or think I'm an enemy that looking to kill him.'_ I start thinking about how I should talk to Ichigo since he is the one who could tell me what season I am in right now.

 _'Now, I think about it. Some of my stats are already over 100 and I didn't gain any new skills, besides the ones I gained from my class and [Nasuverse Magecraft], or perks from having over 100 in a stat. Well, I shouldn't be too greedy right now. After all, my class' skill set is a cheat on its own already and even more a cheat once I level them up.'_ I thought with bitterness, but don't let it get me down.

*Poke*

While I was standing next to the front entrance of the school and ignoring my [Soul Scan] for a bit, since I know there are a countless number of souls in the school right now, even if some of them are coming near my spot. Maybe the school end or something. As someone poked me while I was lost in my thoughts.

Turning my head to the side to find out who just poked me and to my surprise. I find out it Orihime herself in person. _'I must say, she looks way better than in the anime and...of course [Observe] doesn't work on Orihime. Why do I even bother with the skill? Does it only work on non-living things and just random stuff, along with my own items?'_ I thought to myself while hating the fact that [Observe] won't give me Orihime's status, which would have to tell me what season in Bleach I am in.

"Um, excuse me? But are you waiting for someone?" Orihime asks me, as she looks at me with curious eyes and tilting her head to the side a little while she waits for my answer.

"Nope, just found this school while walking the neighborhood. Since I just arrived in Karakura Town, so I decided why not look around the place, but I made a mistake. Because I forgot to look into a place to stay and I don't have any relative living in Karakura Town to let me stay over. Also, I still haven't taken the time to learn how to read Japanese just yet." I answer Orihime's question while faking a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of my head.

 _'Hell, I still wonder why it looks like I'm speaking Japanese when I'm speaking English in the first place and whatever they saying in Japanese would speak in English to me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Oh! Well, welcome to Karakura Town! I'm Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you and if you're looking for a place to stay. I think there some open apartment for rent, where I live at. I could show you where it is, if you like?" Orihime offers me to show the way to the apartment building, where she stays.

"Thanks, I would accept your help and I'm Ragna D. Mercer. Sorry, Mercer D. Ragna. I'm used to telling my first, then my last name to people." I said to Orihime, as I give her a real smile. A small one, but a real smile nonetheless since I could give Orihime a little trust.

While we were walking towards the apartment building. From what I learned from talking to Orihime. She really is an airhead. Also, thanks to Orihime I was gained enough facts, that I am in fact in season 1, where today is where Orihime is about to get attack by her hollow older brother.

 _'Seriously! I just level up from completing my quest, raising my level to 2, a powerful mage, but nonetheless, a level 2 player! And I have to face against a higher level hollow on my first day here? Zombies I could take, since I faced a slow type zombie a rare case of runner type zombie last time, but not above the average human's speed. Hollow on the other hand, are faster than most average human!'_ I started raging in my mind while continuing talking to Orihime.

"And this is the place! You have to go to take a right turn after the first corner and you should meet with the landlord. It's nice to meet you Mercer-san. Also, dinner start at 9:30PM." Orihime said to me while reminding me that she invited me over for dinner, then said her farewell, as she walks up the stairs towards her apartment floor.

Following the direction Orihime gave me while taking out 5 money, which converted into solid gold coins. _'Hope this is enough.'_ I thought to myself, as I put the gold coins into my pockets, ready to pay rent for a few days, maybe weeks or months depending on how the gold coins worth to the landlord.

few minutes later*

"Hope you like your new apartment building! If you need any help with management. Just call the numbers on my business card. See ya!" The former landlord said to me, then quickly drive off before I changed my mind.

 _'Huh...so solid gold coins worth a lot in the Bleach world, or maybe in Karakura Town, and only took 10 gold coins to buy the ownership of the building.'_ I thought dryly, as from now on. I'm an owner of this apartment building.

Going back inside the building and to my new room, where I notices that it much cleaner than I thought it be, but then again, the former landlord looked like someone who follow the rules and know them by heart.

 _'Well, I guess they would know the rules by heart to make sure they don't break any of them, with the amount of greed filled in their eyes when I showed them the gold coins.'_ I thought dryly at the thoughts of remembering how hard the former landlord had to hold themselves from trying to grab the gold coins once it appears before their sight.

 _'Well, it's 2:32PM. So, I got at least 7 hours till I have to go to Orihime's place. Time to train the rest of my skills that require use in combat.'_ I thought to myself, as I activate [ID CREATE], since it's the only skill that would temporarily create a training field for me to use.

Checking the amount of MP on my status list, since I didn't get any notification to tell me that I enter the instant dungeon like last time. After seeing I have lost 100MP, I knew the skill work. Plus, [ID CREATE] gained a few EXP.

Instead of going to through close combat this time. I took out [CG Emiya's Bow] as I am going for the long distance fight. The [Bow Saethwr] from the [Golden Weapon Trio] skill would be great to use, but I better get used to [CG Emiya's Bow] first. Maybe later in the future, I would use it.

Activating [Reinforcement] to strengthening my eyesight, right after I exit the room while looking down the hallway. Seeing there are a dozen of zombies, if not more in my sight.

With [CG EMIYA Stance], I could feel the skill sending knowledge of archery to me. I traced a regular arrow while using [Structural Grasp] on it, then use [Reinforcement] to strengthen the arrow's structure and afterward, use [Alteration] to permanently alter the strengthen arrow. Then, finally use [Structural Grasp] on it to store the current regular arrow to my database.

Following the right way to use the bow, thanks to [CG EMIYA Stance]. I started firing the arrow at the closest zombie near me.

However, knowing and doing was two different things. As the arrow soars towards the zombie. Instead of getting a headshot, the arrow missed and hit a different zombie's left shoulder, causing it to turn around and slowly walk towards me while the first zombie I tried to headshot also slowly walking towards me as well.

 _'Shit.'_ I cursed in my head, I quickly traced another copy of the arrow I just used and fire once more. This time, the arrow actually went straight through the zombie's right eye and with the arrowhead coming out of the zombie's back head.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_ I thought to myself, as I begin firing more arrows at the zombies while [CG EMIYA Stance] started to level up each time I kill zombies, along with my other skills.

6 hours 30 minutes later*

 _'Okay. Note to self: Do not face against a pack of giant type zombies. Because buildings would fall over me and I almost die more than I could count.'_ I thought dryly, as I bring up my skill list. As I drink another [Medium HP Potion] to restore my HP while letting [Mana Absorption] restore my mana.

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Magic King]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.65/100 EXP: 70% MP cost: 1**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] - Passive - Lvl.50/100 EXP: 2%**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 60% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 51%**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.32/100 EXP: 10%**

 **[Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.25/100 EXP: 79% MP cost: 3**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.70/100 EXP: 35% MP cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 170% for an hour**

 **[Alteration] - Active - Lvl.56/100 EXP: 80% MP cost: 3**

 **[Gradation Air] - Active - Lvl.30/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5**

 **Basic Duration of Projection: 60 hours**

 **Basic strength of Projection: 360%**

 **[Tracing] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 89% MP cost: 10**

 **Duration of Traced object: Varies**

 **Strength of traced object: 200% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.25/100 EXP: 23%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 1250 mana per second**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.3/100 EXP: 50% MP cost: 100**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies, Empty, Vampires**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - Lvl.2/100 EXP: 50% MP cost: 100**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea]- Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 200**

 **[Ancient Magic Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.11/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Elemental Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.34/100 - EXP: 8%**

 **[Magic Control] - Passive - Lvl.67/100 EXP: 1%**

 **[Mediation] - Active - Lvl.32/100 EXP: 0%**

 **[Mana Absorption] - Passive - Lvl.54/100 - EXP: 6%**

 **[Mana Shield] - Active - Lvl.56/100 - EXP: 4%**

 **[Creation Magic] - Passive - Lvl.51/100 EXP: 0%**

 **[Negate Mana] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 13%**

 **[Soul Scan] - Active - Lvl.45/100 EXP: 89%**

 **[Mana Channelling] - Active - Lvl.34/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Garden of Eden] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 10%**

 **[Crystal Palace of Reflection] - Active - Lvl.23/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Flight Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Magic King Drive] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 10%**

 **[Poison Purging] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Battle Aura] - Active - Lvl.21/100 - EXP: 2%**

 **[Evil Glaze] - Active -**

 **[Presence Concealment] - Active -**

 **[Recovery Burst] - Active - Lvl.3/100 - EXP: 70%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] - Active - Lvl.21/100 - EXP: 50%**

 **[Aura Channelling] - Active - Lvl.20/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Golden Weapon Trio] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 10%**

 **[Armor of the Magic King] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 23%**

 _'Good. Good. Another Note to self: When [ID CREATE] level up and give new monsters, there is a high chance of those new monsters to appear, even if it suppose to be a zombies only instant dungeon.'_ I thought to myself, as I close the skill list window.

 _'Damn to the Root. I had to face against over 100s vampires and finally, after shooting the 10th vampires' hearts. That using an arrow made of fire does, in fact, cause an instant kill on these types of vampire. However, there were a few rare cases of vampire that are immune to fire and still require to get pierced into the heart to be killed.'_ I continue off my thoughts about what happen a few hours ago.

 _'Lucky for me, I think, facing against these vampires actually help me increase ton of my skills. Mostly with [CG EMIYA Stance] since this skill actually saves my life a lot.'_ I thought dryly about the fact without [CG EMIYA Stance]. I would be killed off by one of the vampires without a doubt.

Now, that I finished checking my skill list. I brought up my inventory to see what are my loot. I got a [Potion Maker] and [Cooking] as skill book, but won't be using them anytime soon just yet. Maybe [Cooking] if I ever feel like making something.

Along with the skill books, I gained [Rag Coat] x43, [Medium HP Potion] x45, [Medium MP Potion] x34, [Vampire's Fang] x76, and [Big Soul Crystal] x12. Also, I leveled up 54 times and gained 30540 money.

I'm happy that I got this much loot, but still, I almost die enough time to actually level up [CG EMIYA Stance] to 50, along with [Eye of The Mind] to level 32. _'Honestly, I don't know if I could even revive at all.'_ I thought dryly, as I bring up my status. As I continue drinking another [Medium HP Potion].

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment** : Chaotic Neutral

 **Lvl** : 55 **EXP** : 61%

 **Profession** : The Gamer/ Magic King

 **Title: [Carrier of the King's will]** \- You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Medium)

 **Fame** : None

 **HP** : 233/233 **Regen** : 56 per hour

 **MP** : 16056/16056 **Regen** : 156.1 per minute

 **STR** : 65

 **END** : 87

 **AGI** : 89

 **INT** : 12+100

 **WIS** : 16+100

 **MAG** : 16+100

 **Luck** : 50

 **Point** : 275

 **Money** : 80840

 _'Another fact about my Gamer ability. It's harder to gain Titles than I thought.'_ I thought to myself, as I finish drinking enough [Medium HP Potion] to restore all my HP back to 100%.

 _'Well, better save those stat points for later use. Better be safe than sorry. Now, I should head over to Orihime's place.'_ I stand up as the empty glass bottom used to contain the liquid of [Medium HP Potion] disappear by breaking down before my eyes.

few minutes later*

It took me a few minutes to walk back to the apartment building while continuing to level up my skills like today afternoon.

After walking up the stairs and standing in front of Orihime's apartment door and knock on it a few times to let Orihime know I'm here.

"Hello Mercer-san! I'm glad you made it. I just finish making dinner and hope you're hungry, because I made my special!" Orihime said with an excited tone while giving me a big smile. As she welcomes me to her place.

"Thanks for having me over and please call me Ragna. Calling me by my last name kinda make me feel old. Also, I'm famished after finish looking around the neighborhood so I don't get lost like this morning." I said to Orihime and returning her smile with a small one.

 _'Not a lie, but the whole truth.'_ I thought to myself, as I took off my shoes while following Orihime to the living room, where we would have dinner.

"Oh! I hope you didn't run into any trouble. Well, how about we eat before the food get cold?" Orihime asks me, as she passes me a chopsticks.

"Nah, no trouble at all." I answer Orihime's question with a big lie, since I faced an army of vampires, along with a pack of giant type zombies.

few minutes later*

While we were eating and casually talking to each other. I thought to myself about how surprisingly the food Orihime made is not that bad. _'Or maybe my taste is messed up thanks to leveling up my stats. Hope this won't care a problem in the future.'_

 **Boom***

Right before I could answer one of Orihime's questions, I see Orihime's hollow older brother enter the apartment and with Ichigo as well.

 _'Okay, where is my quest for this situation?'_ I ask myself, then quickly cast [Mana Shield] on Orihimie, to protect her right before her hollow older brother try to slash her with his sharp claws.

[-100HP]

However, this doesn't stop the hollow from attacking me, as it smack away like a fly, much to my wounded pride.

 _'Knew it! Even with my current level, I won't be able to dodge a hollow's fast attack. But then again, I didn't use [Reinforcement] on my eyes to see the attack. And ow...'_ I thought to myself while gritting my teeth in pain, as I waited for a few seconds for my [Gamer's Body] to kick in, where the pain would disappear.

 _'Damn, that one attack almost took half of my HP and I feel stupid that I didn't use [Mana Shield] onto myself as well.'_ I scold myself at the fact I could of use [Mana Shield] onto myself right after I cast it on Orihime.

Quickly, I activate [Presence Concealment] as the battle is almost over and hope Orihime don't ask me where I was. Strengthening my body with [Reinforcement] first, then jump out of the broken wall and rush towards my apartment.

As I reach my floor and enter my apartment while taking out a [Medium HP Potion] to restore my HP. Also, I was a little surprised at the fact no one tries to break into my place, but nonetheless, I won't question it and lock the door behind me as I drink a 2nd [Medium HP Potion].

After restoring my HP back to full, I head to the bedroom and fall onto my bed.

 _'This is one tiring day. 2nd day of gaining the Gamer ability and OP class, along with coming to the Bleach World. I was honestly going to think I had to face against the supernatural side in my world while leveling up to survive in it. I will ask if Orihime is alright or not tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself, as I slowly fall to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **If no one reads the small author note between the [Title] - Info and Chapter title, then I'm just letting all new and old readers that I will re-edit the rest of the chapters later in the future when I get a beta. Also, chapter 1, 2, and 3 are the only ones I edited myself to let new readers see how my writing is right now compared to myself on the first day of starting this fanfic. So, letting the new reader know that after chapter 3 are my unedited chapters and show my progress in this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Lost Again!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I'm Lost Again!**

 **Day 3: Trying To Find That Candy Shop!**

Ok finish my morning stuff eating breakfast, taking a shower, and dress in my new outfit that somehow I just got. _'Gotta say I love this red coat and black pants not to tight and not too baggy just right. Plain navy blue shirt and last part a black steel toe boots. Now if I can just find where Kisuke's candy shop. I really want to learn that shunko move! But the chance of that happen is almost zero. Well I could just use [Creation Magic] to just make a recreate my own version. Hmmm I should use lightning with wind. Got to think this about this later. I better check on Orihime.'_ I open the door and closed behind me without locking it, got nothing to steal anyway. I notice Orihime haven't even come out her place. I checked the time.

 _'Man...I miss her, she much be at school already. Wait isn't today where Clad find that talking bird? Yea I think I'm going to stay out of it and just go look for that candy shop.'_

2 hours later*

 _'Yea...I'm lost...and my [Soul Scan] is telling me I'm being follow...wait what?!'_ I quick look around and I see a black cat. _'Oh just a cat I almost thought I was being follow by something dangerous...wait black cat? Wasn't Yoruichi in a black cat form during season 1 before she show herself during season 2? Crap I can't find that her anywhere! And my [Soul Scan] isn't picking up anything! Uh I better use [Presence Concealment] just to be safe in case I'm being follow again.'_

[Presence Concealment] activated!

 _'Yea I can't find that dang candy shop. You know what I'm just going to level up my [ID CREATE] till I get that time warping dungeon like the time chamber in dragon ball z.'_ I walk around while using the skill till it level up without anyone notice beside the pulse of mana being used to create the dungeon.

2 hours later*

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.15/100 - EXP: 30% MP cost: 80**

 **Current dungeon: zombies, empty, vampires, ghoul, ghost, ogres**

 **Time inside ratio: 3 hours inside/ 1 hour outside**

 _'Finally I got it! Now, let see if I can try to find that candy shop now! And if I can't find it I shall run around the town 300 time...! Oh Gaia...I almost sound like Gai from Naruto. Ugh I think I should just head home and see if Orihime is there.'_ I thought while walking back to the apartment to find out what happen to Orihime.

 _'Hmmm now how should I recreate shunko? I could just use lightning element inside my body then use [Reinforcement] to make sure I don't shock myself to death. Wait what I'm thinking I should use [Reinforcement] first then use [Creation Magic] on set of command to boost my reflex. Afterward I should make a air bubble around me to protect me from the wind resistant. Hmm yea I could do that, but then how can I use the pure lightning to boost my melee or is it magic damage? Maybe hybrid? Hmmm I should try this later.'_

While I kept on thinking on a way to recreate shunko. I saw Orihime heading my way and going to her apartment. _'Eh how come she didn't come and say hi to me? Maybe she just tried? I should ask if she ok.'_

*knock*

"Yes? Huh? No one here?" asked the confuse Orihime.

"Uh, Orihime? I'm right here." I said weakly.

[Presence Concealment] deactivate.

"KYAA! Oh Ragna-san! Where did you come from?! I didn't even see you at all! You just appear out of no where! Are you a ninja?" Orihime asked me, she seem to be surprise and happy.

"Uh...yeah I just wanted to try being a ninja and didn't think it work. Hahaha...by the way. Are you ok? I heard some crashing noise near your apartment." _'Man I hope No one saw me there last night.'_ I said to Orihime, but thought that last part to myself.

"Ah! Somehow a car crash to my apartment! It a good thing I was out studying with my friend!" Orihime said to me in a happy tone. I stare at her with a deadpan on my face while thinking of what the heck is going on. _'I can't remember everything about Bleach, but really a car?'_

"Oh! I hope nothing important is broken while your were away." _'Man I really wish I could help her, but Rukia would then notice me.'_ I said in a worry tone to Orhime. "Nothing important is broken. Well if you count the wall, but that can just be fix. So how your day in Karakura Town?" Orihime ask me.

"It a nice view around here, so how your? Your fine right?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine! I'm just about to make dinner. Would you like to have some with me?" Orihime ask me with hopeful innocent eyes.

*Damage from Orihime's puppy eyes attack! Super effected!*

"Uh uh sure...but I have to go back to my apartment to finish my project after we finish with dinner." _'Please buy the excuse! Please buy it!'_ Inside I'm panicking while the outside I have a expressionless face.

"Oh! I see! I hope your project get finish." Said a happy Orihime.

 _'I don't why but I feel like kinda bad lying to her.'_ As we kept on talking while eating our dinner.

After one dinner later*

"Well thanks for having me over for dinner Orihime." _'Man those foods have strong favor!'_ I told Orihime in front of her door as I was about to leave.

"It's no problem. I hope you can come over for dinner again Ragna-san. The food tasty better when you have people to eat with." Said a happy Orihime.

"Well have a nice night Orihime." _'Man I got to force on how to use my skill more better and not waste useless movements.'_ I said to Orihime while thinking as I walk back to my place.

"You too Ragna-san!" Said Orihime.

 _'Ok so today is over. Which mean that Clad should be fighting the hollow tomorrow or maybe more like Rukia coaching him to fight. Hmm I could always use [CG Emiiya's Bow] with just mana arrow to snipe those small leeches. Too bad I can't use [Caladbolg 2] since that would kill everyone in the area. So just going use mana arrow to snipe from a far.'_

 **Ding***

 **(Quest):**

 **Help Clad and Rukia live through the hollow's hunt!**

 **Start time: Tomorrow afternoon**

 **Time limit: Till Ichigo Kurosaki arrive to fight the hollow**

 **Failure: Either Clad or Rukia die before Ichigo Kurosaki arrive**

 **Reward: Organization XIII's Black Coat**

*O.O*

 _'Wait...you mean those badass black coat from Kingdom Heart?! Oh hell yea! I'm not missing this for nothing! Forget sleeping I got to practice shooting with [CG Emiya's Bow] and quick! Good thing I level up [ID CREATE] to save time. Ok time to practice on zombies then change to vampire for speed practice!'_ I walk back to that abandon baseball field to practice.

9 hours later*

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: ball form + spin factor + compress factor + arrow form = Drill Flame Arrow

 **"Drill Flame Arrow!"** I took hold of the arrow that made out of mix of purple and black fire that is warm to me and doesn't burn me, but sadly the grass around is burnt and place it on [CG Emiya's Bow] and pull the string and quick shot the vampire head. If anyone saw this, it would look like I'm shooting a laser. The vampire's head burst into flame that is the same color as my fire. _'Wow can't believe the color of my fire element magic is different and more powerful.'_

 _'Man what a work out and_ _I finally can shoot a moving target after I almost getting bitten from those vampires._ _Gotta say those vampire could be close to those soul reaper speed. Well at least I can shoot while running now instead of just standing still. Well I got like 5 hours to sleep till it morning.'_ Looking at the time that is build in this gamer ability. I walk back to my apartment to sleep.

 **Day 4: Will The Hero Show Up On time?!**

 _'Man I slept well. Hmmm shoot I got a hour till the quest start! I need to get to a higher place to shoot from a far.'_ I ran out the apartment while closing the door as fast I can. While running to a higher place to see where the action is happening.

 _'ok I just made it just in time to see Rukia chasing after Clad. Time to get ready to snipe those leeches.'_ I pull out [CG Emiya's Bow] from my inventory.

[Creation Magic]:

Wind Formation: ball factor + arrow form + multicast(20) + build into one + homing shot + split upon hit + homing shot = Burst Aero Arrow

 **"Burst Aero Arrow,"** _'man gotta love [Creation Magic] I can make magic into programs for me to easily to use and I don't even need to create anymore magic spell and I still get some EXP for just making these command! Too bad I don't get [Bow Mastery] seem like it build into [CG Emiya's Stance] eh who care I can still train it. Ok it time!'_ The burst aero arrow look forest green while having a small breeze coming from it.

Look like there nothing Clad can use to smack that hollow out of the air like in the anime. _'Well let see if I can shoot it down.'_ I place burst aero arrow on my bow then hold it up in front me as I aim.

*Hold breath* *pull string* *aim*

[Reinforcement] to eyes sight!

*release*

 _'Sweet I got a hit and wow burst aero arrow is a success. Ha Rukia is freaking out on what going on. Good thing I have [Presence Concealment] on. Oh I see a black cat near them and hahaha! She looking around like crazy finding out where that came from.'_ I place [CG Emiya's Bow] back in my inventory.

[Reinforcement] deactivated.

I hear a pop up alert and see it in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Complete!**

 **Help Clad and Rukia live through the hollow's hunt!**

 **Start time: Tomorrow afternoon**

 **Time limit: Till Ichigo Kurosaki arrive to fight the hollow**

 **Failure: Either Clad or Rukia die before Ichigo Kurosaki arrive**

 **Reward: Organization XIII's Black Coat**

 **[Organization XIII's Black Coat] - Rank: B - Durability: 700/700 - Def:450**

 **Description:** **is a magical form of clothing that allows the person that wears it to safely pass through the Corridors of Darkness. It is most noticeable as the uniform for Organization XIII, but it is first used by Master Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as an alternative to the Keyblade wielders' traditional armor.**

 **The Black Coat's main purpose is to resist the corruption inflicted upon one's heart when they pass through a Corridor of Darkness. It also seems to be able to change shape to fit its wearer.**

 **Special Effect:**

 **When wore people can't see your face unless your hood is pull down**

 **When infusion with mana, durability and form will be restore till max even if there only 95% destroy**

Well look like I found my main look. _'Oh sweet it come with black gloves when I'm wearing this. Hmm look like Ichigo just about finish killing that hollow. Ooooh the hell gate look way better than it look in the anime. Well time for me to head back. With [Presence Concealment] and [Organization XIII's Black Coat] no one can find me or even be able to see what I look like! Well time to head back, don't want a little cat know who I am.'_ I equip the [Organization XIII's Black Coat] while walking back to my apartment as I pull up the hood to my head.

After (quest) later*

 _'Hmmmm let see I made more [CG Emiya's Bow]x35 for later use in case when ever the one I use break into prana after durability is hit to 0. Weird wouldn't Gaia be trying to correct the world by destroying my traced weapon? Eh no use worrying about it. I could just use [Golden Trio] bow, but it going to cost me 1000 MP. Man the bow is OP, but the cost is just too much. Better just use the traced weapons till I have more MP capacity then I can just spam like crazy. Hmm look like those vampires and zombies I took on early won't give me EXP anymore to let me level up. Well it still give me skills EXP. Well skills over level is better. It how you use it that make it powerful. Hey wait isn't tomorrow where Rukia get that mod soul for Ichigo? Hmmm should I just watch or help? Nah I'm not into the fame just doing to live my life to the fullest and not worry about them. Well maybe if I find a nice girl, but that won't happen in this world. These girl will kill me before I can even ask them out.'_ I just finish tracing the last bow and place it in my inventory and went to bed to sleep.

 **Day 5: It Not Shunko...**

 _'Ok I been busy lately because of the quest and hollow, but now it time for me to recreate my own version of shunko!'_ I thought while standing in the abandon baseball field.

First apply [Reinforcement] to my body.

Next apply [Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: armor form + amplify factor = Lightning Skin

Wind Formation: bubble form + supply oxygen + wind resistance cancel = Wind Barrier

Fusion System: lightning skin + wind barrier = Burst Mode

 **"Burst Mode!"** Once the word left my mouth. My body was cover in red lightning. _'Hmmm let see how my reflex and just my luck a hollow is near me. Let get it attention!'_

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: ball form + spirit damage factor + homing shot = Spirit Ball

 **"Spirit Ball"** I send it at the hollow and what you know it work. _'Maybe it work too well, because my [Soul Scan] is telling me more soul or hollow coming to my location. Good thing I'm wearing my [Organization XIII's Black Coat] so no one can see my face. Wow about 10-15 hollows is coming after me. Ok so spirit related factor for magic cause being to notice it come from me. Good to know whenever I want to face a hollow or someone.'_ Now time to test out burst mode. After a few hollows charging right at me.

Dodging left, right, down, right, roll, back flip, drive, kick, punch, dodge left, and jump kick to the face of a hollow. _'Ok reflex is a major boost, with a lightning damage to the hollow. Ok element magic work on hollow, melee with magic into a hybrid is a success.'_

I look around and all of the hollows are dead now. _'Now time for me to go. Crap someone here, my [Soul Scan] didn't tell me, since they may of been here from the start already when the hollow show up! Now let see who it is...crap it Yoruichi. How do I get out of this? I can't just go back to my place and using [Presence Concealment] won't work if they keep focusing on me right now. Ugh this is driving me crazy. Well I'm just going to wing it.'_

"Who there?!"

 **Silence***

 _'So she won't answer huh.'_ Let see if she keep quiet if I look straight at her.

Hmmm look like she still won't talk and just keep on staring right at me. _'Well my grandpa once said "if your being stared at and can't show any of your skills. Than it better to run away and live another day" ok well time to run away like a little bitch!'_ I notice that she still following me. _'Well once I turn the corner I'm going to active [Presence Concealment] to escape from her.'_

[Presence Concealment] activated!

Just like that she ran past me without even looking to my way. _'Man I love [Presence Concealment] it will help me escape easy. Sadly this won't work on everything. Crap that mean camera will be able to see at long I don't pull my hood down I be safe and no one sees my face. Well, I'm going to head back and sleep. This been a long day now.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Playing Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Playing Hide and Seek**

 **Day 6: Thinking About New Ideas...**

 _'Ok, so what should I do today? Well, I could watch Ichigo chasing after his own body and what not. Maybe I should just check around this place for hidden stuff or something.'_ I walk around the town to see anything new happening. I see a black cat across from me walking around.

 _'Oh, I see Yoruichi looking around to find me again. Too bad for her I can't be seen right now. Hmm, maybe I should mess around with her.'_

*pick up a small rock* *toss at trash can*

 _'Oh, she looking at it, oh, never mind, she just looks away. Maybe I should try something else. Since she may think it's another cat or something. You know what I'm just going to see if the anything fun to do today. Hmm, let go see the graveyard have something happening.'_ I started to walk to the graveyard, but I stopped in a middle of the way there.

 _'Wait, isn't tomorrow when Ichigo's family going to visit the day Ichigo's mother die? I better search for a right place to help out from afar in case something bad happens and with my luck it will. Can't let others know about me yet. I will not affect the timeline if I have to! Man all those fanfic I read so far. Say they either change the timeline or try to keep it close as they can or just plain on telling someone about what they know. Well, good thing I got the right gear and skills to dodge these kind of people and if I'm bored I may join the main character group, but not change too much of the timeline. If I'm correct, season 1 will be over once Ichigo's group go to the soul society. So I can't join them since my time will be up after a season is over. Hmm, maybe I can come back to get to the next season. Oh well, may as well spend as much time I can around here.'_ I continue walking to the graveyard while lost in my thoughts.

 _'Hmm, well, I can't even get a zanpakuto even if I can use [Structural Gasp]. Maybe the level of the skill, not at a high enough level or maybe I just need to reach max level to even use it on a zanpakuto heck even at max level I may not end up getting one. Well, I could always try to use it when I have it at max level and see what happen if I bother to come back to this world that is. If I can, that is, if not oh well I skill got my magic to help me out. Wait a minute! With [Creation Magic] I can just recreate my own version of some of the other anime or manga movies! First thing first goes back to that abandon baseball field and use [ID CREATE].'_ I ran back to the abandon baseball field while checking the area with my [Soul Scan] to make sure it's clear. "Ok...there no one near by... **[ID CREATE]**." I whisper as the dungeon appears around me that look like a normal baseball field.

 _'Ok, lets try chidori, and better yet with this I don't even need hand seals once I go to Naruto world! Ok, lets see if I can try this.'_ I thought while standing still as I made sure nothing goes wrong.

[Reinforcement] to the body!

 **"Burst Mode."** I said as my body is covered in red lightning.

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: ball factor + amplifier factor + around left hand + kept in place + bolt factor + cancel tunnel vision + lightning resistance = Chidori

 **"Chidori!"** I yell out loud and to my surprise it works! Though instead of blue lightning it red huh weird. _'Now let see if it can do the same damage as the original.'_ Within my sight I see a zombie just standing there minding it's own business. _'Too bad it just became my testing dummy!'_ I rush right at it and thrust my left hand with chidori right into its chest. To my shock the zombie just blew up. _'Ok, maybe my version is maybe more of an AoE blank range version than the one in Naruto...sweet! Hmm, what else is there to recreate? Hmm, let see my skill level now.'_ "skills!"

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Magic King]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.65/100 EXP: 70% MP cost: 1**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 110% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 101%**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.93/100 EXP: 18%**

 **[Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.87/100 EXP: 79% MP cost: 3**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 210% for an hour**

 **[Alteration] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 3**

 **[Gradation Air] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5**

 **Basic Duration of Projection: 240 hours**

 **Basic strength of Projection: 1440%**

 **[Tracing] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 10**

 **Duration of Traced object: Varies**

 **Strength of tracing object: 200% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 50 mana per second**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.15/100 EXP: 30% MP cost: 80**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies, Empty, Vampires, ghouls, ghosts, ogres**

 **Time inside ratio: 3 hours inside/ 1 hour outside**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - Lvl.15/100 EXP: 50% MP cost: 100**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea]- Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 200**

 **[Ancient Magic Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.67/100 - EXP: 9%**

 **[Elemental Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.53/100 - EXP: 58%**

 **[Magic Control] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Mediation] - Active - Lvl.67/100 EXP: 0%**

 **[Mana Absorption] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Shield] - Active - Lvl.75/100 - EXP: 40%**

 **[Creation Magic] - Passive - Lvl.78/100 EXP: 50%**

 **[Negate Mana] - Active - Lvl.8/100 EXP: 13%**

 **[Soul Scan] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Channeling] - Active - Lvl.34/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Garden of Eden] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Crystal Palace of Reflection] - Active - Lvl.23/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Flight Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Magic King Drive] - Active - Lvl.2/100 - EXP: 10%**

 **[Poison Purging] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Battle Aura] - Active - Lvl.56/100 - EXP: 20%**

 **[Evil Glaze] - Active -**

 **[Presence Concealment] - Active -**

 **[Recovery Burst] - Active - Lvl.38/100 - EXP: 20%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] - Active - Lvl.45/100 - EXP: 50%**

 **[Aura Channeling] - Active - Lvl.78/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Golden Weapon Trio] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0**

 **[Armor of the Magic King] - Active - Lvl.2/100 - EXP: 0%**

 _'Ok, I got a few max out skills, but I better not get too cocky. Even if I max some skills doesn't mean I know how to use them to the fullest. Well, good thing I got some targets practice till I get some battle experience later!'_ I just notice most of my skill are medium to long range. _'I need to work on more melee or a hybrid of melee/magic or learn a martial arts style? Nah, I got [CG Emiya Stance] and if my weapons break I can just retrace them like in the series. Though if I ever come across an enemy who can cancel out my mana, then I will be in big trouble. I think I should look for martial arts style later in the future.'_ I keep on firing normal arrow made of mana with [CG Emiya's Bow] while lost in my thoughts.

 _'Ok, done with that, time to head home...and I see a little black cat again following me. She must of sensed me after I got out of ID dungeon. Hmm, let see if she can follow me. This time, it's time for hide and seek.'_ I started to walk away from the baseball field then start to speed walk while cutting corners.

4 hours later*

 _'Wow, she just won't give up this time. Well, I could just-'_

"Who are you?" said a manly voice while I was in a middle of thinking. I stop walking and look back the black cat that is staring back at me.

 _'Wow, that one deep voice she got there. Hmm, should I play her game or not?'_

"It's rude to ask another person's name when you don't give your name first little cat." _'Hopefully she won't attack me...I may need to use burst mode and even then I don't think it would do much. It may boost my reflex speed, but doesn't mean my body can handle increased speed. So far I have learned burst mode give me 80% in speed and 60% in lightning damage boost. Plus 150% in reflex.'_ While the outside I have an expressionless on my face without showing any emotions, but inside I'm praying to Gaia to hope I don't get in a fight with Yoruichi.

"Hmm, I think you should show your face first before even asking others for their name." Yoruichi said while starting to get annoyed.

 _'Oh crap this is not what I had in mind. Wait! I got it, I hope this work!'_ I relax my body just enough so I don't make any mistake while using a magic body movement spell.

[Reinforcement] to body 50%

 _"Crap! I got to hurry! It looks like she can sense me using my magic!'_ I panic as I see Yoruichi walking closer to me while narrowing her cat eyes.

[Creation Magic]:

Wind Formation: bubble form + supply oxygen + air resistance + speed factor + cancel tunnel vision = Wind Step

"Hey, what are you trying to pull-" said Yoruichi before being cut off sense something wrong, she jumps back away 15 feet away from me.

 **"Wind Step."** And with that I disappear from her view while I active [Presence Concealment]. _'I just notice that with wind step it will make me disappear as I was never there in the first place. Crap I just notice that wind step won't cancel out right after I use it. I got 10 seconds of wind step being in effect. Well, it may be short, but I can just reactive it under a second. So I can pretty much use this for combat. Though I need to practice where to dodge and when to strike.'_ I was heading back to my apartment, when I see a hollow and not just any hollow. It was the one where Ichigo will face tomorrow. _'Hmmm, what to do? I better find the right spot to help from afar for tomorrow. Hmm, shouldn't there be a quest for this about now? I guess I won't-'_ A pop up appears in front me while I was in a middle of thinking.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest):**

 **Protect Karin from unknown hollow!**

 **Time limit: Till Ichigo Kurosaki appear!**

 **Failure: Karin or Yuzu death**

 **Reward: Knowledge of soul and mind magic will be added to [Creation Magic] for future use**

 _'Oh, so that's why I couldn't use soul magic at first with those [Small Soul Crystal]. Since I don't even have the knowledge of the soul. Well, I may as well, good thing I found a spot high enough for me to aim. Hmm, it doesn't tell me when the quest start which mean it could happen anytime. Better turn for the night. So I won't be dead tired tomorrow when I start to follow the hollow to the graveyard.'_ I used wind step to go back to my place as well to practice on being used to the speed.

 **Day 7: Protect The Sister!**

 _'Wow, I'm very bored, and the Kurosaki's family hadn't even left their house yet. Hmm, I better get my gear on me for some quick action that could happen.'_ I equip [Organization XIII's Black Coat] and carry [CG Emiya's Bow] as I walk around.

[Presence Concealment] activated!

 _'Ok, looks like they're moving now, wow their dad is weird! I know he used to be a captain level soul reaper, but does he have to act like that? Well, it's his life I guess.'_ I watch the father of the family making a fool of himself. While I was lost in my thoughts.

 _'Crap I was thinking too hard and I'm way behind!'_ I notice too late that I was far away from the family. I use wind step to catch up and just in time to see the hollow appear.

[Reinforcement] eye sight!

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: arrow form + amplifier factor + shoot straight line + homing shot at 5 feet from target = Lightning Strike

Ice Formation: wave factor + spread on impact + stop spread at 3 feet wide + burst upon 3 minutes = Ice Mine

Fusion System: lightning strike + ice mine = Ice Shock Wave

 **"Ice Shock Wave."** and a yellow color thin ice shape of an arrow, appear in front of me. The arrow gives off a cold feeling at the same time almost feeling static shock almost numbing my hand. _'Crap got to shoot this arrow before my hand to numb to use!'_

*deep breath* *hold* *pull string* *aim at the hollow back* *release*

The ice shock wave flew in the air so fast it look like a shooting star, as it kept on flying. It hit the back of the hollow while it was holding onto Karin and Yuzu.

 _'Look like the arrow does it's job.'_ The arrow piece the hide of the hollow while shocking it inside, then ice spike came from inside the hollow back. Then stopping it from moving too much. Look like Karin and Yuzu is free. _'Where Ichigo?! Shouldn't he be here by now? Shit, I have to keep it busy.'_ I started to create more ice shock wave to keep the hollow busy as I protect the girls.

After I shot it with an ice shock wave 6 times already at the back again. It seems this hollow have high defense. _'Finally Ichigo appears! Now it's time for me hit back and relax and watch it like the anime.'_ I put the [CG Emiya's Bow] back in my inventory while taking out a plastic chair out and place it on the ground sits down. As I enjoy the fight. Then a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): complete**

 **Protect Karin unknown hollow!**

 **Time limit: Till Ichigo Kurosaki appear**

 **Failure: Karin or Yuzu death**

 **Reward: knowledge of soul and mind magic will be added to [Creation Magic] for future use**

And just like that a rush of knowledge gone to my brain. _'Ugh, that hurt and wow some of these magic could be very OP. Heck, one of them allow me to read minds! Going to be leaving that alone, because I do not want to hear other thought plus where is the fun in that when you know every move your enemy make?'_ I rub my head as the pain from gaining the soul and mind magic gave me a headache.

 _'Hmm, look like Ichigo is finish killing the hollow and Rukia is freaking out about piece of ice...PIECE OF ICE! Crap, now they will know someone was there. I need to leave quickly.'_ I disappear from the place with a burst of air from using wind step to make an escape.

 **Day 8: Wait, What?**

 _'Hmm, I forget which episode today is it? Is this where Ichigo meet a Quincy? Bah, I need restocked on everything before I head to the next world.'_ I walk around looking at the shop for anything I should bring.

Few day has past*

 **Ding***

 **Season 1 of Bleach is over! Congrats on surviving a timeline! Now you have a choice to either start the next season or go to a different world?**

 **Would you like to change world?**

 **Yes/No'**

I pressed yes, I'm still not ready to find those soul reaper. _'I will come back later once I'm ready. Now which world is Gaia is sending me? She never did say I was the one who get to pick.'_ I started to think while I start to fall down again.


	6. Chapter 6: Reason Why I Am A Magic King!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Reason Why I Am A Magic King!**

 **Day 1: Can't They Just Leave Me Alone?!**

 **Welcome** **to the world of RWBY! Since you have just finished one timeline already and didn't change much and try to make sure the timeline go it right path. You have gained a special skill that should not be owned beside the original owner of this skill!**

 **[All Fiction] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing.**

 **When HP hit zero [All Fiction] is activated instantaneously to reverse death can only be used 3 per day**

 **The skill cannot be control till level reaches 50**

 **At max level you can undo any of the effects of the [All Fiction]**

 _'UOh wow this skill is going to help me a lot. Hmm, so what this skill is telling me is that I can be revived on death 3 per day, but I can reverse the death of other as many times as I want. Good to know, man this skill is a major cheat. I should reach level 50 in this skill quick before I do something by mistake.'_ I start to walk around the forest while training [All Fiction].

3 hours later*

I have been walking in this forest for a while now. _'I have already reached level 67 on [All Fiction] can't believe it was that easy to level up. I just had to burn some tree, then use [All Fiction] on it, like it never been burned in the first place. Now where the hell am I? Man, I can't believe I'm lost! If only-'_ Before I could continue my thoughts.

[Soul Scan] activated! Souls appear 342

 _'Wait, what?! You got to me kidding me! I'm surrounded!'_ Well, I have no clue if I'm being watched or not, but I better just use [Kanshou and Bakuya] plus I haven't even used these for a long time well more like few days ago. _'Let see which Grimm do I have to fight. Wow, they're all Beowolves!'_ I look around and see which kind of grimm there is.

 **ROAR***

I quickly went into [CG Emiya Stance] and parry the first beowolf from my right with bakuya with a follow up down cut with kanshou to the neck. I kick the headless body, it flew to another beowolf knocking it down. I sense one coming behind me, so I turn my whole body to left missing its claw. _'Man that was close I can feel the wind pressure from behind me.'_ Then I did a quick spin to slice it mask in half. Then I step on it head and use it as a jumping board and place [Kanshou and Bakuya] back in my inventory. Then I pull out my [CG Emiya's Bow] and one [Caladbolg 2] and push more mana into till it reach its breaking point. I pull the string and took aim. **"Caladbolg!"** I shout out with my might as before I release it.

 **KA-BOOM***

 _'Bloody Hell! The place just became a war zone! So many trees are on fire, even the ground is on fire! Shoot!'_ I quickly use [All Fiction] to restore the area back to which it was, but without the beowolves. After it was done, I checked my inventory and to my surprise all I got was money. _'Aww...no new weapons or material for me to use to make into potion if I can that is. Hmm, I better get away from this area.'_ I use **Burst Mode** with **Wind Step** to boost my speed to escape from this forest as fast as I can with that I disappear with a thunder clap noise.

[Presence Concealment] activated!

 _'Whew, I made it to town, now let see if team RWBY have been form yet.'_ I start to walk around while searching for any clue about team RWBY or JNPR if they have formed or not.

2 hours later*

 _'Yup, I'm not even at the start of episode 1 yet.'_ To my surprise, I'm a year behind before even season 1 started! _'Hmm, I could always just make a name for myself here before I head to Beacon and while I'm at it, I could use the year to train my skills and raise my stats!'_ I started to go back to the forest, but before I bought a bunch of stuff I will need during my training in the forest or any other place.

1 year later*

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Lvl:** Max **EXP:** 100%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Magic King

 **Title: [Carrier of the King's will]** \- You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Medium)

Unused Title:

[Destroyer] - 200% increase in damage when in battle and war. Have the ability to destroy any being, or items no matter if they're immortal or unbreakable. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Owner of One Mystic Eye] - have a complete set of skill of it's own without leveling it up. Currently being sealed with [Eyepatch Power Seal]. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip

 **Fame: Blade Master -** 50% increase in STR and AGI when holding any blade related weapons.

 **HP:** 30000/30000 **Regen:** 769.5 per hour

 **MP:** 79029/79029 **Regen:** 1034 per minute

 **STR:** 319

 **END:** 178

 **AGI:** 452

 **INT:** 592+100

 **WIS:** 634+100

 **MAG:** 923+100

 **Luck:** 50

 **Point:** 713

 **Money:** 92,382,780,840

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Default) - Passive -**

 **Variants: [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Fiction Adaption] - Passive -**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl.65/100 EXP: 70% MP cost: 1**

 **[CG EMIYA Stance] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **Increase in AGI and STR by 110% when parrying**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses when taking this stance Increase in AGI and WIS by 101%**

 **[Eye of the Mind] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Structural Grasp] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 3**

 **[Mana Usage] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Reinforcement] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 5**

 **Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 210% for an hour**

 **[Alteration] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 3**

 **[Gradation Air] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 5**

 **Basic Duration of Projection: 240 hours**

 **Basic strength of Projection: 1440%**

 **[Tracing] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 10**

 **Duration of Traced object: Varies**

 **Strength of tracing object: 200% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

 **[Mana Infusion] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **Description: Infuses Mana into an object, increasing its power or to store power within it for later use.**

 **Current max rate of infusion: 5000 mana per second**

 **[ID CREATE] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 80**

 **Current dungeon available: Zombies, Empty, Vampires, ghouls, ghosts, ogres**

 **Time inside ratio: 24 hours inside/ 1 hour outside**

 **[ID ESCAPE] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 100**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea]- Active - Lvl.56/100 EXP: 70% MP cost: 200**

 **[Ancient Magic Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Elemental Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Magic Control] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Mediation] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Absorption] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Shield] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Creation Magic] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Negate Mana] - Active - Lvl.8/100 EXP: 13%**

 **[Soul Scan] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100%**

 **[Mana Channeling] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Garden of Eden] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Crystal Palace of Reflection] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Flight Magic] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[Magic King Drive] - Active - Lvl.56/100 - EXP: 10%**

 **[Poison Purging] - Active - Lvl.10/100 - EXP: 60%**

 **[Battle Aura] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Evil Glaze] - Active -**

 **[Presence Concealment] - Active -**

 **[Recovery Burst] - Active - Lvl.98/100 - EXP: 60%**

 **[Mental Acceleration] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Aura Channeling] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **[Golden Weapon Trio] - Active - Lvl.5/100 - EXP: 60%**

 **[Armor of the Magic King] - Active - Lvl.2/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **[All Fiction] - Active - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100%**

 **Day 366: Took Them Long Enough!**

 _'Man can't believe it's been a year already! I'm still surprised Ozpin still can't even find me! Well, he did, but that was just with cameras around where I was fighting those grimm. After I left the place they still couldn't even find me and I was standing next to them! Man, I love [Presence Concealment]. I think I should show myself during Ruby fight. Now to find that dust shop at.'_ I started to walk around the place while still wearing [Organization XIII's Black Coat] with my hood up without anyone seeing my face even with cameras around.

 _'Found it and just in time!'_ I see men in black throwing out the broken window. I see Ruby with her giant scythe standing in front of them and start to dodge all the gun fire that shooting at her. She attacked all of them till Roman was left.

Roman looked around, seeing his gang all knock out by Ruby. "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part- uggggh!" Roman started to continue his speech as he aim his cane at Ruby, but he was cut off his speech and misfire away from Ruby as a thick ice needle hit his left shoulder. He yell out in pain as he pull out the ice needle out of his left shoulder as his aura start to heal his wound.

I walk next to Ruby while having both my hand in my pant's pockets. "Sorry I was trying to throw that at your weapon!" _'Ok maybe not. Hehehe...'_

Roman was still holding on his injured left shoulder while glaring at me, but suddenly his eyes widen when he stare me. "Who the heck are- Crap! It's you! Forget this!" As he shoots the ground to make an escape. I start to gather mana to use wind step.

Ruby looks at the old man while starting to get ready to chase Roman. "You okay if I go after him?" She said to the old man before she rush to catch up to Roman before his escape.

The old man looks at Ruby and said, "Uh huh." Then start to go back inside his broken store. "And I'm going on ahead! Catch up little red!" As I use wind step to disappear from Ruby view and ran up the building wall with enough speed to stick to it.

Ruby look started by seeing me disappear in front of her. Then shake her head and yell out to me. "Hey! Wait up!" As she quickly chase after Roman and I.

Roman is standing near the edge of the building, then look behind him. "Persistent…" Then he jumps down as an airship came into my view. Then someone came to my right and I see it Glynda Goodwitch as she waves her wand to start attack the airship with Ruby shooting with her crescent rose in sniper mode. "We need to move fast! We got a huntress and the Blade Master!" _'Wow, he sure does have a big voice to let me hear him that far away.'_ I would start to attack as well, but sadly Cinder Fall starts to attack, by attack I mean she blow me up to the sky 40 feet off the building.

Then I use [Flight Magic] to slow down my fall. _'I really need to learn how to fly with this magic. All I can do is either use burst of wind to appear near them. Sadly, I can't seem to be able to control the direction once I'm about 30 feet off the ground.'_ I thought while floating and thinking about training it to max level later in the future to see if it help.

 _'Wow, I didn't even get to do much...man these two didn't even let me do anything!'_ When I finally land I see Roman and Cinder escaped already. Ruby appears in front of Glynda looking excited, "You're a Huntress…can I have your autograph?" Glynda look a little annoyed by Ruby.

 _'Wow, she just ignored me! Oh well...crap Glynda is looking at me.'_ Look like it's time for me to show my face. _'About time!' S_ he told us to follow her back to where ever she came from. We went inside the building, Ruby still looked excited as she looks around. Glynda kept on glaring at me for a few times as we continue walking in the hall then we came inside a room. Where a long table with two chairs. Ruby took the left chair while I took the right one. Ruby still looked excited, but it turns into a frown once Glynda starts to tell Ruby how she shouldn't of cause any problem while throwing a few glares at my way a few times.

Glynda starts to glare at Ruby. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." As she stops in front of Ruby as she finish talking. Ruby started to look annoyed. "They started it!" She yells at Glynda while trying to defend herself. Glynda glares at Ruby. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby frown started to turn into a big smile. "And a slap on the wrist. But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda just finishes saying what she wanted as she move away from the door and Ozpin walk in with a mug in his left hand while having a plate of cookies on his right hand as he walk towards us.

 _'Hey, look it Ozpin and he lookss annoyed when he looked my way. Hehe...I guess he going to talk to me last since he looks back to Ruby.'_ I started to do something, but Glynda glare at me to see if I may cause trouble. _'Boo...look like I can't mess with anyone in this room if she kept on watching me.'_ Ozpin started to come closer to Ruby and stare at her right in the eyes and said, "Ruby Rose…you…have silver eyes."

 _'Heheh Ruby looks confused right now and don't know what to do.'_ Good thing my hood still on or else they see me grinning. Ruby looks at me then back at Ozpin looking confused at what's going on. "Um…" As she continues to eat the plate of cookies in front of her. Ozpin straightens his back and stare at Ruby thinking about something. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked Ruby while showing a video of Ruby fights while giving a side glare at me. "S-Signal Academy." Ruby said timidly.

 _'Hmm, I wonder what I should have for breakfast tomorrow? Maybe bacon and eggs?'_ I was lost in my thoughts to even notice Glynda trying to burn a hold in my head with her glare. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin question Ruby while looking unsure about something. Ruby looks at Ozpin and answer him. "Well, one teacher in particular." As she looks away for a few second and look back at Ozpin.

Ozpin see Ruby a little nervous and he continues talking. "I see… It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." As he has a thinking looking while have a drink from his mug.

 _'Wow, Ruby can eat fast! And it look like she going to eat them all without sharing...I don't know why, but I'm kinda scared of what happen if I try to reach for one.'_ I watch Ruby devour the cookie with great speed. Ruby started to talk, sadly her mouth is filled with cookies. **Talks with her mouth full so no one understands, then talks normal*** Then she gulp all the cookies in her mouth down her throat while licking her mouth for any tiny piece of cookies left on her mouth then she notice everyone staring at her and look embarrassed. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-" **Fake karate noises*** As she makes fake karate move while making noise. _'Ok, that kinda funny, when I'm seeing Ruby doing it front of me.'_ Glynda went back to glare at me since my body is shaking from trying to stop laughing out loud at Ruby's fake karate move.

Ozpin drink from his mug again and said, "So I've noticed and what an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?" As he stares at Ruby then do a quick stare at my way. Ruby then looks around quickly and stare at Ozpin. "Well, I want to be a Huntress." Ozpin look at Ruby with a little pride and said, "You want to slay monsters?" Ruby looks excited and said, "Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ozpin drink his mug and look at Ruby, while give me a side stare and said, "Do you know who I am?"

 _'Yeah, you're the one who trying to find out who I am for a whole year now.'_ I grin while still not saying anything at all for the whole time being here.

Ruby looks at Ozpin and said, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

 _'I don't know...he doesn't look like a professor to me...more like a villain to me.'_ I stare at him with dull eye. "Hello." Ozpin said to Ruby with a little grin. _'Really? Hello? Should I worry for my life if I go to Beacon with him there?'_ I lost my grin as it was replaced with a grimace one. "It's nice to meet you." said Ruby. _'Maybe I should worry more about Ruby if she likes this.'_ I look at Ruby of the corner of my left eye. Ozpin look like he thinks about it as he stare at Ruby. "You want to come to my school?"

 _'Maybe I should? Maybe I shouldn't?'_ I looked bored now even if no one can see it. Ruby looks at Ozpin with her eyes fill with hope. "More than anything."

 _'Man, Ruby looks like she going to throw a party.'_ I'm starting to get bored. Ozpin looked happy, but went into a neutral expression at look at my way and said, "Well, okay. Now Mr. Black Coat."

"Really? Mr. Black Coat?" I asked dryly at Ozpin. _'I think I should worry about my mental health from just talking to him.'_ Ozpin expression didn't even change a bit and said, "You been a hard person to get a hold of, for the past 1 year, but now you're here in front of me."

 _'Did he just ignore what I just said?'_ I started to glare at Ozpin and may end up using [Evil Glaze] on him. "Well, I am a busy person. So it is kinda hard for other to contact me." I told him while crossing my arms with an emotionless voice. Ozpin look a little annoyed by what I said. "Well, since you're here, I would like to ask you, would you come to my school?" He asked me as he drink from his mug. _'Well, I do need a break from all the training and Grimm hunting.'_

"Ok, but if anyone tries to attack me I'm fighting back, no question ask." Ozpin stare at me for a few minutes. "Hmmm...I would advise not to cause problems, but if this is what you want in order for you to come to my school...so be it."

 **Day 367: Beacon Here I Come!**

I look through my inventory while giving the mental command so people don't look at me like I'm crazy for touching nothing in midair. _'Hmm, I got everything I need for 4 years at Beacon. Now let see who around I know, ah, I see Ruby and her sister Yang. Wow Jaune doesn't look so well.'_

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said while she gave Ruby a big hug. I see to my left and notice Jaune look a bit sick. _'Yeah, I'm going to move a little away from them don't want Jaune to puke on my boots.'_ So I got up and move away from the puking strike zone. "Please stop." Ruby said to her older sister as she feel uncomfortable. As she finally got out of the hug and did a small glare at her sister. "But I'm so proud of you!" Yang didn't even mind and still look happy. "Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby pouted while telling her sister it not a big deal. Yang looks at Ruby like she crazy and gave her a big smile. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

 _'Really bee's knees? Really? I think I should look away whenever she make a pun. Though where did she get bee from?'_ I was lost in my thought to even notice that Yang was looking at my way for a few second and back to Ruby.

Ruby shot Yang with a small glare and said to her with embarrassing in her voice. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang said while she looks at her sister funny. "Of course I'm excited…I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said with a happy expression at the beginning of telling her sister then at the end she was talking quietly. Yang gave her sister a small smile and said, "But you are special." I was started a little when something appear near me. _'Hey, who turn on the news? Where did it even come from?'_

"…The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." said the News Person. As the view change to a different person. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" said Lisa as she shows the viewer what happen. As the news person changes into a different person again.

 _'Wow, they look mad...oh hey it Glynda or does she want me to call her goodwitch?'_ I look at Glynda. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" said Glynda while having a small unnoticeable frown to everyone, but me. _'She look annoy...'_

"Who's that?" Yang asked her sister while staring at Glynda. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda said as if someone was asking who she was. "Oh." said Yang. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Glynda told everyone as she finishes her speech and she disappears from view. "Wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here...! I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said excited at the beginning, then near the end a little sad. "Beacon's our home, now." Yang said to Ruby as she gave her little sister a one arm hug.

 **noises like someone about to throw-up***

 _'Oh, that Jaune. Wow, he looks really sick.'_ I look at Jaune while he tries to move to the exit door while holding his mouth. "Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she looks at Jaune. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." said Ruby. "I wonder who we're going to meet." Yang asked Ruby while looking at me. Ruby looks away from Jaune and said, "I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Jaune puked a little around Yang's shoe area. "Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Yang look down at her shoe and panic while jumping on her good clean non-puked shoe while shaking the one with puke away. "Gross, gross, gross…"

"Get away! Get away! Get away from me!" Ruby yell at Yang as she notice her sister is coming near her.

As the airship land near the Beacon. The exit door is open and I see Jaune rushing to the trash can puking all his lunch in the trash can. _'Let see which weapon should I use? I could use [Caliburn] since not many people even know where it come from. Or I could mess with people and use magic.'_ I walk away from Jaune and was lost in my thoughts while I didn't notice I was following Yang and Ruby.

""Wowwwwwwwwwww…"" Both Yang and Ruby said as they stare at Beacon.

 _'Meh, Final Fantasy series' place looks way better than Beacon.'_ (If you agree with me let me know! If not, tell me why! You can't just say you disagree got to give me a reason! So tell me in the review!) I move away a little from them as I look around for people. I gave a mental command and place [Caliburn] under my coat and on my left hip as it stays there without falling with mana holds it in place. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said to her sister while look around. Ruby was about to agree with her sister when she sees around her. A bunch of new weapons she has never seen before and somehow turn into a chibi. "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby would of continue ranting, but Yang pulls on her small hood. "Ow, ow…"

 _'The heck! How the bloody hell she turns into a chibi?! This must be anime logic!'_ I'm standing about 30 ft away from there in shock.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said to her sister while trying to calm her down. Ruby looks at her sister in horror and yell at her. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

 _'Wow, she must really love weapons...'_ I thought dryly. "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang looks at her sister funny. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. They are like meeting new people, but better." Ruby pulls out her crescent rose in scythe mode while hugging and said to her sister. _'Now that I get a good look at it and man that one big scythe how the hell can she carry that around?'_ I stare at the giant killer scythe being hugged by a cute girl.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang looks a little irritated by her sister and try reasoning with her. "But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby said to her older sister, as she looks a little teary at her big sister. Yang started, "Well, actually my friends are here now." And a bunch of people appear behind Yang. "Gotta go catch up. 'kay, see ya, bye!" As Yang ran away from Ruby with her friends. "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby tries to ask Yang, but she was spinning a little fast to see what's going on, then she falls down from tripping over something, as she land at Weiss's suitcase.

 _'That kinda cruel of her to leave Ruby behind, maybe I should go talk to her? Ah spoke too soon. Ruby just falls on Weiss's suitcase full of dust. I think I should stay in the background and hope I don't get caught in the crossfire.'_ I look at Ruby and Weiss and was about to help, but decided to stay in the background.

Weiss turns to Ruby and yell at her. "What are you doing?!"

"Uh…sorry." Ruby said as she looks ashamed as she poke her finger together like Hinata from Naruto. "Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you would've caused?" Weiss look annoyed and question Ruby. "Uhh…" Ruby tries to say something, as she picks up a suitcase. "Give me that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Weiss said as she grabs the suitcase while opening it and pull out one bottle of dust. _'Why is she taking of those dust out. I think she should worry about herself more than Ruby.'_ I look at Weiss with questions glaze.

"Uhh…"

"What are you, brain dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Uh…"

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss said while shaking the dust in front of Ruby face.

 _'I think everyone can listen to you loud and clear. Hmm, maybe she won't blow herself up?'_ I look with hope.

"Uhhhaahhh-Choooo!"

 **BOOM***

 _'Spoke too soon.'_ I thought dryly.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

 _'I think you should of look at yourself, a person who wave dust around like crazy.'_

"I am really, really sorry!" Ruby tries to apologize to Weiss. "Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss started to yell at Ruby. _'I think Weiss need to lighten up, she looks really stressed out or maybe that's how she is?'_ I try to look at Weiss point of view.

"Well…I…" Ruby tries to say something, but Weiss cut her off. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby yell back at Weiss as she started to get annoyed by Weiss. I see Blake pick up the dust bottle and walk towards Weiss and Ruby. "It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." _'I was wondering when she shows up. Hmm, it really is hard to see if she really does have cat ears. I wonder how people can't see through it? Does no one see how her cat ears twitch sometime?'_

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said as she looks a little bit happy that someone know about her family. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Blake finishes what she is going to say when Weiss cut her off. "How dare—! The nerve of—! Ugh!" Weiss yells while walking away from the group while mad about her family being bad mouthed. When she saw me on the way to the main building for Ozpin's speech. Her eyes, soft a little and look a little happy.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yells at Weiss while trying to apologize about tripping over her suitcase filled with dust. **sighs*** "Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day…so, what's-?" Ruby begins to ask Blake, but she already went off to a different direction. Then she falls down on the ground and look up to the sky. "Welcome to Beacon..."

 _'Maybe I should ask if she ok...oh, there Jaune, eh, I may as well.'_ I started to walk towards Ruby and Jaune.

"Hey…I'm Jaune." Jaune said to Ruby as he offers a hand to Ruby to help her up off the ground. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked while accepting the help from Jaune. "Yes, yes he is." As I appear behind them. _'Wow their surprise to see me?'_

"I'm Ragna D. Mercer, nice to meet you both." As I pull my hood down. _'Man that bright! I think I should of kept my hood up...'_

"Hey, aren't you the one that help me fight off that criminal as well talking with Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked me. "Maybe? Maybe not? Was I the one with you yesterday?" I ask with a grin. "Uh, yes?" Ruby asked instead of answering with a confuse look on her face. _'Heh, she confuse, I should really learn to make jokes. Man, my sense of humor suck...'_ As I started to follow them to where ever we going that is.

few minutes later*

 _'Ok, I think we may of gotten lost...and those two don't even notice.'_ I thought dryly while staring at them with dull eye. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said while trying to reason with Ruby that he was not only one with motion sickness. "Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said to Jaune, as she tries to explain to Jaune why she call him Vomit-boy. "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" Jaune counter attack on Ruby. "Hey! That explosion was an accident!" Ruby tries to defend herself from that embarrass experience. "Yeah, some accident that was..." I mock her while grinning. "Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune tries to sound like a ladies man. "I don't know man, hey Ruby do they?" I asked with a smile. Ruby played along and said, " I don't know? Do they?"

"They will! I mean, I hope they will. You see, my mom says-" I cut him off. "Jaune, when you say your mom after what you said. I don't think it will work."

 _'Unless some girl like that still even after you said that. Then maybe?'_ I thought about any girls that would like that. "Uh…" Jaune look depress now.

Then Ruby pulls out her crescent rose out of her back and turn it into the scythe mode. "So…I got this thing." Jaune jump a little from seeing a big scythe. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It is also a customization, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby said to Jaune while holding her scythe. "A wha-?" Jaune asked with a confuse face. Then Ruby stares at Jaune for a few second and said, "It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune look at a little jealous of her weapon. "So, what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune while imaging what kind of weapons he use. "Oh-uh, I got this sword." Jaune pulled out his crocea mors from it's sheath. _'Doesn't it just look like a normal long sword?'_ I stare at the sword inside of Jaune's hand. "Ooooo!" Ruby stares at Jaune's crocea mors. "Yeah, I've got a shield too." Jaune pull his sheath out and click it to turn into a shield.

 _'Ok, I gotta say a sheath that turn into a shield is amazing. A shield turn into a sheath save up so much room! Plus image that your enemy about to strike and when you pull out your sheath. They would think I would just swing it at them. As they start to laugh at me for using a sheath. I click and it turns into a shield and I would shield bash to their head till their skull crack up. That would be a great way to make a surprise attack.'_ I thought while dreaming about having a sheath/shield though it won't fit my fighting style so I won't try to get one.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked Jaune while still staring at the shield and sword. "Well...the shield gets smaller...so...when I get tired of carrying it, I can just...put it away." Jaune kinda explain to Ruby in a quiet voice. "But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby question Jaune about his shield weights. _'So?! Who cares about the weight! It saves up spaces! Plus' a good surprise attack shield bash to the head!'_

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said with a little sadness in his voice. "So what do you have Ragna?" Ruby asked me. _'Hmm, should I pull out [Caliburn] or [Gae Bolg]?'_ I move a little part of my left side of my coat to reveal a golden scabbard. I grab the handle with my right hand and pull out [Caliburn] out of its scabbard. Showing Ruby and Jaune my golden sword. "Wowwwww! It's so cool! Does it turn into anything?!" Ruby asked excitedly while having stars in her eyes as she stare at [Caliburn]. "Wow, it looks way better than mine..." Jaune said as his depression got even a little worse from seeing the difference between mine with his. _'Well, it [Caliburn] of course it better since it belong to a king.'_

"It calls [Caliburn] and I pour my aura into it to give it more element damage or just change it to high frequency to be able to cut to almost anything even steel." _'I can't tell her I'm just using [Reinforcement] on it...or use [Alteration] to make it into a high frequency blade or sword?'_ "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby explains to us while showing off her scythe. "Wait. You made that?" Jaune asked Ruby as he pointed at it while his eyes a little widen and surprise in his voice.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby question Jaune while giving me a side stare asking me the same question. "Yeah...I did..." I said nervously. _'Hehehe, well I did kinda made it...but I am not going to tell her what it really is...'_ I rub the back of my head with my left hand while putting [Caliburn] back into it scabbard. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explain to us about why he has it.

"...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it. Not many have an appreciation for the, classics these days." Ruby tries to cheer Jaune from his depression. "Yeah, the classics." said Jaune with a little happiness in his voice. "Hey, I'm using a lot of weapons that are classics! I don't even use guns!" _'Even though I could, but that's what my magic is for. Who need guns, when I can just do major sneak damage with magic? Hehehe...thought using guns will be fun though. Ah, I try to get one later.'_ I try to cheer Jaune up as well, by telling him I use bunch of classic weapon... _'that are noble phantasm.'_ "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asks Jaune. "Why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hmmm…hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked Jaune as she looks around. "Oh, I don't know, I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Is that a 'no'?" Jaune asked nervously while a little panicking. "That's a no."

"Come on, I know where we should be going." _'Good thing I remember my way around here before I follow them.'_ I started to lead to back to the right path.

few minutes later*

 _'Well, look like we made it just before it started.'_ I see Yang waiting for Ruby as she have a happy expression on her face when she saw Ruby coming from the doors. "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang yells out for her sister. "Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby told us while run to her older sister. "Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune tries to call Ruby only to be he complain as he walks away and ignore me as well. While not noticing a quirky girl behind him. _'Jaune there one just behind you...just turn around man...and don't you dare ignore me!'_

[Presence Concealment] activated!

I walk up to Yang and Ruby while listening to them talk. "How's your first day going, little sis?" Yang asks her little sister while hoping she made a friend already. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby said to her sister with a cute pout. "Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang question her sister with a surprise voice. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was a fire, a-and I think some ice." Ruby replied back to her sister while explaining what happens. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang teasing her sister. "Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she started yelling at me! Then I sneezed. And then I exploded. And then she started yelling again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby yell while not noticing Weiss coming from behind her. "You!" Weiss scream at Ruby causing her to jump in my arms.

[Presence Concealment] deactivated!

 _'The heck...how the heck did she jump into my arms? I thought for sure Ruby was to jump into Yang's arms not mine...'_ I thought while questioning why Yang look a little jealous of Ruby. "Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby scream while in my arms. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scream at Ruby while having a little blush on her face when she saw me when she yell at Ruby. "Oh my gosh, you really exploded." Yang said a little surprise in her voice. "It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby yell, then she see something in front of her face. "What's this?" She asked Weiss.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating an Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." Weiss explains to Ruby while giving her a glare jealous when Ruby was in my arms. "Umm…" Ruby look at Weiss confuse. "You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss question Ruby with a neutral voice. "Absolutely." Ruby said with happiness in her voice. Then Weiss pushes a pamphlet closer to Ruby for her to grab. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uhh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you two should just start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang tries to reason with Weiss. "Yeah! Great idea, sis! Ahem, hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. You want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." Ruby asked excitedly. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said sarcastically while point at Jaune from behind her. _'Hehehe, Jaune look confused...and he a little happy? Oh, poor Jaune going for the wrong girl.'_ I shake my head thinking about poor Jaune love life. "Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked Weiss with hope, fill in her eyes.

"…No." With that, Ruby hopes were crushed. "Hey Ruby, mind getting out of my arms?" Both Weiss and Yang look a little jealous at Ruby. "Eep! Sorry! Hey, wait a minute! When did you get here?" Ruby apologizes while asking where I appear from. "I was here's the whole time..." I said dryly. _'I think my [Presence Concealment] just deactivated when she jump into my arms...'_ "Well hello dark and handsome. How do you know my little sis Ruby?" Yang asked while giving me a wink. _'I do not like that smile on her face, and why is Ruby face still blushing?'_

Before I can reply Ozpin just started his speech. "Ahem…I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As he finishes his speech he walk away. Glynda came up and explain to everyone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready for it. You are dismissed!" Then most everyone starts to walk to the ballroom. "He seemed kind of off." Yang said to everyone near her. "It's almost like he wasn't ever there." Then Jaune came up to Weiss and said, "I'm a natural blonde, you know!" I stare at Jaune with dull eye. _'Jaune...really? I think I should get him a book on how to talk to girls. I think I should get one myself too, I can't even talk to girls that well. Eh, I let my weapons do the most of the talking...I need a life or a girlfriend...'_ I thought while walking into the ballroom with the girls and Jaune following me.

few minutes later*

 _'Man, this place is kinda big, yeah, I'm not taking off my coat, plus it's so comfortable.'_ I walk around looking for a spot to sleep. Then I see almost everyone in their pajamas. I see Yang in her pj as she jumps near the spot across from Ruby. "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang told Ruby while she look around. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied. "I know I do." **sexual growling noises*** when she looks at me and gave me a wink as she look around as other guys trying to pose for the lady. Then Jaune walk in front of her. "…Eee…" Then she looks at her sister. "What's that?" Yang asked her what she is doing. _'Why did she just look at my way first? Should I worry? Should I sleep with one eye open?! Oh wait...I already have one eye closed already. Oh never mind, I think she forgot about me when she saw Jaune. Thank you Jaune and maybe get you new pj later...if I remember that is.'_

Ruby continues writing her letter while replied to her sister. "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Yang look at her sister and said in a baby voice. "Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Which cause Ruby to glare at her. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

Yang gave her sister a smile. "What about Jaune? He's...nice and how about that dark and mystery over there? There you go! Plus two friend! That's a one hundred percent increase!" Ruby look at me then back at her sister. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend and I don't know if Ragna count as a friend since I notice he doesn't look like he interested on talking to me. Back to zero I guess." Yang rise one of her eyebrows and look at sister then give her a smile again.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one maybe a friend if you keep on talking to him that it, and one enemy. Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Yang tries to reason her sister. _'Well, if you have a friend that who very negative. I think that count. A negative friend who likes being negative 24/7.'_ I sat on the wall across of Ruby and Yang as I look through my inventory to see what would help me tomorrow.

"That girl…" I heard Ruby said to her sister. "You know her?" Yang asked as she stares at Blake. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Then Yang got up and start to drag Ruby to meet up with Blake. "Well, now's your chance!" Ruby looks at her sister like she crazy and cry out, "Whoa, wait! What are you doing?!"

Then Yang approaches Blake as she finishes dragging Ruby along with her and push Ruby in front of her. "Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other." Blake stare at them while have a little frown since she won't be able to finish her book tonight. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" Blake asked Ruby. While Ruby looks around nervously then said, "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby. But you can call me crater-...actually you can just call me Ruby." Blake just stares at Ruby a few seconds. "Okay." Yang look at her sister and pull her aside a little and whisper, "What are you doing?" Ruby look at her sister really nervous and reply, "I don't know, help me!" Then Yang look back at Blake. "So… What's your name?"

 **sighs*** "Blake." Blake replied with a sigh as she tries to read her book again. "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Blake look back up to Yang with a little irritated. "Thanks." "It goes great with your…pajamas!" Yang tries to make a little small chat with Blake, but failing. "Right." Blake looks a little more annoyed by Yang. "Nice night don't you think?" Yang said. "Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake stare at them seeing if they leave yet, which they didn't.

"That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." Blake told her that she wants to be left alone. "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause." Yang whisper to her sister. "What's it about?" Ruby asked. Blake looks up surprise a little by what Ruby said. "Huh?" Ruby notice Blake didn't know what she meant so she continue. "Your book. Does it have a name?" Blake look at Ruby and reply back to her as she shows Ruby the cover of her book. "Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

 _'Sound like Naruto...I wonder if someone from Naruto world came here to write about Naruto?'_ I question while staring at Blake's book. "Oh, yeah...that's really lovely..." Yang said while trying to look like she know about the book. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters...they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress." Ruby told Blake why having a look that she remembering the past. "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake question Ruby with one of her eyebrow rise. "I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." Blake look at Ruby a little frown of what she said.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake voice out her thought. "Well, that's why we're here...to make it better." Ruby said to Blake, as she tries to reason with her. "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said while hugging her sister with pride. "Cut it out!" Ruby yells at her sister while trying to get out of her hug. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-" Blake said, but was cut off. As Weiss walks up to the group in her nightgown. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" She yells at them. Then notice who it was. _'Well, look like I won't be able to sleep tonight.'_

""Oh, not you again!"" Both Weiss and Yang yell at each other while point at each other. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tries to reason with them as she notices almost everyone was looking at them. "Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss is questioning Ruby while mocking her. "I was always on your side!" Ruby said while looking nervous. "Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang yell at Weiss. "She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss replied back. "I will make it a hazard if you don't let me sleep!" I yell at them while putting off the fire of Blake's candle with a 9 inch ice needle at it. Which cause Blake to look surprised as she drop her candle, then stare at me with wide eyes. Then I lay down on the floor and try to sleep as the girls gone back to their sleeping area.

 **Day 368: I Believe I Can Fly!**

I woke with some girl yelling it morning. Then I went to the bathroom to wash up while skipping the locker. Since I always have my weapons on me at all time. Then I heard Glynda tells us to meet at the cliff.

 _'Ok, lets see, I will use burst mode during landing, then use wind step to reach the temple. Hmm, I will use [Caliburn] then switch to long range once I'm far enough. Maybe use magic if I face more 12 grimms.'_ Then I notice Ozpin started his speech as I was lost in my thoughts.

"For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." _'Wasn't this the forest I first came to this world? Ah, good memory...I think that's how they found out about me in the first place...no wonder I felt someone was watching me, because they were watching me. This is the place where they test other to get into the school.'_ I look at the forest in front of me that is far away.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates...today." Glynda told everyone. _'I don't know there is an odd number of people here for teams. I wonder if I can go solo?'_ Ruby look like her puppy got kicked. "What? Aww..." Then Ozpin continue his speech. "These teammate will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years." "What?!" Ruby yells in surprise.

Then Ozpin kept on telling us speech while ignoring Ruby outburst. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet our position along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." _'I think you don't want me to destroy everything in my path. I do have AoE weapons and magics and I'm not afraid to use it!'_ I thought while getting ready for the launch. Then Jaune look like he about to die "Haha…" **S** **wallows hard out of fear _*_** Jaune laugh quiet voice and swallows hard out of fear.

 _'Poor Jaune...too bad I can't help you Jaune, I got to worry about myself first, I'm sure Pyrrha will save him like in the anime. If not...I shall pray to Gaia and hope you rest in peace.'_ I thought while giving a silent pray for Jaune. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin stated while looking at everyone.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune trying to get Ozpin attention. Which Ozpin ignore. _'Wow, that cruel of him to just ignore someone who about to face his death.'_ Ozpin look at everyone one more time and said, "Good. Now, take your positions." Jaune look even more nervous and try to get Ozpin attention. "Uh, sir, I have a question...so this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?" Ozpin look at Jaune as he drinks from his mug then reply. "No, you will be falling." Jaune trying to calm his nerve. "Oh, I see...so, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked with a little begging in his voice.

 _'Parachutes? Who need parachute when I can use [Flight Magic] to fly to the relic! Parachute are for people without magic.'_ Then I look at Jaune then went back to Looking at the forest. _'Yeah, someone should give a parachute to Jaune...'_ Ozpin look at Jaune and said, "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Jaune look even more nervous and look at Ozpin with his eyes fill with fear. "Uh-huh...that. So, what exactly is a landing strategy?"

 _'Shoot! They're starting.'_ Then I started to gather mana as I was launched.

 **wind blowing***

 _'Hmmm? Did I hear Ruby? Nah, oh, I see Yang blasting her way around and wow she good. Meh, time for me to land.'_

 **"Burst Mode."** As soon the words left my mouth, I'm covered in red lightning. Using my quick reflex I was able to swing around the branches. **"Wind Step."** and with that I disappear with a thunder clap noise behind where I was. I arrive at the temple as burst mode and wind step timed out. _'Hmm, which chess piece should I take? Well, I am a [Magic King] so I shall take the black king piece. Now time for me to fight my way out of here.'_ I thought as I walk up to a black king piece and putting it in my right pocket. Then I start walking away from the place to get back to Ozpin and Glynda.

[Soul Scan] activated! Souls appear 67!

I see about 60s beowolves and 1 ursa, I pull out [Caliburn] and [Gae Bolg] to dual wield. Thanks to my current strength I can swing these two with just one hand now. [Caliburn] on my right hand and [Gae Bolg] on my left hand.

 **"Burst Mode!"** With the boost of reflex and speed I should be able to take out these grim easy. _'But first let make the number lower.'_

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: ground form + chain form + amplifier factor + multicast (100) = storm bringer

 **"Storm Bringer!"** I yell out and like a storm, many chain shape made of red lightning came out of the ground striking all the Beowolves, with just an ursa left. I rush to strike it with [Gae Bolg] first.

I thrust [Gae Bolg] to its left shoulder, then I swing [Caliburn] to cut between it arm and shoulder. Making the ursa one arm less, its roar in pain as I dodge to the right as I feel the wind pressure coming from its claw. I slice it right leg with [Caliburn], then thrust [Gae Bolg] into its stomach and pour pure lightning element into [Gae Bolg] to shock the ursa till it's dead. Then I place [Gae Bolg] back in my inventory and with [Caliburn] into it scabbard and I continue walking. _'Ok, I'm almost there-'_

 **screams of a little girl***

 _'Wow, he really does scream like a girl or maybe it's someone else that is a female? Well, good luck to those guys and ladies and hope they make it.'_

one forest later*

Ozpin begin his speech as he stares everyone. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by, Cardin Winchester." Then team CRDL walk off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by, Jaune Arc." Ozpin said to everyone as he stares at Jaune. "L-Led by...?" Jaune said nervously while falling down on the ground by Pyrrha as she try to help him back up.

Then team JNPR walk off the stage. "Congratulations young man and finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose." Weiss look surprise then glare at Ruby while Blake didn't even look like she care. Yang gave Ruby a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Finally, I walk up to the stage and notice everyone staring at me. Then I pull my hood down and can see what my face look like. Black hair with a little spike, with my left eye color of golden brown staring at everyone while my right eye is covered with the [Eyepatch Power Seal]. I notice Yang and Weiss staring at me as their eyes widen a little and their mouth opens a little. "Now this year we have an odd number for teams. So in which of do, Ragna D. Mercer shall be a solo unit, but will be able to take on missions with other team!" After his speech he gave me a little glare. _'Look like it time for me to hide away from people again.'_ Was my last thought as I walk to my dorm.


	7. Chapter 7: A Boring Day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Boring Day...**

 **Day 368 part 2: Bored!**

 _'Man, I'm bored...after Ozpin's speech was over, I found my dorm and it was normal...I was hoping it was more I don't know? More like something amazing since this is Beacon. Oh well you can't get everything you wanted. I got a full dorm to myself, but I can tell I'm going to be put in a team later since there 4 beds here. 2 in the corner 2 near the windows. Well, I know I'm staying near one of the windows. No way am I staying near the corner! I need an exit route. I just notice I don't even carry much stuff beside having unlimited space in my inventory lucky me, but then people will be asking where they come from...I will just say I pull it out of coat and tell them it's magic...! Eh, good enough, people will be asking, but I won't be saying anything if I have to. Which in case will be a long time. Ok, I got nothing to take out and place it around here. Well, maybe a few traps, but what's there to hide? When I always keep everything on me. Ugh, this hurt my brain...man with all my INT and WIS I can't even solve simple thing! Hmm, maybe it usually goes into magic and battle stuff while simple and normal stuff is out of reach for me...well no use over thinking things! Time to sleep and hope I can find my way to class. If not I shall go around to see if there anything fun to do. Man, I'm bored.'_ Then I walk next to one of the beds that next to a window and sleep.

 **Day 369: Where Is Everyone?!**

I open my left eye, but close it back in a hurry as the sunlight hit my left eye. I got up from the bed and head to the bathroom to shower. _'Ugh, I hate the sunlight...Why did I choose to sleep near the window again? Oh, right...escape route...'_ Ok, let see books? Not check. Weapons? Check. Food supply? Check. Beacon's student outfit? Che- wait, no, I don't see. Never mind, I found it near one of the other beds. Ok, check for school outfit. Hmm, what else? MP potion? Check. _'Ok, look like I got mostly everything.'_ Let see it 7:30am. So I got about an hour and a half till class should start. _'That would be good if I even knew where my classroom is! Well, my sense of direction shouldn't be that bad, right?'_

2 hours later*

 _'Well, look like I was wrong. I do have bad sense of direction. Hmm, then how did I find my way to the dorm during Ozpin's team selection speech? Bah, much be my luck playing against me right now. Man, I feel like Gaia is playing around with my luck as we speak.'_ Then a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have entered a dungeon! Fight your way out before the time limit is over!**

 **Time limit: 1 hour**

 **Reward: Reality Marble Skills List!**

 **Failure: You will unable to use magic for a week!**

 _'Well, this usually happens often enough already, well, I'm just going to speed through this with just magic, but the reward is something I have been dying to have!'_

58:21*

5 zombies and 8 goblins to the left of the hallway. 2 vampires to the right and look like they're over 20s ghouls ahead. _'Man, I just wish I can see what their level is...why don't I have any skill that let me scan their stats like in one of those rpg or something?!'_ I complain a little while glaring at the mobs with my left eye.

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: ball form + ampifiter factor + multicast (40) + homing shot = Fire Ball Barrage

 **"Fire Ball Barrage!"** I shouted while running straight to the exit, but before I could there was a pitfall... _'Why am I not surprised?'_

47:23*

 _'Wow, how deep is this pitfall? Well, I could use [Flight Magic], but where the fun in that? Well, I could alwa-'_

*smack*

 _'I think my face broke...stupid ground...'_ was my last thought as I got up and start healing my pained face with magic.

35:12*

 _'Ok, my face just finishes healing or more like I just woke up again. Now where the hell am I? I can't see anything!'_ Then I start to gather mana for a spell.

[Creation Magic]:

Light Formation: ball form + multicast (5) + follow user = light bulbs

 **"Light Bulbs"** Then a bright white orb of light appear floating around me as well following where ever I go till I cut off the mana supply for it. _'Yeah, I'm really overusing my magic now...I can't believe I'm using my magic to create a light bulb...meh, if I can do it, I may as use it.'_ I thought as I continue walking.

 _'Hmm, still no end to this creepy hallway...let see how much time I got left.'_

9:45*

 _'Oh...about 9 minutes left till this dungeon is over...well, it's not like there a hidden shortcut I can exit around here! Heheh oh...never mind, I see one near my right.'_ I thought while I stare at the hidden shortcut to my right. I walk out the door and a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have exit the dungeon within the time limit!**

 **Reward: Reality Marble Skills List**

 _'Man, Gaia could be cruel sometime with all these random dungeons, but as long last! I finally have a reality marble skill! Well, I do have one already, but that's beside the point. Now show me the skill!'_

 **[Reality Marble] - Passive -**

 **Description: The concept of a Reality Marble is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the World Egg theory. The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular world. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same.**

 **Current Reality Marble usable:**

 **[Aestus Domus Aurea] - Active - Lvl.56/100 - EXP:70% MP cost 200**

 **[Unlimited Blade Works] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP:0% MP cost 400**

 _'Well, look like I got 2 [Reality Marble] and I finally have [Unlimited Blade Works]! And what it took me like more than a year to finally get it! And I feel better from all those random dungeon Gaia send me to during my 1 year training before the episode 1 even started.'_ Then I start to walk around outside.

Then I open the door and walk inside and close the door behind me and I notice something. _'Hmm, looks like I'm back in my dorm? How the hell I went from the hallway to dungeon, then back to my dorm?! And it's past afternoon! Wow, great job Ragna you miss your first day at Beacon already._ **sigh*** _Well, no used crying about it. I may as well trace something to pass time and what not.'_ Then I sat on my bed and start to trace as dark blue with a mixed of black fire appear around my left hand.

30 minutes later*

 **[Rule Breaker] - Rank: C - Durability:250/250 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: is a weapon that materializes the divinity of the witch of betrayal. It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Its effectively nonexistent capacity as a weapon is that of a regular dagger at most, and it would not be suitable for even killing a single person. Its unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by magical energy will all be returned to their original components, in a state "before they were made." Contracts will be wiped clean and those with life will immediately cease to exist.**

 _'Well, I traced something...what now? Hmm, I could always just go to sleep or go out to learn new stuff and maybe if I'm lucky enough I could find a shop that possible sell me a book that could become a skill? Well, it not night time yet, so I could-'_ I was lost in my thought, but something caught my attention.

*knock* **knock***

 _'Hmm, I wonder who could that be?'_ When I open the door to see who it was.

"Yes? Mr. Ozpin? Can I help you with something?" I asked nicely while sweating bullet. "Yes, I would like to ask you something about this morning." Ozpin said to me as he drinks from his mug while staring at me. _'Why does he still have that mug of his?! And how much does he drink every day?!'_ I thought while staring at Ozpin. "I would like to know why you haven't come to class for morning?" Ozpin asked me while not looking anywhere beside me. "I got lost?" I asked weakly. _'It's not like I could tell him I went inside a dungeon while being lost, then almost die from a pitfall, well maybe not die...just a little pain'_

"Did you even use your scroll to find your classroom?" Ozpin asked when he starts to twitch a little. ' _Man he kept on drinking from his mug. Does it ever run out?!'_ "I do not have a scroll..." _'I can't believe for a whole year I never bought a scroll...what's wrong with me? Did I get so focused on my training that I forget to even buy a scroll?! Did I forget another thing I should of bought as well?'_ I was about to get lost in my thoughts again, but Ozpin started to talk to me before I could. "Well...I would like you to meet me in my office tomorrow to get one. We won't want you to get lost again, do we?" _'I think he onto me and my big plan on ruling this world?! Oh wait that my plan for a different world. Never mind, I got nothing to worry about.'_ While from the outside I have no emotion on my face or even move a little, but inside I was panicking at the beginning, but started to remember I don't have to worry about it.

"Yup, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Ozpin" with a fake force smile on my face. While I watch Ozpin leave to go where ever he goes. _'Ugh, I'm bored again...I could always go see team RWBY if anything fun happens. Well, I could study for class...nah, going to team RWBY to see if anything fun happens.'_ Then I got out of my dorm and walk around the campus and I see someone walking around while reading something. _'Hey, I see Blake and she reading hear por- I mean book...hmm I better leave her alone I don't want her to think I'm annoying.'_ Then I see Ruby running away to somewhere. _'Oh hey, I see Ruby and she look sad...oh right today when Weiss and Ruby are starting to get along today. Well, time to head back to the dorm and sleep. Nothing to do right now sadly.'_ I walk back to my dorm that took me a few hours to find.


	8. Chapter 8: Gotta Run!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Gotta Run!**

 **Day 370: What A Book?!**

 _'Well, I got my scroll from Ozpin already and I got to say, it's harder to use than it looks. I can't even find out how to turn this thing on! I guess I have to ask others on how to use it later if I remember that is.'_ I thought while looking at the scroll on how to use the thing.

' _That reminds me I should head to the library and see if they have any martial arts styles for me to learn since I can't just keep on using my magic. I'm so lucky I didn't meet any mobs that could cancel out my magic or I'm in deep trouble. I feel like I'm forgetting something important...eh, no use thinking about it, it's not like I want to stay at Beacon for 4 years. Why did I even choose to come here anyway? Beside meeting team RWBY, which I have done already. Now, where that library?'_ I start to walk around looking for the library, but all I had to do was look behind me and I saw it. So I went inside and check where the book on martial arts.

 _'Ok, lets see...I don't see any book on martial arts that I could use...oh? What's this? Hmmm [Lost Arts of Taekwondo]? Eh, may as see if it's any good uses, now what else to read about? Hmm, let see there a glowing book and another plain none glowing book...wait hold up! Glowing book?! Is this a some rare item I was to find? Hmm, [Tales Of Lu & Ciel]. Crap, it either the martial arts book or the glowing book...on one hand, I could learn some badass Taekwondo or find out what the glowing book is...glowing book win, since it glowing! I mean it could be something rare!'_ I place the [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] back to the bookshelf. When I grab the glowing book a pop up appear!

 **Ding***

 **You have found a Elsword's book of skills and their life!**

 **[Tales of Lu & Ciel] would you like to learn?**

 **Yes/No?**

Well, I got nothing to lose...so I press yes and a rush of new knowledge on new skills. _'I got a headache again...and the glowing book just turn into ashes...'_ I stare at the ash pile in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have learnt a new avatar form!**

 **Since the [Tales of Lu & Ciel] are a dual class for female and male. You get both female and male skills set, but the forms you get is only male and the female skills set will only be half as strong than the male skills set.**

 **[Avatar of Ciel] - Passive -**

 **Description: Lu's bodyguard and butler.**

 **As a child, Ciel's parents had been killed by bandits, leaving him to live in the streets. With the will to do anything to survive, this determination allowed Ciel to eventually earn his place as a famous assassin in the criminal underworld. After Lu had escaped from the Demon world by using the rest of her power, Ciel finds an injured girl lying unconscious on the ground. She had lost all of her memories except for her name, Lu. Ciel nurses her back to health and takes care of her, as she reminded him of his past. One night, demon assassins that were looking for Lu attacked. Being no match against the high ranking demons, Ciel is killed protecting Lu. Regaining her memories and noticing his desire to live in his dying breaths, Lu forges a contract with Ciel where he must become her servant. Out of gratitude for saving his life and wanting Lu to be happy, Ciel gladly accepts and revives as a half-demon. He aligns his cause with Lu's and travels with her until her goals are completed.**

 **Ciel has lived his life to the fullest and have protected Lu till the end. No one knows if Lu or Ciel is alive or not, but rumor has told, that Ciel was there with Lu when she once again regain her position as a high ranking demon lord and is becoming an Overlord.**

 **Increase in AGI and STR 150%**

 **Decrease in MP usage by 50%**

 **Usually people can only pick only one path of the person's life, but since you're the avatar of the person. Their path is merging together into one for you to use.**

 **[Lord of Terror] - Active -**

 **Description: Ciel who becomes the sword of Lu under her reign as the Lord of Terror. He possesses a highly offensive battle style that specializes in powerful assassination techniques to mercilessly crush Lu's enemies. He is capable of firing heavy projectiles at a safe distance. He is also able to extract soul energy from enemies to help strengthen his skills.**

 **When [Lord of Terror] is active, you will change into the form of Ciel's Dreadlord form with the skills of a Dreadlord and Royal Guard. Along with Lu both path skill set as well, but some skills you won't be able to gain and use. You will still be able to use your other skill even when your form is changed.**

 **Form time limit: Till mana reach 0**

 **Cool down: 1 hour**

 **Gain immune to magic damage**

 **[Lord of Terror's skills set]:**

 **[Creeping Terror] - Passive -**

 **Description: Increase the damage when hitting anyway on the body of the enemy. Will apply a 'creeping terror' debuff on enemies.**

 **Granting Terror:**

 **Apply Creeping Terror with every hit, can stack up to 10 per being, will last for 1 hour**

 **Target attack power decreased 5% (x Terror Stacks)**

 **Burst of Terror is triggered in 1 minute when Creeping terror start to take effect**

 **A burst of Terror's damage increase 80% (x Terror Stacks)**

 **[Ruinous Impact] - Active - MP cost: 200**

 **Description: Summon a demonic magic gauntlets. Will stay after the cost been paid and won't disappear unless the person want to.**

 **Ignores target's defenses by 40%**

 **Gauntlets that is damage or destroy could be re-summon for twice the cost**

 **[Apollyon] - Active-**

 **Description: Summon a giant demon to fight for you. If enemies nearby are affected by Creeping Terror, it will be absorbed to increase the demon size and damage.**

 **Fear Absorption:**

 **Absorb all Terror stacks around the area**

 **Size increase by 7% and damage by 3% per terror stacks**

 **[Terror Chain] - Active- MP cost: 30 per chain**

 **Description: Summon chains**

 **Decrease target's speed by 40%**

 **Chain have homing effects**

 **Speed of chain binding target decreases by 0.05% when another chain summons when a current chain in place already**

 **Chains limited summon at the same time is 100 or less, can summon more chains after chain bind a target.**

 **[Soul Collector] - Active - MP cost: 200**

 **Description: Summon Ciel's weapons a dual gunblades, and throwing knives.** **Weapons are made of mana and souls, allow to use the soul of the dead from all hell existed from time itself.**

 **Bullets are made from mana, 1 bullets set (100 bullets per set) cost 10 MP**

 **Gather the soul from hell to rest within the weapons being used every 10 seconds**

 **When the soul is used, they will return to hell to rest for 6 hours to be reused**

 **Increase weapon damage by 50% per soul**

 **Weapons that are damaged or destroy will release the soul, the weapons can re-summon as if it's new by the price of 300 MP**

 **[Soul Extortion] - Active - MP cost: 100**

 **Description: Absorb the souls of your target on touch.**

 **Send Soul to hell for later used**

 **Recover HP by 25% per soul**

 **Can summon the soul and put into a objects at the cost of 50 MP**

 **[Demonic Breath] - Active - MP cost: 200**

 **Description: Burn target with flames of darkness (dark blue with black outline) that summoned through a gap that connects to the demon realm.**

 **Flame size/range increase by 4% and damage 7% for additional 10 MP**

 **Leaves trails of hell fire around you after [Demonic Breath] is used to burn enemies 225% for 7 seconds**

 **[Death Sentence of Marbas] - Active - MP cost: 5** **00**

 **Description: Summon Ciel's** **cross-shaped blaster as a sniper that used mana as bullets. 1 MP = 1 bullet.**

 **Cross-shaped blaster will have 1000 MP loaded as bullets when summon**

 **When bullets is all used up the weapon will disappear**

 **Can be re-summon at the cost of 1 soul**

 **Cool down: 6 hours**

 **[Eschaton] - Active - MP cost: 1000**

 **Description: Open a rift to the underworld and let through a large amount of evil souls under your control.**

 **Can use the evil souls to restore ally health back to perfect condition**

 **Can use the evil souls to drag target to the underworld**

 **Time limit of rift open: 10 minutes and all evil souls return to the underworld**

 **Cool down: 6 hours**

 **[Fantasy Impromptu] - Active - MP cost: 10000**

 **Description: Summon over 1000s of Ciel's cross-shaped blaster in midair and shoot at target from all angles to the last bullets, the bullets set per blaster is 500 instead of 1000 as normal.**

 **The blaster's bullets is loaded of souls instead of mana (1 soul = 5 bullets made of mana)**

 **Target can be up to single unit - army unit**

 **All blaster will disappear after bullets are used up**

 **Cool down: 24 hours**

 **[Trigger Soul Surge] - Active - MP cost: 40**

 **Description: Change bullets set into different elements.**

 **Default bullet: Mana Bullet**

 **[Trigger Soul Eruption] - Active - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: Soul impact into bullets to increase speed and damage.**

 **Increased speed and damage of bullets by 10% per soul already set inside of weapon**

 **[Terror Absorption] - Active -**

 **Description: Absorb the terror around you to restore your mana.**

 **1000 MP per terror stacks**

 **Cool down: 10 seconds**

 **[Aura of Terror] - Passive -**

 **Description: Gives Creeping Terror a chance to apply certain feeling to target.**

 **Certain feelings that target will gain:**

 **Stun, panic, Confusion, fear, and helplessness**

 **[Tribute] - Passive -**

 **Description: Strengthen yourself when a tribute is made, and regain your posture. Also removes the harmful effects by offering souls.**

 **Will active when life is near death**

 **Release the souls from weapons to heal damage on the body till out of critical status**

 **1 soul = 50% HP**

 **Will restore even lost body parts**

 **[Swift Smash] - Active - MP cost: 10**

 **Description: Leave afterimage of yourself to attack.**

 **Increased afterimage by using 1 soul that rest inside your weapon**

 **[Spectral Spear] - Active - MP cost: 25**

 **Description: Summon a magical spear.**

 **The spear will explode on contact after throwing, explosive range is 5 meters**

 **The spear will have homing effect**

 **[Twilight Judgement] - Passive -**

 **Description: Bullets will have homing effect and will follow the target even if it find a different path to reach it target.**

I stare at the blue window box in front of me with dull eye. _'Uh, wow...more skills as a package, but good news there no level of these skills all I need to practice are my aim. Hmm, Ciel's Dreadlord form? Oh, like the one on elsword wiki...yeah, I will use Dreadlord form when I need to hide and make sure no one know it's me. Time for me to get out of here! I don't know if that glowing book was important to this school or not and I do not want to find out!'_ I start to walk away from the library and once I was out from the place I ran away.

When I finally stop running my stomach growl at me for food. _'I guess it's time for me to head to the cafeteria! Hope there some meats to eat, if not I could just go for some plain sandwich...'_ Then I notice I was in the cafeteria, so I went to grab a plate of food. _'I just notice how big the cafeteria is...hmm, isn't this where the part where-'_ I thought while walking to team RWBY and Team JNPR table. "So there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said while saying it in a story telling voice. _'Look like I didn't miss much...huh...'_ As I sat down next to Blake _'Wow, she really into that book of hers.'_ I look from Blake to Yang notice she was listening to Nora tales. While Weiss is just basely ignoring most of what Nora is telling her story. "It was day." Ren told everyone while stare at his plate as he slowly eat his food. _'He look like he need a nap for a few days...maybe a weeks.'_

"We were surrounded by Ursi."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

" **sighs*** She's been having this recurring dream for almost a month now." Ren told everyone when he sighs as his eyes got a little dull. _'Poor Ren being stuck with a hyperactive Nora...good things it isn't me.'_ Then I notice all the sandwiches that were on my plate was gone. _'Wow, I must of been very hungry since all my sandwiches already been eaten.'_ Then I hear Pyrrha start talking. "Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her leader while worrying for him. _'She really care about him...hmm should I help him out?'_

"...Uh? Oh yeah, why?" Jaune asked Pyrrha while looking away. _'Then why are you looking nervous?'_ While I was thinking I didn't notice Weiss and Yang was staring at me, then both of them notice each other staring as well. "It's just that you seem a little...not okay." Ruby told Jaune while looking worried. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look." Jaune said to everyone as he gave everyone a thumb up. "I don't see it Jaune...your not evening bothers to hide that you're nervous." I spoke quietly. _'Hmm? Why is Blake staring at me like she surprise at something? I didn't even use any skills to make it look like I teleported in front of her or anything.'_

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." said Pyrrha. "Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just likes to mess around, you know. Practical jokes." Jaune trying to trick everyone while failing. "He's a bully." Ruby stated. "Oh please. Name one time he 'bullied' me." Jaune asked everyone. "I got nothing...you guys got anything that he shows he bullying Jaune, because I been lost around this place since day one." I stated to everyone that cause almost everyone notice me.

"How can you be lost? Don't you use your scroll to find your way around?" Blake asked me while being confused. "Nope and I just got a scroll from Ozpin today. I still don't know how to use the dang thing still sadly...mind helping?" While I take out my scroll to see if Blake can teach me how to use this useless junk! "Jaune, you know, if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said to Jaune with concern in her voice, as she tries to reason with her team leader. "Ooo! We'll break his legs!" Nora said while standing up. _'Uh why his legs?'_

"Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said to everyone while showing us where Cardin is. "Ow, that hurts! Please stop…" Velvet pleaded as her ear being pulled. _'Wow, she looks like she in pain...guess I have to change something... I hate change something in the timeline!'_ I thought as I was about to cause a problem while putting my plate away and got back to the table. "Hahaha, I told you it was real." Cardin told him team while pulling her ear. "What a freak."

Pyrrha glare at Cardin and his team. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake said with venom in her voice as her bow start to twitch. "It must be hard to be a Faunus." said Yang.

"Well guys I think we should teach him a lesson on what happen to people who treat others badly in front of me!" As I growl at the end. I stand up and by somehow one of my skills activated!

[Lord of Terror] activated!

My body burst into dark blue flame and my forms change to everything that make me look me in Ciel's Dreadlord form. Everyone around me look shocked, but I was too much in rage to notice, so grab Cardin's throat and throw him across the room with one arm. Then, before I notice Cardin already crash into the wall, making a spider like web crack. I just notice what I have done and there was a few seconds of silence in the cafeteria. "What the heck was all that?! How did you change your look and clothes?!" Yang yells at me while everyone was either staring at me with their eyes widen as a plate or their mouth was a little open. _'Ok, maybe not my best ideas...'_

"Uh...well, look at the time I gotta run! Bye!" As I pretend to look at an invisible wrist watch and ran like there no tomorrow out of the cafeteria while I heard Yang and Ruby yelling for me to stop. I kept on running, I look behind me and to my surprise, I see team RWBY chasing after me! "Why are you girls chasing me for!?" I yell at them. "Stop running away from us and tell us why you burst into flame! And turn into that!" Yang shouts at me while her eyes turn red.

"Never! You will never catch me alive!" As I jump out the window while screaming at them and breaking the window at the same time. with my arms cross in front of my head. I look down and I shouldn't. _'Wow, this is a long, fall-'_

 **boom***

[Lord of Terror] deactivated!

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone screaming my name.


	9. Chapter 9: Life Just Got Harder!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Life Just Got Harder!**

 **Day 371: Epic Fail!**

 **sigh*** _'Can't believe I can only make myself faint for only 1 minute. Time to fake being faint!'_ I stop moving and try to look like I fainted while closing my eye. I hear someone coming closer to where I am. "We need to get him to the hospital!" _'Sound like Ruby is very worrying about me. Well, if I was a normal being I would be worried for myself as well. But my life is on the line right now! Well, maybe not...my gamer's body may make me godlike, but that doesn't include pain free. I am not an M, I'm more of a S...I should think less of that and make sure that they can't tell I'm not faking being faint.'_ I thought while still not trying to move, but the sweat that forming behind my head is not helping.

"Well, I guess we have to, but once he wake up! He is going to have to tell us what all that was from the cafeteria was!" I heard Yang yelling at everyone. _'Yeah, not happening.'_ Someone just kicks my left leg. _'Why?!'_ Now I hear Weiss talking next. "Are you sure he isn't faking being unconscious? I mean he could just try to get out of telling us what's going on?" _'Weiss what the hell?! I thought we were friend?! Well, not really...look like I have no choice but-'_ I panic while thinking, but was cut off my thoughts by Ruby. "Weiss! How could he fake being unconscious? I mean he did fall from the hallway window!" _'Thank you Ruby!'_ I thought with happiness, but that happiness was shot down by Blake. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean he would faint from just falling out of a window. He is a hunter right?" _'Screw you Blake! You know what!'_

[Mental Acceleration] increases mental speed to 10%

[Reinforcement] activated! full body to 50%

I was about to start my plan, but I heard Yang start talking while picking me up by carrying me over her shoulder. "Why don't we just get him to the hospital already!" _'Wow, does she have to yell near my left ear? But man, I'm just wasting mana now from just activating [Reinforcement] for no reason now...ugh!'_

[Reinforcement] deactivated!

 _'I'm keeping [Mental Acceleration] active just in case...'_ I thought while still not trying to move as much.

few minutes later*

 _'Ok the door just close, my chance to escape is finally time to come!'_ When I open my eye, the first thing I see is Yang face very close to mine. _'WHY?!'_

Yang kept on staring me right in my left eye and said, "Good your awake! Now tell me why you were faking being faint? I know you could fall far higher than before. So why did you fake it? And what the heck was that during lunch?! You better tell me or I will crush something that makes you a man!" As her eyes was starting to turn into different shades of red.

 _'Wow, that's some glare!'_ I thought while sweating a little. "First back up a sec! You're too close!" _'Man, she was too close to my personal space. Time to make a bullshit! And hope she believes it!'_ Yang back up a little though her eyes are still red. "Well, I'm waiting!" _'Wow, her eyes is very red...why did she stay back here and not let her team stay?'_

"Well, I thought you girls would leave me in the hospital and find me tomorrow, but I guess you saw through it. Even Blake and Weiss did as well, but I guess I need more practice faking to be faint." I said nervously while trying to change the subject. Which was bad when Yang's eyes gotten even dark and glowing red. "Stop changing the subject and tell me what the heck was that at the cafeteria!" _'Wow, that's some glare! Ok, time to make the bullshit happen!'_

"Well, that was my semblance and I thought you guys may end up hating me for being different and the reason I ran away was because I wanted to keep it a secret since people may end up kidnapping me and try to find out how my semblance work and try to reproduce the effect..." I told Yang while sounding sad. _'I think she believes my bullshit her red eyes just gone back to purple.'_ Yang stares at me for a few minutes causing me to sweat even more.

"Well, I guess your semblance maybe kinda special, but it doesn't mean you have to keep it a secret to everyone. You can trust us, aren't we friend? So if something like this happen again. You can just tell us the problem. I believe everyone will treat you just fine! So just rest up and I will tell the other what happen, but I'm doing this just once! So you better not count on me to help you out with this. Well, see you tomorrow Ragna I will tell the other your fine now." with that she just walk out closing the door behind her. _'Man, that bullshit of mine work! For now I have to keep most of my skills hidden...who know what other people will do after they find out about me. It would be sad if someone has to die...meh, I worry about it tomorrow.'_

[Mental Acceleration] deactivated!

 _'UGH! BIG HEADACHE! Wow! Now I remember why I don't use that skill that often. It causes too much pain for my brain...even if I have [Gamer's Mind] doesn't mean it would conceal the pain...well at least I'm immune to illusion...time to sleep and hope I can make it to class tomorrow. Wait a sec! I just notice that [Mental Acceleration] is almost just like Time Alter magecraft...oh well at least I don't have to spend more time going through their memory for magecraft...I do not want to end up like them...time for me to head back to my dorm and hope no one will question about my magic...I should really practice [Lord of Terror]. I really need to work on my aim now with those throwing knives and gunblade...going to be pretty weird if I use gunblade in Naruto world...they don't even have guns...I wonder if I could bring one of the members from team RWBY with me to another world? Yeah, I'm not going to bring all them with me. Maybe I could for one piece world... I should focus on the present first, then worry about the future. Oh right, I need to get that [Lost Arts of Taekwondo], really need a hand to hand combat skill...'_ I got up from the bed and head for the library for the book.

40 minutes later*

 **Ding***

 **You have learn new skills by a special action!**

 **[Northern ITF Taekwondo] - Passive -**

 **Description: ITF was created long ago to form the ultimate killing machine by the Korean government who combined aspects of Chinese and Russian martial arts like tossing, kicking, etc. It was created so that the user could infiltrate the opponent's defenses with much more precision than normal Taekwondo.**

 **Right Flamingo Stance:** **The right stance is primarily centered around attacks used to destroy the opponent.**

 **Rapid Movement** : **Basically, it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. It also enhances all the user's attack following this movement.**

 **Northern Wave Rebound** : **This is used to bounce off shock wave and send it back to the opponent who sent it.**

 **Northern Style Front Kick** : **This technique is simply a front kick with enormous strength behind it.**

 **Flank Strike** : **This is a technique where the user grabs their opponent's head and smashes it against their knee.**

 **Baekdu** : **A knee attack delivered to the opponent, causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. It is used to entice the opponent to guard.**

 **Northern ITF Taekwondo Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike:** **Executes consecutive kicks at the head three times in a row either from the left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases.**

 **Left Flamingo Stance: The left stance is primarily centered around the techniques used to guard from opponents or even break their defenses.**

 **Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Straw Cutter** : **This is a kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as the legs go down, using the left leg.**

 **Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Cutter Hanger** : **It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high kick upon their shoulder, It uses the left leg.**

 **[Renewal Taekwondo] - Passive -**

 **Description:** **In 1960s, after the Korean War, one of the Northern agents was arrested alive. His abilities were tested by the government by a series of duels with 50 South Korean martial artists. The results were drastic, some of them killed and unconscious. It is revealed that this agent was skilled in a martial art developed with technology of the Soviet Union and other martial arts, combined with ITF Taekwondo, named "Warfare Mass-Destruction Northern agent's ITF Taekwondo", or "Northern ITF Taekwondo" in short. As a counter, the government developed Taekwondo based on WTF Taekwondo and with ideas from "Northern ITF", created the RE Taekwondo. This style is a perfect counter to ITF Taekwondo.**

 **Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)** : **Basically, it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously.**

 **Hoe Grab** : **It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighters faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. It can be used in a variety of combinations with other skills, including Spinning Top Kick.**

 **Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)** : **It is used to break an opponent's guard by using Hoe Grab from above. Its Korean name is the same of Hoe Grab.**

 **Leg Hook** : **It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high kick upon their shoulders.**

 **Spinning Top Kick** : **With one' s back towards the opponent, kick to the face while turning 360 degrees.**

 **Ground Drawer** : **Grinds the floor with the tip of the user's foot while spinning.**

 **3rd Stance Hwechook** : **Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from the left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponent's brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third.**

 **Dragon Seize** : **Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning at high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards.**

 **Dragon Sign Hwechook** : **While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook, crushing the ground, then channeled the power to tip of the user's right foot. Depending on the kick it could be released upward or horizontally.**

 **Sickle Kick** : **A technique performed by lowering one leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used on the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person.**

 **Scissor** : **A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as his legs go down.**

 **Axe Blade** : **After jumping in the air, then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground.**

 **Baekdu** : **A knee attack delivered to the opponent, causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent.**

 **Baek Rok** : **An upward kick performed to the opponent's chin.**

 **Fangs** : **An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into a downward direction.**

 **Ground Slash** : **A kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet.**

 **Gor Yo** : **Two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent.**

 **Rising Back Kick** : **A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in a vertical position.**

 **Reverse Spin** : **A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin.**

 **Low Spin** : **A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick, but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs.**

 **Front Spin** : **The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low.**

 **Arang** : **A punch performed at the opponent that sends a shockwave through the opponent sending them flying away.**

 **Axe** : **A descending technique. While in the air, the user front flips creating a downward and then follows up with an axe kick. In the act of dropping his heel, it creates a wind force strong enough to damage multiple opponents in the path of the kick.**

 **Taebek** : **A stepping side kick to the body of the opponent.**

 **Soksa** : **A knee to the face or body of the opponent while still on the ground, unlike Baekdu which is a jumping technique.**

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick** : **It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm.**

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Double Blue Dragon's Kick** : **It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time.**

 **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Ice Kick** : **It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyoafter observing the turbulence created by by clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and reversing it, making it pure cold wind.**

 **Nigawa Kick** : **A backflip kick.**

 **Screw Punch:** **This move is performed by normal punch with a twisting motion.**

 **Air** **Pressure** : **By clapping the user's hand together they generate a wave of air pressure that knocks the opponents unconscious or off balance.**

 **Renewal Front Kick** : **Based off the Northern Front kick, when executed the technique is capable of defeating at least 6 persons at once by kicking upwards into the air.**

 **Lowest** **Round Kick** : **This move is performed after dodging an opponent's attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 roundhouse kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponent's feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique.**

 **True Round Kick** : **This move is performed when standing upright. When using this technique, the user takes a stance and attacks using the force generated when the user does a 180 roundhouse kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponent's feet. It is so powerful that it is capable of wiping out an entire mountain.**

 **Goh-Ryuh** : **This technique employs a kick to the neck and head simultaneously using the base of the user's feet. Its effects are unknown due to the opponent not responding to the attack.**

 **Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Kick** : **This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a kick delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a kick that uses air pressure it can't be blocked so it is best to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Punch.**

 **Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Punch** : **This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a punch delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As it is a punch that uses air pressure it can't be blocked so it is best to dodge. It can used as a long range attack and in combination with his other personal skill, Sonic Kick.**

 **[Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] - Passive -**

 **Description: A combining Old Way Taekkyon with RE Taekwondo to reinforce the weakness and strengthen it.**

 **Knee Kick** : **Was used as a preparation move for 'Nirvana'. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent in midair.**

 **Inward Trip** : **Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down.**

 **Nirvana** : **Bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight.**

 **Ssam-Su Bubop** : **Almost teleports to where the enemy's back is.**

 **Nakyoung (Falling Blossom)** : **Strikes the enemy with legs, three times from Low to Middle and then High.**

 **Roundhouse Kick and Scythe** : **The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with the knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to a aim punch straight in the face.**

 **Awareness** : **It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponent's body to predict where the next attack will come from. However, it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time.**

 **Facial Strike** : **A dodging the opponents attack a swift kick with the knee is delivered to the face.**

 **Sky Kick** : **A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent.**

 **True** **Nullifying Spin** : **A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. The wind generated by the kick is black in color.**

 **Fish Hook** : **It is performed after an opponent kicks the user an their leg lands on their shoulder, then the user jumps in the air and lock their legs around the opponents leg and neck.**

 **Front Reverse Spin** : **A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin.**

 **Twin Fire Tornadoes: Twin Blades** : **After igniting the concentrated air in the surroundings, it catches on fire and the user create two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards, creating two blades made of flames.**

 **3rd Flame Spin** : **Flame Kick** : **By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades a next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack.**

 **Fifth Degree Flame Murder** : **After the air is ignited and flames are created, the user does another twist and kicks the opponent releasing a shockwave of flames that is capable of obliterating multiple targets, along with damaging the surroundings.**

 **Final Nirvana Kick** : **As the name suggest this technique is a kick that goes upward and releases a giant blade of fire.**

 **[Nabong Needle Ryu] - Passive -**

 **Description:** **It is unknown where it originally began, but it can be assumed it was created by Nabong Chim.**

 **Acupuncture Skill** : **This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where they strikes.**

 **Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle** : **An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a person's body, causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage and is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by basing of the vital points.**

 **Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain** : **By hitting a pressure point in the heart they able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body that causes pain. This allows the person to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see them move and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death.**

 **Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal** : **By hitting a pressure point in the brain the person is able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body. This allows the person to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see their movement.**

 **Acupuncture Artery Block** : **As the name suggests this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries.**

 _'Wow...I hit the gold mine! The [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] isn't just a single style, but more in a group and they include a few of a personally created techniques or recreated version of their own. Wow, they include a few acupuncture techniques as well. It may have 5 techniques, but it's kinda a little overpower...no wonder there only 5 or the person never got the chance to get the other technique? Oh well, it's a good thing I ask the library people if this book was important and it look like the book wasn't in the library database and let me kept it. Well, their lost is my gain, wow, I even have all the experience oh how to perform these skills! I need to sleep still have a headache and gaining these martial arts styles is not helping it at all.'_ I head back to my dorm which took me a few hours to find. Curse my sense of directions.

 **Day 372: Crazy Travel!**

*Knock* **knock***

 _'Ugh, who knocking on my door this early in the morning?!'_ I got off my bed and head to the door. When I open the door, I see team RWBY staring at me. "Uh, can I help you girls?" I said in a neutral voice. _'Ugh, I still have a headache from [Mental Acceleration] and gaining/experience more than one martial arts style from yesterday...at least I got a hand to hand close combat skills.'_ I thought dryly. "We here to take you to class since you missed it twice already!" Ruby happily replied to me with a big smile on her face. _'Oh yeah...I did miss two days of classes...whoops...man I really need to learn how to use this scroll...'_ I close the door behind me while I walk with team RWBY to class this morning.

"Thanks...can someone teach me how to use this scroll? I have been lost in this place for 2 days in a row, I'm lucky enough to make it to the cafeteria!" _'I mean really! Since I first come to this world, no one taught me how to use a scroll, but I gotta say these student version scroll look like a phone size...'_ Blake walk next to me and rise her left hand telling me to give her my scroll. "I will teach you how to use it on the way to class." said Blake. _'I can still see her bow twitch, how come no one noticed it by now?'_ "Thanks Blake" Then Yang punch for no reason as I rub my sore shoulder while give a small glare at her. _'Ow...why did Yang punch my shoulder?! She have inhuman strength and that without aura!'_

few minutes later*

I'm messing around with the scroll to see what else does it do while trying to listen to the class. _'Ok, good news I finally learn how to use this dang scroll, bad news I'm behind 2 days of classes...and wow Prof. Bartholomew is freaking fast! Well, talking really fast...his movement is slow to me who kept on using [Reinforcement] like crazy.'_ I stare at the Prof. Bartholomew as he kept on speed talking. While I am still messing around with the scroll.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War. Human kind was quiet, quiet adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the reproductions of the uprising can still be seen to this day. Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage...? Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students that it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean...I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" He asked then saw Weiss hand up. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss stated. _'Really? Man, I need to study those history more often...nah! It's not like I be staying in this world my whole life!'_

Bartholomew look at Weiss pride and said, "Precisely! And who can tell is the advantages the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?" Then I notice Cardin flicks a paper football at the back of Jaune head. "Hey!" _'Ugh, I forgot this the part where Cardin will over hear Jaune and Pyrrha, and the start of their training together.'_ Then Prof. Bartholomew appears in front of Jaune and question him. "Mr. Arc! Finally, contributing to the class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

 _'Now you choose to pick on him? Why not wake him up? Wait, never mind...I shouldn't be talking I already miss 2 days worth of classes already...stupid big campus...'_ I thought while mumbling a little while Yang gave me a questioning look. Then Jaune see Pyrrha trying to give him the answer, but failing to know what she tries to tell him. "Uh...the answer...the advantage, uh, the Faunus...had over...that guy's stuff...uh...binoculars!" _'I should tell Pyrrha next time if she try to help him, she should write it in big word then show him it. Much easier than showing gestures and with all these laugh, I say it really much better for Jaune.'_ Prof. Bartholomew took a small sip of his drink and stare at Jaune for a few seconds and said, "Very funny Mr. Arc." Then he notices Cardin laughing.

"Cardin? Perhaps you'd care to share your thoughts on the subject!" I was thinking about using [Evil Glaze] at Cardin, but I changed my mind since it may cause him to have a heart attack from it. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal, than a soldier." Cardin said it while mocking all Faunus.

 _'I should really do something about him later...'_ I stare at Cardin while starting to release some aura of death around me, but I pull it back when Yang shot me a surprise look. "You're not the most opened minded of individuals are you, Cardin?" _'You have just noticed that now Pyrrha really? Right...she doesn't know much about him to judge before.'_ Cardin got mad and stare at Pyrrha and said, "What? You got a problem?"

 _'Well, I do...you pretty hope you don't come near me without any witness...because what I did yesterday in the cafeteria would just be the start of the torture that will happen to you...'_ I thought darkly while having a small smile while not noticing Weiss and Yang was blushing a little when they saw me smile. "No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha told everyone.

 _'Not true! I can see pretty well in the dark as well! Just use [Reinforcement] well, I am different from this world so it may be true...'_ I thought while being a little sad about it. "General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd pay attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." said Blake. "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!" said Prof. Bartholomew, while looking away from them.

 _'Ok, now I'm out of the classroom...now I am not going to wait for Cardin to come out of class I do not want the rumor to spread if I did. OK! Time to find his dorm and beat the shit out of him! Hehehe...'_ I walk away from the classroom while trying to find Cardin's dorm to place some trap to kill-hurt him I mean hurt, injury, and not killed.

3 hours later*

 _'WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?! Ugh, I can't believe I left my scroll behind somewhere...gaahh! Where the hell am I anyway! I'm still in the hallway ugh...hmm? Ok, what the hell? Is my sense of direction is so bad I broke physic and somehow end up in a forest by just walking out of a door?! Hey, isn't this the forest where you get the red sap?'_ I look around and see bunches of tree fill with red leaves.

 _'Hmm, well let see...yup...I'm lost more than ever...next time I'm just going to follow either team RWBY or JNPR at least they don't break the law of physic! Oh wait, one of my skills does allow me to break the law of physic...is my skills affecting my sense of direction? Well, I guess I should have some weakness, but is bad sense of direction really a weakness? I mean sure I get lost most of the time and I may miss important things.'_

few hours later*

 _'Ugh I have been walking for who know how long in this forest. Gaia if you don't hate me, show me a sign to find my way out of here!'_ I pray as I look up in the sky waiting for a sign.

 **GROWL!***

 _'Hmm, is not far from here and that sound like an ursa, where there a growl of an ursa mean there a attack. Where there an attack there people, well, it's a sign I guess...better than nothing.'_

 **"Burst mode!"** I shouted and with that I am cover in red lightning, I ran with a modern speed while trying not to crash into any tree on the way to the noise. _'I'm still not use to this forest so if I ran at full speed and trip well...I may end up more with injuries...'_ I arrive just in time to see a ursa attacking someone.

 _'Wait, is that Jaune and Cardin with an ursa?! Wait, wait! Hold up I only been gone for a few hours right?! I mean this part of the show was to be in a few days! My sense of direction really defies the law of physic! I mean, sure walk out a door and next forest, but really! I skip a few days too?! Ugh! Wait, this is not the time to worry! I need to help out Jaune!'_ but before I could do anything the red lightning that was covering my body timed out and disappear.

 _'Crap, my burst mode time out already, well, it's time to test out my martial arts...I should use the first style since it's the first set to be created...'_ I thought while I got into [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance and use **rapid movement** to appear front the ursa. Then use **Baekdu** to send the ursa from a distance away from Jaune and Cardin.

The ursa roar at me and rushing straight at me, but it's already too late. I switch from [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance to [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Left Flamingo Stance and wait for the ursa to come close to my strike range. Right before it could bring it arm back to strike, I use **Northern ITF Taekwondo Left Flamingo: Cutter Hanger** to send the ursa head right to the ground.

[Mental Acceleration] increases mental speed to 50%!

With enough speed I went back to [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance and use **Northern ITF Taekwondo Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike** to make sure it stay down long enough. "Jaune! Cut its head off quick! I do not have my weapons with me and I can only do as much right now!" _'Well not really I do have my weapons just that it be really weird if they see it appear out of thin air and right now I think I can do much more damage if I use the 2nd style.'_ Right before I could say anything else.

[Mental Acceleration] deactivated!

 _'UGH! The speed I gain went back to normal and the pain from not being used to the mental speed is painful!'_ Before I black out from the mental stress, I see Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby rushes right to me.


	10. Chapter 10: I Give Up!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I Give Up!**

 **Day 372?: I Can't Even Tell Time Anymore!**

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is nothing. _'Huh, either I have gone blind somehow or the room I'm in is night time? The bed I'm in is kinda comfortable...I'M BLIND?! Wait, wait calm down...'_ I breathe slowly while taking a deep breath.

[Reinforcement] to the left eye sight

My left eye starts to glow a little in the dark while I look around. _'Oh...it just night time...where the heck am I? Oh, right the hospital...I hate the hospital! Their food is always nasty! Time to escape!'_ While I escape from the window, I walk around the campus. _'Oh man...I'm going to be lost again and I may end up breaking the time zone and may end up a few days behind already...if that happen, I will a little piss...'_ I thought while frowning as I continue to walk around to find where I am.

few minutes later*

I have been walking for a few minutes, then I notice that I wasn't in the forest anymore. _'How the heck did I end up near a warehouse area?!'_ Then I started to hear some familiar voices. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing, you see she doesn't actually wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they are actually kind of cute." Ruby tries to reason with Weiss. Then I stand still for a few seconds while my left eye narrow a bit. _'Well, look like I'm a little pissed off now...I miss another 1-3ish days? Ugh...'_ Then I started to walk to the group.

[Presence Concealment] activated!

I walk next to Yang and just listen to what everyone going to say then I will say my goodbye. Blake walks up to Weiss and look at her eyes. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake was going to continue her speech, but was cut off by Weiss. "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in the twelve hours I've decided, I don't care." Weiss stated. While Blake's eyes widen a little and look surpriseed. "You don't care?" Weiss stares at Blake for a few seconds.

"You said you not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked Blake. "No, I haven't been since I was younger." Blake told Weiss while shaking her head a little. "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates and not some...someone else." Weiss said while a little quiet at the end. "Of course." Blake said with happiness. "Yeah, Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby yells out happily. I see Weiss point at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." She said to the monkey faunus. _'Well, you have just met the guy not that long...'_ I thought dryly. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked anyone while she looks around and this where I say something.

[Presence Concealment] deactivated!

"Well, I did see some girl went inside a car and drive away like 2 minutes ago though. If that help Ruby." I said to Ruby. Everyone jumps a little with a surprise on their face. "Where did you come from?!" Ruby scream at my face as she points her right pointing finger at me. _'Wow she loud!'_

"Easy! I'm a ninja!" As I use the wind to blow gently around me to make it a point. "Forget that! Where the heck have you been?! We been searching for you like few days now! After you got sent to the hospital. We went to check on you the next day. Then you disappear from the face of Remnant! If I don't like your answer I'm going do something everyone will regret!" Yang yells at me while her hair start to catch on fire and her eyes is already red while she cracking her knuckles as she glare at me.

 _'Oh, she serious and cracking her hands...'_ I thought dryly while sweating bullet. "I got lost...woah! Hold up don't swing that fist! I really mean it! Some how my sense of direction has been crazy! My sense of direction is so bad I broke time and space! To you guys it may be a few days, but to me it been a few hours!"

*dodge*

"Hey! Watch where you throw that fist! One of your fist can break building down easily! And I just came looking for you guys to tell you I'm leaving!" I told them as I kept dodging Yang's punches. Yang kept on throwing punches at me as she screams at me. "What do you mean leaving?!" _'Man can she stop throwing punches at my face?!'_

"I am leaving this world! Ok! Now stop punching me!" I yell at her while kept on dodging as my life was on the line. _'Man, Yang is getting annoying! And why haven't I got any pop up from Gaia to let me change world yet?!'_ Yang got a confused look on her face and she stops throwing her punch.

"Leaving...this...world? What are you talking about Ragna? What's going on? You have been missing for a few days, then show up when something bad happens or it already happen...Ragna...? Didn't I tell you could trust us? You don't need to keep all this burden to yourself! What's going on Ragna?! What do you mean your leaving this world?! Did you hit your head or something? Your coming with us back to Beacon!" She scream at me while rushing at me.

[Lord of Terror] activated!

Look like almost everyone is surprise me to change my form into a Dreadlord. As I got into a fighting stance. "Sorry Yang, but I'm leaving...evening if I have to fight all of you guys by myself..." I summon [Kanshou and Bakuya] from my inventory with a mental command and appear in my hands. I swing kanshou at Yang and block Blake from my left with bakuya. I took a step back.

[Reinforcement] to [Kanshou and Bakuya] till it turns into a broken phantasm!

I stab both kanshou and bakuya on the ground and kick the ground to launch myself into the air as both kanshou and bakuya start to have crack on the side of the blade. I notice everyone see that there a light blue glow coming out of the crack on the side.

Everyone jumps away from the area near kanshou and bakuya, but the broken phantasm couldn't keep it form any longer and blew up leaving a 30 meter crater. I see everyone's surprise and most of them was still in shock, so I use wind step to get away from here, sadly Yang and Weiss notice and grab my jacket. Before I could do anything about it, wind step already took its effect and pulled Yang and Weiss with me to the nearest forest.

When wind step effect finally cancels. I notice we are in some forest. _'Am I going to find myself in a forest every time I go somewhere?! This is just too much...during my whole year here. Most place I end up was near a forest or a desert.'_ I stare at both Weiss and Yang with my left twitching eye at them. "Ugh, you two are getting annoying! Why did it have to be you two! Why can't you two girls just leave me alone? You two can't stop me from leaving this place! So just go back already! You two don't even know me that long!"

[Ruinous Impact] activated!

A dark blue flame burst around both my arms and turn into a magic gauntlets.(just image Lu's Chiliarch magic gauntlets) Both Yang have a shocked face while Weiss has a surprise one instead, but it only lasted for a few seconds and both of them got into their fighting stance. "We are not going to let you leave! Even if we didn't know each other that long. We still your friends. If we have to beat you to make you come back. Then so be it!" Yang screamed at me. "Well I don't know about if we friend or not, but you can't just join Beacon then leave it in a few weeks after all the stuff we did to just get in Beacon!" Weiss trying to argue with me.

 **Ding***

 **The portal to changes world is open! All you need to say is "Gaia let the road to the multi-world gate open!" Your time limit till the portal close is 2 hours!**

"Well, it either you let me or I have to do something dangerous!" I shout at them while releasing killer intent at them. "W-we just don't want you to leave us ok!" Yang said to me in a nervous tone while she have a feared look on her face. "Well, I guess I have no choice then!" I said to them while pouring more mana into my magic gauntlets that started to glow even brighter with blue flame starting to appear on the gauntlets as I release an aura of death around the area. That is causing both Weiss and Yang to have more fear in their eyes as they start to shake and their legs were about to give out. With a final push. "I give up..." I told them.

[Ruinous Impact] deactivated!

As my magic gauntlets disappear, I put my hands up in a surrender pose. There was a small wind blowing around us, while Yang and Weiss still have a fear expression on their face, but slowly turn into a deadpan. "You what?" Weiss asks me. "I give up, since you two girls kept on annoying me to come back to Beacon." I told Weiss.

"Then why did you make us do all these troubles of chasing you?! When at the end you give up? What happen to the part where we fight to our death! Then I would tell you I always loved you while I'm in your arms dying!" Yang screamed at me, while had a raging face, but slowly turn into a surprise one then to a red face as she is embarrassed. _'Look like she just told me her feeling for me...'_

"Uh...Yang? Would you like to tell us what that last part again?" Weiss asked Yang while her face have a shocked look. "I don't think it possible for us to be together Yang..." I sadly told Yang. "Why?! Is it because you already have someone you liked already?! Is that why you tell me lies about leaving this world?!" Yang screamed at me while her eyes starting to tear up. "I'm not lying to you Yang. I am really leaving this world. Heck, I don't even belong to world at all!" I told Yang while Weiss starts to come out of her shock phase.

"Liar! You just don't have any feeling for me! Why are you lying?!" Yang still scream at while already starting to cry. _'Now I'm feeling bad...'_ So I went up to Yang and hug her. I notice she is surprised about me hugging her. "Please...don't leave me...please..." Yang pleaded me to not to leave her while she hugged me back as she cry for me not to let go.

"Ragna...I think you should come back with us to Beacon. I mean Yang is asking you not to leave. I don't know about leaving this world thing, but please don't leave you would break almost everyone's heart and it Yang you would hurt the most." Weiss told me while reasoning me to stay. _'It's too bad, sadly I can't...this...is not my world...'_

 **sign*** "You two...I'm really leaving this world. Trust me I don't belong here and in 2 hours a portal will appear and I need to leave. You girls should go back to Beacon. Yang your little sister Ruby would worry for you if anything happens to you. So just forget about me and go back." I try to reason with them.

"No! I'm not leaving! I...just can't...ever since I first saw you. I couldn't get you out of my head! I thought you would just be some hot guy to mess around with for a while, then forget afterward, but...after you miss the first 2 days started of school. I started to worry, but then you show up at the cafeteria like nothing happen. I was happy to see you were there and not missing. After we came to pick you up for class the next day I was really worried you wouldn't be in your dorm, but when you open the door my heart started to beat faster and I was happy to see you...then after that day...you went missing again for more than a day. After you were found, I thought you were okay like last time, but you were carried to the hospital and I saw your body was covered in blood and thought you're dying. So everyone wanted to checked on you the next day. Then again, you went missing! I got even worried that I felt like I'm going to die from a heart attack from just finding out if your dead or not! Then here we are! Finding out your leaving! Why?! Why...Ragna...why just why did I have to fell in love with you?" Yang said to me as she cries her heart out while punching my chest as each her punch start to grow weak. "I don't know ok Yang, but I wouldn't mind having you as my lover." I said to Yang while still hugging her and rubbing her head slowly as she cry.

"Then please just don't leave. Then we can be together! You don't have to leave!" Yang said to me as she looks up from my chest and look into my eyes pleading for me not to leave her. "Yang...I have to go...if I don't the timeline in this world would mess up and something shouldn't happen would happen. If I could bring you with me I could." I told Yang while Weiss was just have a sad look on her face as she stay quiet. "Then why can't I just come with you?" Yang asks me while she still have some tears going down her face.

"Well, one I don't know if I ever come back to this world and may end up a different parallel world from this one. Two, if you come with me, you're leaving behind all your friends and family. So do you still want to come with me?" I asked Yang with a serious expression on my face. "Your not joking are you?" Yang said with a weak voice. "Could...I see Ruby and talk about this with her? I know my sister can take care of herself, but as her big sister I have to protect her after what happen in the past..."

"Uh, you got about an hour and a half left till I need to leave...so I will just wait here for you to come back to see if you want to leave with me or not." I said with a smile on my face. "Uh, yeah...NO! You said you broke the law of time and space by just walking around! Your coming with us then we see who going with who! I don't trust you by yourself, since you went missing more than once!" Weiss shout at me as she pulls my right arm with her back to Beacon while Yang is holding onto my left arm like she afraid I would disappear from her sight once she let go. _'Well Yang is kinda right...I could just disappear from her sight easy with just 1 magic spell and one of my skill when active.'_

few minutes later of getting out of forest to Beacon*

 _'Why am I being stare at by Ruby and Blake with dull looking eyes?!'_ "Talk already! It's been 20 minutes already and I have about an hour left till I need to leave." I asked Ruby and Blake. "And Yang how long are you going to hold onto me?"

"Not till I know for sure if I'm coming with you or not!" Yang shout at me as her grip a little too hard on my left arm. _'Ugh, I feel like my bone about to break. I do not want to use [Reinforcement] in case she finds out that she could put more pressure.'_

"Well, it's kinda hard to believe all the things you told us. I mean world travel? Parallel world? You're a wizard?" said Ruby, *stare at Ruby with my left eye fill with fire* "OK! Sorry I mean magic king! Man relax already...this pretty big. I mean I might not see my own sister for who know how long. I mean would I get to see Yang again in a year or maybe never? What would I tell dad about my own sister going to a different world with her boyfriend. Like 'hey dad, sorry Yang not with us anymore she went to a different world to do what she does in that world!' yea like I could say that to dad!"

"Well, if Yang does come with me, it may only bring her current self right now and leave behind this timeline Yang behind to correct the timeline mistake of me being here. I mean really who could really explain all the laws of the multiverse? Well, it's not like I can't bring more than one person, but I think bringing 4 people is my limit...I don't even know if I could bring 4 at all and it may end ripping my soul apart from bringing you 4. I know for sure the 4 of you would be okay from going to a different world. So? What now?" I asked everyone. "I say you should bring team RWBY with you to learn all about the different world. If it is possible to come back to this world, it would be great." Ozpin said to me. _'Now he shows up...'_

"Uh, hello didn't I just say I could end up ripping my soul apart if I bring all 4 of them with me? Ugh just go grab everything you need and bring it to me and I can seal it away for space." I told them.

40 minutes later*

After everyone settles down only Yang and Weiss was chosen to come with me to travel the other world. Ruby and Blake were saying goodbye to Yang and Weiss. While I just finish putting all the dusts, their clothes, and extra parts of their weapon in my inventory. "Ok everyone done? Because we got 20 minutes left till I open the portal. Everyone said their goodbye? Yes? Good! Okay! Yang and Weiss hold onto my arms or hands or whatever. Then I will open the portal." I told them.

As Yang holds onto my left arms while Weiss hold my right hand while look away. I think I see a blush on her face. **_"Gaia let the road to the multi-world gate open!"_** After I said the words, time stop around Yang, Weiss, and I. Everyone was froze, then a white glow came out of both Yang and Weiss. When the glowing stop, near us is another Yang and Weiss standing next to Ruby and Blake. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about you two being missing from your family and friends or this world...look like we can travel around the world all we want!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Wow, so that how's I look. I need more different color that goes with white color later once we reach to the other side of the portal." Weiss said mostly to herself while she stares at her counterpart. Blue light is coming below us and is covering us as we start to disappear. "Well, look like I don't have to worry about Ruby since I'm kinda here already with her. Look out new world! We are going to rock your world!" Yang shout with a big smile on her face.

 **Ding***

 **You have bought two beings with you as your teammates to be with you on your adventure! Since two of them just came from their world they will gain all knowledge in language, reading, the money value, and writing across all worlds. As your teammates, they will always come with you to another world, even if each of you are on the other side of the world. They gain the ability to immune to mind and soul related stuff. They also immune to sealing of any kind. Since these two are your first part of your team, you will always able to find out where their location is.**

After the darkness disappear. We see around us is white, mostly white. _'Like everywhere and have many different door floating around...at least they have some color on them.'_ I thought dryly. "Uh Ragna is this where you mostly come to go to different worlds?" Weiss ask me in a shocked tone. "Nope! This my first time coming to a place like this. I have only gone to 2 worlds already and that include your girls world." I told Weiss. "Well, I say we should pick one already! No use over thinking all those useless things! Come on! I can't wait to see what other world there is!" Yang said to us while looking around like she going crazy.

"Hey guys! Let go to this world!" Yang yelled at us while pointing to a wooden door. Then I saw what the words were on the door. _'Oh...it One Piece...uh, I don't have any boat making skill or how to use one...or tell the weather...but the look on Yang is making it hard for me to say no.'_

"Hey Ragna. How come I already know something in this world already? When I never been to it?" Weiss asks me "Well, you two are the first people I brought with me so I guess some force _'Gaia'_ just inject you two with some basic knowledge on which world we going into. Plus, we don't need to worry about cash since I got some saving up and can change the current value to the world money." I kinda explains to them. "Well, let go to this one! I always wanted to become a pirate!" Yang said to us with a big smile.

"Hmmm, I say we should. I want to see something if we could use to bring with us when we need to go different world. Plus, since this is a pirate world, so there much be gold!" Weiss said to us with stars in her eyes. _'Yeah...shit I hope we can find Luffy and the other because I am not wasting my time raising up a skill I may not even use in the next world.'_

"Fine...but remember we have to be careful there are being who eat devil fruits that could...never mind, I see you two already know what devil fruits is with that look on your girls face. Ok, lets go!" I told them while I hold onto both their hands while yang push the door open and it suck us right in.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the world of One Piece! Since this your third time changing a world and bring other world's being you will stay in this world for how long you want! Bad news is you can't take anyone from One Piece with you to a different world! So have a great adventure and try to find One Piece!**

After the pop up from Gaia everything turn from the bright white light into the clouds!

"Ahhhhhh!" Both Yang and Weiss is screaming while hold on to me like their life depend on it. _'Which is true...lucky! I see the going merry ship of the straw hats pirate crew! Oh crap we going straight to the ship! Too fast I need to do something!'_

[Flight Magic] activated!

I pull both Yang and Weiss closer to me as I fly to the go merry. _'It's a good thing I kept [Lord of Terror] active to keep my Dreadlord form on. I rather have a form to let me hide around the world easy. Plus, I can even change the outfit as well, even if I stay in this form. Hmm, I guess this outfit is just the default when I change to this form.'_ As I land on the go merry someone scream at us while I checked on Yang and Weiss. "AAHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" screamed from the pirates.

"Hi! We came from a different world! Are guys pirate?!" Yang ask the pirates with a silly expression on her face. "Yang! You don't just tell others about us being from a different world! Look at Ragna! He looks like he about to pass out!" Weiss shout at Yang with a worried tone. While my face got a paler a little. "Ooooohhhh! You guys are from a different world?! Do they have meat?!" Luffy asks us. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ I thought dryly.

"Luffy! Will you shut up about your meat! And focus on these people! They just fall from the sky and about that criminal Robin! You can't just let her join our crew like that!" Nami screamed at Luffy while staring at me with fear in her eyes. While the rest of the crew is getting into a fighting stance...well just Zoro and Sanji...Robin just stares at me like trying to solve a puzzle. "Join my crew!" Luffy screamed at Yang, Weiss, and I with stars in his eyes. _'Really man? You just ask them like that without asking if their lying or not?'_

"I think that boy was dropped on his head when he was born." Weiss whisper to me. While Yang was getting for a fight. I grab Yang shoulder and pull her back, earning myself a cute pout from her. _'Man, she justs want to cause me problem...and we haven't even been here a day yet.'_

"We're not going to cause problems...and like Yang here said...we are from a different world. We kinda just come around and have an adventure and stuff. If you want us to join your crew, ask these two girls first. I really don't care if I join or not." I told the straw hat crew. I went near Yang and Weiss ears and whisper to them. "Just say yes to joining his crew, we don't even know how to drive a ship or know where the heck we are."

"We join only if there adventure!" Yang shout at the straw hats crew while point at them. _'Ugh close enough...'_

"If it makes you feel better I'm willing to give out some cash for food supply." I told them. "I say we should let them." Nami said with a serious expression on her face. Then she whisper something to Sanji and Luffy and they accept. _'I think their worry about the food supply...damn it Luffy, he going to bankrupt me! I should place some magic seal to make sure he doesn't have any midnight snack. Well look like we just joined Luffy crew when Robin just join as well. Ugh, I am not keeping track on days anymore. I don't even think I could with my sense of direction I could end up under the sea from just walking out a door! Yup, I'm going to sleep near Yang or Weiss maybe both to make sure they lead my way. I am not going by myself anymore! I give up on going by myself!'_


	11. Chapter 11: The Road To Adventure!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Road To Adventure!**

 **Day ?: The Nightmare!**

"Just letting you know I will be the one who will go with your crew chef, whenever we go out buying food supply. I don't trust anyone else with the cash. Well, maybe Yang or Weiss could buy it too, if they wanted to, that is." I said to the straw hat crew. While Yang is looking at the sea and Weiss is checking on her stuff from my inventory. _'WAIT A SECOND! How the hell she looks inside my inventory?!'_ I stare at Weiss with my left eye in shock.

"How the hell are looking at my inventory?! Weiss!" I asked Weiss with a surprise in my voice and shocked expression on my face. Weiss stop looking at my inventory and look at me with a blank stare. "Is that what it call? Huh, when we got to that white room with those doors I gain some knowledge on where our stuff went. I thought it was one of your magic spell or something. Well, it looks like I can take things out of it like you can and put them back inside. Well, I don't have to worry about carrying bags anymore! Now I'm even more glad to come with you and Yang to travel around the world." Weiss replied with a smile.

"Cool! How did you do that?!" Luffy said with big stars in his eyes. _'Wow his eyes got really big...I think I should ask Sanji where they kept their food supply so I can place some magic seal or just put them in my inventory.'_

"Hey Ragna I just took 1 money from your inventory, I don't know if it was our world cash or something, but it turns out it a gold bar. I didn't know you were rich. It's kinda heavy, too. You were right, we don't have to worry about cash when we travel around the world." Weiss said as she stares at the gold bar in her hand and Nami's eyes gotten bigger and her jaw drops from seeing a gold bar appear out of nowhere. _'Yeah...I mostly sometime change the money to gold or gemstone to sell and get the cash from the world I'm in. If I ever go to the fate stay night world, I could sell some to Rin Tohsaka for some info or favors.'_

"Yeah...don't take out anymore, I don't want us to go bankrupt just because its a gold bar doesn't mean it will last forever. I think we should just use just in case for food and clothes." I told Weiss, she looks at me then back to the gold bar in her hand. Then have a thinking look afterward she looks back and me and nod her head to me. _'Look like she knows I don't pull a gold bar out of my ass. Though I could just use [ID CREATE] to get more...but I'm not telling her that. Plus, if we ever use [ID CREATE] I don't have to worry about the loots since I got auto loot pick up on and Weiss and Yang won't be able to see most of the items in my inventory anyway.'_

"Where you get that gold bar?!" Nami scream at us with wide eyes. _'Wow, she got a loud voice.'_ Weiss looks like she is going to kill. While Yang is looking around the ship and look like she trying to find something.

"I got more of those gold bars, but these are for food supply ok? So can we join your crew?" I asked Luffy. "Yeah, sure." Luffy said with a blank stare. _'Well, that was easy...'_ Weiss is looking at me with a dull looking eyes. "Yeah...just try to get along with it, this may happen again in the future, so you should just start getting used to it." I whisper to Weiss and she nods her head slowly.

Then Yang came back from where ever she went on the ship and pull Weiss and I close to her. "I forgot to tell you something Ragna." "Yea?" "Weiss and I made a deal that we would share you while we were packing our stuff when we were still at our world. So congrats! You got two sexy hot girls as your lover!" Yang said with a big smile while Weiss is blushing like mad while looking away. _'Well, these two are going to be with me for who know how long. So I guess I got two girlfriends...I'm not getting anymore lover...two is my limit! If I end with another girl somehow I will...you know what I just let Yang and Weiss deal with it.'_

Then I notice Usopp place a table with chairs around it. _'Where did Usopp get those extra chairs and a table?_ _It looks like he waiting for us to sit in those chairs and questions or just want to talk to us?'_ So I pull both Yang and Weiss to sit down and see how this goes. I see Robin using her devil fruit power to mess around with Luffy and Chopper. _'So that's how Robin's devil fruit power look like._ ' Yang and Weiss have a surprise look on their face when they see that extra arm growing out of the ground.

*smack*

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I want you four to answer all of my questions truthfully. I'll ask again. What is your guy's full name...? Oh. I'm Usopp. Nice to meet you people. No. No. Pleased to meet you guys." Usopp said to us as he bow his down near the table.

"Nico Robin." " Yang Xiao Long." "Weiss Schnee." "Ragna D. Mercer." All four of us said our full name. _'I think I should of told Yang And Weiss that our last name goes first...'_

"Ah, sorry Yang and Weiss are their first name, sorry, we still new to this place. So it Xiao Long Yang and Schnee Weiss. From where we come from it's first name then last name." I told Usopp who nod his head while Robin look like she want to come to our world and see how it is. _'Too bad Gaia won't allow them to world travel.'_

"Yosh! Nico Robin, Xiao Long Yang, Schnee Weiss, and Mercer D. Ragna. And what's your guy's occupation?" Usopp asked us.

"I'm an archaeologist." "I'm a huntress!" "Same as me." _'Wow Weiss look bored and annoy by Usopp...'_ "I'm a mage."

"Archaeologist?! Huntress?! Mage?!" Usopp said in a surprise voice. "I'm from a long line of archaeologists." "Our world is full of huntress and huntsmen who hunt grimm!" "Don't ask what a grimm is it take too much time and I have been a mage for...I lost track of time...oh well, oh right I'm the only mage in my whole family line." I explain to Usopp. _'More like Gaia made me into a mage...'_ I thought dryly.

"I see. From a long line, eh? And different world... And?" Usopp asked us while writing down whatever he writing on his paper. "I became an archaeologist. And then I became wanted by the World Government at the age of eight. For the past 20 years. I've kept myself hidden from society."

"What the hell?! How could a world government does that to a eight years ago child?!" Yang screamed as her eyes turn red. Weiss has a frown on her face while listening to Robin. "Since you were eight? And you were alone that entire time?" Usopp asks Robin. "Not exactly. A child can't survive on the ocean by herself. Over the years, I worked for various villainous characters as a way of protecting myself...and achieving my goal. That's the story." Robin explains her story to everyone. Yang looks like she is going to cry from just listening to Robin story while Weiss frown gotten deeper. _'Well I could steal their soul and use them as a energy source for my weapons or just drain their mana into my gemstone for later use?'_

"And would you say Crocodile was just one of those people?"

"I would. In order to locate the Rio Phoneglyph."

"""Rho?""" Asked by Usopp, Yang, and Weiss.

"It's given me a lot of experience in covert operations. I would be an asset to you."

"Hmm. You seem pretty confident about yourself. What's your guys speciality?"

"Assassination~" "Fighting!" "Singing." "Destruction, creation, and soul magic."

"LUFFY! The interview has concluded that out of these four only two is safe while the other two are TOO DANGEROUS to hire!" Usopp looks at Luffy for help, but only see Luffy and Chopper laughing. "LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING. DAMN IT!" Usopp yell at Luffy.

*smack*

"Pathetic. Look how easily you let them walk all over you. Nico Robin was the Vice President of an enormous criminal organization until this very day. While those three just fall right out of the sky and think we just let them join? Give me one good reason why we should let them join us." Usopp claps his hands in amazement at Nami explaining things. "You people may have fooled these idiots, but it won't work on me! If you people ever try anything. I'm kicking you guys out." _'That one good side stares...'_

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. By the way...I brought along some of Crocodile's jewels." Robin said to Nami while she pulls out a small bag fill with jewels. Then Nami ran down the stair and clap her hands together while staring at the small bags. "OOH! I love you, Onee-sama!" Nami said to Robin while she has stars in her eyes.

""Oi, oi, oi, oi..."" Both Usopp and Zoro said at the same time while waving their left hand. While Yang and Weiss have a deadpan expression on their face looking at Nami.

"Well, I guess we don't have to give you the gold bar for food supply?" Weiss told Nami while looking away. Then Nami looks like she watch a horror movie. "Uh! No. No. No! Please don't Weiss-onee-chan! You guys can join! Please don't take the gold away! That damn Luffy always try to eat almost everything!" Nami pleaded while having tears in her eyes. "Ok, enough and Weiss stop teasing her." I told them while taking a gold bar out and toss it to Nami. Who just change from horror to a loved expression under a second and caught the gold bar in mid air so fast you thought it just disappear. Weiss just stuck her tongue out at me while Yang is looking at Nami with a deadpan face still.

I got up and left them with their own stuff and walk to the side and look at the sea. Then I heard Sanji said something to the girls. Yang just ate the cake under 3 sec and drink an energy drink that she pull out of an inventory. Weiss is just drinking her tea quietly. I look away and stare at the sea while thinking what I should do now? _'Besides taking care of my two girlfriends...ugh if I ever go back to my world and told my friends I have two girlfriends let alone the gamer's ability they would just call me a liar and laugh till they die. Oh well, I'm never going back there. Not much to do and with my new life. I don't have to worry about money problem or worry if I'm ever get marry or die alone.'_

Then both Yang and Weiss came up to me. "So Ragna...how long do you think we will stay in this world?" Weiss asked me while Yang just hug my left arm with a smile on her face. "Well, Gaia told me we could stay here as long as we want. So we can just relax around here and see what the future have in store for us." I told Weiss while pull both Yang and Weiss in a hug. _'Hehe...Weiss is blushing almost on the same level as Hinata from Naruto.'_

midnight time*

 _'Ugh, I can't sleep stupid voices! I can still hear all the voices of madness from the soul that are in the deepest of hell. All those voices...so many damned one are crying in pain, some who laugh is becoming insane. I can sense all their souls all across the realms of the multiverse, so many different versions of hell...[Lord of Terror] isn't just a form huh...normal people would either go insane or just drive into madness and cause all chaos, but me...when I became The Lord of Terror. All those souls who are feeling fear for all their life are giving me the feeling to see all their suffering and just laugh at their fear, pain, loneliness, hopelessness, and madness everything that could cause terror just give me more power. It's a good thing I have Yang and Weiss as an anchor in my life...or else I would truly become The Lord of Terror who could cause all realms to be in fear all their life. When there darkness there is light, I am the darkness while Yang and Weiss are my light who will keep me from falling to the deepest abyss. Wow, I got to stop thinking like this! I may end up emo...well emo not that bad doesn't mean I want to be one...'_ I thought while closing my eye.

 _'If I have to kill others to make sure Yang and Weiss are safe then so be it...'_ I kept on having these thoughts and start to fell asleep. I pull Yang and Weiss closer to me. _'I wonder what would happen if they never came with me? Would I still be me? Or would I become something I hope to never become? So many questions and so little answer...I wonder if I end becoming any hybrid animal or something? Maybe a dragon? Hope it not a goldfish...'_ I thought dryly at the end.

dream time*

 _"Hehehehe...hehehahahahah **hahAHAHAHAHHAHAH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NOTHING CAN SAVE ALL OF YOU! I SHALL BRING ALL TERROR TO ALL LIFE! AHAHAHAHAHA! All...** these souls...shall be damned...forever...hehehe"_

 _"RAGNA! STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! JUST COME BACK TO US! THEY WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS! PLEASE STOP RAGNA WE CAN STILL GO BACK HOW IT USE TO!"_

 _"It's too late now Ruby...because of their fault...Yang and Weiss are dead... **I WILL KILL THEM ALL! AHAHAHAHAHA THEY WILL LEARN TO NEVER MESS WITH ME! THE MAGIC KING!"**_

 **"I to awaken am the Tyrant whom stole the throne of God**

 **.**

 **(̸̠̭̰̻̫̖͍̻̭͒̋̆̑͝ͅT͖͎̬̯͒̇̈́͗̽̀͛͟h̛͍̠̞̜̹͆̍̾͆̇̈͡ẹ͓̙̙̦̝̮̉́́͆̈́̌̓͌͆ȳ̴̢͇̟̗̺̼͇͍̍̽͆͜͠ k̸̳̹̩̝̱̈̂̎̀͡í̧̢̘̦͈̟͈̙̋̊͋͘l̡̢͇͓̖̭̫̔̎͊̅͘l̸̰̫̞̫̥̞̤͛̔͒̀̒̓̿͗͢͞͝ȩ̷̩̼͍̻͔̭̳͇̇̏̽̆́͊̇̈̕d̵̢͍̳͙̘̜̣͍̯͐̆̏͑̈̒̎͡͝ͅ t̵̨͔̤̮͎͙̤̘̏̋̀̅͆̈́̚͜ͅh̴̺͙͖̩̥̼̞̦͊̎́̈̇͒̈́̍̈́͘ê̺͖͈̠̞͖̦̿̎̊̈́̋̏͘͡ͅḿ̵͍͖̜̱̰̠̏͑̓͐͐͂!̸̰̜̠͉̘̞̬̬̓̀̾̀̒̕̚)̷̨̛̛̛̦̥̲̗̋̏̓̓͒̚͟ (̸̧̠̩̰̺͈̘͇̂̇̓͗̀͟͡W̴̨̹͓̗̮̬̰̻͋͌̌̆̀́̀͗͝ȩ̻͓̳͈̙͚͇̍͑̉͊̏̈͘̚͡͞ c̴̢̪̜̮͖̣̩̅̿́͗̏̔͜͢ȧ̸̩͓̩̟̠͖͋̐̂̀̀̽͗͝ǹ̨̨̢̡͓̥̪͕̘̀͒̀̓́̔̕͘͟ f̛̣̦̝̤͕͖͚̱̺́̀͒̓̌̋̕͢ĭ̸̯͎̣̱̖̗͒̍͂͐̒̚͜n̶̢̛̹̣̞͇̻͕̤̅̈̎̽̃͠ͅà̴̰̳̗̦̞͇͔͐̅̓͘l̴̞̹͚̺̼͙̯̠̀̿̓̋̍̂͛͘͡͡l̺̫̹̮̪̭̈͋͐́̋͂̓͊͂͡ỷ̢̭̥͚͚͉͈̱̆̎͗̚̕ ḫ̛̣͙̬̖͙͉̎́̄͑̒̐̎ä̢̻̳̩̺̞͈̅͆̚̚ͅv̝͙̠͖̪͓̐̑̽̌̊͂̑̈́̚e̶̮̠̼̦̜̙̰͉̠̓͑́̐͞ ọ̶̧͖̩͓̑̅̌̈̕͢u̫͉͇̦̳̻͆͑͂̔̔̽̀͢͞r̡̧̡̛̰͍̲͇͓̫̽̐̑͋͂̄̕͠ͅ r̼̠̱͉̟̯̬̮̩̤͒̽͒̍̚͘e̡͇͙͎̲͓̔͑̽̐̋̚͘v̛͔̹̪͍̹̺̰̫̀͆̾͑͝͞ȩ̸̨̗̖͚̰͕̻̗͓͂̒̊͌̉̾n̶̡̙̙̯̪̳̬͌͋̋̌̇̌̊͞͝ͅĝ̵̞͈̜͎͈̈́̀̒͊͗ͅȩ̸̭͖̲̼̪̯̮͓̥͋̑͛͆̓̈̆!̳̺̜͈̭̘͖̤̇̑̇̓̊̓̽͜͟͞)̴̰͖̝̜̹̺̱͈̙̀̋̒̄̋**

 **.**

 **I devour the wisdom and rip apart the Knowledge**

 **.**

 **(̸͎̜̣͈̫̼̀͋̌̆͂̚ͅW̛̯̤͎̹̻̋̃̑͊̍̚͢ę̵̡̨̭͓͎̗̒̍́͛̅̀͋̈́̕͜ s̴͙͇̥̝̥͍̓͋͋͑͗͆̅̚͢ͅh̡̜̗̫͇̭͚͎̔̿̐̑̋͆̕̚̕a̡̧͈͈̔̋̇̎͂͜͡l̳̟̥̱̥̘͉͍̏̉̑̌͋̉́̋l̶̰̳͎̹͓̝̞͖̇̀̍͌̊͂́̅̕̚͟ b͈̪̤̱̞̜̲͓̫̫̾̉̾̓̈́͂ŗ̷̹̥̜̱̜̀̿͊̚̚̚͜͡ḯ̶͚͚̺̣̙͆͆͒̽̇͂̂͡ͅņ̴̛̪̲̥̣̙̠͓̑̃̇̅͡͞ͅg̸̛̥͔̯͙̤̥̘͎̃̀͌̊͐͒͟͞ͅ t͇̞̳͉̻̐̌͆̅͒ḙ̴̪̠̭̦̙̫͋̓͐̀͌̔̌̿̅̐͟ŗ̨̰̭̤̬͇͚̀̄̒̂͒̎͑̉̕͞ͅr̤̰̳̫͖̘̉̏͆͑̕͞o̵̡̡̡͙̩̰̥̱̜͗̇͊̃̎̚r̢̢͚͉̝̫̼̺͋̾̽̿͊̓͌̾ t̢̝̖̥̙̯͚̞͙̆̐̿̃̔̒̎̂̇̕ȯ̭̫͇͈̇̋̏́͢͜͞ ä̶̡̤̥̞̞̖̘̐̂̃̅̄͢͝ĺ̶̬̺̜͉͕̱͆̏̓͆͘͢l̸̛̹̳̙͚̺̞͓͗͛͆͒̑͐̋͞ l̫̦̰̟̭̫͇̃̆͌̈́̓i̶̡̲͎̖͍̲͖̟̥̎͂̊̋͐͊͐͌͢͠͡f̷̛̹̹̟̳͉̌̽̊͡ȩ̴̧̬̟̲̣̤̙̋̀͐̊̇̎̀́͜͡!̢̧̧̘̠͇͎̱̲͌̇͑̾́̏̎͊͆)̷̛̻̺͖̭̍̉͒͢͝͝ (͖̠̤̭̪̻̥̣͙̩̐̄͂̃͌͞Ň̼̘̯̗̣͇͗̃̾̃͑͠ȏ̦̬̩̓̐̾̓͜͡͝͡͝ͅ ǫ̶͇̦̰͓̲͖̞͉̤̀͂͋͂̾̇̈̇̕n̢̨̙̙̝͇̗̱͖̑͐̏̇͡ͅẽ̸̢̛̺͚͖͕̪̩̩̻͆͐̊̔͋͂̚͞ s̶̢̧̢͕͓̖͎͙̩̺͒̒̔͗̚͠h̸̢̛̟̟͕͕̤̺͈͙̄́͑̆ȃ̫̹͇̠͔͉̘̦̄̆́̔̑̌́͘l͚̦̱̜̫̣͆̓̄̈́̑̂̊̃̐̕l̛͈͖͈̙̹̿͒̎̈́̉͑̃͢͜͞ ė̸̝̭̯̝̹̄̌̍͛̐͡͝ş̵̛̳͙̻̻͓̠̉̿̂̇̚͢͟ͅc̯͙̤̟̞̟̾́̆̎̇̐̽̀͡͠a͖͔̣̻̖͓͕͔̳͒̋͂̄̄̔̏̈́̕͡p̷̲̙͍̳͙͍̙̮̺̩̑́̾̽̇̐̀͞ê̢̢̙̭̼̣̣̻̆̒͆̉̓͐̍͜͞ ọ̸̧̢̝̯͙͌̃̐͌̌͋̌͌̃u̷̡̬̮̪̩̲̠̎̅̽̇̉̉̏̂́̀r̸͇͓͔͎̞͐͊͆̌̿͑̑ m̺͔̹̦͔̳̞̲̿̿͐̃̆̿̕į̛̺̱̙̻̹̗̼͈̌̓͛́͒̿̿͡ģ̶̛̳͍̠̝̬͚͓̹͂̓̃͂͒̈́̔͜͝͝h͓͇̻̠͍̳̤̲͔̊̉̽̕͘͡ͅt̸̮̣̦̞̪͒̅̔̀͑.̴̼̯̳͇͖͈̎̎̽̎̏̆̀̐.̶̧̛̹͓̜̂̑͛͘͡͠ͅ.̸̡̞̙̖͇̪̠͗̔̂̂̊̄̚͟͝͠ͅ)̸̡̣̠̇̀͊̅͛̕͟ͅ**

 **.**

 **I will become the Magic King that rules over all Creation**

 **.**

 **(̧͇̳͙̤̪̩̑̏̎̽͗͒̉͋͑̑͢D͙̬̰̭͗̄̇̾͐̅͐̋́̕ͅȩ̶̠̗̼̼̣͕̟̗͊̓̀̈̕à̸͙̱̣̓̈̿̐͘͟͢͠͠ͅt̴̛̻̟̦̲̭̍̋̎̽͛͐h͍̗̜̘̘̃͆͋̀̆͋͢͠ t̲̯͙̙͂̀̈̀͛͗̀̿͝ͅȯ̵̲̙̼͉͙̎̅̌͐̂̒͞ a̶̡͈̘̖̹̗͑͊̽̈́̉̎͝l͙͈̲̫̺̑̈́͒͐͘͟l̴͔̪̲̭͉̙͓͎̖̱̒̋̊̈́̕.̴̲͈̭̦͔̩͉̝̥̞͊͑̊̈̌̆̿.̸̱̦̼̺̜̍́̾̋̇̈͘.̵̨͎̟͖͔͓̖̺̀̀̃́̆̓)̜̜̞̣̗̰̥̈́͑̒̂͞(̵̧̢͓͎̙̲̪͔̻͔͗͊̈̂͊͐T̶̡̝̭̳͙̭̣͙̾͐̀̿̃̉̕̚ͅh̦̻̪̱̓̅̓͆̾̏̑̽͌͜͡ȅ̷̢̡͙̰̝̯͍̱̱͗̒̈͘͘͜͞͞ s̷̰͈͎̺̮̖͗̀͂͋̒̋͂͊̕͜͝į̷̣͔͕͉̜͚͉̾̒̿̔̿͒ņ̴͕̩̳̭̅́̃̒̊̚͡ ó̜͕̳͓̽͊̾̈̑̇͌̓̂͢f̴̢̫̪͎̫̃͋̑̇́́͐̌̓ m̛̥̞̞͍̳̐̓͆̌́̅̍͝ą̸̯͕͕̮̯͈̝̯̳̆̐̑͑͐̽̌́̉̕n̵̼̥̺̣͚̝̯͖̘͊̀́͐͒͆́͡k̢͙̰̗͕͈͒͒̏͊̾͌̚̕͟͟͟͠i̡̨͚͇̫̭̳͊̀̽̕͘͞͡n̲̘̮͖̍̂̾̓̏̒͒͒̈́̾͢ͅḑ̧͕̹̗̗̹̓͌́͂͑̑͂̕̚͠ s̡̳̜͇̗̔̈́̄̋͟͡ͅh̫̲̹̳̠̫̬̲̪̃͒́̾̒̎͊̄͝à̢̧̡͔̹͉͈̱͚͖̎̉̀͑l̡͕̘̜̮̱̹̀̎͛̏̉̂̒̋͢͟ͅļ̨̻̠̭͕͈̜̾̐̆̉͛̆͜͝ b͖̜̱̟̪͕̜̹̺̎̆̍̆̉̐̿͠ͅr̫̗͓̥͓͆̉̃͑̃̎̆̈͞͝ì̡̥͉̺̻̻͈̦͗̾̔͛͒͒̕̚ņ̱̤̬̥̝̓̓͑͋̏͝͠g̶̢̢̹̥̞̯̈̀̍͒̋̑͜͡͝ t̶̡̡̮̻̹͊̽̂̏̂͊̉̚͝h̶̨̗͚̱̥̗͆̀͒̒͑̇̀̒̀͢ĕ̜̟̭̜̞̣̫̭̀́̈́̂̒̿̓͜͟ ḍ͍̭̦̻̪̱͗̔͂͛́̄̐͡͞a̵̢̛̯̼̠͖̖̽͐̇̕r̝̬̭̰͇̭͍̋͋͋̓̿̕͞k̢̤͈̭͔̣̯͎̻̐̋̂͌͝n̵̡͇͉͈̙̣͍̬̩̏̎̇̏̓͘͡͝ẹ̵̬̲̮̙̈̓͗̀̾̌̋̏͛͜͡s̫͈̱͕̯̯̼͂̔̔̾́̽́̆͌͜s̸̡̰̤̙̅̽͆͒͊̂͞͞ͅ.̸̬̪̱̥̱̥́̋̒́̏̏͆̚͠͠.̬͈̖̗̘̞̰̦̓̍̈͆͂̓̆͜.̴̨̲͉̫͖̳̄̄̈͗̂̔͢͞)̢̛̹̦̹̽͗̉̌̅̏͋̾͢͡**

 **.**

 **And I will show you true Despair!**

 **Magic King Drive!"**

 **Day ?: The Lovers Worry...**

evening time*

I was being shaken during my sleep and woke up by Yang and Weiss. I see they are worried about something. I sat up and found out I was coverd in cold sweat.

"Ragna! You finally wake up. We were worried about you...you didn't wake up till it was near evening already. You look like you had a nightmare, it's ok, we here with you." Yang said to me while she and Weiss hugs me. _'Heh, they really are my light...if that nightmare was telling me anything...I will have to be on my guard more than usually...I will not let anyone hurt my loved one...even if I have to become a destroyer again...'_

After that was over, the girls just told me we have found an island and we were on guard duty along with Chopper, but he had to go with Robin to grab more water after he broke the barrel that was filled with water that we could drink from. Afterward, everyone is back with foods and is waiting for the girls and me. So I use my magic to clean myself from all the sweat that on my body. _'Heh, Weiss look annoyed that she found out that I could pretty much use my magic for almost everything.'_

few minutes later*

I arrive at the campfire site, as we begin to eat dinner. The straw hat crew look kinda worry about my health, so they asked if I was ok. I told them I'm fine while Yang and Weiss are sitting next to me during our meal time. Yang was telling them what their world is like while Weiss was telling them about what her family do in their world and looking like a noble while eating her food. The girls were listening about all the rest of the crew on how they join the straw hat pirate. _'Can't believe I slept for 2/3 of the day...well, I guess it isn't that bad...now I have a reason to keep my guard up no matter how relaxing the place is.'_

"Hey Ragna. Are you going to tell us why you slept past morning and afternoon? Because that unusually." "Yea Yang is right, we already have each other. We should help each other." Weiss said to me while agreeing with Yang. So I told them what my nightmare was...and how [Lord of Terror]'s form doing to me. Both Yang and Weiss look worry, but I told them as long I have them as my light, then they don't have to worry about me. So they hug me and we gone to sleep.

 **Day ?: The Storm!**

Morning time*

I wake up and see Yang on my left side while Weiss on my right, hugging me. _'It's a good thing I didn't get that nightmare again...'_

While I move my arms Yang and Weiss woke up and said good morning to me. They asked me to use my magic to clean their body. _'Wow, my magic just turns into a cleaning magic...meh, save me some spare time, but I am not doing this forever or else I will forget how to clean myself without magic.'_ I use my magic to teleport outside of the room and appear on go merry head while waiting for the girls to change their clothes. I see Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp tries to fishing.

Zoro is doing a finger stand push up...way up the flagpole...and Robin still reading her book. Nami is just drinking what Sanji made for her. While Luffy and the rest asking for some as well. Yang and Weiss is done changing and came out of the room. Weiss just sat on an extra chair she found around and is working on her Myrtenaster while taking other part from my inventory.

While Yang is working on her motorcycle that she name bumblebee. _'WHAT THE HELL?! WHEN DID SHE PUT THAT IN MY INVENTORY OR MORE LIKE HOW DID I NOT NOTICE IT WAS IN MY INVENTORY TILL NOW?! Ugh, it's not even a week yet in this world and I already having a headache.'_ I thought while rubbing my forehead while using magic to help me with the headache.

 **Splash* Boom***

 _'Is that a giant snail?'_ Weiss was surprise and already in a fight stance. While Yang was shocked and put bumblebee back in my inventory and active her Ember Celica into combat mode. Everyone is either surprise or at least Yang and Weiss is ready for a fight. I just found out I'm in the anime version of One Piece and not in the manga version.

Everyone, beside Robin, walks up to the giant snail thing. _'Why do I feel like something very stupid is going to happen...'_

"That's a huge turban shell!" Luffy said in a surprise voice. _'What the heck is a turban? It looks like a snail to me...'_

"I don't believe that's a turban shell." Usopp told Luffy. _'I knew it! It a snail!...right?'_

"What do we do with this?" Nami asks everyone. "Think we can eat it?" Asked a hungry looking Luffy. _'I rather not eat anything I don't know what the hell it is first.'_ I thought dryly. "Maybe I could grill it in its shell..." Sanji thinking out loud while staring at the shell while wondering what kind of dish could it be made from it. _'Ah the side of the shell open...'_ Everyone is very surprised, but sadly I'm just staring at it while wondering if I should burn it alive or just freeze it till it turn solid ice and break it tiny piece and use them as ice cubes.

"Ah. I thought I was about to die! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said the unknown creepy man. "Who...are you?" Luffy ask the creepy man in a confuse voice. "Hey Ragna. Is he an enemy or something? Do we fight him?" Yang ask me who the creepy man is while having a confuse look wondering what the hell is going on.

Weiss just went back to work on her Myrtenaster and ignore the crazy stuff happening. _'Now that I think about it even Robin is ignoring it as well and never left her chair. That must be some good book she reading.'_ I thought while giving a small side glare over Robin. _'I'm just going to ignore them...and go back to looking through my inventory and see what else did I put in here that I forgot about...'_

few minutes later*

 _'I think I should trace some black key from the fate series they seem useful to stop people by just throwing them in their shadow.'_ While I was thinking about other weapons I can use I just notice a bunch of stuff around the place that was from the shell. _'Bah! My inventory is way better than that stupid giant snail...or something? Wow, that weird man has one freaky laugh...'_

"Ragna! Ragna!" Yang called out for me. "Hmm? What is it Yang?" I asked Yang while I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Can we use one of your gold bar to pay the creepy men for his stuff? Please! Ragna!" Yang pled me. I just about to answer her. When someone screams. "Aaaahhhhhh! How could I have overlooked such an important thing?!" The unknown weird man question himself. Then got up and look at everyone with an awkward smile on his face. _'Wow, that's just creepy...'_ "I've just remembered a very important engagement. Please excuse me!" With that, he jumps into his...giant snail or something and it jumps off the ship dive into the sea.

"What's with him?" Luffy asks everyone as he watches the creepy dive away and looking confused. "He was probably afraid of you. The wanted man, Monkey D. Luffy." Robin explained to Luffy. "Well, he is a pirate. Shouldn't pirate be wanted criminal or something?" Weiss question everyone while still not looking away from what she doing. "Well, I guess we don't have to use that gold bar huh Ragna! I got me some new weight!" Yang said with a happiness in her voice and she ran off to grab her new weight and put most of them in my inventory. _'I guess I don't have to waste a single gold bar now huh?'_

Everyone beside Robin, Weiss, Yang and I are cleaning well Zoro is just mad at Sanji for not doing anything as well. Then those two morons are fighting and a screaming Nami came and knock those idiots out. _'Hmm, my speed on tracing for nameless weapon is under a sec. D rank is just a second, C rank take about 2 seconds, and B and above just take 3 seconds as long I have complete image and knowledge on the weapons. Tracing many different kinds of weapon at the same time would take 10 seconds if they just nameless, I think 50 is my limit for nameless, while above C rank about 20 is my limit...crap I been busy with creating new magic spell with my [Creation Magic] that I'm almost neglecting my tracing training. I should...why is there a drop of water hitting me at my head?'_ I look up.

 _'Shit...'_ I see a hurricane that made from the sea and we are heading right into it. _'Where Yang and Weiss?!'_ I look around and notice...they're both sleeping next to me. _'...Was I too deep in my thought that I didn't notice them? Wow Nami know how to do things during these type of time.'_

[Reinforcement] to ships to 20%

 _'I can't go above that or else I may destroy the ship from just overloading with mana.'_

[Mana Shield] around Robin and a big one around me with Yang and Weiss.

Robin look startled a blue sphere appear around her. Then she looks at me with her eyes wide. Then it went back to normal and she gave me one more stare, then gone back to her book. Then I see Nami came out of the room, seeing what's going on and start yelling at almost everyone to do something. While I am holding onto Yang and Weiss during this storm.

few minutes later*

 _'Hmm the storm is done...better stop using magic now.'_ I notice that it was stormy free weather.

[Reinforcement] deactivated!

[Mana Shield] deactivated!

 _'Well, I lost about...wow 4400 MP...maybe the ship took more mana than I thought for [Reinforcement]? Hmm, now that I think of it...I only have one mode...burst mode is ok and all, but I still need a different version in the future, now that I think about it...burst mode mostly boosts my reflex and movements only...I really need different version or...I could improve it! I think I got something or more like I'm going to recreate some of fairy tail dragon slayer magic, but sadly I can't do slayer magic...and I'm not going to eat elements...that could really cause some major pain...oh wait, I forgot in my [Lord of Terror] is immune to magic base damage of all kind...I guess I really don't need slayer magic since I really don't need to "eat" the elements to restore my strength since I got [Mana Absorption] that can restore my mana! Wait a second...I'm in the One Piece world where there haki and devil fruit user...could mana hurt them? Could aura cause damage to devil fruit user as well? I should test this soon. After I make a new mode. Let see if I can try to recreate one from fairy tail anime.'_ I thought as I start to gather mana to use my magic.

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: body form + dragon strength factor + fire resistance factor = Strength of The Fire Dragon

Fusion System: strength of the fire dragon + burst mode = Blaze Dragon Mode

 **"Blaze Dra-"** "mmm...Ragna..." said a sleeping Yang. _'Crap I almost killed my own girlfriends without noticing...ugh and I just about try the new improve burst mode! But seeing Yang and Weiss sleeping face is really cute...and Yang just ruin the moment when she starts to crush my left arm...what kind of strength does Yang have?! My body, even without [Reinforcement] should be strong enough to withstand a powerful blow, but sadly Yang has the strength of a dragon or the king of the dragon...well her name does have the word dragon in it...shit if she really got the strength of a dragon then my [Mana Shield] would be destroyed easily by her.'_ I pull both of them a little closer so they don't fall on the ground while they're sleeping.

 _'Weiss...look so peaceful and doesn't have look like she have a big burden anymore since she won't be coming back to her world anytime soon. She looks happy now...to think when I first met her I saw the loneliness in her eyes during that first night and kinda bitchy too, but I'm never going to say that out loud not if I want to become a human size ice cube...I'm glad she came along with me and Yang, but I'm surprised she loved me...lucky me...two girls...with both angry issue...shit...both with a bad past. Though it was in the past doesn't mean it could appear in the future...when it comes...I shall be there for them...even if it means to destroy everything to protect their happiness. No. Matter. What.'_ I thought darkly while having my left eye fill aura of death as it start to glow to bright golden.

I use [Flight Magic] on both Yang and Weiss to bring them to our room to sleep. I'm really glad I could increase the space inside the rooms. Almost the size of those five star hotel room. I was just about to leave them in bed, but Yang has other thought. So while she still asleep doesn't mean her strength gotten lower since she just pull me back in bed with me in the between of Yang and Weiss. Look like I won't be able to use that new blaze dragon mode it could wait. Sleeping together with two beautiful girls is something I don't mind at all. _'Two is my limit damn it! I will not have anymore! Plus, I don't even think Yang and Weiss would allow other to begin with. I already saw those two gave Robin and Nami a glare when we first came to this world, but if Gaia get bored I think I may end with another girl. I hope the girl not insane or something. Well, I guess I should sleep now...shit...I forgot about the parallel world with different Yang and Weiss! I really hope I don't mix them up...oh wait never mind I still got that extra peak from them being my teammates...I really hope it can tell the different version of them.'_

 **Day ?: Why?!**

After I woke up and use magic for clean the girls and my body with magic. The girls went and work on their stuff while I look for a safe place to use my new improve burst mode. _'Wow, this fog is thick! Holy shit! I just went around the ship by myself again! Shit. Shit. Shit! I got to find one the straw hat crew members or Yang and Weiss either those two! Why didn't I go along with them?! Ok, next door! Nope, different room again! Next door!...how did I end up in the kitchen? Who cares! Ok, lets see...uh, I'm back in the bedroom again...'_

4 hours later*

 _'Ugh...I have come back to the bedroom like 8 times now...I'm just going to wait, here now...wait I could of just use magic to teleport to the location! Ugh, I'm too lazy now...I'm just going to stay here and nap a little, then teleport later.'_ I went to the bed and lie down as I take a small nap.

10 minutes later*

I heard the door open. I look up and see Yang and Weiss, who look surprised to see me.

""Ragna!"" Both Yang and Weiss yell at me and jump at me, into a hug. Well, Weiss is hugging me while Yang is putting me in a headlock. They look like they were crying for a while. I'm losing air...so I tap Yang's arm to tell her I need air. Lucky me she notices right away and let go and hug me from behind.

"Where were you, Ragna? After a few days ago in the morning we left the bedroom...we thought you were behind us, but when we look back you were gone! We forgot that you have a bad sense of direction! Aaaahhhhhh!" Weiss said to me as she cries on my chest while Yang still trying to look tough, but failing badly as I can see her already have some tears coming down her face. Then they explain to me that a few days ago, they met some trainee marine cook who dream about seeing the all blue.

Then we reach an island for supply, while it starts to rain in the afternoon. After a few minutes the rain clears up and during night time they couldn't find me still. So they stay on the ship with Zoro and try to find me. Since they know I'm still inside the ship since they gain the ability to sense where I am as well and they know I never left the ship.

After it night time there was an amazing fireworks. At the same time during the night they were crying together to sleep hoping I was fine. _'How the hell did I miss those two when I came inside the bedroom 8 times already?!'_ So we have decided that I shall always hold one of their hands whenever I exit a doors or something that could lead to different locations.

 _'After that we don't have to worry about me being lost on a ship... I feel so depressed right now...'_ Then we heard some explosion near the ship. I was about to head to the door, but before I could Yang stop me and Weiss was the one who opens the door while Weiss pull me through the door so I won't get lost...again... _'Well, I don't mind holding hands with Weiss and wow her hand is soft!'_

When we came out of our room, I see what's going on outside. _'Ok, how is this fair?! There more than one marine ship chasing us!'_ I yell in my mind while glaring at the marine ships chasing after us. I'm so glad the girls pack, bunch of food inside the inventory. Since Luffy may end up devour all of it and left us nothing to eat. "Hey! If we don't do something, they're gonna sink us!" Nami yell at everyone. "I'm hungry..." Said a hungry Luffy. "Me too..." Chopper agree with Luffy.

"Don't the marines know when to quit?" Zoro asked around. While he still takes care of his katana. Weiss and Yang are just staring mostly at everyone with a blank stare. Wondering how can some of these people not worry about the ship going to sink? _'I wonder if I should tell them about the food the girls store in my inventory? Man Chopper look dehydrate. Maybe I should use magic to make some drinkable water for them?'_

"Hey Ragna!" Yang called me. "Yes, Yang?" I look at Yang notice she gives me the puppy eyes. "Can I give some ingredient from your magic space bag to Sanji to make us some food? Please? I'm hungry!" Yang asked me while hugging my left arm and look at me with her puppy eyes that start to have some tears in them. "I say we should, but let make sure after Luffy and the other don't notice us or else they will eat them all without a single thought." Weiss said to us as she was kinda hungry too. So she took some apples and pass one to Yang to eat for now.

"How can you all be playing around? This is no time to be laughing!" Nami scream at almost everyone. "Nami! Looks like we've got more to worry about than the marines. You'd better start navigating!" Zoro told Nami while staring at the some bad weather that we getting close to. "You don't have to tell me!" Nami told Zoro. "Hey, are we really going across that path?!" Weiss question everyone as she looks worried since she hold onto my right arms tightly. As she afraid she may get throw in the sea.

[Reinforcement] to ship outer layer to 20%

"Ragna I'm scared!" Weiss scream at me as she holds onto me as a lifeline. While Yang too busy looking through my inventory for something to notice around her. So I had hugged her close to me with my left arm to make sure she doesn't get thrown around like a rag doll. She let out an "eep" when I pull her to me and have a small blush on her face and continue to look through my inventory. Then I see we in the clear as I let go both of the girls.

[Reinforcement] deactivated!

"Oi, an island! I see an island!" Usopp yell at us. "It's over...we aren't going to sink...hahaha..." Weiss said to herself while still holding onto me and she looks like she about to cry. _'Finally, some land! I haven't gotten off the going merry since I got to this world! Now let see if there anything weird around this island!'_ As everyone got off the ships.

[Soul Scan] activated!

 _'I already sense there a few souls around near us already...'_ I ignore them for now and follow everyone while setting up a magic trap near the go merry ship that will make them float in the air and staying there till we come back.

We are walking on a pathway up the hill. _'So far I don't see any of the soul coming near us just yet. Are they being careful around us and ambush us around some point? Should I let everyone know? Or should I send all those souls to hell for me to use later? For now I should just watch around everyone. To be on the safe side, I better bring out something to protect us, but not let the others know about it.'_

[Soul Collector] active! Throw knives x2 + [Gradation Air] active on Throw knives x2

 _'Ok, no one notices the throwing knives in both of my hands as no one can see it. Now let make sure the knives are more...exploding...'_ I use more mana for my next skill.

[Alteration] on throw knives to explosion 10%

 _'There now I wait till I have enough souls inside the knives just enough and I will throw it near them to blow them up.'_ As we kept on walking I notice my throwing knives scream one word in a whisper "Terror!" with a mix of many voices of little kids to teen to adult then to elderly of both genders every 10 seconds now as well light up in a color of mix of dark blue and violet, but only I notice since no one can see them beside me.

"Maybe this island is uninhabited." "It is Robin..." "Oh? How do you know Ragna?" Yang asked me. "Because...I can sense souls and there many living souls around this island..."

"""You can sense souls?!""" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp asked me at the same time. Looking surprise while staring at me. As we kept on walking we heard a small goat noise up ahead. "Awww that a cute baby goat!" Yang look like she want to keep the baby goat.

"""M-! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!""" Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji chase after the baby goat while Weiss and Yang look like their going to kill them with those dark looks on their face. "Now just hold on! Even if you're hungry, you can't eat that cute little goat!" "Yeah! Leave the baby goat alone!" Yang agrees with Nami, but then took a fighting stance as she notices what's wrong. Zoro caught on quick why Yang took a fighting stance. "Looks like your cute little goat's friends have us surrounded." _'Eh? The souls I sense were goats?! Uh...I don't feel like having goat meat anytime soon...after what happen in the past...that was a dark day that time...'_ I threw both my knives near the other side of the clear forest area. _'...Maybe I should of adding more boom? Because I don't hear any boom noise.'_

"Uh, you know...this is my first time seeing these many goats in my life" Yang look around and look kinda nervous. _'Where are my boom damn it?! Ugh I'm still waiting and my [Soul Collector] didn't deactive yet.'_

[Mental Acceleration] 50%

 _'I should just throw more knives!'_ I thought in rage while not noticing I raise my mental speed to 50% that could cause problems for me later. "STOP IT!" Chopper yells out as he transforms and all the goats stop with a shocked expression on all their faces. "Aaaahhhhhh" as the old man drop from the tree. "M-MONSTER!"

"Some weird Ossan fell outta the tree." Luffy said to everyone. "Chopper, is this the guy who ordered the goats to attack us?" Nami asked Chopper. "Well?" **goats noise*** "They said he is!"

"He probably thought we were going to attack him." Zoro said to everyone. "Don't worry. We just need some water and food." Sanji told the old goat man. _'Well, I can get some drinkable water and my inventory is filled with foods.'_ Yang was about to say something, but Weiss covers her mouth and whisper a few words to her. Where Yang nod her head, Weiss let her hand off Yang mouth. Yang just smiles and said nothing. "I can't trust the word of a pirate! Let me tell you, there's no treasure on this island! I'm flat broke!" Yelled the old goat man. "No offense, but you don't look like someone with a lot of money." Usopp replied to the old goat man. "You filthy pirates! Even so, I will remain a main! You can go ahead and boil and roast me!"

"Oh really? I'm a cook. Boiling and roasting are what I'm best for." Sanji told the old goat man as he crack his knuckle with a smile on his face. The old goat man looks afraid and panic. "Wait! Wait! It was just a joke! You devils! Villains! Murderers!" Yell the old man as he throws rocks at us. Then he tries to run away, but sadly he got caught in a bush. Yang lost her smile as her eyes dull, while Weiss looks very annoyed. Zoro step forward as he cut the bushes apart to free the old goat man, but the old man was panicking as his eyes went back inside his head while he fall on the ground. "He fainted." " This crotchety old goat sure is faint hearted." As Chopper run up to check the old man's heart if it is beating or not. Then he looks up panic as he yells, "Oh no! His heart stopped!"

"""""""Eh?!""""""" Everyone look surprised as they look at Zoro with shocking expression.

"Zoro!" " Demon!" "How horrible!" "Marimo!" "Monster!" "You should go to jail!" "Meh..."

Everyone was bad mouthing Zoro beside the last one. "NO! Wait...! I didn't...!" Zoro try to explain to everyone. As Chopper trying to revive the old man heart's beating.

"I'm a doctor! Take us to the old man's house!" Chopper asked the goats around us. As we carry the old man to his house. _'I just notice something!_ _I still have my [Mental Acceleration] skill on! Oh shit I'm going to be brain dead if I don't deactivate it soon!'_ Weiss notice my paled face. "Hey Ragna what's wrong?" "Weiss I need you and Yang to protect me till I wake up..." I told her before she can say anything, she and everyone else was panicking even more as they are right now, as I fall down as darkness cover my sight while hearing boom noise. _'Damn it...'_

[Mental Acceleration] deactivated! **Mental unstable from long time use! You have been put into a coma till mental health is restored back to full!**

[Soul Collector] deactivated from time limit on explosion!

 **Day ?: Monkey?! Sky Island?!**

 _'Ugh, my head...'_ I got up and open my eyes and see I'm back in the bedroom. I notice I can't move my arms. _'Wait...what? I can't move my arms?! Ahhhhh! Why can't I move arms?!'_ I was about to keep on panicking, when I feel someone hugged my left arms tighter than it should. _'Oh, it just Yang...'_ I look to my right and see Weiss and she have her hair down. _'Huh, now that I notice it her nightgown is light blue. While Yang just wears a yellow tank top and a white short...my arm...I can't feel my left arm... I can still feel my right arms though...thank Gaia Weiss don't have inhuman strength. Now what should I do now? Maybe I can try to get out of bed without waking them up?'_

I try to move Yang first, but that up more problem now she got both my left arm and left leg. _'I just lost half my body now...make that full body since Weiss just decide to want to come closer...guess I have to wait till they wake up...what am I suppose to do while I wait? I could always do magic, but they may end up blowing the room up...ugh why did I have to wake up now of all time? Hmm, I wonder if all those [Mental Acceleration] causing me to become insane? Or am I insane already? Let see I'm not trying to place curses anyone right now. Don't have any "items" in my inventory that make me look insane. I'm not dancing like a mad man. Don't have any urge to slice people to death all the time. Still hear the voices of madness, but that's normal for me in [Lord of Terror]. I will ask Yang and Weiss later when they wake up to see if they think I'm insane or not. Ugh...how long till it morning?! Should I go back to sleep? Nah, I got enough sleep already! I should just look out the window and see if anything happen...yup just water and more water...oh look more water...I think being insane is better than being bored right now...ugh I got a headache now from all these thoughts!'_ I thought while glaring at the window.

 _'Wow, I feel stupid now...I can't believe I used [Mental Acceleration] up to 50%?! I know I said I would always put my guard up no matter how peaceful it is, but that was dumb of me! I should of use 10% to make sure the mental stress is controllable...man and I don't even know how long I been out. What if I miss something important?! Ow...damn it Yang even in your sleep, your strength is no joke...maybe I should use magic to go inside their dreamscape? Nah, I may end up stuck there forever and won't be able to get out...I don't even know if my magic will come with me if I go in their dreamscape. What should I do now? Maybe I should wake them up? Uh, yeah no. Never mind, I don't want to end up half dead if I wake them up during the night. Crap, my right eye! I can't feel [Eyepatch Power Seal] on my right eye! Oh wait it in my inventory look like it was either Yang or Weiss, who put it back in there._ ' While I put it back on my right eye I can feel myself getting weaker as my stats are being reduced by 80%.

*knock* **knock***

"Hey Yang! Weiss! It's afternoon already! It's time to wake up! You girls missed breakfast already! It lunch time!" Chopper knock on the door while yelling at Yang and Weiss to wake up. _'Wait a second...it afternoon? I have been over thinking all this stuff and it afternoon?! Then why it looks dark out the window?! Oh wait, that was just Yang poster she hang up a while ago...how the hell I did I make a mistake like that? Oh well...'_

"Ok! We're up! Just hold on a second!" Yang yells at Chopper as she sits up rubbing her eyes. Then she notices my eyes are open. We both stare at each for a few second. "Good afternoon Yang." I gave Yang a small smile, but before I can say anymore she jumps at me and start crying onto my chest and causing Weiss to fully wake up and see Yang crying and me being awake. She just stare at us for a few second then start to have some tears in her eyes after a few more second she throw herself at us and started to cry as well.

 _'I must of really cause them to worry for me. I hope they don't make me do something to ask for their forgiveness.'_ Ok, after the 20 questions game that Yang and Weiss asked me, which I answer to the best of my ability. When I meant the best of ability I meant I still haven't figure at the whole full use of my skill even if some are at max level. But I did tell them I have a gamer's ability just some of my skill could cause me some "effects". After I told them they gave me a hug. Well, Yang just punch me in the gut really hard after I told her about my [Reinforcemnt] skills then she hug me. After everyone change well more like they blind fold me since they are keeping on a eyes on me in case I have another skills that may cause me to go in a coma or worst.

As we walk to the kitchen/lunch room I think? _'Hard for me to tell.'_ It looks like everyone is busy waiting for ready the food to be ready and us...never mind only Robin and Chopper notice us. _'That's kinda sad...'_ After we finish eating our food well more like trying to stop Luffy eating the rest of our food. Afterward, they question why I was fighting a few minutes the next I was put into a coma. So I told what I told Yang and Weiss beside having the gamer's ability just a few skills only. They accept it and won't ask anymore.

"Hey Ragna. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. What you got to ask Chopper?"

"Why your right eye is color red and have 9 comma that are in 3 different circles while your left eye is color navy blue? Well your right eye is completely red and those 3 circle have 9 comma in them!"

 _'Oh shit...how should I tell them about the rinnesharingan? Even though it from the Naruto world. It's kinda not at the same time...it a mystic eye that I made a mistake and it was created...most of the jutsu that belong to the eye are magic base now...with the mangekyo sharingan I have all it ability but it made from the elements with mana. While genjutsu is just illusion magic, sadly I can't do that dimension hopping jutsu that Kaguya have. Can't do summoning either...well [Lord of Terror] gave me a summoning magic skill already so I'm ok. Can't revive people with the eye either with the outer path with hell king, since it just bring the hell king out of hell and he just drags most of the people who I wanted to revive, but he just drag them to hell and end of story. Well, he did say I'm allowed to use the person that he drag as a material to create something out of them which I won't do anytime soon. I could just put them inside some sword and hope it does something. Can't use the most of the other path like the animal path beside the gravity element, so yeah, all I get from the rinnegan is gravity element by using mana and the rest of the jutsu that come with it though some of jutsu do belong to some of the path I can't use doesn't mean I can't use the jutsu. While on the sharingan I get basely everything just instead of using chakra it use mana like a lot...reason why I don't use it much...it takes 1000 mana per jutsu that belong to the eye! Heck, some of the jutsu like susanoo takes 2000 mana to active it then take 300 mana per minute to keep it active! Though kamui is something I love and hate at the same time...I can't kamui myself to my dimension though I did find out that my personal dimension is my inventory so that why I couldn't kamui myself, but I can just use kamui on a part of the target body to kill them plus I can still make myself intangibility kinda instead of sending part of my body to the dimension it just change the frequency of my body for me to have almost like intangibility as I can change the frequency instant easily and stay in that form for a long time since 1 kamui for any kind of use cost only 200 mana which it take 3 mana per sec for keeping the effect stay on longer. Plus instead of sending my whole body to my personal dimension I can just create 2 kamui at the same time in different location and go into one to appear the other side of the kamui. I already test it and I can bring other with me, but if their not touching me they can't even enter the kamui wormhole. Man kamui is a overkill jutsu just kamui part of the target and they die from just losing a part of them self! Too bad I can't use this eye to copy jutsu...since I can't use chakra...doesn't mean I can't copy their taijutsu or martial arts and I could copy magic of all kind easily. It just like a Alpha Stigma! Man I love this right eye of mine! And hate it at the same time! Just using one it jutsu take a lot of mana! Now how am I going to bullshit my way out of this?'_ I thought for a long time thinking of a way to explain why my right eye is the rinnesharingan.

"Well, because some of my magic has some 'effect' that cause some of my body to change. Well, in this case my right eye change to the color red with 9 commas in them with 3 of them in each ring or circle which ever it is, because of my current use of magic all the time." I explain to Chopper while being dragged by Yang. "Ok, since you're finally awake from your coma. We are going to bond now! With you, Weiss, and me!" Yang said to me, as she pull Weiss closer to us to start bonding...but sadly Gaia has a different saying since there are pieces of woods? Falling down on us. _'Oh shit...'_

"Rain?"

"This...isn't rain."

"Hail?"

"Don't think so... It sort of looks like-"

""""""""EH?!""""""""

Everyone looked up and saw a broken ship falling near us! Yang and Weiss throw them self onto me for safety. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" Zoro scream at everyone while holding onto the rail. "DON'T LET GO OF THE SHIP!" Everybody is screaming for their lives. While I'm holding Yang and Weiss closer to me as I put myself and he girls back inside the kitchen/lunch room. "What?! What is this?! Hey, what is this?" Nami asked herself while panicking. I place my right hand on the wall.

[Reinforcement] to ship 20%

"Aaaahhhhhh! There's a skeleton! Get it away from me!" Weiss scream as she holds onto me even tighter while throwing nameless dagger from my inventory at the skeleton! _'Oi! It took me some time to add [Black Key] special effect onto those nameless daggers!'_ As she kept on throwing them I mentally command them go back to my inventory.

"STOP THROWING THOSE DAGGER WEISS!" "USOPP SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GET THAT SKELETON AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE THOSE DAGGER WILL GO SOMEWHERE THAT THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

Everyone is running around and screaming as parts of the broken ship is still raining onto the go merry.

20 minutes later*

[Reinforcement] deactivated!

Good news there no more falling ship part. Bad news Weiss is scared out of her mind so she won't let go of me even for a minute while Yang is out cold from seeing a skeleton, so right now I'm carrying her over my shoulder and making sure nothing touch her hair. I am not going to tell her that she lost some hair while I'm carrying her. I walk out of the kitchen/lunch room and see everyone is fine. I pull out a small, comfortable 2 sit chair out and put Yang on it to let her rest. While I got some green tea out of my inventory to calm Weiss down. She gave me a thankful nod and took the tea while sitting next to Yang, but still kept one hand on my jacket. Look like she still scared since I can still see her shaking a little. "Why'd a ship fall out of the sky?!" Luffy asks anyone while looking in the sky. "It's a total mystery."

"There's nothing in the sky."

"Damn, the Grand Line is so scary! There was a ship's graveyard in the Rainbow Mist and now a ship falls from the sky..." Usopp told himself while hugging Chopper as his lifeline.

"Ahh!"

"What's wrong. Nami-san?"

"Something's wrong. The Log Pose is broken. It's pointing up and it won't move!"

"That's not it. An island with a strong magnetic field...is causing the needle to point towards a new Log and since the needle is pointing up...the Log seems to have been taken by Sky Island." Robin explains to everyone.

""""""SKY ISLAND?!""""""

With all the screaming Yang already woke up and look at the people who scream so loud waking up in her sleep. She looks annoyed and was about to shout at them, but I pull her back and let them talk to themselves while I rub onto of her head to calm her down. She looks at me with a glare. Though she has a small smile on her face as she enjoy my touch and lean her head on my left shoulder to enjoy the feeling of me touching her hair. As we kept on watching the crew talking to each other.

"What's that?"

"Is it a floating island?!"

"Th-Th-That ship and those s-skeletons fell from there?!"

"But...there's nothing in the sky that looks like an island."

"I wouldn't say that. To be more precise, what's floating up the is a sea." Robin explains to everyone. While Yang looks like she ready for a fight and Weiss look doubtful of there being a island in the sky. "This gets harder and harder to take in." Sanji complain to himself. "So there's an ocean in the sky with an island on it! Yosh, let's go!" Luffy yells at everyone while pointing up to the sky. "Okay, man! Steer the helm up!"

""HARD TURN SKY ISLAND!""

Robin uses her devil fruit power to stop from yelling by covering his mouth. "In any case, we can't point the helm up. Captain" Sanji explain to Luffy. "Actually, to tell the truth, I've never seen Sky Island. And I don't know much about it." Robin told everyone. "Of course not! It's all impossible! Islands and seas floating in the sky...the Log Pose is broken, that's all."

"No, Miss Navigator. What you should think of now is not how to fix a broken Log Pose, but how you are going to get to the sky." Robin explains to Nami. _'Well, I could always use magic to pull the ship up in the sky...though I wonder if I can keep up the mana supply to the ship and if I run out we may end up like that broken ship we saw falling down near us.'_ "No matter what bizarre circumstances your ship should encounter. No matter what panic should befall you. You must not doubt the Log Pose. That is an iron-clad rule. On this sea, if there is something to doubt, it's your own common sense." Nami stares at her Log Pose as she questions herself. "Where that needle points, you will find an island."

"Ragna. Please get rid of that skeleton!" Weiss begged me while she calm down, but a little shake up still. While point at the casket that have a skeleton inside of it. "She opened the casket...what's she doing?" Chopper asked himself while watching Robin putting a piece of bone back together.

"Will you find anything out?"

"I don't know."

Yang is enjoying her hair being touched by me and Weiss looked annoyed by Robin as she kept on putting some bone fragments back together as she discover the history of them. "You have some nasty hobbies!" Nami told Robin while staying behind the mass. "Seeing a beautiful body next to a deceased one is a quaint sight in itself." Sanji talked to himself. While watching Robin working. "Where's Luffy? What are they up to now?" Zoro asked himself while watching Luffy and Usopp on the broken ship doing something. "They said they were exploring." Chopper replied.

"Restoration complete." _'Wow, I just look away for a few minutes and I see Robin finish putting that skull back together.'_ I look at the skull. "Hey Robin. How come there holes in that skull?" Yang asked Robin while staring at the skull behind me. "The holes here are artificial."

"So this guy got run through with something and died?"

"No, this is the result of medical treatment. Burr hole surgery, don't you think Mr. Doctor?" Robin explains to Sanji as she question Chopper while still looking at the skull. "Yeah, to remove brain tumors, they used to drill holes in the skull. But that's an archaic practice!"

"Yes, at least 200 years have passed since he died. He was in his early 30's. During his voyage, he collapsed and died from illness. More so than the other bones, his teeth have remained in good condition. They must have been coated with tar. This custom was peculiar to a specific region of South Blue. Considering the flow of history, that ship must have been an exploratory vessel." Robin explains to everyone as she grabs the journal searching for a part that explain the history. "Here. The Bliss Kingdom in South Blue. That ship, the St. Bliss, originated from there. It sailed 208 years ago."

"That's the same ship that fell down on us."

"Yeah, it had that same mark on it."

"So for at least 200 years, this ship has been wandering around in the sky." Robin told everyone as she kept on reading the journal. "Finding all that our from some bones..."

"Corpses have only lost their ability to speak. They still contain much information. If it was an exploratory vessel, there must be other forms of evidence and documents still on the ship." Robin continues to explain to Nami. "Yeah, but the ship is sinking into the sea-AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Nami started to explain to Robin when she notices Luffy is drowning during her speech then scream at him. "Is he stupid or something? Doesn't he remember he can't swim?" Weiss asked herself while looked annoyed even more by Luffy action. After Luffy was saved from drowning. "Oi, guys! I did it! I found something great!" Luffy yells out to everyone as he pulls out a map. "Look at this!"

""""A map of Sky Island?!""""

Everyone come closer to look at the map. "Skypiea?" Nami asked herself as she looks at the map with shocks and confuse. "See? See?"

"So there really is an island in the sky?"

Weiss looks doubtful about there is an island in the sky while Yang looks excited for the adventure. While the rest of the crew well beside Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are listening for more info as Nami look at the map. Nami just told us that in this world some map are fake as well destroying Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Yang dream of traveling to Sky Island. When she notices it, she tries to explain to them while trying to cheer them up. "This is getting us nowhere! In any case, we can't possibly continue on like this. What we need now is exactly what Robin said, information. If that giant ship really was in the sky. Then there must be a way for our ship to get there too. We need to get into that ship and pull out any documents or record left." Nami explains to everyone well almost everyone as Yang looked bored already. "But the ship's completely sunk now."

"If it's sunk, we'll salvage it!" Nami yell at everyone.

""YOSHA!"" Luffy and Usopp yelled excited as they carrying butterfly nets. "YOU CAN'T USE THOSE!" Zoro scream at Luffy and Usopp for being stupid.

"Salvage?" Chopper asked Robin. "It's a method of bringing up ships that have sunk. But we can't salvage that ship. It's too big."

As Usopp builds some diving suit. _'Ok, maybe driving barrels?'_ Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were chosen to go to the ship.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. You make us do some crazy things!"

 _'More like you make us do crazy thing Luffy...'_ I thought dryly.

"NAMI-SWAN! I'm absolutely going to find you you a clue about getting to Sky Island!" Sanji made a vow to Nami. "I'm counting on you!"

"Don't worry about a thing. My design is flawless!" Usopp explain to the guys.

"Well, good luck. We'll be praying."

 **splash x3***

 _'And there they go...I already feel like something below will eat them soon...'_ I thought while staring at the sea with dull left eye. "This is Chopper. Try answering, guys."

"This is Luffy" came from the right/whatever it's called. "There sure are a lot of monsters! Over!"

"This place is a giant sea snake nest!" Zoro voice came from the middle one.

"This is Sanji! Whoa, they're looking at us!" Sanji came from the last one on the left.

"Ok." Nami said. "That's ok?!" Usopp question Nami. "They can handle it! They'll be fine! Chopper, hold the brake tight."

"Right."

"Man, I'm glad I didn't go." Usopp said to himself. Well, Yang wanted to go as well, but when she saw what kind of diving suit or in this case diving barrel. She throws that idea out the sea. Plus, she looks worried that it could mess up her hair. So she decided to stay behind with the other.

 **Whistle and some other noise***

"~Salvage~! Sal~va~ge! ~Salvage~! Sal~va~ge!"

"What's that?" Usopp asked while using his goggle to see from afar to see what it is.

"AYE, AYE, SIR!"

"Is this where the ship sank?!" The weird giant monkey men ask his men.

"AYE, AYE, SIR! BOSS!"

"Boss...that would be referring to ME! Prepare to raise the ship! That sunken ship is now the property of the Boss of the Masira Pirates...The Salvage King, Masira!"

"And just when we need it least, some weirdos show up." Nami told herself. "Oi, you guys! What're you doing there? This is my territory!" The giant monkey? Told to us. "Territory?" Nami asked the monkey men. "Yeah! Any ships that sink in this territory are mine! You better not be trying anything over there!"

"So he's going to salvage the ship." Robin said to everyone. "Yeah, that's basically it."

"So, what?" Nami asked. "This is our chance?"

"Maybe we can fight them to reason them?" Yang asked everyone as she cracks her knuckles while smiling. I didn't say anything to anyone, but I did stop Yang from fighting as I don't want to be on a ship that about to sink from all the damage the go merry already have. Which reminds me it was a good thing I put everything from poster to clothes back from our room back in the inventory after I told the girls in case the ship may sink and we could lose our stuff. "Quit yammerin' over there! Answer my frickin' question!" Monkey men yelled at us. "Excuse me! May I ask you a question?"

"You're gonna ask me one?! Fine! Ask whatever you like!" Monkey men yell at Nami. "Are you going to salvage that ship?"

"Huh? Saru? Oi, you really think I look monkeyed over?" The monkey men asked Nami. "Monkeyed over?" asked a confuse Nami. "That means I'm a handsome man! You really think so?" Yang and Weiss was about to say something rude and may cause a fight so I cover their mouths and pull them back to sit with me. They glare at me, but I shook my head telling them don't till this is over. "Sure..." Nami said with a dull expression. "No, you're too kind!" The monkey men said while looking embarrassed. "You gotta be kidding. So, you're gonna salvage it?" Usopp asked the monkey men. "You bet I am! There's no question about what I'll do! If there's a ship sunk, I'm the man to salvage it! And if it's still floating. I'll sink it out and _then_ pull it up! There aren't no ship my crew can't salvage!"

"Then...do you mind if we watch?" Nami asked nicely to the monkey men. "Oh, so you guys didn't see a salvage before? Hahaha. Fine! Go ahead and watch all you like!"

"Yosh, let's just watch what they do guys."

"Oi, you guys!" The monkey men yell at us. "Ah! We..." Nami try to explain themselves to the monkey men. "There's someone down there! Be careful!" "O-Okay!"

"MEN, GET THAT CRADLE SET UP AGAIN! WE'RE GONNA START THE SALVAGE!"

"AYE, AYE, SIR!"

"Smile and wave...don't let him see the air supply, Usopp."

"I...know...that."

"I say we should fight them for that sinking ship." Yang argue with me, but I said nothing to her and just rub her head while Weiss is fixing her Myrtenaster instead of watching and listening to everything else beside me and Yang.

"Looks like they sure take pride in this."

"I think they're trying to show off for us."

"What the hell?!" Luffy yell out loud. As Usopp and Nami cover the hole speaker. "What the hell is that monkey?" Usopp asked while point at the monkey men's ship that have a giant monkey on the front of their ship. "Why do you have a monkey there?"

"Oh, this? You have an eye for quality. Yes, this is no ordinary figurehead. Launch! BARCO HUNTER! "

"AYE, AYE, SIR!"

After all the aye aye, sir speech I stop watching and see what the girls are doing. To my surprise Weiss has already finish maintain her Myrtenaster and now is reading some textbook on cooking. While Yang is just working her bumblebee. _'I guess I can just take a quick nap...'_

 **rumble***

 _'Man, and I was going to enjoy my nap too...'_ I see Weiss and Yang put their stuff back in the inventory and is already ready to fight. I just notice something they're wearing their hunter outfit now.

"WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Nami scream out asking everyone. While Yang and Weiss are shocked out of their mind and have their jaw almost drop to the floor. While my eyes widen almost popping their eyeball out of their socket. "What is that thing?! What is it?! A continent?!"

"I don't care! I don't care!" Usopp scream as he covers his eyes. "I don't see a thing! Not one thing! This is a dream!"

"A dream?! Really?!" Chopper said with false hope in his voice.

"""Ah...thank goodness it's only a dream.""" said the three pirates who try to escape reality. As they try to walk away, but before they can continue walking away. "Oh my...the boys were all...just eaten along with the ship." Robin said while breaking the three pirates out of trying to escape reality. "DON'T SAY IT!" Usopp yells as he cries...manly tears...

"Their air hoses are coming out of its mouth...I'd say that decides it." Robin explains to us. "Uh, Ragna...don't you have any magic spell that. I don't know ,maybe teleport those three out of the giant turtle's mouth? Or something." Yang asked me with fear in her voice as she shakes like a leaf. While Weiss looks like she about to pass out. "I do, but I don't think you guys want me to shock, burn, or freeze everything within 40 miles." I told Yang with dull eyes.

"YAAAH AH HA! LUFFY AND THE OTHERS GOT EATEN!" Chopper scream as he run around the ship panicking. Usopp pointed at Nami as he yelled, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FRAULT! You made them go to the bottom of the GRAND LINE! You said it would be OKAY even though you had NO PROOF and now they're...!" As Nami kept her eyes closed and looked down. "You're right..." "Eh?" Nami opened her eyes and look straight ahead at the giant turtle as she put her right hand up and said, "Sorry!" Then she cross her arms. As Usopp sob in his left arm as he fall down while saying, "That's almost it...but not quite right."

 _'Crap! It's pulling us with it!'_ I pull Yang and Weiss near me as I use my mana to my feet to kept them stick to the floor. _'Good thing I learn how to use tree walking from Naruto by just using mana instead of chakra. It may take double the rate than chakra, but who care I can walk on any surface now even water! Well more like I just make the water under my feet to stick together enough to make it a solid surface for me to walk/run on.'_

"We'll be helpless unless we cut the air hoses. It's going to drag the ship underwater." Robin explains to everyone.

"YE AAAAAH!"

"Robin, you're strong, right? or maybe Ragna?! Please do something!" Usopp begged us to do something. "I can't. It's too big."

"I could just freeze everything in 20 miles that could turn everything into ice." I told Usopp. "NO! YOU WILL STAY AND LET ME AND WEISS HOLD ONTO YOU FOR OUR LIFE!" _'Well, there goes my idea of freezing everything.'_ "That's right! This is a time when the crew's loyalty is put to the test!" Usopp said to himself as he overheard the other pirate crew talking.

"Usopp!" "Yeah!" "Cut the lines and take us to safety!" Nami yell at Usopp, while Usopp trip over and Chopper looks at Nami in shock. "You're a devil!" "A devil!"

"Ah! Ragna why it turned to night time already?!" Weiss panic as she hold onto my right arm even tighter as she look around with fear in her eyes. "What? What's going on?!" Usopp scream as he looks up. While Chopper looks at the sky as he rub his eyes. "It turned to night!" As he kept looking at the sky shocked. "That's impossible...it's not even close to evening!" Nami said as she looks at her pocket watch. "THEN WHAT IS IT?! LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI!" As Usopp close his eyes and yelled at the sky.

 **splash* boom***

 _'Ah, it Luffy...'_ Yang look like she about to kill him since her eyes turned red. While Weiss look like she almost had a heart attack.

"LUFFY!"

"Luffy, what's wrong?! Are you dead?!" Nami asked while she slap Luffy till he wake up.

I see Zoro and Sanji came on board the ship with two big bag fill with stuff.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp looked happy as he saw the both of them. "Set sail! We gotta get away from here!" "That guy's trouble!"

"I'm so glad you're all alive! Oh, right! Let's get away from that turtle!" Usopp told them both as Nami still kept on slapping Luffy. I took out a couch and bought both Yang and Weiss to sit down with me to make she they're okay. Yang still looks she about to shoot someone while her hair starts to catch on fire as her eyes turn shades of red to crimson. While Weiss is barely holding on before she pass out. Luffy finally open his eyes and got up, then notice something isn't right, "Huh? How come it's nighttime?" "Luffy! Come help! We're getting outta here!" Then suddenly a shadow came out of the water and it was the weird monkey men. "HOLD IT! YOU GUYS!" As he landed on the rail of the ship. "You guys better not think you'll get away with barging onto Masira-sama's turf and stealing treasure!"

"Ragna is this going to keep on happening in this world?" Weiss asked me while she holds onto her left chest to see if her heart still beating. While Yang hair is almost full on fire as she stare at the weird monkey men with a murdering look in her eyes. She was about to attack when she looks up and her crimson eyes gone back to violet and her flaming hair just gone back to normal non fire blonde hair. As her eyes are filled with fear. While Weiss couldn't take it anymore when she saw the giant figure in the sky as she pass out in my arms. With me my eyes went dull and pulled Yang and Weiss closer to me.

"""""MONSTERS!"""""

Everyone was rowing faster to escape.

15 minutes later*

"That couldn't have been real..." Zoro said to everyone while still tired from all the rowing. "Those things...were too huge to be real..."

"Man, the Grand Line is just a big parade of one mysterious thing after another...just today..." Sanji explain to everyone. "A giant gallon falls down on us..."

"The Log Pose's needle points up into the sky..." Nami told us as she still think the log pose is broken. "Some weird monkey comes and raises the ship..." Usopp said to everyone as he stare at the sky. "But the a giant turtle comes and gobbles up the ship..."

"Night falls..."

"And then giant monsters a hundred times bigger than the Giants appear!"

"Yeah, that sure was scary, I can tell you."

"..."

 _'Oi...the weird monkey man is still on the ship...and Weiss is still out cold.'_ I look to my left and see Yang is...sleeping? _'Wow, she much be tired from all that...or she just fainted?'_ I pick Weiss and Yang over my shoulder and I did a mental command to place a twin sized bed out from my inventory and pour some mana under the bed where the magic seal is placed so the bed will have a nice temperature for them to stay warm and stay on the bed without falling over.

 _'Man, I'm glad I bought the bed and place a magic seal under it during my 1 year in RWBY world. I never had to worry about being too cold or too warm when I use this bed.'_ I just notice Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji just kick the weird monkey man off the ship. I see some old items that were in those three bags that Luffy and the other brought with them that they got from that ship. Nami looks mad from all the junk as she yells at them. Ouch, she broke the armor easy with Luffy in it.

I see Nami walking to Robin, who is sitting on the rail. _'...isn't she worrying she may fall over? Well, I guess with her devil fruit power she can just pull herself up.'_ "Having a rough time?" Robin asked Nami. "It's only gonna get rougher. I really am surrounded by idiots! Now we have no idea where to go." Nami complain to Robin. Robin look at the worry Nami as she pulls out an eternal pose and gave it to Nami. "Here."

"Eh? An Eternal Pose...this..." Nami stares at the eternal pose with wonder. "I took it from that monkey's ship...just in case." Robin explain to Nami. I walk up near them while I let Yang and Weiss sleep. I see Nami crying with tears of joy. "You're the only one I can depend on!"

"Oi, Nami what about me, Yang, or Weiss?" I asked Nami with a bit of annoyed in my voice. "Ah! I meant you three as well! Because of you we don't have to worry about Luffy eats all the food supply! Plus with your magic you can just seal them away or something and Luffy can never eat it at night without us knowing "

"Oi, this is an octopus, right? Let's make takoyaki!" Luffy told Sanji as he holds out a pink octopus. Robin and I stare at Luffy with doubt well more to Robin with me just a blank stare. "Things certainly are stressful for you Nami." Nami walk a little bit up the stair while I sat near Robin. I see Nami looking a little closer to the eternal pose as she looks at the name on it. "Jaya? That must be their headquarters."

"Jaya?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of takoyaki. "We are going there?"

"That's what _you_ decided, nimwit!" Nami screamed at Luffy. "Yosh! Hard turn to Jaya!" Luffy yelled at everyone. _'Man, I'm glad I active the sound proof barrier with the magic seal under the bed that Yang and Weiss are sleeping in. I really hated all those noises during that year in the forest. I don't even have to worry about attack either with [Mana Shield] build on it as well.'_

"Nami, which way is it?" "To starboard." And I'm going to tune them out for a few minutes now. For me to think about a new magic spell to change some spell from army unit to single unit target. _'I could always just use the very basic elements magic spell to their fullest. If I can't even use the basic of magic to the fullest how could I call myself a magic king?'_ I notice Robin giving me a small smile. _'Uh, why she looks at my way? Eh, she much be looking at something that's near my direction. Ah! To make sure I don't attack my ally I should pick an element that doesn't affect them much...I could use the wind element, but I'm not that good at it yet. Fire could work though with most of those devil fruit user and haki user could block some of my fire if I don't add more mana.'_ I was going to think more when Luffy start yelling even more.

"Yosh, listen up! I'm the Captain, so I decide our course! And I wanna go to Sky Island!" Luffy yell at everyone. _'Ah the mana inside the bed that Yang and Weiss are sleeping are starting to run out. I should refill it soon.'_ I thought while staring at the bed with both Yang and Weiss on it. "Okay, how?" Nami ask Luffy. "We should probably ask someone." Usopp told Luffy as he fills his mouth with takoyaki. "Yeah, let's go ask someone." Nami just gave a blank stare to Luffy, "Then how about Jaya?" _'Oi, she just tricking him.'_ "Yosh! Hard turn to Jaya!" Usopp came up behind Luffy and hit the back of his head, "We already did that!" Robin look worried about this crew, "The Log won't change the instant we get there. Let's go to Jaya and leave before it adapts to the new Log." She explains to everyone. "We'll need a bit of luck." Nami replied.

"Yosh, guys! We're going to the Land of Meat, Jaya!"

""AYE!""

"Quit dreaming!"

"I wonder what kind of place Jaya is." Chopper asked himself.

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! Yang-chan~! Weiss-sama~! I've finish the ladies' never-before-seen takoyaki entrees!"

 _'Ah, I didn't even notice Yang and Weiss woke up. Uh, why are they glaring me? Are they annoyed that I left them sleeping in a bed outside in the open? Maybe I should of bought them to the bedroom? Though I may end up lost again. So I rather not...well at least they look happy enough to have something to eat.'_ I notice Sanji stole the takoyaki from Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp.

Yang got annoyed by the noise. So she walks up to them and punch their head till they are out cold. Usopp went first, Chopper next, Sanji just barely hold out, but Yang lunch isn't something to take on. Finally Luffy is the last to go out. _'Wow, he has a thick head or rubber head. Oh crap Yang is coming over me now! Uh, what should I do?! I should-'_

"This place is great Ragna! I'm so glad I came with you and Weiss! I wish I could fight those giant monsters! Too bad we in the sea..." Yang told me while she has a pout on her face as she hug me.


	12. Chapter 12: WHY! GAIA!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought** **'**

 **" _Activation phrase_ "**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: WHY?! GAIA?!**

 **Day ?: Lord of Terror's Aura!**

 _'Well at least she didn't knock my teeth out or worst.'_ I notice Weiss just finish her takoyaki and was about to eat her last one, but Luffy just wake up from his "sleep" and knock her last takoyaki out of her hand to into the sea. She just standing there for a few second then kick Luffy head with her left leg using aura, as her left leg made contact with Luffy's head. He was up in the air 4 feet off the ground and crash into the unconscious Usopp and Chopper. "Ahh! It hurt! How can you hurt me?! I shouldn't even feel that!" Luffy yell at Weiss while he rub his sore head. _'I guess aura is kinda like haki? I wonder which stronger? Haki or aura? Well with haki you got three skills. Observation haki, armament haki, and conqueror's haki. Hmmm well it look like with Yang and Weiss they could match with armament haki easy with their aura. Though with their aura they could heal themselves as they fight or protect themselves from elements damage. While observation haki it could be a problem for them, but I think they could learn to use them later. Conqueror's haki won't work on them I think? I will know when we come to it. Oh right! I should bring out a weapon out in the open to use to fight with or else people will learn that I could make weapon out of air. Well I could use that katana I got from my quest from being in RWBY world for a year.'_

Ok let see...no...not that one...not-ah ha! _'I found it!'_ I pull out a red sheath that have a black color part on the bottom while the handle is red while there a white on the side with some symbol on it. _'I can't believe I even got this from a quest. It shouldn't even be possible...never mind I got a black coat that from kingdom hearts. I shouldn't be complaining anyway.'_

 **[One-Cut Killer: Murasame] - Rank: A+ - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 10000**

 **Description: One-Cut Killer: Murasame is a Teigu in the form of a long katana. Murasame is a poisonous blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, it injects a lethal poison into the victim, killing them within seconds. However, this ability only works on living organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type as well as machines.**

 **Each and everything Teigu have it own trump card, the trump card of this Teigu is speed and strength enhancer; by cutting oneself with the sword and resisting the poison, therefore accepting responsibility for all the lives taken with the weapon. The user's scleras turn black and black markings appear around their pupils. Red markings also appear along the user's body and remain as scars once its effect diminishes.**

 **While this is only known by the few owner of this Teigu, but a Lord of Terror have gotten their hand on it and curse it while gaining a bless by a nephilim's spiritual weapon.**

 **[Lord of Terror's Curse]: When murasame trump card is activated, it will gather soul from hell realm inside the Teigu to boost it effect by 50% per soul. It will only gather soul every 1 minute. The effect will diminishes and the red marking will disappear after the Murasame is back inside it sheath.**

 **If someone that not The Lord of Terror, they will lose their will of choice and will be control by the soul inside the Teigu till they die, once they touch the handle.**

 **[Yamato's Bless]: The original Yamato that was owner by the Sparda's clan have been destroy and it spirit lost for unknown time, but a Lord of Terror curse have bought forth the spirit to rest inside the very blade of the cursed Teigu to balance the curse with it bless. While wielding this Teigu you will gain the ability to cut through space as well the Dark Slayer Style that once been used by Vergil Sparda him self.**

 **If someone other than the [Soul-Bound] to this Teigu will be send to the hell realm inside this Teigu very blade. (You are only able to wield it for 5 minutes if the [Soul-Bound] allow you to hold it, but you will never be able to draw it from it sheath unless it been draw already.)**

 **[Soul-Bound]: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **If the Teigu is not within 1 feet from you it will reappear in your inventory in 1 minute or you can summon it instant for the cost of 500 MP. As soul-bound the curse will not effect you when your not in [Lord of Terror]'s form.**

 _'Man I can't believe the quest I did gave me a Teigu and it a instant kill for living organic beings. Good thing I already have a skill that could bypass the defense of most thing...wait how did it get [Lord of Terror's Curse]? and why it have [Yamato's Bless]?! I have this Teigu for like half a year already and it never had any bless or curse before. Did I just curse it when I got a hold of it?! and where the heck the bless come from? I better be careful of what else I touch. Now that I think about it. I can see most of Weiss and Yang stuff in my inventory, but when I ask them a little while ago they couldn't see most of my stuff only their and my cash...and some of my traced weapons.'_ I thought while careful looking at the Teigu blade.

 _'Well I could just use this Teigu to fight/kill other pirate or marine or something. Hope I don't need to use my magic. I need to fight without having to use bunch of magic spell for everything. Man I can't wait to see their face once I bring out the big mass destruction magic spell. Heh I can just see it now. I'm just going to keep it on my left hand whenever I'm ready to draw not like I have to place it on my hip since I can just place it back in my inventory. Plus once I draw it out of it sheath I can hold it with two hands and the sheath while just stick to my hip anyway with just mana to make it stay. So much easier to hold the sheath and placing back to it spot.'_ I see Zoro notice my Teigu it too bad I won't spar with him. Since it will kill him if it just scratch him.

Yang and Weiss are taking about something too far for me to hear unless I use [Reinforcement]. _'Now that I think about it, I could easily kill almost everyone with [One-Cut Killer: Murasame] + [Reinforcement] + burst mode for instant death and that just the poison, but with [Reinforcement] for increase five sense, speed, and strength. While burst mode will increase my reflex and speed. So pretty much I could just appear next to my target as I cut them down plus the [Yamato's Bless] is just OP enough already I can just bypass their defense already. Oh Gaia if someone could match me now. I be surprise...unless they could force me to use one of my skill to cause myself mental attack. Then maybe I would be in trouble. Wow with [Gamer's Mind] other can't cause me mental damage, but if I use a skill that could cause my brain to overuse then it can handle, then the skill is pretty much useless when I could cause myself to self-destruct. Though I'm happy that I could still fight other people or being that try to mental attack me that are useless. Oh right! I know the best sword style I could use! Though I have Dark Slayer Style, but I need some other style to fall into in case my enemy got used to it. Nothing too fancy like other one. I will use the Iaijutsu and Battojutsu though I wonder why I never got the skill for it? Oh right! I never did repeat the action till I gain the skill. Let try...'_

 **Ding***

 **You have gain new skill set that was created from a repeat action that create a new skill and with skill that you already have, has caused the skill set to evolve into a new sword style!**

 **[Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] - Passive** **\- Lvl.100/100**

 **Description:** **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū i** **s an ancient kenjutsu style from the _Sengoku Jidai_ , developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style use a combination of superhuman speed and agility (known as _Shinsoku_ , or godspeed), battojutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement in order to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style also stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks.**

 **Ryutsuisen** **(Dragon Hammer Flash): From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder.**

 **Ryutsuisen: Zan** **(Dragon Hammer Flash: Disaster): Beginning in the same way as Ryutsuisen, the user positions the sword as to initiate a downward stab to the head instead of a downward swing.**

 **Ryukansen** **(Dragon Coiling Flash): Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck.**

 **Ryukansen: Tsumuji** **(** **Dragon Coiling Flash: Whirl): One of the variations of Ryukansen, Ryukansen: Tsumuji is a direct attack rather than a counter, and involves a more forward direction of spinning, such as in a drilling motion like a torpedo.**

 **Ryukansen: Kogarashi** **(Dragon Coiling Flash: Wintry Wind): Involves a simple backhanded slash from a single turn to blast the foe away; unlike the original version it is not a full circling spin, and is meant to be a quick and possibly situational strike.**

 **Ryukansen: Arashi** **(Dragon Coiling Flash: Storm/Tempest): A variation of the normal Ryukansen, this technique places the swordsman is in a full rolling somersault slash while attacking.**

 **Ryushosen** **(Dragon Soaring Flash): The opposite of Ryutsuisen, Ryushosen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack.**

 **Ryutsuishosen** **(Dragon Hammer Soaring Flash): A combination of Ryutsuisen and Ryushosen, Ryutsuishosen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryushosen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryutsuisen is performed.**

 **Ryusosen** **(Dragon Nest Flash): A massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter.**

 **Ryusosen: Garami** **(Dragon Nest Flash: Gnawing): A technique that which targets the foe's head.**

 **Doryusen** **(Earth/Land Dragon Flash): A ranged attack, Doryusen strikes an opponent outside of the user's range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force.**

 **Kuzuryusen** ( **Nine-Headed Dragon Flash): A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneously strike all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal kendo stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles (only different styles target different ones). It is said to be undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. Users who are faster than the Hiten Mitsurugi, however, are able to evade the attack. The strength of the move's "nine heads" will differ greatly depending on the strength of the user.**

 **The nine heads of the targets are in counterclockwise while looking towards the target from the user's view:**

 **(1) Karatake (Tang Bamboo/Tree Trunk Bamboo): Aimed at above head with downward strike.**

 **(2) Sakagesagiri (Inverted Kasaya Cutter): Aimed at right shoulder diagonally.**

 **(3) Miginagi (Right Mower): Aimed at right arm's center from the side.**

 **(4) Migikiriage (Right Cutting Upward): Aimed at right arm's bottom/right wrist diagonally.**

 **(5) Sakakaze (Inverted Wind): Aimed at groin area from below via upward stroke, or straight from front.**

 **(6) Hidarikiriage (Left Cutting Upward): Aimed at left arm's bottom/left wrist diagonally.**

 **(7) Hidarinagi (Left Mower): Aimed at left arm's center from the side.**

 **(8) Kesagiri (Kasaya Cutter): Aimed at left shoulder diagonally.**

 **(9) Tsuki/Shitotsu (Thrusting/Thorn Stab): Aimed at center of chest, at breastbone.**

 **Hiten Mugen Zan** **(Flying Heaven Infinity Slash): Hiten Mugen Zan is a shinsoku charge followed by a slash of unrivaled power.**

 **Soryusen** **(Twin Dragon Flash): Seemingly a simple Battojutsu strike, Soryusen is the first of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu's two-step Battojutsu moves. After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user wields the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath strike acts as powerful insurance, preventing an opponent's attack and delivering a crushing blow when it's least expected.**

 **Soryusen: Ikazuchi** ( **Twin Dragon Flash: Thunder): An alternate form of Soryusen where the sword is wielded while still inside the sheath. The first strike is made with the sheathed sword and, once it makes contact, the sword is drawn using Battōjutsu for a second strike. While the original Sōryūsen is designed to make two strikes, Soryusen Ikazuchi appears designed with the assumption that the first strike will be blocked.**

 **Hiryusen** **(Flying Dragon Flash): After assuming a battojutsu stance, one rotates one's body rapidly and then stops, aiming the sheath at one's target. The force shoots the sword's grip out of the sheath like an arrow, allowing one to strike a target outside of one's zone and reach. As a battojutsu move and as one that requires one's sword to be shot at the enemy, it can be assumed that accurate aim is required for this move (or else the weapon can easily be lost), and that the sheath can then be used as a melee weapon in a second strike, but the latter is not seen.**

 **Ryumeisen** **(Dragon Howl Flash): An unusual technique in which one uses the godspeed of battojutsu to sheathe the sword rather than to draw it in a practice known as _Shinsoku Notojutsu_ (Godspeed Reaping Blade Technique). The speed and force creates a miniature sonic boom that can be used to temporarily stun opponents with particularly sensitive or acute hearing by affecting their auditory nerves.**

 **Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki** **(Flash of the Heavenly Soaring Dragon): The secret ultimate technique AKA the ogi (secret technique) of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki is a powerful Battōjutsu technique whose secret lies in discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life, the penultimate requirement needed to master the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.**

 _'BULLSHIT! I didn't even try to gain this sword style! What the hell! I just wanted a iaijutsu and battojutsu not a overpowered sword style! I already have enough skills that make me overpower and I already gain a OP sword style already!. Now I'm a overpower mage, gunslinger, and swordsman! Oh my aching head...and I bet there another girl somewhere going to join with Yang and Weiss...I jinxed myself didn't I? Oh the horror...Hmm I wonder I wonder if I can just use the sheath to fight people to knock them out? I mean sure I have to kill other sometime in the future, but I do need to know when to kill and when not to kill. Oh stupid I can just trace a nameless katana to use instead or I could just use my martial arts style. Yea...I should either use martial art or nameless katana when I don't want to kill anyone.'_ I was lost in my thought as I place the murasame on my left hip with mana to make it stay. While looking out at the sea. "Are we there yet, Usopp?" Luffy asked as he look up in the sky as he lay down on the go merry head. I notice that Yang is annoyed for some reason while Weiss is have a frown on her face. _'Did something happen?'_

*pitch*

"ow" I look to my left while rubbing my left side of my arm. I see Yang looking at me annoyed for some reason. I was about to replied to her, but Usopp cut me off. Damn bastard. "Nope, I still don't see any land." Usopp replied as he use his goggle to keep looking for any island at all. "Jaya Island's not that far is it?" Zoro asked while looking around. "Yeah, the weather seems to have stabilized. We've probably crossed into the island's climate zone already." Nami replied to Zoro. _'Yea...cross into the island's climate zone...man this world is crazy with all the climate zone.'_ I thought dryly while I still staring at Yang. Her eyes started to become a shade of red again. _'Why she mad at me? What the heck did I do wrong?'_

"Then Jaya must be a Spring Island." Luffy said while kept on looking at the sky. "It's so nice and warm..." Chopper said mostly to himself as he look at the sea. "Spring sure has nice weather, huh?" Chopper asked while he look up to the sky. "Even the seagulls look happy." _'Ah the seagulls falling down...'_ Weiss jump a little in surprise by the seagulls crashing near her. "THEY'VE BEEN SHOT!" Chopper yell as his mouth open wide into the letter V as he yell. Weiss touch one of the seagulls with her left foot to see if it dead or not. It not dead yet since it move a little. Chopper went up to one and check on it. "They were shot? I didn't hear any guns fire." Usopp asked Chopper while not believing him. Then Chopper pull out a bullet to show to everyone that they have been shot. "Look, a bullet! Judging from the angle they were flying at, the bullets came from right in front of the ship!" Chopper told everyone as he stare out the sea. "From the island we haven't even sighted yet? Chopper, that's impossible." Nami try to reason with Chopper as he look like he about to go to war. "But I was watching them the entire time!" Chopper argue with Nami. "That guy would have to have incredible eyesight, an incredible gun, _and_ be an incredible marksman. He probably just fired the bullets into the air and they happened to fall down here." Usopp telling the facts to Chopper while enjoying the sight in front of him.

few minutes later*

I see the town in sight as we got closer and Yang still hasn't stop glaring at me. "Nice! This town looks friendly!" Luffy told everyone as he stare at the town while sitting on the go merry head. "Is it just me, or does it look like a resort?!" Usopp yell as he stare at the town. "A resort?!" Chopper asked. "Hurry, Merry!" Luffy said as he pat on go merry head. "It really does! It makes me feel like kicking back and relaxing for a while." Nami said as she look at the town. "I wouldn't mind relaxing here as well." Weiss agree with Nami while she have a small smile, but gone to a frown when she turn her head to glare at me as well. _'Why is she glaring at me too? What did I do to Yang and Weiss to cause them to glare at me?!'_ I thought while crying like in the anime. Then Usopp notice all the different kind of pirate ships. "Is it just me, or do all the ships in the harbor resemble pirate ships?" Usopp ask everyone as he stare at the group of pirate ships. Then Nami came up to Usopp and clap her hands and said, "Oh, silly Usopp! Why would loads of pirate ships be anchored right there in the harbor?" Nami try to reason 'reason her self' Usopp that those ships couldn't belong to pirates. "Y-You're right!" Usopp stutter. Then everyone notice a injury men on the ground. "HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" The weird hippy pirate yell out for help. Then Nami, Chopper, and Usopp started to cry.

"""WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS TOWN?!""" They yell as they kept on crying.

"WEEE HA HA HA! What a weak guy! WEEE HA HA HA!" The giant masked wrestler yell as he laugh at the injury 'maybe dead' weird hippy pirate. Then a person came up to the weird hippy pirate and said, "Oi, oi, now! You chose the wrong guy to beat up! Look at that mark! He's one of Roshio's men. Ain't you ever heard of Roshio, the one with a 42,000,000 beri bounty? He's mad! You better be careful!"

Nami, Luffy, and Zoro got off the ship as they go inside the town. I notice Robin already left already without letting anyone, beside me, to notice. Then Yang and Weiss grab each grab my arm and pull me out as well to somewhere in town.

few minutes later*

They been dragging me for a few minutes now while buying some more ingredient and clothes. Now we are at the going merry and I was about to head to our room, but before we go on Yang pull me to look at her. "Why Ragna?" Yang question me while Weiss was just watching. "Why what?" I replied while being confuse. "Don't play dumb! Gaia or who ever that person was just told us about that eyepatch of your!" Yang yell at me as she point at my right eye where the [Eyepatch Power Seal] is. _'How?!'_ "I don't know what you mean-" "Liar! WE know that eyepatch your wearing is stealing away 80% of your strength! Gaia even told us that it doesn't just take away 80% of your strength, it take everything! That including your mind! And common sense! No wonder your sense of direction is awful! Heck you don't even think that much with that eyepatch of your!" Yang yell at me as she rip the eyepatch off my right eye.

"OW! Why you got to rip it off?! You could of just ask me to take it off. Damn women...why don't you rip my right eye ball while your at it." I said to Yang as I rub my right eye. "Gaia told us that the eyepatch would make you change your thought by making sure you want it stay on so you can more fun in battle or something." Weiss was the one who explain this time as Yang just starts ripping the eyepatch apart right now. "Huh...I never knew I just thought it would only take 80% of strength that all." I said more to myself. "Anything else you would like to tell me?" I ask them as Yang finally rip the eyepatch in pieces as she burn them as well. "Yea, you are back to 100% strength already now, but your thinking process for common sense is kinda low right now. Gaia said about a few week your mind for thinking of common sense would will increase. So for now you're still the same without the eyepatch, but your strength is at 100% from now on. Though your battle experience increase by 10 fold. Since you been using your instinct to fight most of the time. Now that your eyepatch is gone forever, your mind would soon be able to match with your instinct later." Weiss told me as she look at my right eye while holding on her chin while thinking about something. "Oh yea Ragna!" "What?"

"When are we going to meet your wife?" Yang ask me while she place both her hand on her hip and stare at me. "Huh...?" Was the only thing I could answer. "Yeah, Gaia told us that your wife is going to visit us soon." Weiss told me as she glare at me a little. "What wife?" I ask them. "I guess you don't even know her name?" Weiss ask me while having a surprise look on her face. "No. No, I don't, heck I didn't even know I was marry in the first place!" I said with surprise in my voice, then without warning a pop up appear.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Find Your Wife!**

 **Gaia have made a contact with a different world Gods and have made a marriage arrangement with you and the other worlder.**

 **Time limit: 2 Months**

 **Reward: Gain a new team mate as well as a wife.**

 **Failure: Wife will hunt you down and beat you till your 99% closer to death for a week.**

 _'Great...'_ I thought dryly. "Gaia said her name is Esdese or something. Hey why your face getting paler?" Yang ask me while my face lost almost all the color as I'm white as paper. _'Why...Gaia...why did you have to pair me up with HER of all people...please tell me she a different Esdese I don't know about. Please not Esdese from Akama ga kill...'_ I thought as my face got paler by the second.

few minutes later*

I finally got most my color back a little and told the girls the Esdese I know from Akama ga kill and hope that it isn't her. They look shock and pity me a little and gave me a hug. I notice Nami, Luffy, and Zoro came back. "L-L-Luffy, Zoro! How'd you get all messed up?! What the hell happend?!" Usopp yell at them. _'Wow their pretty bang up.'_ I thought while still not moving much, because I still thought about if my _wife_ was really Esdese from Akame ga kill. "Nami-san! Are you alright, Nami-san?!" Sanji ask her while panicking.

"DOCTOR!"

"That's _you!_ Go help them!" Usopp yell at Chopper.

*smack*

"ow!"

"So? How many monster did you end up fighting?" Usopp ask Luffy as he being treated by Chopper. "Just a pirate. Don't worry, it's all finished." Luffy told Usopp not worry about it. "Yeah." Zoro agree with his captain. "You guys may think it's finished, but I don't. What the hell?! You men are supposed to take on whoever wants to fight you and beat them up! No! This whole town should be razed to the ground for pissing me off!" Nami scream out loud as she pump both her arm in the air in angrier. "And what was it you said at the beginning?" Zoro ask Nami. "THE PAST IS THE PAST! Don't bring up old details! I'll beat your head in!" Nami scream at Zoro as she point at him. "Oi, how come she's so pissed when she wasn't even hurt?" Usopp ask anyone while he stare at her while having a sweat drop on the corner of his head. "Well, dunoo." Luffy replied. "Oh, yeah! Did you find out anything about Sky Island?" Chopper ask Nami as he finish treating Luffy. Then Nami turn her head slowly while giving a evil stare at chopper as well said, "S-ky-Is-land?"

"aaahhh!" Chopper started to cry from looking at Nami. "I don't care about that place anymore! Just _mentioning_ Sky Island made the whole bar laugh at me!" Then she increase her evil stare at chopper and scream, "WAS IT _THAT_ FUNNY?! What the hell was so..."

Then Usopp got on the ground while using his special move. "HISSATSU KETCHUP BOSHI!" as he try to look like he been murder. "Guard Point..." Chopper said as he use his rumble ball while he crying anime tears. I notice Robin came back with a set of new clothes. _'Wow cow girl style purple version.'_ I thought while staring at Robin and Yang punch my gut while glaring at Robin. "Things certainly are lively here! What's all the excitement about?" Robin ask everyone as she head to her room to place her bags of new clothes. "OH! Welcome back, Robin-chan! Would you like some food?" Sanji shout out while waving his left hand at her with big heart in his right eye. "What's up, Robin? Did you go somewhere?" Luffy asked. "Yes, to get clothes, provisions, and information about Sky Island." Robin replied to Luffy. "THAT'S RIGHT, IT WAS _YOU_ , ROBIN! You're to blame for telling us about Sky Island!" Nami point at Robin while screaming at her. "Jumping Point!" Chopper ate another rumble ball to escape, but sadly head to the sea. "If it doesn't exist, I'm throwing you overboard!" Nami kept shouting while Chopper started to drown. "Oi, Chopper!" Zoro Yell as he jump into the sea to save him. "Be careful around her for now...actually, just stay away from her altogether. Nami's had a rough day." Usopp reasoning with Robin as he try to protect her from Nami wrath. Then Robin use her devil fruit power to grow arms to give a map to Luffy. "Here you go, Captain."

"Oh, a treasure map!" Luffy grab the map as he stare at it and Usopp came over to see what it look like while Sanji bend a little to his right to get a good view of the map. "Hey, a treasure map. Where is this?" Usopp ask Robin while he kept on staring at the treasure map. "It's this island. The picture of the town on the left is where we are right now, Mocktown and on the opposite side, there's an X, right? Apparently, an outcast of Jaya is living there." Robin explain to them.

"""An outcast?""" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp asked at the same time. "His name is Montblanc Cricket. A man who was chased from this town for speaking about dreams. It makes sense, don't you think?" Robin reply to them as she close the door behind her as she head inside to her room.

"Well Ragna?" Weiss ask me. "Well what?" I ask while I left my right eye lid close since I got used to not looking out of it and to not let other freak out from looking at it. _'Now that I don't have the eyepatch anymore, I don't have to spare any time to just open my right eye to use their jutsu.'_ I thought a little excited. "She meant how do you feel without that cursed eyepatch." Yang said for Weiss as she cross her arms together. "Oh, I can think a little more clearly than before and I don't have to hold back anymore, when I fight well maybe I could hold back a little without blowing everything in my path. So I'm kinda going to swordsmanship for a while till I need to use magic beside daily stuff." I answer while I got out a few chairs out from my inventory to sit on. "Well I guess that fine for now. Though what you going to do when you meet with your wife?" Weiss ask while sitting to my right as she starts to read another one of her book. "If she the one from the world I told you, then I hope she won't try to torture me for this marriage arrangement. If possible I hope you girls get along with her." I said to both Yang and Weiss.

"Well if she anything like you said, she would torture our enemy, but would take care of us since we her family from now on. Though I hate to let her be the head wife, but since she control of all ice element. I don't think I can do much to her." Yang said while having a little pout.

"RAAAAAAOOOORRRRAAAOOOO..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!" Weiss scream as she cover her ears. "C'mon, guys! Quit staring at them and let's get going!" Nami order almost everyone. "AYE!"

"Oh! Nami's not a demon anymore!" Luffy said. "He's right!" Chopper yell excited. "Hey, he's emitting sound waves." Usopp complain then he notice the ship floor is breaking apart. "H-Ho...hold on! Oi!" He yell as he step on the wood back down before it break any fared. "We're in trouble! The sound waves are affecting our ship too! They're ripping apart all the places I repaired! The hull was already in pieces! WE'RE GONNA BE TORN APART IF WE STAY HERE!" Usopp yell to everyone. "Full speed ahead! Get out of range of his voice!" Nami scream everyone start to help out while I start walking to the front with Murasame in my left hand. I look up at the weird giant green haired singing monkey. I got into a battojutsu stance and place my right hand near the handle of Murasame.

I gather the aura of fear around me as my left eye sclera turn pitch black while the pupil start glow golden. As the go merry start to get far away from the monkey men ship about 20 feet away. Robin notice what I was doing and she notice my left eye glowing. Then I open my right eye and the world see the rinnesharingan. I use **Kamui** with Murasame create over 10 kamui around the monkey ship and did a quick high speed draw, to the other it look like I just took Murasame out of it sheath and swing it all to top right and hold it for a few second. Then I slowly place Murasame back in it sheath, but before I put it all the way in. Everyone stop a second to see what going on and saw me. **"Ame no Hitotsu no Kami: Juu-Kamui (One-Eyed God Style: Juu-Kamui)...Judgment Cut..."** I said in a whisper while it was loud enough for other to hear it.

Once we were 50 feet far the monkey men ship. Then I click Murasame all the way back inside the sheath causing everyone to hear the click echo. Then a storm of cuts appear around the monkey men ship.(Just image naruto rasenshuriken, but with in mid air in 10 different spot around the ship in rasengan form first without taking the appearance of a giant fuma shuriken. It will still gives off a loud screech like noise during it forming as well then expand. Instead of the color blue it is green mix with black.) Everyone in the go merry ship were staring at what happen in front of them in shock. "That is amazing...husband..." said the familiar female voice behind everyone. _'Oh...no...please tell me it isn't her...I didn't start looking yet...'_ I thought as my body start to get pale.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Find Your Wife!**

 **Gaia have made a contact with a different world Gods and have made a marriage arrangement with you and the other worlder.**

 **Time limit: 2 Months**

 **Reward: Gain a new team mate as well as a wife.**

 **Failure: Wife will hunt you down and beat you till your 99% closer to death for a week.**

 **Since your wife found you first before you could find her. She have gain the ability to able to find you any where in the multiverse and is immune to other magic of all kind beside your.**

 _'I'm...so...dead...'_ I thought dryly. _'The quest didn't help me at all...it just made it more worst then the failure one. Now she able to find me any where now...'_ I slowly look behind and I saw my whole life pass before me in a second. "Who are you?! Why does almost everyone keep on appearing around this ship?!" Nami scream getting everyone out of their shock. Zoro got ready to draw his sword while Yang and Weiss just frown when they saw who it was. "Be silent..." and Nami bottom part of her body was cover in ice scaring almost everyone.

 **gulp***

It was Esdese from Akame ga kill and she is staring right at me as she walk to me. _'I can't even look away! Why can't I even escape using kamui?!'_ "Why did you call me husband?" I ask in a neutral voice making sure I don't show any emotion. "You should know already from your two girlfriends, though I should kill them for taking what mine in the first place, but then I know you would try to kill me. We can't have that happen can we?" Esdese said as she place her left hand behind my neck and pull me in a kiss.

""""""EH?!"""""" all the straw hat crew yell at the same beside Robin as she was glaring at Esdese. "Robin right? What with that look? If you keep on giving me that look I will rip both your eyes out and force you to eat them while I cut pieces of your skin to the very bone from the feet all the way to your little head." Esdese threaten Robin while having her infamous sadist smile. Almost everyone pale a little and Robin look away while biting the bottom of her lip almost drawing blood. "Enough Esdese. Now tell me how you enter this world." I demand while releasing aura of fear mix with despair as my left eye glow of golden brown while the sclera is pitch black again. With my right eye rinnesharingan the 9 tomoe start to spin faster. Esdese didn't even look afraid instead she blushing? Then it disappear in a few seconds and she gave me a big sadist smile. "Oh? So this is my equal. The Gods wasn't lying about someone being my equal. It's a good thing I accept their offer of leaving that weak world! This feeling you giving out is amazing!" Esdese said with happiness as she created a ice long sword and rush at me.

I did a quick draw and block her blade. Before she can do anything else, I use air trick to get behind and place Murasame blade near her neck while holding her waist along with both her arms to block most of her movements. "I won't say it a third time...how did you enter this world?" I ask Esdese without any emotion in my voice while drawing all the aura I product to Murasame to make it glowing mist of purple mix of black. "Oh, so you even have a Teigu, but we can talk about that later. Since you ask so nicely." Esdese said to me as she turn her head to the right and stare at my rinnesharingan.

"I was brought here by a Goddess name Gaia. She appear in my dream asking a few question after I decided on love. Thought you're not younger or older than me, you look like you could be innocent to your allies, but a ruthless tyrant to your enemy. I would of love to train you myself, but you already my equal. So I accept Gaia deal on marriage with you and go along with your travel. Though I wish you belong to me only since I have to... _share_...with those two girl over their glaring at me. Once I ask my question about other stuff that would happen if I became your wife. 3 things I learn that I will never regret being your wife well head wife, those two can marry, but I am the head got it? Now the first thing was I get to travel to new world that I could never hope to do and fight the people there! Two I would never die of old age, so I can keep on fight for as long I want and three I have a equal now...that you...Ragna D. Mercer and I just arrive here today if you wanted to know that as well. I just appear on this island and was told by Gaia to follow the orange hair girl, the straw hat boy, and the green hair men." Esdese explain to me.

 _'Wait...does that mean she never met Tatsumi?! WHY GAIA! Now I have a insane sadist wife! Wait maybe she just crazy and not insane?_ ' I thought dryly while crying from the inside. "Uh Esdese was it? Are you going to join us or you're taking Ragna along with Weiss and Yang away?" Nami ask nervously. I place Murasame back to it sheath and Esdese smile a little and hug me from behind while staring at Nami causing her to sweat bullets. "I am joining your group since my dear husband is part of it. Do not worry if your my husband friends I would protect you all along with Ragna. " Esdese said to everyone as she let out a small smile. "Now I already heard everything since I were on your ships since you arrive to Jaya. So let find this Sky Island...I do hope the people up there start to _rebel_ against me...hahaha..."

few minutes later of awkward silent*

"So Ragna how did you come to this world?" Esdese ask me while she was behind me while her are around my neck with her chin on my left shoulder as we are on a giant bed while watching the sea. "Gaia send me here. Well aren't you going to ask why I have mismatch eyes?" I ask Esdese while Yang is sleeping on my lap and Weiss is sleeping on my right as she lean her head on my right shoulder while hugging my right arm. Sanji is glaring while crying in jealous from seeing so many beautiful girls around me.

I would help everyone on repairing the go merry, but Esdese won't let me help since she already saw how I would destroy instead of repairing when she saw my strength. "Damn. Damn. Damn. That. Orangutan. Putting even more holes in the ship..." Usopp complain as he kept on repairing the go merry. "I've never seen her in such bad condition. Time for a new one?" Zoro ask. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, ASSHOLE!" Usopp scream at Zoro. "ASSHOLE!" Chopper copy Usopp. "You DO know how we GOT this ship in the first place, don't you?!" Usopp argue. "DON'T YOU?!"

Luffy stop hammering the nail on the wood and turn to Usopp. "We know, Usopp, but complaining isn't going to do anything. The Going Merry is an important nakama to us. So, let's work hard and fix her ourselves." Luffy said to Usopp causing Usopp to have some tears of joy. "Luffy...You are such a..." Luffy made a mistake on using strength and destroy a part of the ship he was fixing on. "Oops." "...BASTARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO FIX HER OR DESTROY HER?" Usopp scream at Luffy for trying to destroy the ship. "Well, I really wanna fix her..."

 **Crack***

"Ah, I did it again."

""LUFFY!"" Both Usoop and Chopper yell at the same time. Then I notice Esdese giving me a smirk, because of Luffy mistake and she giving me the look telling me that could of been me, but worse I could of destroy 2/3 of the ship. "After leaving Mock Town, we came around to the east. We should be at the place on the map soon. So this guy we're going to see...what's his name again?" Nami ask Robin. "Montblanc Cricket." Robin replied. "This man who speaks of dreams lives there, right?" Nami ask.

""A-AWESOME!"" Both Luffy and Usopp yell out. "Is that his house?! It's a palace!" Nami shout out in surprise causing Yang and Weiss to wake up and glare at Nami. While Esdese kept on smiling as well her eyes start to narrow. "Is this Montblanc Cricket guy loaded or something?! Idiots, take a closer look." Zoro told Usopp. "A man who dreams, huh? More like a big show-off." Sanji complain. I notice Esdese was about to destroy the place as she rise her left hand, but I stop her by pulling her hand back down. She look annoy by my action, but she smile again when she notice my eyes narrow as well. So she figure I was about to destroy or something. Yang gave me a small kiss on the lip and went back inside to take a shower with Weiss as she already gave me a small kiss. I see Luffy jumping off and landing the side of the house. "AAAHHH! It's just a board?!"

""WHAT?!""

"He only has half a house. The rest is just makeshift." Zoro said to everyone. "So the man's a cheapskate." Sanji said while staring at the fake palace. "What kind of dreams was he talking about that got him kicked out of town?" Nami ask Robin while Esdese start to listen closely. "I don't know the details, but...apparently, he claimed that a mountain of gold resides somewhere on Jaya Island." Robin explain while Esdese frown a little and look kinda bored. "Why the frown Esdese?" I ask her while I look at her of the corner of my left eye. "I thought we were going to fight or something. I mean sure there maybe gold on the island, but I saw how much gold you have in that magic space dimension you have. Oh well at least I got you. Though it would be sad I couldn't kill all the night-raid. I guess you can't have everything." Esdese whisper to me as she got closer to me while closing her eyes and listen to the sea and everyone talking.

""Gold?!""

"You mean like some pirate's treasure or something?!" Nami ask Robin in surprise. "Well, who knows."

"GOLD!" Nami said as she pull Chopper to the ground and point. "Dig, Chopper! We're gonna find gold!" said Nami. "I just have to dig up the ground and we'll find it?" Chopper ask her. "Living alone out in the boonies, eh?" Sanji ask himself as he walk around the place. "Hello. Anyone home?" Luffy ask as he go inside the house. "YOU'RE JUST GONNA WALK IN?!" Usopp yell at Luffy. I walk around to find anything, but all my [Soul Scan} can tell me is that there are soul around the area, but there in the air. So those soul belong to the bird. I do feel some soul in the water, but I can't tell if it just fish or not. Esdese is talking with Yang and Weiss about what going on and about me. They were getting along and they were giving each other tips on stuff. Nami notice a book on tree stamp. "Look at this." Nami said as she pick up the picture book. "It's a picture book. A pretty old one, at that. It's called 'Liar Norland'."

"That's a cool title! I like his style!" Usopp comment. "'Liar Norland'?" Sanji ask. "You know it, Sanji-kun? But it says this book was published in North Blue." Nami ask Sanji while looking confuse. "Ah I was born in North Blue. Didn't I tell you?" Sanji reply. " News to me. I thought you were from East like the rest of us, well beside Ragna, Yang, Weiss, and Esdese." Usopp said. "That's where I grew up." Sanji told Usopp. "Shut up, Chopper! What the hell are you doing?!" Nami ask Chopper. "EH?!" Chopper shout in confuse. Then I look at the sky and notice the sun still high up and haven't start to go down yet. I notice girls are really getting along. I was about to walk up to them when suddenly Luffy was pulled into the sea.

 **splash***

Esdese have a big smile as she was about to get ready for battle while Yang and Weiss already settle in their fight stance waiting for what coming out of the water. While I already have Murasame in my left hand ready to draw. "Luffy feel into the sea!" Nami yell as she stare at the spot where Luffy went to the sea. "What are you doing?!" Usopp yell as he rush to the spot where Luffy was, but stop when a men that is shirtless with a tie rope as a belt as he wear a black pants while being bare feets have a chestnut on his head as he yell at us. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! You've got guts, relaxing in another man's home! This stretch of sea is MY territory." As he got into a fighting stance. Esdese gave the man no chance of fighting back as she appear behind him and kick his back forcing him to grind into the ground. Where he didn't get up and Esdese just standing there for a moment having dull eyes then look right at me. "Husband he weak...I only use like 40% in that kick." Esdese said to me unhappy. "Ah! She killed him!" Chopper yell out loud as he rush in to check his health and sighs of relief as he was still alive and just sick and a few bruises. We bought him back and when I mean we I meant I use [Flight Magic] on him to bring him to this house as well bringing Luffy with us as I drain most of the water on her to make him dry after Usopp save him.

Few minutes later*

"Cool off some more towels! Open all the windows!" Chopper told everyone, but Esdese didn't even bother to move and just place her chin on my left shoulder and she hug from behind me as she pouted of not having to battle a strong enemy while Weiss was looking around the place and Yang is fixing her hair right now. "Decompression sickness?" Zoro ask chopper while stare at the men in bed. "You mean this Ossan is sick?" Luffy ask chopper. "Yes. It's an ailment that sometime affects divers. It's not a permanent condition. The drop in pressure during the ascent from the ocean floor to the surface...causes the nitrogen in the body to fall out of solution and form bubbles. The bubbles strain the blood vessels and the surrounding tissue, impeding blood flow, muscles, and joints." Chopper explain to everyone about the sickness that the old men have. "Yeah, Mystery Effects." Luffy said while he look out the window staring at the sea. "He must have been forcing himself to five every day without allowing time for the bubbles to be reabsorbed." Chopper finish explaining to everyone. "But why?" "I don't know...but it's dangerous for him. Depending on the circumstances, decompression sickness...can lead to death." Chopper told Nami as he kept staring at the old men resting.

few minutes later*

""OYASSAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"" both the weird brown and green monkey men yell. _'Hey isn't the green one I killed already? How he survive all that? Never mind I notice his clothes are mostly wet, so I guess he must of dive into the water to escape from my blade.'_ I notice Usopp and Chopper is panicking while Esdese look at the two monkey men in disgust. "THEY'VE COME TO KILL US!" Usopp scream in fear. "What the hell are you doing here?!" the green monkey one said. "What did you do to our Oyassan?!" the brown monkey men said. "What are you talking about? We're taking care of the Ossan. Get lost." Luffy bluntly told them while Esdese look a little annoy now, but have a small smile from Luffy blunt answer. "IDIOT! Do you really think they're going to listen to that?! They're wild and vicious monkeys! Don't you see them?! Escape through the window!" Usopp yell at Luffy. As the two monkey started to cry. "You guys are so kind..." the monkey said while believing Luffy blunt answer. "THEY ACTUALLY LISTENED." Usopp yell in shock as he crash into the ground causing Esdese, Yang, and Weiss to laugh a little.

* * *

Sorry guys this just half of the chapter well it chapter 12 now later the other half will be chapter 13. Somehow I hit the wrong key and I lost almost half my work. so yea...it late and I'm stress from college a little then this happen. I will try to do the other half tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Almost to Sky Island!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Close But Yet So Far!**

 **Day ?: Lord of Terror's Aura! part 2!**

Few minutes later*

After we left the room to let the old men to rest while Chopper, Nami, and Sanji stay behind to help. Yang and Weiss went near the forest train while Esdese is just drinking some wine while sitting next to me. _'Can't believe Gaia put a unlimited all kind of wine build inside my inventory...maybe I should open up a bar in a different world?'_ I thought while Esdese kept on looking through the list of wine she could try for a while now since there nothing to do around here. I notice Luffy talking two monkey men. Then the green monkey kick the brown one in the air. "Luffy! he woke up!" Chopper open the door as he call for Luffy. "He woke up?" Luffy ask as he went inside the room. I went inside as well and Esdese told me she don't want to hear some weak person sappy story as she continue looking through the wind list of unlimited stock. _'Why couldn't Gaia build a unlimited food supply as well?'_ I question myself as I enter the house along with Luffy.

"Diamond-head Ossan! We've got something to ask you!" Luffy ask the old men. As the old men took a small breath in and blow out small smoke. "Sorry for the trouble. I thought you were after my gold like the other idiots." said Cricket causing Nami to have beri sign as her eyes. "EH?! You've got gold?!" Nami ask Cricket, but was block off by Usopp. "Stop it. Stop it now." Usopp told Nami while having a sweat drop. "So what'd you wanna ask me?" Cricket ask Luffy. Luffy walk closer to Cricket and said, "Ossan, we want to go to Sky Island! Tell us how to get there!" Cricket gave a side glare at Luffy. "Sky Island?" Then he started to laugh.

"You guys believe in Sky Island?!" Then Nami got mad and was about to knock the day light out of him, but Usopp pull Nami back before she can cause anymore problem then there is. "You mean there's no Sky Island Ossan?!" Luffy ask Cricket. "Well, now...I know one guy who said it existed, but...he's famous for being a great liar and his family has been a laughing stock ever since." Cricket told everyone causing Luffy to turn his head slow to his left and stare at Usopp in shock. "NOT ME!" Usopp yell at Luffy in panic. "It's an old story that everyone in North Blue has heard. 'Liar Norland'." said Cricket causing Luffy to look at Usopp in shock again. "I told you it's not me! The name's different, you know?!" Usopp shout as his mouth got wider as his eyes almost pop out his skull from Luffy asking if it was him in the story. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I remember his full name was Montblanc Norland...are you related to Norland...?" Sanji ask Cricket while he siting on a chair near the window.

"You're his descendant?! and this place is the setting for that story?" Nami ask Cricket in shock. "He's my grandfather's grandfather's...grandfather or something. A very distant ancestor. His story gives me a lot of problems. Not even a mosquito could find a drop of his blood in me. At the time, the Montblanc family was exiled from the country and forced to live in shame. The abuse we got from the public still continues today. But, no one in our family hates him." "Why?" Chopper ask. "Because Norland was the rarest of things...an honest man." Cricket explain. "But, the picture book..." said Nami. "In the picture book, Norland's last words are: 'That's it! The mountain of gold must have sunk into the ocean!' They draw him with the grin of an idiot in the picture. But he died in regret, with tears flowing down his face. The island they had landed on was indeed Jaya, the same island where Norland first discovered the City of Gold. I can't accept the idea that it was all an illusion. Norland asserted that changes in the Earth's crust must have sent the city to the bottom of the ocean, but to everyone else, he was just a sore loser trying to justify himself. Norland was executed before a huge crowd of onlookers, laughing and hooting. Only the name 'Liar' remained." Cricket explain his story to everyone. "I see! So you're searching the ocean floor for the City of Gold to exonerate the Montblanc family name!" Usopp yell excited causing Cricket to go in rage.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Cricket yell at Usopp as he shot as Usopp, but missing it as the shot was higher than Usopp head is. Then a ice shard came out and broke Cricket's pistol causing almost everyone to jump in surprise. "Esdese that wasn't nice of you to do that. If I didn't use my magic to cause the ice shard to aim at his pistol instead of his head." I said while I use magic to repair the pistol back to it original form before it even got destroy by Esdese's ice shard, as Esdese came from the door and stand next to me giving me a smirk as she cross her arms causing her breasts to go up a little causing Sanji to have big heart in his right eye as he stare at Esdese's breasts. Which made Esdese send a ice cold glare at him making him look away while whistling.

Cricket look mad still as he grab his repaired pistol and sat back down on the bed. "Whether or not my distant ancestor was an honest man...whether or not he was a great explorer...it's got nothing to do with me! Do you know what it's like for a kid to be jeered at by everyone just because he has the blood of an idiot in his veins?! I had to grow up with that!" Cricket shout at everyone well mostly at Usopp. I grab Esdese left hand and pull her out of this house before she decide to kill old men Cricket. I look to right and see a small blushing on her face as well a surprise mix into it. Then I notice the brown monkey came out of the sea ready to fight with the green monkey. Esdese who notice as well got a little grin as she pull out her long rapier from my inventory that she made me trace once she found out I can create weapon with my mana. The two monkey notice Esdese look and stop fighting as they just sat on the ground hoping she don't slice them to pieces.

Esdese lost her grin and scowl as she didn't even more a step and she couldn't even fight. Then Yang and Weiss came back from the area they train and notice the look on Esdese. "Hey Esdese! Why are you mad?" Yang ask her while walking next to us. Weiss look at the two monkey and gave a disgusting face as she look away from them as she kept on walking towards me on my right side.

"Those damn monkey won't even let me fight them as they just sat on the ground before I could even torture them!" Esdese yell as she stomp on the ground with her left foot causing the ground to have spider web crack. "Oi! We don't want to be torture! We see that long sword and that grin of your! You just said you're going to torture us!" The brown monkey yell at Esdese, but jump in surprise by Esdese when she throwing a ice shard at the monkey who yell at her. "Shut up! The weak have no right to complain to the strong! You should be graceful to even be torture by me!" Esdese shout at them as she was about to charge right at them, but before she could I pull Esdese in a hug to stop her from making more trouble by killing the monkeys.

Yang and Weiss gave me a little stare, but they already figure about my reason from hugging Esdese. _'The thing I do for other. I think I should just let Esdese torture the monkey a little. I'm still kinda piss the green monkey survive my attack from before. I mean come on! I use kamui with Murasame for Gaia sake!'_ I thought angrily while not noticing Esdese's face got even more red, but Yang caught and was going to tease her later. We notice Cricket left the house and is walking near to us. "Oh, Oyassan! How're you feeling?" the brown monkey ask. "Couldn't been better." "That's a relief." the green monkey said. "Listen to me, you two. Do you like them? Oh, you're the lady who kick me before I could show my move." Cricket said as he notice Esdese in my arm.

"Yes, you should really train more often since your kinda weak, but not weak as those two monkey." Esdese said as she point at the two monkey while she place her rapier back in my inventory. "Well with how your kick was, I don't think these two could match you strength. They may just up dying before they know it." Cricket said to Esdese while laughing. "Hey! It not that we are weak! It just you group is stronger than us! Oh yea Oyassan what makes you ask about if like them or not?" the green monkey said. "It looks like they really want to go to Sky Island." Cricket replied.

While Yang jump on my back while Weiss just hug my right arm causing Esdese a small pout from not able to feel both my arm around her, but she still happy when I gave a one arm hug telling her I'm treating them all equally. "Sky Island? Well, if they're going, there's only one way to get there." the green monkey said. "That'd be instant death for them if they try it alone, Oyassan!" the brown monkey try to reason with Cricket. "That's why I asked you. What do you say to giving them a hand?" Then Cricket everyone from inside the house to come meet outside. _'Now that I think about it. Where Robin went?'_ I thought as I place out some chair out from my inventory for some of us to sit.

Few minutes later*

Once everyone beside Robin and Sanji who is cooking for us with the help of the two monkey for the meeting, _'Well Zoro is a sleep so I don't if he even listening, but oh well look like Cricket about to start.'_ "What did you want to tell us, Ossan?" Usopp ask."Listen up, you guys. First, I'm going to tell you everything I know about Sky Island. I dunno if any of it is true, so it's up to _you_ if you want to believe it or not." Cricket said as he point at us. "Yep, I believe you." Luffy said without a thought. Where Usopp hit him on the shoulder. "That's too fast!" Usopp shout at Luffy while Weiss just smack him behind his head. "Idiot! Stop and think for once!" Weiss yell at Luffy as she sat back down on my right as she glare the back of Luffy head as she fold her arms together since Luffy just ignore her. "There's something peculiar that happens in this part of the sea." Cricket point to his left. "Sometimes, even in the middle of the day, an entire portion of the ocean suddenly turns as dark as night." Cricket inform us. Luffy rise his left arm as he realize something. "That happened! That happened to us!" Luffy yell then turn his right and ask Usopp. "Right?" "Yeah! It turned to night, and then a bunch of monsters appeared!" Usopp said as he agree with Luffy.

I notice Esdese look excited when Usopp talk about the monsters we saw on the way here. "You mean the giants? There's a story about where they come from, but let's forget the for now. The true nature of the sudden nightfall...it is the shadow of a massively dense cloud." Cricket explain to everyone beside Zoro as he still a sleep. "You mean a cumulonimbus cloud?" Nami ask Cricket. "It was much darker than if there were clouds like that overhead." Nami argue with Cricket. "Ossan, you're so stupid! On days when there's lots of clouds, it gets cloudy!" Luffy rudely told Cricket. "Yep, cloudy." "Cloudy!" both Usopp and Chopper agree with Luffy causing Cricket to get mad and making Weiss smack both Usopp and Luffy back of their head and throw a rock at Chopper when he land back down from jumping as he agree with both Usopp and Luffy.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Cricket yell at the three idiots as he continues his explaining us. "Cumuloregalis. That's the name of this type of cloud. It forms high in the sky, and inside, no air currents form and it never turns into rain. When one of those is in the sky...not even the sun penetrates it and so on the ground below it, day becomes night. Another account states that cumuloregalis clouds...remain unchanged, floating for thousands or tens of thousands of years. Like a petrified cloud."

Then Nami got up from her sit in surprise at Cricket explaining about cumuloregalis. "That's impossible! No cloud can form without creating air currents!" Nami argue with Cricket. "You're free to think it doesn't exist. I never asked you to believe me." Cricket told Nami without even bother by Nami rudely calling him a liar. "Well even if it a lies, I would just come back here and torture him on why he lies to me and find out the real reasons." Esdese happily said to everyone while showing them her sadist smile while holding a wine bottle in her left hand. "Please don't. I'm too young to be torture." Cricket said in a deadpan while having a sweat forming back of his head staring at Esdese in fear. "No one is ever too young to be torture...maybe under 15 years old that is depend on who they are that is." Esdese told everyone while have a thoughtful look at the end. "Uh...wow you're one scary lady, but that beside the point. As I was saying there's been no explanation for cumuloregalis existence." Cricket said. "Understand? If Sky Island does in fact exist...that is the only place it could be!" Cricket said to Luffy as he point at him.

"Oh, okay! Let's get up to that cloud! Zoro, wake up!" Luffy said, but before he continues Weiss came behind both Luffy and Usopp and start beating them up with include using her aura on them where cause even more pain to happen. While that was happening for a few minutes causing to have Esdese to smile at how Weiss is beating them up. "SHUT UP YOU FOOLS! AND LET HIM CONTINUE ON WHAT HE ELSE HE HAVE TO TELL US!" Weiss scream at them as she start breaking the bone in their face. "Now the main problem and I gotta warn you, you'll be risking your lives!" Cricket told us.

""We're half-dead already..."" both Luffy and Usopp said at the same time while in pain.

"What was that?!"

""NOTHING WEISS!"" Luffy and Usopp yell at the same time while hugging each other to comfort each other from Weiss's wrath again. "The vertically-flowing current, the knock up stream...if you get on that current. You can make it to Sky Island. That's the theory. Get it?" Cricket ask everyone. "It's a current that will knock out ship up into the air, right?" Nami ask. _'Yea...I'm going to need to pour more mana into gemstone today for me to use as a MP potion for later use if I want to keep using supplying the mana to some skills that will be protecting us.'_ I thought as I start convert 100 money into gemstone as I pour mana into each one then place them in my inventory for later use. "Oh! So we just have to get blown up to the clouds!" Luffy said happily where Weiss started to get mad again by Luffy for not thinking at all again.

I notice Yang haven't speak or do anything since she came back with Weiss. I look for Yang and I see she just sleeping on my back. I use [Flight Magic] to move her to the ground where I use a mental command to place the bed on the ground for her to sleep on. "But, we heard that ships that encounter it only fall straight back down to the ocean." Nami argue with Cricket for trying to get the crew to their death. "Usually, yes. You have to get the timing right. First of all, it's easy to talk about being blasted up by a sea current, but it ain't some nice, relaxing ride up there like you might be thinking. Meeting the knock up stream is a disaster. By its nature, it should be avoided at all costs." Cricket inform other as to not their hope be misplace.

"But what kind of principle allows it to reach up to the sky? We've never heard of anything like that before." Nami ask Cricket while looking unsure about it. "The principle behind that monster current isn't beyond reasoning, but no one's ever been stupid enough to dive deep enough to investigate it. The theory goes like this: Below the ocean floor, there are large cave-like air pockets. Sometimes cool seawater leaks into one of those pockets. The geothermal energy from below heats it into high-pressure steam...which creates an explosion underwater. The explosion upheaves the ocean water and forms a current into the sky. For approximately one minute, the sea is connected to the sky." Cricket told everyone the theory of the knock up steam.

"One minute?! What kind of insane explosion can make the water shoot up like that?!" Nami yell at Cricket in surprise. "The location of the explosion is different every time and it happens about five times a month." Cricket said to everyone. "We'd be blown to smithereens..." Usopp said in shock. "Well, anyway, it's a magnificent natural phenomenon. Trying to reason it out with theories and talk is senseless." Cricket said as he turn his back to everyone. "S-So then...this ocean current that only pops up five times a months is...the only way to get to Sky Island?" Usopp ask Cricket with despair in his voice. "Yeah, and you're the ones at a disadvantage. If there's nothing to land on, you'll come crashing down to the ocean's surface...and become bits of seaweed." Cricket warned causing Usopp to be scared even more as he walk back to Luffy trying to reason with him.

"Y-Yosh! Let's give up on Sky Island! Hehehahaha! This is crazy! Listen here! We'd have to be the luckiest of the luckiest of the luckiest of the luckiest of the luckiest to make it! Hehahaha!" "It'll be okay! Let's go!" "I knew it. It'll be okay? How can you keep saying such groundless things?" Usopp said while crying as he point at going merry. "I mean, just look at the Going Merry! Look at how much pain she's in! She won't stand up to a disaster like that in this state!" Usopp yell at Luffy trying to reason with him. "He's right. Even if that ship was brand new, it could never make it!" Cricket blunting told them. "WHAT?!" "Speed, weight, strength...that ship would be blown up right along with the explosion." Cricket explain. Usopp look mad because of Cricket bad mouthing go merry, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself as he look away from Cricket and close his eyes telling Luffy that he is right about the ship not going to make it up to the knock up steam without breaking it apart. "But, you don't have to worry about that. I'll have Masira and Shojo refit your ship. Of course, they'll strengthen the ship's frame as well." Cricket told everyone as he got it cover.

"Hey, Ragna."

"Yea, Weiss?"

"Can't you just use your magic to boost the ship's strength, speed, and weight?"

"I could, but that would cause the ship to break down before we could even make it to Sky Island."

"oh..."

I notice Nami is trying to reason with Luffy that we couldn't make it to Sky Island even inform him that the Log Pose will readapt to the next island's magnetic field. Where Usopp look happy at that since the go merry won't have a high chance of being destroy as he told Luffy that it may take days, weeks, even months till the next knock up stream will appear, but his hope was broken when he ask Cricket when the next knock up stream happen which was tomorrow.

Then Usopp started to call him a liar. Which made Esdese pulled me, Weiss, and Yang from her bed as I gave a mental command to place it back in the inventory. Since Esdese don't want to hear a weak and coward person calling someone stronger than them a liar. She would of torture Usopp for that, but decide not to since he in the crew. So when Sanji came out and told us food is ready. She pull us to the house to avoid Usopp before she end up killing him in the process of torturing. Though not before she drop a block of ice on top of Usopp head causing him yell in pain. Then Esdese got even more annoy because of a snappy speech, so I pull everyone faster to the house before Esdese really start to torture him.

Night time*

I look at everyone is having fun...well more like I'm holding Esdese back before she go on a rampage on them. "Damn, the rum tastes great today!" Cricket shout as he gulp the rum almost spilling is near Weiss. Yang just ate most of the food while Weiss have a disgust looking face when she watching most of everyone eating like crazy. Esdese is just eating some meats and drinking some wine and smack the brown monkey when he try to take her wine away from her. "Hey, eat up! Eat up! There's a whole course of pike and more still to come!" Sanji shout to everyone as he bought out more foods out for everyone to eat.

Yang just punch Luffy when he try to steal some of her meats. Then the brown monkey start blowing out fire, because of Usopp pouring hot spice in his food. Making the brown monkey to chase Usopp around the room. "Oi, Nee-chan, come sit by me!" Cricket ask Esdese across from him. Esdese threw her empty wine bottle at Cricket breaking it on his face making scream in pain. "Don't talk to me. Unless your asking to be torture." Esdese calmly said to Cricket as she pull out another wine bottle. Then Cricket got back up after I send a healing spell at him making Esdese glaring at me a little, but then her glare turn into a thinking look. _'Oi...she not thinking about making me heal her victim so she can keep torturing them?...Never mind, she would make me heal them just to kept on torturing them.'_ I thought dryly as I watch Robin read the log book when Cricket came up to her. "The skull's right eye...is where I saw the gold." Cricket told Robin causing everyone to stop what their doing and stare at Robin and Cricket direction.

"Blotted with tears, those were the last words Norland wrote. 'The skull's right eye is where I saw the gold.' That same day, Norland was executed. Evening after coming here to Jaya, I still don't understand what he meant by that. The skull's right eye...maybe it's name of a city that used to be here or maybe it was a metaphor for his own inevitable death. The blank pages that follow tell us nothing. That's why we dive! We see a dream! There on the ocean floor!" Cricket said to everyone as he gulp even more rum. "That's right!" the monkey agree with Cricket. "Hey Ragna." Weiss called out for me. I look to my right. "Yea, Weiss?"

"Don't you have a magic spell to locate where the gold is?" Weiss ask causing everyone to stop and stare at me. _'Now I know how it feel when someone make you the center of the attention.'_ I thought dryly. "No..." I began causing almost everyone who don't know my true magic skill to groan in depressed a little then I finish what I'm going to say, "But I can make one later." I finish making some did a cough when they choke on their food beside Yang, Weiss, Robin, and maybe Esdese as she can tell I wasn't finish talking. "WHAT?! REALLY?! ARE YOU LYING?!" Cricket started to yell as almost everyone eyes about to pop out of their skull. Almost everyone was trying to tell me how to make it and if I could use it already to find the gold. When I told tomorrow we could try to find it before we go to the knock up stream. Everyone accepted it. Then Cricket start to tell his story about Norland while bringing out golden bell. "Look at this!" Cricket told everyone as he show everyone the golden bell.

"Wow! A golden bell!" Nami said as she stare at them. "So, What's 'very large' about it?" Usopp ask. "This isn't the bell he wrote about. They're just bell-shaped ingots. I found these on the ocean floor." Cricket explain. "Oh, so the City of Gold does exist!" Luffy said as he stare at the golden bell. "That doesn't prove it, though. You could find something like that lying in any old ruin." the green monkey trying to reason with Luffy. "But, it does prove that there was a civilization here. Ingots were designed to divide up gold into gram masses. Meaning there was also trade and commerce here." Robin explain to everyone. "Right, and the call of that strange bird...oi, Masira." Cricket agree with Robin as he told the brown monkey to show everyone what the strange bird look like, it made of gold.

"Whoa, there's more!"

"This one's big too!"

"That's all of them."

"Ah, it's beautiful."

"Golden bells and birds. They might be symbols of ancient Jaya." Sanji said to everyone as he kept on staring at the golden birds. Weiss and Yang look at the strange bird statue with a thinking look when they first look at it. "I'm not sure, but this might have been part of an ancient molding. This is a Southbird, and it lives right here on this island." Cricket said to everyone as he pull the statue closer to him to look at. "And it sounds weird when it calls?" Luffy ask Cricket as he kept on staring at the golden statue. "Yeah, just like it says in the logbook." Cricket reply to Luffy. "Southbirds have been used on ships since ancient times to..." the brown monkey said as he stop in middle of saying sometime when the two monkey and Cricket just notice something.

"""OH DAMN!"""

"W-What?! What's wrong?!" Luffy yell at them. "This is bad! You guys have to get to the forest! The forest to the south!" Cricket shout at them in panic. "What're you talking about, Ossan? You lost it?" Luffy rudely ask Cricket. "You need to capture one of these birds! Right now!" Cricket yell at them to go now. "How come? What's up?" Usopp ask while he confuse. "This bird? Why?" Sanji ask. "Listen carefully. Tomorrow you are going to sail for the knock up stream! It's directly south of this cape. How are you going to get there?!" Cricket ask everyone. "We'll just sail our ship straight there." Luffy answer without a thought. "This is the Grand Line! The moment you stray from your course you'll have no idea which direction is which!" Cricket argue with Luffy. Then Nami finally got it. "I see, since we're going to be sailing towards an area of water instead of an island, We won't have anything to tell us the right way. Then how do we tell which direction to sail in?" Nami ask Cricket as she worry we may end going to the wrong direction. "You have to make use of this bird's special trait." Cricket said as he look at the golden bird.

"Certain species of animals have an accurate internal sense of direction. You can use that to determine your own position." Cricket explain to everyone while Yang and Weiss were looking through my inventory for something. "So that would make Zoro and Ragna less evolved than an animal!" Luffy said while laughing at his own joke. I got up from my seat and smack the back of Luffy head with Murasame's sheath causing him to scream in pain as he rub his rubber head while glaring at me not noticing Esdese glare at him as she broke her wine bottle making her spill some of her wine.

I use magic to clean up the mess. "The Southbird is the most extreme example of this. No matter how large a stretch of land is or how much the sea tosses and turns, its body will remain pointed in a single direction. Anyway, without that bird, you'll never be able to set out from here and as for Sky Island, you'll miss your only chance to get there!" Cricket told everyone making almost everyone finally get the reason why we should catch the bird now if we want to go to Sky Island. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS _NOW?!_ " Luffy yell as he rush for the door. "Don't stand around griping!" Usopp yell as he goes to the door with Luffy. Almost everyone are rushing to the forest beside me, Weiss, Yang, and Esdese. Cricket toss bird catching net to Luffy and Usopp for them to use. "We're gonna get to work on your beat up ship. In hindsight, we really shouldn't have had that party." Cricket told us as Usopp is being drag by Sanji and Zoro. "Now listen. You have until morning to catch a Southbird and bring it back here!" Cricket told them.

Then he notice my group haven't even leave yet. "Why haven't you people go yet?!" Cricket yell at us. "I found it!" Yang shout out making us look at her. What we see is something we were looking for anyway. "HOW DO YOU HAVE A SOUTHBIRD ALREADY?!" Cricket shout as he point at the southbird that Yang is holding onto while his eyes is almost pop out of his head. While the two monkey is already working on the go merry. "Weiss found it during our training. We saw it around us staring at us. So we caught it and place it in our magic space bag to show everyone the weird looking bird." Yang explain to us while showing us the southbird in her hand as it look scared and won't even try to escape as it scared of Yang. "Guess we just have to wait for the other to come back before morning even if they didn't catch one since we already have one now." Esdese explain as she sip some of her wine while staring at the southbird causing it to sweat even more when it notice Esdese staring at it while smiling scaring it even more.

Then we notice a group of pirate just land in near us. Making Esdese breaking out a sadist grin as she pull out her long rapier from my inventory while Yang place the southbird back in the inventory while she active her Rmber Celica into her shotgun gauntlets and Weiss took out her Myrtenaster ready to fight. I took Murasame off my hip with my left hand and got into battojutsu stance while placing my right hand near murasame handle. "Hey, Nii-chan, Nii-chan, don't make us angry." the green monkey said. "You come in the middle of the night and expect us to hand you gold, shrimps? Go home. We've got some work to get to." the brown monkey told the pirates as he crack his knuckle. "Hahaha! Are you guys bodyguards? Oh yeah, there was that pirate...Cricket. I heard the little bleeding-heart story of the Montblanc Family at the bar. It moved me to tears. I find the fruits of another man's labor...have an exceptional taste. Let me tell you what people call me. The Hyena! hahaha!" Bellamy shout to everyone as he laugh at us.

"Since you're looking for a fight we'll give you one!" the green monkey taunt at Bellamy's crew while trying to look tough. "Don't underestimate the Saruyame Alliance!" the brown monkey told everyone as he crack his knuckle. "Kill 'em!" As a bunch of nameless pirates coming at us with swords. Yang already appear in front one of the nameless pirate when she use Ember Celica to shoot behind her as the recoil boost her speed to make it like she teleport in front of him as she give a right hook causing the nameless pirate to lose all his teeth while Yang still swing her right fist, she use her left gauntlet shotgun to boost her spin as she gave a left kick to one of the pirate on her left.

I look to my right and see Weiss already finish off 3 nameless pirate as she create 5 different glyphs in midair as she attack all the 3 nameless pirate in high speed in all angle. Her Myrtenaster light up in white glow then she stab it on the ground as ice spike coming at the 4 other different nameless pirates that coming behind her. I was about to try to find Esdese only to find out she already torturing about 3-6 nameless pirate right now. _'I didn't even take a step and yet these girls already brutally killing/torture these nameless cannon fodder pirate before I could do anything.'_ I thought dryly while sweat drop form on the back of my head as I stare at the girls kill. _'or in this case Esdese torturing them...'_ Bellamy and his main part of his crew all have a shock expression. Sarkles start to run up to Cricket and was about to give him a right straight punch. "Just hand over the gold! Then we might let you live!" Sarkles yell at Cricket.

Cricket is easily blocking all Sarkles attack. "Sorry to disappoint you..." Cricket said as he give a right kick to Sarkles's chest sending him to the ground hard. "Ok...the old man got some move...I thought for sure he just got the look and don't know how to fight." I thought out loud causing Cricket to scowl. "OI! It not that I don't have any move it just I didn't get to show any after your girlfriend beat me before I could do anything!" Cricket yell at me. "Oh...did I thought that out loud? My bad." I said dryly almost causing me to get out of battojutsu stance. Then Bellamy started to use his devil fruit power as his leg turn into spring as he attack the two monkey. I open my right eye so I can use the rinnesharingan to see where Bellamy about to head next. He was about to head to Cricket, but I air tricked in front of him as did a quick draw to cut down Bellamy. Sadly I had to place Murasame back in it sheath almost cutting the green monkey as he appear in between me and Bellamy. I jump back and move my body to my right dodging Bellamy. I see Bellamy land on the right side of go merry. Bellamy spring back to attack me while breaking part of go merry.

[Reinforcement] to body 40%

[Crystal Palace of Reflection] active x2

I felt the mana boosting my body and I created 2 small mirrors of crystal that is midair one behind Bellamy and one in front of him. Making him bounce back in between the small mirrors in high speed. Once the first small mirror in front of me broke sending him back to the last one behind him. Once the last mirror broke and sending him straight at me. I use [Evil Glaze] at him causing him to freeze up before he could do anything else.

[Aura Channeling] to right arm to 1 second

I started channeling the aura of fear around me to my right arm causing it glow a mix of purple and black around it. With the aura gather inside my right arm increasing my speed with it. I did a quick draw, cutting Bellamy in the middle of his body. I place the blade back in the sheath and air tricked behind Sarkles and stab him in the back with Murasame. Sarkles started to scream in pain as black marking appear around his body as it spread around his body his scream got louder making most of the people around us to stop and look at Sarkles. Once Sarkles stop screaming I place the blade back in the sheath slowly and when it all the way in causing it to make a click noise. Sarkles body turn pitch black and blow up into a small pool of blood then the blood started to glow white a little. It turn into a small white glowing ball and it went inside Murasame. _'So that what a human soul look like...oh crap everyone saw what I just did.'_ I thought as I look around.

I notice another small white glowing ball went inside murasame. Then I got a pop up telling me I gain a devil fruit inside my inventory. _'Wait...so I can just kill devil fruit user with Murasame and I gain their devil fruit? Oh wow it the Bane Bane fruit too. Wait this is from Bellamy. My gain his loss.'_ I thought for a second then I look for other enemy pirate to kill, but I didn't see any. "Hey where the other pirates go?" I ask anyone as I look and just see only Weiss, Yang, Esdese, and Cricket with the two monkey who look in shock. "We killed most of them off. The rest of them ran back to their ship escaping right now while you were zoning out." Esdese told me as she point behind me as Bellamy ex-crew escaping their life. Esdese step near the sea and she place her left hand in the sea as she freeze the water with Bellamy ship along with go merry.

[Reinforcement] deactived!

 **"Blaze Dragon Mode!"** I shout as my body is cover in black flame along with red lightning. I appear in front of Esdese in red lightning and did a quick draw and a black dragon made of fire head right to the ship melting everything in it path. I place the blade back in the sheath and blaze dragon mode deactivated. I turn to see Esdese coming right at me kissing me on the lip. I was to surprise to keep a good foot hold on the ice making me slip and fall on the ice floor with Esdese on top of me. "The way you kill those 2 pirates in cold blood without a second thought just made me excited then that black dragon you created that destroy that ship just turn me on." Esdese said as she finish kissing me while having a blush on her face while grinning in her sadist look. "We are not doing in the open." I told Esdese in a tone of no argument making her sad a little, but she notice Yang and Weiss glaring at her for kissing me forgetting about all the kill they did. "Fine, but you going to have to later with all 3 of us in the future. You can't escape...husband~" Esdese told me with a smirk as she was being drag by Yang and Weiss for them to have a girl talk.

I got up from the ice floor and got back to land. Once I step off the ice floor, the ice broke up and fall down the sea. "Well that was...uh...never mind...we just go strengthen your ship now." Cricket said as he told the two monkey to head for the go merry to be ready for the knock up stream. I notice Luffy and the other came back with a Southbird. "Oh, you guys caught the bird already. Though I should of told you we already have one with us. Yang and Weiss caught one and it was in my _magic space bag_ that we could of just use. Sorry for wasting your guys time. I just found out about it not that long ago." I told the straw hat making almost all of them glare at me while Robin look like she doesn't care and head to the house. Zoro still kept the bird anyway since he said he caught it, so we may as well cook it.

Making the Southbird yell in terror. _'The sound of terror is music to my ears. Wow that just wow. Though it does sound nice...stupid [Lord of Terror] form...'_ I thought dryly. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper scream in terror when they saw the two small pool of blood on the ground. Weiss told them what happen and those 3 stare at me in fear when they notice I stare at them. They rush back inside the house, while Weiss just came up to me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the lip. As she went back to the house while swing her hip making me stare at it. Then she notice me staring as she gave me a wink as she continue her way to the house. I stand where I was for a few minutes then I walk back to the house as well. _'Look like we heading to Sky Island in a few hours...'_ I look up to the sky while thinking.


	14. Chapter 14: Skypiea!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Skypiea!**

 **Day ?: Heading to Sky Island!**

 _'I'm so bored right now...I wonder. Why didn't I just go back to Mock Town to fight some random pirate?'_ I thought as I watch almost everyone working on the go merry. Weiss is just reading some book again that I think it about how to cook. Yang is just punching a punching bag she got from my inventory. _'Now that I think about it. I did see a bunch of equipment for working out when I was placing bunch of stuff to my inventory before we came to this world.'_ When I look for Esdese though I couldn't seem to find her, but before I gave up I heard a scream that behind me. When I look behind me I see Esdese torturing one of the nameless pirate from the fight before. I even notice almost everyone is looking away as well trying to pretend there no scream at all, but I can see their face losing color as each scream is heard. _'Though Weiss and Yang seem fine. Never mind their wearing ears plug...no wonder.'_ I thought dryly. "Ragna." Esdese came from behind me. "Yea, Esdese?" I said as I turn to Esdese... _'is that blood on her high heeled boots?'_ "So, when were you going to tell me about yourself? We're husband and wife now, you do know we need to know each other more right?" Esdese have a small smile that look innocent. _'That look of her would of fool other that she look innocent. If it wasn't for the sound of pain from the nameless pirate that Esdese was torturing before. Ah...he dead...'_ I thought dryly when I saw the nameless pirate took his last breath before Esdese walk back to him and just slice his head off with her rapier.

"I think we should learn each as we go on instead of just talking about it like half a day like a normal marry couple. If you can't tell, we're not a normal marry couple. Sure we're equal and all, heck we both from different world and your from a different timeline from your world." I told Esdese who was listening to me patiently. Then she stare at me for a few second. "So what your trying to tell me is that we shouldn't even try to act like a normal couple right now and as we go on this travel of our with this group we should be able learn about each other by default without us just by sitting down and tell each other about our self? Hmmm well it is true we not a normal marry couple. So I guess this would work, beside I don't even know much about being a couple either...so I guess just us and the other two girls. Though I really wish it just us two, but I can't complain since at least their strong and not weak." Esdese said cheerfully with a smile then it turn into a dark smirk. "Though...if they were weak instead of being strong right now...I would kill them..." Esdese said darkly while her eyes narrow as she start to walk away from to find her victim to torture.

Right before she left to find the rest of the nameless pirate for her to torture, she went up to give me a tongue kiss for a minute then walk away as she give me a wink while she swing her hip causing me to stare. I kept staring at her and once she was out of sight I shook my head. _'I don't care if people say she evil and cruel, but damn she know how to kiss.'_ I thought while opening my inventory as I trace shuriken with the ability of a C4 from Deidara(it the same one in naruto that cause the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level. Instead of a giant clone that would blow up in cloud. It will continue to blow up on contact till there nothing left and it destroy everything not just organic.)

I took one of the shuriken and threw as far away at the sea without damaging the go merry. I send a mental command as a trigger for it to blow up. ' _Ok it work kinda...now if only I have a test subject if it really destroy their body at a cellular level.'_ I thought not noticing the shock and fear look from almost everyone, but mostly from Usopp as he gone back to working while avoiding eyes contact with me.

Esdese came back from where ever she went, her boots are still cover in blood. She is dragging a dead nameless pirate body and throw it out in the sea. Right before it fall down to the sea. I threw one of my C4 shuriken at the dead nameless pirate body. I gave a mental command to blow up, to my and almost everyone surprise who stare at it. It destroy the body at cellular level like the same one in the anime. Esdese stare at the spot where the dead body use to be for a few seconds then she slowly turn her head at me and gave me a dark smile as she walk to me. "You will give me a few of those for me to use later. Got it?" Esdese whisper to me into my left ear as she hug me by the neck. I just nod, since I can't trust my voice right as I can feel her body and I'm still shock that my C4 shuriken work.

Half a hour later*

The go merry is finish and ready to go to the knock up stream. _'It look like a damn chicken.'_ I stare at the ship for a good 10 seconds before I finish the last 4000 C4 shuriken and gave 500 to Esdese as she place it inside her spot in my inventory for her to use later in the future. I took out a gemstone and place it inside the sea as I use my mana to make the water go inside the gemstone to turn it into drinkable water while inside the gemstone. I cover the gemstone in magic spell circle with a set of command. One of them is turn the inside of the gemstone into a portable space dimensional for the water to go into. Next command is turn the water into drinkable, the next command is that when ever I place the gemstone into a cup or any drinking cup it will pour out drinkable water out of the space inside of the gemstone and will stop once the cup is fill 3/4. Then the gemstone will go back inside the inventory. The last command is when the gemstone is broken the water inside will blow out all of the water instantly.

I place 5 gemstone that in each one is fill with enough water to last a group of 40 adults for 20 years, inside my inventory. Then I took out another 5 gemstone to turn the air around me into the gemstone like the same as the water gemstone, but inside it will be fill with air that let us breath. _'Now that I think about it, I could use these air gemstone as a power boost to my fire magic and if I trap inside a airless place. I could use these to let me breath.'_ I thought as I brought out 15 more gemstone to turn it into air gemstone that will last me the same as the water gemstone.

Half hour later*

"Ragna! It time to go!" Yang yell at me from the ship. I just finish 20 air gemstone and place them inside my inventory as I jump onto the go merry. Once I got on broad I see everyone is here, I notice Weiss is still reading her book while give me a smile when she saw me looking at her then gone back to reading. I see Yang is just staring at the sea for a few minutes and when she see me. She walk right next to me as she hug my left arm. Esdese is just looking at my C4 shuriken for a few seconds as she threw it next to a school of fish near the ship as she gave a mental command. The C4 shuriken blow up as the fishes are destroy in cellular level. When Esdese see this, she gave a sadist smile which turn into a innocent smile when she turn to me. As she hug my right arm, while give a side stare at Yang, where Yang in return stare back and both are having a silent talk then both nod.

"Guys, let's get going!" Nami said to everyone while excited as we're going to Sky Island today. "Yosha!" Usopp yell when his right arm is in the air with a big smile. "Aye, Nami-san!" Sanji said to Nami as he run to pull the anchor up.

The ship is heading south now along with the two monkey ship coming with us. "That still one weird bird, even if it taste good from last night dinner." As Yang kept on staring at the southbird. I watch Luffy messing around with the southbird, when I notice Yang, Weiss, and Esdese are staring at me. I felt that they are staring at me even longer as we sail. "Hey Ragna." I look to my right. "What is it Esdese?" Esdese didn't answer for a few seconds. "If we go to my world, would you help me kill my enemy?" Esdese said as her eyes narrow while she hug my right arm more tightly.

"That depend if it is your world or a alternate world and I would. I may have the need to help some people, but if helping those people could cause you girls to be in danger. I would rather kill them instead to save us the trouble." I told Esdese when I notice Weiss is hugging me from behind while I was talking to Esdese. "I think that we should just kill people that we know for sure that could cause harm to us. I know some people would say killing is wrong, but I already saw what kind of people would do to other already..." Yang whisper to us while having a sad look. I pull Yang closer and gave her a smile, making her smile as well. "I already know there are good and bad kind of people, well that depend on other people view, but if other people start to cause harm to us. I say we should first is to capture them and question them why they attack. If they won't tell us, we could let Esdese 'talk' to them in order for them to give us the answer we want." Weiss said as she place Myrtenaster in my inventory knowing that it could fall into the sea when we sail on the knock up stream. "Weiss! Since when did you become so cruel?!" Yang said in a playful voice. Weiss just roll her eyes at Yang. "Since I found out about how cruel people are since I was little."

Few minutes later*

I notice that the sea current are starting to change. I look up in the sky and see a big dark cloud. _'Just looking at those cloud make me hate Luffy for making us go on the knock up stream already.'_ I thought as I kept on making more air gemstone for future use.

"Boss! We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" the brown monkey yell loud enough for everyone to heard.

"Night approaching from the southwest! It's a cumuloregalis cloud!"

"Really?! What time is it?"

"10AM! Much earlier than we had predicted!"

"This is bad...Shojo, can you make it?!" the brown men yell out to his green monkey brother.

"Wootan Divers, get into the water! Find that current!" the green monkey order his crew, as they jump into the sea.

"So that's a cumuloregalis cloud..." Nami said in a surprise voice as she stare at the dark giant cloud. Usopp came out of the ship lunch room as he look panicking. "What is it?! What's going on?!" Usopp asked. Sanji came out of the lunch room with a plate of food as he hand them out to the girls. Nami turn away from the cloud as she answer to everyone. "The cumuloregalis cloud showed up earlier than they expected! and we still don't know where the current is going to be!" Then the green monkey started to sing again causing me and the girls to cover their ears, it mostly me that are covering our ears. Yang and Weiss just wear their ear plug again while Esdese just look annoy right now instead of being in pain. _'Where did they get those ears plug from?! and how come Esdese not in pain?! Stupid screaming green monkey!'_ I yell in my head.

"Echo confirmed! Strong ocean current at 12 o'clock!"

"Large creature detected at 9 o'clock! It might be a Sea King!"

"Wave opposing the current flow confirmed at 10 o'clock! it could be a whirlpool!"

"THAT'S IT! All ships change heading to 10 o'clock! That's where the explosion will happen! Find the whirlpool and don't back out!" The brown monkey yell out to everyone. The ships is starting to move up and down, causing almost everyone to panic on the go merry. "The waves are getting rougher!" Nami scream to everyone. "WE'RE GONNA SINK!" Usopp scream to everyone as he hold on to the rail with all his strength. "RAGNA! DO SOMETHING!" Weiss scream at me as she hold onto the stair rail. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Yang laugh while being excited as she hold onto the stair rail along with Weiss. I use mana to stick to the floor, while Esdese just freeze her feet to the ground as she place her back to the wall of next to the door that enter to the ship room. The waves got even rougher causing it to look like it raining.

"THE EXPLOSION'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN! STAY ALERT!"

"E-EXPLOSION?!" Chopper yell in panic. "Miss Navigator! What does the Log Pose say?" Robin ask Nami as she try to stay on broad. Nami stare at her log pose and it still pointing up to the cloud. "It's pointing straight at the cloud!" Nami reply as she stare at the cloud causing everyone to look at the cloud. "Sky Island's up there?" Usopp ask to mostly himself. "The direction of the wind is dead on. The cumuloregalis cloud will head straight for the center of the whirlpool!" Nami explain to everyone. "Oi, what whirlpool? Where is it?" Luffy ask everyone as he try to look for the whirlpool around us.

"Looks like we were right on the mark this time, Brother!" the brown monkey yell. "Yeah, and it looks like we won't have to worry about the size of the explosion either!" the green monkey agree with his brother. "We're gonna make it?!" Luffy yell excited. "Yeah, you are!" the brown monkey shout to Luffy. Then grappling hook attach to the go merry rail near it head. Pulling us along with the monkey ship. "We're taking you into the whirlpool's current!" the brown monkey shouting to let us know what going on. "And then? What do we do?!" Nami ask the monkey. "Go with the flow! Get as close as you can to the center of the whirlpool and don't back out!" replied the brown monkey. Then we see a giant whirlpool to the left of our ship. "THAT A GIANT WHIRLPOOL! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Weiss scream at everyone as she ran up and hold onto me as she starts crying. Yang just laugh again when she see the giant whirlpool, while Esdese just doesn't look like she care at all.

"WE'RE GETTING SUCKED IN..." Usopp started to cry in despair. "He never said we had to go INTO it!" Nami shout in panic as she grab her head. "I've never seen a whirlpool this large." Robin nervously said as she stare at the giant whirlpool. "STOP! STOP IT! LET GO BACK! I WANNA GO BACK!" "Give it up, Usopp. It's too late. One of us is already riding high." Zoro argue with Usopp. "LET'S GO TO SKY ISLAND!" Luffy yell.

 **splash***

A giant yellow with black spots Sea King appear in front of us. Almost everyone are scared, then Esdese these one of my C4 shuriken at the Sea King. The Sea King body broke down at cellular level in front of everyone. "I hate fish..." Esdese said while frowning as she gave a sneer at the destroyed Sea King. Almost everyone back away from Esdese when she kill the Sea King. Weiss ran up and hug Esdese saying thank you over and over for a few seconds, Esdese just pat her head with a small smile while Yang just pout. "Darn...I wanted to fight that fish..." Yang said in a small voice, but everyone heard her. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Usopp yell at us.

"Okay, guys! You'll have to handle yourselves from here on in!" the brown monkey yell at us. "Yeah, thanks for bringing us here!" Luffy wave goodbye to the monkey brothers. "WAIT! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I'M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! I WANNA GO BACK, DAMN IT! THIS IS CERTAIN DEATH!" Usopp scream while trying to get the monkey brothers to come back and pull us out of the whirlpool. "NO ON TOLD ME ABOUT A GIANT WHIRLPOOL! THIS IS FRAUD I TELL YOU! FRAUD!" Nami scream in panic. "AHH! IT'S NIGHT!" Usopp scream when he notice it night time came. As we get closer to the giant whirlpool, "THE WHIRLPOOL'S PULL IS GETTING STRONGER!" Chopper scream when he see we're getting closer by the second. "We gotta pull out, Luffy! We can still make it! You understand, right?! This whirlpool alone is enough to kill us!" Usopp try to reason with Luffy. "Hey Usopp! This whirlpool alone won't kill us since Esdese and I are here. We can just freeze the water before it kill us!" I shout to Usopp while keeping the mana flow to my feet to keep me stick to the floor. "QUIET YOU! I'M TRYING TO SAVE US! Luffy come on! Sky Island's just a dream within a dream!" Usopp shout at me while continue to reason with Luffy. "A dream within a dream? I guess so..." Luffy said in a quiet voice. "That's right, Luffy! I don't think I can do this either!" Nami told Luffy. "An island from a dream within a dream? I could never pass up a great adventure like this!" Luffy turn back to them with a sparkle big smile.

"""He...He's having fun..."" both Usopp and Nami cry in despair, because of their captain being crazy. "Ragna! This bone head is crazy! Please get us out of here! I'm begging you!" Weiss plead me as she was holding onto Esdese right now. "Oh come on Weiss! This is fun! We are about to go to Sky Island!" Yang said to Weiss while still holding onto the stair rail. "You're crazy like the captain! I'm too young to die! Ragna and I haven't even got marry yet!" Weiss scream while tears kept on flowing down her cheek while stare at the giant whirlpool of death that getting closer by the sec. "Hey. While you guys were wasting your time whining..." Zoro said while staring in front of the ship. "What?" "What now?" Nami and Usopp ask while Zoro just point where he is looking at. "We've entered the whirlpool." Zoro explain.

""""YAAAAHHHHHH!"""" Weiss, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper scream in fear. As the ship fly above the whirlpool for a few second. "Now, Nami-san, press yourself against my chest!" Sanji yell at Nami while trying to hug her. As the ship fall down the whirlpool, "WE'RE FALLING!" Usopp shout in fear, but before he could scream longer. We land on the sea water where the whirlpool just disappear.

"What? It's gone? How?"

"What happen?"

"T-That giant whirlpool...what's going on?"

Then I felt the floor rumble, "No...it's already started. The bottom of the whirlpool was stopped by the sea floor." Nami explain. "You don't mean..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone look where the shout came from and we see a pirate boat? That have cannons inside the logs. "Oi, Zoro. Look." Luffy call for Zoro. "Hey Ragna." "Yea Esdese?" I reply, while kept on staring at Blackbeard coming closer to us. As I grip Murasame with my left hand while going into battojutsu stance ready to cut them down from a far. "Do you want to strike them down or should I?" Esdese ask me as she start to form ice shard ready to shoot at them. "Not yet. Let see what they came for first." I told her while I open my right eye to be ready to use along with my Murasame.

"We've caught up to you! Straw Hat Luffy!" Blackbeard yell at us. "That's the guy from Mock Town!" Nami explain to the rest of us who don't know who the guy is. "I've come for your 100,000,000 beri head! Give yourself up!" Blackbeard yell at Luffy. "My head? Whaddya mean 100,000,000 beri?" Luffy ask while being confuse. "So you really didn't know. Your head's got a 100,000,000 beri bounty on it! and, Pirate Hunter Zoro! You're worth 60,000,000 beri!" Blackbeard yell as he pull out the wanted poster. _'Ok, so he is the enemy who going for Luffy head...good enough for me to cut him down.'_ I thought as I did a quick draw of Murasame out of it sheath then place slow place it back inside it sheath again.

Everyone on the Blackbeard side are panicking when they see their captain cut in half. _'Oh hey, I got another devil fruit...let see it is...the Yami Yami fruit. Hot damn! I got a logia type fruit now. Oh shit...I killed one of the main character for the story line in one piece...I wonder who going to capture Ace now? Crap...'_ I thought while my face got a little pale. Esdese just gave me a kiss on the cheek when she saw me kill Blackbeard.

The water below our ship is raising, "Everyone brace yourselves on the ship or get into the cabin!" Zoro shout at us. I use mana again to flow to my feet to stick to the floor again as I place Murasame back to my left hip. "THE SEA'S GONNA EXPLODE!" Usopp scream at us. Then I notice a small white glowing ball went inside of Murasame. _'Must of been blackbeard's soul.'_ I thought as I stare at the sky while folding my arms. Everyone have grab a hold of something, Yang is still holding onto the stair rail, Esdese refreeze her feet near the wall as she place her back to the wall near the door to the lunch room and Weiss went back to hold onto Esdese when she felt the the water under us started to rumble.

 **splash...or something I don't know how to spell the noise for the knock up stream.***

The knock up stream have appear as the blackbeard's boat...or ship got blow up into pieces. "W-What the hell's going on?!" Usopp ask anyone while screaming in fear as he hold onto the rail with his life. "The ship's sailing straight up the surface of the water stream!" Sanji explain to everyone. "This is awesome!" Luffy shout. "I'M SCARED!" Weiss scream in fear while holding onto Esdese tighter. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Usopp scream at Luffy. "Yosh! Now we'll make it to the sky! GO! MERRY!" Luffy yell. "Hang on. It doesn't look like it's gonna be that easy!" Sanji said while worrying as the ship is starting to fall out of the water. "W-W-What's wrong?!" Usopp ask nervous and in fear. "The hull's starting to come loose! At this rate, we're just gonna get thrown off and fall back down!" Sanji shout to everyone. "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! RAGNA DO SOMETHING!" Weiss scream at me in fear while crying her heart out. "This is sooo much fun!" Yang laugh while standing on the wall along with Robin and Zoro. "Y-Y-You can say that, but...w-w-w-what's we supposed to do?! It's taking all our strength just to hold on!" Usopp scream.

Then pieces of broken ships are coming down near us. "AAAHHHH! STUFF'S FALLING DOWN ON US! VICTIMS OF THE KNOCK UP STREAM!" Chopper scream in fear when he see the broken ships going down above us. "We're done for! We're gonna fall, smack into the ocean, and die!" Usopp kept on crying while screaming in despair. "Oh shut it! I hate when the weak kept on crying and complaining!" Esdese shout at Usopp. "Why aren't you yelling at Weiss?! She crying too!" Usopp argue back which earn him a ice shard missing him by a hair.

"Because she going to be my sister in law once she marry Ragna along with Yang. Beside at least she fight when she have the chance, so far I have seen you just complain every single time!" Esdese sneer at Usopp making him cry even more while being mentally damage by Esdese hurtful words. "Unfurl the sails, right now!" Nami shout to everyone. "This is an ocean. Not just some column of water! A vertically flowing current! and the wind that's blowing us up it was caused by the explosion of geothermal heat and steam! A vertically blowing air current! If we've got wind and an ocean, it can be navigated! Who's this ship's navigator?" Nami explain to everyone as she gave us a smile. "IT'S NAMI-SAN~!" Sanji yell while having a heart shape in his right eye. "Oi, you louts! Do what Nami-san says!" Sanji shout at us. Everyone got to work, beside Weiss, Esdese, and Yang since they don't know what to do on a ship yet. Weiss still holding onto Esdese while still crying. "Someone take the rudder so that we catch the wind from the starboard side! Bring the hull in line with the current!" Nami shout at us.

""""YES, SIR!""""

The ship started to rise from the water, "Oh no! The ship's rising off the water!" Chopper yell at us as he stare over the rail as the ship rise from the water. "We're falling! We're falling, Nami! Do something Nami!" Luffy yell at Nami as everyone started to panic mostly Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp. "No, we'll make it!" Nami told Luffy. Then the ship is not touching the water anymore as it fly up the current. "WE'RE FLYING! WOW! THE SHIP'S FLYING IN THE AIR!" Luffy yell. "I LOVE THIS WORLD!" Yang scream as she watch the ship fly us up to the sky. "If we sail along this current using this wind, we can go as high as we want!" Nami explain to everyone. "Oi, Nami! Are we gonna make it to Sky Island?!" Luffy ask Nami as he hold onto the rail near the go merry head is. "IF it really exists, it's just beyond that cloud!" Nami explain as she point at the cloud. "Above the clouds...I wonder what we'll find there! WE'RE ENTERING THE CUMULOREGALIS CLOUD!" Luffy yell as we coming closer to the clouds. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS CRAZY WORLD!" Weiss scream while crying onto Esdese left shoulder, Esdese look kinda annoy, but she already giving Weiss a one arm hug while rubbing her head. _'I wonder...could I be able to eat more than 1 devil fruit or not? I better just throw the bane bane fruit away, since it kinda useless to most of the group...maybe Usopp need it? The Yami Yami fruit is something I am sooo going to eat. Plus it goes great with the all terror thing. Oh yea! I could use [All Fiction] to make the Yami Yami fruit weakness into nothing!'_ I thought happily.

The going merry is still going through the cloud along with the current. We finally made it above some clouds, the knock up stream have finally end. Everyone clothes are dripping wet now. Almost everyone is on the floor resting, I notice that there a few small pool of water is on the ship. "Damn...what the hell happened? Everyone still here?" Zoro ask everyone. "Oi everyone take a look! Look around the ship!" Luffy yell to everyone. I look around and notice the ship is sailing on top of the clouds. "What is this place?" Sanji ask as he look around. "It's sooo white!" Luffy shout. "Clouds!" Chopper yell as he stare at the clouds around us. "We're on top of the clouds? How are we floating on them?" Nami ask anyone as she stare at the sea of clouds while being confuse. "Sure we can float on them. They're clouds." Luffy answer. "SHE MEANT HOW IT POSSIBLE! YOU CRAZY MONKEY!" Weiss yell at Luffy as she throw a ice pieces at the back of Luffy head. "ow."

"Oh no! Usopp's not breathing!" Chopper shout to everyone as he check on Usopp. "WHAT?! Do something! Try CPR!" Luffy said in panic. Esdese walk right next the left side of Usopp body and kick him hard to his rib. Then stomp on his balls, "Wake up already. We don't have time for you to pretend to be dead, but..." Esdese took out her long rapier. "If you like to to be dead for real. Do please stay still so we can get a rid of a weakling like you." Esdese said darkly. Usopp who can heard the serious in Esdese voice jump out of the way and got behind Chopper. "I'M AWAKE! DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!" Usopp said as he start to cry. Then he notice around the ship is clouds. "WHAT?! CLOUDS! Too many clouds! What's going on?!"

I notice Weiss is already waking up along with Yang who seem to be mad right now. "MY HAIR! LUFFY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY HAIR!" Yang scream as her eyes turn to red while her body are cover in flame now as she slowly walk to Luffy to rip him apart. Before she could put her plan to action, I place my left hand on her hair and use mana to clean out of all the thing that stick to her hair and dry her hair as well. "Thanks Ragna. Luffy next time we go to some place that end up messing my hair again. Captain or not I'm going to throw you over broad!" Yang shout at Luffy as she walk back inside to change out of her wet clothes as well help Weiss back inside as well to change. Since Weiss is right now dizzy as she holding her head in a little pain. Esdese gone along with them as well, but not before she smack Luffy back of his head and stomp on Sanji left foot and backhand him for trying to touch her. "This is like the sea of the sky." Nami said as she stare around her. "Sea of the sky?" Usopp ask as he stare over the rail. Nami stare at her log point and notice something, "But, look. The Log Pose is still pointing up." Nami said to Robin while pointing at her log pose. "We seem to be in the middle layer of the cumuloregalis cloud." Robin explain. I took out the Yami Yami fruit out of my inventory and hold it with my right hand.

[All Fiction] turn Yami Yami fruit weakness into nothing.

When I use [All Fiction] on the Yami Yami fruit it glow for a few seconds and it done. I start to eat the fruit, 'Ugh...it taste like...huh? It doesn't taste like anything. Weird...UGH! Never mind it taste really bitter!' I thought while crying as I continue to finish the fruit. After I finish a pop up appear in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have ate the Yami Yami no mi! You have turn into a darkness human and you would gain the power over all darkness element! Usually devil fruit user who just ate one. They would lose their ability to swim and will not be able to use their power when touch by a sea stone. Because it was somehow alter, you would not have this weakness!**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Darkness) - Passive**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Darkness], [Mostly normal body], [Locked]**

 **[Darkness]: Your body is made of darkness element. You have the ability to control, create, and transform into darkness. As well the ability over gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The Darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user also have the ability to nullify by touching anywhere on the target. To active this ability you need to have a part of anything that made of darkness to have the ability nullify to be active. When a piece of darkness that you create or use as a medium is not touching the target the ability nullify is cancel.**

 **[Mostly normal body]: Your body is human base and have the ability to do any games related that require the body to happen in the real world.**

 **[Locked]: You have one slot left for a variant.**

 **You can use all the variants at the same time or could turn one off at anytime.**

 _'Oh sweet, it look like it work. I don't have any weakness from eating the Yami Yami fruit and I only have one slot left, I better save it...I am so going to get that Pika Pika fruit...I need a balance, so I got darkness. So all I need is the light which I could get later in the future. If I could kill him that is and hope someone take their place later in the story when me and the girls leave this world...stupid...I can just take the seed from the devil fruit I still have in my inventory and just change it into any kind I want.'_ I thought while I active my devil fruit power through my right hand as the skin turn to black while cover in black smoke-like substance spreading around my right arm. _'Look like everyone is not freaking out that my right arm is like this.'_ I thought while staring at my right arm.

"Oh? Are you making another magic spell or something Ragna?" Esdese ask me from behind me. I turn back and I see her wearing her normal clothes like the same one in the anime. _'Does she have more copy of her main outfit?'_ "Nope, my body is made of darkness now because I ate the Yami Yami fruit that I gain from killing that pirate before we sail on the knock up stream. By the way, don't tell the other beside Yang and Weiss, since we will leave this world not too soon after I get some of the devil fruit for you girls." I told Esdese as I deactive my devil fruit power. "I don't mind and if I may ask, why get any of these fruit when we will lose our ability to swim? Sure we gain more of the pro than the con in this devil fruit." Esdese whisper to me.

"Because when we go to the next world we should be able to use our new devil fruit power to either escape any place with the ability to destroy almost everything in our path, and because I may get lazy in some place. Plus I have another devil fruit already, so I'm going to take some of it seed and see if I could change some of them into different kind of devil fruit I want." I explain to Esdese who just nod her head and went to find Yang and Weiss to tell them my plan. Usopp took his top off and start to flex on the rail. "For his first course, Captain Usopp is going for a swim!" Usopp said to everyone as he laugh. "Let's see it!" Luffy shout as he whistle at Usopp. "Oi, oi, oi! Don't do anything stupid! We still don't know the nature of this sea." Sanji explain to them. "A sea is a sea~!" Usopp said as he jump off the rail as he dive into the sea of clouds.

Few minutes later*

"Oi. He's...not coming up." Zoro told everyone since Usopp still haven't gotten back up. Esdese look even more annoy and Yang is taking care of her hair while Weiss is just staring around her as she look at the clouds. "Just a thought...is there a bottom to this sea?" Robin ask everyone while sweating a little.

"""YOU THINK...?!"""

"That idiot! Did he fall out of the cloud?!" Zoro ask everyone. "USOPP!" Luffy yell as he stretch his right arm back and swing it in front of him to catch Usopp. "What's that idiot doing?!" Sanji complain. "I knew I should of kill him during the knock up stream when I had to chance." Esdese said while almost everyone stare at her. "Did I say that out loud? Oops." Esdese look away as a small blush is on her face. "Stretch your arm as far as you can!" Robin shout at her captain. "But I can't see the bottom~" Luffy cried to Robin. "Don't worry. I'll handle it." Robin told Luffy as she cross her arms together to active her devil fruit power. "Ojos Fleur!" to make eyes on Luffy stretched arm while closing her eyes to see through Luffy arm instead. "Idiot..." Weiss said in a small voice while having a frown. "I see him!" Robin shout. "Where?!" Luffy ask. "Veinte Fleur!" Robin shout as she use her devil fruit power again. "OK, pull him up!" Robin open her eyes as she can finally relax. "You got him?! Yosh!" Luffy said as he start pulling Usopp back up. "Is he heavy?" Chopper ask. "I don't think so..." Robin said nervous.

"C'mon Luffy!"

"Don't give up!"

"Let him fall to his death!"

"""Weiss!"""

"Sorry..."

Luffy finally pull Usopp back up to the ship. "Yes! There he is!" Nami shout and a giant octopus's tentacles appear in front of us. "Something else came up!" Luffy shout while trying to pull Usopp back to the ship as fast as he can before Usopp become fish food. "They want to eat Usopp!" Sanji explain.

"""YEEAAAAAAAAH!""" Weiss, Nami, and Chopper scream in fear. Then Zoro started to run and jump in the air as he slice the tentacle. "You don't have to be that scared of this!" Zoro shout as he did a X cut with one of his katana with his left arm as he place the blade back into it sheath. The tentacle that was cut just burst like a balloon. Then a purple giant fish open it mouth to devour us. Sanji jump off the rail as he kick the top of the purple fish head, sending the jaw of the fish to hit the rail of the ship. Both Zoro and Sanji land back onto the ship while panting while sweating. "Man...this...place...sure takes the breath out of you..." Zoro pant with each word. "Now, this is a weird-lookin' animal. I can't even tell if it's a fish." Sanji explain as his right foot still on the purple fish lip. "That octopus was almost like a balloon." Luffy said while still sweating from getting Usopp back to the sky. "But they were still animals. They were moving." Zoro complain to everyone while still panting. "Animals in the sky?" Nami ask. "So we really should think of this more as an ocean than a cloud." Robin explain to everyone.

"It look very weak...I think we should of sail somewhere else. If all we face would be this weak." Esdese complain to everyone as she started to be annoy by all these weak animals and people she seen so far. "What is this flat snake?" Chopper ask everyone. "It's a flatfish. 'Cause it's flat." Luffy explain to Chopper. Weiss just smack Luffy for saying stupid thing again. "ow." "So this is a flatfish?" Chopper ask Luffy as he stare at the purple flat fish. "No." Weiss reply making Chopper sad a little, "oh..." causing Weiss to feel a little guilty from the look that Chopper is giving. Then Usopp started to scream in fear. Esdese just kick Usopp head back to the floor, knocking him out again. "He's had a rough day." Robin said as she stare at Usopp in pity then she notice something came out of Usopp pants and it was a live blue weird fish. "Would you say this is a Skyfish? The strange fish Norland mentioned in his Logbook. Since this sky sea has no bottom, they must have evolved various adaptations to survive." Robin explain as she hold the live blue weird fish.

"Like becoming balloons or flattening out their bodies?" Zoro ask when he see the fish in Robin hands. "To reduce their density. This sea's buoyancy is significantly lower than that of the sea below us." Robin reply to Zoro as Luffy took the fish out of Robin hands. "Its scales look like feathers and it's unusual for it be a carnivore." Nami said when she look at the fish while Luffy gave Sanji the fish to cook. _'Wow Sanji can cook it fast...'_ I thought dryly when I saw Sanji just took the fish to the lunch room and back out in 2 minutes. While Luffy started to eat the cooked fish. "This is great!" Luffy scream when he taste the cooked fish causing Nami to be mad at him. "WE'RE NOT DONE LOOKING AT IT YET! What do you guys think you're doing?!" Nami scream at Luffy for not thinking at all. "Oh, you're right. It delicious! What is it? I've never tasted a texture like this." Nami said while she took a bite of the cooked fish. "I'm glad you like it, Nami-san!" Sanji told Nami while Yang just took the rest of the cooked fish from Luffy without him noticing. "If we stay in this world too long Ragna. I feel like my IQ will drop from just listening and watching the captain doing whatever he doing without thinking." Weiss complain to me while glaring at Luffy.

Then Chopper shout to us, "Oi, guys! A ship! and a person?" Then Chopper started to panic when he saw something. "Oi, what's wrong, Chopper?" Sanji ask when he see Chopper acting weird. Then Chopper fall to the floor, "Chopper, you see a ship? Is there a ship over there?" Sanji ask then Chopper jump back onto the rail. "NO! I mean, there was, but the ship's gone now!" Chopper yell in panic. "What?" "There's a bull charging right at us on a square cloud!" Chopper trying to warn us only Esdese and I notice there were something wrong as we got our weapons ready to be use. Then Sanji notice something coming right at us from the cloud. "A person! Someone coming! He's riding on top of the clouds!" Sanji said and then the person jump up with his shield and bazooka in his right hand. "Oi, hold it! What do you want?" Sanji ask the strange person that wearing a mask. "I shall reject you!" said the masked men. Esdese already shoot out ice spears at the masked men in high speed. The masked men block them with his shield then punch Sanji in the face as Sanji flew to the wall being knock out.

As the masked men land on the ship floor as he jump for another strike. While Zoro got one of his katana out as he run at the masked men ready to slice him, but the masked men just kick Zoro face knocking him unconscious. The masked men land and jump higher again to strike Luffy while spinning in mid air as he kick Luffy head to the floor. "H-Hey! What's wrong with you three?!" Nami shout out. While the masked men jump of the rail to get to mid air as he started to use his bazooka as he aim at the go merry. "AAAHHHH! HE'S GONNA SHOOT US!" Chopper scream in fear.

Yang started to shoot at the masked men with her Ember Celica while Weiss shoot out ice dust. Both Yang and Weiss started to get tired from missing as their bullets just won't come closer to the masked men as they kept aiming at the wrong spot. Then a voice came from above us, "That's enough!" As a shadow figure that look like a knight, have strike the masked men with his spear. The masked men block the spear pierce with his shield causing the masked men to fall back down to the cloud. While the knight land on the ship rail. "What?! Who is it now?!" Nami scream while having tears in her eyes. The knight figure turn around and land on the floor. While Esdese, Yang, Weiss, and I got ready to strike the person. _'Ugh, it hard to breath right now...shit! I forgot we're in the clouds.'_ I thought while sweating and Esdese only have a small sweat falling down her face. _'Look like this place is affecting Esdese as well.'_ Everyone see what the knight figure really look like now when we got a good view, it a old man. "I am the knight of the Sky." said the knight of the sky.

Then the knight turn around and stare down the cloud. "He's retreated." said the knight. "What's going on here? Just who was that? and what's more...what's wrong with you guys? That was pathetic! All three of you together couldn't handle him! At least Esdese, Yang, and Weiss got some hit in! Before he even fire at us." Nami complain to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji who are laying on the floor panting. Then Chopper walk near the knight and bow his head, "Thank you for helping us!" The knight turn around to face Chopper, "No need for thanks. This is a service." the knight reply to Chopper. "Dammit...I'm disappointed." Sanji complain while panting still. "Somehow, my body...won't move that well." Luffy pant while barely able to speak. "It must be because the air's so thin." Robin explain to everyone. " Yeah, now that I think about it..." said Zoro.

"Are you Blue Sea dwellers?" the knight ask while he walk up the stair. "Blue Sea dwellers? What do you mean? Oh yeah, who are you?" Nami ask the knight while he kept on walking up the stair. "I am the Knight of the Sky. 'Blue Sea dwellers' is the general term for those who live beneath the clouds." the knight explain to Nami. "Knight of the Sky?" Chopper ask while stare at the knight above him. "So, I presume that you traveled up from the Blue Sea." said the knight as he stare down from us. "Yeah, that's right." Luffy agree with the knight. "Then this is no surprise. This is the White Sea, 7,000 meters above your Blue Sea. Furthermore, above this sea is the White-White Sea, 10,000 meters above your own. Ordinary Blue Sea dwellers' bodies cannot handle it." the knight explain.

"Nope, I'm fine. Just barely winded." I told the knight while still have small sweat on my forehead. _'Can't believe I couldn't even see that masked men move. I need to train more on my reflex again.'_ I thought while frowning at my current reflex speed right now. Then Luffy sat up as he smack his chest with his right fist, "Yosh, I think I'm getting used to it!" said Luffy. "Yeah, I feel a lot better than before." Zoro agree with Luffy causing the knight to sweat drop. "No, no, no, no, no, that's not possible." the knight try to bring Luffy and Zoro back to reality. "I have to know! How was that guy running on top of the clouds?" Chopper ask the knight. "Yield, yield, yield, I am certain you have many questions for me, but first we must talk of business." said the knight. "Business?" Nami asked. "I am a free mercenary. and this is a sea of many dangers. Since you know not the battle of the sky, you will be easy targets for the guerillas or the Skyfish. One whistle and I will rescue you for a price of 5,000,000 extols." the knight explain to us while giving us a sale on a deal. Which cause everyone to have a confuse look while Esdese and Weiss just narrow their eyes when the knight ask for a large number of something. "What's you talking about, Ossan?" Luffy ask the knight.

"You fool! It is a small price to pay! I will not take one extol less! I have to make a living, you know!" the knight try to reason with everyone. "But what's this extol thing you keep talking about? and what do you mean by whistle?" Sanji ask the knight while being annoy. "You mean you did not come by way of the High West? But you must have at least stopped by one or two islands!" the knight said in surprise as he stare at us in shock. "C'mon, what's you talking about Ossan?" Luffy ask the knight while getting a little annoy at what going on. "Hold on! You mean there are other ways to get to this sky sea? and one or two islands? You mean there's more than one Sky Island?" Nami panic at the beginning when she heard there another way to get to the sky sea. "You mean that you-" "We rode the knock up stream here." Robin cut the knight off by answering him on how we reach to where we are right now. "Riding that monstrous current? To think there are still souls that are brave enough to dare to do that..." the knight said while causing Nami and Weiss to cry from learning that there were other way to get to the sky sea.

"I knew it wasn't a normal route!" Nami said then start to shake Luffy by his vest. "I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DIE! IF WE'D GATHERED MORE INFORMATION WE WOULD'VE HAD AN EASIER TRIP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nami scream at Luffy while Esdese and Weiss just start to smack Luffy head while having a frown on their face. "Hey you lost any of your crew?" the knight ask us. "Nope, we all made it!" Luffy reply to the knight. "The other routes would not have been so merciful. If you had brought 100 people, it would be a gamble as to how many would survive. But by using the knock up stream, either you all die or you all survive. There are few left willing to risk losing everything. Especially in recent years. I have great respect for your brave and trustworthy navigators." the knight explain to everyone. "Well, it _was_ the course I picked, after all! At the time, these guys were crying and had given up on their lives, but I told them-AAAHHHHH! THE PAIN! PLEASE STOP!" Usopp was cut off by being stab by Esdese and Weiss with ice spear that Esdese created for both of them. Then the knight took a small whistle and show us it. "One whistle means blowing sharply into this." the knight said as he toss the small whistle to the floor around us.

As he got on his owl...thing bird mount. "I will descend from Heaven itself to lend you aid. I normally ask 5,000,000 extols for future visits, but I shall give you one whistle as a present." the knight explain to us on why he gave us a small whistle. "Wait! We don't even know your name!" Nami said to the knight before he fly away. "I am the Knight of the Sky, Gan Fall! and this is my partner, Pierre! I should have mentioned that my partner, Pierre...is a bird who has eaten and gained the ability of the Uma Uma fruit." the knight explain to everyone as the bird started to transform. "Meaning, he can become a winged horse! Namely..." the knight said. "Oh my! How wonderful! A Pegasus?" Nami ask. "Yes, a Pegasus!" Then we finally see what the whole bird turn into. Esdese look a little annoyed by the knight. Yang and Weiss look a little green when they see the bird/horse thing.

""""""That's...questionable."""""" everyone beside Esdese, Weiss, Yang, Robin, and I said at the same time when we stare at the ugly weird bird horse thing. "Brave souls, may luck be with you!" the knight yell at us while he fly away. "Well that was certainly strange..." Zoro said mostly to himself while sweat drop. "And by the way...was there an point to it transforming?" Nami ask everyone as she watch the knight figure get smaller as they fly away.

""""Dunno...""""

"In the end...he didn't really tell us much." Robin told everyone. "Yeah! Not a damn thing!" Usopp complain. "We can blow the whistle and he'll come back." Sanji gave us a idea. "How are we gonna get higher?" Zoro ask everyone. "Yosh! I'll call that Ossan and ask him!" Luffy said as he pick up the whistle and was about to blow it, but Nami and Usopp stopped him before he could. "W-W-W-W-W-Whoa, hold it Luffy! That's only to ask for help in an emergency!" Nami scream at Luffy while choking him with her right hand and pushing Luffy's right arm that holding the whistle away with her left hand. "What if that weirdo in the mask shows up again?!" Usopp try to reason with him while pulling the right side of Luffy face away. "Anyway, let's move the ship somewhere." Zoro told everyone while Robin and Chopper are staring around while Weiss just got out a few chairs for her, Yang, and Esdese to sit down on. "This is just too stressful..." Weiss complain quietly as she sit down her chair. Then Chopper told everyone what he see and Robin notice it a waterfall. "Yosh, that's that then. We'll go over there." Then we started to sail the cloud waterfall.

20 minutes later*

We are still sailing to the waterfall, but then Nami notice something. "Hold on! Stop, stop!" Nami shout to everyone. "Some large clouds are blocking our path." Robin told everyone. "What do we do?" Chopper ask while staring at the clouds that blocking our way. "They're floating above the sky sea, so they can't be part of it." Sanji explain to everyone as he stare at the large cloud that above the sky sea. "What kind of clouds are they then?" Usopp asked. "IF they're ordinary clouds, we can just sail through them." Nami explain to everyone. "I'll touch one and find out!" Luffy started to spin his right arm and ready to aim at the large cloud. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" then his right fist flew right straight at the large clouds only to bounce off. "Ah, it bounced off!" Then he jump onto the large cloud as he bounce on it. "Look! I'm bouncing! I'm not sinking! It's so soft! Just like cotton! What is it?" Luffy shout over to us. I use my devil fruit power over gravity to pull him back to us. "IDIOT! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" Weiss shout at Luffy when I pull him back to the ship. "But, that means we can't take the ship through any place where these clouds are." Nami said mostly to herself. "Ah, I saw a huge gate underneath that fall-looking thing. When I were being pull back to the ship." Luffy explain to us when he land back on broad.

Then we sail to where the giant gate is. "So there's something man-made here?" Sanji ask when he see the giant gate. "Nothing is out of the question on this sea." Robin explain to Sanji. "I already regret on coming here..." Weiss complain while covering her face with her hands. "Take it easy Weiss, we will make it through...if not I can just throw Usopp at the danger while we escape" I told Weiss who have a small smile. "OI! DON'T USE ME AS A DECOY! OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Usopp shout at me while I ignore him. Then we made it through the path right to the waterfall-like.

In front of the ship is a giant kinda top part of a 8 pointed star that have a sign that say Heaven's Gate. "It really is a gate..." Sanji said in surprise as he stare at the huge star shape gate. "And look! Those clouds that looked like a waterfall really are a fall! It's flowing over that new type of cloud we just saw." Nami explain to everyone. "Let's see, let's see...'Heaven's Gate' a gate to Heaven? Oi! Is this a joke?! It's like we're going to die!" Usopp complain. "Let just go already. If there people like that masked men before I want to fight them! Then take some back with us so I can practice my torture skills." Esdese told everyone while glaring at the waterfall-like. Almost everyone back away from Esdese, beside me, Yang, and Weiss. Then we start to sail through the gate when Usopp notice something, "Oi, look over there! Someone's coming out!" Usopp shout out to everyone.

While I use my devil fruit power to place a wall of darkness in front of Esdese, Weiss, Yang, and I to make sure the old angel lady or whatever she is, not to take a picture of us. While I send some illusion magic as well to the old lady making her think she took a pictures of everyone already. "Look! On her back! W-Wings!" Chopper shout to everyone. "An angel. So that's a real angel? She looks like a prune!" Luffy shout at us. "E-Excuse us..." Nami try to ask the old angel. "I am the appointed lookout of Heaven's Gate, Amazon. Sightseeing? or fighting?" the old angel ask us. "S-Sightseeing would be closer, I guess..." Nami nervously told the old angel. "We wanna go to Sky Island! Sky Island's on the other side of this gate, right?" Luffy ask the old angel. "What do you mean, fighting?" Zoro ask. "It doesn't matter which. Just pay the immigration fee, 1,000,000,000 extols per person, and be on your way. That's the law." the old angel told everyone while I dispel the wall of darkness around us.

"1-1,000,000,000?!" Usopp yell in surprise. "There's that extol thing again." Sanji complain. "How much is 1,000,000,000 extol in beri?" Usopp ask himself while he count on his right hand fingers. "No matter what it is, 1,000,000,000's gotta be a lot!" Chopper said to everyone. "1,000,000,000 for one person...11,000,000,000 for eleven people." Robin did the math for everyone. "We're only going in. Why does it cost that much to enter? This old granny must have her wires crossed-" before Usopp could keep on complaining Nami cover his mouth with her left hand as she give a smile at the old angel.

"Excuse me, but about the money...if...if by some chance...we didn't have enough..." Nami trying to explain to the old angel. "You can pass." "We can?!" "Or, you can also not pass. I am neither a guardian nor a warrior. I only listen to your will." the old angel explain to us. "Okay, let's go! Let's go to Sky Island!" Luffy order us to go which cause Esdese to smack him the back of his head for ordering her around. "We don't have any money, but we're going through, Granny!" Usopp shout to the old angel "I see! eleven of you, yes?" the old angel ask us. "Yeah, but...how do we get up to Sky Island?" Luffy ask the old angel and a pair of giant crab claw appear on the side of the go merry that are holding onto the broken wings that on the side. "KILL IT!" Weiss scream while holding onto me while crying onto my right shoulder from all these weird thing happen to her. "Something's coming up!"

"Inhabitant of the White Sea, the Speedy Shrimp." the old angel said as the giant shrimp jump up the cloud along with the ship as it swim? or ran up to the waterfall. "W-We started moving!" Usopp scream. Yang is eating some popcorn that she took from the inventory as she watch the view. While Esdese just drinking some wine and looking bored since she haven't fight anything for a few a while now and Weiss is still holding onto my right shoulder. "Whoa! A huge shrimp!" Chopper said excited. "It's going up the fall!" Zoro yell at everyone. "Hold on tight!" Nami warn everyone. While I just use the mana to stick Esdese, Yang, Weiss, and myself to the chair and the chair stick to the floor. "This thing's fast!"

As the giant shrimp pull the ship at a fast speed on the road of the clouds up to the sky. As everyone is holding onto something before they fall off. "It goes all the way to the top!" Nami scream at us. As the shrimp take us to Sky Island. _'I gotta say this ride is pretty fun.'_ I thought as I watch us sail up to the sky while holding Weiss closer before she fall off the ship.


	15. Chapter 15: Life Is Like a Storm!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Life Is Like a Storm!**

 **Day ?:** **Heading to Sky Island! Part 2!**

 _'Man we're really going fast...I'm going to need to change clothes later...I wonder if I could just create a magic spell to change my outfit? I will try once we get to Skypiea, plus I could change the girls outfit later as well. Unless they already got new clothes?'_ I thought as I watch us getting closer to Sky Island. "I wonder if I should just shoot first and ask questions later if their still alive that is." I thought out loud making almost everyone stare at me like I'm crazy. Yang throw a popcorn at my head, while Weiss just smack the side of my head. Esdese just gave me a sadist smile, "I would love it if we could do it that way. You shoot them first and then I torture them for answer or just for fun. Now that something I could do." Esdese said while narrow her eyes as her smile turn into a dark smirk. "YOU TWO ARE CRAZY-AAAAH!" Usopp scream at us where Esdese create a ice spear and stab Usopp left foot causing him to cry in pain, but couldn't do a thing as he holding onto the rail while Esdese kept on stabbing his left foot with her ice spear till it cover in blood.

After a while Usopp couldn't take it anymore he let go of the rail and jump away from Esdese next stab as he grab Chopper to go fix his bleeding foot while holding onto the stair rail oppose side of the ship from Esdese. "WHY YOU STAB ME YOU CRAZY WOMEN! I COULD OF LOST MY FOOT WHILE ALMOST FALLING OVER BROAD AND DIE! YOU ARE A MONSTER!" Usopp scream at Esdese with hate in his voice while holding onto the rail while Chopper is treating his wound. "You should learn to never cross with me coward. I hate weak people like you the most. You just complain none stop whenever something bad happen. **Tch*** I should just throw you over broad right now, but ever since I join this crew, seeing you complain while having that look of despair on your face is so much fun to watch and the others would try to fight me for your safety and would may end up dead. Then Ragna would be sad or annoy I can't tell which right now. So till then I'm just going to either stab you or throw something sharp at you and see if your lucky enough to dodge." Esdese explain to Usopp who pale as she kept on telling him why she aiming at him.

The rest of the crew beside my group look at her a little afraid. Weiss too busy holding onto me to even listen to Esdese and Yang just finish her popcorn while enjoying the ride. _'I feel stupid...I just remember that [Creation Magic] isn't just making new spell. I can create anything! or recreate something with extra cost in mana or I could just use souls to power them. Now what should I create?'_ I though while keeping the mana flow around me to make sure the girls don't fall off. "Why did I agree to come to world...why couldn't we gone to a nice place..." Weiss mumble.

[Creation Magic]:

Neurtal Formation: item creation factor + chicken form + rubber factor = rubber chicken

 **"Rubber Chicken."** A rubber chicken appear in my left hand while I stare at it for a few seconds. Then threw it at Usopp making it slap it against his face. "OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! FIRST THAT DEMON WOMEN NOW YOU?! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS CHICKEN ANYWAY?! AND IT MADE OUT OF RUBBER?!" Usopp scream at me as he hold up the rubber chicken then he threw it over the rail sending it down to the cloud.

"Uh Ragna...where did you get that rubber chicken from?" Yang ask me as she stare the spot where Usopp threw the chicken over the rail. "I made it...with magic..." I said while thinking about what other thing I could create. "Oh? So you can make weapons, magic spell of any kind, and now a rubber chicken? What next clothes...? You can create clothes out of nothing as well? Really?" Weiss ask me while rising one of her eyebrow at me when she stare my face saying I could create clothes as well with [Creation Magic] while still holding to my right arm as the ship still being pull a giant shrimp across the river of clouds.

 _'Nah I think I will keep Ciel's Dreadlord outfit, the jacket is really nice I can either wear it over my shoulder like a cape or just wear it. Heck I could place some magic spell inside the jacket to make it stronger. Now that I think about it I'm still wearing my [Organization XIII's Black Coat] still...eh who care. I think I will change my look like...the next 2-3 world.'_ I was lost in my thought to even notice that we're coming close to Sky Island. "What's gonna happen?" Sanji ask anyone as he hold onto the rail near Zoro as he stare at the clouds river we riding on. "This belt of cloud is almost like a river." Zoro said mostly to himself as the giant shrimp turn along with the clouds shape of river paths. Making Usopp and chopper lose their grip and fall back near Esdese scaring them as they try to claw onto the floor to get away from her. Chopper almost fall over broad, but Robin save him by using her devil fruit power to grow a pair of arm on the rail to hold onto him.

While Nami is in Sanji's arms causing to feel like he could die in happiness now and Usopp end up under Zoro boot to stop him from sliding around the ship floor. "I can't imagine that this formed naturally..." Nami said to everyone as she stare at the cloud river path. "There's nothing natural about this!" Usopp complain earning himself of a baseball size ice block at his face by Esdese. "QUIT IT WOMEN!" Usopp scream under Zoro's boot. "No." Esdese reply in a calm voice as she throw twice the size of a baseball ice block at him again causing him to scream in pain. "Awww come on Esdese! He just to need to train more! I bet Zoro over there could train him." Yang said to Esdese while looking at Usopp in pity while at the same time amused from all the funny face he made.

"I don't think he could ever stop being a coward the way he is till now. It would be a miracle for him to stop being a coward for even 5 minutes. Unless Ragna here got some magic spell to make him stop acting like a coward and face his death with pride. At least he die with pride instead of a coward." Weiss explain while finally calm her heart down from all the sudden rush from the giant shrimp. "That doesn't make me feel happy at all! OW! WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY?!" Usopp cried out in pain as he stare at Esdese with hate. "Ragna! Control your wife already! She killing me here! Literally! I almost bleed to death like a few minutes ago! Come on buddy!" Usopp plead me while crying a river. "Sorry I don't like controlling people, well unless it a enemy who annoy me too much I could just make him smack himself then after a few minutes just make him slice his own throat or something." I explain to Usopp making him cry even more under Zoro's boot.

We sudden see a bright light above us as we could see near the end of the river of cloud. "The exit!" Luffy yell excited. "There's something written there!" Chopper yell at everyone as we see a sign on our right. "'Godland'. 'The Land of God, Skypiea'!" Robin said in surprise when she see the sign. "It's not an exit! IT'S AN ENTRANCE!" Luffy yell excited as the bright light coming closer. "Wait...didn't some saying, that you should never get closer to a bright light? Isn't this the sign of your death?" I ask out loud as we almost reach the bright light. "I don't think so? I never heard of it before, maybe it because it a saying from your world?" Esdese asked me.

We finally reach the bright light and end up in the air while the giant shrimp let go of the ship as we land onto the clouds that seem like the sea. "An island!" Luffy yell to everyone. We see a the island on the clouds that doesn't look like it going to fall down anytime soon.(Look it up, I'm not going to explain how it look.) "IT'S SKY ISLAND!"

"Well what you know, we made it. I was sure that Usopp would die on the way here." Weiss said to everyone while staring at Sky Island in surprise while still being rude to Usopp. "Hey...that sign said...Skypiea." Robin said to everyone as she stare at the island in front of her. "Yeah! The same name that was written on the map Luffy found!" Nami reply to Robin as she is excited on finally making to a island that dream within a dream. "The galleon that fell on us...really did come here! They saw this same sight 200 years ago!" Nami explain to everyone. We sail to near the island as everyone stare to go back inside the ship to change clothes.

Few minutes later*

"What is this place? It just reeks of adventure!" said Luffy as he jump off the rail with Usopp following him. "Idiot! Hold on!" as he drive down. "Why couldn't they just wait for us to finish changing? Hey Ragna what do you think?" Yang said from behind me. I turn to look at her and see that Yang is wearing a 2 piece yellow swimsuit and Weiss wearing 2 piece swimsuit as well.(Just goggle rwby swimsuit and it the 2nd one with Pyrrah in it along with Ruby holding a beach ball. With Blake in the back with Weiss and Yang on the right side.) While Esdese just took the top part of her outfit off leaving behind her white bra and left her hat inside my inventory along with her top part of her outfit. I stare at the girls for a good 5 seconds. "uh...please stop staring..." Weiss said to me quietly since she a little embarrass with a small blush on her face as she cover her chest while Yang just laugh at her. Esdese just smile around us looking happy. I notice Zoro throw the anchor down. Then Robin and Nami finally change when they came out of the room.

"I'm not going to change, I rather be on guard in case some enemy come." I explain my reason to everyone on the ship while holding on murasame with my left hand. "Ragna you got to lighten up. You won't be able to enjoy yourself here if you keep this up." Nami try to reason with me while Esdese had a thinking look. "I agree with Ragna, there could be some enemy that could show up at anytime while we are here." Esdese said to Nami while she about to wear the top of her outfit again. "All come on you two, we're on the beach...kinda? So let just have fun! We deserve it from all the trouble of getting here." Yang said as she jump over the rail with Weiss following behind not before she say something to us. "She right you know, with all that we went through we should have some fun. I know I'm not that kind of the person to say this, because of my family back home. So it time for me to enjoy my life without worry about how people think about me beside our group." with that she jump over the rail to catch up to Yang while behind her is Sanji as he started to chase after them, but not before Weiss gave a back kick at Sanji face. Knocking him over to the shore.

I look back at Esdese and she just gave me a smile as she grab my right hand with both her left hand as she look at the island while having a small blush on her face. I notice Nami came out of the inside along with the southbird pecking on top of her head. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" Nami cried in pain as the southbird fly off to the forest on the island. "We brought the southbird with us. We forgot to release him." Nami said to anyone left on the ship. "It looks like people live here too. We don't have to worry about him. Birds can take are of themselves." Zoro explain to Nami as he stare at the southbird fly to the forest.

"Oh yeah. What about the anchor?" Nami ask Zoro as her head pain is feeling better. "It stuck into the cloud. Those fluffy clouds are the ground for this island." Zoro replied to Nami. "Then that means this island is floating on the sea...but I wonder if it always stay in the same place." Robin ask mostly to her self as she watch Nami started to walk to the side of the ship where the broken wing is. "Well, nothing to do but try. The truth is there are lots of things here that are hard to believe. But at least we know we're arrived at Sky Island." Nami answer to Robin as she jump off the broken wing on the ship as she land on the clouds.

She turn back and look at us as she spread her arm and smile, "Look! Ahahahaha! I've felt it myself! There's nothing to be scared of! You come too! You'll feel better once your feet touch it!" Nami shout to us as she run to shore. Then Robin turn to everyone left on the ship which is me, Esdese, and Zoro. "What about you three?" Robin asked everyone, Zoro look back at Robin, "Yeah, I'm coming." Zoro reply back to Robin. "I'm staying on this ship just in case. You can go if you want Esdese. I could use this time to think up of new magic spell or item to make or fix some problem with my current spell I already made." "No. I'm staying here with you and nothing you could say would make me leave." Esdese reply to me as she cross her arms under her breast while giving me a small grin. Then Robin look back at the island, "The smell of adventure...navigating and landing are an adventure. I've never thought of them that way." Robin said to everyone as she jump over the rail to join with the other. "Zoro you can go ahead. I will watch over the ship." I said to Zoro, he stare at me and Esdese for a few seconds as he nod his head and he jump over the rail as well leaving me behind with Esdese.

I gave a mental command on my jacket to disappear and I look over at Esdese who still holding my right hand. "So how do you feel about this marriage?" I ask Esdese while staring at her. Then she turn her head back to the island and didn't say anything for a few seconds as the the wind blow over us softy. "At first I thought the person I'm going to be marry was going to be someone who weak let alone my equal. I didn't trust that women at first, but I wanted to find out anyway. Then before I could get anything else to bring with me. I was teleport to that town before we head here. I didn't even know where I was at first before Gaia told me where to go and I saw you along with two other girls. I was just about to attack you guys too, but Gaia told me that along with those 2 girls Yang and Weiss. All 3 of us are to be marry to you, I wouldn't share, but Gaia gave me many reason to share. One of them is, that those 2 are strong and have earn their spot in this marriage, but won't get to marry you till after a while since we need a priest. I'm already your wife since the contract say once I find you we are husband and wife right there and then. We don't even need a wedding at all, though I would like to have one later. I think it would be best to have a wedding with Yang and Weiss on the same day. After I saw how you destroy that ship with just your katana from a far without moving your spot I knew I found my equal. But I wanted to know for sure if you were my equal. So I attack you and to my surprise not only you stop me, but that aura you produce was nothing I ever face before. It made me arouse, sadly most of the people here are very weak. The best part of this marriage is that we can travel all different kind of world and I could face more strong enemy as I crush their very life as I torture them in front of their love one. So I don't have any regret on marrying you Ragna." Esdese explain to me as she pull me into a kiss for a few seconds as both our lips part away from each other as she give me a smile.

"The other thing I love about you is that you can create almost everything there is. All kind of things I could never of gotten before in my world, but now I can pretty much get them now with you making them for me and Gaia bribed me with the all kind of wine that is build in your inventory. Best part is, I don't have to worry about the age of the wine since I could pick the age for it anyway." Then Esdese lean her head on my right shoulder as we both stare at everyone else playing around the bleach. _'Now what kind of magic spell I should create? Wait I got it! For basic element I will use persona series magic spell list along with the demon version as well, but for advance spell I will change it into any kind I want.'_ I thought as I heard something being play. I look to my right as I see a female angel. "Oh? There really is a angel here and I thought that old hag from before were the last of the angel." Esdese said from my right.

[Reinforcement] to left eyesight 30% increase for 1 minutes.

I see the female angel is blonde, but not the same as Yang more lighter with 2 braid on the side of her hair. She wearing a pink color outfit, with no sleeve with a black color rose like flower on the left side of her outfit and she have a big harp n her back. I watch the female angel walk to the crew talking while Yang just staring at the angel wings while Weiss is on guard just in case the angel is enemy. Then I see the angle cut the bottom of the uh watermelon or some kind of fruit for Luffy to drink. _'Look like Luffy and Usopp like the fruit from the way they drink it.'_ I thought dryly. "Well it look like the angel isn't a enemy...too bad though I would like to see how their pain tolerance is compare to other species. Hope some other angels would appear around that looking for trouble." Esdese complain a little from not able to torture a angel right now. "Hey Ragna." "Yeah?" "Do you ever wonder what happen if we never meant?" Esdese asked me as she look a little sad.

"Well from what I know in your world or in a different timeline. You either be in love with someone else beside me and may end up happy at the end while still alive or die with the person. Though right now, I doubt you would be dying anytime soon. Either by old age unless I create something that would make us stop aging that is. Which I could to be honest, but I have no idea how much mana it will take to create it. Plus if we ever go to your world or a alternate one. Either you take over alternate world of yourself or there maybe two of you in the same world. I'm going with the first one since I know for sure, that with two same souls in the same dimension is a big no no. So don't worry I would either find you or you find me. Mostly you find me since I don't know the landscape of your world." I explain to Esdese while trying to remember almost all the magic related skills on persona series. "Ah! I just remember about trying to make more devil fruits for you girls to eat." I said to Esdese, she look at me with one of her eyebrow rise. "Oh? What kind of devil fruits are you trying to recreate?"

"I'm going to try to make some few logia type fruit for you girls. Let see for Yang I think I would make her the Mera Mera fruit for being turn into fire elements that would goes well with her semblance, Hie Hie fruit for you Esdese, since your Teigu let you create ice from nothing. So with the Hie Hie fruit you would be made of the element of ice that would goes great with you and don't worry I'm going to make all the weakness into nothing. For Weiss I think Pika Pika fruit would be great for her fighting style with her having the speed of light after she practice of course. While you girls can't eat a second fruit I could, but 2 is my limit. I should be able to create 4 devil fruits from 1 devil fruit if I just cut them in 4 pieces." I explain to Esdese while taking out the Bane Bane fruit as I cut them in 4 piece with a normal kitchen knife that I traced along with [Reinforcement] just in case.

 _'I may as well try to make my fruit into a hybrid since I can only have 1 more fruit. Since I already have a logia and I was going for Pika Pika fruit before, but now I could just recreate it with my Yami Yami along with my magic. So I will pick a paramecia type hybrid, I think Gura Gura fruit would do the trick for a big bang along with Ope Ope fruit. I mean who wouldn't wanted to be able to manipulate anything within the territory.'_ I thought as I started to use [Alteration] along with [Creation Magic] to make it workable along with speeding up the time for the fruit to grow without problem and using [All Fiction] to make all the weakness into nothing.

20 minutes later*

"I am done now. Here Esdese eat this devil fruit." I said to Esdese while giving her the Hie Hie fruit. She didn't doubt me as she eat it right away. "It taste like ice..." Esdese said as she finish the fruit. "Well?" I asked Esdese, then her left arm turned into complete ice then gone back to her normal arm. "Well it work. Now if you could make some seastone and see if it affect me." Esdese told me while she wait for me to create the seastone.

[Creation Magic]:

Water Formation: item creation factor + baseball size factor + sea wavelength factor + cube form = sea cube

 **"Sea Cube."** A cube size of a baseball appear in my right hand. I gave it to Esdese to hold, while watching to see if it affect her at all. "Well look like it work Ragna. I don't feel a thing. We should go give the other two fruit to Yang and Weiss." Esdese said to me as she hold the seastone shape of a cube in her left hand as she place it in my inventory for later use. I started to eat the hybrid fruit I recreate, _'It taste weird...mix of different flavor that bitter and sour at the same time.'_ I thought as I finish the hybrid fruit.

 **Ding***

 **You have ate the Gura Gura/Ope Ope hybrid paramecia type devil fruit without any weakness at all. You have gain a new type of variants body!**

 **[Gamer's Body] - (Darkness/Tremor/Free Modification User) - Passive**

 **Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

 **Variants: [Darkness], [Tremor/Free Modification User], [Mostly normal body]**

 **[Darkness]: Your body is made of darkness element. You have the ability to control, create and transform into darkness. As well the ability over gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The Darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user also have the ability to nullify by touching anywhere on the target. To active this ability you need to have a part of anything that made of darkness to have the ability nullify to be active. When a piece of darkness that you create or use as a medium is not touching the target the ability nullify is cancel.**

 **[Tremor/Free Modification User]: You body is made into a tremor and a free modification user being. You have the ability to generate massive vibrations, which can travel through virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Along with the vibrations, you have the ability to create spherical space territory around yourself only or "room", in which the user have complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. You have the power to manipulate anything within the territory, such as people, bullets, ships, building, and even island if you create a large spherical space territory to cover around the island. Through this ability, you can dismember anything from any distance within the territory. If it use on people, it will cause no harm to them as long territory is still active if not. It would either do 2 thing, one is if the person who lost a body parts is outside the territory before it disappear they won't have any problem, but will feel the pain to the part of their body they left behind if anything happen to the part. Since it is still link to the person, they could be replace back to the owner at anytime as long the territory is active for it to happen. The next thing that could happen is that the owner of the body part is killed off, but their body part will still be active. If the user is killed before they could replace back the body part to the owner, it will not go back to the owner since there is no territory active for it to happen.**

 **[Mostly normal body]: Your body is human base and have the ability to do any games related that require the body to happen in the real world.**

 **You can use all the variants at the same time or could turn one off at anytime.**

 _'Well there goes my last slot for variants for my body.'_ I thought as I can feel the new devil fruit power inside me. _'Hmm...I haven't check my status for a while now...'_ I thought as I gave a mental command to open my status sheet.

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Lvl:** Max **EXP:** 100%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Magic King

 **Title: [Carrier of the King's will]** \- You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. + Kingly Aura (Medium)

Unused Title:

[Destroyer] - 200% increase in damage when in battle and war. Have the ability to destroy any being, or items no matter if their immortal or unbreakable. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Owner of One Mystic Eye] - Have a complete set of skill of it own without leveling it up. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Esdese D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have to know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting th. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **Fame: Blade Master -** 50% increase in STR and AGI when holding any blade related weapons.

 **HP:** 54000/54000 **Regen:** 1385.1 per hour

 **MP:** 142252/142252 **Regen:** 1861.2 per minute

 **STR:** 575

 **END:** 320

 **AGI:** 614

 **INT:** 1066+100

 **WIS:** 1141+100

 **MAG:** 1661+100

 **Luck:** 90

 **Point:** 713

 **Money:** 892,382,780,840

 _'Hmmm...so this what my status look like before I wear that eyepatch...wow my luck is low...'_ I was lost in thought while not noticing that Esdese already took the other 2 devil fruit I show her which is which as she already made Yang and Weiss eat their devil fruit. Then I heard a crashing sound near the beach, I notice it was a male angel that look like he in his mid 40s. _'I see Luffy got on the waver I think that what is call from the anime? Ah...he sinking down and Chopper jump in as well while forgetting he can't swim either.'_ I thought dryly as Zoro went after Luffy to save him. I notice that Nami could drive the waver easily. The crew are walking with the angel while Yang, Weiss, and Esdese look like their telling them that they are staying with me since their walking back to the ship. I gave a mental command to make my dreadlord's jacket appear over my shoulder.

Few minutes later*

I see Nami about to head to the forest near the ship view and the girls just jump back onto the ship while their still wearing their swimsuit well mostly Yang and Weiss. Esdese still not wearing anything from the top part of her outfit beside her white bra. "Hey Ragna! Thanks for the devil fruit. Now I can turn into fire at will! This will go great with my semblance!" Yang said in happiness as she gave me a quick kiss on the lip. "Yeah, thanks Ragna for the fruit, while my semblance help a lot, but with this devil fruit power I can attack at the speed of light now. Well after I retrain my speed with my new devil fruit power that is." Weiss said as she gave me a quick kiss as well.

"So what now Ragna? Are we going to stay here or do something?" Esdese asked me while drinking some wine. "Well we could change world right now if we want? I rather not stay in this world too much, where people will find out about us. Since we have devil fruit that have no weakness what so ever and plus our world ability we already have." I said to the girls. "Well let them come, I will kill all of them who cross our path." Esdese said to everyone as her eyes narrow a bit. "Well for me. I rather change world now, I would like to stay on land where we could fight with our ability to the fullest without worry about destroying the ship while fighting." Weiss gave her vote on leaving the world.

"Well I would agree with both Weiss and Esdese. Esdese is right on we could just fight who ever chase after us, while Weiss is right as well. I don't think I could fight that well beside doing mid-range fight on sea and that if I don't end putting the ship on fire, because of my semblance plus my new devil fruit power. I just got it and I could end up burning this ship down, plus I have a feeling in this world something would harm my hair more than once. So I say we change world!" Yang gave her vote on leaving the world now. Esdese have a frown on her face, since she was out voted. "Hey cheer up Esdese, where ever we go next. We could end up in a battle field?" Yang try to cheer Esdese up when she notice Esdese frown. "I guess that fine...but next time I would like us to stay in the world a bit longer. I have only been in this world for only about 2 days that counting today. I just got to this world yesterday. So it kinda unfair you 3 got to stay here longer." Esdese complain a little while pouting a little. "Well let hope the next world is mostly on land and not on sea." Weiss said as she open my inventory to grab her clothes to change.

"Oh! Weiss! I never knew you wanted to give Ragna a show!" Yang tease Weiss making her blush a little. "It not like he won't end up seeing me naked later in the future...I just need to get used to this...so I may as well start..." Weiss mumble as all the girls started to change. "Huh? Did you girls buy new clothes or something? Or did you bought this with you from your world?" I ask Yang and Weiss as they bought out clothes that I never saw them wear before. "Gaia gave it to us when we came to this world. We forgot about for a while. Now that we're going to a different world. It time for a new look." Yang explain to me as they started to undress to change into their new outfit.

Few minutes later*

I stare at the girls for a good long few minutes with my rinnesharingan to burn the image into my memory forever. Yang is wearing the outfit of Elesis Blazing Heart outfit. Weiss wearing Ara Haan Little Devil outfit, but in white color theme and Esdese is wearing Eve Code: Nemsis outfit in white theme as well like Weiss, along with wearing her hat from her old outfit. "How do we look Ragna?" Yang as well giving a sexy pose at me while Weiss just blushing a little when I kept on staring at them. Esdese just gave a grin as she fold her arms under her breast. "You...look...very...nice..." I said while still staring at them. "Now it your turn to change Ragna." Weiss told me. "What wrong with my outfit?" I ask Weiss while looking at my current Ciel Dreadlord outfit. "We going to a different world so you need to change!" Yang said to me while grinning. "You do know I did change right? Remember I was wearing a black coat in your world before coming here." I explain to the girls who just remember I did wear a black coat before. "I guess...but your changing in the next world after the one we going to now. Got it?" Weiss demanded me. "Fine...well I know that that we already change some of the future in this world already. So either a new person take their place or something and before we go I need to erase everyone mind about knowing about us. You girls go grab your things while I erase the people in this world memory about us." I told them as they went inside to grab everything that belong to us.

20 minutes later*

[All Fiction] turn everyone in world beside Yang, Weiss, Esdese, and I of their memory about us into nothing.

"Hey Ragna! We're done!" Yang shout to me as they start walking to me after I finish building up enough mana to increase the range of [All Fiction] to work. "Well look like it time to change world now... **Gaia let the road to the multi-world gate open!** " Blue light is coming below us and is covering us as we start to disappear.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension. Since this is your second time coming here and have change a part of a timeline of the world you have gone. You create a alternate timeline world where you could go back to or to the original timeline of that world and try again for a different ending. Since you have another team mates that came with you and your wife. She gain the same same thing as the other two. Your party is full now and won't be able to bring anyone else with you from now on. Unless in the future somehow they have the ability to follow you. Have a good time at The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension.**

"Oh we back to the same place again." Yang said to everyone a she look around for which world we going to next. "Interesting...I like the color of this place...so this is the place where you get to choose the world we could go to..." Esdese said mostly to herself as she walk off to pick which world to choose from, Weiss is looking as well. I'm just standing here for the girls to come back to see which world their picking.

30 minutes later*

 _'What taking them so long? I know there bunch of different world to go, but man I wish I have something to keep me busy...stupid I got magic...'_ I thought while lower my head a little in shame for wasting 30 minutes for no reason. I was about to make something with magic, but the girls came back already. _'Really? They come back now after I just about to make something? I should be glad they finally pick something...'_ I thought tiredly. "So?" I ask them, they decide that Yang goes first, then Weiss, and finally Esdese. "I gone to this weird door that look kinda mix of bunch of weird thing. The world is call 'Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo' The world is crazy fun! The other one I found is 'Princess Resurrection'. It a princess from the monster world and there a war going on with the sibling for the throne to be the King of the monsters, I found that for some action." Yang said to us which cause 3 reactions.

Weiss just rise one of her eyebrow at Yang choice. Esdese left eye twitch when she heard the first name then she have a full sadist smile when she told her the last one. I had a small twitch when I heard the first one. _'I hate that world...it just too random...we do that one later for the heck of it.'_ I thought while having even another twitch when I heard the last one. Then Weiss started what she found, "The first one I saw so far is call 'D. Gray-man' where there are being that known exorcists are fighting akuma. The akuma are creatures that is created when a living human is mourning over the loss of a loved one and makes a contract with the so call 'Earl' to bring back the soul of said lost loved one back. By using a skeleton made of Dark Matter and the lost loved soul will be trapped within the skeleton and force to obey the Earl's will. Once the soul is trapped within the skeleton, they would kill the one who ask to bring them back and wear the skin of the one they killed to move around the human world in disguise. They would go into a evolution as they kill other human while they grow. Well that what the basic thing I gain from just seeing that door. The last world I choose for now is 'Beelzebub' where some juvenile delinquent take care of the demon king's son that could lead to the destruction of the world if he doesn't right him right." Weiss said to us about her 2 choice on which world to go to.

Esdese look like she about to have so much fun in the first world Weiss mention while the last one not so much. Yang really don't care which ever as long it fun. "Uh...why did you pick one that kinda dangerous while your first one is around a war?" I ask dryly. "It the first two I saw at the start. Took me about 25 minutes to gain the basic info on the first world I pick. The last one I just pick randomly on the way back here." Weiss explain to me while a little annoy that it took a while for the first world to give her the basic knowledge on the world. "Well I guess I'm last. My first world I pick is 'Highschool DxD' where there are Gods, devil, angel, fall angel, and youkai species that I could try my torture techniques on and have these scared gear in that world we could take. My last one is 'Final Fantasy XIII' to be honest I just pick that without even trying to gain the basic knowledge about it. It just caught my attention for about a minute on the way back here. I was too busy thinking about torturing the so Gods in the first world I pick. So these two are the one I'm picking." Esdese said to us. Now it time for me to pick which world to go to.

* * *

 **Votes! If not! I just randomly choose by flipping a coin for a few time to choose one.**

 **The votes will only be up for 1-3 days depend on how many votes I already got so far.**

 **If you have any other anime/manga/cartoon/etc that you want the group to go to just tell me in the review!**


	16. Chapter 16: You Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: You Gotta Be Kidding Me...**

 **Day ?: Unknown?**

 _'Well...I am in trouble now. I don't know which world to choose from. If I pick Yang...well Weiss will just be annoy, while Esdese will just torture me for not picking her. If I pick Weiss, Yang will just pout for not choosing her and Esdese will torture still for not choosing her. If I pick Esdese she will either give me a kiss or something. While Yang and Weiss will just look either annoy or just fine since it Esdese turn and because she only been to a different world for only 2 days...now there another thing...I have to pick 6 different world. I need to pick the right one or else I earn myself one trip to world of pain.'_ I thought dryly while sweating a little. The girls are staring at me for a while now waiting for me to choose. "Hey Ragna. You ok there? You have been quiet for like a few minutes now. You don't need to think so hard on which world we should go to. We have the time to go to all world remember? I don't even think we able to age anymore since we came to this dimension." Yang said to me while worrying about me while I still haven't speak yet. _'Oh yea! I forgot I got that one skill I first got. I wonder if it work on these girls...since it never work on my enemy at all! I mean what the hell?! Shouldn't I be able to see their status? But no. I get nothing. I have to keep fighting and strike to kill and burn their body mostly to make sure their dead, since I can't tell shit if their dead for good or not. Well I may as well try._ **Observe** _.'_ I thought while using the skill [Observe] on Yang first, then Weiss and finally Esdese.

 **Character Name:** Yang Xiao Long

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Lvl:**? **EXP:**?

 **Profession:** Huntress/Martial Artist/Lord of Ancient Dragon

 **Title: [The Dragon of Destruction]** \- Have the strength of a true dragon while in rage increase endure, strength, agility at 400% until battle end. During rage, decrease wisdom by 20%. Dragon Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Fiancee of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 50% usage of stamina for battle. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Semblance user] - Have their own personal passive skill. Draws Strength from Hits: Increase 25% strength per hit on contact. Lose increase strength when user is unconscious or out of battle for 30 minutes. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 83940/83940 **Regen:** 3000 per hour

 **Aura:** 100% **Regen:** 15% per hour

 **STR:** 734

 **END:** 845

 **AGI:** 393

 **INT:** 430

 **WIS:** 385

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 50

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

 _'What?! It work?! and what with her stats?! her strength is really high! Wow, that title...no wonder my bone always feel like their about to break whenever she hug me when she excited, mad, or upset. Huh I guess she can't use magic at all, but I see her aura percent though. But still! her endure and strength pass mine by a long shot! Hmm I guess her INT and WIS belong to her battle tactics...oh I get it now! INT is her battle experience and her WIS are her aura control and regen. Well that good to know. Too bad [Observe] don't tell me her skills set or her level. Now time for Weiss.'_ I thought as I look at Weiss's status sheet next.

 **Character Name:** Weiss Schnee

 **Alignment:** Law Neutral

 **Lvl:**? **EXP:**?

 **Profession:** Huntress/Element Swordsmanship/Archangel of Holy and Light

 **Title: [Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company]** \- The heiress of a family. Increase discount on sales by 50% in all worlds. Noble Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Fiancee of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 50% usage of stamina for battle. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Semblance user] - Have their own personal passive skill. Glyphs: Have it own skills set. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 8663/8663 **Regen:** 234 per hour

 **Aura:** 100% **Regen:** 20% per hour

 **STR:** 352

 **END:** 105

 **AGI:** 754

 **INT:** 403

 **WIS:** 560

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 40

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

 _'Ok...her agility is higher than mine...great...oh well I could just use one of my mode to increase my agility. Man their stats is unusually high in some area...please tell me they didn't get them from killing those nameless pirate...nah! I'm over thinking it too much. Now for Esdese...I feel like I'm going to find something I don't like.'_ I thought while sweating even more as I look at Esdese's status sheet.

 **Character Name:** Esdese D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:**? **EXP:**?

 **Profession:** Demonic Ice Creation/Sadist/Swordsmanship/Military Strategist/Archdemon of Abyss

 **Title:** **[General]** \- The highest rank in the military in your world. Increase strategy success at 50% during battle or war time. Tyrant Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Head Wife of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 250% usage of stamina for battle. Increase five sense by 20% during none battle. Won't die from old aging and could change age looking. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Yandere] - You are 100% in love with the person you choose. Able to locate the one you love anywhere. Increase madness by 300% from being betray by the one you love, or anything, or anyone that try to cause harm to your loved one. You will never betray the person you're in love with, unless s/he don't love you back. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Master of The Sadist Life] - Increase damage cause of pain to enemy by 50%, decrease damage to life threaten by 300%. Able to control the pain level input to torture to victim. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Ice Queen] - Master the Law of Ice element. Able to create anything related to ice, even able to freeze time and space. Increase ice creation success by 300% and control by 300%. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Teigu user] - Have it own passive skill. Demon's Extract: Ability to create and manipulate ice of all kind. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 104500/104500 **Regen:** 4034 per hour

 **TP:** 100% **Regen:** 30% per hour

 **STR:** 1034

 **END:** 1244

 **AGI:** 832

 **INT:** 806

 **WIS:** 834

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 70

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

 _'Great...she like a final boss in a video games...now I'm really glad she my wife and not my enemy. Sadly with that [Yandere] title of her is something I feel like I'm glad she love me, but scared once she find something that I do would cause her to go into yandere mode...'_ I thought dryly while sweating bullets as I read what Esdese's status sheet. "So Ragna, which world are we going to? You still haven't told us which we're going to right now for the past 5-8 minutes now. You ok? You look a little pale there." Weiss ask me while noticing my face getting a little pale. The girls look a little worry, "I'm fine and I'm thinking about that we go with Esdese choice first then Weiss and last Yang unless you girl change your choice later. Sorry Yang, Weiss, but you two pick the last world before. So this time it Esdese turn. So which one do you want to go first Esdese? Highschool DxD or Final Fantasy XIII?" I asked Esdese while explaining the girls why Esdese is going first.

Esdese place her right point finger on her chin to think for a seconds. "I would like us to go to Highschool DxD's world first for a few months then head to Final Fantasy XIII. I would like us to grab some of these scared gears they have in that world. If we can't, we could just fight different species for battle experience. Well more for these two, since I have a feeling you two still haven't complete master your current fighting style to the fullest potential and the new devil fruit power we just gain from Ragna here. Which mean that we need to retrain most of our fighting style to include our new gain power. With Ragna here, he just need to learn about which magic spell to use to support us mostly. With his current speed and swordsmanship I say he could protect himself as he get ready to use his magic to strike in close to long range. That just base on how I seen him fight so far and that before all four of us gain the devil fruit power. You girls are limited skills to your style, while Ragan have unlimited to his own style as he can just create them. Whenever he want to, but he main weakness is that he take more time to create and which to use on what target." Esdese explain to us, her reason on which world she want us to go to and how it could help us while we are in that world.

"Well...I guess we going to Highschool DxD's world then." I said to the girls as we walk through the door that lead to the Highschool DxD's world. As I open the door a bright light appear in front us that made us cover our eyes.

[Mana Shield] auto active on party x50 in layers each member.

 **Ding***

 **You have appear in the Highschool DxD's Dimensional Gap. You may stay in this world for long as you want and welcome to the world of Highschool DxD.**

 **(Quest): Find your way out of the Dimensional Gap to Earth.**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Reward: Unknown**

 **Fail: None**

"This place is crazy looking...hey Ragna. Where the exit to this place? I don't even see anyone around here beside all these colors around here. Heck I don't even see land or anything! How the heck are we even standing?" Yang ask me while looking at the [Mana Shield] as she poke it. "My [Mana Shield] skill was auto cast on us once we enter this place. There are 50 layer over each of us, so your pretty much standing on the [Mana Shield] inner layer. Now we need to get out this place...I could cut open a path for us to exit this place I guess." I said to the girl. I was about to cut open a path with Murasame, but before I could. We heard a voice behind us.

 **"How did a group of unknown appear in the dimensional gap? Who are you people? Answer me."**

We turn around and most of us have our eyes widen and mouth open a little. We see a mass red western dragon that is at least 100 meters with a horn on it snout and two sets of wings as the red dragon golden eyes look at us. "Ragna...that one big dragon...I'm scared..." Weiss said weakly while her body is shaken in fear at the sight of the red western dragon. Esdese look excited when she see the red western dragon as she about to get ready to fight it. "Well we are world travelers. That looking for adventure and battle." I answer.

 **"World travelers huh? and how do you people travel across different world?"**

"The goddess Gaia gave us the power to travel world." I answer as I start using the gura gura fruit power with my right fist. The girls are already in their fighting stance to be ready for a fight that about to happen anytime soon.

 **"Gaia...huh...I haven't seen her for a long time...wait you said your traveling to different world for adventure right?"**

"Yeah, what of it? Are we going to fight or what dragon?" Yang said to the dragon as she about to shoot a dust bullet at it face.

 **"Do not call me a mere dragon little girl...I Am Great Red! The Apocalypse Dragon! The True Red Dragon God Emperor! I am the only true dragon in this dimension! The Dragon of Dragons! Even if you have the soul of a dragon little girl...I will destroy you!"**

Great Red roar at Yang causing her to flinch and her eyes fill with fear when she see Great Red open his mouth for her to see how big it is. Weiss look like she about to faint and Esdese look even more eager to fight him. "Woah hold up! We don't want any trouble! We just want to have some adventure in different world. So mind letting us go?" I ask Great Red as I got in front of Yang as my right fist with gura gura ready to strike.

 **"Since I haven't seen any being able to travel different multi-dimension reality and I haven't seen my old friend Gaia in a long time. I will let your group go on one condition."**

I pull Esdese back as I look at Great Red straight into his gold eyes. "That depend on what the condition is..." I said to Great Red.

 **"My condition is...you take me with you on your adventure."**

...

...

...

...

I stare at the red western dragon that known as Great Red with my left dull eye. "And how am I going to take you with me to different world without causing mass panic in public area? If you haven't notice, but your HUGE! How could we take you with us? Most of the time you would just destroy a build before we could even enter it!" I shout at Great Red with a twitch. Then before we could do anything else a bright red flash of light appear making us cover our eyes.

 **Ding***

 **You have gain a new title! A being have merge with your very soul and have gain a boost in some ability!**

 **You have gain the the title [True Red Dragon God Emperor] - Have Great Red inside your soul and have boost in a few ability. The host of the Dragon of Dragons. + Apocalypse Dragon Aura(High) Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

 **{So this is the power Gaia gave you. I must say the world you came from is interesting. They write about different world that happen to be true in some part. Did you know inside your soul there many different weapons in here? I can even see some books and hey! There some video games! Are those Dragon Apple?! There even a giant flat screen TV in here! Now I'm more glad to pick you as my host!}**

I stare at the pop up in from of me for a few minutes while listening to Great Red inside my soul. _'Look like the girls can't hear him...'_ I thought dryly as I notice the girls are looking around like crazy searching for a red western dragon.

 _ **{You do know I can hear your thoughts right? You know...I just notice this, but why do I even bother with Ophis in the first place? Maybe I'm just bored, but hey now I can have as much fun as I want now! If I stick with you, I am bound to see some amazing thing! If you need anything just think my name and I will answer. Oh yea, as my host. Your illusion magic will become real and your physical strength have increase to a new different league! Also I gave you all the ability of both the Two Heavenly Dragon as well. Since I would love to see their face when someone who don't have their scared gears could use their power. Thought that Esdese girl kinda scare me a little. Her strength that I felt from her is at least above many major power. I would say she just below Ophis in pure physical strength that is not counting her power over ice. By the way, the [Creation Magic] skill you have is very rare skill. I have only seen select few who have it. Sadly all of them are gone. Though I don't need it since I can create anything with illusion into reality! And that right eye of your is very powerful. No one in this world have that eye of your. You should be careful showing it to the world. Now it time for me to play some video games and eat some dragon apple.}**_

 _'Great...more power that I need to train in now...though the boost and divine power is something I don't have to worry about getting now. The balance breaker and Juggernaut Drive is another ok in my book. Better to have them than later when I need them the most.'_ I thought while having a sweat drop when I heard Great Red laughing when he playing some video games inside my soul. _'I feel like it was Gaia who create a room inside my soul. Knowing that Great Red would pick me as his host.'_ I thought dryly as I grab the girls as I already cut the dimension a path in front of me with Murasame as we appear near a park.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Complete**

 **Find your way out of the Dimensional Gap to Earth.**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Reward: Become the host of Great Red and as his partner.**

 **Fail: None**

"So Ragna...what happen to that mass size red dragon?" Esdese ask me while having a frown on her face while Weiss look relief of getting out of that place and Yang just look around to see where we are. "He inside my soul..." I said dryly to Esdese who look a little surprise as her eyes got widen a little then gave me a smirk. "And how can I get him out of your soul so we could fight?" Esdese ask while hugging me as she stare into my left eye.

 _ **{Tell her she could fight me later in my other form. Since there a fallen angel near us along with a human male that have Ddraig soul in his left arm. What you know? Something already interesting already going to happen.}**_

"He said he would fight you later in his other form." I told Esdese who pout a little as she couldn't do anything to bring Great Red out to fight since he is inside my very soul. Yang and Weiss notice a brown hair boy already impact with a light spear of the fallen angel. Yang burst into golden flame as she shoot a dust bullet infuse with her devil fruit fire increasing it damage. Weiss body turn into a white light instead of yellow like in one piece. As she appear the right side of the fallen angel and thrust her Myrtenaster that cover in white light at the fallen angel badly burn face, killing the fallen angel as she burst into mix of white and golden flame. Esdese who just notice it now gave a pout when she notice that she just miss a chance to torture a fallen angel.

 _ **{Your girls are very brutal, but not cruel like that Esdese girl. Hmmm I would like see these girls in a fight with the higher top major power being.}**_

 _'Your already seen my memory, so of course they would be brutal and strike to kill when it time.'_ I reply to Great Red while noticing a red magic spell circle glowing on the ground near us. I grab both Yang with my left hand and toss Weiss onto my back and grab Esdese with my right hand as I use wind step to phase from this place.

We appear in some forest away from town as my wind step just lost it effect. "Why did you take us near a forest? We could of face some other being that about to appear at the red magic spell circle near us." Esdese gave me a small glare as Weiss got off my back as she grab something to drink from my inventory while Yang just look around the forest. "Well I would like us to not cause any trouble just yet. So for now let just look around and see what happen. Don't worry I know when it time for us to fight. I say not that far just yet." I answer Esdese while she glare a little more than just shake her head as she gave me a smile. I create a illusion field around the forest to make sure no one will come near the place or notice it at all. As I create a basic house by using [Creation Magic] in the middle of the forest with everything that we need to live on. The girls already looking around the house. Then we had dinner since it already dark outside.

After dinner, everyone got change to be ready for bed. Right before I could choose which room to sleep in. The girls grab me into their room that they decide we are sharing the same bedroom for the time we stay in this world. Yang wearing her normal pajamas, a orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front and a black boy shorts as she sleeping on my left side. Weiss wearing her normal pajamas, a faded bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimmings with her logo on the upper right chest as she sleeping on my right side. While Esdese is just wearing a over size white button shirt that she unbutton a little that show her breasts a little and show her white pantie as she lay on my chest to sleep. "Uh...can I-" """No.""" the girls cut me at the same time causing me to give up while listening Great Red laughing at me while telling me to take them now and screw them all night long. I made a mental image of a anvil the size of Great Red head above him. I gave it mental command to drop on Great Red head causing him yelp in pain while roaring at me. I ignore most of his threats and I fall a sleep with the girls.

Dream time*

I look around in a complete white color around me beside seeing a door. I open it as I walk in and I see a red hair men with gold eyes (Just image Mikoto Suoh from K in his main outfit) sitting on the floor as he playing a video games while eating a apple in front of a flat screen TV. Then the red hair men notice me and gave me a small nod as he went back to playing his video game. "So how does it feel like traveling to different dimension?" ask the unknown red hair men. I narrow my left eye at the unknown red hair men as I got into my [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance for ready to destroy the unknown red hair men in case he a enemy.

"Woah, hold up! It me Great Red! Oh yeah. This my human form that I got from your memories in a anime. Gotta say I love the jacket and the hair style. So why don't you relax. I brought you in this dream room I created where instead of you going to the dream world I made this room for us to meet. Just letting you know I won't bring you here every time. So it nice to meet ya! Ragna D. Mercer The Destroyer of All Creations and Magic King. I must say being a Destroyer who at the same time a Magic King is pretty amazing and your martial arts style is really brutal. Are you creating a family full of sadist or something? I mean look at the blue hair chick Esdese! I seen that status sheet. She even got a damn title that say she a sadist! Yeah I could see your gamer ability pop up window. So have fun in the current your world in and don't worry I already told your fiancee and your head wife in their dream about me already before I bought you here. Just letting you a head up. Your already in a alternate dimension of this world already. Since I shouldn't even have a host right now let alone meet the main character of this world right before he become a devil. Well if you meet Ophis, let her know I left the dimensional gap and she can have it back. I got bored too fast in that place, couldn't even do much beside doing some cool trick in midair. Well see ya later Mercer! Oh right I enroll you and both Weiss and Yang to Kuoh Academy by going into the principle at the place dream to make you 3 into a exchange students while Esdese is the new teacher." said Great Red as he force me to wake up.

 **Day?: New Start of Life!**

I slowly open my left eye and the first thing I see in the morning is Esdese's top blue hair head. _'I can't move... **{Well there something you could move if you know what I mean...NOW TAKE THEM! SCREW THEM SILLY!}** SHUT UP YOU DAMN DRAGON! This is not the time for that! Maybe later...I have a feeling they going to force me anyway.'_ I thought while replying to Great Red. "Hey Esdese, Yang, Weiss...WAKE UP!" I shout at them causing them to jump from the bed. Esdese have a ice sword in her right hand ready to strike someone. Yang got into her fighter stance while having a little golden flame around her arm and Weiss just fall on the floor mumble about something. When the girls didn't find any enemy. They knew it was me who yell at them to wake up and gave me a small glare for a few seconds. Then each of them gave me a quick kiss on the lip as they walk out of the room to take a shower. I heard Great Red laughing when he see through my left eye on what happen.

I just finish showering and wearing my Dreadlord outfit. Instead of placing my jacket over my shoulder like usually, I'm wearing them this time. After breakfast we sitting in the living room. "So what we going to do now Ragna? We could go to that Kuoh Academy that Red told us from in our dream after I gave him a right hook when he appear out of no where in my dream that is." Yang said to me as she gave me a smirk while I heard Great Red growling a little when he heard what Yang said. I can even image him rubbing his chin right now and mumble about a blonde chick strong right hook. "I say we could go there, since most of the time the main event would happen there. Plus Great Red already got us into the school anyway and Esdese go easy on the kids we don't want to leave this place anytime soon when you kill someone for asking personal questions." I said to the girls. Yang and Weiss mumble about something that they hate school that don't require fighting at all and just paper work only and few physical activity. Esdese just frown a little at becoming a teacher that have to teach to a bunch of weakling. As everyone got into a school uniform and Esdese into a long black jean for women and a white jacket over her light blue plain shirt.

We arrive at Kuoh Academy and most of the students are looking at us while whisper about something at the same time. Yang just smile as she look around causing some male students to blush and a few female blush as well when they saw Yang smile. Weiss have her head up to the sky a little like she looking down on the students while showing no emotion on her face while giving some ice cold glare at some male that could freeze them to death. Esdese just narrow her eyes at most of the students then she send a glare at one of the 3rd floor windows of the building.

I notice the girl on the right have a beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as _ahoge_ ) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. This is Rias Gremory and one that beside her is a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, her name is Akeno Himejima. _'Look like we caught the attention of the devils already. **{Yup! Wow your group work fast! I can't wait for the action and drama that may happen!}** yay...'_ I reply back to Great Red while I head into the building and got my class schedule as I walk to my first class of the day along with Yang and Weiss. Since all 3 of us have the same class and in our 3rd years. While Esdese have a murderous look on her face when she found out she not teaching in the same room as the rest of us.

When we heard the teacher to tell us to come in. We walk inside and notice everyone are staring at us, but most of the male are staring drooling at Yang and Weiss. While the female look at me with some a few blush at the same time when the male of the side of the classroom notice me and started shout out there another pretty boy that taking all the lady now.

"Be quiet! Now please introduce yourselves." said the female teacher. "Yo! I'm Yang Xiao Long! You could look, but you can't touch! If I see anyone staring at me when I'm changing they going to be in a world of pain!" Yang said to the classroom while crack her knuckle while giving a dark grin. "I'm Weiss Schnee and you better not get in my way." Weiss said in a emotionless tone while giving a cold glare at most of male students. "Ragna D. Mercer." I said my name while not giving out anything else, since I notice Rias and Akeno are in this class as well. Akeno giving me a sadist smile and Rias just staring at most of us with a question stare.

After class end*

Most of the time Rias was just staring at Yang then Weiss and mostly me during class time. As the bell ring I got up and was about to leave the classroom with Yang and Weiss, but Rias and Akemo walk right near us giving us a smile that have hidden meaning. "Hi, it nice to meet you three. I'm Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima a close friend of mine. Welcome to Kuoh Academy, I hope we could be great friends." Rias said with a innocent smile that give away nothing, but sadly we could see through it. Before we could reply the door in front of the classroom open and Esdese came in while having a look like she about to kill someone any seconds. She walk quick to me, Yang, and Weiss as she pull all three of us out of the class room leaving a dumbfounded look on Rias face while a Akeno look amused.

 _'I already hate this school and it my first day here... **{Well partner, you just met one of the heir of the 72 pillars devil clans. I never thought you would be in the same class as the devils. You should watch your back partner before they find out what you are and no your not a human anymore. Neither are the girls, when I meet your group the first time. I notice that you smell of a ancient evil god. Weiss smell of a archangel while at the same time she smell of bunch of elements mix together in balance. Yang smell like a dragon and not just any dragon, but one that could fight most of the top high power dragon single handed. The one I'm a little scared of is Esdese, she smell of death, blood of many, ice that belong to the abyss and a archdemon. I don't know how your group turn into those race, but I think it has to do with those devil fruit your group ate that was made with your magic that was gave to you by Gaia. You have a little interesting group you know.}** Huh...a ancient evil god huh? Oh well...no use over thinking it and thanks Red.'_ I thought and gave a thanks to Great Red.

Then I notice we are on the school roof and Esdese look mad. "I can't believe I have to teach this place! I almost killed a few students already! and the class didn't even start yet! I seen three boys that in my class that were staring at me like I'm a piece of meat! I hate those three! Those three are weak! Heck the one with the dragon soul in his left arm just slightly stronger than the other 2 and he was causing trouble screaming about his ex-killer girlfriend saying if they remember her or not. Then he was about to run out of my class, but I just smack his face to the wall and told him to sit down and get ready for class. I did feel a little better though after that. Then when the bell ring most of the students were coming at me like flea, asking me too many personal questions mostly the two pervert! The one with the glasses one even some how found my three size! I had to break his glass and his ball while I smash the bald head one into the wall. After that I came to your guys room and drag you here. So when there going to be a fight? Just letting you know those two girls from before are staring at us across the other building." Esdese complain to us while pointing at the two devils.

"I think we should just leave this place. I can't stand the look of those so call boys! They keep on undressing me with their eyes!" Weiss growl out while vowing to cutting all their balls off with a rusty knife. "You get use to it Weiss, I been stare at like that back home for many years once I grow into my current figure." Yang try to calm Weiss down while smiling. "Well during the week something may happen. Beside, if you want to fight or torture something or someone. We should follow the kid with the dragon soul in his left arm. I got a feeling he going to be a magnet that pull all the major power to this place." I told the girls mostly Esdese to not destroy this school while trying to wage war at all supernatural race.

Evening time*

Everyone change back into their outfit ready for battle while we follow Issei as he looking confuse when he look around him. Then he started to run near the same park that he was killed. I place a illusion around us that make other not to notice us at all or even the camera to see us. We started to run after him from a distance as he arrive at the same place he was killed from yesterday. Then we see a weird person wearing a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora that staring at Issei with killer intent."Well, this is unfortunate. Here I am, running into someone like you in this provincial town." said the weird unknown men. Causing Issei to shake in fear as he stare at the weird person with fear in his eyes as he slowly back away, but instead of a small step. Issei jump a few feet off the ground and a distance from the weird person. "Shrinking away, are you?"

"I don't get what's going on!" Issei shout in confuse as he started to run away from the weird person as fast as he can. "Well look we going to have some fun tonight..." Esdese have a dark smirk, we start running after Issei and the weird person that grew black angel wings on his back as he fly over Iseei. "Well we could have fun tonight if you know what I mean..." Yang said with a perverted voice causing Weiss to blush a little and Esdese just grin at Yang. "No, I meant we going to fight a fallen angel tonight and see how strong it really is and maybe after we go home we could that if we could drag Ragna to bed before it time for us to sleep." Esdese reply to Yang which cause Weiss to blush even more while I can hear Great Red telling me to screw sleeping and go for the girls all night long.

We finally got close enough to see Issei and the fallen angel. Then we start to hear the fallen angel talking to Issei, "This is why I can't abide lower class beings."

Issei stare at the fallen angel with wide eyes and is sweating, "I-Is this another dream?" Issei ask mostly to himself as he watch the fallen angel. "Hmph, your master and friends are nowhere around. Nor are you showing any signs of disappearing, nor are any magic circles being deployed. My analysis of the situation is that you are a 'stray.'" said the fallen angel as he create a light blue color light spear that appear in his right hand. "In which case, killing you will create no problems." Then Issei started to run the oppose direction of the fallen angel as the fallen angel pull his right arm, then he threw his light spear at Issei's back where the light spear pierce through at the center of Issei's back. Causing him to cough out blood. Issei fall on the floor ground as the light spear causing him in pain while his blood pour out of his chest. "This hurts like a bitch! It didn't hurt like this when Yuma..." Issei said as he touch the light spear with his right hand to try to push the spear out of his body, but it start to glow and cause him to yell in pain. "It hurts, right? Light is like a deadly poison to your kind. I thought I had finished you off, but you're surprisingly tough." said the fallen angel as the light spear was pull out of Issei body causing him to growl in pain as the light spear flew in the air back into the fallen angel's right hand. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery right now." the fallen angel pull back his right arm again to throw the light spear to kill Issei.

Right before the fallen angel could a black with red as a outline lightning bolt like strike the fallen angel light spear destroying it. Making the fallen angel to grunt in pain from the left over damage from the black and red outline lightning bolt. The fallen angel look at Issei in question. "Was that your doing? No, I suppose it wasn't." said the fallen angel as a bright red glow of magic spell circle appear on their left side and Rias appear from the magic circle. "You keep your hands off of him." Rias said to the fallen angel as she stare at the fallen angel then back to Issei. "it's...Rias..." was the last words from Issei before he pass out from the loss of blood. The fallen angel created another light spear in his right hand as he stare at Rias. "Who do you think you are?" the fallen angel question as he throw the light spear at Rias.

Right before the light spear could even touch her. Koneko jump out of the open as she punch the light spear back to the fallen angel. She is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair while still wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. As she stand in front of Rias ready to defend her king. "Why, you...!" the fallen angel yell out as he rush at Rias with his light spear ready to pierce her. Then a yellow magic spell circle appear in midair as yellow lightning strike right where the fallen angel almost close to Rias. The yellow lightning strike and destroy the ground and blowing the fallen angel away. Akeno came out from the trees from Rias right side as she walk in front of Rias and Koneko with her right hand rise with spark of yellow light appear on it for a few seconds.

"Red hair...I see, you're from the House of Gremory." said the fallen angel. "I'm Rias Gremory. How are you, my good fallen angel?" Rias ask the fallen angel. The fallen angel picked up his fedora as he pat it to get the dust of it as he place it back on his head. "Well, well, imagine, ths town being under the control of the next head of the Gremory family. Is he one of your household?" the fallen angel ask Rias while giving a smirk at her. Rias frown a little at him, "Bring any harm to him, and you will get no mercy." Rias said to the fallen angel in a neutral voice while hiding her hatred for the fallen angel. "Well, my apologies for what happened today, but you shouldn't let your servants run loose like that. Someone like me might hunt him while out taking a walk." said the fallen angel.

Then Rias closed her eyes and wave at the fallen angel with right hand, "I appreciate the advice and for my part, next time. If anything like this happens, I will not hesitate to start something." said Rias then she open her eyes with a cold glare. "Bear that in mind" Rias said with a little venom in her voice. "I could say the exact same thing to you, next head of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek." said Dohnaseek as he open his black wings ready to fly away, but before he could. He yell in pain when a ice spear pierce both his wings causing him to fall back to the ground in pain as his wings started to twitch every few second while bleeding where the ice spear is pierce at. Rias and her group stare at the sight in shock, but their shock got worse when the next thing happen.

Esdese walk out from behind Dohnaseek as she grab one of the ice spear and twist it slowly causing him to yell in pain. As the rest of us got out of the open with our weapons out in case we have to fight the devils. "Ragna-kun, Yang-chan, Weiss-chan and Esdese-sensei? Why are you four here?" Rias ask us in surprise as she stare at us. I got into [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance and use **Rapid Movemen** t to appear in between of Dohnaseek and Rias's group. "We're here because of a little problem around here and when we see the kid here about to die on us well right before we could help. You show up right before he could kill the kid. Now I know how you would let this fallen angel go, but sadly I can't do that. We need him to answers some of our questions." I said to everyone.

 _' **{Why do you need that fallen angel? You got me, I could answers all your questions you know. I know you know this, the question is why won't you let the fallen angel go?}** That simple...Esdese need to release some of her frustration and I am not going to end up at her sadist torture, thank you very much. **{Oh...I guess that why you won't let the fallen angel go...yea, I could see that happening. Ok then never mind. I see your just making a cover story on why you taking the fallen angel}** Yup. Now it time to see if little Rias would let me go or not.'_ I reply to Great Red while not changing any expression on my face.

As Esdese start to grab a handful of Dohnaseek's left wing and tear it off. Causing him to yell in agony causing Rias to step a back a little and Koneko eyes widen a little. While Akeno have a blush on her face from all the scream of pain fill out of the open. Yang took at Esdese right side while Weiss took the left ready to make sure nothing strike Esdese. "I'm sorry to say this, but you have to let the fallen angel go. This is my territory and I don't want any trouble." Rias said to me while smiling at us while her eyes say she up to something. "Hmm...no. Esdese, Yang, Weiss grab the fallen angel and bring him back at our place while I hold them back." I told the girls behind me while still in my [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance ready to strike back.

"Fine, but just this once since we know there a reason for telling us to leave you behind. Remember you owe us!" said Yang as the girls grab the fallen angel that have his legs and arms blind with ice that Esdese created to stop Dohnaseek from escaping and they rush back into the forest to reach for the house.

Then Akeno start to use her lightning magic to strike the girls before they could escape. Too bad I use **Rapid Movement** to appear in front of her causing her to gasp in surprise while cough a little as I use **Baekdu** to send her straight to where Rias is. Koneko started to rush at me with her right arm pull back to punch me. Then I got out of [Northern ITF Taekwondo]'s Right Flamingo Stance and stood up straight to be ready to use [Renewal Taekwondo]'s style. I use **Ground Drawer** to grinds the floor with the tip of my right foot while spinning to my left to break the ground as Koneko trip over the broken ground then I draw the power of my yami yami fruit to make the gravity over this park to increase by x3 causing Koneko to stay on the ground while Rias and Akeno have a hard time breathing a little while Issei cough a little more blood from the extra gravity pressure on his bleeding body.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + ball form + single target factor + burst recovery factor + recover lost blood factor + durability 1 minute = dia

I rise my right hand aiming at Issei, Rias notice this and was about to shout to stop me, **"Dia."** but she was too late as I spoke out the spell name as a bright blue sphere flew right to Issei's bleeding body like a bullet. Rias shout in horror as Issei's body is cover in light blue glow around his body. As the the hole in his chest started to seal up and the blood start to burst into steam and Issei's breathing went back to normal. I started to walk away while decreasing the gravity around the area a little. "Wait! Come back here!" Rias shout at me while trying to walk slowly to me as she still couldn't move much because of the increase gravity on her body. "If you want some answers come find us at school tomorrow. Have a good evening Miss Gremory." I said to Rias. **'Wind Step'** I thought out the magic spell as I disappear from the area as if I wasn't there to begin with.

I arrive at home inside the forest. I open the front door and see the sight in front of me. The girls are having a small talk with each other in the living room then notice me as they gave me a smile which I return to them. "So what you girls do while I behind holding them off? By the way we will be having a meeting with them tomorrow just letting you heads up. Don't get too angry, since the kid it with her. We are bound to have some trouble coming near this place even more." "Well I guess that ok...oh yeah, the fallen angel is dead Esdese torture him behind the house since no one would ever heard or go near this place since you place that illusion magic around this forest. I know that you gave that cover story on taking that fallen angel with us. Since we all know that Esdese need to torture something before she pass her limit on waiting. Oh right, a nun is coming to town in this week and the other fallen angel are going to extract the scared gear from the girl. So we decide that we would rescue the little nun before that happen." Weiss said to me as she pull me to sit in her spot in between Yang in the right while Esdese is on the left and she sit on my lap as she explain to me what going on. Then we started to plan out how to kill the fallen angel while rescuing the nun while meeting the devils tomorrow.

Afterward we change and head to bed as it been a tiring day, Esdese wanted us to have sex tonight, but Yang and Weiss said no as all that running tired them out a little. Esdese just pouted a little, but she said she still going to do it even in my sleep. Both Yang and Weiss look at each then back to Esdese and both said go ahead. As both said good night to everyone as they head to different room to sleep in. While Esdese just drag me to the same room we slept together from before. Right before I could say anything she knock me out cold right as I enter the room.

Dream time*

"Hey Red what happen?!" I said to Great Red he look at me while giving me a amused look. "You're being rape by your head wife Esdese and don't worry she not whipping you or causing any harm to your body. She just rapeing you without any protection. So I think she either want the two of you to go bare at first time or just want to have your baby. Could be either those two. Your going to be feel a little tired in the morning and by morning I meant it already morning as the time around here goes fast. Good luck partner." said Great Red as I my sight turn to darkness again.

 **Day?: Meeting With The Devils!**

As I start to wake up I feel something heavy on my chest. I open my left eye and see it Esdese with nothing on beside a over size white plain button shirt that have all unbutton. _'I'm not wearing any shirt...or pants... **{That what happen when a male and female are in bed together alone or sometime one male and a bunch of female partner. I'm surprise she didn't let you enjoy it at all. I think she a little tired as well since she didn't want you to stop her. Knowing your current power, I think knocking you out while rapeing you it the best choice.}** I feel something warm below me...'_ I thought while listen to Great Red explaining to me while Esdese knock me out last night. "Morning Ragna. Sorry I had to knock you out. I was sexual frustration since I meet you. Plus we're marry and we need to have sex often got it?" Esdese said to me while giving me a glare that could give most people a heart attack.

So I just nod to her. Then I notice that some semen on her stomach and breasts and a bit on her hair. "Well it time for us to get clean. 2 hours of sex is a little messy and I was too tired to clean up. Sorry. Now let head to the shower and no, you don't have the right to say no after all the time you stop me from torture those other people many time now. Now move your ass to the shower while I go grab Yang and Weiss to join us. They may as well have their first time now then later." Esdese said to me as I walk to the bathroom while having a depression on my face while I hear Great Red telling me I'm whipped now.

As I heard some voice coming outside the bathroom as the door open with all the girls come inside naked while giving me a smirk. _'Ugh this going to be a long morning...we may end up missing school... **{Who care partner! You going to get the chance to enjoy now with those ladies! Now shut up before Esdese start to knock you out again as they rape you. You may as well give up. Heck I think that Issei kid would envy you to hell for a long time if he find out your having sex with three sexy ladies.}** I am so whipped now...so this is what most husband out there feel like in a marriage.'_ I thought dryly while Great Red laugh at me.


	17. Chapter 17: Great

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Great...**

 **Day?: Meeting With The Devils! part 2!**

 **(Lemon Warning you can just skip...first time writing this)**

"Uh...morning girls...hehehehahahaha...have mercy..." I said while nervously chuckle and pleaded. Yang walk in front of showing off her naked body and push me on the floor. Then without warning Yang started to wrap her tongue with mine while Weiss started to give me a handjob before she started to suck my penis and Esdese sucking on my right hand while rubbing the left over cum that still inside her pussy with her left hand. Then Yang stop kissing me as she stand above my head and said,"I'm going first tonight. Weiss will be having sex with your first right now. I would of got the first time sex, but I was too tired last night and Esdese got it first...plus Weiss beat me in rock-paper-scissors before we came in here." Yang pouted a little she shove her pussy at my face. "Lick it Ragna." Yang said, no more like demand me to. I gave her a blank stare which annoy a little as she playfully smack my head and she pout at me. So I started to lick the inside of her pussy with my tongue while I can still feel Weiss giving me a blowjob.

"Weiss just fuck him already so I can take my turn." Esdese demand Weiss as she getting sexual frustrated again. Yang is biting her bottom lip and started to moan as I kept moving my tongues around inside her pussy as she started to rub her left breast then I felt my dick entering something that is tight while it wet and warm.

I heard Weiss breath hitches that I realize that the tip of my dick is entering her pussy. _'This must be her first time. I can tell she in pain for a while.'_ I thought as she slowly place my penis all the way inside of her pussy as started to whimper. Weiss gulps and closed her eyes as she push my penis all the way inside her pussy in one drop. She bite back from scream as I could hear her moan a little in pleasure. "Well look like someone is a masochist..." Esdese said softy as she started to kiss Weiss on the lip and started to suck on Weiss bottom lip while rubbing her right breast with her right hand as she tease Weiss nipple and started to twist it a little causing Weiss to moan even a little louder while her left hand still busy right now.

"I-I'm about to cum...Ragna open your mouth and drink every last drop. You better not spill any or I will be mad." Yang said quiet as she started to moan louder as she finally reach her limit as she gave out a cry in pleasure as my mouth is fill with her juice. I felt Yang fall on the floor next to my right side as I can see between her legs are leaking a little her body twitch a little.

After Weiss started slowly but gotten faster as she got over the pain. After a few minutes later she reach her limit and both us cum at the same time. Weiss fall on my chest too tired to move, but Esdese move her to my left side as she finally got her turn as she started to ride on top of me in heat. In a few minutes Esdese was already at her limit from masturbating by herself during the time Weiss was having sex with me and Yang rapeing my face. She didn't even let out a single sound as she fall on my chest breathing a little hard. "Just letting you know...we going to have sex again tonight even if I have to knock you out again. Now help me wash Yang and Weiss. We got a few hours left till school start." Esdese said to me as she pull Yang back up to wash her back while I help Weiss. "I better not get pregnant after this...I'm too young to be a mother..." Weiss mumble as I carry her in a princess style to the giant tub and join with the other two.

 **(Lemon Over won't be writing any lemon anytime soon like about a 5-20 more chapter till next time. Won't write another one after I get more practice on writing a lemon scene while trying to write a torture scene later)**

After everyone finish clean themselves and change into the school uniform with Esdese wearing the same outfit from yesterday, but without the jacket. As we leave the forest with the illusion still in effect, we started to head to school. Weiss is holding onto my right arm for a little support as she still sore after having sex not that long ago.

 _'I feel like I'm going to have major headache today...{ **Well partner...I agree with you. Since your going to talk to that Gremory heir girl. From what I heard she spoil and have too much pride. Just a warning she only nice to her peerage and only her peerage. If your not in it count yourself as a enemy or neutral allies. If she find someone interesting, she will find a way to make you join her peerage. How you think that Issei kid join her? She let the fallen angel kill him just to make him join her peerage. So if I were you, I would be on guard no matter what...never mind forget I said that last part. I just remember seeing one of your memories and I know your always on guard. While the only time your not on guard is around your mates.}** I already starting to have a headache now. After I remember what kind of devil Rias is. I just hope she don't cause Esdese to torture her.'_ I thought on the way to school.

"Hey Ragna. How about we skip a few days of school so we could 'practices' some of our move during the morning to night time if you know what I mean." Yang said sultry to me. Weiss just give Yang a glare. "I'm still sore, let alone having sex nonstop for a half the day then a few days. Though you still want to then do it tonight with Esdese while I rest." Weiss said to Yang while feel a little better as her aura is healing her."Well Weiss, tonight your going to have sex along with us rather you want to or not." Esdese give a grin when she see Weiss give her a betray look.

"Why?! I do not like to be in pain-ow! Hey!" Weiss said to Esdese while give out a small cute cry of pain and a little of moan when Esdese give a little smack to Weiss's ass. "Because I just found out your a masochist little Weiss." Weiss didn't say anything as her face turn from pale to red as she buried her face into my shoulder. Yang just giggle a little when she notice Weiss haven't deny the fact she a masochist while Esdese just give me a wink. As we got closer to the campus of the school. We started to heard some whisper about Rias and one of the three perverts walking to school together. I notice almost all girls and boys are staring at Rias and Issei in shock and some in rage.

"H-How?!"

"I-Impossible! Not with that guy!"

"That vulgar brute, of all people!"

"B-Big Sister Rias...!"

I use a bit of Yami Yami fruit power by making Issei's shadow trip him without anyone noticing it. "OW! What did I trip over?" I heard Issei said as Rias look around a little narrowing her eyes as she look for the one who trip Issei. "Next time, you should stab through his left feet or his eyes Ragna, and yes I know you were the one who trip him using his shadow. The other don't notice this, but I can." said Esdese as she give me a grin while Yang looking around bored and Weiss just give anyone who look at her wrong with a glare that could give someone a heart attack.

As we head inside the building for class. I see Rias left Issei as she continue her way to class. Then out of no where. One of Issei's friend, Matsuda, punch the back of his head forcing him to smack on the ground floor. "Issei! Damn you, Issei! I thought we were all supposed to have a united front in being unpopular!" Matsuda yell at Issei, while the last perverts of the trio, Motohama, stop Matsuda. "Now, calm down, Matsuda." said Motohama. "Motohama?!" "Let's first hear what Issei has to say for himself." Motohama reason with Matsuda as he press his glasses back up then point at Issei that still on the ground in pain.

"What the hell happened after you left yesterday?!" Motohama yell at Issei then Esdese came up behind both Motohama and Matsuda as she produce a deadly aura around her while she give a icey glare at the back of them. Causing them to shiver as they slowly turn their head behind them to find Esdese glaring at them with a blueish smoke came out of her body as she give them a small smile.

"E-E-Esdese-S-S-Sensei...g-g-ood morning-AHHH!" Matsuda scream in pain as Esdese give a left kick to his face, making him flew along with Motohama as they both crash into the wall together. Issei who heard the noise turn around to see what happen, but then he couldn't move as he see Esdese glaring at him with killer intent. Esdese slowly walk to Issei while Issei's body is shaking in fear as his face started to go pale as each step Esdese take. "Get to class before I do something that would wish you were a female...get to class now...GO!" Esdese shout at Issei when he didn't move.

As Issei got up and run up to both of his friends and grab both of them to rush to class before he find out what Esdese would do to him. "Wow! Esdese. What did he do to you, for you to threaten him instead of just out right attack him." Yang ask Esdese. "He have a dragon soul in his left arm. A dragon that is strong enough to make it seal away, but it end up in a weak boy like him." Esdese said to Yang as she narrow her eyes as she watch Issei rush to class. "Oh. Well ok then...you know where to find us after class." Yang told Esdese as we head to our classroom. "We should of just let Esdese torture that pervert..." Weiss whisper as she huff, walking along with me and Yang to class while keep a calm look as the same time looking down at most students and some teachers on the way to the classroom.

After class time*

 _'I hate school so much right now... **{Oh suck it up partner! It not like the world going to end anytime soon...never mind with you here. It possible the world could end anytime soon. Since your a destroyer and all. Along with your girls who I may find scary sometime. I mean seriously! I am the strongest dragon there is, but your wife scare the shit out of me when I look into her dream! Did you know she dream of torturing so many thing at once? Heck, I almost end up being torture by her right after I explain to her thing on the first night you guys stay here and not before I escape from her dream on time. All those humans and animals were all chain up with a bunch of torture tools still on their body. Some have their body melt off, other are being crush together under a giant ice. Ugh...and that was the first and last dream I'm going into her mind. Man she scary...but she have one fine body...hehehe.}** I'm not even going to bother trying to stop you from watching me having a foursome with my girls. Since I know you have the ability to find a way to watch without me knowing. **{You got that right! Ah that Rias and her servant is coming near you.}** Thanks...I guess it time for the show.'_ I thought as I notice that Weiss is on my left side talking to Yang who is currently sitting on my desk.

"Hello, Ragna-kun, Yang-chan. Weiss-chan. I hope you three could come with me to my clubhouse as we could discuss what happen last night. If you don't mind that is." Rias said to us while giving us a smile and Akeno just give a amused look. As she giggle in her left hand as she give a sadist smile to me. I look at Yang and Weiss. As they look at each other then back to me as they grab their bags ready to go with Rias and Akeno.

As we walk inside the old schoolhouse near the campus and enter the club room. I notice the room is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls with a few candles around us that already been lit up by Koneko as she sit down on one of the couches as she grab a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on the table. "Is that a shower?" I ask anyone as I stare at the shower that is inside the room. "Yes, would you like to sit down and eat some cake. I need to take a shower, since I didn't take one this morning when I was walking with Issei to school." Rias answer to me. "More like she want to show off her naked body to anyone who come inside this room." Yang whisper to Weiss. Weiss just give a disgust look at Rias as she sit down across from Koneko and drink some tea that came from my inventory which cause Rias, Akeno, and Koneko to look surprise when Weiss got a tea cup out of thin air.

A few minutes later the door open and I see it Esdese along with Isse and Kiba. "W-What kind of room is this? I-Isn't that...?" Issei ask Kiba as he notice the rest of us are in the room. Esdese walk across the room as she grab Weiss and place her on my lap as she take Weiss spot on the couch causing Issei to look at me in jealous rage. "That's Koneko Toukou, a first year and the other three are Ragna D. Mercer. The one on his lap I think her name is Weiss Schnee and the blonde hair girl name is Yang Xiao Long. This is Issei Hyoudou." Kiba said to everyone in the room.

"Oh, hi there." Issei said to everyone while giving me a cold side glare, but look away quickly when he notice the girls glare right back. Then Issei notice the shower running with Rias inside showering. Esdese, Yang, and Weiss was getting annoy by Issei perverted stare at the shower with a shadow figure of Rias. "Buchou, your clothes are ready." Akeno said to Rias as she pass the clothes to Rias. "Thank you, Akeno." Rias reply which cause Issei to look shocked. "It's Rias-senpai?! I knew it! What a fantastic club room!" Issei shout while giving a lewd look while he look in heaven. "What a lewd look on your face." Koneko said to Isse while she kept on eating her slice of cake.

"Die pervert..." Weiss said quietly while trying to get out of the hug to kill him as I hold Weiss back along with Yang and Esdese by using the Yam Yami fruit power over gravity as they already look like they about to kill him a thousand over. "Oh...oh, my...kuhehehe...you are the new club member right? pleased to meet you." Akeno said to Issei as she walk near him as she bow a little and look at him with innocent eyes that make her look like she won't hurt anything. "I am the vice-president, Akeno Himejima. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Kuhehehe." Causing Issei to blush a little as he rub the back of his head with his left hand. "Oh, I-Issei Hyoudou. The pleasure is all mine." Issei said to Akeno.

Then the curtain from the other side and Rias came out dress in her school uniform as she dry her hair with a towel. "Thanks for waiting. Sorry about this. I haven't washed up since I stayed over at your place." said Rias as she give a small smile to Issei. Making him blush even more and a little nervous. "N-No, don't worry about it." Issei reply to Rias. "Okay, all of us are here now. We welcome Issei-kun, Ragna-kun, Yang-chan, Weiss-chan, and Esdese-sensei into the Occult Research Club." Rias said to Issei and the rest of us who not in her peerage.

As Issei sit next to Koneko while Akeno and Kiba stand by Rias. "Y-Yeah..." Issei answer nervously. "But the Occult Research Club is just an assumed front. Sort of a hobby of mine." Rias said to everyone who don't know about this. "What do you mean?" Issei ask Rias. "I'll come right to the point. We are devils." Rias said serious tone to everyone while staring at my group at the corner of her eyes. "Y-You really do come right to the point, huh?" Issei reply while Esdese narrow her eyes at Rias's group as she started to think of a way to knock them out soon and 'questions' them later.

Weiss just kept on drinking her tea while giving no response to Rias. Yang just look bored right now as she listen to Rias explaining things to Issei and the rest of us. "That man yesterday with the black wings, that was a fallen angel. They are angels in the service of God, who, as a result of possessing corrupt emotions, have descended into the underworld. They are attempting to wipe us devils out, while they manipulate humans. Since the distant past, they have fought for supremacy of the underworld, what you in the human realm call Hell. There are also other angels beside the fallen ones who come down on orders from God to defeat us devils. In other words, there's a three-way standoff. Have everyone understood everything up to now?" Rias ask Issei and my group after she explain almost everything to the rest of us.

"Oh, uh, actually...I guess this story is a bit difficult for an average high school student. Hehaha..." Issei said to Rias. "Yuma Amano. You haven't forgetten her, right? Issei, you even went on a date with her." said Rias as she give Issei a grin. "Hey Ragna. Isn't that fallen angel that we first saw coming to this place?" Yang whisper to me while trying to make sure no one heard her.

I just nod my head to Yang question as I watch what going to happen next. "I-I don't know where you heard that name from, but I don't appreciate her being talked about in some occult club, and to be honest, I'm not happy about it, so begging your pardon..." said Issei as he got up and was about to leave, but Rias toss a picture down on the table causing Issei to turn back to look at the picture. "Yuma-chan...!" Issei whisper while staring at the picture in shock. "She really did exist. that's a fact. That's her, right? Yuma Amano?" Rias ask Issei as she kept on staring at Issei to see what he would do next. "Y-Yes, it is. But how did you get this?" Issei ask Rias in a surprise. "This girl or rather, this fallen angel...is of the same substance as the being who attacked you last night." Rias said to Issei while didn't bother to answer his question causing me to narrow my left eye at her.

"B-But Matsuda and Motohama don't remember anything about her, and her address in my cell phone was..." Issei said in confuse as what going on. "She used her power. Just like I did to your parents. That fallen angel had accomplished her objective, so she erased all memories and records of herself from everyone around you." Rias answer Issei. "Her objective?" "To kill you. To ascertain whether or not there was something dangerous within you. Once that was verified, you were killed, by being run through with a spear of light." Rias answer Issei question again making Issei to rethink over what happen to him at that night with Yuma. "Come to think of it, Yuma did say something about sac-something or other thing..." Issei said to everyone. "Sacred Gear." Rias reply to Issei.

"It's a non-standard power that dwells within specific people. It is said that many historic figures have possessed this power." Akeno explain to Issei since she think we found out about it already from getting the answer from the dead fallen angel. "Occasionally, there are even those who have enough power that they become a threat to devils or fallen angels. Issei, please hold your left hand up." Rias ask Issei.

As Issei rise his left arm up in the air. "L-Like this?" Issei ask Rias while looking confuse of what going on. "Close your eyes, and think of something you feel to be the strongest." Rias said to Issei making him look even more confuse and nervous. "Y-You're asking me to do that out of the blue?" Issei ask Rias as if this is a joke or something. Esdese narrow her eyes to see the so call sacred gear of a dragon soul along with Yang to see the power of a dragon while Weiss doesn't look like she cared about it as kept more tea. "Focus, Issei." Rias said a little annoy by Issei. "R-Right! Focus, focus...!" Issei said quietly to himself. "That's it, Issei. Focus." Rias said to Issei while giving him a smile. "Focus! Focus! Focus...!" Issei said as he stare at Rias pantie that could be seen a little.

 **'Rubber Chicken.'** I thought as a rubber chicken appear in right hand as I threw at Issei head making a slap sound. "Hurry up already! I'm getting bored here! You should hurry up before Esdese get bored as well and when she bored she will torture you." I said to Issei causing him to shake in fear when he remember what happen this morning.

"Ragna-kun...where did you get that rubber chicken from?" Rias ask me while staring at the rubber chicken that on the floor while everyone else have different thoughts. Yang look like she about to laugh. Weiss just give everyone a small grin and Esdese look amused. Kiba look at the rubber chicken in confuse while Koneko didn't look like she care and Akeno look at me to find out what else I could bring out.

"No comment." I said to Rias making her frown a little. "I can't do it! I'm sorry." Issei said to everyone as he rub his right cheek that been slap by the rubber chicken. "That's okay. It looks like it's still hard for you." Rias try to cheer Issei up. "Still, are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake?" Issei ask Rias if he really got a sacred gear or not. "The fact is, that a fallen angel was fearful, and wanted to kill you." Rias gave a reason on why he was target and making him realize that he have a sacred gear. "B-But if that's true, then isn't it weird that I'm still alive here?" Issei ask Rias in confuse if that really happen or not.

"Here." As Rias show a flyer with a magic spell circle on it. "Oh, that's..." said Issei as he stare at the flyer that in Rias right hand. "Just before your life expired, you summoned me through this flyer." Rias answer the question Issei was about to ask. "Issei, you have been reborn as a member of the house of Rias Gremory, daughter of the Marquis of Gremory a high-ranking devil. As my devil servant." Rias explain to Issei as she brought out her devil wings. Esdese just rise a eyebrow as the display of a devil's wings. Weiss still doesn't look like she cared and Yang just look at the wings in deadpan. As the rest of the club members stand up to show Issei and my group their wings. "Yes, we are all the same. Well beside Ragna-kun, Yang-chan, Weiss-chan, and Esdese-sensei." Akeno said to everyone making Issei look in shock as he take a few step back, but then his own devil wings pop out of his back causing him to look back in surprise.

"It's a pleasure Issei. Devils grant power to humans for a price agreed upon via a pact. Nowadays, people do not summon demons by drawing magic circles anymore. So we deliver them to those who might summon us." Rias explain to Issei and my group. "O-Oh..." Issei said quietly as he stare at a packs of flyer to summon devils. "Usually, we use messenger demons, but as my servant, you get to learn a devil's tasks from square one. Do a good job, and you may get to have servants, yourself. " Rias whisper the last part to Issei by trying to bribe him to work harder. _ **'{She do realize that she keep on saying she a demon or her servants, but their just devil not demon. I seen demon and their not weak like them. Heck your wife is more of a demon than these devils! Hmmmm...maybe your wife is a demon? I will look into it later.}'**_ Great red said to me. "M-My own servants?" Issei ask excitedly while causing Weiss to frown a little and Esdese to narrow her eyes to ready to strike Issei. "Depending on your efforts, yes." Rias reply to Issei making him have a lewd smile.

"B-By servants, you mean, they can't refuse what I tell them to do, right?" Issei said excited while keeping a lewd look. "That's right." Rias answer. "And I can do anything I want with them?" Issei ask eagerly. "Yes." Rias calmly answer. "Even, for example, s-sexy things...?!" Issei ask in a perverted tone making Rias smile a little. "As long as they're your servants, why not?" Rias answer instantly. Weiss grab the rubber chicken on the floor as she slap Issei across his face with it. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. You perverted monkey!" Weiss shout at Issei. Everyone look at Weiss in surprise. "What? He had it coming. He lucky I don't cut his balls off." Weiss calmly answer the unspoken question and making issei cover his family jewels. Then Issei quickly grab everything that he need to deliver the flyer as he rush out the room.

There was a few seconds of sound as we hear Issei running out the building as he look for the bike to ride. "So, care to explain what your group doing here in my territory? I can sense your group are human, but at the same time not a human. So what are you people?" Rias ask my group as she narrow her eyes at me mostly. "None of your business." Esdese said to Rias, making Rias give a glare at Esdese. "It is my business, since your group are in my family territory without permission. Now answer on why you here for and why you took that fallen angel?" Rias demand us for answers as her peerage got ready to fight us if needed too.

"I wouldn't demand anything from us. When your group is so weak. With just one of us, we could kill all of you without breaking a sweat. You should learn your place before making any demand that could end up causing your life to be in danger." Esdese rudely told Rias off as she look down on them. "Ok. Let all calm down. Beside...I wouldn't move if I were you." I warn Rias's group.

Rias gave me a glare. "What do you mean Ragna-kun?" Rias calmly ask me. I didn't answer back for a few seconds making them tense a little. As I pull out [Gae Bolg] out of my inventory causing Rias's group to be on guard. "G-Gae Bolg! B-But how?! It was destroy during the great war! How could you have it?!" Rias ask me in shock. I rise my [Gae Bolg] as I point it at Rias causing them to tense. "Like Esdese said before. You don't have to right to ask us anything. She is right you know. Anyone of us could end your group life here and now if we wanted to. So calm down before anyone get hurt. When I meant anyone, I mean your group." I said calmly while placing [Gae Bolg] back into my inventory. Rias and her peerage look uncomfortable after seeing [Gae Bolg], but they try to calm down at least. "Ok...um...if I may ask you something Ragna-kun. if that ok with you that is." Rias said a little nervous and I just gave her a nod.

"Um...could it be your group some hybrid that part human with something else? I know Esdese-sensei here is part devil as I can feel some demonic aura coming off her. But I can't tell what your or Yang-chan and Weiss-chan." Rias ask me nervously. Esdese just frown a little, but didn't say anything. "Sorry, but we can't answer that." I calmly answer while not trying to say Esdese is a devil nor denying the claim. "Well...uh...if it could be possible would your group like to join my peerage?" Rias ask me with hope fill in her eyes. "No." Weiss said instantly when Rias ask us to join her peerage making Rias sad a little. "Sorry Rias, but even if we wanted to join your peerage. You don't even have any pieces that could even making us join your peerage." I try to reason with Rias making her accept my reason...for now. Then Rias went to her desk to do some paper work as Akeno went to make some tea and a little snack for us to eat as we wait for Issei to come back.

"Ragna. I'm bored!" Yang whine to me while hugging my left arm as she give me the puppy eyes. Before I could answer the door to the club room open. "I'm done with my delivery." Issei said to everyone as he smile at everyone, but when he see Esdese and Weiss glaring at him making him laugh chuckle nervously as he stand a little closer to Rias. "Issei, I have one more job for you today. Koneko has received two summon requests. You can take one of them." Rias said to Issei. "If you would be so kind." Koneko calmly answer as she bow her head a little. "The pleasure is all mine. Does that mean, I finally have a pact, too?" Issei ask excited at the thought of getting closer to his dream.

Akeno started to create a magic circle below her as the floor glow in red making Yang whistle in a little at the display and Issei look surprise. "This is a transport magic circle. Hold out your left hand, Issei." Rias said to Issei as he show his left hand to her. She place a magic seal on Issei's left hand palm. "It's a seal. This proves that you are a member of the House of Gremory. When you arrive at the client's location, do just as I told you to. You're all set, right?" Rias give a smile to Issei. "Y-Yes!" "That's the right answer. Okay, off you go!" "Right!" As Issei step to the magic circle. "All right, I'm one step closer to my ambitions!" Issei said to mostly to himself as he wait for the magic circle to do it work.

The magic circle started to glow in bright red before it disappear and Issei stay where he is. "Huh?" Issei look confuse. Esdese just smirk while Yang and Weiss were giggling a little. "Issei...it's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location." Rias started to explain to Issei as he have a puzzled expression as Rias continue explaining to Issei. "Magic circle requires certain amount of demonic powers...it doesn't require that much demonic power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. In other words Ise, your demonic powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic power is incredibly low." Rias finish explaining to Issei while looking a little depress. "W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!" Issei yell in shout.

"Unsightly..." Koneko whisper to Issei causing him to look he about to cry. "Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno ask Rias as she have a troubled face. "Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Issei." Rias said to Issei after a minute of thinking. "Yes!" Issei said quickly while trying to regain some honor. "This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet." Rias explain to Issei. "By myself?!" Issei ask Rias in surprise tone. "Yes, just like how you handed out the flyers, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body." Rias said to Issei as she command him to go tot he summoner on a bike. "On a bicycle?! I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle?! Are there even Devils like that?!" Issei ask everyone as he still in shock.

Koneko just point at him while I had to use almost all my willpower to hold back my laugh as I continue watching Issei's misfortune. "Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!" Rias shout at Issei to hurry up already as he still here. "U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!" Issei said as he try to leave the club room while crying, but before he could I started to laugh at him. "Pfft...HAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is rich! A devil riding a bike to the summon place! What kind of a devil are you?!" I laugh along with Yang and Weiss as I could hear Great Red laugh at Issei misfortune. "Stop laughing! I bet you can't either!" Issei shout at me.

I stop laughing as I stare at Issei with a blank expressions. "I could, but I rather walk on foot. I would like to have all my body parts instead of a chance of my body rip apart from a miscalculation on the magic spell circle and plus I'm not in Rias family to be able to use her magic spell circle for transportation." I said to Issei while I can still hear Yang and Weiss still laughing behind me. "Well good luck Issei." I said as I push him out the room as I could hear him cursing me under his breath.

I look back at everyone and smile a little. "So, why do you want us to join your peerage even if you try to put our life in danger like Issei to make us want to be in your peerage if we have a choice or not that is." I said to Rias with a cold smile making her shudder a little as she look around the room that not with me in the view. "Um...I-I don't know what you mean." Rias try to deny the facts that she just told us not that long ago that this is her family territory.

"Oh? Didn't you just say that your family own these territory? and that your devil kind are still on a bad terms with the angel along with the fallen ones? So you should by now learn that a fallen angels would be in your territory. Yet you let Issei die from a fallen angel instead of helping him. Oh wait! You did help him! By making him a devil. I think you let him get kill by a fallen angel, so you could get him your peerage because of his sacred gear. Am I right?" Esdese said to Rias with a sadist smile making Rias and her group shudder.

Well Akeno blush at the smile. "I'm still bored..." Yang whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Well I want to see that sacred gear Issei have still. So we are waiting." Esdese said to Yang as she grab both me and Yang back to the couch. Weiss just sat down on my lap again as she started to read some book again.

20 minutes later of awkward time*

The door open as everyone look at the door as Issei come inside the room while Esdese just raise her eyebrow and Yang just deadpan at the look on Issei left arm covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his left hand has a gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem. "Oh Issei you finally got your sacred gear to active. Yes. That is your sacred gear. I must say to have a dragon type one is little rare. Once you've activated it, you can then activate or deactivate it at will." Rias explain to Issei as his sacred gear disappear from his left arm. "I was wondering what I was going to do if it didn't go away." Issei said a little nervous. "That's amazing, Issei." Akeno said to Issei as she give him a smile making him happy. "Y-You think so?" Issei ask Akeno as he rub the back of his head in embarrass a little.

"You've put me in an awkward position. It has now become known to the fallen angels that you are not dead, and of all things, you've been reborn as a devil." Rias calmly said Issei making him a little sad while she sweating a little when Weiss give her a cold stare. "I'm sorry." "It was an accident that you came into contact with a fallen angel, so it couldn't be helped, but remember, you must not get carried away, and fight them all by yourself." Rias warn Issei making him more depress.

"Yes, understood, President. Well, I'll be going home. Ah right I err couldn't make the pact with the client." Issei said to Rias in a depression tone. She's lifting her eyebrow and she didn't say a single word. As Issei standing in front of Rias as his face started to get pale. "This kind of case has never happened before." Kiba said with a bitter smile. "Issei..." Rias said in a deep and scary. "Yes!" Issei quickly answer. "You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?" Rias ask Issei as she wait for Issei answer. Issei started to sweats even more.

"T-The contract became invalid...we battled played a certain manga till morning!" Issei report to Rias while sweating even more. "Battle play?" Rias ask Issei. "Y-Yes! You act as a character from that a specific manga and then start an imagination fight!" Issei quickly explain to Rias as he look like he about to cry. "I-I know that as a high school boy I should be embarrassed-no, as a professional devil, I should be also embarrassed! I-I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!" Issei finish explaining his reason why the contract was invalid as he bow his down while apologizing. "After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the flyer we gave them. We ask the client, 'How was your contract with a Devil?' The questionnaire which is filled appears in this flyer, but…" Rias said as she read what on the flyer say while showing it to Issei.

"'It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Issei-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time.' This is the questionnaire filled by the client." Rias said to Issei. "This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this. To devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago...I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a devil, but the client was happy with you..." Rias said with a puzzle expression then she smile.

"But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?" Rias said to Issei as she give him a smile that warm his heart. "Yes! I'll do my best!" Issei yell as he rush out the club room to be ready for tomorrow. "Well I think we talk later tomorrow. It getting late and I don't want to be tried in the morning." I said to Rias as I walk out the room with the girls following behind me. "Ok, I would see you guys tomorrow." Rias said to me as I left the room.

"Soooo, are we going to hunt some fallen angels anytime soon?" Yang ask me as she walk beside as we head for the forest where our house is. "Once the nun come to town. Then we hunt them and we already know where they are in this town thanks to Esdese. I think you girls should train on your devil fruit power right now once we the big events is coming to town." I said to Yang.

We reach the forest when I felt a soul still near us as we get closer to the forest, but before I could do anything they left right as I stare at the direction where they are. The girls ask me what wrong and I told them I felt a soul watching us from a far, but they got out of my range. The girls narrow their eyes a little as they knew that there could of been a fight right now. As we head inside the house. I place a magic spell circle on one of the door that would lead to one of my [ID CREATION] for training only with a different time zone. I explain them that it 3 hours inside while it 1 hours outside. As we went inside, we see it a plain grassland with nothing else. We move away from each other to train and not try to kill each other by friendly fire.

 _'Hmmm what kind of move should I recreate? **{You could just infuse your devil fruit power into your weapon or you could try to fight with your martial arts styles. I mean from the memories I seen. You haven't use those styles that much yet. I think you should work on those first then magic later.}** I guess that could work. I will recreate other characters move later.'_ I reply back to Great Red as I go through the katas of all the basic of each style as I use different chain attack of each style and find which style goes best in different battles in the future.

[Structural Grasp] target user memories.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Naruto series memories set chidori variants set factor + infuse memories to user + recreate effect + improve factor + drawback delete + merge with experience factor = Chidori variants knowledge transfer

 **'Chidori variants knowledge transfer.'** I mental activate the magic spell. Thanks to Great Red the headache isn't bad like last time with gaining new knowledge. With the improve factor it should be easier for me to merge it with my other skills.

[Creation Magic]:

Fusion System: burst mode + wind step + chidori nagashi = Shunko

 **"Shunko."** My body burst into red lightning while random lightning bolt would strike the ground breaking it apart for a few seconds. I'm covering in red lightning along with fierce wild wind going around me. I took a step and disappear in a burst of wind and a thunder clap noise where I once stood. As I run around the training ground as I use my new reflex and speed as I dodge around random rock that are in mid air from before the shunko activate.

I found out I could stay in shunko as long I supply the mana which cost me 700 mana point per minutes, but with my [Mana Absorption] and body mana recharge from within along with other skills that increase my regen. I would be able to keep using shunko and other skill easily. I could even use rinnesharigan jutsu as long I restore the mana I use for the jutsu. I won't have to worry about the time limit on shunko. _**'{I'm surprise you recreate that skill of all thing. Since you created that, I have a feeling you about to use that on something for the future or just saving it as a trump card.}** Maybe or I just want to freak people out with it.' _ I reply to Great Red as I cancel out shunko as I use [All Fiction] to restore the field I just destroy from using shunko. **'Shunko.'** I reactive shunko as I started to get use to the speed and reflex to be able to use with [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] sword style, and dark slayer style. I can hear the girls already working on their new power to goes well with this fighting style.

9 hours later inside [ID CREATION] training room*

"So how was your girls training go?" I ask them after we finish taking a bath together again as we head to the bedroom to sleep. "It went great! I recreated some of the moves from the other devil fruit user the same as mine. Thanks to Red as he transfer some of the knowledge of the skills name and the basic to use the move. Heck no one could touch my body! As I could burn them to ashes! Plus with my semblance I could even increase my flame even higher." Yang said to everyone as she did a fist pump that is on fire. "It same as me. Great Red transfer some of knowledge for my devil fruit as well. I can travel in the speed of light now, but I still need practice on changing direction instantly instead of just stopping at one point to change direction. I could even create many different light base weapon now." Weiss said to everyone as she give us a smile. "I just train on changing part of my body to ice even improve some of my current skills. I already made a trump card for my teigu that could freeze time already and with the devil fruit power I increase the time limit." Esdese said to us while giving a proud smile. "Well time to sleep!" I said to everyone as I walk inside the bedroom. Then sudden I had shiver as I slowly turn back to the girls who have a small blush on their face with a smile. "Please...have mercy...we just had sex in the bathroom just a few minutes ago..." I plead them as I slowly step back from them. Before I knew it, we're having sex on the bed for almost all night.

 **Day? : That One Ugly Devil!**

We just finish taking all our need for morning along with another sex in the morning and the bathroom then finally they release me for breakfast. We walk to the school while I feel mental and physical tired to school. "Oh come on Ragna! Why the long face? You should be glad you had sex with 3 girls at once." Yang try to cheer me up when she notice my tired expression. "You girls didn't even let me rest for half the night and the morning. We're almost late for school too, since you girls got horny right after your girls woke up and I was still a sleep by the time all of you got each a turn." I said to Yang with a tired deadpan making the girls giggle nervously.

After school end*

"Hey Ragna! Why the long face? Hehahah!" Issei said to me as we walk to the Occult's club house. "Oh nothing. Just tired a little." I reply while making Esdese smirk a little at the chance. "That not what you said during last night as we kept on doing it till one of us pass out. I must say, you know how to make a girl feel alive." Esdese tease me making Issei confuse a little till his expression change to anger as he figure what going on. "YOU BASTARD! YOU HAD SEX WITH ALL 3 SEXY LADIES?! CURSE YOU TO HELL!" Issei yell at me as we enter the old school building while trying to punch me across my face, but instead he got hurt by hitting my face that been infuse with so much mana already that it been harden to like a dragon scale. "WHAT THE HELL YOUR FACE MADE OF?! MY HAND IS BLEEDING!" Issei shout in pain as his hold his right bleeding hand. **"Dia."** I cast a healing spell on his hand making him thank me and curse me at the same time.

As we enter the room, I sit down across from Issei as Yang place her head on my lap as she started to fell a sleep. Weiss just finish doing her homework for class while sitting in a comfortable chair with a table attach to it and Esdese just drinking some wine as she look over paperwork from my right side of the couch. "Ahhh, jeez, I seem to only get scolded by buchou..." Issei complain a little while not noticing Akeno walk up behind him. "Buchou is merely concerned for your safety." said Akeno as Issei jump a little in surprise. "Akeno-chan!" Issei shout surprise as he see Rias coming from the door.

"Akeno? I thought you had already gone home." Rias ask confuse while noticing the rest of us in the room. "We just received word from Arch Duke." "From Arch Duke?" "Apparently, a Stray Devil was found in this town." Akeno finish telling Rias why she here. Yang woke up right away when she heard the word stray devil as she stood up instantly. "Finally! Time for some action!" Yang shout excited making Rias smile a little nervous as she still remember what happen yesterday. As I watch Rias's peerage along with her to teleport away by using her magic spell circle to the location. "Wait we're not going with them? Come on Ragna! I know you can teleport us there too! Please! Ragna!" Yang beg me as both Esdese and Weiss stare at me waiting for me to use a spell to transport us there. "Fine." "YAY! Your the best Ragna." Yang said excited as she give me a kiss on the lip and a hug.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Time and Space spell set factor + trace mana used to location + allow group travel + summon to location + protection dome over group onto transport to location = magic transportation

 **"Magic Transportation."** I said as the same size as Rias's family magic circle for transportation. A black glow of a magic circle appear along with a symbol of a dragon head in red in the middle of the magic circle. As everyone step inside the magic spell circle, the magic circle started to cause us to fall into the ground.

First thing I see is we're in a forest and I see a surprise face of Rias and her peerage. "How are you guys here?" Rias ask us in a surprise tone. "Magic duh!" Yang answer for me. Making Rias frown a little. "We're here to see this so call stray devil. You can't make us leave. Just give up, plus Yang would just charge right in even if you try to say no to her." Weiss cut Rias off before she could reply. "Well I guess we could all go." Rias said a little annoy as we head to the creepy building near the forest.

"Ah right Issei since your new to this I will explain to you about stray devil. They were originally slaves of devils." Kiba begin explaining to Issei and the rest of us. "Just like us?" Issei ask Kiba. "Yes, and there are some devils who betrayed their masters and lives as they please. They are the stray devils." Kiba finsih explaining. "We just received intelligence that a certain stray devil was luring victims here to eat the." Akeno said to everyone making Issei and my group look a little disgust a little. "I think we got something that we could kill now." Yang whisper to Weiss. "And pasing judgment on him is our task for tonight." Akeno finish telling us what we going to do. "Without a master, they could use their demonic powers with no limits." Kiba hint to everyone as we enter the building.

"Issei." "Y-Yes, Buchou?" "Do you know about chess?" Rias ask Issei without looking back as we continue walking inside the building to find the stray devil. "Chess? You mean the board game?" Issei ask a little confuse. "As master, I am the king. Additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, an the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to their various pieces." Rias started to explain how her peerage is made by using evil pieces. "Special powers?" Issei ask while still confuse. "We call this this technique 'evil piece'. By using chess pieces to reborn other being into devil." Rias explain to everyone. "Well you guys could talk about chess while we go kill that stray devil." I said to them as I continue my way to the stray devil. "Hey wait up!" Rias call out for me, but she didn't need to stop me because something else did. "I smell something foul..." said the unknown voice.

"Hey Issei I think the voice is talking about you." Yang tease Issei making him mad a little. "But I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet?" the unknown voice continue speaking as a figure appear out the corner. "Or are you bitter?" The figure reveal a naked female body, but we can't see below her waist. "Tits!" Issei said excited when he see the naked female stray devil. Weiss just smack the back of Issei's head for being a perverted monkey. "Stray devil, Viser. You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the Gremory Nobility...I will destroy you!" Rias shout at Viser.

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye your body in bright red, just like that hair of your?" said Viser as she start playing with her breasts. "That is the line of a desperate small fry." said Rias. "Who care what it line is! It naked! Ugh! Just kill it already before I do!" Weiss shout at Rias group.

I grab [Gae Bolg] from my inventory. **'Wind Step.'** I gave a mental activate command as I appear in front of Viser in a burst of speed as I thrust [Gae Bolg] straight into the stray devil heart. "W-What...?! But h-how? I should be the strongest devil there is! N-No...I-I don't want to die..." said a dying Viser. I pull [Gae Bolg] out of dead body of Viser chest. Yang throw a golden fire ball at the dead stray devil body as it burn to ashes when I appear near the group.

"Too quick! Sooooo boring! I thought for sure it be more exciting. Ragna! Why you had to strike first?! You didn't even leave any action for us." Yang complain to me while I place [Gae Bolg] back into my inventory. "If the stray devil couldn't even dodge my attack. Then what do you think there would be any action at all? Maybe a few flashy attack for show, but it almost midnight and I want to sleep." I reply to Yang in a tired tone.

"Um...well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow. Issei come with me. So I can explain you what evil pieces are and how it work." Rias said to Issei as she pull him away. I notice the look from the girls, the same one from the other night and this morning. "Well you know what going to happen now right Ragna?" Esdese said to me with a amused smirk. "Yeah, let just go and let me have a quick dinner then we could go at it." I said as I activate the magic transportation to send us to our house.


	18. Chapter 18: Slaughter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Slaughter!**

 **Day?: Meeting With Fallen Ones!**

After school time*

"Man I forgot how school so boring. There hasn't been any battle lately beside that stray last night and it didn't even last over half an hour at all! Hell! The fight didn't even last a minute! We just waste time walking around the damn place!" Yang whine as we start walking home to train. "I think we will be fighting some fallen angels soon, or later. If I remember correctly. The nun should of arrive already. We could check on the abandon church tomorrow if you like." I said to Yang as she give a fist pump with a big smile. "Yang. I know you don't like school, but you still need to learn you know. We can't just charge right in like idiots. It could end up a trap for all we know." Weiss scold Yang for even thinking about charging right into enemy territory without a plan.

"Aw come on Weiss! It not like they could even be able to hurt us all the time. I mean our body are mostly made of elements all the time. I think the only time we have to worry about is the weathers and maybe some weapons that could cut through the elements. Huh now that I think about it. We should come up some plans just in case." Yang said the last part mostly to herself, but the rest of us still heard her. "Well it good to know you have a brain to think now." Weiss tease Yang a little. "Oh shut it. It just more fun to do stuff without thinking at all." Yang try to defend herself. Weiss just roll her eyes at Yang.

As we walk pass the abandon church, I felt my [Soul Scan] telling me about 1 soul just flew in the air pass us to a different location during the night. "Ragna. What wrong? You just stop for a few seconds there." Esdese ask me as she notice I haven't move as I look at the direction where the soul went. "The nun is here in town already. We will attack the fallen angels tomorrow. They should be at the abandon church we just pass on the way here." I said to the girls as I continue walking to our house.

The girls look happy that we're going to have some action tomorrow. "Wait! Why don't we check out how tough these fallen angel really are. The last one was just too weak and we didn't get to do much anyway." Yang said to everyone. "I guess...well let head to the place." I said to Yang as I walk to a different direction to the fallen angel is heading at.

As we made to the neighborhood, I could feel more different souls in one house and they belong to Rias' peerage and there are two human along with the fallen angel I felt from before. Right before I could say anything. Yang already burst through the door. She rush in to fight. When Yang enter the house. I have already felt Rias' group left the scene already. _'That leave the fallen angel and the two human.'_

I waited along with Esdese and Weiss outside the house as we heard some crashing noise and someone screaming. Then we see a window glass that is broke to pieces by a fallen angel body that crash through the window glass then to the ground in front us. I see Yang standing at the broken window or used to be one after she destroy the broken window to open a big hole on the side of house, that is enough space for her to jump out now. Yang have a big smile as she jump down to throw a straight punch at the fallen angel stomach. The fallen angel let out a scream in pain letting the rest of us know it was a female.

A girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a gothic lolita attire, which consisted of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. _'If I remember correctly. This fallen angel name should be Mittelt.'_ I thought as I watch Yang break Mittelt left wing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mittelt scream at Yang in painful tone while trying to create a light spear to throw at Yang, but she couldn't even create one let alone throw one as Yang smash her right fist into her stomach again, knocking the wind out of her.

Right before Yang could knock Mittelt out cold, she had to jump away from the fallen angel as she almost got shot from inside the house. "Wow! A busty girl! That one big boobs you got there girl! Hahaha if I work my best! Maybe fallen angel-sama would let me keep you as a sex slave! Oh that glare! Is that glare fill with love or is it hatred?! Hahah come on shitty busty girl! Show me what you made of!" said the unknown priest young man with short white hair and red eyes. As a priest, he was dressed in clerical clothing and have a disturbing smile on his face. He keep on shooting at Yang from the spot where the window used to be that Yang destroy as he laugh in madness.

[Soul Collector] activate! dual gunblades!

A burst of dark blue flame appear in both of my hands as the flame turn it shape into a solid forms. (For gun mode just image Ciel's royalguard class gunblade form and for sword mode it look like Dreadlord gunblade. When in sword mode, as the trigger is pull the blade is turn into a high frequency blade. Gun mode will just be a gun where it could change bullet at any moment in a instant. I'm making the gun bullet like katekyo hitman reborn sistema C.A.I. Instead of just five out of seven dying will flames. It have all seven flames as bullets. With sky it would turn anything to stone in it path and have the ability to merge with outside source to add to it damage along with the outside source special effect. With mist it would cloak the bullets in illusion to hide it form as it seek it target. There will be no flame of night bullet. Since kamui could be use as a medium for that. The bullets can have multiple flames merge together, but only in the right set that work well with each other, or else it will cancel each other out.)

As the flames took only a second to form. I summon Ciel's dual gunblade in gun mode. I took aim with my right gunblade.

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to rain flame attribute

When I turn the bullets to rain flame attribute for the tranquility effect. I gave a mental command to switch auto fire to single shot action. (Single shot action for high output damage at a single path in wide range. Auto fire is just like a machine gun, but without the recoil and low damage output unless with the right merge of flame.) I pull the trigger as burst of blue flame shot straight at the unknown priest. Destroying part of the building as the unknown priest dodge right before the bullet could hit him.

"Wow! Scary! Was that a love shot?! I feel so much love from everyone! Hahaha!" Said the unknown priest. "Freed! Get this bitch off me!" Mittelt shout at the now known as Freed. While trying to defend herself from Yang's berserker like punch. "Why should I?! I'm busy fighting this shitty person in front of me! Heck there another two sexy girls near us! HEY! Watch where you shoot that thing! You almost blow my head off! Hey buddy old pal. You won't mind if I borrow those shitty sluts right? I promise I will take care of them. I promise~" Freed mocked me.

"Rip him a part Ragna! How dare he call me a slut! RIP HIM TO PIECES!" Weiss scream at me to kill Freed. "Aww snow angel don't like me. I'm sad now...oh well I can just break her mouth as I fuck her silly hahaha! Woah! Almost lost my head there a sec. Wow you must really want to kill me huh?" Freed mock me even more as he barely dodge my quick shots at him.

As I kept on shooting at Freed. He would just barely on dodging all my shots while he mock me and the girls. I got annoyed a little as I start shooting with both gunblades now. Then out of no where Esdese kick Freed's back. Sending him straight over to the abandon church. I could still hear him cursed at us while in the air.

"Oops. I put more strength in that kick then usually. My bad, though I was using enough to knock him out. That way I could torture him as much I want, for calling me a slut..." Esdese whisper mostly to herself as she mumble about what things she would do to Freed, once she get her hands on him.

"Hey Esdese I finaliy knock out this fallen angel kid. You want to torture her or something? I got to go check on that nun that still inside. I be right back." Yang said to us as she toss the unconscious Mittelt to Esdese as she gone back inside the half destroy building as I kept up the illusion field around us to make sure no innocent bystander get involve.

[Soul Collector] deactivated!

Then my dual gunblades burst into dark blue flame as it disappear. "Ragna. Mind making a magic circle to send me back to the house? I want to use the training room, so I don't miss much." Esdese ask me as I cast the magic circle under her along with Mittelt to the front house. "I'm going to kill that priest when we get the chance. No one get away with calling me a slut and get to live their life." Weiss said mosty to herself as she made a vow to kill Freed whenever she have the chance to.

"Hey Ragna. Should we bring the nun with us, or should we send her to Rias to take care of her?" Yang ask me as she hold up a nun that is unconscious nun right now. "Let bring her with us for tonight. Then we will send her to Rias." I said to Yang as I place a illusion on the nun to make sure she stay a sleep for the whole night.

After I cast the magic circle to send us to the front of our house. When we enter the house, we see Esdese drinking some wine as she look a little happy than before. "Ah. You guys made it back. I didn't get much information from the fallen angel brat. Found out she just a low rank one, but I did find out that. Tomorrow they were about to extract the sacred gear from that nun your holding onto Yang. The extraction would of killed her in the process. Oh right! The fallen angel brat...she dead too. She kept on threatening me and I do not like being threaten by a weakling." Esdese explain to us as she finish her wine.

"Well we will let the nun sleep in one of the guest room till we bring her to Rias after school." I told everyone as we head to bed. Before I could even make a step to the stair. I was drag to the training room.

6 hours inside/ 2 hours outside later*

 **Ding***

 **You have gain a new skills from a repeated actions!**

 **[Sex Drive] - Active - Lvl.28/100 EXP: 75%**

 **Description: You have the stamina to last through the drive of having a wild sex with a single or more person.**

 **Increase stamina for sex 5% per level**

 **Increase durability before climax by 10 minutes per level**

 **Increase chance of making your mate climax by 1% per level**

 **Increase chance of making your mate climax by fingers alone by 2% per 5 level**

 **Increase chance of making your mate climax by kissing alone by 1% per 10 level**

 **At level 20 you have the ability to have 50% chance to make your mate pregnant with your child**

 **At level 25 you have the ability to have 100% chance of your mate to not be pregnant whenever you want even if you fill them up with your semen**

 _'Now I gain this skill?! I been having sex with these girls almost half the night for the past three days now. Heck they starting to do morning now. **{Maybe it because you were doing it with three different girls instead of just one. Plus it not at level 1, so I guess it must of took a while than usually with you. So congrats partner on getting a skill that all men would love to have.}** Geez thanks...going to take me a while to get it to max level, so I can just make them climax till they pass out and I could sleep for a few moment of rest for the day.'_ I said to Great Red as I start to fell a sleep as I pull all the girls closer to me while using magic to clean all the semens off their body.

 **Day?: Hunting! or not?**

I'm walking along with the girls to school after the morning wake up sex and breakfast. Then a shower sex again. That almost made us late for school if it weren't for Weiss who saw the time on the clock on the wall in the bathroom. I place a magic circle around the sleeping nun inside the house to make sure she stay a sleep while making sure her body is being fill with mana around the place to create the daily need for her body to function.

When class started I felt tired still from morning. "Hey Ragna-kun. Did you not get any sleep last night?" Rias whisper to me when she see my current stat as I look like I would fell a sleep at any second. I didn't answer her for a few seconds making her feel worry for my health, but before she could say anything. She heard Yang giggle a little when she notice Yang was listening. "Oh don't worry. He just tired from all the thing we did last night. If you know what I mean that is. Hehehe." Yang hint Rias what happen last night as she try to not burst out laughing when she see Rias face turn red to the same shade as her hair.

"Oh? Does Rias-chan have some naughty thoughts?" Yang whisper into Rias left ear, as she blow softly into Rias ear, causing Rias to have a shiver as she look away from Yang as her face is more red than her hair. Weiss smack the side of Yang head for distracting her in class. "Shush! We're in class right now. Tease her after class Yang." Weiss whisper in a hush tone to Yang as she went back to taking notes.

After class time*

"So Ragna. Is there something you like us to talk about. Since you ask us to have this meeting after all." Rias ask me from her desk and Issei look even more jealous as he watch silently from the sideline as Yang hugging my left arm and lean her head on my shoulder. Esdese holding my right hand with her left hand as she drink some wine. Weiss just sitting on my lap and reading some book that could help her come up a new skills for her Pika Pika fruit.

"Yeah, you left a nun behind. So we returning her to you." I said to Rias as I summon a magic circle above Issei as the nun fall onto of Issei. Making Issei groan in pain, but when he see who the nun is. He got up quickly as he check on her for any injury. "Asia! You ok?! Asia! WAKE UP!" Issei shout in despair as he shake her to wake up. I snap my fingers to cancel out the illusion I place on her. Which make her wake up.

When Asia open her eyes and see Issei face almost close enough for a kiss. She let out a cute eep as she push him away. She look away as she hold her face as she blushing in embarrass. "ASIA! You're ok! I'm so happy! I almost went after you in a few minutes from now." Issei said to Asia as he hug Asia while having tears of joy. Asia is blushing mad from being hug by her first real friend and hugged him back as she have a few tears as well.

"Wait! How are you even here? Last time I saw you, and it was last night as buchou force me to leave you behind instead of facing the enemy." Issei ask Asia as he just remember what happen last night. When Issei said that out loud, Rias had a guilty look on her face as she felt even more terrible with herself, but Issei is part of her peerage, and she always protect her peerage even if they hate her.

"Oh right before you guys teleport away from the place. I saw Issei screaming for the nun, so I knock the fallen angels out the window. Then Ragna here started shooting at the priest to keep him busy while I knock the fallen angel out cold. After that Esdese just kick the priest straight to the abandon church." Yang explain to Issei. "Why save Asia? You guys don't know her." Issei ask us the reason why we save Asia from the fallen angels.

"Because we felt like it, and mostly because I wanted to face a fallen angel. Too bad Yang here had a head start already. Taking all the action for herself." Weiss complain as Yang rub the back of her head while having big smile. "Aww come on! Ragna did the same thing with the stray devil! Why don't you scold him?" Yang try to place the blame on me. "Because at least he was with everyone when it happen and the rest of us could act up as his back up. You on the other hand went in alone with out any back up." Weiss scold Yang for even trying to get out this.

"Well we have to go now. We still have one fallen angel left to hunt, and a white hair priest that need to die." Esdese said to Rias. As she walk out the door and the rest of us follow her.

"Soooo. How we going to do this? We go in a blazing glory, or we going assassin style?" Yang asked us excited as she can't wait for a fight to happen. "You girls could go inside while I stay outside and watch for anyone entering, or leaving the place. Make sure to destroy anything that could related to us and if you find anything important. Place them inside the inventory for us later to see what it is." I said to the girls.

[Soul Collector] activated! dual gunblades!

10 minutes later*

 _'So far I have already snipe 5 stray exorcist that try to run away from the church, and I even have to place an illusion field around the whole church just to make sure no one could even hear all the scream. Man could they scream, and I could hear it from a mile away. **{Well...your wife is in there along with the other two. Of course there will be screaming. Hell I be surprise if I couldn't even hear the scream from where you are.}** I guess your right, but I have a bad feeling about that devil that show up 5 minutes ago. Oh well good thing I shot one of his wings off when he try to escape. Hey who know, maybe I could hunt them later, and give Esdese the devil to torture. If they try to spy on me, or the girls again.'_ I thought darkly.

[Soul Collector] deactivated!

As I watch smoke coming out of the church. I knew that the girls are almost finish. Not a minute later, I already see the girls. They have a smile on their face like they haven't destroy a group of stray exorcist and a fallen angel a while ago. "Hey Ragna! We're finish, and you won't believe what we found out!" Yang shout to me as the girls got closer to my spot.

"What did you find?" I ask Yang. Her smile got wider as she took something out of the inventory, and to my surprise. She took out a cylinder with a small tube inside the cylinder that fill with pink glowing liquid. "On the notes that we found that tell us about this. It call a Void Genome, that bestows upon its user the power that is called by several names: Power of the King, Ability of the King, or Right Hand of the King. Power of the King is an ability that stems from the Apocalypse Virus. The users of the power are known as 'Kings' or 'the one with throne or crown', and things similar to that. When in use or being used, there is a mark that appears on the user's right hand that look like a maple leave. That all I could get from the notes, since they just got it, and it say that this very Void Genome is the last kind there is. Where there no other way to create another as this Void Genome would send out a pulse to erase them as if they never existed before, and if it being created within a being. It would erase the being as well." Weiss explain to me what they found.

While the outside I didn't show any emotion, but the inside I'm having a panic attack as a Void Genome from Guilty Crown somehow got it way in this world. Before I could say anything. Esdese took the Void Genome from Yang and inject it into me, before I could even do a thing about it.

A pulse of silver ribbon appear around me, and the girls look surprise as they back away a little. I could hear Great Red shouting for me. Then I even feel the aura of terror being absorb into my very being as it increasing all my inside to a high level in endurance and the same level defense as my skin that like a scale of a dragon. As my left eye iris turned from blue to crimson red with the pupil started to glow black, and the sclera turn to the color of pitch black. A maple leave appear both on back of my hands on my left it pointing up while the other is pointing down.

 **Ding***

 **By being inject with a Void Genome. You have gain a new skill that create different void type weapons. You have reach the limit of gaining new skills. To gain new skills, you must delete one skill in order to gain a new one.**

 **[Power of The Void Kings] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: the ability that stems from the apocalypse virus, which analyzes intron sequences in the human genome and draws out the power hidden within them by converting them into voids. A new space in your inventory have been created to have your voids weapons to be store in. The voids weapons are unbreakable and can never be stolen, or steal away as it will always reappear back into your inventory to be ready to reuse again at anytime. Any being who try to recreate any of your void weapons. Will be erase from exist instantly right as it appear in any current world your in, or be bought to your current world. As you level up this skill, you will be able to unlock more voids weapon from the past owner who used to own them.**

 **At level 50 you are able to bring out other people's void weapon**

 **At level 70 you are able to steal other people void from a far within you sight, and be able to keep the void weapons even if the previous owner die**

 **At level 100 you are able to create multiple void weapons, and improve your current void weapons**

 **Current list of void weapons that are able to access:**

 **[Singer's Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 20000**

 **Description: The form is a longsword, while the length is not clear. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones, and can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects.**

 **[King's Heart] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The form are strings, while it is in the form of strings. It could merge with your body. When merge with your body, it have the ability to combine the void of any of the current unlocked void weapon. Have the ability to utilizing the void weapons to their full potential, capable of switching between voids an instant. In strings form you could use outside source to give different effect with the strings. The strings are** **monomolecular** **wires, that** **are ultra-sharp, super-thin, and embedded into gloves that could uses as primary weapons. They're extremely deadly, can cut through almost anything from an army of high rank supernatural species, steel, to entire buildings, with ease. They can also form a type of mesh-like shield strong enough to deflect bullets.**

"Ow...Esdese why you inject me with something we barely know about it?" I ask Esdese with a deadpan face as I watch the cylinder in her hand been turn to dust. "Well if it give the user the power of the king. Why not give it to you, before someone else could take it. Plus I like the new look of your left eye. I remember you had the color gold before, but now it red with a pupil glowing black. I like it..." Esdese said to me as the chance of me dying from the virus didn't cross her mind as she give me a small kiss to my cheek. "Well I have the power to create void weapons now. Got to unlock the rest later though, and place a illusion over my left eye now. Since my body is still absorbing aura of terror from all realm nonstop." I said to the girls, since the girls already know that by unlock I meant leveling it up. _'Now I got to retrain on controlling my strength now...hey! Isn't this like the sage mode from Naruto?! I wonder if I could do the hit the target even without hitting them like naruto did in his sage mode? I try it later.'_ I thought a little happy at the end.

"Nice! Now you have more weapons to use in our future fight, or maybe war! Oh right we didn't find that Freed priest when we were there. I think he already escape before we got here." Yang said to me excited at the beginning, but a little sad at the end where she couldn't kill Freed. "Yeah...he lucky he wasn't there when we show up, or else I would of skin him alive and throw him for the dogs to devour him." Weiss said darkly as she mumble another way to kill him n a painful way. "Yeah...I don't have anymore slots left to gain new skill now. It a good thing with [Creation Magic] I can create new one without taking any slot." I told them which make them sad a little at the beginning, but when they remember the skill [Creation Magic] they bright up. Since the creation made from the skill will never count as a skill. It just a bunch of set program already set to be ready to be use. It just need to be create in the first place to be able to active the new program.

After I explain what I gain from the Void Genome and what I could unlock. They call me a broken character with my current set of skills, and when I unlock the rest of the void weapons. Trouble will follow my way, which make the girls happy since it will never be boring with me around. During the night, we already reach our house, and had dinner as we talk about how our day are. We even make up some plans when we face new enemy in the future. _'If we ever use one that is...crap...I don't even know how to level up my [Power of The Void Kings] skill!'_ was my last thought as I fell a sleep.

 **Day?: Training Void Weapons...**

After school end, and back at home inside the [ID CREATION] time zone. Everyone are training to get use to their new powers, while I start finding out a way to level up [Power of The Void Kings] only to found out. It will only gain experience after I mastering the current void weapons, and that took me almost half the day just to master [Singer's Sword] since I already got used to using blade weapons. The [King's Heart] took me even longer as I haven't even master it yet heck it my first time using one. I already level it up to 5, but sadly I didn't unlock any other void weapons. So till then I will master the current one, and my other skills.

"Hey did you guys know that nun we save just became a devil today?!" Yang shout at us with a confuse look. "Why she became a devil? Isn't she a nun from the church?" Yang continue. "Yang. I heard from Issei that Asia, and yes that the nun name. That Asia was banish for healing a injury devil, and she was send to this town to be under the fallen angels. Now she became a devil, for the main reason. It Issei, she have a major crush on him." Esdese told Yang since she was busy smacking bunch of male students in her class for not paying attention to her lesson when their focus on asking Asia so many questions.

"Oh. Good for her. Now anything excited happen today? Beside Asia living with Issei." Yang ask us. "Not that I know of. We should just train to master our fighting style now then later." I said to the girls as I went back to the training room.

 **Day?: Meeting The Students President!**

I walk along with the girls to the occult club house to see if anything happen today. When we arrive at the club room. I see that all the club members are here. "Ah Ragna-kun, Yang-chan, Weiss-chan, Esdese-Sensei! I'm glad you guys made it. I'm about to take Issei and Asia to get their familiar. I was wondering if you four want to come with us." Rias said to us as we sit down on the couch. Right before Rias could show us her familiar. There a knock at the door to let everyone know someone want to come in. "Come in!" Akeno said to the people behind the door. The door open with a group of students coming in. _'Ah it the other devils peerage...'_ I thought as I see Sona with her peerage.

"Please excuse us." Sona said to everyone as she notice the new servants in Rias peerage. "Um, who is she?" Asia quietly ask Issei from behind as she look at Sona group. "She's the student council president, Sona Sitri-senpai. Next to her is the vice president, Tsubaki Shinra-senpai. Actually, these are all student council members!" Issei replied to Asia.

"What brings you all of you here?" Rias ask Sona. "Just a greeting, since both of us have new servants." Sona reply to Rias. "Servants? Don't tell me..." Issei look like he realize what going on. "Sona is the heiress apparent of the high class Sitri family." Akeno explain to Issei on who Sona really is. "Th-There are other devils in the school?!" Issei ask Akeno in a surprise tone. "Rias-senpai, you didn't tell him about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow devils, though." Saji mock Issei for being a clueless fool. "Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that Hyoudou-kun is unaware." Sona explain to Saji on why Issei doesn't even know about her family.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C's..." Issei said when he notice Saji is in the group. "Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona help Issei out on remember who her new pawn is.

Rias point at Issei and Asia. "This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou, and my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias said to Sona. "Oh, you're a pawn too? and we're also in the same grade!" Issei said excited and happy to have a fellow pawn. **Sigh*** "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride." Saji mock Issei for even thinking he a equal to him.

"What did you say, bastard?" Issei shout in rage at Saji for mocking him. "Oh, you wanna fight? I just became a devil, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!" Saji said in a arrogant tone. "Saji, don't. Also, he was worth eight pieces." Sona said to Saji for even trying to be arrogant fool, for even thinking he important just for havign four pieces. "Eight? Isn't that all of them?! I can't believe it. A lame guy like this-" Saji said in a shocked tone as he stare at Issei confuse, and was cut off by Issei. "Shut up!" Issei shout at Saji.

"I apologies for that, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also a new to being a devil. Saji." Sona said to both Issei and Asia, while she stare at my way. She give a small smile, for not making any problems for her in school. "Yes, ma'am." Saji said to Sona as he walk up as he raise his hand to shake someone hand, and it was Asia who shake his hand in happiness. "Pleased to meet you." Saji said nervous. "Pleased to meet you too!" Asia said to Saji. Causing him to grab both her hands in happiness. "To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" Saji sai dot Asia as he rub the top of Asia's hands.

Issei got mad at the display happening to him, and he jump in between them as he took of hold of Saji's hand with his right hand with a burst of strength from his raging heart. "Hahaha. Saji-kun, nice to meet you! I mean, I'll really kill you if you lay your hands on Asia, Saji-kun!" Issei threaten Saji as he try to crush his hand, but Saji counter back by crushing Issei hand before he could put more strength making him grunt in pain.

"Hahaha. Trying to keep a blonde beauty all to yourself? As one would expect from a perverted critter!" Saji mock Issei. "Yo! He not trying to keep me for himself, but if he try he could end up in a world of pain." Yang said to Saji causing him to let go of Issei hand in surprise at someone else being in the room. "Huh? Yang-senpai?! Weiss-senpai! Even Esdese-sensei here too?! What with all the hot beauty doing here?! Damn you Issei for having all the girls here!" Saji shout at Issei, but before he could continue. I appear behind Saji in a burst of speed as I grab his left shoulder with my right hand as I give him a small smile with my left eye narrow down almsot as if they were closed.

"It nice to meet you. Saji...I hope we could get along." I said to Saji as my body start to produce black smoke like around me by using yami yami fruit a little with aura of terror. "So, why don't we all just calm down, and don't cause any problems. Right Issei? Saji?" I said in a sweet tone while dropping the illusion on my left eye to show them my new left eye I gain from last 2 days ago.

""Y-YES!""

"It nice to meet you Mercer-kun. I like to welcome you and your group to Kuoh Academy. Saji. Please don't cause Mercer-kun problems any fared, or else you may you lose your life. If I heard from Rias. He could of killed you any time he wanted right when he appear behind you." Sona warn Saji about me and the girls. "Well I'm glad to meet you. Mercer-kun, Xiao-Long-san, Schnee-san, and Esdese-sensei, but I must be going now. As I have to get ready for Saji to get his familiar." Sona said to everyone. "Ah! Sona-chan! Your going to the familiar place too? I was planning this week for Issei-kun and Asia-chan." Rias said to Sona.

"This is bad, since the person who help us with familiar is only available for once a month." Sona said to everyone. As she start to think of a way to solve this problem, but before she could think of a plan. Rias cut her thought. "Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" "A game?" "The winner gains the right to commission him." Rias said to Sona. "Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona question Rias. "Oh, no. We'd never be granted permission for that." Rias quickly shut down Sona thoughts on a Rating Game. "Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Sona said to Rias making her frown a little. "That's irrelevant. Oh, I know! Let's settle it through sports, like the high school students we are." Rias said to Sona as both of them out the room for a sports match.

"Well I'm going back home to train then. Let us know how it goes! Call us if the something important happen." I said to Rias and Sona group as I cast magic transportion around me and the girls to our house to train for few days.

 **Day?: The Phoenix Appear!**

I open the door to the club room since Rias called us to show up today. When I enter the room with the girls. I notice someone else beside Rias peerage are in the room. To my surprise it Grayfia Lucifuge the maid of the Gremory Family, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias's older sister-in-law, is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rias said to everyone as she got up from her desk.

"Rias-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia ask Rias, but Rias just wave her hand at Grayfia that she reject her offer. "The truth is-" Rias started to explain, but was cut off by a magic circle appear on the floor. "Phoenix." Is what I heard from Kiba. I notice that Esdese look excited when she heard the word phoenix, since she will the chance to be able to torture them as much as her heart desire. Weiss already put up her guard, but still drink her tea as she narrow her eyes at the magic circle. Yang look excited that it could be a enemy for a fight. The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic circle. Flames started to come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Esdese produce cold air around me, Yang, and Weiss. Just us, and not the rest. Making Issei glare at Esdese, but look away when Esdese give him evil smirk.

Then a figure that shape of a man inside the flames. The figure swings his arm across to the side, and the flames disappear. "It's been a while since Riser came to the human's world." Riser said in a third person view with a arrogant tone. He look like in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white shirt that is not fully buttoned just one button short. "My lovely Rias. Riser have come to see you Riser's beloved." Riser said to Rias as he walk closer to her.

Rias look at Riser with her eyes half closed while trying to send a message that tell him to leave her alone. Sadly he didn't get the message as he approaches Rias. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." said Riser as he grab Rias's left arm. "Let go of me, Riser..." Rias said with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Riser look like he doesn't care that he making Rias mad.

Then Issei walk up to him. "Hey, you. You are being rude to buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" Issei ask Riser. Then Riser just look at Issei, and starts looking at him as if he was just trash. "Ah? Who are you?" Riser ask Issei in a displeased tone. "I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the Pawn, Issei Hyoudou." Issei reply to Riser with pride in his voice. "Hmm. Ah, okay. Can you leave me alone now? Oh? What this? Rias-chan. Why don't you introduce Riser to these lovely ladies." Riser said to Rias as he look at Esdese, Yang and Weiss like a piece of meats. Causing them to narrow there eyes at him. Rias starts to get pale as she can feel the killer intent I'm releasing in the air. Making some people shudder, but Riser kept on undressing Esdese, Yang, and Weiss with his eyes to notice the killer intent. Grayfia who felt the killer intent from me look surprise and nervous when she notice, I look like I am about to kill Riser any second now.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" Issei said to Riser. Riser seems a bit surprised by Issei question. "Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned Riser to your servants?" Riser ask Rias. "I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias coldly reply. "Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…" Riser starts to laugh like a funny joke was told. Then Grayfia comes into the discussion. "Issei Hyoudou-sama." Grayfia call for Issei attention. "Y-Yes." Issei said nervously. "This person is Riser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood high class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia explain to Issei while giving a side stare at my way when I produce less killer intent when Weiss try to calm me now. I notice Issei was lost in his thoughts while Riser didn't bother hiding that he staring at the girls near me. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. He is engaged to Rias-sama." Grayfia finish explaining to Issei on who Riser is. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Issei scream in shocking revelation. Esdese look surprise a little. Yang look like she sucked on sour lemon for a hour now. Weiss just look at them in deadpan.

Rias sit down on one of the couch, and to make it worse. Riser sit next to her in the same couch causing her to frown. I sit on the couch that across from them while Esdese, Yang, and Weiss stay standing just in case a fight break out. Riser finally notice me in front of him, and he have a frown on his face. When he notice that I'm sitting across from him like I'm his equal. Akeno brought out teas for everyone to drink as she place it on the table. Riser took one of the tea cup and drink it like it the best wine there is. "The tea made by Rias's queen is superb. Riser could drink it all day long." Riser said to Akeno while trying to make her fell in love with him.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said to Riser with a fake smile on her face while using all her willpower to not shoot lightning at him. I watch Riser finish drinking his tea while playing with Rias's hair causing her frown deeper when Riser starting to feel Rias up. Rias just shake his hands off, as she got up. "Stop it already!" Rias shout in a angry tone that echoes through the room as she glaring sharply at Riser. I notice Riser didn't lose his smirk from Rias outburst. "Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" Rias scream at Riser for like the million time. "Yeah, Riser heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? Riser think the situation of your household is quite serious." Riser said to Rias as he spread his arms wide as he close his eyes and shaking his head at Rias.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias argue with Riser, for even trying to force her to marry him. "That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry angels and fallen ones hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure blood devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure blood devil that are also happens to be a high class devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of devils. A pure blood high class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Riser explain Rias on why they should marry right away. Rias becomes quiet after listen to Riser, but her sharp eyes hasn't changed.

Riser continues to talk after drinking the tea. "The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength, but that would make us, the high class devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure blood devils to go extinct right? You and Riser were chosen in order to prevent the pure bloods from going extinct. Riser's house is safe because Riser have older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house, and your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who were referred as '72 pillars'. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house and I am willing to take a husband." said Rias, making Riser have a big smile as he got up. "Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-" said Riser, but was cut off by Rias as she continue speaking. "But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Rias said over Riser. Hearing this, Riser suddenly look unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and produce a little killer intent. "You know, Rias...Riser also a devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix. Riser can't let that name get tarnished. Riser didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, Riser don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a devil like Riser who rules fire and wind, Riser can't stand it!" Riser shout out as he produce flames around him as there are small bits of fire around the room. "Riser will take you back to the underworld, even if Riser have to burn all of your servants." Riser threaten Rias as he increase the heat of his flames around his body.

I notice that Issei body is trembling. Asia is hugging Issei arm as her face look pale, and look scared. Kiba and Koneko aren't trembling, but they are getting ready to fight any time. Akeno look ready in strike Riser any seconds. Yang and Weiss got into a fighting stance. Esdese's body starts to have blue aura coming out of her body while she narrow her eyes with a big insane smile. Rias makes a stance against Riser, and there are red aura coming out of her body. The flame gathers around Riser's back and forms into wings of flame. Exactly like a fire bird. Before anyone could do anything. I cast wind step to appear behind Riser. My right hand turn into pitch black from using the yami yami fruit power with my right hand. As I grab the back of Riser's neck with the yami yami fruit, I nullify Riser's flames making everyone look surprise, but the most surprise come from everyone beside Esdese, Yang, and Weiss.

"HOW?! WHY CAN'T RISER UNLEASH HIS FLAMES?!" Riser shout in surprise voice. He would of kept on ranting, but everyone start to hear a thousand birds chirping noise. **"Chidori."** I held up my left hand that cover in red lightning as I already held it back to pierce Riser's back. "You can't burn anyone if your dead." I said in a calm tone while release the aura of terror from my body causing almost everyone to freeze. "Mercer-sama...please unhand Riser-sama." Grayfia said to me in a emotionless tone, but I could tell she nervous with the sweats appear on her face. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't just kill him, or better yet. I should just steal away his flames, and let Esdese torture him till she bored with him." I reply to Grayfia in a calm voice like I'm not going to kill anyone right now.

"YOU WILL LET RISER GO, OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE ALL THE DEVILS COMING AFTER YOU FOR KILLING RISER!" Riser threaten me. Grayfia who notice when I narrow my eyes after what Riser said panic. She starts to cast her ice magic at me, but before she could. Esdese already place her long rapier at Grayfia's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Esdese whisper closely to Grayfia's left ear causing her to shiver. "Ragna-kun! I would be happy if you would kill him, but you have to stop. If he die, most of the devils will hunt you down." Rias try to reason with me. "Oh? Well let them come. It just make them lose their life faster as I kill them within my sight. Since I haven't fought anything lately. I shall face him along with his peerage against me, Esdese, Yang, and Weiss." I said to to Rias. I pick Riser up by his neck and threw him through one of the windows inside the room. I see Riser summon his peerage, that are dozen of girls with revealing outfit. **"Chidori Senbon."** I said as I swing my left across in front as countless sharp senbon fired at where Riser's peerage is.

I notice that I only got the rooks, and pawns only with that jutsu. **"Wind Step."** I whisper as I phase away, and behind one of Riser's bishop as I place my left hand on the back of her back. As I release a small burst of lightning that I still have from the leftover chidori senbon. Making the bishop that wearing a kimono cried out in pain as she was out cold. I jump away from where I was when I notice one of Riser's knight almost strike me from behind. "How dare you disgrace Riser-sama! As a knight I challenge you to a duel!" said Riser's knight. A young woman with a brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's chest plate, gauntlets, geaves, and a Japanese Samurai hip plates and shoulder guards. She also wear a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is holding a broadsword, I notice sh have a dagger on her hip. I stare at her for a few seconds. **'Swift Smash.'** I mental active the skill to leave an afterimage of myself behind as I appear behind the female devil knight.

[Spectral Spear] activate!

A dark blue magical spear appear in my right hand. I did a quick karate chop on the female devil knight's neck making her unconscious. I threw the magical spear at Riser. He try to fly away from the spear, bad sadly the [Spectral Spear] have a homing effect. He only last about a few minutes as the magical spear hit him behind him causing him to scream in pain as the magical spear explode in 5 meters wide.

[Spectral Spear] deactivate!

I notice that Riser's back burst into flame, healing him of his injury. I use the last second of wind step effect to phase at the back of Riser as I stomp his back making him stay on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY COMMONER! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY FEET ON RISER'S ROYAL BACK!" Riser shout at me, which piss me off as I put more pressure on the feet that on his back causing him to scream in pain. "PLEASE RELEASE HIM MERCER-SAMA!" Grayfia shout at me from inside the room, since Esdese still holding her back along with Yang, and Weiss, because they knew that Grayfia was someone they shouldn't be underestimated. I notice that almost all Riser's peerage are already down for the count beside a few. "Cancel the marriage between Riser and Rias, or he die, and don't even think that he just a phoenix he won't die." I said to everyone as I grab [Gae Bolg] from my inventory, and place the tip of the spear at Riser neck. Grayfia who see what the spear truly is grasp in shock. "Mercer-sama. I don't know how you gain the Gae Bolg that should of been destroy in the great war, but if you truly want the marriage between Riser-sama and Rias-sama to be broken. I shall talk to Sirzechs-sama and Lord Phoenix-sama" Grayfia said as she disappear in a magic circle below her.

"Sooooo. How everyone day been?" I ask cheerfully, while other look like at me like I grew a second head. Since I asking everyone day was like I didn't destroy Riser's peerage like nothing under a few minutes. Before anyone could say anything. I see multiple magic circle appear around inside the room. Two red long hairs looking figure appear along with a blonde hair one like Riser. "So this is Ragna D. Mercer that Rias told me before. It nice to meet you, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, and the two mans behind me are my father, and Lord Phoenix the father of Riser that your stepping on. If you please get off him, and not try to kill him with a legendary demonic spear if you would." Sirzechs said to me with a cheerfully tone, but he cried in pain when his wife Grayfia smack the back of his head. "Sirzechs-sama please stop being nervous. You're a Lucifer, and much show the other devils how to have pride in being a devil." Grayfia said to her husband. "Grayfia-chan~!" Sirzechs complain to his wife, but before anyone could say anything. He had to catch Riser's body when I kick Riser straight to Sirzechs.

"Hahaha. Thanks Ragna-kun! Uh, if you don't mind. Could you tell me how you got your hands on Gae Bolg? I even saw it been destroy in the great war." Sirzechs said cheerfully at the beginning, but got serious at the end as he stare at [Gae Bolg] in my right hand. I place [Gae Bolg] back in my inventory much to the disappointment to the devils. I walk back inside the room. "I found it. In an abandon church." I lie to everyone with a straight face. Esdese look amused at my lie. Yang look at me confuse, but got the idea when Weiss elbow her side with a look. Weiss just doesn't care I lie to the devils. "Oh, uh if it possible. Could we have it back? It a very important relic for the devil factions. What would you like for it? Name it." Sirzechs try to bargin for [Gae Bolg]. _' **{You should just give him it, or just trace a degrade one to them.}** I guess...'_ I reply to Great Red. I traced a D rank [Gae Bolg] that have only 10% of it true power, and I toss it to Sirzechs who caught it with his left hand as he stare at the new traced D rank [Gae Bolg]. "Thank you very much Ragna-kun. So what do you want for it?" Sirzechs ask me with a smile. "Break the marriage contract between Rias and Riser, and I let you have Gae Bolg." I said to Sirzechs. He look at me in surprise, but look like he having a hard time making a choice. "Fine. Since we are getting back the legendary Gae Bolg. I shall break the contract between my son, and Rias Gremory." said Lord Phoenix as he grab Riser and disappear fromt he room in a magic circle.

"Well I guess that settle. Sirzechs I will bring the Gae Bolg to a safe place to be guard at. You could stay here for a bit." said Lord Gemory to everyone as he grab Gae Bolg from his son hands and he disappear from the room in a magic circle as well to find a safe place to guard Gae Bolg from other. "RIAS-TAN! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU~!" Sirzechs said to Rias as he rush at her with a hug, but Rias dodge her brother loving hug. Sirzechs crash into the wall behind Rias. "Are you guys sure we got the right Lucifer?" Esdese ask everyone. "I don't care! I didn't get to fight! Damn it Ragna! You know what! Rias! Since we help you with your problems. You will have a match between your group with our!" Yang shout at Rias. Before Rias could decline. Her brother already appear next to her. "She would accept! I would love to see how your group face against my Rias-tan's peerage. They need some experience. They will be ready in ten days." Sirzechs said to Yang as he disappear from everyone with a magic circle along with Grayfia.

"See you guys in ten days!" Yang said to Rias group as she grab me along with Weiss, and Esdese as she rush out the room to our house. As we got outside the building I could hear Rias screaming what from inside the building. "Let go train! We going to beat them an inch of their life!" Yang laugh excitedly.


	19. Chapter 19: The Might of Void!

**Wow I just check I have over 20,000 views! So I did a rush for a bonus chapter for this week! So here you guys go! And can someone create a image with Ciel's Dreadlord class form along with Yang, Weiss, and Esdese for my story cover? Thanks! PM if your going to create a image for my story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Might of Void!**

 **Day?: Run Away!**

"Ragna! Come back!" Yang shout at me from behind me along with Esdese and Weiss. "No! I can't take it anymore!" I shout back I keep on running around the training room. "Come on! We all naked already! So let have sex! We won't miss much time anyway!" Yang shout back. "We miss 4 days already! You three been forcing me have sex with each of you three! I can't do it nonstop! It will fall off." I cried out as I run away while building my stamina since I don't have access to mana since I'm in a special zone in the training room that cut off my mana.

Before I could say anything else both my legs and hands got blind into ice. I crash into the ground. I try to break free, but the ice was just too thick. I look up and notice the girls already in front of me. "Have mercy..." I plead to them. Sadly they ignore it as I could see it in their eyes that fill with lust.

 **Day?: Magic King Vs. Red Dragon Emperor!**

"Today is the day you shall die Issei Hyoudou!" Weiss shout at Issei as she point at him. "What did I do?!" Issei said behind Asia. _'Can't believe it already been ten days already. It a good thing I already told the girls about Issei new skill dress break.'_ I thought as I notice Weiss and Issei are arguing over something. I notice Esdese is sharping her rapier with the gemstone I gave her that I place a magic circle inside the gemstone to repair, polish, and sharping any blade it touch. It a one time use, since I don't want anyone else to try to copy the magic circle that place on the gemstone.

"Perverted Monkey! If you come near me I shall freeze you with holy water and see how you like the pain!" Weiss shout at Issei in rage. Issei look pale and shaking in fear as he still using Asia as a meat shield. I see Yang talking with Kiba, and Esdese talking to Akeno as those two are exchanging notes on torturing. Everyone from Rias's peerage are wearing their school uniform beside Asia. Who wearing her old nun outfit. I'm went back to wearing my dreadlord outfit and the girls wearing their outfit that they first come to this world. I notice Issei would sometime give a side stare to the girls. Mostly to Yang, but wouldn't stare too long as he remember that the girls could end his life easily enough.

I already decided not to use Murasame. Even if these devils have strong physical body, it nothing against Murasame's poison. One scratch and your dead end of story. So I decide to use my dual gunblades. Perfect for short-long range fight. I notice that Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall. Koneko is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic circle glows and Grayfia appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match." Grayfia ask everyone. Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms us. Grayfia then starts to explain about the battle. "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Hey, Buchou?" I heard Issei asking Rias something. "What is it?" Rias reply to Issei. I notice Esdese and Weiss are listening as well. "Buchou, you also have another bishop, right? Where is that person?" Issei ask Rias. _'Now that I notice it. Where is that half vampire trap with the forbidden sacred gear? **{Just continue listen to that Rias girl and you will know.}** ok.'_ I thought and reply back to Great Red. I notice that everyone on Rias's peerage beside Issei and Asia acted weird when Issei ask Rias who their other bishop. I could see Yang trying to ask Kiba on who the other bishop is, but he kept his mouth closed and having a hard time too when Yang started threaten him by burning his balls off at the same time crushing them.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." Rias reply to Issei without looking at his eyes. She notice my gaze for a few seconds and look away quickly as she thought I could read her mind. _'Which I could with my [Creation Magic], but she doesn't know that.'_ I thought to myself. I notice Kiba already trying to move away from Yang, but sadly Yang wouldn't let him off easy. Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This 'Rating Game' battle will also be viewed by members of both households of Gremory, and Phoenix along with the Sitri from a different location through broadcast. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama along with Serafall Leviathan-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia said to everyone, but mostly to my group. "Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." I heard Rias said quietly to herself. "U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Lucifer-sama 'Onii-sama'…? Did I hear wrong?" Issei ask his master, but Kiba answer instead to Issei's question. "No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Lucifer-sama."

"L-LUCIFER?! Buchou's Onii-sama is Lucifer-sama?!" Issei shout in shock. Making Esdese, Yang, and Weiss to look at them in surprise. Esdese look like she planning something for the future already when she heard this. "Yes." Rias confirms it straight away. "Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Satans-samas'?" Kiba ask Issei and mostly my group, but mostly to Issei. "Yeah, that's it." Issei answer. "In the previous Great War, the Satans-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there aren't any Satans-samas. That's why the devils decided to keep the names of the Satans and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Satans are the ultimate class devils that are the successors of the first generation Satans that has inherited their names." Kiba explain to us. "To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Satans-samas has a power equal to the previous Satans-samas." Kiba add another info to let Issei and the rest of us know.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Satan from the ultimate class devils then?" Issei ask Kiba who nods at his question. "Sirzechs Lucifer, who is also known as the 'Crimson Satan'. He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Satan-sama." Kiba answer Issei question and told what Sirzechs alias as well. "So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household..." Issei said quietly to himself, but the girls and I could still over hear him.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic circle." We gather to the magic circle after Grayfia urges us to. "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends." Grayfia gave everyone a warning. _'Well I guess I don't have to use magic circle branch magic then. I could always use a different branch of magic casting.'_ I thought as I gave a mental command to all my magic circle in a stand by mode for the rest of match. The magic circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. When I open my left eye. I notice that my group are inside the Student Council's room. The girls already got their weapon out ready for the fight to begin.

 **(Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between Rias Gremory's peerage and Ragna D. Mercr's Group.)**

I heard Grayfia using the school broadcast. Esdese already looking everywhere for the best location for the fight and give her the advantage. Weiss already starting to use her pika pika fruit for speed boost. Yang look excited as she already in her boxing stance and once the match begin she would rush out.

 **(In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.)**

[Soul Collector] activated! dual gunblades!

In both my hands are my gunblades in gun mode already.

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to rain flame attribute plus mist flame attribute

When I switch the bullets to rain plus mist flame attribute to cover the bullets in illusion along with tranquility effect. So they couldn't see where my bullets will strike from and the girls would able to strike them down while they paralysis. I gave a mental command to switch single shot to auto fire.

 **(The location where both teams were transported will be their 'base'. Rias-sama's 'base' would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Ragna-sama's 'base' would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the pawns to use 'promotion', please head to the enemy's base to do it.)**

"This going to be so much fun." Yang said to everyone as she already near one of the room windows. "Yang remember one of the plan. You will go after the Koneko first then go find Asia and take her out so she won't heal her team. I will go after Kiba to keep him busy for a while. Esdese you go find Akeno and Rias. Ragna kill Issei!" Weiss explain to us the plan we using today match. "Uh you mean send him out of the game?" "No kill him. Kill him good. Don't hold back. I over heard that Issei gave up his left hand to the dragon soul. He gain this so call balance breaker for a short time, but it incomplete form right now. So break him first then kill him. HehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES KILL HIM! SEND HIM TO HELL FOR EVEN CREATE THAT TECHNIQUES! WHO GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO DESTROY OUR CLOTHES?! CUT HIM TO A THOUSAND PIECES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss answer me as she starts to have a insane laugh while telling me a way to kill the guy.

 **(Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.)**

 **RING* RING***

The school bell rings. That tell everyone that this ring to signify the start of the match. Yang already burst out of the window to find her target and Esdese already walk out the door along with Weiss. I starts to head out as well to find Issei. It been already 10 minutes since I bought out my dual gunblades. There are already 600 souls within each of my gunblade, increasing it damage by 3000% already and still going.

"Ragna! It time to duel! Dragon Booster!" Issei shout as the true form of the boosted gear form on his left arm.

[BOOST!]

I heard Issei's boosted gear call out as his power double. I raise my left gunblade and fire at him. Before Issei could do anything. He was hit by my rain/mist bullets already. "I-I CAN'T MOVE! Ragna what did you do to me?! You cheater!" Issei shout at me. "I see...you can still speak. That good to know. Now how about you quit? We both know you can't beat me." I try to reason with Issei. "Shut up! As long you don't have the gae bolg. I don't have to worry! I can still beat you!" Issei shout at me

[BOOST!]

"I see...and how will you beat me when you can't move?" I ask Issei as I fire a few time to keep him in place. "I will be free soon! You can't keep me here all day long! You will run out of ammo soon!" Issei said to me with a smile on his face, but it drop when I said the next few words. "I can create more bullets you know." "Seriously?" "Yes."

[BOOST!]

 **(Rias's bishop, rook, and knight have retire.)**

"I DON'T CARE! IF I BEAT YOU HERE BUCHOU WILL ALLOW ME TO SUCK HER OPPAI! I SHALL BEAT THE OTHER FOR BEATING KONEKO-CHAN! ASIA-CHAN! and...maybe for Kiba too..." Issei scream at me at the beginning, but said the last part quietly as I can see him moving already after I empty my left gunblade. The souls that within my left gunblade already went back to hell to rest. I create another bullets set inside my gunblade already as I hear Issei scream about Rias's breasts and him sucking on it if he beat me. Right before I shoot him again. His boosted gear jewel glow brighter as Issei's body burst into red light.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

I heard the Issei's boosted gear shout out as his body is cover in the incomplete boosted gear scale mail. "I will beat you under 30 seconds!" Issei shout at me as he rush right at me.

[BOOSTx20!]

 _'Wow...he must really want to suck some tits that much... **{Well it time to that your not someone who could be push around show them the might of a Magic King really is!}** Got it partner!'_ I reply to Great Red. As I increase the rain/mist flames from soft to hard type and in single shot. I fire at Issei making him fall on the ground. As I start to use the activation phrase for one of my skill that require it. I can even hear some devils outside the battle field mocking me for using a chants to active one of my magic.

 _ **"I to awaken am the Tyrant whom stole the throne of God**_

 ** _._**

 ** _(̶͖̺͙͓͇̙̍̀̇̓̂͆͒ͅI̴̙̼͙͖̪͔͋̐̎͒̒͢t͈͎̻̤͇̺̠̽̔̑̊̎͌͒̉͆͝ ş̢̳̦̫̼̲͚̆̍̀͆̋̄͋̓̽͘ͅh̡̛̰̜̬̼̘͔͋̒̈́̂͢͢͞ọ̮̥̍̒̑͋̋̑̏̓̈͢͝ͅw̵̛̳̲̗̥̙̐̈́̔͠ t̪͚͉̙͚̜̿̌͆̓̂͌͘͟͠i̡̜̦̯̫̒̎̋̅̓m̴͎̭͙̠̗̪̐͒̑̔͞e̖̦̯̯͖̓̍͗̿́̔̀́!̶̪͇̻̠͚̜̠̖͋͒̍͒̊̅̎̽̕͜)̹͉͔̮̮̾͂͛̒̆̕͜͠ (̡̭̯̰̘͍̻̽̌̓͛͆̄͒̌̈́̚L̷̢̞͓̫̄̈́͛̅̍͆̋͜ẽ̛͓̻̙̼͖̘͔̠̌̿̃͒̎͑̂͟t͉̯̟̞̩͒̍̿̏͋̃̕ s̶̡̛͕͚̪̤̩̬͔͎̝̎̈́̒̀̀̓̒͂͘h̵̻̪͖͎̪̑͊̐͐̓̂͊̂̃̄o̵̢̝̳͖̭͈͒̃̾̔̇͘͟ẅ̡̱̟̘͇͎́̑̽̇̉̔͟ t̴̢̧͍̬̠͚̼̍̆̒͋̚ḩ̢̡̣̞̭̣̀̈͐͒̕̕͝ẽ̸̢̲͎͓̻͔̹̮͊̽̿̄͆m̶̢̡̳͔͕̐͊͒͛̽̓͘ ŵ̨̤̩̹͕͙͇̮͈̅̒̋̔̾́̚̚͝h̺̹̘͚̳͙͕̝̽̐̇̾̏̕͡͡ơ̰̮̯̥̰̭̘̙̲͓̏̐̀͋̽̃̈́͘͝ t̴͙̳̮̘̖͊͆̿̆̆̂̅͝h̸̢̝̰̗̠͌̂̽̋͘͝ë̛̫̭̝̪̬́̆͗̇̊̔́̽̌i̵̢̛͉͇͎͚̠̒́̾͑͡͡ṙ̶̢̮͈̘͍̭̙̖̤̓̈́́͛̔̔̉͡ m̴͓̠͈͎̘̙̹̜̥̟͒̍̋͑͒̉̍̕è̴̛͓͔̝̤̤̀͌͢͢͝s̵̨̱̥͇̜̻̜̈̅͂̅͊͟͠͞s̢̛̝̜͉̠̝̹̮̘͌̿͌̇̾͋̊͘͞ị̧͔̙̖̍̎̂̈͛́͢͜͝͞͠n̶̢̡̡̙̗̭̬̗̙̒̅̿͂̓̅̚̕g̴̛̻͍͙̜̞͓͖̙̟̭̑̌̐̿͘͝͠ ẃ̸̡͎̝̥͊͑͗̾͢ì̸̧̧̛̩̭̲͕͋̍͘t͖͚̗̟͖̄͆̅͛̔̄̕h̫̪̬͙̟̙͌̄̏͑̈́̒̀̾͐͟͡!̧̣͕̺͇̪̏͊̽͘͘͢)̶̨͚̤̺͙̻̣̂̍̇̓̄͐̓̌̈́͜͟͡_**

 ** _._**

 _ **I devour the wisdom and rip apart the knowledge**_

 ** _._**

 ** _(̰̪͚̺͖̥̮͔̖̃̀́͆̈́̋̇̋̕͠T̢̧̪̱̘̖̝̣̍͐̍́̄̋̕ͅi̭̘̻̘̖̬̼̍͂̉́̓̀̇̚̚͘m̧̨̪̤̪̞͛̋͌̈̒͠ẹ̵̛͇̮̻̳̳͈̅̒̽̀̉́͝͝ f̢͉͈̙͙̳͓͔̹̒̅̓͋̾̆͜ȍ̬͔͚͉̝͗̀̇̊̓̕͢͟ŕ̢̧̮̠͈͔̹͕̞̞͐̆͌́́̀͛ d̡̧͖̺́̀͆͊̈́̄̐͢͞ẹ̵̣͇̖͙̩̘̅̏̽̽̽͋̔̀̾ͅṡ̴̪͓̘̝̞̯̥̘͂̈͆͐̎̾͡ṱ̨̤̱̫͎́̎͂̇̅̈́̌̀̽r͙̲͓̻̰̅͋̒̕̕ͅụ̶̤͓̠̥̪͕̓̈́̃̇̽͛͘͟͡͞͠ć̶̢̧̟͈͈̼͇̔̾̽̉̊͒̀͗͘ţ̶̱̝̬͕̮̥̫̻̀̂̒͐̍̀͐͘i̵̢̘̬̼̤̣̲̦͉̊̓̓̒̍͌͒͢o̧͔̜̻̤̫̾̀̄̀̋̑͊̕͟͞ń͓̙̝̹̑̾̿͊̕ͅ!̧̱̼̗͔̗̬̘̃͆̓̋͋̾͋̉͟͝͡ͅ)̡̬̤̞̠̣̰̎̇̅̇́́̕ (̢̼̟̦̲͈͈̘͐̌̽̿̅ͅͅT̢̢̺͍̺̮̲͇͈́́̎̓̋͜ḩ̼̯̙̔͋͑̚͞ͅḝ̨̡̬̣̠̗̤͇̃̈̓̎̊̓̄̚̕ b͚͉̯̫͓̜̱̔̈́̐̂̔̄̓͌̆̋e̫̟̺̩̱̟͋͛̆̆̃͐̄̎s̨̤̼͍̰̫̖͆͑͗́͢͢͡t̵̢͓̭̝͉͈͚̉̈͋̒͋͒͝ p̸̨̛͍͖̯̥͉̯͈̋̄̈́̆͘͞͠a̶̢̩̺͉̗̺̓̃̆͂̌́ȑ̼̱͙̪͔̠̦̖̼͖̒̇͆͆̍͆̋̚̕t͇̜̬̗̠̼̱̰͂́̅͒̈͗͒̐͟͝͝ į̴͇̲̺̥͍̲̳̽͑͒͗̆̑̽͒̚s̡̡͍̗͍̬͇͍͕͚͌̈̓͐̓̀ j̢̧̖̹̬̺͕͊̋̈̊̎̌͋̋̾͟ų̵̨̢̡̛̜̠̖͇̥̃͋̏̔̒̌̕s̵̡͎͎͚͚͚̺͆̏̀̉̆t̴̢̡͖͓͎͙̍͆̃̈́̅̓̓̀ ḇ̶̝̱̟̳̘̬̆͌̾̎̆́͗͢͢͝ẻ̵̘̗̜̦̈͛̒͐̂͛̔͢g̦͔̙̭̥̯͎̈͂̍̑̅͛̕͝i̧̝̼̱̤̥̳̻̎̍͋̇̍̍̚̕͝ǹ̴̢͉̜̬̥̊̄̽́̇̄͋͟!̸̧̳̟͓̗̼̥̰̉͂̀̎͑̕͠)̨̛͓͎̩̩̘͈̦͂̔̎͑̓̇̾̋͝_**

 ** _._**

 _ **I will become the Magic King that rules over all Creation**_

 ** _._**

 ** _(̸͖̳̼̝̈́͑̌̄̄͢͠Į̨͓͕̼̙̜̗̅̐͘͝͠'̸̦͙̥̺̒͑͛̀̈́̋͐͗͜͝m̢͇̹̻̰̤̖̞̲̠̃̊͌̈́̋̔̋̈́̑͞ h͉̫͎̮͇͔̀͋͛̎̕͜͟ư̷̱̺̻͓̱̖̣͖̘̰̏̅̾̃͡͠n̼̹͈͔̅͋͌̄͜͡ǧ̠̫͓͔̼̬̮̖͚̦͂̿͑̑̏͋͞r̞̦̺͍̤̝̃͗̔̌̓̓̍ÿ̶͓͍̫̫͖̱̽̊̓̿̔̓̚.̶̧̛̰̘̥̟̠̹͔͌̋̀͘ͅ.̞̩̜̯̗̫̺̼̊͑͌̌͗͟.̷̨̣̭͚͈̘̭͆̃̀̅̈̽̅͛͢͞)̪̬͉̞̩̓͊͛͆͐͢͟͢ (̸̜͕̬̥̣̃̿͂̐͡T̷̨̘͕̞̮̜̬͓̽͋̆̄̐͢͝h̡̛̛͓̮͎͓̎͒̊̀͡i̶͍͇̥͎͕̓̀͂̈́̐̂͐̃̍͘s̡̲̺̺̺͈̮͈̔͛͆͐̔ t̴̹̩̬̻̽͑̒̉͗͌̄̏͜͡h̷̹̙̲̘̪̉̌̇̾̐e̶̛̻͇̻̞̤̾̍̄̊̽̊̈́̇͠ s̵̜̼̼̣͇͓̭̊̉̽̾͘o̶͇̻̮̣̝̅͌̔͌̑̆̓͢͟ ç͔͔͔̬̝̼̂̀̄͋͞ȁ̧͈̥̺̬̭̺͍̂̌̈̕͟͜l̷̜̝͙͕͚͕͕̓̀͆̇̃̑͐̈́̉͢ḻ̸͚̥̥̻̋̋̒̔̐ R̡̢̞̰̜̻͓͕̣̿̂̆̏̈͊̊͘̕͜͝e̺̦̳͙̍͂̃͊̚̚͜͢͡d̸̬̩͈̯̟̿̎́̆̕͜͡ D̵̖̰͖̠͖͙͚̎̔͊͐͒̿͑̑̌͑ͅr̡̩̮̦̯̭̽̍́͌͑̂a̶̡̭̬̮̹̺̓͐̅̀͟͡ͅg̫͓̙͓̮̹͚͕̔̉̎̄̏̓͆̊̚o̸̢̨̪͈̩̜̪͍̻͋̍̊̽̾̆̎͊̋̕͢n̡̟͓̩̟̥̱̫̜̳̒̐̐͗̐̕ E̷̞̪̖̮̳̮͌̈͑̂́̕͟m̵̡̳̫̲͉̜̠͓͛͑̀͂̃͝ṕ̵̨̨̛͓͍͙͌̒̑̀̎e͕̰͚̟̥̅̑̈́̎̍́ŗ̶̡̻͇͕̜̬̺̘̉̓͗̉͌̊̋͟ơ̴̩̣̼͎̬͗̓͆̎̒͛͆̓r̸̯͇̝͇̈̉͊̎̚͘͢ͅ?̢̠͎͈̙̼̉̉͂̓̄̚͡ D̸̠̜̹̺̼̯̥̝̮͑̓́̎́̓͛̽͢͝͞ỉ̮͓̟̈̍̈́̾͊͜ͅs̛͎͓͖̣̠̥̩̦͍̈́͗̆̾á̢̨̝̝̭͋͒̽̐̔͝͞ṕ̣̩̺̼̳̰̠̱̭̌̔́̀̀̅̀̎͢p̗̠͉̬̣̩̘͗̏͊̔̒͋ǫ̶̛̛̺̭͈̯̰̫̼̯̃̈́̌͝į̭̺̙͉̔͒̓͂͗̓̄̋͘͟n̷͓̘̣͍͙͕̆͆́̐͒̕͝t̥̲̟̘̫̣́́̿̾̿̚͞͝ṁ̶̛͎̙̦̣̭̭̪̮̩̀̄̾͠ȇ̤͇̰̹̥̹̯͖͖́́̓̒͊̓̓͘n̶̝͔͖͎̮͗͋͐̓̔̀̓̕t̨̩̘̤̙̰̜̎̏́͋͊͒̍͒́͜͡!̫͇͓̬͈̳̜̋̐͆̆̂̑̐̆͘͜͞ͅ)̸̢̗͉̘̂̒͒̌̆̚͟͟͞͞_**

 ** _._**

 _ **And I will show you true Despair!**_

 _ **Magic King Drive!"**_

I shout out while I could hear some devils mumble about where are the voices are coming from. My body burst into black and white flames, where a black metal angel appears on my right shoulder blade while on my left is a white metal version.

As a metal faceless mask form over my face and black armor belong to Fate/Prototype Saber, but without the hoodie and is a black and white color pattern instead of silver and blue.

"Come now Issei! Your 30 seconds is almost up!" I taunt Issei as I could see him already moving.

[BOOST!]

Issei power double again as he could finally move again as he rush at me. I raise my right gunblade that been building up since the beginning of the match.

[Trigger Soul Surge] rain/mist flames attribute bullets to lightning flame attribute

I pull the trigger as a green railgun like shot out of my right gunblade at him while I increase the lightning flames and infuse mana into the blast to increase it. When the blast hit Issei, he is being throw across the whole battle field. "ISSEI!" I heard Rias and Akeno screaming from where Issei is at.

[Magic King Drive] deactivate!

I deactivated my [Magic King Drive] since it will be a overkill now that I thought about it. **'Wind Step.'** I give a mental cast as I phase out of the area and head to where Issei is. I arrive where Issei should be and it the school baseball field. I notice that Rias and Akeno are with Issei. "Ragna..." Rias whisper my name that fill with venom in her voice as she stare at me with killer intent, but sadly her killer intent isn't high as mine or Esdese.

[Soul Collector] deactivate!

I starts to walk slowly to them as my [Soul Scan] tell me that Esdese and Weiss are already near the baseball field already. Yang is already heading her way here. "How dare you hurt my cute servant!" Rias scream at me as she use her power of destruction. She send a bolt like at me that fill with power of destruction. I use the still in effect wind step to phase from her attack as I appear behind Akeno. I grab the back of her neck and toss her to Esdese location. "AKENO!" Rias shout for her queen as she use more of her power of destruction at me. "Ragna...I know this is just a friendly match, but it still does make my heart hurt from seeing all my friends get hurt. So please don't hold it against me if I destroy you!" Rias send out a high output power of destruction at me.

I watch Rias send out a flame like at me in a normal speed, but with a the heat are decent, but not hot enough to burn me. Though if it was other beside me and the girls then they should worry. I raise my left hand as I use [Mana Absorption] to drain all the mana inside her power of destruction making it disappear before it could even hit me. Rias have a shocked look on her face when she saw what I just did. "Y-You just cancel out my power of destruction..." Rias said in weak tone.

 **(Rias's Queen is retire.)**

I heard Grayfia announce that Esdese finish Akeno off. Rias look even more depress when she heard that her queen got kick out of the match now. Right before she could surrender the match. "B-Buchou...don't worry I will beat this bastard." Issei said weakly as he barely could stand as he try to walk right at me to punch me with his boosted gear. "Issei..." Rias said with joy as she have a little tear at Issei display on helping her. "You do know this is a friendly match right? If I wanted to kill you guys. I would of done it at the beginning of the match." I said to them and ruining the moment. They gave me the glare for doing that. "I guess your right...I quit." Rias said quietly, but Grayfia heard her still.

 **(Rias retire. Match end. Ragna D. Mercer is victory.)**

Then there is a bright light around everywhere. When I open my eyes I see that I'm back inside the club room along with everyone. Yang have a big smile on her face. Weiss just smirk at Issei current form right now and she look amused. Esdese just wink at Akeno for something. Akeno just blush hard and laugh a little quiet as she look away from anyway, but Esdese spot. "Let go again!" Yang shout out to everyone. "Uh, Yang-chan we're kinda injury still and Asia can't heal all of us that easy. So could you wait for a while like a week...months?" Rias said in a weak tone and a little begging in her voice.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + ball form + area target factor + burst recovery factor + recover lost blood factor + durability 1 minute = media

 **"Media."** I cast the spell as a blue sphere above us sending out a pulse around everyone in the room. Each pulse would send out every 5 seconds as it heal everyone wounds. I notice at the corner of my left eye I see Sirzechs, Sona, and her older sister Serafall Leviathan have a shocked look on their face, but mostly Serafall have stars in her eyes when she see media in person. When the 1 minute was up the blue sphere disappear from over our head. "Amazing! You need to teach Asia on how to do that. With that kind of technique we could last longer in rating game!" Rias said excited. Making everyone laugh. Before anyone could say anything else. I grab Esdese, Yang, and Weiss into my magic circle causing everyone to look at me confuse. "See you guys tomorrow! I need my sleep. Bye!" I said to everyone. Right as my magic circle activate I could hear them shouting me to stop, but it was too late.

"Well night girls!" I said as I went to the bedroom. "Ragna remember that we be training tomorrow!" Weiss call out to me. "Got it! You girls go take a shower I'm going to sleep now." I said to Weiss and the girls as I enter the bedroom. I drop onto the bed and fell a sleep right away.

 **Day?: Friends or Enemies?**

It been a few days already since the match between Rias' peerage against my group. I heard from Sona that a bunch of devils are already asking her and Rias on who we are and trying to invite us to their peerage. Too bad we're not devils as they can't do a thing about it unless they want to go to war with us. I even heard from Issei that Rias started to live with him now and trying to taunt me about it, but end up crying when he remember Esdese, Weiss, and Yang live with me and already have sex with all three of them.

"So Ragna. Is there going to be any big event coming up to this place next?" Yang ask me as we walk together to school causing Esdese and Weiss to listen to us when they heard Yang question. "Maybe? I think it about Excalibur fragments being stolen. It should happen soon and maybe it today?" I said to Yang. "So it where we going to fight a bunch of fallen angels?" "Pretty much..." "Oh yeah!" Yang give a fist pump in the air.

After school time*

As I enter the old school building with the girls, since Rias call for us on a meeting, for something important. I see Issei and Asia on the way to the club room. When Issei open the door as we enter the room. I already knew there two extra people inside the room with my [Soul Scan].

I see who they are, Xenovia Quarta is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck. Then there Irina Shidou a young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, she wearing a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents that hide her body that her outfit is the church standard battle attire that smiliar to Xenovia, but with a few different.

On the couch, Rias with Akeno and Xenovia and Irina are sitting across from them. I'm leaning on the wall near the door just in case I need to protect one of the escape paths. The other members of Rias' group were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Esdese sitting at Rias desk while staring at the two guests causing them to shiver a little under her icey glare. I notice that most who are devils are tense. _'Look like the degraded Excalibur's fragments are here. **{I would like to see their face if you ever trace the real thing to this world. Heh they would use every resource just to get even a fragment of your traced Excalibur!}** yes...they would and I would to see them try. Those days will be a blood bath of all those who dare threaten the one I love just to try to take my Excalibur. They will see why I hate people who try to take things that were never their to begin with.'_ I thought darkly.

Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. I didn't even bother to listen to them most of the time. I notice a corner of my left eye, and not to my surprise it Kiba. He is glaring at the two guests grudgingly. He looked as if he was about to go cut them to a thousand pieces and burn them to ashes at them any moment. They were the believers of God. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina Shidou.

"Recently the 3 holy swords Excalibur's fragments that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen. We have the 2 Excalibur's fragment with us." I notice that Kiba start to produce small killer intent around him when he heard the word Excalibur. "Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias said to Issei when she notice His face expression. "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?" Rias ask the two holy swords wielders. Irina nod at Rias's request.

"Issei-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." Irina said to Issei as she stare at him to see his reaction. "Now it looks like this." Xenovia said to everyone as she got took the weapon off her back, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long broadsword. "This is Excalibur." I snort at the pride in her voice causing her to look at me for a few seconds.

I see almost all the Rias' peerage tense even more when they see the degraded Excalibur. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." Xenovia explain to us as she unwrap the cloth around it show it what it look like, a two-handed sword with a cross in the pommel, a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands (judging from Xenovia's hand position), an axe-like guard, a second grip with a chain-like form, a long blade that ends with 3 points.

"The Excalibur I hold is 'Excalibur Destruction.' It's one of the 7 holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." I look at the so call Excalibur Destruction for a good minutes to store it in my unlimited blade work as a attachment for my other blades. Xenovia put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth and place it on her back. I notice there are spell symbols on the cloth.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive and turned into a katana. "Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic.' I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each 'Excalibur' has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." Irina said with pride as she show off her degraded Excalibur fragment. Another blade added to my unlimited blade work. Even if it degraded from the true Excalibur doesn't mean it ability not useless. It will be great attachment to my other blade when I merge some blades.

"Irina…there's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia ask Irina while taunting the devils. Yang frown at Xenovia, for her comments. Weiss look at the Excalibur fragment in disgust as she already seen the true Excalibur already after I trace it for a minute and make it disappear as I don't want anyone to find out I have it.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to everyone in this room. _'Oh how wrong she is when she face my group.'_ I thought while narrow my left eye at them causing them to shudder when they notice my left eye isn't under illusion for a few seconds then illusion was place on.

I felt a little more killer intent in the room and I notice it was Kiba. He is glaring at the degraded excalibur fragments for a few seconds then at Xenovia and Irina with a dark look on his face. _' **{Yes...Kiba...give in the hatred...let all the hatred lead you to the power. The dark force is strong within you...}** Red... **{Sorry...}** ' _I told Great Red to quiet down a little.

"So...what does the stolen Excalibur's fragments have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. "The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." Xenovia said to Rias while ignoring Kiba killer intent at her direction. Rias place her hand on her forehead and took a breath. "Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's fragments?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia answer causing Rias to widen her eyes in surprise at the answer. "The holy swords were taken by the fallen angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake, but certainly it would be the fallen angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest." Rias said to the two holy swords fragments wielders.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's fragments. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." Irina told Rias before she over think on who the culprit is. "Kokabiel...one of the leaders of the fallen angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times…I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias said as she smirk at the name. "We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia inform Rias that they already send many people to thsi town, but just end up dead then she continues speaking to Rias. "Our request...no. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen angels for the Excalibur's fragments. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia finish talking. "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias ask the girls across her with a little venom in her voice. "The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia bluntly told Rias without shame. I can feel the killer intent that Rias is slowing producing by Xenovia blunt answer hurting her pride as well.

"The higher ups don't trust devils and fallen angels. We were ordered as 'If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right?' The fallen angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Lucifer,' by our boss." Xenovia said to Rias casually without caring about her glare, since still ignoring Kiba.

"If you know that I am the sister of a Lucifer, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Satans!" Rias said to Xenovia, but already secretly win the argument as she never said a thing about my group. Then Xenovia started to laugh at Rias's group along with mine in amused.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's fragments. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Satan." Xenovia said to Rias.

Rias softened her expression and took a breath. I notice that Yang bought out a bed, blanket, and a pillow as she place them on the corner to sleep since she got bored of all this talk and no action. Weiss doing her school homework while still listening to the discussion between Rias and Xenovia. Esdesee look like she already creating a plan, but threw it away once she remember about my tracing that I could recreated these degraded Excalibur's fragments.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias ask Xenovia. "They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answer Rias's question. "So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's fragments from the leader of the fallen angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias said in a amazed tone, but Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

""Yes.""

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." Xenovia add in her two cents. "You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias mock them. "Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina said to Rias with a little venom n her tone as she glare at Rias.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's fragments rather than letting them get used by the fallen angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's fragments are with another Excalibur's fragments." Xenovia said to everyone as her and Irina's eyes are fill with determination even if they die on their mission.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Rias question them their sanity. "Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia said fearlessly making me snort again. This time she didn't even look back at me again. "You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias ask Xenovia. "Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia answer without leaving any hints on what kind of secret weapon she have.

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up. "Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina." Xenovia said to Rias then told Irina their leaving now. "So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias try to be nice to them with a smile, but gone to a frown after what Xenovia said next. "I don't need it." Xenovia rudely reject Rias offer. "I'm sorry. See you." Rias said in a emotionless voice.

The two of them tried to leave, then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia. "When I saw you in Issei Hyoudou's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia rudely ask Asia. Making poor Asia's body shook after being call a witch. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina ask bluntly at Asia making the poor girl nervous. "…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia try to say something, but couldn't react by Irina and Xenovia rude and blunt questions.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the 'Holy maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well." Irina try to cheer Asia up, but sadly failing at it. As Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words. "But to become a devil. The one who was called a 'Holy maiden.' You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia ask Asia in disgust. "Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God." Irina said in a amazed expression on her face.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with a sharp eyes at Asia. Irina stare at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?" Irina ask Asia in a surprise tone. "I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia quietly answer them. Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia. "Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." Xenovia said to Asia as she ready to cut Asia down.

Then before she could Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her. "Don't touch her." Issei said clearly to Xenovia. "If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a 'Witch' didn't you?" Issei ask with hatred in his voice at Xenovia. "Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a 'Witch'." Xenovia calmly answer as if nothing wrong about it. "Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!" Issei shout at Xenovia with hatred deep from his heart. Yang woke up from Issei shout and look around to see what going on as she rub her eyes.

"Do you think the 'Holy maiden' needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The 'Holy maidens' are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a 'Holy maiden' from the beginning." Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing to Issei. I notice Asia is starting to cry. Making Yang eyes turn red and Weiss narrow her eyes as they start to glow white.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a 'Holy maiden' and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up…if you make Asia cry even more I will kill you myself!" Issei shout at Xenovia. Esdese look like she doesn't care anymore after she threw the ideas away on stealing the degraded Excalibur's fragments when I could trace them. "None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation! If the so God love her, then why was she exile?!" Issei ask Xenovia with a tone that fill with hatred.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake." Xenovia calmly answer Issei with a straight face. I notice Kiba is pouring out more killer intent at Xenovia's words. "What are you to Asia?" Xenovia question Issei and see why Issei defending Asia. "Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies." Issei made a vow right there and then if any chance that would happen. He would take on the world to protect Asia he true friend. Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?" Xenovia threaten Issei and ask Rias on why she letting a lowly devil talk to her like that. "Issei, sto…" Rias tried to calm Issei down, but Kiba stood in front of Issei. "That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kiba said to Xenovia with a smile as he carrying one of his sword, and he releasing enormous aura of killer intent, but compare to mine and Esdese it small.

"Who are you?" Xenovia ask Kiba as she narrow her eyes at him. Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question. "I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure." Then in a instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room. Before anyone could do a thing. I release my aura of terror causing the room to shake and Kiba's countless number of demonic swords was broken to dusts from just by my aura of terror alone.

Everyone look at my directions in shock. I calmly walk up to Xenovia as she look at me in fear. "I will be facing both you in a fight. 2 vs. 1. Kiba don't even argue...I am not in the mood for your outburst..." I said in a emotionless tone making him pale a little as he nod his head at me quickly to not get caught in my wrath. Then I stop releasing my aura of terror as I walk out the club room door as Esdese, Yang, and Weiss quietly follow me and with the rest of them catching up to us.

I'm standing at the place where Rias's peerage would practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me along with the others. Irina and Xenovia are standing in front of me. Enveloping us and our surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana. My body burst into dark blue flames as my clothes change to Dreadlord. _'Guess it time I test out my void weapons... **{Show them who their messing with partner!}** '_ Great Red cheer for me in my mind.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of someone who could produce that much killer intent." Xenovia said to me a weakling and trying to boost her confident. "I am not one of Rias Gremory's servants..." I said to Xenovia in a emotionless tone. Xenovia also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood Rias position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it was not a fight for life. The location was the place where Rias's peerage practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy swords!" Rias warn me, even though the holy swords don't even effect me. I know I tested with Excalibur on myself while still in [Lord of Terror]'s form. "Ragna D. Mercer. We don't have any much information on you or the other three girls over there. Tell us, if your not with the devils. Then you must be human. Why are you allying yourself with unholy being? You should be with the chu-" I cut Irina off by give a burst of killer intent of 1% of Great Red. Causing them to freeze up. "Here a little info then. Tell me. Can a Excalibur's fragment face the might of the void?!" I shout at them. Making Rias look confuse then narrow her eyes at me. The girls look excited that I'm putting the void weapons into action. As a burst of silver ribbons like appear around me while a my right enter my inventory, but to other they see my right hand enter something and making it disappear.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! singer's sword!

I pull out [Singer's Sword] out of my void inventory as I hold it with just my right hand as metallic strips are being release from it. "Come! Church's Dogs! Face me! I am Ragna D. Mercer! The King of Kings! The Destroyer of all creation! The ruler over all magic! Void is my domain! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF A TRUE KING!" I shout with all my might as I point [Singer's Sword] tip at them making them tense and putting up their guard up. I cast wind step right before they notice as I phase away from their sight. I appear above them. I grab [Singer's Sword] with both hand in order to use **Ryutsuisen** at Xenovia's head, but she place her degraded Excalibur's fragment destruction to block my strike. I heard her grunt in pain as I quickly use **Ryukansen** to counterattack Irina thrust at me. I sidestep away from Irina thrust and did a one spins in full circle, by dragging Xenovia along with my sword as I use the momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, and I smash Xenovia onto Irina's back. Causing the two to crash into the ground in pain.

"Is this what the Excalibur's fragment all could do against my void weapon?! I'm disappoint at this. Maybe I should just destroy these fragment now? These fragment are disgrace to all holy swords! So hand over those fragment as I shall destroy them in front of your very eyes!" I shout them as I rush at them with [Singer's Sword] on my right side as I swing the sword at them. They did a roll to escape my slash. As they got up they notice the ground have been split by 10 fts wide and 6 fts long. "Why did you dodge? Church's Dogs! You dare to not accept my strike? Come on dogs of the Church!" I create metallic strips as a projectiles and send them at Xenovia. She couldn't run away so she place her holy sword fragment up again to protect. The metallic strips strike the flat side of Xenovia's blade and send her crashing into the tree. "XENOVIA!" Irina scream for her partner. "How dare you look away from me you dog!" I shout in a fake rage. _'Man using a basic persona of Gilgamesh is hard! **{Well why are you doing it then?}** I wanted to try it out.'_ I reply to Great Red as I kept using Gilgamesh persona.

I rush in a burst of speed by using the left over wind step to appear in front of Irina surprising her at the same time. I use **Ryusosen** , and attack with massive flurry of strikes of between 40-50 in high speed under a second at Irina. Sending her right next to her partner which her body cover in 40-50 cuts as she past out along with her partner making the duel end.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

As my [Singer's Sword] burst into crystal and turn to dust as it went back to my void inventory. I notice my [Power of The Void Kings] gain a level when I use the void weapon. I notice the other were looking at me in shock, but mostly Kiba as he see me beat 2 holy sword wielders just by myself. Rias was looking at [Singer's Sword] in surprise when it first appear. "Asia you can go ahead and heal them. Rias...when they wake up. Tell them if they cause any more problem around here. I won't just use 10% next time. I will go for the kill if I have to. Well maybe I will just break their legs so they can't escape as I give them to Esdese to play with." I said to Rias and thinking if I should just break their legs. Esdese just give me a smile at the idea, while Yang just snort in amuse and Weiss just shake her head when she saw me use Gilgamesh basic persona. I active the magic transportation around me and the girls to go home. "Night everyone! Don't be a stranger!" I said with a smirk as the magic circle activated.

* * *

 **MAN! TOOK ME A FEW HOURS OF NONSTOP! sorry could only do a little over 8,000 words would of done over 10,000 like last chapter, but I got lazy. Don't judge me! ok you can judge XD! Someone please make me a image cover for my story!**


	20. Chapter 20: Life Is Never Easy!

**I know this one early and I usually upload a chapter like on night Friday or Saturday afternoon, but I got bored when I just finish my homework and stuff. So here a chapter and hope I don't get a write block anytime soon.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Life Is Never Easy!**

 **Day?: Unknown Group Appear!**

"It only been a night and almost all the supernatural world have heard about me." I said to Esdese as we sparing with each other with just our devil fruit power. I send out a darkness element bolt like at her direction. She counter it by creating a ice wall and kick the ice wall at my direction. "Well of course they would find out about you. There were a few people spying on us. It's good thing you place a strong illusion barrier and magic circle seals around the place too. On stopping them from finding us here, and we don't have to worry about anyone coming right in the room while we have sex, or else there be a few bodies I would of torture for at least the hatred in my heart disappear." Esdese explain to me. As I use gura gura fruit with just 1% to destroy the ice wall.

Then I increase 1% to 5% to send a small shockwave at Esdese. Right as the shockwave was about to hit her. She created a ice spear and threw it front of her to take the hit. Esdese create another ice spear in mid air and fire it at me in high speed. I create a mini black hole to absorb the ice spear then destroy the mini black hole. Right before we could continue our spar. Weiss call us from outside the training room..

"Hey Ragna! Esdese! Rias send us more mails on invitations that other devils want us in their peerage heck even other supernatural being are asking to join their group. Some of the god race are asking for an meeting with you. It only been last night and we got a dozen letters just this morning from Rias since they couldn't even find us let alone send us a letters." Weiss said to me as she rub her forehead because of a headache she having right now. I cast dia to ease her pain and she give a thank you for this.

"There even some challenge letters in here too. Too bad we don't follow there laws." Esdese said to everyone as she look over the letters we gain from Rias from morning and afternoon again. "Blah! I say we should just beat them up, or if their pushing any fared. I will kill them, and it not like we belong to their races." Yang said to everyone as she juggling 3 baseball size fire balls to improve her control over fire.

"If we do go with the last options. Make sure to leave a few alive. So I could torture them for information we could use for the future. Hmm maybe if we're lucky, we could get Ragna to analysis some of their weapon and create some for us to use later, or sell them to other being when we change world again." Esdese said to everyone after she see some letters and giving some info, or items to bribe us to join their group. I felt some souls heading to our current locations and already cause some magic circle seals to active. The girls notice the look on my face and already rush to clean the house out of their thing and place them all in my inventory.

I place some magic circle around the room and outside of the house that will act as C4. I sense about 3 souls and their about close. "Ragna! We pack everything already and place those C4 gemstone you made just in case like this!" Yang yell at me as she come back in the living room with Weiss and Esdese. "Well let see who our guests are." I said to the girls as we walk out the house and see who was able to bypass my illusion barrier.

In front of us are two males and one female. The thing I notice about these three are they each have different weapons their carrying. The noticeable thing that common between these three are their eyes. All their eyes are pitch black. There no pupil or iris, their whole eyeballs is just pitch black. The first male is about the same height as Issei and have brown short hair. He wearing a yellow business suit and his weapon is a pair of hand axes. The female is wearing a women black business suit that match the first male. Her weapon is a spear almost the same length as [Gae Bolg] just a normal spear, but I could feel some kind of energy inside the spear and those pair of hand axes. The final member in their group is the tallest of the group by a few inches. The different between this one and the other is. He dress like a clown and his weapon is a freaking battle axe that half his height, and he have a insane smile on his face.

"Uh, is that a clown with them?" Weiss ask a little scared of it as the clown look a little too insane right now. "Sorry, we kinda fell into a bunch of traps on the way here. Our friend here lost his suit and we didn't have any spare, but the clown suit he wearing. So please don't hold it against him if he battle crazy right now. He really like that suit of his." said the unknown business man. Without warning the clown charge right at us with his battle axe swing down at me.

I punch the side of the battle axe with my right first to change it path. The girls already fighting with the other two. While Weiss stay back to support everyone by creating a light bow and shooting from a far with light element arrow at them. "I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A KING! I AM MARK NIGHTFANG, THE HEIR OF THE GHOUL OF NIGHTFANG CLAN! I SHALL BE YOUR DEATH! AND HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY FAVORITE SUIT?!" The now known as Mark Nightfang. I notice he swing his battle axe like a madman as he have a insane laugh at the same time. I kept dodging most of his swing.

"REX! MARIA! HURRY UP AND KILL THOSE BITCHES! I NEED HELP ON KILLING THIS FUCKER! HE A SPEED TYPE!" Mark yell at the other two known members of their group. "As you wish your highness!" Then Rex increase his strength as his both his hand axes burst into flames as he charge at Yang. Right before he could get closer, Yang shot him with her Ember Celica special made fire bullet instead of just dust as she start to use her devil fruit power with the dust bullets as a medium to increase it explosive power.

Rex scream in pain when he felt the heat of Yang's fire bullet. "Damn it! How the hell is her flame stronger than Rex?! He one of the strongest ghoul who use fire type weapon!" Mark said to himself as he saw what happen. Then he look the other direction of where his servants Maria and was shock. As he see Maria lost both her arms and missing her left eyeball. "MARIA! DAMN IT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mark scream in rage. Which rage fill in his heart now of the current look of his close friend and servant badly as the air around him start to gather around his battle axe. As he charge at Esdese, but I cast wind step to appear in front of Esdese as I use yami yami fruit to nullify the wind current around Mark's battle axe making him have a shocked look on his face. I quickly appear behind him and snap his neck, but to my surprise it didn't kill him. He just past out from the pain.

I grab his battle axe and already store it inside unlimited blade work and to my surprise. This battle axe is like a sacred gear, but are made of a piece of their body part and along with a trap low rank spirit of the wind element. I quickly destroy the battle axe, but sadly the spirit is already dead once it trap inside the battle axe. I notice the spirit was a child. Who smile at me sadly as it soul turn into a crystals that the color of forest green. I gave a mental command to place it in my inventory and destroy the spear as well. The spear had a low rank fire spirit and it was turn into a red crystal as well. The hand axe I notice was a middle rank spirit of fire as well. Instead of a small crystal size of a newborn human baby fist like the first two. It the size of a baseball and this spirit is barely alive. I cast dia on it in a hurry to save it life before it become a complete crystal like the other two. Sadly half it body is turn to crystal already.

"Ragna. Are those the element spirits? I thought they went into hiding after the devils, angels, and fallen angels went to war against each other? Hey! Aren't these three a subspecies of ghoul? They look like their ghouls with those eyes of their, but they don't fight like one. Heck their using weapons!" Weiss ask me. As she kick the ugly clown. "I will take them to the training room to find out how they find us. Yang guard the house with Weiss. Ragna you should come with me to make sure they don't escape, and heal them so they don't die." Esdese said to everyone as she grab the female and the clown, but she kill Rex by crushing his head with just stomping with her right foot. She drag both ghouls inside the house.

I watch Yang created a fire barrier around the house while Weiss created a light barrier behind Yang's barrier while wearing a ring with a air gemstone on it to produce oxygen for us to breath. As the air around us are being use for the fire barrier. I left the half crystal spirit of fire to Yang and Weiss to find out how was it been capture.

 **(Warning! Torture scene! I don't know if it good or not, since it a first time! Skip if you want to!)**

Esdese ask me to create a table like the one for the hospital use for a surgical on a human body, for the two ghouls. Esdese bind their arms and legs to the table with strong robe that have some magic program command that I create a while ago. "Ugh...wh-where am I? The last thing I remember was hunting the so call king...then...MARIA! AHHHHHH!" Mark scream at the end as Esdese broke one of his fingers and tear the skin right off and pieces of the muscle while freezing the very bone sticking out of his broken finger. "You will only talk, when you answer my questions. You are not allow to speak unless your answering one of my questions." Esdese said calmly like she didn't even broke one of his fingers and tear it skin off and show the bare muscle of the finger and a bone while freezing part of it.

"Fuck off! Why don't you just suck my dick and choke on it like a bitch you are! UGH!" Mark shout at Esdese, but grunt in pain as he felt another finger of his been broken beyond repair, since Esdese just smash it with a hammer then cut it bit by bit making him one fingerless. "I didn't even ask you a question yet and how cruel of you to call me a bitch. It hurt my feeling just now. Oh well look like you lost a finger for hurting my feeling. Oh who am I kidding that didn't hurt my feeling at all. Now first question. How did you bypass the illusion barrier?" Esdese ask with a smile. "Oh it none of your fucking business you cocksucker! FUCK!" Mark scream as his unharmed hand been split in half.

"Sorry, I don't like that answer. Would you care try to answer again, but please do try to resist. I love it when they resist. Now your answer is?" Esdese ask Mark while her smile turn into a smirk. "Ugh...ha...ha...ha...I ain't telling you shit! You can torture me all you want. Even if you torture me all the way. You can't torture me forever! Once I have my last breath I will smile that you couldn't get any answer from me! Even you don't try to kill me. My body will soon give out once it take too much pain anyway. Hahaha!" Mark laugh at Esdese and she didn't look change her expression at all. "That the thing. You think you will die from just being torture. Here the thing my husband over there. He can heal all injury in no time and I will continue torturing you. Oh right the room we are in right now. The time is different. In here it 3 hours, but outside this room it's only a hour. Now you see how this going to happen? Even if anyone of your clan try to help you. It be too late as a hour gone by 3 hours of you being torture in here." Esdese explain to Mark as her smirk turn into a sadist smile as she laugh while crushing his left leg then rip his right arm in half.

"Husband be a dear and heal all his body for me." Esdese said to me as I watch her rip and crush Mark's body while he scream.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + full recovery factor + burst speed recovery + restore body parts factor + durability of spell 10 seconds factor + single target factor + homing effect = diarahan

 **"Diarahan."** I cast as a clear blue sphere size of a bowling ball float in front of me then it rush at Mark. When the sphere hit Mark, his body starting to produce smoke as his body heal all damage he took already. He have a horror expression on his face then he look a little happy since he notice his strength is coming back. Sadly before he could try to break free. I active divine dividing, and a pair of white dragon wings appear on my back. I punch his face making him grunt in pain.

[DIVIDE!]

"WHAT?! The divine dividing?! How the hell you have that sacred gear! I already seen someone who have it and he still alive! UGH!" Mark was about to continue ranting, but Esdese crush his left ball with a hammer. As he scream for a few minutes while breathing hard. "Who said you could questions him? Now answer my question. How did you bypass the illusion?" Esdese ask again, but this time she slice half in the middle of his right leg slowly making him scream louder and cause the female ghoul Maria to wake up.

"Ugh my head...huh...your highness! Stop you monster! Release him! I said-" Maria was cut off as Esdese create a block of ice and shove it right into Maria's mouth. "Sorry little ghoul, but your little heir need to answer my question. Now little heir. Please answer or I will be mad~!" Esdese mock him. "I won't tell you anything! I will die for my clan if I have too!" Mark yell at Esdese. "Oh? Then you won't mind if we find the answer from dear little Maria right? Maybe she like to answer?" Esdese ask Mark. When Mark heard what Esdese just said.

[DIVIDE!]

"Leave her alone you bitch! If you lay a single hair of her. I will kill you! I will kill all your family and friends!" Mark threaten Esdese and she lost her smile when he mention family and friends causing her to narrow her eyes as her smile turn into full sadist mix with insane. "Did you just say you would kill my family and friends? One the only family I have are Yang, Weiss, and my husband Ragna. Two I don't have any friends and never need such weak thing. Three you dare order me?" Esdese said sweetly making him sweat more as he look like he regretting threaten someone who could torture him for a long time.

"Hmmm maybe I should just torture you while letting someone fuck your little Maria?! As you watch her being rape in your very eyes!" Esdese shout at Mark as she thrust her right hand into chest and crush his left kidney making him cough a mouth full of blood. I cast diarahan again on him.

[DIVDE!]

"Ragna. Could you summon some demon from hell for our little Maria?" Esdese ask me nicely as she tear almost 67% of Mark's left leg skin causing him to scream even more as she freeze his open muscle of his left leg slowly. Right before I summon the demon. "Stop! I will tell you! Please...don't hurt her..." Mark said in a broken tone. "Now that was so hard?" Esdese mock him even more as she give him a wide smile as she narrow her eyes at him. He growl at him, but grunt in pain again since Esdese backhand him with about 30% of strength which is enough to break few of his teethes as he spit them out and some blood. I cast another diarahan on him.

[DIVIDE!]

I feel most of the power I gain from Mark and it very small to me. Then I use that small power I just got and burn it by creating HP potions that I would store in my inventory, for the girls to use later in the future. "We could bypass your illusion barrier, because our Nightfang clan are immune to illusion. Now I answer your question! Release us!" Mark shout at Esdese. Then Esdese laugh at him. "Who said I release you two when you just only answer one my questions? Now my next question is. Where did you get those weapons you use to fight us?" Esdese calmly ask after she finish laughing at him. "Fucking bitch...fine! We hunt them! After a while we force them to breed with each other so we can have a supply of different sprit element. We could only gain low to medium rank spirit, but only the five basic element. Fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. Now I answer your question. What next?" Mark calmly ask while releasing killer intent at Esdese.

"Oh? Look like you finally got it through your thick head, that there would be more questions!" Esdese mock him even more making him release more killer intent, but sadly this killer intent is very small to compare to mine and Esdese. It just about 1% only. "Next question. Why did you try to find us?" Esdese ask him. "Because of your husband. He just declare himself the true king to all supernatural race! That like a slap to the face of all leaders! So we took it our self to hunt him down. Wasn't that hard to find where your location is by the smell of mana in the air. The forest have thick mana around it. With along with our immune to illusion, we can smell the mana in the air to track our prey! Just you wait my clan members will come here soon!" Mark taunt us.

[DIVIDE!]

Right before either Esdese and I could reply. The only exit door to the training room open, with only Yang's head pop out inside to see her. "Hey Ragna! Esdese! We in the clear! Weiss just snipe about 50s ghouls that enter the forest. Don't worry about the bodies. I help Weiss by shooting their bodies to ashes. Just wanted to let you know!" Yang shout at us as she gone back outside to protect the house just in case if there more coming.

Then we turn back to see Mark reaction and we could see his horror expression along with Maria. "W-What...? 5-50? That...can't be...that about 75% of the ghouls I bought with me...! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! HOW DARE YOU LOW LIFE KILL MY CLAN MEMBERS! I WILL-" Mark was cut off when Esdese slice his head off. Maria scream in horror as she see the heir of the Nightfang clan head cut off by Esdese's long rapier. Right before Maria could say anything else. Esdese freeze her whole body and smash it to pieces. I deactivate divine dividing after Mark head was cut off. I watch Esdese froze his body as well as it broke into small ice crystal.

 **(Torture scene over!)**

"Well look like we going ghouls hunting later." I said to Esdese. She just give me a grin on the idea of hunting these subspecies ghouls. "What about those capture breeding spirits?" Esdese ask me. "We could free them and see if they be able to stay at their homeland. If not we can just find a new place for them." I said to Esdese. She just nod at my answer as we exit out of the training room.

I notice Weiss just took off the ring with the air gemstone and place it back in my inventory while making her light bow disappear. The barrier around the house disappear as well. I active my [Soul Scan] and I found out only trees and few animals in the forest along with my group and the medium rank fire spirit.

"Hey Ragna. We found out the location of where the Nightfang clan main base is and where they kept the spirits. It look like their in the underworld." Yang said to me. **_'{Oh, yeah...those ghouls...hmmm so their still alive. Thought they would been all kill by human by now. Guess not. Well I'm going back to play some games. If you need anything call me partner!}'_** Great Red said to me after watching everything.

"Well it getting dark. Family bath sex time!" Yang shout at everyone. Making Esdese giggle and Weiss blushing a little. I didn't make any expression, but I twitch a little.

 **Day?: Saving Rias' Peerage!**

After a few days since the ghouls of Nightfang attack our home. I place even more magic circle seals around the forest and even make few contract with some of the animals from the forest we're at into my magic summons to guard our house and I would of use demon, but they would require large amount of mana to make them last for a long time. There were few more letters from different supernatural race, but most of them come from the devils. Sometime one of the few devils dare to force us, but those few end up being cripple forever.

To my surprise I found a small family of black wolfs, lions, tigers, and the biggest surprise I found four baby dragons that if train right, they could match up to the two heavenly dragon. All of the four baby dragons look like the western type dragon. One is a golden dragon that have the same golden flame as Yang when it first breath a small fire at us. So I made the golden dragon into Yang's familiar. Those two are like the same. As the golden dragon is just like Yang, or more like copy her. She name her dragon Blaze after we found Blaze is a female dragon. We try to change the name, but Blaze love that name and even trying to bribe with something. Blaze wouldn't change her name, so we end up giving up.

The next dragon is like Blaze, but instead of gold color. It pure white snow. This one went to Weiss and she love her familiar even if she doesn't show it at first. The white dragon is also female, and Weiss name her dragon Winter after her older sister. Winter is like a older a sister figure to the rest of the baby dragon as she look over them and Winter don't have fire breath instead her is a white laser. So pretty much it dragon breath is a laser beam instead. That one freak everyone out.

Esdese's dragon familiar is a blue one almost the same color as Esdese's hair color. This dragon look like she would kill anything that touch her family which Esdese took as her familiar and name the dragon Partas. Esdese even love Partas even more when she found Partas have ice breath that are about 10% same as her own ice that she create with her fruit and Teigu.

The last dragon and my familiar. Is a pitch black dragon. At first I thought it be like most dragon that are color black that attack anything in it paths. To my shock and the girls. It a lazy dragon, but the thing is. This black dragon is very smart for it age right now. He knew we wouldn't hurt his family and know when to attack. Heck it almost pierce my throat when it got behind me when I stop looking at it for a few seconds. It was a good thing I made sure all the girls and I turn our bodies into our devil fruit elements. When the four baby dragon saw the black dragon tail pierce the back of my neck. It just went through. So the black dragon told the other female baby dragon to stay behind him.

After we calm them down with Great Red talking to them, and to our amusement the surprise on their dragon face was funny. I name the black dragon Zero. Zero didn't like his name at first, but got over it after just lay down. I even heard from Great Red that Zero said troublesome. I laugh at that for a while. I almost thought I got black dragon that was a Nara from Naruto a few second. Too bad Zero only smart in battle and nothing else and he train on his skills, and create new way on using his dragon breath. So yea not a Nara.

After we form a familiar pact with them. I create new space inside the training room that link to my [ID CREATION] that act like a different dimensional, for them to live and train as I place a bunch of devil apples for them to eat. I can even summon them out of the [ID CREATION] with just calling their name. Great Red even sometime come out of my soulscape to spend some time with our familiar and train them.

We got along with our familiar dragons really well even if Zero a lazy ass dragon, but we still got along. I even found out that his dragon breath is a pitch black flames like my rinnesharingan Amaterasu. Even another shocking thing is that our familiar dragon can make their body turn into their own breath type element to everyone surprise and shock. Even Great Red was shock and he never seen these kind of dragon before and he seen many raise and fall in his whole life, but they never breed these kind of four baby dragons.

After we spend time with our dragons. We felt a pulse of tainted holy energy near Kuoh academy right now. So we rush to the place as quickly we could. Right before we could. There is a magical barrier around the academy. I pull out [Rule Breaker] and stab the barrier, and making it destroy like glass. Everyone beside the girls was shock at what just happen. Right as we enter I deploy a new magical barrier, but 20% more stronger just enough to take about 10% of our mass destruction techniques.

When we came to the open area of the front main school building. I see everyone of Rias' peerage here along with Xenovia. I notice Kiba already gain his balance breaker. I look up and see a young man with black hair, unlike other fallen angels, He have pointy ears, and possesses five pairs of black wings. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories. It look like the battle with Kokabiel already started for a while now.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" Kokabiel taunt everyone. "I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Satan! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Rias shout at Kokabiel in rage. He just laugh at her like she made the joke of the year.

"Then try to destroy me! Satan's sister! The owner of 'Welsh Dragon'! Crimson hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on! Ah...our king is here along with his girls. Though I still haven't figure out all those three powers. I could feel fire of some kind from the blonde, ice that could freeze hell flame itself easily from the blue hair lady, and oh? Now this is interesting! The girl in white have holy along with bunch of elements! Hahaha! This is great! We can have enough people here that we could start a war!" Kokabiel said to everyone as he look at my group as he try to figure out what are we. Then he laugh like a insane person at the end.

I notice everyone are shock at seeing my group, but Xenovia already look like she about to attack along with Kiba. I watch them already rushing together to fight Kokabiel. Right as Xenovia about to slice him with her durandal along with her degraded Excalibur's fragment destruction, but Kokabiel created a single light sword to easily block both her slash with just one hand without putting in a effect, and kick her away from himself as he spin around to block Kiba's sneak attack from behind.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!" Kokabiel said to Xenovia as he release killer intent and created a light spear in his other hand as he threw it at Xenovia.

Xenovia try to block the light spear with her degraded Excalibur's fragment, but was too late as the killer intent still causing her some problems to move her arm correctly as the light spear pierce the left side of her shoulder making her drop durandal. As she grunt n pain as her left shoulder is bleeding down her arm making it almost useless to use her left arm to fight. Then Xenovia stab the Excalibur's fragment to the ground as she try to pick up durandal with her right hand as she try to fight with just a single arm.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!" Kokabiel shout at Xenovia on her foolish act. Xenovia adjusted her stance as she rush at Kokabiel. She then went on slashing towards him once again along with Kiba. "Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my holy demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!" Kiba shout at Kokabiel while continue slashing with his sword of betrayer.

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a holy sword and a holy demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords. He is taking on their attacks as if it was nothing.

"Hey Ragna. Why are we just standing here and not attack that fallen angel?" Yang whisper to me as we watch the fight from the side line. "I have no idea...why haven't you attack Esdese?" I said to Yang then ask Esdese as I notice she didn't attack either. "I will be honest, I just want to watch them fight against each other while trying to kill each other. I like to watch a death match most of the time." Esdese reply to us as she haven't move her eyes from the fight. "Well I guess I should just get ready to support you guys once you go in." Weiss said to us as she create a light bow.

Then I see Koneko ran up behind Kokabiel as she thrust her left fist at his back. Sadly she didn't notice the grin on Kokabiel face. "Naive!" His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba shout for his bleeding friend then cough up a mouth full of blood when he got kick in the stomach and a slash from Kokabiel's light sword while his sword of betrayer almost been destroy by the force of the light sword. "Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!" Kokabiel mock Kiba as he slash him again.

I notice the fight almost about to end. As I watch Xenovia and Kiba were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent them flying. I notice the corner of my left eye that Asia is healing Koneko's body with her sacred gear. "Is this it?" I heard Kokabiel as he sighed. Then I heard him speak again at the Rias' peerage and Xenovia "But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kokabiel shout at them. "What do you mean...?" Rias ask Kokabiel while waiting for her body to restore her lost mana. Kokabiel started laughing as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Four Satans but also God died." Kokabiel shout as he continue laughing at almost everyone who are in shock well beside my group after all we did gain some knowledge before we come to this world. "It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." Kokabiel explain to those who had doubtful thoughts.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Satans and the majority of high class devils and the fallen angels who lost most of the fallen angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure devils are rare, right?" Kokabiel mock them even fared.

"Lies…it's a lie…" I heard Xenovia whisper as her eyes starts to lost their light. She had a panicked expression. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God is found dead then she lost the means to live. I already notice Weiss already taking aim with her light bow now while infusing the light arrow with ice.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Satans, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that 'there is no second war' after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!? Then you devils! You starts to create those evil pieces! You got those filthy human into your race and try to wipe us out everytime you see one of us!" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on Rias's peerage and Xenovia.

I see Asia covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear. "God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Kokabiel answered Asia's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing the job well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the 'system' used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Satans broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Satans, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur." Kokabiel explain to Asia.

Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia dropped onto the ground looking like she will die soon. "Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!" Issei shout to her as he held her in his arms. "From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen angels, are the ultimate beings!" Kokabiel declare everyone as he laugh insanely.

Right before Issei can say anything Kokabiel scream in pain making everyone look back up to him. To see a light arrow with a icey mist around it pierce his left shoulder. Kokabiel grab the light arrow as his right hand starts to cover in ice making him look surprise as he didn't have a choice as he rip it right away making him spill more blood that turn to red ice as it break down to dust. "Damn...I was trying to headshot him." Weiss said making others look at her in shock.

Right before anyone could say anything, I already cast wind step on Yang as she phase from people views and appear in front of Kokabiel and smash her right fist that cover in golden flame. Sending Kokabiel straight to the ground crashing it making a small crater. Esdese appear to Kokabiel left side as she grab he roots of all of his wings as she rip them all out without any effort. Making Kokabiel scream in pain that is in a high pitch cracking the school windows. This surprise Rias's group as they forgot about us.

"How dare you filthy human rip my wings!" Kokabiel shout at Esdese as he create a two handed broad sword and try to slash at Esdese, but Weiss appear in front of Esdese to absorb the light element from Kokabiel's light broad sword. I cast wind step onto myself. I phase behind Kokabiel and grab the back of his neck with my right hand to nullify all his holy magic. "Unhand me you commoner! Even if you declare yourself king! Your just a lowly human! W-What?! Why can't I use any holy magic?!" Kokabiel ask in shock. I raise my left hand into a fist as I start to use gura gura fruit power. A clear white sphere cover my fist, I can tell Kokabiel notice this as he pale and try to escape, but Esdese freeze both his hands together from trying to attack me.

Right before I could crush Kokabiel's body to a bloody mess. I felt my magical barrier lost half it strength and keep on losing. I look up and see the barrier was destroy now. I notice beside my group, the others are shaking in fear as the being in the air is overwhelming them with its presence. _'Too bad it still no match to us.'_ It descended while cutting the abyss sky by sending out a white light. There was a white thing in our sights that is glowing, which didn't even have a slight shadow in this dark night. It was floating off the ground by an inch. A white plated armor. There were jewels across various locations on the armor. It also had armor on the face so we couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

"Vanishing Dragon..." I heard from Kokabiel. I notice the Yang and Esdese have a grin on their face when they see who it is. "One of the Longinus, 'Divine Dividing.' If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance Breaker state. 'Divine Dividing Scale mail.' Just like the 'Boosted Gear' it truly is an annoying thing." Kokabiel said to everyone while coughing blood.

"It's look like the crow lost all it wings. Still it a good thing too. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?" The Vanishing Dragon mock Kokabiel. Making him glare at him. "Ah the Void King! It's nice to meet you. I would love to fight you and those girls of your, but I would kindly ask you to hand over the crow as Azazel want him." The Vanish Dragon ask me in a neutral tone as he try to grab Kokabiel, but I dodge him even though he manage to touch my right shoulder.

"Why should we let you have him? I think we should keep him, since we could get him to answer some of questions, or you could trade something of equal value for him Vashing Dragon" Esdese taunt him as she give him a smile. "My name is Albion." said the now known as Albion, even if the girls and I already know what his real name is.

[DIVIDE!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around me and Esdese got reduced immediately. Too bad I force most of the divide target to Kokabiel making him grunt. I don't know if he surprise that I could change his target or not. Since his helm is in the way.

"One of the abilities of my 'Divine Dividing.' It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat the weakest human there is!" Albion shout at us.

I toss Kokabiel to Esdese as she catch him and knock him out by hitting the back of his neck. I stand in front of Esdese and the now unconscious Kokabiel. **'Wind Step.'** I gave a mental cast as I phase from their views and appear in front of Albion and grab [Rule Breaker] from my inventory and a did a quick slash that so fast no one beside Esdese, Yang, and Weiss who are use to my speed already. As I slash the armor of divine dividing with [Ruler Breaker] in high speed and placing it back in my inventory so no one could see it under a second.

Everyone beside the girls, are shock and surprise when they see the armor broke to pieces. Showing us who the person look like inside the armor, but left the white wings on his back still out, young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes. He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles.

"W-What?! Why the hell my divine dividing scale mail disappear? You! What the hell you do?!" Albion shout at me as he reactive his balance breaker again as he burst into blue light and back into his scale mail. "Oh? Sorry butt dragon, but I can't just give out all my secret." I mock Albion who look at me in shock. "What?!" Weiss scream in surprise as she cover her butt and hide behind Yang as she watch over her shoulder. "B-Butt D-Dragon?! How dare you call me that! Where did you even come up with that?!" He shout at me in rage. All I did was point at Issei. Making everyone look at him where he point at himself in confuse. "He your rival and he so in love with breasts. That mean he the oppai dragon. So your the butt dragon." I explain my stupid logic to them.

"What?! The fiend! You should love oppai not the butt!" Issei shout at Albion in rage. Right before they could go on. I open a magic circle that open a portal to where Azazel is and Esdese toss Kokabiel to the portal. I use my yami yami fruit gravity power to pull Albion to the portal right before he could do anything. Yang did a roundhouse kick to his head sending him crashing into the surprise looking Azazel.

"Good night everyone! It was fun while it last it." I said to the still in shock group as I send the girls and I back home by using magic transportation.

"So did Kokabiel have anything on him that could be any use?" I ask Esdese since the plan was I would distract everyone while she search through and find anything useful. Esdese just took out a lance like golden dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle out of my inventory. "Downfall Dragon Spear...it unusable since there we don't have a pact with Fafnir." I said to everyone. "Well if it need a power source. Why not use one of our devil fruit power to active it?" Weiss ask everyone. Then Weiss took out some papers that have bunch of writing on them. "Oh right! I took some notes that was near that Azazel guy when you open that portal Ragna. It say here that this it he complete version for later use and on here it say he made only two of them. One is the prototype that he already using with the pact of dragon king Fafnir. The one we have is the complete version that he just finish. Look like Kokabiel stole it and now it ours. Oh on here, this one just require a high output power source that like a dragon." Weiss inform us on what the notes say that she stole.

"Hey didn't you tell us that Great Red said that I smell like a dragon? Maybe my semblance and devil fruit belong to a dragon? Here let me try!" Yang said to everyone as she grab the golden dagger from Esdese. We wait a few moment as we watch Yang pour her aura first then her devil fruit power and even both at the same time. "Huh? Guess I can't active it." Yang said in a sad tone. Weiss eyes twitch a little and grab Yang and pull her inside the training room with Esdese and I following behind.

"You idiot! I was about to tell you how to active it, but you just do thing without thinking again! First go summon Blaze." Weiss said to Yang. Then a few second Blaze appear in front of us and looking at us with her cute big eyes. Then Weiss told Yang to tell Blaze to pour a little of it energy into it and with her devil fruit and aura. The purple jewel that was dull at first now starts to light up.

"Now that the pact is made to the dagger. Just say 'Balance Breaker' is what you should say after you get a dragon to make a pact with the dagger. That what I read from these notes." Weiss explain to us. "Balance Breaker!" Yang shout out as the jewel bright up even more as Yang body burst into golden flame and disappear after a second. (Just look up dishwasher1910 on deviant art with Yang golden sun dragon. Love the image! I am not taking any credit from it at all. Just love the look. If the person who own the image contact me to get rid this part of the chapter I will.) "Wow! This is amazing! I can fly!" Yang shout excited as she fly in the air with Blaze following her, but slowly as she still a baby. "Any trouble at all?!" Weiss shout out to Yang. Then Yang land back on the ground as her armor break into golden dust as we can see her Ember Celica turn into a golden color like Issei boosted gear with purple jewel. "Well this is new. Now how will I shoot out of these?" Yang ask herself as she look at her new form of Ember Celica. Then as if has it own will. It change back into her original Ember Celica.

"Oh! That sweet! I can change it with just a thought! I love this!" Yang shout in happiness. "Now if we could make two more for Esdese and myself." Weiss said to herself. "Oh that easy. Right before Yang use it. I got it store in my unlimited blade work. Too bad it useless to me as Great Red told me that I have the two heavenly dragon already. With a third my body won't handle it." I said to the girls as I trace two more downfall dragon spear for Esdese and Weiss. Then they did the same thing as Yang and their the same design like Yang, but in their own color like their baby dragon color. To our surprise Yang balance breaker scale mail allow her to shoot out fire bullet like her Ember Celica, but instead of a normal bullets size it became a dragon head made of golden flame along with able to use close combat while her body is on fire. We tested with Esdese and Weiss. Their are the same like Yang with their own skills as well but in dragon form.

As I watch the girls fly around along with their dragons. I felt something staring at me for a while. When I look for the source. It Zero, he staring at me for a while now. _' **{He want you to make a pacts with him like the others too.}** and how could I do that? You told me that having a third will destroy my body. **{True, but what if we fuse the two heavenly dragon like how Issei will later steal the divine dividing in the future.}** ok and how am I going to fuse them? **{Just create another downfall dragon spear. When you make the pact with Zero. I will fuse all of them into. You need a medium like the girls as it will become a hybrid sacred gear that only you could use like the girls as their became soul bound with self repair onto their weapons. So I say use that Murasame.}** Well ok then.' _ I reply back to Great Red and did as I was told by Great Red. After a few moment it work. The new Murasame didn't change much beside the blade turn into pitch black while have a Chinese dragon in red around the blade.

 **"Balance Breaker."** I said as I hold onto Murasame and my body burst into black flame. (Image the complete balance breaker of Issei boosted gear with divine dividing wings with the blue into blood red along with jewels are blood red while the armor are pitch black.) "[look like it work father.]" said a child voice. I look around for the voice then look at Zero. "[Yup uncle Red told me and my sibling that we could talk to you when we make the pact. Thank for taking us in father. Though you still troublesome father.]" said Zero as he give me a lazy glare. "Right..." I said as I give Zero a deadpan.

 ** _'{Ah right partner. You can't use boost or divide without using that Muramasa now. So always carry it on you, you don't even need to draw as you just need it to touch a part of your body. On the bright side, you won't need to switch between to use their sacred gear form now to use their power. As it fuse together now. So you can divide then transfer to other like boosted gear. With boosted gear you can boost the divide so it will divide twice at the same time of every 10 seconds. So you get two divide in 10 seconds along with boost, but when your in balance breaker. The time limit in the form is 13 hours and cool down is 10 minutes since your body recover really fast. You still have all the two heavenly dragon skill though, but the juggernaut drive was fuse into your Murasame balance breaker so no need to chant to active it as once you use balance breaker your already in juggernaut drive.}'_** Great Red said to me.

"Guess I got a one cut killer along with a boost effect and divide...this Teigu just became overpower even more now..." I said quietly to myself as I use balance breaker again to fly with the girls and their dragons along with Zero who flying slowly like it to troublesome to fly faster.


	21. Chapter 21: Uh?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell"**

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Uh?**

 **Day?: Force Me Huh? Your Life Is forfeit!**

I swing Murasame to my right as I cut down a ice golem as I smash another one behind me with gura gura by using my sheath as a medium to destroy the ice golem behind me. I jump away as a golden flame came above and burn the ground where I was a minute ago. I follow my instinct and did a high speed slash in multiple direction in front of me as countless ice spear coming right at me as I slash them to different direction by using the tip my blade to change it course.

Then I return my blade back to it sheath as I did a backflip as a ice spear flew pass me. Then I roll to the ground and did a quick draw while spinning up as I slice about 30s light arrow in multiple directions. Then I quickly did a roundhouse kick to block Yang's right hook aimming from behind me. Next I did a air tricked above the girls, then I use the mana around me to make the air thick enough below me to step on. I kick it as I launch myself at the girls while covering my right fist with yami yami to increase it power by increasing the gravity. As I smash the ground creating a crater. The girls jump away before I reach the ground, but they been push away from the shockwave.

"[Ok! Time up!]" Blaze said to everyone. "Wow that was a good spar!" Yang said to everyone as she grab a soda from my inventory as we walk out the training room along with our dragons. After a good spar we finish eating lunch. "So what we doing today?" Yang ask everyone as we lay on the grass ground in the training room for relaxing. Then Weiss took out a lists out of my inventory. "Let see we just finish sparing against Ragna with just our 20% while refining our skill too stop wasting some movements. Then we already finish with lunch. On our next to do list is either meet up with Rias and her peerage and see if anything interesting is happen, or we could go out hunting for those ghouls." Weiss list of the choice we could do next today.

"Hmmm...ghouls that we could easily hunt down and kill, or meet up with Rias and see if anything excited would happen which is a low 50% of happen most of the time...let hunt some ghouls!" Yang shout at us as she got up from the ground as she point at us. "And how are we going to get to the place? Remember it in the underworld. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like dying anytime soon." Weiss said to Yang as she cross her arms and look at Yang with a small glare.

"Well then we can just meet up with Rias then! Plus we could even ask her if she could bring us to the underworld." Yang try to reason with Weiss and the rest of us. As she really want to punch some ghouls. "Are you a idiot? Never mind you are sometime. Remember she a devils and we may be not enemy right now, but that doesn't me we won't be later in the future. So do you think it just be so easy that we just go to her and ask her to take us to the underworld where her race home base is?" Weiss argue with Yang.

1 hour later*

"Sure! But after the meeting that the three factions are gathering soon. By that time we could go to the underworld with my Onii-sama." Rias said to us in happiness. "I can't believe it was this easy." Weiss said in a dull quiet voice to herself. "Oh right Ragna-kun. Could attend at the meeting as well? The leader of the three factions want you to attend as well. Even if your human...I still think your something else and not human." Rias said to me as she said the last part to herself quietly. "Well he is the Void King. I think they just want to meet a human who have knowledge on unknown magic and someone who is able to use the void." Akeno explain to everyone. "I'm...sorry for my rude comments from a few days ago Ragna-sama. I hope you could forgive me and hope we could work together as now I am Rias's new knight." Xenovia said to me while bowing her head to me for a few seconds.

"It's ok." I reply to Xenovia. "Now what was I going say again before you guys came inside. Ah! right...and to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Issei, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Issei possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us. It's going to be all right Issei. I will definitely protect you, Issei." Rias said to everyone, but mostly to Issei while patting his head.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" Issei said to everyone. "I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right." Kiba said to everyone then looked at Issei as if he going to lose him. "I will protect you." Kiba said sweetly with a straight face to Issei making him shiver a little. "No, um, I am happy but…how should I put this...if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…" Issei said nervous to Kiba.

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household. There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Issei-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that…it's hot around my chest region" Kiba said that come from his heart as he look at Issei."Woah...look like we going to see real life boy to boy action." Yang whisper to Weiss who look a little weird out right now. Then I felt someone just came inside this room and Esdese notice this too, but Yang and Weiss are too busy to see if boyxboy would happen in right of everyone.

"D-Disgusting. You…don't come near me! Don't touch me!" Issei shout in fear at Kiba as he got off the couch and back away from Kiba. "N-No way, Issei-kun..." Kiba said sadly as he look at Issei moving away from him. When he step forward to Issei and then Issei back even fared making him sad. "Poor Kiba, being rejected by the love of his life." Yang whisper again to Weiss. Then Weiss look at Yang in a deadpan and smack the back of Yang's head. "Shush you." Weiss quietly scold Yang as she got back to watching what their going to do next. "However, I wonder what happened…besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias said to everyone as she try to think of what to do right now.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and it is Sirzechs. With out warning I recreated another rubber chicken and throw it at the surprise Sirzechs. Smacking across his face and sending him crashing to the floor. I hear almost everyone grasp in shock while Yang is laughing while holding her sides while Weiss just look at in deadpan and Esdese just give me a grin. I notice Grayfia just look at me in shock at what happen and surprise she couldn't react fast enough to protect her husband/master.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias said in a surprise and worry voice. As she rush to help her older brother as I could hear Sirzechs mumble about stupid chicken and will hunt some later. "Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date and why did you throw a rubber chicken at me Ragna-kun? That hurt..." Sirzechs said to me as he got up from the floor with Rias help as he pick up the rubber chicken for a while and threw it out one of the open windows. Then Rias's peerage quickly kneel in front of Sirzechs while Asia took a moment at what going and saw what Issei doing as she copied it. I didn't bother kneeling, since Great Red threaten me that if I kneel. He would make me blow up from within. Esdese just drink her wine while still didn't even bother to get up from the couch as she keep looking at everyone. Yang finally stop laughing as she take a few deep breath to calm herself down. Weiss still have her deadpan still as she don't know what to do right now.

"Please relax, I came for private business today." Sirzechs said to Rias and her peerage when he see their kneeling in front of him making him nervous. While he a little surprise that my group didn't kneel in front of him like most people, but then he remember that he send his familiar to spy on Rias, in case my group was a danger to his little sister and he got a report on what happen to the spar along with my declare of naming myself as a King, but mostly a Void King. So he finally thought of a reason that as King and a leader, then they should never kneel another king as it would make the who kneel weak in everyone views. Then I watch Rias and her peerage raise their heads and stood up, but still look trying to look respectful to one of their leaders.

"Rias-tan. This room look like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." Sirzechs complain to Rias while having a bitter smile and look at his little sister in worry as he look around the room. "Well you guys are 'devils,' so of course the place would look like some high class room as a background for a mystery murder scene for a show." I said to everyone and Rias's eyes twitched a little by mine and Sirzechs's words. She doesn't know if she should be happy or mad at us right now.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias said to her older brother while trying hide the angry tone that almost escape from her mouth as she give everyone a forced smile. Then Sirzechs gave Rias a unfilled printed form. "Don't bother to hide it Rias-tan! Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I almost forgot about it! How could you not tell your dear older brother?! Are you trying to make me cry? You are? Aren't you?! You want me to miss on seeing you working so hard in class up close! Grayfia-chan! Rias is hiding secret from me! Why couldn't she stay as a child, young and so innocent. When she was a child. She would always follow me and tell me her secret, but now she growing up! They grow up too fast! OW! Why you kicking me Rias-tan-OW!" Sirzechs said to everyone as he cry at the beginning in despair, but at the end he cry in pain as his little sister is kicking his shin along with Grayfia pitching his cheek.

"Think we should skip that day then? I mean our parents are either dead, or can't physical possible on coming here." Yang whisper to Weiss who still have a deadpan. "No, and we don't have to worry. If people ask, we can make up a lie on spot." Weiss whisper back to Yang. Esdese just finish her wine and twitched a little when she just remember about the classroom visit are coming soon and she will have to deal with all the noisy parents and family members. She was almost agree with Yang on skipping, but gave up that idea as she would get bored as nothing going to happen at home and she would hate being bored.

"Grayfia...you're the one who told Onii-sama?" Rias said a little angry at Grayfia for reminding her older brother about classroom visits as she hate to be embarrass by her older brother. "Yes, someone from the school had send me a the school schedule of the Gremoy household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." Grayfia reply to the young heiress with a emotionless tone. While still look a little nervous as Esdese is giving a ice cold stare at her. When Rias heard Grayfia respond, she sighed as she rub her forehead as she felt like she about to have a headache coming soon.

"Even if my Satan duties cause me to be very busy and don't have much time to spend with my little Rias-tan, but even if I have to take a day off from my work, I will participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Father will come over as well along with Mother. Isn't that great Rias-tan? We will have a day with the whole family." Sirzechs said to Rias with a big smile. Sadly he didn't bother to notice the horror look on Rias's face after hearing what he just said to her.

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Satan? To leave your job and come here! The Satan can't treat a single devil in a special way!" Rias said in a shocked voice as she look at Sirzechs in horror. However, Sirzechs just turn his head sideways a little as he give a small smile to everyone while still ignoring the horror look on his little sister face. "No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place and to ask if Ragna-kun here along with his group would be attending at the conference as well." Sirzechs said to everyone while looking at my direction to see if I accept offer on attending at the conference between the 3 factions. Almost everyone looked shocked at what Sirzechs just said.

"Here...? Really?" Rias ask her older brother while her eyes wide open as well and thinking she hearing things. "Ah, This school somehow seem to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Satan Serafall Leviathan's little sister, and the Void King along with his group are attached to this place. Kokabiel and the legendary Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei and maybe with Ragna-kun the Void King...maybe..." Sirzechs try to reason with Rias as to why he picking the school as the place to hold the meeting while glances at Issei and my directions for a few seconds.

"Are you the Satan? Nice to meet you, My name is Xenovia." Xenovia introduce herself to Sirzechs while ignoring her master horror face as well. "Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family…truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time and with Ragna-kun being a king too, but by the aura he releasing a little I could tell he not someone to mess with. Even if I fight with full power at the start of the fight to beat him and that if he going all out. The one I worry the most is that teacher over there, Esdese, as I could feel she like Grayfia, but have much darker feeling, and could give any evil devils a run for their money." Sirzechs said to everyone while shiver a little under Esdese stare and look at Yang a little confuse while Weiss he look a little surprise.

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine, but, was it really fine to be a devil?" Xenovia said to Sirzechs, but then she starts to talk to herself and question on why did she become a devil. Did something push her to this path, or did she lost all hope after hearing God die. She turn to the very being that she was raise to hunt and now she thinking even deeper making some of us worry for her sanity.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way, but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias's family. I'll be counting on you." Sirzechs said to Rias's new knight. "If I am asked by the Legendary Satan written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do, but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." Xenovia said and made a vow to everyone. After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs and Rias smile at her. "Thanks." Sirzechs said to Xenovia, causing the poor girl to blush a little.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" Sirzechs said to everyone. I got up from my seat making everyone look at my directions. "I think it time for me and the girls to leave. As of right now. I'm bored and you people aren't doing anything interesting." I said to everyone as I walk to the door. Causing Sirzechs to panic a little. "AH! Wait!" Sirzechs shout for me to wait. Right before I exit the room I look back at him with the girls already behind me. "Er...would you be able to attend to the conference between the 3 factions?" Sirzechs ask me a little nervous. I took a moment to think about this. _' **{You got nothing to do right now. I say you should do it, plus near the middle the battle will begin. Why not go to the conference as it give you a reason to stay at the school instead of being questions on why your group show up on the day that they been attack?}** Fine...'_ "Fine. My group along with myself will attend, but that doesn't mean we will join any factions. Any force on my group will be a declare of war." I said to Sirzechs as he nods quickly as I walk out the room.

"So Ragna. What are we going to do now?" Weiss ask me as we just left Kuoh Academy already. "Hmmm...we-" Before I could reply to Weiss. I felt many different souls coming to our location really fast. The girls notice my reacts as they bought out their weapons while I already got Murasame in my left hand.

[ID CREATE] Empty dungeon:

Training ground: #2 program:

Entry:Open

Time limit for entry to stay open: 10 minutes

Exit:Seal

Time limit for exit to be seal: None, unseal on command only

Time inside ratio: 24 hours inside/ 1 hour outside

Enemy's teleportation: Nullify

Enemy's sealing items: Nullify

Enemy's mind control items: Nullify

Enemy's skill stealer items: Nullify

Enemy's recovery items: Nullify

Area cut off from outside world?: Yes

Area affect outside world?: No

Area repair instant after exit ID?: Yes

A giant blue dome appear around my current location. I feel the souls entering my ID training ground. The girls already switch to their combat gears out of their school outfit. My outfit burst into dark blue flame into Dreadlord's outfit. I see about 30-50 in front of me and they look like ghouls from the Nightfang clan. "We finally found you Void King! Where our heir?!" said the one look like the leader of the group. I just notice that the Nightfang group are all wearing business suit and carrying many different weapons, but look a common to them. There are staff, long sword, spear, dagger, and the one look like the leader of the group is using a battle axe. "Oh! Him! Yeah...he dead..." Esdese said calmly at the ghouls in front of us without a worry. After hearing Esdese's words, their starts to throwing out threats that they would carry out after their done with us. Then the leader raise his right hand and the other ghouls stop shouting in rage. He calmly look at me.

"I see...then you much repay the clan with a life for a life. If his highness is dead, that mean Rex and Maria is dead as well. We will let you live Void King. If you hand over those 3 females. They will be uses as breeder for the clan to give our clan powerful new members. If you don't accept on this request then you will force us to kill you and we will take them with us by force even if we have to cut off their limbs if we have to. As long their alive and working, we will make them breed us more members for our ghouls till their no longer give birth, or their dead for over use." the leader threaten me at the end, but when I heard what he asking as a repayment for killing their heir. I notice the girls look angry for even daring to use them as a breeding tools.

Without warning, I release 100% of my killer intent at the ghouls in front of me. Making them freeze up. The girls who notice my blank expression while my right eye open showing them the rinnesharingan and my left eye illusion drop. They quietly move behind me. "I see...so this is what the Nightfang would do to other who just kill their 'heir' or one of their members. You dare force me to give the one I love as a breeding tools?" I said in a neutral tone while using the boost effect and transfer to my killer intent to cause them some of them to die from a heart attack. **'Room.'** I snap my right fingers and use the opi opi fruit power to create a territory as a transparent with light blue aura dome appear only a few inches shorter than my ID dome. **'Amputate.'** As I did a quick draw to cut of all of the ghouls legs and arms to make sure they don't escape. I hear all the ghouls scream in fear and some even give out threats that if I don't release them their clan will hunt me and my family forever.

"Hey Ragna! Leave a few for us to fight with! You're taking all the fight from us again." Yang shout at me. **Sigh*** I quickly place all the ghouls, but the leader their body parts back together as the girls rush at them while I deal with the leader. "So...how about you tell me why you decided to take actions now?" I calmly ask the leader while still leaving out my rinnesharingan as I was ready to burn the ghouls to ashes. "Heh...you think that just because I don't have any legs or arms doesn't mean I can't kill you!" the leader shout at me as he open his mouth wide. **'Wind Step.'** I quickly cast wind step on myself as I phase out and a few feet away from the ghouls leader. Then I see that the ghouls leader that when he open his mouth wide and came out a pool of blood. I was confuse for a little seconds then notice the ground that the ghoul's blood start to melt the ground. "HA! You can't beat me! A select few ghouls would gain this ability to turn our blood to acids that will melt anything! Too bad his highness didn't get the chance to do the trail to earn this ability since it would start after he finish your group off, but I shall kill you in the honor of the dead of his highness!" the ghouls leader shout at me as he continue throwing up more blood at me. As I keep on running around the area.

I notice the girls already finish about 40 ghouls already and just leave only 9 left. **'Takt.'** I quickly make all the blood levitate over the ghouls leader making him surprise at what going on. I drop the acids blood over him, making him spit out a few blood. "HAHA! That your idea? Our blood don't cause any harm to us! HAHA!" the leader laugh at me while informing me that I should never use their blood against them. I did a quick draw and use judgement cut on the ghouls leader shocking him that I could cut him from a far. Then he started to yell in pain as black marking appear around him. I notice the ghouls leader soul went inside Murasame telling me he dead now. "HEY Ragna! We're finish!" Yang shout over to me. I look over all the dead ghouls body as I use amaterasu to burn all the bodies to ashes just in case.

[ID ESCAPE]

I destroy the ID and I notice my money just increase when the girls killed the ghouls. This tell me that these ghouls that would die in my ID would give me out money. _'Look like I will be using [ID CREATE] more often. If the enemy inside will still give me out money._ ' I thought as I walk along the girls to home.

 **Day?: Meeting The Other Satan!**

The girls and I decided to just skip the classroom visit day by just hanging at the roof while Yang took a nap. Weiss just finish her next week class homework as she look at the paper in pride. Esdese was a little annoy, but she got someone else to teach her class, but had to grade the teacher that she ask of their students test they took last week. She just finish it and drink one of her favorite wine while mumbling about torturing some teacher later for forcing her to grade these stupid tests.

After we heard the bell rings. We head back inside looking for anything interesting happen, so we heading for gymnasium to see if there anything there. I notice a few people are staring at us on the way there. Most of the parent that are single father. Their asking their kids if Esdese single or not. Some even went up to Esdese if she want to go on a date with them, but Esdese just walk along with me, Yang, and Weiss while ignoring them. There were some who are bold to even grab her, but Esdese just threw them to the floor and a few who still kept on going made her threw them out the window wishing they die already, for even annoying her this long.

Then I notice up ahead there is a bunch of students taking pictures of cosplay magic girl. She have long black hair that tied into twin tails and have violet eyes. She look like a child, but that large breasts doesn't make her look like a child at all. She wearing a magical girl's outfit that Issei once told me about that one beast that wearing the same outfit as the the girl in front of me with a magic staff or wand depend on the world as she pose for the to take her pictures. Then I notice Saji went up stage and stand in front of the cosplay magical girl. "Hey! This is a school! What do you think you're doing? Come on, move along now!" Saji shout at the students making them shout in rage, but quickly shut their mouth when they feel something behind them, to their horror. They see Esdese giving them one of her ice cold stare. "Leave. Now. Or. Die." Esdese said to the students causing them run away in fear.

"Um, are you lost?" Saji ask the cosplay magical girl which the girl nod at him. "We can't have you walking around school in those clothes." Then the girl did some pose while waving around her magic staff/wand at Saji. Yang look a little creep out by the cosplay magical girl and Weiss twitched a little as we walk along with Rias's group to the stage. Saji just look he going to have a headache soon. Then he look over his left seeing us coming towards him. "Hey Saji! Looks like you're actually doing your job." Issei said to Saji. "Shut it Hyoudou." Saji reply Issei. Then I heard the door open. "Saji, what's going on here?" Sona ask her pawn. "Oh, President, I was just-" Saji was just going to explain himself, but the cosplay magical girl behind him move to her right when she heard Sona's voice.

"Found you, Sona-chan!" said the cosplay magical girl. Making Sona look surprise and gulp a little. "Could she be...an acquaintance of yours?" Issei ask Sona. The cosplay magical girl jump off the stage as she run towards Sona. "Sona-chan! Sona-chan, what's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your big sister. I think you should be _much_ happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and having some girl on girl action, where you say 'Onee-sama! and I say 'So-tan!' you know?" Sona's older sister said to Sona, causing Sona to look nervous as I can see her sweating a little by how close her older sister face near her.

"Eh...that Sona older sister?" Yang whisper to Weiss, but sadly Weiss ignore Yang whisper as she look jealous at Sona's older sister for having a large breasts while she look at her own. Then she starts to have tears a little as she cry on my right shoulder and mumble about how unfair the world is. I pat on Weiss' shoulder to cheer her up. Making her smile a little.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama" Rias said to Issei when he look confuse on who Sona's older sister is. "One of today's Four Great Satans and my President's older sister. It's the first time I've ever seen her, though." Saji inform to most people who don't know this fact while we watch Serafall and Sona talking.

""WHAT?!"" both Issei and Asia said in surprise. "You're actually super duper happy to see your sister again, aren't you?" Serafall said to her cute little sister. I see Rias walking towards Serafall. "Serafall-sama, it's been a while." Rias said to Serafall. "Oh, Rias-chan! It's been ages! How ya been?" Serafall ask Rias while giving her a few cute poses while talking to her. Rias look a little bit trouble.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Rias nervously ask Serafall. "Yeah Sona-chan's so mean. She didn't say a word to me about today classroom visit! I was devastated! I was so angry, that I was about to attack Heaven!" Serafall said to Rias while doing poses while telling Rias how Sona was mean to her. "Hey Ragna. You think we could attack heaven?" Yang whisper to me. "That depend if we could still use most of out skills up there. If it just a bunch of clouds, it going to be a little hard on my footwork that my hand to hand combat require.

"I can't tell whether or not she's kidding." I heard Issei said to himself. Then I notice Serafall pointing at our directions. "Rias-chan, is that the kid with the boosted gear I've heard about? Oh! Even the Void King is here!" Serafall said to Rias. "Yes. Issei-kun, Ragna-kun, would you please come and introduce yourself." Rias said to us. "Y-Yes!" Issei shout out, but I just gave her a blank stare making her sweat a little. Weiss stop crying a while ago, but she still hugging my right arm and pouting a little at the unfairness. I see Issei walk up in front a little as he lower his head to greet Serafall.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!" Issei said with in a serious tone. "Nice to meet you . I'm Serafall Leviathan, a Satan! Call me Levia-tan" Serafall said to Issei while turning sideways as she make a peace sign to him. "Y-Yes, ma'am." Issei said a little nervous while trying to keep his perverted thoughts to himself while staring at Serafall's breasts. While Weiss still hugging my right arm, she still is in reach as she smack the back of Issei's head as she have a feeling he having a perverted thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ragna D. Mercer. The girl with blue hair is Esdese. The one hugging my right arm is Weiss Schnee and the blonde hair girl who have a big bright smile is Yang Xiao Long." I introduce myself and the girls to Serafall. "Nice to meet you guys! Call me Levia-tan as well!" Serafall said to us. "No." I said instantly causing Serafall to pout a little.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit." Sona shout at her older sister. Making Serafall panick. "Say it ain't so, Sona-chan! If that's what you think, your sister will be so very sad! You know that your sister's into Magical Girls, don't you?!" Serafall argue with her younger sister. I notice Esdese look a little weird out by Serafall action as she couldn't tell if she should think Serafall is in the strong or weak sections. Yang look like she remember a time when her own sister Ruby was trying out a new look before. Weiss just deadpan at Serafall.

"I've heard that line before." Issei said in a nervous tone. "Where did you heard that from?" Yang ask Issei. "Hahaha...Yang-san...you don't want to know...it best if no one know, or see what I have seen..." Issei said to Yang while a little depress at the flashback. "I'm gonna use my shiny stick and slaughter all the angels and fallen angels!" Serafall said to Sona. I could hear Great Red laughing a little when he heard parts of Serafall's words. "Onee-sama, please behave yourself. Your little sparkles could level a small country in seconds." Sona argue with her older sister. I could hear Yang snicker a little when she heard Sona saying that Serafall could level a small country in seconds by use sparkles. Esdese look even more annoy by Sona's comment.

"Hey, Saji. When Kokabiel came by, your president didn't call her sister, but it's not because they don't like each other, is it?" Issei ask Saji. "It's the opposite. Because Serafall-sama loves her sister, President Sona, so much, calling her would only cause trouble." Akeno explain to Issei. I notice Sona look mad right now by how her body is shaking a little. "Y-You're right. She may have screamed, 'My sister's gonna be brainwashed by the fallen angels!' and will cause a war." Issei said to everyone.

"I...! I can't stand this anymore!" Sona shout out as she starts to cry a little as she quickly walking away from everyone. "Hold on, Sona-chan!" Serafall shout for her little sister. "Stay away from me!" Sona shout back as she keep on trying to escape from her older sister. "Okay, I gotta back my president up." Saji said to Issei. "No Sona-chan, No life!" Serafall shout to Sona as she run to catch up to her. "Get out of those clothes!" Sona shout at her older sister. "Good luck!" Issei shout at Saji while we watch Saji try to help his master from Serafall.

"Saji-san has his hands full." Asia said to everyone. Rias sighed a little and rub her forehead from the little headache she have right now. "I hate to say this, but the four current Satans are all like this." Rias said to everyone. Esdese look she going to torture something for a long time from all the headache she just gain understand a second after hearing Rias what just said about how the current four satans act like this.

Then everyone walk out of the gym to leave the two sister alone together as we walk back to the main school building. "Hey, Issei!" Making everyone stop and look to the directions we heard the voice from. "Dad?" Issei said to his dad when we all see Rias's father and Issei's parents. "Rias, there you are." said Rias' father. "Father!" Rias said in surprise. "What?! Buchou's dad?!" Issei said in a shocked tone as he look at Rias's father. "Are you Issei Hyoudou-kun? I'm Rias' father. Thank you for looking after my daughter. " said Rias' father. "H-Hello. Dad, what's going on?" Issei ask his father. "I bumped into him in the hallway. It's tiring to talk here. We don't have much room, but would you like to talk at our home?" Issei's father inviting Rias' father over their house to talk. "Ah, that would be excellent." Rias' father reply. Causing Rias and Issei to grasp in surprise. "We're going to head back home, then. Are you quite strong, Mr. Gremory?" Issei's father ask. "Hahaha...well..." As we we them leave.

Then I see Sirzechs coming towards us from the stairs.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Issei-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-chan, would you mind coming along with us?" Sirzechs said to everyone. "Y-Yes. It's fine with me..." Issei nervously reply. As Sirzechs took Akeno and Rias to some place else. Then it was just my group along with Issei and Asia. "Well see you later Asia, Issei." I said my good bye to them as I walk around the school along with the girls.

"I feel like it kinda waste of our time coming to this world." Esdese whisper to us as she just meet 2 out of the 4 current Satans now and she doesn't look like they be much of a match against us even with all their magic spells.I just shake my head a little as we walk around a little and head home while getting some foods on the way there for our dragons.

 **Day?: Meeting Rias' Other Bishop!**

All of Rias' peerage and my group are standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that been made the 'Sealed classroom.' Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so we couldn't see inside of the room, but I could always feel a singel soul inside this room since the first day I enter this building. I notice Yang look excited on seeing her first vampire, well a half vampire. Weiss look annoy still by yesterday event. Esdese look like she will torture someone the first thing someone mess with her.

According to the conversation, it seemed Rias' bishop ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Rias wasn't able to completely control him with her powers, he was ordered to be sealed by the higher ups. A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on. _ **'{Wow...who ever created these magical seals much be stupid! I mean your magic circle seals are way better than these. Some of these are just a bunch of different branches of magic and just been put together while hoping it work. I hate some of these lesser being.}'**_ I heard Great Red telling me on how these magical seals were just being put together that could cause major issue.

"Here?" Issei ask Rias. "A bishop like me?" Asia ask a little surprise. "Last night, my brother said I could release the seal, and the bishop could be allowed in the old school buildings. All day, that child lives here. For the time being, the bishop's powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, the child can exit the room, but my little bishop just refuses to do that." Rias said to everyone. As she knocked on the door, and then expanding her magic circle to release the seal.

"So the bishop is a shut in?" Issei ask his master. "But this child is the top breadwinner, you know." Akeno said to everyone. "Seriously? Well at least this be don't have to ride on a bike to their clients. Pfft!" Yang tease Issei while trying to hold in her laugh. "Will you let it go already?!" Issei shout in rage and embarrass. Kiba removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Rias in removing the seal. "Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank." Kiba explain Issei unspoken question. The girls look impress at this. "But what is the power that is so dangerous it needed to be sealed?" Xenovia ask Everyone.

"The seal is coming off. I'm opening the door." Rias said to everyone as she grab the doo handle. The magical seals carved on the door disappeared, it became a simple door. Rias then opened the door. Without warning,

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" An outrageously high scream emitted from inside cause almost everyone who don't know this bishop looks surprise. Rias wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered with everyone following behind her. "Hello. I'm glad to see you're looking well." Rias said to the coffin. "W-What is going on?" sad the voice from inside the coffin. Judging from the voice, it could have been a middle schooler girl? Or was it a younger male? As we enter the room. The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. There was a single coffin present in one corner that seemed to be used in funerals abroad.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, come with us." Akeno said in a gentle voice as she took the top of the coffin off showing us what the person look like inside the coffin.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee! I wanna stay here! The outside is scary!" The trap cry to everyone while making a cute face, gestures, and sound even creating pink sparkles around him. Everyone who don't know this person look confuse while Kiba have a bitter smile and Koneko just sighed as they knew what gong on.

Approaching further, the one present there is a bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Rias and Akeno. He was shaking a lot and he is dressed in Kuou Academy's girl's uniform. Making Issei having a lewd look n his face.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Issei shout while looking at the trap while having a perverted thoughts. Issei look really happy right now, but sadly it had to end as Rias turned her head sideways a little. "Appearance wise, this kid looks like a girl, but without a doubt he is a boy." Rias said to everyone and breaking Issei dream.

"Ah! I see! You didn't like Kiba, but instead you want a trap rather a prince you wanted a cute male princess! Hahahaha!" Yang laugh at Issei's misfortune. "No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou! Eh...? Seriously?!" Issei shout in shock when he notice his master is being serious. "He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno said calmly to Issei.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Issei let out a large shriek due to his big shocking discovery. Yang laugh even harder at Issei current display. Weiss giggle a little and Esdese have a amused on her face. "Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" The trap shriek due to Issei's voice.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Everything I knew is a lies! Is everything I been told a lies?! Am I alive right now? Is my parents really my parents? Is Buchou really red hair?! Is her oppai real? I always did feel like it was kinda fake..." Issei think out loud for everyone to hear his thoughts. As I watch him held his head with his arms, crouched down to the floor. Rias look annoy by Issei calling her breasts look like their fake and Akeno is giggling. Yang almost stop laughing, but what she just heard Issei's word, she starts to laugh again and holding her sides. Weiss just laugh a little. Esdese just smirk at Issei reactions.

"Is it alright to have such a thing in this cruel world...? He perfectly looks like a bishojo...for him to be a man...for him to have a penis on him…" Issei said quietly. Then I just thoughts of something. I bring up my aura of terror and a little killer intent. As I grab Issei's left shoulder making him turn to face me with teary eyes, but turn complete white when he see something that haunt his dream for at least a week or two.

"Talking with vulgar words is prohibited..." I said as I try to use that trick from Sekireri of Miya. As everyone freaked out when they see a floating mask of a Oni mask that is blue with black tattoo marks while it snake like tongue stick out at Issei making him shake in fear. Then like nothing happen I cancel out my killer intent mix with my aura of terror. "W-W-Wh-What...w-w-wass...that...R-R-Ragna?" Issei ask weakly and scared. "What is what?" I said with a small smile. Then Esdese grab my left shoulder and got close to my ear. "You will teach me on how to do that when we get home." Esdese whisper me as she give me a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was awesome!" Yang shout out excited. Then she went to talk to Esdese on asking if she know how to do it as well along with Weiss. I notice beside the girls, everyone else is shaking in fear as they stare at me with wide eyes. Even little Koneko is shaking in fear.

5 minutes later*

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, but Issei still not done yet as he stare at the trap with disbelief. "It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a shut in, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone?!" Issei question the trap.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute." The trap said cutely at Issei with teary eyes and unconscious took a cute pose. "Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream! No...turn into a girl...turn into a girl right now! I can still have my dream if you just become a girl permanently!" Issei said in rage as we can see some tear of blood making him being serious as he walk slowly towards the trap.

I grab his shoulder again making him stiff as he slowly turn his head at me. I look at him with my right eye open slowly showing him a little bits of my rinnesharingan causing him to shake in fear again. I quickly close my right eye and look away as I walk next to the girls and see what happen next.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" The trap ask Rias. Then Rias just point at everyone that the trap don't know, or met before. "These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Issei-kun; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the bishop, Asia-chan. These four are not part of my family at all. Ragna-kun the Void King...I think...the girl with white hair is Weiss-chan. Next to her is Yang-chan and last is Esdese-sensei." Rias introduce us to the trap. We said "nice to meet you" because we were introduced but, the trap only fearfully said "Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" Weiss just deadpan at the trap while she shake her head a little. Esdese's eye just twitched a little by the trap display right now and she knew that this trap is a weakling even with the sacred gear he have. Yang just smile at the trap.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" Rias said in a gentle voice, but sadly it doesn't work. "Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss! Look at that the guy in white hair. He just made a scary floating mask of horror! Too scaryyyyyy!" The trap shriek in fear and start to cry.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-." Issei was cut off by the trap sacred gear active, but sadly myself including the girls aren't affected. As we watch the trap quickly get off the coffin as I grab him making him look at me with wide eyes. "Eeeeeek!" The trap let out a shriek when he found out his sacred gear doesn't work on us. Then the rest who are frozen starts to move again.

Everyone of Rias' peerage is shock to see the trap in my right left hand, even more surprise from Rias and the others who know about the trap sacred gear. "Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee! How are you able to move?! Please let go of meeeeeeee!" The trap starts to cry as I just let go and walk back to the girls.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time, but it look like it doesn't work on Ragna-kun...this is interesting..." Akeno explain to Issei and the others on what going on, but said the last part quietly to herself as she try to find out why I wasn't affected.

"Because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Satan, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed." Akeno finish explaining on why the trap was being seal away from the world. Then Rias walk up to the trap and hug him from behind, and said to everyone. "This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire." I just raise one eyebrow at her.


	22. Chapter 22: Time To-NOT AGAIN!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Time To-NOT AGAIN!**

 **Day?: Meeting Rias' Other Bishop! Part 2!**

After we learn Rias other bishop name and race. We head back to the club room. I brought out a comfortable couch for me and the girls to sit while the other sit in the other couch. "V-Vampire?" Asia ask nervous and a little confuse. "This guy is a vampire...? Seriously?! Why is fate so cruel?" Issei ask in surprise and shock as he stare at Gasper. "I thought vampire would be...I don't know? More old looking while looking dangerous?" Yang said to everyone while sweatdrop at the current display of a half vampire and half devil.

"Well Issei...you got someone right here who would love to be your husband. Why don't you take him? You two could take turn on who could wear the pants in the family." I said to Issei while I could hear Yang, Weiss, and Akeno giggle. "FUCK YOU!" Issei shout at me in rage. "Hey now! You can't fuck Ragna. That mine, Weiss, and Esdese jobs to do. I would say we doing a great job at it too, the way it always last for a long time." Yang playfully argue with Issei while at the same time teasing him that he still a virgin.

"UGH! Why does all the pretty boy get the girls?" Issei ask to the world. Then Kiba who is sitting next to Issei, pat on his back. "Its ok Issei. You got me and Asia." Kiba said with a blush. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Issei scream in fear as he jump away, but he land on Gasper. Then Gasper look up at Issei in tears eyes. "P-P-Please be gentle..." Gasper said nervously while almost crying. "I-Issei...I see...you only go for the one who dress like a girl...then I must get some advise from a expert!" Kiba said to mostly himself. "AH! WHY FATES SO CRUEL?!" Issei scream in rage as he starts to have tears of blood.

Rias just ignore his rants for a few seconds as he got back to his spot on the couch to listen to Rias. "Forbidden Balor View. Also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World. It's Gasper's sacred gear name." Akeno tell us the name of Gasper's sacred gear name. "Also his power seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so it's possible that Gasper could unlock his sacred gear balance breaker." Rias said to everyone.

"B-Balance Breaker?" Issei ask in surprise. Then I notice everyone on Rias' peerage along with herself beside Gasper are frozen in place again by Gasper's sacred gear activating again as I watch him get into a cardboard box near the corner of the room. Then everyone starts to move again. "I don't like it when you talk about me...I don't wanna stand out!" Gasper said to everyone from within the cardboard box while crying. "When did he...?" Asia ask in surprise. "Is the kid going to do that often?" Yang whisper to Weiss. "Who know? Look like we don't have to worry about him trying to drink our blood." Weiss whisper back as she watch Issei got up from his sit and walk over Gasper who still inside the cardboard box.

"Why are you hiding in a place like this again?" Issei said to Gasper as he give a little kick to the box. This action cause Gasper shirek in fear. "I'm fine inside this box! I'll just be a son in the box!" Gasper try to give a reason to everyone to let him stay in the box forever. "What is that supposed to be?" Issei said in a tired voice. "Buchou, it's time to go." Akeno said to Rias.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias explain to everyone. This cause Issei, Asia, and Xenovia to look surprise.

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?" Issei ask Rias. Rias just nod her head at his question. "He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it." Rias explain to everyone that Gasper could still live in the daylight. "I wonder if he could still be alright if Ragna throw a fire ball that almost the same heat as the very sun." Yang whisper at Weiss. "Of course he won't be alright. Be reasonable, not everyone is like you Yang. I mean with just your semblance along with the devil fruit. You could even make your flame close to the sun heat, but then at the same time you would just melt everything around you." Weiss whisper back while looking at Gasper in the corner of her eyes. "Though...I got to say he does look good in a female outfit." Weiss whisper to herself and Gasper whimper a little when he notice Weiss staring at him with eyes that look like their planning on taking him apart to see how he work then put back together in different order to see what happen.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!" Gasper shriek at everyone from inside the box. "I feel like I'm dealing with one my old friend back home who whine about everything...or maybe it was Ruby?" Yang whisper to Weiss, but said the last part to herself. "I hear people scream in pain every time my army raid one of the rebel town. So this is nothing. He just whining nonstop that all." Esdese whisper to Yang as she really don't care if Gasper whine as she could just freeze his mouth later if he keep on whining, or just plain torture the trap so she could hear her favorite sound. The sound of people being torture as they plead for it to stop. It always the plead and painful scream that the sound of music to her. I notice Esdese have a dreaming look as she hold my hand tighter as she blush a little.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" Issei try to reason with Gasper sadly this only cause Gasper to scream in fear. "No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!" Gasper shriek from within the cardboard box. "I feel the urge to break some bones...and maybe some ice cream later." Esdese quietly said in a sweet tone as she stare at the cardboard box with Gasper in it while having a thinking look at the end and whisper to mostly to herself.

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?" Issei ask everyone. "Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't have a thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." Rias answer to Issei's question. "A vampire who don't like blood? This world is just weird...and I thought my world was crazy..." Esdese whisper to herself while lean her head on my right shoulder.

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!" Gasper shriek again from inside his box as we could him almost crying. "10 buck say Gasper could even beat Jaune." Yang whisper to Weiss. "I don't take sucker bet. Gasper could just freeze Jaune and push him off the area field or cliff and win." Weiss reply to Yang.

"A good-for-nothing vampire..." Koneko said to everyone without chaning her blank expression on her face. "Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is being mean to meeeee!" Gasper cried out in shock. "Ragna. Why are we still here listening to a half vampire whining every few minutes?" Esdese ask me. Right before I could reply, Rias cut me off.

"For the time being, till I come back, Issei-kun, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. I would ask Ragna-kun, or Yang-chan, Weiss-chan, or even Esdese-sensei. Sadly I could tell they won't even bother to help. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us." Rias said to everyone as she active one of magic circle in the room as one appear behind her on the wall. "Yes, Buchou." Kiba got up from his spot on the couch. Right as they about teleport away a the door open making everyone stop what their doing to see who coming inside the room without knocking. "Hey Ragna! I finally got the info on what happen to your right eye." said a unknown voice.

"Serious? It been over a year now since I ask you to look it up on what wrong with my right eye. Took you long enough Enzo." I said to Enzo. (Enzo Lara Leon: OCs of omlomloml. OCs: 2 souls into one body almost like ramna 1/2. Male form is Minato from persona 3 form of the older brother of Lara. Female form is Id from the manga ID the younger sister of Enzo. No matter what people say. He look so much like a female! Two souls are sharing one body and could switch forms like Ramna 1/2. They could separate each other for a limited time with a item been created. They would be known as Enzo Leon and Lara Leon. When in a single body their Enzo Lara Leon for male form. Lara Enzo Leon for female. They have been cursed by some unknown being that fusion their bodies together as they uses to have separate bodies before.)

"Now that just plain mean. How could you be so rude to your little cousin!" Enzo said in a fake angry voice. "Uh...who are you?" Issei ask Enzo. "Your not that bright are you? Did I not just say I'm Ragna's cousin. On his mother side. Oh right Ragna. I got to tell you something later once we head back to your place." Enzo said to me in a serious tone. "Excuse me, but I would like to know how did you find this place?" Rias ask Enzo as she narrow her eyes at him.

"Sorry Rias, but this is between family." Enzo said to Rias without giving out anything else away. Rias look like she going to threaten him to tell us, but I cut her off before things could get worse. "Sorry Rias, but he right it a family problem. I will see you and the rest of you guys at the meeting between the 3 factions later." I said to Rias and everyone as I got up and walk along with Enzo out the room with the girls following behind. I could hear Rias growling then she told Issei and her other servants to train Gasper as she use the magic circle to teleport away with Akeno and Kiba following her.

"So Ragna. Who this? Beside him being your cousin that is." Weiss ask me. "Ah! Well let me introduce myself. I am Enzo Omar Leon! The Fox Sage and yes, I do not look like a old man. I know all 3 of you. Esdese D. Mercer, head wife of Ragna D. Mercer. Yang Xiao Long soon to be second wife of Ragna. Weiss Schee soon to be third wife. As of how I know, you could tell it was Gaia and is she crazy. After she send Ragna here to a different world. She went after me next along with my younger sister. Just stand for a few minutes and Gaia will tell you who I am. While I explain something to Ragna here." Enzo said to the girls as he walk a little fared away from them as I follow him.

"Ok from what I learn as of why your mystic eye became the rinnesharingan is because one of the parallel world of Naruto kinda did something wrong and did a backlash across many worlds, but didn't do anything well if it count to you. Cause I found out that when you were trying to create your own mystic eye it was during the backlash. So it been what like 4-13 or something months since you gain that eye? Well if your eye stop hurting already then it stable and by the way. Thank goodness the girls got rid of that eyepatch of your before. I almost thought you was about to go insane and stupid as it seal already 80% of everything. Ok forget about that we getting off topic. So of right now, your rinnesharingan should have been stable right before you left RWBY's world. Right now you rinnesharigan's jutsu should be more easily to control and you could create more variants of them and the reason you don't have rinnesharingan in both eyes is because they just merge into your right eye only to make it stable as it would of gone to you forehead. Well...I'm going to open the store in the Multi-World Dimension. You have no idea on how many different being would have access to my store door. Gaia is opening the store mostly to get more info from other beings and some will requests for your help in their world. I should beat you up for this, but I get to relax sometime and watch different world as anime. Oh right! You know that abyss auction from the manga The Gamer? Well whenever you come to my store you will gain access to it. I still hate how you have the gamer ability, but who care I got chakra while you don't. Too bad huh? That you can't have both...though one your skills is a major cheat as it could recreate any jutsu there is." Enzo explain to me on what he found out about how I gain my rinnesharingan and inform me on his store while whisper the last part to himself.

I watch him pull out a blue card as he use it to slice the air in front of him as a white door appear. "Good luck Ragna and don't worry I will pop up around sometime in the future. I don't have the patience to wait for any interesting thing to happen. So later!" Enzo said to me as he enter the door. When he close the door behind him. The white door just phase out of existence. "Hey Ragna! Where your cousin go? I just got some water that I wanted to spill on him to see if he really change into his sister." Yang said excited as she look around for Enzo.

"He already left." I said to Yang. She pout as she miss her chance on making Enzo into his sister Omar. Then she look happy under a second as I could guess the girls just now been told by Gaia that she going open a store with Enzo running the store along with herself and to be place at the multi-world dimension. "Well I guess I could try later when he come around here." Yang said calmly as she throw the bottle of hot and cold water back inside my inventory.

"You know...after this world and Final Fantasy XIII. I would like to go to Yang and Weiss world, or a parallel one to see what happen. Would you two fusion with your parallel self, or would there be two of each?" Esdese ask everyone. "I would say fusion together, but will separate after we leave the parallel world. If we go to the original world of your girls. I have no clue. We will see how it goes when we change world again." I said to the girls as we head back home to train again. While I create variants for my rinnesharingan.

 **Day?: Goblins Arrive!**

After we finish breakfast. All of us head to the training room to finish creating our new skills and recheck if we could improve our current skills to see if there anyway to make it better then it is. Right as we were about to enter. One of the animals that guard our place, come inside our hallway and it is a little tiger cub. I summon Zero to find out what going on. As I watch the tiger cub explain to Zero on what going on then the tiger cub starts to leave the building. "[Father. It look like some goblins heading to our place and it look like the goblins are using their own clan members as cannon fodder as they would just charge in the forest as the traps are activated as they step over their dead clan members bodies to get to our current location.]" Zero explain to me on what the tiger cub told him.

"Well I guess we have some goblins to kill now." I said calmly as I could feel the ground rumble. Everyone got out of the house as I send the whole house to my inventory as I felt it more save me a bunch of headaches by using a magic circle I build in last night just in case this happen and I could upgrade the house later for future use as a base. "So...where are they?" Yang ask everyone as we still don't see any goblins at all, but still feel the rumble. Right before an of us could reply. We hear some bushes noise and branches being crush.

After a few minutes, we see about 10 goblins. "Those are not goblins...they look like troll!" Yang shout in shock as she is right. These goblins look more like trolls. "Ugh! You humans! You cause me slaves die from traps! You give us women! Or be eaten!" The leader of the goblins that troll like shout at us. Without warning Esdese just pierce them all through the head by creating ice spears in mid air and gave a mental command to pierce through all their heads.

"Well...that was too easy. Thought they would be uh I don't know? More tough? I only use about 5% to create those ice spears and I didn't even fire it that fast." Esdese complain a little on how easily the troll like goblins die. Right before I could resume on our house back. To our surprise the goblins got back up. "Ugh! You hurt me! Me eat you!" The goblins' leader shout as all of the goblins charge right at us. Sadly it been a few minutes and they still haven't even got half way to where we are. "They are really slow..." Yang whisper to us. Then I notice a few mana are gathering around their bodies. I try to use [Observe] on them to see if anything come up. To my surprise a pop up appear in front of me.

 **Monster Name:** Gobfat

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** 30 **EXP:**?

 **Profession:** Goblin Battle Axe wielder

 **Title: [Heir to Zomblin Clan] -** The heir of the Zomblin Clan. Increase strength by 10%

 **HP:** 5038/9756 **Regen:** 10 per day

 **MP:** 0/0 **Regen:** None

 **STR:** 168

 **END:** 534

 **AGI:** 1

 **INT:** 3

 **WIS:** 1

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 5

 **The Zomblin Clan:** are hybrid of a goblin by 15%, zombie by 15%, and troll by 70%. They have high endurance and most brute force. There some few rare one who are more base on speed, but lack strength.

 _'Huh? I could see the goblins' leader stats and the other goblins's stats are doesn't show me their stats just their HP and MP. Sadly it just below 600s. Hmm base on the goblins's leader stats, I would say he all brute and nothing else.'_ I thought after I look at their stats. "Well I just check their stats and it really low beside their high endurance and strength. I would say one of those tank classes." I told the girls. "Oh? High endurance huh? Let see how high it is in this world." Esdese said to me as she created countless ice spears as she fire them at the goblins in high speed. There is a cold white mist around us for a few seconds till Esdese make the cold mist disappear. In front of us the goblins are dead and not moving at all. We stood where we are just in case they got back up.

15 minutes later*

"Guess their dead. Well there goes the few minutes of my life I will never get back." I said to the girls as I resummon the house back as I watch Yang burn the goblins' bodies to ashes. Then we head to the training room and hope there not another attack soon. "Oh yeah! What should we do when those angel come and try to force Weiss to go back to heaven with her devil fruit cause her to turn into a archangel?" Yang ask everyone. "We could always fight them?" Esdese reply to Yang's question. "Let them come and try to force us to let them have Weiss. We will show everyone that we're not someone to mess with." I said to the girls as we enter the training room.

"I still can't believe Ragna's magic cause my Pika Pika fruit to turn me into a archangel well with the power of a archangel along with all holy and light elements." Weiss said to everyone. "Well at least you don't have any weakness at all. Since I took all of them away when I gave you girls the devil fruits." I said to the girls.

"Well not all weakness as there are people who could use some magic spell that the opposite of our elements to attack us, but I can tell we could overcome them with just increase our output a little. Now that I think about it, your right we pretty much don't have any weakness beside someone cut our head off and burn our bodies to ashes. Then we would die..." Weiss said to everyone as she got to her spot in the training room to train her skills.I watch the girls goes to their spots in the training room as I gone to mine.

6 hours inside/ 2 hours outside later*

After a few hours, I have create a variant of Amaterasu that infuse with my Murasame that shoot out like mugetsu from Bleach and along with that. I manage to infuse Amaterasu with my blaze dragon mode. So now the black flame are deadly and easily for me to use Amaterasu in hand to hand combat. Too bad I couldn't infuse Amaterasu with shunko as it would just cancel out each other, I could still use burn people with Amaterasu while in shunko.

As well create some gravity techniques for my yami yami fruit with a boost from my rinnesharingan. Instead of pulling them to me, I would create a gravity field around them that could change direction anytime I want inside the field and could crush their body as I make the gravity increase in all directions.

"Hey Ragna! It time for our daily spar!" Yang shout to me as I turn around to see Yang is coming to my direction along with Esdese and Weiss following behind her. Without warning I did a quick draw of my Murasame to slice the ice spear that was about to pierce behind me. I block Yang left punch with my sheath as I kick her stomach to get some space for me to move. Then I swing my right arm to cut down a light arrow that been fire by Weiss away from me. Then she bought her Myrtenaster as she active the dust inside it since it glow blue. Weiss swing her Myrtenaster to the right as she fire out fire dust bullets at me. I quickly did a high speed slash in front of me to block most of the fire dust bullet coming at me. I swing my left arm to block Esdese's long rapier that was about to cut me in half with my sheath. Then I jump back to get away from all those fire dust bullets.

 **"Gravity Space Prison..."** I whisper one of my new skill I create for my yami yami fruit power over gravity. As a black dome appear around us. I change the gravity around Yang in the air to cause her to send her crashing to the ground to my left. I charge right at Esdese while changing the gravity around Weiss as she was about to shoot me with another light arrow, but I force her to fell back as I cause to the gravity to push her. "Damn it Ragna! You can't just change the gravity around us this easy!" Weiss shout at me as she created a light sword and implant it to the ground as anchor while she hold on to. Since she could still feel her body being push back right now. "At least this is good for training in a difficult gravity!" Yang shout at everyone as she trying to get off the ground and barely standing up as the gravity is increase by 3x. Esdese and I are trying to slash one of the other in high speed with our weapons. We block one of another easily enough while I keep the gravity around to increase by 3x as well for training under pressure. "It is true that the I am getting tired from the extra weights." Esdese said to everyone as she continue to block all my attacks.

Then without warning I change the gravity directions again at Weiss and Yang to the opposite directions. Yang flew up in the air in surprise as she use Ember Celica to send her back to the ground quickly as she grab hold of the ground. Weiss got send forward in shock as she almost fall to the ground, but she quickly use the light sword as a foot stand. She place her left foot on the flat of the blade of her light sword to while being drag forward. "This is a major cheat! He can just change any directions of the gravity without warning!" Weiss scream in rage. "Just get use to it! In case someone have power over gravity! This is great practice!" I shout to Weiss while blocking most of the attacks from Esdese and countering.

I cancel out gravity space prison and did a roundhouse kick at Esdese. Too bad that Esdese was caught of guard of the sudden weightless that appear around her, but she still was able to block my kick with her own. We jump away from each other to give each other a good distances. I place my blade back into the sheath. I look around me and notice that Weiss just look a little tired, but a little happy of the extra weight is gone. She destroy the light sword and took her stance with her Myrtenaster as use her semblance to create a glyph below to increase her speed as she launch her speed like she skiing. She gave a thrust at me with her Mystenaster while I dodge her thrust by sidestepping to her right as I quickly did a quick draw, but use the back side of the blade at her. Then drag her along with my blade and send her crashing into a surprise Yang. I lean back as I barely dodge the ice spear fire where my head was just a second ago.

I spin my whole my body to the right as I swing my left leg at Esdese. She block me by sending out her own left leg causing a little shockwave as we flew a directions. Then we quickly rush at each other, Esdese did a thrust and I did a quick draw to change the thrust direction to my right by using the tip of my blade. Then loose the grip on my blade quickly grab it again in a reverse and continue to do slash by aiming at Esdese's neck, but she twist her rapier to block my slash. I return my blade back into it sheath. Then I raise my Murasame's sheath to my left to block Yang's left punch and I got throw back by the extra burst from her dust.

I did a backflip to land safety and twist my head to the right just barely dodging one of Yang dust bullet that been fire that aiming for my head. Right before we could continue our spar. I felt some more souls heading into out forest as one of my magic circle send me a signal every time some new souls come inside the forest. The girls knew this as well since I place a magic circle on the back their right hand to let them know about the signal too.

We starts to run out of the training room. When we exit the house and look outside. I notice it already getting dark already. "Well what it this time?" Weiss ask while frowning as she didn't get the chance to face me in close range during the spar. Right before I could say anything. I quickly send the house back into my inventory along with a copy version of this forest with the animals I made into magic summon beasts. I see in front of me about 50-100s goblins from the same clan we face this morning. "Guess we got to kill some more of these things again." Esdese said to everyone. Then all of us already in our fighting stance as the goblins didn't say anything. They just give out a battle war cry as they charge right at us. Then I did a quick draw to cut one of the goblins in front of me in half. **'Amaterasu Blade.'** My blade burst into black flame as I cut another goblins in half at the same time the separate body of the goblin I just cut in half burst into black flame and turn been burn into nothingness and the flame of Amaterasu usually burn slowly, but when I infuse it to Murasame. It would burn faster as the poison is merge with it and the poison speed for spreading would be use as a medium for the flame to burn faster.

 **'Mugetsu.'** I swing downward in front of me as a black straight line appear in my vision as dozen of goblins are being burn to nothingness from Amaterasu's flame. After mugetsu just finish, the Amaterasu that been infuse my blade cancel out as I learn from before that I have to reinfuse Amaterasu into my blade everytime I use mugetsu. I slowly place my blade back into it sheath as I look around. I notice all the goblins are dead now. "Any left?!" I shout as to the girls as I look around while using my [Soul Scan] to find any other goblins hidden, or other species would attack, but I still look around as there are some species don't have soul, though I could still sense them a little if I focus enough as I could sense the Grimm back in RWBY's world.

Was a big headache as I had to keep on putting more focus on my [Soul Scan] to detect the small trace of mix souls that are that been reform of a Grimm as I found out there are bunch of different evil spirit been merge into the Grimm that attack their victims. _'Now that I think about it. Those Grimm almost like hollow from Bleach...meh I will think about it later.'_ I thought as I did a double check around me. "All clear Ragna!" Yang shout to me. "Same here." Esdese reported. "Just finish the last of them." Weiss said to us. "So, now what?" I ask the girls. They have a thinking looks for a few seconds and all of us decided to meet up with Rias tonight to see if anything interesting is happen as our mood for sparing got ruin.

I teleport us to the outside of the old building we always go to as the occult club room is inside this old building. When we enter the building we notice the occult members are in front of the former sealed door to Gasper's room. "Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Issei-kun." Rias try to apologize in front of the door of Gasper's room. "I thought that if you worked with Issei-kun, it may be for your benefit as well..."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I heard Gasper who had locked himself in the old school building could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying. "Hey Rias! What going on?" Yang ask Rias. Rias and her peerage beside Gasper who lock inside his room, turn to face us. "Gasper locked himself in his room because meet one of Issei clients. He got scared when he use his sacred gear on them. So once Gasper and Issei-kun return, he rush back into his room and lock us out." Rias explain to us on what happen.

"Gasper had a bad childhood...since his father is from a noble family of vampires, but since his mother was a human mistress, Gasper wasn't pure blooded. I heard they hate those who are non pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster, he had no place he could call home. However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human, a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to. So as he grew older, I hear his powers will also became greater. Even if he wants to become friends, sometimes by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, it will stop the other person. This would cause others to be scared of him. and sometime just physical he fine, but mentally he been hurt so many time by his siblings that he almost lost all faith in others. Then we came in and rescue him by making him join Buchou's peerage. Sadly this only help him a little as his sacred gear got even stronger, so he been sealed away till now." Akeno explain to us on why Rias was trying to get Gasper to go with Issei to one of his clients.

"Ouch...that worse than my little sister. At least she made some friends during her years at school." Yang whisper to herself as she pity Gasper now. "I guess I know how that feel...most of the people would just try to be friend with me just because I am a Schnee. The only one I could call a friend was my older sister Winter, but she didn't have much time to spend with me because of my singing lessons..." Weiss whisper only loud enough for me, Yang, and Esdese to hear her as Weiss didn't make any friends till she attend at Beacon. "I didn't have enough time to make friends. At my place it the survival to the fittest. The strong prey on the weak. This is the way of my family gone by for many years. If your weak, you would become the food, for the strong who are the hunter. Well at least that I been following for most my life till I met you three. Still can't believe you talk me out of this, but oh well. You did make some strong point, if I protect some of the weak. I could use them most of the time as bait for the strong to come after them. I always love to make those so call powerful people into a broken former of their self." Esdese whisper to us, but not loud enough for Rias and her peerage to heard.

"Hey, Issei-kun. How would you feel if you could stop time?" Rias ask Issei while still stare at Gasper's door. "I...would be a bit scared." Issei said in a nervous voice. "Hey Ragna. Don't you have some magic spell to stop time as well?" Weiss whisper me. "No, but I could create one and Esdese here could already stop time around her anyway, but with Gasper here. He could only stop things in his sight not around him." I whisper back. So far I figure out that Gasper's sacred gear only freeze things only at his sight not around his area like Esdese. I notice Issei have thinking looking as he look uncomfortable as he kept on thinking about Rias' question.

"I-I...don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I would always stop time while everyone is frozen I won't be! I would scare them! Each time I would stop time at everyone, this would make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades...anymore of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Issei said to everyone in a sad tone. I could still hear Gasper sobbing inside his room. "I don't think Gasper have to worry about being around us. Since it look like his sacred gear don't affect us." Yang whisper. "What a quandary...for making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King." Rias said mostly to herself as everyone notice she depressed about this. "Not every Kings are prefect...man I hate to rule a kingdom. There will always be someone who hate the system no matter how good it is. I rather it just be us four only and some kids in the future when we're ready." I whisper to the girls. "Plus there are time you have to have to help others in your kingdom, or something and paperwork...I hate paperwork..."

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?" Issei ask Rias after a few minutes of being a little depress. "Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-." Rias said to Issei, but was cut off at the end. "Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it." Issei suggest to Rias and also she couldn't object strongly as the meeting is important. The bosses of the three great powers are going to assemble and with my group in it too. That setting is important. If something inconvenient occurs on the same day, with just that the gap between them may increase much more. "It's all right. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about it!" Issei proclaim while puffing out his chest. I could tell it a bluff by the small sweat forming on his forehead.

"Issei-kun. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?" Rias ask Issei with a smile. "Yes!" Issei said in a vigorous response. Rias nodded as her smile wide a little. Then she glanced at Gasper's room once more with a regretfully and worriedly expression then she left this place. As we watch Rias walk away along with Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, and Xenovia. Asia look at Issei for a few second then she follow the others. I watch Issei took a deep breath and sat in front of the door. "Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!" Issei shout at Gasper. "He does know we could just, I don't know, break the door down and drag Gasper out of his room?" Yang whisper to us. "Well he is a perverted idiot monkey who don't use his brain much." Weiss whisper back while frown a little as she just remember about Issei's dress break technique that he almost could of use on her.

1 hour later*

"Wow...this is very...boring...uh why are we still here?" Yang whisper just loud enough for us to hear, but not enough for Issei to hear. "I thought for sure he would do something stupid, but interesting enough." Weiss quietly reply to Yang's questions. "...Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and that could hurt us?" Issei said to the door and hoping for Gasper to listen. "Ah he finally talking..." Esdese whisper as she took a sip of her wine from while she sitting down on the couch we bought out and watching to see if anything interesting happen. We wait a few second to see if Gasper reply to Issei questions, sadly he didn't. I notice Weiss starts to fell a sleep as she lay on my lap with her head on my lap and her body laying on Esdese's lap which she doesn't look like she mind as I rub the top of Weiss' head softy. Yang just working on her hair as she watch to see every few minutes at Issei.

"I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. However, my life was not as amazing as yours who was a vampire, or like Kiba. I was a normal male high school student." Issei try to reach out to Gasper, by just speaking his honest feelings. "More like a perverted monkey that was lucky enough to be a high school student." Weiss quietly said this when she heard Issei starts to talk. I kept on rubbing the top of her head as she look peaceful right now. "At least he finally talk. It just boring for a whole hour and that just enough time to work on my hair." Yang whisper to Weiss. "Let just listen right now." Esdesse said in a emotionless tone as she annoy as well from all the silent for a whole hour, but she is happy a little to have enough time to drink one of her favorite wine. _'It a good thing Gaia place a unlimited suppy of all kind of wine in my inventory, or else I would be bankrupt from buying Esdese all those wine she drink already.'_ I thought dryly as I notice Esdese just finish her wine.

"I...to be honest, I am scared as well. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed further." Issei said a little confuse at the beginning, but at the end he tell us that he would keep on moving forward to the unknown. "Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why does senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" Gasper said weakly from inside his room. "Finally he speak..." Weiss whisper angry, but that feeling didn't last long as she feel comfortable with me rubbing her head. Issei was startle a little from hearing Gasper's replied. He look happy that Gasper is listening his story, but a little trouble at Gasper's question.

"No...since I am an idiot, I don't get the difficult stuff. Just that-." Issei began. "Just that?" Gasper ask Issei of wanting to know what he would say next.

"-I don't want to see Buchou's tears once more. During the time we had that match against Ragna's group, we all lost. I was defeated by Ragna and he didn't look like he was trying at all. He was just playing around and wasn't even being serious at all and you know what else? I even gave up my left arm to the dragon in my sacred gear to gain just a incomplete balance breaker and he still didn't even got serious heck he use his own kind of balance breaker I think for a few seconds and I could tell he could stay in his longer than I could. He even beat Akeno-chan without trying too. He doesn't even look like he put that much effort to block Buchou's devil power. I was pathetic...even then, I could only remember Buchou crying. As she look around us being beat by just four of them. We had more people against their, but it wasn't enough. I felt so weak against them...and you know what else? Ragna even said he could of kill all of us anytime he wanted too and if it wasn't just a friendly match...all of us would of been dead before we even knew it..."Issei said to Gasper with angry in his voice as he closed his fist tightly at from remembering the match of my groups against Rias' peerage.

"…It was intense. It's deeply etched onto the interior of my brain. Not to mention, my comrades kept getting defeated one after another. In the end, only I remained to protect Buchou and Ragna had many chance to kill both Buchou and I the whole time I try to gain back my breathing...even now I see it in my dreams. It's a dream where I am running around on the battlefield alone. I finally found Buchou, but she was dying and I was unable to do anything...what would happen if this happen in the future and that time it won't be a friendly match, but a battle to the death. I could still remember one of my dream of all my friends being killed one at a time...at the end of my dream I could still see Buchou dying in my arms..." Issei finish explaining to Gasper on why he would keep on moving forward to protect all his friend and mostly his master. "Wow...Ragna...look like you cause the poor perverted monkey to have some few nightmare...I'm so happy." Weiss whisper in happiness at Issei's nightmare. "Oh Weiss...you're just being mean to him because you found out her a major pervert and he even created a technique that could destroy our clothes." Yang tease Weiss from hearing what she just hear and a little touch from Issei's speech a little and she just finish working on her hair. "Well at least he trying to stop being weak...I still feel annoy that he have a dragon that strong enough to be sealed away and that is inside a weak boy like him." Esdese quietly complain.

 **Giii***

With a dull sound the door opened up a bit. "…I wasn't present during that time." Gasper appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears. "Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?" Issei said to Gasper in a happy tone. "...I, I will just cause trouble...I am a shut in, I am intensely shy...I can't properly use my sacred gear..." Gasper said in a nervous tone as he look down on the floor, but look up when Issei touch his head as while Issei peer into both his eyes. "Hey Weiss. Maybe it boy to boy action now?" Yang whisper in excited a little to Weiss as she watch Issei and Gasper talking at each other. "Shush you. I'm watching to see if he mess up or not." Weiss whisper back and watching what going on. "But the questions is...who going to be the one wearing the pants in the relationship?" Esdese ask Yang as she smirk at the thoughts.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you...well, as a devil you would be the senpai, but, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me." Issei said to Gasper who blinks in surprise as Issei continue talking. "Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am like this, I house the legendary dragon's power, you know?" Issei give out a smile, but Gasper look trouble by his comment. "Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear." Issei ask Gasper if he wanted to drink his blood to help control the sacred gear. Sadly Gasper just shook his head as he refuse Issei's offer.

"...I'm scared of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power...if anything more happens than this then...I will...I will..." Gasper try to explain on why he refuse to drink Issei's blood. "Yeah. You don't like being used by your sacred gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know." Issei said to Gasper and trying to cheer him up. Gasper who heard this few words from Issei show a surprised expression on his face while shock from the bottom of his heart as it skip a beat.

"Did I say something weird? Because, isn't it the best to be able to stop time? If I possessed that sacred gear then, it would be terrific. I would definitely use it on the class' girls, no, on the school's girls to do indecent things. I can affirm this. I would be crawling on the corridor and peeking at girl's panties I guess. Ah, if it's that sacred gear then, I would stop B-Buchou and use it on her b-boobs….! Ah, just thinking about that I would be able to do as I wish with those boobs, my drool isn't stopping! That's it! A-A-Akeno-chan's boobs are good too! Rather, peeking at her panties is good too! Uwah, my wild ideas aren't stopping!" Issei said while fantasying all he could of done with Gasper's sacred gear. "Forget giving him nightmare. You should of killed him...kill him good..." Weiss whisper in rage that from deep in her heart as she glare at Issei's back. "If he ever try that I would crush his balls and rip it off then shove it down his throat." Yang quietly made a vow while I notice her eyes turn crimson again. Then I look to at Esdese to see what her reaction is. I shiver a little at Esdese's big sadist smile that promise a torture session that you would wish you could die over a thousand time, or just want to never exist anymore.

"Issei-senpai, you're a kind person." Gasper said with the finest quality smile. I notice Issei is blushing at Gasper's smile. "kill him...kill him good...cut him to a thousand pieces..." Weiss whisper darkly as she stare at Issei with dull eyes from my lap. I tap her head gently to get out of that thoughts quickly before she would do something she regret. _'Maybe not? she would never regret killing Issei I guess.'_ I had a second thought. "Look Weiss. It look like it will be some boy to boy action." Yang whisper excited when she notice Issei blushing at Gasper.

"It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't even told by people that they were jealous of me too. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Issei-senpai, you're a funny person." Gasper giggle a little and said in a happy tone as he look at Issei with a smile. "Got it, listen closely, Gasper. I want to transfer the power of the Sekiryuutei onto Buchou's boobs." Issei said in a straight forward feeling. Gasper let out a surprised expression, but gradually his eyes moistened. "Destroy his soul Ragna..." Weiss whisper darkly to me as her eyes gone blank now, but let out a cute eep when Esdese gentle slap her butt. "Shush you. I want to see how this goes and then we could destroy his soul later." Esdese said to Weiss as she smirk at the end. Weiss just nodded from my lap while having a little blush on her face. Yang just giggle quietly at Weiss.

"...Amazing, Issei-senpai. While possessing a powerful sacred gear, to be able to face forward with indecency that much...it's a thought process that won't reach me, I don't know why but I sensed a bit of your dreams and your wishes. Issei-senpai, your lusts are overflowing with courage, right." Gasper said to Issei and Yang almost look like she about to burst out laughing at what Gasper said to Issei. Weiss smile at Gasper's words. Esdese just kept her smirk on her face still. "Yeah that must be it! It's a powerful sacred gear! I can use it! I will use my sacred gear in order to satisfy my sexual desires! I have declared it to the dragon residing in my gauntlet as well! I'll suck Buchou's breasts! And then, as a new objective I'll transfer the gift onto Buchou's breasts! No, it's fine to transfer it to Akeno-chan's boobs as well! Uwah! My dreams are increasingggggggggggg!" Issei shout excitedly and didn't even notice Weiss releasing a little killer intent now. Also Issei didn't even bother to turn around to see me holding Weiss back from stabbing him where the sun don't shine. Yang's eyes turn crimson again while releasing some golden flame around her body. Esdese lost her smirk and just give a blank stare at Issei causing him to shudder a little.

"I-I also feel that I got a bit of courage flowing in me. In reality it's only a bit though..." Gasper said in a quiet voice. "Good good, you're a nice kid. Here, look at my right hand. I have rubbed Buchou's breasts with this hand, you know?" Issei shot his right hand in pride. I look surprise when Weiss almost got out of my grip when she heard Issei said to Gasper just now and I had to even hold back Yang from killing him as well. The big thing I should worry about is Esdese releasing a little more killer intent. As she got out her long rapier and place it on her lap as she stare at Issei without any emotion. _'I feel like I should just let the girls kill Issei already, but then I have to deal with Rias complaining nonstop, or worst complain to me even by following me back to the forest.'_ With this thought I increase my grip to hold back Weiss and Yang.

Gasper looked with astonished eyes onto Issei's right hand upon hearing Issei's speech. "R-Really? N-No way...to be able to touch your master who is an upper class devil...with Issei-senpai there are only surprising things occurring..." Gasper said to Issei in a surprise voice. "Also, about the story of transferring it to boobs, it's Satan-sama's idea. I have thought of following Satan Sirzechs-sama for my entire life. That person is amazing! He's drawing out my abilities!" Issei shout at Gasper with his voice fill with pride. "B-Boob transfer...to be able to use the possibilities of the Longinus beyond the general domain...Satan-sama is the strongest after all." Gasper whisper in surprise. As Issei enter Gasper's room. Then I notice Kiba walking near by behind me as I felt my grip about to loose. I felt like killing Kiba as he just give me a friendly smile and didn't even bother to help me. _'Curse you Kiba! I curse you to hell! I will curse you good! You better hope you live long enough before I kill you!'_ I thought darkly as Kiba just keep on walking towards Gasper's room with Issei in it too.

"As expected of Issei-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately." Kiba said to Issei and Gasper when they were talking to each other unreservedly. As he enter the room as if peering into it as if he was worry. Then I grab Weiss' face and give her a tongue kiss which surprise her a little. Then I did the same thing Yang as well. Then I drop back into the couch being tired and all. Without warning Esdese grab my face and did a tongue kiss as well. Weiss and Yang just stood these blushing a little then quietly sat back down. Yang on my left and Weiss on my lap as she blush even more.

"That's right, perfect timing. Since all the male club members have gathered I'll begin my important announcement well Ragna not here, but he could go screw himself for having three sexy girls! Though Weiss' breasts not that big yet..." Issei said the last part quietly and when Weiss heard this she look even more angry then before. I quickly hold her waist before she could rush at Issei. Yang just giggle a little. Esdese just look amuse.

"Kiba, I have something to talk about."Issei said to Kiba in serious tone. "What is it, Issei-kun." Kiba said in a serious tone as well. "Me, you and Gasper are the only males who are single." Issei said to Kiba. "That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?" Kiba said in confuse, but then look a little happy that he think Issei going to confess his love for him. "I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team." Issei said to Kiba and breaking his thoughts. Now that we heard Issei talking about a alliance. Weiss stop struggling to get out of my grip when she heard Issei talking now.

"That has..roused my interest. What do you mean?" Kiba ask Issei a little confuse and a little disappointed that this wasn't love confession. "First, I gather up power. Then, after transferring it to Gasper, he will stop the time of the surroundings. At that time, I will touch the girls who are stopped as much as I want." Issei said in a dead serious tone with a straight face. As we could see it from our spot. We thoughts Issei would do something interesting, but something stupid like this. Weiss even struggle even more now with Yang as well when I notice her hair burst into golden flame. I'm just glad Esdese have some self control as she just have a dark smile on her face that scream of promise pain later in the future.

"...You once again thought up some ecchi ideas. Well that's that but if it's just that much then there isn't any duty of mine, is there?" Kiba said in a surprise voice, but even more disappointed that Issei's ecchi ideas doesn't involve him in it, or do any ecchi stuff to himself anyway. "No, there is. You use your balance breaker mode, and protect me. Maybe while I am doing ecchi stuff the enemy may attack. This is an important cooperation." Issei said calmly to Kiba with a straight face.

"Issei-kun, if it's for you then I'll do anything but...let's talk about the future seriously. Uh your method of using your power is too ecchi. Ddraig will cry, you know?" Kiba said in worry voice and look at him with pity. I heard Great Red laughing at Ddraig's misfortune. "Kiba, you bastard! Don't look at me with that pitiful look! You handsome bastard! You have it good! You can eat girls all you want! I can't even eat a single one!" Issei shout in rage while not noticing the killer intent the girls are releasing as I have to use about 80% of my strength to hold them back.

"...Since it's you, once you realize it, you'll be addicted to it, Buchou and the others seem to pamper you as well so stop what you're saying..they do say that self realization is a terrifying thing." Kiba said to Issei with a profound meaning, but Issei just ignore it. "All right, male comrades, let's speak frankly. First round 'The best part that you like about a girl'! First is me! I like looking at girl's boobs and legs!" Issei shout excitedly. Now I'm using 100% of my strength along with [Reinforcement] now to increase my strength as Yang and Weiss almost got out of my grip just now. Kiba and Gasper are smiling bitterly, but look like their weren't disliking it. I notice that Gasper had been shaking his hands from the start to the end. Gasper look like he scared about something.

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box...? I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box." Gasper said in a apologizing tone to Issei. Issei look a like regret, but he still allow it as I watch Gasper got back inside his cardboard box. "Ah, this is calming~ This is it~ The cardboard box is my heart's oasis..."Gasper said in a dreamy voice. "If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this-." Issei said as he made two holes in a paper bag that is kept inside Gasper's room and place it on top of Gasper's head.

"T-This is..." Gasper gasp in shock. Weiss and Yang stop for a moment to look at Gasper and Issei in deadpan. "H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?" Gasper said excited as he's sluggishly coming closer to the path of a zombie. This made Issei seriously scared at the display. "Ah, but this...it's good right. It may suit me..." Gasper quietly said in a happy tone. "Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing." Issei said to Gasper in a serious tone. "R-Really...? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase..." Gasper said excitedly. "More like a perverted stalker monkey..." Weiss scowl at Issei corrupting the poor innocent Gasper. I notice Kiba is being silent and didn't even know what to say anymore. _'This is going to be a long night...'_ I thought dryly as I keep on holding the girls back from killing Issei as he kept on talking about his plan.


	23. Chapter 23: Silent Terror!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Silent Terror!**

 **Day?: Battle Time!**

After a while I already created another variant for Amaterasu. I am now able to channel it through my right or left hand and place it any surface and burn them to ashes instantly now. I even found out I could use my Murasame as a medium for some of my noble phantasm. I just have to think of one and trace the ability and infuse it to my blade. It would take about 4000s mana for some noble phantasm, but good news it will stay infuse for a hour without of the need of supplying the mana and I could cancel, or switch out noble phantasm anytime I want now.

"Hey Ragna. I'm bored!" Yang said to me from my left side as she hug me while giving me a pouting face, but still have a small smile as she like having the nice feeling from me rubbing her head. "Well what Weiss and Esdese doing now?" I ask Yang while still run my left hand through Yang's hair as I like how soft it is. "Weiss should be making lunch for us right now. You know Weiss cooking is really good. Too bad I suck at cooking though...can't believe the water caught on fire when I didn't even doing anything." Yang scowl at the fact she could burn water by just picking up a pot fill with water and it just caught on fire without her doing anything.

"Oh cheer up Yang. You're great at working on making machines, heck I didn't even know you made bumblebee from scratch before you told me how you got bumblebee in the first place. Must of run in the family, Ruby great with weapons, but your not that behind on Ruby either. Plus I know you could adapt to any battle easily, I mean seriously most of our spar you beat me since you already adapt to my fighting style and I switch to different style all the time. You still beat me after a few spar again." I try to cheer Yang up from her depression over not able to cook.

"Heh...yea...your right Ragna. Thanks for cheering me up. I love you Ragna...I'm glad we met each other. I feel like my other parallel self would either just play around with everyone and hope to get someone in their life, or just be single for the rest of their life. So thank for loving me Ragna even if I have to share you with Weiss and Esdese." Yang said to me as she give me a small smile. I smile back and give her a kiss on the lip which she return back.

"Hmm I think Esdese just finish doing her grading students tests or something and already getting ready to have lunch with us." Yang said to me as she lay her head on my lap as she close her eyes to enjoy my hand run through her hair as she usually never let anyone touch her hair. "I hate grading students' tests..." Esdese whisper loud enough for Yang and I to hear her as she enter the living room and took the right side seat by me. She lean her head on my right shoulder and she hug my right arm.

"Hey Ragna. Could we go hunt some prey after lunch? Didn't you tell us that you could create us a room that fill with different species we could practice our skills on?" Esdese ask me as she hold my right hand with her left hand and have a small smile on her face. "Yeah Ragna. We should go fight some, or else we could get rusty on our fighting skills." Yang agreed with Esdese.

"Can't today, since after lunch we got to meet up with Rias for the meeting today remember?" I said to Yang and Esdese. They look like their about to argue, but they just remember about someone attacking at the meeting. So they just shut their mouth and just nodded at me as they wait for Weiss to call us when she finish cooking.

After Weiss called us for to eat lunch, we talk what we would do during the meeting and fighting. We even plan out that in case the devils and angel try to take Esdese and Weiss away. So far we just wage war against them, or just change world again. We are leaning to the former, since we haven't got any good fight lately. We spar a little to get a little warm up before the battle begin and check our supply on anything we may of have left behind as I place the house back inside my inventory.

Few hours later*

After we clean up ourselves and dress in our outfit that we first came to this world. Then we head out to the school by using my magic transportation to Occult club house. As we enter the place I sense all Rias' peerage are there waiting for us. When we enter the room, everyone greet with each other. "Glad you could make it Ragna-kun. There were few people who thoughts you wouldn't show up at all. Now that everyone is here, we're leaving and heading to the meeting place." Rias said to me at the beginning, then to everyone. We about to head to Kuou Academy's new school building's staff meeting room. The time is late at night. _'It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already by how many different souls are in the room.'_ I thought as we head to the place. Also the school was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well.

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school. Looking at the atmosphere which seems like a critical situation. "Think we will fight them later in the future?" Yang whisper to Weiss. "That depend on how this meeting will goes." Esdese answer for Weiss. "If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield..." Kiba said to everyone on their thoughts on the current situation right now. I notice most of Rias' peerage look a little nervous right now. Then we starts to follow Rias out of the club room.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!" Gasper shout out to everyone from inside the cardboard box that current left in the room. "Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Rias informed gently. "You know I could nullify his sacred gear for a while if you want to bring him with us." I said to Rias and the others. "No. Even if you could nullify Gasper's sacred gear, but that will be a while and you can't keep it control for the whole meeting." Rias said in a sad tone.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?" Issei said to Gasper in a gently tone of voice. "Y-Yes, Issei-senpai..." Gasper whisper a little depress at not able to come along with everyone. "Poor kid..." Yang whisper as she pity Gasper for not able to control his sacred gear right now. "I have left my portable games in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content." Issei try to cheer Gasper up by informing him that he left stuff for him use while everyone else at the meeting.

"Y-Yessssss!" Gasper shout excited on learning that he would have something to do now and that he don't have to meet new people as he play around while having some sweets. Issei just nodded at Gasper as he follow everyone who already left the room, but I could still hear them as we not even that far away yet. "Issei-kun, you're caring after all." Kiba murmurs to Issei while smiling.

"Leave it to me, I will do something about this single male kouhai of mine." Issei said that brimming with confidence, but almost could see it was a bluff. Well only Asia, Xenovia, and Kiba don't even see through Issei's bluff. The others either just ignore it, or look a little amused.

After a while we're in front of the meeting room's door. I watch Rias knock on the door. *knock* **knock*** "Excuse us." Rias said before she opens the door, and there is a gorgeous and pompous looking table and surrounding it are the people who sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face. I heard Issei swalloed his spit behind me as I enter the room following behind Rias with the girls following behind me. I notice most of the people who are in this meeting are focusing their stare at my group, but mostly at Esdese from the devils. Weiss from the angel side and Yang surprising from the fallen side.

On the devil side. I see Sirzechs, Serafall, and Grayfia. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart. I could feel their stare looking at Esdese more than the rest of us after the match between mine and Rias. As they finally figure out the aura around Esdese that unconscious release that just barely noticeable, but it look like the devils notice it still. Then there the angel side, the golden feathered Michael and a unknown girl angel. Who are looking at Weiss in surprise when we came in. Then they look a little confuse for a few minutes as they narrow their eyes on my group, but never left their eyes on Weiss causing her to look a little disgust at the stare.

Finally there the fallen angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled and Vanishing Dragon, Vali. Azazel is looking at Yang and by the look on his face it look like he remember the aura Yang release during the time I rip a portal to where he was at. Then he look at my direction as he narrow his eyes on me. I see Vali glaring at Yang mostly when he remember it was Yang who kick him through the portal. I notice most of the top power leader are wearingg robe elaborated with ornaments on them.

"My younger sister, and her family. While these other four are Ragna D. Mercer the Void King along with his group." Sirzeches introduces Rias and I to the VIPs of the other factions. I see Rias and the others bow to the VIPs while I and the girls didn't bother to bows to them at all. Some of the people in the room have a bitter smile when they notice none of my group bows to them, and others just narrow their eyes at us, but didn't say anything.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid." Sirzechs explain to everyone. "I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael said to the people who was involve on helping against Kokabiel, but still haven't left his eyes at Weiss. Rias conducts herself coolly and once more bows. The others look nervous a little at the thanks while my groups just keep a bored expression. "Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Azazel apologize to everyone without a timid expression.

"Sit on the seats over there." Grayfia urges some of us to the chairs near the wall. I notice Sona was already sitting on one of those seats. Rias sits beside Sona and made Issei sit beside her, after that is Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko sat in turn. After all Rais and her peerage sit then everyone notice my group haven't move a step since we enter the room. "Um. Ragna-kun is there something wrong?" Sirzechs said nervously. "Who gave you the rights to order us around" Esdese said in a cold tone to Sirzechs and answering for me, causing everyone that not use to her cold voice shiver a little. Sirzechs' eyes widen a little by Esdese's replied.

"Uh...I...uh..." Sirzechs try to come up with something to reply, but couldn't think of anything right now by Esdese releasing her small killer intent, but this still affect almost everyone here as her killer intent even if it small is still higher than most of the being inside this room. "We will just stand for now." I said to Sirzehs before he could say anything. "A-Are you sure? I mean you could have a seats. This meeting will take a while before it could finish." Sirzechs try to reason with me. Right before anyone could say anything, Esdese send out a pulse of little higher killer intent at them making them shut their mouth.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sirzechs give a few fake cough to get the meeting back in track. "Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God." Sirzechs said to everyone. I notice Issei look at Sona in surprise, but Sona didn't have any particularly surprise expression. It mostly just Issei who look at everyone in surprise when he notice everyone in the room didn't look surprise at all. "Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation." with Sizechs' sentence the conference between the great powers begin.

Few minutes later*

The conference is progressing smoothly. After a few more minutes, Yang had enough and bought out a couch for my group to sit on and Yang slept by leaning her head on my left shoulder. Esdese just keep on looking at the leaders without changing her expression at all. Weiss is paying attention to the conference with Esdese. I just look bored right now as they keep on talking. I heard a few VIPs having a conversation with others. Then I notice after a few hours of boring conversation between the three factions, Issei is looking at Rias' breasts without shame and when Rias realize Issei's gaze to her breasts. She had a bitter smile as she take Issei's hand and clasped it. I notice Rias' hands were shaking a little.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?" Sirzechs bought Rias up to report on what happen during Kokabiel's attack. "Yes, Lucifer-sama." Rias said in a professional voice and not talking to Sirzechs as her older brother, but as one of her leader. After being urged by Sirzechs, Rias, Sona and Akeno stood up. They talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack and everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it. Rias talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. I notice how Rias is nervous right now by how her hands were shaking during her reports.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, and smiling as each person had a different reaction. "That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced." Rias said everything then walk back to her seating when she heard Sirzechs said' "Good work, sit down." Along with Akeno and Sona after their turn on telling everyone their parts. "Thanks, Rias-chan " Serafall said to Rias as she send a wink towards Rias.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." Sirzech questioning Azazel, this cause everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor. .

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. I send Vali here to dispose him, but he end up meeting with Ragna-kun here and send both Vali and Kokabiel to where my location by creating a portal somehow. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Azazel said to everyone after letting out an intrepid smile.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category, but I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Michael ask Azazel while sighing. "Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well." Azazel calmly replied to Michael's question.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing, but why have you been gathering owners of sacred gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but..." Sirzechs asks Azazel. "Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Michael give out his opinion that was the same as Sirzechs. Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of sacred gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?" Azazel said in a displease tone at the lack of trust.

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall opinion coincided. Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterested pecked at his ears. **Che*** "I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? angels and devils as well?" Azazel question everyone while frowning at the display of lack of trust from the other leaders.

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval. "Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Satans have been annihilated." Michael said to everyone that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words. "Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before." Azazel mock Michael. "...I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Michael said in a sad tone. "Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Azazel said in a fake cheerful voice. This make Michael sad a little.

"We are the same. Even if the Satan isn't here, in order to continue the species, devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs gave out his own opinion as well on why their race won't go in war as well. Azazel nodded on Sirzechs' words. "Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed and then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Everyone who that is currently here are healthily living like this." Azazel said that while opening his arms. "The world moves even without a God."

After that, the conversation moved to here after's war potential etc. For some reason, the current military forces and each faction's interaction, are talking about the power picture from now on. Another few minutes or so, the conversation on war potential is finish.

While Grayfia-san is serving tea as the waitress, Michael turned his gaze towards Issei. "Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei soon." Michael said to everyone. I notice how everyone's gaze concentrated towards Issei making him nervous. Right before they could say anything. Yang fall on the floor making everyone jump a little. "Huh? What? Is the meeting over yet?" Yang said in a sleepy voice as she got off the ground as she rub her eyes. "No. Now come sit back down." Weiss said calmly to Yang. "Ugh...maybe we shouldn't of came to this meeting after all. Did you guys even talk at all?" Yang ask us, but we just shake our her in no making her frown a little.

When everyone hear what Yang said, they look a little panic now. I move Weiss to my left as I stood up and move my body a little. "I think my group will leave now. Since it look like this meeting doesn't involve us at all." I said to the three factions. "Ah! Wait! Ragna-kun! Please don't leave!" Sirzechs quickly try to stop my group from leaving. "Oh? Why should I attend to a meeting that been ignoring my group for almost the whole meeting now? Why should I even listen to you? What is stopping me from leaving?" I questions Sirzechs who look even more panic by my few questions I ask him.

"Right. We like to ask where did your group come from? We never seen a group of a dragon, an archangel, and a archdemon. Then there you, the Void King. How did four powerful being join up with each other? As you can see, we just made a peace treaty now. So how could two out of three factions join force with each other?" Azazel ask my group. "And why should we answer to you?" Weiss said in a cold tone. "If you haven't notice, but two of you four belong to the angel and devil factions. So you have to answer our questions as your leaders." Azazel calmly reply to Weiss. "Who said they belong to your factions? How do we even know if they truly belong to your factions?" I calmly ask Azazel who just smile at me. "Well some King must be blind out in the world. If you haven't notice. They do belong to one of three factions, can't you see they are archangel and a archdemon?" Azazel mock me. "What?! Weiss! How can you be a archangel?! Your too much of a cold person to be a angel let alone an archangel!" Yang gasp in shock of the news this cause some few reactions by Yang's words.

"You idiot! Of course I'm not an archangel! Do I look like I have white feather wings?!" Weiss argue with Yang. "Wait...your not a archangel?" Michael ask in confuse. "Of course not! Are you brain dead? Is your angel halo too tight on your head, that you can't tell your own species apart?" Weiss mock Michael, who flinch at her words when he look sad a little. "Then why do you have a aura of a archangel and a high rank one too?" the unknown angel that by Michael ask Weiss. "Who know? It doesn't matter to me though. Try to order me around me again and I show you why I'm not an archangel." Weiss threaten the unknown angel.

"Wait if Weiss-chan not a archangel. Then does that mean Esdese-san not a archdemon as well?" Sirzechs ask us. "That is questionable." Weiss reply as we look at Esdese on her answer. "Well I have torture others for fun before and a battle manic. Does that count as a archdemon?" Esdese said calmly with a small smile. "Uh...kinda?" Sirzechs said unsure if Esdese really a archdemon or not. "The answer is a no." I said to the three factions leaders and not telling them their not the race, but I never deny they have a power of one. Though they don't have a forms of them though. They look sad a little, but one look a little unsure. "Well any case we would like them to return to our realm just in case they are one." said the unknown angel.

I look at them with a smile, where the unknown angel smile as well thinking I would agree, but suddenly my face harden and I glare at the angel with 10% of my killer intent causing everyone to freeze up as my body produce a black flame like around it. Everyone now notice my left eye that doesn't have my illusion over it, showing everyone what it truly look like. "You much be very brave to give a order to my group." I said calmly while everyone could still hear the cold tone of my voice cause them shiver even more. The angel try to say something, but too afraid to say anything. I grab Murasame with my left hand and when the others notice this they starts to panic. "Wait Ragna! No need to slice the poor angel in half!" Sirzechs quickly try to stop me from cutting the angel down.

"Did you just order me around just now?" I said to Sirzechs even a colder tone, Esdese and Weiss who hear the tone of my voice blush a little. "Does this mean we going wage wars against all the three factions Ragna?" Yang ask me while ignoring my cold tone as she already use to Esdese, Weiss and mine cold of voice everyone time we spar. When the leaders heard what Yang said, they panic even more. "NO! Uh! I-I mean no. Please don't. We just a little confuse of why three girls not even over 30s have an aura of high rank being." Sirzechs said to us while nervously laughing. Right before I could say anything else I notice almost everyone is frozen right now. The girls who notice this got out their weapons already and is ready for the battle that about to begin.

Looking around, people were divided between those that could move and those that were stopped. All the big-shots were moving. Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael and Azazel, as well as the Vanishing Dragon, seemed to be able to move. "It seems only me, Issei-kun, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family." Rias said to everyone who could still be moving. Conversely, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Sona were all stopped.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Issei-kun is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained balance breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened." Rias said to everyone as we could see Xenovia is holding the really dangerous sword that kept giving off a holy aura and she seem to be putting it away right at the moment.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." Xenovia said to everyone. Weiss look shock at what Xenovia just said. A body that instantly remember being time stop instant. "Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?" Issei ask Rias. "It seems-" Rias try to answer Issei's question, but was interrupted by Azazel. "To be a terrorist attack."

"Would you like to look outside?" Azazel gestured at the window with his chin. Issei approach the meeting room's glass window and flashes suddenly spread out in front of Issei's eyes. "We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it." Azazel pointed outside. When Issei turned his eyes in the direction he pointed, there were human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the school yard and in the air. Looking closely, these mage-like guys dressed in black robes seemed to be firing attacks at us that were similar to magic bullets. Luckily, these attacks didn't look to be doing any damage to the new school building. Azazel stood up and walk towards Issei and stand next to him before Issei notice, and Azazel gave Issei a fearless smile.

"Those guys are so called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician 'Merlin Ambrosius' and reconstructed as sorcery. From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid class devil." Azazel explain to Issei on who they are. The girls look disgusted at the so call magicians when they know my magic is way more dangerous and powerful then those outside the school attacking us.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a sacred gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier was created by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here." Azazel continue explaining to Issei on why he and the other leaders can't leave already.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?" Issei ask nervously. "Most likely, they used a sacred gear or magic that transfers power on the half vampire kid's sacred gear and forcefully made it go into balance breaker state. It's only a temporary balance breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision. So that half vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top position guys, though." Azazel answer Issei's question. Right before Issei could ask another question he notice Weiss, Esdese, and Yang disappear already with just me still here listening to them.

"Ragna-senpai! Where Weiss-senpai, Yang-senpai, and Esdese-sensei disappear to?!" Issei ask in shock. This cause the other who not frozen in time look at my directions and true to Issei's questions. The girls had disappear. "Oh they got bored with all the talking so they already heading out to fight the enemy. If you look out the window again, you could see many different being are dying, or wish their dead right now while their cripple." I said calmly as I point out the window again. Everyone look at the direction of where I am pointing at. To their surprise again, there Esdese killing bunch of magicians with her long rapier and ice spears. Yang destroying everyone magic spell coming right at her with her golden flame as she charge at them. Weiss shooting down most of the enemy too far for Yang to take out with her holy light bow and fire out a fire dust infuse arrow behind when some enemy almost got close to her.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building...just where did they get information on my servant...moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting...! Never have I been so insulted like this!" Rias shout out in rage wile red aura gush out from her entire body. "By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful." Azazel put a hand on Buchou's shoulder with a tap, but Rias mercilessly brushed the hand away.

Right before they could do anything I walk towards the window making them look at me what I would do. **"Blaze Dragon Mode..."** I said quietly, but sadly they all heard me and look surprise as my body burst into black flame of Amaterasu and red lightning. I grab Murasame handle with my right hand and got into battojutsu stance as I look in front of me just a few feet away from the window. I did a quick draw and the blade already back into it sheath slowly. "Ragna-" Rias try to say something, but got cut off what happen next. **"Judgement Showdown..."** I whisper the technique as I click the blade back into the sheath as an omnipotent barrage of slashes with the combine technique of judgement cut and showdown on the enemy. Everyone could see countless number of invisible slashes appear all on the magicians before they could do anything. Then my blaze dragon mode cancel out.

The magicians' countless stiff corpses scattered around the school grounds. It suddenly turned into a gruesome scene of multiple body pieces still raining down. The girls who notice it before it happen already retreated back to the school as they watch the body pieces falling down to the school ground. I notice everyone in the room look at what happen in shock.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of forbidden balor view any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power." Azazel said to us even though he have a little sweat on his face from the display of what I just did. Then magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining ominously. From the magic circles appeared forms that were the same as the magician group that I just killed just now.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?" Azazel said to everyone. I look a little annoy and I could sense the girls are too as they already look annoy by killing dozens of magicians already. **'Room.'** I gave a mentally active of my ope ope fruit power as a spherical space been created around the school barrier. Everyone who could sense what I did look surprise again. **"Takt."** I said just loud enough for everyone to hear me as I levitate all the magicians that not near the girls up to the air as I performs a lifting motion with my right hand index finer pointing upwards. **'Kamui.' "Mes."** I use kamui first as a spiraling void form in front of me as I touch it with my right hand and causing all the magicians' heart to expel out of their body, encased in a glass like cube. Everyone look even more shock again. I see the girls already shooting all the hearts down causing those who own the hearts to die by spitting out mouth full of blood and scream in agony.

"Uh...wow..." Issei said in shock. I air tricked outside the room and appear beside the girls. "Hey Ragna! Thanks for the targets practice." Yang said excitedly. "No problems." I replied to Yang as I kept on cutting down more new magicians that keep on appearing in magic circle. **'Trace Overlayer: Kanshou and Bakuya: Magic and Physical resistance increase by 50%. Increase affinity against monster by 50%.'** I active tracing skill by infusing the noble phantasm to Murasame as it produce a mist like black and white around the blade. **'Wind Step.'** I phase around the school ground as I cut down dozens of magicians with Murasame. As of right now my body became a blur of white and black across the school ground and even in the sky as I keep on cut down more magicians that keep on coming inside the barrier. Then I cancel out trace overlayer: Kanshou and Bakuya. I start to use gura gura with my blade as the medium. I appear in front of the school new building again. I can feel the eyes of the leaders from the staff room. My blade glow of white aura around the blade from the infuse of gura gura fruit.

 **Crack* Glass being broken***

I did a thrust in front of me as a crack appear in midair where everyone stop and see what going on. Then the crack broke down like glass as a mass shockwave crash into all the magicians are in front of me burst into blood rain. "Hey Ragna! Save some for us!" Yang shout to me. "They will keep on appearing! So there will be more coming at you!" I shout back and she just shout ok. As we keep on slaughtering these magicians.

Then a different magic circle appear in the air. A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it. "How do you do, current Satan Sirzechs-dono?" The woman greeted Sirzechs with a fearless tone. "The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" I heard Sirzechs shout at the now name Cattleya. "The members of the old devil faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade." Cattleya said to Sizechs.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?" Sirzechs ask Cattleya with a little regret. "Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now." Cattleya tell Sirzechs that she one of the reason for this attack. "So it's a coup d'etat, huh?" I heard Sirzechs said with a voice fill with regret. "...Cattleya, why?" Sirzechs ask Cattleya with a little sadness. "Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Satans are gone, this world should be reformed." Cattleya said to Sirzechs.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel question Cattleya if this was one of Ophis plan. "Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world." Cattleya answer Azazel's questions.

"...So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the Uroboros Ophis." Sirzechs said to Cattleya with a fake smile. I could hear Great Red grumbling about Ophis not enjoying all the trick he done during the time he try to cheer Ophis up. "Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing?!" Serafall shout at Cattleya, this cause Cattleya to look at Serafall a expression fill with hatred.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be one of the Satan!" Cattleya shout at Serafall in rage causing Serafall to flinch a little by Cattleya outburst. "Cattleya-chan...I-I!" Serafall try to reason with Cattleya, but was cut off. "Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Satan Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs Lucifer, your era is over." Cattleya cut Serafall off and declare her the future that would happen after she kill Serafall. The expressions of Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all darkened at Cattleya's words.

However, there was just one person who seemed pleasant and was smiling. "Ku...Kukukukuku." Azazel laugh a little as he give out a wicked smile. "Azazel, what's so funny?" Cattleya said in a calm voice, but we could clearly heard the rage in her tone and expression on her face. Without warning I cast another wind step and phase in front of Cattleya and cause everyone beside the girls to be surprise at my sudden appearance. I kick Cattleya's face sending her crash to the school ground.

"Too much talking...you guys are going to make me bored to death and that could happen if I get a sneak attack." I said to everyone a bored voice. I notice the girls still having fun at killing the magicians, devils, angels, and fallen angels around the school who helping the attack. "How dare a low class human-!" Cattleya try to threaten me, but I already phase in front of with the last second of wind step as I stomp her head into the ground creating a spider web like crack. I follow my instinct and move away from Cattleya as she almost grab a hold of my leg that I use to stomp on her.

Right before she could speak again I finally cancel out my ope ope fruit power. **"Gravity Space Prison..."** I whisper as a black dome appear around the barrier. I change the gravity around all the enemy to downward by 3x and the girls gravity stay the same. **'Darkness Charge.'** I mentally active another new skills of mine I create for the yami yami fruit. As my blade produce a black smoke like around it as I force the gravity around Cattleya to all directions crushing her very being with a gravity of 5x. I rush at Cattleya before she could do anything as I swing my blade downward as it release a black smoke line at Cattleya making her gasp in shock as she felt her mana disappear all of sudden. Right before she could do anyone else could stop me I already was in front of Cattleya and slash her with my blade making the Murasame's poison inject into Cattleya causing her to shriek in pain as her body cover in black marks till her whole body burst into a small pool of blood now.

Then I notice bunch of souls going inside Murasame while others can't even see it unless they have the ability to see souls. I notice some crashing noise from the new building staff room as I watch Vali send Azazel crashing outside the school ground. I see Rias and her other servants coming from the old school building. "Yo! Void King! How your day been?" Azazel calmly ask me from the ground like he didn't just been betray by his adopted son Vali and threw him to the school ground. "Oh nothing much. Just fighting against some devils, angels, fallen angels, and human magicians today. Tomorrow I think we would be facing some other kind of species, or just a boring day again. You know the usually." I said in a calm tone. "Ah my rival show up!" Vali said to Issei when he notice Issei after he send Azazel out the room.

"Hey Ragna! We ran out of living targets already." Yang said to me as she arrive to my location along with Esdese and Weiss. "Really? That was fast. Anyone hurt?" I ask the girls. "Well that depend, would you count the enemy being dead and in pain as hurt?" Yang playfully ask me. "Enemy don't count." I reply to Yang. "Then nope! We all fine. Well beside the weird old man on the ground that is." Yang said to me about Azazel still on the ground. Then Azazel quickly got up from the ground as he pat away some dust on his coat. "I'm not that old..." Azazle whisper. "If your a fallen angel that been in the war. Then your old, old man." Esdese smirk at Azazel when he send a nasty look at Esdese. "Hey Ragna! Did I miss...never mind I miss a lot of things..." Enzo said to me who just appear now of all time. "Yea...you did miss a lot of things...where were you when we need some help?" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone..

"Jeez, ease up snow angel." Enzo mock back at Weiss. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Weiss scream in rage. Right before Weiss could give Enzo a sucker punch to the face.


	24. Chapter 24: NOPE!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: NOPE!**

 **Day?: Battle Time! Part 2!**

"Woah! Hold up Weiss! No need to punch the day light out of me!" Enzo shout in fear at Weiss when he notice Weiss have a murderous look on her face. She have her right fist cover in aura mix with her pika pika fruit along with fire dust infuse to really burn him painfully. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't give you a permanent burn marks?" Weiss said in a cold voice. "Uh you would make Ragna unhappy for hurting his cute little cousin?" Enzo said a little nervous as he look at my directions. "No I won't." I reply making Weiss smile at my answer causing Enzo look a little pale.

"Ragna...control you girlfriend man! I don't want any burns mark on me! I still got to find a lady in my life and having burn marks won't help me at all with all the pain I would feel everytime I talk!" Enzo shout me in rage and took a few step back when Weiss got closer. "Ok that enough Weiss. Leave the poor boy alone." Yang said to Weiss as she hold Weiss back from making Enzo half dead. When Enzo notice Yang save his pretty face, he sigh in relief.

 **Tch*** "So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." Azazel said to Vali as he stare at his adopted son annoy a little. "That's right, Azazel." Vali reply to Azazel calmly while giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before us. "Ah...! My rival...I'm kinda sad to have such a weak rival right now...very weak indeed..." Vali said a little sadness as he stare at Issei.

"I know how it feel to keep on fighting weak beings..." Esdese whisper in agreement with Vali. Then give a cold stare at Enzo when she notice Enzo heard her whispering. Enzo quickly look in front where Vali and the others about to fight and pretending to not notice Esdese's cold stare. "Stop calling me weak! Even I'm living through every day doing my best...! Or rather, why are you and Azazel confronting each other?" Issei shout at Vali in rage at the beginning for being call weak, while it true, then ask in confuse at what going on right now.

"Man now I know it feel for some of those father who haven been betray by their own son..." Azazel said mostly to himself. Vali stored away his mask on his helmet, and showed his face. "When? When did you decide to do this?" Azazel ask Vali as he stare at his betrayed adopted son with hidden cold glare from having the feeling of being betrayed again. "I got the offer while I was on the way here to grab Kokabiel under your order. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting." Vali said with a smile at his former adopted father as he give a side glare at Yang.

Yang who notice Vali staring at her, so she just wave at him and wink, causing Vali's eye to twitch a little at Yang display of lack of fear from his glare. "Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon surrender to Ophis?" Azazel ask with a hint of worry. "No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla the Asgard, right? You dislike war." Vali calmly said to Azazel. "Hey Esdese. Isn't Valhalla an otherworldly dimension in the Final Fantasy XIII, that we planning to head next after this world?" Weiss whisper quietly enough to not other beside our group to hear. "It should be, but it could be a different parallel one of course. Unless we head to this world Valhalla and then head to the Final Fantasy XIII's Valhalla. We won't know for sure if their the same or not." Esdese quietly replied to Weiss' question.

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'." Azazel said to Vali with a little regent and a little shame of not able to remember telling him the last part at the time.

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally." Vali said without a care of other things beside fighting. Esdese who heard this just smirk a little and starts to think of all the good time she had in her world. "...I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people." Azazel said in a little sadness, but just shook it off, for now as he stare at Vali.

"So...should we attack him, or...we just leave the others to fight him?" Yang ask me. Since so far it just talking and no fighting starts beside the death of many others have happen a few minutes ago. "Let just wait till Issei fight against Vali. Then we see what the next thing to do." I answer Yang. "Hey Ragna." Enzo try to get my attention as he call for me. I didn't even bother to turn to look at his directions as I kept my sight in front of me. "Mind lending me a senbon with Rule Breaker's effect apply onto it?" Enzo ask me. When I heard his question, then I turn to Enzo. "Why?" I calmly ask Enzo with curious in my voice as I wonder why he want a [Rule Breaker]'s effect in senbon form. "Just make one for me please. I just want to try something." Enzo ask me while trying to hold back the smirk that about to appear on his face and fail trying, but I just trace one with [Rule Breaker]'s effect in senbon form, but it was not the same rank and it was derank by one time.

Without warning, Enzo took the traced senbon and throw it at Vali at high speed. Everyone look shock as Vali's scale mail broke to pieces and cancel out his divine divider as he fall to the ground. Vali quickly twist his body to land careful on the ground as he slowly stood up. When everyone look at my directions and Vali glaring at me with fill of hatred. Right before Vali could say anything. Enzo use shunshin to appear behind Vali with a tiger hand seal. "Hidden Leaf Village Forbidden Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Enzo shout loud enough for everyone to heard. This cause people who truly don't know the jutsu really is to look in either fear or interested on what it is. Vali who heard this look a little pale and quickly try to dodge the forbidden jutsu, but wasn't quick enough as Enzo thrust both his index and middle fingers into Vali's bottom.

There is now silence as a breeze of wind went by our area. Vali's face starts to pale rapidly. Then he scream in pain as he launch into the air while holding his butt in pain. Everyone starts to laugh at Vali beside Esdese who look annoy that it was just a asspoke with a dramatic name. Weiss look at Enzo in disgust. "You! Stay where you are! Till you clean your hands for at least a hour or more. You will not come near us!" Weiss shout at Enzo when she notice he was about to walk back towards us. Enzo stop at Weiss' shout and look a little sad, but still look happy as he finally able to embarrass Vali to everyone now. So he doesn't mind at Weiss cold tone words.

"Damn it! How dare you do this to me!" Vali shout in a high pitch voice at Enzo while still holding his behind as his face turn red in embarrass and rage. Then he went back into his balance breaker and rush at Enzo with the urge to kill him right there and then. "Wow...he really mad." Enzo said across the other side of our area by using shunshin again. "Well you did just did a asspoke rape on him." I said calmly with a deadpan on my face still. "Hehehe...doesn't matter, I feel I have complete one of my long...or short term goals in my life now!" Enzo said with pride as he keep on dodging Vali's attack and making sure he doesn't get touch, since it would cause Vali to be able to use his divine divider on him.

"HAHAHA! You can't touch me! Can't touch me! So close, but yet so far!" Enzo kept on taunting Vali while dodging without any effort at Vali lethal strike for the kill. Right before Enzo can keep on taunting Vali a blue door suddenly appear and Enzo smack right into the door as the door open and a bunch of chains bind Enzo as it drag him inside. "CRAP! Ragna! Make sure to beat Vali up for me!" Enzo shout to me as his whole body was drag inside the door. Then before anyone could get near the door, it burst into mud and few rocks.

"What just happen?" Yang ask in confuse on what just happen. "I think it was Gaia who just took Enzo back the store." I whisper to Yang. "WHERE DID HE DISAPPEAR TO?!" Vali shout in rage as he smash the spot where the door used to be. "Wah!" Gasper scream in pain as I notice there are some kind of magical pattern was engraved on his eyes. "Sorry, but I am not in the mood to be frozen in time, so I am sealing those sacred gear away for the time being. This sealing should give me enough time to fight everyone here..." Vali said in a calm voice, but fill with hatred as he stare at everyone. Vali stare at Yang for a little while then at Issei.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel? On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Satan plus a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great." Vali said to Issei as he finally calm down a little. Issei look confuse as he pointed at himself. Vali just nodded at Issei in amused. "Huh did we miss the part where he part Satan?" Yang ask Weiss. "I think so...I was too busy paying attention on what Enzo was going to do to even listen to everyone else." Weiss answer Yang's question.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part time job as an ordinary full time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. That is to say, without your boosted gear, you are nothing." Vali tell everyone that Issei, his rival, that no matter how it is. Their powers and skills are complete opposite. Where Vali the strongest and Issei the weakest. Vali laugh at how cruel fate is as he look at Issei with a pity expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How does this sound? You devote yourself to revenge...after I kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If a man like me were to kill your parents, you ought to be willing to face your fate. Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?" Vali ask Issei with amused expression and hoping Issei would change to a better rival if he kill his rival's parents.

"Wow...that brutal and ruthless...I love it..." Esdese said in a little pride, but lost it right away as she already seen this setting a lot already in her world. "Of course you would love it Esdese. With how you told us before in your place, this happen a lot." Weiss said in a calm tone as she got used to all the stuff Esdese tell us about her life so far and with how her childhood been. She really don't care anymore beside us along with Ruby and Blake as their her teammates still. Even though she will defend her family back home, but with all the things happen to her so far. Her family company doesn't look that big and all the cash her family own. Doesn't look that big when she learn how much cash I have right now and where I got them.

Esdese just hug Weiss from behind and smile as she continue watching as the battle will begin with Issei and Vali. "Well I hate how others would kill their family members, but that depend on who their family members is. Then maybe...wow I spend too much time with Esdese that I am complete fine with killing human easily now...hope Ruby don't find out about this..." Yang whisper to mostly to herself. Esdese who still heard this from Yang just grin as she got another one to be able to kill without any regret at all.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard..." Issei quietly said to Vali as he release a little killer intent. "...Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents. But...kill them? My father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny! As if I'll let you do it. I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of yooooooooooooou!" Issei shout in rage as his boosted gear's jewel glow in bright green light while releasing a strong bright red aura around him. With the ring Issei got from Azazel is being used for him to able to use booster gear scale mail without having to sacrifice anything as the ring is the sacrifice.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Then Issei whole body is cover in his incomplete balance breaker again and I notice his time limited increased from his usually 30 seconds during our fight before. Now it at least over 10 minutes, but not even 15 minutes at all. "You will _never_ kill my parents, you son of a bitch!" Issei shout in rage as his scale mail keep on releasing more red aura around his armor. "A balance breaker?!" Rias ask in shock as she look at the current state of Issei right now.

"HA! Look, Albion. Issei Hyoudou's power just grew exponentially. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a dragon's surge." Vali said in amuse as he watch Issei in rage. "A scared gear's strength comes from its wielder's will. He's comsumed with blind rage against you. Rage, of all feelings, is the most effective in powering a dragon." Albion said through divine divider as he explain to his host on how Issei gain his incomplete balance breaker.

"If that's the case, he's a more suitable host for a dragon than I." Vali said calmly as he stare at the raging Issei. "Shut your damn mouth already! Ascalon!" Issei shout in rage as his scale mail jet burst him in the air as he rush towards Vali.

[BLADE!]

Issei extended Ascalon from his left gauntlet and unleashed an attack with his unskilled weapon. As he dive towards Vali, but Vali manage to dodge Issei sloppy strike with just a light movements. "A dragon slayer...even a single hit will cause severe damage." Albion inform his partner. "Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!" Vali replied to Albion. As Vali and Issei crash in burst of speed at each other in midair as they try to end one of another life.

"Well this is interesting..." Esdese said quietly as she watch along with others at the current fight right now. "Issei!" Rias shout in worry as she try to rush towards him, but Sirzechs grab her before she could rush into her death. "Let go of me, Onii-sama!" Rias said to her brother as she need to help Issei right now. "Their auras have exceeded their limits. You'll burn to death if you approach them." Sirzechs calmly explain his reason on why he won't let her rush off to her death. "But...I can't just watch them...Ragna...RAGNA!" Rias shout towards my directions. I look at Rias with a little surprise for calling for my help of all people. "What?" I ask Rias with no emotion at all. "Please help Issei! He can't face Vali alone! Please I beg you! Help him!" Rias pleaded me to help her servant Issei.

"So this is my rival! Hahaha! How embarassing! So weak! _T_ _oo_ weak!" Vali said loud enough for everyone to heard him as he smash his fist towards Issei's helm then he did a heavy fist blow towards Issei's chest in high speed without letting Issei counter, causing Issei to cough some blood.

[DIVIDE!]

I heard a voice from Vali's sacred gear when it activated as Issei's strength just been divided in half as it send straight to Vali. Then Issei drop to the ground in pain. "My power...

[BOOST!]

Issei quickly boost his lost power as he rush right back at Vali. "Come on, come on!" Vali shout at Issei as he fire countless number of magic arrows at Issei. I watch countless magic arrows strike at Issei in high speed without letting Issei even a single second to dodge. As Vali continued attacking, he resumed his irritating tone. "Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful. At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be-" Right before Vali could finish talking.

 **"Balance breaker!"** I shout as my Murasame's burst into black flame, that cover my body.

[Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker!]

 **Ding***

 **Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker has been activated. Giving user access to all of the Two Heavenly Dragons' power and their balance breaker, along with their Juggernaut mode powers. Removing the limit over Boost and Divide's time range.**

I shoot right in between Issei and Vali before he could attack Issei again. Everyone who doesn't know look shock and surprise at my current form. "What?! Another balance breaker dragon type sacred gear?!" Vali shout in shock. "What going on?! Is this guy a cheat or something?! Does everyone beside me and Gasper have a complete balance breaker they could all use right now?!" Issei shout in rage. "Wait a second...how come this one have the same design armor as the boosted gear's scale mail and have divine divider's wings?!" Azazel ask in confuse right now as he look at my scale mail in shock and confuse. Instead of red or white, my scale mail is pitch black with the jewels in my armor is blood red along with the eyes.

[BOOST!]

Great Red voice came from my wings and jewels, surprising everyone, but mostly the two heavenly dragon when they heard Great Red voice before. "Wait?! What! How he using boosted gear power?!" Issei shout in confuse.

[TRANSFER!] to speed

I appear behind Vali in high speed, before he could do a thing. I grab the back of his neck and use my yami yami fruit gravity power to crush him from all directions to make him stay where he is. "GAH!" Vali scream in pain as his very being are crush as his armor starts to have cracks on them.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

Everyone beside the girls, are shock again when I use divine divider's power now, but more shock that I could divide twice instantly. Then I send Vali crashing to the ground. "H-How?! How do you have both heavenly dragon power?!" Vali shout me in rage. "Vali! Be careful! He have the power of the Apocalypse Dragon!" Albion shout at Vali. "What?! The strongest being is in front of me?!" Vali said in shock and excited right now. When the others beside the girls, who heard Albion just said, look at me in shock, beside the people who truly know who Great Red that is.

 **{HA! Some heavenly dragons you two are! Being sealed into sacred gear and being use by the very weak beings in this world...disgraceful! Dragons that reach to high rank have fallen to the lowest now and have been seal away! I knew I should of just send the both of you to a different place to have your childish fight! Ddraig! Albion! You are a disgrace to all dragons along with those others that been seal as well!}** Great Red shout at both Ddraig and Albion in rage from speaking through my wings and jewels. Everyone look surprise at Great Red shouting.

"Oh? Then what about you then! Your a disgrace as well! Your seal away right now!" Vali mock Great Red. Then he flinch when my body release a burst of high output crimson aura. **{YOU DARE TALK TO ME?! WHO ALLOW A HALF BREED LIKE YOU TO TALK?! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH TILL I ALLOW YOU TO TALK! I WAS NOT SEAL AWAY! I HAVE CHOSEN RAGNA D. MERCER AS MY FIRST AND LAST HOST, TO SHOW THE WORLD THAT I SHALL COME TO THE WORLD TO KILL ALL THE SUPERNATURAL BEINGS! FOR EVEN DARE TO TRY TO DESTROY ME!}** Great Red shout at Vali in rage for even daring to talk without his permission.

"Well look like we going to war Yang." Esdese said to Yang as she pull Weiss and Yang far away from the others. Right before anyone could say anything else. "This isn't looking so good right now..." I heard Sirzechs whisper to Azazel. **"Chidori Eiso!"** I shout as my left hand burst into red lightning while it let out a loud of many birds chirping then quickly without warning the red lightning pierce like a spear towards Vali, right through Vali's left arm as he scream in pain. Then his armor broke down and his sacred gear, divine divider, almost deactivated. I move my left hand upward causing this to slice Vali's left arm off as he grunt in pain.

"VALI! Damn it! Ragna! What the meaning of this?!" Azazel shout at me. "What do you mean? I'm just helping Issei out, like Rias ask me to. What else I would be doing?" I calmly replied to Azazel's question. I notice that Issei pick up one of Hakuryuukou's jewel from the ground that came from the destroy Vali's scale mail, as he pocket it when he thought no one was watching. I sweatdrop at this when I saw this and I see Weiss look annoy when no one else notice this as well. "Well it does look like that way, but did your dragon say he will kill all supernatural beings? That include the three factions?" Azazel ask me in a cold tone. "Well unless your three factions doesn't help those people who are trying to find a way to destroy Great Red. Then yes I will kill them all!" I said without any emotion.

"Did I ever say that I love my life right now? Because if not, I love my life right now! It time for war!" Yang shout excitedly. _**'{I'm still surprise two out of three girls in your group are battle manic...by the way how my acting? I really don't care if they try to find a way to destroy me. It useless against you anyway with one of your skill to destroy it instantly.}** You're just bored right now aren't you? You want me and the girls to go into war against everyone. **{Pretty much yeah. Unless you're going to change world in a few days.}** Your just like Yang, can't even wait that long before causing trouble for me. **{Come on partner! Don't be like that! I just want you to have some actions in your life right now! Ah their trying to get your attention.}'**_

"Ragna...do you even know who trying to plan a way to destroy Great Red?" Sirzechs ask me while giving me a cold stare. "No...but I am planning to find out from Vali. Since he betrayed everyone here...well mostly to your guys group. Not really mine, since I don't even trust him at all..." I calmly lies through my teeth. I notice the girls who heard part of my lies are holding back their laughing, but just keep their smile on their face.

"Albion, I need to use the Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive. I don't think I will be able to fight him at my current power right now." Vali said to Albion as he just finish stopping the bleeding from where his left arm used to be. "Vali, it's not a good choice in this place and your in no condition to enter the juggernaut drive right now!" Albion try to reason with his host right now.

"It'll all work out, Albion. _[I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice]_ " Vali starts to chants as Albion try to stop Vali. "Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power?!" Albion question Vali's current state of mind right now with rage in his voice. With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and me. It is a man wearing armor that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you." Bikou said to Vali cheerfully. This cause Vali to stop from activating his juggernaut drive now. "So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali calmly ask Bikou as he wipe away the blood from his mouth. "Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me." Bikou explain to Vali on why he even appear right now. "...I see, so it's already time." Vali said quietly, but we still heard him.

I cancel out my balance breaker as I land near the girls. "Who are you?" Issei ask Bikou while pointed at him. "He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." Azazel answer Issei's question on who Bikou is and keep his Vali and my group in his sight. "Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West." Azazel answer in a different way to Issei, when he notice the look on Issei's face when he answer the first time.

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu?!" Issei ask in shock as he look at Bikou in surprise and awe expression. "To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well matched." Azazel explain to everyone who don't know what Bikou is and then deny the facts as he said to Bikou. At Azazel's words, Bikou starts to laugh. "I'm different from the first generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei and Void King!" Bikou greet to Issei and I. "I bet he a perverted monkey..." Weiss whisper, but Bikou heard this as he look at our directions. "OI! I ain't no perverted monkey...! I AM A SUPER PERVERTED MONKEY! HAHAHA!" Bikou shout at Weiss and laugh at the end as he spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape. "STOP THAT PERVERTED MONKEY!" Weiss scream in rage as she fire ice dust bullets at Bikou and Vali. Esdese fire countless ice spear at them as well while Yang's right fist burst into golden flames as she punch it towards their directions as well. I trace 2 nameless bastard swords in midair along with explode on contact and fire it in high speed at their directions.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!" Issei shout as he try to rush at Vali and Bikou, but before he could take a step his armor vanish as the ring that helped him use the incomplete balance breaker, crumbled away and he fell down to the ground.

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings?! I can't let him escape!" Issei ask Azazel as he watch Vali and Bikou starts to disappear. "It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass produce them and even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete balance breaker fades if used too much. To the end, it's an emergency use measure." Azazel explain to Issei on why he don't even have another one let alone give him one again.

"Right now is for emergency use! I was made a fool of by him! As if I'll let him get away!" Issei shout in rage as he try to get up from the ground, but he couldn't even stand up at all. "If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible." Azazel continue to explain another reason why he won't give out another ring for Issei to use.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Satan. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. I hope to face you again Void King!" Vali said to me as our attack just barely strike them, but it miss as the spot where they once were just create a crater instead without any dead Vali and Bikou in the crater, as they vanish into the darkness.

"Ragna. Couldn't you just cancel out their ability to escape?" Esdese whisper to me. "To be honest...I forgot..." I quietly reply to Esdese. She just look at me in deadpan and smack the side of my head. "Ow..." I said as I rub the side of my head as I use dia to heal the headache that Esdese just gave me. "Ragna...could you please come with us to talk about how you have Great Red inside your sacred gear?" Sirzechs as me as the others look at my group now. "Nope!" I said to Sirzechs as I use magic transportation again to send me and the girls to the forest we usually stay. As I could see the others try to stop my group from escaping. Right before we teleported, I created a paper and quickly write down that as long no one try to hunt us down, or try to fight, or try to hold one of us hostages we won't fight them and that we only be fighting the one who trying to try to destroy Great Red. Then I use [Reinforcement] to increase the paper sharp enough for a few second and throw it to Sirzechs near his feet as it pierce the ground and stop glowing blue for a few second and fell down like a normal paper.

"Now what? Are we going war against all the supernatural world?" Weiss ask me. "Nope! Great Red just wanted to act out this way and let other think we work for him, but in reality we just having our fun staying this world till we change again." I answer Weiss' question. "Oh. Well I'm beat! I'm going to take a shower then sleep. No sex tonight, too tired from all the fight we just did." Yang said to everyone as she head for the bathroom with us follow and agreeing with her.

 **Day?: Hell To The No!**

"Come on tell us!" Issei said to our group as he trying to enjoy our lunch right now. "Damn it! Issei! We're trying to eat here! It was only last night that we just had the meeting with the three factions. Ask us later!" Weiss shout at Issei and throwing a apple at him. Issei shout in pain when the apple smash right at his forehead as he roll on the ground as he hold his forehead.

"Yeah Issei. It lunch time right now and we trying to relax right now." Yang said to Issei as she eat the handmade bacon sandwich Weiss made for us to eat. "But Vali is out there and could be planning to kill someone we care about." Issei try to reason with us as he rub his forehead. "Just wait till school is over Issei. We not going to leave anytime soon." Esdese said to Issei as she just finish her bacon sandwich and wine. "Fine..." Issei said as he start to eat his lunch along with us in the occult club room.

After school end*

"And so, from today on I'll be the adviser of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei, or Governor is fine too." Azazel said to everyone and wearing a worn out suit. As we just enter the club room of the occult research club. "I thought Esdese-sensei was the adviser for our club?" Issei ask in confuse. "Nope! If she was, well I took her spot now!" Azazel happily tell Issei. "Eh...not much to do when your a adviser for this club and I was never the adviser anyway. So you can have it." Esdese said without a care. "Great! Now how about Ragna here explain on why he have Great Red's sacred gear that never been heard of before since all the history when sacred gear been made." Azazel said to everyone excitedly as he stare at me with a cold stare as he look for anything on me that could be a sacred gear that hold Great Red.


	25. Chapter 25: Time For a Change!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Time For a Change!**

 **Day?: Hell To The No! Part 2!**

"So...can I kill him?" Esdese ask me as she point at Azazel. Everyone look at Esdese either shock or surprise, or maybe just both. "Don't you mean torture him?" I ask Esdese with a deadpan expression. "No. I meant can I kill him. I want him dead." Esdese said to me that she really wanted to kill Azazel and not torture him. "Why do you want to kill him?" Yang ask Esdese while read a book on some fantasy martial art style that could give her some idea on creating a new techniques for her devil fruit.

"I don't like the way he look at us." Esdese said calmly as she give Azazel a cold stare. "What look?! All I wanted to know is how Ragna here got a sacred gear with Great Red sealed into! Is that too much to ask?" Azazel ask Esdese, but this earn him to grunt in pain. Since Esdese just created a ice spear in midair behind him and launch it and pierce Azazel's left shoulder.

"Ok I guess it was too much to ask...Ragna...you got one scary women in your group. Damn this ice is not normal." Azazel said to me, but the last part to himself as he pull out the ice spear from his let shoulder as he look at it for a few second, but before he could examine it even fared. Esdese destroy it before he could find out how her ice is different than others.

"Who said you could look at it?" Esdese said to Azazel in a cold tone causing almost everyone to shiver as her cold voice. "How about we just focus what important first." Rias said to everyone while trying to make sure there fight would happen soon. "We could just freeze him and get back to him later and plus we won't have to chase after him later." Weiss gave everyone a idea to deal with Azazel. "Why do you people want to cause harm to me? What did I ever do you people?" Azazel ask in shock while glaring at my directions a little.

"Maybe because you did try to separate us last night and try to order us around like we work for you?" Yang said sarcastic tone at Azazel. "Hahaha...well there also that, but could you blame us? I mean there four being that are high rank and maybe close to Ophis' level in power. You don't see that every day where three being almost same level as Ophis while the other one have Great Red, the strongest being in the world sealed away in a sacred gear." Azazel explain his reason on why he try to separate us last night while give out a nervous chuckle when he notice the girls cold glare.

"Anyway...why are you here?" Rias ask Azazel while rubbing her forehead like she about to have a headache soon. "Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!" Azazel said in a cheerful tone to Rias while giving everyone a big smile. "That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?" Rias shout at Azazel, then ask herself on what would make Sona let Azazel stay here.

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me." Azazel inform Rias when he notice the look on her face. "If he try to even try to hit on me. He losing his balls." Yang threaten Azazel. This cause all the male in the room to cover their family jewels. "S-Scary...!" Gasper said in a nervous tone as he got behind Issei. "Ragna, why you're covering your balls?" Yang ask in confuse as she notice me cover my balls. **Cough*** "No reason." I said to Yang in a neutral voice while giving a fake cough.

"Hahaha! Such a kidder! Ragna my boy! You got one funny girl! OW!" Azazel laugh as he thought Yang was joking, but jump from his seat and scream in pain when Yang use her mera mera fruit, to create a small fire right between Azazel's behind and the seat. "What the hell?! How the hell is my ass on fire?!" Azazel scream in confuse as he create enough water with his magic to put out the fire on his butt. "Next time, I won't make the fire small and the next fire will melt your balls off. Don't think I'm joking bastard!" Yang shout at Azazel as her eyes turn red, but went back to normal after a few second.

"Geez...keep that up and you won't find a husband." Azazel said to Yang while making sure his pants is still ok. "Ragna is already going to be my husband." Yang said with pride as she give Azazel a smirk. "Maybe you threaten him or something to agree to be your husband." Azazel taunt Yang. This cause Yang to growl. Right before she could punch the life out of him. "Enough. Now explain what else you want to tell us, before I freeze parts of your body and let Yang have her time torturing you." Esdese said to Azazel as she keep her cold stare at him.

"Fine..the condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature sacred gears possessed by the devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a sacred gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the 'Khaos Brigade'. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Along with Ragna here and his group. Everyone right now, are going crazy when they just learn about you having the Apocalypse Dragon in a unknown sacred gear. Plus with the girls using unknown magic that some devils or angels couldn't even use before and don't get me started on their weapons they use. I mean really a shotgun gauntlets?! Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali have his own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou's Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku." Azazel explain to us on what going on right now while looking at my group to find Great Red's sacred gear along with the girls weapons.

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?" Issei ask Azazel if Vali would attack at the school again, but Azazel just shook his head at Issei's question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are heaven and the underworld. In the underworld, all the fallen angels under my orders have joined together with the devils. The underworld won't fall so easily. The seraph guys in heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well." Azazel explain to everyone on why Vali's team won't attack us anytime soon.

"...So it's a war?" Issei ask Azazel nervously. "No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?" Azazel ask everyone, but Rias and her peerage look unsure right now while my group just don't care as long we get to fight soon.

"Well..." Issei tilting his head in confuse as he try to think of something to say, but he didn't say anything yet. "Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact." Azazel said to Issei in a cheerful voice, but then went into a serious tone near the end. "You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon slaying sword you got from Michael with boosted gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out...well he didn't even get to go all out when Ragna came in and start to beat Vali like he a amateur at fighting. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed and can you use the Hakuryuukou's power after you merge one of the jewel that came from the Hakuryuukou's broken scale mail from last night? Or did you just kept the jewel since it 'shiny'?" Azazel ask Issei. Everyone look at Issei to see if it work or not.

"No, I still haven't merge with it yet with my right arm. I was wondering if you knew a way to merge it with myself without any risks." Issei said to Azazel as he took out a blue jewel with a little cracks on it and show it to everyone. "I see...I need to do some research later afterward I will try to see if I could merge it with your right arm Issei." Azazel said to Issei as he took the cracked jewel from Issei as he look at it for a few seconds. I just grab the jewel from Azazel and grab Issei's right arm. I willed the mana in the air around us to force both Issei's arms to turn his boosted gear and I smack the blue jewel into Issei's green one. "GAH!" Issei scream in pain as the jewel change bright light from green to blue in repeats for a while. **"Dia."** I cast a healing spell to ease Issei pain for a minute to stable the power of divine divider, for Issei to be able to use it more often and while making sure he don't lose to much of his life span.

"ISSEI!" Rias scream as she rush and try to help him ease the pain, but don't know what to do as she glare at me for causing harm to him. Then the lights starts to bright up even more till we had to closed our eyes for a few seconds as we wait for the light to go down. When we notice the light die out as we open our eyes we notice Issei's right arm is a white gauntlet, but change back to red. "Done. Issei should be able to use divine divider's power in the future, but till then he won't be able to use right now and by the way. Sorry but you kinda lost about 5 to 10 years of your life span, but! You will be able to use divine divider soon. So cheer up!" I said to Issei in a cheerful tone, but he just glare at me still as his boosted gear disappear.

"Interesting...I would of thought it would be at least 10% chance of success, but you made it at 100% in some way I never seen before...hey Ragna...think you could help me with a few projects later?" Azazel ask me as he keep on staring at Issei's right arm. "No. He not helping you with anything, since he will be spending all his time with us and if you even think you could try to get him to help you while not spending time with us. I will rip your balls and your eyes balls and switch their place. Then get Ragna here to heal you, afterward you will always need to have your balls out in the open to even see while every time you sneeze, your sperm will always come out your nose." Esdese threaten Azazel before he even could think of a plans to get me to help him on trying to merge different sacred gears, or even trying to find a way to make the sacred gear go into balance breaker.

Azazel shiver under Esdese's cold glare along with Yang and Weiss as he just have nervous chuckle while the other male in the room step a little back away from the girls. Then after a few seconds of awkward moment. "Your Sekiryuutei's power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the rating games as a devil from now on, you must stabilize the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain balance breaker. Having said that, rating games aren't straightforward either. Something like a 'Pawn' that consumed only one piece taking down the 'King' also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well." Azazel starts to explain to Issei on what his current state of power right now and it isn't looking so good.

"You seem well informed about rating games." Rias said to Azazel and he just chuckle a little. "Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of angels and fallen angels going out to watch the games unreservedly." Azazel answer Rias unspoken question. "Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time." Azazel said to Issei.

"...Yes." Issei's eyes are fill with determine to help his master on winning future rating games. "Can I even become strong?" Issei ask everyone as he remember what little power he have right now compare to others. "I'll make you strong. Since I'm a fallen angel with free time. Though...you may have some...near death moments...hehehe..." Azazel show a mischievous smile as he give some hints to Issei on what kind of a training programs he will make Issei go into. Then Issei pointed at Gasper. "If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we just use Gasper's sacred gear to stop time?" Issei ask Azazel.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing?! Hiiiiii!" Gasper cried in shock and shout at Issei's suggestion. "It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the khaos brigade." Azazel rejected Issei's suggestion. This cause Gasper to look depress even more. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!" Gasper shout in fear from without the cardboard box. "How long is he going to keep on staying inside the cardboard box?" Yang ask me. "The day when he learn to wear male clothes and act like one maybe." I replied to Yang's question. As she keep on staring at the cardboard box that have Gasper inside of it.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in balance breaker?" Azazel ask Kiba as he already start making a training programs to help others in their skills. "Currently, one hour is my limit." Kiba answer Azazel's question on how long he could keep his balance breaker active, but Azazel look disappointed at the time limit of how long Kiba's balance breaker could stay active. "That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days." Azazel said to Kiba, which cause Kiba's expression became fired up from Azazel's words just now.

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions..." Issei said in a timid tone. Azazel's eyes became half closed as he stare at Issei for a few seconds, making Issei look a little ashamed. "You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in balance breaker for one month. That's the difference between you." Azazel bluntly told Issei at how his power is compare to Vali right now. "How about you Ragna? How long could you stay in balance breaker?" Azazel ask me as he look at my directions. "At the minimum of not even trying...about maybe a few months and for my limit...no idea..." I answer Azazel as my balance breaker don't even use my stamina, but my mana and I could even just use the mana around me as a power source for me to absorb to keep my balance breaker to last longer.

Issei look even more depress when he heard me saying I could stay in balance breaker in a few months without even trying. Azazel look surprise at the new information he just gain from me. Then Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno. "Do you still hate us-no, Barakiel?" Azazel ask Akeno without any emotion in his voice as he stare at Akeno. "I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died." Akeno answer Azazel's question with a stern expression.

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a devil, he said nothing." Azazel inform Akeno that her father didn't mind she became a devil. "Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me." Akeno said in a cold tone towards Azazel. **Sigh*** "That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child." Azazel said to Akeno as he look like he age a bit.

"I don't consider that person as my father!" Akeno shout at Azazel for even thinking that Barakiel could ever be her father let alone even speaking to her in person without earning himself a death.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?" Azazel said to Akeno while ignoring Akeno's outburst. Akeno didn't respond to Azazel's question. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then Azazel look back at Issei while ignoring the cold glare from Esdese, Weiss, and Yang.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei-is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?" Azazel ask Issei while trying to ignore the killer intent that the girls are releasing when they just remember how much Issei is such a pervert. "Yeah, that's right..." Issei answer without shame at all. This cause Issei to shiver when he notice the girls is giving him a cold dead glare making him want to escape this place and find a hole to stay in for the rest of his perverted life.

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it." Azazel try to bribe Issei while sweating at the increasing and still going killer intent from the girls as he look like he starts to regret saying out loud that he already formed a hundreds of harems before in the past.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously?!" Issei ask in a excited tone as he look at Azazel like some divine being. "Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?" Azazel replied to Issei's question. "Y-Yes!" Issei answer without shame to Azazel's question. I start to hold the girls back already as I notice they already took out their weapons to be ready to kill the two perverts right now. "All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women." Azazel inform on what else he would train Issei in. I'm already using [Reinforcement] again like last time when this happen before. _'I really feel like that in the future...maybe sooner or later these two will die in a painful death from the girls. **{Heh! I think they will die today if they don't shut up anytime soon. I mean look at your girlfriends and wife are starting to using their devil fruit power.}** Shit...'_ I start to use yami yami fruit power to nullify the girls devil fruit power before they blow the room into nothing.

"Y-You fell for such a thing?! Eh? Seriously?!" Issei ask in surprise and Rias just nodded at his question with a fed up face. "Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven." Rias told Issei on how Azazel fell from heaven and Azazel just smile when he heard this. "Some angel he was..." Weiss mumble as she long with Yang and Esdese glare at the perverts, but still have some control as they put away their weapons while holding tightly onto me causing me to keep my mouth shut and try to not shout in pain as I could feel their nail digging into my skin. When the girls notice a little drop of blood on their nails, they look at me ashamed a little and said sorry while I just say it ok. Then I cast dia on myself to heal all the damage the girls did.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that 'God was great!' and 'God was wonderful!' with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven." Azazel said with pride as he laugh when he remember the good old days from that time.

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the fallen angels." Issei said to Azazel and the girls starts to glare at them again, but this time their eyes starts to glow. Yang's eyes glow in red, Weiss' eyes glow in silver while Esdese's eyes glow light blue, but their eyes color change back to normal when I just tap their shoulder. They look annoy still, but know to keep self control right now. Doesn't mean they won't try to cause 'accident' towards Issei and Azazel later in the future.

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right, if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful fallen angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon and look at Ragna now! He living your dream as we speak!" Azazel said to Issei. "Ragna is not like Issei or you!" Weiss shout at Azazel. "Oh? Then what he been doing? Just spend time with your girls, but not doing anything else at night? Maybe Issei here could help you at night? Or maybe-WOAH! OK! KIDDING!" Azazel try to get the girls to spend with Issei, but earn himself a ice spear mix with fire and holy element that aim at Azazel's head in high speed. Azazel would of lost his head if it weren't for his experience he gain over the years.

"Uooooo! Seriously?! I can graduate!? I will follow you, sensei!" Issei said with proud in his voice while ignoring the three death glare looking at him. "Oh, I see. All right, then we'll go out on a virginity graduation tour." Azazel said cheerful tone as he look at Issei with a smile. When Issei's eyes light up, Rias became flustered.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Issei-kun any strange ideas!" Rias said to Azazel as she embraced Issei and made sure he didn't come into any contact with Azazel. The girls who notice this action look at Rias in approved in their face. "It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?" Azazel ask Rias in a cheerful tone while smile at her.

"I'm the one who manages Issei-kun's chastity! Issei-kun, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity?!" Rias demand Issei on what is he trying to do when she the one who own him. "Issei-san, does this mean you're going to leave me and go somewhere far away...?" Asia ask Issei with worry in her voice while she look like she about to cry any second now.

"Ara, ara, Issei-kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour." Akeno said to Issei with a sorrowful expression after recovering a few minutes ago. "...Issei-senpai is the worst." Koneko said to Issei as she giggle a little. "If Buchou is managing Issei's chastity, it won't be easy to produce a child...muu." Xenovia said in a sad voice as she look at Issei with sadness. "You sure are popular, Issei-senpai! As a shut in, I admire you!" Gasper said to Issei with pride. "I will always be by your side. No matter how fate will try to tear us apart." Kiba said with passion as he blush at Issei.

I notice Issei look surprise at the beginning, but then turn into sadness and finally disgust when Kiba talk to him. "We could always just seal Issei and the others in a trapped room for a while to see if anything happen." I gave my idea to everyone to see if they take it. "NO!" Issei instantly rejected my idea before anyone could think about it. Azazel who watching this just laugh heartily while the girls are thinking about my idea, but instead of just sealing. They would cut him to pieces and hide his remain some where no one would find for a long time.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, dragons naturally form polygamy. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three way alliance. The Governor of the fallen angels, the Satan's little sister, backup from the angel's side, and a legendary dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect balance break and for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation." Azazel said to everyone. "Oh yeah...summer vacation..." Yang whisper only just enough for me, Weiss, and Esdese could hear her.

"We also have to become stronger too." Rias said to everyone. "I don't think we need to get stronger in power, but in experience...never mind...I think we got that cover too in a few more months." Esdese said quietly. "Well not everyone is strong as your group." Azazel said to Esdese when he heard what she said. "It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young devils that are close to debuting." Azazel said to Rias when he remember about the meeting of the young devils gathering.

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom." Rias answer Azazel's question. "Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?" Issei ask confuse when he still remember that Vali is still out there, that his team could attack anyone at anytime.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated devils of humans, fallen angels and demonic beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are." Azazel answer Issei's question that it is fine to go to this rating games.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your sacred gear's power and there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in rating game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it." Azazel inform Rias and her peerage.

"Kukuku, there's the boosted gear which has begun an unknown evolution and there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the forbidden balor view. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms." Azazel said mostly to himself as he give out a dangerous laugh and thoughts. "Then there Ragna and his group! I need to see the sacred gear of Great Red! The power of an archdemon and archangel! All the research! Along with a another dragon in Yang! So much to do! HAHAHAHA!" Azazel starts to think out loud again, but shout in pain when the girls heard what he thinking and Weiss just kick Azazel in the balls.

"You know what...it not worth it! I say we should just leave. I thought it be fighting divine beings and demonic being that powerful like I heard about, but no! I got a bunch of weakling!" Esdese shout in rage as she drag me, Yang, and Weiss out of the room while ignoring the others shouting us to wait.

"So what? We changing world again? It haven't been a few months yet though." Weiss said to Esdese. **Sigh*** "I know, but I am at my limit right now and I can't just kill everyone in my sight, or else higher being would come after us nonstop. I mean I need some time to rest too you know. I don't just keep on killing everything it would get boring as well and I will not have fighting and killing become boring." Esdese said to us as we enter the forest, but I still haven't got the house out of my inventory yet. Since I am waiting to see if we changing world or not.

"So...we changing world or what?" Yang ask Esdese as she grab a sandwich from my inventory that Weiss made for us to snack on anytime soon. "I...ugh...this is so stressful right now...you know what...let just change world then come back later. I feel like I about to kill everyone in school if I have spend with those two perverts without torturing them. I mean I could handle three perverts in my class, but that just for school time only. Now? I have to spend a extra pervert during school time and after school! Not worth it! I say we change world now." Esdese said to everyone as she look really stress out now.

"Well I would say it be nice staying here, but I be lying to myself. I hate it here! The clothes here would break down with just a small breeze that created from us. Ragna please get us out of this world before I start to help Esdese kill everyone." Weiss said to me. I just nodded at her and I check my surrounding with my [Soul Scan] and so far no a single soul in the forest. **"Gaia let the road to the multi-world gate open!"** Blue light start to come from below us and is covering us as we start to disappear from this world.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension. This is your third time coming here and there is a new store open around this place as abyss auction where other being would come to this place sometime to buy thing, or just order online. You have created another alternate timeline of a different world.**

"Hey there a store right there." Yang said to us as we starts walking towards the store that look like bar place. When we enter the building I notice it is a bar place along with other stuff for sale. I notice Enzo is there talking to a woman in green dress and have brown hair that long with forest green color for her eyes.

"Ah hey Ragna! Nice to see you guys here now and welcome to our store, The Abyss Auction! Yeah...I know...but hey I found out my store is link to the website that from The Gamer manga. So Welcome!" Enzo welcome us to the store. "Thanks...hmmm these are some nice weapons around here..." Esdese said mostly to herself as she walk around the store to see what else they selling along with Yang and Weiss.

"It nice to finally meet face to face Ragna." said the unknown women. "...I'm guessing Gaia?" I ask the unknown woman who maybe is Gaia and she just smile and nodded. "I'm glad you have a wonderful life right now and just letting you know right now before I forget. I would ask your help and the girls later for help when it time to come to the world of Percy Jackson series. I feel kinda bad for my counterparts in that world. So I would like it if you could make it this once for one of my counterpart to feel happy. It really sad how they keep on being sealed away when she just want her family to get along, but sadly those titans and gods keep on fighting with each other over power." Gaia said to me in a sad tone of voice and have a sorrowful expression.

"Don't worry, if those gods starts to annoy me I will destroy them and I will make sure your counterparts will be happy in one of those world." I said with a smile. Gaia just nodded with a smile on her face and said good bye to everyone as she disappear in a green flash.

"Well Ragna. What would you like to buy? Just letting you know. I am not allow to sell you any skills at all, but only weapons and items to be use. Though I am allow to trade some of your skills for another, but once you trade the skill. You are never be able to recreate the skill at all. Thought you could create another skill that almost the same, but it can't be 100% same at all and even if you try to recreate two skill that combine to have the same effects, but that not allow either. So you can only have either the other, but not both. Now what would you like?" Enzo ask me while telling me before I could purchase something.

"Hey Ragna I got us some pills that restore our blood whenever you can't do it for us. Then there some food pills that will give our body what they need for 3 days as well in a pack of dozen plus the antidote pills for all disease and poisons. The antidote pills will make us immune to disease and poison for about 5 hours then we need to retake them again later. We even pay for the monthly supply deliver to restock. So with one pack the pills are thumb nail size in a small white box that content 500 each box. With the monthly supply deliver service I got us for a whole year. We would get 50 packs of Blood pills, Food pills and Antidote pills in case we are in a run when we can't stop in place too long. Don't worry, for a monthly supply deliver service it only cost us 5 money. I think that a good deal." Weiss said to me then went back to check for other stuff.

"Got to say, Weiss is really smart on getting those pills and monthly supply deliver service. As this deal is limited time offer and only first person who bought could get it. After that you guys are good for about 10 years so you just pay about 50 money. Just letting you know just 1 money of your could be about $1-1 billions depend on how you take it out. You could of just take it out as dollar bills of any kind, but if you took one as a gold bar, or something more money value...well you know how it is. Now any skill you want to give up? I will give you the menu on what to you could get now." Enzo said to me as he told me what my money really worth and a pop up screen appear in front of me what kind of skills I could get and what to get rid of.

 **[Bairong Fist] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 100 = 10% Chi**

 **Description: the Bairong Empire's martial arts of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes.**

 **Shinsok: Draws 100% of chi of the user to boost their speed to a high level, but will cancel out if the footwork is interrupted or the area around you does't have a good environment to use the footwork for shinsok.**

 **Kaiser Fist: It consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city to a mountain.**

 **At level 20 the Kaiser Fist can be use with other power source**

 **At level 25 you are able to use over 100% Chi for Kaiser Fist**

 **At level 40 the mp cost is reduce to 50 points = 10% Chi**

 **At level 60 you are able to freely use Shinsok in parkour of any environment**

 **At level 80 the mp cost is reduce to 20 points = 10% Chi**

 **At max level you are able to use Shinsok in midair**

 **Price: 1 skill at max level.**

 **[Madness Alchemist] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: like alchemist that create potions, but not any normal alchemist would just create stuff with everything they could reach with their hand to create things. The motto of a Madness Alchemist is "If you can touch it without it killing you under 2 seconds, then use it!" There have been many madness alchemist in the past, but because of how dangerous they haven been for their dangerous creation. They have been kill off and all the material on how to become a madness alchemist have been destroy in their world. The madness alchemist have another reason why they were hunted to extincted as they don't need tools to create thing as they would just clap their hand and the material around them would merge, or turn into something else like from Fullmetal Alchemist when they have seen the gate of truth.**

 **Anything that won't kill you under 2 seconds could be use as a materials to create anything you want: Success on creating something 50%**

 **At level 20 your success on creating something will increase to 75%**

 **At level 50 your success on creating something will increase to 100%**

 **At level 75 you are able to use the very elements as a material to create**

 **At max level you are able destroy anything within your sight and exchange them to restore your health and mana**

 **Price: [Alterantion] skill**

 **[Shigure Soen Ryu] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: the Shigure Soen Ryu is a sword technique that is called the "Invincible Sword Style" for several reasons. This technique originated with one man, and like a family tree, it grew. As the technique was passed down, the move the tree grew. It is common for a generation to add a new form to the Shigure Soen Ryu. This is a sword style that varies, depending on who your master was. Thus, there could be many different variations of the Shigure Soen Ryu Style. The Shigure Soen Ryu Style is a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors. Each 'form' of the style is only shown once to the student. If the student is worth to succeed, he only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. It originally only had one form that was pased down through generations of successors with each successor creating and adding their own forms resulting in many branches of Shigure Soen Ryu style. However, as new forms were created, the weaker brances deteriorate, and others disappear as there is no worthy successor; hence, this style can be called the perfect, flawless style.**

 **1st Form: Shajiku no Ame - First offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu. The katana is gripped with both hands and the user thrusts forward keeping the katana in the center and following after a blast of water shot at the target directions.**

 **2nd Form: Sakamaku Ame - Second defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. As the enemy or a projectile comes closer the katana is held in the right hand with the tip of the blade touching a surface of water as the target get close enough the user spins around to the right on the ball of the foot and swinging the blade up to it's highest point, the blade will have brought up a wave of water that forms a wall around the user as they turns fully facing the wall, will hold the katana vertically between themselves and the thin wall of water.**

 **3rd Form: Yarazu no Ame - Third offensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu Style, The katana is dropped and the hilt is kicked propelling it towards the target, occasionally followed by a blast of water adding to the attacks power and the force of the blade when hitting. If a target i hit and wearing light armor the blade is still likely to pierce all the way to the hilt of the katana is stopping the blade from going straight through.**

 **4th Form: Samidare - Fourth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack, additionally no water is needed fro this strike.**

 **5th Form: Shibuki Ame - Fifth defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their blade backwards and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield, while spinning the wind created brings droplets of water into the air, these droplets, however, do not add to the power of the shield created, they simply make it look nicer.**

 **6th Form: Gofuu Juuu - Sixth defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user synchronizes with their opponent's breathing to evade their attacks at high speed once used the user and opponent gain a temporary insight into the others movements.**

 **7th Form: Shinotsuku Ame - Seventh offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu style. While it is raining the user holds the katana before them horizontally, after rain drops gather on the blade. The user begins to swing the katana around horizontally then down diagonally, shooting the droplets of rain off the blade and at the target allowing more to land on the blade as they are instantly shot off.**

 **8th Form: Beccata di Rondine - Eighth offensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. To use it, the user rapidly thrusts the katana numerous times towards a target with one hand, much like a flock of attacking swallows, hence the technique's name.**

 **At level 20 you are able to use the air around use to create water for the sword style**

 **At level 40 you are able to create your own form after the 8th form**

 **At level 60 you are able to copy another sword style and recreate your own version as a new form**

 **At level 80 you are able to use any blade at any size with this sword style**

 **At max level you are able to use this sword style by creating a water katana that very sharp from the air or other source**

 **Price: [Hiten Mitsurui-ryu] skill**

 **[Master Shadow Assassin] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: becoming a master of assassin after mastering the basic form in the assassin style from the brotherhood.**

 **Silent Step: All your movements are silent no matter if your running in parkour or landing from a high place, but will not silent stuff that not part of your body**

 **Hidden Blade: You have the ability to create hidden blade with any shadow near your arms**

 **Eagle Vision: Those who possess this skill are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicated allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots and gold indicates targets or objects of interest. Able to detect the heartbeat of a target in the area, or even foresee a target's path. Allow the user to peer into the memories of their target upon killing them with hidden blade.**

 **At level 20 you are able to run in silent step**

 **At level 40 you are able to create hidden blade with just the very air around you**

 **At level 60 your eagle vision's durability is increase up to a hour**

 **At level 80 you are able to hide your whole body in the shadow, even if it just a small one**

 **At max level you are able to do shadow travel by standing on one shadow and teleport to another shadow in your sight**

 **Price: [Avatar of Ciel] skill**

"Those four are the current skills you could get right now. Since most of the other skills are magic base and other require chakra which you can never use. Just letting you know the Bairong Fist skill will only let you convert your mana to Chi and you can't merge them to form chakra as your not allow to." Enzo inform me on why I could only get 4 skills right now and that in [Bairong Fist] will let me use Chi skills, but will never allow me to merge it with my mana. _'Good thing my devil fruit power is not using mana.'_ I thought as I thought a little on what I should get.

"Ok, give me [Bairong Fist] and [Madness Alchemist] Enzo." I said to Enzo as I chose the skill that won't make me lose one of main skill I would use in the future, or one of the skill I could already recreate with one of my skill. "Alright then, you have just lost Alterantion and what the 1 max level skill will you give up?" Enzo ask me while telling me I lost my [Alterantion] skill. "I will give up [Gradation Air] since it already build in my [Tracing] skill already." I told Enzo as he nodded and I got a pop up that I lost both [Alterantion] and [Gradation Air].

 **Ding***

 **You have lost both [Alterantion] and [Gradation Air]. In exchange for two new one.**

 **[Bairong Fist] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 100 = 10% Chi**

 **Description: the Bairong Empire's martial arts of incredibly fast movements and strikes using chi-reinforced punches, kicks, and other martial arts strikes.**

 **Shinsok: Draws 100% of chi of the user to boost their speed to a high level, but will cancel out if the footwork is interrupted or the area around you does't have a good environment to use the footwork for shinsok.**

 **Kaiser Fist: It consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city to a mountain.**

 **At level 20 the Kaiser Fist can be use with other power source**

 **At level 25 you are able to use over 100% Chi for Kaiser Fist**

 **At level 40 the mp cost is reduce to 50 points = 10% Chi**

 **At level 60 you are able to freely use Shinsok in parkour of any environment**

 **At level 80 the mp cost is reduce to 20 points = 10% Chi**

 **At max level you are able to use Shinsok in midair**

 **[Madness Alchemist] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: like alchemist that create potions, but not any normal alchemist would just create stuff with everything they could reach with their hand to create things. The motto of a Madness Alchemist is "If you can touch it without it killing you under 2 seconds, then use it!" There have been many madness alchemist in the past, but because of how dangerous they haven been for their dangerous creation. They have been kill off and all the material on how to become a madness alchemist have been destroy in their world. The madness alchemist have another reason why they were hunted to extincted as they don't need tools to create thing as they would just clap their hand and the material around them would merge, or turn into something else like from Fullmetal Alchemist when they have seen the gate of truth.**

 **Anything that won't kill you under 2 seconds could be use as a materials to create anything you want: Success on creating something 50%**

 **At level 20 your success on creating something will increase to 75%**

 **At level 50 your success on creating something will increase to 100%**

 **At level 75 you are able to use the very elements as a material to create**

 **At max level you are able destroy anything within your sight and exchange them to restore your health and mana**

"Thank for purchasing. Now for weapons...you really can't buy them with your current skills...sorry cousin..." Enzo gave me a apologize look when I just learn I am unable to purchase any weapons at all. "Hey Ragna! I got us a upgrade in our house now. Our house have it own unlimited water, electricity, air conditioner, a screen to let us buy food from abyss action on their food supply sections, and a powerful barrier around the house that block everything. Oh yeah, it produce oxygen for us to breaths if we want to be outside. Another thing is our house can turn into a spaceship, airplane, and submarine. Cost us about 5000 money." Yang told me then went to look for more stuff.

"Tough day huh?" Enzo ask me as we watch the girls purchasing more dusts, parts, anything else that we need. "Yup...so how is it working here?" I ask Enzo who just shrugged. "Its ok and all I have to do is either sell things when other beings come in this store around the multiverse, and I meant they just open and enter. They won't be coming to this dimensional world though. It just connect to different place at once, but when someone enter it is seal off on the others world. Then the other thing I could do is monitor over the abyss auction website and send their purchased item off to their place." Enzo explain to me how this store work.

1 hour later*

"Well we got everything we need now. See you later Enzo." I said to Enzo as the girls said their good bye to Enzo as well then exit the store. "So which world now?" Yang ask everyone. "Final Fantasy XIII now. Then some other world, maybe one my, or your world." Esdese answer Yang's question. "Ok well let go!" Yang shout excited as we enter the door to Final Fantasy XIII world.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the world of Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2/Lightning Returns! You will be entering the first one while going into the next season if you choose to. Right now you could choose to enter the XIII now, or a few years before the timeline starts.**

 **You have chosen a few years before XIII's timeline starts. You will not be able to change will after you finish XIII's timeline. Good Luck!**

"Well...this place is depressing..." Yang said to us as we notice it raining while looking around all the building around us. "NO! You will not take her away from me!" said a unknown female child. "Look like we going to do something already in this world." Weiss said to us as we walk towards the notice. "Please Claire, I know you want to stay with your sister, but all of us can't take in both you." said one of Claire's family members. "No! It either you take us both, or I will just raise her myself! You people just want to use the money my parents' saved up till now. I don't care both my parents dead already. I will not be separate with Serah." Claire shout at the one who asking her to separate her own little sister. While holding onto Serah. I notice Claire is about 15 year old and Serah is 12. Both have rose colored hair, and pale aqua eyes with a little pale skin. I see Claire wearing a black shorts and black t-shirt with brown shoes while Serah wearing white shorts and brown t-shirt with brown shoes as well.

Right before they could argue any fared. They notice my group now. "Um excuse me, but who are you people? This is a family's matter. Please leave, before we would ask the guards to get you people to leave." said one of the other Claire and Serah's family members. I just ignore them as I walk towards Claire and Serah as I kneel in front of them. I notice Claire is trying to act brave right now, but I could see fear in her eyes and Serah look like she been crying for the past few hours already.

"Would both of you like to stay with me and my wife? We will take in both of you." I calmly ask both Claire and Serah without showing anyway that I would harm them. "Hey you can't just take them away like this! We are their family and we have the right to take them!" shout one of their family member that is male. I didn't bother to look at the person who shout at me and just keep on calmly stare at Claire and her little sister Serah. "The choice is your Claire. Would you like come with us, or go with them. They won't let you stay together you know. If you come with us, I will make sure you two are safe and make sure you go to school." I said to Claire as I stand up while they keep their gaze at me. I notice both of them are whisper to each others and look at my directions and the girls for a few time.

"We will come with you, if you agree to some of our conditions." Claire said to me while trying to look more brave. "What is it?" I calmly ask Claire. "One is that you allow me to continue my current school along with Serah. Second is that you won't force us to do anything we don't like to do unless it something we need. Third...train me to fight..." Claire look directly into my left eye. I just smile at her. "Done. Is there anything you need to bring?" I ask Claire and she just shook her head that she and her sister don't have anything with them right now to bring. "HEY! You can't just-!" said the same person who shout at me, but was cut off when Esdese quickly knock all the family members out cold. Then I quickly use [All Fiction] to wipe their memories on all about Claire and Serah into nothing. Then I took both Claire and Serah's hands as we walk to the one of the open place and bought out my house from my inventory and cause a illusion barrier around the area. Both Claire and Serah look at the house in shock, surprise, and excited only by Serah. We enter the house and explain on who we are and what we could teach them.

"Welcome to the family the family. I am Ragna D. Mercer master over all magic, husband of Esdese D. Mercer, fiance of both Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. I will teach either of you two who want to on reflex and a stance that is created for facing stronger being, but it could kill you. If I see how it goes, I will even teach you how to create things that use the mana in the air, to help you in the future." I said to Claire and Serah while we eat dinner.

"I like to welcome both of you two into the family. I am Weiss Schnee fiancee of Ragna D. Mercer and Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company, I will explain to you two on what the Schnee Dust Company later. I will teach you on how to mix and how to use dust. How to act like a noble and singing if you like too." Weiss introduce herself to Claire and Serah.

"Nice of you two to join the family! I am Yang Xiao-Long also fiancee of Ragna D. Mercer and the brawler. I will teach you two some martial arts style and how to work on machine while learning how it work then rebuild your own version." Yang smile at Claire and Serah.

"I am Esdese D. Mercer head wife of Ragna D. Mercer, and when I mean head wife, I meant when Yang and Weiss here marry Ragna as well. I will teach you on how to tell if someone is lying or not. How to survival out in the world without any help. I will even teach you two on how to get the truths from other later in the future when you grow up more." Esdese said to Claire and Serah.

Both Claire and Serah look surprise on what they could learn from all of us and Claire look interesting on most of the stuff beside being a noble for now. Serah look like she going to enjoy it here. "Well I am glad I won't be separate from my little sister. I am Claire Farron and if anyone who not in the family that near us. Please call me Lightning, but when we alone with just family here. You could call me Claire..." Claire said a little nervous and embarrass, that I could see a little blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for taking us in! I'm Serah Farron and I am 12 years old! Claire 15!" Serah said cheerful and earn her a hug from Yang who said Serah is so cute.

"Well it time to sleep you two can pick any room. We have a lot of room for you to two sleep in and if you two like. Both of you could share a room. Just don't go into the room that say training room. We will show you what inside tomorrow." I said to both Claire and Serah as I lead them up stair and the hallway on what rooms they could pick as their and the training room they shouldn't go into till tomorrow morning. "Good night you two..." I said to the sleepy Claire and Serah.

""Good night..."" both Claire and Serah said at the same time as I shut off the light. I walk down stair where the girls are. "So new world huh?" Yang said with a smile. "Never thought we would be adopting already...at least their not 10 or younger. I do not want to hear them screaming all night, or something." Weiss said calmly while drinking some tea. "Well I like Claire, she didn't show any weakness towards all the people and she stood up to them without backing off at all. I will be so proud of them in the future after we train them." Esdese said to us. "Well let hope we don't have to kill some people staying in this world...who am I kidding? We be killing a lot of people while we staying in this world." I said to the girls as I finish eating my steak with rice and eggs.


	26. Chapter 26: Planning Ahead!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Planning Ahead!**

 **Day?: Spending Time With The Farron's Sisters!**

"So how was your sleep?" I ask Claire and Serah while I pass them a cups of apple juice then start helping Weiss on placing a plates of bacon, eggs, mash potato and last night leftover steak. "It was good." Serah said as she rub her eyes and yawn a little as she starts to eat her breakfast. "Will you really train me how to fight?" Claire ask with a little hope and fear of rejection. "That and I will be blunt with you. I will later in the future teach you how to kill and when you need to kill. I know it horrible of me to say we should kill, but when it come to protect your loved ones. You will kill them to make sure your loved ones are safe...even if they could kill bunch of people here already." I said to Claire, who look at shock when she learn that later in the future she will have to learn to kill while I said the last part to myself.

"Do we really have to kill them?" Serah ask nervous while look like she about to cry. "Never said you have to kill everyone, just kill those who will be a major threats to yourself and loved ones." I answer Serah's question. As I starts to eat my breakfast. "He right you know. Out in the world, people will kill you just to get what they want, even if they have to kill anyone who get in their way to get what they wants. No matter if their innocent bystander or not. This is how the true world is like. There are never a true define on who good or bad. It depend on if you see what they are from the inside or outside. I would say look at both and if you don't like it. Do something about, since no one will do it for you." Weiss said to Claire and Serah as she drink some tea and eat her breakfast.

"I may not like it, but if it mean protecting Serah. Then so be it." Claire said with eyes fill determine to protect her little sister. I just small and rub the top of ClIre's head and notice she blushing a little and look a little embarrass. "Oh right...I will be teaching you two control your emotions more better in case something in the future would cause you to lost control of your emotions. You can't think right if all your emotions is going out of control. Like for example, later in the future if you get angry, you would charge right in at the cause of your angry without a plan. When I'm done with you, with that angry, I will make you use it to increase your killer intent and bloodlust while have a small innocent smile. Right when those people who made your angry, you would just calmly walk up to them and go in for the kill if their guard is drop. But if they still up, well channel your angry into your release killer intent while you look for a weak spot and strike right at it as fast you can. Well that I would do usually, but I will teach you other way." I inform Claire and Serah while we starts to finish our breakfast.

"We will start that later, not now though. Let them enjoy their childhood a little more." Weiss said with a smile. "I don't think anyone here enjoy their childhood at all." Yang said with a frown. When everyone heard this, couldn't help but frown as well. Serah just look sad rather frowning. "Heck we're 17 and still kicking butt!" Yang said with a smile. Claire and Serah who heard Yang saying her age look surprise. "Your 17?!" Serah ask in surprise. "Yup Weiss and I are 17 while Ragna is 19 with Esdese being 21." Yang said cheerful tone. Claire was trying to say something, but couldn't think of anything, so she gave up and just finish her breakfast before her brain shut down.

"Well what today right now?" Yang ask Claire after finish her breakfast and start to help Weiss on wash the plates. "It Saturday...school will start again on Monday...but we got a few days off because of the funeral of our mom..." Claire answer Yang's question with any little sadness in her voice. "Well I guess we start your training today and see how it goes. We will see which training suit you two best and sorry about your mother." I said to the Farron sisters as everyone finish breakfast and help out on cleaning. "It's ok. No one can live forever anyway..." Claire said with a little sadness still and a bit of anger of remember her family's members trying to separate her from her own little sister. I just sweat drop a little knowing, that there are some being out there who could live forever without aging at all. I was almost deciding to tell her she living with two beings who are ageless Andre other two will become ageless as well after marriage, but decided not too until they're ready for the truths. Then we head to the training room as I set the time zone to 24 hours inside/ 1 hour outside.

"Wow! You have your own grass field?! Along with a sky?! This place is amazing!" Serah shout excitedly as she run around the grass field. Claire look shock there a grass field and a sky inside the house. "How...? How is this possible? Unless this place is a just a digital place, but I could feel the grasses and the breeze...right...forgot...master of magic..." Claire deadpan at my directions.

"First training is working on stamina. So warm up by stretching then run around the field till I say stop while being under gravity in multiple directions and get uses to changing gravity directions. As you will build up your stamina and reflex. Plus you will always be ready for a sudden gravity change in the future like a airship is crashing while spinning. This will help you run to grab things while always keeping your balance center then have enough time to make sure to never crash into thing, which will be a waste of time." I said to Claire as I watch the girls go train Serah first while I train Claire since she ask me to train her how to fight first.

Claire look at me like I'm crazy. "Oh right I will be shooting at you too, with a gunblade...that fire like a machine gun as well. While you be running and adjust to the sudden gravity increase, decrease in all directions at once." I said with a smile. Now Claire look like she starting to regret asking me to train her.

[Soul Collector] activated! dual gunblades

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to 100% nonkillable bullets plus 50% increase speed and pain feeling

Without warning I already summon my dual gunblades and switch the bullets to nonlethal bullets and switch it to auto fire mode. Claire who see my dual gunblades look at me in fear as she start to run with all her might as she notice I wasn't joking at all. **'Gravity Space Prison.'** I activate my gravity dome just big enough for Claire have enough room to run around while I increase the gravity around her at 2x just for now and making it downward.

I notice Claire start to sweat and look even more afraid as she notice the change of the gravity and try to adjust to it right away then scream in fright when I starts to shoot her with my right gunblade while pouring mana on the ground to force it turn into giant boulder in the air and change the gravity around it to float around near Claire's area. "You're crazy! AHHHH!" Claire scream in fear as she keep on running while cried in pain as she felt countless number of bullets hitting her back then cried in fright at the sudden change of gravity to backward.

I keep on shooting Claire then switch to my left gunblade when my right one is empty then reload it. Then I repeat this actions for a while as I notice Claire is getting uses to the change of the gravity then I switch it to forward causing her to scream in surprise and fell down on the ground while sliding a little. I force her up by changing the gravity upward.

"I hate you!" Claire shout at me in rage while trying to keep on running and trying to dodging most of my bullets, but failing as she keep on getting hit. "Less talking more running." I calmly said loud enough for Claire to hear me. "This better be worth it!" Claire shout to me as she getting slower and tired. Right before I could say anything else she drop on the ground gasping for air.

"Please...! No more! I'm not...uses to this! Just...let...rest...me...a little...!" Claire said between breaths. I just return the gravity around her back to normal. **'Dia.'** I cast the healing spell to repair all the damage, that been cause by my bullets and the random change of sudden increase gravity in different directions. "You are a monster!" Claire shout at me. "Hey at least by the time your used to this. Your reflex and pain tolerance will increase. Later I will train you how use anything around you as a lethal weapons. I will even train you in all five senses in case you may lose a few temporary senses in the future and you fell back on your other senses. Heck I will even train you in your instinct to face a time when all your five senses is block off for unknown reason." I inform Claire on what else I would be training her on.

"Well...at least I won't have any problems fighting people if they try to throw sand in my eyes." Claire said quietly as she lay on the ground. I notice the girls is already showing Serah the basic on fighting and seeing through lies and half truths. Along with a way on how to lie to other without changing any expression. "Claire go to the others to see what they will teach you. I will be planning out what you would be learning soon." I said to Claire and she just nodded as she slowly got up and walk towards the others. I bought Murasame out of my inventory and with the help of Great Red. I will the mana near me and inside me as I merge Murasame with my soul. So it will become my soul weapon with all it ability.

 **Ding***

 **You have made Murasame into a soul weapon and fuse it with you very soul. Along with fusing with your soul. You will be able to summon it instantly from your soulscape without any cost and will never be destroy. No one will be able to wield, or hold it unless you allow it. The Murasame will never be stolen or seal away from you as it have it own soul now.**

 **[Soul Destroyer: Murasame] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 10000(the damage will increase or decrease depend on what outside source are infuse with it.)**

 **Description: One-Cut Killer: Murasame used to be a Teigu, but became a soul weapon in the form of a long katana name as Soul Destroyer: Murasame. The Murasame is a poisonous blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, it injects a lethal poison into the victim, killing them within seconds. However, this ability only works on living organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type as well as machines, but now that it became a soul weapon. It can destroy any soul with just a cut and can pierce through any defensive and reach the being very soul.**

 **Each and everything Teigu have it own trump card, the trump card of this Teigu is speed and strength enhancer; by cutting oneself with the sword and resisting the poison, therefore accepting responsibility for all the lives taken with the weapon. Now that it is a soul weapon, you are able to use the trump card freely without cutting oneself and just by releasing pure killer intent and infuse to the blade at the same time. The user's eyes will have black markings appear around their pupils. Red markings also appear along the user's body as it move around to release more bloodlust and killer intent. This will increase your speed, defensive, strength, and reflex by 200% for a time limit of 3 hours. Then the trump card will deactived with a cool down of 1 hour. If the user deactivate the trump card before the time limit is off, then the cool down will decrease depend on how much time limit is left.**

 **[Lord of Terror's Might]: When Murasame trump card is activated, it will gather soul from hell realm inside the blade to boost it effect by 50% per soul. It will only gather soul every 1 minute. The effect will diminishes and the red marking will disappear after the Murasame is back inside it sheath.**

 **[Spirit of Yamato]: The original Yamato that was owner by the Sparda's clan have been destroy and it spirit lost for unknown time, but a Lord of Terror curse have bought forth the spirit to rest inside the very blade of the cursed Teigu to balance the curse with it bless. While wielding this Teigu you will gain the ability to cut through space as well use the Dark Slayer Style that once been used by Vergil Sparda himself. Now it became a soul weapon, you are immune to time attack and the spirit of Yamato have fullest merge with the soul weapon Murasame. Increasing the sheath and blade defensive to high level.**

 **[Soul Weapon]: Now this weapon have merge with the user's soul. It already have increase it sharpness and durability along with able to repair it self instantly by using the victims' soul that been slain by these very blade as a power source to repair itself, if it been destroy by a being, or object that could destroy the Unbreakable. You will be able to summon the weapon instantly without any cost and resummon it back to your hands, or send it back to your soulscape if the weapon is out of your sight, it will automatically send back inside your soulscape. You still able to use almost all the skills of this weapon when it inside your soulscape. Some skills that when is activated would call out loud, would only be heard by the user only.**

 **[Apocalypse Dragon's Powers]: Have gain the power of Great Red the Apocalypse Dragon and gave out other ability.**

 **Two Heavenly Dragons's Might: Able to use both heavenly dragons' power and their balance breaker along with their Juggernaut mode powers are merge into the Apocalypse Balance Breaker. Freely able to use both heavenly dragons' power at the same time without switching.**

 **Reality Illusion: The ability to turn illusion into reality and able to defy the many of the multiverse's laws. Along with being immune to illusion of all kind and the user will be know who the caster, or what the objects location that are casting their illusion.**

 **Apocalypse Balance Breaker: The user's body burst into black flame as the Welsh dragon balance breaker scale mail is the main look while having the Vanishing Dragon wing. Along with the ability to use all their balance breaker moves.**

 **[Welsh Dragon's Power]: The power of Ddraig that Great Red have made a prefect copy and merge it with this weapon.**

 **Boost: Double the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In balance breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly without the 10 seconds limit till the user reaches their limit. You able to control how much boost you want even if the 10 seconds pass, but you can't boost between 10 seconds, it have to be over 10 seconds or when it reach 10 seconds unless you're in balance breaker mode.**

 **Explosion: Releases the stored boosts power for a short period of time.**

 **Reset: This is call out when the stored boosts power is drained and have to wait for a minute to use boost again.**

 **Burst: This will call out to warn that you have reached your limit of boosts and have a minute before you lose all your stored boost unless you use all stored boosts power quickly before the minute is up.**

 **Transfer: This is call out when you transfer the stored boosts power to a single person, object, or multiple by dividing the stored boosts power equally to the targets for transferring the stored boosts.**

 **Longinus Smasher: You will summon a single orb with all your stored boosts and punch it as it fire a powerful shot. This can only be use in balance breaker mode.**

 **Penetrate: Allow you to bypass any defensive abilities.**

 **Red Wyvern Fairy: Create a single or multiple orbs that changing into a small dragons made of flame that match to it name, and are created from around the user's area. These small dragon are able to use all the Welsh Dragon's Power and have the ability to change into White Wyvern Fairy instantly. They will disappear by being destroy or dismiss by the one who created them.**

 **[Vanishing Dragon's Power]:** **The power of Albion that Great Red have made a prefect copy and merge it with this weapon.**

 **Divide: Halves the opponent's power and add it to the user.** **This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In balance breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly without the 10 seconds limit till the user reaches their limit. You able to control how many time you divide you want even if the 10 seconds pass, but you can't divide between 10 seconds, it have to be over 10 seconds or when it reach 10 seconds unless you're in balance breaker mode.**

 **Half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living being around the user of their choosing.** **This can only be use in balance breaker mode.**

 **Compression Divider: A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a single target continuously until it vanish from existence.** **This can only be use in balance breaker mode.**

 **Reflect: Create a air space field around the user's area and reflect any incoming attack back where it came from.**

 **White Wyvern Fairy: Create a single or multiple orbs that changing into a small dragons made of flame that match to it name, and are created from around the user's area. These small dragon are able to use all the Vanishing Dragon's Power and have the ability to change into Red Wyvern Fairy instantly. They will disappear by being destroy or dismiss by the one who created them.**

 _'Look like it work. **{Yeah...it work too well...you gain the wyvern fairy by accident...I pity the fools who make you mad.}** I do too.'_ I thought with a smile as my Murasame didn't change much and I felt the connection with it and it disappear in a burst of black flame as it send to my soulscape where Great Red told me it there along with himself floating above his head.

"Hey Ragna! It lunch time for lunch and we have to introduce Claire and Serah to Winter, Blaze, Partas and Zero." Weiss shout to my area as she bought out a table with chairs as she place some plates on the table. I walk towards the girls as I told them about my Murasame becoming a soul weapon. They look surprise a little, but got used to all the crazy things happen to our life already. The girls asked me if I could make their weapon into soul weapon and Great Red told me since their weapon made a pact with their familiar along with devil fruit power. They been a soul weapons for a while as it just took a few days to stable. While mine took wouldn't become a soul weapon till I will it, since there are many thing inside the weapon.

The girls look excited as they try what I did by storing it in their soulscape and bought it out. Claire and Serah who see this look shock. Claire asked me if she can create her a soul weapon, but I told her she doesn't have a strong soul unlike Yang, Weiss, Esdese and I since the devil fruit increased our soul to high degree already. She look sad about this, but I told her once she finish the training. I will find a way to create one for her later in the future. She look happy at this and nodded as we begin to eat our lunch.

After lunch*

"Ok! Serah. Claire. You two are going to meet our friends." Yang said to the Farron sisters as we call out our dragons. When Claire and Serah see a adult horse size dragons appear from a magic portal. "WOW! This is soooo cool!" Serah shout excited as she run towards Blaze and start to pet her. Claire just stood their mouth open wide. I just walk next to her and shut her mouth close by pushing her jaw shut with my right pointing finger. "Is there another shocking unbelievable thing you like to show us today?" Claire ask me with a deadpan expression, but I could see the shocked in her eyes.

"Maybe...you to wait to see the future." I said to Claire while not telling her anythign else. She just glare at me for a few seconds as she walk towards Partas a little nervous as she start to touch Partas's head. Claire smile when Partas lower her head to let her to touch. "So what did you girls teach Serah and Claire?" I ask Yang, Weiss and Esdese. "Well I show Serah correct way to do a straight punch and basic footwork." Yang said with a big smile as she watch Blaze lick Serah face causing her to giggle.

"I show Serah and Claire on what kind of dust there is and what not to mix with." Weiss said to me as she just finish drinking her green tea. "For me, I just show them the basic on how to tell when people are telling lies." Esdese said to me as she read through one of the book she bought from Abyss Auction, that is a tips on what else she could do with ice, or a way to change ice to liquid, gas and solid forms. "Now for the next 23 days inside here. We will teach Claire and Serah the basic and refine them to perfection while we start training on our other skills." I said to the girls as I watch Claire and Serah laughing while playing with our dragons.

"Ok time to resume on training!" I shout at Claire while I drag her back to the same spot where start training before. I could hear Claire shouting that she still tired and snore. "We are going to keep on building up your stamina and reflex till you could last at least a minute again in the training we did before." I said to Claire as she finally stop trying to escape and accept her fate.

As we enter the pitch black dome, since I never cancel it out and it stay active while I left my dual gunblades hanging on my hip. I grab both dual gunblades and did a few spin then took aim with my right gunblade. Claire who notice the gunblade in my hand that is aim right at her. So she ran as she could while dodging the floating boulder and small rock. While trying to adjust to the sudden change of increase gravity to the left of her side.

6 hours later*

[Soul Collector] deactivated!

"Well you last for about five minutes. That a new record!" I said cheerful to Claire who on the ground while sweating and groaning in pain while I use another dia to heal her. "Now that your at least used to the quick sudden change in almost all direction of gravity increase. Still need to work on a way for you to not jump way up in midair when I change the gravity upward by just taking a single step. Though your pain tolerance is getting better after a dozen time of me healing you. Plus I will train you later on switching from increase and decrease gravity change too in multiple directions at once." I said to Claire who just groan at me. I pick her up and carry her in my arms as she yawn a little and start to get closer to my chest to sleep.

"Hey Ragna. Wow Claire much be really tired. Who knew you was a sadist in training." Esdese said to me with a smile. "Better to train her to the limit than let her die from being under prepare." I said calmly as she just nodded at my response. "Well Serah just half way to master the basic in boxing. We will be teaching the other stuff when Serah and Claire are together. So we got both of them for tomorrow while you get the next day." Weiss said to me as I watch Yang carry Serah to sleep on the single bed we bought out for the sisters to sleep in. Since we have chose to stay inside the training room for 23 days while only 23 hours happen outside this room.

"Night everyone." I said to everyone as I lay under a tree that next to the bed, that Serah and Claire are sleeping in. While the girls just change in front of me without hesitating at all. Weiss bought out some pillows and blanket for everyone to use as she lay on my chest as she hug her pillow. Yang place her pillow next to my right side as she hug my right arm and Esdese took my left side as she hug my left arm.

"""""Night Ragna.""""" All the girls said at the same time while Claire and Serah said in a sleepy voice. As all of us start to fell a sleep while our dragon lay next to us and sleep along with us.

 **Day?: Day 1 on training! Self trainng while Claire and Serah training by Yang, Weiss and Esdese today!**

"Well Ragna good luck on your training. Me and the girls are going to train inside your gravity field dome, since there are dozen of boulder of all size in the for us to fight around and using as a shield as we learn to work on our fighting as we get used to sudden change of environment." Weiss said as she give me a quick kiss on the lip as she run after the others as she wave back to me.

I just wave back and walk just far enough from the gravity field dome, but just close enough for me to rush in to help them when they need me. I created another same gravity field dome with random boulder of all size that always move around the place in all random directions without any pattern at all.

 _ **'{So partner. Which skills are you training today?}** I will be mainly training the [Bairong Fist] and a few time use [Madness Alchemist] to create random things. **{Hmmm...good plan...while you do that. I will be make sure your Murasame is well care in good shape.}** Alright, I will let you know if I need anything else. Keep on eyes on the girls to see if anything wrong happen. **{Don't worry I created a multiple computer screen with a wireless keyboard to monitor the girls by using your soul scan and my ability to go into people dream, but instead I would be looking the whole area. Hey I just notice something. I unconsciously created a lighthouse from Tower of God. Ha! My lighthouse is even better than that Eyes of God lighthouse! Man I am so amazing, I created something better than others people stuff without even knowing it! Oh hey I got internet on here! Sweet I can monitor all of you guys and buy stuff from abyss auction easily! While at the same time looking around your area and outside of your house.}** Then you keep an eyes on those special deal on some items that could help us in the future. **{Got it partner! Now to own those noob online...}'**_ I talk with Great Red on other things and ask him if there any other items that could be merge with my current outfit while I listen to him about killing so many player on Call of Duty while monitoring the girls.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 10% Chi

I feel my mana turning into chi as direct them to my legs as I careful took one step and then suddenly the ground crack as I flew forward and smack into a giant boulder the size of a 2 story house. "Ow...still glad my [Avatar of Ciel] made all my mp usage skill 50% decrease...now if only I don't smack myself into more boulder..." I thought out loud as I try it again as I start to take one step at a time then run in different directions.

2 hours later*

I finally master my control and reflex of 10% chi whenever I run, walk, hitting and grip. Since I'm already master the control and reflex of shunko that took me forever to master. _'Time for 20% now...'_ I thought as I start on training 20% chi now.

[Bairong Fist] 100MP = 20% Chi

I notice the increase in chi as I start the training again. I see that my [Bairong Fist] already level up to 5 and level up [Madness Alchemist] to level 3 after 2 hours of training. _'Need to get [Bairong Fist] to at least level 60 to be battle ready. Never know when the sudden change in the environment would cause it to deactivate.'_ I thought as I went back to train while Great Red inform me that the girls already taking a quick break for the Farron sisters to rest after repeating some katas. I start to walk slowly then pick up the speed while dodging multiple boulder heading me way. When a boulder the size of a house, I would use kaiser fist in a normal straight punch and sometime do a right or left hook and sometime a spin backfist along with a elbow strike next a knee strike. After the first hour I found out I could use chi in all part of my body.

4 hours later*

After a long time, I finally master at 20% Chi, since I found out I could level up [Bairong Fist] faster if I change the percent Chi in random order. So I keep on raising it from 1%-20% for the whole time and the same time use [Madness Alchemist] to merge the broken boulder back to pieces, but sometime it fail then it just blow up into smoke, but at least I got [Bairong Fist] to level 27 and [Madness Alchemist] to level 21 from keeping on using it at random time on the ground and on boulder heading my way to see if it blow up into smoke, for me to past through, or just change it into sand then I use kaiser fist to make a path in the middle for me to run through.

 _'At least now with [Madness Alchemist] at level 21. I have at least 75% of success now, but man changing from 1%-20% in random order with each steps is just painful. I been smack into dozen of all size of boulder already... **{Well at least your skills is leveling up faster this way. Didn't you say it better to do bunch of harder things at once as you get used to it? Well look at you now. With your Bairong Fist, you don't have to worry about future opponents who could mess your chi control, since you're already used to it and could change it back without worrying.}** I guess that true, but man...they were right, no pain, no gain, or something like that... **{Right...anyway. The girls are just about finish training and time for dinner.}** Right...I will finish [Bairong Fist] to max level first and hope I could get [Madness Alchemist] to level 75 at least by the time 23 days is up. Later I will work on [Power of The Void Kings]. Before Claire and Serah's school start again, or I could just train them in 6 days in here after they finish the day at school... **{Eh it your choice partner.}** I guess...I will ask the girls during dinner.'_ I walk out the gravity field dome and walk towards the girls that heading to the place we ate last night dinner before.

"Hey Ragna, how goes your training?" Weiss ask me as we start eating dinner. "Pretty good. I could only control up to 20% without smacking myself into something along with the strength to destroy thing with just a finger." I answer Weiss' question as I took a bite of my sandwich and drink some water. "What did Claire and Serah learn today? Or did they just repeating the same basic thing we talk about yesterday?" I ask Esdese as I notice Serah and Claire look like their too tired to speak right now as they calmly eat their dinner. "Same thing as yesterday we talk about. Claire and Serah are almost at a decent level at throwing a straight punch and basic footwork. They still haven't trouble telling if there any spoken lies, or half truths right now, but they at least trying, so I think in a few years they should be master the basic and start going into intermediate level. To expert level I think about 4 years from now, if they face death related situations to make them remember what they learn. They should be at least a decent level on expert skills. At a master level...maybe longer...about 20-50 years in experience?" Esdese said to me while thinking out loud on the last part. Claire and Serah who heard Esdese about the death related situations starts to pale now.

"So you want me to create a disaster, for them to gain some experience?" I ask Esdese with a eyebrow rise. "Just a little, but a real disaster, or else they will end up dead and we don't want that. Unless you know how to revive them Ragna?" Esdese said with a smile, then have a sudden thought as her smile turn into a insane one as she ask me a question. Claire and Serah just about to recover their colors to their face, but it went back to pale under a few seconds when they look at me with their eyes feel with hope on that I couldn't revive them from death that easily. So they won't have to end up dying so many time. I just smile at them and they smile back, but their smile turn into a fearful expression and starts to cry after I just nodded.

"Oh you can?" Esdese said excited as she look at me with her eyes fill with madness. "Serious Ragna? I...yeah...never mind. I forget it you who I am asking. Of course you could revive people! Is there a limit on reviving though?" Weiss ask me calmly. "Yup...can't reviving anything if their whole body is gone, so there nothing I could revive, unless I create a body for them, but I can't create human body that easily...I don't even think I could at all. So yeah...make sure you guys stay away from thing that could blow up your bodies to nothing." i said in a dead serious tone. The girls just nodded at me. "Well at least we know you could save us, before we complete die though." Yang said in a cheerful tone. "C-Cl-Claire..." Serah call her older sister name in a fearful tone as she shake a little while trying to eat her dinner. "Y-Yeah?" Claire answer in a shaken voice with fear as well. "I'm s-scared..." Serah start to have tears in her eyes. "I am too..." Claire replied as her eyes start to have tears as well.

"Hey now, no need to cry. With our training, you two will have enough experience of a 50-80 years old soldier." Esdese said in a cheerful voice as she look at them with a innocent look, but the Farron sisters could finally see through people fake expression by just looking at Esdese's eyes that fill with madness and they end up crying while finishing their dinner knowing that they won't be able to escape now as they did choose this on their free will.

After dinner, we already start planning on what they would train after they finish the basic. We decided that they will keep on training them in the basic, while I go back to training and quickly finish leveling up [Bairong Fist] and [Madness Alchemist] then help the sisters in their training.

 **Day?: Training Session near end!**

 **[Bairong Fist] - Active - Lvl.100/100 EXP: 100% MP cost: 20 = 10% Chi**

 **[Madness Alchemist] - Passive - Lvl.75/100 EXP: 5%**

 **[Power of The Void Kings] - Passive/Active - Lvl.30/100 EXP: 1%**

 **Current list of void weapons that are able to access:**

 **[Singer's Sword] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 20000**

 **[King's Heart] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **[Blunt Key] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The form is a giant high tech camera, that it allows the user to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door by making the target in sight disappear into nothing. This void weapons can only be use on objects and not living being, but could be use on hybrid to destroy the objects half while leaving the living half.**

 **[Binding Archer] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The form are a large bow with a pair of gloves that create arrows made out of crystals. The large bow will fires arrows at high speed, that when hits the intended target, the crystal arrow will burst into a series of metallic stripes that will bind the target. Only way to get out of bind is when the user command it, or the target have the ability to teleport away, or use a items. Once target is bind, they will be shock at high volts till they are unconscious, or you could choose how much volts is usage, or just make the metallic stripes to tighten even more to add pressure.**

It took at least over 10s days for me to get my [Bairong Fist] to it current level by doing the same training while including bunch of multiple of beasts made of different elements to attack, that Great Red created from looking around the internet to help with my progress. Along with [Madness Alchemist] I just had to keep using it on bunch of thing and even turn it back and repeat under 5 seconds with a repeat in the 10s before I stop to merge it with other stuff I created. I could even use the skill with just a snap of a fingers after figuring out how to active [Madness Alchemist] by using at 500MP per snap. It would of been 1000MP per snap, but with my [Avatar of Ciel] decrease MP usage by 50%. Then near the end of the training session, I unlocked two new void weapons after I reach it current level while mastering [King's Heart] as I try to find other way to make it more deadly and in a nonlethal way as well. After I finish my training, there was only a week left in the training session.

The girls were mad at me for taking so long, but still happy for me while Claire and Serah were already happy with their current training without any chance of dying. Now they end up crying when I start helping. Since I created a pair of ear rings, that was used to be screw form of my [All Fiction] which turn into pair of ear rings for everyone, that will revive them easily and turn their injury into nothing and I add a reusable magic spell diarahan infuse with them. So they won't have to worry about being a cripple, but that doesn't mean they won't be dodging still. Since losing body parts still hurt like hell no matter if you could recover it. Doesn't mean it pain free in spell, since it a burst speed recovery with painful feeling while dia ease the pain and heal you. We end up training a extra month inside, but will leave near the time before afternoon outside time.

After the weeks of training Serah and Claire in dangerous near death rate and bunch of time of reviving. They at least master the basic and at a decent level at intermediate level. Their even got used to the sudden change of gravity up to 5x, but won't go any higher, or it may end up badly for them. They even could tell if someone telling lies, or half truths, but that only depend on who the person, that been train to lies. Along with training in close range melee fighting,, marksmen at decent intermediate level while in parkout as well and could control their emotions better than adults, but they still show their true emotions with us after a tough training. We became a family through blood and tears, Claire and Serah already glad they make this choice. Even to agree on training 6 days in here after their school end to keep in shape and gain more experience.

"Ok time to leave everyone! We need to do those paperwork to adopt Claire and Serah before people try to take them away from us." I said to the girls as they pack everything up as we leave the training room. The girls who heard what I said look like they about to murder someone if they try to take Claire and Serah away from them. After a long time of spending time with the Farron sisters, everyone got closer with each other and treating each other as a family, everyone treated Serah and Claire as our little sisters. Since our ages not that fared then each other. "I know where we could do the paperwork. We should head their after showering...I need a nice cool bath...sorry Ragna, but cleaning up by using magic doesn't make it feel nice. I would like to take a nice warm bath." Claire said to me as she help Weiss putting away the chairs.

"Its ok. I know how you girls wanted to leave the training room and take a nice bath, but with the time we have now...well it over now." I said with a calm tone. As we exit the training room and all the girls went to take a bath and I walk outside to see the area while the girls are in the bathroom. "Just shout when you're done!" I shout to the girls as I leave through the door as I hear them shouting back that they will.

 _'Ok...Great Red...you can start hacking into this world's database and get a copy of everything we could get, but before that make it legal, that we adopted Claire and Serah right now before someone try to adopt them before us. After you copy everything of secret projects, info, everything and even into those systems that been shut off for who know how long. I want everything, and then plants virus that would track down anything who could be a threats to us later and that could crash their systems down with a single command. **{Already working on it partner...and done! Claire Farron and Serah Farron are adopted by Ragna D. Mercer and his wife Esdese D. Mercer. I will let you know when I finish copying everything and creating that virus and I already got all camera even those hidden one under my control. The people who are currently using it. Won't know I using it as well and there no trace by me at all. Since my lighthouse got a build in counter attack and with a defensive that make me untraceable no matter how hard they try to find me unless I want them to find me.}** Got it and thanks. **{No problems partner. After meeting you, I having a blast of fun than ever before. I'm surprise I never left that darn place before...well I will let you know when I'm finish.}** Got it.'_

After I heard Great Red starting on copying everything. I walk back inside the house to tell what I have Great Red doing for us. When I walk into the living room, I notice almost all the girls are still drying their hairs and wearing a towels. Claire and Serah already wearing their clothes. "Well I got Great Red to hack into the world's database to show that we already adopted Claire Farron and her little sister Serah Farron by us." I inform everyone. "Well that was easy..." Weiss said calmly as she drying bushing her hair. "Well he does have a lot of spare time. So being a master hacker shouldn't be that hard for him to do." Yang said to Weiss as she drink some orange juice as she start to change into her clothes without even leaving the room. "Guess we're a legal family now." Esdese said to both Claire and Serah who just smile at everyone.

"Now we just need to find a route to pick up Claire and Serah from school..." I said to everyone as I was about to ask Great Red for some help. "It just a few blocks away from here." Claire cut my thoughts before I could ask Great Red. "Well that make it easier for us to get you two in case emergency in the future." Weiss said to everyone as she just finish changing into clothes. "Well after you two get out of school. We will spend 3 days inside the training room for training and the next 3 days resting, you could even finish your homework in one of those 3 days of rest. Then we go outside walking as we spend our day around the place." I said to Claire and Serah where they just nodded at me.

"We should order some weapons for them to practice with today." Esdese said to everyone as she head to the computer to access abyss auction to see if there some weapons for practice uses. "Get a decent bow along with 100 metal arrows and a pair of military half-finger fingerless gloves along with a set of ninja stealth throwing knives for Serah." I said to Esdese as I look over her left shoulder to see the screen of the website abyss auction. I watch Esdese already purchasing the items I asked for. "What about me?" Claire ask confuse as she notice I still didn't tell Esdese on what kind of weapons to buy for her to use. "Oh you will be using one of my weapons and plus most of the weapons in abyss auction are at best rank C for multiple purpose. While some are at least C+ for single purpose with just power alone. There are some true master out there could use these rank C weapons to raise them at the maximum of B- with the weapons alone and even if they use some other power source, it would only be a rank B+ best no matter what. If they try to go above B+, the weapons itself will be destroy from overload." I explain to Claire on what kind of weapons they sold in abyss auction while there many that I could just trace them, but it be a waste of mana when I could just buy them where some people already did the work for me.

"Then why buy Serah these rank C weapons then?" Claire ask even more confuse. "Easy. I will just use them as a medium as I merge them with something else to improve them. Beside I said other people couldn't raise them above B+ since they don't have the right techniques to improve them without destroying them." I said calmly to Claire. "Then you have a techniques that could improve them without destroying them?" Claire ask me carefully. I just smile at her. "Better, I will dismantle them to their material's form, then I will infuse some enchantment to them and merge them into a better forms." I said cheerful tone. Claire just deadpan at me. "Wouldn't that be destroying them still?" Claire ask a little annoy. "No, because by destroying them. You lose some of the materials while I make them go back to their complete material's form right before they been used. Then merge them into something better without any error in the progress." I calmly explain Claire, that I am not destroying them, but return them to their original material's form at their perfect condition right before they been used.

"Hey Ragna. Didn't you have a bow still for silent long range and highly explosive long range that level down a city?" Weiss ask me about my [CG Emiya's Bow] and [Caladbolg 2]. "Now that I think about yup. Esdese cancel that order on bow, but get the others I said already. Just cancel the bow only. Good thing I made bunch of those bow, but I won't be handing her my [Caladbolg 2]." I said in a dead serious tone. "What caladbolg 2?" Serah ask me as she look at me with a confuse expression. "Just think of a spiral sword that use as a arrow with a explosive power that could destroy a city." I try to explain to Serah on how powerful [Caladblog 2] is and won't let her use it. When Claire heard this she pale again.

"Ragne...how come you have so many anti-army units weapons?" Weiss ask me calmly with a little eye twitch. "In case I'm against a army that need to be finish quickly." I answer Weiss' question calmly without changing my tone of voice causing her twitch a little more and she just sighed. "Well at least we got something to face an army in the future...anything else you like to share Ragna?" Weiss ask me with a stressed voice. "I could call a giant meteor down to strike my enemy." I said in a cheerful tone. "Of course...we will use those weapons first before we use that meteor of your. At least we won't destroy a chuck of the whole ground." Weiss said in a stressful tone of voice as she sit down on a chair and drink some green tea to calm her nerve as she watch Esdese placing order already.

"Wait what kind of weapons would I be using then? So far I seen a katana on your hip before you store it away. Then your shotgun that shoot like a machine gun!" Claire said a little annoyed as she remember those time she keep getting shot by my dual gunblades. "I will be letting you use my gunblade, or the shotgun as you call it, but only in blade first. Then we go into gun mode." I said to Claire who just stare at me for a while and just sighed and nodded.

"Hey how come Claire get to use your shotgun?! I should get a chance to use it too. How come I'm using a bow that take a while to fire and it slow too?! Then there the throwing knives! I don't even think I could throw one fared than just a few feet." Serah complain a little. "Oh you gong to love using the bow and throwing knives after I'm done with them" I said with a smirk. "I don't know...well you haven't been wrong so far. Even though it hurt alot." Serah said in a quiet voice as she rub the side of her arm looking a little nervous of remember her turn on getting shot by my dual gunblades, for the first time in her life.

"Well the purchase is done and we will get them by our mailbox that been build into the side of the house after our update." Esdese said to everyone and right after she finish speaking. We heard see the mailbox turn from red to green telling us we got mail. Then Weiss walk towards the mailbox and grab what inside it. When she came back with a small black cube with a little red button on top. She just press it and drop the small black cube on the middle of the floor. Then the small black cube top side open and a let out a small white smoke as around it are the items Esdese just purchase a few seconds ago. We see 100 sliver metal arrows in a white quiver and a pair of black military half-finger fingerless gloves along with a set of black ninja stealth throwing knives in a small case.

"Huh...maybe I should look what else that abyss auction you guys use, for shopping...I wonder if they sell any vehicles...?" Claire ask mostly herself as she look at the purchase items and back at the computer screen. "Go a head Claire, but you need to ask us what to buy...by us...I meant Weiss. She the one who best at doing things related money." I said to Claire. "Well of course I know. It took a while to learn though at a younger age..." Weiss said with pride then look a little shame of her family to make her learn how to work with money at a early age then let her enjoy her childhood.

"What about a chocobo chick?!" Serah said excitedly as she always wanted one when she first heard about them. "Uh...I don't think abyss auction sell anything that related to this world..." I said a little nervous. "Awww...could we find a shop that sell chocobo chick?" Serah said with hope fill in her eyes as she look at me with a puppy dog eyes. "Ask the others and to see if there any shop around here sell them." I said without showing any emotion, but the others could see sweats on my forehead as they giggle a little. "Serah we could go buy one from the pet store, but they will grow really fast though and we may have to donate them to the zoos or farms." Claire said to her little sister. "We could just keep one in the training room. Ragna can't we?!" Serah ask me again with her puppy dog eyes. "Ask Esdese, Yang and Weiss to see if they allow it." I said calmly to Serah. Then I watch her went to the girls and ask. They just nodded, but I could see Yang and Weiss have a little sweat on their forehead as well, but Esdese really didn't care at all, but warn Serah if her chocobo cause any trouble. She will turn it into dinner for everyone to eat. Which make Serah nodded fast as she will take good care of her chocobo and make sure her chocobo won't cause any trouble.

"Anything else we need to do before heading out to find that pet shop?" Esdese ask everyone as already heading to the door while I place the 100 metal arrow, set of throwing knives and pair of military half-finger fingerless gloves in my inventory for me to work on after we get home from shopping. "Nope we can go now." Yang said with a smile as she following Esdese out the door. Then the rest of us head outside to see Cocoon without having to hurry to find a place to live and to enjoy the place view.

After walking around with Claire and Serah showing us around the neighborhood. _'So far...I don't like this place...too many hidden places, for enemy to kill us from a far... **{Don't worry partner I got some of my light cubes to float around everywhere around here by using your yami yami fruit to blend into shadow as a medium.}** Let me know if anyone looking at my family in anyway, that look like they trying to kidnap one of us, or cause harm to everyone. **{Got it. Also I almost finish the item project you ask me to work on, for a while now; furthermore, I'm at 5% on copying this world's database, and I got to say there so much data here. Right now I'm copying all weapons, vehicles, support devices, and special ammo creations first and what all they do along with their materials. With these informations, your tracing skill could create them easily near perfection stage, but that till you get some practice on tracing them with complete data, or it be degraded like most things that been traced without a full complete data.}** Got it and keep me updated. **{Got it partner.}** ' _

While I was talking with Great Red. I notice we heading inside the pet store now. I look around there some small animals I never seen before. As I keep looking around, I see Serah already picking up one of those chocobo chick to buy. **_'{Ragna! Get everyone out of there! There a group of soldiers coming to your area! I found a file on a mission where they're trying to capture everyone in this area as test subjects then replace them with their own people as spy to keep an eyes on this town!}'_** Great Red shout me of a warning which I took actions right away as I told the girls we need to leave now. When they look at my confuse, but when they notice the serious expression only face they quickly pay for the chocobo chick as we leave the store and ran to our house.

While we are running to our house. I quickly told the girls what Great Red warn me about. The girls look disgusted, well beside Esdese, but she still look mad for even thinking of using anyone of us as a test subjects. "Ragna what are they being testing on?" Weiss ask me as we enter the house. "They found a unknown liquid of some kind and planning to use it on the people to see what kind of effects would happen." I answer Weiss as I pull out the stuff we got for Serah and use [Madness Alchemist] to change them back to complete material's form without anything wrong with them as well destroying some other stuff in them, that could be too harmful for Serah to have right now. After I finish chaning them, I send all the materials to Great Red to work on the enchantments on them while we go to their base where the testing is and destroy all their researches along with taking the unknown liquid with us just in case.

"Ok Great Red got the time when they start testing. It two days from now as they trying to gather as much people without the public knowing their missing. Great Red already got the location. Now we are going to train another 10-20s days in the training room. Afterward we're taking a whole day rest out here. Then we going in to destroy the place and make sure there no trace of us are left behind." I said in a dead serious voice as I walk towards the training room with everyone else following me behind.


	27. Chapter 27: Almost Time!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Almost Time!**

 **Day?: Mission Operations Is A Go!**

"Ok everyone remember the plan. We doing this silent, which mean Weiss, Esdese, and I are going while Yang will stay with Claire and Serah just in case someone try to attack here. Everyone have a single light cube, that will following everyone in our shadow. Just think Great Red and he will connect us to anyone as we talk with our thoughts." I said to everyone as the girls are wearing their battle outfits. While I wear Elsword Glaive's outfit and mask with a build in illusion spell to make my left eye look like Glaive's glowing golden color eye and my right eye is cover in shadow along changing the hair style to match Glaive. "Hey Ragna. Why the changed look and mask?" Serah ask me as she notice my new look.

"I'm going in the base solo while Weiss and Esdese would be outside the base to silently snipe the enemy who try to escape, or try to enter the base which could be more enemy. Weiss would be using my bow with a set of arrows infuse with my power that will create a mini-black hole to suck in the dead body into nothing quietly. Esdese would be protecting Weiss in case someone try to sneak up on them. The reason why I'm wearing these clothes and mask to make sure no one know what I truly look like and plus I like this mask." I explain my reason I only wear this outfit for assassin mission and to cover my track to make sure no one know it me.

"Wait if you're going to fight in that outfit. Then what about your weapons?" Yang ask me confuse as she know I been usually using magic and Murasame for medium-long range fight while dual gunblades for short-medium range fight. "Yeah Ragna, what are you using when you're fighting?" Esdese agree with Yang's question as she would like to know what kind of weapons I would be using. "I will be using Great Red's light cubes in my fight. Right now Great Red have finish upgrading them. I could summon them with just a thought and use them as a barrier, or send out as they increase in size to capture my target as I make the light cube decrease in size at a incredible rate to crush them. Plus they have the ability to change into any shape at will. Like for example I could turn it into a handgun. It would work the same as a real handgun, but use my mana, or other power as bullets to have effect like armor piercing and other stuff without even reloading. I could explain more way to use them, but we don't have time." I answer Yang's question as I create a red glowing light cubes with Great Red's help by using my [Creation Magic] as a medium to create them and change their forms easily with [Madness Alchemist] by using more light cubes to merge.

"Anything else you like to tell us Ragna?" Esdese ask me as she hold one of the floating red glowing cubes. "Hmmm...let use code name. When I'm in this outfit, call me Destroyer." I said with a cheerful voice since they can't see if I'm smiling or not. "Why Destroyer?" Claire ask me while Serah is busy playing with her chocobo chick. "Because I would be destroying things inside the base." I answer Claire's question on why I should be call Destroyer.

"Alright! Time to start the mission." I said in a serious voice. I gave Weiss my [CG Emiya's Bow] and let her know where I place the set of yami yami mini-black hole arrows in my inventory. I use magic transportation to send Esdese, Weiss, and I to the enemy base area while Yang would protect our home along with Claire and Serah.

"Did I tell you guys I hate the forest?" Weiss said with a little venom in her voice as she still remember during her last time in a forest with her partner Ruby. "No, but I could tell you much really hate the forest." Esdese tease Weiss a little as we walk towards the base in front of us. "Ok you two will find a hill, or tree to look the whole place. Weiss the goggle we got Great Red to buy from abyss auction, for you to use tonight. It should have night vision, zoom mode, eagle vision to tell if their friendly or not. Esdese if anyone, or anything come near you two. Either knock it out, or kill it depend on what their threat level is to us." I said to both Weiss and Esdese who just nodded as Weiss grab a pair of white goggle from my inventory and wear to test it out. Weiss just give me a thumb up as the goggle work. I nodded both to them as we went our separate way where they look for a good sniper spot. **'Shadow Stealth.'** I use yami yami fruit to nullify the sound of all around my body make along with the ability to blend with the shadow around me as my body become the shadow. **'Assassin Mode.'** The new mode I created by using yami yami fruit power to nullify all my emotion into nothingness at the same time any aura that release any feeling to the area is void until all enemy are dead along with using the mana inside my body and turn them into lightning element to boost my reflex to high degree when I stay in this mode.

 **'Wind step.'** I quickly speed through the forest as Great Red update everyone what going inside the base as of right now. I cancel out my wind step as I place my back against the wall near the doors where the guards are in front of. _'Great Red connect me to Weiss. **{You're connect.}** Weiss how your position?' _ I ask Weiss as I look at the guards while I took out two C4 shuriken. _'We couldn't find any good hill, or any tree that tall enough for me to see the whole area. So Esdese created a ice tower that tall enough for me to see. Don't worry about anyone seeing this ice tower. We place one of those illusion magic tailsman you created for us to use.'_ Weiss said to me through our mind connected with Great Red's light cubes as a medium.

 _'Weiss is there any other people near the guard at my position?'_ I ask Weiss before I kill the guards. _'No, you're good to go. I will keep an eyes around the area.'_ Weiss replied to me. _'Got it.'_ I flick the two C4 shuriken at the guards then active them as the guards' bodies broke down at a cellular level. _'Ok I'm going in. Cover the area till I release the prisoners.'_ I said to Weiss. _'Got it and be careful Ragna.'_ Weiss said to me with a little worry. As Great Red disconnect us. _'Great Red hack into those cameras and make sure I'm not on them. **{Already done. You're able to go now.}** ' _I run towards the door and stop and use [Soul Scan] to see if anyone is near the door. I found out there are none so far.

I create two light cube and change the first light cubes into hawkmoon handcannon silent mode with armor pierce with explosive round by using the mana around me to gather inside the handcannon. I change the second light cube in my left hand into a high frequency blade. I slice the door to pieces as I kept shadow stealth to keep the noise my body make silent. I calmly walk through the hallway and keep my [Soul Scan] activate while Great Red is guiding me towards the prisoners. I turn to the left corner and see five guards. I did a quick headshot at two guards which blow up their head as their blood splash against the wall and floor along covering the rest of the guards. Then I air tricked behind the three guards that are shocked to see their teammates killed so quickly. As I did a quick slash to all three guards' back neck with my blade cutting their head off as their headless body squirt out like a fountain of blood as their headless body drop to the floor.

I create a small black hole to suck all the dead bodies and blood around the area to leave no trace of me being here. I continue walking in silent as I listen to Great Red on which directions i should take. I was about to turn the corner, but instead stood near the cross path when a single guard just came from the corner I was just about to walk into. The guard look surprise to see me and was about to shout, but I silent him with just a shot to the head and create another small black hole to destroy the evidence.

After a few more kills I finally found the prisoner's room. I notice there are males and females of the age of 5 months to 20s and a rare few that are in their 60s. When everyone who notice someone entering the room. A few adult male stand in front of the female, children, elderly, and baby not even a year old. "Are you the one who order the soldiers to capture us?" said one of the adult male protecting the others. I just shook my head of denying, that I was the one who took them here.

I walk up to the door that lock them in as I create another light cube and decrease it size to a ice cube size. I gave it a mental command to enter the keyhole then increase it size to break the lock completely. Then the door is open now, and there are few more locked doors, so I repeat the action till all of the locked doors are destroy. Everyone look excited of being rescue and some even have tears of joy.

I create a single small light cube and five size bowling ball light cubes floating around me. "Ok everyone follow the small floating light cube to escape this place while these bigger one will protect everyone and make sure no one try to go somewhere else beside following the small floating light cube." I said to everyone in a emotionless voice, that frighten some of the people at my lack of emotion in my voice as I exit the room and find the armory while I let Great Red use the small light cube to guide the prisoners escape this and at the same time give me the directions to the armory. After I enter the armory I use [Madness Alchemist] to change everything into gemstones that been charge with different elements as I send them all into my inventory.

Next I create more light cubes and send them to merge to the area as a few highly explosive bombs that will go off by Great Red command and merging them into the place to make sure no one could find them, or defuse them. After I place enough bombs to destroy the whole base. I was just and to leave the place when Great Red inform me there something hidden in the base being kept secret to the higher up of this place. I walk towards the hidden room while killing a few more guards and destroying a few defensive machine gun as I use yami yami fruit to turn my body into darkness as the bullets go through my body without injuring me as I charge at them with my blade and shotting at a few who is out of my blade reach.

 _'So what am I suppose to find in this hidden room? **{I don't know, since they didn't even bother to create a file on it. It just say their working a project, or something. I need you to enter the room and I could use my light cubes to scan the place for all files. I already send the others light cubes around the base for any other files they didn't put in the database. I already got the files on those blueprints in the armory before you destroyed them.}** Right.' _I did a wall run as slash one of the guards and flip one of them as my meat shield and shot a few one them. Then I broke the guard's neck I'm holding as I enter the hidden room, but right before I could a floating orb machine appear in front of me.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Targeting Beacon

 **Lvl:** 3

 **HP:** 975

 **MP:** 0

Without it giving a chance to counterattack. I shot it with my hawkmoon without blinking as they blow up to pieces. _'I thought this was just a lowest-rank base. With no PSICOM soldiers at all, since all the guards I killed so far are just untrained soldiers and my skill [Observe] didn't even work on them. How the hell is a Targeting Beacon appear in front of me without any PSICOM Tracker to deploy them?! **{Uh let see...it say here they found a way to deploy them in this base by using a single equipment, that will act like a PSICOM Tracker deploy them, but take a lot of power energy and with the budget I seen so far in this base. They could only get this from the black market and could only deploy a single Targeting Beacon. I think no one would come this far in their base and thought they would be weak, since this is what they could all they buy as a defensive to this hidden room.}** Just weird...I mean my [Observe] just gave me it name, Lvl, HP, and Mp. Where the rest of it stats?! What with this?! You know what I don't care anymore. Everything did after I destroy them.' _ I thought while assassin mode quickly nullify my useless emotion of rage before it could control me.

I kick the broken targeting beacon a little annoyed that having cheat skills, but shitty scanning skills to look up my enemy's stats. Then I kick it again to see if it still working or not. So far it didn't move, I just continue walking towards the hidden room. I send out more light cubes to enter the room first to scan the place. Then I enter the place and I see many different people wearing lab coat. "Who are you?! You need to leave-!" said one of the researcher, but I cut him off by doing a quick shot at him as his top and bottom body separate while leaving out his organs for everyone to see as they scatter around the floor. Every researchers in the room stood at their spot frozen at seeing one of their friend got killed without warning some of the female researchers scream at the blood and organs on the floor and wet themselves.

I just stood where I am and I notice there no other exit route in this room. With just the exit behind me I look at everyone as I could tell all of them are afraid of me and trying to not move at all, but failing as they shaking in terror at the thought of being killed as well. "W-who-" said another unlucky researcher as I shot them through the head and end up like his friend on the ground. _'Red, connect me to Esdese. **{You're connected.}** Esdese how it going over your area?'_ I ask Esdese through the light cube. _'We got everyone to a safe area already and gave them enough money...well the enemy's money, since there were about 80s guards coming in the base, but Weiss got them. Afterward we see the prisoner coming out with Red's light cubes and we just loot the dead guard's bodies. We just gave it the prisoner to go back to their life,or whatever they're going to do. I did just get to torture a few half dead guards though. Anyway Ragna you're free to leave the area and we could let Red blow up the place.'_ Esdese explain to me on what happen at her end. _'Ok I will be on way after I see what they're hiding in this hidden room I found.'_ I said to Esdese as Great Red finish scanning the room.

I look around the room, and there are twelve male, used to be fifteen, in their 20-30s and seven female in their 20s maybe. I notice a giant tank in the middle of the room that fill with green liquid and a shadow figure inside it. _' **{Ragna, I just finish scanning the files in this room along with anything related to this place, that include these researchers' memories. From what I learn. They found a rock that produce unknown green liquid that is in that giant tank in the middle of the room. So far on their tests of the green liquid on mouse. It improve their bones and give random elements abilities that range from just a small fire ball to a creating a giant boulder. They only found this rock by luck and was found just a year ago. They haven't found anymore of these rock at all, or the rest been destroyed and just the current rock is ll they could found. You need to grab that rock and let me study it while erasing all trace of this rock from this place.}** Got it. Tell the girls to give me a few minutes.' _

The researchers are looking at me in terror and one dumbass try slowly hit the red button to call for help, but I shot them before they could get within one feet of the red button. I gave out no warning and shot everyone in the room through head. I even did another double shots through their head and heart just in case. To even make sure they don't turn into zombies I use the light cubes to suck in their bodies and bloods. Then all light cubes decrease in size till their just small ice cube size. I command them all to merge into the area and become bombs. Afterward I slash the giant tank glass as green liquid spill out. I stab my blade to the ground as it merge into the floor at the same time turn into a bomb. I was just about to pick up the rock, but from what I see it wasn't a rock at all.

 _'Uh Red we got a problem...it not a rock at all... **{Well what is it?}** I think it a...blue jello shape slime monster from dragon quest, or something with slime monster as a weak type monster. **{Uh...just grab it...if it a threat...burn it...}** Well alright then I guess...'_ I quickly pick up the tiny blue jello slime monster that fit my palm. I toss hawkmoon into the wall as it merge into while turning a bomb and cancel out my assassin mode. Then I use one of my title's ability. As I teleport to Esdese's location.

In a single second I appear next to Esdese and Weiss. "What took you so long and why do you have a blue jello shape of a tear drop in your left hand? Are those eyes?!" Weiss ask in a shocked tone as she notice the tiny eyes on the blue jello slime monster. "Uh Ragna. I thought you were bringing a rock, and not a little blue jello that alive." Esdese ask me as she poke at the tiny blue jello slime monster while we still on top of the ice tower Esdese created.

Right before I leave the area with the girls, I create another light cube, that is big enough to cover the whole base along with making the base invisible. Then we felt a rumble below our feet as Great Red told everyone through the light cubes, that the base have been complete destroy and the place been replace as a forest.

"The blue tiny jello was to be the rock Red mention, but it was this little guy. We going to bring it back and see what else it would do." I said to the girl as the tiny blue jello just jump and down on my left palm as it give us a big smile with it innocent eyes. "Oh yeah where did. You send those prisoners off to?" I ask Weiss and Esdese as I watch them poke a few time at the tiny blue jello as it laugh at being poked, but doesn't make any sound just look like it laughing.

"Oh some went out of these forest, but only a few people stay here like below this ice tower to talk with all three of us about something and won't take a no as a answer, so we just left them down there as we went back up here after we rescue them...I still think we should of beat them to near death for annoying me." Esdese explain on what happen to the prisoners and said the last part to Weiss, because she hate people who annoy her.

Then Esdese made the ice tower break down to pieces as we land on the ground. As we wait for the cold white mist to disappear we could hear some voice shouting for some reason. After a few more second, the cold white mist clear out and we see four people. One is a little kid about the age 13 that male while the others three are adult in their 20s. Two adult male and one adult female glaring at us. "It took you long enough to see us! Do you have any idea how long we have to wait?! Huh?! Do you?!" shout one of the adult male as he give us a disgusting look. "Why are they still alive?" I ask Weiss in a emotionless tone. "Of course we're alive you commoner! Why haven't you people guard us back to our place?!" The same person shout at me while the others next him give us a disgusted look at our directions.

Weiss and glare at them for speaking at them like this. "Hey you with the mask! Hurry up and lead us out of here while those sluts could play with us as we get out of here!" said the others adult male as he laughed at us. "Ok Esdese...you can kill them if you want now..." Weiss said in a deadly quiet voice as her eyes glow in sliver of rage. Without being told twice. Esdese appear behind the women and kick her in the back. Sending the female adult to the ground near my feet are while Weiss use her glyph to freeze the others three in their place before they could think of escaping. "H-Hey! Y-Y-You c-c-can't do-o t-t-this to-o u-us!" The little kid shutter in fright at Weiss as their eyes fill with fear. "Please spare me! I will do anything you want! Heck I be your slave! Just don't kill me!" The female adult grab my ankle as she beg for her life while letting her friends riot to their death.

As I look at the women with her eyes already crying with a awkward smile on her face with a little mud on her clothes from being kicked by Esdese. I just kneel in front of her as she stare at my left eye thinking I would save her, since she give a big smile of hope, that she will live if I save her from being kill. Right before she could say anything else, Esdese appear behind her and pierce her back as she rip her spine out just enough that the women shriek in pain with all her breath she have, but still alive as Esdese freeze the women's wound and blood right before she could die.

"Ah I feel so much better now." Esdese said cheerfully as she give me a innocent smile, but her face have a bit of blood splash on her lower left face. "I feel better too." Weiss agree with Esdese as she walk towards us as she wipe the blood off her hands and give us a small smile. We would of continue talking, but the women in the ground is shrieking even louder at the pain she feeling and Esdese got annoyed at the noise now. So Esdese just freeze the women's head to complete ice and stomp at the ice women's head. Breaking it into broken ice pieces as she give me a smile like she didn't just kill we look around the area to see if we're missing anything else. When we see nothing at all. I cast magic transportation on us back to our house.

"Hey you guys back!" Yang shout at us in a cheerful voice. "She wouldn't stop worrying at all while you guys were gone." Claire said in a dry voice. "Well could you blame me? Plus I didn't get to do anything at all tonight!" Yang pouted. "It wasn't really excited Yang." Weiss said to Yang a little annoy. Yang was about to reply back, but notice the tiny blue jello in my left hand jumping and down. "Hey Ragna, what's that?" Yang ask me as she poke the tiny blue jello slime monster.

"I have no clue...I'm about to send it to Great Red to find out what it is." I answer Yang's question as she hold the tiny blue jello as she bounce it on the ground like a basketball which almost act like one, since it bounce back into Yang's hand. "Think we could keep it?" Yang ask us as she keep bouncing the tiny blue jello for a while then place it on the kitchen table. Then Serah's chocobo chick flew out of Serah's hands and land next to the tiny blue jello. We watch both the tiny blue jello and chocobo chick chasing each others on the kitchen table.

"So can we keep it?" Yang ask again and Weiss just roll her eyes at Yang. "I don't care, but if it even mess with our stuff. I'm destroying it. End of story." Weiss said to Yang as she sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck while leaning her head closer to my chest as she close her eyes. "Ragna carry me to bed when you're finish here. I'm just going to sleep now..." Weiss said in a tried voice. "Well...I guess we should go to sleep now. We could figure out what to do with the tiny blue jello." I said to everyone as my outfit burst into black flame and change back into my normal outfit and I created another light cube to suck in the tiny blue jello and send it over to Great Red to see if it dangerous or not.

Everyone agree it time to sleep now as I carry Weiss to the bedroom while Esdese went to the kitchen screen pad to active the extra protection that been install. As everyone head to their own bedroom. Serah and Claire went in the same room at the same time Serah took her chocobo with her. Yang and Esdese follow behind me as all of enter the bedroom to sleep. I place Weiss in bed as she open her eyes and give me a quick peck on the lip and took of her clothes and place them in my inventory and took out her pajama to wear while the rest of us did the same. Weiss lay on top of me as she lay her head on my chest while hugging her pillow. Yang hug my left arm and place her left leg over mine while Esdese did the same to my right.

 **Day?: Return To School or Is It?**

After a few day after the mission to free the prisoners and killed some. We found out from Great Red that the tiny blue jello is harmless to everyone and that it produce the green liquid as a poison whenever it feel its life is in dangerous. When we ask while it didn't try to poison us when we held it. Great Red explain to us that the tiny blue jello know we mean no harm to us and it a baby. Great Red even said it will produce us a blue liquid that we could drink where it improve our health and it would taste good.

We decided to keep it and name it Tiny Blue Jello, Tiny for short, after a bunch of time calling it by that name. We even found out Tiny love playing Serah's chocobo chick and like bouncing on people hands. Great Red explain to us that Tiny's food source is just water and even ice after Esdese made a few ice cubes out of boredom when Tiny jump at the ice cubes Esdese made. We learn Tiny love to eat ice more then drinking water. After we learn this, it was time for Claire and Serah to go back to school the next day.

"So what kind of school are you going to?" Yang ask Claire as we walk through the neighborhood towards their school campus. "Just teach us the basic thing we need to learn about, for our future career. After I finish school, I will join the Sanctum military academy to get a better job to get more gil." Claire answer Yang's question. "What? Is my training too easy for you? That you would join a military academy to learn how to fight instead of learning it from us? Do I need to increase your training then?" I ask Claire with a rise eyebrow. "No! No! No! It not like that all! No need increase it! I just want to train my own style. I know your style of fighting is powerful and all, but I want something I did on my own..." Claire said panicking at first, but got quiet a little at the end. Then I just rub the top of her head as she look back at me.

"You could go Lightning. We will take care of Serah while your gone, but do visit us." I said to Claire with a smile and she return the smile back. "But if I find you slacking off...hehehe...well let hope you don't and leave it at that...hehehe" I said to Claire while letting out a small laugh that frighten Claire as she just nodded her head quickly.

"Well we arrive. You guys can leave now." Claire said to me as she push me away from the school front gate. "Why the hurry?" Yang ask Claire with a. Smile, but Claire could see Yang's eyes that she will find out what Claire trying to hide. "No reason! You guys may have something important to do today right?!" Claire try to change the subject and Yang was just about to change it back, but Weiss cut her off. "She right Yang. We're opening up a place around the area to show we don't stay in our house for the rest of our life."

Yang just pouted at missing a good blackmail on Claire, but she just give Claire and Serah hugs. Then Yang gave a wave to Claire and Serah as they go snide their school while we head to the place to buy the land around this place, or just rent. Right before we could step a few feet away the school gate. We heard Claire shouting. When we turn around we see a bunch of adults shouting at Claire and Serah for some reason. I was just about to say something, but the girls are already in between the adults and Claire with Serah behind her.

"What going on here?" I ask the adults as I walk towards them. "This is no business with you sir. Please leave the school's area before we call for the security guards." said one of the adult as he try to threaten me at the same time give me a disgusted look. _'What with people in this world giving me a disgusted look?! **{Ah! Let see here...well we both in a alternate timeline of this world already when you took in the Farron sisters. Well who ever run this world is trying to get your and the girls it of here to take in the Farron sisters back to them. Since well their the main characters of this world. Good luck partner from what Gaia told me. The Gods/Goddesses in this world hate other worlder. Well that depend if they bought them in this world, so when you enter this world. They already know your group is here and they weren't the one who bought you guys here. So how should I say this...they be crazy...yeah that pretty much it.}** Great...look like I have to face divine beings later...' _ I thought dryly of fighting divine beings.

"Ragna! These low life are trying to kick poor Claire and Serah out of school, because they don't have anyone to pay for their tuitions!" Yang shout at me as she hug Serah as she glare at the adults. "Unless you could pay 80,000 Gil right now. We would like you all to leave this place right now." said another adults. "Hey Weiss...how much 1 money equal to Gil?" I whisper to Weiss. "Depend on what kind of current you bring out. If you bought out just Gil. It would be just 1 Gil, so if you bought out something more valuable. Then we could sell that for more Gil." Weiss whisper me back. "Well?!" One of the adult that look like the gym teacher shout at us.

I send out a quick burst of 1% killer intent at them making them flitch as they took a few step back. I grab Claire's left hand and drag her with me out the school place. "Ragna?" Claire ask me confuse. "No need to stay in this school. We could just hire a tutor to teach you two...or we could let Weiss buy the textbooks and then teach you two." I said to Claire as we leave the school's area.

When we were a few feet away the school campus. I already ask Great Red to hack into the school's system to copy all their files along with a high school diploma for Claire and Serah later in the future after they learn from a tutor, or Weiss after this. "Well I guess we could train you two at the same time Weiss finish learning from all the school subjects then teach them to you two." I said to the Farron sisters. "I think it will take me about a few weeks per subject. Good thing we have the training room for me to use." Weiss said as she puff her chest a little with pride. "Really?" Yang ask Weiss in surprise. "Of course you dunce! If you haven't realize it yet, but I have photographic memory." Weiss said with more pride, but not in a arrogant way as she just stating a fact.

"Wow! No wonder you only need to take notes once and ace those tests back at home so easily." Yang said in surprise as she give Weiss a big smile. Weiss just rise her nose to the sky a little at the praise she getting from Yang. "Wait then how come one of the class back home you just get average grade?" Yang ask with a confuse expression. "Seriously Yang? I have photographic memory, which I can remember seeing thing for the rest of my life not echoic memory. Even I can't keep up with Professor Oobleck's lecture! He talk to fast for me to keep up. I could barely take notes in his class at all" Weiss argue with Yang on why she could on'y get a average grade in one of her class.

"Oh yeah...I would usually sleep in his class." Yang said with a little awkward smile. "I can see how Ruby is related to you." Weiss said with a deadpan expression. While Yang and Weiss is talking with each other. We arrive at a restaurant just near the school as we enter the place. "So Ragna...what should we do next in a couple years here?" Esdese ask me as we starts to order our food. "While we let Lightning here enter the Sanctum military academy. We would train Serah and let her do whatever she like around here as we wait for Lightning to finish her training there and see if she could get a position around here. At the same time we would do some mission like before and see how it goes." I try to answer Esdese's question as she give me a innocent smile, but her eyes fill with madness when she hear about the mission we would do like before. "Well I can't wait." Esdese said as she kept her expression the same. As we starts to eat our meal as we talk about what we would do now for the day.

As we walk back home, but suddenly someone block our path. There were a few thugs looking people wearing a red hood jacket with white pant, and wearing a black bandana around their neck while holding bats and pistols showing off they could kill us anytime. "Hey buddy old pal. Why don't you go away and let us, The Red Snake gang, have some _fun_ with those ladies." said the leader of the group of Red Snake gang. "Bronson! Leave us alone now!" Claire shout at the leader now name Bronson. "Shut it Farron! I heard you got kick out of school. Suck to be you! How about you come work for us as our prostitution and while we at is we should bring in little Serah. We don't want little Serah to be lonely now do we?" Bronson mocking Claire as he look at all the girls with eyes fill with lust along with his gang of thug.

"You better leave now Bronson, or else..." Claire said in a dead cold tone as she glare at him, for even thinking about touching her new family. "Or else what?" Bronson sneer at Claire.

[Bairong Fist] 10MP = 10% Chi

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! King's Heart!

I turn the mana inside my body into chi to make sure no one would detect the mana usage and a pair of fingerless glove that color black with outline of green like a circuit lines. I appear behind the Red Snake gang as I send out bunch of strings to bind all the Red Snake gang, but not enough strength to cut them to pieces. **'Counter Shock.'** I activate my ope ope fruit power to send out a strong electrical surge through my king's heart strings as I shock all of them, but I left Bronson conscious while the rest of his gang is out cold.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

Then I deactivated my [Power of The Void Kings] as my king's heart broke into crystal dust. I walk towards Bronson as he look back at me in fear. "Or else I let you know the true meaning of despair." I said in a cold tone as I release 1% killer intent directly at Bronson causing him to shake even more as I notice his pant got wet. Right before I could do anything fared, Claire pull my left arm and drag me away from Bronson who still on the ground. "Ok Ragna. No need to kill the idiot." Claire said with a deadpan, but I could see in her eyes that she very happy of what happen to Bronson right now.

"Really Ragna?! Again?! Why do you keep on taking all the actions? Heck you don't even drag it out that much! Next time let us do the actions! At least we could drag it out for fun..." Yang pouted at me for taking all the actions again and ending it as fast as possible again. I just peck her on the lip and smirk. Yang just blush a little and punch my right shoulder as we walk towards our house. "Hey where Esdese?" Serah ask us when she notice Esdese isn't around us right now. "Oh...she went back to drag a few of those Red Snake gang, or whatever those thugs call and bring them back with us to torture and she right behind us. By the look of it...she bringing about 3 of them." Weiss answer Serah's question on where Esdese and look behind us to see Esdese is dragging 3 unconscious Red Snake gang members by their red hood.

"What?" Esdese ask us when we stare at her for a few second. "Are you really going torture them?" Serah ask with a little fear at the thought of torturing another human life. "Of course not." Esdese said with a straight face. Yang, Weiss, and I look at her with a rise eyebrow and waiting for her to continue as she would always torture and we gave up trying to get her out of her hobby of torture. "Claire going to torture them. You need to be able to see a human beings be torture to death without batting an eye at the sight. Since you're going to a military academy as a soldier." Esdese said with a sadist smile. I felt a tug on my left arm. I look and see Claire looking at me in a deadpan, but I could see her eyes fill with terror. I just rub the top of her head and give a sad smile which cause her eyes to tear up without changing her expression.

"Do they even teach the people at the military academy on resistance to torture?" Yang ask Esdese since she is the only one in the group who been a soldier with a lot of experience. "Well I taught my subordinates to resistance torture, so they won't spill any of the Empire's secret, or else I kill torture them and then kill their family." Esdese said without a care. Yang and Weiss just look at her in deadpan for a few second then let out a sigh. "I'm still surprise we're so used to you already Esdese." Yang said in a tired voice. "And that suppose to be a bad thing?" Esdese ask Yang with a rise eyebrow while we enter our house and walk towards the training room. "Yes and no. I mean now I won't have to worry about seeing some human cruelty in the future that could break me. Then there a part of me I hate that got used to the sight of human being torture. Either way I'm stuck with you." Weiss said in a monotone. "Aww...that make me happy that I helped you on not batting an eye at the sight of torture, or something in the future that look like a dead body where the dead person been torture for who know how long. Now I think about it...hey Ragna, are we going enter a world of zombies later in the future?" Esdese said to Weiss in a teasing way as Esdese pitch Weiss' butt and Weiss giving out a cute yelp and glare at Esdese with a blush on her face. Then ask me if we going to a world that fill with zombies. "Yes, got to face the cruel reality of zombies later." I answer Esdese's question as we place the 3 Red Snake gang members on the table and bind them to the table.

"Ok! Claire good luck. Serah let go." I said to Claire as I drag Serah out of the training room and leaving the teary Claire with a deadpan expression still on her face as she watch me, Serah, Yang, and Weiss exiting the training room while leaving Esdese with her alone to practice torturing the 3 Red Snake gang. "Are you sure it a good thing to leave Claire alone with Esdese? Claire may end up like Esdese in a few years." Weiss ask me as we exit the training room and head to the living room. "And that a bad thing how?" Yang ask Weiss with a smirk. "Well it won't be a bad thing to us, but to her future team members." Weiss answer Yang's question while she doesn't care if Claire end up like Esdese a sadist.

"I will feel sorry for Claire's future husband after Esdese finish training Claire." I said with a smirk as I sit down on the couch. "How could you all be so calm about Esdese torturing another human life?!" Serah ask in shock at the lack of emotion of knowing Esdese is torturing another life without a care. "Eh...you live with her enough time and you get used to it. Maybe at the first few time it would make me mad, but knowing I would live along with Esdese for the rest of my life. Well I guess I may as well get used to it before I go insane and I like being sane thank you very much." Weiss answer Serah's question on why she calm about knowing Esdese torturing another life right about now. "Hey she my wife and I would let my wife do whatever she want as long I don't get hurt, or worse kill. Heck if I need to throw a meat shield to save me from being torture by my own wife then so be it." I answer without a care and being selfish about saving my own skin when it come to Esdese have the urge to torture. "Same here. I like to have all my body part in good condition without losing a piece. I may have high endurance in fighting, but even I can't endurance all of Esdese's torture techniques." Yang give in her opinion of not caring if Esdese need to torture someone to calm her urge.

"Does that mean I'm the only normal one around here?" Serah ask mostly herself as she notice the crazy people she living with. "Serah...you weren't normal to begin with. After all, you already got used to living with us already." Yang said with a calm voice to Serah when she notice Serah about to faint. "That doesn't make me feel better..." Serah said with a little tear going her cheek. I just rub the top of her head and just give her a sad smile making her cry a little more as she hug my waist to cry on.

1 hour later*

After cheering Serah up we watch Serah playing with her chocobo chick along with Tiny. Then we heard the door to the training room open and Esdese walk into the living room along with Claire behind her with a lack of light in her eyes. "I hate you people...can't believe you left me with this monster." Claire scowl at us while pointing at Esdese. "Oh I am a monster huh? Then how come you had a giant smile when you torture those boys?" Esdese tease Claire as she feel happy to have another sadist in the family. Claire just look away with a blush on her face showing she embarrass of liking hurting others. "Well...we got a mini-Esdese now." Yang said playful to Weiss. "As long we don't get a mini you then I'm fine with Claire being a mini-Esdese." Weiss smirk at Yang. "And why you're not ok with a mini me?" Yang give a small glare at Weiss. I look at Claire while Weiss and Yang argue with each other again as I walk into the kitchen to grab a water bottle for Claire. I toss the water bottle to Claire as she took the water bottle and give me a small smile as she uncap it and drink the whole thing.

"She a natural at torturing." Esdese said to me without waiting for me to ask her about the training Esdese gave to Claire. "I'm going to bed...thank for the water Ragna..." Claire said in a tired voice as she give me the empty water bottle as she yawn a little as she walk up the stair to sleep in her and Serah's bedroom to sleep. "Remember tomorrow we will be seeing you off when you going to the Sanctum military academy, but remember don't end up like those soldier who don't do their duty and the most important thing is that always treat your family first and duty second." Esdese said to Claire and she just nodded at Esdese's words. "Really Esdese? I never knew you treat family first and your duty second." Yang ask Esdese with surprise in her voice. "Hey I treat my family member more better than my job at a soldier and why should I protect my client when one of my family member is in danger of just working for the client." Esdese said with a little scowl on her face. "Ok let just go to sleep and see Claire off tomorrow then we could help train Serah while we wait for Claire to visit us." I said to everyone as I carry a sleeping Serah up stair and place her with Claire in the bedroom.

Day?: Bring It On!

"Remember Lightning, always send call us whenever your in trouble,or just need someone to talk and by trouble I meant call me right away so I could take _care_ of the trouble in no time." I said to Claire in a serious tone as I hand her a book that is actually a light cube for her to ask Great Red for help on something, or just hack into a database to blackmail someone. "Don't worry...thank...err...big brother...don't get used to me calling you that Ragna, or I will give you a black eye." Claire threaten me, but failing with the small blush on her face as she just give me a quick hug and said "Thank you." As she enter the train that will send her to Sanctum military academy.

All of just wave her goodbye from her window seat as she wave back to us. "Now...Weiss you could teach Serah while me and Esdese could go on mission. Yang could open up a gym around here, to pay for membership fee. Esdese and Yang could find the client...maybe Weiss should help with that. You know what! We will just buy the place and see how it goes. We could buy the gym equipments from over abyss auction since they almost have everything on there." I said to the girls as we head back to our house.

After Yang order everything for gym building. I walk with Weiss to the town hall to buy the deed for a building we could use as a hidden base for mission in this world. Afterward I would use [Madness Alchemist] to clear everything out inside the building at the same time replace them with ironwood for the table and floor along with replacing the windows with bullets proof one. With everything down, I notice I just basically use up everything inside the building that was about to be throwing away. "Hmm...well we don't have to worry about hiring people to replace all the broken parts. Nice work Ragna. Now if you excuse me I got to order the materials, for you to change them into tables and other stuff I need for a restaurant on the second floor. While I'm at it, I should go find a pawnshop to sell some of your gold bars into Gil." Weiss said to me as she grab her bag from my inventory and place a few gold bars inside to sell at the pawnshop.

After a few minutes of checking the inside of the building for any hidden spy equipments and found none. I place multiple light cubes merge with the wall to act as hidden cameras to spy on people just in case. Then Yang came by with Esdese and Serah tagging along as they place the gym equipments around the ground first floor. I use a single gemstone few with earth element with [Madness Alchemist] to create a wall to create a locker room for the people to leave their place in.

"Ragna, I will be keeping the Gil inside my bag ok? So it won't be converted into your money, or else we will have to go sell more gold bars again to get more Gil. We made 50,000 Gil per bar, so we got a total of 450,000 Gil after I sold 9 gold bars. Now come on Ragna I already bought the materials for my restaurant." Weiss said to me as she walk up the stairs to the second floor which will become her restaurant. While I was at it, I set up a separate lobby room on the second room for clients to talk to us about a high rank requests.

2 hours later*

"Look like we all set!" Yang said cheerful voice as we look at our gym/restaurant building. "Come on Serah, you can show me the grocery store to buy the ingredients for tomorrow opening." Weiss said to Serah as both of them leave to the local grocery store. "I will go up set up database for the gym memberships." Yang said to us as she walk towards the front desk computer with Great Red helping her set up. "Come on Ragna, I need my sleeping pillow. I feel like taking a nap right about now." Esdese said to me as she drag me to the couch near us push me to lay on the couch and she just lay on top of me. "Yang wake us up when it time for us to go back home." Esdese call out to Yang as she grab both my arm to hug her as she lay her head on my chest. "Will do!" Yang shout at Esdese as she follow Great Red directions on creating the files for the gym and linking the hidden cameras to the computer she using along with placing a light cube on the desk to act like a scanning and another light cube to create ID cards. Then place more light cubes for other usage.

Few hours later*

"We're back." Weiss call out to us as she and Serah enter the building. Which cause Esdese and I to wake up from our nap. "And I'm done setting up for the gym memberships!" Yang said in a happy voice as she made the light cube to create 4 ID cards as she pass us each our own. "These will let us enter access to the gym equipments and locker room along with other rooms that some people aren't allow to enter. Plus our ID card could only be use by us, since everytime one of the light cubes scan the ID card. Great Red will use the hidden camera on the door to scan the person who use them, so we won't have to worry about someone stealing our ID card and use them. Oh right I already place a light cubes that turn into a giant screen on the wall for our clients to place a requests for some mission and secret important one they have to talk to Esdese on the second floor. Where the lobby room for them to talk." Yang explain to us about what our ID cards do and won't have to worry about people using them without our permission.

"How much are you charging the fee on these memberships ID cards Yang?" Weiss ask Yang as she look at her own while Esdese just place her in my inventory as she keep hugging me and lean her head on my right shoulder, since she still sleepy. "About 200 Gil to get memberships and pay 100 Gil per months to keep the memberships while it 500 Gil for just a 1 day pass to use the gym equipments." Yang answer Weiss' question. (Eh...I'm doing 10:1 for Gil to dollar, so 208 Gil = $20.80 and 67 Gil = $6.70)

"Hmm I guess that ok." Weiss agree with Yang prices. As she went up the second floor to place her new cooking equipements in the kitchen and asking Serah what kind of food everyone mostly like to eat around while looking through the Internet to find the recipes to learn how to cook during her time inside the training room to save time to practice her cooking skills and battle skills.

"Ragna...carry me home. I don't feel like walking back home today..." Esdese hug me from behind telling me she want a piggyback ride to our home. "Geez Esdese, are you that tired today?" Yang ask Esdese as she place her hands on her hip when she notice Esdese forcing me to give her a piggyback on the way home. "There not much to do, beside I just feel sleepy today. I will do something important tomorrow." Esdese said in a sleepy voice.

"Ok we can home now and I already active the protected barrier around with those light cubes Ragna place around the building. Good thing they have multiple usage." Weiss said to us as she walk towards us with Serah right next to her and eating a meatbun. "Hmmm these are good..." Serah said to mostly herself as her eyes are half open as she slowly eat her meatbun.

"Well it almost getting late. I think it time for us to go to sleep." Yang said to everyone as she yawn a little as we walk just a few minutes to our house, which happen to be just next to our new gym/restaurant building we got today. As I place a sign on the door saying we will be opening tomorrow near noon. "Man I can't wait for tomorrow!" Yang shout excitedly and got a playful smack from Esdese for waking her up again. "Going to be a busy day, but I need to be in the training room for a few hours just to get some practice." Weiss said to us as we enter our house.


	28. Chapter 28: The Beginning!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Beginning!**

 **Day?: Time Line Start!**

Time skip 6 years later*

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** Max **EXP:** 100%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Magic King

 **Title: [Owner of One Mystic Eye]** \- Have a complete set of skill of it own without leveling it up.

Unused Title:

[Carrier of the King's will] - You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. Kingly Aura (Medium), Kingly Aura is not in effect without equip the title.

[Destroyer] - 200% increase in damage when in battle and war. Have the ability to destroy any being, or items no matter if their immortal or unbreakable. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Esdese D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[True Red Dragon God Emperor] - Have Great Red inside your soul and have boost in a few ability. The host of the Dragon of Dragons. Apocalypse Dragon Aura(High) Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Yang Xiao-Long Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Weiss Schnee Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Mystic Assassin] - Using all kind of branches of magic, for only assassinations. Nullify sound of magic attack for sneak attacks, increase speed of magic attacks by 50%. Need title to be equip in order for title effect to active.

 **Fame: Blade Master -** 50% increase in STR and AGI when holding any blade related weapons.

 **HP:** 54000/54000 **Regen:** 1385.1 per hour

 **MP:** 142252/142252 **Regen:** 1861.2 per minute

 **STR:** 780

 **END:** 325

 **AGI:** 1020

 **INT:** 1066+100

 **WIS:** 1141+100

 **MAG:** 1661+100

 **Luck:** 90

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** 1,453,385,682,983

 **Character Name:** Yang Xiao-Long Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

 **Lvl:** ? **EXP:** ?

 **Profession:** Huntress/Martial Artist/Lord of Ancient Dragon

 **Title: [The Dragon of Destruction]** \- Have the strength of a true dragon while in rage increase endure, strength, agility at 400% until battle end. During Rage, decrease wisdom by 20%. Dragon Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Wife of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 50% usage of stamina for battle. Won't die from old aging and could change age looking. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Semblance user] - Have their own personal passive skill. Draws Strength from Hits: Increase 25% strength per hit on contact. Lose increase strength when user is unconscious or out of battle for 30 minutes. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 103424/103424 **Regen:** 5000 per hour

 **Aura:** 100% **Regen:** 25% per hour

 **STR:** 801

 **END:** 938

 **AGI:** 400

 **INT:** 431

 **WIS:** 386

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 50

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

 **Character Name:** Weiss Schnee Mercer

 **Alignment:** Law Neutral

 **Lvl:** ? **EXP:** ?

 **Profession:** Huntress/Element Swordsmanship/Archangel of Holy and Light/Masochist

 **Title: [Heiress of The Schnee Dust Company]** \- The heiress of a family. Increase discount on sales by 50% in all worlds. Noble Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Wife of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 50% usage of stamina for battle. Won't die from old aging and could change age looking. Title effect still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Semblance user] - Have their own personal passive skill. Glyphs: Have it own skills set. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Hidden Yandere] - You are 100% in love with the person you choose. Increase madness by 300% from not being able to reach your loved one. Will have a time limit before Yandere take effect. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 9031/9031 **Regen:** 420 per hour

 **Aura:** 100% **Regen:** 20% per hour

 **STR:** 381

 **END:** 205

 **AGI:** 1027

 **INT:** 487

 **WIS:** 614

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 40

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

 **Character Name:** Esdese D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** ? **EXP:** ?

 **Profession:** Demonic Ice Creation/Sadist/Swordsmanship/Military Strategist/Archdemon of Abyss

 **Title: [General]** \- The highest rank in the military in your world. Increase strategy success at 50% during battle or war time. Tyrant Aura (High)

Unused Title:

[Head Wife of Ragna D. Mercer] - Access to Ragna D. Mercer's inventory and money. Decrease 250% usage of stamina for battle. Increase five sense by 20% during none battle. Won't die from old aging and cold change age looking. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Yandere] - You are 100% in love with the person you choose. Able to locate the one you love anywhere. Increase madness by 300% from being betray by the one you love, or anything, or anyone that try to cause harm to your loved one. You will never betray the person you're in love with, unless s/he don't you back. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Master of The Sadist Life] - Increase damage cause of pain to enemy by 50%, decrease damage to life threaten by 300%. Able to control the pain level input to torture to victim. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Ice Queen] - Master the Law of Ice element. Able to create anything related to ice, even able to freeze time and space. Increase ice creation success by 300% and control by 300%. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Teigu user] - Have it own passive skill. Demon's Extract: Ability to create and manipulate ice of all kind. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **HP:** 110753/110753 **Regen:** 4500 per hour

 **TP:** 100% **Regen:** 30%per minute

 **STR:** 1143

 **END:** 1245

 **AGI:** 910

 **INT:** 807

 **WIS:** 834

 **MAG:** 0

 **Luck:** 70

 **Point:** 0

 **Money:** Merge with Ragna D. Mercer

"Hey Ragna! Claire is coming home today!" Yang shout at me as she walk inside the training room. 3 years ago, I marry Weiss and Yang at the same time along with Esdese joined too even though she my wife already. Esdese still didn't get the chance to have her own wedding day with me, so we decided to have all Yang, Weiss, Esdese, and I on the same wedding day. Even though there wasn't many people show up at our wedding, since we couldn't change world, but Enzo and Gaia along with a few people we know at our work place show up. On the same night the girls finally met Enzo sister Lara when Yang finally spill some hot water on him to change into a girl. Everyone had a great time the whole day and got some wedding gifts.

With Weiss and Yang being my wife now, they gain the same title effect as Esdese on changing their age look at will along with their former title effect with decrease in stamina usage, but not the same as Esdese. Still I have the ability to teleport to their locations at any time now like Esdese. Yang didn't change much at all and kept the same outfit she wear for battle and grew a little in height while staying at the age 20, but anything else, nothing much have change Yang. Esdese went back to wearing her General outfit from her world, because she feel more comfortable fighting in this outfit than the others. Weiss the only who change her outfit and look after she found out she could change her age look and stay at the age of 19 with her new outfit after start to like the outfit Yang wore, so she went to get one that almost the same as Yang's Elesis Blaze Heart outfit. (For Weiss new look, go look up The New Gate light novel character Rionne Strail Bayreuth. That what I think Weiss would look like now in a few years when staying with a crazy group she in right now, but without the sword on the back.)

"Got it! Let me finish fighting these vampires!" I shout back as I swing Murasame to slice one vampire in half. After 6 years being in this world, I didn't change much beside switching my Ciel Dreadlord outfit to Glaive outfit and mask whenever I go on a mission then change back to Ciel Dreadlord outfit when I'm out of mission. After a few assassination missions, I gain a title to allow me to cast magic attacks to perform a sneak attack in silent without the target even hear the magic attack coming right behind them. It was too bad I need to equip the title to use it effect, but speaking of equipping title.

I equip the title one with my right eye rinnesharingan and found out something surprising when it didn't tell me about it on my status sheet. I can make my rinnesharingan change it look to different stage look anytime I want by just pouring a little bit of mana into my right eye, but still keep the same effect, skills, power, and all the rest of it abilities as it just change it look only. So I can make it look like a full mature sharingan, next mangekyo sharingan, or in my case the eternal mangekyo sharingan. In this stage it look like Obito's mangekyo sharingan instead and the last stage is the original rinnesharingan's form. I usually make it go to sharingan form, but it seem that right eye sclera is pitch black as the same to my left eye while still have the normal looking sharingan. Which will make people confuse on why I have one mature sharingan while the other don't even have a single tomoe and will drive some people in Naruto's world crazy once I go there. Which I keep the look instead of my rinnesharingan, but every time I use a rinnegan's jutsu it will change back to rinnesharingan form, but at least it change to Obito's mangekyo sharingan when I use the mangekyo sharingan's jutsu. Even though I place a illusion over both eyes to look like old one before they became the current one I have right now. The illusion will mostly be undo either when I release killer intent, or using one of my rinnesharingan jutsu.

I didn't level up most of my skills beside focusing on refining the one I have max out already and use them to their limit by seeing how well it mix with other skills of mine. Though I did max out few skills which I neglect, for not having any uses from before coming to this world, but now I level them up to max, since they are more useful right now. I had to max out [Poison Purging] after a few time during a mission I got poison just from being in the area, or the clients trying to double cross me. I even starts using [Golden Weapon Trio] till it max level, as the main weapons for my Destroyer persona on mission.

I even have to max out [All Fiction] from the overuse of the skill, whenever I destroy a part of the base by accident too many to count to make sure no one notice there was a part of their base being destroyed. Though [Negate Mana] was tricky, for me to train, since I usually use mana in most of my skills, but need to max it to be ready, for me to use in the future which was good and bad the same time. Since bad, at max level it completely negate the magic around and only a few of my skills work and learn that I could still use magic, but I have to use the mana inside me instead of using the mana around to increase some of my skill's damage, but in hybrid in with physical require skill and not in long range with just mana alone, since it will just disappear instantly before it even leave my body with [Negate Mana] activated. Good thing that I could still use magic in close combat against my opponent and overpower them with physically and increase with magic. Even though I max out those skills. I still didn't max out everything, since almost everyday I had to go out to kill the monsters, that come near the town.

"Hurry up Ragna! We got to pick Claire up from the train!" Yang shout me again then exit the training room. "Almost done!" I shout back then I did a high speed multiple quick draw and putting the blade back into it sheath then quick draw again in repeat as I kill over a dozen vampires and with my auto loot. I gain more money and a few HP, MP potions as they been already place inside my inventory right away after I kill a monster inside my training room.

"Hey Yang! Where Serah?" I ask Yang as I follow her out our house. "She should be trying to break up with that Snow guy after trying to get Serah to break ties with us. The nerve of that guy! Trying to make Serah to even abandon Claire just to make Serah stay with him only." Yang scowl at Snow, for even thinking about making Serah breaking tie with her loving crazy family. "Well...you could go with Esdese to pick up Claire while I go hunt myself a half dead bastard, for Esdese and Claire to torture, so they could relief some stress." I said to Yang as I start walking towards Serah's location is and Yang just grin at me, since I wouldn't really toss Snow to Esdese and Claire to be torture. Snow is a good guy and all, but the hero complex would get on your nerve sooner or later and trying to get Serah to live with while not spending too much time with us, but more time with him instead. That is where I make sure to get it through his thick skull on leaving Serah alone and only let him see her whenever Serah wanted too and not the other way around.

"Remember to not talk to a female over the age of 17, for over 5 minutes, or else Esdese will torture the girl like the last time!" Yang warn me again on what happen a dozen time before when I talk to a female over the age of 17 before as they end up being torture by Esdese which she think the girl I'm talking is trying to steal me from her, so the girl end up a one way ticket to death by torture. Well more like they been torture in the training room in 24hr/1hr ratio with Esdese force the girl drinking those extra [Full Recovery Potion], I create through [Madness Alchemist] merging them with those few extra Health Potion] with [Wound Potion], which surprising regrow limbs, organs, and lost of blood like one of my magic, but the side effect is you will feel the pain without even be able to lose conscious and have to go through all the pain as your body regrow limbs and reproduce all blood cells with the scream I keep hearing every time I open the door to the training room. It wasn't small feeling of pain either. Then after a single use of [Full Recovery Potion] on all the girls Esdese torture, most of them die after their body finish recovering everything after the potion wore off which was their life line and their final torture. Those lucky one who live thought the potion, Esdese just cut their head off after she got bored with them.

"No need to remind me...can't believe it took me to find out after the 20th victims of being torture to death, I finally found out when I walk in on Esdese just finish torturing the girl I talk to just for a few minutes..." I mumble to mostly myself as I continue walking towards Serah's location. "Were you talking about me?" Esdese said as she hug me from behind. "Yes, and please stop torturing those girls in the future from just talking to me a little bit. Some of them were clients before too." I replied to Esdese as she just pouted and walk next to me and quickly give me a peck on the lip then hug my left arm making me feel her breasts and give me a small smile, but slowly turn into a insane one. "I can't do that Ragna, or else they may end up trying to get a spot inside your heart which should belong to me!" Esdese said a little insane as her grip on my left arm got tighter by the second.

"Don't you mean your, Yang, and Weiss spots in my heart?" I said with a grunt in pain causing Esdese to be arouse from hearing the sound of me be in pain a little, since it take a lot of things to cause me to be in pain, for the last 6 years of insane training which did nothng to increase my stats causing me to almost rage quit like most people, but I change training method to increase reflex without anything helping me. I even go as far to train in a near death state to be able to use my reflex no matter what kind of state I am in, more speed without using wind step, or [Bairong Fist], increase movements control and able to use just about everything I could grab on as a lethal weapons which could use as a materials, for [Madness Alchemist] to change it into a throwing knives.

Then train how to kill in silent without letting anyone even close by to know the one I target was kill right beside them. "Hey I'm your head wife. So I should have just a bit more space in your love. Beside...you should be thanking me, for not even trying to cause you pain during our time alone, and some time along with Yang and Weiss...though Weiss like the pain being cause by me while either you fuck her from behind, or she ride you." Esdese said with a cold harden face at the beginning then show a small smile as she place her left hand on my right cheek as she look at me with loving expression then Esdese had a thinking look as she speak her thoughts quietly out loud just enough, for me to hear her.

"Well could you go with Yang to pick up Claire today, since it is Claire birthday today." I ask Esdese and she just stare at me with a blank face then slowly turn into a mischief smile. "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't take another mission tomorrow to spend the whole day with me...and maybe along with Yang and Weiss, if their not busy at work." Esdese said to me as she grab my head and give me a passion kiss for a few minutes then our lips part away from each other. Esdese give me a hug a few seconds then starts walking away and wave at me as she went to look for Yang while swinging her hip to cause almost everyone to stare at her, but mostly me which she just wink at me. I just shook my head with a small smile on my face, but went back into blank expression under a few second like I didn't smile at all.

 _'Hey Red, could you give me the location where Serah? **{She heading to your house and oh boy...that Snow guy is following her, and trying to talk her into moving in with him. Better get home before the girls, or worse Claire see him. Remember the last time everyone found out Snow trying to get Serah to be his lover. That day, Snow almost was killed by Claire, which happen the same day Claire was allow to come home to spend with us, if it wasn't for you to heal him, since you didn't want one of Serah's friends to see a half dead Snow.}** I still wish, I could of let him die, but no, Serah don't want her friend's mind to be alter, because it so rude to others...man...it more easy to kill on my mission than trying to argue with the girls.'_ I thought dryly as I walk towards the direction of my house/gym/restaurant after combining both building, so we could bring the place with us to the next world when we need to open for business as a cover, for new clients to come by. _'Shit! I forgot today is Claire's 21th birthday where she find out Serah been branded as a L'Cie! I can't believe I took a mission on the same week where the Final Fantasy XIII storyline start!'_ As the thought just came to me as I rush towards my house where everyone should be at right about now.

"NO ONE MOVE!" I shout as I charge right in my house and see a surprise look of Yang, Weiss, Esdese, Claire and Serah along with Snow on the ground groaning in pain too busy to look surprise. "Err...what did I miss?" I ask everyone when I notice Weiss holding Claire back who have her personal gunblade she gain at the Sanctum military academy out in blade mode, then there Serah blocking Esdese and Yang paths with their weapons out ready to be uses.

"Ragna stop them! I do not want to waste more money on repair!" Weiss shout at me as she hugging Claire from behind trying to pull Claire back from slicing anything of value near around here as she try to kill Snow who still on the ground holding his face. "ENOUGH!" I shout with a burst of killer intent mix with aura of terror, causing everyone to stop when they notice my body is releasing a black smoke like as my eyes glow red.

"Now...can someone tell me what happen before I came here?" I ask everyone in the room as I took in a deep breath and breath out to calm myself down. "Well after I just finish closing down the other part of our house a little early, so we could spend the rest of the day with Lightning with her birthday today after all. I was just about to bake a cake when Yang and Esdese bought Lightning home. Then I just about to give her a hug, but Serah came right in with Snow right behind her as he came in without permission and going on and on how Serah should ditch us. So she could live with him. As he claim Serah will be his wife soon and say all Serah need in her life is him. Then Lightning punch him right in the face while he was ranting without paying any attention to the rest of us. After that, Lightning, Esdese, and Yang bought out their weapons to kill Snow after getting tired of Snow trying to get Serah to be with him after just that one small friendly date which he misunderstood their just friend not lover, but the dunce don't have any common sense to tell, that Serah isn't interested. Before they could kill Snow, Serah and I had to stop them before they destroy a part of the house...again...then we heard you before you charge right in here and see what happen now." Weiss explain to me just the gist of what happen before I came here.

"Eh...I thought it was because Lightning here found out about Serah been brand as a L'Cie...uh...why are you guys looking at me like you been surprise, or is it shock?" I ask them when I notice almost everyone are looking at me in surprise then at Serah in shock. Claire look at Serah with narrow eyes as she speed through looking at the current looking view of Serah's body of where the L'Cie tattoo is and when she found it. Claire's eyes widen a little then went back to narrow, but with a harden face as she release a little killer intent. Serah's face pale a little more when she been discover she became a L'Cie by everyone she love, beside Snow as she treat him just a person she know, and hoping this doesn't destroy the relationship with her family she been with for over a few years already. Esdese still glaring at Snow and doesn't care if Serah became a L'Cie. Weiss just rise one eyebrow and just tired sigh as her eyes soft a little when she lay her eyes on Serah who look like she about to cry. Yang just look at Serah with worry.

"R-R-R-Ragna, h-h-how d-d-did you fo-fou-found out about me be-be-being a L'Cie?" Serah ask me as she stutter in fright as she cover her mouth and letting tears going down her cheeks. "Huh...I was joking at first...who knew it was true..." I said in a fake surprise tone of voice, but everyone couldn't tell with my face shows no change of expression from a blank face. "Really Ragna? Are you sure didn't found out on the way here, or something...it written all over your face. You did just found out on the way here..." Weiss said with a deadpan as walk up to Serah and hug her as Weiss try to calm Serah down. "How can you guys be so calm about Serah being a L'Cie?!" Snow growl at us which holding his broken bloody nose with his left hand as he glare at Claire.

"Easy, I met a few just a few days ago and man does she got a strong right hook." I replied to Snow and rub my chin of the phantom pain from just remembering. "Oh? Who _she_ Ragna?" Esdese ask me with a sweet smile, but her eyes fill with insane of just hearing the word "she" with "I met" in the same sentence from her loving husband. "Eh, some girl who is a L'Cie. Look like she was trying to find someone and I wanted to help a little, but man don't even try to go behind her, or else she give you a punch to remember about her." I said as I still remember the pain from the right hook when I let my guard down just a second too late.

"Serah...is it really true a fal'Cie brand you a L'Cie?" Claire scowl at the fal'Cie who brand her own little sister Serah a L'Cie. Seeing her big sister Claire scowl, Serah just nodded in silent in Weiss' arms as she cry in silent. "This is why Serah should of live with me alone. At least she won't become a L'Cie if she didn't leave you freak of a family!" Snow shout at us, but quickly shut his mouth of other kind of rude comments he could made when the rest of us already release some killer intent after the beginning of Snow rudely shouting at us.

"I vote we kill him." Esdese said in a cold tone as she raise her cold steel long rapier, that been improve by infuse with a perfect mix of her devil fruit, Teigu's power, Partas' contact to be able to change any forms along with freezing anything from within as her rapier pierce her target. While her eyes glow of light blue mist "I second that." Yang agree with Esdese. Then Yang snap as her burst into a small golden flames, then appear of her new improve Ember Celica, that used to be a shotgun gauntlets, but as a pair of golden glove with her emblem on the back of her gloves in red. That could burst into ghost like version of her original version without the need to reload her ammo and could become a high degree golden flames claws of a dragon while her hair became golden flames with her body releasing a small golden flames around her body random area as her eyes color change into blood red with a evil smirk on her face.

"Kill him out the house. I do not want to be the one to clean the blood on the floor again." Weiss said to both Yang and Esdese as she glare at Snow. Weiss bought her new Myrtenaster, that doesn't look any different, but once she use her semblance along with her devil fruit. Then you find out her Myrtenaster will allow her to attack in high speed to which almost match the speed of teleporting instantly to her target then back to her original spot. They wouldn't be able to see even a blur, or a flash, but just a white line split in their vision as they been killed by her without even seeing her move. Then replacing the dust from her home world with my gemstones charge with different elements as a replacement of her dust. Where she could either burn her target instantly, or make their body blow up like a balloon with water element, then burst into a bloody mist when she pierce her target again. Weiss even use the gemstones merge with her devil fruit to mix the element of her body to change of effect. When she use her devil fruit with a fire gemstone, Weiss would leave a trail of fire on her path to trap her target. Earth gemstone to increase her strength and endurance to match Yang's endurance with Esdese's strength along with her speed. Though she still use my [CG Emiya's Bow], but change it into her own version by making me place multiple magic spell circle on it and merge with the rest of my unused [CG Emiya's Bow] after I start using the golden bow from [Golden Weapon Trio]. As the elements gemstones on her rings on her right hand to use them as arrows.

"I get first hit." Claire growl as she grab Snow and threw him out of the house as we follow behind her while I gave Serah a one arm hold, to show I still care about her even when she became a L'Cie, as we walk out the house. **_'{Rip him to pieces!}'_** Great Red shout at me when he woke up from hearing Snow's shouting through my senses. Right before we rip Snow a new one. The ground rumble that shook the whole area and I feel something taking Serah out of my arm and I quickly turn the directions, that Serah been taken to and found out a shadow like arms, or something pulling Serah into a hidden gate as Serah scream, for me to help her. Everyone rush at her, but we were too late when I felt her soul just teleported to a different location instantly. "Ragna! Where Serah gone to?!" Claire shout at me in worry as she wait for my answer with the girls behind her listening. "Crap she at Vestige!" I shout as I place a quick memory wipe on Snow from seeing me placing my house/gym/restaurant building in my inventory.

We rush right to Vestige with Snow going into a different directions to get there faster to save Serah to make her see him as her "hero" like he claim to everyone. "I will try to get to the place. I meet you girls there!" I shout to the girls where they all nodded at me.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 50% Chi

 **'Assassin Mode.'** I active both my assassin mode along with [Bairong Fist] in order for me to get to Serah's location faster and kill anything that try to stop me without a showing any mercy by slicing their head off, or piercing their heart out as I crush them. I keep on rushing towards where Serah's soul is at and already killed a few PSICOM soldiers shouting at me to stop, but I traced two set of [Black Key] for both my hand I slice their head off their body and pierce their heart out. Which was pretty easy with my current speed to slice their head off along with a little lightning element to increase the pierce to their hearts easier.

 ** _'{Ragna destroy your black key quick! Someone is trying to lock on to you!}'_** Great Red shout to me as I quickly let my [Black Key] disappear. _'Great I keep forgetting there are beings in this world, that could track down mana being used by a being never been branded before, or stuff I forgot about...shit! I got to go to where Snow is at now! Great coming home after a mission then Serah being kidnap by a fal'Cie right under my nose. Great job Ragna! Some magic king you are! Can't believe I didn't use any magic to stop it, but no! I had to be careful of using mana, or else those whatever those beings are trying to find me are annoying me every time I use the mana outside, or release just a bit of mana from the inside of my body. After this world...I'm going to take a break at a nice world where people can't track mana, or I will just use mana around everyone who will become a L'Cie.'_ I thought dryly as I change directions to Snow's area to save Hope's Mom.

 _'Red! I don't know where they are! I should at least be at their area... **{Above you...}'**_ I look up and notice a bunch of stuff and people felling down where I am to their death. I see someone near the edge of the broken bridge and notice who it is.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 50% Chi

I active my [Bairong Fist] skill, so I could run on air as I phase out of sight and appear just 3/4 of the way as I continue stepping on air to reach Nora Estheim right before Snow let her go. "AH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHY AREN'T WE FELLING?!" Nora scream at me as she hold onto me tightly as she scream the top of her lung while closing her eyes. I finally reach the bridge while Nora still screaming in my ear and deactivate my assassin mode. "MOM!" Hope shout for his mom as he rush at us. Nora finally stop screaming when she heard her son screaming for her. "HOPE!" Nora scream in happiness as she got out of my arms and went to hug her son. "RAGNAAAaaaaaa...!" I heard Snow call my name and when I look behind me. "Whoopsie..." I said quietly as I ignore the cried of Snow felling to his death which I know he will live through. I notice everyone else didn't even notice Snow felling behind me already along with a few others I lost counted.

"Thank you kind sir." Nora said to me as bought Hope in front of her, "Come on dear, say thank you to the kind sir as well, since he save your mother." Snow just look a little uncomfortable, but he just nodded his head, "T-Thanks for saving my mother..." I just rub the top of his head and I know the L'Cie who sucker punch me before. "AH it you!" I shout at the female L'Cie as I point at her. "That rude of you to point at a lady. By the way the name Vanille. Plus you sneak up on me! I already said I was sorry already before." Vanille said to me as she give me a innocent smile. "You ran away right from as you said sorry when I never did a thing to you. I was just trying to ask you if you were lost, or something!" I said to Vanille with a scowl as I walk pass her to Serah's location. "I said sorry! Come on! Please forgive me!" Vanille said to me as she follow behind me with Nora and her son, Hope, following behind me as well.

"Why are you three following me for?" _'Shit...saving a character from their death...eh I rather have Hope's mom around, so he won't keep annoying me in the future.'_ I said to Vanille, Nora, and Hope without turning back, but kept the thought to myself knowing, that they about to head the same directions as I am.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Warden

 **Lvl:** 21

 **HP:** 84

 **MP:** 0

 **Name:** PSICOM Enforcer

 **Lvl:** 24

 **HP:** 171

 **MP:** 0

 **Name:** Pantheron

 **Lvl:** 22

 **HP:** 375

 **MP:** 0

 _'Still hate my shitty [Observe] skill...eh at least it tell me the enemy name, so far it at least give me the very basic stats of the enemy...even if it just name, lvl, HP, and MP.'_ I thought with a scowl. "Out of my way, or die!" I shout at the PCISOM soldiers. My answer are gun shots from them. "Well...I guess it a good day to send new scum to their death...why can't they just stop trying to fight me..." I said quietly. As I starts walking towards them while dodging dozen of gun shots with minimum of movements then I start running.

I grab [Gae Bolg] from my inventory as I thrust it to my right killing one of the PSICOM Enforcer, then spin it front of me to block a few bullets coming right at me, and then I kick a Pantheron straight to it face. Sending it to a enforcer as I throw [Gae Bolg] piercing both of them in the head. I jump and did a left spin kick to a warden's head as I use my other leg to kick the tip of my [Gae Bolg] causing it spin it behind me and slicing the warden, behind me, a big bloody cut. I grab my [Gae Bolg] from behind with my left and did a back flip to dodge a bullet coming from my left. I stomp on one of the enforcer on the chest to give me a solid ground as I did a quick spin of my whole body to do a drill pierce to three wardens. I stood up and wipe the blood off my [Gae Bolg] by wiping it on the dead PSICOM soldiers' bodies around me. "Sorry you guys I need to reach Serah soon with the others!" I said to Vanille, Nora, and Hope as I place [Gae Bolg] back into my inventory.

[Bairong Fist] 100MP = 100% Chi

I use 100% chi as I kick the ground and flew off. I did a a few spin to dodge some flying ship almost crash into and a few front flip as well. Each time I step on air I disappear from everyone sight.

30 minutes later*

 _'Uh Red...why did I feel Nora's soul... **{She dead...some soldier was alive and try to shoot at Hope, but she got in the way of the shot and grab a gun on the ground and shot the soldier back.}** Oh shit...Hope going to try to get his revenge on me, for leaving them behind instead of protecting them...shit...I still get the annoying Hope...'_ I thought dryly as I felt the girls along with Snow. _'...Damn it why can't he die already?!'_ I thought with a scowl on my face as I slam my feet on the air causing a the sound barrier broke as I speed right to the directions where the girls are along with Snow and Hope.

[Reinforcement] 100% to body defensive time limit 5 minutes

"You can save us...protect us all...save Cocoon...I just wish...Ragna was here..." I heard Serah whispering as I crash through the roof of the place as I crash land near a head of everyone. Making a big crater and smoke around the place. " **Cough*** Did **Cough*** Did someone call my name? **Cough*** " I said between coughing as I walk towards the others. "Hey Ragna! What took you so long?! We even got here before you!" Yang shout at me with a cheerful voice with a mix of angry. "You try to get here while dodging dozen of flying missiles coming at you...!" I growl as I walk to Serah as start to crystallizes before out eyes right after she give me a small smile with just a single tear coming down her left cheek. "Serah!" Claire shout in worry. As Serah's body glow in a outline blue light as she float in the air and start to be crystallizes from both hands as they spread across her body as she fold her arms together as she just about to cover her face with both hands. Then a small light appear in Claire's hand showing a tear drop shape made of crystal.

"SERAH! SERAH!" Snow yell as before his eyes as Serah being crystallizes as he try to reach Serah in the air by jumping while everyone look at Serah's crystallizes body floating back down. "Why she turning to crystal?" Vanille ask anyone as she stare at Serah's crystal body. L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." Hope answer Vanille's question while not taking his eyes off Serah's crystal body. "Just like how the stories say." Sazh thinking out loud. "I don't think I could even become a crystal, since I am too hot to be even crystallizes!" Yang said with a smirk. "You're too much of a hot headed as well." Weiss said to Yang, making Yang smirk into a frown, "Sure...ruin my fun why don't ya?" Yang said sarcastic in her voice. "Yang...Serah just became a crystal, or is it a ice statue?" Weiss try to remind Yang what important going on, but can't help thinking is it really crystallizes, or Serah's body being freeze into a ice statue.

"Man...girls these days...don't know when to take things seriously..." Sazh said quietly of what he thinking. "What was that?" Yang said in a sweet tone of voice while her eyes are glowing crimson red. "NOTHING!" Sazh quickly said as he raise both his arms in surrender. " **Tch*** Coward..." Yang scowl at Sazh, for not even thinking that maybe she trying to lighten the mood. "Though girls are still scary when their angry..." Sazh whisper to himself and looking back at Yang hoping she didn't heard him again, but out a sigh of relief when Yang didn't look like she notice.

"Serah...sweet dreams..." Snow whisper, but when Claire heard him. Claire's face harden and shove Sazh out of the way and grab Snow's coat in rage. "Sweet dreams? She's not sleeping!" Claire shout in rage, "Serah...she's-" Claire said in a sad voice and shove Snow away from here as Weiss walk up to Claire and hug while rubbing the back of Claire's head to calm her down at the same time whispering a few words to calm Claire down. "She's alive!" "No." "The legend! Remember the legend! The L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead! Serah's my bride-to-be. I made a vow to myself to be with her forever. I don't care how many years I have to wait-!" Snow try to reason with Claire and explains the facts, that Serah is still alive and he will wait, for Serah to wake up as he marry her while he continue trying to make a speech, but was cut off by being punch right in the face from Claire and a kick to the stomach from Esdese as Snow crash into the ground.

[Golden Weapon Trio] Sword Torrwch

"It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!" Claire shout at Snow as she glare at him. "Hey Ragna...don't you have any skills that could turn Serah back to normal?" Esdese whisper to me as I watch Claire and Yang about to beat Snow to death, or just close to it. As the golden sword of torrwch appear behind me as I grab it with my left hand. "I do..." I said to Esdese while looking at Serah's crystal body. "I can hear a but coming." Esdese said to me as she wait for me to continue. "But I want to try to cut Serah's connection from the fal'Cie while letting Serah keeping her magic from being a L'Cie and without those Focus as well." I finish telling Esdese my answer and Esdese just rise her eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything else as she walk towards Claire to help her calm down before she does anything, that will make her regret in the future.

 **Rumble and Crashes***

 _'Great more enemies...'_ I thought dryly as I notice Weiss, Yang, Esdese, and Claire are not even losing any balance at all, since they been under my gravity space prison, for many years already, so they have perfect balance right now while I keep myself in place with sticking to the ground with mana. "Oh! Wait." Sazh said to everyone as almost everyone are losing their balance. "What now?" Vanille said in panic as she try to balance her self from felling from the ground rumbling. "The army!" Sazh said to everyone as he almost fell to the ground, but got back his balance. "Good thing Ragna place the house in his inventory..." Weiss said with a deadpan expression. "I'm going to kill them..." Esdese said with rage at not having any ability to stop the Sanctum army right now without killing everyone in the area right now. Claire already rush over to Serah side and try to protect Serah's crystal body by covering her body over her little sister. As pieces of the building roof above us is felling down on us as we look around the place breaking already. "What's happening?" Vanille ask everyone as she look around her.

"Must be a Sanctum strike. Bring down the Vestige and the fal'Cie right with it!" Sazh answer Vanille as he look around and catching Vanille before she fell onto the ground. While Hope is still on the ground on his knee while lower his head and holding the side of his head with both hands while closing his eyes hoping this would be all over already. Weiss rush over Claire side and help protecting Serah's crystal body along with Yang right behind her while Esdese just stare in front of her with a glare of cold silent rage with a frown on her face without losing her balance at all. I notice Snow still on the ground as he try to get up, but kept on felling back down and sometime roll over. I keep the mana to my feet to stick to the floor and place my golden sword on my left shoulder.

"Aren't they taking it back to Pulse? That's what the Purge was, right?" I heard Vanille asking Sazh on what going on. "All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon. Dead or alive, it's all the same." Sazh answer Vanille's question. "We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" I heard Hope from his spot. I notice Vanille is staring in front of thinking about something. Then the ground start to stop rumbling. As everyone look around us and I just notice Snow is shielding Serah's crystal body as well without the girls noticing. I notice the glowing Pulse brand on the door is glowing red. Then the door have open as everyone stood up from the ground. "I'll be right back. Hold on." Snow said to the crystallizes Serah as he hold her crystal hand as he got up and start walking towards the open door.

"Trench Coat. Where you going?" Sazh ask Snow, but made both Yang and Snow look at him. When Sazh notice this he just point at Snow when he was asking Snow. "Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about." Snow answer Sazh's question with some hints. "What? You're gonna ask _it_ to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!" Sazh try to reason with Snow, but this made Snow mad at the response he got from Sazh. "Well, what do you want me to do?!" Snow at Sazh and like he about to punch him too, but stood where he is when he notice Yang cracked her knuckles in a threatening way. Then Claire just stood there for a few seconds then starts walking towards the open door or gate. "Lightning?" Snow whisper in confuse as he follow her to the fal'Cie.

"Here we go." Sazh said mostly to himself as he follow after them. "Let go!" Vanille said to Hope as she drag him with her as they follow Claire, Snow, and Sazh where they left me, the girls, and the crystallizes Serah. "So...I'm guessing that golden sword of your is going to release Serah from her crystal state?" Weiss ask me when everyone else left, but a little annoy Claire rush in too fast and instead of thinking clearly at a calm state of mind. "Think we should of went after them?" Yang ask us as she place both her arms behind her head as she kick a small rock on the ground. "Ragna...please tell me you didn't just want Claire to become a L'Cie, so you could just cut off her Focus and connection like Serah here?" Esdese ask me with a deadpan expression. Right before I could answer her.

 **Rumble and Crashes***

"SHIELD UP!" I shout to the girls as they created a barrier dome around us with each of their own elements as they even cover the ground below as well.

[BOOST!]

[TRANSFER!] to elements barriers dome

I active one of my Murasame's abilities from within my soul as I use boost and transfer the boost to the girls' elements barriers. Protecting us from the blizzard, that coming right at us and freezing the area around us.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!] the blizzard around the barriers dome

Then I use divine divider to divide the blizzard which almost freezing Yang's flames barrier, but with Weiss's barrier increase the wide range heat and Esdese's barrier increase Yang's barrier ice resistance. While I keep using boost then transfer and divide the blizzard around us.

1 hour later*

"Finally! It over! Hey Ragna you ok over there love?" Yang ask me in worry a I feel tired again from feeling the coldness within me as I use boost to increase the heat inside my body to counter the extra coldness which cause the elements balance inside my body to tip over a little. "Yeah...I'm fine...how Serah?" I ask Yang as I wait, for the ice element to balance with the other elements. "It good thing we set up the shield to protect Serah from being stuck to the ground." Weiss said to us as she walk towards Serah's crystal body. "Hey Ragna, since we all safe...well safe as we could get right now. You could release Serah from her crystal state." Esdese said to me as she stare at Serah's crystal body, that still on the ground.

"Yeah...I got it..." I replied to Esdese as I use both the power of the sword torrwch to unseal Serah from her crystal state and the power to destroy what cannot be destroyed, so I chose to destroy the Serah's connection to the fal'Cie along with sealing the mana inside her body to allow her to use magic. Once I slash Serah with my golden sword, ""SERAH!"" I heard Claire and Snow screaming at me from a far. Then a bright blue light appear as everyone cover their eyes, beside Yang as she already wearing her sun glasses without anyone noticing as she give us a grin.

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated

The golden sword in my left hand disappear while I was covering my eyes from the bright blue light. "YOU JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM SERAH!" Snow shout at me in rage when the light finally die out as he rush at my shadow figure when he still couldn't see right yet. "Leave him alone you jerk!" said a familiar voice we heard like over a hour ago. "S-Se-Serah?!" Claire ask in shock and surprise as she look at her little sister with teary eyes and look like she deciding rather if she still dreaming or not. "Hey Lightning! That was a great nap!" Serah said as she stretch her body from a little stiff being a crystal state over a hour.

"Serah! I knew you were alive! Come on! Now we're both L'Cie, we could live together now!" Snow said excitedly as he open his open arms wide to hug Serah, but Serah just move out of the way and hide behind Weiss and Yang. "Serah..." Snow whisper in sorrow. "Is this how future wife act to their husband?" Vanilla ask everyone as she watch how Serah move away from Snow. "Future wife? I'm not Snow's future wife." Serah said to Vanille from behind Weiss and Yang.

Then I notice a flashlight aiming near Sazh's area. "No...No! No, no, no, no, not now!" Sazh shout in panic. I notice the girls bought out their weapons as Yang and Claire rush at the enemy.

[Observer] auto-activated

 **Name:** Manasvin Warmech

 **Lvl:** 60

 **HP:** 32,400

 **MP:** 0

 **Crashes***

The manasvin warmech land behind us and blocking the exit path. "Stand back!" Snow shout to Sazh while Hope already trying to run away from this place. "Weiss! Protect Serah and the others who can't fight!" Yang shout to Weiss as she rush at the manasvin as she use her mera mera fruit along with her Ember Celica to shoot behind to increase her speed and use hiken to the manasvin's tail before it use it laser burst. Esdese kick the manasvin's chin making the manasvin look up in the air as it release it wave cannon. Weiss bought her bow and start shooting random ice rocks around here before they hit anyone.

[Terror Chain] Chains: 20 Time Limit: 4 minutes hold Target: Manasvin Warmech

I use my [Terror Chain] to bind the manasvin to the ground as Claire and Esdese starts slashing across it body with Yang destroying it tail by melting it off by grabbing a hold of it with her left hand on flames while she use her right fist to shoot the manasvin's top head. Then Weiss shot an lightning arrow right in the middle of the manasvin open head just before it could use it wave cannon causing the manasvin to thrash in all directions then finally stop moving as the manasvin fell the ground motionless.

"Well that done!" Yang said with a smile as she throw a pieces of the manasvin's tail behind her as she walk along with Claire and Esdese towards us. I notice Snow have a frown on his face when he didn't get to fight the manasvin warmech to show Serah he a hero like he said. "Now what?" Weiss ask everyone as she give Serah her bow along with her military half-finger fingerless gloves, that have magic spell circle merge into her bow and gloves. When holding her bow and pull the string as a silver arrow form, that she could choose the arrow to be pierce, or explosive on contact, or multiple after release. Serah could seal her bow into her gloves and when Serah snap her fingers without holding anything in that hand. A throwing knives appear between her fingers that act like her silver arrow as well where she could make the blade sharper, or explosive on contact after she throw them at her target.

"The army's on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving." Sazh answer Weiss. "Well I guess we better keep on moving..." I said to everyone while making them forget about Serah's Focus which she don't have anymore, or the fact I unseal her from her crystal state. I could feel Claire staring at me on how I unseal Serah and something else I couldn't figure out, since I'm walking in front of her. As we enter Lake Bresha: Encased in Crystal. "Ragna...you going to have to tell Lightning later about destroying her Focus later." Weiss whisper to me as we walk "I will tell her when we're alone without other listening." I whisper back to Weiss.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! King's Heart!

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Breshan Bass

 **Lvl:** 12

 **HP:** 2,430

 **MP:** 0

 **Name:** Bloodfang Bass

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 81

 **MP:** 0

I bind all the breshans and bloodfangs around the area as I will the thin barely visible wires to slice them to pieces as their blood splash to the ground around them. "Really Ragna? Are you that bored? We're bored too! Leave some of those monsters to us. We need to get some experience on fighting too you know." Serah pouted at me as she throw a few knives behind her killing all the pantherons, that was just about to pounce at us from behind. "Look who talking..." Yang said to Serah. Making Serah chuckle nervously as she scratch the back of her head while giving us a sheepish smile. "Well...they sneak up me ok?!" Serah try to reason with Yang who just keep staring at her with a neutral expression with a eyebrow rise. "Let just go before those PSICOM soldiers arrive soon." Sash said to everyone as we start walking across Lake Bresha: Encased in Crystal. While killing a few breshans and bloodfangs during our walk.

"Hey Ragna..." Yang call for me by my left side. "Yeah?" I answer Yang to continue. "Why don't you just teleport us out of here?" Yang ask me quietly, Esdese, Weiss, and Claire heard her while the rest of everyone was too busy killing a few pantherons on and breshans to hear Yang's question. "Don't have any place marked outside this place and the only thing I place my magic spell circle, for the transportation is on the house, but it in my inventory. Can't teleport to place without a anchor, heck if I try now. I may end up some random place, that is very dangerous...to normal people." I explain my reason to Yang on why I won't use my magic transportation spell to teleport us out here when I don't have any place beside my house been mark with the magic spell circle to teleport to, but I bought the house/gym/restaurant with me already.

"Darn..." Yang pouted on not able to get out of this place with the easy way and now she have to take the long boring way, but at least got some enemies to kill during her walk with a little climbing too on the way out of this place. "Wait you said normal people! Everyone are not even normal at all!" Yang said happily. "Will you shut up! We all know, we're not normal beside you three! I don't even know if he human at all!" Hope shout at Yang in rage at reminding him he not normal, but a L'Cie as pointed at Yang, Weiss, Esdese and pointed at me last when he remember I crash throw a place where a fal'Cie live which happen to be kinda hard to go through all the layer in the building to reach where they were.

"I'm pretty sure Yang, Weiss, and Esdese are never normal since I known them." Serah said to Hope in confuse on how could he think of these three who could kill a fal'Cie easily by either making the fal'Cie die from melted from within, or frozen within to outside then break them pieces. Then Serah place a hand on her chin remembering this and didn't think of asking either the girls, or me to help her like before. Serah look like she thinking about it for a few second then just frown and just let out a sigh on giving up why she didn't just ask us to help her on the day she became a L'Cie.

"How can not be normal?! Their not L'Cie like us!" Hope shout at Serah causing Claire, Weiss, Yang, and Snow to glare at Hope, but Hope just ignore them. "Kid, since the day I met these three. They are never normal, heck I bet us being L'Cie would make us the normal one in their group. You never seen a fat man bend in a way a no fat man could in their life and that was done by Weiss." Snow said to Hope with a shiver when he notice Weiss staring at him with cold eyes making him shiver even more as he look away. Missing Weiss smirk when Snow look away. "Then...are they L'Cie too?!" Hope ask in fear as he back away from us a little. "Pfft, them as L'Cie? The fal'Cie would wish they could get these four as their L'Cie. If somehow any fal'Cie out there got their hand on these people. Their enemies would be destroy in a day, but that if these four don't kill the fal'Cie first then erase the thing that make them as a L'Cie." Claire said with amuse on her face which shock Snow, since this the first time he seen Claire smiling in amuse since he met her.

"You're lying! No one could destroy a fal'Cie! Look at us! We try to destroy a fal'Cie, but end up as L'Cie!" Hope shout at Claire in rage at the thought of someone let alone four beings who could destroy fal'Cie easily. "If you have been living with these four for a few years. Then you will learn that the impossible thing could be done by these four easily, but especially Ragna here. Heck depend on what you're asking him to do. He could do it in a few seconds." Claire said to Hope in a little annoy already and with the time she known him which just a few hours. That is enough time to show she really don't like the Hope that much when he keep blaming on most people and mostly at Ragna who took her along with her little sister in. Rather then making her spend more time working to earn Gil to buy all they need to survive then spend time together in their childhood, but she got too with her sister, Serah, though the training was hell on Cocoon, but nevertheless, she enjoy her time spending time with her current family. Plus the bonus of the training room to increase the time to spend with each other would be good in her book. Now seeing how a kid who treating the one she respect, which is not many people that she could count on her both hands, in disrespect just make her a little annoy and mad, so she did what she learn from the training before going to the military academy is to place a blank expression, or a scowl to fool your opponents thinking she would let her emotions control her battle skills.

"Come on Hope! No need to fight with each others! We need to work together and survive through this!" Vanille said in a cheerful tone causing Yang to grin and making Vanille someone Yang could hang out with. Hope just frown and was about to rant even more, but notice Esdese cold stare at him making him shiver in fear as he look away and walk along with everyone in silent. _'Wait...I just realize that Snow and Serah is with us...eh...I gave up trying to keep the timeline, in this case...oh boy. Guess I be facing some more random enemies on the way out of here.'_ I thought a little annoyed as I walk along with everyone up the ice path near us. _'Man I hate how my [Observe] skill does barely anything beside scan my stuff and the girls stats. Plus ever since I came to this world. My [Observe] keep on activating on it own every time I face these monster, or soldiers and they don't even give me any weakness! So unfair... **{Ragna...you have bunch of cheat skills that most people would dream to have and I should know. I been in bunch of dreams who want power like, or the one you do have. Stop complaining and keep on walking.}** Fine...would of make life more easier for me to be able to identify my enemies weakness...'_ I thought with a sad expression on my face, but disappeared in a second though the girls notice it already.

After a few minutes of walking through the ice path we took and reach a metal lke bridge connect to another ice mountain. Snow and Claire rush in to kill one of the breshans across us. I see Claire strengthen her body with magic like [Reinforcement] as she slice a breshan in half while Snow punch one of the breshan's head, sending the breshan smack into another breshan as they got back up and made some noise at Snow then hop to attack Snow. Right before the two breshans could reach Snow, he use froststrike right at the last second towards the two breshans, that are in midair as he kill the two breshans.

"Ok two down, now to help Lightning...!" Snow said mostly to himself, but when he look back where Claire is and found she just looking at him with a rise eyebrow. "Why you staring at me?" Claire ask Snow after watching him fight two breshans at once after she already kill her breshan without any trouble. "How did you kill one of those breshan bass so fast?" Snow ask confuse as it took him a few minutes to kill two of them while Claire kill a single breshan faster than he could kill a single one.

"Let just move already. I am not in the mood to waste time right now." Esdese said to everyone as she walk towards the end of the bridge and jump on top of the ice part to another ice path. Everyone follow her while it took Sazh and Hope a few minutes to climb over the ice edge. They didn't take that long when Yang just grab both their back coats and drag them with her as she jump over the ice edge then set them down gentle as she follow with the others down the ice path. I notice there a giant metal, that maybe part of train, or bridge on the side of another metal bridge with no end.

As we walk to the metal bridge instead of going to our left ice path well Sazh, Hope, Vanille, Weiss, and Esdese chose to go the left path since they don't feel like jumping over the metal bridge edge. I walk at the edge of the bridge and notice below me are four pantherons. Right before I could do anything, Serah already shoot out 4 arrows in quick shot through their heads in high speed before anyone could do a thing. "Seriously?" Yang ask Serah with dull eyes, since Yang only got to fight once, but everyone else been fighting these monsters and few soldiers many time than her. "Sorry Yang, but being trap in a crystal will make you stiff and you know how I don't stay still too long or I go crazy without doing anything." Serah said to Yang while scratching the back of her head.

"I hate how most of my attack speed is normal while the rest of you guys have weapons, or magic attacks with high speed. Oh well...at least my of my attacks have kind the punch." Yang said mostly to herself as she did a frontflip down below where the dead pantherons are along with Sazh, Hope, Vanille,and Esdese already there waiting for us. Serah jump on my back and hold onto me as I just did a jump off the edge and land on the ground as Serah jump off my back and look at the dead pantherons as she poke it with her foot seeing if it alive or not. Then she just move away as the arrows on the head of the dead pantherons starts to glow red as they melt down along with the dead body then spot melting after it spread on the ice ground.

"Done? Because we really need to go now. I would like to sleep in a bed rather than on the ice ground tonight." Weiss said to Serah as she start towards the second metal pipe instead of the first one going down, but have no other way to go down beside climbing down. Which Weiss won't do since we're trying to go across Lake Bresha: Encased in Crystal not go down the ice mountain to see what down there. "Okay, do not shake the slippery tube! We cool on this? Do not shake the slippery tube!" Sazh said to everyone while trying to run careful on the metal pipe, or tube last behind us as he doesn't trust anyone behind who could knock him off the edge.

"It's only scary if you look down! You should close your eyes!" Vanille try to help Sazh running across the metal pipe/tube without looking down, but look down anyway after hearing what Vanille said. Making Sazh panic even more as he rush faster and almost slip, but jump over the end of the metal pipe/tube landing on the ice. "Never again...I think my hearts miss a beat..." Sazh whisper to himself as he stand up and feel his heart. "Come on let go you old coot." Yang said to Sazh with a grin. "Man...no respect at all to the elderly..." Sazh mumble to himself as he follow everyone. As we continue on our travel, then 4 bloodfangs and a single breshan jump out at us.

Esdese killed 4 bloodfangs in a single second by forcing the blood inside them to shape in to spike from within to out with a bored expression. Then Weiss just kick the breshan off the edge making the breshan fell to it death. "Am I the only not going to get to kill a bunch of monsters?!" Yang said annoyed at not even able to smash a monster to relieve some stress, then look at me eyes with with lust, but Yang look like she change her mind when she remember we're not in our house right now.

After killing those bloodfangs and breshan, we continue going up the ice hill. "Still won't ask him about leaving you and your mother under protected? You'll never get past this if you don't say something." Vanille ask Hope in a low voice to make sure I don't heard hear, but I could still hear them. "Words won't change anything." Hope said with a frown as I could feel the glare he sending at the back of my head. I notice Esdese gripping on her rapier handle a little tight when she notice the corner of her eyes at the sight of Hope glaring at me, but choice not to act just yet.

When we walk up the ice hill, I see some kind of tank with it bottom frozen stuck on the edge of the ice floor. Which mean getting a joy ride on a tank was a no go. Right before Claire could check if the tank could shoot, we notice 4 pantherons on our right side. Yang quickly took action by doing a burst fire behind to increase her speed and appear in the middle of the pantherons as she step on one of their head as a spring board to make Yang go up in the air. I notie Yang have a grin on her face as her right fist burst into golden flames, then smash her fist to the ground as the golden flames devour the 4 pantherons without letting them have a chance of fighting back. After Yang put out her golden flames, she walk towards us with a grin still on her face.

"Feeling better?" Weiss ask Yang in a dull voice with a blank expression. "Yup!" Yang said to Weiss without losing her grin. "Dang...I think tench coat was right...being a L'Cie would make us the normal one in their group..." Sazh said with a frighten expression on her face, but quickly look away when he notice Yang look at him, so he try to look at something random that not near Yang right now. I notice Hope look even more scared at being the same group as us right now. "Look operational." I heard Claire when she look at the tank, or something as she did a few jump and slash the bottom of the gun with her gunblade causing the tank's gun to fire a few time at the ice wall across from us. As we watch the ice wall crumble down. Then I notice a few more bloodfangs and breshans jump onto the metal bridge, that we're going across.

Weiss pull back me, Yang, and Esdese which we all give her a questions look. "They need to fight them to gain experience to give them new skills. If I read correctly from the book I got from that abandon library we found a few years ago. We need to let them fight to gain more experience in fighting enemies as they go into these roles." Weiss explain her reason on why we shouldn't keep on taking all their fight, or else they just be beginner L'Cie who just have basic boost in strength and just a few magic spell. Without any ability to create their own version of magic like I do, or in the girls case their devil fruit and their own ability from their own world. Well there Serah and Claire case on having the experience on using mana before, so they could just use magic to boost their speed and strength like they usually do in the training we put them in.

The girls and I watch them fight the bloodfangs and breshans on the bridge. I notice Serah just taking her time on just making sure none of the frog monsters to gang up on anyone else while Claire use her gunblade in gun mode to shoot from a far to let the others fight to gain experience. After a few minutes of killing all the bloodfangs and breshans. We continue going across the metal bridge, then walk through the open path, that used to be a ice wall. We walk in the side of the ice mountatin path and to a open ice field.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Alpha Behemoth

 **Lvl:** 6

 **HP:** 20,250

 **MP:** 0

"Good luck." Yang said in a sad tone, because she won't be in the group to fight the alpha behemoth anytime soon. "It's ok Yang...oh who am I kidding...I'm bored out of my mind and I want to fight that stupid lion monster too." Esdese try to cheer Yang up, but fail right away when she wanted to kill the alpha behemoth as well. We watch the alpha behemoth swing it left claws at Snow as he dodge away and punch the side of the claws causing the alpha behemoth to roar at Snow. Sazh starts shooting at the head of alpha behemoth which happen to be bad, for Sazh as I notice the lion monster is looking at Sazh now. Snow punch the lion monster in the face, then Claire rush under as she increase her gunblade's blade sharpness with magic as she cut all 4 of the alpha behemoth's legs. After seeing it defenseless, Snow smash his fist onto the soft part of the alpha behemoth's head, which is it eyes. Then Snow release blizzard from within causing the the lion monster to roar in pain, then fell down dead.

"Eww..." Yang said a little disgust at the Snow's right arm cover in the dead alpha behemoth's blood as we watch him shook it off his arm with a bit off help of his L'Cie magic to get the blood all off his arm in a single swing. Then we notice a broken part of the train struck to the ice edge of the ice mountain which happen to be dead end. Look at that. They're sending in cruisers. Primarch must be sweating bullets, mobilizing ships like that." Sazh said to everyone as he see the broken part of the side of the train. So we decided to go the middle path. We walk across the small part of the train side to other side of the ice path. Then I watch Claire and the others crouching down to look down without looking the group of people down below us to see us, beside Hope just sitting down holding his leg back to his chest and burying his face to his knee. While the girls and I just stood in the back just enough, for us to still see below us where the soldiers are.

"Nice ship, but not big as the one back home." I heard Yang said mostly to herself. I notice a few small ships going across to our left below us, then to our right side. I see a group of soldier below in a line as they carry the same guns as I watch them point their gun upwards while facing their captain. "They must be hunting down Purge survivors." Sazh said to everyone as he keep his eyes on the soldiers below us. "I hope everyone made it out okay." Vanille said to everyone when she heard Sazh talking about survivors. "So do I. But nowhere is safe for them now. Damn it! Just cause they shared a neighborhood with a fal'Cie...they get treated like Pulse tainted rats." Sazh explain to Vanille, that they still be in danger being here. "People really hate Pulse, don't they?" Vanille said with sadness in her voice. I notice Serah look down on the ground as she rub her left arm, where her L'Cie brand is, in sadness at the thoughts of all the people hateful glare at her directions. When Snow notice this have a angry expression as he look like he going punch someone right in the face as he tighten his fist.

Weiss notice Serah being sad, so she hug Serah as she rub the side of Serah's head to cheer her up. I notice the corner of my eyes, that Claire have a blank expression, but releasing a little bit of killer intent. "More like _fear_. Tens of millions of people...all scared of Pulse boogeymen. They'd be shaking in their beds every night if they knew...that L'Cie like us were around." Sazh to Vanille with depression. "But...they Purged that entire town!" Vanille said in horror and sadness. "It's crazy, I know. But the Sanctum fal'Cie did nothing to stop it. Up until now, Eden's always stepped in...to correct their errors in judgment. Guess humans aren't worth the effort. Figure they'll let us just kill each other off." Sazh said sarcastically at the end. Then I see Hope stand up as he look at Sazh. "L'Cie are not human." Hope said with venom in his voice. Vanille look mad at him, and Serah look even more sad causing Snow to glare at Hope.

"Listen, you, that's enough!" Vanille shout at Hope as she got up and walk towards him in rage, then grab Hope's left wrist, where his L'Cie brand is, with her right hand. Then Vanille just look at Hope's L'Cie brand and let go of his wrist, then walk pass him in depress. Yang glare at Hope making him look away a little with guilt, but didn't say anything, so Yang walk towards Vanille to cheer her up. "We're still alive. That's something." Vanille said to everyone as she stare at the sky and give Yang a smile, for trying to cheer her up and Yang return the smile.

 **Rumble***

"What?" Claire ask confuse as she look around where the rumbling come from. "Where is it?" Sazh ask everyone as he look around. "Now what..." Weiss said with a little annoy. " I don't know." Hope said to everyone as he try to look around as well. "Finally something interesting happen." Esdese said with a little smile. "I hope this one better be a big monster to fight." Yang said with excitement. "I really hate this place even more." Serah said with a little frown on her face. "Don't worry Serah, I will protect you from anything come at us." Snow said with pride as he crack his knuckles. "I feel a headache coming soon..." I said mostly to myself and Weiss give me a hug with a small smile which I return her. "There!" Claie said to everyone as she point to our right as we watch a few ships passing by us really fast causing the wind to blow at us. I see Sazh, Hope, and Vanille almost fell on the ground.

"They're sealing off the area. They're trying to trap the stragglers. We've got to get moving before we're caught in the net." Claire said to us as we watch the ships going around the area. We head down the ice path to enter a small tunnel. Then to a little open place where we see some soldiers.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Tracker

 **Lvl:** 18

 **HP:** 20,250

 **MP:** 210

"STOP!" said one of the PSICOM tracker. As they run at with their short blade weapons. Claire didn't waste time by disarming one of them of their weapon by breaking the tracker's wrist and smash her elbow to the tracker's helm as he shout in pain while holding his broken wrist, then use the stolen short blade weapon to block the incoming attack from the other tracker. Claire grab the tracker on the ground and use him as a meat shield as the tracker pierce his partner in the chest causing the one who got stab in the chest to cough blood from what I heard. Claire then kick the tracker into his partner that stab him. Claire quickly use the short blade weapon and stab it straight into both tracker from the back through the chest. After that Claire pull out her gunblade in blade mode as she slice both trackers' heads off.

"Lightning...you're so brutal...I love it..." Esdese said to Claire with a sadist grin, making Hope look at Esdese in fear as he slowly step away from Esdese while Snow just look anywhere, but Esdese and Claire. "Geez Lightning! You forgot to get information at least one of them!" Serah said to Claire with a pout. "Uh...Serah...shouldn't you I don't know. Freak out that your older sister just beheaded two PSICOM soldiers?" Snow ask Serah in confuse and a little fear of his future wife going to beat him like silly every time she feel like it. "Eh, you spend time with Esdese and Weiss, then you will see a lot of death easily. Why you think I told you to stop asking me to be your wife?" Serah ask Snow with a rise eyebrow. Snow just scratch the back of his head in a little shame. "Because I wanted you to live with me instead of them?" Snow ask unsure right now.

"That too, but no, Snow you're a great guy, but you need to calm down your hero thing and stop trying to make me cut my ties with my family who help raise me. I bet you there other girl who would like to live with you and marry you." Serah said with a small smile while inside I could tell she really want Snow to find someone else. "Sigh*...I guess after a full 2 years of trying to ask you to be my lover and live with me. You still won't love me back huh...now that I think about it. I started this hero thing when you told me about your family. At first, I thought you were a innocent girl who need protection and love from living in a crazy family like them, mostly that Ice Queen over there." "HEY!" "Calm down Weiss." "But I guess I just wanted to marry my idea girl." Snow said sadly as he finally realize he just love the idea of his Serah.

"Hey now, no need to be sad at all. I'm sure there a girl out there who would love you. I know I would if how you been trying to marry Serah here." Vanille try to cheer Snow up with a smile. "Thanks..." Snow said with a smile and a little blush when he start to look at Vanille really good now. "Hey Serah, try to get Vanille to like Snow." Yang whisper to Serah when she notice Snow looking at Vanille in a way like he did to Serah. "Now that something I could do." Serah said happy as she walk along with Snow and Vanille as she try to get them together while we continue walking through the ice path. We start walking up the ice slope, then enter a small ice tunnel where we could see a few glowing ice crystal around the wall of the ice tunnel. After we exit the ice tunnel, we see more enemies already there like they been waiting for us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Watchdrone

 **Lvl:** 18

 **HP:** 1,890

 **MP:** 0

3 watchdrones notice us as they charge right at us and jump to shock us with their legs while spinning in midair. Snow got in front of Vanille to block the attack from shocking Vanille as I could hear Snow grunt in pain from the electrical current making his body almost able to move. I watch Serah throwing a few knives at the watchdrones in quick snap of her wrist, but she only was able to hit only one instead. I notice Hope was too afraid right now to attack the watchdrones as he back away slowly from them while everyone beside the girls and I. I see Sazh shooting from a far at one of the watchdrones fighting with Snow while Vanille cast cure on Snow from a few feet away from the fight.

After they destroy the 3 watchdrones, we entering Lake Bresha: The Frozen Falls, we walk through what look like a giant black ship like the one we saw before, since it look big too us when we up close. "Too bad that's all busted up. Sure would've made things easier." Sazh said to everyone as he look the inside of the black broken ship, that beyond repairable, or just don't have enough material to fix it while it bury into ice. At the inside of the black ship, we see more PSICOM soldiers guarding this area, but was too far away to notice that the watchdrones been destroyed instead of helping them.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Ranger

 **Lvl:** 16

 **HP:** 324

 **MP:** 0

As Claire did a headshot to one of the trackers with her gunblade in gun mode. Serah pierce one of the other tracker with her bow. While Sazh help Snow, fighting the ranger, with his shooting from behind. I still to notice everyone getting stronger like Weiss say about L'Cie grow more stronger in each new battle.

"I guess it's for the best. We'd have been easy targets on that thing." Sazh said to mostly himself as we exit the black ship as we turn to our left to see a ice hill with a little ice flat surface enough space to jump on to across to the other side. "Great...more climbing...I'm too old for this..." Sazh said a little depress from just looking at how high he got to climb up. Then Sazh shout in surprise when Yang just grab the back of his coat as she jump on part of the ice hill while dragging the screaming Sazh with her. Snow pick Vanille in a princess carry style and give her a smile as he jump after Yang. I quickly grab Hope and place him over my shoulder as I jump after Yang and Snow with Weiss, Esdese, and Serah right behind me.

After jumping up the hill, we jump across to the other side of the ice path and jump again up the next ice hill. I notice a few metal parts of something sticking in the ice hill. "Don't let go! I don't want to die right now! Why did we have to go this way?! I'm too old for this! Please let this be over already! I don't think my heart can take it much long!" I heard Sazh screaming for his life as we continue jumping on ice hill up. After finally jumping on up to the ice hill, we land on flat ice field enough for us to fight in when we see another enemies in front of us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Ciconia Velocycle

 **Lvl:** 14

 **HP:** 7,290

 **MP:** 0

A ciconia velocycle and a single watchdrone charge right at us when everyone got on the ice field. I toss Hope to Weiss and created a mesh like shield with my king's heart wires as I block the ciconia's laser shots at me. Then I swing my right hand sending out countless wires as they slice the watchdrone in thousand to pieces. Then I jump to my right to dodge the ciconia trying to crash into, but instead Yang just did a right punch into the front of ciconia as it break down to parts. "Ragna, Yang...you two did it again..." Weiss said in a dull voice as she rub her forehead of the small headache she have right now. "Sorry..." Yang said with a sheepish smile.

"I may be a L'Cie, but I ain't getting any younger. Next time we choose between paths. Could we pick the less dangerous one?" Sazh said as he stretch his body. "You only live one, you got to live it to fullest old timer." Yang said to Sazh with a grin as she pat his shoulder as she try to cheer him up. "Well this old timer want to stay alive a little longer. With all we going through, L'Cie or not, I may have already end up dead with all the fight and climbing that could get me kill with a broke of a neck." Sazh mumble quietly as he follow us up the ice slope and to our left. Then we see everything in crystal.

"Whoa. This whole place is crystal!" Vanille said to everyone as she look around her. "I wonder what it would be like To become a crystal, I mean." Sazh ask everyone as he look at all the ice crystal. "It mostly uncomfortable when you start becoming a crystal and really embarrassing when I notice I was naked when my whole body is crystallizes." Serah said to everyone with a big blush on her face as she cover he body with her arm from remembering how she notice when she finish being crystallizes. She didn't even wear clothes and everyone could see her complete naked. "I thought I was imagining that...oops..." I said to Serah with wide eyes a little as I look away from her making Serah blush even more. Esdese look a little angry from me seeing another women naked beside her. "You're lucky I love you like a little sister Serah." Esdese said with a little venom in her voice, but just give her a little quick hug showing she love Serah as a little sister of her own. "Hehehe...sorry?" Serah try to apologize to Esdese when she know how Esdese super jealous when it come with me.

"OW! why?!" Snow ask Claire in pain as he grab his stomach in pain. "That for seeing my little sister naked. Crystal or not, you still saw her naked." Claire glare at Snow, but didn't do anymore damage when she see Vanille helping Snow up. "Hey, Sazh. You're gonna complete your Focus?" Vanille ask Sazh. "Maybe. If I knew what it was. I probably don't want to know." Sazh answer Vanille's question. "Hey, Serah. What was your Focus?" Vanille ask Serah. "To be honest with everyone...after I became crystallize. Somehow I can't seem to even remember what it was at all, then Ragna here release me from my crystallize state...sorry if I couldn't help." Serah answer Vanille's question. "It's ok...hey Ragna. How did you release Serah?" Vanille ask me when she just remember I was the one who release Serah from her prison.

"Easy by using the one time use magic sword I found laying around the place as it turn to dust." I lie through my teeth, but everyone who truly don't know about my golden sword, believe my lie. "Wow. Much be some magic sword you found. Maybe I should bring you with me to a casino with that kind of luck you have." Sazh joke around with me with a smile at believing my lie. Claire just stare at me with dull eye and mouth at me that I will use the golden sword to erase her Focus soon. I just nodded at her. "Always Ragna here clean the casino of it money before with his luck." Yang said to everyone. "Really? Wow! Your luck much be amazing!" Vanille said to me. "Maybe that luck could of help my mom stay alive long enough to get help..." I heard Hope said a little venom while glaring the back of my head trying to burn a hold through it.

"Too bad the casino people ban Ragna from coming there again." Weiss grin at me. "We could of just beat them silly, since they should be honor to have Ragna here go to their casino at all." Esdese scowl. We continue walking on the ice path to escape Lake Bresha. Then we jump over the little ice edge and see more watchdrones. Snow rush in to attack them with Claire following right behind him with her gunblade in gun mode as she slice the watchdrone from her left while Snow gone for the right and Serah destroy the last one with an explosive arrow.

After destroying the 3 watchdrones easily now and we continue walking in the ice path to the ice tunnel up a head. As we exit the ice tunnel and enter Lake Bresha: Gates of Antiquity. I notice a building up a head of us. "Big place, but not the same as Beacon back home." Yang said to Weiss who just nodded at her as we walk up the stairs. "What's that? I think I recognize it from somewhere." Sazh ask everyone as he look at the building entry open gate. When we reach up the stairs and walk inside the build, but we see another alpha behemoth at this floor of the building. It charge at us when it notice us entering the building. Snow use blizzard at it, but found it done little damage, so he charge right in with his right fist back to be ready to strike at the alpha behemoth.

I notice some other enemies coming to our location with the battle going on. So I look at Esdese who already notice the watchdrones and PSICOM ranger coming to help the alpha behemoth, but Esdese just kill the ranger by creating blood ice spear out of the ranger's body and send the blood ice spear at the watchdrones from behind destroying them without letting them counter at all. Then I notice the others already kill the alpha behemoth after Esdese finish. Now we enter a giant open space room of the building with a lot of knock over pillars and walls on the side with parts of the roof across the floor when I notice there was no roof above us right now. I see the path is block in front of us, so we jump on the metal thing bridge on the left side of us as we run up of it to continue our path out of this place.

Then we enter Lake Bresha: Forgotten Commons and notice a orange color ice crystal to our left. "Even the flames turned into crystal. This is ridiculous." Sazh said to everyone when he see all the orange color ice crystal around us as we continue our path. As walk down the stairs and see a PSICOM soldiers and new enemy near what look like a water fountain before this place was turn to ruin.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Crusader

 **Lvl:** 11

 **HP:** 7,290

 **MP:** 0

Serah already killed the two rangers leaving behind the crusader for the other to fight. "I feel sad right now..." Yang said with a sad expression as she hug my right arm. "We need to keep fighting, so they could unlock all their abilities Yang." Weis said to Yang with a little frown, since she would like to fight too, but need the rest of L'Cie to fight in order for them to gain more abilities. "Come on you two. They already finish battling." Esdese said to Yang and Weiss as she continue walking towards the others. They use some sort of devices for their magic. I don't think it's the same as the L'Cie stuff." Sazh said to everyone when he notice one of the ranger just about to use magic to protect themselves a few time from their attacks. "Could be..." I said to Sazh as I look at one of the dead ranger for their devices that allow them use magic, but found them been destroyed already.

We continue walking around the empty water fountain and see another group from the one Claire and the others just fight less than a few minutes. I stare at the rangers to see where the devices, but found out my [Observe] became shitty again much to my disappointment. Since we are a little hurry, Esdese kill the two rangers by making blood ice spike pop out of their bodies from within and send the blood ice spike into spear at the back of the crusader destroying it when it try to charge at us. "Kid...you were right from before. The blue hair girl is scary as hell..." Sazh whisper to Snow who just nodded.

After a quick battle, we went to the right side where the stairs are. As we walk all the way to the top of the stairs and continue walking as we see more broken pillars and part of the roof on this floor and the flame ice crystal near them. We start going up to another set of stairs as we continue our travel. "Hey, hey! It looks like we can get through here!" Vanille call out to us when she see the exit with enough space just to jump over and exit the building. After a few climbing and helping a few of us who can't climb up without losing their grip. We exit the ruin building and now we are in Lake Bresha: A City No Longer. I notice more boulders around the place and some pillars still standing. As we continue going forward while I notice it night time already.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Executioner

 **Lvl:** 30

 **HP:** 4,050

 **MP:** 1,167

In front of us are more enemies and a new PSICOM soldier who I could feel the mana around the area helping the soldier increase strength and defense. _'Almost like my [Reinforcement]...I would use it too, if I had to wear that heavy armor and use a heavy spear.'_ I thought as I watch Claire charging at the executioner with Snow going after the tracker with Sazh and Serah shooting at the ranger from the back of the group. I see Claire change the executioner thrust direction by swing her gunblade at the side of the blade part of the executioner's spear. Then Claire use magic to increase her strength as she grab the executioner's helm crack his neck, killing the executioner, but Claire wanted to make sure the soldier stay dead, so she cut his head off. Then I notice the others finish killing the other soldiers.

We continue going up a head where the next set of stairs are. "Something's aking the hairs on my neck stand up." Sazh said to everyone when he feel something bad going to happen soon. "You've got to stop worrying, Sazh!" Vanille said to Sazh. "Let him worry Vanille. The old coot are always paranoid at their age right now." Yang said to Vanille as she pat Sazh's back. "We will outran them. We'll be okay now." Vanille said to Sazh as she try to cheer him up. "While you guys run, I will protect you back." Snow said to Vanille with a smile. "Sure run away...like him...OW!" Hope said with a scowl on his face when he look at my directions and got whack on the back of his head by Serah who glare at him. Hope just frown and continue walking.

"Hope this the last set of stairs...I need my sleep." Weiss whisper as she hug my right arm as we walk up the stairs and see a open area with flame ice crystal around us. "Wow!" Vanille thinking out loud. As we look around and see how nice it is up the sky where look like a giant broken ship cover in ice spike glowing with the night sky as the background. "Ok I got to be honest. I love this place." Yang said to everyone as she look around the place. I notice Snow smiling even more as he watch Vanille laughing as she jog further away from us to look around. "Stay close." Claire said to Vanille, since she have a bad feeling about this place right now. "I want to look around. Hahaha!" Vanille said to Claire. "Come on lighten up Lightning. Not everyone is crazy strong you and your family here." Snow said to Claire with a smile on his face as he never kept his eyes off Vanille. I notice Esdese, Weiss, and Yang already got their weapons out, or in Yang case just have a little spark of flame licking her fists, as they look around. "Vanille!" Snow shout out to Vanille when he notice Vanille look scared right now as she starts running back to us.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this chapter words count almost reach 2 worth of chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29: Traveling!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Traveling!**

 **Day?: Time Line Start! Part 2!**

 **ROOOOAAARR***

"VANILLE HURRY!" Snow shout to his new crush. "I knew something bad would happen! Why didn't I trust my gut from before! I promise you my gut, that I will trust you in the future, but right now I would like to keep my gut intact!" Sazh said in panic as he start to shoot at the monster that land behind Vanille to give her some time to reach us. "Help me! Help me!" Vanille shout to us. Snow grab Vanille and hug her in a protected way as he look back at the beast with a fierce glare with angry in the deep of his heart.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Garuda Interceptor

 **Lvl:** 58

 **HP:** 8,000

 **MP:** 0

"I am going to cook me some turkey tonight!" Yang shout excitedly. "That a turkey?" Serah ask Yang confuse right now and forgetting about the danger. "Maybe? It look like a oversize turkey, or something. I think...I stick with the turkey over giant bird monster thing." Yang replied to Serah. "Less talking more fighting!" Weiss shout at Yang over the garuda interceptor's loud roar. "Snow protect Vanille and Hope! Maybe Sazh if he break a hip...Serah go with Snow as a back up for long range in case there are some flying monsters coming at you guys." I said to them while the last part in a whisper tone. "I heard that you brat!" **ROWR!*** "Uh...Snow, do what he said and protect me!" Sazh pull Vanille and Hope along with down the stairs with Snow and Serah following them while the rest of us fight the giant bird monster.

"So how we going to do this? Because I only got one idea and it include me trying to roast a giant turkey." Yang said to everyone. "Yang! We are not eating that thing!" Weiss shout at Yang for even thinking about eating such a ugly beast. "Or we could tame it as our pet to ride?" Esdese ask everyone as she create several icicles from thin air and fires them at the garuda interceptor in high speed, but the garuda interceptor dodge it by flying it to the left while Claire keep shooting at it with her gunblade in gun mode. Weiss is firing out ice holy arrows at the beast by using her holy and ice gemstones at the same time to create from the tip of her Myrtenaster. Weiss' attacks a success, but didn't kill the garuda interceptor.

"Shouldn't this thing be dead by now from Weiss' attacks?" Claire ask everyone as she turn her gunblade to blade mode as she did a high jump slash to the left wing of the garuda interceptor causing it to roar in rage at the though of a human making a injury to it. As it send out a lightning breath at everyone from the air. I created a mesh-like shield made of the wires from my king's heart to absorb the garuda interceptor's lightning breath.

Yang create multiple fireballs around her, then make all of them merge together as she compress it into a the size of a golf ball as the main core turn bright red while around is dark red with random lightning current going around. "Move away! Burst Bullet!" Yang shout at us as she punch the burst bullet and send it right at the garuda interceptor's right wing. Making the right wing burst to ashes and the bird beast monster was just about to fell down, but burst into lightning as it regrow it right wing, but made of lightning. _'The hell? Was there a skill to regrow it limb by making it out of lightning? Guess you learn new thing everyday.'_ I thought surprise as I create a throwing spear made out of compress wires, that show everyone a bright green spear in my right hand.

[Reinforcement] 10% right arm 10 second time limit

I use [Reinforcement] to my right arm with enough strength and I throw it at the garuda interceptor, but the bird monster rowr at us and fly backward causing my throwing spear to miss as it crash into one of the broken pillars causing the spear burst into multiple sharp wires slicing everything in a sphere of 5 meters. The garuda interceptor fly from us and crash into the flame ice crystal.

[Observer] auto-activated Update target stats

 **Name:** Garuda Interceptor

 **Lvl:** 62

 **HP:** 16,200

 **MP:** 0

 _'Still can't believe I miss that!'_ I thought with a scowl. "It's charging up." Claire said to everyone. "What do you mean by charging Lightning? Well if you're talking about it new wing made of lightning. Well I guess it could count as charging a new kind of attack." I ask Claire as I create another throwing spear made out of compress wires again to be ready to throw at the bird beast monster. "Its last moments." Claire said to me as she rush at the garuda interceptor while shooting a fire round from her gunblade, but there is a barrier around it making the bullets doing no damages at all. So Claire turn her gunblade into blade mode as she did another jump slash at it, but Claire kick it face to dodge the lightning breath aiming at her.

"Seriously Lightning? I expected this from Yang who would charge right in, but you? I guess I have to train you again, for not even planning before attacking that thing." Weiss said to Claire with a scowl as she create a lightning holy shield in front of Claire to absorb another lightning breath fire at Claire. "Sorry...keep forgetting this isn't in the army..." Claire said to Weiss with a nervous tone at the though of facing Weiss' wrath in training. "Lighten up Weiss! Lightning got this-HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT THAT! YOU FUCKING TURKEY!" Yang said to Weiss, but had to dodge to her right before a lightning breath from the garuda interceptor almost hitting her hair.

"Well this is just annoying already. We should just kill it before it cause us more problems in the future." Esdese said to us as she pin the garuda interceptor to the ground and freezing the wing made of lightning as the bird beast monster rowr in pain at the sudden coldness invading it inside and outside at the same time. "I got this!" Claire shout at us as she did a high jump and did a quick change gunblade to gun mode to fire to her left for a extra spin speed, then switch back to blade mode. As Claire did a clean cut off the garuda interceptor's head off it body. I use [Madness Alchemist] to change it to charged lightning gemstones. "What? Got to recycle everything instead of just leaving it there, for something to come and do something to it." I said to the girls who notice I keep on changing dead monster body into different elements gemstones for later uses. "Well guess we don't have to worry about having to pay for the electricity bill." Yang said with a smile.

"Yang...we never even pay for the electric in the first place. Heck Ragna here just place magic spell circle around our house as a power source." Weiss said as she rub her forehead, that been getting a little headache from all day long already without her daily sleep. "Oh. Well that good to know. You guys can come up now! The oversize turkey is dead!" Yang said to Weiss, then shout to the stairs where Vanille, Serah, Snow, and Hope are. "Yang! You don't need to shout. We're not that far away from you guys." Serah said to Yang as she walk along with Snow as Vanille just skip in front of us with a big smile on her face like there wasn't a battle just a second ago.

"Check it out! Ahahaha!" Vanille said to us as she point at the airship in front of us. "Ah, her laugh is so wonderful..." Snow thought out loud for us to hear and Serah just smirk at him. "Come on. Hop to it, let's go!" Sazh said to everyone as we walk towards the airship. As we look at the white airship in front of us ready to be taken. "I'm surprise there a airship in this place." Esdese said mostly to herself as she look around just in case this is a trap. "I'm more surprise the turkey didn't destroy this airship before we even got here." Yang said to Esdese. "Hmmm, this will make things easier." Vanille said with a smile as she clap her hands together as she like a pray. Snow just smile at Vanille. "Now we got transportation now." Serah said to everyone while leaving out the facts the house we live in could turn into a airship of any kind, or even a spaceship. The girls who notice how Serah didn't mention about the house/gym/restaurant kept their mouths seal, so no one would know about it. Since the building could act as a backup, for us to use when we are back into a corner in the future.

"Ah ha, yeah, knowing our luck, it's probably missing an engine." Sazh said to Vanille as he cross his arms together and look at the airship to see if it missing anything at all. "You shouldn't be so negative." Vanille said to Sazh for having a negative thought. "And you shouldn't get your hopes up." Sazh replied to Vanille without looking back as he walk to the airship to see what the problem with it. As there is no way our luck would let us have a good working airship out of no where.

"Hey lay off. She just trying to be positive around here." Snow said to Sazh as he follow Vanille. "All I'm saying is, that we shouldn't keep having our hopes up just to be crash later. I'm being a realistic here." Sazh gave his reason to Snow while still not looking back as he check around the airship still with Vanille and Hope following behind him.

"Let just get on the airship. I need my sleep." Weiss said to the rest of us who still haven't move yet. As Weiss follow the others to the airship. "Well we better follow them. We don't want to be left behind." Esdese said to the rest of us as she follow Weiss while yawning a little. "Come on Lightning, we better get on the airship to see if Weiss could make us any food. Kinda hungry right now, since we miss lunch and dinner today already." Serah said to Claire as I watch Serah pull Claire to the airship.

"Come on Ragna!" Yang said to me as she jump on my back, which tell me she want me to carry her to the airship instead of herself walking there. " **Sigh*** Fine...hold on." I said to Yang as I make Yang adjust to make sure she don't fell down as I walk. "Come on Ragna! Yang! Get on already! We need to leave!" Weiss shout to us. "We're coming!" Yang shout us as I enter the airship.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

My void gloves broke down into crystal dust as Yang got off my back. Everyone got into their seats as Sazh start up the engine of the airship.

 **Rumble***

The airship blast off, then some of us are screaming. "Hey Vanille! Snow! Hope! Why are you guys screaming for?" Serah ask them. "Serah if you haven't notice, there are people trying to shoot us down!" Snow shout at Serah while holding onto his seat. "How can she sleep at a time like this?!" Hope shout at everyone while pointing at the sleeping Weiss who happen to sleeping in her seat without a care in the world. "Ah, that just Weiss. Nothing could wake her up unless it something very annoying, or something could surprise her and by annoying I meant something that could threaten our life." Yang explain to everyone who don't know that Weiss have already spend the last 6 years in this would riding airship in mission where there are bomb, laser, monsters, and random boulders heading our way. This could Weiss to be able to sleep through everything easily and only wake up something that she never have heard, or felt before till now, or I would just wake her up by saying her name. Which seem to work every time, since Weiss would never ignore me to wake her up. As Weiss once said that she love that I would wake her up every time.

"How is this not threatening our life?! We could blow up, or even be shoot out of the sky!" Hope shout in rage while holding the side of his head as Sazh sheer the airship around the lasers coming down on us. "Awww, no! And would you guys stop screaming?!" Sazh said to everyone. Claire already got tired of this as she got up from her seat and walk towards Sazh without losing her balance. "Give me that!" Claire shout to Sazh as she grab the sheering wheel. "What?!" Sazh ask Claire like she crazy. Claire made the airship spin around while pulling the trigger for the machine gun of the airship where it hit some of the other different type of airship in front of us. "Did we get them?" Vanille ask excitedly. "We got _one_ of them." Claire answer Vanille's question as she keep on sheering the airship away from the enemies firing at us. As we head to the city while I could still sense them following us with my [Soul Scan] and Great Red's light cubes following us by floating around the airship in invisible mode.

"They're still behind us!" Hope shout to us. "Stop that!" Sazh said to Claire as he try to get back the sheering wheel. "Five more minutes...I will make us...breakfast soon...no...Yang...you can't go before me...it...my...turn..." Weiss said in her sleep. "What she talking about?" Snow ask Yang who happen to have a small blush to show. that she know what Weiss is talking about. "Nothing you need to know about." Yang said with a glare. "Ok! No need to kill me! We can be all friends ok? I already gave up on Serah!" Snow shout to Yang as he rise both hands in surrender when he notice Yang's eyes gone red for a split second.

Claire just groan annoyed at Sazh as she went back to her seat while I just look annoyed as well from hearing Vanille, Hope, and Snow screaming when the airship did a spin in the air and turn to our right to fly around one of the building near us. "Damn women! You trying to kill us or something! Let the one who could drive this thing!" Sazh shout to Claire who just glare at Sazh. As Sazh keep on driving the airship around the bullets fire coming behind while making sure we don't crash into a building at the same time. Then we head between a middle path of a mountain. "How are you gonna lose them?" Hope ask Sazh. "You've got me, kid!" Sazh said to Hope as he drive the airship upward to the split open path. "Esdese! Stop drinking wine and help us!" Serah said to Esdese when she notice Esdese is drinking her wine without even dropping a single drop on the airship.

"There nothing I could do to help Serah. I could always create a giant hail to smash them, but I may end up hitting us instead, because I don't think I could create one small enough, for Sazh here to dodge it and it may be too small to even do any damages to the enemies behind us. Plus I haven't drink any wine today till now." Esdese explain her reason on why she couldn't help right now beside drinking her wine. "Geez Esdese! You need to worry more about our situation right now." Serah pouted at Esdese, since she know Esdese is right.

Then a sudden bright light appear in front us after Sazh fly us out of the middle of the mountain. "Wow!" Vanille said in awe at the countless clouds in front of us, but the sight seeing was cut short by the noise behind us of the enemies still trying to shoot us down. "They're still on us?!" Sazh ask everyone in confuse and fear as he keep on sheering the airship around the sky to dodge the enemies continue to fire at us.

 **Rumble***

"We're taking hits!" Sazh shout to us as he make the airship dive downward with the enemies on our tail. I see in front of us a canyon as Sazh fly just a few feet off the river while the enemies still haven't given up on us just yet. "Come on, give me a break!" Sazh shout at the enemies, but everyone just sweatdrop at Sazh, because the enemies can't hear him, but he still shout like they could. As the enemies fire just barely scratch our airship surface, but enough to tear part of the airship piece by piece. "Hang on!" Sazh shout at everyone as he keep the airship dodging enemies fire and drive the airship upward straight to the dark clouds in front of us.

20 minutes later*

"For the love of all that's good!" Sazh shout mostly to himself as he smack the side of the sheering wheel. "Well that was fun." Serah said to everyone. "You call that fun?! I almost had a heart attacks many time already from just riding this airship where we keep on trying to get those enemies airships trying to shoot us down." Snow said to Serah as he place his right hand over his heart checking if it still beating. "Aww is little Snow scared of height?" Serah tease Snow in a baby voice. "Serah not funny. We could of end up shot down from the sky...I need...I need to get a drink...hey Esdese-OK! Never mind!" Snow said to Serah with a little scowl, then ask if Esdese could spare some of her wine, but flinch at the glare of Esdese and quickly change his mind.

"Oh Snow, you should remember by now that Esdese doesn't share her wine beside with Ragna, Yang, and Weiss when she cooking us dinner. Esdese would share some with Lightning, but Lightning didn't like the taste." Serah explain why Esdese won't even let Snow have a sip while Claire look like she about to puke from remember how awful the taste of wine is to her. "Oh! I would like to taste some wine. I don't I ever taste some before." Vanille said to everyone. "Vanille, you shouldn't. Some people don't even know how to drink wine. Heck Ragna here would only drink wine when it a special day with us, but after that he rather not, since he more to drinking soda." Yang said to Vanille before she end up wasting Esdese's wine and that was a big bad thing in everyone book.

"Oh...okay." Vanille said to Yang with a smile. "Heh! Ragna, seriously? You don't drink that wine much do you?" Snow ask me with a smirk. "Do I look like I would keep on drinking wine? That my wife Esdese who does it. I would rather drink soda, or just clean water while I train. Esdese just like to drink wine whenever she have time. Like right about now, since most of the time she too busy to drink her wine." I said to Snow while I notice Claire still doesn't look alright from still remembering about her first time drinking wine.

"Next, an update on the status of the Purge. Just moments ago, the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the Purge along with the safe arrival of the Cocoon migrants to their new homes on Pulse." said the female reporter. I notice everyone didn't like what the reporter said. Sazh then change the channel as he can't listen anymore. "Yes, that is correct. There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But, given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative." said the Primarch. As the screen shrink down as a new reporter show up. "Primarch Dysley stood by the move, stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future Purges, the Primarch remained noncommittal stating only that he'd seek counsel with the fal'Cie Eden and weigh all options before making a decision." said the male reporter. I could hear Hope growling at what the male reporter saying.

"Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never even happened." Sazh said sarcastically to everyone. "In all the centuries since the War of Transgression Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression, and prospered for it. It is essential that we maintain this peace. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue employing every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony of our society." said the Primarch.

"Meaining, we'll be running for the rest of our lives." Sazh said to everyone with a little frown on his face. "Hey." Vanille try to get Sazh attention. "Uh hm?" Sazh letting Vanille she got his attention. "Umm, who is this guy?" Vanille ask Sazh as she still not all to update since she been release from her crystallize stage. " **Sigh*** I mean, what do they teach kids these days? He's Galenth Dysley. The Sanctum Primarch. Murder-in-chief." Sazh said with a little depression, but answer Vanille's question anyway. "We could always get Ragna here to assassinate the Primarch." Yang whisper to Esdese. "Right now, Ragna is on a airship with us, so he really can't go assassinate the Primarch unless he exit the airship right now and even if Ragna did. How could he locate the Primarch in the middle of no where?" Esdese ask Yang who just scratch the back of her head showing that she don't have the answer causing Esdese just roll her eyes and continue to drink her wine while Snow look at Esdese and Yang in deadpan at how calm they are talking about assassinate someone. Snow even sweatdrop when he notice Serah and Claire look like they already used to how Esdese and Yang talking to each other like this without a care.

I notice Hope look paler than usually when he was listening on Esdese and Yang conversation. "According to our insta-poll..." said the female reporter, but I couldn't hear the female reporter when I heard Claire speaking. "Just another tool of the fal'Cie." Claire said mostly to herself with a blank expression, but I could see in her eyes she would destroy those fal'Cie. "Come on Lightning. If we need to. We could get Ragna here to go face the fal'Cie next time." Serah try to reason with Claire with a smile. Claire who heard what her little sister Serah just said have a small smile from remembering how strong I am. "Seventy percent of respondents said they would also support additional Purges were the need to arise." the female reporter finish speaking.

"Let's Purge everybody. That's fix it!" Sazh said sarcastically, then there was a red beeping noise showing there a problem with the airship. "What going on?" Weiss just woke up instantly when the red beeping warning noise starts as Weiss already looking around and planning, for anything that could happen any second now.

 **Rumble***

"Points for perseverance!" Sazh said to everyone as he sheer the airship straight a head where the sunlight appear making Sazh move his left hand to block the sunlight. "Uh Weiss? How many plan you made already and that would have high success on making all of us live?" Yang ask Weiss who still closing her eyes and thinking. "About 3 plans that would work with a 80% of us surviving and 81% on 1 plan while the other 10 plans have 30% chance of us living and the rest I came up with are 1% only." Weiss answer Yang with her eyes still close.

Then as Sazh sheer a little away from the sunlight, then we see a new building of some king in front of us. "Wow!" Vanille said in awe at the sight as she cover her mouth with her hands. "Now that is a nice view." Snow said to everyone. "Really hate this place..." I heard Hope whisper to himself. "Got to say this is one nice looking view." Serah said mostly to herself. "A Sanctum fal'Cie up close and personal. Coccon's own light in the sky." Sazh said with a smile.

 **Rumble***

Sazh lost his smile as the airship felt like it been crash into something. Which happen to be bullets fire by the enemies who keep on following us. "Great! They still following us!" Yang shout in rage. "Here we go again." Sazh said to himself. "Fly in! We'll lose them in there." Claire said to Sazh. As Sazh follow Claire advise as he fly us into the fal'Cie inner light as we go between a few lightning chain. As the enemies keep on following us and one crash into one of the machine part charge with high volts as they blow up. "I like this fal'Cie!" Sazh said excitedly. "There's more of them!" Vanille warn Sazh, but was too late as our airship's backside got hit by one of the random lightning current from the fal'Cie. As we start to fell down from the sky now. "I can't believe this is happening!" Snow shout in fear as he keep his seat even tighter.

 **Rumble and Crashes***

"Ragna!" Weiss shout, but didn't get the chance to continue as the left side of the airship tore off. **"Room! Takt!"** I create a mass spherical space just enough to reach the ground, which take about 10% of my MP total to power my ope ope fruit. As I make it just in time before we crashlanding, I levitate the airship with everyone inside just barely above the ground, then carefully stop the airship, but sadly I forgot, that I only was controlling the airship. This cause everyone beside Yang, Esdese, Weiss, Claire, and Serah to fly out of the airship and crash into ground unconscious.

"Oops..." I said to mostly myself. "Ragna! That was mean of you! We all know you could of stop everyone from crashing into the ground." Serah said to me while looking at me disapproval. "Hey, I forgot okay? You think I do this everyday? Beside, their fine. All of them are L'Cie. If they weren't L'Cie when this happen, then we should worry." I said without a care of the world while Serah just give me a cute glare. "Eh, Serah, remember one of the lesson we learn. We should never keep on rely on Ragna to been there for us. I'm kinda sad Snow didn't die yet so far." Claire said to Serah while walking towards the others to see if their fine or not.

"Lightning! That mean! Even if Snow kinda deserve this kind of punishment...crap...I don't have any other thing, that make it sound nice..." Serah try give a good reason to her sister, Claire, that Snow shouldn't be treated this way, but Serah couldn't come up with anything. "Let just look around to see if there any enemies. I think we're in The Vile Peaks: Dismal Dunescape. Maybe?" Weiss said to everyone as she check on the others while Esdese just create a dozen of ice cubes above Snow, then turn those ice cubes into liquid form as water, which fell on top of Snow face.

"Great...he won't wake up even from this? I guess I could just drop a ice block on his face to see if he wake up." Esdese said mostly herself, then we heard some growl and 4 pantherons appear before us. "I got this." Claire said to us as she pull out her gunblade in blade mode as she charge at one fo the pantherons. I notice Vanille just woke up and just see Claire charging at one of the pantherons. "Hey! Wake!" Vanille said to everyone as she shake Sazh first, then move towards Hope to wake him up next, "You've got to wake up!" Then quickly I see Vanille run towards to Snow to wake him up.

Esdese just roll her eyes at Vanille, for even being scared at facing just 4 weak pantherons. Then Esdese walk next to Yang and Weiss who are watching Claire already kill two pantherons with a roundhouse kick to one and did a did spin slash to the second pantheron's neck causing it head to fell off it body. Serah already took out her bow and did a quick shot to the pantheron which was about to attack Claire from behind. Claire quickly made her gunblade to gun mode, then start fire a single bullet at the last pantheron's head and Claire's single bullet pierce the pantheron's head just before it pounce at her.

"Oh, well look like Lightning have it taken care of. Now I still need to rest. Just woke up from a crash landing does not make me feel any good right now." Vanille said to everyone as she sit down on the ground. "I'm with you on that one. Not my best time driving an airship. Next time, I would say we should get one of those battle airship. At least we have backup small airship to escape with." Sazh said to everyone as he sit down next to Vanille. "I rather not get on an airship anytime soon." Snow said to everyone as he keep on looking around in case new enemies would come.

Then Claire starts walking away from here with Serah following her. "What, no break?" Sazh ask Claire and Serah in confuse. "They're tracking us." Claire warn Sazh, because she doesn't want to face a whole army where it could cause Claire to waste time and unlike Esdese, Yang, Esdese, and I, she doesn't have the power to absorb the very element to recover her own strength.

"I know that. I know that, but we aren't soldiers! We don't have your kind of stamina." Sazh complain to Claire. "You've got enough to complain." Claire replied to Sazh, then continue walking as the girls follow her while Snow look a little trouble, but stay where he is, since he don't want to see Vanille be in danger. "Oh, that's-! Forget it!" Sazh shout at Claire and the others who leaving him, Vanille, Snow, and Hope behind. Then Hope walk up to Vanille and Sazh. "I think, um..." Hope try to say what on his mind to Sazh, but Snow place his hand on Hope's right shoulder causing Hope to look up at Snow. "Sorry kid, but I guess you have to stick with us and no I'm not trying to say you're weak, but if I have known those family so far. I would say...you would live around 1 hour to 1 day before one of their attacks go to friendly fire and you end up dead." Snow said to Hope by saying, that if he stick with my group. He will have a high chance of dying from friendly fire. As most of our attacks could kill beings easily and have a high chance of friendly fire, but Claire and Serah won't have any trouble, since they been train with everyone along with staying inside the gravity space prison field with high death rate with all the random change of gravity in all directions. Even if you got used to the sudden change, but you have to watch your surrounding with random flaming boulder, or random icicles coming at you from behind your blind spot. Then there a time your very being are crush with all increase gravity directions in one single spot.

"You should listen to him! He almost die facing Lightning and he was very close to death when it came to us!" Yang shout over to them before Hope could argue. "It true, I almost die around 50 time in a single year and been near death over 100 time when it come someone beside Claire. Heck, I got even stronger by just facing their death attacks and that with Ragna over there healing me over to make sure I don't die in their house. I still think he find it funny seeing me near death state. Ugh, and you don't want to face Esdese's wrath. Even now I wish, I die during those time. I swear I almost went insane that day. So Hope if you want to get stronger and not die at the first time training. I say stick with me and I train you myself." Snow said to Hope with a smile and quickly hit the back of Hope's neck to make him unconscious.

"No need to worry! I make sure they stay safe and save Cocoon while I'm at it!" Snow shout to us with a giant smile on his face while placing Hope on the ground next to Vanille and Sazh. "Good luck Snow! Don't die too soon!" Serah shout to Snow who have a forced smile now from what I could see. As we enter The Vile Peaks: Wrack and Ruin.

"So, are we going to use the house airship? I kinda feel bad leaving them behind though." Serah said with a sadness expression. "Nah, we need to keep that as a secret, for a while. There are always someone watching us from some where. So till then. We will be just walking." Weiss answer Serah's question. As we keep on walking across The Vile Peaks. "Serah, they'll catch up. Eventually." Claire said to Serah. "This place is a dump." Weiss said to mostly herself when she look around her in disgust. "Well with all the junk around here come from Pulse, so of course it a dump Weiss." Esdese said to Weiss as she continue walking towards the directions out of here.

"What now guys?" Yang said to everyone as she follow behind Claire leading us out of here. "I think we should just be ready in case of some enemies ambush us on the road." I answer Yang as I bought out Murasame from my soulscape. Now that I am with everyone who already know about Murasame and don't have to worry about someone seeing me bring it out of no where.

"Then if we find a good distance away from here we could bring out the house to sleep in for the night, then go back on walking. Great Red will let us know if someone spying on us during the time we stay in the house. "Good, because I didn't get enough sleep at all and waking up just enough time before we crash land doesn't do me any good." Weiss said to me while have a scowl on her face from the lack of good sleep. "I'm with Weiss. I need a good shower and a nice bed to sleep. This whole day is a little tiring. I'm surprise Ragna here didn't just bought the house in airship mode to fly us out of here. Too bad there too many unknown beings watching us right now." Yang said to everyone as she move her hands through her hair to see if there anything got in them.

"Let just continue on our way. I would like to sleep soon as well Yang, but I know we could stay a wake for a few days without sleep, but I would like to stay at 100% when I face strong enemies. Sadly right now, we can't just bring out our house here in this place. I feel like something bad could happen while we sleep." Esdese said to Yang. "Come on Yang! Weiss! We almost out this area and we could sleep soon." Serah said to them with a smile as she walk along with Claire.

Then we reach a split path and notice a dead end on the right path, so we walk to the left path, but a green tiger like monster jump at us from the right path.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Thexteron

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 3,120

 **MP:** 0

Serah did a quick head shot on reflex from being startle from seeing a thexteron jump out, which surprise Serah. "Now that just depressing. Are we going to face bunch of weak monsters around these place?" Esdese ask in a dull tone while kicking the dead thexteron's body over the other side of the area. "Well I think mostly everything in this world are weak to us Esdese." Weiss said to Esdese as we head to the left path now.

"My turn!" Yang shout excitedly as she notice another thexteron and 2 pantherons. Yang crack the thexteron's skull by smashing her right fist, then fire two shotgun rounds at the two pantherons causing them to blow up. Yang just stood there for a very second and pouted. "Darn, too fast again. Where are all the strong one?!" Yang shout in rage at not able to fight a little longer and all her opponents keep dying too easy. "Yang, it be more surprising if there were some strong enemies around here. Till then, we will just take turn killing monsters, that get in our way out of this dump." Weiss said to Yang as we walk up the hill.

I notice some kind of metal tower with a small platform to stand on, but I didn't trust it, since it could break right when I step on it, so I pour a little mana to my feet and did a high jump, then did a wall run to the other side while the girls just roll their eyes at me, but they took each turn to jump on the metal platform just in case. After everyone got to the other side we continue walking. "Really Ragna? Why wall run?" Yang ask me with a rise eyebrow. "I just didn't trust it from breaking down." I replied to Yang who just roll her eyes at me. "I wonder how the others are doing." Serah ask everyone. "Well if their strong enough without us, we should meet up with them soon, but if their weak...well we could place some tombstone later." Esdese said to Serah. "Esdese! That wasn't a good joke!" Serah pouted at Esdese who just smirk at her, "Who said it was a joke?"

Then we continue walking and jump over a small junk in front of us, then we see another enemies in front of us. "3 watchdrones, who want them?" Yang ask everyone when we see all the watchdrones charging right at us. Esdese just destroy them easily by piercing them with dozen of icicles around them, which cause them explode to pieces from having their main power core pierce by the dozen icicles Esdese created. "Oh, well I guess Esdese wanted them." Yang said to mostly herself as we walk around a few watchdrones' parts around the ground. Then we jump over the edge and see another 2 watchdrones along with a single thexteron.

Weiss didn't even let anyone else attack before she pull out her Myrtenaster and active both her wine and ice gemstones at the same time. As Weiss just took a single step and the thexteron have a white line right between it eyes as the thexteron been cut in half without exploding, because we could see a clean ice glass on the inside of the thexteron while the two watchdrones burst into ice mist. "Let keep on going. So we can meet with the others already." Weiss said with scowl at how late at night it is already.

We quietly follow Weiss, since everyone know Weiss like to sleep early, so she have enough energy for the next day. Then we walk up a hill and see a single soldier in front of us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Pulsework Soldier

 **Lvl:** 13

 **HP:** 7,410

 **MP:** 0

"I got this." Claire said to us as she use thunder on the pulsework soldier, then did a front kick reinforce with her magic to send it up in the air. As Claire cast multiple thunder at the pulsework soldier in midair. I watch the pulsework soldier crash into ground with it right arm, that look like a machine shape of a belt, but it broke to pieces and it got back up. Claire didn't give it any chance to counter as she shock the pulsework soldier by using another thunder and did a slash. Claire kick the pulsework soldier off the edge to our left as we watch the pulsework soldier fell to it death.

"Feeling better Lightning?" Serah ask Claire with a smile. "Just a little, anyway let keep going." Claire answer Serah's question. Then we jump down the cliff. As we look around the area to see what other path we could take, because all we see is a giant wall to our right side. "Hey Lightning, Ragna, Esdese, you guys been to this place before?" Yang ask us. "I've been here on missions before. We should just climb up." Claire ask Yang's question as we start climbing up the wall, but I grab her hand before she could. Claire look at me in confuse, but widen her eyes from remembering, that I could just change the gravity around, so we could just walk up the wall instead of climbing it. **"Gravity Space Prison."** I active my gravity field around the wall as I change the gravity direction to allow everyone to walk up the wall now.

"Great idea Ragna." Serah said with a smile as she walk up the wall without a care in the world. "Come on everyone!" Serah call to the rest of us. "Wait up Serah!" Yang shout to Serah before she could leave us behind. After walking to the top of the wall, I cancel out gravity space prison to return the gravity around us to normal.

"Oh right! Ragna! Use your golden sword to cut off Lightning's Focus!" Yang said to me. Claire who heard Yang stop and look at me waiting for me to destroy her connection to the fal'Cie and Focus, but let her keep her magic.

[Golden Weapon Trio] Sword Torrwch

I grab the golden sword with my right hand and did a thrust to Claire's L'Cie tattoo as a bright light appear, then it disappear after a few second.

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated

"Well Lightning?" Serah ask her older sister Claire. Claire didn't say anything at first and turn her back to me as she check her tattoo. I could hear her sigh in relief. "The L'Cie tattoo been burn off. I could still feel my magic in my body though. I guess I'm like Serah now. A L'Cie without a Focus, but still have all it abilities, that come with being a L'Cie." Claire said to everyone with a smile.

I bought out the house in front of us and cast a large illusion magic around the area while I send out a few Great Red's light cubes to monitor the place in case someone come to the area. "Ok, we going to enter the training room to sleep." I said to the girls as we enter the house and the training room, then place a few blanket on the ground as we lay there with the stars above us to let us know just how long we sleep when the sun come up.

 **Day?: Continue Travel**

 _'How long did we sleep? **{Well you set it up as 3 hours/ 1 hour, so you been sleeping about 9 hours and 3 hours outside have pass.}** Thanks Red. **{Just keep on going, I haven't seen any good battle lately now.}** Yeah, yeah, I will try to find some strong enemies, or just cause some problem around the place to get them to our location.'_ I said to Great Red as I wake all the girls to continue our travel. After a quick shower and breakfast, we continue our travel while I already place the house back inside my inventory.

"Damn it, even if we slept the night. Out here it still in the middle of the night." Yang grumble. "Let just keep on moving. I don't feel like staying in one place while we wait, for enemies to track us. Sadly, I don't have the patience to wait." Esdese said to everyone as she continue walking and jump over a few platforms.

When we land onto one the stairs set. We see Vanille, Sazh, Snow, and Hope. "Hey, welcome to the party!" Sazh said with a sarcasm tone. "You guys miss us?" Vanille ask us, but Claire just keep on walking up the stairs without saying a word. "Would it kill her to smile?" Sazh ask Serah. "It Lightning, of course she won't smile unless she doing family bonding time and by bonding, I meant in some dangerous situation, and not in one of those normal family bonding. I wonder how you could deal with these people Serah." Snow answer, for Serah on Sazh's question with a dull tone.

"Yikes, I think when they have a family bonding time, and try to invite anyone else. Make sure to remind me to gently decline their invitation." Sazh said to Snow and quickly shut his mouth when he notice Weiss cold glare at his direction while Yang, Serah, and Esdese follow Claire. "Oh don't worry about it Sazh, because I'm going to drag you into one of those time, even if it kill ya." I said with a evil grin. "Please tell me you're joking." Sazh pleaded me as he start to shake in fear. I just keep my grin and give him a pat on the back. As I walk towards where Claire and the others are while Sazh just sigh in depress. "Come on old man, we still got to get Hope to his father." Snow pat Sazh left shoulder with a sad smile on his face.

I could still feel Hope's glare at the back of my head while Yang looking around bored and start to mess around one of her tracking bug to see if they need any upgrade. "Hey Yang, what are those?" Vanille ask Yang when she notice Yang have her tracking devices with a bomb attach to it from within. "Oh it nothing, for you to worry about Vanille." Yang said with a smile as she place the tracking bug on her left wrist, then pull out her scroll to start checking on the tracking bug to see if it need any improvement, or if there any error. Vanille just look over Yang's shoulder to see what she doing on the scroll, beside Vanille wanted to ask, but know that Yang is focusing on it, so Vanille decided not to say a thing and keep on looking at what Yang doing on her scroll.


	30. Chapter 30: Meeting The Goddesses!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Meeting The Goddesses!**

 **Day?: Continue Travel Part 2**

"So, Weiss was it? How do you guys know Snow?" Vanille ask Weiss after got bored of watching Yang editing her tracking bug. "He was trying to get little Serah here to marry him when she doesn't want to until now, that he got it to his thick head of his where he finally develop a brain, for him to even think straight after 2 years. Now we trying to see if his brain would finally allow him to think with common sense, or it would go straight to his muscle only." Weiss explain to Vanille on how we know Snow and badmouthing at the same time by telling Vanille, that Snow didn't have a brain to use in the first place. Snow who overheard this. Look like he been kick in the nuts.

"Now that isn't something nice to say to him." Vanille try to defend Snow's pride. "I really don't have much nice to say at all most of them time." Weiss said to Vanille, that she doesn't care if she nice or not when it doesn't have anything do with her family. Then we see an enemies in front of us as we got to the top of the stairs.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Incubus

 **Lvl:** 17

 **HP:** 2,964

 **MP:** 0

I air tricked behind the pulsework soldier and tap the back of it head with my Murasame's handle, then air tricked back to the same spot.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

Everyone heard Great Red's voice as the pulsework soldier look like it won't be able to fight anymore from the sudden lost of 75% of it power source. I didn't give it any chance to recover. As I traced a nameless sword in midair with the power I gain from dividing the pulsework soldier and fire it at the pulsework soldier's power core causing it to blow up. Esdese already slice the incubus in half right before the pulsework soldier blow up. "The hell was that voice just before?!" Sazh ask in confuse and fear from remembering how Great Red's voice have power within them. As everyone who never heard of Great Red's voice are shaken a little. "Oh, it just my weapon talking." I answer Sazh's question while Yang check around the ground, for spare parts, that are still usable from the destroyed enemies. "Oh! Hey Uncle Red!" Serah shout to the Murasame in my left hand. **"Hello Serah. It nice to see you again. Yang to your left."** "Thanks Red!" **"Anytime, now you guys should hurry out of this place, before the army come here."** Great Red said to everyone while Sazh, Vanille, Hope, and Snow look at my Murasame in shock, and a little fear from Sazh and Hope. As Yang place all the usable parts from both incubus and pulsework soldier into my inventory to be use as materials to create new equipment.

"Wow! A talking sword! Wait...Serah, why you call Ragna's weapon as Uncle Red?" Vanille said excited, then look at Serah and back to Murasame a few time as Vanille ask Serah why she call Great Red as Uncle Red. "Because he act like a uncle to me most of the time." Serah said to Vanille without giving out anymore info on Great Red and Vanille just nodded without asking further. "Talking sword? Man...who knew being a L'Cie would make your life see so much weird things..." Sazh whisper mostly to himself. "Come on, we need to keep on moving." Esdese said to everyone as she walk up the metal bridge where we enter The Vile Peaks: Devastated Dreams.

After we walk up two bridge and come to a good size platform where everyone could have enough room to walk, but not enough to allow us to fight in close combat, since we may end up hitting each other. Sadly, on the both left and right side of us are doors which happen to open themselves where 2 pulsework soldiers came out from both doors.

 **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Kunai Knives x2.'** I activated one of amaterasu variants as my right eye turn into mangakyou sharingan stage, then I throw both kunai knives at both pulsework soldiers as they walk towards us slowly while they started to melt. "What with these people and different color flames?" Sazh ask confuse as we see 2 pulsework soldiers just finish melting down to the ground and I use my rinnesharingan to dispel amaterasu's flames before it spread across the platform we on. Then my rinnesharingan went from mangekyou sharingan stage back to sharingan stage.

"Damn it Ragna. Did you had to melt them? I could of scavenge some of those parts." Yang pouted at me as she follow me up to the next bridge from this platform. As we got on the next platform with a boulder near us and suddenly an ambush us from above.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Succubus

 **Lvl:** 16

 **HP:** 975

 **MP:** 120

A incubus and succubus try to strike at Weiss, but Weiss created a ice wall in front us right as both incubus and succubus reach her, then they fly back. Weiss dismiss her ice wall and glare at the enemies, for even thinking about ambushing her like that. Snow rush at the succubus which happen to use heretic dance, but I traced a senbon infuse with my yami yami fruit power to nullify. As I throw the senbon at the succubus' face to cancel out it heretic dance before it could take in effect while Sazh start shooting at it. Claire charge right at the succubus where it try to swing it claws at Claire, but miss since Claire jump and use the succubus's head as a platform to make another jump while doing a spin to do cut down the incubus' head off and kick the headless incubus' body straight to succubus from behind it. As it knock over from the sudden extra weight of the dead incubus and try to get up, but Snow already appear in front of it as he brought his right fist up, then send it down on the succubus' head where it head broke to pieces by Snow's fist.

"Nice job Snow!" Vanille shout to Snow causing him to blush a little from Vanille's praise. "Thanks." Snow said to Vanille as he give her a big smile. Weiss just scowl at the dead incubus and succubus, then just huff as Weiss start jumping on the metal edge like stairs as we follow her to the top. Where we see 2 incubus and a single succubus who is just using a heretic dance, but I already air tricked behind it and did a quick draw as I pierce the succubus' head from behind with my Murasame, then swing it downward, making the succubus split in half, then I place my blade back into it sheath. As the succubus die before it could use it heretic dance to affect everyone, I notice Serah pin down one of the incubus to the ground with multiple arrows and Sazh shooting it at with a big smile, because he know that the incubus won't touch him now as he shoot it to death while Claire cut off the other incubus' legs off right when it try to strike at her, but Claire did a spin to the left and swing her gunblade downward to slice off both incubus' legs as it shriek in pain of the loss of it legs, then Claire switch her gunblade to gun mode and shot the shrieking incubus through it head as it fell on the ground dead.

"Sweet! More materials!" Yang shout excited as she ran to check on the 2 corpse incubus along with the succubus as well to see what she could scavenge from them. "Yang why are you trying to use dead monster's parts of it body?" Vanille ask Yang confuse while she look at Yang tearing a part of the succubus' wing. "Because I need to get a few sample of their bodies just in case, so Ragna could analysis them later where he could recreated them, that way I will have materials to use on one of my creations and plus we don't have everything to know about the materials yet." Yang explain to Vanille on why she always try to see which parts of the body of the enemies could be reuse, for some of her tracking devices, bombs, and even upgrading her bumblebee with those parts. As Yang keep on looking which parts of the enemies' bodies parts she haven't got a sample yet.

After a few more minutes of waiting for Yang to finish taking more samples, so I could just trace them, but not the whole monster, or robot body, because I don't want to recreate something, or some being where I may end up having to kill them, which would make me waste mana on, so I chose to just trace the part Yang wanted me to.

"I'm not going to bother to ask what you going to use them for." Sazh said to Yang as he walk up to the machine console to activate it. "Here we go!" Sazh said to everyone as he click on the keypad to make the metal ladder into a metal bridge to the next platform. "Nothing to it!" Sazh said with a big smile as we walk up the metal bridge to the next platform. "This is just getting annoying..." Esdese whisper mostly to herself, but Serah heard her. "Oh? What annoying Esdese?" Serah ask in a whisper tone to Esdese as walk up the next metal bridge to other platform a head of us.

"I'm annoy, because there are bunch of weakling around to fight." Esdese said to Serah as she grab the leg of the incubus trying to get in a sneak attack at her, but Esdese freeze the incubus whole body instantly, then Esdese did a left front kick to the frozen incubus as it broke into many ice cubes of different size and shape to the ground. Weiss bind both succubus with dozen of ice swords, that Weiss created in midair around the 2 succubus and fire them as they pierce both succubus right before they could do anything. Snow took this chance to use froststrike on one of the binding succubus and sending the succubus crashing into the other succubus. Weiss snap her fingers as the ice swords start to glow bright blue light, then we could hear cracking noise, then we see both succubus turn into ice statues and Snow rush in to punch them with his right fist as they broke to pieces.

After killing the incubus and 2 succubus, we walk onto the rocky path next. "Well I guess you're right Esdese, but the thing is Esdese, that you're just too strong. Maybe we will face some stronger monster as we continue our journey?" Serah said to Esdese with a smile as she walk along with everyone to the rocky path. "I guess you're right. Doesn't mean it won't stop being annoying though." Esdese replied to Serah with a blank face. I notice that Snow and Vanille are already talking with each other from what I could see that they are laughing with each other while I could still feel Hope's glare from behind me.

 _'Would this kid ever stop glaring at me? **{Unless he get to kill you, or something? Then no. By the way. I finally able to change your left eye into your rinnesharingan version like your right eye. The bad news is, that you won't be able to see through your left eye for the rest of the day until the process is finish. Good news is, that you are still able to use your right eye along with it skills. The more good news is, that after the process is over. Both your eyes will be your rinnesharingan version and the casting speed will be instant now unlike before where it just a few second, or under, but some skills casting speed won't change at all. Sadly, there another bad news where after gaining your second rinnesharingan is that they won't turn off and stay in any sharingan stage, or which ever stage you choose. On the other hand, whenever you pour aura of terror into your eyes, instead of your rinnesharingan being red. They would turn into golden brown instead.}** Well it not like I haven't fought with just one eye before. Eh, I already train with both eyes already. Nothing new at all. Well at least when I go to Naruto world. Before won't find it weird, that I have sharingan in both eyes now instead of one.'_ I replied to Great Red as I close my left eye and leave out my right eye open the whole time now while still under a illusion.

Then from above 2 incubus try to ambush us from the sky, but I already ran up the wall from my left and jump as I smash my left leg into one of the 2 incubus near me, then I did a quick draw and slice the second incubus in the air where the incubus' blood splat onto the wall with it blood as I land to the ground while I return my blade back into it sheath. I notice the first incubus I kicked already die from Yang punching it with her right fist as it blew up into a bloody mist. "Huh?" Yang said in confuse as she stare at the bloody wall and on the ground.

"What wrong Yang?" Weiss ask Yang when she notice Yang didn't bother to look around for scatter parts. "Just thought those monster were, I don't know? Made out of metal and stuff, but surprisingly they have blood, or maybe it some kind of oil?" Yang said to Weiss, but just shrugged and walk around the blood on the ground. Everyone who heard Yang just said look like they didn't bother to say anything and continue walking to the the rocky path. "Just need to get through here." Claire said to everyone as we gone to the right path where we see more cargo like to our right where they open up, where 2 pulsework soldiers came out with a single succubus came from above us and land behind the 2 pulsework soldiers.

Serah already threw 5 enchanted throwing knives at the succubus before it could do anything, then Serah brought out her bow and fire out a arrow straight to the succubus' head, but the succubus still moving, which mean it still alive. I could hear Serah mumbling about how monster should die already. One of the pulsework soldiers rush at Vanille, but Snow punch the pulsework soldier from the left side. Sending it crash into the wall and Sazh quickly start shooting at it while Claire cut the succubus to pieces with her gunblade and Serah helping Claire by throwing more knives at the succubus' joints to stop it movements. This allow Claire an opening to cut the succubus between all the joints causing the succubus to die from all it body parts felling to pieces.

I look to my right and see Yang already destroy the second pulsework soldier by melting it with her golden flame with a bored face. "Hey Yang. Why you melt it? Don't you need some of it parts?" Vanille ask Yang confuse on why Yang destroy all the pulsework soldier's body. "Got everything I need from it kind already. No need to waste anymore time with it." Yang answer Vanille's question. Then I continue walking up the path in front of us with a little hill. "Wait for us!" Vanille call out to me with everyone catching up to me. As we continue going on the rocky path, then we see in front of us a open area with bunch of gears around the place.

"What do you suppose that is?" Claire ask everyone as we walk towards what look like a keypad on the machine with giant gear on the left side of it.

 **Rumble***

"Better hope this one isn't a weakling like before..." I heard Esdese grumble as she got out her long rapier along with Yang and Weiss bought out their weapons. "What is that?" Sazh ask in fear as he already got his guns ready. "Pulse armament." Claire answer to Sazh's question. "And that's bad for us, isn't it?" Sazh ask with fear in his voice as he back up a little. "You have eyes, don't you?" Claire said with a sarcasm tone. "Would it kill you to be nice?" Sazh grumble quietly.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Dreadnought

 **Lvl:** 62

 **HP:** 17,940

 **MP:** 74

Esdese charge right in with her long rapier by her right side with a smile on her face along with Yang running beside Esdese and Claire behind them with her gunblade in blade mode. Serah and Weiss got out their bow to support from long range with Sazh helping as well. Hope start casting protect and shell on everyone, then Snow stood with Vanille as Snow cast blizzard while Vanille cast deprotect and deshell on the dreadnought.

 **'Room.'** I create a spherical space around the whole open area just in case I need to switch anyone to different place when their in danger. I air tricked in front of the dreadnought and use **counter shock** on the dreadnought to paralysis it just a few second and air tricked behind the girls. As I watch Yang uppercut the dreadnought to the air and Esdese did a jump kick to the dreadnought. Sending it crashing to the ground with Serah, Weiss, and Sazh firing at it from a behind us. I place Murasame on my left hip and air tricked in front of the dreadnought getting up with counter shock effect disappear. **'Trace on: Golden Eater!'** I traced Sakata Kintoki's noble phantasm a huge masakari axe that carries the power of the thunder deity with loaded with 15 cartridges with thunder put into them and destructive power is raised with their detonation.

[Reinforcement] 20% time limit: 5 seconds

I grab the golden eater, that in both my hands with increase strength from [Reinforcement] as I smash the dreadnought in the front with golden eater. Sending it crashing to the wall as golden eater disappear in burst of blue flames. Without warning a wrecking ball coming right us. I did a backflip as the others try to dodge it as it destroy the ground below us. As we fell down the hole, that just been made from the dreadnought, which everyone fell down to. I land on the ground on my feet. I grab my Murasame with my left hand ready, for the dreadnought next attack coming our way.

"Thought we were goners,. Everyone alright?" Sazh said to everyone as he start stand up from the ground. "I think so." Vanille replied. "Incoming!" Claire warn everyone as she move away from the dreadnought coming down on us while some of us lost our balance and fell down again.

[Observer] auto-activated Update target stats

 **Name:** Dreadnought

 **Lvl:** 62

 **HP:** 44,850

 **MP:** 74

[REFLECT!]

The dreadnought send out it wrecking ball again to see if anyone of us would get hit, but I use reflect, one of Vanishing Dragon's power, to create a air space field around us and reflect the wrecking ball back to the dreadnought as it took a few step back almost felling on it back, but it stood it ground as it use it claw like hand to grab the wrecking ball out of it face. Esdese create dozen of icicles in midair on the right side of the dreadnought and fire them at the dreadnought. Sazh casting fire and Vanille casting aero at the dreadnought from a far a little to support Claire slashing at it feet while Serah is firing out enchanted ice arrows at the dreadnought's claw like hand to cover it in ice to stop it from grabbing Claire.

Yang already firing out her shotgun rounds at the dreadnought head and Weiss supporting Yang's shotgun rounds by shooting wind arrows to boost Yang's shotgun rounds speed and power. Snow keep on casting blizzard on the dreadnought's right feet to keep it in place while Claire keep on slashing the left feet in order for the dreadnought to stop it movements. Hope keep on casting cure on some of us who unlucky enough to get smack by the ice claw like hand. I draw my Murasame out of it sheath and air tricked it from above to use **Ryutsuisen** as I swing Murasame down on the dreadnought's head, splitting the head in half, but the neck was untouched by my blade, so the dreadnought's head kept intact. I place my sheath on my left hip.

 **'Chidori!'** My left hand start to produce high concentration of electricity as a sound of a thousand birds chirping. I thrust my left hand in a palm strike at the dreadnought's chest area, then the dreadnought start to take a few step forward, but fell down while I jump back away right as it fell down. "Is it dead?" Vanille ask me. I thrust my left hand like a spear with the still left over lightning charge and pierce a giant hole on where the dreadnought's head used to be. "Should be now." I finally answer Vanille's question. As I return my blade to the sheath.

"Give me a few minutes to see if there something I could scavenge from this thing." Yang said to everyone as she taking the dreadnought part by part. "Nope. This would be usable. No again. Ew. Oh I needed this!" I heard Yang mumble to herself. "Pulse is crawling with things like that, isn't it?" Sazh ask Claire, since Claire the only one who gone to the army. "Got me. Not even the Corps has access to intel on Pulse. Soldiers in the field fight blind." Claire answer as best she could to Sazh's question. "Yeah, I noticed that, but don't you need to know exactly what you're up against?" Sazh ask Claire on why they don't give out intel on these enemies. "Target's a target." Claire answer Sazh's question as simple as she could.

"You like to keep it simple, don't you?" Sazh ask Claire with a deadpan on his face. "I stick to my goal." Claire replied, but this gave Hope something to think about. "As long as you have a goal, you can fight?" Hope ask Claire a little nervous and determine while looking at my directions at the corner of his eyes. "You can stay alive." Claire didn't bother to answer Hope's question instead of just give him a reason to not get kill. "Don't bother trying to get Lightning on more info on the Pulse Sazh, or even try to make her answer in detail. She only answer in simple thing to people she could tolerate. Beside only her family could get anything out of her." Snow telling Sazh, that he should give up on getting anything else out of Claire right now.

I could still feel Hope glaring at me and Weiss who notice this narrow her eyes, so she walk towards to Yang who just finish scavenge from the dreadnought and getting Yang to help her talk with Hope about what happen to his mother. I walk along with Esdese to the only path a head of us. "Come on everyone. No time to waste." Esdese said to everyone as we climb over the rock edge and up the metal path upward. As we enter The Vile Peaks: Mounds of Naught. "This looks like easy going!" Vanille said excited. As we exit the metal tunnel path and to a rocky path. "For now that is." Serah said to Vanille. I notice Hope look a little mad when he talking to Weiss and Yang, but he look down on the ground a little sad as I could see some tears going down his cheeks.

"Ragna...after this is over...c-could Serah and I come with you guys on your journey?" Claire whisper to me, because she know the girls and I would change world after we kill the last boss. "Sure. It not like the gods and goddesses won't try to replace you two with someone else to take your place in this timeline." I whisper back to Claire who give me a small smile. "I would love it, if Lightning and Serah here would come with us as well." Esdese said in a whisper tone as well giving Claire a smile, since Esdese already got attach to Claire from those years of torturing training with each other now.

"Let hope there-" Yang was about to say something, that could jinx us, but Weiss stop her before she could finish. Sadly, I have a foreboding it too late and something bad would happen in the future. _'Eh, I will just destroy that something if it get in my way.'_ I thought with a evil grin, but the grin disappear in a second before someone could see it. "Sorry." Yang said with a sheepish smile to Weiss who just roll her eyes at Yang. "I'm gonna scout ahead." Claire said to everyone as she run up the rocky hill with us behind following her.

As we walk up the rocky hill and just caught up to Claire as she look at the open field a head of us. I see a lake, or maybe a ocean hard to tell right now. I notice there a airship, or a boat broken down almost out to the lake. I watch Claire and Sazh walk up on the broken airship/boat. As they look at the at the night sky with Serah and I behind them. "Not much of a future for us, huh?" Sazh ask Claire as he sit down on Claire's right side. "Hard to picture a happy ending." Claire answer Sazh as she look up at the night sky, since she can't a happy ending in this world, but if she and Serah gone with me and the girls to a different world. As long she and Serah stay with her current family. There would always be a happy ending to her, but she kept this to herself until she and Serah leave this world after being told what happen to her counterparts on other parallel world. "We don't even know where to go." Sazh said to Claire, which broke her thoughts.

Claire stood up as she look at Sazh, then back up to the night sky. "I do." Claire replied to Sazh. "Huh?" Sazh look at Claire confuse as she keep looking up the sky. "There." Claire said to Sazh as we look up where Claire is looking at. "Eden? The Sanctum's seat of power. Hehahah. Oh, that's a great idea. Just charge right in there. Give them a taste of L'Cie terror! Hahaha...wait...you're serious?! I'm getting too old for this!" Sazh shout out to Claire. "Keep running. The choice is either you die or turn into a Cie'th. There's no place for L'Cie to hide." Claire said to Sazh as she walk away from him. "Well...no place in this world L'Cie could hide, but maybe in some other world..." Serah said in a whisper tone to me with a small smile and Claire who look at our directions, then give us a small smile as well when she heard what Serah whisper, but wipe that smile off her face in case someone may find out about us.

I notice Yang already gone around to see if she could scavenge anything with Esdese helping her. Weiss is already talking to Hope about something while Snow and Vanille are talking with each other. "So Ragna. Think we have a great journey after this one?" Serah ask me with a smile. "Yup, but if your older sister want to fight the Sanctum. Well I think there a way I could destroy the whole place easily enough." I answer Serah's question. I notice everyone is walking towards us now as they listen onto what Claire and Sazh saying.

"No...they want a fight? Let's take it to the Sanctum's door!" Claire said to Sazh as she look back at the Eden in the sky. "This isn't a game!" Sazh shout at Claire, for even thinking about fighting the whole Sanctum. "No. That's for damn sure. It started with Serah. The fal'Cie took her. Now I'm a L'Cie too and the Sanctum's hunting me, an enemy of the state, but who's pulling their strings? A fal'Cie. Eden. Cocoon's Sustainer and Guiding Light. It probably ordered the Purge, too. Pulse and Sanctum fal'Cie? They're all the same to them: expendable. I'm not dying a fal'Cie slave." Claire said to Sazh with a expressionless on her face, but I could see in her eyes as she look at me with happiness when she remember not long ago. I already broke her connection with the fal'Cie already along with Serah, but the others don't know about this.

"So? What are you gonna do?" Sazh ask Claire a little worry on what Claire would say next. "Destroy it." Claire answer as simple it could be. Vanille, Snow, Sazh, and Hope look at Claire with shocked expression while Weiss, Yang, Esdese, and Serah just look at Claire with a smile with pride. I just smirk at Claire's answer. _' **{Gotta say, Claire know what to do against an enemy. Hey! You should make this your family motto. "When facing an obstacle, then destroy it until there nothing left. Never show any mercy to your enemies. Showing mercy make you weak. The strong devour the weak." Oh crap...you spend too much with Esdese, that her philosophy just became the family thing now.}** I guess...I will only show mercy, but won't drop my guard, because then if they try anything against me, or my family where it put them in danger. I will destroy them and everything they care about.'_ I said to Great Red darkly as my right eye turn golden brown just a split second.

"By yourself? Are you crazy, or something?! Say you pull it off. What's that get you? Satisfaction? Something happens to Eden, it's lights out Cocoon...! You _want_ that...you're a Pulse L'Cie now, so you just want to snuff out Cocoon!" Sazh shout at Claire in angry. "No! What about Serah here?! Isn't she safe now? And didn't she tell us to save Cocoon before?! It might even be our Focus to make sure Cocoon stays-" Vanille shout at Claire and she was going to keep on telling Claire what she think, but was cut off by Claire. "Our Focus doesn't matter. I don't take orders from fal'Cie. How I live is up to me." Claire said to Vanille. "Don't you mean how you die?" Sazh said to Claire.

"Think like that, and it's already over. Better to pick your path and keep moving. Don't worry. I'm after the Sanctum. I'm not out to destroy the world." Claire said to Sazh. "I don't know...I may end up destroying this world if I find a good reason to." I said mostly to myself in a whisper tone, then Serah smack shoulder with a glare of her. "No destroying world." Serah scold me quietly. I notice Yang smirking at me, then yelp when Esdese pitch her butt. Yang glare at Esdese with a little blush on her face. "Stop it you two." Weiss said in a hush tone of voice. Esdese just smirk at Yang a little, then look back at Claire and Yang just glare a little and look back at Claire.

"If it did come to that, wonder if our 'hero' would fly to stop me?" Claire said to Sazh while looking at Snow in the corner of her eyes when I notice Snow narrowing his eyes at Claire right now. "You want to fight Snow now? Just like that, and you're enemies? If you haven't notice right now. Everyone here could try to stop you right now when you have that kind of thought." Sazh threaten Claire. Snow was just about to step forward, but was stop by Weiss who place her Myrtenaster at his neck to stop him from trying to attack Claire.

"Next time we meet, we might be too." Claire said to Sazh as she look at him. I watch Snow glaring at Weiss, then walk towards Vanille's side and look at Claire again. Then Claire start walking away from Sazh and the other. "Wait up Lightning." Yang said to Claire as she jog a little to catch up to Claire with Esdese, Weiss, and Hope following behind her. "Take care you three. I will make sure Lightning won't try to cause the world to be destroy by accident. Don't worry. All of us will meet up again in the future. When the time, I don't know, but we will meet again. I know that for sure. Snow you better protect your girlfriend Vanille and the old man." I said to them as I start walking to catch up to the others. "Take care!" Vanille shout to me while didn't deny the part of being Snow's girlfriend now while Snow is blushing and trying to say something, but couldn't and Sazh just laugh at Snow.

"Take care you hear! Make sure to take care of the kid and the girls!" Sazh shout to me and I just wave them later. I did a light jog to caught up to the others while leaving Vanille, Sazh, and Snow behind. After catching up to everyone I notice Hope is trying to catch his breath. "I'm going with all of you." Hope said to everyone right as I arrive. "And Ragna...sorry for trying to plan a way to kill you somehow. I hope you could forgive me." Hope look at me with a sorry expression.

"You were planning on how to kill me?" I ask Hope with a eyebrow rise. "I don't know. Maybe we should leave the kid back at the others." Yang said to everyone as she stare at Hope. "I can fight. I'm not afraid." Hope said to Yang. Suddenly a squad of soldiers came to our front out of no where. "Great, a PSICOM hit squad." Claire said to everyone, then one of the PSICOM soldier press a remote control.

 **Boom and Crash***

Behind us was a explosives as the path behind us are sealed up now. "Nobody move!" said one of PSICOM soldiers as they aim their guns at us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Corps Gunner

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 1,092

 **MP:** 64

 **Ding***

 **[Observe] level up to 80!**

[Observe] auto-activated New data install

 **Name:** Corps Gunner

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 1,092

 **MP:** 64

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Barthunder- Bestows Barthunder on target. Manadrive Cure- Cast Cure on target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** Corps Gunmen

 **Notes:** Weak against Fire and Ice; half damage from Lightning; low HP.

 **Name:** PSCIOM Tracker

 **Lvl:** 16

 **HP:** 1,296

 **MP:** 210

 **Active Skill:** Flag Strike Point- Summons Targeting Beacon.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Shock Troops

 **Notes:** Standard grunt; no noteworthy features.

 _'Finally I get some more info on these guys! **{I'm surprise your observe skill didn't level up already from all the time it been active.}** I know right? well at least it give me something more than just their name, level, HP, and MP!'_ I thought with a scowl. "Hand in the air!" The PSICOM tracker shout at us. "Nope!" Yang shout back as she appear in front of the tracker and send out a uppercut with her left fist at the tracker. As the tracker flew up in the air while I air tricked behind one of the gunners and stole their manadrive right before they could self destruct after they die. "Hey! Give me that!" said the gunner who I just stole from.

[Structural Grasp] target manadrive.

I got everything I needed from knowing on how to use antimatter manipulation principle, or AMP technology for short and how to build one. _'Good thing I have [Tracing] to recreate these manadrive device. Oh yeah! Claire should be using the Grav-Con Unit military-issue manadrive device. I been wondering how she create her own gravity field, but unlike mine. She can't change the gravity directions at will. Well guess the girls will get to use powers similar to my kind of magic. Just need to install them later and in different form.'_ I thought to myself as I crush the manadrive device in my hand to pieces, then I grab the gunner's neck with my right hand and crush their neck where it let out a nasty crack sound.

I throw the dead gunner at the one of the other gunners, then I trace a single [Black Key] and throw it at the tracker's shadow. When the tracker's shadow been pierced by my [Black Key], the tracker couldn't move at all. "What the?!" said the tracker as Weiss appear behind the tracker and pull out my [Black Key] and thrust it behind the tracker's head. Killing the tracker instantly as the [Black Key] disappear in blue flames. Hope throw his boomerangs where I could see a civilian type AMP technology on it. As the Hope's boomerangs hit the last gunner in multiple strike, then the boomerangs return to Hope when it hit the 7th time on the gunner.

Claire quickly went behind the gunner and snap their neck in a second. but Claire remember one of the family's rules. Always cut their head off just in case their still alive, or burn them to ashes without letting them regenerate, so Claire cut off the gunner's head off. "I think...I'm going to be sick." Hope said mostly to himself as he look a bit green when he saw Claire cutting off the gunner's head off and he just notice how a most of the enemies, that are human, or close being a humanoid. We would always try to cut their head off, or attack a second time in a different way. "Hey, no puking near me. If you're getting sick over this already. Then you won't be much help in future fights." Yang said to Hope as she pat on his back.

"Let keep on moving. I don't want to stay here any longer." Esdese said to everyone as she continue walking up a head of us where there only one path we could take. "Not bad." Claire said to Hope as she walk towards him. "Really? Thanks and sorry Yang." Hope said to both Claire and Yang. "Still got much to learn though." Weiss said just loud enough for Hope to hear as she follow Esdese with Serah walking along with her. "There will be more soldiers. We should keep moving." Hope said to Claire as he start to follow after Esdese and Weiss, but notice Claire didn't move from her spot just yet. "Lightning? Are you worried about the others? I'm sure they got away okay." Hope said to Claire, then I push Yang gently forward.

"Come on Yang." I said to Yang. "So can you, if you leave now. With everyone here beside you, it'll be fight after fight. I don't know how it'll end. It's anybody's guess." Claire said to Hope and Yang stood still as she lean on my chest to listen on what Claire and Hope going to say while holding my right hand with her. "I know that, but I need to be stronger, so I will have the strength to protect the one I love. Lightning?" Hope said to Claire with determine.

"Call me Light." Claire said to Hope as she look at my directions. "Why Light?" Yang whisper to me. I just shrug, since I don't have the answer. "What's the plan from here?" Hope ask Claire nervously. "Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum. We'll find transport to Eden." Claire said to Hope while I notice Weiss, Esdese, and Serah are standing are waiting for everyone to continue on. "I live in Palumpolum. I can show everyone all the shortcuts." Hope said to Claire. "No side trips." Claire said to Hope, since she already looking at the time being wasted. "No need. I don't think L'Cie are welcome at home." Hope said mostly to himself. As we enter The Vile Peaks: Scavenger's Trail.

"Come on you two! We will leave you two behind!" Serah shout to Claire and Hope. "Come on Ragna." Yang said to me as she pull me towards the others. "Need to get something off you chest?" Hope ask Claire when he notice Claire is thinking about something. "No." Claire didn't want to speak what on her mind to someone she barely know. "Uh...okay..." Hope said nervously as he rub the side of his arm. "Hey Ragna. You should go talk to Claire on what wrong with her. She always would listen to you." Yang whisper to me while we continue walking the rocky path out of this place. "Why would she listen me? Shouldn't she talk with Weiss or Esdese?" I ask Yang in confuse. Yang just roll her eyes at me and pull me towards Claire, then Yang pull Hope towards Esdese, Weiss, and Serah to talk.

"Need to talk about something?" I ask Claire and she just stare at me for a few seconds and just sigh as she walk next to me while I look at Hope explain to the girls about the shortcut in Palumpolum. "It just, that I have a lot to think about how the family I live with are from different a world, even dimension. Then just a few years ago, you guys already told me how my life already been set to already. I mean really. You find out that your fate is to become a L'Cie, then try to save the world and life of all people to send them to the new world. It not a burden I would like to hold. I know it selfish of me to ask you to take me and Serah with you guys to other world out there." Claire tell me what on her mind lately since she became a L'Cie.

"Hey. It no big deal, plus why should you care about other people life? You don't even know them at all. You have no responsibility to take care of all the life in this world. Heck those fal'Cie could take care of it, since they got the goddess Etro to help them-" I explain to Claire she shouldn't worry about her future duty to save mankind, but was cut off by someone behind us. "Mercer...you have throw the fate of the world out of balance..." said a female voice behind us.

"And why should I care about this world? I'm just waiting for Bhunivelze to awaken, so I can seal him away into something else and replace him with someone else." I said to the female voice without turning back and I notice Claire looking back anyway and widen her eyes at what she see. "Ragna D. Mercer...The Destroyer of All ...The Magic King of Creation...both titles are different paths. One shall destroy everything while the other shall create everything. Both titles should only be possess by a single being, but you...have both. You are the being who could destroy all life and bring new life or restore those life, then there the power of void. You possess power over creation, destruction, and the void in between. I do not know why you chose to come this world Mercer, and I don't care at first. But now? You have already cut the connection between Claire and Serah from Pulse already. Their fate have already change now." said the female voice.

"And what are you going to do about it? Whoever you are." I said to the female voice as I finally look back at the female voice.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Etro

 **Title:** Goddess of Death and Chaos, The Guide of Souls

 **Lvl:** ?

 **HP:** ?

 **MP:** ?

 **Active Skill:**?

 **Passive Skill:** ?

 **Type:** Divine

 **Subtype:** fal'Cie

 **Notes:** Etro created by the god Bhunivelze. The second deity created after Pulse. Created with the image of Mwynn and was gave no powers to create anything of her own. Etro tore up her body and disappear from the world out of a desire for Bhunivelze's attention, but was ignore still. Etro found Mwynn as she was almost overtaken by the chaos that festered as a result of Bhunivelze's attempt to reach the unseen realm. Before disappearing into the chaos, Mwynn tasked Etro to protect the world balance. Etro grew found of the beings created from her blood and bestowed each of them with a piece of the chaos, which became their heart. Etro also guide the soul that die and gone to Valhalla as they melt into the chaos, but Etro would retrieve the soul from inside it and guide it back to the mortal realm to be reborn.

"Goddess Etro..." _'I am so glad my [Observe] finally give me more info now.'_ I spoke the name of the female voice while thought with a little happiness at the current info given from [Observe]. "So you know who I am. Now tell me as to why you trying to destroy the balance of the world? If you trying to get Bhunivelze's attention, then you need to try harder. As he won't wake up from just the balance being broken." said the now name as Etro.

"Well...if I were to go to the unseen world, or Valhalla where the chaos are. Where I could bring the goddess Mwynn back to life. I think Bhunivelze will awaken." I said with a smirk when I notice Etro look like scowling at me, since right now Etro look like a floating orb of light. "You shall not!" Etro shout at me as I could feel the mana around the area gathering in a single area.

"Claire go with the other and get them out of here while I face her." I said to Claire as I use one of the light cubes to create a portal and suck Claire in to send her to where the others are. _'Red! Get them out of here! Tell them I will meet them soon. **{Got it partner and don't you dare try to die! I may have spend a few years in your soulscape, and I love it already. I don't want to lose it! I will protect them while you fight the goddess.}** Got it.'_ I replied to Great Red.

"You will not cause the destroy the balance of the world Mercer!" Etro shout at me as she made the wind push me into a portal, that Etro just created as I enter the portal.

 **Day?: Unknown Place!**

 _' **{Ragna! Wake up!}** What...what the hell?! How did I fell a sleep?! **{You been gone for a few days and been a sleep the whole time. The girls are worry and piss. Esdese even try to locate you, but you were unreachable right now. I finally got you to wake up as well. That Etro send you to a unknown place right now and you need to help the girls and the others.}** Ugh...stupid goddess...fine I could teleport to them soon. Oh right is my right eye done? **{Been done. It already the same rinnesharingan as your right eye. Now hurry!}** Got it Red. Tell them I'm on my way.'_ I said to Great Red as I look around me. _'Now where am I? It look like I'm felling from the sky...oh shit...'_ I thought with a deadpan as my eyes widen a little when I notice, that I am felling from the sky.

 _'How the hell did I not fell down to the ground already, since it been a few days now?! **{Oh! I think it because you just got split out of the portal and look like it different time zone, or something and it look like your in a different world again.}** I thought I wasn't able to change world till I beat the last boss in Final Fantasy XIII?! **{Well Gaia never said other higher being could send you to different world.}** Could I still go back to the girls? **{You should be able to and I'm surprise they didn't teleport along with you to this world. Better hurry Ragna.}** I will after I find out where I am find, then I will teleport to the girls.'_ I thought with a scowl.

I use [Flight Magic] to slow down my fell as I land on the ground. I look around and notice I am in a ruin city. "Where have I seen this place before?" I thought out loud as I use [Soul Scan] to locate any living being near this place. I notice only 2 souls are just below me and one of the soul is dying.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 50% Chi

I smash the ground below me as I fell down. I use the left over Chi to to speed down by kicking the air.

I land on the ground and notice a white dragon dead cover in it other blood, then there two females with weapons look like they trying to kill each other and look like their both badly hurt. One is a white hair with pink eye and have a unique looking long sword. The other girl is a blonde hair with crimson eyes with a chakram as a weapon, that really big and she look like a 14 years old while the white hair girl is mostly 19. Both girls' outfit are white and black color scheme. The blonde hair girl look like she about to die soon from the injury she have right now if they aren't taken care of. "Who the hell are you?!" said the white hair girl. "ZEROOOOOOOO!" said the blonde hair girl as she charge at the now name as Zero.

I air tricked in between them and knock out both their weapons out of their hands. "Okay! You two stop trying to kill each other and fucking tell me where the hell am i?!" I shout at both of them release about 20% of my killer intent causing them to freeze up. "I will tell you after I kill One here!" Zero said to as she try to pick up her sword, but stop moving after I draw my blade out instantly and place it over her neck. **'Amaterasu Blade.'** "Don't think I won't be able to kill you." I said in a cold tone as my blade cover in black flames, that give out no heat at all, but I could tell Zero and One could feel the black flames of amaterasu could kill them easily.

"We need to die, that it and if you could kill us with that flaming sword of your then do it right now." Zero said me in a cold tone when she learn about me able to kill them. I narrow my eyes at her and look at One, then widen my eyes a little and went into a deadpan. _'Crap...I'm in Drakengard 3...look like route C and that mean...two unstable girls...damn it...'_ I thought with surprise, but didn't show it to the Zero and One. "You two...aren't human?" I ask them with a dull tone as I put the black flames out and place the blade back into the sheath.

"Of course not! Do you think human have a fucking flower in their right eye?!" Zero shout at me. "Thought so...FUCKING ETRO! SENDING ME TO A DIFFERENT WORLD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUT HER TO PIECES BY TEARING HER SKIN FIRST, THEN THE MEAT UNTIL THE BONES SHOW AND I WILL HEAL HER BACK TO FULL HEALTH AS I REPEAT IT OVER AGAIN! AFTERWARD A FEW TIME I WILL KILL HER! THEN I WILL TORTURE HER FUCKING SOUL!" I said to Zero with a calm voice, then I shout in rage making Zero and One jump in shock at my outburst. I took a deep breath and calm myself. "Okay. This what we going to do. I will destroy, that flower inside both you. Then I am going to leave this place and will forget about this whole thing." I said to both Zero and One.

[All Fiction] target Black Flower into nothing

I pierce both girls with giant screw, that I created from midair as they fell and pierce both Zero and One's back where all of us could hear something screaming in rage and fear. As the giant screws broke down to dust with both Zero and One's bodies being fully healed. Then I notice the flower in Zero's right eye disappear as we could see her right pink eye now as her left arm fell down on the ground as a new one instantly grew out. "Now that just plain weird and interesting. Now I am leaving and you're welcome of being free of the Black Flower. Don't worry about it either, since I destroy it already." I said to both them as I start walking away from here as I was just about to active one of my title's effect.

"Oh no you don't!" Zero said behind me as she grab my left shoulder with her new left hand. "What now?" I ask Zero with a scowl. "You think you could just drop right in and destroy the Black Flower from within our bodies like nothing? Then you think you could just walk away? Not happening buddy. You are going to take responsibility, for not killing us at all." Zero said to me in a serious tone. "Zero is right. You have to take care of us now. We both wanted to die, but now? How could we when there no reason anymore. The current world can continue on without us right now. Plus I remember you saying about someone sending you to this world? You are going to bring us with you and take care of us." One said in a demanding voice.

"Don't forget about our need as well." Zero said in a demanding voice as well. "Need? Why should I take care of either you two? And what need? Need to kill someone?" I ask them as I narrow my eyes as I grip Murasame ready to fight. "Of course our need to have sex. If you already figure out who we are and what we are, then you should know we have a high sex drive and it look like you will be the one who will give it to us." Zero smirk at me as she poke me in the chest. I deadpan at Zero and said, "Yeah, no. Bye!" I active one of my titles where I teleport to where Weiss right now from what Great Red told me who to teleport to first.

 **Day?: Blazing Glory!**

Right as my body glow white I felt two hand grab onto me. I know I'm at Palumpolum: Agora. "Now to find-" I thought out loud, but my thoughts was cut off when a pop up screen appear in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have gain 2 new titles!**

 **[Husband of Usubeni D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

 **[Husband of Akabeni D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

"Oh?" I heard the amusement in Zero's voice. "So I'm Usubeni D. Mercer wife of Ragna D. Mercer. I like it...almost make me remember my human's past." Zero said to me with a grin at me and now known as Usubeni. "I wasn't planning on marriage with all the killing and all, but I'm finish with it and Akabeni? I guess that could world. You should be glad Gaia explain to us with everything Ragna." One said to me with a smirk and now known as Akabeni. "Damn it..." I said in a whisper tone as I look in front of me where multiple soldiers pointing their guns at Weiss, Yang, Esdese, Claire, Serah, and Hope.

 **Boom***

Then a explosion happen, I see Snow and Fang taking some soldiers as Snow summon his eidolons as he ride it with Fang hopping on as well with a gun shooting at the soldiers. As Snow drive his eidolons on the ice path around the place. "Fine whatever. You will tell my wives about who you two are. Kill those soldiers and save the girls along with the kid down there and try not to kill the guy and girl on the weird motorcycle." I said to both Usubeni and Akabeni as I grip my Murasame, then air tricked above the girls and Hope.


	31. Chapter 31: Battle!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Battle!**

 **Day?: Blazing Glory! Part 2**

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Corps Tranquifex

 **Lvl:** 9

 **HP:** 3,612

 **MP:** 86

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Enwater- Bestows Enwater on target. Manadrive Cure- Cast Cure on target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** Corps Gunmen

 **Notes:** Susceptible to lightning element; water damage halved.

 **Name:** Corps Pacifex

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 5,670

 **MP:** 67

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Watera- Employs powerful water-based attacks.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** Corps Footmen

 **Notes:** Susceptible to lightning element; water damage halved.

 **Name:** PSICOM Predator

 **Lvl:** 13

 **HP:** 3,780

 **MP:** 75

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Curse- Capable of inflicting the Curse status ailment.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Hunter

 **Notes:** None

 **Name:** Orion

 **Lvl:** 12

 **HP:** 25,200

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Sparkstorm- Employs powerful lightning-based attacks.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Tilter

 **Notes:** Very attack speed; weak against ice and water.

 **Name:** PSICOM Bombardier

 **Lvl:** 13

 **HP:** 11,340

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** None

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Artillery

 **Notes:** None

[Soul Collector] activate! dual gunblades!

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to storm flame attribute plus sun flame attribute plus mist flame attribute

I grab both dual gunblades in gun mode and set them into auto fire with storm flame attribute to disintegrate everything in its path with the sun flame to make my projectiles an irregular acceleration to confuses the enemies and with mist flame to make the bullets disappear, then reappear at a different direction right as they hit the targets. I keep on air tricking around the area while shooting at the pacifex and tranquifex around the place.

"AAHHHH! MY HAND!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey did anyone see where I left my sandwich at?"

"MY LEGS! THEIR GONE!"

"AH! HE KILL KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARD! WOAH! SHIT! GAH!"

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Usubeni shout out as she jumps down as she charges at the soldiers with her sword with her little sister Akabeni behind her. "I'm really surprise, that I'm working with you Zero, no Usubeni. Ugh I'm still not over the facts you killed all of our own sisters." Akabeni growl at Usubeni as she crushes a soldier with her chakram as she spin it around with each time a soldier been crush to death as their blood splash onto her clothes. With Usubeni backing her up by slashing everything in her path, for every time a soldier try to shoot. Usubeni already appear behind them as she cut them in half with their blood cover her head to toe with her smile.

While Usubeni and Akabeni are fighting, I already took out a third of the soldiers around the place. Esdese, Weiss, and Serah are shooting down the orion from the air with their icicles and ice arrows. Yang already taking down the bombardier before they could use their bazooka and Claire cutting down more predators. "Who the new girls?!" Yang shout to everyone as she burns down a tranquifex. "Ask Ragna! He was the one who brought them with him!" Weiss shout to Yang as she pierce a pacifex with an ice rapier as the pacifex body became an ice statue, then Weiss smash it with her left leg.

"Just found out from Gaia! We got new sisters now!" Esdese shout to Weiss and Yang who have a scowl on their faces as they start to kill the soldiers faster. "Nice to meet you. I'm Akabeni. I hope we could get a long." Akabeni said in a polite tone of voice to Esdese as she land back to back of Esdese. "Heh! If you two are really what Gaia told me, then you better work hard! I won't allow some weakling to be with Ragna! Only the strong could be with the strong, if you're weak. I won't hesitate to kill you both!" Esdese said with a grin as she grab one of the bombardier's face and cause blood ice spike to burst out of their body while they cough out their blood without having the ability to scream.

"I like her Akabeni. The name Usubeni, and don't worry about us being weak. Plus, I still have to _thanks_ Ragna later." Usubeni said to Esdese with a sultry tone of voice.

[Soul Collector] deactivate!

As I draw Murasame out of it sheath, then use **Ryushosen** to strike the pacifex's jaw from below. **'Sharingan's Genjutsu: Five Senses Seal.'** I cast a genjutsu on multiple soldiers in my sight as I seal away their senses. I could see all of them look around and shouting in confuse. **'Chidori Senbon!'** I send out countless sharp senbon at the confuse soldiers while I increase the mana in chidori senbon to instant kill. I place Murasame back into it sheath as I got into a battoujutsu stance and unsheathe Murasame with blinding speed as I cut all the confuse soldiers from a far, then place Murasame back into it sheath. **'Judgement Cut.'** I air tricked above Weiss and draw out Murasame and hold it above my head, then use **Ryutsuisen** as I bought the blade down on one of the soldier, that try to attack Weiss' behind.

"Thanks Ragna!" Weiss shout to me as she releases countless number of ice arrows at the tranquifexs, pacifexs, and bombardiers with Serah supporting her to did a second strike to their heart and head to make sure they stay dead. "No problem. We need to get out of here!" I shout to Weiss as I slice one of the predator in half. I keep on air tricking around the area to kill the soldiers and dodging countless number of bullets coming at me.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 50% Chi

I move at high speed and appear behind all the sniper near the area. As I slice their head off and already appear at the next sniper until there no more sniper in the area. "Ragna we need to go!" Yang shout to me as she run with everyone out of Palumpolum: The Agora. "Keep going! I will hold them off!" I shout to Yang as I keep on cutting down all the soldiers trying to shoot the girls, Snow, and Hope.

I watch the girls already escape, but Snow and Hope stay to fight. _'Damn it Snow!'_ I scowl at the thought as I notice one of the orions try do a sneak attack at Snow, but I air tricked below it. **'Destroy The Earth.'** I swing my sheath upward as the orion blow up to pieces when my sheath made contact. I place my sheath back on my left hip and I narrow my eyes at the leftover soldiers as I place my blade back into it sheath. I see those leftover soldiers are cover in ice and doesn't look they going to move anytime soon.

"Ice tracks? Is that some kinda L'Cie's power?" Hope ask Snow as he look around the area. "Yup, but I won't say anymore as it is a secret." Snow grin at Hope who just look at Snow annoy. _' **{Esdese is connected.}** Ragna! Finally, I could talk to you! Do you have any idea how worry I was! And the others too, but anyway. Really Ragna? 2 new girls? As your wife?! I do not like this one bit Ragna...'_ Esdese said in a cold tone. _'Well blame that goddess Etro. She the one who send me to the place.'_ I toss the blame over to Etro. I could of swear I have heard Esdese growling in with anger through the link. _'Fine. If I see that Etro. I will kill her for even sending you to a different world. I know those 2 girls are unstable right now and need someone as a support, but I hate sharing what mine! Damn it Ragna! Is this going to keep happening every time we go to a different world?'_ Esdese ask me through the red light cube, that inside my shadow right now as it connect to the others with mind link.

 _'Yes, but don't worry I will make sure to wipe their memory about me.'_ I said with a serious tone of voice, because now I have 5 girls need to spend time with and need to make sure I could keep up with them in bed. Now with Usubeni and Akabeni who have high sex drive. I won't even have the energy next morning, or the rest of the day. _'Good, because no more Ragna unless I say it okay depending on who they are, since they could be useful in our family. Anyway with these 2 it fine for now, since they're still part goddess right now without, that Black Flower they told me about. They still getting their thoughts sort out right now. Ragna they seem to be immortal as well like us now. Without the Black Flower to support them. Now they just have the regeneration ability along with super strength and speed. Sadly, they don't have their Intoner mode, or their song powers either. Though we did found out the blood of their enemies, that cover their bodies would be absorb into their bodies and weapons to make them stronger.'_ Esdese inform me about what Usubeni and Akabeni lost when the Black Flower been destroyed.

 _'Good to know. How Weiss and Yang dealing with knowing I got 2 new wives?'_ I ask Esdese through the link as I follow Snow and Hope. _'Well Weiss and Akabeni are getting well with each other. Yang and Usubeni are getting fine with how they like to fight and all. I really don't mind at all right now, since their strong and all. Plus, they still goddesses and I rather have them as an ally than enemy. Which would be a waste to kill them. Oh yeah, Weiss and Yang are already helping them with their current state of mind from seeing how one been killing her own sisters and the other killing the other dragon and what not. After we get to a safe place. You will have sex with me Ragna. You been gone for a few days and I haven't got my turn yet! I need you in me! Masturbating the whole time still won't fulfill my need! Even with Yang and Weiss' help. It not the same. Plus, Yang and Weiss are the same state as me, well not same, but just close enough. You better get here Ragna!'_ Esdese growled at me through the link.

 _'I will, but get to a somewhere safe while I follow Snow and Hope out of here. Just in case, since they may end up getting kill in an unlucky situation.'_ I said to Esdese as I end the link. I follow Snow and Hope up the stairs and see a few soldiers around still.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Witch Hunter Tania Doberg's memories set earth spirit user's skill set factor + infuse memories to user + recreate effect + improve factor + merge with experience factor = Tanina Doberg's Earth Magic Knowledge Transfer

 **'Tanina Doberg's Earth Magic Knowledge Transfer!'** I active with a thought as Great Red already help with the headache of the knowledge being infuse with my memory. **'Earth Spear.'** I create a spikes of earth spring up from the ground as they pierce all the soldiers instantly without letting them give out a scream where all their bodies are up in the air with the earth spear piercing a giant hole in their bodies.

 _' **{Why another knowledge transfer?}** Because I still don't have any good earth base magic spell and I want to keep one of my new variant for [Tracing] as a secret. **{Oh yeah! Trace Persona's Battle Style Fusion, now that is something I can't wait for you to use in the future. Can't believe it took you 5 years to make this variant and you still don't have complete control over it...well you kinda do, but it takes 10,000MP per minute with using the mana around you, but 5,000MP per minute with your liquid mana state, because you're using your own mana source with -50% usage.}** That and I need to find the right person, or else it will take even more mana even with the -50% usage. Last time I try using someone that beyond what I could fuse with. It took 90% of my whole mana in a single minute. Plus, we both know, that when I use the knowledge transfer. I will have their skill set, but the power and control over them is just basic. I still need to work on them to match with my style.'_ I explain my reason on doing another knowledge transfer to Great Red and I need a defensive base skill set later in the future.

"Wow, kind of brutal don't you think Ragna?" Snow ask me with a little green as the sight of blood going down the earth spikes and a few head fell off their body. "No. They should know by now, that when they bring out their weapons. Then they should know they will be killed at any moment right after showing their weapons. Come on we need to leave." I said to Snow as he slowly nodded at me as I made the earth spear crumble as the corpses fell down on the ground with their blood splash on the ground. "I'm really glad I gave up the plan on trying to kill him..." I heard Hope whisper to himself as he looks a little green from all the corpses and blood everywhere.

"Well...let go find the others..." Snow said to both Hope and I as we continue following Snow. As we enter the ice tunnel where we I had to grab Hope as we run up the ice tunnel, since I didn't feel like waiting for Hope to carefully climb up the ice tunnel where he would slip, then go back down where he need to climb back up again. As we exit the ice tunnel now we have enter Palumpolum: Pedestrain Terraces and we see a few soldiers up here waiting for us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Scavenger

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 9,660

 **MP:** 60

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Vigilance- Prevent ability to be interrupted.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Shock Troop

 **Notes:** They have low HP, but they can pose a threat when faced in large groups.

"I got this!" Snow shout to me as he charges at the scavenger while I took care of the 2 pacifex by using throwing 2 C4 shuriken at them as they blow up at a cellular rate. "Ok I'm done with this one! Who next-! Damn it Ragna..." Snow shouted, but notice I already took care of the rest easily while it took him a little bit longer. "You know what? Forget it, you people are more dangerous than a L'Cie and fal'Cie...maybe not fal'Cie. I haven't seen it with my own eyes where your family kill one yet." Snow said in a dull tone as he continues running with a deadpan expression for a few minutes.

[Creation Magic]:

Earth Formation: body form + perfect balance center on contact to ground factor + merge with earth's nature energy + increase earth magic control to perfect factor + restore mana from earth's nature energy factor = Gaia's Blessing

Fusion System: earth scan + Gaia's blessing = Earth's Fusion Mode

 **'Earth's Fusion Mode.'** I active my new mode as I could feel everything, that touch the earth even if they're steel ground as well. I could feel where they are and what their shape is. I could feel my mana being drain at 2000MP per minute, but the mana being recover from my self-body regeneration and the earth's nature energy make the 2000MP not noticeable and I still have the 50% mana less usage still.

 _'Huh, so it would be 4000MP per minute if I didn't have 50% mana less usage passive skill. Look like I have the same as Naruto's Sage mode, but better where I don't even need to stand still and there no different sign on my body where it shows I'm in this mode. Look like I don't have to worry about someone finding out about me going into this mode.'_ I thought excitedly as I keep being in earth's fusion mode until I'm used to this feeling while getting out of here. _'Now I just need to figure out for the next element. I got fire, lightning, and earth down now...maybe wind next?'_

I could tell the girls are already far away from where I am in this mode. I cancel out earth's fusion mode, since I don't want to depend on it too much. I continue walking along with Snow and Hope as we face another squad of soldiers. "Stop! Damn it! Open fire!" said the predator as he orders the 4 pacifexs to fire at us. I air tricked behind predator as I use **Ryusosen: Garami** where I unleash a massive flurry of strikes aiming all of the soldiers' heads from behind. When I place my blade back inside it sheath. The soldiers' heads blew up as their blood splash everywhere as their bodies fell to the ground while keeping squirting out blood like a fountain.

"Jeez, Ragna...too brutal man. Now I really feel happy I gave up on Serah if this what you would do this me or something close to it. I think I rather not get you mad at all. I wonder how Vanille doing." Snow said mostly to himself as he walks around the bloody area. "I don't think L'Cie could do this kind of killing, or maybe I haven't seen one who have done it before." I heard Hope said to himself in a whisper tone. I notice there another squad of soldiers up a head and one is different from the other.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Warlord

 **Lvl:** 17

 **HP:** 22,680

 **MP:** 150

 **Active Skill:** Charging Manadrive- Executes powerful magic attacks.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Elites

 **Notes:** High HP; dodges regularly; employs very dangerous attacks after using the Activate Manadrive ability.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! King's Heart!

 _'I really find it weird, that some of the enemies I face in this world have low, or high HP where their level doesn't match. **{Either they have different stats, or they wearing an equipment, that raise their stats where it increases their HP.}** I guess...'_ I thought a little confuse as I made a fist, then open it slowly as the light reflect off of something and I flick my wrist towards the warlord as countless barely visible wires where the wires pierce the warlord's armor and enter his body. When the wires enter the warlord's body, he scream in pain as twist his body in random directions. Then I twitch my fingers to make the wires inside the warlord's body to force him attack his own soldiers with his spear causing the 4 pacifexs to cried in confuse, fear, and rage at the betray.

"Huh? Hey Ragna, why is one of the soldier attacking their own?" Snow ask me in confuse as he can't see my wires at all, since their super-thin and everyone could barely see them at all. "He gone insane from having to wear, that giant armor of his." I lie through my teeth without a single drop of shame. "I guess. Even I may go insane from having to wear, that giant armor all day long." Snow said to me unsure if the warlord really gone insane, but gave in when he saw the warlord pierce himself with his own spear, since I twitch my fingers again, so the wires that still inside the warlord where I force him to be killed by his own hands to make it look like he gone insane without letting Snow and Hope notice my void weapon while I will the monomolecular wires to disappear, since their made out of high dense mana of mine where I refine the mana inside my body.

Since I always make sure the mana around me, that are in gas form would be convert into liquid form of mana as they merge into my blood stream causing the liquid mana state to improve my inner organ to a high degree and make all my skills that uses mana be more powerful, but I usually use the mana around me as the cost instead of my own mana. I even convert some of the liquid mana into solid as they merge into my bone to increase the bone dense. _'I have been refining my mana since the day I reach the max level, so I did this to increase my MP max limit, sadly it takes even longer each time I gain a single point. As it really random where I will gain a single MP max point in a month, then the next would be a year and so on. Now I need to find a method to increase my HP max limit.'_ I thought with a little depression without finding another method to increase my HP max limit beside increasing the stats.

Then I jump to my right on the ice track going up. "Come on you two. I do not want to have the girls waiting for me any longer." I said to both Snow and Hope. As I could hear them jumping on the ice track from behind me and by the noise their making. They are following me behind where we run up the ice track hill to the next area, then I jump off the ice track hill and land where another group of soldiers are. I notice there are a single scavenger and 2 tranquifexs. I flick my right hand at the scavenger as my razor wires slice him into pieces making the other soldiers to freak out as they already start firing their guns at me, but hardly do any damages to me as I created a mesh-like shield made of countless number of wires. I air tricked behind all of the soldiers as I twitch my fingers as the countless number of wires grab a hold of their limbs.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't move!"

"NO! NO! NO!"

"I should have quit this job while I had the chance..."

I twitch my fingers again as I tore all 4 tranquifexs' limbs off, then silence them all by slicing them to pieces. "Got damn man. Ever heard of holding back?" Snow ask me as he walk next to me as he look at the ground cover with random organ and blood everywhere. "I am holding back." I said with a dull tone, which is true, since I haven't even use all my rinnesharingan's jutsu, or use my close to combat style, or use my all of dreadlord's skills. _'Now that I think about it. [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] is mostly made against humanoid type only. Some of the moves could kill giant type too, but there only a few. **{Well from what I could tell. Your lost arts of taekwondo is mainly, for against human, or humanoid type as you said before. It a fighting style made to kill humanoid type basically.}** Well it's a good thing I got [Bairong Fist] to kill giant type and I have the dark slayer style as well. How the girls anyway? **{Their almost out of this area.}** Okay, keep an eye on them and help them out by telling them where to go and if there is an ambush at their waiting. **{Already doing it.}** Thanks.'_ I thought about it for a little, then Great Red explain to me my [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] is a deadly style against human and the thought of me using it in History Strongest Disciple Kenichi's world later.

 _' **{Hey Ragna. How come you haven't just use your magic transportation?}** Oh yeah...should I? I really should let them fight to gain more experience...'_ I said to Great Red. "Snow. Hope. I'm going to bring down the place down to the ground. Make sure to get out of here safe and head to the others." I said to Snow and Hope as I air tricked to the highest place I could see as I air tricked over there right before Snow and Hope could stop me.

"Look like this is a good place to start. Let do this. **Susanoo**!" I shout out as my body cover in red flames where Susanoo's skeletal structure begin to form with the ribcage appear first as more bone grow out, then I increase the mana output as Susanoo's humanoid stage come next as the skeleton upper half is materialized, then the musculature starts to form while Susanoo grew bigger. I stop at this stage, because I don't want other to know the next stage are.

I will Susanoo to smash everything around me. As I could hear screaming all around me as each time Susanoo destroy another building. _' **{Claire is connected}** Ragna meet up at Hope's place Felix Heights 35-Aand-" _**boom*** _"Ragna just teleport to us when your done with whatever you're doing right now.'_ Claire said to me through the light cubes with a dull tone of voice as she disconnection the link. I keep Susanoo destroying all around, then dispel it after a few minutes. "Stop!" one of the soldiers shout at me as they surround me with their guns at me. "Capture him! We need to find a way to recreate, that giant monster made of flames!" I heard someone shout to everyone.

I created a mesh-like shield around me with my monomolecular wires as their bullets been blocked. "Bullets are useless on him! Close Combat Units charge in!" shout out a different soldier. **'Amaterasu Blade.'** I draw my blade out as it burst into black flames. **'Mugetsu.'** I swing in front of me as the black flames burn away all the soldiers who been touch by the flames of amaterasu. **'Chidori Senbon.'** I use my liquid mana instead of the gas mana around me as I send out countless number of sharp senbon at the soldiers in front of me causing all the soldiers to be shocked to death.

I swing my blade behind me as I cut down a soldier who try to ambush me. **'Burst Mode. Wind Step.'** My body burst into red lightning as I use wind step to phase out of people's view as I appear everywhere, but the soldiers couldn't even fight back as I already slice their throat with Murasame causing the poison to kill them instantly.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

I notice something at the corner of my eyes when I phase into the air above the leftover soldiers. I see Snow and Hope at some back alleys where there a few civilians armed with something, that could be used as a weapons. I see a girl push Hope down on the ground and run into the arms of her mother while the civilians are shouting at Snow and Hope.

I didn't bother to kill the rest of the soldiers as I phase out of their view again and appear in front of the Hope. "AH! Another L'Cie! There more of them!" shout one of the female as she pointed at me.

"Leave L'Cie scum!"

"Get out of here!"

"These L'Cie scum need to die!"

"Look this one cover in red lightning!"

"Someone go call the army already!"

I keep hearing all of them shouting at us as I cancel out wind step and burst mode. I point my blade at them causing some of them to fell on the ground as they back a way a little. "Look at that! See these L'Cie scum are savage!" shout a male. "Snow find a way we could get out of here." I said to Snow from behind me. "I got an idea already." Snow said to me as he fires out a blizzard above us hitting a metal sign, then the metal sign fell in between the civilians and us. _'You know what? Forget following timeline. I'm going to do it my way._ ' I thought with a scowl. I grab both Snow and Hope, then use magic transportation to where the others are.

I look around me and notice there no sight of the girls at all and we're on a roof. _' **{Ragna. The fal'Cie around this world are jamming your long magic teleportation. So...you could only teleport from short to mid-range only.}** Great...guess I have to- **{incoming enemies.}** Great...'_ I thought dryly.

"Hey my place is near here!" Hope shout to us as I notice enemies are flying towards us. "Snow take Hope with you and follow him to his place. I will catch up soon. No but!" I shout to them when Snow was about to argue with me, but just nodded at me as he pick Hope up and run away as he jump down to the street.

I jump down on the ground and grip my Murasame as I wait for the enemies coming to where I am. I felt the ground rumbling a little and could tell something big is coming as well. When I hear from my right I see what it was.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Lodestar Behemoth

 **Lvl:** 18

 **HP:** 37,800

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Aerora- Deals wind damages to targets in range, tossing them up and drawing them in. Heave- It inflicts major physical damage to a group of targets and launches them far up into the air. Sunder- deals very powerful earth damage to all targets.

 **Passive Skill:** Harden skin- Increase defensive against physical attacks.

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Behemoth

 **Notes:** High HP; Immune to all status ailments

 **Name:** PSICOM Aerial Sniper

 **Lvl:** 17

 **HP:** 7,350

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** MLRS Volley- Cause multiple damage on impact in the area

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Airborne

 **Notes:** None

 **Name:** Falco Velocycle

 **Lvl:** 25

 **HP:** 14,700

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Gatling Gun- Deals extreme physical damage to a single target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Cognispeeder

 **Notes:** Physical and magic damage are halve; weak against lightning element

 **Name:** Ushumgal Subjugator

 **Lvl:** 57

 **HP:** 126,000

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Tail Hammer- Deals damage in a wide range and launches all who in the area in the range into the air. Napalm- Deals 5 physical fire-based hits to a single target. Overdrive- Bestows Bravery and inflicts targets with deprotect and deshell.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Annihilator

 **Notes:** Will employs powerful fire-based attack whenever it have a chance to; does high physical attacks; vulnerable to lightning-based attacks

 _'Uh...shouldn't these monster be somewhere like not here? **{Well...I think those fal'Cie are sending out these monsters and soldiers at you, since you already throwing the timeline out of balance in this world.}** Not my fault this place got boring. Well I better get ready.'_ I said to Great Red in a dull tone. **'Room.'** I create a spherical space, that cover the whole Palumpolum as I watch the mana around me being suck into the spherical space. I notice everyone in front of me are looking around in panic as they could feel the mana being drain from them as long they stay in this spherical space. **'Assassin Mode.'** My whole face been void of emotion as I get ready to kill all before me.

The lodestar use sunder at me quickly with ushumgal already using napalm to support the lodestar. As the ground below me start to crack. I got into **Renewal Taekwondo** stance as I use **Bo-Bup** to appear in front of the many aerial snipers in midair where I dodge the attacks of both lodestar and ushumgal. This cause the aerial sniper to freak out and fire at me in fright, but I use **Fangs** as I use my right elbow to smash into the aerial sniper's face before he could fire. Then I use **Axe** where I did a front flip after sending the aerial sniper crashing down the ground to his death, then I did an axe kick to another aerial sniper below me.

Then I air tricked around from the bullets firing at me as I appear on the roof where I see where I was a second ago and the aerial sniper I use **Axe** on have been shots by his own comrade as he scream and fell down to the ground with his body fill with holes. I spin to my left and use **Baek Rok** with my left leg, an upward kick to the lodestar's chin sending it to the air, since it tries to ambush me from behind.

"H-He a monster!" one of the aerial sniper shout at everyone as he keep shooting at me, but I keep using **Bo-Bup** to dodge their bullets. "Keep firing! He can't run forever!" shout another aerial sniper. Then the ushumgal use tail hammer at me, but I use Reverse Spin to change the tail hammer course upward as the ushumgal land on the ground with it back as it shriek at me. I use **Bo-Bup** to appear in front of the ushumgal's face as I use **Soksa** a knee strike to the ushumgal's face. Sending the ushumgal to grind into the ground fared away from me, then I use another **Bo-Bup** to appear a falco and use **Arang** with my right fist as I punch the falco flying away with a shockwave.

I did a backflip as another falco try to ram into where I just was a second ago. I draw out my blade and block the falco's gating gun at me by changing the trajectory of the bullets as I use the tip of my blade to hit the bullets away from me. With my own eyes I could see all the bullets going where it about to hit, but been change by me as my eyes follow and the lightning courses through my body increase my reflex as I send some of the bullets back to the falco. Then slowly everyone around me see a blue dragon going around my left leg. ' **Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick.'** I send out a massive shockwave in front of me and infuse with gura gura fruit as all life been destroyed in front of me. There was a flash of blue light and after the light came in a screeching noise, followed by a torrent of wind and dust coming everywhere for a whole minute. After my ears stop ringing I look in front of me that there a massive crater in front of me without a single life in sight. Sadly, I heard some shrieking behind me as I look behind me.

[Observer] auto-activated Update target stats

 **Name:** Ushumgal Subjugator

 **Lvl:** 55

 **HP:** 378,000

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Laser Rain- Deals a 2 hit to a multiple targets in range. Targeting- Target a single target and prepares to unleash Pinpoint Beam. Pinpoint Beam-Unleashes a continuous barrage of projectiles against the one who been targeted before. Photon Blaster- Deals 10 hits to the whole area in a straight line.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Annihilator

 **Notes:** Will employs powerful fire-based attack whenever it have a chance to; does high physical attacks; vulnerable to lightning-based attacks

The ushumgal that been silence this whole time finally came out of hiding and change it form as it send out a laser rain at me. **'Shambles.'** I switch place with the lodestar as the ushumgal's laser rain kill the lodestar before either them could figure what happen as the ushumgal's attack send the lodestar flying straight behind me where the crater is. I didn't bother to check if it really dead, or not as I had to focus the enemy in front of me. **'Pierce The Heaven.'** I pull out Murasame out of it sheath as I infuse gura gura fruit power into the blade, then I use **Bo-Bup** to appear on top of it head, then I thrust the blade inside the ushumgal's head. The ushumgal's body started to have crack on it body, then it blew up with bits and pieces of it meats and blood fell down everywhere like a rain.

"Yuck." I thought out loud as I use **Bo-Bup** again to appear behind the last enemy a single aerial sniper who was lucky enough to get out of the path from being hit by the blue dragon's kick. The aerial sniper who seen everything before him as I single handed massacre all his comrade in front of him shake in fear as he stare at me like I'm some kind of a monster. I grab the back the aerial sniper's neck as we fell down the ground. "So, you won't mind telling me who send you guys after me?" I ask without a single emotion in my voice causing the aerial sniper to freak out the lack of emotion on my face and voice.

 **(Warning! Torture scene!)**

"L-L-Like I-I-I wi-will tel-l yo-u L'Cie scum!" The aerial sniper stutter at me while trying to put up a brave front, but failing as I could see in his eyes fill with fear. I use **Kamui** on his jetpack to a different area, so he won't try to escape by flying away. I lift the aerial sniper up a little, then slam him into the ground as the floor crack from the impact. "GAAH!" The aerial sniper shout in pain. "Want to tell me now on who send you guys?" I ask the aerial sniper again, but he just spit blood at me. I wipe the blood off my face with the back of my left hand.

I place Murasame on my left hip as I traced a scalpel as I cut the aerial sniper's eyelid off while he scream in pain. "Want to answer now? No? Then let start the interrogation." I said to the aerial sniper when he didn't stop shrieking in pain. I toss the scalpel behind me as it broke to pieces when it hit the ground and disappear in blue flames. I cover the aerial sniper's both eyes with my left hand. **'Chidori.'** I just use a bare minimum of electrical current to shock the aerial sniper's head and cause his eye balls to burst under my left hand while he shriek even more.

 **'Diarahan.'** I heal the aerial sniper back to full health and his eye balls repaired along with his recover eyelid by starting to use my liquid mana state instead from now on in this whole area, since the gas mana state around me are too small now to be use for my healing spell or any of my skills use over 100MP. "This could be all over if you just tell me what I want to know." I said to the aerial sniper who crying now as I remove my left hand away from his eyes. **'Scan.'** I could feel the girls along with Snow and Hope going into a building together now. I create a giant screw from using [All Fiction] as I stab the aerial sniper in the stomach and will the giant screw to spin at a high speed causing blood and flesh flying away. The aerial sniper gave an ear piercing shriek as he tries to the stop giant screw from snipping by grabbing onto it with both his hands.

This was a big mistake on his end, since both his hands been shredded instantly making him shriek even louder. **'Diarahan.'** I heal the aerial sniper again while still having the giant snipping screw inside his stomach at the same time being heal. The aerial sniper was just about to die from shock, but I grab a something from inside my inventory.

 **[Hell Drug Pill #16: No Sleep Time!] - Rank: B - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This drug has been created by a Mad Alchemist who wanted more time to stay awake to have more time to work on their project.**

 **Effects: Force the person who consume a single pill to be awake, for up to 20 hours and need to wait a week before taking another pill without any drawback, but if consume a second pill before a week is over. The consumer will be force to stay awake by 10 hours, but increase 75% to feel in pain. Consuming a third will cause 40 hours to stay awake, but will lose 10 hours of their life span. Forth pills will cause loss of control in some body parts. Fifth pills cause the consumer to not feel any hunger and this effect last an hour, but after an hour the consumer will need to eat, or else they will go in a berserk like state. Any more pill being consume after the fifth is not recommend and will lead to one death.**

 **[Hell Drug Pill #3: No death Time!] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This drug has been created by a Mad Alchemist who wanted more time to make sure their project stays a live no matter if they lose all their limbs or blood loss.**

 **Effects: When someone consume a single pill will make sure they stay alive no matter how much their life are in danger as long they have their heart and brain intact. They will still have the ability to stay alive for an hour until someone save the consumer. After the hour is up, the consumer will die. Take a second pills before the hour is up will shorten the time by half instead of increasing the hour and will decrease the time in half each time another pill is taken.**

I rip the aerial sniper's mask off and force him to take 2 pills of [Hell Drug Pill #16: No Sleep Time!] and a single pill of [Hell Drug Pill #3: No death Time!] before he could die from the pain. I throw the containers back into my inventory after focusing the aerial sniper taking 3 pills. Now he forces to stay awake and live through the pain. After a few minutes later I stop the giant screw from snipping anymore and make it disappoint. **'Diarahan.'** I heal him again while a few blood and flesh splat onto my face and clothes.

"Anytime now...come on give me what I need to know." I said to the aerial sniper as I traced a few nameless swords in midair and drop them as they pierce the aerial sniper's hands and knees. "S-Stop...! P-P-Plea-se n-n-no mo-re...I will talk..." said the aerial sniper before I could do anything else while he look up in the sky with eyes so dull as he have no will anymore. **'Dia.'** I dispel all the nameless swords and cast another healing spell, but a small one. "Well hurry up. I don't have all day long." I said to the aerial sniper without a single change in my voice. "It E-UGH! AH!" The aerial sniper tries to tell me who it was, but his eyes started to leak out blood of tears and coughing out blood with blood coming out of his nose and ears. Right before I could heal him. His body start to blew up like a balloon, so I jump away and get a good distance away from the aerial sniper as he already blew up into a balloon form, then without warning he pop with his inner organ and bones felling down everywhere.

 **(Torture scene over!)**

 _'Great someone silence him before I could get anything from him.'_ I thought as I end assassin mode. I use just the leftover mana in the air to clean the blood and flesh off my face and clothes. I was just about to walk away from the area, but the next thing I heard stop me.

 **ROAR!***

 _'There still a monster?!'_ I thought surprise as I look around, but instead I was send flying away as I crash into a building.

[-4053HP]

 **Cough*** I cough a little blood as I look in front of me surprise. There in front of is the lodestar who I thought was killed before. _'How?!_ **Observe!** _'_ I quickly active [Observe] to check what happen to it.

[Observe] activated

 **Name:** Lodestar Behemoth

 **Lvl:** 19

 **HP:** 37,950

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Aerora- Deals wind damages to targets in range, tossing them up and drawing them in. Heave- It inflicts major physical damage to a group of targets and launches them far up into the air. Sunder- deals very powerful earth damage to all targets.

 **Passive Skill:** Harden skin- Increase defensive against physical attacks. (NEW!) Last Resort- Sacrifice all MP to restore all HP and increase AGI and STR by 50% for 10 minutes. Require a 30 minutes to be activated. Will lose 99% of all stats for the whole day.

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Behemoth

 **Notes:** High HP; Immune to all status ailments

 _'IT LEVEL UP?!'_ I thought in shocked as I quickly air tricked in the air above me right before the lodestar smash right into the building I used to be. I air tricked again near the lodestar to use **Amputate** , but the lodestar already disappear from my view as I cut the building instead. **'Takt!'** I levitated the top part of the building I cut off and send it to the lodestar, then instead of dodging like before instead the lodestar jump over a little and started run on the side of the building as it gave a warcry as it disappear from my sight and appear above me.

[Mental Acceleration] 25% Time limit: 3 minutes

[Aura Channeling] 50% increase defensive Time limit: 3 minutes

I gather a little mana around me below my feet as I spin to my right and try to slice the lodestar, but was block by the lodestar's claw instead of hitting anywhere else and the lodestar strike me with it other claws.

[-405HP]

[-644HP]

[-945HP]

[-1149HP]

Sending me grinding into the ground around 12 meters away and crashing into a few broken building and metal around the place while [Aura Channeling] already lost it effect causing me to take more damage. _'Why the hell did I make it 3 minutes again? Oh yeah...I got cocky and thought I could kill this lodestar easily in 3 minutes. Guess I have to try using one skill I haven't even use before.'_ I thought with a scowl as I stood up with a few blood coming down my head with few rip on my clothes. I already started pouring mana in my clothes to repair itself. **'Dia.'** I cast a healing spell onto myself.

[+500HP]

[+500HP]

[+500HP]

[+500HP]

...

I look in front of me as the lodestar growl at me and already started charging at me. **"Apollyon!"** I shouted out the skill name as a giant dark blue gate appear behind me as it slowly open. The lodestar was just about to attack again, but stop at the right second and stare behind me and started to laugh. I just rise one of my eyebrow at the lodestar in confuse and look behind me. I sweatdrop and look depress, because instead of summoning a giant demon to fight for me like how the skill say, but instead I got what look like a stuff rabbit toy standing on it two little legs, that happen to be color black fur and red eyes wearing a red overcoat with a white collar and diamonds formed in a line going down the arm to white cuffs that ended triangularly along with a white bow on it collar. As it walks with it two tiny legs towards in front of the laughing lodestar and without warning.

 **ROAR!***

The black rabbit's head expands as big as a 2 story height build and roar at the dumbfounded lodestar, then the black rabbit devour the lodestar without giving it a chance to fight back, then it head gone back to its original size. **Burp*** The black rabbit burp as I look at it with wide eyes and my mouth is open wide a little in shock at what I just seen. The black rabbit walks toward me, then it just stood there staring at me. _'This is very bad...this is no mere rabbit...I guess the giant demon part was right...'_ I thought dryly as the black rabbit keep staring at me. I try to use [Observe] on it, but it look like my [Observe] level not high enough to even see the black rabbit true name, and it status along with it skills. I place the blade in my right hand back into it sheath, then grab the black rabbit by it ears and pull it in front of me to eye level. I look at it to see if it going to do anything, but nothing and just twitch it tiny nose and found out it won't go back to where it came out from the apollyon's gate.

"Look like I will be bringing you with me little black rabbit..." I said to the black rabbit and it just twitch it nose at me still, then I place it on my left shoulder. **'Shambles.'** I switch with a small rock in front of the building of where everyone else is and dispel the spherical space that cover Palumpolum. I enter the building and walking across the hall, then up the stairs out to the Palumpolum: The Estheim Residence.

I walk around the place and see a few trees and flowers and I walk towards the door and right as I could even knock on the door. The door open and someone grab me by my shirt and pull me inside. I was just about to attack, but stop when I notice it was Esdese who pull me inside and she doesn't look happy at all. "Hey Esdese...how you been?" I ask nervously with a forced smile, but Esdese just glare at me as she walk back inside the living room where the others are without a single word to me, but Esdese look back at me. "Come on." Esdese said to me as I follow her in the hallway and we enter a room, that look like the living room, or dinner room.

"Ragna! I'm glad you made it!" Serah said to me as she gives me a hug with a big smile. "About time you came here! You know-is that a rabbit on your shoulder?" Usubeni shout at me and was about to continue, but she notices the black rabbit on my left shoulder looking around the place. "Don't let the look fool you, but it a demon." I said with a serious tone and everyone look at me in disbelief and the black rabbit jump off my shoulder as it walks towards Serah as it raise it arms up towards Serah. Showing, that the black rabbit wants to be pick up by her.

"Aww! It so adorable! Where you get him? Or is it a she?" Serah said to me as she hug the black rabbit and look at it to see what gender it is. "I have no clue...where the others?" I ask Serah and Esdese. "Claire is in the other room watching the news while Weiss is watching over Snow to check on his injury. Yang is building something in a different room and Hope is talking with his father. Akabeni is sleeping in the same room as Claire." Serah answer my question. "I still can't believe we're in a different world..." Usubeni said to everyone, but mostly to herself. "Oh I couldn't believe it either after I change to another different world again." Esdese said to Usubeni while watching Serah playing with the black rabbit.

"Nice to meet you. Uh...Ragna was it? Name Fang. It was amazing how you destroy the soldiers at Agora and the area. It surprising, that you're not a L'Cie...are you sure you're not a L'Cie, because with all the stuff I saw you done. It kinda look like your L'Cie of some kind. Never in my whole life as a L'Cie have I seen someone as powerful as you. Well beside the fal'Cie." Fang said to me as she give me a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm not a L'Cie at all and you should know by now I'm not from this world." I said to Fang while using [Soul Scan] and **Earth Scan** to see if anyone spying on us. From what I could sense right now. There no one beside the people who live here, so I just keep [Soul Scan] on just in case. "I'm going to take a nap kind of tired right now. Wake me up when everyone is here to talk." I said to everyone. but didn't get to move a single step when Esdese knock me out cold by hitting the back of my neck.

 **Day?: Time For Action!**

 **(Small Lemon Warning! You can just skip.)**

"Ugh...what happen?" I thought out loud as I open my eyes and notice I'm in bed. "Stay still Ragna..." I heard Esdese mumble to me and I notice both us are naked with her on top of me with my dick still inside of her vagina. "Did you just knock me out cold to have sex with me? Again." I ask Esdese with a deadpan and Esdese just look at me with a smirk on her face as she hug me a little tighter. "Yes she did." I head another voice to my right and to my surprise it Usubeni who happen to be naked too. "I'm surprise Esdese here could knock you out easily and wow I couldn't believe I been filled up so much of your sperm." Usubeni said to me as she notices I look down as she use her right hand to spread open her vagina to show sperm coming out of it and I quickly look away when I notice Usubeni smirking at me.

"Oh? Look like someone ready for another round..." Esdese whisper in my ear as I could feel Esdese moving her hip up and down slowly as she moan a little, then Usubeni crawl over me as she give me a kiss on the lip, then slowly we swirling out tongue around each other while I could feel Esdese keep moving her hips faster.

 **(Small Lemon End.)**

Sadly, before we could continue a knock to the door stop us right as we started. Esdese and Usubeni have a scowl on their face as they glare at the door with the thoughts of planning to murder the person behind the door. "Hey Ragna! Esdese! Usubeni! Wake up! Everyone waiting for you three, for the meeting! Snow already got better!" I heard Yang's voice from behind the door. "We're coming Yang!" Esdese shout to Yang as she had a disappointed look on her face after finding out it was Yang and not someone else. Esdese and slowly got off me and grab a small gem from my inventory as she breaks it between her fingers, then a blue glow spread around us and show us, that we look like we didn't have sex at all, since there no mess on the bed at all. Esdese gave me a quick kiss on the lip and follow Usubeni to the bathroom while I grab my clothes on the ground as I put them on.

"I'm up Yang! We be there in a few minutes!" I shout to Yang. "Well hurry up okay!" Yang said to me as I could hear her walking away from the door as I grab my clothes on the ground and start putting them on with Esdese joining with Usubeni in the shower already.

Both Esdese and Usubeni came out of the shower with their clothes on, then we walk out of the room to get to the others where they should be at the dinner room with the giant flat screen TV is at down the hallway we're in. "Don't worry Ragna. I make sure to tell you next time when I will knock you again..." Esdese said to me with a grin as she telling me she not even sorry, for even knocking me out, then rape me while I'm unconscious during the whole time. "You should be happy, that 5 girls who marry to you and doesn't mind sharing." Usubeni said to me with a big grin on her face. _' **{See Ragna. This what happen when you don't take care of their need everyday, because one of them**_ **Cough*** _ **Esdese**_ **Cough*** _ **will knock you and drag you to bed. As they have their way with you all night long! I think Usubeni will be helping Esdese in knocking you out later and I kind of find this interesting, that so far. Usubeni look well not really unstable, unless she getting over her grief by having sex with you or something.}** Yeah, yeah...still got a little headache thought...'_ I thought a little bitter as I walk into the dinner room where everyone is at.


	32. Chapter 32: New Ally? Or More Enemy?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: New Ally? Or More Enemy?**

 **Day?: Time For Action! Part 2**

"Good to see you're awake Ragna. Snow already explain to some of us on what happen right after we left Agora." Weiss said to me. I notice Weiss and Yang next to each other on the couch along with Hope and his father on their left. I took a sit across from them with Usubeni sitting next to her sister Akabeni to my left. Where I could see Fang and Snow sitting to my right while I notice Claire and Serah is just standing next to Usubeni and Akabeni. "Nice to see you're awake love." Yang smirk at me. Akabeni just nodded at me as she keep her eyes everything around her without letting her guard down.

Everyone got quiet not for a few minutes, then Snow sighed as he got up from his seat and move to his right as he kneeling directly on the ground and bowing down his head just almost touching the ground at Hope's father basically doing a dogeza. "The blame is mine. I couldn't save her-" Snow said, but was cut off. I got up and pull Snow up from the ground. "The blame should be mine. I didn't even bother to make sure Hope's mother was safe the whole time, but I had to leave everyone behind as I went to Serah as fast as I can." I said to everyone while I stare directly in Hope's father eyes. "No...if it someone to blame. Its mine. I got turn into a L'Cie and didn't tell my own family about it. We wouldn't end up like this if I just told everyone I was a L'Cie." Serah said to everyone as she look down with guilt.

"Serah...its not your fault you became a L'Cie. If it anyone fault, blame the fal'Cie and PSICOM for sending innocent people to Pulse without even checking everyone if they became a L'Cie." Weiss explain to everyone, that everyone here not to be blame and it should be the one who cause it. "If it wasn't for everyone here, I wouldn't be here right now and Ragna here shouldn't be blame at all. He did save mom from felling to her death. Weiss is right thought. It was PSICOM soldier who shot mom." Hope said to his father Bartholomew while finally realize, that his mom was shot by a PSICOM soldier from protecting him.

Bartholomew just sighed again as he look at Snow, since he should know that it was Snow who was with his son and wife before she got killed. "Snow. Did Nora...did she say anything to you?" Bartholomew ask Snow. I notice Akabeni notice something is wrong and look at her sister Usubeni who nodded at Akabeni as she put her guard up and look at the others. As Yang, Esdese, and Weiss notice this as well they already put up their guard.

"Hope. She said to...to get him home right when she die." Snow answer Bartholomew's question and Hope just nodded at his father, that Snow is telling the truth. "And that's exactly what you've done. Face to face like this, it's hard to believe you're all dangerous fugitives. But the entire world is scared to death of you L'Cie. No, not even just you. People who've helped you, bumped into you. Sometimes it's even just people who've walked by one of you. They think they're 'tainted' and want every one of them Purged." Bartholomew said to Snow that he did exactly what his wife Nora said to do, then explain his reason why everyone is afraid of L'Cie.

Then Snow got angry at being reminded of the people who cause this. "The Sanctum's a puppet of the fal'Cie! To them, our lives don't mean anything at all. We'll stop this. Take down the Sanctum, _and_ save Cocoon." Snow said to Bartholomew with determine in his voice. "You've thought that through? If L'Cie take down the Sanctum, fear of Pulse will only get worse. It won't stop at fear. People will take up arms and stand against you. Can you imagine it? The rampant violence?" Bartholomew ask everyone as he look everyone each in the eyes, but quickly look away from mine, Esdese, Akabeni, and Usubeni when our eyes give him a shiver while Snow quietly sit back down on his seat.

"When the government's control is gone, the citizens will revolt." Claire give her opinion to everyone. Then Fang got up from her seat. "So, what then? We're supposed to just smile and eat a bullet? That means you, too." Fang said to Bartholomew. "Heh, I know I'm part of this. I'm on your side of the fence. Harborer of L'Cie, and a public enemy." Bartholomew agree with Fang as he already in this mess when his son Hope became a L'Cie.

"Coming here was a bad idea." Hope said with a little guilt. Then Bartholomew just pat on his son back as he look at Hope's eyes. "This is your home. Ha." Bartholomew said to Hope as he got up from his seat. "We're all here. Let's figure this out together." Bartholomew continue on what he going to say with a smile. Before anyone could say anything the lights went out. I already got my Murasame in my left hand and the girls got their weapons out as well. Serah got out 2 throwing knives out in each between her fingers while Claire took out her gunblade ready for the fight to begin.

"Heads up!" Claire shout to everyone as the glasses above, that part of the roof broke. When something fell down on us, but I use the gravity around and send them right back up as it blow up with smoke. **'Earth Shield, Light Bulbs.'** I created a stone slabs above us to block anything else to come above us while creating light orbs around us to see better.

 **Shattered multiple window glass to pieces***

Everyone heard the window being shattered as more soldiers rushing in here. I notice there are PSICOM Scavengers, Aerial Snipers, Bombardier and Predators. "Hope! In the back!" Snow shout to Hope, but cough as he got on the ground groaning in pain. "You're not ready for this. I'll stay here-what the?!" Hope said to Snow and would of continue when a green light hit Snow, which was a **Dia** I cast to heal Snow. "Snow grab Hope and his dad away from here! Fang go with him just in case!" I shout to both Fang and Snow, and he just nodded at me and put Hope over his shoulder as he run out of the room with Hope's father and Fang behind him.

"Finally some action! These fucker are going be my new practice dummies!" Usubeni shout excited as she cut one of the predator's arm off right before they could shoot anyone, then shove her sword into the predator's stomach and swing her sword upward as blood spurt everywhere as Usubeni laugh excitedly. "Well look like you got someone to hang out who happen to enjoy killing like you Esdese." Yang said to Esdese as she burn a aerial sniper to ashes by shooting out a fire bullet. "Well that is good news. Which mean I got someone to enjoy working with while out in the battlefield like right now." Esdese replied to Yang as she slice 3 soldiers to a bloody mess.

"Great there two of them now..." I heard Akabeni while she throw her chakram at the few aerial snipers in the air and bring those aerial snipers towards a few bombardiers. "You will get used to it soon." Weiss replied to Akabeni when she heard what Akabeni just said. As Weiss try to help Akabeni from going insane of having both Esdese and Usubeni together.

I gave a mental command to my inventory as a single C4 shuriken appear in my left hand, then a flick of my left wrist and the C4 shuriken nail right into the soldier's head in front of me. As I watch the PSICOM soldier's body being destroy at a cellular level at a high speed. I twist my body to my right and grab Murasame's handle with my left hand while spinning to the right from dodging a knife thrust to my left.

Right before the scavenger could pull back his arm back. I draw Murasame from it sheath and slice the scavenger's arm, that holding the knife. I place my right hand on the floor and push a little to increase my spin, then land on both feet at the same time did another spin slash the scavenger's head off. I block a few bullets to my left by using Murasame to send the bullets right back. Afterward I air tricked next to Weiss and Serah while their supporting everyone. Serah throwing her knives at the soldiers' joint to stop their movement while Weiss go in for the kill with a lightning arrows to give them enough electrical current to kill them.

"Hey Ragna! How did they find out we're here?!" Weiss ask me as she continue killing off the PSICOM soldiers after Serah disable them. "How should I know? Unless they can trace magic being uses, then sorry it my fault." I answer Weiss' question the best I could come up with while sending a few bullets back before they could hit Weiss and Serah. "It's alright Ragna. They were going to find where we are sooner or later." Serah try to cheer me up while making sure to keep the PSICOM soldiers from coming too close while at the same time throwing a few knives at the bombardier right before they could use their bazooka.

"Let them track us! This give me enough practice dummies, for me to practice on delivering massive pain while killing them! After all these soldiers should know, that when you pick up a weapons. You should be ready to be killed!" Esdese shouted excited as slice all PSICOM soldiers in her path while walking. I could see in Esdese's eyes that she enjoy this very much. _'Well this sight isn't new at all, since she always kill all enemies on the mission with me a few years back.'_ I thought sarcastically as I see Esdese laughing along with Usubeni as they kill the PSICOM soldiers in their paths.

"I have to agree with her. Life would be so much boring if there no enemies coming at us." Usubeni agree with Esdese as she cut multiple PSICOM soldiers as their blood splat on her body while she have a grin on her face. _'Man do I have a thing for crazy girls or what? Eh who care I love them anyway. Since we're almost close to the last boss in this world. I finally got all the data in this world and spend time with the girls. **{You should too, since Yang just finish building a shock collar with a GPS install.}** Why did she build something like that? **{Esdese and Weiss ask her to build it and Yang was bored at the time, so she decided to why not. After all she was bored at the time.}** I guess I have been leaving them alone too long lately. I have decided I shall spend with them no matter how other find this selfish of me! **{Good because the girls is listen to your thoughts right now.}** '_ Great Red inform me while I could just image the smirk he have on his face.

 _'Glad you decided to quit doing those missions Ragna. See Weiss, Esdese, we don't need the shock collar!'_ I heard Yang speaking to me through the light cubes inside our shadow, that link us together so we could send our thoughts to each other. _'Darn...well I guess Ragna safe for now...'_ Esdese pouted while she keep slicing the PSICOM soldiers to pieces as their blood cover the area. _'Guys! We forgot to give Usubeni and Akabeni one of Uncle Red's light cube!'_ Serah shout with surprise. _'Oh yeah...I thought I was forgetting something.'_ I said to the girls as I throw a few more C4 shuriken at the aerial snipers in the air above me.

"I really find it unfair we lost our song power right now." Akabeni said to everyone as she finish off the last aerial sniper. "Don't worry after this. I will try to make something for you and Usubeni to uses to cast magic, or something." I said to Akabeni and she give me a smile. Esdese slash a scavenger's head off without letting the PSICOM soldier to even notice what happen. "You know, I kinda wonder what would happen to us if Ragna here didn't appear." Akabeni said to her older sister Usubeni. "Akabeni would of been killed and Usubeni would of gone insane with the black flower about to destroy the world, since Usubeni couldn't find a dragon to kill her." I answer for Usubeni on Akabeni's question as I send more C4 shuriken at the PSICOM soldiers ahead of us.

"How you know that? Never mind...Gaia just inform me...now that just plain cruel at my fate..." Usubeni ask me at first, but got her answer from Gaia already and look a little sad, but look happy again after she pierce one of the PSICOM soldier's heart. "Oh yeah, Akabeni why don't you change your age appearance?" Usubeni ask Akabeni. "We don't even have time for me to adjust, so I will just keep this...appearance." Akabeni said in a whisper tone as she a little dishearten at being remind how short she is. "You get used to it soon..." Weiss try to cheer Akabeni up, since she feel a little disappointed with her bust size a few years back, but now she doesn't care anymore after finding out I really don't care what their size are.

"Is it over?" Serah ask everyone in a whisper tone while she look around the place. Claire and Weiss are looking at the broken window to see if there anymore enemies out there while the rest of are staying quiet just to listen. I look across from me and see Fang, Snow, Hope and his father coming out of the room they were in. Suddenly a light going over where Snow's group are as they put their hands up to cover the light over their eyes.

"It is a no Serah." I answer Serah's question when I could sense multiple souls outside of the building. "Who ordered the battalion?" Fang ask everyone as she walk near where Claire is and look at the PSICOM soldiers and airship that surrounding the house. "They'll take out the whole building next." Claire said to everyone as she look at outside a little longer than give a gesture to let Snow, Hope and his father to come over quickly. Snow look outside after he got to where our spot are, then took of his coat. "My turn." Snow said to everyone as he stood next the broken window and raise his coat up to the broken window, then the PSICOM soldiers started shooting at Snow's coat.

"Snow!" Claire shout at Snow with worry, but Snow just raise his left hand to let her know he okay. "Don't shoot! I'll show you what a L'Cie looks like!" Snow shout at the PSICOM soldiers and surprising they just stop shooting as Snow raise both hands up as he walk forward next to the broken windows, then walk over one of the broken window as he stand in front of all the PSICOM soldiers who have their laser point right at Snow's head and around his body. "Is he fucking dumb or something?!" Usubeni ask in a whisper tone, but loud enough for everyone inside to hear. "Usubeni language! There is a kid in here." Serah scold Usubeni lightly.

"Pfft, he won't be a kid forever you know." Usubeni said to Serah and telling everyone she doesn't care if she using bad language around kid. "I wonder if he lost his mind, because I rather kill those PSICOM soldiers out there instead of trying to reason with them. Last time I try to reason with my enemies, they will stab you right in the back when you turn away from them just for a second." Esdese scowl at what Snow is doing right now. "How many time that happen Esdese?" Serah ask Esdese a little worry about finding out her older sister figure been betrayed while she pick up the black rabbit as she hug it. "One time, and I never made that same mistake ever again." Esdese replied to Serah as we watch Snow shouting at the PSICOM soldiers.

[Aura Channeling] Regenerate lost stamina for 3 minutes

"Me! I'm a L'Cie! Surprised? Expected some kinda monster?! I'm flesh and blood like you! An ordinary citizen of Cocoon! Don't you get it? This has been our home our whole live! How could we even think about destroying it?! We want to protect this place just as much as you!" Snow shout at the PSICOM soldeirs as they started speaking among themselves.

"What?!"

"He on our side?"

"Have we been mislead?"

"What if he lying?"

"It must be a trick!"

"You must be Snow Villiers." I heard a new voice among the PSICOM soldiers as a new figure walk in front of the PSICOM soldiers. "Yaag Rosch. PSICOM Division." The now known Rosch introduce himself and his rank to Snow. "I understand your Plight. However, the Pulse threat is not so easily dismissed. The very existence of you L'Cie puts every last one of us in danger." Rosch explain to Snow, that he won't be allying himself with a L'Cie. "This is like Black Flower all over again..." Usubeni whisper to Akabeni who just nodded her head at her older sister.

"Tell me, do you really think your life is worth more than the lives of millions of Cocoon citizens?" Rosch ask Snow. "Snow? Not really. Our family life? It really is." Esdese said without shame and Hope and his father look at Esdese with wide eyes in disbelief. "Don't worry about what Esdese say. She put all our family life above other. She really care about us." Serah answer the unspoken question of Hope and his father. "You got that right." Esdese replied. "Shush. We need to listen." Weiss said to everyone.

"I do not, and so it falls to me to order your execution. It's that simple. It is my responsibility to see you put down. Your lives are forfeit." Rosch said to Snow as he turn his back to everyone. "Aw, cut the crap! You want L'Cie, then kill L'Cie! Why do other people have to die?! The Purge has got to stop!" Snow shout at Rosch with anger in his voice. Then Rosch look back at Snow with eyes fill with anger. "Do you think we want to Purge our own people?! If any trace of Pulse remains, the populace will erupt into chaos! Without sacrifice, without the Purge, Cocoon will die!" Rosch shout at Snow.

Suddenly someone drop a few smokescreen near the area. "Who fired? I gave no order!" Rosch shout at his troops with rage. As a few explosion appear around the area as the PSICOM soldiers are in a panic. "Look like our luck is still good." Yang said to everyone with a smile. "Better hope our luck don't run out anytime soon." I said to Yang as I grip my Murasame a little tighter with my left hand. "Aw, come on love you need to loose a bit." Yang said to be with a cheerful tone as she give me a peck on the lip. "Yang we still in a bad situation right now." Weiss scold Yang for trying to mess around right now. "Weiss you don't need to be so tense." Yang pouted at Weiss who just roll her eyes at Yang.

"AH!"

"This is why we should of quit!"

"NO! I don't-GAH!"

"No!" Rosch shout in fear as his soldiers being shot down, then he look in front of him as a soldier start shooting at him as he fell down on the ground. "Fall back!" one of the PSICOM soldier shouted to the others. "We're leaving! Hope! Tie up your dad. We threatened you and forced you to help us. Got it?" Claire said to both Hope and his father. "There must be something else-" Bartholomew about to say something else, but was cut off. "Do what she says!" Hope cut off his father. Bartholomew look at his son, Hope, then just look down on the ground with worry of the danger Hope would be going into as he kneel on the ground as Hope grab some rope around the place and started to tie his father's hands behind his back.

"I can't let you get dragged into this. I want to stay here, but there's no place for a L'Cie. I'm going with the others. We'll survive somehow. I promise you that." Hope said to his father as he kneel in front of him as he look at his father's eyes. _'Hey Ragna, why don't you send Hope's dad to Enzo Abyss Auction store to keep him safe?'_ Serah ask me through the mind link. _'Well we could, but I don't think we should in case he doing something important while we're gone, since maybe something that need to be done here in this world, which could only be done by Hope's dad only.'_ I replied to Serah's question.

 _'I guess...hmm, so how are Claire and I be able to come with you to different world?' Serah ask me. 'Easy just go through the door in our house, or just use the light cube in your shadow to open a portal to enter Enzo's Abyss Auction store. Since the light cube really can do almost everything. Heck it even make sure all the blood we lost would disappear in thin air, so no one could use the DNA inside our blood. Even if someone try to take a piece of DNA the light cube in our shadow will send a signal to Red and he could destroy them before they could be used.'_ I explain to Serah, that the light cube will allow them to follow us to a different world while I send 2 red light cubes into Usubeni and Akabeni's shadow without anyone notice.

 _'Can you heard us Usubeni? Akabeni? Don't say anything at all. Just think what you want to say and we can hear it.' I ask them through the mind link and let them know they could speak their thoughts without letting them freak out. 'Ragna?! What the hell?! How-never mind...Great Red, by the way stupid name-ow! Headache! Okay! Not a stupid name! Fucking asshole! Wow those little cube in our shadow could do many thing huh?'_ Usubeni send her thoughts to our mind link while outside she have her usually scowl on her face.

 _'You should really be careful of you say Usubeni.'_ Akabeni tease Usubeni. _'Go fuck yourself.'_ Usubeni scowl at Akabeni. _'Nah, I rather have Ragna fuck me.'_ Akabeni said to Usubeni with a smirk. _'We're still here you know...'_ Claire said with a dull tone. _'Come on everyone let get along with each other!'_ Serah said to everyone through the mind link connecting to everyone who have the red light cubes in their shadow. _'Let focus on what going on now. We could talk about this later.'_ Weiss said to everyone, then everyone disconnected from the mind link.

"Dad. I hate to run out on you-" Hope started to explain his reason on why he not staying here, but was cut off by his father. "You're not running! This is not running away. You've made a choice. You'll survive, and do what needs to be done." Bartholomew said to Hope while standing up as he look directly into Hope's eyes. "You mean complete my Focus?" Hope ask his father in a little confuse, but Bartholomew just shook his head and said, "Don't worry about that! You make the choice." Then Hope got some tear coming out of his eyes as he hug his father.

"Thanks, Dad." Hope said to his father. "Hmm? Hey it look like Snow still alive out there." Serah said to everyone when she notice, that outside Snow is standing up and coughing a little. Everyone start rushing outside where Snow is as we look up in the air where the airship is hovering above us. "Our turn, Hero." Claire said to Snow as she took out her gunblade and stand with everyone ready to fight. "What? I can handle a little gas." Snow said to everyone as my dia's effect have already disappear and a few of his wound been reopen after what he did just a while ago.

Hope quickly got in front of Snow, then quickly run over to everyone else. "Catch you breath! I'll throw in some hits for you!" Hope shout to Snow. "I will protect Snow!" Serah shout to everyone as she stood next to Snow. "I will be helping Serah protect Snow as well." Yang said to everyone as she stood along with Serah. "I may as well too. I don't have any long-range attacks to help everyone." Usubeni said to everyone with a scowl with a little depression of not able to fight the giant flying airship with everyone else and Akabeni said nothing as she stood around with Serah's group telling us she don't have any long-range attacks either, then Yang create a barrier around the house made of pure golden flames from her mera mera fruit.

"Wait why Serah protecting me? Shouldn't she be helping everyone else?" Snow ask everyone confuse. "Because I can shoot down a few missile down before they could hit us and I won't be much help. I don't have any upper tier piercing arrow like Weiss, or any other long-range. Still haven't perfect the method to turn my arrow into upper tier piercing arrow like Ragna and Weiss yet only at middle tier piercing arrow. I would use magic, but they pretty much useless on dealing damage and I use magic to reinforce my arrows instead." Serah explain the reason why she with this group instead of helping the others fighting the boss in front us.

"Wait! Then why Esdese fighting along with the others?" Snow ask confuse and surprise when he notice Esdese who fighting along with us, since Snow only seen Esdese fight in close-ranged battle so far only. "She got long-range magic." Yang answer Snow's question. "How come you're not asking about Ragna? He is a close-range fighter as well." Yang ask Snow a little confuse from not asking abotu me while only the others. "Seriously Yang? Remember I was with Ragna at Agora. You must be blind to not see the size of that giant flaming skeleton he summon!" Snow shout at Yang's question.

"Oh yeah...I hate when he use Susanoo during out spar...that thing could give a strong punch and it wasn't even at the final stage..." Yang said mostly to herself as she rub the back of her head with a wince from remember facing Susanoo during a few spars weeks ago. Usubeni and Akabeni who heard look interested, since they remember seeing the giant flaming skeleton as well while Serah have a bitter smile from remembering on running away from being smack around by me when I used Susanoo to train Serah to face giant size enemy.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Havoc Skytank

 **Lvl:** 56

 **HP:** 441,000

 **MP:** 0

 **Sub-system Name:** Portside Turret

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 10,710

 **MP:** 0

 **Sub-system Name:** Starboard Turret

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 10,710

 **MP:** 0

 **Subsystem Name:** Portside Hull

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 12,600

 **MP:** 0

 **Subsystem Name:** Starboard Hull

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 12,600

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Main Cannon- Deals high physical damage to the whole area. Plasma Blasters- Will hits a selected group 2 time. Missile Barrage- Fires dozen of highly explosive projectiles at a single target area. Turret Fire- Delivers devastating physical attacks.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Armature

 **Notes:** Cannot be attacked at close-range attacks; when low on HP, the Skytank will use its Main Cannon attack; immune to all status ailments; can attack in multiple locations; there are sub-systems with it own HP, that is part of the Skytank's skills set and level.

"This is going to be fun." Esdese smirk as she create a ice wall in front of us to block the countless number of bullets coming right at us. Fang already started using ruin magic at the skytank with Hope support us by using cure on everyone when he notice who get hit and Weiss firing lightning-ice arrows at the skytank to disable some of it systems along with creating ice spike inside the skytank at the same time. I draw out my blade as I swing Murasame in front of me to send a few bullets, that pierce through Esdese's ice wall and send them back to block a few bullets in front of us.

[Death Sentence of Marbas] activated!

I summon Ciel's cross-shaped blaster as I grab and started firing all the mana bullet at the skytank: portside and starboard turrets to destroy them. "Wow! Where the hell does he get a giant ass gun?!" I head Usubeni shout in surprise. "It one of Ragna's long-range weapons, that he could just summon them out of thin air." Yang answer Usubeni's question. "How many weapons does he have?" Akabeni ask Yang in curious of how many weapons I have. "I don't know really. He could just recreate countless weapons easily with just a thought. Heck, I even seen him summon, or recreated over a 1000s of those giant blaster he using right now." Yang gave Akabeni her answer while keep the flame barrier up. "Bullshit! There no way he could fucking recreating over a 1000s of those thing! Where the hell would he even hold them?!" Usubeni ask in confuse and irritate at the same time.

"Oh it true. Ragna did recreate over a 1000s of those giant blaster. Ragna!" Yang said to Usubeni, then shouted my name to tell me to use the skill to summon over a 1000s of cross-shaped blaster.

[Death Sentence of Marbas] deactivated!

After my cross-shaped blaster ran out of mana bullets it disappear. "I heard you! Everyone get behind Yang's barrier!" I shout to Yang, then to everyone in my group to get behind Yang's flames barrier, then Weiss and Esdese quickly help Yang with her barrier by infusing it with their devil fruit powers. **'Earth Cannon.'** I send out 2 massive size of a chuck of the ground just enough to destroy both portside and starboard hull at high speed without letting the skytank to dodge, or even trying to counter it, which cost me over 40000MP if I had used my own mana, but instead of the air around me. Now from now on I could only use my own mana source in this area now, since I just used almost the whole mana around this area.

"There nowhere to run, L'Cie!" The Havoc Skytank pilot shouted at us as the skytank open it main cannon. As it open the bottom part of itself as it started glowing a little, then send out a giant laser blast right at me. I use [Swift Smash] to leave an afterimage of myself while I use air trick in the air above the area where I was to dodge the giant laser blast.

[Fantasy Impromptu] Target: single unit

I activated my [Fantasy Impromptu] as over 1000s of Ciel's cross-shaped blaster appear around the whole area in midair. "Fuck...you weren't shitting me...wow...I think I'm really in love with Ragna now..." Usubeni said to everyone with a blush on her face at the massive destruction sight of me floating in midair by using [Flight Magic] while over a 1000s cross-shaped blaster are firing all their mana bullets in all angle to its last bullets as some of the blaster have already disappear after their bullets been used up, then a different blaster would take it spot in the air and fire at the skytank.

10 minutes later*

After a few minutes gone by. All the blasters have disappear now and the skytank have already been destroyed as it fell down from the air. "Uh...Usubeni." Serah call out Usubeni while Yang put down her flames barrier. "Huh? What is it?" Usubeni ask while still being daze and still have a blush on her face as I could feel Usubeni looking at me with eyes fill with lust as I walk land in front of everyone. "Uh...well Usubeni...you're kinda...dripping sweat? I think?" Serah ask in confuse when she bump into Usubeni from having to cover her ears from the noise the blaster making.

" **Cough*** That not sweat Serah..." Yang answer Serah's question with a blush on her face and when the others notice the blush on Yang's face, then look at Usubeni. Some of them already started to blush as well. "Seriously Usubeni? You're just like Esdese here!" Weiss shout at Usubeni with a big blush on her face and a little horny. "Weiss just leave her alone. You should be used to this by now." Esdese said to Weiss with a smirk as hug Weiss with her left arm causing Weiss to yelp.

Suddenly another airship appear in front of us as light of the airship going over our area. "Again? There's no end to these guys!" Fang shout in anger.

 **Boom***

Without warning a laser beam just strike the airship from our behind us and when we turn around to see what it is. We see another skytank above us. "Great more of them...and I thought I could of grab Ragna here to do a little quickly inside the house before we go..." Usubeni said mostly to herself in a whisper tone, but everyone still heard her. "Hey! No solo act! If you're going you need to take another one of us or two." Yang said to Usubeni with a glare while the others just look away from Yang and quickly shook their heads as they got ready for the next battle.

The skytank fly in front of us as it open it right side where it open it entrance as multiple soldiers rushing out of the skytank, then one of the soldier walk out with a gun on their shoulder. "Heya, Fang. Hehaha. Need a ride?" said the soldier as he took his helm off showing what he look like who have a shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. Most of us let out a sigh of relief, since it look like their ally and not enemy. "Don't get cute. Right, let's move it." Fang said to everyone as she walk towards the skytank.

"Finally! I thought we were going to have to run out of here on foot." Weiss said to everyone as she got out of Esdese's one arm hug. "Come on! I want to see if could get a room to ourselves." Usubeni said to me as she drag me towards the skytank with Yang, Esdese, Weiss, and Akabeni following us along with Serah and Claire who just roll her eyes at her family as both Farron sisters follow right behind us, then Snow slowly walk along with Hope to the airship while Hope said his goodbye to his father.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! Everyone! Thanks for reading my story so far!**


	33. Chapter 33: No Time Like Now!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: No Time Like Now!**

 **Day?: Sparing, then mission time!**

[Mana Shield: Took -10414HP Shield has been broken.]

"Here I come!" Yang shout at me as she throw a right hook at me, which broke my [Mana Shield] with a single hit. Yang keep on throwing multiple quick jab at me as she keep on destroying all my multiple [Mana Shield]'s layer while I try to back away, but Yang keep rushing right at me without giving me any time to react, since every

[Mana Shield: Took -8234HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -9870HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -7143HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -7756HP Shield has been broken.]

...

[Mana Shield: Took -27143HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -32576HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -8459HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -25678HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -7440HP Shield has been broken.]

[Mana Shield: Took -9006HP Shield has been broken.]

[-15403HP]

"Come on Ragna! You can't keep on staying in there!" Yang shout at me as she keeps throwing in a few fire punch as well. Breaking the last my [Mana Shield]. "You can't escape!" Yang shout excited, since she finally got through my defense and smash her left fist into my stomach causing me to cough a little bit of blood, but I active my yami yami fruit through my left hand as it turn into a pitch black flame, then I grab Yang's right wrist before she could punch me again.

Canceling out her devil fruit power as I toss her over my shoulder, but Yang already land on her feet as she fire a shotgun round at my back. _'Man...Yang's punch is no laughing matter. Good thing my [Mana Shield] will always take a single hit no matter how much damage it takes. It shall always be an amazing meat shield where it will always take a single hit.'_ I thought dryly. "Not yet!" Yang shout at me as she keeps shooting at me, but I air tricked from her sight as I appear above Yang. "Oh no you don't!" I heard Weiss shout a few meter away as she fires out a dozen holy-lightning-ice arrow at me with a speed of light while Yang already burst into flames and reform next to Weiss.

[-5154HP]

[-6985HP]

[-4978HP]

[-6757HP]

[-5027HP]

A few of Weiss' arrows pierce me and I could see Weiss already starting to shoot more arrows at me. I quickly use one of my rinnesharingan's jutsu. **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Great Fire Annihilation!'** Instead of just creating a Amaterasu's flames at my sight. I create a small black flame inside my mouth and infuse with my liquid mana to speed up Amaterasu's creating and burning speed, then I spit out a massive pitch black fireball size of a 1 story house first.

As the black fireball keep on going straight, for just a few feet away from me while I still spitting out a line of black flames connected to the black fireball where the black flames would spread out in a wide range as it burn away all Weiss' lightning-ice arrows as it continue heading towards Weiss and Yang. When Weiss and Yang see a massive black flames, they quickly use their devil fruit power to get away from the area. As the black flames scorch the ground with a few rock been burn into magma.

 **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Hurricane Lance!'** I land on the scorch ground as I will the black flames around me where they gather into my right hand and form a shape of a lance, but made of black flames while it spinning in a lance form. "Crap! I hate how his black flames easily devour my flames!" Yang shout to Weiss as both of them started run away from me.

I throw the hurricane lance at Yang and Weiss, but Weiss grab Yang as they disappear in a flash of white light. When the hurricane lance hit the area where Yang and Weiss used to be. The hurricane lance burst into a massive hurricane made of black flames as it burn away everything in the area. I could feel a typhoon going on right now at the same time I could see the ground turning into magma. I quickly dispel the black flames before it could spread any fared, then air trick away from where I am when a giant golden fireball out of nowhere. Smash into ground and the golden flames turn into a female form showing it Yang as she give me a big smile. **'Diarahan.'** I cast a healing spell onto myself while getting away from Yang. _'Damn! I almost die there!'_ I thought with a little fear as my wounds already started to heal.

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

...

" **Whistle*** Damn! It still doesn't stop being amazing sight to me with the flames being black and doesn't produce any heat at all! Or a person made out of golden flames..." Usubeni shout in awe, then said in a dull tone at the last part while she charge at Weiss and thrust her sword at her, but Yang already appear next to Usubeni by using her mera mera fruit to give her a extra power to launch herself towards Weiss' area.

Yang send a right straight punch on the side of Usubeni's sword to change it course. Then Usubeni use the momentum and send out a roundhouse kick to Yang's head, but Weiss block Usubeni's kick with her own and Yang duck under their kicks as she send out a left jab punch towards Usubeni's chin. Sadly, this was block as well by Esdese creating a small ice wall to lessen Yang's punch speed to give Usubeni enough time to get away.

"My turn!" Esdese shout at Usubeni as she jump over Usubeni and send out a ice palm strike infuse with her hie hie fruit where everything she touch would turn into a frozen state. Both Yang and Weiss jump away from Esdese's palm strike knowing if they get by it. They would lose speed and would need a little time to melt the frost that cover their body. When Esdese's ice palm strike hit the ground, the whole ground started to be broken into ice dust. As ice dust started flying everyone from the cause of Esdese's ice palm strike carry the wind as well making the new ice dust form blowing everywhere like an ice mist.

"Damn it Esdese! That could of kill someone!" Weiss shout at Esdese with a little rage when she saw what just happen to the ground. "You mean some weakling! To our family this is nothing!" Esdese shout back as she creates dozen of icicles and fire them at both Weiss and Yang, but Yang create a fire wall to block Esdese's icicles.

"Don't forget us!" Akabeni shout at everyone as she throw her chakram right at Usubeni, but Usubeni use her sword to strike the chakram right back at her sister Akabeni. Akabeni twist her body to dodge her chakram ramming right into her and instead grab the chain as she swing it around to stop it, then grab the edge of her chakram and swing it at Weiss.

Weiss grab her Myrtenaster from my inventory and use the wind genstone to send out a gale at Akabeni sending her away, but before Akabeni could be send too far away. I already air tricked behind Akabeni and stop her before she could be send across the whole area. "Thanks Ragna." Akabeni said to me and I just nodded at her. When I notice something was wrong. I grab Akabeni and air trick away from the area where a bunch of arrows made of ice hitting where Akabeni and I was. When the ice arrows hit the ground, the ground burst into ice spikes.

"Darn! Thought I could get you two." Serah said to both Akabeni and I as Claire stand next to Serah while already have her gunblade in gun mode shooting at Esdese. "Keep focus Serah." Claire said to Serah while firing countless number of bullets at Esdese. Esdese keep on rushing at the Farron sisters while dodging the bullets flying right at her.

 **'Earth Spear.'** I send out countless number of earth spikes at the girls. "Not enough!" Esdese shout at me as stab her rapier towards the ground as she turn the whole area floor into ice dust. "Give me more! This just the start! Come on Ragna!" Esdese shout at me excited as she reform the ice dust into over a 1000s icicles and fire them at me.

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: ball form + multcast(1000) + enlarge factor + explode factor = Great Exploding Fireball Barrage

Fusion System: great exploding fireball barrage + fire wave = Grand Fire Explosion Pillars

 **'Grand Fire Explosion Pillars!'** I cast out my fire spell as it melts Esdese's 1000s icicles coming at Akabeni and I. Both fire and ice meet each other at the middle as they produce a mist to the whole area where both didn't lose or win at all. _'Damn that spell name is a mouthful! Good thing I could just think of the name to activate it. No way am I saying that out loud.'_ I thought dryly.

[Creation Magic]:

Wind Formation: wave form + area of effect factor + expand factor = Gale Force

 **'Gale Force!'** I cast another spell without warning a sudden gale blew away the mist upward to the air as the mist dispel. "HA!" Esdese throw an ice palm strike right at my chest and send me flying around at least 10 meters or more right before I draw Murasame and stab it towards the ground to slow myself down while I quickly use fire element from within my body to melt the frost forming on my chest.

 **"Chidori Senbon!"** I shout as I send out over countless number of sharp senbons at Esdese. "Too weak!" Esdese create countless number of icicles to match my chidori senbon as meet in the middle, but Esdese kept on creating more icicles as they start to overwhelm my chidori senbon. I grab Akabeni as I air trick us away from the area as numerous icicles strike the area where we were just a few second ago. As the ground been destroy as they leave behind a crater of the size around 15 meters with a few icicles stab inside crater and act like a spikes. Esdese keep on sending more icicles at us as she laugh excitedly.

 **'Room.'** I create a spherical space around the whole area. I pull out Murasame out of it sheath with my left hand while placing Akabeni on the ground. **'Amputate. Assemble: Spear Form!'** I cut all of Esdese's icicles, then use assemble to merge all of them into a form of a giant spear in midair send it right back at Esdese. "That won't work Ragna!" Esdese shout at me with a big smile, because when the giant ice spear got within a few meter near Esdese create a single ice needle and throw it at the giant ice spear as it turn into ice dust again, then reform the ice dust into countless number of icicles again and send them at me. "Great...she got her ammo back...what was I thinking? Using ice against her..." I said mostly to myself with a dull tone while I look at Esdese with dull eyes. I quickly put Murasame back into it sheath and cancel out ope ope fruit power.

 **'Trace on: God Force!'** I trace the noble phantasm of Lu Bu Fengxian's halberd as I use it in bow form as I pull the bowstring as the arrow tip charge up with infuse of my liquid mana, then I release the bowstring as the arrow infuse with my liquid mana fly straight towards Esdese in high speed where it broke the sound barrier while the halberd disappear from my hand after releasing the arrow. "This is what make life so exciting!" Esdese shout as she reform her countless number of icicles and reshape all of them into a giant arrow to match mine as she send it crashing into my arrow. This cause both arrow to meet each other in the middle, but Esdese's giant ice arrow didn't stand a chance.

[Bairong Fist] 30MP = 30% Chi

Esdese quickly turn her body into ice dust and scatter away from her current area as she reform near Usubeni. When my arrow hit the area where Esdese used to be. The whole area blew up as the ground were scorched by the arrow blast. Akabeni block Esdese's rapier thrust with her chakram as Esdese's thrust hit the middie of Akabeni's chakram and send her flying. Before she could, I air tricked above her and use my yami yami fruit to force the gravity around Akabeni's area with the gravity increase forward. **'Kaiser Fist.'** Then I send out the whole 30% chi into my right fist as I throw a straight right punch at Esdese who counter with another ice palm strike at my kaiser fist.

[-12054HP]

Both our attacks cause a small shockwave as it send both us back. I land next to Akabeni after she got her balance back while Esdese still standing, but been drag away a few meters. "Good...this is very good Ragna! I want more!" Esdese shout at me with a big smile on her face as she charge right at me as each step Esdese take the ground turn into ice. **'Diarahan.'** I quickly cast a healing spell onto myself.

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

[+5000HP]

...

I slam my right palm on the ground and use [Madness Alchemist] to change the ice behind Esdese into water while at the same time I air trick in front of Esdese and give a kiss on Esdese lip causing her to pause a second. I poke Esdese's forehead making her lose her balance as she fell into the new lake I reform into, but Esdese quickly got her mind back together and freeze the lake as she land on her feet.

"Ragna...if you wanted us to have a make out session. All you need to do is ask." Esdese said to me with a grin with a little blush on her face and send out an ice pillar right under me.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: soul magic set factor + cost: soul from Murasame's hell realm + sphere form + follow target factor + increase defensive by 20% per soul factor + add extra layer per soul factor + increase size by 20% per soul factor + instant cast factor + block physical attacks factor + block spiritual attacks factor + block soul attacks factor + turn block factor into nullify after using 100 souls + area target factor + durability 20 minutes + souls been used return into Murasame's hell real = Soul Art: Absolute Boundary

 **'Soul Art: Absolute Boundary.'** I cast out my soul spell as Murasame's blade glow a little purple mist, then a black flame-like aura as the outer layer with a purple mix with black as the inner layer dome covering me in a shape of a sphere. When Esdese's ice pillar touch the barrier, the ice pillar disappears once it hit the black flames-like aura. _'Got to remember not to use this soul spell too much. Got to keep the souls inside Murasame's hell realm to rest at least a whole day before reusing it. Too much and they will break, then they will disappear from existence.'_ I thought as I watch Esdese keep on sending more ice pillars at me, but just as I cancel out my soul spell and Esdese appear right in front, then a voice was heard in our minds.

 **"{Time up!}"** Great Red shout out throw our red light cubes inside our shadow. "Damn it! I wanted to keep on going...and I was just about to tackle Ragna to ground while we have that make out session I...you wanted..." Esdese whine to me, then her voice turn into a whisper tone as she give me a pout. "Jeez Esdese. You almost made countless holes on my body." Akabeni said to Esdese as she give her a glare. "So? If you can't even dodge that small amount of attacks from me. Then you should train harder." Esdese quickly wipe her pout off her face and gave a smirk at Akabeni causing Akabeni to glare harder. "How can I dodge that?! I don't even have any long-range attacks to counter your attacks! Or even have anything to increase my speed! And I can't teleport across the whole area like Ragna here!" Akabeni shout at Esdese.

"You mean not yet. Ragna here still haven't finish making those manadrive device, for you and Usubeni." Esdese said to Akabeni as she walk towards me and give me a a kiss on the lip for a few seconds, then hug my right arm as she look at Akabeni. "Still doesn't mean I have it yet. Until Ragna here make the manadrive device, then I won't have any long-range the whole time or anything to increase my speed beside absorbing more blood of my enemy." Akabeni said to Esdese, then the other girls walk towards us. "Ugh! Sheesh Claire! You almost poke my eyes out with your gunblade." Yang said to Claire as she give me a peck on the lip and stand next to my right as she place both arm behind her head.

"Not my fault you were almost too slow." Claire said to Yang without saying sorry at all and without any shame at trying to fight dirty when she was facing Yang who made out of fire. "Beside, you're made out of fire. You could just regrow your eyes back." Claire smirk at Yang and Yang just pouted, since she know she could. "I know I could, but it doesn't mean it won't hurt! I'm not Weiss who is a masochist." Yang said to Claire and Claire just keep her smirk on her face.

"Hey! I do not try to get hurt all the time in our spar!" Weiss glare at Yang with a blush on her face. "Oh yeah, you only like it when Ragna, or Esdese cause you pain during our little time together in the bedroom." Yang tease Weiss. "Yang!" Weiss shout at Yang as her blush increase another shade of red. "Please don't talk about your sex time." Serah said in a whisper tone as she have a blush on her face.

"Yang please stop trying to corrupt Serah." Claire glare at Yang. "Okay!" Yang said with a big smile as she put her hands up in a surrender pose. "Damn my back still hurt from having all those arrows pierce my back." Usubeni groan in pain as she rub her back a little. "Sorry!" Serah apologize to Usubeni. "No need to be sorry. This is a spar to help us get better." Usubeni wave her hand at Serah telling she not mad at her.

"Still find it kinda weird you and Akabeni could regrow your limb easily by taking the blood of others to do it. Then there your weapons where they store away all the blood of your enemies to increase your strength and weapons while using those blood inside your weapons to recover your health." Weiss said to Usubeni as she stare at Usubeni's back as the blood on her back are going back inside her body.

"Still doesn't mean we won't die if we get our head cut off. You guys on the other hand. Made of element where even your head will never be cut off unless something stop your power from working." Akabeni said to Weiss. "You mean like Ragna's Murasame?" Esdese ask Akabeni. "Yes, Ragna's Murasame is one out there where it could kill all of easily with it poison alone. Now that I think about it. Its a good thing we got those antidote pills you have in your inventory to cure future poison. Beside we already learn, that mine and Usubeni's weapons could affect you guys. So we got more weapons that could kill elements being." Akabeni said to everyone.

"I still find it amazing we could come with you guys to different world by just coming to this training room, then enter the next door to enter Enzo's Abyss Auction." Serah said with a happy tone as she give everyone a big smile. "Yup! Ragna here could just touch a wall and a door open to this training room and next enter the dimension where Enzo is and we could enter different world with this way, but sadly Ragna, Esdese, Weiss, Usubeni, Akabeni and I can't use this path at all. Unless Ragna go to a different world and use this path, then the rest of us could go to the world Ragna in." Yang explain to Serah on the limit of using the training room as the medium to connect to other world.

"Come on, we need to leave this place. The others are waiting." Claire said to everyone as she walk towards the exit door and Serah quickly went to the side of the exit, then grab the food, for the black rabbit and chocobo chick to eat, then Serah gave both of them a hug as she walk out the training room. "Man I love this place Ragna. I mean 24 hours in here and only an hour outside? Give us a lot of time to spend with each other while still have enough time to spare outside to do." Usubeni said excited as she follow Claire. "Why do I have a feeling something bad going to happen soon?" I said to everyone as we walk out the training room. "Because something bad will happen. We have two L'Cie in our family and the others in the airship. So if something bad does happen. It's not like something to be surprise about." Weiss said to me as everyone exit the training room while I dispel the magic circle on the wall that link to the training room and absorbing the mana from it to make sure no one could track it or link to the training room along with the barrier around the wall.

As we walk towards to Fang, Snow, Hope, Raines and Rygdea are watching the news in the airship hangar. "The Palamecia, pride of the Sanctum Skyfleet! This mighty flagship currently serves as a prison for the L'Cie apprehended in Nautilus. The L'Cie will face official sentencing upon the convoy's arrival in the capital." said the female reporter.

"So what's with the freak show?" Snow ask everyone with a little anger in his voice. "So the Primarch can stand in judgement of the villainous L'Cie with their execution as the climax. The people will cheer their demise, and fal'Cie dominion will be undisputed." Raines said to everyone as he turn around to look at each of us. "All part of the plan." Claire said to Raines while not taking her eyes off watching the news.

"Yes, but it also presents an opportunity." Raines agree with Claire. "In a display of unwavering dedication to duty the Primarch himself has boarded the Palamecia and focused his personal attention on resolving the Pulse crisis." said the female reporter. "They're baiting us. Trying to draw us out." Fang said to everyone. "Bait, huh?" Snow ask in a mocking tone. "Yeah, that's right. 'Here are your friends. Come and get them.' Telling everyone it a trap for us to go into knowing we will go there anyway. Rather it a trap or not." Claire said to everyone. "Well, if they're daring us to mount a rescue. I'll take that action. All in. Ow!" Snow said with self-confidence, but got his head smack by Weiss.

"Yeah? No. I am not going to let my family go in a trap without a plan like a knucklehead Snow." Weiss said as she glare at Snow. "All righty, no need to fight with each other now. The bets are on the table. We leave when you're ready. I'll be standing by." Rygdea said to everyone as he walk away from us. "So what the plan?" Snow ask Weiss, since he don't want to be smack again while making sure there a few feet away from each other.

"Don't have one yet. Esdese, Lightning, Akabeni, Fang, and I will come up with a plan to rescue Vanille and Sazh." Weiss answer Snow's question as she give me a peck on the lip and start talking with the one she call out to plan something while Esdese hugging my right arm while giving her input to Weiss' group plan.

"Don't worry Vanille...your hero is coming for you." I heard Snow whisper to himself as he stares at the TV. "Think he will ever stop thinking about being a hero for one second?" Serah ask me in a whisper tone without letting Snow hear what she say. "I highly doubt it." Yang answer Serah's question as she places both her arms behind her head. "Anything you to tell us before we leave Raines?" Weiss ask Raines after she made a plan with the group.

"Yes, the PSICOM fleet has us under surveillance. While they're busy watching the Lindblum, you slip aboard the Palamecia. When the time is right, our brigade will launch an all-out assault to back you up." Raines inform us what they're going to do while we go in to save Vanille and Sazh. "Anything else?" Akabeni ask Raines, since there could be more information we could use.

"If you could, Sergeant Farron, it is essential that you capture the Primarch alive. We need his testimony to convince the people of the Sanctum's true nature. Once people learn of the fal'Cie deception, it should ease some of this Pulsian panic. With luck, we can avoid the loss of any more civilan lives in the name of this 'L'Cie hunt.' Do be careful while you're in Palamecia and everyone, there have been some intel on some unknown beings in Palamecia right now." Raines said to everyone as he walks away from us.

"Well there goes my idea of blowing up the whole place while escaping with Vanille and Sazh." Yang said with a little sadness in her voice as she looks disappointed at the thought of not able to use her manmade bomb. "Yang...we're doing a rescue mission not a search and destroy mission...we do that one later." Weiss said to Yang, then look away while saying the last part in a whisper tone. Yang look happy at what Weiss just said and hug her. "Yang! Stop! You're crushing me!" Weiss shout at Yang, since we already learn aura could hurt devil fruit user like haki user. "Heheh...sorry." Yang let go of Weiss as she rubs the back of her head and give a sheepish smile at Weiss.

"Guys remember rescuing Vanille and Sazh is out top priority. Like Weiss said before, we need to play it smart this time...not like how I did last time in Agora..." Snow said with a little depress, but look at us with eyes fill with determine to rescue the others. "Well you better remember that. We don't want anyone to die now do we?" Akabeni ask Snow and he just nodded his head as he give us a smile. "No need to bite my head off. Haha! Anyway, that guy's a sorry excuse for a Primarch He probably just does whatever the fal'Cie tell him to. There's no way we're losing to a poser like him." Snow said to Akabeni, then gave his opinion on what he thinks about the Primarch.

"Knowing those PSICOM. They should be everywhere guarding the Primarch along with Vanille and Sazh." Claire said to everyone. "Then we can just destroy them along the way towards Vanille and Sazh! Thought did you have to tell that Raines guy our name?" Serah said with determine to everyone, then ask Snow why he told our name to someone we just met. "Oh yeah! We will destroy them alright! And the reason I told Raines your guys names is because he needed to make sure there no traitor among us. Raines wants to take Cocoon back from the fal'Cie. This is the reason why I agree to back him up on this when you guys were out training. If his plan works out. We should be able to rescue Vanille and Sazh easily." Snow explain his reason on why he told our names to Raines while trying to reason with us.

"Fine, but next time don't give out our name to anyone else without our permission." Yang said to Snow with a glare causing Snow to nodded his head as fast he could. "Hey Hope. You doing okay?" Serah ask Hope when she notice Hope looking he thinking about something. "Yeah, I'm alright. I found out my dad's alright, since another Cavalry unit rescued him and moved him somewhere safe. I kind of wish I could talk to him, but I guess I have to make my own choice now." Hope answer Serah's question. "That good to hear." Yang give Hope a big smile along with the others.

"Can't believe what the true Sanctum really is. The Sanctum's supposed to be responsible for ensuring the future of Cocoon. At least that's what I learned in school. I guess in a way they do. It's just that they're ensuring the fal'Cie's future, but not ours." Hope give us a smile, but turn into a frown and gave out what he thinking about the Sanctum right now. "Looks like I ended up in a battle against the Sanctum after all...I guess I'm fighting for a different reason now, though. It's not about revenge anymore. Not like I will do it of course! Hehehaha...!" Hope said quickly when he notice the glare he receive a glare from the girls beside Usubeni, Akabeni, Fang and Snow.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road! I finally found Vanille again, and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand around while she's in trouble!" Fang shout to everyone as she walks a head of us, but turn back to look at us and said, "I'm not kidding when I say the world can burn if that's what it takes to save Vanille. We've got to get in there and take this Dysley guy down. That'll pay Raines back for helping us out, and be one in the eye for the Sanctum as their reward for trying to kill us."

Then Fang keep on walking with us next to her. "So, Raines is 'brigadier general' and you're a 'sergeant'? What's with the whole ranking system anyway? You Cocoon folds sure like your rules and regulations. Explains why you've put up with the Sanctum's nonsense for so long." Fang tease Claire, since she was a former soldier to the enemy's army. "Former sergeant. Joining the army was just for me to gain some experience and I didn't put up with the Sanctum's nonsense with the kind of family I am." Claire replied to Fang with a neutral tone of voice.

"Beside if we go by ranking system. We will know how strong we truly are. Thought there are some people who shouldn't have any rank at all by bribing and blackmailing their way up like some people I know." Esdese said to Fang while have a frown on her face when she remembers someone she doesn't like back in her home world. I gave Esdese a one arm hug to make her stop thinking about the person who cause her to get mad. Esdese look at me for a few second and give me a smile as she holds my hand while we walk towards Rygdea.

"Hey you guys. Remember, once we take off, there's no turning back. So you guys ready?" Rygdea ask us. "Yeah! Let do this!" Yang shout excited as she gives everyone a big smile. "Haha! Great! This baby back here's a PSICOM vessel. It'll deliver you to the Palamecia." Rygdea tell us how we going to get to Palamecia. "Oh, we're cargo now?" Snow ask in a joking tone. "Great...we may die before we even get to the battle field..." I heard Usubeni mumble as she glares at the PSICOM vessel.

"A parting gift to our rotting government. Take those PSICOM guys apart." Rygdea said to everyone. "And we're supposed to take on all of them? I think the whole divisions on board." Claire said to Rygdea as she starts thinking this may a bad idea with our family going, since we may end up blowing the who Sanctum down from the sky with us in it.

"I don't care how many lackeys they've got. Bring them on! Vanile's in there." Fang said to Claire as she determines to fight all of them to rescue her friend Vanille. "Heck! I will help you! No one going to stop us from rescuing Vanille and Sazh." Snow said to Fang. Fang just raise an eyebrow at Snow in question. Snow just look away as he laughs nervously. "I'm sure she's fine. Vanille's tougher than I could ever be." Hope said to Fang as she looks at Hope. _' **{Not that hard. Anyone could be tougher than this kid here.}** Depend on who they are that is.'_ I said to Great Red as he gave me his opinion on what Hope just said.

Claire walk in front of Hope and look at Hope. "Hope, are you scared?" Claire ask Hope, since she doesn't like having Hope come with us to fight. "Yeah, I'm terrified, but I'll be okay. Because I have everyone here. We're all in this mess. We've got to stick together." Hope said to everyone with a big smile on his face.

"Heh! Right, enough with the bonding. It's go time." Rygdea said to everyone as he leads us to the PSICOM vessel. "Finally all this waiting. Time for action." Usubeni said to everyone as she gives everyone a grin. "We just had a sparring match though." Serah said to Usubeni. "Eh, yeah we had a spar, but I want to fight the enemy, since I can't kill my own family." Usubeni said to Serah and Akabeni just snort at what Usubeni just said. "Sure, like your one to talk about not killing family." Akabeni glare at Usubeni.

"Now. Now. No need to fight among each other." I said to both Usubeni and Akabeni before they could argue any fared as I give both each an arm hug. Usubeni frown turn into a smile and give me while Akabeni just have a small smile with a blush on her face, then I gently push them forward. As Yang jump on my back. "Less talking more walking." Yang said with a smile. "Hey Ragna. Like the feeling of my breasts on your back?" Yang whisper into my left ear as she wraps her arms around my neck while pressing her chest onto my back even more.

"No comment." I replied back to Yang in the same whisper tone. Yang didn't say anything else anymore, but I could feel the grin on her face. As we enter the PSICOM airship and each of us took a seat. "Okay! No one speak at all when we're near the Palamecia. Got it? Yeah, you guys got it." Rygdea said to us from the pilot seat. Then the hangar opens the gate as the airship we're on is flying out of Lindlum and flying towards Palmecia. While our family connect our red light cubes with our minds and link us together.

 _'Wait isn't Palamecia a fal'Cie?!'_ Serah shout in surprise and a little fear. _'It's okay. From the data I read, that Red gain over the past few years. The Palamecia is a fal'Cie modified by the Sanctum military to use as an airship instead. An anti-Pulse juggernaut build using the latest in military technology. I think Ragna with Yang could destroy the fal'Cie from within easily enough. Too bad we can't, since we'll be felling down to our death. I think?'_ Weiss answer Serah's question as best as she can.

 _'Guess I should upgrade, or exchange new skills now.'_ I thought as I open the Abyss Auction through the red light cube.

 **(Abyss Auction):**

 **Buy**

 **Sell**

 **Exchange**

 **Upgrade**

 **Auction**

I click upgrade on the list appear in front of me as I pick what skills I wanted to upgrade to.

 **(Upgrade List):**

 **[Mana Absorption] - Passive - Lvl.100/100 - EXP: 100% = [Mana Devour] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Cost: 600,000 Money**

 **[Mana Devour] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description** **: The advance form of Mana Absorption. This ability will devour the mana the enemy and everything around you as fuel. Does not require direct contact and the range could be control. As the skill increase the power of the drain and its strength increase. You will be able to devour the target's mana main core and change it into a gemstone, for later use, or could transfer to another being to let them gain access of it own mana source within their body. When devour the target's mana main core, they will lose their ability to use mana forever.**

 **Absorb 10% mana per second around the area and target**

 **Range: 10 x Level meters**

 **Increase absorb rate to 30% mana per second when reaching 20**

 **Increase absorb rate to 50% mana per second when reaching 60**

 **Increase absorb rate to 80% mana per second when reaching 90**

 **Increase absorb rate to 100% mana per second when reaching 95**

 **At max level, you can devour the elements itself to convert it into mana**

 **Ding***

 **You have upgrade [Mana Absorption] to [Mana Devour]!**

I chose the only skill that I could upgrade with the cost only of my money while the rest of the other skills require something higher. One cost me to lose around 200 in STR and I rather not. I went back to the menu on the Abyss Auction and pick Exchange to see what it could give me now. _'Going to take me a while to level this up with the mana being used up too fast around the area.'_ I thought tiredly.

 **(Exchange List):**

 **[Shigure Soen Ryu] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: the Shigure Soen Ryu is a sword technique that is called the "Invincible Sword Style" for several reasons. This technique originated with one man, and like a family tree, it grew. As the technique was passed down, the move the tree grew. It is common for a generation to add a new form to the Shigure Soen Ryu. This is a sword style that varies, depending on who your master was. Thus, there could be many different variations of the Shigure Soen Ryu Style. The Shigure Soen Ryu Style is a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors. Each 'form' of the style is only shown once to the student. If the student is worth to succeed, he only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. It originally only had one form that was pased down through generations of successors with each successor creating and adding their own forms resulting in many branches of Shigure Soen Ryu style. However, as new forms were created, the weaker brances deteriorate, and others disappear as there is no worthy successor; hence, this style can be called the perfect, flawless style.**

 **1st Form: Shajiku no Ame - First offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu. The katana is gripped with both hands and the user thrusts forward keeping the katana in the center and following after a blast of water shot at the target directions.**

 **2nd Form: Sakamaku Ame - Second defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. As the enemy or a projectile comes closer the katana is held in the right hand with the tip of the blade touching a surface of water as the target get close enough the user spins around to the right on the ball of the foot and swinging the blade up to it's highest point, the blade will have brought up a wave of water that forms a wall around the user as they turns fully facing the wall, will hold the katana vertically between themselves and the thin wall of water.**

 **3rd Form: Yarazu no Ame - Third offensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu Style, The katana is dropped and the hilt is kicked propelling it towards the target, occasionally followed by a blast of water adding to the attacks power and the force of the blade when hitting. If a target i hit and wearing light armor the blade is still likely to pierce all the way to the hilt of the katana is stopping the blade from going straight through.**

 **4th Form: Samidare - Fourth stance of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack, additionally no water is needed fro this strike.**

 **5th Form: Shibuki Ame - Fifth defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user holds their blade backwards and spins it to create a whirlwind-like shield, while spinning the wind created brings droplets of water into the air, these droplets, however, do not add to the power of the shield created, they simply make it look nicer.**

 **6th Form: Gofuu Juuu - Sixth defensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. The user synchronizes with their opponent's breathing to evade their attacks at high speed once used the user and opponent gain a temporary insight into the others movements.**

 **7th Form: Shinotsuku Ame - Seventh offensive form of Shigure Soen Ryu style. While it is raining the user holds the katana before them horizontally, after rain drops gather on the blade. The user begins to swing the katana around horizontally then down diagonally, shooting the droplets of rain off the blade and at the target allowing more to land on the blade as they are instantly shot off.**

 **8th Form: Beccata di Rondine - Eighth offensive form of the Shigure Soen Ryu style. To use it, the user rapidly thrusts the katana numerous times towards a target with one hand, much like a flock of attacking swallows, hence the technique's name.**

 **At level 20 you are able to use the air around use to create water for the sword style**

 **At level 40 you are able to create your own form after the 8th form**

 **At level 60 you are able to copy another sword style and recreate your own version as a new form**

 **At level 80 you are able to use any blade at any size with this sword style**

 **At max level you are able to use this sword style by creating a water katana that very sharp from the air or other source**

 **Price: [Hiten Mitsurui-ryu] skill**

 **[Master Shadow Assassin] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: becoming a master of assassin after mastering the basic form in the assassin style from the brotherhood.**

 **Silent Step: All your movements are silent no matter if your running in parkour or landing from a high place, but will not silent stuff that not part of your body**

 **Hidden Blade: You have the ability to create hidden blade with any shadow near your arms**

 **Eagle Vision: Those who possess this skill are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicated allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots and gold indicates targets or objects of interest. Able to detect the heartbeat of a target in the area, or even foresee a target's path. Allow the user to peer into the memories of their target upon killing them with hidden blade.**

 **At level 20 you are able to run in silent step**

 **At level 40 you are able to create hidden blade with just the very air around you**

 **At level 60 your eagle vision's durability is increase up to a hour**

 **At level 80 you are able to hide your whole body in the shadow, even if it just a small one**

 **At max level you are able to do shadow travel by standing on one shadow and teleport to another shadow in your sight**

 **Price: [Avatar of Ciel] skill**

 _'Huh? Nothing new on here.'_ I thought with a disappointment on my face. I switch Exchange to Buy on the menu to see what I could buy.

(Buy List):

 **[Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 1000(increase the damage by 10% per soul inside its hell realm.)**

 **Description: This is a Nox Nyctores in a shape of a black snake head attached to a dark green never-ending chain. This Nox Nyctores can directly attack the mind and psyche of the victim by amplifying a victim's emotional vulnerabilities. This Nox Nyctores could also seal away a memory of the target, or restore them of their memory. It also could drain the target's life force and add to the owner of this Nox Nyctores along with the target's soul. The Ouroboros will allow the user to reel the target closer to the user, or reel the user to the target in the speed of light, or just to grab a hold of the target. This Nox Nyctores will be stored in the user's soulscape and will release its energy into a physical form when in use. This Nox Nyctores can also fuse it power with other skills.**

 **Gleaming Fang: An aura of a gigantic snake will follow behind the user when the user charge through. As the gigantic snake will absorb the soul of anything that it touches and send them into its own Ouroboros' hell realm.**

 **Venomous Bite: The user will have Ouroboros chains in their hands and will send it at the target where the Ouroboros will wrap around the target with it chains, then bite the target as it injects a poison, which cause the target to lose control on some of their limbs.**

 **Wind Serpent's Fang: When the user strike with their leg. A darkness serpent-like energy will trail next to the user's leg as it attacks the target's mind along with a physical attack from the user's leg and if the target is killed by either the mind, or physical attack, then their soul will be send directly into Ouroboros' hell realm.**

 **Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpents: Summon multiple portal around the user as a giant darkness serpents come out of the portal as they follow the will of the user.**

 **Serpent's Cursed Sting: Warp two snakes made of energy around the user arms and when the snakes bite a target. It will drain the target life force and increase the user life force.**

 **Hungry Darkness of 1000 Souls: A large amount of Ouroboros chains rise from the ground around the user in a cage formation. Where the user could choose the large amount of Ouroboros stay in multiple snakes' form to tear the target apart, or coalescing into a giant snake, that will devour the chosen target area as it leaves nothing behind as it disappears.**

 **Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk: The user have two Ouroboros in both hand as the user send both Ouroboros to the target's area to create a red portal on the ground below the target area. Everything standing, or above the red portal will be stuck in place without escape where the Ouroboros chains will wrap around everything inside the red portal area in place. As multiple green portals appear around the red portal, that will shoot out dozens of green energy blasts shape of a snake strike everything inside the red portal area.**

 **Cost: 75% souls inside Murasame's hell realm**

 **[Blood-Scythe] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 9500(increase the damage by 10% every time it drains the victim's soul)**

 **Description: In its sealed form, it takes the form of a sword that slowly devours the opponent's soul upon contact. The weapon in its awakened form takes the form of a scythe with a crimson energy blade made out of mana fuse with the soul's energy it drains.**

 **Soul Eater: Devour the soul of the weapon's victim.**

 **Sealed Form: Sword form, drain the victim's soul by 10% per hit and store it away inside the weapon itself.**

 **Awakened Form: Will turn into a scythe with a crimson energy blade made out of mana fuse with the soul's energy from the stored inside the weapon itself. Increase damage by 80% per soul inside Blood-Scythe with the time limit of 1 hour, but could increase it time limit by draining more soul's energy of it victims with each touch.**

 **Cost:** **[Soul Destroyer: Murasame]**

 **[Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 10000**

 **Description: This Nox Nyctores in the shape of a japanese sword. Yukianesa does not actually have a blade. Its sheathed form is hinted to only have the hilt tightly locked by screw locks on the sides of the hilt. When it is drawn, the Nox Nyctores absorbs the user's mana and control water particles to both unseal the lock and generate a blade of permafrost, that freezes everything it touches at frightening speed where the ice Yukianesa creats is so powerful that it erodes all life.**

 **Frost Bite: Freezes everything it touches as it erodes all life.**

 **Ice Manipulation: Control the ice around the user.**

 **Ice Creation: Create ice with the user's mana.**

 **Ice Fang: The user slashes out a giant ice wave at a high speed along the ground.**

 **Moonsong: The sheath will act like a bow while the user's mana forms an arrow of ice.**

 **Arctic Dungeon: Utilizing the power of Yukianesa's power over ice, where the user pours all their mana into the sword and stabs it into the ground causing a care of ice to entrap multiple targets around the user. Once the user sheathes the sword. This will cause the ice cage to shatter, killing the beings who trap inside the ice cage.**

 **Power Limiter: Store away 50% of the user's energy when Yukianesa is being used.**

 **Limiter Remover: Release all the stored energy from Power Limiter for 5 hours, then store away the leftover energy if there is any left.**

 **Cost** **[Soul Destroyer: Murasame]**

 **Ding***

 **You have gain [Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros]**

 _'Where did these come from?! And why two of them cost me my main weapon!? **{Maybe it because it a special sale for limited time only?}** But it asking to steal my Murasame! Like hell I will give it away! I will just buy the [Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros], since it just cost me 75% souls inside Murasame. **{Well if you do. You will need to kill more enemies in the future to regain those souls you're going to lose and your soul spells will shorten it time limit.}** I guess I have to use my soul spells carefully until I regain those 75% souls.' _ I reply to Great Red with rage in my thoughts when I saw the cost in 2 of the weapons being sell, then let out a sigh with a bitter smile as I bought [Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros].

 _ **'{Hey Ragna. Murasame just release a bright purple light with black outline, for a few seconds and there a dark green orb inside your soulscape next to Murasame.}** Anything wrong with Murasame? **{No. Just lost 75% souls beside that. There nothing wrong with Murasame.}'**_ Great Red inform me as I could feel the power of Ouroboros inside my soulscape. _'I wonder...'_ I thought of something as I test to see if it works.

[Power of The Void Kinds] activated! King's Heart!

I made a fist, then slowly open it as dark green line appear, that just barely visible, but instead of wires. It's a dark green chains with a tiny snake head looking back at me as it flies around my hand. _'Look like it work. I could channel Ouroboros through King's heart and it look like Ouroboros is sentient as well, since it moving around without me doing anything.'_ I thought to myself as I already starts thinking a new fighting style to goes with Ouroboros along with king's heart.

 _'Hey Ragna! What ya doing?'_ Yang ask me when she notice I look at my right hand. _'Just testing my new weapon.'_ I reply back as I watch the tiny snake looking around the room. _'What weapon? I don't see anything beside you looking at your own right hand.'_ Usubeni said to me as she stares at me with an eyebrow rise. _'It the snake with a chains as it body isn't it Ragna?'_ Weiss ask me, since she already used to use her pika pika fruit so much already. She could see the light reflecting on my Ouroboros.

 _'Yup.'_ I answer Weiss' question with a simple answer. As I flick my hand as more chains came out of my glove as they merge together to form just a normal size Ouroboros, so the girls could see it, but just around them. Since I don't want Fang, Snow and Hope to shout in surprise, or fear and blow our cover. _'Okay...where the hell you get that thing?'_ Usubeni ask me in surprise.

 _'Abyss Auction. You should check what you need to buy in there through your light cube.'_ I answer Usubeni's question as she quickly grabs her red light cube from her shadow and check the Abyss Auction. _'Wow, they got lots of stuff in here. Too bad some of these things I don't need. Hmmm? Movie? Oooh...I guess I found something to do while I wait for action...'_ I heard Usubeni's thoughts as I could tell she found out the light cube could let you watch videos.

I quickly make the Ouroboros shrink it size before anyone else beside the girls could see them. _'I made 900,000 money from selling Yang's handmade bombs in Abyss Auction. Anything else you made Yang?'_ Weiss ask Yang through our mind link as she made an auction, for people to bid for Yang's handmade bomb. _'Hmm. I made a low rank mini C4 disk bomb I could sell.'_ Yang inform Weiss. _'Okay. I will try to see if I could sell it over 100,000 money, or try to get more different materials for Ragna to scan and recreate them in number. So Yang have more materials to work with.'_ Weiss gave out her thoughts to everyone as she sends Yang's mini C4 disk bomb through Abyss Auction to be put up for sell.

 _'Now that I think about it. I could use Ouroboros with my [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] as well. With my [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu]...I can't think anything, that could work with Ouroboros. Oh yeah! I forgot! Stupid! I forgot about [Soul Extortion] would let me summon soul from different realm of hell and put them into any objects with just a little cost of my mana.'_ I thought cheerfully. I started using [Soul Extortion] to gather the souls in hell to be place inside Murasame's own hell realm and it take a little too long to transfer. I gave up using [Soul Extortion] to regain the souls I lost, since I could only put a single soul every 5 minutes and can't do multiple souls at the same time. I did place at least 10 souls inside Ouroboros for now to increase it damage to 100%.

 _'Hey Ragna.'_ Esdese call out to me. _'Need something Esdese?'_ I answer Esdese as I dispel all the Ouroboros around me, but kept king's heart active. _'Is it possible for us to go to my home world after we finish everything we need in this world?'_ Esdese ask me as she hold onto my left hand a little tighter. 'Sure. How about you girls?' I gave my answer to Esdese and ask the others. _'I don't mind really, but after we finish what you need in your world Esdese. We should go to mine and Weiss' world. Haven't seen my little sis for 6 years now, or my dad and uncle Qrow.'_ Yang gave her answer to Esdese while letting everyone know after finish what we need in Esdese's world we're going back to Yang and Weiss' world with Weiss agreeing with Yang as well.

 _'Huh? Yeah sure. I really don't care, so sure why not.'_ Usubeni agree as well while not taking her eyes off what videos she watching right now. _'I don't mind at all Esdese. I would like see what kind of world your is Esdese.'_ Akabeni gave her answer as she keeps on reading her book she bought from Abyss Auction. _'I do have one question though. What are you going to do in your world Esdese?'_ Serah ask Esdese as look out the window to see how far away we are now. _'Going to kill a fatty and the king, then grab my clan's hidden weapons book.'_ Esdese answer Serah's question. _'Wait hidden weapons book?'_ I ask in surprise as I never thought Esdese's clan have a book on hidden weapons.

 _'Yes, hidden weapons book. There is a part of my clan who specialize in hidden weapons. The hidden weapons book even has a another part in the book on poison, that goes with the hidden weapons to make it even dangerous. One of the reasons why most people fear my clan back in my world.'_ Esdese explain to us on there is a branch of her main clan where they specialize in hidden weapons system and one of the many reasons on why people fear her clan.

 _'Esdese why would you need such a thing?'_ Serah ask in confuse, since she know all of us are powerful even without hidden weapons. _'Oh, the reason why I want to get my clan's hidden weapons book is because I don't want my clan's hidden weapons just be a memory. I mostly keep it with all the time, but left it in my room back in my world and I want Ragna here to learn about the hidden weapons system. With his yami yami fruit and my clan's hidden weapons system. Then our group would have our own assassin specialize.'_ Esdese answer Serah's question and explain another reason why she wants to get the book in her world.

 _'Wait! Ragna is a magic king thought...and a close combat as well...along with kenjutsu...wow Ragna...you really something...'_ Weiss look at me with dull eyes. _'Well we could add in assassin...wait a second. Ragna aren't you an assassin already?'_ Esdese ask me a little confuse as she remember me going in assassination mission. _'Mystic Assassin, specialize in branches of magic, for only assassinations.'_ I answer Esdese's question. _'Oh! Then we can make it into just Assassin, since you would be learning my clan's hidden weapons system, that only rely on hidden weapons and poison.'_ Esdese said to me in a cheerful tone.

 _'Does that mean Ragna going to have to learn about poison now?'_ Yang ask Esdese. _'Well he doesn't have to. He could just dab into a little when he has free time, which he won't have that much when he spend time with us from now on without going on missions anymore. Besides, he could just read everything about and use the information he gains from the book, then recreate it with his magic he always used to create Yang's materials.'_ Esdese said with a smile as she tightens her hold on my hand as she give me a ice cold glare telling me, that I will spend time with them no matter what. _'And I will spend time with you girls.'_ I said to everyone with a smile on my face while sweating a little when I even notice Weiss' glare as well.

"You let me land this bird, or I'll crash her into your ass!" Rygdea shout through the mic, since they still haven't let us land on Palamecia. I look out the windows and see a few airship scanning the airship we're on. "Code verified. You're free to dock." said the Bridge. "About damn time..." I heard Rygdea mumble. Then Rygdea drive the airship to the part of Palamecia where it opens the short-field landing deck. "All clear. Welcome aboard." said the Bridge.

After Rygdea land us on the Palameica: Short-field Landing Deck, everyone got out of their seats and head out. "Be careful you heard! Don't try to die in a hurry!" Rygdea shout at us as he drive the airship away while some of us wave him good bye. "Code Red! Repeat: Code Red! Attention all crew: this is not a drill! Code Red!" One of the soldier make a announcement through the speaker. As PSICOM soldiers appear in front of us.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Infiltrator

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 9,504

 **MP:** 210

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Esuna- Remove target's most recently inflicted status ailment. Manadrive Cura- Cast Cura on target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Hunter

 **Notes:** None

 **Name:** PSICOM Raider

 **Lvl:** 9

 **HP:** 20,592

 **MP:** 95

 **Active Skill:** Guard- Reduces damage taken while guarding. Manadrive Fog- Disable target's spell-casting abilities and deal magic damage. Manadrive Pain- Disable target's physical abilities and deal magic damage.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Hunter

 **Notes:** None

 _'Okay, I need to watch out for those raider. Can't let those fog and pain spell hit me. Girls be caution of those PSICOM raiders.'_ I thought to myself while letting the girls know about the raider's skills to make sure their careful as they nodded at me. "All right. Let's tear them up! We need to rescue Vanille and Sazh!" Snow shout excited as he got in his fighting stance.

I flick my hand as countless number of tiny Ouroboros appear around me, then I use **Gleaming Fang** through king's heart as the Ouroboros pierce into one of the raiders and devour the raider's soul while the raider cough a mouth full of blood as he die. "Damn it! Die monsters!" shout the last raider as he charges right at us. I reel myself to the dead raider's body by using the Ouroboros as it looks like I disappear from people's view as I head towards the last raider charging at me.

I quickly channel Ouroboros' power through my body and use **Wind Serpent's Fang: Spinning Top Kick** , a combine of Ouroboros' power with my [Renewal Taekwondo], as I kick the raider's face while turning 360 degrees as Ouroboros reel my body forwards still. Once my kick hit the raider's face with a darkness serpent-like energy trailed behind my kick as it devours the last raider's soul after his head was tore off his body as the darkness serpent disappear once I land next to the first raider's corpse.

"AAAHHHHHH!" The infiltrator shout in fear as he started firing like crazy at us. Esdese created an ice mirror in front of the infiltrator instantly as the infiltrator fires at the ice mirror and the bullets reflected right back the infiltrator, killing him while he still screaming and still wasting all his ammo, then after a few seconds he drop on the ground dead.

Before I could grab the soul of the dead infiltrator, more soldiers appear in front of us. "Looks like they want to play." Fangs said to everyone. "No kidding. So where to?" Snow ask Fang. Then Fang just point at the direction and said, "Right up there."

"Don't remember inviting you people." Fang said to the PSICOM soldiers as the raiders aim their guns at us and started firing. I flick my wrist and send out Ouroboros towards Serah and Claire as I reel them towards me as bullets just flew where they just were a few seconds ago. "Thanks Ragna." Serah said to me as she throws a few of her knives at the infiltrators to stop them from shooting at us as Serah's throwing knives pierce their shoulders. "GAH! Where did come from?!" shout one of the infiltrators.

Without warning Yang already charge at the raider with Weiss fire a lightning arrow at the raider's weapon to force the raider to drop his weapon. As Yang got in close-range with the raider who lost his weapon, then fire a shotgun round in blank-range where the raider's body burst into ashes. Yang quickly rise her left arm to block the attack from the raider who is just happen to be near Yang. Before the raider could attack Yang any fared, an ice arrow pierce his head without warning as the raider didn't even find out how he die while felling on the ground next to Yang's feet. "Thanks Weiss!" Yang shout to Weiss.

Fang and Snow rush in to attack the last infiltrator as Snow send out a uppercut to send the infiltrator into the air, then Fang jump a little and use Snow's shoulder as a platform as she jump again as she thrust her spear directly into the last infiltrator's head while I secretly send out a barely visible Ouroboros to devour the dead infiltrator's soul that Fang just killed.

"Hey wait up!" Snow shout to Claire and Serah as they already jump on a few platform and wall jump as they reach where Fang pointed before. "No time to wait!" Yang shout at Snow as she burst into flames and appear next to Claire and Serah. Esdese and Weiss use their devil fruit power to appear next to Yang, Claire and Serah. I flick mywrist and send 6 Ouroboros towards Usubeni, Akabeni, Fang, Snow and Hope, then the last Ouroboros go straight to where the others are and reel everyone connected to Ouroboros towards the top.

"What? Huh? Wait what? I'm confuse right now." Snow look around him when he notice his surrounding change instantly. "Doesn't matter what just happen. Come on we need to keep on going." Fang said to Snow as we continue rushing in the place while Snow still have a confuse on his face.

I notice Claire touch the screen to activate where a platform above us is being drop down for us to use. Snow grab Hope as he follows Claire jumping on the platform, and the rest of us jump onto the platform as well, then it rise back up and send out another set of Ouroboros to reel us way to the top where Claire, Serah, Yang, Esdese and Weiss already got to.

"I-I-I don't think I could do what Lightning and Serah did." Hope said mostly to himself as he looks at how Claire and Serah jump really high on top of the platform machine, then to the upper level floor right as I reel him along with the others to where they are. As we continue running towards where Vanille and Sazh is. "Something bad's waiting for us." Claire said to everyone as we turn to a right as we enter a small hallway where a small bright light. As we enter Palamecia: External Berths where everyone jumps a little as we land below us where there a platform for us to stand.

"Won't be going back that way." Snow said to everyone as we look above us. "Maybe you can't, but we can." Yang said to Snow with a smirk and I could see Snow's eye twitching. "we'll find another route." Claire said to Snow. "Way ahead of you. See that?" Fang said to everyone as she points to at the route we taking. "Let's go then! I want some action!" Usubeni shout at everyone as she run where Fang pointed.

"Don't go getting blown away now." Fang said to everyone. "Wow! We're really high up..." Yang said to everyone as she looks over the edge.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Deckdrone

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 15,840

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Tornado Kick- Deal very powerful physical damage and mix of lightning based attacks to a single target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Units

 **Subtype:** Drones

 **Notes:** They are fairly weak alone, but are dangerous in groups as they are able to coordinate their Tornado Kick attacks against the same target at the same time, which can be deadly.

I flick my wrist to send out a tiny Ouroboros as its chain wrap around Yang's waist and reel her towards me as a deckdrone just use it tornado kick towards Yang's back and could of send her off the platform if I took a bit longer. "Thanks love. You're dead!" Yang said to with a smile, then shout at the deckdrone as she fires a shotgun round right at the deckdrone causing it lose an arm, but it still charge right at us.

I draw out my Murasame and slice it in half as it fell down below us. Akabeni throw her chakram at the last deckdrone as her chakram tear the deckdrone in half and the deckdrone let out a little spark, then explode and send Akabeni's chakram straight back into her hand.

"This is going to be a little bit hard for me to fight in this area." Akabeni said to everyone as she hold onto her chakram and feel a little depress, because she know that she could of lose her weapon anytime if she miss her throw. "Just leave it to the people who have long-range attacks." Esdese said to Akabeni and she just nodded. As we continue on our mission to rescue Vanille and Sazh.

* * *

 **Omake: Being Summon To A Different World**

* * *

 _'Finally! I kill that fucking jackass who try to hit on my wives!'_ I thought with a scowl and I'm still in my Glaive's outfit and mask. I was just about take them off, but suddenly a magic spell circle appear below me. _' **{Hey Ragna! I just finish-what the hell?! How is it possible for someone to summon you?!}** Wait summon?! What the hell going on Red! And why can't I move at all! Oh shit! Its pulling me in!'_ I shout at Great Red as the magic spell circle started to pull my whole body in as a bright light block my vision.

After a the bright life fade away. I look around and notice I'm felling down from the sky. "What the-!" I begin to say something, but was cut off when I crash into a roof. "Going feel that a while..." I mumble to myself as I got stood up as I pat on my shoulder to get rid of the dust and I was just about to look around. "ARCHER!" I heard a familiar female voice behind me.

"Wait...you're not archer...NOT AGAIN! DAMN THAT ZELRETCH!" The familiar female voice shout as I turn around to see who it is. A young woman with a long wavy black hair in a twin-tails tied with a black ribbons. She wearing what look like a uniform of her school and over it is a long red coat. "Are you the one who summon me? And you name is?" I ask the young woman who I happen to know from a familiar anime and wanted to know if she really the same person.

"Huh? Oh yeah...yes. I was the one who summon you for the 5th Holy Grail War. My name is Rin Tohsaka, your master in this war and what are you?" Rin ask me where I have an eye twitch at Rin confirming that I am in the Fate series. _'Crap! what servant am I?!'_ I thought in surprise as I quickly open my status.

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** Max **EXP:** 100%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Magic King (Servant: Caster)

 **Title: [Mystic Eyes of Authorities]** \- Have a complete set of skill of it own without leveling it up.

Unused Title:

[Carrier of the King's will] - You have wielded King Arthur's treasured symbol of authority. Kingly Aura (Medium), Kingly Aura is not in effect without equip the title.

[Destroyer] - 200% increase in damage when in battle and war. Have the ability to destroy any being, or items no matter if their immortal or unbreakable. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Esdese D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[True Red Dragon God Emperor] - Have Great Red inside your soul and have boost in a few ability. The host of the Dragon of Dragons. Apocalypse Dragon Aura(High) Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Yang Xiao-Long Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Weiss Schnee Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Mystic Assassin] - Using all kind of branches of magic, for only assassinations. Nullify sound of magic attack for sneak attacks, increase speed of magic attacks by 50%. Need title to be equip in order for title effect to active.

[Husband of Usubeni D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

[Husband of Akabeni D. Mercer] - Have the ability to teleport to your wife location instantly, and have know when their in danger, or something harmful is targeting them. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.

 **Fame: Blade Master -** 50% increase in STR and AGI when holding any blade related weapons.

 **HP:** 54000/54000 **Regen:** 1385.1 per hour

 **MP:** 142252/142252 **Regen:** 1861.2 per minute

 **STR:** 780: A (400: B- Until War over)

 **END:** 325: C

 **AGI:** 1020: A+++ (800: A+ Until War over)

 **INT:** 1066 plus 100 (Won't be visible)

 **WIS:** 1141 plus 100 (Won't be visible)

 **MAG:** 1661 plus 100: EX

 **Luck:** 90: E++

 **Point:** 0 (Won't be visible)

 **Money:** 1,453,385,682,983 (Won't be visible)

"I'm servant Caster. Nice to meet you Rin and what do you mean by 'not again'?" I ask Rin after I check my status and see some of my stats been nerfed a little. "You don't need to know Caster...stupid Zelretch sending me to a parallel world." I heard Rin mumble as she sit on the chair near me. "Well here the thing. How did you summon me?" I ask Rin confuse, since I'm not dead at all.

"I just use the normal way to summon a Heroic Spirit. Why you ask?" Rin ask me with an eyebrow rise. "3 reasons. 1: I'm not a hero. 2: I'm not dead, so I can't be a spirit. 3: I know I shouldn't be summon." I said to Rin who look at me surprise. "That can't be right...unless...no...wait..." I hear Rin mumble to herself. "Wait parallel world? So I'm not in the either routes." I mumble to myself and Rin heard me.

"You know about parallel world? Who are you really?" Rin ask me as she look at me narrow eyes as she put her guard up. "Let me ask you think. Do you know who Heroic Spirit: EMIYA?" I ask Rin and she look at me with wide eyes in surprise, then narrow her eyes again. "Who are you? How do you know that name?" Rin ask me in a cold tone. "Calm yourself Rin." I said to Rin as I create a red light cube above her as it glow a little and Rin notice this and just was about to do something, but was too late as the glow touch her.

"Seriously? Is this true? My whole life is some entertainment? Never mind, it should be just another universe you're in right now." Rin said to me as she sigh tiredly as she rub her forehead. "Well that you know. Anything different in this world than your?" I ask Rin with curious on what the different in this world, since this Rin already know something she shouldn't at her current age.

"Hehehahaha...there lots of different things in this world than mine. Remember how Shirou who dream is being a hero?" Rin give me a hollow laugh, then look at me with dull eyes and ask me about the main character Shirou Emiya and I just nodded at her. "In this world. He know about magus, but he doesn't have his main magecraft where he recreate noble phantasm and all that. He have his father Magic Crest to use the Innate Time Control and he use modern age armory like his father." Rin said in a dull tone.

"How about the previous war Archer?" I ask Rin in surprise at the thought of Shirou not having tracing. "Not here. Oh yeah...follow me to see...Kirei..." Rin said to me as she leave the room with me follow behind her.

After a few minutes of walking we walk in a church, but when I enter the church, it change into a gym room. "Rin-chan! What you doing out this late? Oh? Is that your servant?" I heard a voice to my left and what I see almost made me look like I have gone crazy, because in front of me is Kirei. But he doesn't look like the same priest in the anime I watch.

He one of those people who work on their muscle to the extreme as he making those strong pose. "It nice to meet ya!" Kirei shout at me as he keep flexing while doing a one arm biceps curl as he give both Rin and I a big smile, that remind me of Guy from Naruto.

"I feel your pain Rin." I whisper to Rin and she just throw herself into my arms, then started to cry while saying how she wish didn't come to this world when she was training and spending time with Kirei like this. _'This world is mess up...what next? New servant?'_ I thought dryly.

* * *

 **First Omake and should I make this into one of the future world that Ragna's group go into later? Or just do a normal one?**


	34. Chapter 34: Real or Faker!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Real or Faker?!**

 **Day?: Sparing, then mission time! Part 2**

 **'Drill Flame Arrow.'** I look in behind and notice another deckdrone and pull out [CG Emiya's bow], then cast drill flame arrow spell as an arrow, made out compress fire while the flames are spinning, appear in my right hand, then I place it on my bow and pull the bowstring. I quickly took aim and fire it at the deckdrone's chest, then exploded to pieces where the wind blows away the smoke from our sight. I toss [CG Emiya's bow] behind me as it disappears back into my inventory.

"Nice shot Ragna! I didn't know you could do archery or create an arrow made of flames..." Snow said to me as we carefully run in the middle metal path. "Who said I couldn't do archery? Everyone in my family does it. Even Lightning when she wants to snipe from a far now that she has magic. Only Usubeni and Akabeni haven't learn yet." I said to Snow who look at Claire with wide eyes in surprise.

"It's true Snow. In this family you need to learn the basic of using a bow and arrow, then once you have magic, or have an item to allow you to access mana. You could change your mana into elements, then reshape the elements into arrow and you could even merge some other effects." Serah said with pride in using her bow along with almost reaching Weiss' level in using the elements. "I would go into the short to long-range path, but I like using a sword and gun instead of a bow and knives like Serah." Claire said to everyone as she going into the short to medium-range fight like Esdese and Yang while Weiss and Serah are short to long-range fighting style, then there me who happen to use point-blank to long-range fighting style.

We continue running across the narrow metal path where we see another group of enemies.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Dragoon

 **Lvl:** 10

 **HP:** 12,024

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Missile Burst- Deals very high physical damages to a target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Airborne

 **Notes:** Wind damage halved; utilize powerful attacks, but have relatively low HP.

 **'Black Hole.'** I use my yami yami fruit power over gravity to lock on one area and create a black hole behind the dragoon. The black hole pulls everything with the dragoon is near it causing the dragoon to shout in surprise, but was instantly crush where even a single drop of blood been suck into the black hole with the deckdrones being pull in as well when I create a portal inside the black hole and the Ouroboros burst out of the black hole, then bite onto the deckdrones where it drags the deckdrones into the black hole to be crush until there nothing left behind.

"Damn it Ragna! Why didn't you leave any for us to fight with?!" Usubeni shout at me, then sigh as she continues running along with everyone on our current path. "Fine the next group you guys can have it." I said to everyone and Weiss just roll her eyes at the people who look excited. "Don't mind them Ragna. You can save your strength when we face too many PSICOM soldiers, for everyone to fight." Weiss try to cheer me up with a smile on her face and I return the smile to her.

"Ah! Feel that wind on your face!" Fang said to everyone as we carefully walk on even more narrow metal path, then we turn to our right where a small metal bridge connected to the other narrow metal path. "Not even L'Cie could survive a fall from up here." Fang said to everyone when she looks over the edge of the small metal bridge when we walk across it. "Unless you could fly, or have the ability to reform your body than yeah. Not even L'Cie could survive the fell." I said to Fang while hinting, that my family could reform out body easily with Claire and Serah could be hold onto me when I use Murasame's balance breaker to fly.

At the end of the small metal bridge, we find a group of 5 deckdrones waiting for us. Yang create multiple fireballs around her, then reshape into spear as she fires all of them at the deckdrones, but only took out 3 of them. Still Weiss and Serah was able to shoot them down with their fire arrows at the deckdrones even though the fire arrows doesn't have the same fire power like Yang. Instead they would pierce through the surface, and when the fire arrows reach straight in the middle of the deckdrone. They would explode from within where there no defense at all.

 _' **{Ragna! There someone watching you guys right now and it look like this person isn't from this world at all. Another thing is, there lots of pure light elements, but not even close to the same level as Weiss. Like around 10% of Weiss when she near death state.}** Do you know who it is? **{From where one of my hidden light cube inside of the shadow in this place. He look like one of those Hero wearing a white armor with brown leather as an inner later, then there a longsword on his back along with a round shield seem to be made out of some kind of metal I don't know, but it pure white like his armor. He looks around 18 years old with black hair, brown eyes and he have an arrogant smirk on his face like he above everyone.}** Wait is he really a Hero, that someone really summon a hero to this world?' _ I thought a little surprise and wondering why someone summon a Hero in this world.

 _' **{Look like it. Oh he heading to your area and it look like he got a party of a female healer, male warrior, female archer, female mage and the last one is a male fighter.** **}** Guess the girls and I get to meet this Hero's group and find out who summon these people to this world and maybe break the bad news to Snow about someone already beat him to being a hero. **{Hmm from the energy signature the Hero's group are releasing. They should belong in the same world as the Hero.}'**_ Great Red inform me while I thought of who these people really are and maybe inform Snow about this Hero.

After Yang, Weiss and Serah destroy the group of deckdrones, we walk across the next small metal bridge. As we continue on our path, we see an airship park around the area. "They've got ships parked here. Maybe we can use them!" Hope said to everyone excited as the thoughts of another escape route. When everyone tries to help those who can't jump that high up to the higher level. A random PSICOM dragoon fly right at us out of nowhere.

"STOP INTRUDERS! NONE! SHALL! PASS!" the random dragoon shout with all his might as he started shooting at us, but keep miss all his shots, or been melted by Yang's golden flames wall in front of everyone. "This won't stop me!" shout the random dragoon as he grabs a device on his belt, that look like a manadrive device. As the manadrive device in the dragoon's hand burst out a blue light where a great amount of water heads towards us.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Esdese mock the dragoon, since she didn't bother to dodge at all, since she freezes the water right as it touches her right hand. When Esdese freeze the water, it even gone straight towards the dragoon's whole arm that holding the manadrive, that became frozen as well. "AH! NO! I don't want to die!" the random dragoon shouted in fear as he tries to escape the frozen bind. Sadly, Esdese didn't even give the dragoon a chance too. I watch the dragoon's frozen arm started to spread out where before the dragoon could keep on screaming in fear, the dragoon's whole body have already turn into a frozen statue, then I watch notice Esdese's right hand twitch, that happen to be connected to the ice, but now became into ice dust along with the frozen dragoon.

"Now that over, how about Claire, Fang, Snow and Hope go rescue Vanille and Sazh while the rest of us stay here to secure our escape route." I said to everyone and they just look at me in confuse, but when they quickly did what I told after they see my body release a black smoke-like and they see my true eyes instead of the illusion I place on them. After I watch Claire, Fang, Snow and Hope continue running toward Vanille and Sazh's location.

"So...are there really a Hero's group coming where we are?" Yang ask me with a little doubt as she place both her hands on her hip, staring at me with one eyebrow rise. "Yeah, I think Ragna is telling the truth, because I can see a group of people, that pretty much look like one of those story with a Hero along with a party of different classes." Serah answer Yang's question, for me while looking at the Hero's group with a glazed expression. "Huh? What you know? There really a Hero's group..." Yang said in a dull tone with a twitchy eye when she turns around to look at where Serah is looking at.

"This is unbelievable! This can't be real!" Weiss shout to everyone, clearly Weiss is astonished by seeing the group of people below us. "Well let's go _greet_ our local Heroes." Usubeni said with a. innocent smile, but I could see in her eyes intent to murder these people. "Hope this fight will last longer than the others one we have gone into." I heard Esdese whisper to herself as all of us jumps down to the same floor as the Hero's group.

"Hey Rick, which one of them is the Destroyer?" the female healer ask the Hero who name is Rick. "Well Mary, from what I learn from the goddess before we came to this world. It should be the only male in their group and the girls been brainwashed by the Destroyer." Rick said to the female healer who name is Mary with a serious tone while he looking down on me and at the same time looking at the girls with eyes fill with lust as he looks all over the girls' bodies.

"Fucking scum! Rick! We need to get those girls away from the Destroyer!" the female archer shout at Rick as she glares at me with hatred. "Cindy, calm down. The Destroyer look like a melee type fighter, so we just need you to shoot him a far while the rest of us try to delay those girls from helping the Destroyer as best we can." Rick said the female archer who name is Cindy. "Pfft! The Destroyer doesn't look so tough to me; he looks a little too thin. Maybe that why he using a small blade weapon? He not even a man! True man uses giant weapons to show their manliness!" the giant male warrior shout with his might causing some of us to have a painful expression from the suddenly loud voice.

"Damn it Richard! Do you need to shout that loud?! I think everyone can hear you all the way up here!" the female mage shout at the giant warrior who name is Richard. "Sorry Lily..." Richard said to the female mage who name is Lily, as he rubs the back of his head while giving her a sheepish smile. "Tom, think you could handle the blonde girl?" Rick ask the male fighter who name is Tom. "Yeah, I should-WOAH! NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!" Tom shout in fright when Serah fires a lightning arrow at Tom without warning.

"It the Destroyer! He forcing-GOT DAMN IT! LET ME TALK! FUCKING JACKASS!" Rick shout at everyone, but was cut off when Weiss started firing light arrows at the Hero, Rick, as the Hero's group are moving dodging the multiple arrows from Weiss and Serah. "Shameful! Can't-DAMN IT! MARY I NEED HEALING!" Richard shout at me, but was pierce by 3 light arrows through his right arm, then shout at the female healer to heal him. I notice Mary started to chant in a whisper tone as a green light cover Richard's body as I notice the wounds on Richard's right arm is closing.

"Lily! Cast flight on us, so we don't fell to our deaths!" Rick shout to Lily, then Lily started casting flight spell on everyone in their group as a magic green circle appear below their feet and their bodies glow in light green, for a few seconds and the male fighter fly straight at Yang in midair as he looks like he about to punch Yang with his right fist. "Guess I have my opponent. Hope this guy can put up a fight." Yang said to everyone, then launch herself into the air to counterattack Tom with her own punch causing a small shockwave.

When I look at the Hero side, that happen to look at Yang in pity, but their expression went into surprise and shock when Yang and Tom's fist meet in the middle, and send Tom flying away with a broken right arm. "WHAT?!" the hero side shouted at the same time looking at what just happen in shock and Mary quickly cast a healing spell on Tom broken right arm as fast she could. "How dare you hurt Tom! RAH!" Rick shout at Yang, but I could tell he mostly shouting at me instead from the way he looking at me.

I got into a battojutsu stance as I place my right hand over Murasame's handle, as I watch Rick pull out his longsword from his back and fly straight at me and was just about half across. **'Judgement Cut.'** I did a high speed quick draw, then already return the blade back into it sheath as it made a click noise. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Rick shout in confuse and rage when a large cut came out of nowhere and cut through his armor and Rick's chest spurted blood.

"RICK!" Cindy shout in panic as she fires multiple arrows at us. "I got this one and Serah will support everyone who need them." Weiss said to everyone as she fires her own arrows to counter Cindy's arrows. "I will go teach the so call Hero a lesson on never going against their better." Esdese said with an evil grin as burst into speed and already appear next to the Rick, then punch right into Rick's gut, launching him straight to the next floor level metal path and burst into ice dust to appear on the same floor level as Rick to battle, or in Esdese's case, torture Rick.

"Mary cast support magic on Rick quick!" Richard shout at Mary as he grabs his greatsword from his back as he flies right at me, but Usubeni got in his way. "You're facing me old man!" Usubeni shout at Richard as she swings her sword at Richard's greatsword, where their swords clash into together causing a few spark. "You can't beat me little girl! And I ain't that old!" Richard shout with a red face, showing how angry he is, but end up looking at Usubeni with wide eyes in surprise when Usubeni easily overpower him and send him to a different floor level just across from Esdese's floor.

"Great, we nee-GAH! FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKK!" Tom was just about to say something, but was cut off when Yang appear right in front and send out an uppercut, sending Tom in midair, then Yang burst into golden flames and appear next to Tom in midair and punch Tom's face with her left fist as he body crash into the next floor above Yang and Esdese's floor. As I watch Yang launch herself again towards where Tom is.

I notice Weiss still blocking Cindy's arrows from even going near the others while Serah is supporting Esdese and Yang by firing an arrows at Mary from healing them. I notice Akabeni is standing next to Weiss and Serah just in case some random attacks go near them.

"DAMN IT! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WINNING! THE HERO SIDE SHOULD ALWAYS BE WINNING!" Lily shout in rage as she already casting a high level fire spell, since both her hands are cover in fire and she just about to use them, but was stop before she could use her fire spell when I use **Darkness Charge** onto my right fist, then did a thrust at Lily as the black smoke-like detach from my right fist. As a small black beam hit Lily as her spell been nullify.

"Why did my magic disappear?!" Lily said mostly to herself. "Who care about why your magic disappear and help me!" Mary shout at Lily while she flying around the place as Weiss' arrows keep on almost hitting her. _'How everyone doing?'_ I ask all the girls through our link. _'We still heading towards Vanille and Sazh. How your guys end?'_ Claire ask us. _'We're facing a Hero and his team members.'_ Akabeni inform Claire on what going on our end.

 _'Wait what? Hero?'_ Claire ask us in surprise. _'Yup, there really a person, that really look like those Hero in those sword and magic story. The Hero even have a full basic set of party with different classes.'_ Serah reply to Claire's question and even give out a little hint on what they look like. _'This Hero is really arrogant and mostly a muscle head, because he keeps on shouting, that he will release Ragna's mind control on me and make me his wife. The nerve of this fool! He barely master the basic form of swordsmanship! With the way he swinging that sword of his and he not even use his shield the best way at all!'_ Esdese yell in rage.

"Security breach! All units on alert! Code Purple!" the same soldier from before make another announcement through the speaker. _'Look like there another problem in this place.'_ Weiss said to everyone as she keeps on shooting down Cindy's arrows. _'Could be Vanille and Sazh escaping their jail room.'_ Serah gave her opinion as she shot Rick's shield hand as he drop his shield, then Esdese kick Rick's chin with her left leg, sending Rick over the floor level and land next to Mary who shriek in fright. I watch Esdese grab Rick's shield and throw the round shield straight towards Richard's back head, where Richard yelp in pain from the sudden attack from behind him, then Usubeni slash Richard right when he stop for a split second, but that all Usubeni needed to attack.

 _'Let us know when you meet up with Vanille and Sazh.'_ I said to Claire as I flick my right hand as I send countless number of tiny Ouroboros at Lily as a green thin wires are going straight at her. "FIREBALL!" Lily shout out her spell as a giant ball of fire formed above her head, then fly straight at me, but Lily's giant fireball already burst into nothing when I use Darkness Charge throw my king's heart as Ouroboros wrap around the giant fireball as the black flame-like chains nullify the giant fireball.

I twitch my right hand to send the Ouroboros back toward Lily again as I could feel the fear from Lily as she keeps on throwing out small multiple fireballs at Ouroboros, but the multiple small fireballs been nullify already when they came on contact of Ouroboros' chains. "We need to retreat now!" Rick shout to his party member as infuse some kind of energy to his longsword and slash at Ouroboros before they could reach Lily, then Lily quickly grab a blue orb from her inside her robe as it burst into crystal dust as multiple blue magic spell circle appear below each of the Hero's group and they flash in light blue.

After the flash of light fade away, I notice all the people on the Hero side already disappear from where they were. "Where they go?" Yang ask everyone as she and along with Usubeni and Esdese jumps down where the rest of us are. "Somewhere, I got a feeling they will appear again later in the future." Weiss answer Yang's question as everyone put away their weapons. "Now what? Do we meet out with Claire?" Serah ask everyone as look around to make sure their no one else besides us before she said her sister real name.

 _'Claire, how it going at your end? We just finish on our battle.'_ I ask Claire through our mind link. _'We're still heading towards where Vanille and Sazh are. Just wait a few more minutes. I will link back up later, there are more enemies as we go fared.'_ Claire said to me as cut her connection. "Guess we should check on Abyss Auction to see what new now." Yang said to everyone as everyone light cubes came out of our shadow.

 **Ding***

 **(Abyss Auction): New Items Added!**

 **Buy (NEW ITEMS)**

 **Sell**

 **Exchange (NEW ITEMS!)**

 **Upgrade**

 **Auction**

 _'Why now?'_ I thought with curious as I go to the Buy option first, to see what the new items is.

 **(Buy):**

 **[Blood Pill] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore loss of blood and steal up the tissue caused by cut, blow, or other impact, typically one which the skin is cut or broken while the pill is creating new blood cells in the consumer's body.**

 **Effects: Recreate new blood and steal up skin is cut or broken, so the new recreated blood won't pour out. The effect of this pill will active once consumer swallow the pill.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **Limited Time Special Service: 50 packs per year (Limited Time: Currently unavailable)**

 **Cost: 50,000 money (Bought already)**

 **[Food Pill] - Rank: C - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Give the nutrients to the consumer's body and allow one to continue to fight for 3 days without the need of food and water.**

 **Effects: Allow the consumer to keep moving for 3 days without food and water once the pill is taken.**

 **Cost: 250 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **Limited Time Special Service: 50 packs per year (Limited Time: Currently unavailable)**

 **Cost: 25,000 money (Bought already)**

 **[Antidote Pill] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This pill allow one to be cure of all their disease and poison in their body at the same time. They would be immune to disease and poison from affecting the consumer for up to 5 hours.**

 **Effects: Immune to all disease and poison for 5 hours after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **Limited Time Special Service: 50 packs per year (Limited Time: Currently unavailable)**

 **Cost: 50,000 money (Bought already)**

 **[Lower Tier HP Pill] - Rank: D - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore the consumer of their wounds just barely enough to get them stay alive while waiting for other to treat their wounds.**

 **Effects: 100HP instantly and 50HP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 100 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Middle Tier HP Pill] - Rank: C - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore the consumer of their wounds with minimum effects of repair broken skins and bruises.**

 **Effects: 300HP instantly and 100HP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 250 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Upper Tier HP Pill] - Rank: B - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore the consumer of their wounds with medium effects of repair broken skins, bruises, and restore blood loss.**

 **Effects: 5000HP instantly and 2000HP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 500 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Supreme Tier HP Pill] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore the consumer of their wounds with maximum effects of repair broken skins, bruises, restore blood loss and regrow new body parts.**

 **Effects: 10000HP instantly and 5000HP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Lower Tier MP Pill] - Rank: D - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore a consumer's of their mana just barely enough to cast a single low rank spell. This pill will only work with beings who have mana in their body.**

 **Effects: 100MP instantly and 50MP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 100 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **Middle Tier MP Pill] - Rank: C - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore a consumer's of their mana just minimum amount enough to cast a few low rank spell. This pill will only work with beings who have mana in their body.**

 **Effects: 300MP instantly and 100MP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 250 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Upper Tier MP Pill] - Rank: B - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore a consumer's of their mana just enough to cast a dozen of low rank spell, or a single medium rank spell. This pill will only work with beings who have mana in their body.**

 **Effects: 5000MP instantly and 2000MP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 500 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Supreme Tier MP Pill] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Restore a consumer's mana by a high amount of mana to cast a dozen of medium rank spell, or a single high rank spell. This pill will only work with beings who have mana in their body.**

 **Effects: 10000MP instantly and 5000MP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Lower Tier Energy Pill] - Rank: D - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This pill will restore any kind of energy known to the origin as it restore just barely enough. This pill work with any energy source: Mana, Chakra, Qi, and so on**

 **Effects: 10%EP instantly and 5%EP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 200 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Middle Tier Energy Pill] - Rank: C - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This pill will restore any kind of energy known to the origin as it restore just half amount of the consumer's energy in their body. This pill work with any energy source: Mana, Chakra, Qi, and so on.**

 **Effects: 50%EP instantly and 10%EP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 500 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Upper Tier Energy Pill] - Rank: B - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This pill will restore any kind of energy known to the origin as it restore just more than half amount of the consumer's energy in their body. This pill work with any energy source: Mana, Chakra, Qi, and so on.**

 **Effects: 75%EP instantly and 25%EP for a single minute after taken the pill.**

 **Cost: 1,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Supreme Tier Energy Pill] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This pill will restore any kind of energy known to the origin as it restore to full amount of the consumer's energy in their body. This pill work with any energy source: Mana, Chakra, Qi, and so on.**

 **Cost: 2,000 money per pack (500 Pills)**

 **[Dual Avatar Slot] - Rank: N/A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A one-time use item. This will allow the user to have become a dual avatar of two different people at once. Once this item is used, the dual avatar will make the current user avatar as the main and the second new avatar as a secondary,** **where the second avatar would merge with the main one to allow the user to use the second avatar's skills set and gears, for a few limited time.**

 **Limited Time Special Sale: 400,000,000 money (Only 1 left)**

 **[Grimoire of Knowledge] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A textbook of magic, where an endless pages of different techniques inside this grimoire and can absorb knowledge from different source, then add it into a new created page of the new gained knowledge.**

 **Limited Time Special Sale: 900,000,000,000 money (Only 1 left)**

 **Ding***

 **You have gain [Dual Avatar Slot] and [Grimoire of Knowledge] while losing 900,400,000,000 money in exchange.**

 _'Well there only two new items here, but it looks like those two weapons from Blazblue from before is gone. Huh? Look like you were right Red. **{Of course I'm right. Grab that Grimoire and dual avatar slot for later uses.}** Already bought it.'_ I reply to Great Red as I bought the two new items, that been added to Abyss Auction, but gone after I bought them. I look at [Dual Avatar Slot] first to see what other avatar I could get later.

 **[Dual Avatar Slot] - Rank: N/A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A one-time use item. This will allow the user to have become a dual avatar of two different people at once. Once this item is used, the dual avatar will make the current user avatar as the main and the second new avatar as a secondary, where the second avatar would merge with the main one to allow the user to use the second avatar's skills set and gears, for a few limited time.**

 **Current Avatars available:**

 **Elsword: Add (All Classes with gears and skills)**

 **Elsword: Raven (All Classes with gears and skills)**

 **Dungeon Fighter Online: Male Slayer (Select one class with all skills)**

 **Dungeon Fighter Online: Male Gunner {Select one class with all skills)**

 **Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei: Shiba Tatsuya (All gears and skills)**

 **Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei: Ichijou Masaki (All gears and skills)**

 _'Well, this is a surprise. **{You're telling me. A few of these avatars could even kill you easily enough if you're not careful.}** I think I will choose which avatar later. Can't use this item right now and it would take a little too long, for me to absorb all the knowledge before some enemy would attack me, then would cause some problem during the knowledge being transfer. **{True. Guess you could use this item later in the future.}** Now let check the grimoire.'_ I thought to myself as I check [Grimorie of Knowledge].

 **[Grimoire of Knowledge] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A textbook of magic, where an endless pages of different techniques inside this grimoire and can absorb knowledge from different source, then add it into a new created page of the new gained knowledge.**

 **Current List of Knowledge Set:**

 **None**

 _'Well that was a letdown. **{Well you did just buy the book. Did you think there would be some secret high rank skills inside of it?}** To be honest yes, and I guess I could add, that Hidden Weapons Book Esdese talk about, once we finish killing the last boss in this world, then go to Esdese's world to grab that book.' _I thought a little disappointed at the lack of the so call knowledge in my grimoire, then I go to the Exchange option now to see what new.

 **(Exchange List):**

 **[Shigure Soen Ryu] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Price: [Hiten Mitsurui-ryu] skill**

 **[Master Shadow Assassin] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Price: [Avatar of Ciel] skill**

 **[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: Allows for the utilization of the body's maximum potential and enables the user to employ high-level techniques in countless different outcome. The true purpose of this technique is to achieve a clear mind, and a silent and serene heart. Each Way of Ryuha Koei Sogetsu is focused on using a particular body part or method for attack, defense, and mobility to be able to project the techniques of Shinrabashou(the Universe, and All Things of Nature). Where most of the techniques mimic that of animals and how they interact with the Elements of Nature.**

 **Mana cost: 1000 per minutes**

 **You have to clear your mind, and a silent and serene heart to active this skill.**

 **When Ryuha Koei Sogetsu is active, the following increase in stats bonus while in Ryuha Koei Sogetsu is activated: STR: 50% END: 50% AGI: 50%**

 **At level 10 increase active stats bonus to 55%**

 **At level 20 increase active stats bonus to 65%**

 **At level 40 increase active stats bonus to 70%**

 **At level 60 increase active stats bonus to 80%**

 **At level 80 you are able to merge 2 ways into 1**

 **At max level you are able absorb new ways from new discover animals**

 **Ways of Ryuha Koei Sogetsu Current Available:**

 **Way of the Tiger: Utilizing the body's physical strength to perform powerful techniques to reshape the environment around them.**

 **Way of the Sparrow: Utilizing the body's physical strength to perform powerful techniques, but focuses on balance and non-damaging techniques.**

 **Way of the Wolf: Utilizes the user's leg strength to increase mobility and enhance one's sense of smell.**

 **Way of Rabbit: Shutting down all sense, but hearing to enhance sensitive to sound which results in a sonar image of the surroundings forming in one's mind. Also able to put on quick bursts of speed like a rabbit to avoid being caught.**

 **Way of Spider: Lock until level 5**

 **Way of Bat: Lock until level 10**

 **Way of Ape: Lock until level 15**

 **Way of Snake: Lock until level 20**

 **Way of Mouse: Lock until level 25**

 **Way of Sheep: Lock until level 30**

 **Way of Bull: Lock until level 40**

 **Way of Boar: Lock until level 50**

 **Way of Tortoise: Lock until level 65**

 **Way of Phoenix: Lock until level 70**

 **Way of Dragon: Lock until level 90**

 **Price: [CG EMIYA Stance], [Mediation], [Flight Magic], and [Mana Shield] skills**

 **[Deathgod Domain] - Active - Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0%**

 **Description: This allow one to release a murderous aura and pressure formed around the user, which can leave those around you unable to display their full strength, but the user can exhibit 120% of their strength. The proportion of weakening the opponent and strengthening oneself will also increase.**

 **Mana cost: 1000 per minutes**

 **Domination: 120% increase user's STR, and decrease everyone's STR by 20%**

 **At level 10 you can release the deathgod domain straight in one direction, after locking on to the target, where the target loses 30% of their strength**

 **At level 30 you can lock onto multiple of targets up to 10 at once without affecting around you**

 **At level 50 decrease everyone's STR by 50% when deathgod domain is active**

 **At level 70 decrease target's STR by 50% when deathgod domain lock onto target**

 **At level 80 decrease multiple targets' STR by 50% when deathgod domain lock onto multiple targets**

 **At max level decrease target's STR by 80% when deathgod domain lock onto target**

 **Price: [Evil Glaze] and [Presence Concealment] skills**

 **Ding***

 **You have lost** **[CG EMIYA Stance], [Mediation], [Flight Magic], [Mana Shield],** **[Evil Glaze] and [Presence Concealment]** **. In exchange for two new one.**

 _'Well I guess I got 2 new skills and lost 6 skills. **{There pretty good too, and the Deathgod Domain would be very interesting...}** I guess, going to take me a long time to train these new skills I gain today.'_ I thought to myself as I finish exchanging skills. _'Wait a second, how can I clear my mind, and a silent and serene heart? **{You're going to need to practice doing this later, but for now, you could use, that assassin mode of yours to active it. Though I wouldn't rely on it to active, that new skill of your.}** This going to take me a while and it look like I have to train even more now, to even level this [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu]. I will leave this along with the grimoire and [Dual Avatar Slot].'_ I thought a little disappointed at not able to use those 2 items and 1 out of 2 new skills I exchange.

"Did everyone get what they wanted in Abyss Auction?" I ask everyone as I let my light cubes float back down into my shadow. "Nothing I needed in there sadly." Yang said with a pout on her face. "Same here, but those low rank mini C4 disk bomb of Yang been sold just a few minutes ago, and we gain 400,000 money instead of 100,000 money." Weiss inform everyone and Yang give a big smile. "I bought a few movies on my light cube." Usubeni said to everyone as she keep on watching her movie on her light cube without looking at us. "How much those cost Usubeni?" Akabeni ask her older sister Usubeni on the price on those movies she bought.

"Just 12-25 money each and I bought just 3, so it 49 money, for all the movies I just bought." Usubeni answer Akabeni's question. "Anything you got Akabeni?" I ask Akabeni if she bought anything at all from Abyss Auction. "Not really, there really nothing there, that I want right now." Akabeni answer me. "What about you Serah?" Weiss ask Serah, after she place more of Yang's low rank mini C4 disk bomb in the auction again, but in a small pack of 5 disk bomb in one, for sell.

"Nope." Serah said with a smile on her face. "Mostly useless stuff in here Ragna." Esdese said to me as she sigh in disappointment of not seeing any new items, that could be use by her at most of the time. _'Hey! We finally with Vanille and Sazh, but there a giant golden bird monster attacking us.'_ Claire said to everyone through our link. _'Escape the place, we will catch up!'_ I quickly tell Claire to get everyone out of here as fast she can.

I look at Weiss for a split second when our eyes match with each other, Weiss slightly nodded at me and without warning she already got out her bow, then did a quick shot behind us. Destroying something, that was trying to spy on us just now. "Okay let get out of here. **Susanoo!** " I shout out as everyone are cover in red flames, with me in the center, where Susanoo's skeletal structure begin to form with the ribcage appear first as more bone grow out, then I increase the mana output as Susanoo's humanoid stage come next as the skeleton upper half is materialized, then the musculature starts to form while Susanoo grew bigger.

I increase the mana until I went into complete body form stage as the girls and I float in air as Susanoo took a complete body form with legs being formed already, then an armor formed and after that, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armor. "Well this is damn impressive." Usubeni said mostly to herself as I will Susanoo to fly where Claire's group are.

Few minutes later*

"Believe in Lady Luck now?" I heard Fang question Sazh who happen to be holding onto the garuda's backfin with all his strength. "Yeah! Lady _Bad_ Luck! Oh!" I heard Sazh shouting at Fang. "Time to Purge a Primarch-Hey it Ragna and the others!" Snow said to everyone, but shout when he saw me in complete body form of Susanoo with the girls with me in Susanoo's forehead crystal. I will Susanoo to get next to the garuda as I use few **Kamui** to absorb those bullets coming after us.

After flying a little while dodging those giant bullets almost hitting us. "Jumps!" Claire shout to everyone on the garuda as she everyone already jumps off the garuda when Claire shouted. Then I will Susanoo to follow Claire's group down the hole and Susanoo grab everyone in the air as I will Susanoo to land us below.

Few minutes later*

Susanoo flap its wings a few time before it lands on the ground where we enter the Palamecia: Bridge Access. Then I will Susanoo to place Claire's group on the ground, then Susanoo burst into flames as the girls and I fell down next to Claire and the others. "You're sure you're not a L'Cie like us?" Fang ask me with surprise in her voice. "Last I check, nope." I said to Fang with a grin. "That giant flaming monster was Ragna?!" Sazh shout at everyone in shock and a little with fear.

"Pretty much yeah." Serah answer Sazh's question and Vanille look at me with awe while Snow look like he very happy now to have Vanille here. "Dysley's through there." Claire pointed below us. "We're still gonna have our talk, but let's survive this first, yeah?" Fang said to Vanille. "Right." Vanille said in a small voice. "So anything excited happen old man Sazh?" Yang ask Sazh with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, there wasn't anything excited at all! Vanille and I just had to face countless PSICOM soldiers and monsters on our way out of prison, then face a giant bird monster once we meet with Lightning, Fang, Snow and Hope. Then we had to ride one of the giant bird monster, then you guys show up. So no, there wasn't a single thing excited happen!" Sazh said to Yang with a voice fill with sarcastic.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang tease Sazh who just looking at Yang with a blank look, then sigh and didn't bother to say anything else. Then everyone starts walking down the stairs to face the enemy.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Destroyer

 **Lvl:** 12

 **HP:** 23,760

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** None

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Artillery

 **Notes:** It is recommended to dispatch these PSICOM soldier first before they use their bazooka, as it is a powerful area of effect attack.

There a few PSICOM infiltrator and a single PSICOM destroyer. **'Judgement Cut.'** I quickly kill the PSICOM destroyer before he could use his bazooka at us right as we started the battle. Before anyone could do anything, I use **Gleaming Fang: Ryusosen** to strikes the infiltrator in the middle far back as I dash straight them him while the aura of a gigantic snake follows behind me as it absorbs the souls of the other infiltrator as I pass them, while I cut the infiltrator I targeted. Where around 4 souls goes to Ouroboros and a single soul to Murasame.

"Damn Ragna, why the hurry?" Usubeni ask me while not annoy at me, for killing all the PSICOM soldiers, since she and the rest of the other mostly took fight against the Hero's group. "Maybe because I want us to get the hell out of this place as fast as possible." I said to Usubeni as I place the blade back into it sheath and the aura of a gigantic snake behind me disappear.

Claire walk towards the corner of the platform we're on, where a touchpad machine as she touchs the machine, then giant block of metal came from the wall below us and then it drops down as it changes into set of stairs to the next platform on our path. We walk down the stairs to face our next enemy.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** PSICOM Reaver

 **Lvl:** 13

 **HP:** 59,400

 **MP:** 125

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Deprotect- Capable of bestowing Deprotect on target. Manadrive Deshell- Capable of bestowing Deshell on target. Manadrive Dispel- Capable of bestowing Dispel on target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Elites

 **Notes:** This PSICOM soldier utilizes a variety of Manadrives to weaken and damage foes; all elements based attacks beside earth are halves.

 **Name:** PSICOM Huntress

 **Lvl:** 22

 **HP:** 11,960

 **MP:** 20

 **Active Skill:** Manadrive Bravery- Bestows Bravery on target. Manadrive Haste- Bestows Haste on target. Manadrive Protect- Bestows Protect on target. Manadrive Shell- Bestows Shell on target.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Soldier

 **Subtype:** PSICOM Elites

 **Notes:** They are mostly use support magic, granting themselves, and then their allies, beneficial status effects; they only cast buffs on themselves once and focus on their allies.

 **Name:** Thermadon

 **Lvl:** 11

 **HP:** 43,200

 **MP:** 0

 **Active Skill:** Photon Burst- Employs a powerful combination of both physical and magical damage. Regenerate carapace- Raise the physical and magic resistance when near low HP is gone.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Militarized Unit

 **Subtype:** Armadon

 **Notes:** The Thermadon are some of the most difficult enemies to deal with on the Palamecia, as their protective carapace mitigates all damage; when fighting Thermadons alongside other enemies, it is best to take out the accomplices before focusing on the Thermadon.

"Stop L'Cie!" the reaver shout at us, then all the huntresses quickly use their buffs and the reaver is debuffing most of us, but I create a mesh-like shield in front us cover with chains infuse with **Darkness Charge** , as the debuffs from the reaver was nullfiy, then I twitched my fingers as Ouroboros wrap around the thermadon and bind it to the platform ground from trying to attack us while nullify it abilities.

Claire, Fang, Snow and Yang charge into take care of the huntresses while Weiss and Serah are shooting the reaver, stopping him from using anymore of his skills. Usubeni, Esdese and Akabeni rush into kill the thermadon while it still being bind by my Ouroboros' chains. Esdese and Usubeni stab the thermadon's side while Akabeni smash the thermadon's head with her chakram.

5 minutes later*

After a few minutes all the enemies have been killed while Vanille and Hope are casting cure on everyone who need it after the battle just finish. _'Hey Red, you know where those Hero's group are? **{No, I think they in some place my light cubes couldn't enter, or they not in this world anymore.}** So I'm guessing they would show up again in a different world? **{Pretty much yeah.}** Great...'_ I thought dryly as Claire active more touchpad to send out more stairs.

 **'Judgement Cut.'** I quickly kill all the enemies on the next platform we're running to as their souls enter Murasame. "We should just keep on running and leave the enemies to me. We don't have time to spare right now." I said to everyone and a few of us wanted to say something about it, but Esdese, Yang, Weiss, Claire and Serah stop them, since they know it better, for me to kill all the enemies we approach.

While everyone is running down the stairs and hitting the switch, for the next stairs set to appear and I use **Judgement Cut** to kill all the enemies on the other of this place from the left and right side as more souls are entering my Murasame. After I took out the last group of enemies and reach the last platform and enter Palamecia: Bridge.

When we enter the room we see an old priest sitting on his throne with a female next to the old priest, who have blonde hair reaches to her mid-thigh and olive green eyes, where I could see a baton on her hip. "Been looking for you, Nabaat!" Sazh shout at the female name Nabaat who look down on us a little, where their above a floor level, then Nabaat jump down from her floor level and land on to the same floor level as us as she walks towards us. After we got a few feet between us and Nabaat, we stop and Sazh pull out his gun and aim it at Nabaat.

"Your Eminence, please escape. I'll cover your retreat." Nabaat said to the Primarch Dysley as she pulls out her baton and got into fencing stance as she tries to delay us from capturing the Primarch Dysley and allow him to escape. "Why don't you leave, Jihl, or rather, take your leave. Humans have no business here." Primarch Dysley said to Nabaat. I grab Murasame from my left hip and got into a battojutsu stance when I got a bad feeling about this when Dysley started talking.

"What? Your Eminence!" Nabaat ask the Primarch Dysley in confuse as she turn around to look at the Primarch, but was killed off by a magic blast. "What? Magic?" Sazh ask in confuse as he stare at the dead Nabaat on the ground, then look at the Primarch. Dysley stood up from his throne as he stares at us from above, then started to chuckle darkly as his body float up to the air as his staff started to glow with 6 white glowing orbs around it.

Everyone in the room who isn't part of our group are being kill off by the Dysley's magic blasts kill all the Palamecia crew members. As we watch all of them cried out in betrayal when they been strokes from their leader. "Dysley!" Snow shout at Dysley, then Dysley swing his staff as his magic orbs erase the roof above us. "Monster! People are not yours to use!" Snow shout at Dysley while glaring with all his hate.

"What else does one do with tools?" Dysley ask Snow in a mocking tone, then without warning I use Judgement Cut on Dysley, but I stop instantly when Snow dash at Dysley, so I had to stop before I cut down Snow and when Snow throw a punch at Dysley, but a barrier appear and threw Snow back to us. "Cocoon is a factory, built by fal'Cie. A factory for the mass production of human thralls." Dysley explain his reason on why he doesn't care if he kills all the human in Cocoon without any regrets.

"Not anymore, it's not!" Snow shout at Dysley as he got up with his glare still on Dysley. "What can mere men do? Without our help, death is all of which you're capable. You saw the fools. A mindless mob drunk on fear of a few L'Cie." Dysley gave out evidence on why human should be control by the fal'Cie. "Well he isn't mostly wrong." Usubeni whisper to Akabeni who nodded as she agrees with her sister.

"Usubeni!" Vanille said in a whisper tone as she looks at Usubeni and Akabeni in horror. "What? It kinda true though. I mean look at those soldier we face before and all they do is follow order without a thought of ever wondering if they're killing innocent life." Usubeni explain her reason on agree just a bit with Dysley. "See child. This one know, that all humans need to be control before they all kill themselves and bring ruins to everything." Dysley said to Snow as he chuckles at us.

"If they only knew a L'Cie was the one controlling them from the shadow." Claire said to Dysley as she took her fighting stance with her gunblade in blade mode ready to strike Dysley. "L'Cie? You mean me? Hehahaha...oh child, perish the thought. I am more than that!" Dysley shout at Claire as he floats in air and again, but a bright purple light appears where a deep echo voice came from where Dysley is, "I am fal'Cie. My name is Barthandelus. Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie. Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light. You begged us for the Purge, and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn our counsel? You must learn your place!" said the name Barthandelus in his fal'Cie form of a giant metal black face with golden line around his metal body with two claws as hands and have 4 face upside down on his shoulders armor.

"Well he got even more ugly than before. Well let's see if you could make us learn our place! If you're don't get kill by us!" I shout at the fal'Cie.

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Barthandelus

 **Lvl:** 59

 **HP:** 462,000

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Enchanted Veil- Casts Protect and Shell. Mystic Aura- Casts Faith and Haste. Magic Amplification- Upgrades Pauldrons' and Ailettes' magic attacks to -ra or -ga stages. Thanatosian Smile- Opens face to unleash a stream of lasers to a single direction, deals 7 hits of physical damage in a straight line. Ruinga- Deal non-elemental magic damage to multiple targets within a wide radius. Baptism in Ruin- Attacks with a barrage of Ruin and Ruinga. Destrudo- heavy damage to multiple targets, but need to be charged for a few minutes. Doom- Inflicts Doom status, where one must defeat the caster before the count reaches 0, or the battle will be lost.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** Divine

 **Subtype:** fal'Cie

 **Notes:** Difficult to damage with physical and magic-based until armor has been destroyed; Destrudo can be hindered if Barthandelus is damaged enough before charging it full; Barthandelus will cast Doom after 20 minutes during battle where the counter timer is 40 minutes as it counts down.

 **Armor Name:** Right Pauldron

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 50,400

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Fire- Deal fire damage to a single target. Fira- Deal fire damage to a single area. Firaga- Deal fire damage to multiple targets.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** fal'Cie

 **Subtype:** Armor Adornment

 **Notes:** Executes powerful fire magic attacks; healed by fire-based attacks; vulnerable to ice-based attacks.

 **Armor Name:** Right Ailette

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 50,400

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Thunder- Deal lightning damage to a single target. Thundara- Deal lightning damage to a single area. Thundaga- Deal lightning damage to multiple targets.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** fal'Cie

 **Subtype:** Armor Adornment

 **Notes:** Executes powerful lightning magic attacks; healed by lightning-based attacks; vulnerable to water-based attacks.

 **Armor Name:** Left Pauldron

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 50,400

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Water- Deal water damage to a single target. Watera- Deal water damage to a single area. Waterga- Deal water damage to multiple targets.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** fal'Cie

 **Subtype:** Armor Adornment

 **Notes:** Executes powerful water magic attacks; healed by water-based attacks; vulnerable to lightning-based attacks.

 **Armor Name:** Left Ailette

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 50,400

 **MP:** 100

 **Active Skill:** Blizzard- Deal ice damage to a single target. Blizzara- Deal ice damage to a single area. Blizzaga- Deal ice damage to multiple targets.

 **Passive Skill:** None

 **Type:** fal'Cie

 **Subtype:** Armor Adornment

 **Notes:** Executes powerful ice magic attacks; healed by ice-based attacks; vulnerable to fire-based attacks.

 _'Red! Send out the data I just gain to the girls! **{Done.}** '_ I ask Great Red to send out the inform I gain from [Observe] on Barthandelus. **'Chidori!'** I air trick toward the left pauldron and thrust my right hand cover in pure lightning and I check the status on the fal'Cie to see how much HP I took from it.

 **Armor Name:** Left Pauldron

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 30,400/50,400

 **MP:** 100

 **'Chidori Eiso!'** I quickly use the leftover lightning to alter chidori, that still inside the left pauldron and reshape chidori into multiple spear shape as it burst out of the left pauldrone from within, then I air trick again to get away from as a water spell hit where I was.

 **Armor Name:** Left Pauldron

 **Lvl:** 51

 **HP:** 25400/50,400

 **MP:** 100

 _'Only 5000?'_ I thought a little disappointed at not able to destroy the left pauldron instantly. I notice Esdese is attacking the right pauldron with an ice palm strike and an ice infuse to her long rapier as she did multiple slash. Yang already blast away the blizzard, that came from the left ailette as it aiming at the Vanille and Hope, with her golden flames and did a few quick jab infuse with fire. Usubeni and Akabeni are attacking the right ailette in close range, where Usubeni would attack the right ailette with her sword and Akabeni would absorb the lightning attack with her chakram.

* * *

 **Omake: Being Summon To A Different World Part 2**

* * *

"Caster! Be careful...wait never mind..." Rin shout at me, but when she notice what we're facing now. "Hey! You two! Do you where we are? Some kid summon me to his place somehow and I escape. Been walking this school for a while now." said the unknown servant as he look at us. "Hey Caster." Rin whisper to me. "Yeah?" I reply without taking my eyes off the unknown servant who happen look like a familiar former hitman.

"Isn't that Train Heartnet from Black Cat?" Rin ask me in dull tone while looking close to tears at another change in this world. "Maybe? He is wearing the same outfit as him, a blue half jacket with 4 doughnut like looking objects on it, over a white t-shirt and a black long pants with two brown straps which happen to be his holster for his gun, and plain, black shoes. Plus, he wearing a cat collar with a tiny bell attach to it." I whisper to Rin rub the back of her back in pity.

"Hey! What you guys whispering about?! Can you guys tell me where I am? I need to get back to my friends." the unknown servant who look exactly like Train Heartnet from Black Cat ask us. "You're in Fuyuki City and may I know your name? My name is Rin Tohsaka." Rin ask the Train look a like and introduce herself to him while quickly got rid of her tears and change her expression to look tough.

"Ah! How rude of me! The Name Train! Train Heartnet! Nice to meet ya Rin-chan!" Train said to Rin with a big smile while Rin look at me with a blank look shaking a little. "Its nice to meet you Train and uh...are you a servant?" Rin ask Train carefully while looking a little pale and tired. "Huh? I'm no one servant! But there was this voice calling me servant archer something, then I appear at some kid almost have the same eyes as a killer and almost try to shoot at me. Who let a kid use guns?" Train answer Rin's question as he put both his hands behind his head, staring at us.

"Damn it! Where is that idiot run off too?!" I heard a familiar voice near the front entrance of Homurahara Academy. "Great...him again..." I heard Train mumble as he look at the ground. Then I felt a tug on my jacket on my left and look at Rin who looking at me with a tired expression and almost looking see about to fell a sleep soon. "Huh? Tohsaka? Why are you here? Wait, is that your servant?" said a familiar voice behind me and not to my surprise its Shirou Emiya in his school's uniform with a black coat over it as he stares at us with cold eyes.

"Good evening Emiya is this servant your?" Rin ask Shirou as she quickly change back to a blank expression with a neutral tone as she stares at Shirou with cold eyes as well, but still look tired still. "Yeah, Archer what you are doing?! Attack that servant near Tohsaka!" Shirou answer Rin's question, then turn to Train and order him to attack me.

"Why would I do that? He never did anything to me. Jeez kid, you need to act more like a kid than trying to be something impossible." Train said in dull tone as he look at Shirou with boredom. I notice Shirou scowl at Train's reply, then he raise his right hand showing everyone his command seals, but shirou wearing a fingerless glove over it. "As your master! I order you to attack Rin's servant!" Shirou shout at Train as bright red glow appear under his glove, then fade away telling us he just used one of the command seals.

"Caster! Get us out of here!" Rin shout at me and I nodded as I carry Rin in my arms and air trick away from where I am, since I heard something click and a bullets pass by where my head was. "Caster huh? Come on Archer. I got what I needed. Tohsaka! You better hope we don't see each other again alone soon, or I will kill you for the greater good!" Shirou shout towards where we are, that I air tricked both Rin and I to the roof as we look below at Shirou, then he starts to walk away with Train following behind with a scowl and look back us as he wave at us good bye. We wave back with a blank look on our face. "Well we know Train Heartnet is Archer. Now to see what the other servants are." I said to Rin as I watch Train and Shirou leave the school area.

"I'm so tired right now Caster. Mind carrying me back home?" Rin said with a tired voice as lean onto me and I just nodded and place my left hand on Rin's head, then use my magic transportation back to Rin's house. _'So Train is archer...I wonder who else from different universe would appear...'_ I thought for the night as I help Rin to bed.


	35. Chapter 35: Return of The General!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Return of The General!**

 **Day?: Sparing, then mission time! Part 3**

A few minutes have already pass, and so far we have destroy all the 4 armor of Barthandelus and the fal'Cie have lost the ability to use fire, lightning, water and ice spells attack. "How dare you! Know your place!" Barthandelus shout at us as he cast his doom spell, then starts to charge up to use his destrudo. "All of you shall die!"

I started slashing all over Barthandelus, but it seem I could only make scratches on the fal'Cie's metal body. "Hahahaha! Stop trying to delay your fate! It's will only make the pain last longer!" Barthandelus shout as us in a joyful tone as he cast ruin and ruinga at us.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

I divide the magic energy from the fal'Cie, which the magic would turn back into mana once its been absorb by me. "WHAT?!" Barthandelus shout in surprise, since I could tell the fal'Cie is surprise when I took away 75% of the magic, making his destrudo spell cancel.

"Die!" I shout at the fal'Cie as I use **Amaterasu Blade** and cut it left arm off, but before the fal'Cie would be burn to ashes. Barthandelus try to escape by using it magic, but I air trick in front of us and use **Mugetsu** directly in the middle of the fal'Cie's giant head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Barthandelus yell in rage as his very being are being burn to ashes without even giving him a chance to save himself and I could see a pitch black soul enter Murasame instead of those normal mix color souls would enter my Murasame. When I check the fal'Cie's soul in Murasame to my surprise.

The fal'Cie's soul have more soul energy than a million of human soul at minimum. _'Guess that save me the time to gather more soul, for my soul spells. I better kill another fal'Cie for Ouroboros.'_ I thought to myself as I place my blade back into the sheath. _'...GOT DAMN IT!'_ I shout in rage as I accident connect the mind link with the girls and they look at me in worry and surprise while not changing my expression.

 _'What happen?!'_

 _'Is there another enemy coming here?!'_

 _'What wrong Ragna?!'_

 _'Did the fal'Cie do something before it die?!'_

 _'Ragna!'_

 _'Great more trouble!'_

I heard the Esdese, Weiss, Yang, Claire and Serah shout at me in worry. _'Sorry! I just forgot to do something important before we should of fight the fal'Cie.'_ I reply to the girls. _'What did you need to do, that important before we fight the fal'Cie?'_ Claire ask me. _'Forgot to use [ID CREATE] to make it a 100% chance of it dropping a item as loot.'_ I said with a little depress and I could see the girls looking at me with blank expression.

 _'Seriously Ragna? You-wait, we could really got something good from the fal'Cie if Ragna did use his Id create to make it drop a item with his power.'_ Weiss said to me in a deadpan, but change her mind quickly when she thought of what kind of item the fal'Cie would of drop. _'We could try that later, now we get out of here.'_ Esdese said to everyone before we could do something else.

 **Rumble* Boom***

"I feel like we're forgetting something very important right now." I thought out loud, then the place started to shake and we see a giant airship above us. "Come on!" Claire shout at us as she run towards the exit route where we find a airship to use. "Hurry up everyone!" Sazh shout at everyone as he enter the airship first, then got on the pilot seat. As everyone got on and the place even shake even more and I heard a explosion.

Then Sazh quickly fly us out of Palamecia as fast he could. "This is bad! The yoke's jammed!" Sazh shout in panic. "What?!" Claire shout in surprise. " I knew it was a trap!" Snow shout in rage. "Something's coming!" Hope shout to everyone as I look where he looking at and we see a airship flying right at us and send out dozen of missiles to destroy the airship we're in. "Hang on!" Snow shout at everyone as he grab his seat. **'Kamui!'** I keep using multiple kamui on all the missiles and exit to a different area, that fared away from us. Then the enemy airship started to fire bullets at us and without warning the airship we're on took a control of itself.

"The hell kind of ship is this? How can it drive itself?!" Sazh shout mostly to himself, then the airship fly us back towards a giant airship in front of us. "Can't we do something?!" Hope shout at Sazh in panic. "Got me! I give up!" Sazh to Hope in rage quit. Then the giant airship create what look like a energy gate to enter to the place.

"I really should of took everyone using Susanoo to get us out of here." I said mostly to myself. "Sazh, look out!" Vanille shout to Sazh and I quickly look in front of us as we got closer to a building. Then everyone started to scream, Vanille, Sazh and Hope, in panic and fear as crash into the building, but it look like instead we enter some kind of portal, since we land to some kind train tunnel.

"Huh? What you know, all of us are alive." Usubeni said with a little surprise. As we got out of the airship to look around of our current location. "Where are we?" Claire ask mostly to herself. "Looks like a piece of Pulse." Vanille answer Claire's question. "Pulse? What, you mean like the Bodhum vestige? Something like that, this close to Eden..." Sazh ask Vanille in surprise and a little nervous as he look around in case of enemy may appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is, after the Purge, and all that L'Cie paranoia. Why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?" Fang ask everyone as she look everyone the area. "Is this what the Primarch was talking about from before?" Hope ask everyone as he look around along with everyone. "A place for L'Cie to accept their fate." Claire said mostly to herself.

"I really don't like the way this is going." Serah said with a frown on her face. "Better hope nothing bad happen to us...oops..." Yang said mostly to herself, but quickly heard what she just said and Weiss glare at Yang. Yang just look at Weiss with a sheepish smile. "Now you made it worst girl." Sazh said to Yang with a sih in depress.

"We-" Vanille started to say something, but stop for some reason and I look at Vanille and to my surprise she not moving like she frozen. "What wrong with Snow?" I heard Serah ask us and to my surprise again. I notice Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Snow and Hope are all frozen. "Hey Yang." Weiss call Yang out. "Yeah, Weiss?" Yang answer Weiss. "Congratulation! You somehow made thing worst." Weiss said sarcastically. "Hey! I'm sorry okay!" Yang pouted at Weiss and Weiss just roll her eyes at her.

"What going on?" Claire ask me as she look at those who are frozen. "{More like everyone beside those frozen friends of yours and copy of Claire and Serah are disappearing from this place along with the whole area.}" Great Red answer Claire's question and true to his words. The whole area disappear along with those Great Red just said and we enter a void space. "Hey, Weiss." Yang whisper to Weiss.

"What?" Weiss reply while still looking around with narrow eyes. "This is almost like how we left a copy of ourselves before we enter a different dimension." Yang said to Weiss and my eyes widen in shock at the sudden thoughts. "Because you're are in a different dimension human." said a unknown familiar voice as everyone brought out their weapons.

"Who there?!" Usubeni shout at the unknown voice. "Ask the one who somehow came back to this world when I send him to a fared way dimension." said the unknown voice. "Etro! I should kill you and thank you, but mostly wanting to kill you!" I shout at Etro with rage as the illusion covering my eyes and show everyone what they truly look like.

"The one who should be kill, is you Mercer! You who dare throw the balance of this world into chaos!" Etro roar at me as the space shook. _'Red, think I could absorb the chaos energy? **{Not really, is what I would say if you were a normal human with special gears, but you're not even human anymore. You're a being of made out of different elements now, that even I don't know. You could use your yami yami fruit to absorb the chaos energy, but not too much, since there are some unknown stuff around here.}** Better than nothing.'_ I said to Great Red.

 **"I Shall Devour All Life!"** I active one of my hidden yami yami fruit technique, that pull everything all around me, and being absorb into my very soul and even strengthen my soul. As my body burst into a black flame-like and everything the black flame-like touch are being pulled. I made sure to not let the black flame-like to go near the girls. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL THE CHAOS! THE CHAOS ARE MY TO WILL!" Etro roar at me in rage when she notice I already devour most the chaos energy around the area and even from Etro herself.

"Ragna! You need to stop!" Yang shout at me with worry in her voice as my whole body became pitch black as only white sharp teeth-like and rinnsharingan eyes show as my body is made out of black flames while holding onto Murasame as it release blood lust and red marks are moving around my body still. I look at Yang and she along with the others look at me with worry only and no fear at all. I notice something in my soul change a little, but something surprise me even more when the I could feel the core of Ouroboros doing something. "AAAAAAAAAH!" I roar as I keep on absorbing the chaos.

 _ **'{Hey, Ragna! Your Ouroboros look like it absorbing the chaos, that appear in your soulscape and I gotta say. It look very dangerous and-oh! I see how it is now.}** What? **{Uh, your Ouroboros just became a gigantic serpent and sucking up all the chaos energy, that entering your soulscape and the serpent's size is increasing by how much it sucking up the chaos.}** Why is Ouroboros doing this? **{Well, I think it because of the chaos energy is like life force, so it pretty much eating the life force of chaos. Ah, it return into a tiny green orb like nothing happen.}'**_ Great Red inform me what going on inside my soulscape.

 **Ding***

 **Ouroboros is absorbing the chaos to increase powers. Your soul have created multiple souls of element Chaos, Darkness, Void, Death, Life and Spatial as the six main elements. Blade, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Wind and Neutral as the second main elements. The rest of the elements have yet to be discover.**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 2!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 3!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 4!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 5!**

[-20053HP]

...

2 minutes later*

[-15412HP]

[-24134HP]

[-13427HP]

[-25451HP]

[All Fiction] auto activated! Target: User turn death into nothing!

[-20677HP]

[-22950HP]

[-15800HP]

[All Fiction] auto activated! Target: User turn death into nothing!

[-20154HP]

[-31832HP]

 **HP: 2014/54000**

 **MP: 142252/142252**

After a few minutes, I had to stop absorbing the chaos, since it already affecting my soul, then I deactivate my yami yami fruit power as my body turn back to normal and I place Murasame in front me like a walking cane as I feel pretty weak right now. "Ragna! You're okay there?" Serah ask me as she rush over to me with the others. "Yeah, I should be good." _'Not good...I almost die there and I could revive with [All Fiction], but sadly...I already die 3 time from just absorbing 50% chaos from Etro...almost die for real this time...'_ I reply to Serah and gave her a smile, while keeping my thoughts to myself and making sure I didn't send out this thought through the mind link, but turn into a frown when I heard a growl in front of me. "...you...you...you SCUM! YOU DARE TAKE HALF OF ALL CHAOS?! DIE-! WHAT?! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! HE NEED TO DIE! NOOOOOOOOoooooooo!" Etro roar at me as she release her aura and shook the space, but look like something happen, where she talking to someone and started charging right at me, but my view of the space change to a familiar white dimension.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension. You have created another alternate timeline of a different world.**

"Uh what the fuck just happen?" Usubeni ask everyone in shock. "That would be me taking you out of Claire and Serah's dimension. Look like you have make a big mess, so who want to heard first? The bad news or good news?" said a female familiar voice and when we turn around we see it Gaia along with Lara.

"Geez cousin, you know how to get the higher up mad at you and another girls? Man you work fast." Lara said to me with a smirk on her face. "Give us the bad news first then." Weiss quickly answer Gaia's question. "Bad news is, that you guys are no longer allow to enter Claire and Serah's dimension ever again, since the timeline you created in that world have been seal off. So you guys pretty much never able to enter a Final Fantasy series' dimension ever again." Gaia tell everyone the bad news is and not many of us are surprise at all, since we could tell something bad would happen anyway.

"And the good news is?" Claire ask Gaia with a rise eyebrow while place her hands on her hip. "You and your little sister, Serah, will be like the rest of your family of never able to die of old age and changing yours age look while going with them to different world, but mostly you two would be staying here with Lara here, to work at Abyss Auction." Gaia give Claire the good news with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess that is a good news." Serah said with a big smile. "Ah! Finally someone who could work with me!" Enzo shout excitedly while letting out a sigh when I could understand, that most of the time. It would be either her brother Enzo here instead of her in form with Gaia all alone in the Abyss Auction. "Well, I guess Serah and I will get used to working here right now. You guys can go to a different world now if you like. I need to get some rest from all the traveling." Claire said to everyone as she stretch her body.

I place my right hand on the side of the Abyss Auction's door and open a gate to my house. "I think we will take today to rest and then go to Esdese's world." I said everyone as I enter the gate. "I will make dinner then." Weiss said to everyone as she follow behind me. "I will help you Weiss." Akabeni said to Weiss as she enter the gate with the rest following behind. "You two should join us." Yang said to both Gaia and Lara and they nodded at Yang with a thanks.

"So, what you guys going to do now?" Lara ask us as she take a sip of water after we finish eating dinner. "Well, Weiss and I will stay with Claire and Serah here along with you Lara. Since we really don't feel like going to a world with corruption is everywhere in Esdese's world and plus, I need some time to relax." Yang explain to Lara, that she and Weiss is staying with Claire and Serah while Esdese and I go to Esdese's world, then after we finish our business over there and return back and return back to RWBY's world.

"I'm going to open the restaurant/gym with Yang here to make more money, since you can never have too much money...and so I could make sure I exchange some rare item across the multiverse, to take care of those future bitches..." Weiss said to Lara as she seat near to me after putting away all the dishes, then whisper the last one in a dark tone with dull eyes causing Lara to shiver at Weiss' tone of voice.

"I think, I will stay here to practice new weapons. I really need to get used to other weapons." Akabeni said to me as throw her chakram into my inventory. "Well I finally finish a prototype manadrive and it in ring form." I said to Akabeni and Usubeni as I toss them 4 rings, one black and the other is white, a pair for both of them.

"The black ring, should give you the same effects as the elements gemstone, that Weiss is using, for her her style and the white one let you use enhancement to upgrade a few item, but make sure you don't keep on using it, or the item you trying to upgrade will be destroy. Oh right! The white ring will also let you use holy magic, but not the same level as Weiss. To use those rings, just wear them and just drop a tiny drop of your blood to bind them to yourself and it should work by just thinking about a elements spell." I explain to Usubeni and Akabeni on how the rings work, and to ask Yang on how to use fire mostly and Weiss on the other elements.

"Guess I be staying here too then. Make sure to bring me back something in your world Esdese." Usubeni said to Esdese as she yawn, then walk up the stairs to sleep in her room. "Night everyone!" Lara said to everyone as she and Gaia exit our house while giving their good bye to us and welcoming Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire and Serah to the family.

 **Day?: The Time Is Here!**

"Well be careful you two! And make sure to bring back some of those danger beasts with you. I want to try to make something out of them." Weiss said to both Esdese and I as we wave everyone and telling each other we will see each other soon. "Don't take too long! We will get bored!" Usubeni shout to us right as we enter Esdese's world door. "Kick some butts!" I heard Yang as the light cover both Esdese and I to Esdese's world.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the world of Akame Ga Kill! Y** **ou will stay in this world for how long you want and could do whatever you want as well!**

"Huh? Esdese?" I call Esdese out when I notice, that Esdese is gone and after the light, I find myself in a forest alone. _'Hey, Esdese you there?'_ I call Esdese through the mind link. _'Oh! Thanks goodness, I thought you didn't enter the world with me. Ragna, it seem I came back where I was before meeting Gaia and it look like time stop here, since it there the tournament about to start. You should join, this would give us a reason to take you in, then we can go kill a fatty when we get the chance after we grab a few Teigu and I already place my clan's hidden weapons book inside your inventory, so when you have the chance, you can look at it.'_ Esdese inform me on what going on while I notice a new item in my inventory.

 _'Alright, I will just teleport to your area. Look around with the light cubes, so I could see where you are.'_ I said to Esdese as the red light cube came out of my shadow and appear in front me, where it link with Esdese's light cubes, then I watch my light cube show an image of Esdese's room and then I see Esdese's face. "Hey, husband. Just give me a few minutes to register you in the tournament. Love you!" Esdese said to me through the light cube's screen as the view change into a pair of pale skin two hill, which happen to be Esdese's breasts, meaning she placing her light cube in between her breasts instead of returning it back to her shadow.

"Like the view husband?" Esdese ask me with a sultry tone. "Now, that just plain cruel Esdese. Making me have a boner while not able to do anything about it and I will not try to jack off in the middle of a forest, even with the current view." I said with a deadpan. "Well, I guess you have to deal with it until we're alone, so I could _help_ you, but till then. You have to wait after the tournament is over and Ragna. Make sure to beat up, that brown hair kid with green eyes, but don't kill him. I want to torture him, for even daring to choose someone else when my counterpart try do what best for him, but instead betray that trust." Esdese said to me in a cold anger tone.

"Yeah, sure. No problem Esdese." I answer Esdese as I look around the area, and use [Soul Scan] to check if there anything and to my disappointment. There are only small animals only and nothing else, which leave me to wait till Esdese arrive to the tournament's area and hidden place to let me teleport.

 _'Well, I may as well check, that hidden weapons book.'_ I thought to myself as I pull out Esdese's clan hidden weapons book and my [Grimoire of Knowledge] to absorb the hidden weapons book.

 **Ding***

 **[Grimoire of Knowledge] have absorb [Partas's branch: Assassin Order: Hidden Weapons Secret Book]!**

 **[Grimoire of Knowledge] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A textbook of magic, where an endless pages of different techniques inside this grimoire and can absorb knowledge from different source, then add it into a new created page of the new gained knowledge.**

 **Current List of Knowledge Set: (All items inside the Grimoire will use the storage mana inside the Grimoire, and will need to be recharge again when empty, to create the item in the grimoire instead of given the directions to create them with materials. All items could be upgrade and merge with other items. All item created from the Grimoire will disappear on the owner's command. No items or skills could block the Grimoire's effects to create items.)**

 **Mana Storage: 0/100,000**

 **Assassin Order: The Assassin Order, or other few names they have gain over the years, one of them being Tangmen Sect and other have been call Ninja. They have existed for unknown of time and was rumor to be the founded even before the Partas clan came to be. Sadly, during the era of the assassin, for some reason they have disappear, then over times. The assassin has return and became part of the Partas clan, for they no longer have any other reason to stay as assassin as they have complete their lifetime work. Now they have merge with the Partas, but a few assassins had put down all their techniques down in a single book and made sure, that in case the assassin are needed in the future. The Partas' chef shall raise the new assassin, sadly there were any members could become an assassin, for unknown reason and only a special case of people could, but end up being killed before they could be train in the way of the assassin.**

 **Hidden Weapons List:**

 **Hidden Blade: The signature weapon used by the members of the Assassin Order, used for both stealth assassinations and open melee combat. It consists of a blade which can be discreetly extended or retracted from a mechanism worn on the user's wrist, sometimes utilized in conjunction with a protective bracer. There are several upgrades and variants of the hidden blade.**

 **MP cost: 100 per hidden blade**

 **Hidden Gun: One of the variant of the hidden blade consisted of a small firearm with a very short barrel. It is used in assassination from afar, but it will give away the user immediately after firing, due to its loud discharge.**

 **MP cost: 150 per hidden gun (100 per bullet and reload)**

 **Hidden Bolt: The silent alternative of the hidden gun, which fired small crossbow bolt projectiles size, but will lack the power of the hidden gun.**

 **MP cost: 150 per hidden bolt (100 per bolt and reload)**

 **Poison Blade: One of the upgrade of the hidden blade where it could be used to inject the target with poison of the user chosen poison.**

 **MP cost: 50 per poison of different effects (Need hidden blade in order to use this)**

 **Poison Dart: Are one of the assassins, silent long-range weapons to poison and kill their target. A merge of hidden gun and poison blade, where it takes away both weakness of hidden gun loud noise into silent and poison blade short-range into long-range.**

 **MP cost: 300 per dart (Need hidden gun in order to use this)**

 **Sleep Dart: Is one of the non-lethal type and silent long-range, that the assassins would use to capture their target alive. This sleep dart will cause the target to fall unconscious instantly when hit.**

 **MP cost: 50 per dart (Need hidden gun in order to use this)**

 **Paralyzing** **Dart: Is one of the non-lethal type, that assassins used, silent long-range weapons to stop the target's movement instantly once it pierces the target's skin.**

 **MP cost: 50 per dart (Need hidden gun in order to use this)**

 **Pivot Blade: One of the upgrade of the hidden blade, which allowed its user to rotate the blade 90 degrees and wield it like a dagger.**

 **MP cost: 400 per pivot blade**

 **Phantom Blade: One of the upgrade of the hidden blade where it added a projectile mechanism to the hidden blade, making it both fast and deadly at long-range. The phantom blade could be loaded with different kind of projectiles.**

 **MP cost: 200 per phantom blade (100 per blade and reload)**

 **Smoke Bombs: Bombs released a think, grayish smoke screen for a brief time when thrown. They are used more for distraction, rather than offensive purposes. They could be thrown from a distance or dropped on the spot. These smoke bombs are able to halt any enemy or target, allowing for an easy assassination or escape.**

 **MP cost: 20 per bomb**

 **Caltrop Bombs: Caltrop bombs impeded enemy movement by dispersing small, pointed metal spikes across the ground, rendering its victims vulnerable during combat. They could also be used for halting or slowing enemies during a chase.**

 **MP cost: 40 per bomb**

 **Datura Bombs: A lethal explosive designed to slowly poison anyone who breathed in its fumes, Datura Bombs instilled a sense of delirium in its victims, due to the use of the petals from the dature plant.**

 **MP cost: 40 per bomb**

 **Splinter Bombs: Used to kill or injure targets upon impact, the Splinter bomb could dispense with groups of enemies caught in its deadly radius with shrapnel.**

 **MP cost: 50 per bomb**

 **Flash Bombs: Used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate.**

 **MP cost: 20 per bomb**

 **Ice Bombs: Used for halting or slowing enemies during a chase, when detonated, will release a torrent of ice spikes.**

 **MP cost: 100 per bomb**

 **Aconite: Is a substance that can be medicinal in small doses for heart trouble, but can be used to kill in high quantities as an extremely effective poison.**

 **MP cost: 200 per pill**

 **Dragon Beard Needle: These are small hair-like needles which can penetrate deep into the body lodge inside and curl on itself causing deadly damage to the body over time. It cannot be removed by normal methods and has to removed specifically to avoid post injuries.**

 **MP cost: 100 per needle**

 **Yama's Invitation: Is an extremely poisonous hidden weapon which is a pitch black needle about 4 inches long. The Yama's Invitation has a two tier effect, also known as 'one invitation kills twice'. It contains undissolvable poison. Even if one cut off the limb the instant the poison entered the body, they would still be unable to prevent the poison's instantaneous spreading. If penetrated by the Yama's Invitation, it would mean certain death as it contains no antidote.**

 **MP cost: 500 per needle**

 **Bone Piercing Needle: This is a kind of needle with very light weight, but with powerful penetration and able to reach great distances as it could pierce through steel itself.**

 **MP cost: 100 per needle**

 **Scarlet Flying Knife Set: A set of three knives, each of the knives have a complicated enchanting inscription patterns carved on them. Only people who could imprint their soul onto these scarlet flying knives could wield them at fullest as they could just give mental command to the knives to move on it on. The type of these three knives are scarlet flame, scarlet chill and scarlet void. Scarlet Flame: Burn the area it cut. Scarlet Chill: Turn the cut frozen. Scarlet Void: All damage will be absorbed on contact, then explode in 10 seconds after all damage on contact is finish absorb.**

 **MP cost: 1000 per knife set (600 per knives' effects activate)**

 **Nightmare of Demons: A poison in a form of 1-inch cube, where one could set them somewhere, and give a mental command to make it release it poison gas. Those who breath in the gas of the cube release, they will fell a sleep and have nightmare of their personal demon coming after them. In their sleep, if they get hurt, or even die in their dreamscape, then in the real world, all their injury will appear on their body and die. The powder gas is colorless and odorless one of the many assassins hidden weapons.**

 **MP cost: 5000 per 1-inch cube**

 **Silent Tracking Arrow: A special arrow, where it will track the target in silent and will keep on following the target in silent until it hit the target's body or been knock out of the air by something.**

 **MP cost: 1000 per arrow (Need bow of any kind to use)**

 _'Well, its a start I guess.'_ I thought to myself as I close [Grimoire of Knowledge] and throw it back into my inventory while using [Mana Infusion] to charge up the grimoire in just 20 seconds it already complete full, then I create a few set of smoke bombs and place them in my inventory, for later uses as I could tell I would need them soon. _'Okay, Ragna, you are signed up now. There are around 5 rounds in the tournament and please be quick on those 4 who goes against you, but the last. Make him suffer, got it husband? And you should be able to teleport now.'_ Esdese said to me in a sweet tone in the beginning, then change into a cold anger as the last part and back to a sweet tone as she took out her light cubes between her breasts and show me what look like the backstage.

 _'Don't worry I will try to make him suffer, but I may have to stop before killing him.'_ I said to Esdese as I place Murasame into my soulscape, since people will start asking questions on where did a second Murasame came from.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! singer's sword!

Then I active my [Power of The Void Kings] to get singer's sword, for me to use as my temporary main weapon as I place it on my back while using mana to make it stick to my back, then use Kamui to teleport myself to the backstage, that Esdese show me from her light cube.

(The Tournament's Area Backstage)

"Ragna." Esdese said my name with a smile on her face as she grab my face and give me a kiss on the lip just for a few seconds as our lips part way. "Better hurry Ragna, the match is about to start." Esdese said to me as she give me a hug just for a brief moment. I walk near the arena as I notice a young man with short dark blue hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight and blue eyes. _'You got Wave to be the announcer?'_ I ask Esdese as Wave started speaking. _'Well it was either him, or Dr. Stylish...I do not like that weird men...and the rest just won't be able to do it anyway.'_ Esdese explain to me why she chose Wave instead.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! TO THE TOURNAMENT SPONSORED BY OUR GENERAL ESDESE!" Wave shout loud enough for all to hear as everyone yelling excitedly and I notice Esdese sitting down on her throne looking down on everyone with a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. _'Is that Run?'_ I ask Esdese after looking away from where Esdese's is sitting.

 _'Yes, he is. Ah! That remind me! We should grab that Teigu from Honest's son Syura. The Shambhala should help you in spatial manipulation.'_ Esdese reply to me as she give me a wink from her spot.

4 rounds later*

I walk toward the arena for the final, since I quickly defeat the previous opponents where I would just knock them out to the back of their neck easily enough. _'Well, this is a disappointment, I can see why my counterpart would find this boring as well and would easily fell in love the kid if I hadn't met you Husband...you know what? Forget about making suffer and just knock him out as fast you can. I rather not wast anymore time than it already is...'_ Esdese said to me with a tired tone. 'Sure, I'm getting tired from just watching them fight.' I reply to Esdese as I stand on the arena facing a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He is wearing a brown coat over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots.

"In the west corner! Tatsumi The Blacksmith! In the east corner! Ragna The Destroyer!" Wave shout to the crowd. "BEGIN!" Tatsumi rush right away with a flying kick, but I just move at a bare minimum as his flying kick just barely pass my head. I rise my left hand with my palm open while my right hand are in my pocket as I block all of Tatsumi's rapid punch by using my left palm and using [Aura Channeling] on my left palm to increase it defense.

"RAAAAH!" Tatsumi shout at me as he send out rapid punches and quickly throw in a few kicks, but I block them with my own legs and using [Aura Channeling] to increase my leg defense, then switch back to my left hand as I continue blocking Tatsumi's attacks. When Tatsumi throw a left straight punch, I grab his wrist with my left hand and throw him over my shoulder and send out a normal back kick with my left leg. As my feet touch Tatsumi's back, he cough a bit of blood while his whole body crash into the wall, making a spider web-like crack and I could see a familiar green hair male and blonde hair female above Tatsumi.

"That'll be all! The winner is Ragna!" Wave shout excited as the crowd cheer in a loud voice. I look behind me and see Esdese walking down the stairs as she walk in front of me. "Ragna was it? So, far the previous match much be boring, for your level." Esdese said to me with smile. "Now, as your reward for winning this tournament is...marrying me." Esdese said to me with a blush on her face while everyone have gone silence with a shocked expression on their faces.

I was just about to say something, but Esdese grab my face and kiss me on the lip and causing everyone who see this to even more shock and some even have a horror and pity on their faces when they look at us as Esdese still kissing me. "Ah! Uh, Commander...we...uh...Wave and I will meet you back at the Palace..." Run said a little shaken as he walk away from the area with a still shocked Wave following him. "Now let go." Esdese said to me after we stop kissing as she have a small blush on her face and grab my right arm as she drag me to follow Run.

(The Imperial Palace)

After entering the Palace and the room where the rest of the Jaegers are. I look to my right and see all the Jaegers looking at me with surprise, shock, pity and one is blank. "Good, everyone here. I would like to introduce everyone to our newest addition to Jaegers. Ragna and my lover, then soon my husband." Esdese said to everyone. "You dragged in one of the populace, just like that?" Bols ask Esdese with a dull voice. "She even kiss him on the lip in front of everyone too..." Wave whisper to Seryu who look at Esdese, then to me and back to Esdese with a blush on her face as he hold her weird looking dog Teigu.

"By the way, are any of you married or have any lovers?" Esdese ask with a smirk, since she already know the answer, but just want to see everyone reacts. As Bols raise his left arm as a sign of answering Esdese's question and everyone look at Bols with a little surprise on their face while Esdese still have her smirk on her face.

"Bols-san, is that true?!" Seryu ask Bols with surprise in her voice, then Bols place both of his hands on his face looking shy and in love. "Yes, I've been married for six years now! I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that thought!" Bols answer Seryu's question with happiness in his voice.

 _'Like us! Right Ragna?'_ Esdese ask me with a cheerful tone through our mind link. _'Hey! You two enter Esdese's world okay?!'_ I heard Yang's voice through the mind link. _'Yes, Esdese and yeah we enter Esdese's world no problem at all.'_ I answer Esdese's question first, then Yang. _'Okay! Just checking! Love ya Ragna and good luck killing that fatty Esdese!'_ Yang said to us as she cut the link.

"Hmmm he look...very nice..." Dr. Stylish said with lust as he look at me as I shiver at the gaze. Then Dr. Stylish quickly look away when he notice Esdese glaring at him. "I do have a question though if you could answer them for me Ragna." Run ask me as everyone look at Run on what he about to ask. "Sure ask away, but I will only answer your question depending on what it is." I said to Run as he nodded at me. "You're just going to accept on marrying Esdese here?" Run ask me with a neutral tone.

"Yeah, why you ask?" I answer Run's question and ask him what the reason on asking me this. "Well, it kind of surprising someone would just agree to marry out of nowhere." Run gave me his reason on why he ask me why I agree to marry Esdese. _'Ah, silly Run. Ragna and I are already marry for a whole 6 years already. Too bad, I don't want to be pregnant again. One is enough along with Yang and Weiss' kids as well.'_ Esdese send me what she thoughts on Run's answer while remember her daughter being train by Gaia, since we been busy training ourselves facing our future enemies.

Then the door open with a soldier came in with a clipboard in his hand as he salute to everyone in the room. "Esdese-sama!" said the soldier. "As ordered, I finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan Lake!" the soldier report to Esdese. "Huh? Oh right...great this timing is perfect." Esdese said confuse at first, but quickly remember what going on as she give everyone a smile and continue by saying something to everyone, "You guys, your first big job has come up. Everyone meet back here in an hour, so go back to your rooms and get ready."

Then everyone starts leaving the room. "Come on, Ragna." Esdese said to me as she pull me towards her room. Once we enter Esdese's room, she close the door and lock it, then pull me towards her bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and Esdese lay her head on my lap and place her hat on my head. "Did you read my clan's hidden weapons book?" Esdese ask me. "Yup, and I already got my grimoire to absorb the information inside book. I left the original copy you gave me back inside my inventory right now." I answer Esdese's question while I run my right hand through her hair.

"So when are you going to kill Honest?" I ask Esdese as I lay down on my back as I watch Esdese move her body and rest her head on my chest while hugging me. "After we grab a Syura's Teigu, then we kill Honest along with the king while we fight off all the Night Raid as a last battle in this world, then we can go to Yang and Weiss' world." Esdese answer me, then sit up and grab her hat on my head and place it back on her head as she got off the bed. "Let's go, I want to see if there any weakling could give make me sweat at all." Esdese said to me as she pull my off her bed and back to the room where the others are waiting.

"I one thing I'd like to tell you before we move out. Each of you will be required to eliminate dozens of people. This the type of work we will doing from this point forward. Are you all fully prepared for that?" Esdese ask everyone as she look at everyone to see their react.

"I'm a soldier. I follow orders. Even for this type of work...even if it means I must kill..." Bols said with determine. "I'm the same as well, even if some of the orders I don't like. I shall follow through it all the way." Kurome agree with Bols, but lack of emotions. "I finally arrive here and the only thing I do best is fight. Even if it means my life! I won't back down ever!" Wave shout with determine in his voice. "To be able to slaughter evil-doers before they can commit evil, I am truly glad I've become a part of this group." Seryu said in a cheerful tone while I look at her in dull eyes.

"For the sake of making my desires come to fruition, even if it means I can't do the most purest of deeds. Seen in that way, I wish nothing more than to proceed with this mission." Run said with a calm, hidden anger in his voice. "How about you, Doctor?" Esdese said in a calm tone. "Hmm, my guiding principle is quite simple. That is the pursuit of style! So, do you understand now?" Dr. Stylish ask Esdese with a cheerful tone. "Nope. Not at all. I even bet everyone beside you could understand what you meant." Esdese said in a dull tone.

"Then I shall tell you, Esdese-sama! From the moment I saw Esdese-sama...I just knew it then, that unfathomable strength, that ice-like cruelty, those eyes fill without any regret, that smile of yours with all corpses around you, AHH! It's as if the great goddess was descending from the heaven itself! That style is without equal! I wanted nothing more than to study you!" Dr. Stylish started to say in excited voice, as he walk in a stylish steps as he tells everyone how he think of Esdese with a passion, then at the end he drop on his knee and cover his eyes as if Esdese was too bright, for him to see at all.

 _'I think he meant the great demon was rising from the hell itself instead of descending from heaven...'_ I thought to myself dryly. "Yeah...no doubts among you all then, that's good. Then it's time to head out! Let's go, Ragna!" Esdese shout excited as everyone walk out the room and head to Gyogan Lake. "Do I have to?" I ask with a calm voice and my answer was Esdese pulling me from my collar.

(Gyogan Lake)

few hours later*

"Uh, General Esdese." Wave call Esdese out in a confuse tone while we look in front of us without continue going. "Not. One. Word." Esdese said a in a cold voice while releasing her killer intent and subconsciously releasing her hie hie fruit power as the ground near her started to turn into ice. "Ragna, was it? Want to try to get your lover to calm down?" Run ask me with a smile on his face, but I could see the twitchy eye.

I shrugged and walk up to Esdese and place my right hand on her left shoulder. "What is-" Esdese was about to say something, but I turn her around and kiss on her on the lip while hugging her tighter. After a few seconds, we separated each other. "Thanks..." Esdese said in a calm tone, but still look mad, because in front of us where we of kill the bandits. Sadly, instead of facing the bandits, we see the whole place in flames and a few corpses around the place.

"Look like something or someone kills all the bandits before we got here." Bols said to everyone as he stares at the fortress in flames. "Well, either way the mission is a success even if we didn't do anything." Wave said with a smile, but he quickly wipe his smile off his face when Esdese glare at him. _'Think it those Heroes back in Claire and Serah's world?'_ I ask Esdese through the mind link. _'If it really them, then they better keep hiding, or else I will torture them, for stealing my preys.'_ Esdese answer my question with a sadist smile.

(The Imperial Palace)

few hours later*

After wasting our time going to Gyogan Lake, we started going back and wasted more time. After entering the palace, everyone gone to their own room while Esdese is annoyed of the lack of stolen kills. I cheer her up by giving her a piggyback ride as we enter her room. "I'm going to take a shower to cool myself down." Esdese said me with a smile as she undress everything while I'm still around to see her. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" I ask in a dry tone. "Yes, and by yours lower body's action. I think I did the right thing." Esdese answer my question with a grin. I look down and true to her words, I got myself a boner.

"After I finish showering, we will have sex." Esdese said to me, breaking my thought as she enter her bathroom without letting me reply. _'Better place those silence magic circle.'_ I thought to myself as I place my right hand on the wall and pour my own mana through my right hand as a white magic circle appear on the wall. "Okay Ragna! I'm ready." Esdese shout to me as she open the bathroom door with nothing on, but a towel over her shoulder as she tackle me to begin the whole night of none stop sex. "Wait! I need to lock the door!" I shout to Esdese before she could tackle me, but my answer was a tackle while Esdese throw a ice bolt towards the door and frozen it shut while knocking my singer's sword off my back and slide across the floor. "Let have a wonderful time, Ragna~!" Esdese said to me as she sit on top of me while smile down on me. _'Good thing I place those silence magic circle.'_ Is my last thought of the night.

* * *

 **Omake: Testing One of Yang's devices**

* * *

"So...what does this do?" I ask Yang as I look at the watch on my left wrist. "If my calculations is correct. It should send you back to my and Weiss' world for just a few minutes. If it work, then I could improve it later to make sure I go into my copy body." Yang answer my question with a excitement in her voice. "Wait! Did you test this yet?" I ask in panic. "Yeah! You're testing it now!" Yang said with smile as she press the the top of the watch without warning. "DAMN IT YET!" I shout at Yang as my vision change into bright light.

After the light fade away I look around and notice I'm in desert. "Great, sand everywhere...better find a town... **Wind Step**!" I thought out loud as I use wind step to increase my speed as I keep on running forward to test my luck to see if I see anyone alive, or a town.

2 hours later*

 _'Okay, this is bad. It been 2 hours already and I still haven't return...'_ I thought dryly as I enter a ruin town and see a giant slime type of monster with two arm and a few tentacles on it chest and shoulder blade. _'Where have I seen this before?'_ I thought to myself and I see 2 female and male in front of it ready to fight it, and one of female is cover in lightning.

"Woah! You've destroyed monsters that size before?!" the male ask the female cover in lightning in surprise. "Er..not quite...this might be my first time against one this big." the lightning female reply with a dry tone. "Seriously?!" the male shout in shock. "I may not have enough energy to fight this monster to the end." the lightning female said to the male and female. I watch the male argue with both female, but look like he lost the argument and help the two unconscious men on the ground.

I watch the two female attacking the slime monster with the lightning girl throwing in a kick and the other one creating a giant fireball and throw it at the lower body, but it didn't do much. I notice the girl who threw the fireball, started to charge at the monster, but it send out tentacles and the lightning girl block it with her own body while the other girl shout in worry, then the giant slime monster was just about to grab the lightning girl with it left giant hand.

[Ruinous Impact] activated!

[Bairong Fist] 30MP = 30% Chi

I quickly active a close combat gears as my arm burst into blue flames and a demonic magic gauntlets appear. I continue using wind step and appear next to the lightning girl and Kaiser Fist at the giant slime monster's left hand, when my right gauntlet touch the hand, it burst without a single liquid left. "What the?" the lightning female said in surprise.

[Ruinous Impact] deactivated!

[Demonic Breath] activated!

I quickly use a fire-based attack skill and a giant blue magic circle appear in front of me as the darkness flames, dark blue with black outline, burst right at the giant slime monster ashes and the giant blue magic circle disappear, but left behind the darkness flames around the area. "WOW! HOW YOU DO THAT?!" the male said to me. "Beet! I think you need to move away from his personal space to let him talk." the normal female said to the male now name as Beet. "Sorry, Poala..." Beet said to the female name Poala as he rub the back of his head. "Are you a bursters?! What level are you?! Oh yeah! My name is Milfa from BB." the lightning girl name as Milfa said to me with a big smile.

Beep*

I was just about to say something, but my watch started making noise and I quickly activate my Wind Step and disappear from the area as my body glow and the sight change again. "Ragna! How did it go? It look like you been gone for 2 hours? That weird, it only been 2 minutes here." Yang said to me as she look at the watch on my wrist. "So, did you arrive at my and Weiss' world?" Yang ask me with big smile on her face.

"Nope." I calmly answer with a little bitter in my voice. "Awww..." Yang pouted at me as she took the watch off my wrist and look at it for a while, then toss it in my inventory. "Eh, oh well. Now, let try this one!" Yang said to me as she give me a...deck of cards? "Uh, Yang?" I ask Yang a little confuse while looking at the deck of cards in my hands. "These are special kind of cards! They will change into different kind of weapons! I wanted to see if I could recreate one of your magic, but gave up on that idea, so I go with the transform system. You need to flip it as fast you can to activate it! Go on. Test it!" Yang said to me excited as she giggle like a mad scientist.

"You did test these before I got them right? RIGHT?! YANG?!" I ask Yang a little panic, but when Yang just look away I ask again in a loud voice in full panic mode. "Just test them love! It safe! Trust me!" Yang said to me in a cheerful tone, but her body's action betray what she saying at the same time as she got behind a giant metal door with the word 'Safety First!' on the front. " **Sigh*** May as well get this over with..." I whisper mostly to myself, as I grab the first card of the deck and flip it as fast I could and to my surprise the card turn into a giant battle axe, sadly, this test gone bad already as the handle of the battle axe hit the rest of cards in my other hand and cause them to flip as well. Then bunch of different weapons appear all over the place while I'm bury under of all different kind of weapons. "Huh? Note to self: Make sure to place the rest of cards in case while using the first one. Love? You okay there?" Yang ask me from behind the giant metal door. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shout in rage while some of the weapons pierces through my body as I cough blood.

 _'Good thing [Gamer's Body] won't let me stay in fatal status ever...I do need medic to restore my HP...'_ I though to myself with bitterness. "Sorry!" Yang shout in worry as she quickly toss all the weapons in my inventory. "Sorry about that Ragna. Hehehehe" Yang said in a apologize tone while have a weak chuckle when she notice my glare. "What going on here?" Weiss said to both us as she enter the room. "Testing Yang's new devices she created..." I answer Weiss' question dryly.

"Hey...Weiss..."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No, Yang."

"Weiss."

"No."

"I-"

"No! And that final! Or I will lock this room up for a month!" Weiss threaten Yang when she keep on asking and Yang just pouted mumble to herself in sadness. I pull Weiss and Yang together, then walk out of the room. "Let just eat lunch, I'm hungry..." I said to both of them while cheering Yang up, which work as she have a big smile on her face when she remember about it lunch time. "Hey, Ragna." "Yes, Yang?" "We should test my other devices after lunch." Yang said to me a cheerful while ignoring my twitchy eye while Weiss look at me amused.


	36. Chapter 36: Wasting Time!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Wasting Time!**

 **Day?: Too Quick!**

(Mt. Fake)

"General Esdese...why we doing this?!" Wave shout in panic as he keep on dodging dozen of icicles aiming at his heart and head by just barely breaking the skin. "I find that we should keep on training, if we had enough speed. We could of meet with those who stolen our preys! From now on and furthermore, we shall keep on training and only stop if we have mission coming up!" Esdese shout at Wave and increase more icicles at everyone while making sure to just break the skin only. As we're in a open area with a dozen of trees and rocks around the place.

"Yes! I shall get stronger by training! All those evil-doer will have to wait until I become even more stronger! AH!" Seryu shout excited while sweating as she keep on running, but was knock unconscious from a friendly fire ice blunt icicle. "Whoops, I miss aim that one." Esdese said to everyone as she stares at the unconscious Seryu on the ground with a deadpan. "I got this..." I said to Esdese as I walk over Seryu and pick her up and place her over my shoulder, then walk away from the area just a few feet. "Thanks Ragna. Now, let resume the training!" Esdese shout excited as she started enjoying training, since after training Claire and Serah, where the people you train get stronger while at the same time get to be torture somewhat.

After using **Dia** on Seryu and watching Esdese training the Jaegers on their reflex and endurance at the same time. I notice someone is watching us far away from the area and I could tell Esdese notice it too, by the smile on her face grew while her eyes glow icy blue with killer intent. "Hey, Esdese, I be right back! A tree with my name on is need of being in use." I said to Esdese as I walk out of the open area and enter the forest. "Be back soon Ragna..." Esdese said to me in a whisper tone, but with a ice fury hidden as she increase the amount of icicles and speed at everyone.

 **'Room. Scan.'** I create a massive spherical space around the whole Mt. Fake's area and I could feel the draining mana fast, then quickly use scan to location the person who spying on everyone. After finding out where their location is, I dismiss my ope ope fruit power.

 **HP: 54000/54000**

 **MP: 80342/142252**

 _'Look like I have to be careful of using my magic now. There less mana in this world sadly, and the gas form mana just barely enough to use most skills mana cost under 30 with the mana in the air. Going to take me a while to absorb the mana in the air to restore my liquid mana. Well, I guess I have to wait for my body to regenerate its own mana, or just be careful of what skill I use.'_ I thought a little bitter of the lack amount of mana in the air. I quickly rush where the person is by using **Wind Step** and in just a few minutes I arrive at the person's location.

I quickly appear behind the person, and place my left hand over their eyes while I place my right hand on their right shoulder to place a magic binding spell, then I took my left hand off their eyes as I walk in front of them to see who it is. To my surprise, it someone I know, or more like I just saw them yesterday. "Usubeni, what are you doing here and how did you appear without my knowing?" I ask Usubeni who was spying on Esdese and I with the Jaegers while I know it really is Usubeni by feeling the pulse the light cube inside Usubeni's shadow is giving out, showing it really is Usubeni as the pulse could only be felt by our souls. As I release the magic binding spell on her.

"Gaia was the one who open a portal for me to arrive here. By the way, the people here are very weak, I mean last night I went to test the strength of the bandits at some lake and they were too easy to kill and I kinda got bored a little, so I set the whole place on fire." Usubeni inform me on how she arrive to this world and the first she did was to test the people's strength of this world.

"Well, that answer my and Esdese's question on who kill off those bandits last night. You do realize that Esdese is piss off last night at the stolen kills." I said to Usubeni dryly with a weak smile. "I bet you guys have one mean angry sex on the same night." Usubeni tease me with a smirk as she punch my shoulder lightly, but from a girl who have super strength of a former goddess, even with a light punch, would of killed a grown male easily. "Ow..."

"So, why come to this world? Didn't you say you would stay behind with the others while Esdese and I finish what business is needed in this world?" I ask Usubeni with a deadpan. "I learn better during battle...and I kinda want to spend time with my...husband..." Usubeni said to me, but during her speech gone into a soft tone while look everywhere, that not me as she have a little blush on her face. "Wow, your mind must be really unstable to say something like that to me." I said dryly with a weak smile and Usubeni glare at me as she punch me harder on the shoulder. making me flinch at the sudden pain, but thanks to my [Gamer's Body] the pain already disappear.

"Shut it, beside, I really thought on that day against Akabeni, I would die, but I remember I don't even have a living dragon to kill me...ugh I blame Yang and Akabeni a little, for telling me to speak my feeling...what I'm trying to say is, I want to have a flesh start in my new life as your wife okay? I got my new name, or maybe it my old name in my mortal life, but who care." Usubeni try her best on telling me why she want to spend a little more time with me and the why she had that look on her face when she told me about killing those bandits, she had a sadist smile on her face before.

"Then why isn't Akabeni here?" I ask Usubeni a little confuse, because I would though Akabeni would be the one to want to spend more time with me to learn more about who I am. "Oh, she like to plan out everything, so she pretty much stay behind to learn what this family, I mean our family do as a living. Plus, Akabeni is too busy enjoying herself by helping Weiss cooking at the restaurant. She was always the best out of us sisters on cooking." Usubeni answer my question with a shrug.

"May as well get this over with. Hope Esdese doesn't destroy the whole place from finding out, that you were the one who kills the bandits when Esdese wanted to." I said with a tired tone as I lead Usubeni back to where Esdese and the other is. "So, what kind of business you and Esdese are doing in this world?" Usubeni ask me with curious as we keep on running towards Esdese's area by using **Wind Step** , which I install in one of the spells list in Usubeni's black ring.

"We already got Esdese's clan hidden weapons book and then grab one Teigu, because of it special uses. After that, we kill the Prime Minister of the Empire and maybe if we have time, we could grab a few things around the place, then leave this world." I answer Esdese's question as we just a few minutes away. "Think you two may plan on coming back to this world later in the future then?" Usubeni ask me amused. "Nope, if anything, we will enter a parallel to this one and to be honest all the world we will enter will always be a parallel one, since anything effect the main, or canon, then it become a new parallel easily." I try to explain my reason on why we would never be able to enter the main, or canon, worlds.

"Esdese! Guess who I found." I said to Esdese as I land next to her along with Usubeni behind me. "Usubeni? Why are you here?" Esdese ask Usubeni a little confuse at seeing Usubeni and knowing about the special feature of the light cubes to allow others to know which is which. "2 reasons, 1 to spend more time with Ragna here and 2, I learn best in battle." Usubeni answer Esdese's with a grin while Esdese frown a little at the first answer, but got a little grin on her face at the last one.

"Fine, but doesn't mean I like it unless you would help me train these guys." Esdese said to Usubeni as she point at the Jaegers who stop a moments as some of them are blushing from looking at Usubeni's appearance, but quickly keep on running when Esdese increase the amount of icicles and speed again. "I guess I could, need to test Ragna's black ring." Usubeni agree with Esdese as she start with a basic wind blade by infusing her sword with wind element from using the black ring as a medium to use the gas mana in the air as fuel to convert into wind element and merge it with her sword, then did a simple swing towards the Jaegers as blade shape made of wind coming right at them.

"We're going to die!" Wave shout in fear as he keep on running like a headless chicken. "Stop complaining and run! Ah! Watch the hair! Its took me forever to get it this stylish!" Dr. Stylish shout at Usubeni, for almost cutting his hair with a wind blade.

"How long have you been training these guy? And why are they so slow?" Usubeni ask Esdese while keep on slowing down her speed at swining, because she found out the Jaegers' members are lacking in reflex, speed, and endurance.

"I just started training them today and at first I didn't think they needed any training from what they been doing before forming this group and I thought they would be some amazing fighter with Teigu, but look like they still need more training." Esdese explain to Usubeni on when she started their training.

"How come Ragna not doing anything?" Usubeni ask Esdese a little confuse, since I could make her and Akabeni work out in a spar by throwing almost disaster level of affecting the whole landscape. "Do you want the whole place to be destroy? During our spar with Ragna. At least we're don't have to worry about destroying the whole area, since we have the training room Ragna created beforehand." Esdese answer Usubeni's question with another question, then explain her reason.

"Huh? I thought it was Ragna repairing the whole place with his magic and all, but ti was the area already been created with magic in the first place." Usubeni said with a little surprise. "Why not create another one here?"

"Because I don't have enough mana to supply a large area like our training room. The reason we still have the training room is because I place multiple mana gemstone in the house and it basically link to the Multi-World Dimension, since it got enough mana to recharge the gemstone. If I bring the training room to this dimension, well it will close off in a few minutes. I could create a basic one, but then I need to use more mana to fix the place, which I could spare some mana. Though I would like to keep my magic a secret from this world more." I explain my reason on to not use [ID CREATE] in this dimension, since the basic, or the monster inside would suck up a bit of mine and all the mana in the area into a different dimension, but with the mana in the air. It won't due at all and would darn my mana even more.

 _'Plus, the [ID CREATE] cost 100MP and using the area around me as its power source as a supply to stable the dimension, or I could use my own mana to stable the dimension, but I may end up having to use most of my mana in the fight, but won't be able to absorb the mana around me to restore my mana, since I already spending those mana to stable the dimension.'_ I thought to myself a little bitter.

"Oh, that a little disappointment. Guess I have to make sure to watch how much mana I use in this ring before need of being recharge." Usubeni said a little sadness in her voice as the thought of not able to spam all high level magic spell with her black ring, but now after I explain of the lack supply of mana in the area to recharge her black ring.

one training later*

"Ah...my...body...is...numb..." Wave said with each pant as his body shiver along with the rest who either been almost got frost bite, or have many cuts on their body from Usubeni who started chasing after them with her sword while laughing with a big smile on her face as she enjoy all the fear on their face. "Well, now that you finish the first training with Esdese and Usubeni. It time for my torture session." I said with a smile.

"Don't you mean training?" Wave ask me for everyone who thinking the same as their faces started to lose colors. "No, it torture, because the training will be a torture to your bodies. Just letting you a heads up. You guys are going to keep on going until I run out of energy. **Media**." I said to the Jaegers' members who look at the green orb in the air healing their body.

[Deathgod Domain] activated!

I active one of my new skill as my body release a purple flame-like around me as everyone could feel my murderous aura while having a small grin on my face, which cause all the Jaegers to look at me in fear and some of them are having trouble of breathing.

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 2!**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 3!**

 _'Well, that was quick, but not enough to reach level 10, which I need to be able aim a single target where I don't affect my ally.'_ I thought a little disappointed at seeing only [Deathgod Domain] going to level up 2 time. _'Hey, Ragna...'_ Usubeni call me out as I look to my right and seeing a panting Usubeni with a small blush on face while she hugging herself, then I quickly look to my left to see Esdese and to my surprise she the same state as Usubeni, but with more lust in her eyes as she stares at me.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

 **HP: 54000/54000**

 **MP: 103532/142252**

 _'Yeah...?'_ I ask carefully while looking at the Jaegers who are about to faint soon, so I deactive my [Deathgod Domain] to give them some breath. _'We are going to leave this place right now and train them later. You and me are going to have sex now!'_ Usubeni shout me with her eyes fill with lust at the same level as Esdese now. _'I'm joining as well.'_ Esdese said to both Usubeni and I with a dull eyes with a big smile on her face. "Okay, look like you guys don't have enough training to even able participate in Ragna's torture session. You guys can go take some free time and we will try tomorrow." Esdese said to everyone as she grab me and Usubeni, then quickly left the area in a burst of speed, leaving the Jaegers' members confuse and reliefs of not going to my torture like training session.

 **(Lemon Warning! You can just skip.)**

After a few minutes, Esdese stop in a small area in the forest we're still in. "Ragna quickly create a ID now! Or something just doesn't let anyone come near this area!" Esdese shout at me as she already toss all her clothes in my inventory already as she show everyone her naked body and already tongue kissing me while she press me to a tree. "Hey! I wanted to kiss him first!" Usubeni shout a little mad, but already toss all her clothes into my inventory as well. I quickly place a magic illusion spell covering the whole area and a silence spell.

While Esdese and I are already wrapping our tongues with each other and Esdese already toss all my clothes in my inventory as well, but all 3 of us just stab our weapons to the ground just in case we need them soon. "You can kiss after I'm done." Esdese said to Usubeni with a smirk as she gone back to kissing me while I putting 2 fingers inside Esdese's pussy, which happen to be dripping wet and when my fingers enter her pussy, Esdese let out a moan while still kissing. "Fine, I get his dick first then." Usubeni said with a smirk as she grab my cock and plunging it directly inside her own pussy as she let cry out in pleasure as I could feel her pussy gripping my cock.

"This is what I wanted in the first place! Come on Ragna! Fuck me as hard you can! I been craving for your cock all night and you releasing that murderous intent make me already cum while standing before!" Usubeni shout at me as I keep thrusting my cock into Usubeni's pussy with enough force to make her almost cum with each thrust. After a few thrust, I shot my cum inside Usubeni as she screamed my name as she cum along with me. "My turn." Esdese said to us as she pull Usubeni off me as she took Usubeni's place and I'm already pounding her while Usubeni already got took Esdese's former spot and kissing me using my right hand as a replacement of my dick.

"I love you Ragna! I love you! This...this...ah!...maybe...mmm...we...should have most of our sex out in the flesh air...I'm...CUMMING!" Esdese panting and moaning, then scream at me as she cum while I keep on thrusting even though she just cum. "Ah! Keep fucking me Ragna! Fuck both us till midnight!" Esdese shout in pleasure as she follow my pattern, then I grab Usubeni and place her on the ground and put Esdese on top of her as they use both their hands to spread open their pussy wide to me to see with a smile on their.

I chose Usubeni this time as I started pounding her while I finger Esdese's pussy as they start kissing with each other in pleasure while I watch them play with each other breasts as I switch hole every once a while. "I'm about to cum!" I shout at to let them know I'm at my limit. "Shoot it all in me Ragna!" Esdese answer me before Usubeni could, so I did what Esdese told me to. I release all my cum inside Esdese while some of it dripping on Usubeni after I pull my cock out of Esdese's pussy, then I thrust it back into Usubeni's pussy. As we continue having sex most of the as the sound of moaning and scream of pleasure would of been heard in the forest if I didn't place those illusion and silent magic spell around the area.

few hours later*

After a few hours of having sex while I keep on making Esdese and Usubeni cum multiple time after the girls took turn to rest, but after cumming after losing count. We started doing different positions as the girls already cover in cum after wanting try out having the feeling of being cover in it for once instead of just letting it out inside of them. From what I see, they have a big grin on their faces as they sallow the cum in their mouth. "That was amazing, we should do it again tomorrow, or in a little bit of rest so we could go again and maybe a bath first." Usubeni said to everyone as she licks the cum sliding down her stomach.

"There should be a hot spring nearby. Though, I don't think I want to be cover in sperms anymore. Too sticky for my liking." Esdese said to us as she leans on my shoulder as she wipes a bit of cum off her hair as she stand up. "Then Ragna will carry me there!" Usubeni shout excited as she already put my cock back inside her pussy and place both her arms around my neck and her legs wrapping my back while I place both of my hands on her ass as I thrust my cock again.

"Damn it, fine follow me." Esdese said to Usubeni, then to me as she leads us to the hot springs while I carry Usubeni while she doing the job for me as I follow Esdese.

 **(Lemon end.)**

After arriving the hot springs and Esdese took her turn in having sex with me, but while inside the hot springs as Usubeni just wash all the sperms on her body by using the cleaning spell I install in her black ring as she uses it on Esdese as well before we enter the hot springs and after a few more rounds. We stop to enjoy the hot springs.

"So what should do next?" Usubeni ask Esdese and I while she leaning on my right shoulder and Esdese taking my right. "Well, after training the Jaegers tomorrow and go on some mission, then hunt the Night Raid if I feel like it. After the Prime Minister Honest's son, Syura, arrive. We will steal his Teigu and kill him, then we will kill Honest and the king for being so weak to not able to see through what Honest truly is." Esdese explain of what we going to do now.

"Oh yeah! Yours kid, Koyuki said to come back soon. She misses you and Ragna." Usubeni said to Esdese with a little surprise at finding out we already have kids. "Oh! I wonder how little Koyuki is doing at training with Gaia in battle techniques. Too bad I couldn't train her myself, but we're were kinda in a world where beings who could kidnap our kids easily without us knowing if we took our eyes of them just a second." Esdese said to Usubeni as she have a small smile of thinking about our daughter, Koyuki Partas Mercer, our little snow who happen to turn 4 now as she training with Gaia.

"Yeah, she and the other kids appear at the same night when you and Esdese come to this world." Usubeni explain on how she found out about the kids and they're spending their time with mothers right now. "You know; Yang's brat is a handful. She sends a punch at that Enzo fellow through a wall, because he wanted to tease her on being a daddy girl." Usubeni said with a smirk at remember the night of seeing Enzo being punch through the Abyss Auction's wall.

"Little Hina who just a month younger than little Koyuki and surprising she have amazing strength. I wonder how her training going." I said to Usubeni with a thinking look as I feel guilty of leaving behind Esdese, Yang, Weiss and my children behind with Gaia during our time staying in Claire and Serah's world. "She said it fun as she keeps beating up some other kids at the academy with her step sisters, Koyuki." Usubeni said with a little chuckle.

"Too bad Mizuki is just turning 3 this year and won't be able to join with her sister." I said with a sad smile at remember Mizuki, my daughter with Weiss. "Pfft, more like she should be in higher class. That Weiss' kid is more smart than Koyuki and Hina. Hell, she even beat Enzo in chess last night and won some cash to uses. Did you know she carry around kitchen knives with her?" Usubeni ask me with a little curious and surprise mix with amuse.

"Does those kitchen knives look like one Weiss would use to cook?" I ask a little curious. "Yeah, how you know?" Usubeni ask me a little surprise. "Then Mizuki is following Weiss' footsteps in being dangerous even in the kitchen." I said a little amuse. "What? She throws those knives at people?" Usubeni said in a joking tone, but look at me and Esdese with surprise. "Wait? For real?! Huh, I thought it was a little weird when Weiss would sharpen her kitchen knives while glaring at someone."

"I still can't believe you knock me up before Ragna. I like to cause the pain to other not the other way around. I don't think I ever want to get pregnant again. After going through all those mood swing." Esdese said to me as she slaps the back of my head a little annoy, but still have a smile on her face. "I still can't believe you guys already have kids and they're fucking smart! Mostly Mizuki who already trying to learn to use those gemstones like Weiss and so far, I seen her use lightning, which was kinda funny when she saps others for annoying her." Usubeni said to us as she leans her head on my shoulder as we look up at the night sky.

"I think we should return to HQ. I would love to stay here a little longer and maybe have a long passion sex, but we need to be ready tomorrow." Esdese said to both Usubeni and I as she stands up showing off her clear naked body. "How about a quickie before we return?" Usubeni ask Esdese as she already giving me a handjob while looking at Esdese with a grin. "Hmm...alright, may as well, then we could go to sleep." Esdese answer Usubeni's question as we have another passion sex, but just a short one after one round and cleaning ourselves as we return to the palace.

(The Imperial Palace)

"Welcome back! General Esdese and Ragna along with the... **Cough*** Miss..." Wave said to us while looking away from staring at Usubeni's body with a little dust of pink on his cheeks and a smile. "I'm marry." Usubeni said to everyone with a smirk on her face. "What?!" Wave shout in surprise and a little depress. "I find that highly unlikely to be true. Not with that kind of outfit you wearing and it's not even stylish!" Dr. Stylish said to Usubeni with a sneer, but quickly shut his mouth when Usubeni release a little bit of killer intent. "Well, I could see she telling the truth with that ring on her left hand." Bols said to everyone as they could see a white ring on her left ring finger along with a black ring on her middle finger. "I feel something broke inside me..." I heard Wave whisper to himself with a depress expression.

"Anyway, tomorrow we're going have a break and start training the whole night. So make sure you do whatever you need to do tomorrow morning and afternoon. Also get a head start in sleeping, because we'll only stop the training session when sun rise." Esdese said to the Jaegers with a grin at the pale faces, then Esdese lead both Usubeni and I towards her room to sleep for the night.

After entering Esdese's room, I replace the silent spell and alarm spell in case someone is coming near the room. All of us bought out our light cubes from our shadow as they connect together and release a hologram. "Hello? Usubeni! You made it! What took you so long to reply back? And hey Ragna, Esdese." Yang said to us as the hologram show a group of people of Yang with Weiss and Akabeni along with 3 small child of blonde and light blue hair and the youngest have white hair.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Father."

With the middle child, the daughter of Yang and I, Hina Xiao-Long Mercer shouting at me with a big smile on her small face who wearing a black short pant and a white t-shirt and black boot as she have a short hair just around her shoulder, but you could tell they will grow the same as Yang. Then the oldest child, the daughter of Esdese and I, Koyuki Partas Mercer said in a calm tone of voice with a grin on her face who wearing the same thing as Hina, but in all white while her hair is already down to her back, and the last and the youngest child, the daughter of Weiss and I, Mizuki Schnee Mercer who have a blank expression on face, but you could see a small smile on her face. Mizuki is wearing what Weiss used to wear before leaving her and Yang's world, but in a small size and have the same hair style, so it almost like Mizuki is a chibi version of Weiss or mini-Weiss.

"So how everyone time with Gaia and Enzo?" I ask them with a smile. "Boring! All those others kid try to pick on us because we're younger than them, so I beat them up! Huh? I guess it kinda fun now that I think about it with all those fight." Hina said with a proud smile on her face. "Idiot, all muscle and no brain." Mizuki said with a deadpan with a small smirk on her face. "What was that? Want to go chibi?!" Hina shout at Mizuki as she looks ready to tackle Mizuki. "Why do you always call me chibi? Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Oh wait, never mind you're too busy always fighting to even bother to look in a mirror. You're lucky that Mama Yang even took care of your hair every time." Mizuki said with a hint of amuse in her voice.

"Enough, can't you see Dad watching us? You making all of us look bad in front of him. You two should get along and act your age." Koyuki said to both Hina and Mizuki with a frown on her face. "I don't think they figure out they shouldn't even be able to talk like this at their age." I heard Enzo whisper to Yang and Akabeni. "I'm still surprise, that these 3 gain some of Ragna skills. Koyuki have both Esdese's power over ice and Ragna's power over darkness. Hina mostly have Yang's skill along with semblance and have Ragna's recovery burst skill. Very surprising combo. Then there little Mizuki who really have a special skill from both Weiss and Ragna. She already learn how to use tracing, structural grasp and reinforcement, and somehow learn to use alteration, even when Ragna lost the skill, that just a small thing she gain from Ragna. With Weiss' talent controlling over the elements and Ragna's ability of creation magic, but in a lower version where she could create any kind of elements spell...these kids are monsters..." Gaia whisper mostly to herself as she stares at my daughters with a little fear from remembering all the damage they could do at her school, then the paperwork.

I could see Gaia looking very tired from taking care of my daughters, since the girls and I have been getting ready to fight the world, then leave the world. Afterward, we would bring them with us back to Yang and Weiss' world. "I find it interesting of their strength and speed from how they beat you up before." Yang tease Enzo with a smirk at remembering what happen last night. "Hey! Those little devils are pure evil! One second they look little angels, then next when you guys turn around they would attack anything they hate!" Enzo would of keep on ranting, but quickly shut himself when he notices the side glare of all my daughters.

"Anyway, after Esdese and I finish what we need in this world, all of us will go to Yang and Weiss' world." I said to everyone as everyone have a smile. "Really Daddy?! We finally get to go to where Mama and Mother Weiss homeworld is?!" Hina ask me excited, since she want to see what kind of world Yang and Weiss is. "Of course you idiot, didn't Mother tell us over dinner last night? I swear, you mostly pay more attention to the food than listen to anyone beside Father." Mizuki said with a little annoy at her older step sister Hina.

"Hey! You can't just say that. Everyone know how Mother Weiss' cooking is. Heck! Remember on the first day in school during lunch when we just share a bit of Mother Weiss' handmade lunch box. Everyone started bidding to buy our lunch! And you even started making it like an auction!" Hina shout at Mizuki who just look away with a smirk. "You didn't complain about me sharing those moneys we earn from selling just 10% of leftover of our lunch, to buy that new game system you wanted." Mizuki said to Hina who shut up after being remind of having to beg Mizuki to loan her some cash after already eating all her share along with Koyuki, so she had to plead Mizuki, since she eat in a normal speed in a calm manner.

"See! Pure e-v-i-l! They're already started making their own mini Abyss Auction at school to make quick cash." Enzo whisper to Yang to make sure they don't hear what he said. "I'm more surprise at Weiss still cooking and the girls are selling them." Yang said to Enzo wiht a smile. "Hey, if they could already make their own business. I may as well help them and Mizuki is already learning from me on how to cook." Weiss said to Yang as she have a proud smile on her face looking at her daughter with pride.

"Hey, Ragna! Look like you're fine with Esdese and Usubeni over there." Serah said to me with a smile on her face. "Hey, Claire, how is it in a whole different dimension?" I ask Claire on how she feel about being with the family in a different dimension. "Pretty good and the kids are fun to be with. I already getting used to working at Abyss Auction." Claire said to me with a smirk. "More like she literally smash one of the customer through the ground for trying to flirt with her or her sister." Enzo said dryly. "They had it coming for even trying undress me or Serah with their perverted eyes." Claire sneer at Enzo.

"So, it okay if Ragna here see you naked?" Enzo ask with a grin. "He already seen me naked along with Serah after having to heal both us during training and most of the time our clothes been either burnt, cut to pieces, or frozen, then broke into tiny ice pieces. Besides Ragna, I already got used to him seeing me naked along with Serah. It not like he going to rape me or something with his wives around." Claire said with a smirk while Enzo gawk at Claire on what she just said to him.

"By the way, Ragna, Weiss, Claire, Serah and I along with Akabeni are going to train the kids on how to control themselves in case they face future enemies against our family while you 3 finish whatever you need to do in that world." Yang said to me as she blows me an air kiss with a wink as she cut off the connect as the Koyuiki, Hina and Mizuki said their good bye for now to us. "Guess it time for bed after another quickie." Usubeni said to us and without warning already tackle both Esdese and I to the bed as the light cubes already went back inside our shadow as Usubeni 'help' us remove out clothes.

 **Day?: Their Time is Here...**

"Hey, did anyone see where Doctor went? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Seryu said to everyone as she enters the Jaegers' room and took a seat across from me with a thinking look. "No idea, but if I see him. I will let him know you looking for him." I answer Seryu's question and she just give me an innocent smile like she not twists in an insane way. I could feel the twitchy eye from looking at Seryu.

"I'm soooo bored right now..." Usubeni said mostly to herself as she lay her head on the table. "I be right back." I said to everyone as I got and exit the room. "Where you going?" Usubeni ask me. "Going to do something quick. I be right back and if Esdese come here, tell her I be right back." I said to Usubeni as I close the door behind me.

I look around me and I gave a mental command on [Grimoire of Knowledge] to create a phantom blades to my right wrist and hidden gun on the left of my wrist is loaded with a sleep dart instead of a normal dart. **'Assassin Mode. Shadow Stealth.'** I active my yami yami fruit power as my body become a shadow figure as I blend with the shadow of the area and my emotion become void. _'Now where is the Treasury Room...oh there it is...there even...wow...the security really sucks here...'_ I thought to myself dryly at seeing the guards a sleep during duty.

I just walk pass the sleeping guards and enter the treasury room where all the gold and jewels are. I use **Black Hole** with **Kamui** being in the middle as all the gold and jewels and what not are being pull directly into kamui as they enter my inventory.

 **Ding***

 **You have gain 400,000,000 money from all the items been converted!**

 _'Well, I'm surprise that amount of cash I just stole. Usually I only gain this much of money either by hunting the monster in my ID, or during one of my rare time quests.'_ I thought a little surprise as I walk out of the treasury room and when I walk out the guards are finally awake, but I find a sleep dart and reload, then quickly fire again at the last guard as they fell back into their chairs sleeping as the sleep dart burn away like they never been there in the first place. _'Good to know I don't have to worry about someone learning about what hit them. Hmm...I think I should use these sleep dart more often, then just hide their body somewhere unless they annoy me. Well, let hope it a sleep dart...if I use it that is.'_

I cancel out my assassin mode and shadow stealth as I enter the Jaegers' room. "Ragna! Where you go?" Esdese said to me as she hugs me. "Oh I just remember needing to grab something." _'By something, I meant I just stolen the Empire's saving of all their gold and what not.'_ I said to Esdese while telling Esdese and Usubeni through our link. "Oh, well everyone can spend their free time right now, then we return back here tonight." Esdese said to everyone in the room while trying to hold in her laugh along with Usubeni and they almost fail too by the twitch of their grin.

"Now let have a quick match and if any of you guys could land a hit on me in the match tonight training with Ragna will be cancel." Esdese said to everyone while having an excuse to use her balance breaker, to see how powerful it is compare to the Teigu. The Jaegers beside Dr. Stylish who missing, look excited as they rush out the room to a good area for the match.

(Mt. Fake)

As everyone arrive back to the same spot before Esdese pull Usubeni and I to a different took us to a different part of the place to have sex. "Everyone go all out against me and don't worry Ragna and Usubeni will just standby just to make sure the whole place doesn't be destroy by us. Balance Breaker!" Esdese said to everyone as she draws out her long rapier and make a thrust as she shouts, then her whole body burst into light blue flames as she covers in a light blue dragon scale mail with a pair wing like angel glowing white, on the edge of the wing are disk-like glowing white along with the jewel on her armor is white. As Esdese floating just a few feet off the ground looking at the Jaegers.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ITS ALMOST LIKE MY GRAND CHARIOT, BUT EVEN MORE ADVANCE! AND IT HAVE FLIGHT MODE?!" Wave shout at everyone with surprise, but mostly in fear and panic as he stares at Esdese in balance breaker state. "Get ready!" Esdese shout at them as her wing release a white aura and charge at them while creating ice spear in her right hand as she sends out unbelievably fast multiple thrust, creating afterimage various angle around the Jaegers causing them to be even more surprise as each afterimage was incredibly hard to tell the difference from fake to real, but what they didn't know is, that all of them is real and fake at the same time. Bols quickly use his rubicante as he releases a flamethrower at all the afterimage of Esdese's ice spear thrust attacks, but his flames been destroyed easily by freezing them and break them as Esdese stab the frozen flames to pieces.

"This is so unreal!" Wave shout in panic as he already in his grand chariot form and trying to block some of the afterimage thrust, but end up crashing into the ground, creating a small crater and Esdese's afterimage thrust keep on stabbing him and pushing him through the ground while still attacking the other member of Jaegers. "There wasn't any info on Commander Esdese having this kind of Teigu before, or is this her trump card of her Teigu demon's extract?" Run ask mostly to himself as he keep trying to dodge them in midair and just barely dodge most of them, but still end up with countless cuts on his body and blood dripping from his right arm from trying to block Esdese's attacks.

"I-" Seryu was just about to shout about something close to justice, but end up being knock out by Esdese's kneeing her in the stomach, then Esdese grab Seryu's head and smash her into the ground just a few feet next to an unconscious Wave while Esdese is still sending out high speed multiple thrust. Kurome is still blocking all the afterimage thrust, but look like she about passes out from the pushing her body's speed and reflex to the limit right now. Bols end up being knock out after Seryu from not able to defend his back and Esdese just smack the side of Bols' head with her ice spear.

"Commander Esdese! Is it possible for me to give up?!" Run shout at Esdese in fear as he keeps on flying away from Esdese's attacks and when Run notice there no more afterimage of Esdese's ice spear thrust. He let out a sigh of relief, but end up knock unconscious along with everyone when Esdese appear behind and punch him the back his head with her left fist, sending him crashing in the same area where Wave and Seryu is. "Huh? Look like only Kurome here is still...never mind she just unconscious while standing up holding her yatsufusa." Esdese said to everyone who still awake, then Esdese fly towards where Usubeni and I are and her armor broke into ice dust as she lands in my arms as she gives me a hug. "I'm kinda disappointed from this easy spar...at least with the whole family, we would always be on our guard..." Esdese said to us while didn't look like she bother of beating the Jaegers through the ground.

"Well, that some amazing armor you got there Esdese." Usubeni said to with a grin, but not really jealous at all knowing she and Akabeni could keep on getting stronger as their weapons drink up all the blood of their enemies. "Thanks Usubeni, but I'm still kinda rusty in using balance breaker. I haven't use balance breaker in months and need to get used to the extra speed and strength. Good thing I still keep my reflex up to date and only waste around half of my movement." Esdese said to Usubeni as she rub her head on my chest with a smile on her face.

"Let's go watch Doctor fail in killing the Night Raid after we put these guys back in HQ." I said to both Esdese and Usubeni as they nodded at me and all of us carry the unconscious Jaegers back to HQ, then head to where Night Raid's base is.

(Night Raid's Hideout)

"Wow! All of Doctor's minions are sooooooooo...fucking ugly as shit...I think all of them are gay..." Usubeni said to us as she look at the battle between Dr. Stylish and Night Raid while we are above the whole area in the air as we're sitting on top of our light cubes after increasing their size for us to sit. "Well, at least the Night Raid could fight well. Too bad they don't bother to make sure their not being follow and being under attack without warning like right now. The Night Raid is really a disappointment." Esdese said mostly to herself as she lean her head on my left shoulder with Usubeni on my right.

"Ugh, that man with a massive muscle with a pair of large scissors on his back. Just look damn ugly with that big smile of his. Hmm? Oh the brat you told me about in this world where the counterpart Esdese would fell in love with. He look decent in that armor of his. Ah! Its look like their about to kill each other." Usubeni said with a smile as she release just a bit of bloodlust. "Ugh, now that just gross with a increase muscles in his arm and that smile of his." Usubeni said mostly to herself as she lost her smile and the bloodlust is gone as she look at the giant bear man taunting at Tatsumi as he try to grab the Teigu extase back and a Mine appear in her pajama and her Teigu pumpkin.

"Out of all the Teigu out there, I think the pumpkin is the best for soloing against countless enemies as the user being in a high level of danger and the pumpkin would increase its power and range along with being able to switch multiple parts that can be used to modify it power." Esdese thought out loud as she stares at Mine's pumpkin. "Too bad it useless against our family who could just kill her before she could even pull the trigger." Esdese finish her thought with a smirk. As we watch all the battle going on and the all the Night Raid's members gather in one spot and suddenly they all drop on the ground beside Tatsumi. "Look like it poison." I said to Esdese and Usubeni as we continue watching.

Then a shadow figure falling down where the Night Raid's members are. "Hey, it Susanoo." Esdese said excited as she could face a decent opponent. "Huh? That guy have the same name as one of yours technique Ragna?" Usubeni ask in surprise. "Look like it." I answer Usubeni's question. As we watch the Teigu Susanoo fighting the enemies. Then we watch Dr. Stylish inject himself with something as his body expand in a giant size body, but with Dr. Stylish normal size head and bit of his upper body is where the giant size body head should be, then he absorb two of his minions and his body grew again and have a robot right arm with a baby face with a matching head to the giant body, but we could still see Dr. Stylish in the baby face forehead.

In a few minutes of battling, we see everyone attacking Dr. Stylish monster form and the one who kill him was Akame who Tatsumi gave a piggyback ride and threw her at Dr. Stylish, where Akame make a big cut at Dr. Stylish's chest. As the dead Dr. Stylish monster body fell backward and Tatsumi catching Akame in midair.

"I want to test myself against the Night Raid. **Balance Breaker**..." I said to the girls as I active my Murasame's balance breaker from within my soul as my body burst into black flames.

[Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker!]

I charge straight to where the Night Raid are and they notice something above them, but I already crash into the ground causing a small earthquake and made a small crater. "WHAT THE HELL?! DO WE REALLY NEED TO FIGHT AGAIN?!" Leone shout in rage while still on the ground. Without warning Susanoo swing his stave-like weapon with blades protruding from it at my left side.

[REFLECT!]

But, I quickly use reflect, to create a air space field around me and reflect Susanoo's attack back at him, sending him flying. I watch Susanoo did a backflip and land on the ground, but look at me in surprise. "Who the hell is this?!" Mine shout at everyone as she fires a highly concentrated piercing shot at me. I raise my left hand at the Mine's attack and active another Vanishing Dragon's power.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

As I halves Mine's attack 4 time and send the absorbed energy directly into one of my gemstone in my inventory to recharge the mana inside of it. "What?!" Mine shout in shock.

[Battle Aura] activate! Time limit: End of balance breaker state

[Aura Channeling] Target: Arms Time limit: End of balance breaker state

I active two of my aura base skill, as my whole body release a black aura causing everyone to sense it to be stiff a little. "Shit, this isn't good. This guy must have a armor type Teigu like Tatsumi, or maybe it a humanoid Teigu like Susanoo." Najenda said mostly to herself as she stares at me with panic and determine to get everyone out of here before they get kill.

"What should we do now boss?" Leone ask Najenda with worry as she stares at me, but she quickly put both her arms up to block my right claws slashing at her as she grunt in pain, where both her arms have a large cuts on them and dripping blood. I do see the wounds is slowly healing already. "RAAH!" Tatsumi gave out a battlecry and try to stab me with his long spear, but it didn't even make a scratch to my armor, which cause everyone to look at me surprise, but I quickly grab his head and smash him into the ground without letting him react fast enough.

"TATSUMI!" Akame shout in worry as she try to stand up to attack, but end up felling on the ground as the poison from before still haven't been cure yet. ' **Darkness Claw.** ' I active my yami yami fruit as my arms burst into black smoke-like forming sharp claws-like almost like small dagger while releasing a sinister feeling to the area. I dash at the Night Raid as Susanoo appear between me and the other members of Night Raid, where some of are still affected from the poison. Susanoo keep on blocking all my slashes and thrust with his staff, but it look like he losing his speed as I speed up and making sure to slash the same spot before they could completely heal.

 **'Burst Strike!'** I send out a palm strike at Susanoo's chest with a small infuse gura gura fruit through my palm and release a small shockwave right as I make contact to Susanoo's chest, where a small cracks appear on his chest as half of his chest been destroy to pieces. "SUSANOO!" Najenda shout at Susanoo when she saw what just happen to him.

I took a few step forward toward the Night Raid causing them to stiff in fear, but I release my wing and fly up the air and disappear from their sights as I fly next to where Esdese Usubeni are still, then I cancel out my balance breaker and land on the light cubes.

"Well, I guess this battle get good as its can. Let head back and sleep." Esdese said to us as she tap on the light cubes and we flash back to inside Esdese's room, where we left a small light cubes here to act as a anchor to teleport us back. "Now what the real reason you wanted to fight them?" Esdese ask me with a rise eyebrow as she place her hands on her hip. "Okay, you got me. I was mostly trying to see if Mine's pumpkin shots would be a strong as my liquid state mana or gas form." I said with a smile as I put my hands up in surrender. "And is it?" "Not even close, it only 25% of my gas state mana." I said a little disappointed, then we head off to bed. _'Guess I have to rely on my body recharging it own mana, I am not going to use those mana charge gemstone. Got to keep a something as a back up, where I could use the gemstone as a medium to use my skills.'_ I thought to myself as I could feel Esdese and Usubeni hugging my arms.

* * *

 **Omake: The Power of BRICK!**

* * *

"Sooo, how the kids at home?" said guard1 to guard2 who is standing in front of the door to the target to kill as a mission. "Their okay, you should come visit us again. The kids love to spend time with their godfather." said guard2 to guard1 with a cheerful tone. I quickly look around if there any others around and I was just to trace a weapons, but to my shock I can't access my mana. _'What the hell?! They have a magic blocker in this area?! Great, I guess I have to grab something from my inventory to use. Oh wait, this brick would do.'_ I thought a little bitter and I was just about grab a weapon in my inventory to kill the guards, but found a brick next to my feet and pick it up and toss it in the air as it land back in my hand.

I carefully sneak up the guards and I smash the brick against the back of their heads, then they fell down on the ground unconscious. "Huh? The brick didn't broke down. Let see how long this brick will last." I thought out loud as I careful enter the room and see more guards around the room and my target look like their in the bathroom.

I quickly rush to a guard and smash my brick against their back head, then head for the rest of the guards and attacked them with a brick. "What going out there?!" said the target and it look like he coming out of the bathroom. Right as the bathroom door open, I already threw the brick at the target and to my surprise. The target's head been crack up like a smash egg. "Well, I guess the brick-seriously! The brick still in one piece?!" I shout in disbelief as I see the brick cover in blood of the dead target. I walk toward it and pick it up and stare at it in wonder.

"HALT! GAH!" one of the guards rush in the room, but I already threw the brick again and it pierce the guard's chest and pierce the guard behind him, then the next. I rush at them and use the dead guard, that just about to fall down, but I use their body as shield, where countless bullets firing at me. I notice the same brick stuck into the crack wall and I pull it out and to my surprise it could block bullets easy.

"KEEP FIRE!" said the PSICOM soldier as he command the other to keep on shooting me, but I would block one bullet with my brick and send the bullet back to hit the rest of the bullets as they change direction. I throw the brick again at the PSICOM soldier and to my amuse the brick easily kill around 5 soldiers. "WHAT THE HELL?!" said the same PSICOM soldier as I throw the dead guard on the ground as I thrust my right hand in a spear-like at the PSICOM soldier's chest where the heart area is and easily pierce through the heart.

After a few minutes of killing the rest of the soldier with my bare hands and the same brick, that still haven't broke to pieces yet. Then I already exit the building and I feel my control of my mana return as I teleport back to my house. "Hey, Ragna-why you holding a brick?" Weiss ask me in confuse when she see me appear in the dinner room. "Found out this is a amazing brick." I said with amuse in my voice. "Seriously? Here let me see that brick." Weiss said to me as she take the brick and see what the big deal with the brick.

[Observe] Target: brick

 **[Supreme Tier Brick of Might!] - Rank: A - Durability: 5435/10000 - ATK: 3000 (increase attack by 50% with each victims been attacked by this weapon)**

 **Description: The legendary brick of might have been told where a grandmaster bricksmith who gather all rare materials in order to create this deadly weapon. After it been created, the grandmaster bricksmith have die from all the stress of using working on creating this brick without a single rest for a whole week. A few years later, a witch found this brick and end up using it as a paperweight for her magic potion, but end up felling into the magic potion causing it to absorb the magic potion, which happen to be a powerful potion where it increase the user's strength to a unbelievable level. Sadly, the witch already been killed before she could see what happen to her magic potion and the brick was the only thing found when the people raid the witch's house and found this brick, but they just thought it was the crazy witch thinking of using it as a ingredient. After another long years, the brick have been used to build a new building where the witch's house used to be, but after a many years later, the brick been absorbing the mana around the area and have been lost over the years as it absorb the mana around the area.**

 **Effect:**

 **Increase attack by 50% with each victims been hit by it.**

 **Restore durability by letting it absorb the blood of its victim.**

 **Increase the durability max by letting it stay in a high dense area of mana.**

 **Hidden Feature:**

 **?**

 **?**

"I can't seem to figure out what special about this brick. Ragna? What with making that face?" Weiss said to me as she look over the brick and look back at me gawking at the brick with shock. "Hey! Ragna you back! Why are you holding a brick Weiss?" Yang ask a little confuse right now. "Here, Ragna found this during his mission and it look like it special or something. Try to break it and see if it do anything." Weiss said to Yang as she hand over the brick.

"Eh? Well alright. Don't know what this would accomplish." Yang said to Weiss with a shrug as she try to crush the brick with her right hand alone, but to everyone surprise, the brick still didn't break. "Okay, this is some tough brick. Let try to burn it!" Yang said mostly to herself as she active her mera mera fruit through her right hand to see if the brick will melt, but to our surprise again. This time the brick release a phantom shape of a brick in bigger size, but cover in flames.

"This is one good brick." Yang said with surprise as she cancel out her devil fruit. "Let me see that!" Weiss grab the brick from Yang as she try to pour her pika pika fruit into the brick and we see the same thing happen when Yang pour her flames into it, but instead of made of flames, it glowing white. I check the state on the brick again to see what going on.

 **[Supreme Tier Brick of Might!] - Rank: A - Durability: 7625/10000 - ATK: 3000 (increase attack by 50% with each victims been attacked by this weapon)**

 **Description: The legendary brick of might have been told where a grandmaster bricksmith who gather all rare materials in order to create this deadly weapon. After it been created, the grandmaster bricksmith have die from all the stress of using working on creating this brick without a single rest for a whole week. A few years later, a witch found this brick and end up using it as a paperweight for her magic potion, but end up felling into the magic potion causing it to absorb the magic potion, which happen to be a powerful potion where it increase the user's strength to a unbelievable level. Sadly, the witch already been killed before she could see what happen to her magic potion and the brick was the only thing found when the people raid the witch's house and found this brick, but they just thought it was the crazy witch thinking of using it as a ingredient. After another long years, the brick have been used to build a new building where the witch's house used to be, but after a many years later, the brick been absorbing the mana around the area and have been lost over the years as it absorb the mana around the area.**

 **Effect:**

 **Increase attack by 50% with each victims been hit by it.**

 **Restore durability by letting it absorb the blood of its victim.**

 **Increase the durability max by letting it stay in a high dense area of mana.**

 **Hidden Feature:**

 **Create a phantom form floating in a shape of a brick as outside source are infuse with it and will add extra effect depending on the outside source.**

 **Restore durability by infuse with elements into it.**

"This is one really good brick." Yang said with shock in her voice as she stares at the floating light element phantom brick.

* * *

 **Forgot to put up a poll on which avatars should Ragna choose on dual avatar slot. So I will leave the poll up until it's time for Ragna go back to RWBY.**


	37. Chapter 37: Killing Enemies!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Killing Enemies!**

 **Day?: Next Objective? I got nothing...**

"How long will the guy with the Teigu we needed will arrive here?" Usubeni ask Esdese from across the table. Esdese was about to reply, but Run and Bols enter the Jaegers' room. "Commander Esdese, we have finished searching the Doctor's household, but we could not find any definite evidence as to where he disappeared to." Run reported to Esdese. "Several valuable experiment materials and tools were left in the laboratory, so he didn't run away. As I thought, he was killed." Esdese said to everyone in the room, but kept her smirk hidden from knowing what happen already while Usubeni didn't bother to hide her grin.

"Since all of his enhanced soldiers were missing, we think he went into battle and was annihilated by some group, that either have a grudge against him, or was assassinated along with his enhanced soldiers." Bols continue where Run left off. "I see..." Esdese look out the window and turn her back on Run and Bols, so they won't see the sadist smile on her face at the thought of having her turn on facing the Night Raid by herself soon.

After Run and Bols' report, they left the room and continue on their other mission, then Esdese exit the room as well with Usubeni and me following behind her and we see Seryu on the ground cleaning her weapon, that's been built by Dr. Stylish while I see the small dog Teigu next to her. "Is your maintenance all right without stylish?" Esdese ask Seryu with an expressionless as she stares at Seryu.

"It's all right! There were materials left in the lab. Additions and upgrades are impossible, but I should be able to manage maintaining them." Seryu said to us as she turns her head to give her a cheerful smile while closing her eyes, so no one could see the heartbroken in her eyes. "I see." Esdese look at Seryu with a little pity of losing Seryu losing another savior of her.

 **Bang***

I notice Seryu drop her weapon to the ground as tears flow down her cheeks as she looks at us crying. "My parents...and my teacher...and my savior! All of the people important to me are being killed by the enemies." Seryu said to everyone as she hugs herself as her voice started to rise. _'Sorry, but she wasn't getting any pity from me. I been through worse than her.'_ Usubeni sneer at Seryu as she kept her expressionless to make sure no one could see her feeling, but since with the light cubes, we could feel each other easily and Usubeni feeling sad and a little regret along with a happiness when she leans on my right shoulder. _'I got this.'_ Esdese said to us through the link.

"Captain...I'm so frustrated! I want to...I want to hurry and exterminate them!" Seryu in rage while I watch Esdese walk towards Seryu and pull Seryu into a hug. "If you stay with me. I'll grant that wish definitely!" Esdese said with determine, but we could feel her excitement of facing the Night Raid while hugging Seryu. "Captain..." Seryu whisper with happiness. "From now on, I'll watch over you, and have you be a direct subordinate of mine. You more and meet the qualifications." _'Of my counterpart that is. The current me? Not so much...going to need a good devil fruit if you want to be my direct subordinate.'_ Esdese said to Seryu with a smile, but we could hear her thoughts on what she truly thinks.

"Thank you very much. This strength, this life, for justice and the captain." Seryu said to Esdese as she closes her eyes and feel the warmth...or coldness of Esdese's body as she fell to sleep in Esdese's arms. I could sense Wave and Kurome heading to this area and I see Wave look excited for some reason. "Now is that time! Seryu! I've come!" Wave shout towards where Esdese and Seryu is and Esdese is looking at Wave in amuse while Wave look lifeless right now. I watch Kurome place her left hand on his right shoulder, telling him it's okay, you have tried your best.

"I will be right back, I just need to put Seryu in her room." Esdese said to everyone in the area as she picks up Seryu and walk towards Seryu's room. "Hmm? What's wrong with Wave?" I ask Kurome as I notice Wave's lifeless eyes. "He saw General Esdese already cheer Seryu up when he decided to cheer Seryu in the first place. I will be going now. Come on now Wave, I need to restock on my candy." Kurome said to me as she drag Wave's lifeless body with her to go restock on her medicine pills, that just happen to look like a shape of a candy ball.

"Okay, I'm back and now we have to plan on how long Night Raid next mission, then see if Syura will arrive soon...I just remember we were going to have 2 months of waiting..." Esdese said to both Usubeni and me after putting Seryu in her room along with her Teigu, then Esdese just remember it's going to be a month of peaceful time before the Night Raid take action again.

"Guess we could just train while we wait. I still need to train some of my skills, and I need to retrain my unused skills. Gotta keep on using them before I lose my touch." I said to Esdese and Usubeni as crack my neck. "2 months of training? Sure, why not. Too bad we can't use the training room, since Yang, Weiss and Akabeni along with the kids using it while we here." Usubeni said with bitter in her voice while pouting at not able destroy the whole place around her.

"We could always just train at Mt. Fake on working on our instinct and reflex with nothing, but our physical bodies and without any power for 1 month, that is, then the next month we need to adapt the right power to our surroundings and make full use of it." Esdese gave her idea on what we could do for the month of waiting. "I guess we could do that, but if any of us are in danger, we either run like coward or at least take the being down with us." I said to Esdese and Usubeni, where they look at me in amuse, since they already know I could literally drag the person, or beings down with me to death, but I would always revive back to life.

"Then let get our training started! Because I'm bored out of my mind right now! So let's go!" Usubeni said excited as she drags both Esdese and I to Mt. Fake to train for the month while Esdese have already written a note to let the Jaegers know where we going, then right as Usubeni drag us along and pass the Jaegers' room. Esdese quickly throw the note to stick on the door as we exit the Palace.

2 months later*

 **Day?: The Time is Here!**

(Mt. Fake)

"Come on you damn pussy! Give me your best shot!" I shout at the jackaleo, a danger beast possesses big horns that grow from the side of their heads onward, its size is close to a small school bus and have yellow fur and lion-like manes, as well as three red eyes. "What's with that look?! You have 3 eyes, but too blind to even come at me?! Some danger beast you are! My grandma is more of a danger beast than you!" I taunt the jackaleo as it roar at me with rage and charge at me to try to bite my head off, but I dodge to the side of the jackaleo's left side, as the jackaleo pass by me.

 **Crack***

"I got this!" Usubeni shout from above as she lands directly on the jackaleo's back, causing a nasty crack noise, then the jackaleo, let out a painful roar as it try to get Usubeni off it back by charging into random tree and rock around the area. Right as the jackaleo tries to smash Usubeni into a giant rock, Usubeni have already jumped off the jackaleo's back and land on a tree nearby. "Come on, you shitty pussycat! Come to mama! I got something for ya!" Usubeni shout at the jackaleo as it glare at Usubeni with rage.

"That's right, just come closer...and NOW!" Usubeni shout as she did a backflip and land onto the ground as the tree Usubeni was on had been destroy by the jackaleo, but right as before the jackaleo could charge at Usubeni again. Esdese appear just near a hidden place and dash at the jackaleo, then duck under it and Esdese send out 4 palm strike at the jackaleo's stomach, launching it into the air a few meters. Then I got into **Renewal Taekwondo** stance and use **Bo-Bup** to appear just below the fallen jackaleo with my back towards the jackaleo as I use **Spinning Top Kick** , to kick the jackaleo right into its face while turning 360 degrees, sending the jackaleo crashing to the ground, making the ground crack a little.

"Look like we got our morning breakfast!" Usubeni said with a big smile as she run at the half dead jackaleo along with Esdese as they send out a palm strike to the jackaleo's eyes and a hard uppercut, breaking the jackaleo's jaw and destroying its eyes only to leave it third eye only. As the jackaleo roar in pain and rage, but before it could try anything. Esdese already got on top of head and bend a little and look directly into the jackaleo's eyes with her own causing the jackaleo to pause a second, but at that moment of a second. Esdese's small smile change into a big twisted sadist smile as without giving jackaleo a change to do anything.

As Esdese quickly tear out the jackaleo last eye and crush it in her right hand, then did a quick spin of her whole body and send out a spinning kick towards the jackaleo, snapping it neck and instantly killing as its body land on the ground dead. "Did you had to destroy the eyes? I could of use those as bait for fishing out lunch today." Usubeni said to Esdese a little annoying. "We're going back today anyway, so why fish for lunch when we will be having lunch back at the Palace?" Esdese reply to Usubeni who just remember and nodded, then walk right next to the dead jackaleo and grab it head with both hands and rip off it head to make sure it really dead.

[Aura Channeling] deactivated!

[Battle Aura] deactivated!

"Well, time to have some meats!" Usubeni shout excited as she bought out bunch of firewood out of my inventory and Usubeni did a quick snap of a fingers towards the pile of firewood, where a small spark land on the firewood as big fire appear just enough to roast the jackaleo, where I drag the jackaleo's corpse and drop it on fire, then Esdese bought out her light cube. As she send it out and the light cube expand to cover the fire and the jackaleo's corpse, then we waited just a few minutes as Esdese's light cube return back to normal size and went back inside Esdese's shadow as we see a well done jackaleo's meat.

"I still can't believe these little cube could do so many thing!" Usubeni said in awe as she already uses her light cube to rip a piece of jackaleo's meat and started eating. "Save us a lot of time with these. Got to thank Red for making these." I said to Usubeni as I took a bite of jackaleo's meat. "Still want to fight him, but I could still wait." Esdese said with amuse while I could hear Great Red shouting, _**'{Like hell I'm going to face you crazy!}'**_ and other thing.

"Still having problem with ryuha koei sogetsu Ragna?" Esdese ask me as she already eating her 2nd. "Yeah, for some reason I can't active it alone without having to use assassin mode to active it in the first place and it seem I need to active without assassin mode in order to level it up, since the whole month. It stay in level 1 the whole time." I said to Esdese a little bitter. "Pfft, hey at least could still use it, but not fully use everything it give you. I say screw trying to level it up and just use it along with your other skills." Usubeni gave her opinion as she look little annoy as well, when we could figure out how to active this skill. "Maybe it because you don't have a serene heart?" Esdese ask me when she remember I need a clear mind, a silent and serene heart to active the skill.

"Yeah, that maybe the problem, since he won't have a serene heart when most of the time all of us would feel excited most of the time." Usubeni said to Esdese as everyone finish the jackaleo' meat and leaving behind the bones only. "Guess I will train to have a serene heart later. It's time for us to return, the Night Raid should be taking action soon and Syura should be arriving back to the Capital." I said to Esdese and Usubeni as we started walking back to the Palace.

(The Imperial Palace)

"Welcome back General Esdese. Thanks to the Jaegers, criminal activity in and around the capital has been swept away. Perhaps fearing you General, Night Raid hasn't done anything in the last two months. What splendid results." said Emperor Makoto, and next to him is Honest who is currently eating a piece of meat looking at Usubeni a little lust, but wary of her from the Usubeni is smiling at Honest as her next prey to hunt and kill.

"Yes. As soon as we find Night Raid, we will quickly hunt them down as well." Esdese said to Emperor in an emotionless tone while looking at both the Emperor and Honest with cold eyes causing them to feel a little afraid of Esdese right now. "T-T-That g-good to hear." Emperor Makoto said to Esdese with a shaken voice from looking at Esdese's cold eyes staring directly at him as if she looking at his soul. "Anyway, this is good news, but I have to apologize, for I have not found any men for you that meet your specifications. So if the Minster is no good, then how about his son? I think that he would be rather promising." Emperor Makoto give his idea to Esdese with a big smile as he stare pass Esdese to not see her cold eyes.

"Your Majesty, I already found someone on my own." Esdese said to the Emperor as she pointed at me. "Oh? I was wondering who this person was. It nice to meet the person who General Esdese has chosen to be loved. May I know your name?" Emperor Makoto ask me with a smile. "Ragna, it's nice to meet you." I said with a small smile as I release the illusion covering my true eyes as I staring at The Emperor's eyes as it turn into a sharingan just for a split second as he fallen asleep. "Your Excellency?! What wrong?!" Honest ask The Emepror if he was okay while panicking, for Emperor Makoto won't wake up at all, since I place an illusion over him to never wake up even if he was to be torture.

"General Esdese call for help! Why are you just standing there?! Hurry! We need to get Emperor Makoto help!" Honest shout at Esdese as he started to shake Emperor Makoto to try to wake up him, but his eyes still haven't open up at all while Esdese, Usubeni and I just stood there staring at Honest panicking as he tries to wake up Emperor Makoto the best of his ability, which is none.

"Honest...how long have we known each other?" Esdese ask Honest with amuse in her voice as she have a small smile on her face as she narrow her eyes at him. "What that got to do with anything right now?! And you're still here?! Hurry and get help you useless fool!" Honest shout at Esdese with rage as its look like Honest can't think straight right now. "It has been a few years like 2-4 years now?" Esdese ask Honest as her smile grew. "I TOLD-UGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Honest shout at Esdese with fear as he hold where his left arm used to be as his blood is spurting with Honest's face losing color. As he fell to the ground shaken as he tries to back away from us with fear in his eyes.

"Esdese! You traitor! We had a deal!" Honest shout with rage as he tries to stand up, but keep on slipping on his own blood. "But the thing is, there was no deal at all. Remember it was I who keep you safe in your position, and all we did was you asking me for political favors from me while at the same time let me do anything I wanted. Now, I want you dead Honest." Esdese said to Honest with a sadist smile as she froze Honest's left shoulder to stop the bleeding, but Honest gain frostbite as he shout at the sudden coldness.

"Why?! Why are you doing this now?! What did I do to cause you to do this?! Answer me Esdese!" Honest shout in fear and rage as he look at Esdese with killer intent as he bare his teeth at us while his eyes is wide with fill of fear and rage. "That simple, Honest. It's because I'm bored of this place and I'm going to leave this place after destroying everyone I could think of who would try to come after me and I can't have that happen." Esdese said to Honest as she slowly walk towards Honest as she create an ice sword, ready to behead him as she spin her ice sword a few time.

"Wait! You don't have to do this! I promise I won't come after you! You don't have to do this troublesome! I will even give you all the money you want! You can have the Teigu as well! Don't kill me!" Honest shout in fear as he tries to plead Esdese to not kill him as he back away from Esdese as she slowly took her time walking towards him. "Oh, it's not trouble at all." Is the last thing Honest heard before his head was cut off his body and land on the ground as it roll a little, where Honest's face of horror stuck in place.

"Ah, I feel so much better now. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill him, since day 1 when he kept on eating like a pig in front of me." Esdese said to us as she stretches her body as she give us a smile. "That good and all, but what we do with the kid? Do we take him with us or just kill him now?" Usubeni ask Esdese and I as she point at Emperor Makoto still a sleep.

 **'Earth Swamp.'** I cast my earth magic on area where the headless body of Honest and his head, as the ground below them turned into quicksand-like mud, drawing them down into the ground as of just a few meters down, then I change the mud back into its original form before my earth magic been cast on it. "Well, that one way to hide the evidence." Usubeni said to me with a grin.

"Going to save us lots of trouble of hiding the bodies later in the future too." Esdese said with a big smile as she doesn't have to worry about hiding evidence, since I could just bury them deep into the ground easily. "Hmm, we could leave him alone, which allow anyone who see him first, and could do whatever they want with him with a chance of them trying to track down it to us, or we could kill him now to save us some trouble in the future." Esdese answer Usubeni's question before.

"Usually I would go with killing the kid already, but I rather let those who find this kid and try to track us down with assassins. Give me more victims to increase my sword strength along with my body with their blood." Usubeni give her vote on leaving the Emperor Makoto alive. "I really don't care if he live or not to be honest." I gave my vote on the 'I don't care whatever happen' and that leave Esdese to be the tie breaker.

"May as well leave him alive. It would be rather boring here if no one try to come after us, or try to figure out it was us who done the deed." Esdese said to us as she hug my left arm and holding my hand with her own. "Great! Let's get outta here. I'm already getting bored." Usubeni said to us as she walk out of the room with us following behind.

"Esdese-sama!" said the group of 5 soldiers, where they salute to us and greet Esdese with respect and bit of fear, then they continue on their way to where ever they needed to be. "How long do you think they would find what wrong with the kid?" Usubeni ask Esdese on how long till anyone would find what wrong with Emperor Makoto.

"A day? Maybe a week?" "YOUR MAJESTY!" "Or...maybe in a few minutes..." Esdese give her guess to Usubeni's question, but then someone shouted from where the Emperor Makoto is, in a few minutes after we left. "Think they would figure out it was us?" Usubeni ask us a little excited of slaughtering all the people who would come after us. "Nope, because there no evidences that it was us." I answer Usubeni's question with a grin.

As we continue walking in the hallway, then enter the Jaegers' room and when we enter the room. I notice there no one in the room so far. "Look like we the first one here." Usubeni said to us as she look around. "Well, let's go see if there anything else to do before coming back here." I said to the girls as I walk away from the Jaegers' room and walk around the palace to see anything interesting. I look ahead of me and see a female soldier who look like she busy reading a report to something as she crash right into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Dumbass!" said the female soldier as she pick up her report and to my surprise I see a few photos of torture victims. "What ya looking at?! Mind your own damn business!" shouted the female soldier as she walk away as she sneer at me, then without warning a pair of arms pull the female soldiers into a room.

"Was that Esdese?" I ask out loud a little confuse at what just happen. I was just about to walk towards where Esdese is. When all of sudden a large amount of blood splash in front of me and even reach the wall to my right. When I look back to my left. I see Esdese walk out the room with a smile on her face, but cold eyes looking at me and I notice Usubeni have her sword stab into the female dead body and absorbing the blood from the blood.

"Ragna." Esdese said in a cold tone as she place her right hand on my left cheek as she give me small smile, which scare me more than her sadist smile as her eyes are dull. "Yeah?" I said to Esdese without showing fear. "Were you flirting with that girl?" Esdese ask me in a calm tone while she wrap her fingers with my hair. "No." I answer without thinking. "Good, because I don't want to hurt you beside sparring." Esdese whisper to me as she put her arms around my neck and lean close to me as her lip just barely touching my lip and I could feel her breasts on me.

"Are you two going to make out or what? Because if you are, then I want to join too. If not, let's go back to the mountain. I just overheard someone talking about some new breed of danger beast appear around there lately. I'm a little surprise we didn't run into one yet." Usubeni said to us with a grin as she continue walking and Esdese just give me a soft kiss for a second as she move her arms from my neck to my left arm now as she pull me with her to exit the Palace with Usubeni walking in front of us as she swing her butt and I could tell she notice me staring with that smirk on her face as she wink at me. _'My arm is going numb...'_ I thought dryly as we walk inside Esdese's room and we use the teleportation of our light cubes to send us back to Mt' Fake.

With just a few moments, we already arrive on top of a mountain "Hmm?" I stop walking as I look to my right when I notice another soul just appear near us and hidden. "What wrong?" Esdese ask me a little curious while staring where I am, since she know who the person behind the giant rock as she narrow her eyes. "Come out. If you don't, I'll attack." Esdese said to the unknown person as she pull out her rapier and point at the unknown person direction.

Slowly a shadow figure walk out and we could tell the person is a young man wearing hooded jacket and we could see a x-shaped scar on their face. "I thought I hid pretty well, but it look like it's useless against the Empire's Strongest. But for me to run into you. Well, I guess playtime is over for now." said the unknown man. "Seems you know something. We'll escort you to the torture room." Esdese said to the unknown man. "Hmph. Since it's a special occasion. I guess I'll have you three clean up a big toy!" said the unknown man as he pull out a familiar pendant out of his right pocket.

I air tricked in front of him and grab singer's sword from my back with my right hand, then cut off the unknown man's right arm off with the pendant in his now separate left arm. "AGH! DAMN YOU!" shouted the unknown man as he jump back holding where his right arm used to be and trying to stop the bleeding. I grab the separate arm and took the pendant out of its hand and toss the arm behind me like yesterday's trash. I place singer's sword back on my back and infuse mana again to make it stay in place.

[Observe] Target: Pendant

 **[Dimensional Formation: Shambhala] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 8098/10000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: Dimensional Formation: Shambhala is a Support-type Teigu that takes the form of a pendant. This Teigu is capable of spatial manipulation. Its user is granted the ability to teleport people and objects over large distances, using markers placed at the target of the teleportation. There other way to use this Teigu with it spatial manipulation, but all previous users could only use the basic spatial technique of teleport and even then. Most of the previous users could barely use the basic spatial manipulation with all their years of training. This Teigu will lose durability point with each use, but could be restore by using a powerful energy to power it back up.**

 **Teleport: When activated, it create an array, and anything standing over it would be teleported. Need a marker place first before activate.**

"Give that back you scum!" shouted the unknown man. "Do you know who I am?! I am Syura, the son of Prime Minister Honest! You will die for this! I will make sure to-" the unknown man would have kept on ranting, if it wasn't for Usubeni appear next to him and slash across his chest causing blood to spurt as he yell in pain. As he tries to back away again by jumping even fared.

"Damn it! You people are going to wish you were never born!" Syura shout at us in rage as he bare his teeth like a madman. I clap my hand together with the Shambhala in between as I active my [Madness Alchemist] to change the Shambhala's pendant form into a pair of half finger gloves while infusing my liquid mana along with the soul element of spatial to increase the Teigu spatial manipulation even fared. Then I choose soul element of void, where void allow the Teigu use the void as a medium to create marker.

 **[Dimensional Formation: Shambhala Battle Mode] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0 - Core Energy: 100% - Recharge Time: 10% per hour**

 **Description: Dimensional Formation: Shambhala used to be a Support-type Teigu, but an unknown Madness Alchemist their hand on this Teigu and change it very core into a powerful attack-type Teigu takes the form of a pair of half finger gloves. This Teigu is capable of spatial manipulation, but after being remade by an unknown Madness Alchemist who somehow infuse the soul element of spatial to increase the Teigu spatial manipulation in more. This Teigu before being remade, the user is granted the ability to teleport people and objects over large distances, using markers placed at the target of the teleportation, and the users could still use markers, but instead of a physical surface area. They could even place a marker onto the very elements itself. This Teigu will lose durability point with each use, but could be restore by using a powerful energy to power it back up is what would of been before this Teigu was remade. Now, it unbreakable, but in exchange of this. There is a cool down to recharge it core energy source to be able to use it power again.**

 **True Spatial Manipulation: This power allows the user to bend the space itself with their will.**

 **CE cost: 1% per minute (when not using any of the other techniques already install into this Teigu.)**

 **Teleport: When activated, it create an array, and anything standing over it would be teleported. Need a marker place first before activate. The users could repeat this skill without a cost, but could only teleport within 50 meters of the placed marker beforehand.**

 **CE cost: 1% per marker (marker could be place on any surface area even the pure elements itself.)**

 **Compress Marker: This allows the user to create a small marker, where it could be place on a surface area, then when deploy the small marker will increase in size to the normal size of basic marker.**

 **CE cost: 2% per marker**

 **Blink: Allows the user to instantaneously teleport within a 3 meter diameter without a marker, but only in the user's line of sight.**

 **Spatial Rend: When activated, the users would sweep their hand forward and a loud, ear-piercing tearing sound out as a long black scar appear in the air before the user, following the users' hand's movement, warping the atmosphere around the area in a several yard radius with a strong suction force would be released by the black tear in the air.**

 **CE cost: 1% per tear, lasting for only a second (increase second per tear)**

 **Spatial Slash: A swift motion of the finger that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of destruction.**

 **CE cost: 10% per slash**

 **Battle Field: This is the trump card of Shambhala, when the user calls out, "Shambhala, Battle Mode Form!" This will cause the Yin-Yang symbol on both hands to spin for a second, then release a pulse, where the pulse create a tower of sliver energy rings, and using a bit of the core energy to connects them together in rows. They spread out a black energy shielding the rest of the area from view. Snow falls inside this battle field, and those who it falls on have their energy drained by it.**

 **CE cost: 10% per minutes**

After a few seconds has pass, where I finish remaking the Shambhala into a new form. When I look at my hands, I see my Dreadlord's gloves turn into a half finger gloves with Yin-Yang symbol on the back of my hand. _'Well, I finally got my back up weapon to use space skills now. Air trick have really been draining my mana lately in this world and I'm so glad, we decided to grab this Teigu! This Teigu have it own source of energy to use its skills, but a limited of uses before it need to recharge. Meh, I could deal with that.'_ I thought with happiness of having a weapon, that use most of my mana to active.

"I will kill you all! You hear me?! DEAD! I will kill all your family and friends once-UGH!" Syura shout at Usubeni as he keep on dodging her attacks and was just about to keep on ranting, but end up spiting blood out of his mouth after Esdese appear behind him, where she send out a single finger and pierce through Syura's back with a small infuse of her hie hie fruit.

This cause Syura to cough blood, because once Esdese's finger enter his back. Esdese release the small infuse hie hie fruit and manipulate the blood to become into small ice spike, piercing through his other organs. "Damn! I will not die!" Syura shout in rage as he throw a kick behind him. Hoping to hit Esdese, but she side step away from his kick and Esdese throw her own kick towards Syura's left ankle, but with her tip of her heel and stab the side of Syura's left ankle, piercing through the joint made up of three bones causing Syura to scream louder in pain.

"Shut it!" Usubeni shout at Syura as she smash her right elbow through his face, breaking a few of his teeth, where I see a piece of tooth flying out of his mouth. "Ragna, we will take our time with Syura here while you face those two hidden from us." Esdese said to me as she took her time twisting her heel in Syura's broken left ankle, then start with the other ankle and later the other joint while Usubeni is using her sword to absorb the blood of Syura being spilled. Afterward I could see Usubeni already using a healing spell on Syura to continue torturing him.

I look at the direction where the two hidden people who spying us and by their souls moving fared away from here. I could tell they're trying to escape, but I cast **Wind Step** and chase after them while leaving Esdese and Usubeni behind. "Crap! He catching up to us!" said a familiar voice, that happen to be Tatsumi. "Yeah! Yell even louder for him to hear us! That will make sure he doesn't find us! Good going dumbass!" said a different voice, that sound like another male.

"Why are you yelling at me for?! I just letting you know he catching up to us!" Tatsumi shout at his partner. "Well, why-shit!" said the other male, but was cut off when he notice I'm already in front of them, where they have to stop now and face me. I could see it Tatsumi and on his left side is a green hair male with green eyes and have a red goggle on top of his head who name should be Lubbock. _'Guess I get to fight with these two.'_ I thought a little excited of facing Lubbock with his Teigu.

"Tatsumi! Run away and get the others! I will try to stall him as much as I can while you escape!" Lubbock shout at Tatsumi as he release some amount of wire threads from his metallic fingertips and flick his hands at me. As Lubbock's cross tail wires bind me and started to tighten its hold. "But what about you?!" Tatsumi ask Lubbock with worry in his voice. "Don't worry about me and just go! I could barely hold him back! Damn bastard...he slowly walking..." Lubbock shout at Tatsumi with rage as he looks back at me with narrow eyes as he whisper the last part to himself.

I continue walking toward Lubbock and making it look like I'm struggling in his wires. As I watch Tatsumi look at Lubbock in worry and just nodded, then run pass me to get the other Night Raid's members to help Lubbock. "So, how being the husband of the evilest women on the planet?" Lubbock ask me with a smirk while he started to sweat from continue releasing more wires to replace the broken one.

* * *

 **Omake: Counseling Villain: Voldemort from Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Okay! Mizuki could you send in the next person!" I said to my youngest daughter through my light cube. "He on his way, Father, and Mother just called a few minutes ago to tell us, that she making green bean casserole and pork chops tonight." Mizuki inform me as she cut off the connection after telling me. Then the door open and a young man who look distorted in appearance and bald, wearing a black robe as he close the door behind him.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Voldemort." I said to Voldemort as I gesture him to sit the chair in front of me. "It's good to see you as well, Dr. Mercer. Thanks for spending some time with me with your busy schedule and all." Voldemort said to me in polite tone as he sit down on the chair in front of me as he give me a small nod.

"Now, what brings you here today?" I ask Voldemort as I bought out my light cube and turn it into a clipboard ready to type in. "Well, after coming here the first few time and I find it helping me somewhat, and as much I hate to say this, but I need help with my love life." Voldemort said to me and staring at me waiting for my response while I look at him with dull eyes as I type down his answer.

"Okay, have you ever ask someone who already have experience with love?" I ask Voldemort in dull tone as I look at Voldemort with my rinnesharingan full power and place an illusion over my eyes to make sure he doesn't notice, but to my surprise. This was real and not a dream or someone trying to play a trick on me. _'The Dark Lord is asking me? On his love life?! What the hell happen in his world?!'_ I thought in shock while keep my expression stoic without a single moment of change.

Voldemort shook his head and said, "No, I don't think anyone I know would even dare talk to without any fear or would try to either kill me or run away in my sight. Your the only one I could think of who could help me with this problem, since after a few sessions I been here before have help with a few problems already. So, please Dr. Mercer. Could you help me?" Voldemort explain his reason why he came to me instead of someone, well...other than me.

"I see...hmm...well, here the question. What is the reason you want help with your 'love life'?" I ask Voldemort on what made him think about love now, when he always cruel to everyone and kill all non-pureblood and what not.

"Well, there was this boy I wanted to kill, but somehow I got killed instead by the boy I wanted to kill. I been researching on how did the boy overpowered me easily. When I have more experience than him before he even born. After a few years of research and interrogating a few people in hell. I discover two thing, and it was the boy's mother love that save him and the other one is because the boy's mother place a ancient magical spell to protect the boy." Voldemort started to explain his why he wanted my help on his love life. By telling me how he wanted to kill Harry Potter as I type these down.

"And what is the problem? Since, you figure out a few opinion on what gone wrong." I ask Voldemort while I continue typing down his response, then put these data into the trash after I'm done here.

"The problem is, I need you to help me find someone who could truly love me and could do the ancient magical spell on me, since I figure it would even increase my power from what I seen before. But the thing is, I can't seem to find anyone who could truly love me at all." Voldemort finally tell me his real reason on what he needed help with.

"Ever though of asking one of your female Dream Eaters?" I ask Voldemort with a rise eyebrow. "I don't think any of them would love me at all and most of them just follow me, because mainly of fear and not because I want to wipe out non-pureblood." Voldemort quickly deny of thinking of using any of his Dream Eaters to help him.

"Hmm, well you could always try to be nice to a select few female and see how it goes and maybe they would stop fearing you, and maybe the like will become love. Now, I didn't say you have to be nice to all of them. I just said a select few, not all. Just try this first and see how it goes." I try to help Voldemort the best I can and hope there really no female Dream Eaters would really love him. Voldemort just sat there listen to me and was about to refuse, but thought about it and he nodded at me as he stood up.

"Thank you, Dr. Mercer. This help me a lot. Now, I could finally kill that boy! Have a nice day, Dr. Mercer. I need to find one of my supporter." Voldemort said his goodbye as he left the room and close the door behind him. I stare at the door for a few more minutes, then look back on my light cube in clipboard touchscreen form and I tape the file on Voldemort's answer and dump it into the trash like always.

"Okay! Mizuki! Let the next one come in!" I shout to my daughter as I get ready for another session with my next appointment. "Their on way now, Father and after this one we could close the place." Mizuki said to me. After a few minutes later the door open and a huge, burly, green-shelled koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. Have bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. Sports two small horns, many spikes on their shell with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along their tail.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Bowser." I said to Bowser, the main antagonist from the Mario series. "Thanks for seeing me again, Dr. Mercer. I just need some help." Bowser said to me as he sit onto the giant chair in front me, that used to be a same size as my chair I'm in, but I use a bit of mana to increase its size. "Now, what brings you here today?" I begin the session with Bowser.

* * *

 **So far on the votes on Dual Avatar:**

 **1st Place: Shiba Tatsuya**

 **2nd Place: Add**

 **Tie for 3rd Place: Male Gunner and Ichijou Masaki**

 **Tie for Last Place: Male Slayer and Raven**


	38. Chapter 38: Who Live? Who Die?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Who Live? Who Die?**

 **Day?: Next Objective? I got nothing... Part 2**

"Hey! We don't need to do anything we would regret now do we?" Lubbock try to stall by talking to me. I could see the Lubbock sweat as he keeps on replacing the broken wire threads, since my singer's sword is still on my back and the blade would cut these wires easily, even if Lubbock place more wires an extra layer together, but the first layer and the layer after that would still be cut. No matter how many layers of wires there is. The singer's sword would always cut through.

[Terror Chain] activate!

I quietly active my [Terror Chain] behind Lubbock who is too bothered asking me questions non-stop, but to my surprise. Before my chains could bind Lubbock, countless wires tear them apart. "Whew, I don't what you did, but those chains of yours won't do anything against me, since it looks like it very weak." Lubbock gloat at me with a smirk on his face, but slowly his face gotten serious as more chains keep on coming after him, but being torn apart by his cross tail's wires.

"Hey...you're one of the Night Raid?" I ask Lubbock in monotone as I continue walking toward him while keeping an expressionless face. "Now, what gave you that kind of idea?" Lubbock ask me in a joking tone, but I could see him sweating even more when I ask him. "So, you are one. That's good to know. I'm sure Esdese would love to know all the things you got in your head." I said to Lubbock as I release a little bit of mana to burst out of my bind and use **Wind Step** to appear behind Lubbock with my singer's sword in my right hand ready to cut his left arm off, but before I could, a katana block my slash.

Even though the person blocks my attack, I still manage to draw blood from Lubbock by piercing through his left shoulder with my [Gae Bolg]. During the time I use wind step to appear behind Lubbock. I notice a few souls appear in the area already and quickly grab [Gae Bolg] from my inventory with my left hand. Ready to send out a sneak attack.

"GAH!" Lubbock shout in pain as he jumps forward to get his shoulder out of [Gae Bolg]. "Lubbock! You okay there?! I got everyone who could help us right now!" Tatsumi shout at Lubbock in worry while I face the one who block my attack. A young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. Another Night Raid along with the kid from the tournament and a humanoid Teigu." I said to the Night Raid in a monotone and keep the grin from appearing.

 _'Seriously? How the hell they appear so fast? I mean Tatsumi just ran off like a few minutes! Is their HQ near here or something? Seriously! Unless they were nearby like just a few meters away. **{Maybe they have some Teigu to give them ride?}** Maybe...think Esdese will get off my back from this morning about that female soldier if I bring her back a few Night Raid? **{Depend, do you want her to stop trying to hurt you and at the same time want to spend even more time in pleasure after you give her the Night Raid, or do you want her to just give you a small kiss on the lip for the present, then take a while for her to torture them?}** I take the first option. **{I figure you would pick that now after quitting doing assassinate mission. Yeah, just bring one or more Night Raid's member should do it. You should try to get that humanoid Teigu though.}** Guess I could get a good work out.'_ I said to Great Red as I trace 4 [Gae Bolg] above me in midair while using the mana around the area to keep them floating and control with just a thought.

"What kind of Teigu is that?!" Tatsumi shout in panic as he looks at the floating red spear around me aiming at each of them. I send out a single mental command on one of the [Gae Bolg] to pierce Tatsumi, but Susanoo block the attack with his stave and continue on parrying with it while Akame and I exchange blows with blows, slash to thrust. "Eliminate." Akame said to me in a cold tone when she saw at the corner of her eyes when Lubbock been pierce by 2 [Gae Bolg] at his left leg and right shoulder. Making him out of the battle and I would of kill Lubbock, but Tatsumi uses his incursio to smack the [Gae Bolg] away from sending the death blow to Lubbock.

"You're dead for hurting my friend!" Tatsumi shout at me as he charges at me while Akame and I are still delivering blows to block with each other. "Tatsumi! Don't! Go help Lubbock! You're no match for him!" Akame shout at Tatsumi in fear of him being killed by me. Without warning I trace another [Gae Bolg], but just a little higher in the sky and command it to descend right about when Tatsumi pause for a second.

"AAAHHH!" Tatsumi cried in pain as [Gae Bolg] pierce through his incursio armor, but only his side being pierced by the surprise attack. "Tatsumi!" Akame shout in concern as she speeds up her attacks on me in order to help Tatsumi's injury before he bleed to death. "I got this!" Susanoo shout to Akame as he already pulls out [Gae Bolg] from Lubbock leg and shoulder, but he has already ended up unconscious from being shocked, since I even use my own mana to infuse high electrical current into those [Gae Bolg]. To make sure they would be paralysis while taking even more damage from not able to be healed from the damage inflicted by [Gae Bolg], but They probably could just be sealed up temporary with something unless they could destroy [Gae Bolg]. They will never be at full strength in their whole life.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask Akame as I kick her stomach and send her crashing into the tree, when she try to make me move away from the others. I quickly rush at Susanoo before he could try to take [Gae Bolg] out of Tatsumi, who look about to pass out soon. "Your opponent is me!" Akame shout from behind me, then I spin the [Gae Bolg], in my left hand, behind as I hit the side of Akame's murasame to change its course to the ground instead of my back.

Then I use Renewal Taekwondo: Spinning Top Kick, as I kick Akame's face while turning 360 degrees to my left and at the same time blocking Susanoo's sneak attack with my singer's sword, then I use the [Gae Bolg] in my hand and smashed Akame's left side of her waist before she send flew a few feet away from my kick and change her course right into Tatsumi causing both of them crashing into a tree with Tatsumi scream even more pain with [Gae Bolg] piercing all the way of his side.

I give a mental command to all the [Gae Bolg] around the area to float behind me and be ready to strike. "Damn it, we need to get out of here. This guy is too strong for us. He at least at Esdese's level." Lubbock said while breathing a little harder after he woke up a few minutes during my warm up with Akame. "No. He seem more to be above Esdese's level. Look at him. He doesn't even have a single injury on him. Not even his clothes have been damaged either and at the same time he already took down two of us with those floating red spear while he was just messing around with me." Akame growl in a little rage, but kept her emotions in check as she explains to Lubbock, that I'm stronger than Esdese.

"Then what- **cough*** " Lubbock was about to ask Akame, but I cut him off, when I trace another [Gae Bolg] behind the Night Raid and inflict another wound on Lubbock as he cough a mouthful of blood and just ready to die. "Lubbock!" Akame shout in worry as she grabs [Gae Bolg] and pull it out of Lubbock's back and tries to cover the wound by using Lubbock's green jacket, but Lubbock just stop Akame as he shook his head with a sad smile on his face.

"Susanoo...grab Tatsumi along with Akame and get out of here...tell Ms. Najenda I love her...and hopes she reach her goal...go...I will have my last battle here and try to bring this bastard with me to hell!" Lubbock shout in rage as he charges at me while creating a spear form made out of his thread, but from the look of it. I could see him using his trump card already, Realm-Cutting Thread, the cross tail's trump card. A stronger type of thread which look like it superior to his regular thread.

"Lubbock!" Akame and Tatsumi shout at Lubbock in fear and grief while Susanoo have already grabbed both of them as he escape from this area. "Come on! Your opponent is me! Let see if you could take this!" Lubbock shout at me as he throw his spear thread at me, but it never reaches me as I command the [Gae Bolg] behind me to block Lubbock's spear thread attack. Sadly, to my surprise the [Gae Bolg] behind him won't move from their spot and when I look the corner of my eye and notice a few wire threads binding all of them in the air and my body been bound again.

"Heh, you think I was just lazing around while you were facing Akame? Now, die!" Lubbock said to me when he notices my surprise expression as he throw another spear thread already. Right as the two spear threads about to reach me.

[Crystal Palace of Reflection] active x2

I created 2 small mirrors of crystal that is in front of me and send the two spear threads back toward Lubbock, who have a shocked expression on his face as he use more of his threads to change his two spear threads course a little to his side instead, because of the extra speed add, when it been reflected by my crystal mirrors. "What the hell?! You got to me kidding me! How many Teigu could you uses?!" Lubbock shout at me in rage as he creates an ax thread in his right hand and swing it right at my head.

I release another burst of mana to get out of my binding and swing singer's sword against his ax thread, when they made contact. Only Lubbock's ax thread was destroyed without any effort and I use the crystal mirror to reflect Lubbock right back at me as I send a thrust with [Gae Bolg] as a faint, since Lubbock sends out more wire threads wrapping his wounds already and his forearm as well ready to block my thrust, but I spin [Gae Bolg] to hit the side of Lubbock's left hand instead and knocking him out. I gave the command on the [Gae Bolg] that inflict the damage on Lubbock with the curse to be dispelled, then I dismiss the floating [Gae Bolg] and send the one in my hand back into my inventory as I place singer's sword on my back. Afterward, I use **Diarahan** to heal all the injury on his body while I take his cross tail Teigu for my uses and I even search his body for any hidden threads and even his mouth as well.

To my surprise, there are a few threads in his mouth and by the look of it. It's the realm-cutting thread as well, so I took those as well after washing them with the water I create with my own mana to clean them as I put the Teigu in my inventory and I even restore the used threads by using trace. I pick Lubbock and place him over my right shoulder as I use **Wind Step** to head back where Esdese and Usubeni is. Right as I phase out of the area. I notice a few souls already appear in my view as they look at me in shock and to their fear. I disappear from their sights as they scream out Lubbock name.

"Hey! Ragna, you're back. Oh? Who's the guy on your shoulder?" Usubeni ask me in curious from her spot sitting on a rock with Esdese next to her. Esdese leaning on her hand, looking at the moon and when I appear. Esdese have a loving smile on her face when she sees me and her smile grew even more when she notice Lubbock on my shoulder. "A Night Raid already? You shouldn't have!" Esdese answer Usubeni's question for me as she walks towards me as I lay Lubbock on the ground as Esdese look at him while planning what to do with him.

"Hmm? What are you doing Ragna?" Usubeni ask me when she notices me taking out Lubbock's Teigu cross tail. "Oh, just figuring out which daughter of mine should get this Teigu." I answer Usubeni's question as I look at the Teigu in my hand. "Give it to Mizuki, I could see her using those easily." Usubeni give her opinion as she wraps her arms around my neck from behind me and look like she want a piggyback ride. So, I decided why not and started carrying her now as Usubeni give me a big smile.

"Hmm? I think maybe an hour or two is all I need to get everything we want from him." Esdese said to us as she drags Lubbock by his collar and walking towards us with a grin on her face. "I'm guessing we are going to fight the Night Raid today?" Usubeni ask Esdese from my back. "Probably, unless they changed location again like last time." Esdese answer Usubeni's question.

"Well, let's go back to your place then. Ragna and I could spend some quality time together." Usubeni said to Esdese as she started pressing her breasts onto my back while running her right hand through my hair and at the same time giving me small kisses on my neck and cheek.

"Hmmm. I could either spend time with you two, or torture the Night Raid to death. I will torture him later." Esdese said mostly to herself as she active the light cubes to send us back to Esdese's room and Esdese called out Wave and Run to take Lubbock to the torture chamber. "Wow! Commander Esdese! You have already captured a Night Raid!" Run said with awe as he looks at the unconscious Lubbock on the ground.

"He's right, Captain, how did you capture a Night Raid so fast?" Wave asks Esdese a little curious as he pokes Lubbock to see if he awake or not. "I found him on my walk with my lover. Now, take him to the torture chamber. I have some business I need to take care of." Esdese said to both Wave and Run as they salute to Esdese in respect and carry Lubbock to the torture chamber to be ready for Esdese to work her magic on him.

Esdese nodded at them, then close the door and look back at us with a lustful smile. "Now, how about we spend a little bit of time together closer?" Esdese said to me with eyes fill with lust as she started to kiss me. "Hey! Get in bed! I rather not do it on the ground if possible!" Usubeni shout at us from Esdese's bed.

2 hours later*

"Sorry I'm late. Had something _urgent_ to do." Esdese said to both Wave and Run as we enter the torture chamber. I look around the place and see a few spots have dried up blood on them. "It's no problem at all Captain! I shall go help the others who need help with something." Wave said to everyone as he walks away from the area to see if any other Jaegers' members need help. "And I got this book I have been dying to read, since I got it. Have a good day Commander Esdese." Run said to Esdese as he walk away from the area and took the opposite direction of Wave took.

"I will be outside if you need me. Usubeni here could help you Esdese with healing magic with that white ring I gave her." I said to Esdese and she just nodded already looking over her tools. Right as I was about to exit the room, Usubeni grab my left hand and place something in my hand, that kinda soft. "Take care of that for me. I will like to have it back once we done here." Usubeni said to me as she gives me a wink and gently push me out of the room. When I look what in my hand and to my surprise. It's Usubeni's pantie and it dripping wet. "Usubeni isn't wearing any pantie..." I thought out loud in a whisper tone and a little blush on my face as I place the pantie in my pocket while looking around to see if anyone saw me, or else I would of killed someone.

 _'Soooo...how was your day? **{Eh? Seriously? You're that bored? Well, I guess I could tell you some of the new special features I added to the light cubes.}** Oh? What are they?'_ I ask Great Red a little curious at what else the light cubes could do. _' **{They can shoot a laser beam now!}** Eh? Don't they do that already? **{Yeah, but this one you can merge it with other powers instead of just firing a single element.}** Huh? So, I could shoot a laser beam made of deadly poison? **{Yes, but it will take time to charge up.}** Anything else is new?'_ I ask Great Red if there are any more new features beside having the ability to adapt to our every need.

 _ **'{Remember how, I ask you to let me study your mana shield before you exchange it?}** Yeah? **{I finally made my own version. Sadly, this one is a one time perfect meat shield. Unlike your former mana shield. This one could only put up a limit of 5 layers and any kind of attacks. Even weak one, will destroy it, but on the bright side. Even a planet destroys technique is sent at you. The 1 perfect meat shield will take the damage in your place no matter how long the attack last. Until the attack stop, the perfect meat shield will stay up.}** That's pretty good and bad at the same time. Still good though. **{It's a backup shield to be honest. Not really perfect for multiple attacks unless they hit the shield at the same time, then it destroys easily.}'**_ Great Red informs me on the new shield the light cubes could release now.

Then I notice someone walking toward my direction and I couldn't figure out who until they got closer and just a few seconds I see Bols, but the weird thing is, that his body is just even more pale to me. "Hey, Ragna. Could you help me with something?" Bols asks me as he walk towards me. "Sure. What you need help with?" I ask Bols as with a small smile and Bols place his right arm on my left shoulder, but before he could I place my left hand just above his heart and my phantom blade release it blade, then pierce through his heart as the blade stab into the wall behind him.

"Why?" Bols asks me in confuse as he was about to fall to the ground, but I quickly took singer's sword off my back and try to cut Bols in half. Sadly, he did a backflip to escape my attack. "How did you know?" Bols said to me, but soon his appearance change into a different form as a slim man around his 20s with black hair, black eyes and wearing what look like a brown robe. _'Look like someone have a device to make a disguise with illusion, but too bad I could see through it. Even though I can't see the person inside the disguise with the bright light covering them.'_ I thought to myself as I narrow my eyes at the young man.

"You would like to know that, huh? Sorry, but I'm not like those others, people who explain their techniques. Who are you?" I ask the unknown men who try to attack me in Bols' form. _'Why the hell is [Observe] not working on this guy?! Stupid thing!'_ I thought with a little bitter while keeping my expression stoic.

"Kukukuku! Well, it's nice to meet you. The one who has the powers of both creation and destruction. You could call me Knight. I am from the Hero clan and I would like you to come with me back to my clan's world to meet someone important." Knight said to me as he lowers his head a little in a bow gesture to me with a big smirk on his face, but when I notice he looks to the door where Esdese and Usubeni are. I could see the lust in his eyes.

"And what if I said no?" I ask Knight with narrow eyes as I release a little bit of killer intent. "Kukukukuku...I think you got misunderstood something. It's wasn't a request. It an order, either I bring you back with you willing to follow me, or..." Knight pulls out a sword from under his brown robe and a dagger, then said, "I have to knock you out by force!" Knight charge at me with his sword from the right already aiming at my left leg and the dagger aiming to pierce my left shoulder.

I block his sword with singer's sword, that longer than Knight's sword and use the handle to hit the tip of the dagger causing Knight to lose his grip on it, but before I could grab it. Knight quickly grabs the dagger in reverse grip and try to stab my arm in front of him. Sadly, I didn't give him the chance as I kick him in the stomach. Forcing him to take a few steps back to hold his stomach in pain a little, glaring at me with eyes filled with hatred.

"You're going to regret that move, Mercer!" Knight growl at me as his body glow green a little and he disappears in my sight, but I quickly bend backward just barely missing Knight's sword thrust. I place my left hand on the ground and send out a faint kick to his stomach again, and he took my bait, when he tries to stab my right leg for trying to kick him. "Think you could trick me twice-SHIT!" Knight was about to brag, but I use the flat side of his dagger to place my foot on, then use it to make me spin to my left and with singer's sword almost reaching Knight's neck, but his escape by jumping back a little as he curses at me.

"Bastard! You're really getting on my nerve!" Knight shouts at me in rage as he throws his dagger at me, but I counter it with another phantom blade from my right one, then I grab the blade in the air with my left hand and use [Reinforcement] on it to breaking point. Then I throw it at Knight as the blade almost about to explode. Knight who notices the glowing crack on the phantom blade. Quickly move his head to the side as the phantom blade passes his head and hit the wall behind him. When the phantom blade made contact with the wall. It blows up the wall and started to crumble.

I use **Wind Step** to appear in front of him while using **Gleaming Fang** with singer's sword as the medium as a darkness serpent-like energy trail behind singer's sword. As I cut Knight in half from the side, then Ouroboros opens its mouth to eat Knight's soul and one of the Hero clan members has died. **'Earth Swamp.'** I quickly bury the dead body deep into the ground, then use [Madness Alchemist] to fix the area.

"Hey, Ragna! We're done-what the hell did we miss?" Usubeni call out to me as she exit the torture chamber with Esdese following behind and she notice the blood on the ground along with singer's sword dripping with blood of its victim. "Found out there a Hero clan, that happen to be in a different world like us and look like they have the ability to cross world too, but from what his soul inside Ouroboros could tell me. They could only send out 1-6 members of their clan only and can't sustain the gate open unless the members they send out. Either finish their mission they been given or fail the mission, that could lead to their death like right now." I explain to Esdese and Usubeni on what I just learn a few second ago from looking into memory of Knight.

To my surprise, the Hero clan don't even give their members own name, but instead the name of rank and class along with the color of their hair and eyes. The one I just killed was a Battle Knight class in Lower Spirit rank who specialize in complete offense instead of defense. "Damn, I wish I could let my sword drain his blood, but oh well you can't have everything at once. Anyway, anything else we need to know about their clan?" Usubeni ask me as Esdese close the door of the torture chamber.

"Well, there is a class and rank system. They really don't have a name and they take their class, rank, color of their hair and eyes as their name. The one I just killed was Battle Knight, Lower Spirit, Black hair and eyes. From what else I could tell, his name should be Black Battle Spirit Knight." I said a little confused as I scratch the back of my head.

"Weird name, but who cares. What the class and rank?" Esdese ask me as she tilt her head a little to the side as her hat shadow her eyes. "The class, I can't tell what all of them is, since there many different kinds, but the rank is always the same. From the lowest to the highest. Mortal, Spirit, Earth, Heaven, Demigod, God, Highgod and the last is Overlord with a tier in those ranks as well. Lower, Middle and Upper. That's what I got so far, but from the last second of getting the information from the soul. There hasn't been a God rank yet, only a few Demigod that only just lower tier, and their kinda around a few thousand or so years." I inform all I could get from Knight's soul before his memory disappear like the rest of the soul rest in my Murasame and Ouroboros.

"Interesting. Look like we have other worlder to fight as we cross different new world now." Esdese said to me with excitement from the sadist smile on her face. "Wait, then was the Hero's group from the last world we came from the Hero clan world?" Usubeni ask in confuse. "I guess? But then why do they have names?" I ask mostly myself in confuse.

"Maybe they pick random names to make sure others don't know about them belong to the Hero clan?" Esdese give her theory on maybe the Hero's group from Final Fantasy XIII was from the Hero clan world. "Could be, it's not like matter right now. Anyway, from what Esdese and I got from that Night Raid. We learn some of their plans, but the location to their HQ is abandoned now, since we got that guy back in the room." Usubeni said to me about what she and Esdese gain from tortures Lubbock.

"Is he still alive?" I ask a little curiously, since I know he would try to keep some information to his death if he have to. "No, we can't risk him dying on us. When he could have some information we could need, since we couldn't come up with any other questions to ask him." Esdese shook her head on Lubbock not being dead yet, as she explains her reason not to kill him just yet.

"I see, well, we should get some rest for now and wait for the Night Raid to come to the Empire to assassinate someone." I said to both Esdese and Usubeni as I walk toward Esdese's room. "I could get some sleep right about now." Usubeni said to me as she stretches her stiff back. "By the way, you could give me back my pantie back in Esdese's room, or just throw it in your inventory as we have another quick round before sleep." Usubeni said to me as she hugs my right arm while placing my right hand between her legs, that just happen to be wet.

"Usubeni, next time keep your pantie on. I rather not have people notice us in public doing that. Plus, you should have told me before. So, I could get Ragna to hold onto mine to use..." Esdese said to Usubeni as she hugs my left arm and laid her head on my shoulder as we enter Esdese's room.

few days later*

 **Day?: Success or Failure?!**

(Romari)

After a few days doing what we needed, then we head east and arrive at Romari for a quick stop after a few days of traveling. Then after looking around the place a little and meet up back at a fountain in the middle of Romari. "Well, from what I learn. Najenda is continuing east, and Akame is moving south. Their party's been witnessed splitting into two groups after coming here." Esdese reading what's on her clipboard says. As we finished our lunch already, while resting near a fountain. "If you go east, you'll come upon Kyoroch, where the headquarters for The Path of Peace is located. If you keep going south, you'll find cities that support the rebels. In any case, this is suspicious." Bols gives his opinion to everyone.

"If we hurry, we can quickly catch up with them. Let's go!" Wave said to Esdese excited. "No can do." Usubeni reject Wave's idea of chasing after the Night Raid. "Night Raid's members are criminals from the capital. Since the wanted posters haven't circulated to the local regions, they were seen and tracked, and on top of that, they were witnessed splitting into two groups. Isn't this too convenient?" Esdese ask everyone as she looks over the report.

"Yes, I think there's a high probability of this being a trap." Run answer Esdese's question as he gives his input. "What's their reason for standing out on purpose?" Bols asks everyone a little curious. "They're probably trying to lure us out from the capital right now and maybe even try to attack one of us alone with no backup." Usubeni give her theory, since this almost happen to her before, but mostly having to keep on fighting by herself.

"Najenda is like that. She fights calmly with a burning heart." Esdese said with a small smile, but her eyes show she ready for the battle that's to come. "So that means it's dangerous to give chase." Wave said mostly to himself as he got into a thinking pose.

"No, we won't waste this opportunity. Night Raid, who've been cleverly hiding themselves until now, has neatly revealed themselves. We'll prepare for their trap, and then destroy them all without leaving a trace behind. Seryu, Ran, and I will follow Najenda. Kurome, Wave and Bols, you three chase Akame. Ragna and Usubeni will be returning back to the Capital just in case another Night Raid's member try to rescue their member. Be aware of your surroundings at all times, and I don't care if you have to retreat because the enemy's waiting for you with overwhelming numbers. We might be on the offense here, but I'm not telling you to do a suicide attack, after all. They are the final rats who oppose the Capital. Chase them down and finish them, without fail!" Esdese said to everyone.

"ROGER!" All the Jaegers' members shouts to Esdese, then Esdese give me a quick kiss on the lip as she took off to east. "Well, guess we could spend a little time here, then go back to the Capital." I said to Usubeni and my answer was Usubeni hugging my right arm dragging me around the place with a big smile on her face. "Come on then, I want to spend more time with my so call husband." Usubeni said to me as she tighten her hug.

few hours later*

After a few hours has passed, Usubeni and I had spent time together as we walk around town. Looking around the streets, where people place up a spot to sell their items. Even though we don't really need anything from them. So we decided to return the capital, but on the way back to the capital instead of using the light cubes. I have noticed a few souls been following us for a while now.

"What's wrong Ragna?" Usubeni ask me from behind me as we continue riding the horse toward the Capital. "We're being followed." I answer Usubeni's question and I could tell she didn't even need to look back to see them from the way lean closer to me as she took my phantom blade off my right wrist and place onto her. "I got this, just tell me when they get closer." Usubeni said to me while getting use to the phantom blade weights.

 **Bang* Boom***

"Okay, get ready Usubeni. The people who following us are getting closer by the minute." I said to Usubeni. "Got it." Usubeni replied to me, then without warning I could feel Usubeni changing her position and fire the phantom blade, which I already charge up to with the mana in the air to make it into a bomb. So once Usubeni fired, I heard a someone shouted in surprise, then a small explosion.

"Two dead and three more still alive." Usubeni inform me as I created another phantom blade in my right hand and hand it to Usubeni behind me. By the notice behind me, Usubeni has already loaded the phantom blade and fire again behind us. "Damn, they are catching up and I just barely hit the person." Usubeni scowl at the miss and I gave him another phantom blade as she loaded and aim at the people.

"Okay! I got at least one more. The other two retreated. By the way, I'm keeping this. It's really nice hidden weapon." Usubeni said to me as she grabs the one on my left this time and place it on her own wrist. "I will make more ammo and another variant for you to use them. You will just need to grab it from my inventory whenever you need it." I said to Usubeni, since it looks like she is going into assassin route now.

few hours later*

(Capital)

After making sure there was no one following us on the way back to the Capital. I made the horse goes to the forest, then I use the [Marker] inside Esdese's room to teleport both Usubeni and I back to Esdese's room by using Shambhala while leaving the horse to the wild. "I think we should just go face those Night Raid. I just remember it was south where they are right now." I said to Usubeni when it hit me just now as I remember this is where the Night Raid try to kill Bols and Kurome.

"Let's go then!" Usubeni shout excited as she grabs my right hand as I active the [Marker] on Kurome to teleport to her location.

(Southern Regions: Unknown Mountain)

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

[Bairong Fist] 35MP = 35% Chi

"Ragna? Usubeni? How you two get here or appear here?" Kurome ask in surprise as we appear in front of her and it look like she sitting on a rock. "Just your backup. I will help Bols and Usubeni will go after the sniper." I said to both Usubeni and Kurome who both nodded at me. I dismiss singer's sword and started using a bit of Chi to boost my speed and power.

I release 10% Chi to appear in front of Akame who look at me in shock and a little fear in her eyes, then I use **Kaiser Fist** with 5% release and send out a quick right jab at Akame, where she place the flat side of her murasame in front of her as my first made contact onto the surface of Akame's blade and blow her a few meters away. "Akame! Bastard!" Leone shout in worry for Akame as she charge at me with her one arm in rage.

I release another 10% Chi to appear behind Leone and send a left palm strike with my last 5% Chi on contact to cause internal injury instead of sending her flying. As Leone cough blood and did a back spin kick at me, but I duck under her kick and use **Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle** on her leg to cause other internal damage by using my left index finger to strike her leg and she release a scream in pain while still trying to attack me with her right arm.

 **'Room. Counter Shock.'** I create a spherical space around Leone and I for just a few second and release a strong electrical surge through my right hand, then send a palm strike. Sending Leone flying across the area and crash next to Najenda who is glaring at me with killer intent. "Ragna?!" Bols shout in surprise as he fires more fireballs at the Night Raid, but they keep dodging.

"Go to Kurome's location and stay close to her. It's better to stay together than fight the Night Raid alone. Well, beside me that is." I said to Bols, then I throw a smoke bomb at the ground as a grayish smoke screen appears in the area. "What the hell?!" Leone shout in surprise. "Hurry up and get out of there! Akame deal with him!" Najenda shout at Leone, then order Akame to stop me from attacking the others.

I sidestep to Akame's right side and grab her right hand with her murasame in it, right as she try swinging at me. Akame look at me in surprise at the change of speed than compare to the last time. As she time my attack just little too late and before she knew it. I kneed in Akame's stomach, causing her to cough a little, then I put a little pressure on Akame's right hand, causing her to loose her grip, but that all I needed as I took her Teigu right out of her hand as she look at surprise and in horror of losing her weapon.

I was just about place an illusion on Akame, but Leone tries to punch me in the face. I quickly jump away, but still kept Akame's murasame in my left hand. "Damn it! He has Akame's murasame!" Leone shout to Najenda in panic, since it look like Akame is there main attacker.

I toss Akame's murasame in the air causing everyone to look at the Teigu in midair. As I send out a **Venomous Bite** , where I send Ouroboros to wrap around Leone, before she could escape, with chains of Ouroboros, then the serpent bite Leone as it injects a poison, which cause Leone to fall to the ground from losing the control of both her legs.

"Leone!" Najenda shout in panic as she fires her metal fist at me as it detach from her right arm, but still connected with a metal wire. I punch the metal fist with my own with the fist infuse with the last 5% Chi and to my surprise the metal fist wasn't destroyed at all while trying to force me to move away from them. I notice Akame already catch her Teigu from midair already and ready to attack me again.

[Creation Magic]:

Time Formation: area of effect factor + stop effect factor + center user factor + pulse dome form + pause all technique till spell over factor + durabilty 1 second unless increase mana input factor = Absolute Delay

 **'Absolute Delay!'** I cast out my new time spell, where everyone around me pause for a single second just enough time for me active another skill.

[Deathgod Domain] activated!

As my body release a purple flame-like around me as everyone could feel my murderous aura and could feel the pressure on them. "Is this guy really human?" Najenda ask mostly herself as she looks at me with fear and I could see the sweat forming on her. "We need to retreat." Akame said to her leader as her expression shows she calm, but by the sweat forming on her forehead and the way her hands are gripping her Teigu even tighter as she stood in front of Najenda with her murasame pointing at me.

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 4!**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 5!**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 6!**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 7!**

 _'Damn, look like I won't be able to level it up 10 now, since it's getting a little harder to level up now. Or maybe it depends on who the opponent? Maybe the numbers of who has being affected?'_ I thought about how [Deathgod Domain] level up, since it already reaches level 7.

"Ragna! Before you attack. Could I ask Akame one question?" Bols quickly ask me before I could do anything while I could tell he a little shaken and flinch, when I look at him.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

"Fine." I said to Bols as I step aside, but I could tell the Akame, Leone and Najenda are still on their guard and I could see Leone still trying to get out of Ouroboros's bind with just her arm alone. I snap my fingers, then Ouroboros chains disappear, causing Leone to yelp in surprise and to my surprise, she was able to stand up, but a little shaken. _'Look like her body heal is better than I thought.'_ I secretly praise Leone's Teigu.

"Akame, why did you join the Revolutionary Army? If you had stayed our ally, you would've been a heartening presence." Bols ask Akame a little curious about what her answer is. Akame hit her chest softly with her left hand and said, "It's because my heart decided that joining the Revolutionary Army is what it want. I walk the path that I believe in and not follow the Empire like a mindless drone ever again!" Akame shout her answer to Bols' question even if she still a little shaken and looking at me with wary.

"That's an easy to understand answer. Thank you. I'm glad there are people like you out there who could truly follow what their heart want, but to burn you along with that belief is my job!" Bols shout at Akame as he aims his Teigu at Akame's direction with Leone and Najenda behind her. "Now just one second Bols. I think we should give them a chance to leave this place without us hunting them. I would like to make a deal with them." I stop Bols from burning them alive.

"But, Commander Esdese would want us to kill the Night Raid." Bols tries to reason with me, but I just shook my head at him. "Don't worry, Esdese would understand if I explain her my reason for this and why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to regroup with Kurome?!" I shout at Bols, who flinch again as he quickly run off to Kurome's location. I look back at the 3 Night Raid's members who didn't even bother to chase after Bols, since they know I would easily kill them if they do.

"Now, since he is gone. How about I introduce myself-" "Ragna The Destroyer, we already know your name." Najenda cut me off as she glare at me. "Hmm...shouldn't of known that a former general could easily find out my name easily, or maybe it's because you found my name from Leone who gone to that tournament, that Esdese sponsor." I praise Najenda a little with a smirk on my face as I look at them.

"Get on with the deal you wanted to tell us!" Leone shout at me with rage as she bares her fangs at me. "You really need to calm down there kitty or no milk for you later." I mock Leone who looks like she forgot what I did to her before as she was about to pounce at me, but Najenda and Akame stop her from doing a reckless action. _'Now, that I think about. Why haven't killed them already. Oh yeah...killing girls have always left a bad taste in my mouth. Oh well, most of the time Esdese and sometime Claire would kill them off before I found out.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, here the deal. Ah! Forgot one more thing!" I was about to tell them my deal, but I quickly trace multiple [Gae Bolg] behind me and pierces through Susanoo who was about to sneak attack me, but end up pierced by multiple [Gae Bolg]. I gave a mental command to keep Susanoo stay in one place and most of the [Gae Bolg] pierces a few of Susanoo's joints to stop him from moving a little.

"Susanoo! Damn it!" Najenda shout in panic as it looks like they were counting on Susanoo to take me out in a sneak attack. "Now, that wasn't very nice. So...how about I tell you my deal?" I said to Najenda with a small smile as I release the illusion under my eyes, causing them to look at me even more fear of seeing my true eyes with the sharingan showing.

* * *

 **Omake: The Excalibur!**

* * *

"Okay! Where the hell are we?!" Yang shout in rage as we continue walking through a cave we found in some dimension we came across to train my daughters on working together as a team. "I think we should of gone to that dimension with a bunch of weird metal creatures." Hina said with a pout as she crosses her arms against her chest. "You mean those akuma? We're going to that world later." Mizuki said to Hina as she let out a sigh at the lack of patience her older step-sister have.

"Hey, Weiss. Did you figure out which dimension we enter?" Yang asks Weiss as we continue walking through the cave with Esdese walking aside looking around in case of an enemy ambush us. "Kind of, but not sure just yet. Maybe we should of bring Akabeni with us. She has been studying on tracking and traps along with magic." Weiss said to Yang as she reading her book.

"Man...I wish Usubeni would come with us..." Yang said a little depress, since Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire and Serah stayed behind to watch over the Abyss Auction with Enzo and Gaia. "You know, I still wonder why Mom Esdese would freeze the water." Hina said a little curious as we walk on a frozen path. "Because Mom doesn't feel like having her feet being wet too long and that this isn't the beach either." Koyuki reply to Hina in her Esdese place.

"I'm more glad Mom Esdese did, because I would have to swim the whole time." Mizuki said a little annoy from still being small. "Chibi..." Hina whisper, but Mizuki heard her by the way she glares at Hina. "Hina, stop teasing your little sister." Weiss said to Hina as she continues reading her book while holding my left hand with right hand to make sure she don't get lost and because she like holding my hand.

Then a tiny female figure, that look like a fairy with the pair of wing she have as she flying in front of us. "Hi!" said the tiny female fairy. "A fairy! Look Daddy! A real fairy!" Hina shout excited as she looks at me while pointing at the fairy. "Hey, is there any treasure in this cave or monster to fight?" Koyuki asks the fairy in a polite tone. The fairy didn't say anything, but she look at the side with a sneer on her face and without a word she flies away.

"Rude much?" Yang asks a little surprise and a little anger at the fairy for not even replying to her step-daughter's question. "Not all beings, we come across would be nice and even they do. Most of them end up dead for trying to trick us to steal our stuff or trying to kill us when our guards down." Esdese said to Yang and reminding her what happen before on the way here.

"Yeah, you're right." Yang said to Esdese as we continue walking through the cave path and we end up in an open area with a golden sword stab through ground ready to be pulled out. "Where have I seen this before?" I thought out loud and narrow my eyes at the golden sword that look very familiar to somewhere.

"Look! I pulled it out!" Hina shout excited as she broke my trace of thoughts. "I think you should put it back Hina. We don't know if the sword is cursed or not." Mizuki said to Hina as she looks at the golden sword with wary. "I agree with Mizuki. Hina put it back in the ground." Koyuki said to Hina as she creates an ice sword in case of a fight about to begin.

"Ragna...doesn't that sword look kind of familiar?" Esdese said to me with a little venom in her voice as she glares at the golden sword in Hina's hand. "Welcome, young ones." said an unknown male voice causing everyone to be on guards, then the golden sword in Hina's hand started to glow, causing her to yelp in surprise as she throw the golden sword away as she put her fists up to punch, but the golden sword just floats in the air while glowing even more.

"Forgive the belated salutations. I am Excalibur!" said the unknown male voice coming from the golden sword, which call itself Excalibur. "Oh no..." I said in despair as a bright golden flash appears, blinding everyone in surprise to some of us shout in surprise. After the light faded away a new figure appear in the same area, where we are.

"H-How incredibly...lame." Hina said mostly to herself as we look at a thing, that has a prominent upturned snort, while the remainder of its small white body display slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit. With a white top hat that nearly equals him in height and a similarly colored shirt with a frilled ruff, worn under a white jacket and have a cane in his left hand.

"Are you sure you're the Holy Sword? Because Daddy here has an Excalibur and it doesn't look like you at all." Hina asks Excalibur in confuse and disappointed at finding out, that the golden sword is really Excalibur from Soul Eater from what she remember watching the show in her free time.

"Then, if I might ask, where the so call Excalibur?!" Excalibur shout at Hina as he points his cane near Hina's face. I point my [Excalibur] at the Excalibur's neck as I narrow my eyes at him. "Fool! Do you think this puny sword is the same league as me?!" Excalibur shout in rage as he looks at my [Excalibur] with disgust, which piss me off a little.

"You know what-"

"Fool!"

"Hey! I'm-"

"Fool!"

"You wanna-!"

"Fool!"

"Die!"

"Fool!" Excalibur taunts Hina as she charge right at him with her fist rise to smash him through the ground, but Excalibur trip her with his cane by pulling her left leg with his cane. "You're dead!" Koyuki shout at Excalibur as she throws a few ice senbon at Excalibur, but he blocks them with his cane. Sadly, he didn't notice Mizuki appear behind him and stab him in the back of both Excalibur's shoulders with her two kitchen knives.

"GAH! FOOL! You dare injure me?! The Excalibur!" Excalibur shot in rage as he active his Madness of Anger causes everyone to feel a little danger. I use **Wind Step** to appear behind Excalibur with Murasame in my left hand and [Excalibur] in my right as I try to cut Excalibur's head off, but Excalibur uses one of his abilities to teleport away from my sneak attack.

I air trick behind him again and try to pierce his body with Murasame and he was surprised of seeing me appear behind him again, but quickly teleported again. Sadly, for him I knew he would teleport again, so I already got the girls to stand near the wall of the cave to see where Excalibur will appear next, where they could attack him with their long-range attacks.

few hours later*

This keeps on going for a few hours with me teleporting behind or side to cut him with either Murasame or [Excalibur] and some time together, but Excalibur would escape by teleport just barely. "Fool! Fool! Fool! FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! EVERYONE OF YOU ARE A FOOL!" Excalibur shout in angry as he tries to attack us with his holy explosion, but either Weiss or I would block it before he could cause an explosion, then he tries to use his use one of his variant technique with his cane to attack one of us from afar. Too bad I use one of Murasame's abilities to counter his spatial attacks.

"FOOL! I grew bored of this! I shall take my leave now! Fool the lots of you!" Excalibur shout at us as he teleport away from this area. "That was the worst fight I ever been in my whole lifetime." Esdese said in a deadpan as she dismiss most of her icicles and ice sword in her hands. "Now, I know why you frown most of the time when you see Dad use his Excalibur." Koyuki said to Mizuki who been twitchy a few times and the one who tries to kill Excalibur multiple time with a cold angry expression on her face with countless number of times on almost killing Excalibur.

"Let's get out of here already. I rather not stay and wait for that thing! There no way that thing could be called Excalibur!" Weiss growl in rage as she stomp on the ground, making a small crater as she release a burst of holy energy. "Well, I learn to never judge a good looking sword, that could be amazing, because I may end up with a stupid thing." Hina said mostly to herself as she follows Weiss to the exit route of this place.

* * *

 **So far on the votes on Dual Avatar:**

 **1st Place: Add (I'm surprised this one took the lead!)**

 **2nd Place:** **Shiba Tatsuya (Still possible on getting first place. Who knows, but for not it's in second place.)**

 **Tie for 3rd Place: Male Gunner and Ichijou Masaki (Not many votes...)**

 **Tie for Last Place: Male Slayer and Raven (This one don't even have votes!)**


	39. Chapter 39: No Mercy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: No Mercy!**

 **Day?: Success or Failure?! Part 2**

"What's the deal then?" Najenda almost growl at me as she looks at me then at Susanoo still stuck to the ground with multiple [Gae Bolg] blocking his movement. "Easy! Akame will have to stay here and the rest of you can leave. I promise you no one shall chase after you." I said to Najenda with a smile and I could feel the killer intent being release from Leone and Najenda while Akame narrow her eyes at me.

"No deal!" Leone shout at me as try to charge at me, but too bad for her, that her body isn't healed in the correct way as she fall on the ground. "Go." Akame said to Leone and Najenda without turning back to look at them. "Akame?" Leone asks Akame in confuse. "Leone...don't worry about me. I will stay back. Get everyone out of here. I will be okay." Akame said to Leone as she took her head and give Leone a small smile.

I just nodded with a smile as I narrow my eyes at them. I snap my fingers as the [Gae Bolg] piercing Susanoo disappear as he stood up glaring at me while his wounds already healing. Najenda who seen this took her chance as she shouts, "Susanoo! As your master, I authorize the use of the 'Trump Card'!"

"Understood." Susanoo accept Najenda order as he place his finger tip together with each other. "Susanoo! Use your Trump Card to beat this guy! If you can't, just stall him as much as you can!" Najenda order Susanoo in panic, when she notices me looking at her with killer intent. "Why the hell is he waiting for? Does he have that much confidence in winning against a Teigu's trump card?" Leone asks in confuse as she notice I'm just waiting, for Susanoo to charge up enough to use his trump card.

"Magatama manifestation." Susanoo called out as I could see the life energy of Najenda being drained into Susanoo core as it turn black while his top cloth burst into rags and a giant metal disk appear on his back. As his hair whitens, his horns turn black. Susanoo summon a very long transparent sword, which look like being created by the stored life energy inside his magatama. Susanoo swing his sword at me by trying to cut me in half from the side.

 **'Lightning Release: Shadow Clone.'** I active my yami yami fruit and convert my liquid mana into a lightning element, then merge them together to create a shadow clone infusing with lightning. During those 6 years in Final Fantasy XIII, I have finally created my own version of shadow clone and this one doesn't even pop in one hit, but instead of just disappearing like the basic clone jutsu. My shadow clone could still do physical hit like a shadow clone and if I infuse it with different elements. They should have different effects when they destroyed.

Right as I create the lightning clone, I quickly air tricked away from the area, but in my place is the already formed lightning clone and everyone couldn't tell I change my place with a clone already. As I left my lightning clone behind while I arrive on a cliff watching below. I notice an explosion happen to my right and sense Bols' soul walking away from the area slowly.

 _'Crap! I remember this part where he dies!'_ I thought to myself as I remember this is where Bols would die. I use **Wind Step** for a short burst and long range instead of using air trick, since air trick is mostly just for short distances only. I appear at small forest, and I notice a small girl crying with Bols trying to cheer her up. Right as I was about to attack. It was too late as Bols been pierce through the back of his neck.

I watch Chelsea change back to her original form as she walk towards a tree and laid her back on it. **'Diarahan.'** I cast out my healing spell toward Bols as a green bullet hit Bols' body as it glow green a little. Chelsea, who notices this panic as she look at my direction. When she laid her eyes on me. I could see the fear in her eyes as she runs away as fast she could while taking out her Teigu to disguise herself in a hurry.

 **'Kamui.'** I silently place a [Marker] on Chelsea's headphone without her noticing by using kamui for long distance. "Run. Run as fast you can little Night Raid. I shall let you live today. So, run. Run before I change my mind." I said to Chelsea, while I kept one kamui following above her head. As I use the kamui as a medium to talk to her without being next to her in person. When Chelsea heard my voice, I could see her broke in cold sweat as she increases her speed, then she changes into a cat right after she enter the forest.

After I sense Chelsea's soul going towards to the other Night Raid and to my amuse. They still haven't even lay a single attack on my lightning clone. I air tricked in front of Bols, who still on the ground. "Oi! Wake up. This isn't a good place to sleep you know." I said to Bols as I softy kick his head, but even with just a soft kick. Bols roll on the ground holding his head in pain while shouting in pain.

I watch Bols rolling a few more time, when I had enough of wasting time. I smack his head again with my hand this time. "Ow! Ragna? Are you dead too? Poor Commander Esdese...she just found someone to love. Huh? This place looks exactly like the forest I was in before I got killed. I guess this is my personal hell of never able to leave this place and never able to see my wife and daughter..." Bols asks me if I was dead, then started thinking out his thoughts out loud.

"Idiot! You're not dead! Is this how you repay me for saving your life?! Asking me if I was dead! Bols hurry up already. We need to regroup with Usubeni and Kurome." I said to Bols as I started walking toward where Usubeni is. _'Hey, Usubeni. You okay over there?'_ I ask Usubeni through the link. _'Yeah. I'm fine. I'm with Kurome right now. The sniper escapes me by keep on shooting at me and some armor guy with a cape carry her off before I could test out any long-range spell.'_ Usubeni reply back to me as she explain what happen to her and already with Kurome. _'Oh yeah, Ragna you better hurry to my location. I need someone to guard me while I heal Kurome's body before she die from whatever drugs she took.'_

 _'I'm on my way. Just don't move where you are right. I got Bols coming with me.'_ I said to Usubeni as I cut off the link. "Uh. Ragna? Could I ask you something?" Bols asks me a little confuse and curious. "Sure." I answer Bols as I give a mental command to my lightning clone to blow up before Chelsea reach the area and give everyone in the Night Raid thinking I die just now by committed suicide or confuse them even more.

"How am I alive right now? I know there some Teigu out there, that could heal me back to health like using Dr. Stylish's Teigu, but we never did recover Dr. Stylish's Teigu and I don't see how you could heal me this quickly." Bols asks me on how I healed him back to full health while we continue walking towards Usubeni's location. "Let just say I have something that could act like a Teigu and recreate my own version to heal you. Come on, no time like wasting now." I said to Bols as we reach the other side small forest, where we see Usubeni standing next to Kurome and a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes while wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face.

"Ragna! You made it. Okay, you and Bols will watch the area along with Kurome's puppet while I start healing her." Usubeni said everyone as the white ring on her left hand started to release a white mist around it. As she laid her left hand on Kurome's head, then Kurome's body started to release a white mist as well. "Wait, did you even practice how to use a healing spell?" I ask Usubeni when it hit me, that Usubeni only gain the white and black ring just a few days ago.

"Of course! Been practicing during Esdese's torture session. Great way to practice the holy art when you have a victim always has wounds." Usubeni said with pride in her voice as she puff her chest out causing her breasts to bounce a little. Usubeni, who notice my stare, winked at me, then continue healing Kurome. "I think we should grab your family Bols and leave the Empire. You don't have your Teigu anymore. Plus, you already know the hidden side of the Empire already. You may as well grab your family and leave this place to somewhere else." I said to Bols as I look at the night sky.

"But the thing is. Where would my family and I go? The only place we live so far was in the Empire. Where could we go without any danger in our life?" Bols asks me in a whisper tone while lowing his head in depression. "Hmm...are you any good with selling things?" I ask Bols out of the blue. "Huh? Well, before I join the Empire. I was a chef and if I didn't join the Empire. I would open a restaurant. I already got some experience in selling stuff already." Bols answer my question a little confusing at my question.

"Good, then you can help my wife with her restaurant and help my cousin with his store. Your daughter could be friend with my daughters." I said to Bols as I look at him as he look at me in surprise. "You already have a daughter? Wait, as in daughters in plural? Esdese took someone's husband?! And one with kids already?!" Bols asks in shock and Kurome who overheard this was shock as well.

"Wait a second...Esdese brought you to us before, then on the next day. There Usubeni who came out of nowhere and she has already married as well...Usubeni is your wife?! How Esdese didn't find out about this?! Wait! This is Commander Esdese we're talking about. She would always figure out most people's secrets. So in this case...Esdese already knew about Usubeni and your marriage and still want to be with you. Then this mean Esdese doesn't mind marrying someone who is already married?!" Bols cried in shock at figuring out that Usubeni and I are already married to each other.

Kurome, who still listens to what Bols is saying. Look at Usubeni in shock and surprise while Usubeni just smirk at Kurome as she finish healing her. "By the way, Ragna here already married with 5 girls and that included Esdese and me. He even have 3 daughters. The oldest one is the daughter between Ragna and Esdese." Usubeni reveal the not so hidden truths to Kurome and Bols as her smirk grew, when she see the shocked expression on both their face.

"H-H-How?! How is this possible?! From my whole time being in the Empire. I never heard Commander Esdese being married already or have a kid before! So how?!" Bols asks Usubeni in shock still. "Just wait till we meet up with Esdese later. You could ask Esdese then." Usubeni said to Bols while not bothering to answer his question or Kurome's questions on how her body being fully healed.

"And Bols. When I ask you before. I will have you and your family stay with my cousin and maybe get you a living place next to the store." I said to Bols as I notice the sun rising. "Come on, we need to leave now." I said to everyone as I start walking away from the area with everyone following behind me. As we continue our to Kyoroch's Headquarters, but not right after we pick up Wave who needed to be healed and Usubeni had that evil smirk on her face. When she broke a few of Wave's bones to heal in the correct way.

Afterward, I use **Magic Transportation** to send him to his family while Great Red is already getting Enzo to receive Bols and his family back to where the others are. Where Yang and Serah welcome them with a big smile, but the rest is still having their guards up around Bols just in case. _'Now, where can I find a clown to kill?'_ I thought to myself a little annoy from remembering about what happen to Bols' family before.

few days later*

 **Day?: Kill or Be Killed?**

(Kyoroch: Way of Peace HQ)

On our way towards Kyoroch, we ran into some danger beasts and bandits, but a few traced [Gae Bolg] to the hearts and heads did the trick. Kurome kept on looking at Usubeni as she had that look of discovering her long lost older sister and smile often. When Usubeni would give Kurome a few extra meats of our meals, since Usubeni wanted Kurome to grow more. Kurome would look away shyly as she took a small bite on the meats Usubeni gave her and Usubeni would smirk at this.

After a few days later, we meet up with Esdese and Seryu, then we continue our way towards Kyoroch. Then we arrive at Kyoroch, where we find some people welcoming us, since Esdese already made a fake mission to send us here to guard Bolic who is the target of Night Raid. As we enter the area where Bolic current welcoming party for us. So we decided to dress up a little before we enter the place.

"This is just plain awful. I seriously don't like wearing clothes like these." Wave said to everyone as try to adjust his suit to make him feel more comfortable. I notice Wave is wearing a black suit and white shirt while Run on the other hand. Is wearing the opposite color of Wave's suit. I see Kurome wearing a red dress looking at Usubeni like a little puppy ready for a treat.

"Or rather, it feels like me and dresses just shouldn't go together." Seryu said to everyone as she looks at the current clothes, she wearing while holding Coro, her Teigu, with her left arm. "It looks good on you, Seryu." Run tries to praise Seryu on her dress. "But if I'm like this, I won't be able to carry out justice when the time comes!" Seryu whine a little, then we heard a curtain being move and we see Esdese in her dress.

"Well, it's a welcoming party. So relax and enjoy yourselves. There might be some interesting entertainment." Esdese said to Seryu as she holds my left hand with her own right hand. "Looking good there Esdese." Usubeni said to Esdese as she walks next to her. I see Usubeni wearing a white dress that would match with Run's white suit.

"Thank you, Usubeni. Ragna. How come you're not wearing a suit? Well, a normal suit that is. Your current outfit does look like your ready for a high class party and a battle at the same time." Esdese said to me as Esdese and everyone could see I didn't bother to change at all and kept wearing my Ciel's Dreadlord outfit. "Man, he lucky to be wearing that kind of outfit. At least he readies for a battle anytime with that kind of outfit. I mean seriously! Just remove the throwing knives he always on his hip just ready to be thrown and you have a nice outfit for a nice party." Wave complains a little while pointing out my outfit.

 _'Well, not all my weapons are removed. I have a few smoke bomb ready to be use and throwing knives along with a few [Markers] around the area just for a quick escape.'_ I thought to myself when Wave pointed out that I remove my throwing knives, which are from my [Soul Collector], since they could easily become a flying explosive with how much souls being stored inside of it.

"Who care, let's go already. I want this to be done already. I may not care of whatever I wear, but I rather wear my normal clothes than this. This dress just a little too tight for my taste." Usubeni said to everyone as she hates the current dress she wearing. Then everyone enters the party room.

"My...I've been feeling threatened recently, so I asked the Minister to send reinforcements skilled in combat, but to think that Esdese, said to be the strongest in the Empire would come. There is nothing more reassuring than this!" Bols said to us while petting a female head, that looking at us with dull eyes. I could see a few young women licking his feet as well.

 _'I'm going to kill this guy whenever I have the chance.'_ Weiss sends her thought to us out of the blue causing Esdese, Usubeni and I to be surprised, but didn't change our expression. _'Weiss? What do you mean kill this guy? Or the important question is. Are you in my world right now?'_ Esdese ask Weiss a little confuse and surprise still. _'Wanted to come check your world, Esdese and I'm just a few miles away from your current location. I even see a few people on one of the roof, that look like those Night Raid you told me before. I left Yang, Claire, Serah, and Serah behind to watch over the kids. Plus, I wanted to spend more time with Ragna. I miss the feeling, when we hug each other.'_ Weiss said to Esdese while explaining her reason coming to Esdese's world.

 _'Well, at least we got someone to watch our back now. If this place goes into a war zone.'_ Usubeni said to everyone as she narrow her eyes at Bolic, when he looks at Usubeni with lustful eyes and licking his lip. _'Should I attack the Night Raid? But just enough to knock them out. I really don't feel like killing unless I have to.'_ Weiss said to Esdese. _'No, not yet. Just keep on watching them. Let me know if they are up to something.'_ Esdese reply back to Weiss as she cut off the connect.

"There have been reports already that Night Raid's infiltrating the area. Until they're caught, we'll borrow a room." Esdese said to Bolic. "Of course. Hehehehe...I doubt you'll be bored in my mansion." Bolic said to Esdese as he gives us permission to use a room while the male and female around him look at us with a few blushes on their cheeks, when Bolic said the last part.

" **Sigh*** I have no interest at all in those weaklings. However, I would like to meet the ones who have been spying on us from above the ceiling." Esdese said to Bolic as she looks up at the ceiling with a smirk. "As expected, you noticed their presence." Bolic praise Esdese as he snaps his fingers to call out the one above us to come out.

Four figures drop from the ground and land in front of us. I notice there are four of them. Two are male and the other two are female. Starting from the right to left. The first male is a large man with a muscled build. His hair is long and braided into two long strands at the bottom. His eyes are fully black sclera. _'Ibara...I really don't want to show my true eyes now...really don't want people to see both of us look like we're friend. I should really kill him for having his eyes almost like mine.'_ I thought a little darkly as I narrow my eyes at him for a few second, then look at the next person on his right.

The next one is the female, she has black hair and that look like she wears clothes similar to those of a shrine maiden, with loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage. This cause Esdese narrow her eyes at this person causing the said person to blush while panting a little from seeing Esdese glaring at her, but end up blushing even more when she notice my glance. _'Okay...Suzuka is one major masochist girl...'_ I thought to myself while making sure I didn't send these thoughts to the girls.

The second male is a large man with a heavily muscled build, similar to Ibara. He has a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He has a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows. _'Okay...I think I found Gai and Lee's long lost cousin or something...'_ I thought with a deadpan, when I look at Sten.

Then there the last person in their group and female. A short girl with a petite build almost like Weiss before she changes her age and gain a new look. The girl hair is blonde and styled in a pigtail. She has green eyes and her skin are considerably tanned while displaying a bikini top to show her breasts to everyone, which cause Esdese to release a little killer intent after stop glaring at Suzuka and laid her eyes on Mez.

"Who are these guys?" Wave ask in confuse and surprise. "The Empire let me borrow them. They are the ones who helped me control the church, the very face of violence, the Four Rakshasa Demons." Bolic answer Wave's question of who these people are.

"Oh...I was wondering why I hadn't seen them in the Capital. So they've been here the whole time." Esdese said to Bolic with a small smile on her face while narrow her eyes at the Four Rakshasa Demons. "Now that you are here, General, these demons doesn't have to be devoted to protecting me. They can be used for offensives now." Bolic said to Esdese with a big smile on his face.

"Wait a second, please! Fighting Night Raid without using Imperial Arms is impossible-" Seryu said to Bolic, but was cut off when Ibara appear behind her with left hand ready to slice her head off. Sadly, for him I use **Air Pressure** , by clapping my hands together to generate a wave of air pressure that aim to knock Ibara unconscious. This would usually would have knocked him off balance, but I infuse my own liquid mana a little in air pressure to boost its power.

"Wow! Some demon he is! I must say. This is really disappointing to me. Just from a single clap and he already unconscious. Very disappointed in this guy. I have seen a demon before and this guy being called a demon is an insult to them!" I taunt Bolic and the rest of the Four Rakshasa Demons who are narrowing their eyes at me.

"Maybe we should get you guys back to the Empire to train again?" Esdese said to them before they could attack me. "I'm sorry General, but I need them to stay here. The Four Rakshasa Demons are executioners hired by the Minister. Even if they're not strong enough to face some of you." Bolic growl through his teeth with his glaring at me with hatred while trying to keep the fake smile on his face.

"Man, Ragna really powerful to knock someone out with just by clapping his hands." Wave said to Run while looking at me in awe. "Damn it. I will kill you for that!" Ibara growl at me as he ready to attack me, but before he could attack me. **'Sharingan's Genjutsu: View of Hundred Deaths.'** I cast my illusion onto Ibara causing him to see his own deaths up to a hundred time in just a single second, then Ibara quickly jump away as far as he can while looking at me in fear and breaking in cold sweat.

"I really hate people like you." I said to Ibara as I give him a cold smile. "And what do you hate about him?" Usubeni ask me a little curious, since she wants to know why I hate Ibara. "Because he almost has the same kind of eyes as mine." I said to Usubeni as I release my illusion over my eyes. "Woah, still freaky no matter how many time I see those eyes of yours." Usubeni said to me while everyone who don't know about my true eyes look like. Stares at me in awe and fear at the sight.

"What did you do to make your eyes like that?" Run asks me a little curious as he looks at me and Ibara's sclera part of the eyes being black, but his pupils are blue while mine are red. "DIE!" Ibara shout at me in fear as he charges at me with the intent to kill me. Right as just a few feet away from reaching me. I use pure physical speed and appear behind him almost instantly to most people, but to those who could see that I just walk in high speed, then I trace nameless dagger and backstab him in the heart. Killing before he could search for me as he fall to the ground with fear in his eyes still with a horror expression stuck on his face as he die on the spot.

"How dare you! Guards! Arrest him!" Bolic shout at me, then call out the guards to capture me. Sadly, I didn't bother to let them even more before I use **Earth Spear** to kill them all by impacting them with multiple spikes. Aiming their hearts and hearts as their earth spikes are more spear-like than normal spikes.

"AAAH!" A 21 year old man took his chance of my back left wide open. He suddenly snarled, pulled a hidden dagger from his waist, and ruthlessly struck in my back. The angle of attack was right at the heart. I step aside to my left while I could feel the small wind of the dagger strike pass my back.

 **Crack***

A bone-splitting noise was heard as I send out a **Burst Strike** at the 21 year old man's dagger arm, causing the bones inside to be broken into countless number of small fragments. As the 21 year old man lets out a screech of pain while holding onto his begone repair arm. Before the 21 year old man could even get his mind back together. I send another **Burst Strike** at his head causing it to burst in a mist of blood.

 _'The Night Raid are moving and they're kind of surprise, when they saw Ragna killing few people.'_ Weiss report to everyone through the link. "How dare you!" Bolic shout at me. **'Black World.'** I active my yami yami fruit as I cover the whole room in darkness, blocking everyone's vision. **'Gate of Darkness.'** I active another skill of my yami yami fruit, where a mass size of a black magic spell circle appears below everyone, but since I block their sight. No one could see it as I base this skill on the Gate of Truth from Fullmetal Alchemist, where a countless number of small black human hands grab onto the screaming people in the room and drag them into the world of darkness, where they will die from the crushing increase gravity and lack of oxygen.

"NOOOOO!"

"HELP ME!"

"What's going on?!"

"AAAAAH! Something is dragging me!"

"I don't want to die! No! Let me go! I give you all the money you want! No!"

Many people are shouting in panic as most of them can't escape from the place, since I secretly place a few magic seal to not allow anyone to enter or exit the place. _'Mind giving us back our sight? Kind of annoying not able to see what's going on with all these noises.'_ Usubeni said to me in a dull tone. _'I'm surprised, Ragna bothers to use that technique. It's really creepy when he first uses it and in plain sight too. Gave me nightmare for a month.'_ Weiss said to Usubeni as she shiver a little when she remembers I use this skill on one of our assassination mission before.

"What's going on?!" I heard Wave shouting in panic. "Ragna, you can stop now. No need to kill everyone here. Well...not yet that is." Esdese said to me and I could sense her smirking at me. So I decided to end my gate of darkness along with black world as everything returns to normal, but when we regain our sight. Everyone, who still alive, could see there are less people in the room now and Bolic along with the rest of the Four Rakshasa Demons are gone as well.

"Oops..." I said in a quiet tone while looking around me while scratching the back of my head, when I notice everyone beside Esdese and Usubeni look at me mostly in fear and just a bit of hatred. "Oops? That's all you could say? Oops?! You just killed all those innocent people! This isn't justice at all!" Seryu shout at me with so much hatred, that she shows her twisted insane face while she look ready to try to kill me.

"Again. Oops. Too late to regret it now." I said Seryu in a calm voice without a care. This cause Seryu to be even more furious and Coro noticing the rage, that Seryu is releasing. Making Coro bares his teeth at me, then open his mouth as Seryu shove her right arm into his mouth. Afterward Coro bites onto Seryu's arm and open his mouth, where Seryu bought out a large sword with a giant blade. "DIE EVIL-DOER!" Seryu shout at me in rage while charging at me with her sword aiming to slice my head off.

"Seryu don't!" Wave tries to stop Seryu, but Esdese stop him before he could run after her. "Captain?" Wave asks Esdese a little curious, but then without warning, he felt something splat on his face. When Wave places his right hand on his cheek and felt something wet. Once Wave looks at his right hand and to his horror, he finds the wet stuff is and it is blood.

Wave looks up slowly and to his fear, there laying on the ground is Seryu. Who is missing her right arm and left leg while she is glaring at me after I cut off her right and left leg with a traced nameless rank D sword in a single second, then I dismiss the traced nameless sword. "How...HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?! ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE WERE INNOCENT!" Seryu shout with madness as she tries to put herself up with her remain arm, but she keeps on falling down from slipping on her own blood.

"Coro! Attack him!" Seryu order her Teigu to attack me, but before the Teigu could even active one of his techniques. Coro has already been cut in half along with his core, causing Coro to actually die by Usubeni's sword. "U-Usubeni? B-But why? I thought you were on the justice side..." Seryu ask Usubeni with disbelief as she watches her friend slice in half before her eyes. "So...you're a villain as well...justice never will lose! Evil will always be annihilated! Judgment of the Ten Kings. Final Number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Heels!" Seryu active her suicide bomb, that is planted inside her head.

"Yeah...nice with the bomb inside your head and all, but you see here. I can't let you set off the bomb and I would love to give you my reasons on why I'm doing this, but I just don't feel like telling you. This is goodbye." Usubeni said to Seryu while not bothering to answer Seryu's question and ignore the hatred glare from Seryu. Then Usubeni stab Seryu's head with her sword as Seryu's whole body became liquid of blood, then all of the blood rush into Usubeni's sword. In just a few second have pass and Seryu was killed by Usubeni with a smile on her face and Usubeni's sword increase in power with Seryu's blood. I notice a small metal ball on the ground and could tell it the bomb, so I just active my [All Fiction] and create a small screw and throw it at the bomb to turn it into nothing causing the bomb to be defused.

"So this is the true face of Ragna and Usubeni." Run said mostly to himself. Run look at me with narrow eyes. He looks like he was about to active his Teigu, but don't know if he should yet, since Esdese didn't say anything yet. "Captain? What should we do?" Wave ask Esdese a little lost right now. Kurome who didn't say anything the whole time. Didn't even flinch or show any fear during the she lost her sight and when Seryu was killed.

Kurome walk towards Usubeni and just stares at her without saying anything. "Something wrong little Kurome?" Usubeni ask Kurome with a rise eyebrow like she didn't just absorb Seryu into her sword. "I still trust you and will stay by your side no matter what." Kurome said to Usubeni with a small smile on her face. Catching Usubeni a little off guard, but Usubeni control herself as she gives Kurome a smirk.

"So...you don't feel the urge to kill me, for killing one of your comrades?" Usubeni ask Kurome a little amuse. "No, you save me from the pain of taking those drugs, that Dr. Stylish created and you even care for my well being. If you killed Seryu, then you have a reason like you said before. So...no. I don't have the urge to kill someone I see as my older sister figure." Kurome answer Usubeni's question while Kurome give Usubeni a happy expression.

"I see...fine. I may as well take in another little sister. I think Akabeni would like you." Usubeni said to Kurome with a grin on her face. Wave looks at Usubeni then back at Kurome in confuse. "Okay. This is just crazy! What the hell is going on?!" Wave shout in confuse and shock still. "Let's go. We are leaving the place. Don't over think it Wave. I will tell you the reason why after we leave this place. Run, come along now." Esdese said to both Wave and Run while not even bother to answer their questions at all. As Esdese exit the building with the leftover Jaegers along with Usubeni and I are following right behind her.

 **Day?: Rematch!**

"I'm still confused here." Wave said to Esdese and Run nodded as well with a shocked expression on his face. "What is there to be confused about? I just explain like at least 5 time now." Esdese said a little irritated at Wave and Run, since she really did have to repeat 5 times on who Usubeni and I really are. Also telling them along with Kurome on where we came from and how Esdese know us.

"Okay...let me get this straight. Captain and Ragna have been married for at least over 6 years now. Usubeni just married Ragna just a few months ago as well, but this was a secret from the public until now, that Captain wants to show everyone who she secretly marry already. Also Ragna is already married with, Weiss was it? And their two other different girls along with having three daughters already. Did I miss anything else?" Wave try the best he could remember and ask us if he left anything else, which a lot of things are being untold, since Esdese only told Wave and Run half truth of where Weiss, Usubeni and I are from. "Nope. That's pretty much it in simple version." Usubeni said to Wave while Run still looks at us in disbelief still.

"Now what? Do we...uh disband or something? I rather not return the Empire to be honest." Wave said to everyone, since he already realize there is no hope of the Empire with them being corrupted to the core. "Well, one you could just leave the place and try to live your life to the fullest until you die of old age. Maybe find a wife or something." I said to Wave while I look at out the window and look at the moon in the night sky.

"How about you? Run was it? What's your plan?" Weiss ask Run while leaning her back on my chest while sitting on my lap. "Well, to be honest...I already knew about the Empire being corrupted. So I decided to change the Empire from the inside, but it looked like Commander Esdese here already took care of the high up rank people. I think I will return to the Empire and help remake the Empire into a better place for the people." Run said to everyone with a small smile on his face. As he leaves the room to travel to the Empire.

"I may as well go with him. It is my duty to my country and my first step. Helping destroying all the corruption inside the Empire. So it looks like I will be helping him. Thanks for having me in the Jaegers, Commander-no. Thank you for being there Esdese." Wave said to everyone, then gave his thanks to Esdese as he runs out of the room to catch up with Run.

"Well, look like we got a new family member now." Weiss said to everyone as she gives Kurome a smile. "Oh crap! The Night Raid still here!" I shout in panic, when I just remember they're still around the area. "Hmm? Oh them. They already left the place when I started attacking them before they enter the building. After you use your black world in the building. So I took my chance while they were busy paying attention to you guys. I got in a few hits, but they used the surrounding building as cover while they escape." Weiss said to me as she pull both my arms to make me hug her from behind.

 **Boom***

"Great...let's go face them already. Wait! Why they are attacking? Shouldn't they know their target is dead?" Usubeni said in a little confuse as she just remember Bolic is already dead. "We should just go face them anyway. Maybe Run and Wave are fighting them now?" Kurome ask everyone as we walk towards the Cathedral, which we would of done, but I just use use Shambhala to teleport us there as an array appears below everyone, then in a flash of red.

(Kyoroch: Cathedral)

"You almost drop me, you numbskull!" Weiss shout at me without any real feeling in her voice as she smack my arm playfully while I gently help Weiss stand up. I quickly created a Shadow Clone and place an illusion over the clone to change into the appearance of Bolic. "Good idea, Ragna. This will let the Night Raid think their target is still alive." Esdese praise me as she looks at the entry waiting for the Night Raid to come.

In just a few minutes I could hear a few foot steps coming our location. I look in front of us and I see Leone, Najenda and Susanoo. I notice Leone and Najenda look at Weiss with surprise on seeing her here with us, but quickly their eyes narrow and glaring at us.

"Long time no see, Najenda." Esdese greet Najenda with a small smile on her face while folding her arm on top of her breasts as she stares at Najenda. "Esdese...damn it...so I was right. That woman is one of your subordinates." Najenda said to Esdese while not seeing the twitchy Weiss, when she heard what Najenda just said and I could tell Weiss is mad right now by the way her eyes glow a little.

"You went through all the trouble of coming here, so I'll treat you with my Teigu! And let's catch up afterwards, in the torture chamber...is what I would say if I was the old me." Esdese said to Najenda as she kept her rapier in it sheath. Esdese's response causes the Night Raid to look at Esdese in surprise.

"Don't fall for it. I bet she just trying to trick us." Leone said to Susanoo and Najenda. "What do you mean by 'if I was the old me', it's like you're trying to say you won't stop us from assassinate Bolic?" Najenda ask Esdese as she narrow her only one eye.

"You didn't even know before, but when you escape Weiss here and didn't get to see what really happen during the time Ragna cover the whole room in darkness. You see...Ragna here. He already killed Bolic and the one in front of you is just a fake." Esdese said to Najenda and to prove her point, I dispel my clone. Making the Night Raid look at us in shock, for they just realize they have been lured into a trap.

"Maybe you're just lying and hid Bolic somewhere in this building?" Leone asks Esdese while not even bother to believe her. "I really don't care if you believe me or not. I will even tell you that the Prime Minster Honest. Is already been kill." Esdese reveal the big secret to the Night Raid. This news cause Najenda to look at Esdese with suspicious of what Esdese's true motives for telling her this.

Then, without warning, I look up and see Akame and Mine crashing through the windows and land in front of Najenda, Leone and Susanoo. "Wait! Where the target? Did you guys kill him already?" Mine asks Najenda a little confuse at not able to find Bolic at all. I could see Akame looking at Kurome with regret and sadness in her eyes.

"It's nice to see again, big sis." Kurome greet her older sister with a smile on her face causing Akame to narrow her eyes at her, then at me as she glares at me with hatred. "We're leaving. Oh yeah. Akame was it? Would you like to come with us? Just letting everyone know now. We don't belong to the Empire at all." I said to everyone while never saying I was with the Empire in the first place.

"And why should we believe you?!" Mine shout at me with hatred in her voice from being reminded, that it was me who capture Lubbock and let him be tortured by Esdese. "Akame! Come join us! We already heal Kurome's body back to perfect health. Come join our side. If you don't, you will never see Kurome ever again. Because we will not return to the Empire at all. We are leaving this place where no one will ever find us again." Esdese said to Akame, since she already knows that Akame is someone have the potential to face against herself without her devil fruit and new techniques she created over the years.

"Akame?! Are you seriously going to join them?! Could be lying for all we know!" Mine shout at Akame with disbelief, when she notices Akame actually thinking about joining, but having a little trouble believing Esdese's words. "It's true sis...if you don't join us. You will never see me ever again. Please come with me sis. We can finally be sister again. Don't worry, I have finally realized you never betrayed me in the first place, when you join the Night Raid. Come on sis, come with us. I miss you." Kurome try to persuade Akame on joining us, since we about to leave this world anyway. We have already finished what we needed in this world and it time for us to leave.

Akame still having trouble believing Esdese and Kurome, but still having thoughts of joining us with the look on her face. "We got a large amount of delicious meats with us. They could be all yours if you join us. Weiss here could cook up any kind of food with meats in it." I try to bribe Akame with the power of meat and Weiss just raises an eyebrow at me, but she knows I'm trying to bribe Akame, so she took out a chicken drumstick from last night dinner from my inventory and toss it to Akame.

Akame only took a single second to notice the meat in front of her as she already grab the chicken drumstick from the air and already devour the chicken drumstick to the bone without anyone seeing it happen. Well, beside everyone who not used to high speed fight.

Without warning, Akame already appear in front of Weiss with a serious expression on her face. "Did you really make the chicken?" Akame ask with a serious tone while staring at Weiss in the eyes. Weiss a little weird out on what just happen and just nodded at Akame. Then Akame's eyes started to sparkle as she looks at Weiss with eyes fill with worship. "Okay, I join, for the meat..." Akame agree to join our side, but rather for her sister Kurome. She only joined our side because of Weiss amazing cooking without any guilt at all.

"AKAME! You are seriously going to join their side just for a piece of meat?!" Mine shout in disbelief and rage. "Yes. It's too delicious...I'm sorry and thank you for letting me join the Night Raid for all these years. I hope everyone could live their life without me being there and everyone reaches their goals." Akame said to her former comrade in the Night Raid as she give a small bow to them.

"Esdese...were you telling the truths?" Najenda ask Esdese a little annoy on losing her best assassin. "Which one?" Esdese ask Najenda with a small smile on gaining a powerful ally. "All of it." Najenda reply a little more annoy. "Yes, everything I said before is true. I am no longer on the same side as the Empire along with the former member of Jaegers. We're truly leaving the Empire and never returning, so don't worry about me coming after you guys and Honest is dead. The Emperor is still in a coma though, just to let you know. Ragna here could give you an item to wake him up after you gain his body." Esdese said to Najenda without changing her expression.

"I don't why I'm bothering talking to you, but my gut tell me you're not telling any lies. Are you sure, Akame?" Najenda said to Esdese, then she asks Akame if she truly wanted to leave Night Raid. "I'm sorry boss." Akame said with a sad smile at her former boss of Night Raid. "Fine. Hope you enjoy your life Akame. Hey! Esdese you better take care of her!" Najenda said to Akame with a sad smile on her face as well, then glare at Esdese.

"Boss! You really not going to let them take Akame away?!" Leone asks Najenda in shock, when Najenda look like she didn't even bother trying to get Akame back on their side. "I say we kill them and get Akame back!" Mine shout in angry as she points her pumpkin at us ready to fire.

"Stop! That's an order! I know you guys don't want to believe it, but Akame already decided on her own. We can't force her to do anything against her will. Let's go! I want to see if Esdese really telling us the truth!" Najenda shout at Leone and Mine as she walks out the building with Susanoo following behind. Leone and Mine just look at Akame with sadness and follow behind.

"One second!" I shout to the Night Raid, making them stop and look at me with their guard up still.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: item creation factor + pill form + illusion breaker factor + single use upon consume factor = Illusion Release Pill

 **'Illusion Release Pill.'** I created a single pill to destroy the illusion I placed on the Emperor, when I first met him. I throw the pill at Najenda and she catches the pill with her right hand, then look at the pill in her hand and back at me in a little confuse. "It the item, or in this case a pill to destroy the illusion I placed on the Emperor. You need to make him take it. Then he will wake up." I answer Najenda's unspoken question and she just nodded as she places the pill in her pocket.

"By the way. Lubbock your member is still in the prison room and don't worry, I made sure no one try anything at him. I even made sure to heal him back to health. Hope we never see each other ever again." Esdese said to Najenda before she exit the building, when she remembers Lubbock still in the prison room. Najenda narrow her eyes at Esdese, but didn't bother to say anything as she took her leave, and Leone and Mine just keep glaring at us with hatred, but didn't say anything else as they follow Najenda and Susanoo out of the building while heading towards the Empire.

"Can I have some meat? I mean! It's good to see you again Kurome." Akame ask Weiss, but shook her head quickly and greet her little sister Kurome with happiness in her voice, but there she drooling a little still and eyeing the bacon sandwich in Weiss hand. Kurome just look at her older sister in a deadpan and Weiss just nodded at Akame to allow her to take the sandwich and not even a single second later. Akame and already finished the sandwich before Weiss finish nodding.

"Let's go already." Usubeni said to everyone as I active Shambhala again to teleport us away from the place in a flash of red light.

(Mt. Fake)

After we appear on the mountain without anyone else seeing us. I use my [Soul Scan] just to make sure no one is near us and I find there nothing beside us on this mountain. "I got this, Ragna. Gaia gave me a key like Enzo to return the dimension." Weiss said to me as she bought out a blue card and slice the air in front of us as a blue door appear. Weiss opens the door and everyone follows behind her as we enter the Abyss Auction.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension. You have created another alternate timeline of a different world.**

"Daddy!" Hina shout at me in an excited tone as she rushes to give me a hug, when everyone in the room has noticed, that everyone who enter Esdese's world have returned with two new people. "Commander!" I heard an older male voice and I look to my right to see a man have a short, spiky and blond hair with blue eyes. He wears a brown jacket and black pant with brown boots.

"Bols?" Esdese ask a little surprise. I look at the unmasked Bols with just a raise eyebrow, since I'm not really surprise it's him. I notice a little girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes was talking with Hina, but now Hina is climbing up to my shoulder and sit on my right shoulder with a big smile on her face as she grab hold a little of my hair to make sure she don't fall.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Mercer. I have heard so much thing from my husband and...your wives..." Bols' wife greet me with a big smile, but blush a little when she just remembers most of the girls in the room are my wives. "My name is Saya and this is my daughter Ai. Come on Ai, say hello to your friend, Hina's father and the one who send us here." Saya said to me and her daughter, Ai to greet me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! I heard so much from Hina, that you're super strong!" Ai shout excited as she greet me with a big smile on her face. "So Daddy, are we finally going to Mama and Mother Weiss' world now?" Hina asks me from my shoulder with a puppy eyes. "Okay...who taught Hina the puppy eyes?" I ask everyone in the room while making sure I look away quickly enough before it took any effect.

"Daddy? Why aren't you looking at me? Do you hate me?" Hina said in a teary tone as she pulls on my hair gently as she started to make some crying noise. "No, I don't hate you." I said to Hina while still not looking at her and ignoring the pain of my hair being pulled by her, but thanks to my [Gamer's Body]. I don't feel the pain that much and just for a few seconds.

"Then why are you not looking at your cute daughter?" Hina asks me in a teary tone still. "Hina! Get off Dad, you can't keep on making him give everything you want!" Koyuki shout at her little sister. "Oh, shut it! You know Daddy would never give me everything I want. He would want me to give something in return to get them, since one of the family rule is, that everything we gain are not free and you must exchange something of equal value." Hina said to her older sister.

"Then what are you going to give me?" I ask Hina a little amuse of what she would give me for my answer. "I will tell you what Claire really thinks about you." Hina said to me, then without warning Hina was grabbed from my shoulder and Claire covering her mouth. "She is just playing around." Claire said in a monotone while sweating a little.

"Anyway, I'm going to cook our dinner now, then we could head to our world tomorrow. Sorry Akame and Kurome, but you guys are staying here with Bols' family and Claire along with her little sister will show you around." Weiss said to everyone as she head to the kitchen.

 _'Now, before I go to sleep. Time for a little upgrade...'_ I thought to myself as I bought up the Abyss Auction menu.

 **(Upgrade List):**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive - = [Enlightenment) - Passive/Active -**

 **Cost: 1,000,000,000 Money**

 **[Enlightenment] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Increase the user's control over their heart and mind to think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind, that allows the user to gain insights to fared improve the way to use their skills and create new skills. Immune to mental attacks and soul attacks.**

 **Passive:**

 **50% on insights: can be used to help create new variants and skills.**

 **Active:**

 **Perfect control over mind and heart.**

 **Cool Down: None**

 **100% on insights just for a few seconds on active.**

 **Cool Down: 24 hours**

 **Ding***

 **You have upgrade [Gamer's Mind] to [Enlightenment]!**

 _'There! Finally gain something to help me use [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] and this one could help me level it up. Now let see what else I could get.'_ I thought to myself with a little cheer at the possible of finally able to train [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] now.

 **[Reality Marble]'s current usable = [Herlad of Oblivion] - Active -**

 **Cost: 1,000,000,000 Money**

 **[Herlad of Oblivion] - Active -**

 **Description: Your personal reality marble with the combine effects of Unlimited Blade Work and Aestus Domus Aurea with a extra features.**

 **Activation Phrase:**

 ** _"I Am The Vessel Of My Soul_**

 ** _Void Is My Domain & Power Is MY Essence_**

 ** _I Am The Apocalypse Dragon Who Rule Over The Dream_**

 ** _For I Am The Magic King Who Stolen The Throne Of God_**

 ** _I Who Holds The Power Of Creation & The End Of All Things_**

 ** _For I Am The Slayer Who Stolen The Domain Of God_**

 ** _For This Is My Art_**

 ** _Herlad of Oblivion!"_**

 **Mana cost to activate: 10000**

 **Mana Cost to maintain: 500/second**

 **Description: Upon active, materialize and project the user's inner world into reality following the World Egg theory. The created inner world is completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular world. Take the form of an endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors. All beings that been pull into the user's inner world will follow the rules, that the user have created and never be able to disobey the user's order or rules.**

 **Ding***

 **You have upgrade [Reality Marble] with the current usable one to [** **Herlad of Oblivion** **]!**

 _'Finally, my own personal reality marble. I couldn't even active UBW at all to be honest...still I got UBW and ADA's effects still. Now that everything I need to upgrade. Time to sleep, been a long day.'_ I thought with excitement to finally have a personal version of reality marble, then I started to head to bed, but before I head to bead. A pop up window appear in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest):**

 **Help finish Gaia's paperwork during your free time.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: Forever**

 **Reward: New Fame! (After accepting the quest)**

 **Failure: Lose all gamer's abilities (Reject the quest)**

 **PS: This is what you get for making me take care of your kids!**

 **PSS: Your wives, well, more with Weiss and Akabeni agree with me, so you can't get out of this!**

"Gaia..." I call out to my boss, since she is kinda my boss after gaining these powers. "JUST ACCEPT THE QUEST ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" Gaia shout at me from the living room. I let out a sigh in defeat and I tap the window in front to accept the quest.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Complete!**

 **Help finish Gaia's paperwork during your free time.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: Forever**

 **Reward: New Fame! (After accepting the quest)**

 **Failure: Lose all gamer's abilities (Reject the quest)**

 **PS: Hope you like your new fame!**

 **PSS: Now I have the right to brag to the others about having a champion of your level!**

 **Fame: Protogenoi of Chaos - Decrease [Creation Magic] mana cost by 90%, all creation/offspring will have the chance of being blessed, that is unique to only to them. Void related skills, that are already gain and future one are max level. Time and Space related skills, mana cost are reduced to 50%. Gain new function in Gamer's Abilities, you have gained the ability to create your own universe and be known as the Khaos instead of your true name.**

 **Ding***

 **Gaia has already planted a 'seed' (Example: SAO) in your universe already and is already growing. You do not need to pay attention to it and could go to this universe anytime you want.**

 **PS: You're welcome!**

 **PSS: Better get working on those paperwork!**

 **PSSS: They in your inventory by the way.**

"How do you even have paperwork to do?!" I ask Gaia in confuse and depression. "They from the many worlds I visit and schools I run! Get to work already! I have already helped you make a universe already!" Gaia shout at me. I just grumble a little and grab the paperwork need to be done from my inventory. _'May as well get used to this...'_ I thought dryly.

 **Day?: WHAT?!**

"Okay! You guys ready?" I ask everyone as we get ready to enter RWBY's world. "Yup, too bad we never be able to return to our original world...doesn't mean I won't treat the Ruby in this world as my little sister!" Yang shout excited.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to the world of RWBY! But the one you have been before has been erased, because of the timeline have ended in that world. You are entering a new RWBY's world and is almost exactly like the canon one. You will stay in this world for however long you want and could do whatever you want as well!**

"WOAH! What's going on?!" I heard a teen male shout in panic. "Why is this happening?!" I heard another voice, that sound like Ruby. "Ruby gets behind me!" Another voice, that sound like a younger Yang. "You don't need to protect me all the time Yang!" Ruby shout at her older sister.

"Hey! What with the shout?! You are going to make me deaf" Hina shout at them, causing everyone to look at Hina with surprise. "Oh my god...there is a mini-me!" The younger Yang shout in shock. "Could we not do with all the yelling? I rather not have to break someone bone to make them quiet." Mizuki said to everyone in a cold tone as she walks next to Hina.

"Weiss! Look, there even a little you!" Ruby shout with surprise still. "Wow! Where are all these little us coming from?" The younger Yang asks a little confuse. "They come from us." Yang said to her younger self as she enters the room through the magic circle on the wall. When team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune heard Yang's voice and to their surprise, they see an older version of their Yang in front of them in a different outfit.

"What the...Yang? Huh?" Ruby asks Yang, then look at the younger Yang in confuse and fear. "Seriously Yang, do you have to let the kids enter first?" Weiss asks Yang a little irritated as she came out of the magic circle on the wall and walk next to Yang. "Oh come on Weiss, they won't be kids forever. Let them have their moment." Yang said to Weiss as she looks at her younger self with amuse.

"Who are you people?!" The younger Weiss shout in panic as she points at her older self. "We are from the future!" Yang answers the younger Weiss' question. "Do you really expect me to believe that?!" The younger Weiss shout in angry and a little fear in her voice. Mizuki walks up to the younger Weiss and pull on her dress. The younger Weiss looks down at Mizuki a little confuse and fear. "Mother. You need to calm down. This isn't how a Schnee should act like you told me before." Mizuki said to her younger mother in a calm voice.

"Wow...I think we all know she really Weiss' daughter with the way she speak." The younger Yang said to Blake, who is still looking at us with wide eyes with a twitchy bow. "I got to say, the older Weiss looks really hot." Sun said to Neptune as he check out all my wives. "Hey." Neptune greets Weiss with a smile while trying to look cool. "I'm married." Weiss said to Neptune a little annoy still and don't feel like talking to him.

"WHAT?! I-I-I'm married?! WAIT I HAVE A DAUGHTER TOO?!" The younger Weiss shout in disbelief as she looks at her older self in shock and fear in equal amount now and just realize she already have a daughter too. "So...who the fool, that marry the Ice Queen?" The younger Yang asks everyone in the room.

* * *

 **Omake: Never Trust One of The Perverted Trio!**

* * *

"Seriously Issei? Do you really need my help?" I ask Issei a little annoyed of having to help him on one of his contract. "Come on! I really need your help on this one!" Issei pleaded me as kept his hold on my ankle while I drag him around. "Fine! But I swear if this go downhill, you're going to have to deal with Esdese's wrath on why I was late on coming home." I said to Issei after almost 3 hours of begging.

"R-Ragna! Are you trying to kill me?! You want me to deal with Esdese-sensei?! Are you mad?! I will die before I could say a single word!" Issei shout in sorrow as he try to persuade me to not talk to Esdese, since he almost been tortured to death from her before.

"Let's go already! I don't want to be near you right now. Can't believe I have to help you with this contract just because you help me find the book I needed." I said to Issei while letting out a sigh. As we walk up the stairs to the apartment door, where Issei's summoner is.

 _'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this? And why does this place seem so familiar?'_ I thought to myself as we stood in front of the door. "HEY! We're here! I got someone who could make you into a magical girl!" Issei knock on the door while shouting at his summoner.

 _'Oh shit...'_ I just realize who the person behind this door is and when the door open, my place of fear is true. "Devil-kun! You finally could grant Mil-tan wish Nyo?!" said the giant body builder wearing in a pink magical girl as he looks at us with a big grin while giving a magical girl pose. _'MY EYES! OH MY GAIA! GAH! I STILL HAVE MY RINNESHARINGAN ACTIVE! I WILL NEVER ABLE TO FORGET THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ISSEI!'_ I shout in my head with madness while not changing my expression and kept it emotionless, but eyes gone dull.

"Yeah! This my friend here. He should be able to grant your wish." Issei said to Mil-tan. "No. I will not grant his wish. I'm leaving." I said to Issei in a monotone as I walk away. "No! Mil-tan finally get to become a magical girl! Nyo! I will not let you escape! Nyo!" Mil-tan shout in panic as he rushes at me almost the same speed every time I use my wind step. I jump over the rail and dash away from the area, but I felt a small earthquake. Sadly, I knew it wasn't an earthquake, but Mil-tan jumping down as well and charging right at me.

"Leave me alone!" I shout at Mil-tan as I send a punch with [Reinforcement] up to 50%, since I know this guy could survive this kind of attack, but to my horror. The guy sends out his own punch and equally match power to power, blow to blow, speed to speed, much to my fear.

"Turn me into a magical girl! Nyo!" Mil-tan shout at me while we keep exchanging attacks. "Die!" I shout at Mil-tan as I increase the [Reinforcement] output to 100%, but much for my sanity or what's left of it. He still could match my attack power. "I will not lose!" I shout in angry as I increase the output of my [Reinforcement] up to 150%, causing my speed and strength to increase, but I could feel Mil-tan increasing in speed and strength as well.

 _ **'{What the hell is going on?! I'm trying to sleep here! One of my online friends and I are about to get ready for the tournament in a few hours! Ragna-what the hell are you fighting?!}** Not fighting anymore! I'm seriously trying to kill this bastard! But this guy is able to match my speed and strength! **{Are you facing a god being or something?}** He human! **{LIES! There no way a normal human and even with sacred gear could possible face you in close quarter combat with this amount of mana you're using right now!}'**_ Great Red shout with doubt and shock while I keep on trying to kill Mil-tan by aiming at the bastard vital points now.

"You will not stop me from becoming a magical girl! Nyo!" Mil-tan shout in rage as he block a sneak attack from behind and to my happiness. I see Yang with Weiss and Esdese behind her. "I told you something bad happen!" Yang shout at Weiss while exchanging blows with Mil-tan, but end up send flying straight into me, when Mil-tan did a roundhouse kick to Yang's head.

"Who is this guy? And why is he wearing a female outfit?!" Weiss shout at me while trying to stab Mil-tan with her Myrtenaster, but much to everyone's surprise. Mil-tan's skin is like an armor, since Weiss' Myrtenaster didn't even leave a single scratch or draw any single blood drop from him.

"Are we facing a humanoid danger beast?" Esdese ask in wonder as she tries to cut Mil-tan's left arm off with her rapier, but instead her rapier just broke into pieces on contact. "Well, I guess I need a new rapier..." Esdese said mostly to herself as she tosses the broken rapier away as she create an ice sword as a replacement and continue attacking Mil-tan.

"Issei! I'm going to kill you for involving us in this!" Weiss shout at Issei who still on the 2nd floor of the apartment. "I'm sorry!" Issei shout in an apologetic tone to Weiss, but end up back away from seeing Weiss glaring at him with her glowing eyes. "Why won't this bastard die?!" I shout in rage, since I already decided to use my magic to kill Mil-tan, but he keeps on dodging them and counter attack. _'I shouldn't of help Issei in the first place!'_ I thought to myself in rage.

* * *

 **Poll over! And Thanks for voting people!**

 **Winner and 1st Place: Add (Almost lost to Shiba!)**

 **2nd Place:** **Shiba Tatsuya (Only need 2 more votes and could of won! Sorry for those who wanted Shiba.)**

 **3rd Place: Ichijou Masaki (Look like some people want this guy! Sadly not enough votes! Sorry people...)**

 **4th Place:** **Male Gunner (Didn't gain anymore votes...)**

 **5th Place: Male Slayer (Just gain a few votes.)**

 **Last Place: Raven (Still no vote...)**


	40. Chapter 40: Discovering-WAIT! WHAT!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Discovering-WAIT! WHAT?!**

 **Day?: WHAT?! part 2**

"The Fool as you call him is behind you." Weiss said to the younger Yang as she points behind her, causing team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune to jump a few feet away from me, when I just air tricked behind them with a grin on my face. "Wow...well, I gotta to say Weiss, but you marry one smoking hot guy..." The younger Yang said to the younger Weiss while giving me a wink much to my amusement.

"I...who...huh...how?" The younger Weiss look confused as she looks between her older self and I. "Wait! If you're really me from the future. Then...what my darkest secret?!" The younger Weiss ask her older self to see if my Weiss is really the future her. Weiss just smirks at her younger self and bends a little and whisper something in her ear. Just a few whispers and the younger Weiss' face started to turn red, then she quickly back away from her older self.

"O-Okay...you really are my older self..." The younger Weiss said to mostly to herself as she find her feet a little interesting to look at right now. "What did your older self say?" The younger Yang ask the younger Weiss with curiousity and a big grin, since she find it really funny to see a blushing Weiss.

"You don't need to know!" The younger Weiss shout at the younger Yang while she pulls her Myrtenaster and pointed it at the younger Yang's face in a threaten manner. "Woah! There Weiss-cream! No need to stab me to death!" The younger Yang back away quickly before she end up being stabbed by her own teammate.

"Okay! Enough of trying to kill little Yang. Hey, Yang. You should really control yourself." Weiss pulls back her younger self into her arms while hugging her yourself to calm her down and we could see the younger Weiss calm down, when she lower her head and nodded to her older self in silence on not trying to kill her teammate anymore.

"Well, let stop teasing little Weiss. Just letting you know as well, little dragon, but I have a daughter as well and you have already met her." Yang said to her younger self while letting everyone know about Hina being our daughter. "Yo! How it going past Mama!" Hina greet the younger Yang with a big grin on her face while the younger Yang look at Hina again, then back at her older self and back to Hina as her eyes widen in horror.

"Wait! So the mini-me is my future daughter?! I'm married as well?! B-B-But, I would never want to marry so soon! I want to be free and go on adventures! How can I do that if I'm married and have a kid already?!" The younger Yang shout in panic as she places both her hands on the side of her head and started to back away slowly while shaking her head slowly in denial.

"Yang...you need to get a hold of yourself! You got a daughter need to be taken care of!" Ruby said to her older sister, but instead of trying to cheer her up. Ruby shout at her, may as well accept the truth.

"Wow...was your Ruby this cruel to you?" Esdese ask Yang a little amused at seeing Ruby makes the younger Yang to hurry up and accept reality. "Kind of, but less more forceful." Yang answer Esdese's question as she walks up to her younger self and pull her into a hug while rubbing her back and whispering something to her younger self. Making the younger Yang to slowly accept the truth from her older self and let out a few giggles now and then.

"So...your name is Hina huh?" The younger Yang asks her future daughter with a small smile. "Yup! So, this is how Mama looks like at the age of 17. Not much change beside your outfit and weapons." Hina said to the younger Yang with a big smile on her face. "Isn't anyone a little freak out, that there is a future Yang and Weiss in the room along with these people and their daughters?!" Sun ask everyone in confuse.

"I am, but wow...look at the girl in blue." Neptune said to Sun while checking out Esdese with a small grin. "Huh? Yeah, she looks nice, but my instinct are telling me to stay away from her along with the dude who have an aura scream 'death' the whole time, since he enter the room. Sooooo...yeah...going to leave the guy alone and not be within a few feet near him just to be on the safe side." Sun said to Neptune who still checking Esdese's body while ignoring Sun.

"Hey, my eyes are up here. Keep this up and I will tear your eyes out and force you to eat them. Maybe even regrow them back to force you to eat them until they become your new favorite snack?" Esdese threaten Neptune in a cold tone. Making Neptune look away while whistling innocently and breaking into cold sweat. "Dude, this is why I didn't even say anything about her in the first place. Scary lady man, scary lady who makes me want to escape this room as soon she enter the room." Sun explains his reason on why he tries to not look at Esdese as much as possible.

"Could I see your new improve weapon?!" Ruby appear in front of the older Yang in a burst of speed with a big smile while look all around Yang's body to search for her improve Ember Celica. "Slow down, Ruby! I won't be able to bring it out if you keep this up." Yang said to Ruby as she let out a small giggle, then took a few steps away from Ruby and took her fighting stance.

Without warning, Yang's gloves burst into golden flames and took a ghost-like form of her old Ember Celica, then slowly turn into claws of a dragon over her fists. "Soooo...coool!" Ruby whispers in excitement as her face lit up with glee. "Okay! Now, that is pretty amazing. I'm starting to like my future more and more now." The younger Yang agree with her little sister while looking at her future improve ember celica in awe.

"What about our weapon?" The younger Weiss asks her older self while still in her older self's arms while looking up. "Well, first off, I didn't bother to change most of the parts in Myrtenaster, but instead of replacing dust with something even better than dust." Weiss said to her younger self with a smile as she places her left hand over her pocket while accessing my inventory to make it look like she grab it out of her pocket. Weiss took out a red gemstone, and show it to her younger self.

"How is this any different from dust beside in crystalline state?" The younger Weiss asks her older self as she grabs the fire gemstone and look it in between her fingers. "Well, for one. They're more powerful than dust in a whole different league and could be recharged unlike dust. Plus, I could fusion different gemstone elements with another without even have to physically combine them and just active my aura alone to take the elements from within and mix them while using my techniques." Weiss explains how my gemstone is more useful than dust.

"How is that possible? Never mind, this is me we're talking about. Of course I would find something better than dust." The younger Weiss said with pride, but turn into confuse after what her older self says next. "Oh, these aren't from Remnant. Ragna is the one who created them with his semblance and help me learn, create new techniques." Weiss said to her younger self causing the younger Weiss to look at me in surprise and a small blush, since she just remember I'm her future husband. She quickly lowers her head down to not let others see her blushing, but some of us already caught it by the smirk we have on our face.

"Wait! If you guys really from the future. Then what happen to the White Fang?" Blake asks everyone, but mostly at Weiss and Yang. "Sorry, but we can't tell you that for your safety." I answer Blake's question before Weiss or Yang could reply. Yang just looks at me with confuse and Weiss out a tired sigh as she shook her head.

"How come?! If we know what they're up already. We could stop before they could cause any more destruction!" Blake shout at me in confuse and despair at not able to find out what truly able to find out what happen to her former family. "If anything, they should be careful facing either Ragna or Esdese and maybe Usubeni." Yang said to Blake.

"Why that?" Blake asks the older Yang while taking a few steps away from me and I could see her bow twitching. "Well, this guy could literally destroy all 4 kingdoms easily with just a single fist and it only takes him only 4 punches to level the whole place to the sea level." Yang answer Blake's question while just giving hints about my gura gura fruit along with my [Bairong Fist] with a bit of boost could destroy one of the kingdoms if I add enough power into it.

"You're kidding, right? Right? Please tell me your kidding...why aren't you telling you're kidding..." Sun said to the older Yang while looking at me with even more fear. "No one could be that powerful to destroy all 4 kingdoms, alone!" The younger Weiss shout in disbelief and look at her future husband in a little fear and excitement.

"Oh, believe it! Princess! Because we have already seen him destroy something the same size of Vale and that with just 30% of his power." Yang said to the younger Weiss with a big grin with a flash of golden eyes causing the younger Weiss to look a little tense by Yang's words.

"Wait, then who the blue lady? I know the little blue girl is her daughter, since they look the same, but the big question I have been wondering is. Who the future Yang's husband?" Ruby asks everyone as she look at the older Yang with a little excited about finding out her older step-brother.

"That's right! Who my future hubby?! Mama wants to see who the guy who could hold me in one place!" The younger Yang asks her older self with excitement in her voice while waiting to see her future husband and by how she see the future Weiss' husband look, then she must have gotten someone amazing.

The older Yang didn't say anything causing Yang and Ruby to look like they about to shout at her, for not even saying anything yet while Blake just looks irritated, but still look a little interest. Yang just pointed at me and say nothing else. Team RWBY along with Sun and Neptune turn their heads to where Yang is pointing and to their confuse and surprise. Yang is pointing at me.

"Uh...older me, that Weiss' husband right there. Unless our husband is behind him, then move out of the way pretty boy!" The younger Yang said to her older self, then shout at me to move away, so she could see the person behind me, but my small smile turns into a smirk of amusement.

"Sorry little dragon, but Ragna is my husband also. Both Weiss and I are sharing him along with the other ladies with us." Yang said her younger self while looking at everyone's faces in amuse. "WHAT?!" Everyone beside those who know about this, shouted out in shock, awe, and a little disgust and some who are blushing at their random thoughts.

"Did this guy try to blackmail you girls into marrying him and having his kids, because if he did! I will rip his balls off myself!" The younger Yang shout in rage as her eyes turn red and walking towards me. Ready to tear my balls off with her bare hands.

"Okay! Calm down little dragon! He didn't blackmail us into anything. If anything we're the one who could blackmail him doing stuff for us, but we rather not. We choose to share him...plus, he could pretty do all of us in bed at the same time easily now..." The older Yang pulls her younger self back while telling the real reason why I'm married with multiple girls while whispering the last part to herself, but her younger self heard this. Making the younger Yang's face blush a little along with Blake from her small blush on her face.

"Yes! Now we're sister-in-law!" Ruby shout excited as she hugs the younger Weiss in happiness. "Get off me, you dolt!" The younger Weiss shout at her partner, but without any hate in her voice, since she looks a little happy about learning, that she having a family who truly care for her now and not force her to become something she rather not be.

"I be right back. I need to do something really quick." I said to everyone who look at me in confuse while I already place a [Marker] on each of team RWBY, and without waiting for their answer. I cast **Wind Step** and rush out of the window of team RWBY's room and continue rushing toward a being I just felt, since I have feeling that I need to find what the being is. While I'm rushing there through stepping on the air itself as a platform. I already send my reasons why I need to leave to the girls through the mind link.

(Emerald Forest)

[Observe] auto-activated

 **Name:** Cihuateteo

 **Lvl:** 469

 **Profession: Ancient Beowolf**

 **Title: [1st Born]** \- This title will active hidden stats and current stats, when near death. Hercules Strength (EX: 500+ STR), Endurance (A+: 100+ END), God Speed (EX: 500+ AGI), Sacrifice (EX), Summon (A: 10 VG(Veteran Grimm) Beowolves), Growth (EX: 30% Increase in experience against aura users)

 **Fame:** **Ancient One** \- Those who survive from the oldest of time and gain the dangerous mind and knowledge of battle and war.

 **HP:** 40000/40000

 **AP:** 0%

 **Type:** Grimm

 **Subtype:** Wolf

 **Note:** The very first grimm who was form from the 1st shard of the moon. Living millions of years and destroy countless Countries and City. This grimm have gain The Blessing of Their God. This grimm has become a humanoid grimm, that gained the ability to easily pierce through aura users' defense. Cihuateteo is one of the 10 kings of Grimm, who follow along with an unknown being.

I arrive inside the Emerald Forest and just a little far away from the abandon temple, where they hold the relics for the Beacon Academy Initiation. I look in front of me and see what look like a grimm, but it looks more to a humanoid grimm than a werewolf and it's body is cover in white bone armor almost like a knight armor, but I could see the red eyes with razor sharp teeth as the humanoid ancient beowolf growling at me.

 _'Okay...this is new...going to kill it still.'_ I thought to myself a little surprise as I bought out Murasame from my soulscape and air tricked behind the humanoid ancient beowolf, then did a quick draw, but to my surprise. The ancient beowolf easily dodge my attack by rolling to its left and just barely miss my blade cutting it.

"Well, this is interesting..." I said to the ancient beowolf as it snarl out at me. "Destroyer! Why are you attacking me?! I have done nothing to the like of you, Destroyer!" The ancient beowolf shout at me in rage. "Hmmm? So you can talk..." I said to the ancient beowolf in amuse while widening my eyes a little in surprise at the talking grimm.

"Destroyer! I don't know why you attack me for some reason, but know this. I, Cihuateteo, will not forget this! I know all of the 10 kings won't be a match to you, Destroyer, but I know who could...beware, Destroyer. For your kin may face their doom..." Cihuateteo warn and threaten me, and right I was about to cut him in half during his speak. The ancient beowolf barely dodge my attacks while speaking to me, then after the ancient beowolf dash into the forest to escape while summoning 10 VG beowolf, that look like an Alpha instead of a regular one.

I swing my blade to my right without even looking, as I cut down a VG beowolf, I keep my sight on the ancient beowolf while I slice one VG beowolf in half, a second VG beowolf's head cut off. I keep on killing the rest of the leftovers summoned VG beowolves by either cutting them in half or cutting off their heads. In a single minute, I already killed all of Cihuateteo's summoned VG beowolves.

I was just about to chase after one of the 10 kings of grimm, but Cihuateteo somehow enter one of the trees' shadow like a portal to somewhere. _'Damn! I can't sense the thing.'_ I thought to myself as I put my blade back into the sheath, then return it back into my soulscape, but right as I was about to.

 **Rumble***

The ground started to shake and I got into my battojutsu stance. My instinct shouting at me to get away from where I am right now. I quickly jump backward and draw my blade to block the claws aiming at my chest, but I didn't think about the strength behind the opponent's attacks, since surprisingly the claws have more strength than I thought.

[-100HP]

[-100HP]

[-100HP]

[-100HP]

...

My whole body flew back with more speed than I was planning to get away, but a few seconds past already and I have already crashed through countless number of trees already right before I completely lose all the momentum. "I really wish [Observe] would actually work on every enemy I face!" I shout in rage as I stood up and quickly roll to my right, and got back up to see the enemy in front of me.

From what I'm seeing right now. The enemy I'm facing look like an undead type monster and look like a tiger with glowing blue eyes. _'Great...I'm facing an undead tiger and look like [Observe] fail again! Wait...undead tiger? How the hell is there an undead type monster in this world?!'_ I thought to myself in confuse and rage of facing another unknown enemy.

The undead tiger roar at me before it charge at me again with great speed, but this time I cast **Burst Mode** to boost my reflex. I use **Ryukansen** , sidesteps to the right of the undead tiger while doing one spins in a full circle while instead of spinning standing up. I'm spinning more to the ground to allow me to have more time to aim, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of my sword swing, which is aimed at the undead tiger's legs.

[PENETRATE!]

To make sure I cut through, I active one of the Welsh Dragon's powers and bypass the undead tiger's defense, and slice all four legs of the undead tiger.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

Just to make sure the undead tiger doesn't try any sneak attack, I even divide it power. **'Amaterasu Blade!'** My blade burst into black flames as I charge at the defenseless undead tiger.

[TRANSFER!] Amaterasu Blade's increase burn speed

I even use the power I divided from the undead tiger and transfer it to my black flames, then I slash the back of the undead tiger's back. The undead tiger let out a roar of pain right before the body instantly burn into nothing.

I jump back as fast possible, when a spinning white and black blur smash into the ground, where I was just were. The white and black blur turn into a boar-like figure, and to my not surprise, it's a grimm boarbatusk. The boarbatusk charge at me again by spinning it body again. **'Earth Spear.'** I send my mana to the ground, and a spike appears on the side of the boarbatusk, piercing it none of the white bone plates part causing it to squeak in pain, then stop moving and making noise as it body started to evaporate. **'Earth Scan!'** I cast out my earth magic to scan the area around me to see if there any more enemy.

Just for a few seconds, I could already tell the movements of all the grimms in the forest, but too far from my location and look like there no more undead type monster either or any other kind of different monster beside the undead tiger and boarbatusk. I cancel out my burst mode and place my blade back into its sheath, putting out the black flames at the same time. Then I place Murasame back into my soulscape. I look around just for a few seconds, then I active my Shambhala to teleport back to team RWBY's room.

(Team RWBY's Room)

"So, what I miss?" I ask everyone beside the one who don't about my ability to teleport, jumps a little in surprise. I notice there are new people in the room and to my surprise, the people are team JNPR. "Ren! Look! Someone just appears out of nowhere! Hey! Can you make pancake appear?!" Nora appear in front of me and asking me if I could make pancake appear out of thin air.

"Nope, but my wife could make some." I said to Nora in a calm tone of voice while I look around the room. "Hello there! It's nice to meet Weiss and Yang's future husband. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha walk up to me as she introduce herself.

"Name, Ragna D. Mercer. Good to meet you little red." I greet Pyrrha, with a small smile. "Are you guys really going to not make this as a big deal?! These guys came from the future! By the way, could you tell me who my future wife is?" Jaune ask everyone in confuse, then ask me who his wife is, since he look really interesting on what kind of girl would actually marry him.

"Sure. Your wife is Lie Ren." I said with a smirk and the smile on Jaune's face froze as he slowly look at his only male teammate. "WHAT?!" Jaune shout in horror and Ren look at Jaune with wide eyes in confuse and fear. "Seriously? Pfft! Hahahaha! I can't wait to tell the Jaune x Ren fan club!" The younger Yang shout with laughter.

"Dude...I never knew you played for the same team." Sun said to Jaune with concern as he took a few steps away from his fellow blonde. "What?! This can't be true! Please tell me you're messing with me!" Jaune shout at me and pleading if I'm playing a cruel joke on him.

"I could see them together." Usubeni whisper to Akabeni while holding her laugh. "Hey, some people have different interest. If he gay, then good for him." Akabeni reply back to her older sister.

"I'm joking Jaune. Your future wife is Pyrrha." I broke Jaune and Ren's thoughts as they look at me in surprise and dumbfound by my cruel joke. "Why do you make such cruel joke?!" Jaune bellow at me and glare at me. "That's a relief and really wasn't funny joke. I was just about to plan something, that could lead to my downfall or something..." Ren said to me while having a deadpan expression, but I could see the hate in his eyes and relief.

"Wait, then you would really marry Jaune if Ragna was really telling the truth?" The younger Yang asks Ren a little curious. "No, but if it was true, I would of killed Jaune before it happens." Ren answer the younger Yang's question in a dark tone of voice. "Y-Y-You won't really going to kill me right? Buddy old pal? Brother of mine?" Jaune ask his male teammate with fear in his voice. "Oh, no I won't, but if I start to have feelings of you more than a brother and friend, then your head will be rolling." Ren said to his leader in a calm, but firm tone of voice.

"Hey, P-Money! Look like your dream came true." The younger Yang said to Pyrrha, with a big smile on her face, when she notices Pyrrha really isn't paying attention around her as she thinking about her future with Jaune by the way her blushing face. "So what you guys have been doing while I was gone?" I ask everyone while looking around me just in case I need an escape route and a spot in the room, that is decent enough for me to fight multiple people without any weapon.

"Oh! We're trying to get Blake here to go the dance here instead of just worrying about the White Fang all the time. I mean, look at her! She hasn't been sleeping lately, she hardly eats, and look at that face! This clearly shows the investigation is starting to mess with her head!" The younger Yang answers my question while looking at her partner with worry.

"Well, we could do this two way. One you will go to the dance and enjoy yourself without thinking about the White Fang, or two, I could force you go to the dance and if that won't work. I will just knock you out and guard your body for a while until you get enough rest." I said to Blake with a small smile on my face, but I could tell Blake look like she ready to run away from the way she shaken.

"Am I that scary or something?" I ask everyone around me while taking my eyes off Blake, who breath out without knowing she was holding her breath. "Dude, Sir, don't kill me, but you're releasing aura, well, not the aura, aura we use to protect ourselves, but an aura of your body releasing something that makes me feel like I'm about to die without being able to fight back. That kind of aura feeling." Sun explains me why Blake looks like a frighten kitten.

"B-But the White Fang!" Blake shouts at me, but in a whisper tone, since she felt that I would hurt her if she shout at me. "You could leave that to me..." I said to Blake with a big smile. "By him, he meant me along with Esdese and Akabeni." The older Weiss quickly inform Blake, that I'm not the one who going to face the White Fang instead it's going to be Weiss, Esdese and Akabeni who are going to handle the White Fang themselves.

"Wait, how are you guys going to be able to find out about the White Fang with just the three of you? I mean, sure, you guys are from the future and all, but the White Fang is pretty much almost everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Since they kind of always hiding from plain sight before they take action." Ruby asks the older Weiss a little curious.

"You will leave that to us. No need to worry about it. Now, back to getting Blake to stop worrying so much." Weiss said to Ruby with a small smile than look back at Blake. "Like I said, I could just force her to get some rest or she could be willing to go to the dance and enjoy it without trying to escape the dance to search the White Fang." I said to my wife, then look at Blake, who look like she about to argue, but she shut her mouth instantly after seeing my sharingan in just a split second.

"You think I care about some dance? People's lives are at stake. You should just tell us what the White Fang done in the future, so we can be ready." Blake finally has the courage to speak her mind at me, but still flinch and look away from seeing my eyes. "This is just a waste of time! I'm going to the library." Blake started walking out of the room.

"Well, I gave her a chance." I said to everyone and Blake just look back at me in curious at what I'm about to do. **'Bansho Ten'in.'** I raise my left hand and active one of my rinnesharingan's abilities, and pull toward me, causing everyone who, not knowing about my gravity power, to look at me in surprise, but the one who most surprise in this is Blake who let out a yelp. I grab a hold of her neck with my left hand and made sure my grip isn't too tight to choke her.

 **'Sharingan's Genjutsu: Dream of Dreams.'** I cast out an illusion over Blake before she could get out of my hold, as I put her to sleep, where she will dream of her idea of dreams from deep in her heart. I carefully place Blake on her bed, where everyone could see the small smile on her face as she sleep.

"What just happen?" Usubeni ask me, where everyone beside those who know about my true eyes, on what I did to Blake. "I just put an illusion over her to make her fall asleep." I answer Usubeni's question. "I hate when you use that illusion of your Daddy...always using it on me, when I don't want to go to bed..." Hina said to me while she pout at me. "To be honest, you were awake like 3 in the morning." Koyuki said to her little sister while looking like she bored right now.

"And if that wasn't enough, you even started fighting a bunch of zombies and vampires at the same time while we were trying to sleep." Mizuki said to her older sister with a deadpan on her face. "Sorry, but Daddy just shows me how to use one of his fighting style techniques! I wanted to try it out on moving target..." Hina pouted still and even look away, making most of us look at Hina like she a cute puppy almost the same level as Ruby.

"Sooooo...how we're going to do this? We can't just keep calling the future and the present Yang and Weiss, it will get confusing soon or later." Esdese said to everyone as she looks bored right now.

"Meh, I'm just going to call my younger self, little Yang. Plus, why make one of us change our name, when we're the same person." Yang said to Esdese and Weiss just nodded in agreement. "Well, little Weiss, we get to call your older self big Weiss with that kind of body, she has right now." Little Yang said to little Weiss with a smirk, when little Yang stares at Weiss' breasts. "Stop staring! I knew they would grow bigger..." Little Weiss shout at little Yang while whispering the last part to herself as she look at her own breasts with pride after seeing her future figure.

"Whatever, now, can we do something already? I'm starting to get bored here." Usubeni said to everyone as she looks about to start a fight to get rid of her boredom. "I will be staying here with Akabeni to keep an eye on Blake to make sure she has enough rest and ready for the dance. Also, we will be researching the White Fang at the same time." Weiss said to everyone as she sits on little Weiss' bed.

"I'm going to show the kids around the place and talk to Ozpin about us being here." Yang said to everyone, as she exits the room to see Ozpin following behind her are the kids. Koyuki and Hina have a smile on their face while Mizuki still has an expressionless on her face still, but you could see the small smile on her face. "I will go along with Yang just in case someone try to attack out daughters, so we just need one of us to be the main attacker and the other protecting the kids." Esdese said to everyone as she follows Yang and the kids out of the room.

"Well, I guess I will be going into town to find anything interesting." I said to everyone as I walk out of the room, but before I did I gave Weiss and Akabeni a kiss on the lip. Ruby looks away with a blush on her face while little Weiss is blushing madly and looking away, but I could see her sneaking a peek at me and let out a quiet squeak, when she notice me looking at her.

Little Yang has a grin on her face as she gives me a wink and blow me an air kiss. Pyrrha just look away, blushing as well and when she looks at Jaune, her face almost matches her hair. Jaune look at me in shock still and mouth open. Ren had a small blush, but lost it when Nora started asking him to make some pancake. Sun just gives me a nervous chuckle while Neptune just gives me a smile and a thumb up, but I could see the jealousy in his eyes.

Once I exit the room. I look to the left and right, then start walking to the left of the hallway. I continue walking and turn to the right corner and end up crashing into someone. Too bad for the other person who fall on the ground, but I just stood there a little confuse, since I knew there are three people just staying at the right corner. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" said a male voice and when I look in front of me. _'Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Interesting to meet them already.'_ I thought to myself as I narrow at Mercury.

"It's okay. Sorry about him. He's a nice guy once you know him. He treats his friend with care, so please forgive him if he tries to be mean and it's nice to meet you. My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall." Cinder said to me as she accepts my hand to pull her up while I could feel some unknown energy inside her body, but it's incomplete.

"Pfft, sure he treats his _friend_ with care alright." Emerald snort in amused and mock Mercury. Making said the person narrow his eyes at me. _'Smart kid. Look like he could tell something wrong already.'_ I thought to myself. "Nice to meet you, Cinder Fall and Ragna D. Mercer is my name. Don't worry about him trying something." I said to Cinder with a small smile. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Mercury asks me as he walks up to me with narrow eyes.

[Deathgod Domain] activated!

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 8**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 9**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 10**

I said nothing and just active my [Deathgod Domain] causing the area to be filled with deadly aura and causing all three of them to stiff and look like they about to take out their weapons out. _'Finally got it to level 10, but it look, it won't get anymore exp. Hmmm...I should test on grimm and see if I gain any exp from using [Deathgod Domain] on them.'_ I thought to myself while having a small smile on face.

I didn't bother to say anything else to them, so I decided to just keep on walking forward without looking back at them, but to make sure there no sneak attack with my back turned to them. I have already placed a [Marker] on the air right before I continue walking, so the [Marker] is just staying in midair without moving while I made sure use [Compress Marker] instead of a normal one. Ready to be deployed if they decide on attacking me from the back.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

After I took a turn to the left corner, I deactivated my [Deathgod Domain] and dismiss my [Compress Marker]. I look around just in case and using [Soul Scan], and no one near me. I grab Glaive's mask from my inventory and place it on my face while giving a mental command on my outfit to change into Glaive's outfit. I exit the building, and I notice a few students are around the area. _'Great...I forget where the bullhead at. Damn it...forget this. I will just run to town. Plus, I don't have any lien to pay for the ride.'_ I thought myself as I cast **Wind Step** and disappear from the area while I using [Reinforcement] to boost my speed.

few minutes later*

(Vale City)

After increasing my speed with [Reinforcement] along with wind step, that allow me to use the wind as a platform to step on in midair, I arrive at Vale. **'Shadow Stealth.'** I active my yami yami to blend with the shadow and continue using wind step to keep on moving to one area to another without anyone noticing. _'Now, if I was some villain...well, I am kind of technicality evil...meh. Evil or good whatever. Where would I choose to be right about now if I was planning to rule or destroy Vale?'_ I thought to myself as I continue running around Vale City like there no tomorrow.

 _'Well! I got Ozpin to believe we're from the future and not from a parallel world! Thank Gaia, that Esdese is with me to make up some lies and other thing.'_ Yang informs everyone through the link. _'Good to know.'_ Weiss said through the link, then cut it off, since she already busy with searching through her light cube after transferring the light cubes from the Final Fantasy XIII's dimension to this dimension to steal all the information and other stuff we could use.

 _'I will make some plans in case we need to escape this place or defend it.'_ Akabeni said to everyone, then cut off her link as well. _'And I will be showing the kids around Beacon Academy now with Esdese tagging along.'_ Yang said to who else is on, then cut off the link. _'Well...so far...nothing...'_ I thought to myself while continuing going around Vale City.

Right as I was about to pass the alley, I notice something glowing. _'Okay. Either this is going to bite me in the ass or I will get something that actually useful to me.'_ I walk slowly toward the glowing inside of the alley, where there no life in sight. Once I get in a few feet in the glowing path, it disappears without warning. I was just about to continue moving forward, when a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You have absorbed your first ever glowing light of luck stats bonus!**

 **Luck+10**

 _'Huh? So this is the form of luck stats bonus form. Good to finally find one. Since most of the stats bonus I found outside of the wall are mostly INT, WIS and MAG along with STR, but just a bit of END. Man, I wish could have found more of them in this world. Oh well, no use crying about it.'_ I thought to myself a little happy, since I mostly found these stats bonuses in some ruin and in a pile together after I kill some of the grimm around an area.

I decided to search every part of the alley, but to my disappointment there wasn't any more stats bonus at all. So I recast **Wind Step** and reactive my **Shadow Stealth** and left the alley. I continue looking around Vale City and I still couldn't discover anything else beside the luck stats bonus.

 _'Great...even with the increase in luck. Still no White Fang or anything. I guess I could increase my mana again like before. Okay, I need to find a good place to do this.'_ I thought to myself as I run around the place, then found a good roof, where it looks like no one going to be able to see me or any camera around or people at all.

I sit down on the roof and started to absorb the mana around me, but I convert them in liquid form once they enter my body, then merge them with my own blood. Afterward, I convert them into a solid mana state and merge them into my bone and organs. Once that's done, I make both solid and liquid mana state to link them to my mana core. Slowly, I make my mana core spin into a vortex to absorb both liquid and solid mana, then release it back throughout my body. Thanks to [Magic Control] being at max level, this is much easier than before at level 1. As it helps me manipulate the mana to do as I will it.

[Mana Devour] activated!

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 6!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by converting gas mana into liquid mana!**

 **MP+ 1000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 7!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by converting gas mana into liquid mana!**

 **MP+ 1000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 8!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by converting liquid mana into solid mana!**

 **MP+ 2000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 9!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 10!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by converting liquid mana into solid mana!**

 **MP+ 2000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 11!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by making your mana core absorb and refine both liquid and solid mana state into a purer form!**

 **MP+ 5000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 12!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 13!**

 **Ding***

 **You have increased your mana capacity by making your mana core absorb and refine both liquid and solid mana state into a purer form!**

 **MP+ 5000**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 14!**

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 15!**

[Mana Devour] deactivated!

 _'Good! I have increased my mana again. Been too busy lately to get rid of the impurities mana I been absorbing around me most of the time I need to restore my mana core. Still can't believe I discovered a way to increase my mana during my one year staying in this world, well, the previous RWBY's world.'_ I thought to myself as I stood up and notice a few hours has passed. During my time refining the mana inside my body.

 _'I hate how it takes a few hours just to increase this amount of mana, but most people out there don't have the ability to increase their mana over a thousand like me..._ **sigh*** _Doesn't mean they have an item that could increase their mana easily...good thing I have [Mana Devour] now. With this skill, it should be possible for me to absorb more mana later and when it reaches max level...beside! I am gaining the twice amount of mana this time instead of a single time per convert stage.'_ I thought to myself a little happy about being able to get the twice amount of mana now.

(Beacon Academy: Ballroom Entrance)

I active my Shambhala and teleport at Beacon Academy, and I notice I'm in front of some building, where I could hear some music being played. I could sense the girls are inside. _'Okay...what did I miss?'_ I connect to the mind link and ask everyone, since they're in the ballroom it seem. _'Just having a small dance, we're waiting on you to make some clones for each of us to dance with while you take a small nap at the same time.'_ Weiss answers me while I have already entered the ballroom, but before I did.

I decided to create more smoke bombs again and place them in my pocket. Also, I put away my Glavie's mask and change back to my original outfit before I enter the ballroom. "Ragna! Good to see you finally appear." Little Yang greets me with a big smile, when I enter the ballroom and I notice her in a white dress. "Nice dress." I compliment her as I wear my jacket instead of just over my shoulder. "Thanks...so how about that dance you're going to owe me in the future?" Little Yang asks me with a teasing smile on her face.

"Ask your older self first. Since she is my wife while you're still single." I said to little Yang as I continue walking toward the girls are. "Aww, come on! Just one small dance. Even Weiss wants to dance with you! Come on! Please? This will let us know a little bit of each other...well, letting Weiss and I know about you. How about it? Beside! I'm not single anymore, since I have you now." Little Yang tries to make me dance with her while having a big smile on her face.

I arrive where the girls are and notice the girls really didn't bother to change clothes at all for this dance. "You made it. How about making some clones for us to dance with? You look like you want to sleep a little." Usubeni said to me with a smile on her face. "Wait, clones? Oh! I see now, you just want to meet up with your wives first, then make some clones for each of them to dance with. Am I right?" Little Yang ask all of us.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I said to little Yang as I place an illusion over the whole ballroom with everyone in beside the chosen people I decided not to place the illusion on. **'Shadow Clone.'** I created enough clones, for each of my wives, and little Yang and Weiss. I even create three more, to dance with my daughters.

"Time to dance!" Little Yang shout in excitement as she drags her clone with her to the dance floor. Everyone took their clones with them and follow little Yang. I made sure to make everyone beside the chosen people, to not notice or try to look at the others.

I notice Blake actually came to the dance. _'Thought for sure, she would be trying to escape the dance...oh well!'_ I thought to myself, then I notice Pyrrha and Jaune are dancing with each other. "Pfft! Hahahahaha!" I started laughing, when I quickly looking back at Pyrrha and Jaune, and I notice Jaune wearing a white dress.

 _'Red, make sure to...leave our gift to dear Cinder...'_ I said to Great Red, when I notice someone trying to hack into the system. _' **{Done.}'**_ Great Red informs me. _'Time for some action.'_

I exit the ballroom and change back into Glaive's mask and outfit while changing one light cube into my Destroyer's main weapon. A high frequency blade appears in my left hand and a hawkmoon handcannon silent mode with armor pierce with an explosive round in my right.

I stand in front of the back door to the ballroom, where I see a thief walking towards me. "Well, this is interesting. Who knows I would be running into two different people without knowing. Think you could be a dear and move away?" Cinder asks me in a calm tone of voice, but I feel the killer intent from her. I didn't bother to answer her question and charge right at her while firing off a few explosive rounds at her.

Cinder is seeing that I didn't bother to answer and just attack her without warning, she already creates two swords from part of her outfit as they glow orange a little. I try to slash her head off, but she did a backflip with a kick to my head. I counter this by switching to a reverse grip on my blade to block her kick and I fire at her back with my hawkmoon.

Cinder change her sword into a bow and arrows, when she jumped. I did a quick shot to her arrows before they could make it even half way towards me. I rush at her while keep on shooting her while she tries to dodge them or block them with a few of her arrows.

I send out a front kick to her chest, but Cinder just uses my leg as a platform and jump away from me. As she tries to enter the ballroom, seeing this, I fire a few more rounds causing the area around her to explode. Right as I was about to fire another one. She has already entered the ballroom and I notice guards are arriving soon.

(Beacon Academy: Library's roof)

I cast out **Wind Step** and disappear from the area before anyone could stop me, and appear on top of the library's roof. _'Ragna! What happen? We felt the ground rumbling and heard some explosion!'_ Yang ask me through the mind link. _'Was messing around with an enemy. No need to worry, but make sure no one figure it was me.'_ I answer back, then cut off the link and dash toward team RWBY's room is.

(Beacon Academy: Dorms Entrance)

"Wait! Why did I decide on coming here?" I thought out loud before even entering the dorm building. Feeling of bloodlust and killer intent behind me, I quickly cast **Soul Art: Absolute Boundary** to block the enemy's sneak attack. A sphere of black flame-like aura as an outer layer and purple mix with black as the inner layer, the sneak attack disappears once it made contact with my soul spell defense.

[Golden Weapon Trio] Bow Saethwr

 **'Burst Aero Arrow!'** I cast out my wind spell, and a wind form into a green arrow. I quickly fire it in the direction, where the sneak attack came from and active my golden bow's ability to multiply my burst aero arrow into countless number and homing into the enemy causing small explosions in the night sky.

I look around and to my surprise, the enemy is up in the night sky flying. I was about to use [Reinforcement] to improve my sight in order for me to see the enemy, but I was too late as the shadowy figure opens a portal in the sky and escape the area. _'Great! More new enemies! I swear this is almost worse as Akame Ga Kill. At least I gain something from killing the enemy.'_ I thought a little bitter about not being able to identify the shadow figure.

I kept my soul spell on just in case and my golden bow ready to fire, then enter the building slowly while casting out **Earth Scan** and sending a small pulse of mana through the air to locate anyone in the sky, since the enemy was flying before. For a few minutes, there was no one try to ambush me again. I just stood next to team RWBY's room and active **Shadow Stealth** , and jump up the ceiling and use a sending out a little mana out through my body to stick to the ceiling while blending with the shadow to make sure no one can see me.

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated!

My golden bow disappears from my hand. _'Well, time to play the waiting game now...great...I better get Red to search throughout the walls as well and see if there any chance of unknown enemies appearing out of nowhere and trying an assassination attempt to others in this kingdom.'_ Is my last thought as I wait for everyone to return to the dorms while asking Great Red to send out a few light cubes outside the kingdom's walls and search through the ruins.

* * *

 **Omake: Shocking Reveal! Credit to Naruto x hinita on thinking this idea.**

* * *

"Alright! Time to have some fun at the beach!" Yang shouts excited, wearing a two-piece yellow bikini, as she picks up Hina and charge to the water. "Hold up! We need to put sunscreen on the kids!" Weiss shout at Yang while also wearing a two-piece swimsuits, but in white.

"Come on! We don't have all the time in the world right now. Today is our time off from all those fighting!" Usubeni shout at Weiss as she already swims in the water and I notice her wearing a black bikini. "I swear...why didn't we bring Akabeni with us? At least I got someone who responsible one as well." Weiss said mostly to herself as she places sunscreen on Mizuki while Esdese, wearing the same as Weiss, is helping Weiss out by placing sunscreen on Koyuki.

 ** _'{I'm coming out! I have never been to a beach before!}'_ ** Great told me before a light cube came out of my shadow and open a red with black in the center portal. A shadow figure came out of the portal and to my shock, a female look like she in her 20s and wearing a red bikini while wearing a straw hat with sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shout in confuse and surprise at seeing some unknown red head chick. "Seriously? Ragna! It's me! Great Red! Why everyone looking at me with that kind of faces?" Great asks mostly to herself as she notices almost everyone looking at her in surprise.

"Well, maybe because most of us thought you were a guy!" Yang shouts at Great Red while finally applying sunscreen on Hina and onto herself. "I would have you know! I am a woman! For at least a thousand years, then change into my male gender form. Gotta keep changing into something new, or I will get bored of it." Great Red explain her reason why she a lady right now instead of a man.

"I thought Uncle Red was, well, an uncle not an auntie Red..." Serah said to everyone on what she thought. "Really don't care if Red is a woman or a man to be honest." Claire said to her little sister while laying on a blanket with her back turn upward, so Serah could apply sunscreen on her older sister back.

"Finally! You're out of Ragna's soul! It's time for our little match been due for many years now." Esdese said to Great Red as she creates an ice sword and charge at Great Red with intent to kill. "Crap! I forgot about her!" Great Red shout in panic as she rushes towards the ocean water.

"I'm just going to ignore all this. If you guys need me, I will be taking a nice quiet nap." I said to everyone as I lay next to Claire and close my eyes, ready to sleep. Too bad fate won't let it happen, since I been hit on the head with a beach ball. "Okay...who threw that?" I ask everyone while keeping my eyes close.

"It was Yang." Claire answer for me while Serah still applying sunscreen on her back. " **Sigh*** Come back here Yang!" I let out a tired sigh, then quickly stood up and chase after a laughing Yang. "Can't touch this!" Yang shout at me as she dives into the water while Great Red block my way by using me as a meat shield against Esdese.

"Let go of me woman! I got a blonde to chase!" I shout at Great Red, but instead of getting a response. I got hit by an ice block to the face, which then crumble to pieces. "Ow..." I wipe off the small crumble ice pieces on my face and notice Great Red already run off with Esdese on her tail. Then a splash of water hit me and to not surprise, I see Yang pointing at me and laughing.

"Come on Daddy! You always busy with your missions. We're on the beach! Have fun!" Hina shout at me as she made a small splash of water onto my face and swim to mother while laughing. Yang laugh along with her daughter as she calls me to chase her.

"I swear, Yang, always mess around too much." Weiss said mostly to herself as she finishes applying sunscreen on her daughter, Mizuki, then grab a book to read. "Yup." Mizuki agrees with her mother as she pulls out her own book to read. Both mother and daughter sitting next to Claire and Serah, reading their own books on the beach.

"Well, we don't go to the beach that often with the whole family though. So I guess they just want to spend more time with Ragna before he take another mission." Serah said to Weiss and Mizuki as she changes position with Claire to have her back apply with sunscreen.

"Come back here and face me like a man!" Esdese shout at Great Red with an ice sword while firing multiple icicles at Great Red. "I'm not a man right now! So ha! Woah! Why little Koyuki! I didn't do anything to you yet!" Great Red shouts back at Esdese, then quickly roll away, when an ice spike appears below, where Great Red was.

"You haven't done anything to me _yet_ , so I will have my payback now." Koyuki said to Great Red with a big smile on her face while creating more ice spikes and trying to pierce multiple holes on Great Red's body. "Damn it! Not another Esdese!" Great Red shouts in panic as she keeps on running away from the mother and daughter trying to torture her.

"Yup, this is like Tuesday all over again...oh wait, it is Tuesday...Yang!" I said mostly to myself as I look at what everyone doing with a small smile on my face on having this family, then call out Yang with happiness as I dive into the water and chase my wife and daughter.

 _'Still can't believe Great Red is a woman or in this case. Being a woman in a thousand years then changing back into a man for the next thousand years.'_ I thought a little surprise while chasing Yang and Hina under water.


	41. Chapter 41: Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Memory Lane**

 **Day?: Meeting Ozpin Again!**

After a long night, the girls return to the room. At first, everyone didn't know how the future Yang and Weiss along with everyone else would sleep, but luckily, I already got the training room magic spell circle to link to the wall for us to sleep. Team RWBY even decided to sleep in the grassland and the cool breeze.

Then slowly, everyone woke up and team RWBY almost panic on missing classes, but I calm them down, when I told them about how I made the training room have different time zone and they're not late at all. Team RWBY look at me in awe, when they learn about this and little Weiss quickly exits the training room, then came back with a few books and started doing her classwork already.

Blake quickly speed off along with Weiss and came back with her own book to read under a few trees around the area. Little Yang just talks with her future self about another thing along with Ruby want to know about her future self or about her future version of her weapon.

"I gotta go! Professor Ozpin was calling for me about last night." Ruby shouts to everyone as she exits the training room with her semblance, as she leave behind red petals in her path. "Sooooo...how about we spar we each other?" Little yang said to everyone as she already got her ember celica out and ready to fight.

"Nope, too busy finishing my essay." Little Weiss denies her request in a sparring match while didn't bother to look up from her papers. "I got to finish this paperwork as well." I said to little Yang, who pouted at me while I'm already doing Gaia's paperwork for the whole morning.

After finishing the last paperwork, Gaia has already sent me a message through the link and told me, I have finished the whole day paperwork and will have more tomorrow. _'_ **Sigh*** _Thank Gaia, I could use shadow clones to finish these faster.'_ I though to myself as I dismiss my shadow clone and get the memory, sadly these clones are not the same as the one in Naruto and it won't speed up my training at all. It could give me memory, but can't help with training my other skills or use them and just pure physical strength.

I look up and notice little Yang and the older Yang are sparring with each other, and by the look on little Yang's face, she already losing while the older Yang just has a calm smile on her face while delivering a normal speed fist barrage and fires flame bullets at her younger self.

Then I look to my right and notice someone else is sparring with each other. I see it was Esdese and Usubeni training all the kids in teamwork. Hina is trying to keep Esdese while Koyuki would try to stall Usubeni as Mizuki supporting both her older sister by tracing multiple spears and aiming at both Esdese and Usubeni's striking zones, making their attacks stop for just a single second, which was enough time for the girls to dodge and counterattack.

A cup of tea appears in my sight, that I took while thanking Weiss for the tea. I also thank Akabeni for the sandwich as well. After finishing the tea and a sandwich, I stood up and stretch my body a little. Blake and little Weiss would usually ask me how I created this dimension, but I just told them it part of semblance to create thing with just a thought and to prove my point I just fake the semblance by using [Creation Magic] to create a giant tuna behind me. Blake who saw this in front of her didn't bother to pay attention to anyone else or about White Fang anymore and started devouring the giant tuna like her life depend on it.

Little Weiss would just look at me in awe and blush a little while looking away from me. "Hey! Ragna! Time for a sparring match!" Yang shout at me right before she send out a giant fireball at me. I pull out Murasame from my soulscape and pull out the blade from its sheath, then throw the blade at the fireball. In a single second, the giant fireball been has absorbed into Murasame's blade, which turn red.

I cast **Wind Step** and charge at Yang while grabbing Murasame out of the air, then swing it, releasing a crescent flames at Yang, but instead of dodging. Yang rushes through the crescent flames and absorb the whole thing as her body burst into golden flames. Yang fires multiple flame bullets at me. Without changing direction, I air tricked behind Yang, then infuse my left leg with yami yami and send out a flying kick toward her back. Nullify Yang's mera mera just a single second and send her crashing through the ground, but not enough to knock her out. As Yang burst out of the ground while her body cover in golden flames and started to burn the area as she launch herself with her Ember Celia with the recoil.

[Spectral Spear] activate!

A dark blue magical spear appears above me and gave a mental command to strike at the incoming Yang, but instead of exploding on contact, Yang uses hiken to cause my [Spectral Spear] to explode before it reaches her.

[Spectral Spear] deactivate!

"Okay! My future self is a badass! Now, I'm really glad to marry Ragna. Look at them go!" Little Yang shouts excited as she watches us throwing different skills at each other. Little Yang even started to think, a way to develop a downgrade version of most of the moves she seeing before her eyes. "Ruby is going to be sooo jealous, when she finds out about this right when she had to leave." Little Yang said mostly to herself as she already recording our sparring match with her scroll.

"Is that the best you got Ragna?! I'm just getting warmed up!" Yang shout at me as she fires more hiken at me while throwing in a few shinka: shiranui, a long lances made out of fire, causing the area around me to explode and making me lose my balance with all the ground shaken from the explosion.

 **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Heavenly Wrath of the Nine Suns!'** I active one of my hidden techniques, I have created with amaterasu kagutsuchi. On a different area of my body, suddenly one after another black flames ring appeared. There were nine altogether. Then, these flames rings were brought into the air and while floating, they gradually grew larger. They grew larger and larger until gradually they create a mass shadow over the ground, which become more and more concentrated with nine rings of flames hovered in the air. The nine rings of flames look like they're sucking up all the light around the area, that they looked like nine black suns in the sky.

Everyone, who see this look at me in shock and surprise. Yang, who was going to keep on throwing more flames lance, but when she sees my amaterasu kagutsuchi: heavenly wrath of the nine suns, stop and gawk at me and look a like paler. As everyone looks up the sky where the nine black suns are, then without warning, one of the nine black suns. Throw itself right where Yang's location is. The incoming black sun grew closer and larger, kicking up a fierce wind and causing everyone to feel dread of the incoming black sun, that already over 500 meters. Thanks to Yang's battle instinct kicking in, she was able to make her body burst into flames and scatter away from the area and appear the other side of the training room.

I cancel out my amaterasu kagutsuchi: heavenly wrath of the nine suns, since I would usually use all of them at once, but since this just a sparring match and not a death match or an assassination. I only use one fifth of one of the nine suns' speed.

"What the hell was that?!" Little Yang asks everyone in surprise and still in shock of just seeing something out of this world. "Damn it, Ragna! Is this one of your many hidden trump cards or something?! Everyone knows that your black flames could easily burn anything it touch to ashes!" Weiss shout at me in disbelief and awe while little Weiss looks at me and back at her older self, then back at me with pride at being married to someone powerful as me.

"Yeah, it's one of my hidden trump cards and I never get to use this one that often." I answer Weiss' question with a sheepish smile. "And you wanted to use one of your many hidden trump cards, which almost all of them are deadly to the highest level?! In a sparring match?! Well, I would do that too, if I never get to use one of my many techniques I develop, but never get to use them that often as well and I would be dying to use them sometime." Yang said to me in disbelief, but rethinks about it and agree with me on using the trump card sometime just a bit.

"Well, for the whole remaining of the match. No more using one of your many hidden trump cards!" Weiss shouts at me before we continue the sparring match. "Why? I want to see more of my future hubby's powerful techniques!" Little Yang whines at the older Weiss with a pout on her face. "I rather not have the whole area be destroyed with everyone in it. Thank you very much." Weiss answers little Yang's question while little Weiss and Blake nodded their heads in agreement with the older Weiss. Little Yang just pouted, but continue watching the sparring match.

[Soul Collector] activate! dual gunblades!

I quickly place the blade back into its sheath, then place it on my left hip and grab both dual gunblades appear in midair in a burst of dark blue flames. Switching them into gun mode and in single shot action.

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to cloud flame attribute

The default mana bullets changed to cloud flame attribute, I fire two shots and active the propagation effect, as the two bullets burst into purple flames, then multiple into thousand bullets.

[Trigger Soul Surge] cloud flame attribute bullets to rain attribute

Without waiting, I switch bullet type again and into rain attribute and fire a blue blast at Yang, who just finish burning away all the bullets aiming at her. As the rain bullets hit Yang, she is frozen just for a single second.

Just enough for me to air trick in front of her with my gunblades in sword mode. I was just about to slash at her. "GUYS! OZPIN WANT TO MEET ALL OF YOU!" Ruby came back in the training room and shout at everyone as loud as she could. This causes me to pause just for a moment and this was enough for the rain bullet's effect on Yang to disappear, then Yang has a dark grin and sucker punch me in the gut and send me crashing to the ground.

[Soul Collector] deactivate!

"Ha! Thanks sis! With your timing, I have beat Ragna!" Yang shout to Ruby with a thumb up. Ruby, who heard her future older sister a little confuse, then looks at me and realize she just cause me to lose, since the rule in the sparring match. Is that the match will only end, when someone call out something happen and the person who send out the last hit is the winner or when we place a time limit in the match.

"Sorry!" Ruby tries to apologize to me, but the look on her face say she not completely sorry. Since I could see her giving a thumb up back to her future older sister in return. "Anyway...what's this about Ozpin wanting to meet us?" I said to Ruby as I stand up while release a small burst of mana through my body to destroy the dirt on me.

"Well, after explaining what happened last night, then this General guy. Oh yeah! The lady last night was-whoops! Can't talk about it sorry everyone! Anyway, Ozpin want to meet you guys and talk about something very important like after some meeting, since it look like he kind of busy right now. He will come to our room, so just stay here and wait for him to show up. By the way, what happen around here? Were you guys sparring with each other? Wait! What's your weapon, Ragna?! Can I see it?" Ruby started ranting, but caught herself before she was about to say something she wasn't suppose to. Then look at me as she looks around to see if there anything that look like a weapon on me.

"Nope!" I said with a smile while exiting the training room with everyone following behind. "Come on! Please?! I'm really sorry for distracting you during your match again Yang! Please could I see your weapon?!" Ruby pleaded while looking at me with puppy eyes and it would of work, if I didn't keep on looking anywhere, that not with Ruby in sight.

"Don't bother trying, Auntie Ruby. Daddy would always keep on looking away right before anyone of us could give him the puppy eyes on him." Hina said to Ruby while giving me a cute glare, but let out a sigh, when I already look away, but I could sense it.

"Cheer up, Ruby! I will let you see them in my scroll later, since I recorded the match. But, I will show you it later, since I have just received something, Dad sends it to us. I thought we could open it together." Little Yang said to Ruby as she picks up a brown cylinder from the desk on the right side of the room.

"Oooh! Something from home!" Ruby squeal excited as she uses her semblance and jump on the back of little Yang while trying to grab the brown cylinder from little Yang's left hand.

Little Yang just shakes the brown cylinder and a black cylinder shape drop to the ground. The black cylinder on the ground move around a little and jump up and pop out it dog feature, showing that the black cylinder was really a dog. "Arf! Arf!" The dog bark at us.

""""Waaaaaah!""""

All team RWBY along with the older Yang and Weiss and the kids, shouted exited while Blake jump on top of the bed behind her in fear. "Zweeeeeiiii!" Ruby shout out the dog's name with excitement. "He sends a dog?! And through the mail?!" Blake shout at Ruby and little Yang in confuse and fear. Ruby just ignores the question and pick up Zwei and started hugging him while Zwei started licking Ruby's face.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Little Yang and older Yang said at the same time causing them to look at each with a grin on their faces. "Your father or your dog?" Blake asks both Yang from above the bed. "I missed youuu!" Ruby said to Zwei as she rocks him in her arms. "Okay...that's a little freaky. How could a dog still be alive, when the same dog has been mailed? Whatever that thing you're holding." Usubeni ask both Yang while pointing at the brown cylinder in little Yang's hands.

"Don't know. Dad does this kind of stuff all the time, but won't even bother telling us how he does it, since he say it would ruin the magic." Little Yang answers Usubeni's question with the older Yang nodding her head in agreement with her younger self. "Interesting..." Akabeni mumble to herself as she looks at the brown cylinder in wonder.

"Are you telling me that this dog. Is going to live with forever? Oh yes, he is, yes he is!" Little Weiss said as she gives Zwei a big smile while the older Weiss is struggling to not hug Zwei with all her might. "Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said to Ruby while staying at the far end of the top bed.

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater." Glynda said over the P.A. System. "Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Little Weiss said to everyone while Yang looks at the brown cylinder again, then open the other side of the cylinder and look inside. Ruby puts Zwei down on the ground, then Zwei follow Blake's movement from the ground while looking at Blake.

"Look, there's a letter." Little Yang said to everyone as she put her left arm in the brown cylinder and pull out the letter and starts to read it, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Then Zwei run to little Yang side and little Yang just moves the bottom side of the brown cylinder she holding and move it upside down, pointing at Zwei and suddenly a bunch of can of dog's food appear and land around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Little Weiss asks everyone as she points at the unopened can of dog's food, then like fate answering her question. A can opener drop from the brown cylinder and bounce off Zwei's head and land in front of little Weiss' feet. Little Yang just tosses the brown cylinder away. "We will take care of Zwei. Plus, now we have a can opener, we could use." I said to team RWBY while picking up the can opener on the ground.

"Yup, now let's go girls. Ragna here, along with all his wives and daughters could take care of Zwei while we're gone." Little Yang said to all her team members. "Oh, I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends! I can't wait to see you again." Little Weiss said to Zwei while walking away and Blake jump off the bed, then on the desk and run across the wall and out of the room before Zwei could even get near her.

Ruby looks at Zwei and at her bag, then back at Zwei. I have already figured out what Ruby was about to do and already place my hand on her head, making her jump a little and look at me. Ruby blushes a little at being caught and said her goodbye, then quickly run off to catch up with the rest of team while leaving rose petals behind her path.

"I can't take it anymore! He just so cuteeee!" Weiss shout in excited, as she picks up Zwei and hug him while the kids are petting Zwei. "So what are we going to do now?" Usubeni ask everyone as she sits on one of the chairs in the room. "Oh! I know! How about Daddy tells us how he met Mama and Mother Weiss? Since Daddy met both of them first." Hina said to everyone while keeping on petting Zwei.

"I would like to hear this as well, if you don't mind." Akabeni said to me as she sits on Blake's bed. "I think everyone wants to hear about this, Ragna." Esdese said to me as she leans her head on my shoulder while we're sitting on the floor. "Well, I guess I could tell about those days while we wait for Ozpin to meet us here." I said to everyone and agree to tell them about how I met Weiss in the previous RWBY's world.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Begin-

(Badland: Outside of 4 Kingdoms Walls)

 _'Fucking grimm...fucking human...fucking faunus! I can't believe, I almost got taken as a prisoner just because I free the faunus, then the human side of the this world tries to imprison me. After escaping the damn place before they could. Next I free, this time human, I almost get imprison as well! I knew being a hero was a shitty job! No more! Done! Never being a hero to anyone! They could go fuck themselves! I will only protect my own family!'_ I thought in rage as I continue walking through the Badland, which anywhere, but inside of the four kingdoms.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Pause-

"Why were you at the Badland? You do realize, the reason why it calls 'Badland', right? If not, it's because there are too many grimm and some of them have yet to be discovered. Plus, we're out number against grimm at the Badland than in one of the four kingdoms." Yang said to me while looking at me a little confuse. "I thought you were going to tell us how you met Mama and Mother Weiss?" Hina asks me a little confuse.

"I'm getting there, Hina, and Yang, I was training and what the best to train is putting my life on the line and who knew there was still a few small town outside of the four kingdoms." I answer both Yang and Hina's questions. As I continue my flashback.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Resume-

 _'Though, I do wonder how my little sister doing back in my home world? Hope she alright without me being there for her.'_ I thought all of a sudden, then I notice a bullhead flying over me and landing near me. I quickly cast Wind Step to follow the bullhead and hope they're heading to one of the kingdoms, since I need to restock.

few minutes later*

 _'Okay, why am I not surprised to see the White Fang tries to kidnap Weiss...'_ I thought to myself, since I notice the White Fang came out of the bullhead and charging at Weiss from behind, right as she left the building. I was about to charge in and help Weiss, but I need to quickly pay for the stuff right now.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Pause-

"I was wondering why no one appears and fought along with me. Seriously Ragna? I was fighting for my life and you were buying food?" Weiss asks me in a calm tone, but with her eyes glowing a little with anger. "Hey, in my defense, I was low on food and even with my [Gamer's Body], I still need to eat too. Since food restores my mana as well, even I could survive without any water or food no matter what. But, with my past self's fighting style and relying on pure mana and not around me, since my control wasn't completely perfect yet, just around 80%." I explain my reason to Weiss on why I needed to restock on food and other stuff, since they restore mana.

"I guess...but you're sleeping with me tonight and help me make breakfast, lunch, dinner and massage my back." Weiss said to me in a firm tone, leaving no argument at all, so I just nodded my head and continue on my flashback.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Resume-

I charge at the White Fang, and grab [CG Emiya's bow] and trace [Gae Bolg], then use [Alteration] on it. Changing it form into a into a small throwing spear, but the bloodlust of [Gae Bolg], increases even more as its physical form is being compressed. Turning it into [Gae Bolg 2], a modified version of the original [Gae Bolg]. Being used as a project of an arrow rather than a throwing spear. I release the bowstring and [Gae Bolg 2] soar through the wind while activating Tsuki Ugatsu Shishou no Yari, the anti-army function of the noble phantasm of [Gae Bolg 2].

[Gae Bolg 2]'s bloodlust, causing everyone in the area, to feel in fear, then without warning. [Gae Bolg 2] already pierce through all the White Fang, making a countless number of holes in their bodies. Not even their aura could protect them at all.

I stood in front of Weiss Schnee, who look at me a little fear, but I could see the happiness in her eyes. She was about to offer me her thanks and whatever rewards I wanted for saving her life, but before she could. I recast Wind Step and disappear from the area, causing Weiss to gawk at the spot I used to be.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Pause-

"Still couldn't believe you killed all those White Fang, so easily, but! What I couldn't believe was you disappearing without even giving me your name in the first place! Good thing there was some people who knew your real name instead of your title as Blade Master." Weiss said to me, and look a little irritated about having to spend so much time searching information on me.

"Sorry, but hey! We met each other again in the Badland." I said to Weiss with a sheepish smile. Weiss just glare at me a little, but let out a sigh and just nodded her head at me.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: Resume-

few days later*

(Badland: Outside of 4 Kingdoms Walls)

I continue walking around the Badland and killing a few passing by stray grimm from its pack, even a whole pack of grimm before. I was about to head to the hill ahead of me to rest and absorb the mana around to restore my mana back to full, but a familiar bullhead flies over my head and land a few meters away from where I am.

To my not surprise, I see White Fang coming out of the bullhead and was wondering what's going on. Checking how much mana I have left, and see only 20% are left, so I use [Reinforcement] on my eyesight, just for a few minutes, to see what's going on and hoping it's not what I think it was.

Like some kind of fate answering my question, one of the White Fang still inside the bullhead, grab someone inside and to my surprise it was Weiss Schnee, who trying to look brave, but I could see the fear in her eyes while glaring at the White Fang with hatred from the heart.

 **Ding***

 **(Quest):**

 **Save Weiss Schnee from being executed by the White Fang.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: 1 hour**

 **Reward: Segno Hell Ring**

 **Failure: Weiss Schnee's death**

 _'Oh, there the quest. Right, time to save the princess.'_ I thought to myself, then I traced multiple [Black Key] in both hands.

[Creation Magic]:

Darkness Formation: body form + wave form + area of effect factor + expand factor + target function factor = Demonic Lotus Steps

 **'Demonic Lotus Steps.'** I cast out my first darkness spell, then I took my first step, causing a ripple to the whole area in every direction, making everyone feel like some kind of powerful force grab a hold of them. This cause them to breathe heavily and look like some of them will die on the spot. _'Crap! Not enough mana left!'_

I threw all the [Black Key] in my left hand and pierce the White Fang members' shadows, causing them to freeze where they're standing. Without wasting anymore time, I cancel demonic lotus steps, then cast **Wind Step** and appear behind Weiss and carry her over my left shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise.

With [Soul Scan], I sense more White Fang still in the bullhead, so I quickly run away from the area with Weiss over my shoulder. "Wait! Who are you?! Where are you taking me?!" Weiss shout me in panic and try to get out of my grip, but with her current amount of strength she has from training and the way she fight, there wasn't that much strength, just enough to make her fighting style work. _'Guess she forgot who save her last time or maybe she too busy with staying alive to remember...'_

 **Ding***

 **(Quest): Complete!**

 **Save Weiss Schnee from being executed by the White Fang.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: 1 hour**

 **Reward: Segno Hell Ring**

 **Failure: Weiss Schnee's death**

A few meters away from where I left the White Fang behind while dismissing the [Black Key] in my right hand and the one, where they couldn't move a single part of their body until the [Black Key] is removed from their shadow. A pop up screen appears to let me know, that the quest was completed and a silver ring with a few worm-like on the top of the ring appear in my inventory. Without even thinking about it, I quickly use [All Fiction] to turn the hell ring's bad side effect into nothing.

 **[Segno] - Rank: A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This is one of the super-rare, Mist-attribute, cursed Hell Rings. The six kinds of Hell Rings were created bearing different "curses." All Hell Rings possess an ability called "War Potential Doubling," which increases the user's fighting strength many times in exchange for their soul. This Hell Ring is capable of temporarily taking away and erasing the "presence" and "killing intent" of an individual, and even drifting a "presence" into a space where there is nothing. This Hell Ring was born from the sentiments of a woman who did not accept the death of her loved one.**

 **Lose 1 durability per use**

 **Must be worn in order to active it ability**

 **Restore durability: 1 MP per 1 durability**

After reading the description of the hell ring. I quickly equip it to the my right middle finger and active it ability to erase Weiss' presence and keep on running across the Badland. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Weiss asks me and by her tone, she sounds annoy with a hint of happiness. "Nope, but I will now." I answer Weiss' question while using [Alteration] on the hell ring to change its physical form into the form of the Original Vongola Rings, but the crystal is pitch black.

After changing Segno's form, and keep on activating its ability by infusing it with mana. To my surprise, it lit up in flames with the core being dark indigo and around its core is pitch black while dark indigo at the flame's edges. _'Now, this is interesting and once I enter the Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world. I want to see how they react to this type of flames.'_ I thought a little amused, then put out the mist flame by cutting off the mana supply to the hell ring.

"I was asking you, where are you taking me? And...thank you for saving me..." Weiss asks me and not bother to get out of my grip anymore while whispering the last part, but I could still hear her. "I'm going to take you back home...please tell me you have your scroll on you." I said to Weiss while sweating a little, because I forgot to buy a scroll and my gamer's ability does not come with a mini-map function.

"You mean to tell me, that we're already lost?! But, yes, yes, I do have my scroll on me." Weiss said from my shoulder, as she grabs her scroll from her skirt pockets and already entering the coordinates on her scroll. "Just keep on going north and we should make it to Atlas." Weiss inform me while she tries to contact her family, even though she don't want to be honest. "I'm glad to meet you again..." Weiss whispers to herself. I could tell she was smiling and I could of swore there was a small flash of light appear out of nowhere. I ask Weiss what happen, but she told me to not worry about it.

-Flashback: Meeting Weiss Schnee: End-

"After running a few hours across the Badland, we arrive at Atlas." I finish my flashback and everyone, beside Weiss, look interested, amuse, surprise and disappointed from Esdese. "Why the long face, Esdese?" Yang asks Esdese, when she notices Esdese have a disappointed expression on her face. "Not enough action or trying to gain information from the White Fang." Esdese answer Yang's question.

"Hey Daddy! Could I see your hell ring?" Hina asks me in eager to see my Segno, which I change the physical form, but kept the ability to keep its identity. I grab my Segno from my inventory and it appear on my right middle finger. "Shiny! Now, could you please show us what the dying will flames look like?" Hina asks me with excitement. I could tell everyone else want to see the dying will flames as well, but to be honest. It's just my mana being converted inside the hell ring and lit up upon activating it ability. The color of the flames is just mixed with my mana and the mist attribute of the hell ring. So not really the dying will flames at all.

I pour my liquid mana inside Segno, and the crystal burst into a small dark indigo mix with black flames. "Why does that flame look so evil?" Akabeni ask herself, as she stares at the Segno's flames. "Everyone just blinks a second." I ask everyone to blink and everyone just looks at me in confuse, but did it anyway and once they did. Everybody let out a gasp of surprise, when they started looking around the room, but Esdese is the only one who still staring at me with a smirk on her face.

 _'Look like Esdese could still see me. Hmm, maybe it's because she still holds onto me and Segno's ability didn't work on her, since she still hugging me. Wait, they can't see Esdese either at all.'_ I thought a little interest, then I cut off the mana and everyone look back, where Esdese and I was, and to their surprise. We never move in the first place. _'Good thing I have this hell ring still, since I lost my [Presence Concealment] skill. I guess I will be wearing this hell ring for a while to hide my presence.'_ I though to myself.

"Okay, that was a little creepy for my taste..." Usubeni said to everyone as she stares at Segno on my right middle finger a little wary. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Usubeni. "I knew it was you and Esdese, but it still makes me feel like something is watching my movement and like a predator is hunting me." Yang explains what she felt during that short time, when Segno was activated.

"Alright, lets forget about the creepy feeling a few minutes ago and let Father tell us how he met Mama Yang." Mizuki said to everyone in a calm voice while looking at my hell ring and let out a small sigh as she try to trace the hell ring, but nothing happen at all for some reason. Mizuki walks towards me and sit on my lap while looking at my hell ring still while at the same time listening to my flashback.

-Flashback: Meeting Yang Xiao-Long: Begin-

"Okay, where the hell am I now? Last I check, I was sleeping in a coffin, I found laying around a ruin town in the Badland." I thought out loud as I look for my coffin.

-Flashback: Meeting Yang Xiao-Long: Pause-

"Wait, you were sleeping in a coffin?!" Usubeni asks me in disbelief, as everyone look at me in surprise. "Yup, found it laying around and found out it was a coffin, and to my surprised. It speeds up my regeneration and even protect me from outside force." I answer Usubeni's question with a smile.

-Flashback: Meeting Yang Xiao-Long: Resume-

 _'Found it!'_ I walk toward the black coffin with nine magatama markings on its lid.

 **[Soul's Restore] - Rank: A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 0**

 **Description: A modify coffin of what it used to be. Now, it will protect the user, who is resting inside and repair anything that is damaged.**

 **Increases regeneration of everything and improve the core by 50% per cycle**

 **Release an unbreakable barrier around it and could survive any environment**

 **Cycle: 1 whole night if the user is damaged to 0%-39%, 2 whole days if the user is damaged to 40%-60%, 1 whole week if the user is damaged to 61%-99%**

 **Frozen Time: The user inside the coffin will be frozen until fully heal**

 _'Still can't believe I found this coffin out of the Badland. Too bad I can't use it that often. The damn thing almost got me killed many times. Once I open the lid, the whole barrier shut down instantly and I had to fight off the enemies gathering around me.'_ I thought a little bitter, but still kept the coffin, then send it to my inventory.

"HEY! You better let me go before I do something you will regret!" I heard a familiar female shouting from across the alley. A really familiar blonde hair female. _'Okay...what the hell is going on here? And is that Yang?'_ I thought to myself, then use [Reinforcement] on my eyes. _'Yup, that Yang alright, and looking like she can't move...oh, this is a rape scene...I'm coming Yang!'_ I dash across the street and enter the alley, almost got run over on the way, and send a flying kick to the guy, who was trying to rape Yang, since the guy's pants is almost down.

"Damn! What the hell hit me?!" shouted the guy, who rolling around the ground in pain while holding his side. "Thanks! Uh, could you help untie me? And...help me get to the hospital? My aura is really low right now, since he used something to drain my aura..." Yang said to me, as she kicks the guy in the ball while grabbing a random brick on the ground and with a dark grin. She shoves the brick right into the guy's butthole, causing the guy to let out a shriek of pain and fainted.

-Flashback: Meeting Yang Xiao-Long: End-

"Afterward, I took Yang to the hospital along with the guy, since...well, he was leaking blood on the way to the hospital...and may never be able to sit without being in pain all the time..." I end my flashback, and Yang was on the ground rolling in laughter from remembering that day. Esdese let out a giggle of how Yang does her revenge. Weiss looks at Yang with disgust. Usubeni had a thinking look during the flashback. Akabeni look more annoy than amuse. Hina laugh along with her mother while Koyuki just looks bored. Mizuki still looking at my hell ring and look a little annoyed, but look like she figure out something.

"Well, that is a interesting to know..." said a familiar male voice from the door. "Oh, hey! It's Professor Ozpin! Long time no see!" Yang greets Ozpin with a big smile. "Hello and we have just seen each other yesterday and it's good to see you as well, Mrs. Schnee." Ozpin greet back to Yang, then to Weiss with a small smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "Huh, you were right Yang. He does have a coffee addict..." Usubeni whisper to Yang, when she notices Ozpin have a coffee mug with him.

"Ah, yes, you must be Ragna. Your...lovely wife, Yang, here has already told me how you're not really from this world to begin with along with the Mrs. Esdese, Mrs. Usubeni and Mrs. Akabeni. I must say...I pity you to have more than one wife and...a little jealous of you to have every man's dream of having these many ladies be in love with you." Ozpin told me his true feel, but he didn't change any expression beside having his usual small smile and taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"At least he honest. Too bad I could still tell he hiding something right now and it's big." Esdese said to everyone while narrowing her eyes at Ozpin, causing him to stiff, a little from already being discovered of hiding from the world and the way he already put up his guard up doesn't help him at all. Ozpin still look calm while taking a sip of his coffee mug, but he lost his small smile.

"Anyway, I would like some of you to follow team RWBY and JNPR. With your current skill sets you gain over the years from the future. I would hope if some of you could tag along with them and help them on their missions along with saving them in case of danger." Ozpin said to everyone and left the room without letting any of us to answer him.

"Well, I guess we got something to do today..." Yang said to everyone with a sheepish smile, since she the one who explains the cover story of us being in the future, but not in her world. "I will be taking the kids back to where Gaia is. Call me when you guys are done with the missions. Come on Usubeni! I still need help with perfecting my develop skill and I need you to help me fight them off if something goes wrong." Akabeni said to everyone, then to Usubeni as she took out a blue card, then a blue door appear.

"Bye! Daddy! Kick their butts!" Hina shouts to me, as she enters the blue door and entering the Abyss Auction store along with Koyuki, who said her goodbye to everyone as well. Mizuki got off my lap and give me a small hug and everyone as well, then follow her older sisters. Usubeni look out a sigh and just follow Akabeni and the kids.

"Alright, who going to follow who?" I ask Esdese, Yang and Weiss while Murasame appear in my left hip, ready to kill anything its path. "I will follow team JNPR along with Ragna." Esdese quickly tells everyone, that Esdese and me are going to be with team JNPR, making Yang and Weiss go with their old team. "Fine, but I'm taking Zwei with us." Weiss said to Esdese with a narrow eyes as she picks up Zwei and head out with us following behind.

* * *

 **Omake: Fate of The Whipped**

* * *

"I'm off to work!" I shout to the girls, but before I could even take a step outside. A hand pulls me back inside and to my confuse and surprise. It was Weiss, glaring at me while Esdese and Yang are behind wearing their nightgown. "Something wrong?" I ask them and worry, since I could feel something bad going to happen.

"Who said you could leave tonight?" Esdese said in a cold tone of voice, as her eyes started to glow an icy blue. "Uh, I have a mission to do?" I said in a question instead of an answer. Esdese just shook her head in silence, telling me that not the answer she wanted along with Yang and Weiss, who are giving me a small glare as well.

"You been doing all these missions lately. Are you trying to not spend more time with your wives?" Yang asks me this time, as she push me to sit down on a chair, that somehow appear out of nowhere. "Well, are you?" Weiss asks me with a twitchy eye. "Hahaha...no, not at all." I answer them with a nervous chuckle while breaking into a cold sweat.

"And you are going to stay here with us for a whole month without doing any mission at all, right? Husband." Esdese ask me with a sweet smile on her face, which could cause anyone who don't know Esdese. Would fall in love with her instantly, but I could see in her eyes, she would break all my bone for a long time, since my [Gamer's Body] would just instantly repair them.

"Of course not, I would love to spend more than a month with my lovely wives and not go into any dangerous thrill seeking mission, that could put my life on the line to improve my skill sets with lots of money being paid for my service." I answer their questions while giving them a big smile while tears flowing down my cheeks.

1 month later*

"Hello! Is Serah-WHAT THE HELL?! What happen to you?!" Snow shout in fear, as he look what in front of him. A young man, who barely wearing clothes, but a dark blue pants. This young man is me. "Don't ask. Just don't." I said to Snow while walking slowly to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Huh? Oh, hey Snow. Why you here?" Yang asks to Snow with curious as she walk in the living room wearing a yellow nightgown, that is almost see through, causing Snow to blush mad and look away quickly. Making Yang laugh at Snow. "Yang! Go change clothes! We're going out to eat today!" Weiss shout at Yang, but instead of wearing a nightgown like Yang. Weiss is wearing her normal outfit and look like she ready to go out with the family to eat.

"Uh, if you don't mind, but what happen to Ragna and where Serah?" Snow asks Yang and Weiss a little nervous while looking anywhere, but Yang, much to her amusement. "Well, let's just say...me and the girls are trying to become a mother soon and leave it at that." Yang said a little excitement and Weiss just blush, but didn't deny the claim. Snow looks confused at first, but soon the blush return tenfold and has a small nosebleed.

"Hey! Ragna did you hear that?! You better knock me up soon! So you better, fill me up!" Yang shout at me with a big smile and the blush on Weiss and Snow increases to a new shade of red. "Could you be quiet Yang? I just woke up from all your yelling." Esdese said to Yang while letting out a yawn as she enter the kitchen and hug me from behind.

"Now, after going out to eat. You are going to spend another month with us, your beloved wives, right?" Esdese asks me while grabbing a lock of my hair and pull them a little, as she bite my left ear a little playfully. "Yes, my beloved Esdese..." I answer Esdese's question with a dull tone while ignoring the small random pain on the back of my head and ear, since they would disappear in a few second, then reappear.

 _ **'{Man, you are whipped!}** Shut it! I-I'm not whipped... **{Then, why haven't you to those missions of your lately?}** ... **{I see...}** I'm not whipped...I am a Magic King! **{Who is whipped by his wives...}** '_ Great Red remind me again, that I'm not the one who wearing the pant in the relationships.

"Ragna! Go change already! We're going out to eat!" Weiss shout at me from the living room while Yang already gone up the stairs to change as well. "Yes, dear..." I said to Weiss while carrying Esdese in a piggyback ride up to the stairs while she running her right hand through my hair and still softy biting my left ear still.

"You." Weiss said to Snow, causing him to stiff and shaken in fear. "Leave. Serah not here." Weiss said to Snow and close the door on him. Snow let out a sigh of relief and quickly runs away and decided to try his luck again...in a week or so.

another 1 month later*

 _'Okay, time to kill the target...'_ I active **Shadow Stealth** , and blend with the shadow around me, as I dash at the target with a traced nameless dagger, ready to pierce the target's throat. Right as I was about to assassinate the target a ring call out the area, causing the target and everyone else in the area to look at the dumbass, who forgot to put their phone on vibrate. To my horror, the dumbass was me, but I don't own a phone at all. Much to my confusion and I quickly threw the nameless dagger and already pierce through the target's throat while giving a mental command to detonate with an increases mana into it, causing it to exploded.

I cast Wind Step, and rush out of the area before anyone could catch me. _'Ragna!'_ Yang calls out to me through the light cube inside my shadow. _'Yang?! What's so important, that you blew my cover?!'_ I ask her in panic, as I pour mana through my feet and started running on the wall, much to the guards' confuse, who are chasing after me. _'You are going to come home now and spend time with us! How dare you try to spend less time with us while you have to do these so call mission?! We need to help Esdese go through her mood swing!'_ Yang shouts at me, causing me a little headache, which disappear already.

 _'Well, I thought I should do some assassination missions to get us more money?'_ I ask Yang a little confuse while I throw an overcharge nameless dagger over to the guards. I snap my finger, and the nameless dagger blew up everything in 30 meter radius. Jumping through a window, and entering the room, much to everyone's surprise inside the room. I rush across the room and crash through a window while dropping down below, where there is a river below me.

I pour mana through my feet even more, as I stand on top of the water, then started running south, where the exit route is. _'Yeah, no, you come home this instant! If you don't, you sleep on the couch for a month! Or we could do bondage again?'_ Yang threatening me in a calm tone of voice. _'No! I mean, no, there no need for bondage...I'm heading home now...'_ I said in a defeated voice. _'Good! You got 30 minutes to be here or else.' Yang said to me, then cut off the link. **'{Like I said...WHIPPED!}** Don't make me come in there! **{You don't scare me!}** I could always bring Esdese inside my soulscape with me later... **{You wouldn't dare! Ragna?! Come on! You got to be joking?! Ragna! I'm sorry! Ragna!'**_ Great Red keep on screaming my name in fear while I ignore him while using [Bairong Fist] and [Reinforcement] to their limit, as I run toward home.


	42. Chapter 42: New Trouble Await!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: New Trouble Await!**

 **Day?: Meeting Ozpin Again! Part 2**

Looking around the place, I could feel the wind blowing around me and I knew then, the time for a new war is coming soon. I look to my right and see many hunters in training are excited right now and ignoring the feeling of danger. _'Soon...I will return as the Destroyer and lay down a bloodbath to all my enemy...I shall bring the world into ruin if I must, in order to reach my goals...so come...come my enemies. In a world where nothing, but the blood of your comrades and love one become one with the many who have died by my hands. For I am the Destroyer of all life...'_

"Hey! You guys coming to see us off?" Little Yang shout to us, as we walk towards them, where we see team RWBY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune in one spot. "No, we here to tag along with you guys." I said to little Yang, causing her and Ruby to look excited at seeing me in action while little Weiss just look away from me, but have a small blush on her face. Blake just gives me a glare, since she still remember me, forcing her to sleep against her will.

"Seriously? Man, you guys are lucky to have someone as this guy to help you out and by that, I meant, I hope there no giant explosion randomly appear out of nowhere. Because that's been happening a lot lately." Sun said to everyone with a deadpan on his face.

"Oh yeah! We're going to have a fun time!" Little Yang said with a big smile, but turn into a sad one after what she heard next. "Yup, because it's only me and Weiss, who coming with team RWBY while Ragna and Esdese is tagging along with team JNPR." Yang said to everyone with a grin, since she just broke her younger self and little Weiss of thinking it was all four of us, but only two to each team.

"Oh, thank goodness! We got someone who could save our life in case thing goes south!" Jaune said with a stress free smile on his face, causing everyone to chuckle at him. "Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said to everyone, as she along with her team and the older Yang and Weiss walk towards the bullhead. "See you later, Ragna! Esdese!" Yang gave me a kiss on the lip, then hug Esdese, which Esdese return the hug. Weiss did the same as Yang and walk off along with team RWBY while everyone else look away with blushes.

"Now, what is your team mission?" I ask team JNPR while Sun and Neptune already left the area. Leaving team JNPR along with Esdese and I, still in the area. "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village outside of the kingdom." Pyrrha answer my question with a smile on her face. Jaune still looking at me with awe and respect. _'Wonder why...'_ I thought, then look back at Pyrrha to see if she has anything else to say, but look like that it.

"Well, when does your mission start?" Esdese ask Pyrrha while looking even more bored at finding out that it just a shadow mission. "We will head out tomorrow." Ren answer Esdese's question with a calm tone of voice while trying to ignore the small glare, Nora sends his way. "Hmm, alright. We will meet with you guys tomorrow, then." Esdese said to team JNPR with a smirk, then quickly drag me away from the area and to team RWBY's room, where we could enter the training room.

(Team RWBY's Room: Training Room)

"Now, we're _alone_ , Ragna..." Esdese purr, as she leans closer on my left arm and pressing her breasts on to them. "Yup." I reply to Esdese with a smile filled with happiness, as Esdese and I, exchange one brief kiss on the lip. As we stare at each other, eyes filled with love for each other. "You know, Ragna. I'm glad to be married to someone like you. A life, where we could travel to multiple worlds and parallel one as well. A never ending cycle of adventure. We could even stay in place and live there for a few dozen years, then travel again." Esdese tells me how she truly feels about her current life right now while having a small smile on her face, as she close her eyes and enjoy the cool breeze.

"Now, that we have those lovely mushy stuff out of the way. Let spar, I have been dying to have another spar with you, my beloved husband." Esdese said to me, then quickly burst into ice dust and reform back into her physical form across the training room. "Sure, I don't mind." I said with a smirk, as I stood up and look at Esdese. Each of us, staring one of another, just waiting for an unknown signal to start the match.

[Enlightenment] activated!

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] activated!

Activating [Enlightenment], I have clear my mind, and a silent and serene heart in order to activate [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu]. I chose to use the Way of the Tiger, and slam my right palm onto the ground, causing the area around Esdese to collapse. This made Esdese to look at me in surprise at the sudden attacked, but replace with a bloodlust grin, as she fill the man-made hole with large amount of ice dust.

Esdese barely fall a few inches, and just stand on the ice dust, that is almost sand like, but made out of large amounts of ice dust she created out of nothing. Esdese didn't bother to say anything to me and just creates multiple icicles behind me, then without warning, already aiming at my vital spots. I quickly switch to Way of the Wolf, and appear right in front of the smirking Esdese, who already knew I would appear in front of her, as she send ice palm strike into my stomach, sending me back right into the icicles. I was about to cast my wind step, but was too slow, as the icicles are piercing through my body all at once, delivering mass damage.

[-23453HP]

But, Esdese didn't bother to let me rest, as she snaps her fingers and the icicles that is pierced into my body, exploded, causing more damage. I cough lots of blood and jump away from Esdese to get some room to make a new plan to attack her.

[-25143HP]

 **HP: 5404/54000**

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: soul magic set factor + cost: soul from Murasame's hell realm + self use form + restore 100% HP factor = Soul Art: Rebirth

[+48596HP]

Looking at the amount of HP I have left. **'Soul Art: Rebirth!'** I created a new soul art spell and drain the soul inside Murasame to restore my HP. Noticing the how many souls drained of their energy. I could tell that I just drain about 20% souls inside of Murasame, not including the fal'Cie's soul. I knew I won't be able to use this soul art spell that often.

[Enlightenment] deactivated!

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] deactivated!

All this happen was just a few seconds, and Esdese still have that bloodlust grin of her. Once my HP was full, Esdese already appear on my left. **'Chidori Nagashi!'** Releasing an electrical discharge in every direction, causing Esdese to jump away before being hit, followed by my next skill. **'Shunko!'** The already red lightning around my body, increases of red lightning while random lightning bolt would strike the ground, breaking it apart in a few seconds. I took the last style of [Lost Arts of Taekwondo], [Ssam-Su Taekkyeon] third and last style.

Seeing this, Esdese frown a little at not able to face me in close combat, so she created a small icy blue flame at the time of her fingers, then send a palm strike at the air in front of her and a giant icy blue flame appear in front of me, where everything in it paths would freeze. I use **Ssam-Su Bubop** , and appear behind Esdese, where a few lightning bolts already hit Esdese, causing her to grit her teeth at the sudden pain, making her pause just a few seconds.

During the pause, I already sent out my attack, **Nakyoung** , a three time kick strikes from low to middle, then high at the back of Esdese, sending her crashing the icy ground, causing multiple ice shards to form. Instead of just waiting for Esdese, I keep on the offense, but before I could. Multiple ice spike appears, almost making another set of holes in my body. I air tricked away, then cancel shunko.

[Bairong Fist] 50MP = 50% Chi

Without even thinking about it, I use **Kaiser Fist** with 10% Chi and punch the ground, causing the ice spike to break. Using 5% Chi to move away from the area, as a new set of ice spike burst out of the ground, where I just was. Not even a sound was made and Esdese appear right in front of me and pierce me with her rapier, but I twist my body out of the way, even if Esdese made a large wound on the side of my stomach. Too bad for Esdese, since my body have already returned to normal, thanks to [Gamer's Body]. I use all my Chi and punch her in the gut, but the giant ice wall Esdese created to take the whole damage.

 **'Shinra Tensei!'** Pushing Esdese away from me, to give me some room, but Esdese stab her rapier in the ground, forcing herself to stay in place while dragging away a little. Tracing a few [Black Key], throwing them at Esdese's shadow, but Esdese created an ice wall to block my [Black Key]. I snap my fingers, and the [Black Key] blew itself up, creating a giant hole in Esdese's ice wall. I have already rushed through the hole and send a [Reinforcement] flying kick at Esdese. Sadly, I found Esdese missing and crack the ground.

Pouring my liquid mana inside Segno, I active its ability and erase my presence while doing a backflip back through the hole in the ice wall, since an ice pillar formed. "Come out, husband! You can't hide forever!" Esdese shout throughout the area, but no sight of her in view at all. **'Bansho Ten'in!'** I pull Esdese toward me, and to my and Esdese's surprise, she crashes directly into me out of nowhere. Canceling Segno's ability when Esdese made contact with me.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I ask Esdese, who on top of me. Esdese just blink her eyes in confuse and surprise, but quickly she had a grin on her face, as she gives me a sudden kiss on the lip and keep me down to the ground. After a few seconds, Esdese sit up on top of me while licking her lip and looking down on me.

"Well, I usually don't tell anyone how my techniques work, but since yours my beloved husband. I could tell you a bit of it. You see, I just use my devil fruit to turn my body in ice dust and float around the area. Too bad I can't use this technique anywhere besides here. Since this place don't have wind blowing everywhere all the time, causing my body to spread away." Esdese explains to me on how she was invisible while slowly lowering her head as she speak and almost turning into a whisper at the end, as she give me another kiss on the lip while move her hair away.

Just a bit longer than the last kiss, Esdese move her lip away from mine as she look at me with eyes fill with love, but I could tell she would go into a jealous rage and torture, then kill the girl she don't know about, who try to flirt with me or just talk to me longer than 5 minutes.

"How about we stop our little sparring match and spend a little more time with each other? Since last night we couldn't have sex when team RWBY was with us last night." Esdese said to me, but instead of just waiting for my answer, she already took her top off, showing me her white bra and even more skin. I didn't bother to even give her an answer, not like she wants it anyway, as I sit up and wrap my arms around her waist, making us come closer while we started kissing again, where we're going to spend a little closer all night.

 **Day?: Showing The King and Queens' Might!**

(Beacon Academy: Dining Hall)

"Hey! Where did you guys go yesterday? Oh yeah! Do you guys like pancake? I love pancake so much! Too bad Ren won't let me put more syrup. Anyway, do you guys want your pancake? We got you some, since there was extra with all the other students going out to their missions today. Wait! If you guys don't want your pancake. Mind if I have them?! Ren won't let me have more than 3 plates of pancakes." Nora keeps on ranting while passing me and Esdese a plate of pancakes. When we sit across from team JNPR for breakfast.

"Nora, breathe and no, you can't take their pancakes, even if they don't want them. Never mind, they already ate all of it." Ren said to Nora while denying her our pancakes, but Esdese and I already eat all the pancakes in front of us, which wasn't much and only took us a few minutes to eat all of it during Nora ranting.

Before I could say anything, I sense Yang and Weiss are in danger, but to my confusion. At the same time, they're not really in danger. _'Yang! Weiss! Is there something wrong at your end?'_ I call out to Yang and Weiss through the link. _'Well, I'm pretty much defusing bunch of bombs right now and grimm chasing after us on a train. Did I forget to mention there a fucking bomb here?!'_ Yang shout at me, which I could figure Yang not really in the mood to talk right now, since she defusing dozen of bombs on a train, where it's coming to the city.

 _'Don't mind her, Ragna. Yang kinda busy now, with a train filled with bombs. Anyway, we are facing the White Fang right now. We could of just ended the White Fang by killing them, but with Blake here, who happen to still care for her old White Fang friends. Yeah, mind helping us out? We kinda found out this world Yang. Don't know a thing about how to make and defuse bombs...'_ Weiss explains to me why Yang shouted at me, since she busy with defusing multiple bomb with lots of pressure, since I just learn, the Yang in this world. Don't have a single knowledge of explosive.

 _'Should Esdese and I come over?'_ I ask Weiss, since she the only one on the link. _'We should be able to handle it, but just in case. Be ready to grab Esdese and teleport to location.'_ Weiss said to me, as she cut off the link. "Uh, Ragna? Was it? Well, I was wondering. When did Jaune here finally realize I have a crush on him and finally decided to return my feeling?" Pyrrha brutally asks me the question she has been dying to ask while ignoring the blushing Jaune, who find his plate of food more interesting now.

"Would of been a never, but let's just say. Someone, not telling who, decided enough was enough and just told Jaune how you felt about him. So about almost near the end of your 4 years here at Beacon Academy." I lied to Pyrrha, with a small smile on my face, making people think everything I just said was true. _'I may be a Destroyer of all life, and from what Great Red told me before, an ancient evil god or something. Doesn't mean I would break the girl's heart. Now, I just need to find one of those 10 kings of Griimm.'_ I thought to myself while giving Pyrrha a smile, making her smile even brighter.

Esdese just held my left hand with her right, as she leans her head on my shoulder. "A-Anyway, would you mind telling us what it's like in the future? How did you meet Yang and Weiss, and well, marry more than one girl without you dying of a horrible death?" Jaune ask me a little nervous while trying to not look at Pyrrha, who is looking at him with a small smile with eyes like a predator hunting their prey.

 _'Okay, you could come over now. There countless grimm in the city!'_ Yang shout over the link, causing Esdese and I to narrow our eyes, making team JNPR feel unease at the sudden pressure in the dining hall slowly grew tense and heavier by the second. It left everyone in the area around us, to have difficulties in breathing. "Is...is something wrong?" Pyrrha carefully ask me, as she looks at us with worry a little trouble in breathing. "Team RWBY is in trouble, we will head off first." I answer Pyrrha's question, then wrap Esdese's waist with my left arm, and active Shambhala ability to teleport to a [Marker], which there are 6 [Markers] in place, where team RWBY and my wives are.

A small array appears behind me and Esdese. Everyone who has see this freak out a little, but even more when a sudden flash of light appear, then when everyone got their vision back. Esdese and I were gone from our spot already.

(Vale City)

"Ragna?! Esdese?! How did you guys get here?!" Ruby shout in surprise and curiosity, but before she got an answer from anyone. The ground burst, different kind of grimms appear and look like they aiming for the town civilian. **"Absolute Delay!"** I shout out my time spell, and increase the mana output just enough to stop all the grimms from moving the center area.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! Judgement of Dekrados!

I summon a giant chain scythe, the size of an average adult human. Ruby sees this chain scythe let out a gasp in awe. I infuse my liquid mana into the chain scythe, causing it to release a blue flame-like around it. **'Wind Step.'** I cast out my wind spell, and appear in a center of a pack of beowolves and did a spin. Every time the chain scythe make a contact with the beowolf. They would blow up and their remain scatter the place.

[Power of The Void Kings] transfer! Judgement of Dekrados = Singer's Sword

Instantly switching void weapon, and singer's sword appears in my right hand. I swing to my right and slice a ursa's head off before it could even stand up to attack me. I dash forward, then use **Ryukansen: Tesumuji** , as my body spinning, such as in a drilling motion, where I slash multiple beowolves and ursa.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

[Soul Collector] activated! dual gunblades!

[Trigger Soul Surge] basic mana bullets to cloud/mist flame attribute

I teleport back to the girls, then dismiss my void weapon, and summon my dual gunblades in gun mode. Afterward, absolute delay has disappeared and the grimm started to move again. Switching the default mana bullets to cloud and mist flame attribute, and switch them in single shot action. I fire one shot to my right and left, no one could see the bullet, as they are covered in mist flame, then without warning. The cloud flame activated, and thousand of thousand bullet holes appear on different grimms' bodies.

"Nora smash!" I heard Nora's voice from behind me. This tells me team JNPR have finally made it out here and helping us. Everyone is already rushing to attack the rest of the remaining grimms. I cancel wind step, then switch to **Burst Mode** and gunblade into sword mode. Using [Madness Alchemist], I have already sealed up the giant hole in the middle of the city. I charge forward, swinging to the right, I block a death stalker's stringer strike. Yang burst into flames and appear above me, as she brought down her fire fist right into the middle of the death stalker's mask. Crushing it head and killing instantly, but Yang instead of rushing off to kill more grimm, she increase the flame output and burn the death stalker's corpse into nothing, not even giving it a chance to even evaporate, since it instantly disappear.

Not bothering to listen to what Sun and Neptune just said, when they brought out their badges or the multiple airship above us, where they deploy machine robot of some kind.

[Soul Collector] deactivated!

Dismissing my dual gunblades, and using the remaining lightning from burst mode and cast out **Chain Lightning** , to strike multiple grimms that surrounded me. Before I could kill the nevermore behind me, someone already killed it with a butt load of bullets. I notice team CFVY is here as well and killing grimms. **'Storm Bringer!'** Casting out another lightning spell, and hundred of lightning chains bound the grimm in the sky and pull them directly to the ground, letting others who is close range to strike for the kill.

Both older and little Weiss are back to back, as they kill multiple grimms near them. Either by an ice sword, or ice spear. Little Weiss would use her glyphs while the older Weiss would use word magic by writing dozen of different words in the air, then some grimm would stop in place all of the sudden, or other grimm would burst into flame. Other grimms would float in the air and gather together in the sky, then forcefully crush them all together into a small dot.

To my amusement, Esdese just casual walk through the battlefield with a small smile on her face, where any grimm got within a few feet, they became frozen statue turned into ice. Some time, Esdese would even creates multiple icicles around her and pierce the grimm, who chose to try to sneak attack others.

 **'Room! Scan! Judgement Showdown!'** Creating a spherical space around the whole area with all the grimms inside, I gave a mental command to Murasame and made it appear in my left hand. Not even wasting a second, drawing out the blade from the sheath and cuts almost all the grimm around the place from a distance without warning about slicing the building around, as I use judgement showdown to cut through space, then place the blade back into its sheath.

 **'Repair!'** I active another ope ope techniques, where everything inside the room, are being repaired, but sadly, this only work at the beginning when room is activated. Anything before the room was created, couldn't be repaired at all. After seeing how much the building has been repaired, I cancel out my ope ope power and teleport next to Blake and quick draw my blade, slicing off the beowolf in half, then place my blade back into its sheath. "Thanks." Blake said to me while still being nervous around, then run off to join her team.

I walk toward my wives and I gave them a small smile, as all the grimms have been killed off already. "Hey! What the big deal?!" Ruby shout at someone, making me grip Murasame harder, as I look at where Ruby was shouting at. I notice around us, the robot soldiers are pointing their rifles at my group. "What are you guys doing?!" Little Yang shout at the androids with rage at them for trying to capture us by surrounding us already.

"We have orders to bring these people in." Said one of the robot soldiers. "Any plan?" Yang asks Weiss while keeps her guard up against the new enemies. "Of course I do...sadly, most of them require us to destroy the whole area along with the people in it. Unless Ragna here got a plan we use right about now." Weiss answer Yang's question, that most of her plan would lead to the destruction of the city with the people in it. So she asks me if I have one.

"Yup, and it calls Smoke Bomb!" I shout to everyone, causing everyone to be confusing at first at my sudden shout and nothing happen at all, but I gave a mental command to my inventory and brought out multiple smoke bombs around the whole area, causing everyone to look at them in surprise and shocked, then the smoke bombs blew up around the whole area. Activating the [Marker] in the training room, the girls and I teleported in the training room.

(Team RWBY's Room: Training Room)

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Yang said to me with surprise, but she has a smile on her face. "At least we didn't leave any tracks behind to let them find us." Weiss gave her opinion. "I forgot about that Teigu. Nice thinking, Ragna." Esdese said to me while giving me a quick kiss on the lip, then grab a water bottle from my inventory and drank the whole bottle while a few drops gone down her mouth, then to her neck and all the way down her breasts. When Esdese notice me staring at here, she winked at me. Showing me that she was forcing me to be more focus on her, causing Weiss a little jealous, but hold it back for now, since she already knows Esdese and Yang always does this kind of stuff most of the time.

"Think team RWBY back now? I still think we should of just go with Weiss' plans." Yang said to everyone with a grin. "You just want to blow things up. Most of Weiss' plans, where we need a few bombs around the place to be uses as an escape route." I said to Yang with a deadpan. Yang just stick her tongue at me in a childish manner. "Well, not all of them include Yang's bombs. There one we could just backstab them in the back while their back are turning to us while one of us get rid of the one in our back at the same time, then we steal one of the airship and use that as our escape vehicle." Weiss tell us one of her other plans, that don't include Yang's bombs.

"Well, I should be the one who goes out to check, since I could sneak around better." I said to everyone, and no one disagrees with me, since I got the Segno and my yami yami fruit to help me. I infuse my liquid mana into Segno before heading out. Once I check the hell ring is lit up and erase my presence. I walk out the training room and quietly enter team RWBY's room.

(Team RWBY's Room)

"Tell us where they are!" said a male. As I enter the room while glad, that the magic circle isn't visible when in use. I look around the room and notice team RWBY along with Ozpin, Glynda and James Ironwood. "I will ask you one more time and I better get an answer from you girls. I would like you to tell me where those people went." James asks team RWBY with a stern tone of voice while glaring at them.

"James. I know how you feel, but you need to calm down." Ozpin try to get James to calm down and think carefully, but it looks like he won't with the he glaring at Ozpin. "No. We need to find them. I don't know if they truly from the future, but if they are. Then it is essential for us to find them and get them to tell us all they know. This could give us a lead on what those White Fang is going to do next. We could counter their plans, since we already know them! Ozpin! Can't you see the big picture here?! And out of those four, two of them belong to this team! They are obliged to tell us!" James shout at Ozpin while looking at him with fury, since he felt a little betray of Ozpin not comprehension of what he trying to do right now.

"I understand about what your trying to trying to say, but have you ever thought, that they actually don't know where they went? Or maybe they being threatened to be killed if they reveal important information on their location?" Ozpin ask James in a calm tone of voice while I notice him gripping his cane tighter. James just looks at Ozpin for a few minutes, then let out a sigh and cool down, then look at team RWBY, who is a little scared right now, but still keep a brave look and not telling anyone where Esdese, Yang, Weiss and I are right now.

"Like we told you before. We don't even know where they went in the first place! We were in the area too you know! They disappear right before our eyes! Can't you understand we just met them not that long ago?!" Little Yang shout at James with red eyes, but flinch when James gave her a hard cold stare. "You pretty watch your tone little girl. If you know what's best for you. Ozpin is this how you teach these new generation huntresses and huntsmen?" James warns little Yang in a firm voice, then ask Ozpin on how he teaches the hunter in training.

"Team RWBY...please. Could you tell us where future Yang and Weiss? The other two don't have to show just your future self." Ozpin ask team RWBY, but mostly towards little Yang and Weiss. The girls couldn't look at Ozpin, since they just found out about how happy their future self are and don't want to ruin it.

 _'Okay, time to help team RWBY.'_ I thought to myself. Gave a mental command on my Grimoire to create a pair of hidden gun on both my wrist with a loaded sleep dart. I took aim and shot James with the sleep dart, but to my surprise he dodges my sneak attack. _'Well, I guess this won't be easy.'_ I fire the next sleep dart where James about to land, but again to my surprise, he brought out a revolver and shot down my sleep dart.

"Show yourself!" James shout at me while pointing his revolver around the room while staying on guard. Ozpin and Glynda along with team RWBY seen this happen are surprised and shock, that a sneak attack happens before their eyes. "I did not see that coming." Little Yang said to everyone with wide eyes. "Well, I could, since he is my husband." Little Weiss said with pride as she puff her chest out. "Future husband, Weiss, you forgot the word future. He not your husband, but your future self husband." Blake reminds little Weiss, that I'm married to a different Weiss and not her. "Be quiet you. Since that is my future, so of course he my husband already." Weiss glare at Blake a little.

"I know you're here! Show yourself! We don't want any trouble here. Just show yourself with your weapons drop to the floor and hands raise, so we could bring in for questioning." James said to me while looking around the room. Team RWBY look really unease right now, since James could miss fire and shoot them instead. "So...you won't show yourself, huh? Then...how about we try a different approach." James walk up to team RWBY, causing everyone to look at him a little surprise, but turn into shock.

Because James has his revolver pointed directly at little Yang. "James! What are you doing?!" Glynda shout at James with disbelief and angry for allowing him to do this to team RWBY with her presence here at the same time. "James." Ozpin call out to his old friend or soon to former friend. Ozpin look like he ready to attack James if he needs to, if things get out of control.

 **'Gravity Space Prison.'** Creating a small dome around the whole room. Increasing the gravity downward around where James is, causing him to grunt a little at the sudden increase in gravity. "W-What's going on?!" James mostly ask himself, as he tries to rise his revolver, but I increase the gravity around him even more, forcing him to drop his gun and making kneel against his will.

"James?!" Glynda call out to her old friend with concern on why he suddenly kneels. "Ragna or Esdese was it. Could you please show yourself to everyone." Ozpin said to me without even looking at me. I stop infusing my liquid mana to Segno, and everyone look around and to their surprise, they see me just behind team RWBY, causing said the team to jump away a little. "Would you stop that?!" Little Weiss shouts at me while placing her hand over her chest to make sure her heart still beating.

"So, you think you could just order me or my wives around like you superior than us? Then why are you kneeling in front of everyone? Hmm?" I ask James, who still kneeling in front of everyone while gritting his teeth. James didn't bother to answer me and just glare at me with hatred in his eyes. Glynda moves away a little, but look like she ready to attack any time.

"Uh, Ragna? Mind being a little nicer to the nice scary man?" Ruby asks me in a squeaky tone of voice and hiding behind little Yang. I just give a small smile to Ruby, who return a nervous smile back. Without warning I just increase the gravity around James even more. Forcefully making James smack into the floor with him, letting out a groan. I look at the corner of my eyes and see Glynda was about to attack me, but I change the gravity force backward around Glynda, causing her let out a surprisingly cute yelp and knock unconscious from smacking the back of her head against the wall.

"Ragna!" Little Yang and Weiss along with Ruby shouted at me in disbelief and shocked expression. "What? She was about to attack me." I said to them without any shame at the sneak attack. "Well, I won't have to worry about Glynda yelling at me for a few minutes." Ozpin said to everyone, then took a sip of his coffee. "Now, how about we talk with each other tomorrow? It has been a long day and I'm starting to run out of my favorite coffee." Ozpin said to everyone as he carries both Glynda over his shoulder and James, since James finally pass out of the increase gravity, which I turn back to normal on both of them. "Have a nice night team RWBY and Ragna. Tell the wives I said hi." Ozpin said to everyone, as he exits the room.

"I'm just going back inside and sleep. Night team RWBY." I said to them, as I walk toward the wall where the magic circle entry is. Team RWBY look at each other, then follow me to the training room while they grab their blankets and pillows along with other stuff.

* * *

 **Omake: Worst Day Ever!**

* * *

"Hey, Ragna!" Gaia call out to me. "Yeah, Gaia? I have finished today paperwork." I reply to Gaia without any emotion in it. "I would like to test something on you, and don't worry, since your wives said it was okay as long you don't lose any limb or loss of blood or even death." Gaia said to me with a big innocent smile on her face as she brought out a small red box, that could hold a rule.

I look at Gaia with suspicious and at the small red box, that is actually releasing evil aura along with the sound of countless victims crying in absolute despair. I was about to say something, but a little black liquid came out of the small red box and fall on the ground. I notice the black liquid has a face of agony. Before I could say anything about it. Without warning, Gaia stomp on the black liquid without changing her expression or say anything and just keep her big innocent smile while ignoring the cries of the black liquid asking why did she stomp on it, as Gaia keep on stomping on the black liquid until its gone quiet.

"So, how about trying out my new experiment?"

"I have to go pick up my daughters from school."

"Weiss and Akabeni are picking them up."

"I need to go train Serah in stealth."

"Usubeni is training Serah in stealth right now."

"Esdese wanted me to spend more time with her today."

"She busy with helping Yang test her bombs against a few monsters right now."

"I need to take a nap, since I didn't slept that long last night."

"Blame yourself for having more than one wife to help them in their need at night."

"Great Red needs my help in playing on his team online right now."

 **"{No, I don't.}"**

"I-"

"Just take it like a man already!" Gaia shout at me and kick me in the face at the same time. Not even waiting another moment, Gaia opens the small red box, and a loud scream of multiple voices came from the small red box. Gaia grabs what's inside, then closes the small red box. Gaia threw a red ball of light at me and to my horror. I can't move with her damn feet on my chest.

 **Ding***

 **All skills are deactivated, but the new one you gain temporary!**

 **[Imagine Breaker] - Passive -**

 **Description: Is the mysterious power that currently resides within the user's right hand, allowing the user to negate anything supernatural, such as Esper powers, magic powers, and even the user's power, even divine powers.**

 **User's luck turns into negative 100**

 **User's power is deactivated until this skill is gone**

 **User has the power to negate other's powers**

After seeing the pop up, I notice I wasn't in my Ciel Dreadlord form anymore. I'm wearing my [Organization XIII's Black Coat], I notice even my rinnesharingan is deactivated as well.

"So, did anything happen?" Gaia ask me a little excited in her voice as she looks at me to see if anything happen to me, besides turning back to my former original form. "Beside changing back to my former original form? Losing all my skills until this new skill wears off? Nooooooooo! Nothing actually happens! It's not like my luck gone from normal to bad luck. So, not at all Gaia." I said with large amount of sarcastic in my voice while glaring at Gaia.

"Oh, guess I have to run more tests again. Anyway, good work on the paperwork. Sooo...bye!" Gaia runs off to who know where while look like she doesn't care if I was begin sarcastic or not. "Great...with this kind of luck I have right now. I'm bound to have trouble soon...and I just jinxed myself. Good going Ragna..." I thought out loud while smacking my head onto the table, and to my surprise, the pain still there even after a few seconds. "Crap, my body turn normal!"

Walking around the house to look for a painkiller, then I just remember this whole family don't even need painkiller with the kind of body we have. I let out a sigh of defeat and just walk out of the house and go look for a store that sell some, since I just found I can't even access my light cube inside my shadow. I kept on walking, and started to get tired and sweating from the heat today. I felt a little happy to see a soda vending machine near me. I gave a mental command to my inventory to give me some money, then waiting for a few minutes, but nothing came out of my inventory.

 _'Right...can't access inventory either. Just great...I better just go home and see if I could get Usubeni to cast her healing spell on me to ease this headache.'_ I start walking back to my house, but to my horror, I can't seem to remember where the house is. Looking around carefully, and check double time, even triple to make sure I didn't miss it, but to my complete despair. My house was no where in sight at all.

"Hey! Jackass! Watch where you are going!" said a punk, who bumped into me while I was just standing there. I just ignore the guy and walk away to find my house. But, my luck told me otherwise. "Hey! Dumbass! I'm talking to you! Don't you ignore me!" said the same punk, then he charges at me to punch me while his friends just watch at this with amusement. I didn't bother to think about and just grab the punk's right wrist, then snap it, causing him to scream in pain. The punk's friends seeing this happen, let out a battle cry and charge at me.

I notice some of them even pull out a knife and other stuff. _'Is that a metal pipe?! Where the hell did this guy get a metal pipe?!'_ I thought a little panic at the sight of the metal pipe, but calm myself instantly, then trip one of the punks near me, and stole his knife. Not even turning to look to my right, and just raise the knife I have stolen and block the attack aiming at the side of my head. Sending out a right kick to the knife wielding punk in the gut, causing the punk to let out shout of pain while dropping his knife.

I kick the falling knife toward another punk coming at me, but my bad luck took effect again and instead of kicking the nonblade part, the blade enter my foot, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. Now, I couldn't use my right leg without making the injury worse than it is right now.

"He hurt! Attack him while he weak!" said a different punk, then one who look scared before. Now, gained some courage at seeing me injury and won't be able to dodge that much. I lean on my left feet more to lessen the pressure on my right feet. I quickly pull out the knife in my right feet with a grit and glare at the low life charging at me, as I dual wield a pair of knives.

When one got in my range of attack, I reverse grip on the right knife in my hand and stab right into the punk's left wrist, causing blood to spurt out of control and making the punk unable to use his left hand. I tighten my grip and pull the punk toward me, then I headbutt the guy's face, making him have a bloody nose. Not even showing any mercy. I slice his throat, killing him while his blood splash onto me. As the punk dies from blood lost.

"Oh my god! He killed Kenny!" shouted a different punk. "You bastard!" shouted another different punk. _'Is it just me, or these guys look like an older version of South Park?'_ I thought to myself, when I notice these punk almost wear the exact clothes as the main characters. I waited for one to come near me again, but look like my bad luck want to kill me even more than I thought, since I couldn't dodge with an injured foot. A punk hit the back of my head with a metal pipe, causing me to bleed from the head. I ignore the pain and elbow strike to my right and got a shout of pain.

The remaining punks look around and was scared to their core. Not even bother to help the one on the ground, as they run away from the area. Much to my relief as I carefully walk away while not putting too much pressure on my right foot, then hid the knives inside my coat. "Now, that I think about it. These knives are pretty sharp for some common punks to get a hold of, if they could cut through my boot." I thought out loud. I let out a painful groan and continue on trying to find my house.

 **Boom***

 _'Great! More trouble!'_ I snarl in my thought, as I walk toward the explosion. Hoping it was Yang, who cause the explosion, if not, well, more problem going on my way. I continue to slowly walk toward the explosion area, but instead got blown away and crash to the ground, dislocating my left shoulder. "Damn it, I am seriously going to give Gaia a piece of my mind once this [Imagine Breaker] disappear!" I shout with rage. Slowly I got up from the ground that took me more time than usual.

"Damn it, Yang! Why do you always need to test your new bomb around here instead of inside the training room?" Usubeni shout at Yang with rage, since she cover in dirt. "Sorry! Hey! Ragna! Oh my gosh! What happen to you?!" Yang said to Usubeni with a sheepish smile, but turn to a horror after seeing me from afar. Yang and Usubeni rush towards me to check on me. "Ragna, why are you in your former physical form? Why are you cover in blood and injure?" Yang ask me in concern for my health.

"Don't touch me. Gaia somehow created a temporary skill that really dangerous to bother the user and to others. Just guard me till the end of the day, that when the skill disappear." I stop Yang and Usubeni from touching while explaining to them on what happen. "Well, Gaia and I are going to have some quality time talking with each other soon." Yang growl with hatred at see me like this with red eyes.

"I'm just going to sleep a little." I said to them while I was too tired to listen to their shouts, as my vision gone black.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story this long! Anyway, I'm going to start a new story on the pov of Ragna's little sister as player 2! If it's good, I will continue it. If not, will I could just get rid of it. Plus, pm any world I should send Ragna's little sister to instead of just complete following Ragna's previous world. Before they meet each other again between both story.**


	43. Chapter 43: Begin of The War!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Begin of The War!**

 **Day?: Bad Luck!**

"Think Dad will freak out that you're already married?" Ruby asks the older Yang after finish drinking her milk for the day while everyone finish breakfast. "Oh, definitely. Doesn't matter though, I'm old enough to decide what to do with my life." Yang answer Ruby's question. "And what have you been doing with your life?" Blake asks the older Yang with a questionable stare. "Well, there was that one time, where I get to plan my bombs around a whole town before and blew it up, because of the mayor wanted to kidnap Weiss to become his wife." Yang explain to Blake on one of the things she decided a plan. One of them involve with lots of bombs and lots of deaths.

"You killed so many innocent lives?!" Blake and Ruby shout in shock and horror all over their faces, as they look at the older Yang, then back at their Yang who look blankly at her older self. "Innocent? I think you misunderstood something. The whole town actually raises two kids, one male and the other female. Let them have a normal nice childhood, then send out the male one out the town and let him marry a girl, but still have feeling for his childhood friend, that is the female one, who was raised together with him. Even so he brought his own wife, knowing the whole town's men would actually rape her. Which continue on this route to bring more women to the town and get them pregnant multiple time until they get a set of male and female again. So yeah, not innocent. It was an amazing explosion though, so the trip wasn't so bad, beside the all rape and thing." Yang dispels all the misunderstanding of team RWBY's thoughts of her, but lead to creating horrible thoughts formed in their minds now.

"D-Did that really happen?" Blake asks the older Yang a little shaken at learning a whole town would actually do something so cruel to kids and new female would be dragged into a town like them. "Oh, definitely. Hell, they even have another plan to bring more women to town. Making it like a famous crew of filmmaker and actually trick a group of family of only women and lead them there. Good thing we don't eat or drink anything made from other and only by either one us, or mainly Weiss. So yeah, all of them are dead. Weiss usually let out steam by finding another town just like that and destroy the whole town with everyone in it. Now, that I think about. In those 6 years, Weiss and I have been spending too much time with Esdese. Leading us to always go straight for the kill against something we truly hate. And Ragna's family rules not helping much either." Yang said to team RWBY and answer Blake's question at the same time.

"Wow, nice going on destroying most of team RWBY's innocence. Good going Yang." Weiss mocks Yang while finish cleaning all plates. "Hey, they won't be kids forever. May as well let them know now and regret it later in their life. I know I will if it wasn't for Esdese to always be on guard no matter what and she was the first one a second head of us to instantly know something wrong about to happen. They need to know, that everything they are trying to do and hope it would bring the age of peace, just like that? Don't fuck with me! If it wasn't for all the training we did and these powers we gained. We could of end up like those women! I rather kill all of them and be labelled as the cruelest murderer alive! I don't give a shit, if all my friends and allies would betray me, but at least I know Ragna and everyone in this family of ours would never turn our back on each other. I. Do. Not. Care. What they think about me! Team RWBY maybe have potential to surpass all the history of huntsmen and huntresses, but that's just it. Potential. They need the time to even bring out those potential. What's the point of having the potential to become gods themselves, but before that could happen. You already have your fate, seal by the very people that just tried to friend you and end up stabbing you in the back! I don't give a shit if they lost their innocence in learning about this. At least they are ready ahead of time before they literally lose what's left of those innocence they have." Yang argues back with red eyes and snarl at the end, but Weiss just flat out stare at her and just sigh, since she know Yang is right.

"Whatever, but you have to help them get their acts together before we the training room." Weiss said to Yang and sit next to me, then took out a book from my inventory and quietly read in silence. Team RWBY look a little shaken up at this point from hearing the older Yang of all people would actually destroy her little sister, Ruby, about the cruel real world outside of their home and loving life. "I-I-Is this what actually going to happen to me? I know I'm a thrill seeker, but...looking at my older self and just listen to a few things she experience just 6 years in the future..." Little Yang mumbles to herself, but all of us could hear her and see little Yang is frighten more than all her life right now. "6 years...could change people...we can't protect Ruby forever, Yang." The older Yang said to little Yang with eyes fill with sadness. "And you know what else?" Yang got team RWBY's attentions. "Esdese, Weiss, Ragna and I have at least die once already...if it weren't for these earrings Ragna made for us. We would stay dead and won't be talking to you right now." When team RWBY heard this, they actually look even paler than before. Little Yang and little Weiss look at their older self in fear, knowing they actually died.

I just sat there with a blank expression, looking at Yang talking to team RWBY about what else she did, or along with the whole family during our time in Final Fantasy XIII and explaining her reason why she decided on, which routes she taken during those times. Who knew we would find a town like in that world. No wonder some people would rather follow a fal'Cie. Well, some do, but that's beside the point. Just knowing that not everything is nice and just being a hero to save the world will not bring peace to everywhere, when you ignore other part of the world, where countless lives are being ruin each day. There are many people with many wondrous things. At the same time, the world is also very cruel and complex. There will never be true peace and only a temporary one. _'I will forsake the world just to save my family...this is my path as the Destroyer...'_

I look to my left, and see Esdese sleeping next to me while holding my left hand. Closing my eyes, I active my yami yami fruit to pull the chaos inside my body I absorbed from before and slowly spread them throughout my body. Finding out that my physical body would improve even more, even if it hurt like a someone shooting at my body over a thousand times, which happen few times before during one of my assassination missions. I learned a few days ago, spending more than one day inside the training room, I found out the chaos would increase my yami yami fruit abilities, even more by just distribute bits of chaos throughout my body. Sadly, it take 4-5 hours just to use 1% of the chaos to completely fuse with my body and at the same time getting rid of the impurity inside the chaos as well.

During this process of merging the chaos with my physical body. I started merging the impurity with the core of darkness inside me and reforging the impurity until it become mixed with darkness and chaos, leaving no impurity. _'I will use everything available to me. Impurity may be useless in forming weapons, but I could use the very impurity to destroy my enemies' very weapons themselves! People say impurity is a useless thing in the world and need to be get rid of, but to me the very impurity itself is the greatest poison alone! Now, with these amounts of large impurity I have been storing away inside my darkness. Making darkness even deadly than before.'_

I was about to continue the next step of increasing my battle power, but before I did someone shake me, causing me to break my concentration. My eyes snap open and look in front of me with disbelief. "R-Ragna?" Ruby calls my name a little scared at seeing my current expression. "Ruby, what are-crap! Ragna!" Yang shout in panic and rush towards me while Weiss and Esdese jump a little at Yang's panic shout. Both of them look at me in alarm.

[-53000HP]

 **Ding***

 **Being forced out of merging soul element programs has come to a halt and cause major damage to the user.**

[Recovery Burst] auto activated!

[+1000HP]

[+1000HP]

...

[Recovery Burst] deactivated!

I threw up large amount of blood all over the ground for just a few seconds. Afterward, everyone could see the amount of blood I just vomited, could kill a dozen of adult men with this amount of blood lost. _'I am so glad, that [Gamer's Body] allows me to have unlimited blood. Doesn't mean it don't hurt like hell! Ugh, I think if I was a normal person, I be dead over a hundred times already...'_ I thought to myself. [Recovery Burst] already activated to heal me as fast as possible, but once it reaches over 70%. [Recovery Burst] automatically deactivates. "W-What happen to him?!" Little Weiss shout in panic as she looks at me with concern. "Ragna! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby cried out to me while on the ground crying, as she stare at me. "I forgot to tell you guys about the not disturb him while he looks like he meditating. Found out the hard way a few days ago, when you guys were sleeping and this happens at night." Yang said to team RWBY, while Weiss is placing both her hands on my back and injecting a small amount of neutral element into me. Letting my body absorb the neutral element and using them to heal my body from within.

[+5000HP]

Just enough for me to cast Soul Art: Rebirth to restore all my HP while I use the lost blood I just regained and sense the Life, Death, Chaos and Darkness soul elements inside of them. After finish absorbing back all the lost blood, I'm fully healed. Looking around me, I see my wives look at me with worry, then let out a sigh of relief. Knowing how I heal myself back and Weiss' help speed it up.

"Hey, it's okay, Ruby." I tried to cheer Ruby up, but the tear of blood going down my cheeks isn't helping and Ruby just end up crying even more. "Uh, Ragna...are you really okay?" Little Yang asks me with a nervous tone while she hug Ruby and rubbing her little sister back gently to calm Ruby down. "Yeah, I should be." I casually wave little Yang, telling her I'm alright.

Carefully standing up with Esdese helping me from the left while Weiss on the right. Yang tries to help little Yang cheer Ruby up. "Does this happen every time someone tries to wake Ragna up before he wakes up on his own during the time he meditating?" Blake asks us and still look a little shaken from the older Yang telling her about what she experience in Final Fantasy XIII, but at the same time mixed some lies in with the truths. Then end up seeing me puke up enough blood to kill a dozen men. So yeah, Blake looks like a frighten kitten.

Little Weiss looks like she about to pass out from everything she just learned today. She barely stands on her own two feet. Yang notices this and left Little Yang and Ruby alone while she hug little Weiss and did the same thing to calm Ruby down. "Hey, Ragna. You are feeling better now?" Yang ask me with a worried expression. "Hmm, let me check." Looking at my HP and seeing it at full. "Yup, I'm okay. The pain is almost the same level during the time I was devouring the very chaos. Still feel random pain once a while though." I said to Yang with a blank expression. Esdese grab a napkin from my inventory to wipe the tear of blood on my cheeks.

 **'Virus Infection.'** Activating my yami yami mixed with chaos, I created just a drop of black blood appear in front of me. Everyone could feel how much dangerous it is and it just a drop. "Ragna? What is that?" Blake asks me a little wary of something so small, but could be her doom in a single breath.

"All the impurity I have been removed from inside me and literally merge them with my semblance. Creating the deadliest poison in the world. What could literally delete all your power? Broken bone? Losing a limb? Any of these could destroy your fighting strength, but impurity is a poison to the very body that will cause all your hard work up to now. Will be destroyed with this drop of blood fill with so much impurity, that even I, will lose everything." I answer Blake's question with truths mix with lies. _'Thank Gaia, yami yami could nullify impurity before it could touch me and [All Fiction] could literally turn all the impurity inside my body into nothing, but why should I do that? When I could use them as a weapon itself.'_ I keep these thoughts to myself, but the way Esdese smiling and Weiss letting out a tired sigh. They have already figured out how much this impurity drop of blood really worth.

Proving my point to team RWBY, since they look unsure if a single of drop black blood could really be that powerful like I said. I flick my wrist and send the drop of black blood toward the tree a few feet away from us. Team RWBY was about to say something, but choke on their own words when everyone sees the next thing happen. The tree slowly turns pitch black, then in a few second it faded away like it never there to begin with.

"Uh, Ragna? Does that mean those small drop of blood could literally make us disappear like that tree before?" Ruby asks me in a squeaky voice. "To be honest, I just thought of this a few days ago and I thought it would just turn the tree into black dust, but fading away? Even I didn't know that." I reply to Ruby with full of truths. _'Must be the chaos' impurity and my own mana impurity mixed together with yami yami.'_ I thought with surprise at seeing the spot where the tree used to be.

"Well, I think it's time to talk with Ozpin now. It has been a few days pass in this place." I said to everyone while Esdese still hugging my left arm with a small smile on her face while Weiss just holding my hand and talking to little Weiss about what else to improve her fighting style. Sadly, it looks like little Weiss along with her team are still shaken up too much to hear us. As they think about everything they learn today and other stuff in their life.

"Alright, I guess you four can't go to class today. You girls are staying here for another few days along with Yang and Weiss to make sure you don't choose a path that you girls will regret later. So yeah, Esdese and I will be going to meet up with Ozpin. Yang. Weiss. Make sure they don't touch anything like a little puppy who tried to kill me." I said to everyone, then inform everyone what going on. Team RWBY look like they want to protest, but I ignored them and talk to Yang and Weiss while teasing Ruby, who just puff her cheeks at me in a pouting manner. This brought out both the older Yang and little Yang a smile, because Ruby forgot about what happen before just for a moment.

(Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office)

"Hey! Coffee man! We're here! Well, just two of us that is." I said to Ozpin, when I enter his office along with Esdese next to me, who looking around the place with interest. "At least he got the name right..." I heard Glynda whisper to herself. James just glares at me in silence, but I could see his mouth twitch a little. This tells me he finds it a little amusing to hear someone call Ozpin, Coffee man. Ozpin just took another sip of his coffee mug and look at me for a moment. "Rude. Anyway, I would to ask-" Ozpin said to me, then was about to ask me something, but James cut him off.

"Tell us everything you know about the White Fang and all the new technology has been discovered along with their uses." James order us, and Esdese narrow her eyes while glowing icy blue. Quickly, I hug Esdese from behind while using [Reinforcement] to increase my strength and hold Esdese back from torture James, but the way he keeps on ranting on ordering us to do other stuff is making me want to let Esdese go torture the life out of him. "And furthermore, I want-" James keeps on going on with his demands, but I had enough listening to the fool. So, I let Esdese go and surprisingly. James Ironwoord, the headmaster of Atlas Academy and a leader of the Atlesian military, holding the rank of General. Just let out a high pitch shriek of pain, when Esdese literally kick him in the ball, then rip then broke his right robotic arm with her bare hand.

Esdese just show everyone her bloodlust smile as she create multiple torturing tools made out of ice, but with the number I see floating around the office, there wasn't many that could be made out of ice. "Hey! Ragna! We finally got team RWBY to at least act normal...well, normal-ish. Isn't that right team RWBY?" Yang said to me, then ask team RWBY if she was right. Ruby just nodded while eating an ice cream cookie sandwich. Little Weiss is just blushing, but nodded anyway, while looking anywhere, but everyone else. Blake and little Yang are the same as Weiss, so they just nodded as well when being asked.

"Why is Esdese about to torture Ironwood?" Yang asks me while looking at Esdese, who already set up most of her torture equipment made of ice and was just about to inject James, who struggle with everything he has, with a needle filled with questionable orange liquid. Ozpin and Glynda to be honest, just stood there watching with dull eyes. I was about to say something to Esdese, but something happen out of my expectation.

 **Boom***

Large amount of explosion appears that seem to be at Vale City and by the sound of the explosion. It looks like it's getting closer to Beacon Academy. "Yang, did you plant more bombs again, around the area just to test them?" I ask my lovely wife, Yang, who just pouted at me, because I thought it was her fault. "I did not. If it was me, the explosion would of been louder and at least Beacon should of been destroyed by now." Yang argues with me and just cross her arms. "She isn't wrong." Weiss said to everyone. Little Yang just looks at her older self in shock about finding out she turns into a bomber within 6 years. I notice Ruby is looking around in panic while hugging what look like a box of more ice cream cookie sandwich like it her baby. Blake just narrows her eyes and looking out Ozpin's office windows.

"Huh, what you know. A countless numbers of different grimms are invading us right now." I said to everyone, as I use [Reinforcement] on my eyesight to see what's going on. Everyone look at me confuse, but my wives could hear the roar of countless grimms coming near us. "Ragna. Are you sure grimms are invading us as we speak?" Ozpin ask me with narrow eyes and by the crack on his coffee mug. I could tell he angry about something. I just nodded my head to his answer and Ozpin look like he about to kill someone. "This terrible...this is too quick...we need to get all the students out of here." Ozpin mumble to himself at first, then told everyone inside his office to get the Beacon's students out of here.

"Ozpin! What is going on here?! Is what he said before true? Did grimms actually broke through the wall?!" Glynda ask Ozpin with concern about the safety of the students and the civilians of Vale City. "Most likely, I do not know who set those bombs, but it's too late now to figure it out. We need to take everyone to safety." Ozpin answer Glynda's questions while walking out of his office and team RWBY following along with Glynda. Esdese notice this, quickly kick the ice table with James on it, towards the elevator, where the others are. Not wanting to crush them, Esdese dismiss the ice table and James crash to the floor in front of their feet.

All of them notice a few people are missing and they look at us. Not even giving them the chance to argue with us. I cast **Magic Transportation** below them and send them towards team RWBY's room while I mentally gave a command to erase the gate. "Well, let see how strong these grimms really are!" Yang shout to everyone, as her body burst into golden flame while releasing large amount of heat. "Calm down, Yang. We need to decide which roles each of us are taking. I don't mind staying back to heal the injuries of the students and civilians coming here." Weiss said to Yang while her body release a white mist covering her body.

"Guess I will stay with Weiss, I could let out some steam if any volunteer victims come near us." Esdese took the role to protect Weiss while she healing the people. "Okay, that leave Yang and I to wipe out those grimms." I said to my wives, then Weiss place her hand on Esdese's shoulder and in a flash of white light. Both of them disappear from their spots.

"Soooo...want to make a bet on who take the most grimm?" Yang asks me while we jump out of Ozpin's office windows and going down. "Okay, what does the winner get?" I ask Yang while using tracing a [Gae Bolg] next to me, placing my left hand onto it and left a [Compress Marker] on it, then using [Reinforcement]. I throw it straight where the area that just close, where the grimms is about to pass through. Grabbing Yang by the waist, then teleport us both right where the traced [Gae Bolg] is.

(Emerald Forest)

"Get ready love, because the winner get to have a back message from the loser." Yang said to me, and I just give her a blank look. "Yang. Either way, you would be winning." I said with a deadpan. "I know! Too bad I won't change the bet, since you were the one who ask me what the winner get." Yang said with a cheerful tone of voice, then charge through the forest while leaving a trail of golden flame behind her.

I let out a sigh of defeat, since it's one of the rules we made for fun, who ever ask the person what the winner get in the bet. The person could decide to change what the winner get and what the loser get before the bet starts.

Creating multiple different bomb from my Grimoire, then cast **Earth's Fusion Mode**. Tracing countless [Black Key] in front me while placing [Markers] on each of them. Giving them a mental, all [Black Key] launch themselves all around the grimms, some even pierce a few grimms, killing them when I active **Cremation Rite** , causing those grimms to burst into flames upon being pierced.

After setting countless numbers of [Black Key] around the whole area, I teleport to one of the [Marker] just in the center of the grimms. Grabbing the [Black Key] to my side and overcharge it with my own mana, then throw it at the beowolves in front of me. Taking a few steps back, an ursa along with a creep tries to bite me, but miss me just by a single second.

 **'Virus Infection.'** I create a drop of black blood made of impurity. Wanting to test if it could cause these grimms to fade away like the tree from before I tested on. Flicking my hand, and send it straight at a beowolf and to my shock. Instead of fading away like the tree. The beowolf increased in size to almost the size of a house and it bone-like armor actually spread around the beowolf's body. _'Did I just make the beowolf evolved?!'_ I thought in shock and much to my disappointment of seeing instead of impurity destroying the beowolf, the drop of black blood just increased its power instead. ' _Huh, almost like giving a pokemon an evolutionary stone to evolve. Uh, why is that giant evolved beowolf looking at me like I'm lunch?'_ I thought to myself, and quickly air trick behind the giant beowolf.

 **'Earth Spear.'** Multiple earth spikes below the giant beowolf, pierced through it, as it let out a roar of pain before it die. **'Earth Flower.'** Countless numbers of massive stone spikes explode from the ground and killing multiple grimms of all kinds around the area. _'Well, it kinda look like a flower...still sad though. Can't believe impurity actually helps the grimm instead of destroying them...I swear this better not happen in some other world.'_ I thought a little angry, then teleport near another [Marker].

I appear in the center of a group of grimm, ursa, boarbatusk, death stalker, and griffon. All of them are glaring at me, then charge at me with a battle cry. **'Demonic Lotus Steps.'** I cast out one of my darkness spells, I created over the years. I took my step, causing all the grimms to struggle to keep on moving towards me. Another step was taken and more than half grimms burst into black mist while the stronger grimms are barely standing now.

The grimms around me, who is barely standing, without warning, charge at me trying to stop me from taking my third step, since they knew by their instinct, that if they would die no matter what after I take my third step. I didn't notice at first, but slowly a bloodlust grin form on my face as I cast out **Absolute Delay** , as I finally take my third step. I could tell all these grimms fear me from the start when I appeared. All the grimms gave out one last roar at me before they too burst into black mist like those grimms from before. Canceling absolute delay and demonic lotus steps, then look around to check for any more grimm still alive.

Dismissing the [Black Key] I used to teleported here. I teleport to another [Marker], and I see Yang smash a death stalker with her bare hands with a bloodlust grin on her face. Yang notices me, and just give me a wave, then elbow strike the ursa's stomach, creating a giant hole where its stomach used to be.

"How many did you kill, Ragna? For me, around 40s...I lost didn't I?" Yang looks at me with eyes went dull as she continues speaking to me. I didn't answer her question and just look away. "I still have enough time to win the bet!" Yang shout at me, then quickly rush off to another section of the forest.

I notice a few of my [Black Key] has been destroyed already. Teleporting to the nearest [Marker] where the destroyed [Black Key] are. Thanks to earth's fusion mode, I could tell where the group of grimms is right now. Grabbing the [Black Key] near me, overcharging it like the last one before and throw it in the direction of the grimms.

 **Boom***

A loud explosion sound came from where I threw the overcharge [Black Key]. Teleporting to the last [Marker], which surprisingly near where Esdese and Weiss are. Looking around, I could see Weiss heals everyone who is injured and Esdese just slaps someone for ordering her around. Another surprise is that Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire and Serah are here as well. I was about to head over to greet them, but a giant nevermore crash near the campsite and with Yang on top of it. Yang just off the dead giant nevermore and threw a golden fireball at it. Burning the whole body into ashes instantly.

"Claire! Serah! Usubeni! Akabeni! What you four doing here?" Yang asks them with a confuse expression. "Weiss calls us to help and we're there wasn't much to do besides helping Enzo with the store, so why not. We get to fight monsters while Weiss and Akabeni heal everyone who injure. Esdese and Usubeni is standing guard and beating the shit out of people who get on their nerves. Serah is helping Weiss and Akabeni by bringing the next person in." Claire answer Yang's question.

"Where Ragna?" Esdese ask Yang while slapping another person, who tried to order her to protect only their family. "Well, if you heard the giant boom sound from the forest just a few minutes ago. That pretty much be him over there." Yang replied.

Canceling earth's fusion mode, I air tricked behind Esdese much to everyone around looking at me with surprise, as I wrap my arms around Esdese from behind. Esdese was about to attack the person behind her, but she notices who arms these belong to and let me hug her. "What I miss? And where did you find that giant nevermore Yang? So far, I only killed the ground type grimms." I ask Yang while ignoring the glares from the people of the surrounding area.

"Ragna!" I heard someone shout my name behind. I took my arms off Esdese much to her disappointment, so she looks in the same direction as me with a cold glare at the person, who disturb her time with me. I could see team RWBY walking towards us. Little Yang and little Weiss just glare at me. Ruby was talking nonstop and I have no clue what she is saying. Blake looks like she needs to rush somewhere, but couldn't when she know, that she could get her answer from any of my family that is currently here right now.

"Well, to answer your previous question, Ragna. The flying type grimms was really high up in the sky. Almost miss them, if it wasn't for one death stalker toss me to the sky just high enough to see them. Before I fall down, I send out a large amount of fire to burn all of them to ashes and the one behind me is the last one." Yang answer my question while also ignoring the crowd around us.

"How could you do this to us?! We could of help!" Little Yang shout at me with red eyes and she would of keep on yelling if it wasn't for Ruby covering her older sister's mouth. I would of thought Yang would cover Ruby's mouth instead to stop her from talking on and on. Little Weiss still glaring at me with a frown on her face. I was about to tease her, but I sense someone with hostile intent looking at us.

I could tell all my wives beside Weiss and Akabeni still healing everyone. Claire have already placed her hand on her gunblade while Esdese just look a little annoyed. Yang just casually walks along with Usubeni back to where Weiss, Akabeni and Serah are. Team RWBY look at us with a confusing expression on their faces on what's going on.

Calling out Ouroboros, a green portal appears above my head, causing those who see this to freak out. A dark green snake came out of the green portal and in the speed of light, grab a hold of the person with hostile intent and reel them towards me. Ruby, who saw how fast my Ouroboros, let out a squeal in excitement.

Once the person appears in front of us, but I kept Ouroboros bind the person with its chain. Looking at the person, it's a male in his 20s with brown hair and eyes. He looks like he still confuse about what's going on right now, but it only took a few seconds before he realized he already capture and started trying to get out of Ouroboros' chain.

"What is going on here?!" I heard a female voice shout from behind us. Turning around to see who and it was Glynda coming towards us. "Braun? What is the meaning of this?! Why did you tie up Mr. Marron?" Glynda asks me while glaring at everyone. "Because this guy was glaring at with hostile intent?" Usubeni answer Glynda's question with her own question. Glynda wasn't amuse by Usubeni's answer to her question with another question.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Yang asks Glynda a little curious while kicking Braun in the face, since Braun was glaring at the back of my head. "Mrs. Mercer. Please do not cause anymore injure to Mr. Marron. He is a very important person." Glynda said to Yang, who just give her a blank look. Glynda just sighed at the lack of response from my wife, Yang. Glynda pushes her glasses up with her right hand. "This is Braun Marron, the headmaster of Haven Academy." Glynda finally answers Yang's question on who the guy I just tie up.

* * *

 **Omake: Testing Mind Reading Magic!**

* * *

 _'I never did try my mind magic to read people's mind before yet.'_ I thought to myself, then walk through the hallway. I notice Glynda and Ozpin standing near the Beacon Academy Statue. I try to see if I could read Ozpin's mind from afar and to my surprise. It actually works from this far.

 _'I don't need it...I don't need it...I don't need it...I don't need it...I NEED IT!'_ Ozpin shout in his mind, as he took a sip of his coffee in a calm manner. The opposite of what he thinks. _'...Seriously? After I just want to drink my coffee. I find it empty?! I NEED MY COFFEE! Okay, calm down. You are Oz the wizard. I just need to get rid of the witch and get more of my precious coffee...my gosh! Is she still talking?!'_ I hear Ozpin's thoughts. Looking at Ozpin with dull eyes, then look at Glynda, who still talking to Ozpin and glaring at the man.

 _'Damn it! Ozzy! Why won't you notice me?! I'm even following you to this nightmare of the so call academy fill with little demons! Why can't you love me?! Look at me damn it! Guess I could try breaking into his room again...never mind. He never uses the room for years now, since he became headmaster.'_ I cut off my mind magic link to Glynda and look away. I slowly look at the corner of my eyes at them and they're completely different from the outer side of themselves than their inner self.

 _'Okay...let go find team JNPR and see what they're thinking.'_ I walk around the area to find them. Took me a few minutes and asking around. I found Pyrrha reading in the library alone. _'Now, let see. I got 2 plans so far to get Jaune to notice me that actually working. One is to help him train in his swordsmanship. Kinda slow though, but give me more time to spend with him alone. T_ _he next plan is to get him to notice me more is to help him with his study. So far, these 2 plans work...kind of...Jaune...why the hell do you have to be so dense?!'_ I walk away and cut the link. Not surprise at what Pyrrha thinking to be honest.

Turning to the corner, I actually see Nora and Ren walking together in the hallway. Looking at Ren first to see what the quiet guy actually thinks about Nora, who still ranting something about pancake and sugar, lots of sugar. _'My gosh...why did I decide to hang out with this annoying girl? Oh yeah, we promise each other that we would marry each other if both of don't find anyone to love at the end of our years staying here at Beacon Academy. Great...'_ I look over Nora next to see what she going on about.

 _'Ren looks so lovely like always. Ah! Crap, need to keep talking before he notices I keep on staring at him for no reason! Okay, good he doesn't notice. Yes, my plan is going well. Keep on making him feel tired for the whole day, then when night come. He won't wake up until it's morning no matter what! Another night of me having my way with him. Good thing Pyrrha does the same thing to Jaune at night too. Who knew Jaune was almost the same as my Ren. Oh! I know! Pyrrah and I could have a double wedding with Ren and Jaune at the same day!'_ I quickly cut off the link and use **Wind Step** to get the hell away from Nora.

 _'What the hell?! Nora and Pyrrha actually rape Ren and Jaune every night?! Actually, I could see that happening...with Nora that is. Pyrrha is a big shock to me...'_ I thought to myself and continue walking around the academy. I was just about to give up on searching for Jaune and team RWBY, but before I did. I see them eating in the dining hall.

Picking Ruby first see what the little girl thinking. _'Mmmm...cookie...I love you so much...don't worry cookie. I will never let anyone steal you from me-'_ "My cookie!" Ruby shout in panic, when all of sudden her cookie in her hand disappear before she could take a bite of it. Ruby looks around in panic and can't seem to find it at all. Ignoring Ruby a little while I take a bite of the cookie I just stole from Ruby with magic.

I look at Weiss next, and to my surprise and boredom. She is just thinking about her plan for the week and it just involves with doing homework. Look at Blake next, but chose not to continue any fared, because she just got to the sex part in her smut book. Without warning, Blake, who was just reading. Just stop and narrow her eyes and looking around the place. I could tell she knew someone was talking about her smut and she just look at my direction. So I just wave at her, but she narrow her eyes further, but slowly return to her book.

I carefully look away, but look at Yang next and to my shock. Mostly the things I'm hearing from her thoughts is just a bunch of things I don't understand and it's mostly about puns she about to tell soon. _'Okay, no more mind reading for me...been a weird day for me. Haven't found Jaune, but I could care less...'_ Not wanting to know any more disturbing thoughts from others. I promise myself to only use mind magic when I need to information and hope they don't think anything else.

Continue walking back to my room, but before I could I notice Cardin is acting a little weird, since he look like he hasn't slept that in weeks. Casting out my mind magic on him to see his thoughts, even though I really don't want to, but I'm too curious to stop.

 _'Where is bunny girl?! She has been gone for a week now! I need to feel those lovable bunny ears! I-I-I need to feel those cozy, soft, warm bunny ear...WHERE THE FUCK IS VELVET?! I don't care if I let everyone know I'm crazy for her! But! Not my team. They can't find out I love bunny stuff and a faunus that is a bunny girl? How can anyone not love a bunny girl?!'_ I instantly cut off the link and just walk away without remembering what just happen, but knew it would give me a massive headache.


	44. Chapter 44: Dead Or Alive?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Dead Or Alive?**

 **Day?: Bad Luck! Part 2**

"That's bad, right?" Yang asks everyone while looking down on the headmaster of Haven Academy. "Of course it is!" Both older Weiss and little Weiss shout at the older Yang at the same time. "Release me at once! Or else!" Braun demand us, and earn himself a kick to the stomach by Claire. "Young lady! How could you hurt someone important as him?!" Glynda ask Claire with a disapproving look. "What? I don't like the tone of his voice." Claire said in a bored tone while still having her guard up.

"Release me! I will have the guards arrest you! I did not come to this place just to be treated like this!" Braun keeps on shouting at us from the ground. Esdese didn't feel like going deaf from all the yelling. So Esdese just knock Braun unconscious by creating a human size head, ice block, and drop it onto Braun's head, causing the ice block to break apart and Braun out cold. "Why do I have a feeling, you people won't even listen to a single thing I say?" Glynda asks mostly to herself in a dull tone of voice.

"I don't think-" I was about to say something, but was cut off. "That's right! You don't think! You will do as I command you to do what I want you to do! Now, I want you to release me this instant!" Braun command me while his face turns red from being angry. _'Wasn't he just pass out a few seconds ago?'_ I thought to myself, and I could see it on Esdese's face, that she thinks the same thing. Weiss, who heard this and was commanding me, her husband, like this. Weiss narrows her eyes, then slowly walk up to Braun. Braun stop shouting at me, when he notices Weiss looks at him with cold dull eyes fill with nothing. Weiss didn't wait for Braun to say anything, and one of her gemstone on her left fingers. Started to glow red, when a needle shape made of fire appear in her hand, then without warning. Weiss stabs Braun's left shoulder with the newly made fire needle. Causing Braun to let out shriek, as the inside of the shoulder is being burnt.

"Woah! Weiss! I never knew you were a sadistic!" Little Yang said to little Weiss with surprise and taking a few steps away from the older Weiss, since she actually twisting the fire needle around the wound and burning Braun from the inside of his shoulder. Some of the people in the crowd around us look a little pale from watching this and hearing Braun's shriek of pain.

"Would you stop that!" Glynda shout at Weiss with a shocked expression and disbelief at seeing one of her best students act like this. "Why should I? He just disrespects Ragna. He should die for that." Weiss said in a monotone with a cold, dull expression, scare Glynda along with team RWBY. "Yikes! Older you take the Ice Queen title seriously." Little Yang whispers to little Weiss and a little shaken with all the blood on the ground now.

"Should we stop her?" Ruby asks her team and staying behind everyone to make sure Weiss don't automatically aim at her. "Do you want to die? I have been with Weiss, well, our Weiss for almost all my life and whenever she like this. Let's just say she would make sure the person will regret whatever they have done to her or to our family. Out of all our family members. Weiss is the one who could hold grudges the longest." Claire said to Ruby while sending a few glares at the people around us, since some of them would take a few steps towards us, but Claire scared them off.

"You never tried to stop her?" Blake asks Claire this time. "Yeah, no thank you. Even Ragna tried to stop her before and he has 10% chance of stopping her before she literally rip one of his limb off, then go back to torturing the person and afterward, she would heal Ragna while apologizing to him for ripping his limb off, but not regret about torturing." Claire replied with a blank expression.

"Okay, I'm done." Weiss said to everyone, and to our surprise. Braun is a total mess. His left shoulder is barely connected to the rest of his body. Leg broken to the very bone inside and blood everywhere. One of his eyes is gone and nose cave in. Blood is coming out of both his ears, since there are two ice needle stab in them. Weiss and with the help of Akabeni. Cast out a healing spell to restore everything, but the image is stuck in everyone heads now. Everyone in my family didn't change our expressions, since we already used to this already.

"I say we kill him." Usubeni whisper to Esdese, who nodded in agreement with her. The Haven Academy Headmaster, who heard this just broke into a cold sweat. "NO!" Glynda quickly shout out to both of them. Since she finally realize my family is not normal at all.

"Then what are we suppose to do with him? Feed him to the grimm?" Usubeni ask Glynda with sarcasm in her voice. "NO!" Glynda shouted, but this time with some of the Haven Academy students. "How about making him lose a limb or two?" Esdese ask Glynda this time with a smirk on her face. Glynda just glares at Esdese with eyes filled with hatred.

"Not even that. No, ripping him apart or anything!" Glynda growl at Esdese and Usubeni. Both Esdese and Usubeni just smirk at Glynda, but stop trying to kill Braun, for now that is. "Someone help me! Get these crazy people away from me!" Braun shriek in fear while he wiggling away, as he tries to escape from us like a worm tried to escape from being eaten.

"I think we should leave this place." Serah whisper to everyone while standing next to Claire. "I agree with Serah. It looks like the people here don't like us that much." Akabeni agree with Serah, as she just finish the last patient and looking a little tired. "You okay there little sis?" Usubeni ask Akabeni with a little concern, since Akabeni look a little pale right now. Akabeni just nodded at Usubeni while just taking a few minutes to catch her breath from using up all her energy to heal people.

"And I think we need to go now." Yang said to everyone, as she took her fighting stance, when she notice a few people are walking towards us with hostile intent. "Wait, are you guys really going to leave?" Little Yang asks us a little sadness in her voice. "Yeah, sorry little Yang, but it looks like we're not welcome here." Yang said to her younger self. "How about coming with me to my family place? I'm sure my father and sister would welcome you guys." Little Weiss tries to make us come with her back to her family place.

"If they're going with you Ice Queen, then as your team, we're coming with you to your place." Little Yang said to little Weiss with a smirk. Little Weiss was actually thinking if it's a good idea to bring both older Yang and little Yang back to her place. "Weiss!" Blake shouts at little Weiss, to hurry up with her thoughts, since more and more people are coming closer to us. "Okay! You guys can come! Blake makes sure to hide those cat ears. Father can't see them at all cost!" Little Weiss shouts at Blake, then pull out her own myrtenaster and the rest of team RWBY pull out their weapons.

I look the surrounding and true to my wife, Yang's words. There are many people are a few meters away from us and to my annoyance. Braun just gives us a smug look. I kick him in the gut, and I was about to cast one of my spells. "Sooo...we're going to kill all these people?" Claire ask everyone, as she brought out her gunblade in gun mode. "Good thing we left the kids back home." Serah whisper to Claire and she nodded in agreement.

I thought of an idea just now, and quickly put it into action. I grab the back of Braun's neck and pull him up, then force him to stand by tracing [Black Key] and pierce them through Braun's legs and to the ground. Making him stand while I cover his eyes with my left hand, as Braun let out a another shriek of pain. I traced another [Black Key] and place it against Braun's neck. I notice the people from the crowd stop moving closer to us. Now, that I got the Haven Academy Headmaster as a hostage.

"Back off! Move another step, and his head goes flying! Do not test me!" I threaten the crowd. Team RWBY and Glynda look at me with horror, Blake look a little disturbed instead actually, since she has done this before too. "Let go of him! You freak of nature!" Someone shouts at me, much to my confusion. "Freak of nature?" I ask Weiss in a whisper tone. "Your real eyes is showing and not under an illusion to hide them like always." Weiss answers me dryly.

"Well, that kind of hurtful...if I care what they say that is. You know what? Fuck it." I said to everyone and slice Braun's neck, causing blood to spurt out of control and cover the ground in blood. I grab little Weiss and little Yang, and place them over my shoulders, then cast our Wind Step to get away. Esdese quickly follow behind, but before she did. Esdese grab Ruby and Blake along with all the family running behind me, as we run towards the bullhead.

"I can't believe you actually killed the Headmaster of Haven Academy!" Little Weiss shouts over my shoulder. "I'm more surprise he was the one quick enough to kill the future problem." Esdese said to little Weiss. "How are you guys so fast?!" Ruby shout in disbelief, since we have already arrived in front of a bullhead. "Magic!" Serah answer Ruby with a single word while giggling at seeing Ruby pouted at the lack of detail to the answer.

"Alright first thing first. Who knows how to drive this thing?" I ask everyone while casting **Earth Shield** around the bullhead and stop all those people from getting near us. I notice my MP is getting lower, since I had to recast **Earth Shield** after the previous one being destroyed.

"I got this!" Weiss shout to everyone as she took the wheel and took us off. Casting out **Soul Art: Absolute Boundary** around the bullhead. I could hear multiple rounds of different ammo hitting my barrier while Weiss is driving the bullhead away from this area. After a few miles away from the area we have just been. I drop my soul art: absolute boundary and earth shield.

"Everyone holds on! We're heading to Atlas!" Weiss shout to everyone from the pilot seat. Everyone, but team RWBY is losing their balance, but to the rest of us. We are already used to the sudden change in gravity in all directions thanks to one of my powerful yami yami skills. "Do you really think father would actually let everyone stay at our place?" Little Weiss asks her older self while holding onto her seat like a lifeline. "I have no clue to be honest. If anything, if he don't, I will knock his teeth out. Don't worry little Weiss. I will take care of father and show him why I'm a Mercer now and not a little girl he used to know." Weiss replied with a dark grin.

"You're not really going to knock his teeth out, right?" Ruby asks the older Weiss a little nervous, then let out a yelp, when out of the blue. The bullhead spin just a few seconds. "Oh, I will do more than just knock his teeth out. I will make him fear me, if I have to." Weiss answer Ruby's question in a dark tone of voice, causing a shiver goes down team RWBY's backs.

"Your older self scares me." Blake whispers to little Weiss, who nodded in agreement, but I could see a big smile, since she could see how strong she is now. Looking out the window, I could see the forest and more grimms still charging towards the location we used to be.

"We're safe for now, I guess..." Little Yang mumble to herself while she run her hand lightly through her hair and look a little tired right now. "Not quite." I said to little Yang. My reply causes everyone, but Weiss, who still driving the bullhead, to look at me a little curious about my reply just now. "What do you mean not quite?" Blake asks me a little nervous still from being inside a bullhead filled with highly dangerous people that could just with a single snap of the fingers and she dead without a fighting chance.

"Well...I think someone people don't get the memo, but we are being follow." I said to everyone, causing them to look outside the windows and true to my words. There are dozen of different bullhead and airship, following us.

Giving mental command to my Grimoire, to create the Scarlet Flying Knife Set. Three scarlet flying knives appear in front of me. Everyone still looking out the windows to notice three floating scarlet knives in midair. Using **Kamui** , I send the scarlet flying knife set outside the bullhead. Willing the scarlet flying knives with my mind and infusing the mana around it to increase it sharpness. With a single command of my mind, the scarlet flame appears next to one of the airship and cut where the airship's pilot room is. The airship burst into flames, causing the whole airship to blow up. I could hear everyone talking to one of the another at seeing one of the airship just blow up for no reason, but only Esdese know the real reason, since she already knows about her own clan's hidden weapons and she just saw one before her eyes. Esdese look at me and wink, then look back to watch the next scarlet knife in action.

Next, I send out the scarlet chill while sending scarlet void to absorb all the explosion from the scarlet flame, before the explosion end, then send the scarlet void to another bullhead to let it detonate in 10 seconds. One bullhead just exploded like the previous airship while a different airship. The scarlet chill cut through the airship and enter its engine and froze everything on it path, then the engine stop, as everyone inside the airship are falling to their deaths now that the engine been frozen.

"Anyone turn on a little from seeing all those explosions?" Yang ask everyone with a small blush on her face. Everyone who heard this, made them blush a little, but glare at Yang. "You fiend! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Little Weiss shouts at the older Yang while little Yang was avoiding everyone's stares, since she was a little turn on. "Oh shush you. I can't help it. Besides, only Ragna here and maybe Esdese would be able to do attack from apart without destroying the window to attack. Weiss could too, but she driving right now. I would say Esdese, but she didn't do anything yet. So that leave Ragna, who wasn't near the windows and I know he could cause things to explosion from a distance or either freeze them. Another reason why I would get turn on, since Ragna is the one who cause it." Yang said to everyone with a smirk and blow me an air kiss.

Looking back where the people chasing after us, I could see a few around 4 airships and 5 bullheads still chasing us from behind. "Got anything else, Ragna?" Serah asks me while looking back at the people pursuing us. I just stare at the airships and bullheads pursuing us. "I'm still shocked that you people are okay with killing." Blake said dryly while Ruby pale a little now once she heard Blake.

 **'Kamui. Caladbolg.'** I creates dozen of kamui around the airships and bullheads, then send out [Caladbolg 2] out of kamui, as they pierce a few feet into the airship and bullheads before they cause a massive explosion. "Ragna~ Are you trying to get me all hot and bothered right now?" Yang said to me with a sultry voice. "Hey! Ruby right here!" Little Yang shout at her older self with rage, because she does not want to see her older self have sex in front of Ruby's innocent eyes.

"Anyone got a four?" I heard Usubeni's voice. I turn around and notice all, but team RWBY and my wife, Yang, are playing Go Fish. "Nope." Serah replied to Usubeni's question. _'When did they start playing this game?'_ I thought a little confuse. Not wanting to play, I took a spot just a little fared away from the group.

[Mana Devour] activated!

Using [Mana Devour], I absorb the mana around me faster and convert them into my own gas state mana, then to liquid state mana, and finally, solid state mana. Slowly, I refine the mana I gain and merge the impurities into my yami yami, to increase its poison even more.

few hours later*

[Mana Devour] deactivated!

 **Ding***

 **[Mana Devour] level up to 26!**

 **You have increased your mana capacity a total of MP+ 20800, by converting gas mana into liquid mana, then solid mana and afterward, removing the impurities!**

(Schnee Dust Company's Headquarter)

"Alright everyone! We have arrive!" Weiss shout at everyone from the pilot seat. "I just notice something. Should I bring team JNPR with us?" I ask everyone, since I could of brought them with us. "Oh, them, They're fine. Last I heard from Jaune, their heading back to his place or was it at Pyrrha's place?" Ruby answer my question, then started asking herself at the end.

 **Boom***

"Oh come on! We just got here!" Weiss shout in rage, causing the ground before her feet to turn sand. "Should I just bring out my own guns?" I ask everyone, as we look White Fang invading the Schnee Dust Company's Headquarter. "I think...no." Claire said to me in a calm tone of voice. "Why not? It's amazing when I first saw it before." Little Yang asks Claire a little curious why she don't want me to use my dual gunblades.

"Maybe because he may accidentally blow the whole area into nothing but a giant crater in it place?" Claire answer little Yang's question with another question. "I got this one." Weiss said to everyone, then she her right index finger glow white, then slowly at first. Weiss write a few words in midair and the words floating in their spots. Soon the words disappear from our sight and the destroyed building around us glow in white light all of the sudden. All of us had to close our eyes when the white light grow brighter.

After a few seconds, the white light faded and we see the destroyed building are actually not destroyed anymore. "How?!" Little Weiss asks a little freak out what her older self just done and see all the building back to their original shape like they never been destroyed before when we got here. "Secret." Weiss said to her younger self with a smirk. She maybe thinks about letting her younger self know about word magic or not.

"So, who want to check up on Weiss' father while some of us take care of the White Fang?" I ask everyone just before we head off to where Weiss' house is. I notice Blake was about to say something, but out of nowhere countless bullets being fired directly at us. Team RWBY reacts by getting to cover. Esdese create an ice dome around herself along with Claire and Serah just a few feet away from her, that just dense enough to even block armor pierce bullet, but clear enough to see through the ice dome.

Yang and Weiss form a fire barrier together almost like Esdese's ice dome around both them with Usubeni and Akabeni inside the barrier with them. Yang would power the barrier with her own flame while Weiss would control the flames itself to not suck up all the oxygen inside and instead using the oxygen outside the barrier.

I already cast out **Soul Art: Absolute Boundary** to block all the dust bullets raining down onto me with little effort. Then active **Rinbo: Hengoku** , and create 10 shadow clones, as they cast **Wind Step** onto themselves and rush towards the White Fang are. Where you could hear scream of White Fang inside the building.

"Is it just me or there people out to get us?!" I heard little Yang shout from behind a building. "When did the White Fang invade is what I want to know right now!" Little Weiss shout in rage, as she fires, ice bullets at the White Fang above the building and inside one of the building that was still standing even before Weiss restore the other building a few minutes ago.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: soul magic set factor + cost: soul from Murasame's hell realm + area of effect factor + center user factor + pulse wave form + expand factor + target function factor + follow target factor + increase soul attack by 20% per soul factor + overpower soul attacks factor + bypass all defensive factor + unaffected on user factor + unaffected on choosing target factor = Soul Art: Soulshaker

 **'Soul Art: Soulshaker!'** Casting out my new soul spell, as a small pulse of wave been release with me in the center, crashing into countless White Fang members. This causes their very soul to shaken to the point of being destroyed. The scream from the White Fang increased and everyone could feel a shiver to their very soul and glad they're not part of the White Fang right now. As the White Fang members already lost control of their aura, where one of them burst into a bloody mist and splash more than half their organs and blood across the room they were in before their death.

While some higher rank White Fang could barely hold out from my soul spell. My clones would slice their throat instantly when their guard is down, not that it matter, since no one could see my clone in the first place, as they traced nameless dagger or using Grimoire to create a pair of hidden blade for them to use on the White Fang.

Dismissing my clones and my soul spell, since all the White Fang are dead now. "Damn it! I knew I should of throw in a few sticky grenades!" Yang shout in rage at not able to get any action beside putting up a barrier to protect themselves. "You could throw a few later. Everyone okay?" Weiss said to Yang, then shout to everyone if they're okay or not. "Yeah, we're fine." Ruby reply while looking around the place and her face goes pale at the sight of the building, where most of the White Fang members was, but now most of the windows have a splash of blood on them while a few White Fang's corpses are on the ground outside of the building. Thanks to some of my clones throwing them out the building to get rid of useless take up space in the room before they attack the next target.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blake said in a whisper tone and looking a little green at seeing her former family being killed off like nothing. "Oh, you be fine!" Serah said to Blake with a big smile on her face, and scaring Blake with the background behind Serah make her more of a death goddess, where all deaths will follow her path. "Serah. You're not helping her one bit." Claire said to her little sister with a dull voice. "What do you mean?" Serah asks Claire a little confuse. "Look behind you." Usubeni said to Serah, and when Serah look behind her. Something clicks in her head. "Ooooooh...my bad." Serah finally figure out why Blake looks more afraid of Serah right now, then give Blake a sheepish smile.

"Would it be bad of me, if I feel pretty happy right about now seeing all those White Fang's dead bodies?" Little Weiss ask out loud, earning herself a glare from Blake and a horrifying expression from Ruby and a disturbing one from little Yang, but beside her team. The rest of us just either give her a shrug or nothing.

"Can we just get to Weiss' place already? Before something bad happens soon. I would like to take a bath right about now." Usubeni said to everyone while using her blood magic to gather all the blood of the White Fang, then absorb them into her sword and Akabeni does the same thing. Everyone looks around themselves and agree with Usubeni. Plus, a bath sound great right about now, which all the girls agree on.

 **Boom***

"Oh come on!" Usubeni shout in rage. We look at the direction where the loud noise came from and we see a giant ursa, the size of 4 story building, went on a rampage and destroying countless building around it. "I got this-damn it, Esdese! I wanted to kill it!" Yang shout at Esdese, since Esdese just kill the giant ursa with a snap of her fingers, where a giant ice boulder was just dropped on top of it. Killing it instantly under the weights of the giant ice boulder, then the giant ice boulder burst into tiny ice crystal dust and disappearing after a few seconds like a giant ice boulder wasn't there in the first place. Esdese just send a smirk, causing Yang to shout in rage even more.

Team RWBY look at Esdese with a shocked expression, since they have never seen someone who could summon an ice boulder that is large enough to crush a giant ursa that size, which they never see a ursa that big either. They know there are huntresses and huntsmen who could do the same, but take a large amount of dust to create an ice boulder that size and take a large amount of time at the same time, but Esdese just did it with a snap of her fingers. This show to team RWBY not to mess with Esdese.

"Wait! That where my house is!" Little Weiss shout in panic and the older Weiss look at her younger self a little confuse, but slowly realize that maybe in this dimension. Her house was located in a different area. "Okay, team RWBY! First thing of the plan is to get to Weiss' place! And maybe see if any weapons made it through the giant ursa's rampage." Ruby said to her team, then look like she about to cry at the thoughts of all those poor weapons been destroyed.

Quickly we rush towards the area where the giant ursa was before it die by a giant ice boulder thanks to Esdese. "I just notice something. Is Winter here as well?" Weiss asks little Weiss a little curious if her older sister is with her father right now. "I don't know really. I haven't talk to our family in a long time..." Little Weiss said in a quiet voice with a depressing in her voice and worry of finding out both her father and older sister are dead now from the White Fang's invasion.

 **Bang***

"GAAAH!" We heard a male voice, as we got closer to the area. "Both the older Weiss and little Weiss' eyes widen at the sound of the male voice. "FATHER!" Both Weiss shout in panic, as they both charge towards the area.

* * *

 **Omake: First Lesson Goes Wrong?**

* * *

"Okay, Mizuki. We are going to see what you're good at." I said to my youngest daughter with a smile. Mizuki just blankly stares at me, but I could see the small smile on her face, that tell me she excited for her first lesson. "Go ahead and grab a weapon, and don't worry, Weiss! I made sure all of them are made of soft type wood! I think..." I point to the box filled with soft type wood of many different kinds of weapons, then shout to Weiss, who was looking at us from afar while mumble the last part to myself.

I look back at Mizuki and to my surprise. She grabs a wooden katana and having a little trouble holding it right, since the wooden katana is actually twice her size. Mizuki only took a few seconds before she drop it to the ground. "I'm sorry." Mizuki said to me while looking at the wooden katana on the ground. Mizuki tried again by picking the wooden katana up again, but after another few seconds. Mizuki lost her grip and drop the wooden katana to the ground again. Mizuki looks at the wooden katana on the ground with a blank expression, then look at me with a little teary eyes.

I didn't say anything and just rub the top of Mizuki's head with a smile on my face. I could see the tiny cute smile on my daughter's face. Making my heart feel warm. _'I don't want them to grow up! All those boys coming after my cute daughters will die!'_ I thought a little darkly while still keeping my smile outside.

Mizuki wipes the tear from her eyes with her hands, then carefully look inside the box again to see what other weapons she could use right now. I look back at Weiss and notice she has a smile on her face. Looking back at Mizuki and see what she picks this time. "Father, I think I got something. Would this work?" Mizuki ask me, and I look what she has in her hands and to my horror. It was one those bombs from Super Mario Bros games. _'I think it was call a Bob-omb?'_

Mizuki notices my expression, then look back at the small funny looking bomb with eyes, feet, and a windup key in the back. Mizuki a little curious what the windup key is for. So she turns the key a few time. I was thinking between the line of stopping her or want to see what's going to happen. I choose the latter, since I was too curious to see what happen.

Mizuki place the little walking bomb on the ground, as it slowly walks around the area with its little feet. Without warning, Snow burst into the training room like he own the place. "Hey! Can anyone-what's this?" Snow shouts at everyone in the training room, but notices something near his feet and pick it up to see what it is. All of the sudden, the little bomb's body flash in black to red and back to black. Repeating again after a few seconds. Snow looks at it with a confuses expression and regret ever picking this up or coming to the training room without knocking first. As the tiny bomb in his hand just blow up with enough force to send him out the training room, then out of the house as well, through one of the windows. Esdese, who just sitting on the couch reading her book. With just a wave of her hand. The broken window was repaired.

"Guess that's a no on that one." I thought out loud. I watch Mizuki go back and look inside the box again and test her luck with another weapon. The next one, Mizuki pull out was a brown suitcase. "Father. Why did you put a suitcase in a box filled with weapons?" Mizuki ask me a little curious while she is looking inside the suitcase. To her surprise, she couldn't see the bottom at all, but she could see a few kitchen knives inside the suitcase.

"Well, there was this one manga I like to read in my free time and created one. Manbarondenna is the name of the suitcase. It possesses 5 functions. The first one is toughness, which can resist large amounts of blows from a small knife to an armor piercing bullet, even energy base attacks as well. The second function, as you could tell. It's a pocket dimension, where you could hold large amounts of objects inside it easily and even suck up your enemies to trap them without any ability to escape. Unless they could cut the dimension itself to escape or teleport, then the enemies would be trapped. So living and nonliving things could be stored inside the suitcase and only take a single second to freeze everything inside. So time doesn't affect things inside the suitcase. So yeah, you could bring a year worth of food and put them inside the suitcase and they will never expire unless you take them out. The third function is cloning, and just like the name. You could literally clone the stuff inside the suitcase unlimited time, but only with non-alive object. The fourth function is elasticity, where the handle can stretch huge lengths and the ability to shrink down and store a number of objects and finally the last function is regeneration. As long the infuse any part of the suitcase with your energy, it will repair itself and just regrow the last part." I explain to Mizuki about what the suitcase is and reason why it's a weapon, since you could literally use the suitcase as a blunt weapon.

Mizuki look at the suitcase with eyes has stars in them. After just listening to me, she knew then. That this is the kind of weapon she needed the most. "Mizuki? What you doing there?" I ask Mizuki a little curious, since she opens the suitcase, then to my surprise. She shoves the box filled with weapons, which not that hard, since the box act like an item box as well. Since over the years of creating more weapons after weapons. Mizuki push the box into the suitcase, as the suitcase suck in the box. Mizuki put both her hands on her hip, then look at the suitcase with pride.

"I will be using this suitcase as my main weapon, and just trace any weapons I want and put them in this suitcase, which will clone the weapon I just traced without a cost. With this suitcase, my magic could be my trump cards while everyone in the future who will face me will think this suitcase is the source of my power. Plus, now I have all your old created weapons inside this suitcase. I could just bring out a random weapon to use in the battle." Mizuki explains her reason what she was just doing.

"Well, okay then. Now, it's time for you to practice using a suitcase as a weapon...I got nothing beside using it as a small bat." I said Mizuki with a deadpan. "Ragna! Just let her face a zombie or something!" Weiss shout at me while looking at us with amusement.

I just did as Weiss told me to. So I gave a mental command to the training room to summon a single zombie to be used as a training dummy. A single zombie appears in front of us, which growl at us and slowly walk towards us. Mizuki grabs the suitcase from the ground, then shove her right hand inside the suitcase and just tries to grab anything right about now. After just a few seconds, Mizuki pulls out a giant needle or more like a spear to Mizuki's point of view. Mizuki charge at the zombie, but before she did. Mizuki uses reinforcement onto herself to increase her strength, as she pierce the zombie with her wood needle. Sadly, the zombie wasn't killed, so Mizuki quickly let go of the wooden needle and jump back, since the zombie didn't die from her attack.

Mizuki tries her luck with another weapon, and pull out a wooden shuriken. Mizuki just looks at with a deadpan, where I just shrug at her. Mizuki let out a sigh and just toss the wooden shuriken over her shoulder. The next thing she pulls out her suitcase is a wooden revolver much to herself and Weiss' confusion. Mizuki didn't know if it was loaded or not, but in this case she just point the wooden revolver at the zombie and pull the trigger. The next thing happens surprise both Weiss and Mizuki, because the zombie's torso just disappears and it limbs just fall to the ground with its head still growling at her.

"Ragna! What the hell is that?! You made a revolver out of wood and it loaded?!" Weiss shout in panic of seeing her baby holding a gun and rushes towards Mizuki and grab the wooden revolver much to Mizuki disappointment. Weiss tosses the wooden revolver in my inventory. Mizuki was about to take out another weapon from inside her suitcase, but Weiss didn't want her baby to hurt herself, so she also took the suitcase from her daughter as well. "Sorry, Mizuki, but this is just too dangerous for you to handle right now. You may have it back later when you're older." Weiss said to Mizuki with a small smile, then glare at me, as she tosses the suitcase in my inventory as well.

Mizuki looks like she about to cries of losing the suitcase, which she started to like. "Aww, don't cry baby. You just turn 2 a few months ago. How about when you go with your sisters to school next month and you have the suitcase back?" Weiss said to her daughter, as she just broke down after seeing the teary Mizuki, which broke her heart. So she made a deal with her daughter instead. Mizuki just nodded as she picked up by me. Weiss wipes the tears on Mizuki's face, then we walk towards the exit while Weiss just burn the zombie with a small fireball.

"No more creating massive destruction weapon made of wood, Ragna." Weiss order me with a stern voice. I was just about to argue back, but the look Weiss gave me. Told me if I say something she don't like. I would be in the world of pain and [Gamer's Body] won't save me this time. "Yes, dear..." I said in a dull voice. "I'm glad you see it my way." Weiss said with a small smile, as we exit the training room, where it is time for lunch now.


	45. Chapter 45: The Fallen Kingdoms!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Fallen Kingdoms!**

 **Day?: Bad Luck! Part 3**

Instead of decreasing our speed, we increased our pace towards the area, where both older Weiss and little Weiss are charging in quickly with fear in their heart, but towards little Weiss instead of the older Weiss. Since the older Weiss has already lost most of her feeling towards her family, but just a small thread still connected to the Schnee family. Looking ahead, there at least 23 White Fang surrounding two people. One is a man in his 30s or 40s, who has gray-white hair and a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He wears a white suit and is on the ground holding his left arm with his right hand, trying to stop the wound from bleeding even more. In front of him is a tall young woman, which could of look like almost a different older Weiss, if she didn't follow and become one of my wives.

"Father! Winter!" Little Weiss shout in fear, causing the White Fang, and Winter and Weiss' father to look at little Weiss with a shocked expression. Sadly, to Winter and her father, their expression more towards panic at seeing little Weiss here, where the White Fang have dark grin on their face, as they point their gun at little Weiss.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! King's Heart!

My Shambhala's Yin-Yang symbol change into the void symbol of a maple leaf in dark green. With just a flick of my right hand, I created a mesh-like shield in front of little Weiss, which deflect all the dust bullets that was about to hit her. I made a fist with my left hand, then channel Ouroboros through King's Heart and flick of my left hand, countless chains came out of my glove, rushing towards the White Fang.

All the White Fang started to freak out, where all these chains came from and why they couldn't get out of its hold. Some even faint where they stand from the instant crushing of chains, that literally broke more than half their bones. "Shoot them!" One of the White Fang shouted in panic of seeing most of the soldiers they brought are being killed off. No later than a few seconds, the White Fang are now down to 12 White Fang, that's still alive. 4 already lost a limb or two and that just the one who could still barely fight. The other 7 have at least had more than lost their ability to do anything at all and need to rely on others from the rest of their life. The one who shouted. Should be their leader and left unharmed while they had to watch the battle in their favor, has turned against them now.

Some have been crushed by the chain of Ouroboros, others are ripped to shreds from their skin, then organs and meats, and finally the bone itself has been crushed into powder, which mixed together with the flesh and the meat of the former alive White Fang. All compressed into a ball of the size of a bowling ball. Afterward, the Ouroboros devours the meatballs, which still contain the soul in them, which the Ouroboros greedy absorb into their hell realm. This all happens in a few seconds. Only those who are used to seeing high speed movement could see what happen before their very eyes and Ruby look really green now.

[Deathgod Domain] activated! Target: White Fang's Squad Leader

Using only physical speed only, I appear next to the leader and active my [Deathgod Domain] onto the leader or what left of White Fang members right now. The leader couldn't even move a single part of their body if they wanted to or not. I notice the leader is female, since I thought the voice belong to a male and she a cat faunus too, just like Blake, but in white color. _'Now, that I think about it. She look like a smaller version of Blake.'_ I thought to myself while keeping the pressure on her.

"Wait! Don't kill her!" Blake shout at me, when she notice I was about to kill the leader. "And why not? She just tried to kill my family!" Little Weiss shout at Blake with fury. "Because...she my little sister, Shirone." Blake confess to everyone. "I didn't know you have a little sister." Ruby said to Blake.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

Now, that I found out this White Fang is actually Blake's little sister. I just bind her with Ouroboros' chain. "Sh-Sh-Shut up! You're no sister of mine! My older sister die the day Adam return without her! All I see right now is a traitor!" Shirone, who we learn her name from Blake, snarl at Blake, causing Blake to actually to flinch and look hurt by her current expression.

"Okay, first thing first. Who send you guys here?" I said to Shirone, causing her to stiff at my voice and slowly look at me with fearful eyes. Shirone didn't say anything and just keep on staring at me. Not bother to verbalize my threats. I just point at one of the White Fang, that is a dog faunus. Everyone looks at the dog faunus, who currently missing both his arms and not a second later. His head burst like a balloon, thanks to Ouroboros is inside the dog faunus and the rest of the barely alive White Fang. With just a flick of my hand, all the living White Fang will be dead.

Everyone, beside my family who is used to the sight, pale with fright. But, the one who is most afraid right now is Shirone. Just remembering that terrify pressure from a few minutes ago, cause her almost had a heart attack if not for Blake's shout, then most likely she be dead by now. Shirone who notice me moving my hand again, quickly shout, "Wait! I will answer all your questions! Pl-Please don't kill me!" Shirone shout at me. I could hear her crying, as she place her head on the ground before my feet. "It was some human who send us here. The plan was to kill Winter Schnee and Silver Schnee. Th-That's all I know! It the truths! I swear! Please! I-I don't want to die..." Shirone answer my first question already and furthermore, answer my unspoken questions or anyone else really.

"Ragna. Co-Could you please let my sister go? I know she with the White Fang, but she my only living relative. She's all I got to call a family, even if she hate me..." Blake asks me if I could spare Shirone's life and explain her reason why I shouldn't just kill her little sister. "Sure." I said without even thinking about it, causing some people near us to look at me like I'm crazy for letting some important White Fang alive.

Blake and Shirone just look at me with a surprise expression on their faces, because I just easily let Shirone go without even thinking about it first. "Ragna?! Why are you letting a killer stay alive?! She literally just tried to kill my family!" Little Weiss shout at me in rage and a little betrayed that I let a White Fang go after her own family almost been killed just a few minutes ago.

"Calm down. I never said she could leave. I just agree to not kill her that's all. Never agree with letting go just like that." I said to little Weiss while placing my left hand on top of Shirone's head just between her cat ears. **'Nullify Seal: Target: Shirone's Semblance and Aura. Time Limit: On user's command.'** Activating my yami yami fruit over nullify power and seal away Shirone's semblance and aura by placing seal symbol formation on top of Shirone's head, which the symbol is the size of an pinball.

"Wh-What did you do to me?! Why can't I feel my aura?! Why do I feel so cold..."Shirone shout at me in fear, then slowly she became quiet, as she hug herself and her eyes started to dull. Blake rush towards Shirone and check if her little sister alright or not. "Shirone! Shirone! Can you hear me?!" Blake shout at Shirone while shaking her, as Blake call her little sister's name. "Sis...I...feel...so cold...please...don't leave me behind sis...don't leave me..." Shirone whisper mostly toward herself. Everyone could tell Shirone not really talking to Blake at all, but just speaking out from the deep of her heart. Blake held Shirone in her arms and started to have tears in her eyes and held Shirone even tighter, when Blake notice Shirone's body is losing heat and becoming cold, like she about to die.

"Ragna! What did you do my little sister?!" Blake asks me in rage. Sadly, this causes my wives along with Claire and Serah to glare at Blake. Making the cat ninja faunus to flinch at the sudden killer intent aiming at her. "Well, I had to do something to make sure she doesn't try to attack us. When we have our back turn against her. Until we know for sure she won't try to attack or inform the rest of the White Fang. The seal place on her semblance and aura will stay on. This way, she won't be any kind of threat to us." I explain my reason why I place my yami yami power over nullify in a seal symbol formation, which took me 4 years to develop something that will actually seal away others' powers.

"You should just get rid of the pest! Hurry up and get rid of these animals!" Silver said, no, demand me to kill off the rest of the White Fang along with Blake from what I could tell, when he glare at Blake. "I vote for killing Silver Schnee." Usubeni said to everyone, shocking the Schnee family while Weiss Schnee Mercer just looks at Usubeni with a deadpan. "What? I just don't like his type of people who would demand Ragna to do something like he the boss of Ragna." Usubeni explains her reasons to Weiss. "Like he would kill me." Silver sneer at Usubeni and I. Winter look at her father with a frown while little Weiss just looks down with a depressed expression on her face.

Not bother to give Silver Schnee an verbalize either and just give my answer in action. **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Heavenly Wrath of the Nine Suns.'** Nine black flames ring appear around my body, then they started to slowly raise to the sky and grow into a mini size black sun. Once it reaches 250 meters in midair, they already cover the whole area in shadow. Stopping them at 300 meters before it reaches 500 meters and truly become a mini size sun.

Everyone, who looking from afar, would spread about nine black suns hovering over the Schnee Dust Company Headquarter area. Telling all those who would listen of the tale of Schnee Dust Company was closes to being destroy by the unknown black nine suns.

Looking around, Yang just frown at seeing the amaterasu kagutsuchi: heavenly wrath of the nine suns, since she still didn't have enough power to actually create the same power and size like mine. Usubeni and Akabeni actually look at the nine black suns in shock at the current sight they are seeing before their very eyes. Ruby, who wasn't present from the last previous match just gawk and finally realize why the rest of her team told her. She need to see herself to actually know what it really looks like. Winter look truly afraid now, and nothing in her whole life has she seen something so powerful right now. Silver is almost pale as a white sheet and started regret demanding me from a few minutes ago now.

There was a brief moment of silence before Weiss smack the back of my head with her left hand. "Damn it, Ragna! I told you to stop using trump card as a threaten method! There's a reason why it calls a trump card or hidden technique!" Weiss scold me, but I could see the amused smile on her face while her back is turned to Winter and Silver. Dismissing my amaterasu kagutsuchi: heavenly wrath of the nine suns, I just rub the back of my head while have a sheepish smile. But, I didn't say I regret my action or feeling sorry of threaten her father with a massive black sun just ready to smash the whole area with Silver Schnee in it.

"THAT...WAS...SO COOOOL! HOW YOU DO THAT?!" Ruby ask me in excitement, as she appears between Weiss and I, with a big smile on her face looking at me in awe. "Magic." Is all I said to Ruby and she just glares at me, but it ends up look like she pouting like a cute puppy instead of a glare. "Ragna." Blake calls out to me with a calm tone of voice, but I could see her body shaken in fear and when I laid my eyes on her. I could see her shiver just from me looking at her.

"Winter! What's going on?!" Little Weiss quickly rushes towards Winter and her father to check if they are alright to move. "Weiss?! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Beacon Academy?" Winter asks her little sister with a cold stare while not bother to answer little Weiss' question, but I could see Winter is actually worried for little Weiss. "That's the reason why we came here. Beacon Academy has fallen along with the Vale Kingdom. Grimms somehow bypasses the wall of Vale and everyone evacuated to a safe place." Little Weiss explains to her older sister the reason why we came to Altas Kingdom, where the Schnee Dust Company Headquarter.

"You guys may want to talk later. We need to get out of here." Claire said to the Schnee family, before they could talk further. I flick my hand, and the tiny Ouroboros inside the remaining White Fang just exploded while Ouroboros greedy devouring their souls, then disappear like they never existed in the first place. "I agree with Akabeni, we need to go. I rather not stay in an open area, where a sniper could attack us at any time." I said to everyone, and with another flick of the wrist. I send out more Ouroboros, and replace their chains with monomolecular wires. Now, most people won't be able to see Ouroboros and just see a green blur after they been attacked.

"Anyone notice we are being spied on right now?" Serah asks everyone, then throwing knives appear between her fingers just ready to throw at any sighted enemies. "Yup, I don't know if they are ally with little Weiss' family or enemies just waiting to ambush us." Esdese letting everyone know, she has been noticing there is a few spies hidden in the surrounding area. "I could only sense one from the noise they made a few minutes ago. I seriously need to develop a sensor technique later." Yang tells everyone, she could only sense one spy out of the rest and whisper the last part to herself.

"Not that hard to find them Yang. Didn't you use my hostile sensor talisman I gave you this morning to use? Let you see the positions of enemies and allies at the same time." Weiss asks Yang, with a flick of her right hand. A paper talisman appears between her index and thumb finger, showing everyone a glowing paper and you could see a few blue dots on them. "Kinda forgot to grab it with me." Yang answer truthfully with a sheepish smile. "You mean this?" Little Yang pulls out the same paper talisman like Weiss from her back pocket. "When did you get that?" Ruby asks her older sister a little curious.

"Well, I thought it was some kind of new generation of scroll. Never knew it was a hostile sensor device. So, I kinda took it when no one was watching. Okay, it was just out in the open laying there on the table and no one was even going to pick it up." Little Yang explains how she got hold of Weiss' hostile sensor talisman. The older Yang just took the hostile sensor talisman out of little Yang's hand, much to her disappointment, but return with a big smile when the older Weiss promise to make her one later.

"Easily for Akabeni and I to locate them with their blood alone. Anything have blood in them, we could sense them." Usubeni said to everyone while letting in a small secret of her and Akabeni's blood magic. Akabeni nodded her head in agreement with her older sister.

Slowly a few minutes passed, but none of the spies came out. "Guess I have to bring them out." I said to everyone, and without warning. I gave a mental command to my Ouroboros, which they had already attached themselves to the spies. I reel all the spies towards me and five green portals appear above me, then five shadow figures drop to the ground. Everyone could hear the five shadow figures groaning in pain. "YOU! I knew there was no way the White Fang could bypass our security! We have been betrayed!" Winter shout in rage, when she sees one of the five shadowy figures and knew who the person is.

"Miss! It-It's not what it looks like! I was just hiding around and ready to ambush these spies in case, Miss was unable to fight back. It's true! I swear on my honor!" The person shouted in panic, when Winter shouted at them. "Shut it! I took you under my wing and this is how you repay me?! Even after almost being raped by a superior. It was I, who saved you!" Winter snarl at the person, who is a female after we notice the female is the same age as team RWBY, beside Ruby that is.

I notice something on the ground near my feet while ignoring Winter's yelling at the female spy, who is actually someone working under Winter Schnee. I notice the object I picked up was a scroll. "Okay, I still don't know how to use this thing." I thought out loud. "I got it, Ragna." Weiss said to me, as she took the scroll out of my hand, then started looking through the scroll's files.

"Hey, Winter. You may want to see this." Weiss tosses the scroll towards Winter. Winter look at Weiss a little confuse on who she is and why she almost look like an Schnee. Winter catches the scroll from midair, then look at what's on it and to her surprise and rage. "I KNEW IT! You-you-you-you actually tries to give the White Fang all our secret data on the new models and the codes to control them?!" Winter shouts at the female spy, with all her hatred right now. "It-It-It not mine!" The female spy degree too quickly, but pale in fear when Winter shove the scroll in her face to see, that this is her scroll and have all her information in it as well.

"Not yours, huh? Then this must belong to your long lost twin right? DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!" Winter scream in the female spy's face, causing the female to shaken in dread. Not even able to speak anymore. "I should kill you! But, I won't. It's not worth it." Winter sneer at the female spy, and slowly walk back to her father and little sister. Everyone could see how weak she looks right now by how slow, it take her to take each step. Just the thought of someone you trust betray you. Winter look like she lost something valuable. The female spy was afraid of dying by Winter's hand, but slowly her fearful expression slowly turns into a malicious one and was about to sneak attack Winter from the back.

"It's worth to me." Esdese said to everyone, as she thrust her whole left arm into the female spy's chest, just where the heart is. Not giving the female spy to even react, Esdese pull out the female spy's heart out and crush it with her left hand. Instantly killing the female spy and Esdese still didn't finish and flick the female spy's forehead with her bloody left fingers. The female spy's head exploded into a blood mist. All this happens in a few seconds and Winter was still walking slowly to even see what happen in those few seconds for Esdese to get rid of the female spy.

"Wh-What the...Why did you kill her?! Didn't I say it wasn't worth it?!" Winter notice something was wrong and quickly turn around to see the female spy and only see Esdese and I standing over a headless and heartless corpse instead. Winter was mad, no, fury at Esdese, who just killed the female spy without any regret on her face. "It may not be worth it to you, but I rather not leave any future enemy alive unless I want a challenge later in the future just in case." Esdese said with a small smile.

Winter grit her teeth and glare at Esdese, but couldn't do a thing about it. From what she see. Aura won't stop Esdese from killing you and it only stop just a few seconds, which in those few seconds is just enough for you to have your last thought of regret of facing someone like Esdese.

"What about the other four?" Usubeni ask Esdese and Winter, causing the four shadow figures to shudder in fright after seeing how Esdese killed off someone. "Dead." I said to everyone, with just a snap of the fingers. All the reaming spies burst into blood mist before they could even try to bribe us with any information or just stall time for reinforcements to arrive. "I think I'm going to be sick." Ruby said with a green face and speed off towards nearby bushes and lose her breakfast and last night dinner. Blake held Shirone even closer now, that she realizes not to mess with the rest of us or even the older Yang and Weiss, since she don't know what happen to them during those 6 years in the future.

Little Yang and little Weiss look a little dizzy from seeing so many deaths in just one day and look at how calm their future self are. Knowing in a few years, they will become immune to the sight of seeing countless deaths around them, but the questions is. How many deaths of all those lives being killed off in those 6 years? Could make them look so calm right now. Both little Yang and little Weiss look at each and had a grim look on their faces.

Silver Schnee had seen many deaths in his whole life and furthermore, when he became the head of the Schnee Dust Company, taking over his deceased father. He has already seen many of his former bodyguards being killed to protect his family and company's workers. But, he has never seen such cruel deaths before his very eyes today. If someone told him about this, he would sneer at them and order the guards to send them off. Now, he knew that messing with either one of us, the Mercer, will lead to his destruction no matter what.

"Alright, now can we find a safe place to rest? Because I rather not face an army trying to kill us." Claire said to everyone while putting her gunblade away. "Yeah, we need to go to a safe place!" Ruby said with a cheerful voice, but you could tell she barely standing and trying to cheer everyone up. "I'm sorry...but there is none. All the safe places been destroy or being used by the White Fang. The we currently in are where all our dust stored." Silver said to everyone.

"Guess we heading to Pyrrha's place then. Thought we will be staying here. Some day we have..." Yang said a little annoyed. "Is there any airship we could use right now? The bullhead we used to arrive should be destroyed or stolen by the White Fang by now." Weiss asks Winter and Silver while inform everyone the bullhead we had is useless now.

"There should be an airship around here. But, what about all the dust?" Silver answer Weiss' question, but end up causing everyone to look at him like he crazy to worry about dust instead of his own life. "I already stored them away while Ragna here took care of everyone." Weiss informs Silver, causing the man to look at Weiss with disdain. "How-" Silver was about to question Weiss, but Weiss disappears in a flash of white and appear behind Silver and knock him out, with a chop to the back neck.

"You do not know how much I want to do that in my whole life." Weiss said to everyone, then grab Silver's back suit collar and drag him towards the airship around the corner from what she saw before she grab all the dust in the base. Little Weiss and Winter look at the older Weiss with surprise and shock, because she just knock out the head of the Schnee family like nothing. Blake and the still cold Shirone actually smile at this.

After everyone found the airship, Weiss chooses to drive the airship much to Winter's annoyance. Everyone grabs a seat with a pillow and blanket, as the ride towards Mistral Kingdom will be a long travel. "If I may ask, but who are you Miss? And how come you look like an Schnee? Are you one of our long lost relative?" Winter asks Weiss, who currently driving the airship while drinking one of her handmade teas, which boost her energy to make sure she don't fall asleep.

"Of course I look like an Schnee, because I am one, or used to belong to the Schnee, but I kept some part of Schnee." Weiss replied to Winter and Silver Schnee would of shout multiple questions, but he still out cold. Winter look at Weiss a little curious and not that surprise. "Winter." Little Weiss calls out to her older sister. "Not now. I need to talk to-" "The future me." "The future you. So...wait, did you say future you?" Winter was about to tell little Weiss to talk later, but Weiss said something that Winter was cut off guard.

"Okay, enough with the joke, Weiss. I need to talk with Miss here." Winter said to little Weiss and was about to continue telling little Weiss to go to sleep, but was cut off. "She isn't joking. I am Weiss Schnee Mercer, wife of Ragna D. Mercer. I am from 6 years in the future. It's nice to see you again Winter." Weiss said to Winter from the pilot seat. Winter just blankly stares at the older Weiss, then back to little Weiss. "Where your proof?" Winter asks the older Weiss, since she rather not throw anything of info away in case they are actually real. So she will decide to ask for proof of the older Weiss being in the future.

"In 3 years, you are going to go with your plan to make General James Ironwood as your husband. One of the reasons why you join the Atlesian Military and gave up being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Also, you have a diary about-" Weiss was about to continue more, which even I didn't know about. "ALRIGHT! Alright...no need to keep on spilling my secret...guess you really from the future, if you know about my plan in 3 years from now and I didn't finish the outline yet." Winter shout the older Weiss to stop, but quickly control herself before she wake everyone up.

 _'Hey, Weiss. Are you making all this up or something?'_ Yang asks Weiss through the link. _'No, I'm literally looking through Winter's memories with mind magic.'_ Weiss said to Yang. _'Wait, you can read people's mind?'_ Akabeni ask Weiss with surprise in her voice, or thoughts. _'Yes, but I have to touch any part of their body and it doesn't matter if the body is covered in armor or clothes. I used my rune magic to read Winter's memories and mind at the same time.'_ Weiss explains how she gains all this information on Winter Schnee.

 _'Stop talking...I need my sleep...'_ Esdese said to everyone, then left the link, as she moves closer to my seat and placing her head on my lap, and hugging the pillow instead. I ignore the talk between Winter, the older Weiss and little Weiss talks between each others. As I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Day?: Hatred...**

"We're almost close to Pyrrah's place, and I already made contact with team JNPR. They should be there to welcome us." Weiss said to everyone while drinking her last cup of energy tea.

 **Boom***

"What's going on?!" Silver shout in panic, and still emotional unstable right now. "Look like we got a flock of nevermore chasing after us." Weiss answer Silver's question. "I got this." I said quickly and use **Kamui** to teleport out of the airship and appear onto of the airship instantly. **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Great Flame Flower!'** Using the same method with amaterasu kagutsuchi: fire annihilation, creating a small black flame inside my mouth and infuse with my liquid mana to convert the small black flame to turn into multiple small fireballs, then I spit out all the small multiple black fireballs at the flock of nevermore. In a few seconds, the small black fireballs started to absorb the mana around the air and increased the size and speed.

Everyone inside the airship, who don't know about my black flames just gawk at the massive size black fireballs, but still small compared to the one they have seen before. All the flock of nevermore was burnt to ashes before even hit the ground, quickly I gave a mental command to all the massive black fireballs to self explode in midair, to make sure they don't burn the whole forest below us.

Using Kamui again, I appear next to Esdese, who smack the side of my head. "I can't believe you didn't let anyone of us to come with you to kill those nevermore!" Esdese shout at me, as she pouted at me. The others agree with Esdese and glare at me a little. "Okay, enough with giving Ragna the sick eyes, we about to arrive." Weiss informs everyone.

* * *

 **Omake: Bringing Home a Friend Over? Bad Idea!**

* * *

"Ragna!" Weiss calls me from the kitchen. "Yeah, Weiss?" I answer while working on my new experiment of the Hell Drug Pill series. "You should clean up. Koyuki, Hina and Mizuki are bringing their friends over for dinner." Weiss said to me, as she enters my workshop, which happen to be next to the living room. "Oh? Sure, friends from school?" I ask Weiss with a smile, knowing my daughters already bringing their friends over.

"Mother Weiss! We're home!" Hina call out to Weiss from the living room. "Welcome home, Hina. Where Koyuki and Mizuki?" Weiss asks Hina, who standing next to her friend. I walk in the living to see who her friend is and to my horror and rage. It was a boy! "Welcome home, Hina. Who's your _friend_ here?" I greet my daughter with a strained smile while glaring at the boy next to my sweet daughter with hatred. This cause the boy to be stiff in fright at seeing my glowing red eyes.

"Daddy! Meet my new friend, Charles Lee Ray. Found him around school and we started to hang out. Uh, Daddy, why did you bring out your Murasame?" Hina introduce her friend, who actually look between a doll and human. Then I pull out Murasame from my soulscape and slowly draw out the blade.

"Sir?" Charles Lee Ray asks me a little nervous while shaking in fear from my killer intent I'm releasing. "Chucky..." I said the name of the serial killer doll, whose spirit of Charles Lee Ray inhabits a doll. Charles, no, Chucky, who was shaken in fear. Now, stood still and started laughing. "Hahaha! Who knew someone would actually remember that name! And I thought I finally get to use a different ritual to take Hina's body." Chucky said to everyone.

"You-You weren't going to be my friend?" Hina said with a teary eyes. Chucky was about to continue laughing when his laughter was caught in his throat, thanks to Hina choking him with cold dead eyes. "I do not like being tricked by no one beside my family, who only trick me because of my own birthday or something else. By the way, Daddy, when are going to the movie?" Hina said to Chucky, then started to ignore the choking Chucky and ask me when I'm taking her to the movie.

"Where did you find this guy?" Weiss asks Hina, since she a little creep out of the true form of Chucky appears while Hina is still choking him. "Well, I went to the horror section of the school out curiosity and met lots of horror characters from a different dimension. Did you know, Alma from FEAR is a student at my school! She my best friend! We get to hang out we each other every day. Though, I do wish she stop trying to kill everyone person, who annoy her." Hina explains how she met Chucky, and also inform us she friend with Alma from Fear.

"Interesting and what about your sisters? Did they go to the horror section of the school?" I ask Hina, and watch Hina tosses Chucky the doll back into the portal, where the entry for the school Gaia run. "Well, Koyuki actually beating up a few people, who tries to steal her money you gave her to spend. Mizuki is currently running her snack bar business right now." Hina said to me while puffing her chest out in pride of beating Chucky the doll.

"Huh, still sad I couldn't kill your former friend, Chucky." I said a little disappointment of not able to kill any boys, that any of my daughters bring home. "You just want to test out if Murasame could actually form an illusion from inside them and cause them to blow from within." Weiss said with a deadpan on her face. "Yup." I answer and not even bother to come up with an excuse. Hina just pouted, that now she has to wait until I'm not home to invite her friends over. Now, she knows I would literally kill any boys she bring home. Either they're great to have your daughter to be with or bad to be with your daughter. All of them would still die.

"How about if I bring female friends over?" Hina ask me, as she cross her arm over her chest. "At least there no boys over. I'm okay with it, but if I sense any type of male coming in this house, that I don't know of. Off with their heads!" I said to Hina while I let out a evil laugh of slicing all the men coming after my sweet lovely daughters.

"Ragna. Did you forget to drink your morning coffee and green tea?" Weiss asks me, and looking at me with a blank expression. "Yeah, why you ask?" I answer Weiss' question. "No, reasons..." Weiss said to me while letting out a sigh, then walk back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.


	46. Chapter 46: Better Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Better Left Unsaid**

 **Day?: Hatred... Part 2**

"So let me get this straight. This lady here is Weiss from 6 years in the future?" Silver asks Winter while pointing at my wife, Weiss, who still trying to find the spot where team JNPR are. "Yes, I been telling you like 10 times now." Winter said through her teeth. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't you believe you! Wait, if she from 6 years from the future, then she could tell me all the new dust mines locations and who to get rid off." Silver said to his eldest daughter, but then he suddenly had a idea if his youngest daughter, who is from the future is really from the future, then he could get ahead of schedule in some plans of his.

 **'Kotoamatsukami.'** I erase the memory of Winter telling Silver about my wife, Weiss is from the future, 6 years from now, which is a half truth. Silver Schnee suddenly stops mumble and had a blank stare, causing Winter and little Weiss a little creep out. "What was I talking about again?" Silver asks everyone a little confuse about what's going on. "This is what happen if you tell others about us being from the future. I will erase their memories." I whisper to Winter, who look at me with fear, knowing I could literally erase peoples' memories without anyone noticing it happen in the first place.

(Mistral)

"I see team JNPR up ahead. I'm going to land, so get ready." Weiss said to everyone, then we could see from outside the windows, and a swamp. "Okay, how the hell is there a forest fire here in a swamp? And why does it look like team JNPR is rushing towards us in panic while a mob behind them and they're getting closer." Usubeni said to everyone, and true to her words. We could see team JNPR running for their lives, so I decide to help them out by using Kamui on all of them, and they appear inside our airship.

"WOAH!" Jaune shout in surprise, and smack his head against one of the empty seats near Winter. Pyrrha was able to land on her feet and balance herself before she fall down like Jaune. Ren with his quick reflex, land into one of the other empty seats. Nora, much to Jaune's back pain, land on Jaune's back, causing Jaune to shout in pain. "Sorry Jaune! Wow! How did we get here so quick?! Where the angry mob go? Ren! Look, we're saved!" Nora said to everyone, then to Ren in a cheerful tone.

"Weiss get us out of here!" Akabeni shout at Weiss while using a bit of blood magic to force the mob to move away from the airship by using the blood inside their bodies to move against their will. "What's going on? And why do you guys look like you run without any break for the pass few hours or so? I know because I done that before. Not really fun on my part..." Ruby said to team JNPR and seeing how tired they are.

"Somehow the White Fang and grimms invaded Mistral Kingdom just this morning. We have been fighting off White Fang and grimms everywhere. I don't know how, but there was this unknown grimm that really small and literally control people. The only reason we didn't get mind control is because we were out of range or something and the unknown grimm couldn't retry to control us. I think the unknown grimm need to recharge in order to reuse its mind control. We were able to escape in time before it could try to control our minds. Sadly, it looks like it didn't want us to escape and send those people it control and chase after us. Thanks Oum, you guys made it here, or else they would of got us. And man am I tired!" Jaune explains what happen in Mistral Kingdom and it looks like another kingdom has fallen.

"Great, so out of the 4 kingdoms, only Vacuo Kingdom is left standing. Well, if it hasn't fallen yet. How did all this happen?" Blake said to everyone, then ask herself the big question, then she stand up from her seat and walk away towards a different room to think. "Well, this never happens in our time, so either us being here really mess the world up, or someone tag along with us." I said to everyone, which was a big fat lie about someone tagging along with us, but this could happen too, since I never did get to see what happen after volume 3 and seeing Pyrrha still alive. This shows me, that it really us being here does change a few parts of the timeline in this parallel world.

"I just try calling Sun, and surprisingly. Vacuo Kingdom is still standing and not under attack by the White Fang or grimm right now." Blake said to everyone, as she retake her seat with her little sister Shirone. "Look like we're heading to Vacuo!" Yang said in a fake cheerful voice. "Isn't Vacuo a desert place?" Esdese ask Blake a little curious. In case she need to use a different skills set to adapt to a desert place.

"It should be." Blake answer, even a little confuse on why Esdese would ask a question, that everyone should know by now. "Guess I have to rely on pure physical attacks and maybe a few hybrid techniques." Esdese mumble to herself, as she leans her head onto my shoulder. "How long will it take us to get to Vacuo Kingdom?" Jaune ask everyone. "Just a few hours, maybe a day or two, depending if there any flying type grimms appears during the trip." Winter answer Jaune's question, since she travelled to Vacuo Kingdom before already.

"Then we have enough time to train team RWBY and team JNPR." I said to everyone, and Esdese mumble about something hating how she loses more time to spend with me. I gave Esdese a kiss on the lip and apologize. Esdese return the kiss and know that we should create a strong foundation in this world before they change world again. As I got out of my seat and walk toward Jaune.

I grab the hood of Jaune's jacket and pull him to the back of the airship, which surprisingly have a room for training. "Time for a torture session." I said to Jaune, who started to struggle out of my grip. "Don't you mean training session?" Jaune ask in a nervous tone. "I know what I said. Why should I lie and tell you it is training, but it will be like a torture. So why not call it a torture session, since it's almost like torture anyway." I answer Jaune's question, with a smile on my face, causing Jaune to struggle even more now.

(Airship: Training Room)

"Ready?" I ask team JNPR in front of me while team RWBY is being trained by Esdese, Yang, Claire and Usubeni. Serah and Akabeni are staying behind with Weiss, who still driving the airship, and staying to chat with Winter Schnee and Silver Schnee.

"Do we have the option to decline?" Jaune ask me while staring at the exit doorway. "I could always let my pet black rabbit train you." I gave Jaune an option of being trained under my pet Black Rabbit, which still inside my training room along with Zero, Blaze, Winter and Partas, dragon familiars. "I would like to be trained under your pet Black Rabbit, please!" Jaune shout at without thinking about it. The rest of his team look at him like crazy, mostly from Pyrrha, since she could literally tell I'm way stronger than I look.

"Well, alright then." I snap my finger and a black magic spell circle appear behind me, that could make other feel the despair, hatred, sorrow, anger, and even pride from the black magic spell circle behind me. Slowly a giant black rabbit's hand appears out of the spell circle, then a giant black rabbit came out of the black magic spell circle, who wears a red overcoat with a white collar and diamonds formed in a line going down the arm to white cuffs that ended triangularly along with a white bow on its collar, black pants and laced-up white, heeled boots. To everyone's surprise, the giant black rabbit is carrying a matching size red giant scythe.

"Is it too late for me to change my option?" Jaune ask in a meek tone, with big regret of choosing a giant black rabbit as a mentor. "Hmm, maybe Ruby could train under Black Rabbit." I thought out loud, and Ruby suddenly appears in front of Black Rabbit with stars in her eyes and glee on her face. "I will be training under Black Rabbit!" Ruby said in excitement and almost about explode. "Oh, thanks Oum, Ruby just save my life." Jaune whisper to himself. Pyrrha being a good future wife, rub Jaune's back in comfort.

"Ren! Look at the giant black rabbit! Think it's a grimm?" Nora asks Ren with a big smile on her face. "Nora. I have no clue." Ren answer Nora's question truthfully, since he actually don't know any grimm of the size of Black Rabbit, and don't even have any white bone armor and mask in the first place, or a rabbit type grimm that big and see any grimm actually wearing any types of clothes.

"Hmm, I seriously don't know any shield technique. Guess we have to go with reflex and the strength to back up the block and your endurance. Look like we're going to turn you into a tank, Jaune." I said with a big smile on my face. Jaune's face started to lose color and was about to faint of the thoughts of becoming a tank. "What about us?!" Nora asks me with a big smile.

"Hmm, with you Nora. I think you should create some electrical energy attacks. Where you may lose your weapon in the future." I said to Nora, who had a thoughtful look. "Soooo I should try to hit people with a lightning fist?" Nora asks me with a big smile and a hint of malice. "That, and you could be able to shut down your opponent's nervous system for a moment, which I think would either kill them or cause them to lose their natural instinct reflex of the body." I answer a little thought about it, since I literally use the very element of lightning to either kill or paralysis, but mostly killing.

"You just literally gave her another massive destruction weapon and her body became that weapon." Ren said to me with dull eyes. "Yeah, and?" I ask Ren with a smirk on my face. "Nothing. So what about me?" Ren lets out a sigh, then ask me what he needs to train with. "Stamina. You need to really work on your stamina and endurance." I thought a little carefully about what I know about his fighting style, and from what I remember. His main weakness is his stamina and endurance, then I send him off to either go train under Yang or Esdese. Since I literally boost my endurance and stamina with mana a lot.

"Hmm, summoning a Great Old Ones, or an Outer Gods would literally just kill you guys..." I thought out loud, and team RWBY and team JNPR look at me a little confuse at these Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, and who they are. Esdese, Yang and Claire look at me with horror expression. "You are not summoning your friends, Ragna! Every time you summon one, they literally almost kill everyone in the area with their present alone! Take all the fun in battle! Even in torture too, because they're being too damn insane! Well, not to your level insane, but insane not of the less. You. Will. Not. Summon. THEM!" Esdese shout at me in rage of the thought of summoning one of the Outer Gods or Great Old Ones.

"Is an Outer Gods and Great Old Ones, that powerful to kill people with just their present alone?" Blake asks a little nervously about the thoughts of facing a being that could just kill you without any effort by just standing near you. "Here's the thing. You see Ragna here? Somehow he made contact with the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones, and most people would literally be doomed to an eternity of unimaginable torture and sanity-shattering events, not so much due to any malice on the Outer Gods' part, but because mankind simply are not capable of grasping the nature of these horrific entities. The Great Old Ones could just cause anyone to gaze upon them to inspire madness alone. They even have the power to end the world on a whim, and you guys are lucky too. Since they find the destruction of humanity, not worth the trouble of extermination." Esdese explains to everyone, who don't know about the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones.

"You just trying to scare us, right?" Ruby ask Esdese while shaken like a frighten puppy. "Want me to summon one? I would like to catch up with a old friend." I said to Ruby. "No, no, no, no, I am good! Hahaha!" Ruby reject the idea instantly. "Wait, if what everything you said before is true. Then how come Ragna not insane if he met these Outer Gods and Great Old Ones?" Little Weiss ask Esdese a little confuse, since she don't see me like I'm a crazy person right now. "Who say he not insane right now? He literally created a whole series of Hell Drug Pill just to help with his daily life. Esdese even use some of those Hell Drug Pill to help her duirng her torture session." Yang answer little Weiss' question. Little Weiss twitched a little of learning I created the Hell Drug Pill and they could be use in torture, but I made them just for daily uses.

"Well, how come he isn't acting like an insane person?" Little Yang asks her older self this time. "Let just say, staying with Outer Gods and Great Old Ones in the training room and one of his time spells...well, let just say he has all the time he need to I don't know regain his basic common sense while still being insane." Yang tries to explain the best she could, since she don't know what happen in that one day, where I went missing for a whole day inside the training room. I even use a time spell to increase the time ratio inside the training room as well.

"If it helps, Ragna has the ability to tell what right and what's wrong. He just sometime ignores them..." Claire said to team RWBY and team JNPR. "OH MY OUM! We being training by a madman!" Jaune shriek in fear of having a madman training him. "That doesn't help much." Little Weiss said in a dull tone. "Well, we know everyday won't be boring, huh, Weiss?" Little Yang said to little Weiss a little nervous and looking a little weak right now. "I have one question though. You guys still married to Ragna, knowing he insane?" Blake asks all my wives. "Meh, at least he loves us equally and not one of those people who think everything is perfect in the world. Where everyone could get along with each other without stabbing each other in the back. Plus, he will never betray us no matter what others tries to bribe him with." Yang answer Blake's question.

"Anything else we should know before our minds would try to block our memories of the past few minutes ago?" Ren asks us with dull eyes. "Would you like Ragna to erase part of your memory of this?" Claire asks Ren with a smirk on her face. "I would like that please." Ruby said in a meek tone. "Same here. I kinda don't want to remember being trained under a madman. I rather be ignorance thank you very much." Jaune take Claire's offer in erasing all the minutes he just learns from us. So I did what they ask and erase the memories of what just happen a few minutes ago and we're back to the part Ren going over to Esdese and Yang for training in stamina and endurance. Both teams RWBy and team JNPR don't remember a thing about the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones.

"You planning to summon a Great Old Ones later in this world aren't you?" Esdese ask me with a smirk. "Guilty~" I sing with madness in my voice, then quickly lost it. "Why?" Esdese whisper to me while we watch Yang throwing Ren across the room, and Nora tries to release an electrical current out of her fist, but only just a small spark. "Why what?" I answer Esdese's question with another question. "Why do want to summon a Great Old Ones?" Esdese ask me while keeping her voice in a whisper tone.

"Actually, I just wanted for the hell of it. Though, if I forget about it. Then I may not summon one." I gave Esdese my honest answer of my reason why I would summon a Great Old Ones. Esdese just look at me with a deadpan, then smack the side of my head. "No." Esdese reject the idea of summon an Great Old Ones, or even a Outer Gods. "But-" "No. End of discussion." "Yes. Dear..." I said with a frown, but turn into a small smile, when Esdese kiss me on the cheek.

Pyrrha is standing next to Jaune, who still looking depressed, and rubbing his back in comfort again. Ruby is learning how to swing different patterns to gather momentum without the need the recoil of her sniper scythe. Blake is dodging Usubeni's phantom knives and paralysis darts.

Little Yang and little Weiss are figuring out how to recreate their own version of skills their future self has, but don't have the devil fruit or enough equipment to create the same power as their future self.

"I'm still surprised we barely learn anything about your own soul, and found out your previous life was someone the Outer Gods and Great Old Ones know. No, the thing I was more surprise is that the Yami Yami devil fruit you ate. Is not the same as the rest of it parallels Yami Yami devil fruit. Can't believe we found one of your previous life, legacy items and you end up eating it just because you want better control over darkness." Esdese said to me, then walk towards little Yang and little Weiss, to help them in a different route than their future self.

 _'Yeah, legacy...and they still haven't even given me my previous life name.'_ I thought to myself, and you could see the sadness in my eyes mixed with madness, but I quickly wipe it away before anyone beside my wives could see it, then walk towards Jaune and Pyrrha. "Alright! Jaune. Stop sulking. Time for your torture. Pyrrha. I will work on you after Jaune, so just stand on the side and watch how it goes and see if you could pick up a few tricks or two in using a shield. With you Pyrrha, we will be going with reflex and control instead of strength and endurance." I said to both Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune look like he didn't want Pyrrha to leave him alone with me, because he may forget about me being a madman, but his instinct remembers it well. **'Gravity Space Prison.'** I create a dome around Jaune and I, then place a rule on Jaune, where anything I hit him will increase the gravity push of my attack, causing Jaune to be heavily under pressure. I even increase the gravity in all angel onto Jaune as well. I could see him barely moving.

"Ready Jaune?" I call to Jaune with a small innocent smile. "NO! I can't move! It takes even more of my strength just to talk! I don't want to do this anymore!" Jaune shout in panic while he kept his shield in front of him. Tracing [Gae Bolg] in my right hand. I didn't bother listening to Jaune, as I use pure physical strength and appear in front of Jaune, and thrust [Gae Bolg] directly at the middle of his shield. Sending Jaune out of my gravity space prison's range and crash into the wall, where Jaune already been knocked out from the impact of my attack before he was sent flying.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha shout in panic, as she rushes to her boyfriend and check if he is fine or not. "Well, I thought he last another thrust of my spear." I thought out loud, and I could see Esdese looking at me with amusement, then return to talking with little Yang and little Weiss in their fighting style. "Alright, Pyrrha, you're up." I said to Pyrrha, with a hint of mischievous in my smile, causing Pyrrha to shudder unconsciously.

Pyrrha took her stance in front of me, and look like she ready to deploy her semblance against [Gae Bolg]. **'Void End.'** Too bad, I created an invisible dome around Pyrrha and I, but with me in the center, as my yami yami power over nullify, I have created a domain, where all my enemies, who enter my void end's domain would have all their power and energy source nullify.

I could see Pyrrha's eyes widen at the sudden lost the feeling of her aura along with her semblance, to boost her speed and strength with the help of her metal armor set. I could see Pyrrha sweating a little and she has a wary smile at the thought of facing someone without her aura protecting her. "You know Pyrrha. I rather not have someone as nice girl like you experience the darker gray part of the world, but with the fallen of 3 kingdoms already. I guess I should begin with you first. It's time for you to learn how to kill without any mercy. But, before you learn how to kill. You need to learn how to protect yourself against people with real killing intent. Like right about now." I said to Pyrrha, then slowly I release my killer intent at Pyrrha, causing her to freeze up from the sudden pressure on her.

I could see her shaking in fear, then I took a single step and appear in front of Pyrrha in a burst of speed, with [Gae Bolg] already in thrusting motion. Pyrrha panic and raise her shield up to block my attack, but I have already applied the rule of gravity space prison onto Pyrrha already, and launch her a few feet off the ground. Pyrrha had enough experience and quickly twist her body and barely land back to her feet. Pyrrha was about to launch her own attack, but felt a massive impact against her shield arm, almost to the point of breaking all her bones in her left arm.

"Pyrrha! Hurry up and defend yourself! Remember control and reflex!" I shout at Pyrrha, then I swing [Gae Bolg] and smash it against Pyrrha's left side stomach, but luckily. Pyrrha react to this and turn her whole body towards my attack, and remember what I said and tries to change my attack direction. Sadly, this wasn't enough, since I send a side kick to the back of her head, causing her to smack into the back of her shield. "Ow! Big headache!" Pyrrha shout in panic, and forgot the feeling of my killing intent for a moment.

Not giving her enough time to get a hold of herself, I send out a left palm strike at Pyrrha's unguarded left side of her stomach. Pyrrha let out a cry of panic, using the gravity space prison's ability. I will Pyrrha's body to pull towards me against her will. Sending a spear hand thrust in the between Pyrrha's left shoulder and forcefully dislocated it, causing her to scream in at the sudden pain, then gather a bit of mana into my right feet and convert them into healing. Not letting this end, I snap her shoulder back in with my right feet while letting the healing mana enter her left shoulder to heal the damage I cause.

I could see Pyrrha is really struggling to match my speed and attack without any the help of her aura and semblance. Pyrrha quickly switch her milo to rifle form, and fires a few shots at me, then quickly switch it back to xiphos form and charge at me with her shield in front. Spinning [Gae Bolg] to block Pyrrha's shots, I infuse my own mana into [Gae Bolg], and control the dust bullets, as I send them back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha, who knew there was a chance I would of done this, blocked most of the dust bullets and turn her body a few times to dodge some of the dust bullets that she couldn't block on time.

Activating [Spectral Spear], a blue magical spear appears above me, and launch itself at Pyrrha. Not wanting to be pierced to death, Pyrrha dash directly to me while switching her milo to rifle form, and fires a few shots to change its course, but end up blowing up. Pyrrha sigh in relief of able to use the newly created smoke from the explosion as a cover and fires more dust bullets at me, but I use **Shinra Tensei** to push the dust bullets back and scatter the smoke away. Revealing Pyrrha, who look at me with surprise and yelp in surprise, as she roll to her right and almost been hit by her own dust bullets.

I tried to sweep Pyrrha off her feet, but she did a backflip and dodge me. I charge at her, and send multiple thrust of my [Gae Bolg] at her vital spots, but Pyrrha was able to change all my thrusts to a different course, which took me a little bit more energy to quickly bring [Gae Bolg] back into a thrusting position.

Pyrrha started to become tired as this match drag on, since she mostly relies on her aura and semblance to help her boost her physical body against stronger opponents. Noticing this, I try a different approach.

"If you don't counter this next attack. I will kill Jaune in front of your very eyes." I threaten Pyrrha, with Jaune's life while I release more killer intent to make her know I'm serious. Pyrrha narrow her eyes at the threat, and surprisingly, she unconsciouslys release her own killer intent. _'It small killer intent, but it there alright.'_

I thrust [Gae Bolg] at Pyrrha's head, and I see Pyrrha just gently with enough force behind it, and hit the flat size of [Gae Bolg] spearhead and change its trajectory. Pyrrha switch her milo's xiphos form to javelin and thrust it in my unguarded size. Too bad I didn't give her the chance, as I use the heel of my feet and kick the side of milo's tip and change its course while my right feet is still in the air. I send a front kick at Pyrrha, but was blocked, or more like Pyrrha change its course like my thrust attack.

I was about to attack again, when I notice Pyrrha losing focus and was about to faint any second now. I cancel my gravity space prison and void end while stop releasing killer intent on Pyrrha. "Huh?" Pyrrha looks at me with confuse from the ground, since she could feel her aura back and all her injury are being healed by her aura.

"So how do you feel facing someone who has the ability to kill you instantly in this short match?" I ask Pyrrha, who still a little confuse. "Uh, well, I never against someone with your kind of killer intent before and I feel like you're more a threat than all grimms I faced so far. I did feel a little guilty of thinking about killing you a few second ago." Pyrrha answer me honestly much to her surprise, when she couldn't keep her thought to herself, since I pretty much place a spell on her to speak her thoughts.

"Is it possible for you to forget what I just said?" Pyrrha ask me a little nervous, as she broke in a cold sweat. "Sure, if I get to kill Jaune right now." I said with a smile, and Pyrrha quickly without warning stand in front of me with a glare, and look like she didn't fear me right now. "You do and I will kill you myself. Even if you are Yang and Weiss' husband. You touch a single hair on Jaune and your dead! I don't care if you try to kill me, or any other awful things to me, but you will not kill Jaune! As long as I live. I will protect the man I love." Pyrrha growl each word at me. I could see her gripping her milo tighter and ready to attack me.

"Hey, Jaune! See how Pyrrha care for you? You better love her with all your heart!" I said to Jaune, who just woke up at the beginning of Pyrrha's threat. Pyrrha quickly turn around and sure enough. Jaune is awake and looking at Jaune with eyes wide and mouth open. Pyrrha's face quickly matches the color of her hair, and she turns around and look at me with a glare with red face. "You tricked me!" Pyrrha shout in embarrassment of falling for my trick, and no longer have any hate in her voice or the thought of trying to kill me.

"Wow, Pyrrha. Uh, I guess your feeling for me is...wow." Jaune said to Pyrrha while looking anywhere, but Pyrrha, as he finally got it through his thick head that Pyrrha really love him and I wasn't joking. "Get a room you two!" Little Yang shouts at both Pyrrha and Jaune with a big smile on her face, as she laughs at them, but you could see her sweating a little from feeling my killer intent a while ago.

"Alright, first training session...well, for some it's training session. For those that felt it like torture, then congrats you didn't die or go insane...yet." Yang said to everyone, then pull the back of my collar and drag me back to where Serah, Akabeni, Winter and Silver are, since it is her turn to sit next to me. "Could we at least get some help walking back? I can't feel my body." Ruby said from the ground while a small black rabbit sitting on Ruby's back. "What happen to you?" Little Weiss asks Ruby, as she helps Ruby get up from the ground.

"The big mean Black Rabbit is what happen to me. He literally smack me around and he didn't even use his scythe. The only thing I learn was to never use any dust bullet, because he would just send it right back at me and if I use the recoil, then he would trip me!" Ruby shout in panic while sending the small size Black Rabbit in little Yang's arms, a glare of hate, but end up a cute pout.

"Could someone carry Blake and Ren?" Little Yang asks anyone, who still left in the training room. "I got Ren! Oh no! I shocked Ren! Don't die on me Ren! Ah! I shock him again!" Nora cries in panic, when she tried to help the unconscious Ren, but end up shocking him, because Nora's hands been overcharged with electrical and left behind a few electrical currents still, which shock Ren to wake up. "Nora! I'm awake! I could walk!" Ren shout at Nora while roll away from Nora's reach. "Awww..." Nora pouted at not able to shock Ren one more time.

Nora brightens up, when she remembers someone who still unconscious, but her smile turn into a sad one. "Don't touch me please." Blake said to Nora, and slowly walk back to where everyone is, with the help of Claire. "Darn." Nora pouted again, as she follows behind Claire and Blake.

"I hate Ragna so much right now. Ugh, my aching body..." Jaune mumble to himself, as he sits down next to Pyrrha. Pyrrha just smile at Jaune, but glare at me from her seat. "I feel a little disappointed at not able to break Jaune's bones." I said to Yang, and just loud enough for Jaune and Pyrrha to hear me. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you with the lack of my very bone breaking!" Jaune said with sarcasm. "I could always try my luck again tomorrow." I said to Jaune, who pale a little, and Pyrrha glare at me even more, but smirk when she notice how Jaune hugging her. She knew I was tricking Jaune to rely on Pyrrha even more. Even to the point of training even harder to protect her himself.

"Well, I got bad news. We are going to be a little late to arrive at Vacuo Kingdom. There a storm up ahead and we are going to take a detour. Already contracted Sun, he should update us in case of any attack later." Weiss said to everyone, who just return from training, or torture to some. "Ow! Still hurt!" Ruby whine a little, when she carefully sits down, but end up feeling pain. "Cheer up Ruby! At least you get stronger." Little Yang said to her little sister. "You try fighting a giant black rabbit, who could still hit you with my speed and being the twice the size of an ursa." Ruby said to her older sister.

 **Day?: Sudden Reveal!**

"Everyone, could I have your attention please." Winter call out to everyone. "What up Winter?" Yang asks Winter while enjoying herself of laying her head on my lap while I run my left hand through her hair. "Well, I just got a message from Qrow, and we are going to need to be ready once we arrive in Vacuo Kingdom. But, mostly Yang...well, both the present Yang and future Yang. Do not, I repent myself, do not do anything without thinking." Winter said to everyone, then to both little Yang and the older Yang. "Why? What's going on?" Yang asks Winter, as she sits up and paying more attention to Winter, since this message was from her uncle. "Well, Yang. Your mother is with Qrow right now in Vacuo Kingdom." Winter answer Yang's question, and little Yang went stiff a little while the older Yang just narrow her eyes.

"Does that mean, I get to meet my step mom?" Ruby asks a little confuse and hint of excitement. "If Yang kills your uncle Qrow. I'm taking his weapon." I whisper to Ruby, who look at me with horror. _'I may already have op weapons and skills, but I would to see what I could do with Qrow's weapon and see if I could get some idea to add Murasame's new forms. Got to try new thing once a while.'_ I thought to myself while a little regret of hoping either Qrow or Yang's mother die, so I could grab their weapons, or I could use [Structural Grasp], when I get the chance to grab a hold of them.

I look at Silver and he still asleep. All of sudden I feel killer intent in the room. "Uh, Yang? Mind calming down?" Serah asks Yang to calm down while sweat coming down her forehead. "I am calm, Serah." Yang whisper in a gentle voice like she isn't mad, but you would be a fool to not tell it was a lie, since Yang's eyes glowing golden while releasing small killer intent. Sadly, compare to little Yang, the older Yang has good control over her anger over the few years while Little Yang's eyes turn red with rage and was about to destroy something in the room if it wasn't thanks to Usubeni and Akabeni forcing to stay in her seat.

"So...uncle Qrow knew where my _mom_ was the whole time, huh?" Yang asks in a gentle whisper, sending shivers down everyone's back including the sleeping Silver. "Ragna." "Yeah?" "You can have uncle Qrow's Reaper after I'm done with him, and if my _mom_ really there...you can have her weapon too..." Yang whisper to me in a gentle tone, as she hugs my right arm and lean her head on my shoulder. I could barely move, since my raging wife could literally burn through my defense easily.

(Vacuo Kingdom: Airport)

Weiss didn't bother to tell everyone, that we have already arrived in Vacuo Kingdom. We could see the desert and building around the place. Silver would of said something, but knew when to shut his mouth in the presence of two women's wrath and one who have enough experience to kill multiple Huntsmen and Huntresses alone.

As Weiss land the airship to the ground. Yang gentle pulls me along to the exit of the airship and letting her drag me. Nope, I am not afraid of my lovely wife, not one piece. Not afraid at all. _'I'm fucking terrified right now!'_ I shout in my mind, but keep a cool expression outside, but feel like I'm being dragged by an archdemon. _'Oh, wait, that Esdese. I meant being drag by a dragon king...I am not helping myself right now...'_ I thought to myself and crying inside.

"Yang! Ruby! Nice to see you two still alive! Good to see you in person Ice Queen." Qrow call out to little Yang and Ruby in a joking manner, then call Winter's nickname much to the Winter annoyance. Not bother to give Qrow to say anything else, Yang let go of my arm and appear in front of Qrow and punch him right in the face, sending the Huntsman to the ground.

"Was it something I said?" Qrow ask everyone while a little dizzy right now and a major headache appears. "Well, now. I must say. You were right. I would regret not showing up with you today. I get to see you knock down by someone who didn't bother for you to react." An unknown woman's voice came from our left. We see someone who look almost exactly like little Yang, but has black color hair and red eyes. The woman's outfit is a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of breads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks like something made from some kind of feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven Branwen, the idiot on the ground is my brother." Raven introduces herself to the older Yang and not able to tell that this Yang is the older future version of her daughter little Yang. Raven notice something was wrong, and place her hands on her weapon, which was a handle with a trigger on the front of the handle. The scabbard appears to contain a rotating chamber filled with six different colors, and should be six types of dust.

"Grandma! Stop! Don't attack Mama!" An unknown male child call out from a little further away to our left and to our surprise. The child look like he 7 years old and have the exact same hairstyle as mine, well, Ciel's hairstyle, with blue color hair. He has a pair of gauntlet almost like little Yang's celica ember, but in blue. His outfit is exactly like little Yang, but a male version in a theme of blue and white. "Neon! Stop running! I don't have enough stamina like you! And you left Rose behind!" Another child voice, but a female this time.

We could see a little girl around 5 years old, chasing after the blue hair boy name Neon. To our surprise, the little girl is like a mini version of Claire, but has golden color eyes and what look like Claire's gunblade on her back. "Hurry up! Oriana! Grandma looks like she about to attack Mama! And may end up dead! You know how Mama is when she mad! Plus, Rose with Mom!" Neon shout to the little girl, who name is Oriana.

"Okay! What the hell is going on?!" Weiss shout in rage, as she exits the airship last and notice some people screaming. "Ah! Mother Weiss! I-I-I told him not to use the time travel device, but he won't listen! And-and-and...waaaah! I want to go home! Daddy don't hate me!" Oriana cried in panic, when she saw Weiss appear and tried to explain it's not her fault, but end up crying. As she disappears in a burst of speed almost like my wind step and crash into my stomach.

"Hahaha! Uh, hi? Alright...I'm Neon Xiao-Long Mercer, the second child of Ragna D. Mercer and Yang Xiao-Long Mercer." Neon confess his whole name while looking at the ground in shame, when he notice the blank stares from his past family. "I-I-I'm Oriana Farron Mercer, the daughter of Ragna D. Mercer and Claire Farron Mercer." Oriana said her full name in a weak tone of voice and looking up at me. "And the one over to your right is our little sister. Rose D. Mercer, the daughter of Ragna D. Mercer and Neopolitan D. Mercer. I still find it annoying that little Rose and Mom won't bother to speak with their voice, but with their scroll." Neon introduce to the other two people to our right. Sure enough, there another young woman, who holding a little girl that look like a mini version of the young woman, but her hair is half pink and half white instead of the brown like her mother.

"Say what now?!" Serah shout in confusion and a little excited. "I'm married to who now?" I ask with dumbfounded at learning, that I'm married to Claire and to one of the antagonists of RWBY world. I look at Neo, who should be with Cinder's group right about now, but is in front of me, who gave me an air kiss and a wink while holding our daughter, Rose. I felt a little headache forming right now.

* * *

 **Omake: During One of Esdese's Pregnant Days!**

* * *

"Ragna!" Esdese shout at me from across the whole house. "Yeah, Esdese. My love, who I love so much right now." I said to Esdese while my body is covered in cold sweat, as I appear next to my pregnant wife. "Do you hate me?" Esdese ask me in a sad tone and looking pitiful. "No, why would you think I would hate you?" I ask a little confuse. "Then why can't I go with you on assassinating missions?!" Esdese shout in rage, switching from a pitiful woman, to a rage fury one.

[-10HP]

[-10HP]

[-10HP]

[-10HP]

...

"Uh, Esdese, wife, love...we don't want anything to happen to the baby." I try to calm Esdese down, as I place my left hand on top of her hands. Sadly, this was a fatal mistake on my end, since Esdese just took absorbed all the heat in my left hand to my elbow, causing frost to appear. _'Okay, this hurt while itchy at the same time. Losing the feeling of pain, then feeling it again after a few second. Damn it! [Gamer's Body] wouldn't let me feel pain a few second and all, but Esdese is keeping absorbing my heat!'_ I thought to myself, as my face started to pale.

[-50HP]

[-50HP]

[-50HP]

[-50HP]

...

"Oh no! Your hand! I'm sorry. Please don't hate me..." Esdese's mood change again, when she notice my left hand been trying to recover heat, but end up being absorbed by Esdese instantly. Esdese look like she about to cry, as she gently hold my left hand with both her hands, then without warning she started to crush my left hand. "Ow..." I could hear some of my fingers' bones are breaking, then recover, but end up breaking again.

 **Ding***

 **Left hand has been disable. Require medical attention! Unable to use left hand until healed to working condition.**

"Why do Yang and Weiss get to go on mission and I don't?! It isn't fair!" Esdese shout in rage. _'And there goes my left hand. Look like [Gamer's Body] couldn't stop Esdese from breaking my left hand.'_ I thought to myself, and I could feel a single drop of tear going down my cheek. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Esdese said with guilt in her voice. "It-It's alright...I could...heal...it...later..." I said weakly while twitch a little, when Esdese put a little pressure again.

"You know Ragna. I could make you forget about all this pain right about now, if we go to bed right now. I'm sure I could help you feel better." Esdese said to me while she started kissing me on the lip. _'RED!'_ I shout in my mind. **_'{Huh? What is it Ragna? Why do you need to shout-never mind. I will go contact Weiss. Again.}'_ ** Great Red said to me while I keep Esdese company.

"Do you think I'm fat? You do! Don't you! Waaah! Why did you do this to me?! Do you think I'm weak for crying?!" Esdese started to ask me questions, then got mad of my lack of answer, and up crying and finally gone back to anger. "No, I don't think you're fat or weak." I answer Esdese's question in a calm voice while changing the liquid mana inside my left hand to healing liquid mana, and starting to heal my left hand.

"I'm sorry for my mood swing. Could you forgive me?" Esdese ask me with a sad smile. "Of course I would forgive you." I reply with a loving smile on my face, but end up into a strained one instead, when Esdese just broke my left hand again after it just finish healing. _'Gaia give me strength...'_ I thought to myself, as I try to calm Esdese down, or try to cheer her up. _'Weiss, where are you?!'_ I shout in panic, when Esdese pierced me through my thigh with an icicle.


	47. Chapter 47: Shocking Truths!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Shocking Truths!**

 **Day?: Sudden Reveal! Part 2**

"What?! Ragna is married to whom?!" Weiss shout in rage, where hatred fills her eyes and glaring at the shaken Neo, who felt Weiss' killer intent, she releasing and Neo knew this person wasn't someone she could mess with. If it wasn't for Serah and Akabeni holding Weiss back, Neo would be killed already. It was a good thing Weiss was crazy mad to remember she could just create a light beam from thin air easily and no one would be able to stop her unless they knew about it beforehand.

With Esdese, Usubeni and I, was able to hold her back with pure physical strength and lucky she was an open yandere, and not a hidden yandere, which I discover in a few months ago. Since I learn hidden yandere would actually do something worse than an open one. At least you knew when they strike, but with hidden one, you wouldn't find out until at least they have killed off hundred at minimum, but with Weiss. For the past 6 years in Final Fantasy world. She didn't bother to torture her victims like Esdese, no, she would do two things. One she just kills the victim along with their family. Innocent or not, if you're part of the victim's family, or what Weiss could find with the help of Great Red, which she threaten him to help her. Then a whole family is erased from the world. The other part was placing a curse on the victim to force them to massacre their loved one with their own hands.

"Crap, Weiss! Don't kill her! We still need to figure out what's going on first!" Serah shout at Weiss in panic while using magic to boost her physical strength to hold Weiss back before she lose her grip. Akabeni was using her blood magic as careful as possible on Weiss, to make Weiss' body to stop moving forward, but Akabeni gave up on this opinion after finding out Weiss has already turned her body to light, so not much blood to control. Now, Akabeni is using physical strength and thanks to Serah casting a bravery, which increase Akabeni's physical strength by 40% for 150 seconds.

"Maybe I should of came alone..." Qrow said to mostly himself, which earn a kick to the face by little Yang. "Whoopsie. My foot slip, how about telling when you were going to tell me you had contact with my mom this whole time?!" Little Yang shout at her uncle, then kick him in the rib, causing Qrow to groan. Luckily, little Yang was too angry with Qrow about having contact with her mom this whole time, instead of charging at Neo, since she did beat little Yang before. Qrow was about to grab his reaper from his back, but wasn't quick enough, since little Yang kicks him again, making him roll onto his stomach, which was easier for little Yang to grab Qrow's Reaper, then tosses the inactive form of reaper to Ruby.

"Uh, Yang? What am I suppose to do with uncle Qrow's Reaper?" Ruby ask her older sister a little confuse right now and scared. "Give it to Ragna. Like the older me said before. Ragna could keep uncle Qrow's Reaper. I think Ragna should get it now then later." Little Yang said to her little sister while crushing Qrow's left hand by stepping on them. "Yang! Make sure to step on his balls!" Yang shout to little Yang while she glaring at Raven and would of attack her too, if it wasn't for Claire and Blake holding her back. Usubeni was still helping me hold Esdese back from torturing Neo, who happen to be playing with little Rose and looking at both Esdese and Weiss with a teasing smile.

"NOT THE BALLS!" Qrow shout in fear, as he stared rolling around to dodge little Yang's balls crusher attack. Ruby didn't know what to do, but just follow what her older sister said and run up to me and gave me Reaper. "Thanks, Ruby...uh, mind helping me stop the older Yang from killing your step mother?" I said to Ruby, who nodded as she rush towards the older Yang and tries to calm her down with the help of Claire and Blake. Little Weiss didn't know what to do along with Winter and Silver, who is looking around in confusion.

Using [Structural Grasp] on Reaper to store away in my memory bank, so I could use Reaper as one of my main core weapons set to use from now on. I put away Reaper into my inventory, which I just literally toss the thing behind my back and those who don't know about my inventory look at me with surprise, when they don't hear any noise of the Reaper hitting the ground. "Can I have my weapon back? Ow. I guess not." Qrow ask Yang, but end up being kneed in the face, but thanks to his aura. The damage was lessened much to little Yang annoyance, since that means it's going to take more time to actually cause serious damage.

"Calm down yet, Esdese?" I ask Esdese with a calm tone of voice. "No, but if you give me a kiss. I will try not to attack her too much." Esdese said to me, as she stops trying to drag Usubeni and myself. Not wanting to have to keep doing this anymore, I spin Esdese around and give her a kiss on the lip for a few seconds. Esdese give me a smile and didn't bother to look at Neo any further. Esdese walk off towards Yang to help the others to stop Yang from killing Raven.

Looking at Qrow rolling on the ground and dodging little Yang trying to stomp on his balls. I find this a little funny, and looking at Neo, she finds this amusing and when she notices me staring at it. I thought many things she would do, but she just blush and wink at me. Not wanting to fail this chance. I grab Reaper from my inventory and active it into sword form, then threw it at Qrow, who, still on the ground, but when he see his own weapon, reaper, flying directly at him. He quickly jumps back to his feet and grab his weapon from the air.

I will Murasame to appear in my hand, then appear in front of Qrow in drawing motion already, as I aim at Qrow's neck, but Qrow was quick enough to match my physical speed alone, and block my attack with the flat side of his weapon. "Why are you attacking me?!" Qrow ask me a little confuse and annoyance of having to fight someone at my level. Qrow could tell I'm not someone to mess with, since I keep on using basic slashing in speed, but also accuracy, causing Qrow to have a difficult time to block most of my attacks, since he could barely handle the power behind the blows.

Switching my grip in reverse in my right hand, I send a right side kick, which he jumps back a little, but using my left leg still on the ground. I use extra force to push myself forward and swing Murasame at Qrow. I could tell he starts to get irritated. Changing Murasame from my right hand to my left, and place my right hand on the bottom of the handle and push Murasame to pierce Qrow, but he sidesteps to my right.

 **'Slash Dimension!'** With a swift motion of my blade, I slash at a blinding speed while pillars of light will come out and break, damaging anything caught within the radius. Qrow knew being cut by the pillars of light won't bring him any good news or trying to block it, so he uses his semblance to change into a crow and fly away. Not wanting him to escape.

[Tracing] a senbon, then place a [Compress Marker] on it, as I infuse Wind mana to increase its speed and decrease the air resistance. With a flick of my hand, the senbon already appears a few feet above Qrow, then I active Shambhala and an array appear above the surprise Qrow, even more surprise, when I came out of the array and use **Renewal Taekwondo: Axe Blade** , as I spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. Sending Qrow crashing to the ground, and his semblance was cancelled and his original form return.

"Alright, I think Yang actually married someone who strongly enough to take care of her. I'm going to take a long nap right now. Wake me up when it's time for war. Good night everyone! Oh, yeah, Ragna was it? Please take care of little Ruby too." Qrow said to everyone, then to me last and then he fainted. "Uh, I was just going to hurt uncle Qrow a little, but Ragna why did you attack him? I got my reason, because he kept the fact he had contact with my mom for a long time when I was looking for her." Little Yang asks me a little confuse, that I just beat her uncle easily and starting to be even happier about being married to someone like me.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if he could give me a good warm up. I maybe should of give him time to prepare himself." I said to little Yang while giving her a sheepish smile. "Uh huh...sure...I'm going to help my older self beat up my mom." Little Yang said to me with a dull eyes, then rush off to help her older self beat up Raven.

Looking at Yang being held back by her former old partner, Blake and Claire along with Ruby trying to calm Yang down, but now, with little Yang coming over. Ruby had to stop little Yang from charging at Raven. "Sis, I love you and all, but move away! I need to talk with my mom, she got a lot of answers I want and I'm getting one way or the other." Little Yang said to Ruby while trying to push her away, but Ruby clings onto little Yang's right leg. "No! I don't want any more family fighting each other, unless its a sparring match, then go ahead, but this isn't a sparring match! Ah! Stop moving! Yang, you're dragging me! Ow! Some sands are going into place I never knew! Yang stop and help me!" Ruby shout at her older sister while being dragged at the same time.

"Ruby, let go of me and just go back to the airship and get either Weiss or Blake to help you." Little Yang said to her little sister, as she keeps walking towards Raven with red eyes of anger. "Lightning! Blake! Let me go this instant! I got a bitch to punch!" Yang shout in rage, and trying to get out of Claire and Blake's grips. "Don't you mean slap? Isn't that what most people say?" Claire ask Yang, then ask Blake a little confuse, since she heard this quote from one her squad members back in her world.

"No, I actually meant punch. Now, let me go!" Yang reply to Claire in a calm tone of voice, then gone back to anger. Blake just shrugged, since she never pay attention to what others say all the time beside her former White Fang's missions. "Who the hell are you? And why should I even let you punch me?" Raven asks Yang, as her eyes narrow at her. "Shouldn't we do something?" Jaune ask his fellow male in team JNPR. "If you want to ahead, I won't stop you, but Pyrrha would." Ren reply to Jaune while staying out of this weird family reunion. Winter look at the knock out Qrow with a smug on her face while Silver just look so confused right now.

"Alright! Weiss, stop trying to kill Neo and let her explain why she here, and Yang, you can punch Raven later. We need to get to a safe place before something bad happens and I just jinxed myself. SHIT! Knowing my luck, it will come true, everyone, let's go!" I shout to everyone, as I look around in case of enemy showing up. **'Earth Scan.'** I cast out my earth magic, and discover a group of people are charging to our locations and at a different direction, I could feel multiple different grimms coming to location as well, or to our direction.

"Someone wake up Qrow, and Weiss get the airship started. We may need an escape route if things go south. Everyone get ready, we got grimms and unknown group of people coming our way in two different directions." I said to everyone, and Weiss quickly rush back into the airship with Winter and Silver following behind. I cast [Reinforcement] onto myself and boost eyesight, speed, strength, and reflex to 25% and getting ready for the battle.

[Golden Weapon Trio] Bow Saethwr

Everyone brought out their weapons. I grab Serah and air tricked us to the top of the airship, then get ready to snipe the enemies from afar with our bow. I traced a single [Gae Bolg 2], and look ahead, ready to fire at the fire grimm when it appear before my eyes.

Team RWBY and JNPR took the back of the airship, where the exit/entry is, and protect the area in case we need to get in and get away. Qrow, who just woke up from the help of Ruby, stands along with his sister, Raven in front of the airship, where the unknown group of people coming from. Neo grabs all the kids and enter the airship much to Neon annoyance of not getting any action while Oriana was relief of not being outside to fight. "Neo! Take care of my little sister, Shirone! She still inside!" Blake shout to Neo, who look at Blake with a blank expression, but nodded anyway, and continue entering the airship and find Shirone.

Claire is staying with both team RWBY and JNPR in case they need backup. Usubeni and Akabeni are in positions at the left side of the airship while Esdese and Yang are positioned at the right side. "You know, I kinda surprise we are guarding Vacuo Kingdom right as we arrive here. I thought for sure we had like a few days at best before the grimms invading Vacuo Kingdom." Yang said to everyone, as she burst into golden flame.

"Knowing our luck? I'm surprised we even get to land instead of being shot out of the sky or something." Esdese said to Yang, as she pulls out her long rapier, as she get ready to kill. "Is it possible we could guard inside the airship?" Jaune ask everyone near him. "Of course not! Why would we need to guard inside the airship? Silly Jaune! The battle going to be outside!" Nora said to Jaune in a cheerful tone. "That's what I'm afraid of..." Jaune mumble, and look like he about to have a heart attack from the waiting with all this tension in the air.

"After this I'm going to give my mom a piece of my mind. Good things there enemies coming. Now, I got countless number of punching bags. I need to punch." Little Yang growls in rage, since she wasn't able to punch her mom in the face for leaving her, when she was a little girl. "Yang, this isn't the time right now. We got grimms and unknown group of people heading our way." Little Weiss scolds little Yang. "I know. No need to remind me..." Little Yang mumble to herself, as she took her fighting stance and stand next to her team and team JNPR.

"Here they come! And-are those bandits?" I ask a little confuse, because the unknown group of people look like sand bandits. "Er...you know what? I'm just going to kill off those grimms." I said to Serah, then shot [Gae Bolg2] at the grimms from afar, as I active the bow saethwr's ability of multiplying the [Gae Bolg 2] into thousand, then I active Tsuki Ugatsu Shishou no Yari, the anti-army function of the noble phantasm of [Gae Bolg 2]. At least 75% of the total grimms has been killed off. Giving a mental command, the thousand [Gae Bolg 2] exploded all around them, taking a few more grimms with the explosion.

"Is it just me, or is Ragna completely broken?! I mean he just kills off an army of grimms in a few minutes by himself!" Jaune shout in shock, at the displace of [Gae Bolg 2]'s power, and multiplying to a thousand didn't help Jaune overcome the shock he in. "Well, uh, at least we won't be tired any time soon." Pyrrha tries to cheer Jaune up with a weak smile.

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated!

As I dismiss my golden bow, I look to the other side, where the sand bandits are coming from. I grab Serah and air tricked next to Esdese and Yang. "Was there always a sand bandits in this world?" I ask Yang in a whisper tone. "I will be honest with you love. I had no idea we even had bandit in the first place. Criminals everywhere in the four kingdoms? I know there some, but I didn't know there was any type of bandit near any kingdoms." Yang answers me in a whisper tone while looking at the sand bandits a little confuse of seeing people at the borderline, where the Badland is and there people out there in the group of bandits.

"YOU! Drop everything on the ground! And get those low life out of my airship! I, your daddy, will let you leave with your life! Oh? While you at it too, leave those women..." The sand bandit's leader shout at us with his demand, as he looks at all the girls and drooling a little while the rest of the men behind the leader were looking at the girls like a piece of meat. "I vote we kill them." Serah said in a dark tone, as her eyes gone dull.

"You guys know anyone over their side?" I ask both team RWBY and JNPR, all of them shook their heads. "Hey, Neo! Mind coming out here for a second?!" I shout to Neo inside the airship. I heard a stepping noise, and Neo came out of the airship and look surprised at the group of people in front of her. "You know any of them?" I ask Noe while pointing at the sand bandits. Neo shook her head as well, which mean even she don't know these sand bandits.

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] activated!

 _'Clear my mind, and a silent and serene heart.'_ I thought myself, as my emotion turn into tranquility. For the first time, I could active [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] without any other skills to help me enter the state in order for me to use the skill. I chose the Way of the Tiger, not bother to answer the sand bandit's leader's demands. I slam my both my palms onto the ground, and the sand below the bandits turned into a giant hole all of the sudden like all the sand been drained away. All the bandits shouted in surprise, as they fall down to their deaths.

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] deactivated!

 **Ding***

 **[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] level up to 2**

After killing off the bandits in a few seconds. Team RWBY and JNPR look at me in awe and fear, and a little curious from Pyrrha. _'Finally, I was able to activate [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu]! Only level it up to 2 after first use. Only 98 levels left to go...great...'_ I thought to myself with a bitter smile on my face while ignoring the team RWBY and JNPR stares at me.

"You seriously need to stop that, Ragna. You do know we want to fight too, right?" Esdese ask me with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hip. "My bad. Sorry about that. The next group you could have. Promise." I said to Esdese with a sheepish smile. "I call the next one after Esdese then." Yang said to everyone with a big smile on her face. "Oh! I will join with future me!" Little Yang said excitedly.

Claire just let out a sigh, as she enters the airship to see her daughter, that she never knew about and Serah follow right behind her, since she got nothing else to do out here and want to meet her niece. "Wow, how the hell you have all those power? Or was it a different mixed dust formula from the future? Was that your semblance just now? Making things disappear?" Qrow ask me a little curious. "I would like to know as well, since you're married to my daughter." Raven said to me, as she narrow her eyes at me, but quickly look at in shame, when she notice little Yang glaring at her with red eyes and the older Yang look at with glowing golden eyes.

"So...Qrow wasn't lying before. You really Yang from the future." Raven said to the older Yang, and finally believe her brother, Qrow, that the older Yang is from the future, since the way the two Yang acts and could see the similar personally. Just as the reunion family members was able to speak with each other.

My eyes widen a little, before they narrow, as I could feel a soul, forming behind Raven and a shadow figure forming. 'Venomous Bite.' I active one of Ouroboros' abilities, as a dark green chains appear in my hands, then I flick my left hand and send Ouroboros at the surprise Raven, who tries to block my attack, but the speed was too fast for her to even pull out her blade from her scabbard. To her surprise, Ouroboros didn't even land any hits on Raven's body and just passes through the right of Raven's head and a shout of surprise came from behind her.

When Raven looks behind her, she sees a shadow figure forming and appear a young man, and being chained up by Ourorboros. "H-H-How?!" The young man ask me with eyes filled with fear and confusion of how he has been captured already. Ruby was about to ask, when all of the sudden her eyes was covered by Yang, since she knew Ruby wasn't ready to see a cruel death happen in her life yet.

With a single snap of my fingers. Multiple green portals appear around the young man, and countless numbers of Ouroboros came out of the portals and bite a piece of the young man. From the ear, to cheek, to stomach, and even one of his eyes been bitten by one of the many Ouroboros. The young man let out a miserable shriek, causing those who not used to this kind of scream cringe at the sound of the young man being tortured before his death.

"What's going-oh my Oum!" Winter asks what with all the noise outside, since Serah inform her that everything is taken care of, but all of the sudden someone scream and she got curious, but regret her action after seeing the young man, no, seeing the corpse in front of her. The display of the dead young man, as his flesh been ripped wide open and anyone could see part of the corpse's skeleton out in the open while organs are dropped to the ground. The dead young man's eyes, or one eye after one being eaten by one of the Ouroboros, is lifeless and no one could even tell if this person was a male or female, neither if the person was a human or faunus, since all the teeth are gone and you could barely tell the color of the hair on the person. Can't tell the gender with the chest or their private area, since the flesh and meat been ripped off and only leaving the bones behind.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Little Weiss said to everyone with a green face, as she quickly rushes back in the airship follow behind the rest of her team, but Ruby, who has her eyes being coverd by the older Yang. Team JNPR wasn't doing well either, and follow behind, but Jaune didn't follow and just puke where he stand right now. Pyrrha look scared, and suddenly remember what I said yesterday and lost all the color on her face, as she slowly walk back inside the airship and starts having questions appear in her mind. Ren look disturbs and follow right behind Pyrrha. Nora has gone all quiet and look shaken up while she grabs the back of Ren's shirt and follow along.

Using a bit of mana from the area, I convert them into a fireball and shot it at the corpse, burning the body to ashes. "How about we go somewhere we could all talk?" I ask Raven with a small smile. Raven, who look at my smile had a shiver go down her back. "Yeah...so we could talk..." Yang said to her mother with a big smile and releasing small killer intent, as she gently push Ruby toward the airship. "I know a place we could go to." Qrow said to everyone. As everyone enters the airship, Qrow gave Weiss the directions to where she needs to head to.

few minutes later*

(Vacuo City: Abandon Warehouse)

"Alright, I bite. Why the hell are we here?" Usubeni ask Qrow a little annoyed of the place we had to stay. "To get some rest. You guys took so long to get here, and if you haven't noticed. It's already night time. So I rather go to sleep." Qrow answer Usubeni's question, and when he opens the warehouse's door, and surprisingly there an elevator in the middle of the area. "Why is there an elevator here? And where does it lead to?" Nora asks a little curious. "Heh, you didn't think Vacuo Kingdom never tried to expand like the other fallen kingdoms? Well, they finally figure a way to create an underground city, but don't get your hope up. The underground city is temporary. Lucky, Ozpin was able to get everyone he was able to bring to the Underground Vacuo City." Qrow answer Nora's question, then enter the elevator, while I stay where I am and look around the place.

"I will stay out here. I rather not go underground." I said to Qrow and Raven, who already enter the elevator with Qrow. "You just told us that the place is temporary. Underground city and temporary, should never be in the same sentence." I said my reason to Qrow, who just look at me like I'm stupid. "Well, whatever. Anyone coming? Seriously? No one else?" Qrow ask everyone, and to his surprise only him and his sister, Raven only enter the elevator. Everyone else stays outside. "Actually, I will go along with you two, even I hate Qrow's gut. I need to see if someone else I know is underground." Silver said to everyone, as he enters the elevator.

"Weiss. Winter. Come on you two." Silver said to both his daughters, but neither Weiss or Winter walk forward and just stand where they are. "Sorry, but I think staying out here with Ragna and his family is better than going down there." Little Weiss said to her father, since she kind of hate going underground and the last time wasn't a good experience for her. "Just let them be. They can come down when they want to." Qrow stop Silver from shouting, and hit the button panel, then the elevator door close and we could hear the elevator going down.

Looking around the area, I place multiple magic spell circle, which act as a barrier to keep enemies away. Weiss has even placed down a few rune just in case thing get bad. "Now, what was this about time travel?" I ask Neon and Oriana. I would of ask Rose, but it looks like she won't even speak like her mother. "Ahahahaha...well...I will just be honest with everyone then. Since Dad here could just read my memories easily. We're 20 years from the future from now." Neon said to everyone while looking directly at me.

 _'Red.'_ I call out to Great Red. **_'{Yeah?}'_** Great Red reply. _'Are they really from the future and actually my kids? **{Well, from what I could tell. Pretty much, yeah, since I could feel the light cube inside these kids' shadows.}** What could you tell me from using the light cube? **{Well, they are actually from 20 years and...shit. You going want him to tell you instead of me.}**_ **'** Great Red said to me.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Blake asks Neon a little curious what happen in 20 years from now, and since there a group here, 6 years from the future are here too. "It...it kinda bad. The future is pretty much gone. Only Oriana, Rose and I was able to escape from the destruction. Dad...he fought alone against all odd by himself, when everyone else is pretty much dead or being killed off by grimm or the new generation species of grimms. Mama Yang die first from stalling an army of grimms alone for a whole week without any rest. Reason why she was the only one was because Dad being in a coma for a few weeks from over using one of his skills." Neon started explaining what happen 20 years from now.

Everyone started to feel afraid of what happen next, but mostly the older Yang, who just grab my left hand and had a sad smile on her face. "Guess I get to have that thrill seeking moment..." Yang whisper to herself. Little Yang started to shake from knowing she will die 20 years from now and started to have tears going down her cheeks. Ruby look at her older sister with terrified of knowing her older sister will die in 20 years.

"Then Mother Weiss die after the next day. Dad finally woke up from his coma, but end up with some side effects and still only had 25% of his strength. Mother Weiss knew Dad couldn't fight at all, when Dad could barely hold his weapons or even run. Mother Weiss took the role to be the next one to stall the grimms, and killed as many grimms she could, then after Mother Weiss give us one last smile, she blows herself up and destroy everything near her, taking out all the grimms." Neon explains who die next, and it was Weiss.

I started releasing killer intent, causing everyone to look at me surprise. "Who...who was the person that made me over using one of my skills that lead me to a coma?" I ask Neon with sharp eyes. Neon, who notice my eyes flinch at the sight. I was mad, no, furious at finding out that my wives had died from the future and I could of stop their deaths, if it wasn't for the being who lead me to be in a coma. "Tell me now. Who, or what did I face in the future?" I ask my future son with cold eyes.

Out of nowhere, an unknown type of grimm burst out of the ground and was about to attack Neon, but I won't that happen, as I use **Wind Step** and appear in front of the unknown type grimm. **'Rupture!'** I didn't bother to wait for the unknown type grimm to react, and send a palm strike fill infuse with ope ope fruit power. Once my palm strike made contact, I created a small room inside the grimm and cause all the organs inside to be forcefully compressed into a small ball, leading to the grimm's death of having its organs crushed.

Not taking any change, I send out a **Burst Strike** to its head. Looking at the unknown type grimm, it looks like an earthworm, but the skin is black like all grimm and the bone armor was only covering the head. I look back my so call son, Neon, who flinch at my cold eyes again. As my body emitted an unlimited amount of murderous intent. A phantom image of Great Red and black flame burning the world appeared behind me. Neon didn't know if he should tell me, but gave up and was about to tell me after seeing this. Everyone actually looks at me with surprise expression of how much murderous intent being releases from my body, and mostly from Neon, Oriana and Rose, who knew me in the future who more control in my emotion.

* * *

 **Omake: First Day At School**

* * *

"Remember to not cause any problem at school, Koyuki." Weiss said to her stepdaughter, as Koyuki put on her coat on. "What if someone tries to mess with me in the first place?" Koyuki asks her stepmother while grabbing her desk of cards. "Then, you have my permission to cripple them." Esdese said to her daughter with a small smile.

"Esdese! Are you trying to get little Koyuki to be like Yang?!" Weiss ask Esdese in panic of having another Yang in the family. "Hey! Being me isn't that bad!" Yang pouted at Weiss, who just give Yang a blank expression. "Yang. You blow up Claire and Serah's school, that could lead to countless number of deaths." Weiss point out, since it happened a few weeks ago. "Hey! They had it coming, when they tried to physically hit Claire and Serah. Besides, at least I blow up the school buildings at night. I even make sure no one was inside the buildings at the time." Yang argue back, as she defend her action.

I walk up to Koyuki and place my right hand on top of her little head, as she give me a cute smile. "Remember, if someone tries to bully you. Make sure to cripple them first, then cripple anyone that an ally to the person you are facing. If the teacher says anything, then tell them to call us and we handle it. Oh yeah, if someone brings out any type of weapons at all, then you have the right to kill them." I said to my daughter, who nodded at my advise. "Ragna! What are you teaching our daughter?! If anything, she should be using one of the bullies as a human sword." Weiss said to me with a glare, then give her own advice to Koyuki.

(Gaia's Private School)

(Koyuki's POV)

"Bye Dad! Bye Mother Weiss! Bye Mama Yang and bye Mom!" I said to my parents, as I enter the portal, where auntie Gaia's school is. Once I walk to the other side of the portal. Looking around, I have noticed the campus just looks like one of those big college place I saw one time on Mother Weiss' light cube.

 _'Huh, doesn't look so different from a normal school...nope! Knowing auntie Gaia. This place is beyond normal.'_ I thought to myself, as I grab a single card from my pocket. "Hello, little one. Are you Koyuki Partas Mercer?" Someone asks me from behind. I look back and see a young woman, who must be a teach of this school. I just nodded, and she just smiles at me. I didn't feel safe being in this school right about now.

Finding out the young woman's name was Rin and she teaches the ninja core section of the school. I was about to ask her what the is the ninja core section, but she has already disappeared after we enter the building much to my surprise, since I just barely saw her shadow figure before she fade away. _'Great...there ninja in this school...I wonder what my class is like.'_ I thought to myself, as I head to the principal's office, or more like auntie Gaia's office.

few minutes later*

(Horror Section: 1st Period)

After getting my schedule of what classes I need to go to and to my confusion. Some of the places is a little weird and the classes as well. Didn't take me that long to arrive at my first class, and the classroom like one of those horror films with the school as the setting, since there blood everywhere. _'Well, if thing get worse. I could always just blow the whole place down to the ground.'_ I thought myself, as I find a seat near this female student looking around my age.

"Hi. Nice to meet you! I'm Alma, this my first time being in a school. What is your name?" Alma asks me with a smile, but the weird thing is that she didn't move her mouth while speaking. "Nice to meet you. Koyuki is my name." I introduce myself while not saying my full name, since I rather not keep repeating myself. _'Hmm, where have I seen her from before?'_ I thought to myself, then no sooner after a few minutes the rest of the other students started entering the classroom. To my surprise, some are covered in blood while other has different limb that don't match with the rest of their body.

 _'Okay, there something wrong with this place. Great...facing monsters again. Is Alma a monster?'_ I thought to myself, when all of sudden one of the weird students tried to attack me by trying to bite me, but I threw the card in my hand. When the card made contact with the student, they turned into a frozen ice statue.

"I think I got the wrong class." I said to Alma, who look at me with a surprise expression. I grab her right hand with my left, and rush out of the classroom while I throw a few more cards at the weird students, and some blew up and some been compressed into a small marble.

"Uh, Alma. You wouldn't happen to know where the exit to this building, would you? Because I think I got us lost. I'm still not used to this place. Sooooo...yeah, I got nothing." I said to Alma, who just look at me with a blank expression. "Koyuki. Are you human?" Alma asks me in an emotionless tone. "I think part human. Why you ask?" I reply to Alma's question and ask my own. "Then I think you go the wrong class then. Because the Horror section of this school is for students belong to the horror genre of all types in a different world." Alma inform me with narrow eyes, and a little confuse on how I end up here.

"Oh...hmm, is a Destroyer belong in the horror genre?" I ask Alma while I already knew the answer, but I just want to see her expressions and to my disappointment. Alma just widen here eyes for a few seconds only and gone back to her normal expression. "Yes, why you ask? Do you have one in your family line?" Alma ask me, and more interested of what kind of family I belong to.

"Just wondering." I didn't bother to answer Alma's question, and she doesn't look happy at my answer. I pull out my deck of cards, then scatter them all over the place. "Koyuki. What are you doing?" Alma asks me a little nervous, since she remember how one of these cards could easily kill a person alone. "Blowing up the place. You should follow me out of here if you want to live that is." I said to Alma, as I walk away from the area. I see a 12 years old boy that happen to be a zombie and was about to bite my head off, but with a flick of my hand. I slice the zombie boy's head off, with a darkness whip, before it even went near me.

I look back and see Alma following right behind me. Looking around, I started to get annoy of this place already, since I couldn't find an exit route. So I decide to make my own, as I turn my right hand into an ice claw and slash at the windows, breaking the glasses. I quickly jump through the broken window and create large amounts of ice dust to break my fall.

I absorb the ice dust back into my back and the ice claw turned back to my original hand. I notice Alma is just standing on my right, much to my surprise. I look back up to the broken window I came from and back at Alma, who has an amusing expression on her face.

I ignore the fact she was able to appear next to me without making a single sound, or she floating above ground. "So why did you break the windows?" Alma asks me with a small smile on her face. "Can't find an exit route, so I made one. Now, I'm going home. I need to talk to my parents about how auntie Gaia almost got me killed again." I said to Alma, who actually look at me with surprise, when she heard me calling the principal Gaia, as auntie.

 **Boom***

Snapping my fingers, I active the card bombs I scatter around from before. "You were serious?! You actually blow up the place!" Alma shout in panic, and quickly rush out of the area, and dragging me along. Pulling out another card, I throw it a few feet in front of Alma and a darkness portal appear. Alma was too much in a rush and forgot she could teleport away, so both of us enter the darkness portal.

(Mercer's House: Living)

"Koyuki! It hasn't been half a day yet, and you already came home already. Did you blow up the school?" Mama Yang ask me with a big smile. Alma look around with a shocked expression, since she just found her powers isn't working anymore and there are people she doesn't know.

"How was school, Koyuki?" Mom asks me with a small smile on her face while looking at Alma with sharp eyes. This cause Alma to look afraid now. "Mom, meet my first friend, Alma. We met during my first class. Or what used of it." I introduce Alma to my Mom and I let out a sigh of relief, since Mom didn't slice all of Alma's limbs off, then drag her to the torture chamber.

"Mind not telling Dad about this? Please! Dad promises me he will take me out to watch the new movie coming soon." I beg my Mom along with Mama Yang. "Sure, why not. Not like it's a big secret that will stay hidden that long. Trust me on this, Koyuki. All secret will be revealed before Ragna easily and he won't need to a thing." Mama Yang explains to me, that she won't tell Dad about me blowing up the school, but sooner or later, Dad will find out later. Alma looks like she doesn't know what's going on and still can't access her powers.


	48. Chapter 48: DAMN IT!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: DAMN IT!**

 **Day?: Sudden Reveal! Part 3**

"It-It was a group of people who call themselves as _Hero_ , but more like a villain!" Neon shout in rage, but pale when he notices the increase murderous intent in the area. "Daddy...one of the Heroes was the one who woke up countless numbers of unknown types of grimms from the past era and some of us didn't know how to fight them off, but luckily, our family had enough power to kill all of them. Sadly, most of the older family members had to face off the White Fang and the other fallen kingdoms. We were just a single group. Both sides wanted our group to join their side to control our powers. But, Daddy didn't want to and cause both sides along with the Hero's side to come after us. Even the grimms from the past era that gain intelligence command the present grimms to chase after us." Oriana explains to everyone what happen in the future.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but won't telling us what happen in the future will cause butterfly effect? Plus, shouldn't your future enemies follow you two to our time like you two did?" Jaune ask Neon and Oriana a little afraid of facing an enemy from 20 years from now, and he still haven't finished his training as a Huntsman. "Not possible, because Dad here was the one who created an item to send us to the past and no one else knew how to use time magic beside our family. Even if they do, they don't have the right gears to travel through time and may end up cease to exist. Even the past era grimms don't have any type of grimm that could travel time." Neon answer Jaune's question.

"Daddy, uh, here." Oriana said to me, as she gives me a small brown box. I look at my future daughter a little confuse. "This was to be given to you from your future self Daddy. Daddy would of stay alive and destroy all the enemies, if he could of use this, but he didn't have enough to install it. So he decided to give it to me before going back in time. He said you need to install this right away." Oriana explains to me why she gave me this. When I open the small brown box, I see a human eyeball with the sclera black and the iris is golden while the pupil is black. I notice a small note inside the small brown box's lid.

"To the past me, if you gain this from our daughter, Oriana Farron Mercer. Yes, I married Claire Farron and I won't tell you why, but I can't go into any more detail of what's going on in the future. I will just let you know. The Hero has a secret weapon and only this eyeball is the solution to the problem. If you are wondering why I couldn't just use the current mystic eyes you have right now. Well, some bastard actually got a lucky shot and destroy both my eyes. So yeah, be careful of people who tries to snipe you from afar. And no, [All Fiction] won't actually recover our eyes or other magic, since the bastard used some kind of bullets that completely destroy the rinnesharingan. Yeah, I know what you thinking. Why not create another pair of rinnsharingan? Well, I didn't have enough mana to create them, and we were lucky to create them back then with the small amount of mana we had. So with all the abilities I had, and it's a lot, to create a new eye, but I ran out of time. Now, my finish work is in your hand. If I was you, which I was, install it into your left eye socket. I have already installed some of the skills I had, which you don't have yet. Good luck, and take care of our family. Kill those bastards from the Hero world! By the way, being a blind user isn't fun or as cool as people think. Though, it only took me a few hours to create a new method to use as a replacement for my sight. Oh yeah, I left you one of our legacy I gained over the years. Even if the install has some error the legacy will not disappear. I would of send the rest of the legacy I had with me, but some of them are physical and can't be stored away." I read out the note, then look at the eyeball.

All my wives look at me with a worries expression, and Neo actually looks mad at the so call Hero, who destroyed the new family she just married into. Picking up the eyeball with my left hand and look at it with my left eye, which was kinda stupid of me, when something happen in a few seconds. The eyeball actually glows a little before it enter my left eyeball. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout in pain, as I place my hands over my left eye and feel unimaginable pain.

 **Ding***

 **Your left eyeball has been completely changed. The rinnesharingan's powers in your left eye have begun to transfer to your right eye. You have gained [Plunder], or known as Looting.**

 **[Plunder] - Active -**

 **Description: The ability that allows its user to take over another person for 5 seconds. However, it can also be used to loot abilities from other ability-wielders, which takes someone's ability away from them and use it as their own. When activated, the eye will light up in golden.**

 **MP cost: 100 per activate**

 **MP cost: 10000 per loot ability**

 **Current Powers Looted:**

 **Forcefield: User can create, shape and manipulate forcefields, a field of mana, which will not allow anything to pass through the field and reach the other side.**

 **MP cost: depend on the shape and size**

 **Mystic Eye of Death Perception: Allows the user to "perceive death," the conceptual "Death of an Existence," as visual signals in the form of Lines of Death and Points of Death. Death emerges to the surface of an existence as lines, and cutting along them will result in "Death", regardless of the constitution or properties of the object. The lines of a living organism will keep changing position as long as it is alive. Points of Death are from where all lines seem to flow, resembling blood vessels. Striking the point makes the entity completely cease to function.**

 **Tyrant Body Transformation: Converting all elements into the user's whole body to transform it into the Evil God's tyrant body. Creating an Evil God's Soul Mark inside the user's soulscape will increase the user's STR and AGI by 100. The number of Evil God's Soul Mark is limitless, but require more mana to convert elements into soul mark.**

 **MP cost: 1000 x soul mark already formed**

 **Current Evil God's Soul Mark: 0**

 **Ding***

 **Due to the incomplete [Plunder] from lack of power source, the mystic eye has lost most of the skills previously been installed.** **For a whole week, you won't be able to use your left eye and rinnesharingan's skills until [Plunder] is finish installing and connect to mana core, and rinnesharingan's power in the left eye has finish transfer to the right eyes.**

 **Ding***

 **Due to gaining the right amount of your previous life's legacy. Your profession has changed from Magic King to Magic Emperor. Previous Magic King's skill set will be kept. Learning new types of element are more easier by 20%.**

 **Ding***

 **You have gain 5 new skills from changing profession to Magic Emperor, but lost [Lost Arts of Taekwondo] and [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu].**

 **[Yin Energy] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: This is based on the spiritual energy, can be used to affect the spiritual realm and governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. The dark half of the Yin-Yang. The user, who own this skill will be able to absorb the energy around them and convert them into a Yin energy, which could be stored away inside the user's body. Other uses for this energy is that the user can reshape different existing form and change the effects easily.**

 **Yin energy current stored: 0%**

 **Gas mana: 100000MP = 1%**

 **Liquid mana: 10000MP = 1%**

 **Solid mana: 1000MP = 1%**

 **Passive: Boost all spiritual related skills by 50% per 1% current stored away. Manipulation of the Yin energy around the user.**

 **Active: Creating different forms with Yin energy and changing shape. Merge Yin energy with different skill to cause different effects.**

 **[Yang Energy] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: This is based on the physical energy, can be used to boost the user's body or help create a physical form of an object. The light half of the Yin-Yang. The user, who own this skill will be able to absorb the energy around them and convert them into a Yang energy, which could be stored away inside the user's body. Other uses for this is** **the ability to control life itself. Where the user could use Yang energy to increase someone's lifespan a few years, or take it away and be used as fuel to create a low rank Yang elements. Also, with Yang flame created by this skill's Yang energy instead of someone else lifespan could burn away impurity.**

 **Yang energy current stored: 0%**

 **Gas mana: 100000MP = 1%**

 **Liquid mana: 10000MP = 1%**

 **Solid mana: 1000MP = 1%**

 **Passive: Boost all physical related skills by 50% per 1% current stored away.**

 **Active: Creating a form mixed with Yang energy would either increase the target's lifespan or drain it all away to turn into a crimson orb of different Yang elements, where the common is a low rank Yang flame. Merge Yang energy with different skill to cause different effects. Also, using just Yang energy could accelerate the growth of many things.**

 **[Sealing Art] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to seal, which could be used to seal object, living being, skill, energy, soul, and even the higher realm beings themselves. The higher the level, the more powerful the seal is and the longer the seal will last.**

 **Range: 10 x Level meters**

 **Time Limit: 1 day x level**

 **At max level the user's seal could last forever if chosen to**

 **[Releasing Art] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to release any type of seal, there is, but require a higher level to release some seal that has been placed by a higher beings.**

 **Range: 10 x Level meters**

 **At max level the user is able to release multiple things at once**

 **[Divine Refine Art] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: One of the Evil God's legacy skills, where one could refine object to a further realm with just the user's mana or using an energy source around them to refine the object, being, energy, and even the very soul itself. The limit to refine is limitless, but will cost more per further refine.**

 **MP cost: 100 x target's refined already**

 **At max level the user could refine multiple things at once**

"I hate my future self! The pain alone almost made me want to kill myself! I can't even use my rinnesharingan for a whole week, and not able to see through my left eye." I growl out, and finding out I can't even open my left eye. I notice my right eye turned in my sharingan stage, but without tomoe in them. So just black sclera and red iris with black pupil. Those who know about my rinnesharingan look at me with a surprise expression. Knowing it one of my main use in battle. Weiss quickly rushes over and place her hand on my left eye and tries to ease the pain I'm in. _'At least I was given two legacies already. I won't have to look for these two now and DAMN IT! I lost a good sword style and hand to hand combat skill!'_

"Huh, Dad was right about installing new mystic eye while you're awake." Neon said to himself, and flinch at my glaring for not telling me about this earlier. "No, the mystic eye is incomplete, and since you said the future, I was in a hurry. He forgot to put in a power source inside to safety install into me. So it shouldn't cause any pain to me like how I created my first mystic eye. The mystic eye my future self created has lost some of the skills install before. Luckily, the current skills set inside is good. Oh well, guess I will have to wait for a week." I said to Neon, as Weiss helps me stand and cursing my future self in my mind, since I just lost two skills set, that could actually help me, where a time I actually ran out of mana or someone not able to use mana.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Esdese ask Neon, and with a small glare, for leaving out the detail of causing her husband's pain and only she could hurt her husband. Mostly in training time. I notice Esdese blush a little for a second, then quickly disappear. "Well, I do have something else to say, but not in front of everyone." Neon said to Esdese, and looking at team RWBY, JNPR and Winter.

Esdese notice this quickly use her conqueror's haki in quick burst, which knock team RWBY, JNPR and Winter out cold, and Esdese create enough ice dust around them to have something to catch them, as they fall unconscious and fall to the ground. Neo looks around her in surprise and held Rose closer, since she afraid something may happen to her baby girl, but calm a little when Yang explain to her what just happen.

"Okay, speak." Esdese said to Neon in a neutral tone, since she needs to make a plan to stop her husband's death 20 years from now. "Well, when Oriana, Rose and I came here from the future. We won't be able to return to the future and will exist in this timeline from now on. Also, since Dad already informs us lots of things. He made sure our complete soul won't be erased from being in the past, or more like the present to us. So if Dad and Mama, had another child, it won't be me this time, since I'm already born and a newborn child will may be a different gender instead." Neon explains to his stepmother, Esdese.

"What are you good at, or what did we train you three in?" Weiss asks Neon, Oriana, and Rose. "Well, I'm following Mama and Hina's footsteps in becoming a brawler and berserker. Mama actually gave me the basic run in using her old celica ember." Neon answer Weiss' question. "I'm following with Mom's footsteps, but only know the basic using the gunblade. I still haven't begun my magic training." Oriana said to everyone while looking at the ground nervously. "Rose over there just turned 3 yesterday, and haven't begun her training with everyone being busy and Mom Neo along with Koyuki, Hina and Mizuki were helping around the base and only have enough time to take care the rest of us. Dad was about to train Rose in a few days, but things didn't go as planned and we had to come to this time period." Neon answer for Rose, and further explain the reason why no one starts Rose's training yet.

"I'm surprised this family actually trains kids at the age of 2 or 3." Usubeni said to everyone, since it was true, when we started Koyuki at 3, Hina at 3, and Mizuki at 2. "Could you blame them? Their kids mature really faster than normal kids at their age. I'm surprised little Mizuki didn't create her own business or group yet. Koyuki and Hina are already starting their own group." Akabeni said to Usubeni, shocking Neon, since he didn't know his older half sibling formed their famous group around his little sister, Rose's age.

"When the hell did this happen?" Usubeni ask her little sister in surprise, since the time she been married into this family. She never heard of this. "I'm not surprised, you were too busy training your magic and napping most of the time. To hear the kids about their days been, and they told everyone the plan during the time Ragna and Esdese gone to Esdese's world. It was the same day you arrive in Esdese's world, when Koyuki and Hine told the rest of us their plans." Akabeni answer Usubeni's question while ignoring the gawking Neon and the surprise Oriana. Neo looks at her baby girl and knew being in this family won't be boring at all.

"Seriously? Wow, I guess I better pay attention to those little girls more often then." Usubeni said mostly to herself. Esdese, Yang and Weiss actually had a proud look on their face, when they heard what Akabeni said. "So what now?" Serah ask everyone. "Well, first thing is, I'm going to finish placing rune around the place. Usubeni, Yang, could you two bring the one unconscious back inside the airship. Akabeni will be helping me placing traps and barriers as well. Esdese will help Neo take care of the kids and Ragna will stay with them, since he need to adjust to only using one eye again." Weiss said to everyone, then Akabeni and Weiss exit the warehouse to finish placing rune, trap and barrier around the warehouse.

"So, Neo was it? What kind of life you have been living so far before you found out you are married to my husband?" Esdese ask Neo in a sweet tone, causing a shiver go down Neo's back. Now, Neo knew that Esdese is the most dangerous out of the other wives, well, Neo knew Weiss was dangerous too, in her own kind of way. Neo didn't speak, or more like she couldn't speak in the first place. "Are you going to speak or what?" Esdese ask Neo, and starting to get annoyed of the lack of answers she want.

"Uh, Mom Neo is mute, and from what I learn from Mom Neo in the future, she wasn't born mute and...let just say it's not something I should tell." Neon answer for Neo, Neo actually looks surprised, that her future self would share her dark secret. "How did you find out from Neo herself? If she is mute and all." Esdese ask Neon a little curious now. "Oh, Dad, Mother Akabeni and Mom Usubeni heal her vocal cords. I think it was Dad sending his own mana through Mom Usubeni and Mother Akabeni, where they control the mana and carefully heal Mom Neo's vocal cords." Neon answer Esdese's question, and explain how it happen, which give Neo an early chance to recover her voice. Neo has a small smile on her face while looking down and staring at her baby in her arms. Knowing she could speak again and be with a loving family.

 _'Well, I guess I got five new skills to work with for the time being until a week is over. Well, with [Sealing Art] I don't need to make a long-range version of nullify seal. Damn it! I still can't believe I lost two whole skill sets. Great...I guess I will just look up for a new sword style and hand to hand combat skill in abyss auction later.'_ I thought to myself while was too busy thinking to notice little Rose was on top of my head. Thanks to Neo, who wanted to see what happen and Esdese look amuse at this sight, as Rose was pulling on my hair, then started to get tired after a few minutes and fall asleep on top of my head much to both Esdese and Neo's amusement.

"Not funny." I said to both of them, as I grab little Rose from the top of my head and pass her to her mother, Neo, who gladly hold her pride and joy. "Alright, we got everything placed. Time to sleep." Weiss said to everyone who still awake that is, then Weiss drag me to the ramp of the airship, since it's her turn to sleep next to me. Neo was about to reach for me, but quickly look away once Weiss looks back at her with a cold stare. Neo knew she had to wait for her turn a few more days now. Neo didn't know me that much, but she would give it a chance, but for now she will sleep with her baby girl.

 **Day?: You Got To Be Kidding Me!**

 **Ding***

 **You have bought a new skill!**

 **[Seikuken] - Passive/Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: A combat method that involves controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a spherical shield around oneself. It can be used for offense and defense. Using melee weapons can extend the range to several feet around the user with the additional length of their weapons, allowing the user to defend even at mid-range. The user could even make the reduce the radius as well instead of extending it, allowing the user have more time to counter in reducing the spherical shield around the oneself. If someone how a magic user got this skill, then they are able to use pure mana in the air as their weapon, which can extend the range of their spherical shield. Require the user to be absolutely calm mind in order to active this skill.**

 **Passive: Increase AGI by 100 per 10 levels**

 **Active: Increase AGI by 20%**

 **Ding***

 **You have recreated your old sword style, but lost all techniques. Thanks to [Creation Magic], but the price is to never be able to regain the lost techniques.**

 **[Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] - Passive** **\- Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description:** **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū i** **s an ancient kenjutsu style from the _Sengoku Jidai_ , developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes single-handedly. Practitioners of this style as a combination of superhuman speed and agility (known as _Shinsoku_ , or godspeed), battojutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movement. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement in order to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. The style also stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that the practitioner is never off guard while executing said attacks.**

 **Increase AGI by 100 per level**

 _'Well, couldn't find any hand to hand combat style. But, at least with [Seikuken], I could actually use any weapon in a hit and counter style and hand to hand. Now, I think about it. I could just use simple basic movement skills with [Seikuken] and with other skills of mine. Plus, I did get kinda recreated [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] just without all the techniques. Thank Gaia, I didn't exchange [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] in the Abyss Auction, or else I wouldn't be able to recreated it with my [Creation Magic]. Sadly, there is a price for it...and I still couldn't recreated [Lost Arts of Taekwondo]...even with the help of [Creation Magic].'_ I thought to myself, as I thought a new fighting style to use, since I actually can't even remember using the two skill sets I lost, though I kept [Hiten Mitsurui-ryu], but lost all the techniques belong to the style. Luckily enough, I still know the battojutsu, with the rapid drawing and sheathing and hand eye coordination. Just plain cut and slice in all angles. Another good thing today, I was able to convert enough mana around into Yin energy and Yang energy to 2% only for the day, since I learn the hard way, that it take so much mana to convert into Yin energy and Yang energy in gas mana.

"So what happen yesterday? And why does my head hurt like someone smashed a hammer against my head more than once?" Blake asks to those, who wasn't knock out by Esdese's conqueror's haki while holding her little sister, Shirone, to help her eat. Shirone still looks almost lifeless and anyone would of thought Shirone is dead, if not for hearing her breathing. "No need to worry about it." Esdese answer Blake's question, and even if Blake wanted to ask someone else, but just remember the person who just spoke. Blake remains quiet and sad of the treatment she getting from her partner's future family.

"It's not that we keep you in the dark, Blake, it's just because what Esdese did was a family's secret. All I could tell you is that those who has a major headache is thanks to Esdese, who knock you guys out. I won't tell you how, but she was the one who did it." Yang sits next to her former past partner while explaining why Esdese didn't bother to give her a small answer or piece of it. "Is everyone in your family hate faunus?" Blake ask the older Yang in a whisper tone, but end up regretting it, when Yang glaring at her. "Blake. I don't know what gave you that idea, but my family doesn't hate faunus or any different race in the first place. If you haven't noticed, but most of our family isn't even human or a faunus, but something else." Yang said to Blake, who actually felt bad about thinking the older Yang's family was racist.

"Hey, Ragna. You doing alright over there?" Serah ask me a little worry. "Yeah, I should be okay for now. I should be able to fight easily enough, but won't be able to use many of my fire type hidden techniques and more than half of my illusion magic." I answer Serah's question, then look out one of the windows to my left and to my surprise there countless numbers of grimm coming near our location.

"Oh come on! It hasn't even been a full 24 hours yet! And they already appear?" I shout in rage, causing everyone to look out the windows to find out what the reason for my outburst. "How did they even find our location? Didn't Qrow said the Vacuo Kingdom build an underground city, where grimm shouldn't be able to access, well, there was that one...worm...grimm...I think some of us need to go underground." Weiss said to everyone, then quickly walk out the airship through the ramp.

"Team RWBY and JNPR you should stay in the airship just in case we need to use it to escape from this place. Ragna, Esdese, Yang, Winter and I will go underground. Lightning, Serah, Usubeni and Akabeni, you four should take the kids and Neo back to Abyss Auction store and let them get used to the others along with our kids." Weiss said to everyone, then pull out her Mystenaster with Winter following behind. "Shouldn't we bring them along in case they get kidnapped and may end up dead or help us get the people out to safety?" Winter asks a little confuse and worry at the thought of not bringing along both team RWBY and JNPR.

"Hmm, you right. Alright team RWBY and JNPR can come with us, but you guys need to be careful." Weiss said to team RWBY and JNPR, who just nodded in joy of able to help others and not be on the sideline, which would make them feel regret at not able to help others in need like the Huntsmen and Huntresses they trying to be.

Usubeni nodded at Weiss' requests, since she hate sleeping on the uncomfortable seat on the airship. It started to hurt her back, and gladly do as Weiss requests. "Oh, thanks goodness. I still need a break from this kind of life style." Claire mumble to herself, and sigh of relief at not keep on fighting an army of monsters like back in her world. Now, it's the time for her to relax for a few years, and since she a L'Cie. Time really doesn't affect her anymore along with her little sister. Plus, she wanted to spend with her new daughter, she just learns about.

"Awww...I won't be able to test out my new lava arrow..." Serah said a little depress of not able to use her newly develop element arrow, as she pouted while helping her older sister grab everything they needed inside the airship while the rest heading down to the underground Vacuo City. "Sorry, Serah, but you can test it the next world we switch over to later, after we finish everything we need in this world." I whisper to Serah, then follow behind my wives. Serah show me a bright smile, then continue helping packing other stuffs away.

"Wait! What about my little sister?" Blake quickly ask everyone about what Shirone should be doing right now, or who will keep an eye on her to make she don't end up dead. "This is getting annoying. Just bring her with us and if thing get bad, then I will unseal her aura and semblance, so you don't have to worry if she may end up dead, because she didn't have her aura in the first place. But, if she ends up betraying us the moment the seal is undone. I will kill her, no question ask. Got it?" I said to Blake, who happily nodded with a smile, since Shirone is the only last blood relative that she call as her family, even if her little sister hate her. She will make sure to act like an older sister to Shirone and protect her.

few minutes later*

(Vacuo City: Underground: Entrance Hall)

"Is anyone else disturb of the current view in front of us?" Little Yang asks everyone, as we at look the underground city of Vacuo Kingdom, and from what I notice. The place is very depressing. "Beside everyone being negative feeling, where it would draw in large amounts of grimm to this place filled with negative emotion?" Little Weiss asks little Yang in sarcasm. "What? No, I'm talking about the giant mushroom, the kids are playing around with. But, yeah, the negative feeling will pull in the grimm. I just hate mushrooms. It gives me the shiver." Little Yang said to Weiss while pointing to the left, where we see a giant yellow mushroom, with children either jumping on top, or sliding and climbing on it. The older Yang tries to not look at the giant mushroom, or else she may end up throwing a giant fireball at it, and may end up being blamed at for trying to burn the kids to death.

"Oh, I thought it was the group of people are glaring at our way." Pyrrha said to everyone, since she is a little confuse of what little Yang and little Weiss talking about. "Uh, Pyrrha. I think we should of just stay in the airship. I don't think we're ready to face these kind of enemies. I mean, sure we fight grimm and all, but they not really grimm in the first place." Jaune said to Pyrrha while looking around nervously and shaken a little from multiple glaring looking at our direction.

"Let break their legs!" Nora shout excitedly, and a hint of insanity, but then turns into a sad expression, when Ren stop her. "Nora. No." Ren said to his childhood friend. "Aw..." Nora look at the ground in sadness. "Yeah, I think I agree with Jaune here. We are technically trained to face grimm, not against human and faunus in the first place. I mean sure my baby crescent rose could slice and dice all these people if they didn't have enough aura in the first place, or they didn't unlock their own aura, yet or something." Ruby said to everyone, and feel nervous like her fellow leader as well.

"I'm going to look for father. Weiss and err, Weiss. Be careful and try not to get in any dangerous situation while I'm gone." Winter said to her little sister, then to the older Weiss a little awkward of having two sisters, even one from the future, then she runs off to search for her father, Silver Schnee, to see if he fine right now, since she didn't go with him last night.

"Is it just me, or this just the right time for something bad to happen?" Jaune ask everyone, then in just a few seconds. Everyone glares at him, causing him to flinch, and just notice he just jinxed everyone. "Jaune, I love you and all, but you pick the wrong time to say that." Pyrrha said to Jaune with a strained smile. "Hehahaha..." Jaune let out a nervous chuckle, and end up regretting what he just said a few seconds ago, when the ground started to shake, causing everyone beside our group to panic.

 **Rumble***

"Right...ignoring the dangerous situation we are in. Team RWBY and JNPR will be helping everyone go to the emergency route of this place, if they have one that is. You guys go find Opzin and see if he here, then try to help with whatever is needed to save everyone." I said to both team RWBY and JNPR, as they rush off to search for Opzin while helping those that actually needs their help.

But, in just a few seconds, Blake quickly return, then pick up her little sister, Shirone and rush back to her team after I give Blake a 20 minutes before Shirone's seal break, but I left behind a [Compress Marker] on the back of Shirone's head just in case she tries to cause problems for everyone. I could just bring her to my range instantly, or just send one of Yang's mini bomb to her location and blow her up.

"Alright, let's go face an army of grimm, and it's going to be a little hard for me to take on multiple grimms at once, since I mostly rely on my rinnesharingan's enhanced perception...crap, I forgot I will have to be careful of the select few grimm that fight in high speed." I said to my wives, as we rush back to the surface.

(Vacuo City: Abandon Warehouse: Outside)

"Uh, I don't know if it my eye messing with me, since it still going through stuff right now, but where all the grimms went?" I ask Esdese, Yang and Weiss, who also looking around a little confuse, since they did feel a rumble underground, which should let everyone know that grimm is near. "Nope, there no grimm in sight, but all my rune, Akabeni's magic traps and barriers has been activated, so I think either grimm been killed off by them, or I actually don't know what else." Weiss answer my question while Yang scratching the back of her head a little confuse, since she thought we were going to have to face an army of grimm like before, but without me shooting [Gae Bolg 2] as a projectile again, since I don't have my rinnesharingan to help me, even if I use [Reinforcement], still won't be enough.

"Found them." Esdese said to everyone, then I quickly look at Esdese and notice her standing just next to the right side of the abandon warehouse. We quickly run towards Esdese and see what Esdese looking at. "Where did this giant hole come from?!" Yang shout in shock, which she has every right to, because in front of us is a giant hole the size of 50 meters radius. "Think it was the worm grimm from yesterday that cause this?" I ask Weiss, who looking down the hole, which lead to the underground city.

"My question is, how did we miss a hole this size, when we were down there." Esdese said to mostly herself. "Well, let just go down and hope we could help whatever is happening down there." Yang said to everyone, then jump down the giant hole. "And of course, she would go down without a plan. Guess we are going to do plan B like always. Killing any enemies on sight and help each other out, if one of us is in danger." Weiss said to both Esdese and I, then jump down the hole as well. I was about to say something, but Esdese just drag me along, as she jumps down and grab my right arm, causing me to fall down along with her.

few minutes later*

(Vacuo CIty: Underground)

Right as we about to crash into hard ground dirt, but I quickly manipulate the gas mana around me, and convert them into wind element, then increase the wind resistance upward toward us. As we land on the ground, but still cause a bit of crack on the ground. "What the hell happen here? It like a war zone...oh right...grimms are attacking." Yang said mostly to herself, as she look in front of us, and sure enough the underground city just became a war zone thanks to the grimms rampaging the city while we could hear people screaming in panic.

"Stupid, I forgot about the [Marker] on team RWBY." I thought out loud, then active Shambhala and teleport us to team RWBY's location. To our surprise, there are multiple people ganging up on team JNPR including team RWBY. "What's going on here?!" Yang shout in rage of seeing her former team actually ganging up on team JNPR. "Sis! Glad your here! You need to tell Jaune here to leave! He not suppose to be here. I know I'm the youngest one here, but Jaune fake his transcripts. He shouldn't be here in the first place." Ruby said to the older Yang, who looking at team RWBY with disappointment in her eyes. I could see the rest of team RWBY nodded in agreement.

"You are doing this now? So what if he fake his transcripts! Did he not help out this whole time and been fighting since then? If he did fake his transcripts? Don't you think Ozpin would notice...I meant Glynda would notice? But, look he still here? Plus, you did say you're the youngest one in the team." I said to Ruby while pointing at the fact Jaune could still fight grimm and he didn't have much training, but still able to fight while Ruby is the youngest one in the group and the leader. Jaune on the other hand was chosen to be a team leader, even when he didn't have enough training in the first place. This show how Ozpin knew Jaune has the right to be in his former school, since he did create a plan in a few seconds easily enough before.

"Wait, when did this even started? You guys were to take everyone out of this place." Weiss said to team RWBY and JNPR. "Uh, we got some message on our scroll telling us Jaune faked his transcripts." Blake answer Weiss's question, and showing everyone the message on her scroll. "Huh, I wonder who was the one to send you this. Oh yeah, where your little sister, Blake?" I said mostly to myself, then notice Shirone wasn't around, so I asked Blake. Blake looks like she about to lose something important, as her face pale a little.

"Oh, she kind of disappears like a few minutes before we find out about Jaune's fake transcripts, but we made sure to get everyone to safety." Little Yang answer for Blake, which Blake's face pale even more, when her partner just spill out to someone who will kill her little sister if they don't get the answer they wanted. "I see..." I said to little Yang, but looking at Blake, who started to shake in fear now from my cold stare. "Where Ozpin and Glynda? Shouldn't they be here to, I don't know, fight off the grimms behind us?" Weiss asks both team RWBY and JNPR while ignoring the group of different students around us, which they are currently fighting the grimm as we speak.

"Well, they kind of gone with the other former headmaster and headmistress somewhere. The students, or former students are fighting off the grimm right now, and we are suppose to guard the exit route until everyone leave the place." Pyrrha answer Weiss' question while glaring at her former friends. "Right, you guys we take care of this." I said to both teams, then I use **Earth Spear** around the whole area, piercing all the grimms.

"Wait, can't we stay here and help you guys break grimm's legs?" Nora asks us, since she hasn't broken enough legs for a while now.

"Nora."

"Yeah, Ren?"

"I make you some pancake if we leave right now."

"What you guys waiting for?! Let's go!" Nora shouts excited, as she grabs all her team members and enter the exit route in high speed thanks to her semblance. "Think they will forgive us for being cold to Jaune?" Ruby asks her older sister with a hint of sadness in her voice of losing team JNPR as her friends. "I...don't know, Ruby. We kind of messed up really bad..." Little Yang said to her little sister, as she begins to follow team JNPR.

"R-Ragna...if possible, could you not try to kill Shirone if you see her?" Blake ask me while the rest of her team is already going through the exit route with the rest of the former students. "I make no promise." I said to Blake, who look down in sadness, but look up with a smile, when she heard me continue speaking. "But, if she not the cause of the problem, I will send Shirone your way." Blake took that as the best answer she could get out of me, then rush off to catch up to her team.

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder]'s power source has gone over 5% and reactivated a few features. Sending the user and few meters around the user, to a different dimension. Begin activating parallel travel in 10 seconds.**

"Now-SHIT! AH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I was about to say something, when all of sudden my left eye started to hurt out of nowhere. Weiss quickly rushes to my side to check what's wrong while Esdese and Yang next to us, and look around with their guard up. "Girls! Come closer to me! Something going to happen and we need to stay near each other!" I shout to my wives, and they quickly appear next to me, with Esdese grabbing the back of my jacket, and Yang is holding my left arm and Weiss holding my right hand.

In just 10 seconds, a bright golden light appears from my left eye, as it open without my control and the golden light cover me along with Esdese, Yang and Weiss.

 **Day?: Awaken!**

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the world of Naruto! Due to [Plunder], you were forced to exit the previous RWBY world, because of previous creator's wishes of the owner of this eye to not follow the same timeline, and the previous RWBY world has disappeared and will restart in a few years from now before the user could return.**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has finished installing and connected to your mana core. The rinnesharingan has finish transferring to your right eye. All rinnesharingan's skills set is usable again, with [Plunder]'s skills installed already could be used from now on. A few rinnsharingan's skills has evolved from absorbing the former left eye rinnesharingan.**

 **Ding***

 **Unknown beings has enter your soulscape!**

 **Ding***

 **You have become the Jinchuriki of Shinju and Kaguya Otsutsuki! Thanks to your soul elements, you were able to release the combine of Shinju and Kaguya Otsutuski. Your mana core has been forced to expand to contain these two beings. Because of your body is unable to form chakra, the chakra has been separate instead and form Yin energy, Yang energy and Soul energy.**

 **Ding***

 **You gain the title [Jinchuriki of Shinju] - You have gained the ability to merge natural energy more easily and no one is able to sense the user in anyway, beside using natural energy. Due to not able to use chakra, instead it boosts user's HP and MP regeneration to 80%. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

 **Ding***

 **You gain the title [Jinchuriki of Kaguya Otsutsuki] - You have gained a personal skill of Kaguya Otsutsuki's Kekkei Mora. All rinnesharingan's skills cost will be reduced by 50%. Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

 **Ding***

 **You have gained one of the few Kaguya Otsutsuki's Kekkei Mora!**

 **[Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack] - Active - MP cost: 1000 per charge**

 **Description: The user loads mana, or different elements, into their palm, and then unleashes it as a barrage of countless fists which causes massive shock-waves upon impact, and could lead to different effects from using different elements.**

 **Ding***

 **Previous creator's message has been revealed through [Plunder].**

 **Past me, if you are reading this, then my plan work. I was able to send you to a different world before you stay 20 years in RWBY. If you notice the previous pop up, then my timeline has been erased, but Neon, Oriana and Rose was saved, and will be able to live through their childhood unlike our three daughters and if know myself, then you save Neo too. Trust me she will be a big help on facing our, or your future enemies. Anyway, I made sure to give you the right legacy through this new eye. If I'm right, then you finally change your profession to Magic Emperor, which give you another legacy skill. I can't tell you where the rest of our legacy is, but I will tell you one thing, that if you get more legacies, then you should be able to evolve your profession again. I have one warning though. Beware of the Heroes of the Hero world. Since my timeline disappear, then they haven't finished yet, but if you see a Hero in the current world you in right now, then capture and absorb their soul! Make sure none escape! If you don't, then the rest of our family will be killed, I already lost Yang and Weiss. Esdese and our daughters almost die as well. So please...capture those Heroes and make them regret of ever facing a DESTROYER! Oh yeah, when you return to RWBY, kill Shirone! She was the one who helps the Heroes! Kill her! Make sure she die when you return!**

 **Ding***

 **End of previous creator's message from the [Plunder].**

 _'Wait, what?! Well, look like I won't let any Heroes escape, not like I will in the first place, since they're the one dare touch my family and Shirone...fuck Blake's feeling! You will die once I return! And what the hell?! I am not a damn hotel!'_ I thought a little confuse, when I see the pop up in front of me. Slowly I release a bit of killer intent after reading the rest of the message from my future self, or former future. I close the pop up, and look around me and discover I am in a cave.

 _ **'{Uh, Ragna...}** Red? What happen? Is there someone, or two inside my soulscape? **{Yeah...there a white blind bunny girl and a giant tree bigger than me.}** How the hell did they get in my soulscape?! **{You know that new eye of your?}** Yeah...? **{It kind of pull in a single being, well, two beings now, from the moon into your soulscape while you and your wives was falling down from the sky. You're lucky I was able to use the light cubes to bring you guys into a cave nearby and I have already informed Esdese, Yang and Weiss, where we are while you was in a coma.}** Anything else I should know? **{Yeah, the tree and bunny girl is unconscious right now...I don't know how a tree is unconscious to be honest.}** Let me know if they wake or something. **{Will do.}'**_ Great Red informs me that Shinju and Kaguya are really inside my soulscape.

"Ragna! You finally awake! It's been a whole week, since we arrive in this world and let me tell you something. We in the world of the ninja!" Yang shout to me from behind me, and look like she about to cry, and jump into my arms while telling what kind of world we currently in. "While you were coma for a whole week. We have been scouting the area and face off a few of these ninja and these jutsu of their are like magic, but really different. Need to use hand seals to use these jutsu. We have an advantage in speed cast while they have the advantage in being a ninja. They could easily kill us, if we didn't have logia types devil fruit in surprise attacks, well, with Yang that is. She's not really in the speed type like Esdese and I, so she got hit countless numbers of time, but we did kill those ninjas in a few minutes." Weiss explains to me of what I miss while I was unconscious this whole week.

"How are you feeling, Ragna?" Esdese ask me, as she sits next to me and hugging my right arm and leaning her head on my shoulder. "A little better. Where are we?" I ask all my wives. "We are currently in the Land of Water, and we are close to the Kirigakure and did you know they currently in a civil war right about now? Come on, we need to leave this place. I think it was Kiri ninja or rebel ninja we were fighting with. Since their comrade was killed by us, I'm sure they will try to search the area for us. After all, we did kill their comrade in cold blood." Weiss answers my question, then pull Yang off me, and Esdese help me stand up.

(Land of Water: Near Kirigakure)

As we walk out the cave, and I notice the place foggy. Now, I could tell why it calls Kirigakure, since there is a thick mist covering the area. "Where we going?" I ask Weiss, since if we are leaving the area, we should be heading to some place. "There should be a small village to the north." Esdese answer me, then we quickly rush towards the small village in the north.

few minutes later*

(Land of Water: Unknown Small Village in The North)

Looking around the cold streets, I notice a small child rummage through the trash bins for some reason. Yang, who notice this quickly rush to see if the child is alright, and curse the parents that abandon the poor child, even if Yang wanted to take care of an orphan from the previous worlds she went, but couldn't take care of them, since they are already corrupted to the core. Yang wanted to see if this child was corrupted or not, if so. Yang will put the child out of their misery like she has done before, since one time a child almost destroy her eye and this put her in a rage, when she tries to help the child. So from now on, Yang will check all orphan is corrupted to the core or not, if not. She would take care of them for a few days, then send them to an orphanage.

"Hey, kid. Where is your parents?" Yang asks the child in a gentle voice. The child has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-blue eyes, and wearing a blue haori with white trimmings, around his knees. The child also wore a light-brown sandals. "Their dead..." The child said to Yang with dead eyes. "Oh...sorry about that. What's your name kid?" Yang apology to the child, then ask their name, and I still can't figure out if the kid was a girl or boy. "Boa Hancock. Why are you asking my name for? Do I know you?" Hancock asks Yang while I look at the little girl, that happen to have the same name as the Snake Princess from One piece. _'They just have the same name, not the same person...'_ I try to calm myself down at the thought of one of the One Piece's characters end up in Naruto world somehow.

"Nope, but I can't let a little girl here all by herself. How about I take care of you a few days?" Yang ask Hancock while sweating a little as well, since she really hope this little girl was the same Boa Hancock she know from. "I may as well...I haven't eaten anything for days now...even if you try to sell me off to be a slave or something. At least I get something to eat." Hancock said to Yang, but instead of a slap from Yang. Hancock's eyes still look dead, but she shake a little, since Yang is hugging her.

"Hancock, were you born in this village?" I ask Hancock, who being carried by Yang. "No. I was with my mother, but these pirates came out of nowhere and kill my mother, because she didn't want to do something she didn't want to do. So the mean pirate kill my mother, then was about to sell me off to someone, but something appear near me and suck me into it and I end up this place for a few weeks. I met a nice family, but the father in the family kills his wife and was about to kill the son, but end up being killed instead by the son. I was about to go chase after my friend Haku, but the mobs that was with Haku's father panic and ran off. Haku disappear to somewhere and I have been trying to look for him for a few days now, but as you could see. I didn't have much luck. At the same time, I have been looking for food to eat, then try to find Haku again." Hancock explains to us, that she not a native born around this area and this just confine our thoughts. This Boa Hancock is really from One Piece.


	49. Chapter 49: Good News or Bad news?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Good News or Bad news?**

 **Day?: Awaken! Part 2**

"Right. How about we find a different place to stay?" Esdese ask everyone, since she rather not find out there more different characters from different world be in this current world we are in. Right before we could leave the area, dozen of Kiri ninjas appears and surrounding us. "By the order of the Yodamine Mizukage. You are to hand over us the little girl." Said one of the Kiri ninjas, as they pull out kunai that curved inward on one side, making it more suitable for stabbing and thrusting. As they ready to strike in case we tries to fight back.

I didn't bother to argue with these Kiri ninjas, and channel [Madness Alchemist], with a snap of my fingers. All the Kiri ninja burst into a bloody mist without me touching, since I change their whole body into a blood, then cause the blood to explode, afterward, I snap my fingers again and all the blood mist gathers just a few feet above my right palm.

 **Ding***

 **You have created [Hell Drug Pill #13: Berserker's Rage] by using the blood of your enemies.**

 **[Hell Drug Pill #13: Berserker's Rage] - Rank: C - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This drug has been created by a Mad Alchemist who wanted more strength.**

 **Effects: When someone consumes a single pill, will increase the consumer's strength by 800% for 5 minutes. After the time is up, the consumer's strength is set to 1% of their total strength for 5 days. Taking another pill before 5 days are up, will cause the consumer to lose their will for 24 hours and increase strength by 400% for a single minute, but after the minute is up, the consumer will be in a coma for a month. All defense related skills will be deactivated while in a coma.**

Looking at the hell drug pill, I toss it in my inventory with the rest of the hell drug pill series. "Hancock, do you know why the Yodamine Mizukage want with you?" I ask Hancock look at me in awe, which kind of weird to me, since usually kids her age, beside my own, would be scared of me. Hancock shook her head, and said, "No. I never even meet this Mizukage person. A-Are you guys going to leave me behind after taking care of me for a few days? I-Is it not possible for me to come with you guys?" Hancock ask us in a nervous tone, and to her surprise and happiness. We agree to take her with us. Since, we only take kids who actually got the gut to ask us if we will take them. And so far, only Hancock was the only one brave enough to ask us instead of fearing we would be mad at them for being too greedy, since we already helping them for a few days.

"Where should we go?" Yang asks everyone, since we need a place to stay for the whole time while we in this world. "Well, I rather not make my own village..." I said to Yang, which cross off the list of options we could choose from. "How about we just use the Uzushiogakure as our main base while using the Uzumaki clan as our front cover, so people won't have to ask us where we are from. We could easily change our hair color to match an Uzumaki. Who want to be the Uzukage?" Weiss gave everyone her idea, since she have already watched lots of anime during her free time in case she and her family go to that world. Plus, she could count as an Uzumaki in fuinjutsu with her word, script, and rune magic are almost the same as fuinjutsu just without the trouble of keeping on using ink, and just use her own aura and using the mana gemstone as ink, which absorb the surrounding area to refill the gemstone.

"I would say Ragna here could be the Uzukage, but he already has enough work with Gaia's paperwork already, so he can't be it and he sucks at politic, sorry Ragna, but it's true. Last time you just destroy the whole place because you couldn't come up with a good argument. Yang isn't good with politic either, so that leave Esdese and I." Weiss explains who should be the Uzukage, and Yang and I was out, since we may end up just selling off something we shouldn't. I didn't bother to argue with Weiss about not being good at politic, since it is true.

"Well, Esdese could be the Uzukage and Weiss could be the Daimyo. Plus, I don't even think anyone is the Whirlpools Daimyo right now." I said to everyone while we leaving the area and heading to the Land of Whirlpools. "Wait, how do fool these ninjas with our kind of skills? I mean, we don't even have chakra in the first place, or even possible to form our own chakra. So how are we going to fool all the ninjas we come across with? Even little Hancock here don't have chakra." Yang ask everyone, then point out the fact we couldn't use chakra, or more like our kind of energy source can't turn into chakra. Even Hancock don't have chakra, which could lead to the rest why the Mizukage wanted her in the first place.

"I have already solved that problem. Remember that small rune on the back of our hands I place on from the time we were in Claire and Serah's world. Well, since you forgot about it, Yang. This rune will always activate every time we use one of our skills to make it look like we are using the world's native power. But, since we didn't need it at the time. We just left it there the whole time. Now, we in the world of ninja. This rune could be used and it will only work after I give the command. Which it already happens on day one here." Weiss explains to Yang of the rune we all forgot about, that she placed on us before during our stay in Final Fantasy XIII.

"Well, that solves one of our problems. What will we do if people start invading Uzushiogakure?" Yang asks Weiss, as we started to change our hair color to the same shade of red as Uzumaki for our whole time staying here, and Weiss even change Hancock's hair color to match a Uzumaki, then place two different kinds of rune on her to show everyone, she has chakra to a level of a chunin right now. At the same time, Weiss placed another rune on everyone, which make everyone, but Hancock, chakra level to be at least kage level.

"I will just place the same defense as our house, and place it around the Uzushiogakure." Weiss answer Yang's question. "Ragna, what should we do, if people going to question about your mystic eyes, since one of them is rinnesharingan and people will think it just another level of the sharingan, which is kind of true." Esdese ask me what we should do in case of people started asking questions of my rinnesharingan. "Nothing, and if they try to push for my information. We can just kill them for trying to gain clan's secret." I answer Esdese's question, causing Weiss to sigh in disappointment, since this why I shouldn't be the Uzukage, since I will just go to war against the other village, and Esdese broke into a big sadist smile because of my answer.

few hours later*

(Land of Whirlpools: Uzushiogakure: Uzukage's Building)

It took us a few hours to get out of the Land of Water, then using large amount of mana to let us able to run across of it, then enter the Land of Whirlpool on water instead of going through the Land of Fire on land instead, which would take a bit longer than we wanted. Thanks to a few [Energy Pill] to help some of us who don't have high regeneration. We were able to keep on running on water, and made it to Uzushiogakure, well, more like I had to use [Releasing Art] to deactivate the defense systems around Uzushiogakure temporary.

Once we enter the Uzushiogakure, Weiss quickly uses her hie hie fruit to increase her speed and check the outer land of Uzushio and placing rune and word magic around the place to increase the defense system while studying the seals of the past Uzumaki created. Afterward, I use **Earth Swamp** to bury the corpse of Uzumaki, but toss the invaders out to the sea. Then we head to the Uzukage's Building, which surprisingly still standing, and not many enemies ninja was able to go near the Uzukage's Building.

Looking around the room, we found a few scrolls and luckily enough we could read them. Making sure we didn't miss anything, I use **Room** , then **Scan** around the whole Uzushio and surprisingly. I found a hidden room under the Uzukage's desk. I found a few scrolls on ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, but what really surprise me. Is that there a copy of the forbidden scroll of seals and from the looking at it. It's the main scroll, and the one at Konoha, is just one of the few copies, which happen to copy all the jutsu on the copy version and place them into the one we currently have, along with fuinjutsu from all around the world. Using [Releasing Art] on one of the top seals, that is a letter.

"If you were able to find this scroll of seals, and was able to unseal this letter. Then you must be one of the few surviving Uzumaki and have royal blood in you. Which means, you are the heir of the Uzumaki clan. I won't bother to say any of those boring stuff about going on about revenge and stuff. If anything, just make sure to revive the Uzumaki and show the world that the new generation of Uzumaki will make them wish they never destroy the previous Uzumaki generation, because from this on. The new generation of Uzumaki will shake the world! Anyway, there should be an armory inside this scroll of seals as well, and pretty much anything else you need to rebuild the Uzushiogakure. Well, there is one thing that not in there and that food. We never did figure out how to seal away a few foods without them going to expire. Meh, you brat could figure out on your time. Welcome home, from Jin Uzumaki the Nidaime Uzukage." I read out loud the letter, and look like we don't have to search for other stuff, since it look like the scroll of seals of the Uzumaki clan already sealed everything they own inside this scroll. So the only Uzumaki's scroll has been taken was from Kushina Uzumaki only and a few dead Uzumaki that been looted.

"Well, this guy knows how to write something. Say a few simple sentences he wants us to know/ Why can't everyone be like him?" Yang ask Weiss in teasing tone, causing Weiss to roll her eyes at her. Esdese look around and found the Uzukage's hat, then toss it on the desk, since she don't feel like wearing this weird hat.

"So...are we going to bring everyone from Abyss Auction to this place? I mean, sure we only got a few people there, but seriously. This place is almost the size of Beacon Academy." Yang asks everyone, since it is true, we could bring everyone from Abyss Auction to Uzushio and it's not like we don't have the space. "After we clean this place, then we could bring them here. We are going to spend a few years here anyway. May as well let them enjoy being a ninja or whatever they want." Weiss answer Yang's question.

few weeks later*

 **Day?: Meeting A Few Familiar Faces!**

 **Ding***

 **[Seikuken] level up to 21!**

 **[Releasing Art] level up to 34!**

 **[Sealing Art] level up to 18!**

 **[Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] level up to 5!**

 **[Divine Refine Art] level up to 15!**

 **Current Evil God's Soul Mark: 10**

Over the pass few weeks, we finish rebuilding the Uzushio and brought Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire, Serah, Neo, Akame, Kurome, Bols and his wife, Saya, and his daughter Ai. My daughters and son to train, and even Enzo and Gaia came to join the Uzushio. After everyone settles in a chosen of their houses, then the next day. We change everyone's hair color to red, so everyone will know they are Uzumaki, well, as the front cover that is. Some of us didn't have the ability to fight, but I created a few manadrive to allow them to use magic. Luckily, in those few weeks, I was able to create 10 Evil God's Soul Marks and made sure to use [Divine Refine Art] to make sure they're pure while creating a stable foundation for the next Evil God's Soul Mark. Then in a few days later, everyone train and we pick who stay in the village while the others go out to make a name for ourselves. Even though there a few of us living here, but we won't be staying in this world forever, so we just let those who wanted to stay with us for now, and only Gaia and Enzo could only stay for a few weeks per year. The kids got along with each other, and Hancock was recovering a little and even took the role as the older sister of the group, since she is the oldest in the group at the age of 10. Everyone at least was able to learn fuinjutsu without chakra, well, to those who need them. Since Weiss could just take the fuinjutsu and add to her own rune and script magic to increase the effects.

(Uzushiogakure: Workshop Room)

"And finish!" I shout out loud, as I have just finished using [Divine Refine Art] on the mana to the best limit I could make to my current amount of mana I have left, then use [Creation Magic], along with [Tracing]. I created a new weapon by using the Qrow's Reaper as the base, but took out the shotgun and replace with a gemstone, to allow the user to convert their energy source to a different elements on the blade while the Reaper is the base, but the main shape is Red Queen from Devil May Cry 4, Nero's main melee weapon.

 **Ding***

 **You have created a new weapon with many build from different sources.**

 **[Death Queen] - Rank: A - Durability: 5000/5000 - ATK: 10000 (the damage will increase or decrease depending on what outside source are infuse with it.)**

 **Description: It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Great Knife, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, the sword mode will change to scythe mode. Pushing the gear shift to the side will cause the scythe mode to go back to sword mode. The blade itself is a High Frequency Blade. The oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. The wielder could channel their mana through the weapon to change the blade to different elements thank to multiple gemstone been merged together with this weapon.** **There is a special magic symbol on the blade, where the wielder could even release any kind of aura and soul elements through the magic symbol to cause different effects, which allows Death Queen to gain new skills of her own. Death Queen's main core is merged with Shambhala, allowing the wielder to summon Death Queen back to them instantly and allow the wielder to a create marker by using Death Queen as the medium, and the durability will be dropped instead of using Shambhala own core energy.**

 **When durability is drop to 0, using 80% of Shambhala's core energy to be reform Death Queen with 100 durability.**

 **Shambhala's marker: 1% CE = 10 Death Queen's Durability**

 **Durability repair: 100MP per 1 durability**

 **Current number of time of refined: 5 (Each refined will increase durability max by 1000)**

 **Summoned Sword mode: Take the form of the previous generation, the Red Queen of Nero. In the default form of Death Queen in Sword Mode, the wielder could generate a phantom mana resembling the Force Edge in midair around them and will them as they wishes. This mode was blessed by Yamato Spirit.**

 **Temporal Scythe mode: Take the form of the previous generation, the Reaper Scythe of Qrow. The time scythe allows the wielder to cut time itself, and could rip the lifespan of the victim and restore Death Queen's durability by 10 durability per 1 year of the victim's life span and this mode won't cause physical or mental wound, but the lifespan itself.**

"What you got there love?" Yang asks me from behind me, as she looks over my shoulder and see my new creation of combing Red Queen and Reaper. "Just finish creating my second main weapon, since I need something to let people think this is my main weapon on me. So when the time I lose [Death Queen], then I could just use one of my void weapons or Murasame in a surprise attack, since they think this main weapon to use for most of my attack, or I could use one of my [Golden Weapons Trio]." I answer Yang while explaining what else [Death Queen] could do, and I told Yang about how I use her uncle Qrow's reaper mecha-shifting form of the sword and scythe, but without the shotgun part, since I was able to place Yamato's blessing onto [Death Queen], allowing her to use the [Summoned Swords] as a range weapon and I could place [Marker] on them to teleport.

 _'Plus, I want to kill those damn Heroes with this! Murasame would just instantly kill them, but with [Death Queen], some of them will either lose a limb or two, but still alive if not been treated in time just enough time for me to torture for even daring to kill my wives!'_ I thought with an evil grin on my face, then quickly disappear as if there wasn't an evil grin in the first place.

"Oooh, that's nice. Anyway, everyone just finishes their morning workout. Thank goodness too, because we really need to keep on getting stronger. There never a enough of power. Plus, who to say we really the strongest one? In some worlds we will go to in the future, could have people stronger than us then we could ever think." Yang said to me, which I agree with her. I grab [Death Queen] and place it on my back using a bit of mana to make it stick to my back. As I exit the workshop, a yellow blur crash directly into my face.

"Daddy!" Hina shout at me, and cling to my face. "Hina, you need to let your daddy breathe." Yang said to her daughter, as she pulls Hina off my face much to my relief. "So how everyone is doing? Finally settle in our new home?" I ask everyone while ignoring the questioning look on Akame and Kurome at seeing [Death Queen] on my back. I kept Murasame inside my soulscape, so I could still use the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons' powers without having the skill's name call out in the open, and just me alone, could hear it in my mind, well, Great Red would hear it too. Plus, everyone would be really confuse at the sudden lost of their strength or my increase strength came out of nowhere.

"We are doing good, and the place is lovely if you ignore the part this place used to be a graveyard of the Uzumaki. Then we are settling in great, though we are kind of getting used to the red hair thing. We still use the main gate to Abyss Auction, since as you could tell. There not many resources on Uzushio, so we still bring most of the food from Abyss Auction out here." Bols answer for everyone while hugging his wife and daughter. "Weiss and I just finish installing a new rune, which make sure no one is allowed to gain access to Uzushiogakure, but us, since the key is tied to the light cubes in our shadows. Actually, we even plant multiple light cubes around the whole island. Creating a barrier to block all invaders, even if they try to use a space-time techniques." Akabeni said to me, as she dodge a shuriken from Neon, and to his disappointment. We learn not everyone is good at using ninja tools, like Neon.

"Also, while you were busy, Ragna. We decided that Esdese alone will come with you out of the Uzushio and make that the Uzumaki are back." Weiss said to me, then toss me two scrolls. I look at Weiss and she continues speaking, "That scroll is the letter that we are the royal family of the Uzumaki and we are back. This scroll will let you decide if we should bring back Naruto Uzumaki back to us, or if this world is really a different one where Kushina Uzumaki is alive and has other kids. You could decide if they could return with us or they could cut off their ties with the Uzumaki and no longer be a Uzumaki for their whole life. In the same scroll, there a seal that actually allows you to forcefully erase the Uzumaki's DNA in them. So they won't be able to give birth a new generation of Uzumaki in their village."

"Interesting. Did you create this? Or found it?" I ask Weiss, then toss it in my inventory. "A little of both, I found it in the scroll of seals, which teach me how to create one of these scrolls and let me tell you. It wasn't easy, but thankfully Gaia gave everyone here Uzumaki blood of the royal family just for our remaining stay here. So we really Uzumaki, but without the whole chakra thing. Though, Gaia add another rune on us, so any scroll we use will allow us to use our own energy and let those around us think it chakra." Weiss explains to me, then after everyone speak what else need to be speaking at our meeting. It was time for Esdese and me, to head out. Right after we found a few Uzumaki headband, but we wore on our arm. Esdese got a new short-sleeved red coat with a white whirlpool pattern around the hem over her normal outfit, which is change the theme to white and red. Almost like Naruto's toad sage coat, but without the black flame pattern and there is a kanji for Sandaime Uzukage and the Uzumaki symbol on both her shoulders.

I change my outfit to Glaive and wear Glaive's mask as well, and just use the Uzumaki headband as an armband on my left arm, to show that I belong to the Uzumaki clan and the personal Uzukage's personal guard, which just happen to be me only for now. "Where you want us to go first? Konoha or what? Sandamine Uzukage." I said to Esdese, who look at me with an amusing grin. "If we lucky, we should be able to make it to Konoha and if somehow this is really a different from the canon, then either the Uchina Massacre should begin soon. So we're going to Konoha. Let see how those Konoha ninjas react to seeing us as the Uzumaki." Esdese said with a big sadist grin, which lead me thinking she just want to take away the crest of Uzushiogakure on their flak jackets and want them to be in despair for her amusement, and a little revenge for the Uzumaki, since Konoha didn't send any reinforcement during the destruction of Uzushio.

few days later*

(Land of Fire: Konohagakure: Entrance)

It took us a while to get to Konohagakure, since there were a few nukenin ambushing us on the way, but we took care of them. Too bad, we didn't feel like turning in their dead body, since we don't own one of the present Bingo Book. After a few more nukenin, we got lucky and found a Bingo Book on one of them, and we don't know if the Bingo Book we had was up to date, because Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki is still alive, since it not cross off on the list.

Then, after a day or two, we finally got used to fighting ninja and their ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu easily enough. We barely face a few ninjas who know fuinjutsu, but it wasn't really hard to defeat them, since I just use [Sealing Art] to seal away their fuinjutsu before they could use them. The genjutsu part, we learn it really doesn't affect us than we thought, since we always notice some unknown energy enter our bodies and we just shook it off. Since we don't have chakra in the first place, and luckily, we had light cube with us at all time and we send a message, that genjutsu won't affect us.

After a few days of killing nukenin or some ninja from different villages. We made it to Konohagakure and we could see the giant wood gates up ahead. "What should we do if they start to question us about being Uzumaki." Esdese ask me, since she eager and hoping for the Konoha ninja to actually attack us, so she has an excuse to kill some of them. "Well, first we give them one of the scrolls Weiss gave us, and see what happen. If they try to attack, then we will have to show them we're not someone to mess with." I said to Esdese, who kiss me on the lip, since she love the answer I gave her. Knowing the civilians in the Konoha's council. They will try to force us to stay in their village or something, which earn themselves to death by our hands.

(Land of Fire: Konohagakure)

"Are they really the best hidden village out of the five great shinobi countries? Because I'm surprised the place is still standing with their guards sleeping on the job." Esdese said to me, as we look at the two ninjas sleeping on the job. We decided to just enter the village without bothering to wake them up, and head to the Hokage Residence. "Well, I have no comment on what's going on in this village to be honest. Let hope they actually on guard inside the village and if those so call ANBU, the elite of the elite." I said to Esdese, as we walk around the village, and some were surprised to see us. I notice a shadow to my left and notice a shinobi was carrying a sack, and look like they trying to get out of Konoha as fast as possible. I look at Esdese, who has a grin on her face and quickly rush at the shinobi. I quickly send multiple [Compress Markers] around the air while using a bit of natural energy to cover the [Compress Markers].

"What-" The shinobi was about to say something, but Esdese slice his left arm off, that was holding the sack and punch him in the face, knocking the shinobi out. I notice the headband symbol, belong to the Kumo. Looking at the sack, we could see something moving inside. In a few minutes, the thing inside came out of the sack, and to our surprise. A little girl came out and we knew, that we current at the time of the Hyuga Affair, which mean it 9 years before the start of the series.

"Uh...where am I? Who are you two?" Little Hinata ask us, then we could hear someone shouting a little far from us. "Hinata!" A male voice calling out Hinata's name. In just a few seconds, there Hiashi Hyuga appear in front of us, who was about to attack us, but notice the bleeding Kumo shinobi on the ground near us and the surprise little Hinata. "Father!" Little Hinata shout in surprise. "Hinata! I'm glad you alright! Was it you two, who did this to this _Kumo_ shinobi?" Hiashi ask us while sneering at the Kumo shinobi on the ground, as he pick up his daughter.

"Yup, where the reward for saving your kid?" Esdese ask Hiashi in a joking manner. "Uh, would you mind coming with me to discuss this at my place? I will need to take this Kumo shinobi to the Hokage." Hiashi ask us a little awkward about Esdese's question, then give us an excuse to take the Kumo shinobi to the Hokage. "I was joking. We were just passing through and was heading to the Hokage Residence." Esdese said to Hiashi, who let out a sigh of relief, then ask one of us to grab the unconscious Kumo shinobi, as we head to the Hokage Residence while Hinata look at us in awe.

few minutes later*

(Konohagakure: Hokage Residence: Office)

"And that's what happen." Hiashi report to the Hokage, and the other people in the room. Both Esdese and I, are surprised to see the very alive Minato and his wife, Kushina, who currently gawking at us, when we came in the room. "I see...I'm glad little Hinata is safe and thank you both for not killing the Kumo shinobi. If I may ask. How did you two enter Konoha without anyone notices?" Minato said to Hiashi, then ask us while narrow his eyes on us to see any lies spoken.

"Well, there were these two shinobi look so tired and was asleep. We didn't want to disturb them. So we just walk through the gates. No one even bother to stop us or even ask anything before we stop that Kumo shinobi. We were just heading to this place to search for a few people. Lucky for us, one of them is here in this room. Isn't that right Kushina Uzumaki? Shouldn't you be welcoming us with open arms of seeing your long lost family?" Esdese answer Minato's question much to his shame, and his surprise along with Kushina and Hiashi. Kushina look like she thinks this is just a whole dream to her and don't know what she should do right now.

"Wait, you two are Uzumaki?" Minato asks us in surprise, then took another careful look at us and look back at his wife, and to his surprise again. Esdese and I do have the same shade of red color hair as Kushina. "I-I-I thought everyone was dead or scattered around the world." Kushina said mostly to herself, as tears started falling down her cheeks. At the sight of seeing one of her living clan members in front of her.

 _'Good thing, I place an illusion over my eyes, so no one could see my Rinnsharingan and [Plunder]. Plus, they can't even detect the illusion, since there no chakra being used for this illusion.'_ I thought to myself while ignoring the annoyed Esdese, who getting bored of this teary work, which she hate, but not when it comes to our family. Esdese just holding it in, and just have a small strained smile, since she need to keep up the Uzumaki cover up story.

"By the order of the Sandamine Uzukage. All Uzumaki in Konoha are to return back to Uzushio." I broke the silence, causing Kushina to widen her eyes in shock at what I just said while Minato narrow his eyes at me. "And how do we know you actually have a Uzukage?" Minato question us, but end up with a shocked expression, when Esdese turn around to show everyone what on her back, and to Kushina's surprise. She could see the Uzukage's seal mark in the center, where it will always let any Uzumkai be able to tell the person in front of them is their Uzukage, and only the royal blood was able to wear the Uzukage's seal mark. If anyone tries to wear it and not have the royal blood, then they would better to take off the piece that has the Uzukage's seal mark, since it will burst into fire.

[Deathgod Domain] activated!

"But, the Uzushio was destroyed!" Minato shout in panic of losing his wife and kids, but end up regretting what he just said, since Kushina glare at him for reminding her destroyed home. "Yeah, and where were you, our ally? Where were you people in our time of need, when we were being attacked? Answer my questions! Yondaime Hokage!" I shout at Minato, while activating [Deathgod Domain], causing purple flame-like to appear around my body, as everyone could feel my murderous aura. Everyone, beside Esdese, who looking excited that maybe a fight about to start, since she already pull out her long rapier while everyone is barely able to breathe from my murderous intent I'm releasing as well. To even make my appearance more threaten, I grab [Death Queen] and channel my murderous aura through her, causing the blade to burst into dark purple flame.

 **Ding***

 **[Death Queen] has gained a new skill, [Deathgod: Grief]!**

 **[Deathgod: Grief] - Anyone been cut by this skill will cause them to lose the will to fight, as an illusion of seeing their greatest fear.**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] level up to 18!**

 _'Well, look like it worked. [Death Queen] gains her first skill. Too bad, I didn't create more skill for her, but these ninjas will come to where I am as fast as possible, then try to track me down. I rather not keep on facing multiple nukenin until someone places me in the Bingo Book with a flee on sight.'_ I thought to myself in happiness, but keep releasing murderous intent at Kushina, Minato, and Hiashi, but made sure Hinata doesn't feel my murderous intent, or else she will die from a heart attack. "I-I-I-" Minato tried to say something, but couldn't under the pressure of [Deathgod Domain], and the dark purple flaming sword in my hand isn't helping him at all.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

"Uh, could you please stop yelling at Hokage-sama?" Little Hinata ask me while she looks at me nervously. _'Look like this Hinata actually has a backbone to ask you.'_ Esdese said to me through the link with a smirk on her face. "Sure." I said to little Hinata, as I place [Death Queen] on my back, and deactivate my [Deathgod Domain]. Kushina was able to have formed a small strained smile, since she knew there was a chance of this happen, since this is Uzumaki thing. Minato and Hiashi let out a sigh of relief of not feeling the murderous intent of mine anymore.

"Well, Kushina Uzumaki? Are you and your kids coming with us or not?" Esdese ask Kushina this time. Kushina looks trouble of what she should do right now. On one hand, she could go back to her homeland and be with her family, but on the hand she would have to leave her husband behind. "Now, hold on! What right do you people have to take away my wife and kids?!" Minato demand us if we have anything to force his wife and kids to leave him. To his surprise, instead of one of us speak, I just toss the scroll to Minato with the letter Weiss made.

"This...this can't be right...what? This...!" Minato mumble a few words everyone could hear him while he makes a few different expressions, as he continue reading the letter. Each second, Minato's face start get paler and paler by the second. "Minato-kun?" Kushina ask her husband a little nervous of what the letter has to say, then look at her clan's Uzukage in front of her and don't know what to think right now. "Kushina-chan...the letter is legit and sign by their Whirlpools Daimyo. I didn't know there was still a Whirlpools Daimyo!" Minato shout in depress, as he tosses the letter on to his desk. "What is your answer? Kushina Uzumaki, will come back to our homeland with your kids, or cut off all ties with the Uzumaki, because we have another scroll, where it allow us to remove you and your kids from the Uzumaki clan and even your grandchildren won't have a single drop of Uzumaki blood in them. The choice is yours." Esdese said to Kushina while ignoring the pouting little Hinata, since she being ignored now.

"Can't you guys give us time to think? I mean, you people just came out of nowhere and demand my wife and kids to with you?" Minato asks us while he is cursing in his head, because thank to the letter from Weiss, he couldn't touch us and there a kage level kunoichi, who could easily beat him. After all, his instinct is screaming at him to get away from the Uzukage, but most of all is the one next to the Uzukage. And if he remember correctly, then all Uzumaki always learn about fuinjutsu and if the person in front of him is the Uuzkage, then she is a higher level than he is in fuinjutsu.

"Hokage-sama. The council have request for you and your guest for a meeting." A cat mask Anbu kunoichi appear in the room while sweating a little, since there a giant sword near her neck. "My bad." I said to everyone, but they couldn't tell with the mask on my face to know if I'm sorry or not, as I place [Death Queen] on my back. I could tell the Konoha Anbu ninja hidden in the room look at me surprise, since they couldn't even see me move and just see [Death Queen] already at the neck of the cat Anbu kunoichi.

"You people have no authority over us, to demand us to come to your meeting. You have by tomorrow to think it over." Esdese said to everyone in the room, then I place my hand on her shoulder and use Shambhala to teleport to one of my marks in Konoha, then to all the Konoha ninja's shock, Esdese and I disappear in thin air. There wasn't even a flash or anything to show how we disappear from their sights.

(Konohagakure: Ichiraku Ramen)

"Now, how about we find us a hotel to stay for the night. I need my daily night time with my loving husband." Esdese said to me, as she hugs my left arm and have a big smile on her face while ignoring the people around us, but kept her guard up, since there a few ninjas spying on us already. "Look like they already found us." I said to Esdese, as we walk around to find a hotel, and if we can't find one we like, we could just use the training room. "Sure, they found us already, but it took them a few minutes and that's enough time for us to leave this place easily." Esdese sneer at the Konoha ninja, then pull me to a ramen stand, which happen to be Ichiraku restaurant.

"Never mind, I want to taste their ramen and the Uzumaki blood we gain is starting to kick in. Guess we better get some ramen, huh?" Esdese said to me, as we enter the ramen stand. I notice only two people are in here. It Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, well, little Ayame. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What would you like-hey are you two cousins to Kushina-sama? Because you two have the same color hair as her." Ayame greets us, then notice our red color hair and connect the dots. "You could say that. I'm Esdese Uzumaki and this is my husband, Ragna Uzumaki." Esdese said to Ayame, then introduce herself and myself, as we sit down and ready to order.

"Oh! I'm sure Kushina-sama would be glad to finally meet her clan members, Naruto-kun, Natsumi-san and Naruko-san would love to see other Uzumaki." Ayame said to us with a big smile on her face while her smile strained a little, when she spoke Natsumi and Naruko names. I look at Esdese, and we could tell there 4 Uzumaki in Konoha unless there a uncle or aunt in the family, maybe even a recent newborn child. "By the way, is your husband an Anbu? Because he is wearing a mask, which kind of weird, since it not an animal mask." Ayame ask me a little curious.

few minutes later*

After a good ramen, or 20, found out Uzumaki really do love ramen and Ichiraku was really delicious or maybe it was our Uzumaki blood speaking for us. "They still following us." Esdese whisper to me with a smirk on her face, since after a good meal. Esdese would usually ask anyone who could spar with her for an hour or two. And seeing the increase numbers of ninja spying on us, causing Esdese's blood to boil in excitement of wanting to fight them. "Well, we could either lose them in one of the corners or we could ask one or two squads to fight us." I said to Esdese, who just ready to spring to action.

But, before we could decide which option to pick. A single shinobi appears, but soon another appear. "Look Itachi! I told you I saw two people that could be Uzumaki! Kushina's hair color is exactly the same as they're!" The first shinobi shout to the second shinobi, which happen to be Itachi Uchiha. "Shisui. I saw them too. Like a few minutes ago." Itachi said to his fellow Konoha shinobi, and to my surprise. It looks like the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen yet.

"Is there something you need from us?" Esdese ask Shisui with a grin on her face, hoping for Shisui and Itachi to fight us. "Are you two Uzumaki?" Shisui ask the main question he wanted to ask this whole time and just plain ignore Esdese's question, causing her to be a little irritated. "I don't know, do we look like one?" Esdese ask Shisui, instead of an answer, Esdese gave Shisui a question as her answer in a mocking tone. "Well, I could see the chakra level of you guys, and I must say. Both are above kage level in chakra alone and that's saying something. Plus, the red hair is just exactly the same shade of red as Kushina-sama...oh, I guess I answered my own question. HAHAHA!" Shisui reply to Esdese's question, then laugh after figuring out that he just answers his own question.

"Shisui here just wanted to know if you two were really Uzumaki. Now, you know they are one. Could I go home now? My mother is going to scold me if I miss dinner, again." Itachi answer Esdese previous question about why they appear in front of us, then said to Shisui. "I guess, but first! How about a team sparring match?" Shisui said to Itachi, then ask everyone if we should a team vs team match.

"Why not? I want to see if Konoha ninja really all that great and all." Esdese said to Shisui and Itachi. Itachi let out a sigh of defeat, since he knew his mother going to give him a piece of her mind tonight. "I know a good training ground! Follow me!" Shisui said to us, then quickly rush off, and by the look of it. He going at a fast speed, and the look on Itachi. I knew this was just an order from Minato to test our strength. Esdese and I, quickly follow after them and to their surprise. We were able to keep up with them easily at their maximum speed.

few minutes later*

(Konohagakure: Training Ground #6)

After a few minutes, we arrive at training ground number 6. Looking around, it a grass field training ground. "You ready for a beat down?" Shisui ask us with a grin on his face. Esdese slam her palm on the floor, and water spike burst under the two surprise Uchiha, as they jump away. "Sealless water jutsu?!" Shisui shout in surprise. It was a good thing during those 6 years in Final Fantasy XIII. Esdese already knew how to change her ice to water form, so she could easily use her weaker skills in water as fake jutsu. From the look at their sharingan being active, I could tell, they was trying to copy our skill, or jutsu in their case. _'Better keep the High Frequency Blade a secret for now, and just use a different element blade.'_ I thought to myself.

Grabbing [Death Queen] off my back, I infuse my mana through the hilt and change the element to water, as I swing [Death Queen] at Itachi, who tries to block my attack with his tanto, but end up regretting it, since a blast of water pressure slams right against his chest, as [Death Queen]'s blade actually turned into water itself, but still keep the original sword from, sending Itachi a few feet off the ground. Activating **Seikuken** , I create a spherical shield around me. Luckily, with my strength stat, I could easily wield [Death Queen] with just one hand easily like with Murasame. Itachi looks at me with his sharingan, and look like he tries to cast a genjutsu on me, but to his shock, the genjutsu didn't even affect me. I just swing [Death Queen] and release a dozen water spears flying right at Itachi. Itachi quickly use kawarimi to replace himself with a log, which been destroyed by the water spears.

 **Ding***

 **[Death Queen] has gained two new skills, [Water Blade] and [Water Spear]!**

 **[Water Blade] - Changing Death Queen's blade into the water itself, but keep the original shape and could be hard enough to be able block or temporary soft to pass through solid path, then quickly change to high pressure water to blast the enemy away.**

 **[Water Spear] - With a swing of Death Queen, releasing some water from the blade and change the shape into a high pressure spear, that could pierce through even metal itself.**

Thanks to seikuken already set up, I could tell Itachi appear behind me and already in a motion of striking my back with his tanto. Sadly, I spin around much to his surprise and block his backstab. Itachi looks surprised, when all his attacks would either be blocked by [Death Queen] or my fist, which he wince in pain every time I punch the side of his wrist, causing him almost to let go of his tanto and kunai. "Itachi! A little help here! I was wrong! I was so very wrong! I can't take on a kage!" Shisui shout at his fellow Uchiha, as he dodges a palm strike, which a high pressure water burst from her palm, causing anything in its path to be pierced. Shisui only barely dodged Esdese's multiple attacks, thank to his own battle version shunshin.

I keep on blocking, then countering Itachi's attacks with my own. Itachi backflip and with a flick of his hands, he threw dozens of shurikens at me to distract just a few seconds, as he threw another dozen of shurikens and kunais at Esdese to help Shisui a little, but much to his surprise. A giant wall made of water appear out of nowhere much to Shisui and Itachi's surprise. Esdese's eyes started to fill with bloodlust, as the water wall changes its form into a giant water dragon, to everyone's surprise who could hear it a mile away, the giant water dragon let out a roar, that produce a shock wave. "Not even Nidaime Hokage could just change his own water jutsu to a different one without using hand seals! And when did another water ninjutsu user the same level as Nidaime Hokage appear?!" Shisui shout in panic, as the giant water dragon charge right at him.

I send a high kick to Itachi's side head, since he was too focus on the giant water dragon, and send him straight to Shisui's location. "AH! Itachi! I said come help me! Not make me help you!" Shisui shout at Itachi, as he caught his friend, and use shunshin to escape from the giant water dragon crashing through the training ground.

Using [Death Queen] as a medium, I created a [Compress Marker] in the form of a [Summoned Swords], and fire just above the two Konoha ninjas. Activating Shambhala, I appear above the shocked Shisui and surprised Itachi, who both just seen someone use a space-time ninjutsu like their Nidamie and Yondamie Hokage. Activating the [Plunder], and chose **Mystic Eye of Death Perception** , and countless red lines appear in my sight. I was lucky enough to see one point of death just a few feet away from them. I swing [Death Queen], and a giant water spear flies straight to the point of death on the ground.

Once the giant water spear pierces the point of death, the whole ground around 30 meters radius caves in. Esdese quickly change what's left of the giant water dragon into thousand of long water needles, like Haku's thousand needles of death, and gave a mental command to hurl themselves at the two Uchiha in front of her while I teleported next to my wife. As I deactivate [Plunder], and all the red lines disappear from my view.

Esdese stab her long rapier directly to the ground, and all of the sudden large amount of water spikes burst from the ground. We could tell, Shisui and Itachi have already escaped from Esdese's area water attacks. "They're pretty good. Guess we are going to need to train the kids a bit more when we get back to Uzushiogakure." Esdese said to me, then she raise her left arm and make a gun-like with her left hand. Esdese aim at Shisui, and using water release: water gun, instead of blast off a wave of high speed water from her mouth, but at the tip of her left index finger, to make it really like a gun. As she fires her water release: water gun with extreme precision and force at Shisui, and we could hear a log being destroyed.

We look around, and don't see Shisui or Itachi after the newly formed pond in training ground number 6. "I say we should leave. I rather not keep this all night." I said to Esdese, who pouted at me of not able to continue a decent match. "Fine, but you are going to help me scratch my itch once we find a hotel to stay at." Esdese said to me with a smirk, but I could tell by her voice, that it was a demand and not asking me. I nodded at my wife, to agree to her demand, and Esdese's smirk turn into a big smile.

Just as we were about to leave the training ground, a giant fireball flying right toward us. Esdese slice the giant fireball in half with her long rapier much to the person's surprise, since they thought we would at least dodge or counter it with a water jutsu. "You can come out now, Minato and Kushina." Esdese said to the surprise married couple, as they appear in front of us with Itachi and Shisui not a second longer also appear next to them. "Done testing us? Because if so, we have to go now. Thanks for the team match you two." I said to them. Esdese give them a small smile, that send a shiver down their back, as we started walking away.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! King's Heart!

I place [Death Queen] on my back, but just as the others think I was leaving with Esdese. I active my void weapon, and the void symbol appears on my Shambhala. I flick my right hand while channeling Ouroboros through my void weapon, countless numbers of dark green chains coming out of my right hand straight at the surprise Konoha ninjas, but I made sure the head of Ouroboros was invisible, don't want to see the snake and thinking I was Orochimaru in disguise.

To the Konoha ninja's surprise, the chains didn't come even close to them, but around and behind them, as multiple shouts was heard, to the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, along with the two Uchiha being a high rank ninja, they didn't look surprised anymore. As dozens of Konoha Anbu ninjas drag right at of the ground and I could tell by Minato's expression. These Anbu wasn't his, but Root Anbu, which belong to Danzo Shimura. "Root..." Minato growl to himself, but before he could even ask them some questions. I flick my right hand again, and all the Root Anbu been ripped apart, not giving them a chance to scream. "So, you guys going to tell us why you been following us for a while now?" I ask the Konoha ninjas in front of me. Kushina looks at us a little nervous, and open her mouth to say something, but close them since she can't even speak without stuttering her words.

"What my wife was trying to ask was, if you two would like to stay at our place for the night. Since you are family and all." Minato ask us while trying to hide his motive. "Alright." Esdese accept the invite to staying at Minato and Kushina's place. "Wait, really?!" Minato said in surprise, since he thought we would decline his invite and then he would of tries something else to make us stay at his place for the night. "Well, as you could tell from the ninjas you send to spy on us. We still haven't found a place yet." I said to Minato, who look away with a sheepish smile on face, since he did order a few of his ninjas to spy on us.

"Shisui and Itachi, you two can go home now." Minato said to the two Uchiha. "Hai! Hokage-sama!" Both Uchiha said to Minato, as they disappear from the area. "So...where they go?" Minato was about to say something, but end up asking his wife about what happen to us, since he can't find us in his view at all. "We behind you." Esdese said to Minato a little annoy, because we didn't even move a single step and he just looks in the opposite direction instead. "Whoops. Well, that was embarrassing. Alright then, let's go." Minato said to everyone, then he and Kushina walk up to us, then place his hands on our shoulder while Kushina touching his, and in a yellow flash we disappear from the training ground.


	50. Chapter 50: Choices!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Choices!**

 **Day?: Meeting A Few Familiar Faces! Part 2**

(Konohagakure: Namikazi/Uzumaki Household: Living Room)

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan" Two little girls' voice was heard, when we appear in the Namikaze/Uzukami household living room. "Natsumi-chan! Naruko-chan! I have someone you like to meet." Minato said to his daughters. "Wait, where Naruto-kun?" Kushina ask her two daughters of where her only son currently is. "He should be in his room studying those fuinjutsu scroll you gave him this morning." Natsumi said to her mother while looking at us in awe.

I have noticed Natsumi just look like a mini-Kushina while Naruko is just exactly look like Naruto's sexy jutsu. "I will go get him!" Naruko shout happily with a weird giggle, but was pushed aside by her sister, Natsumi. "No! I will go get Nii-sama!" Natsumi shout in rage of the thought of letting her sister speak her older brother. "No! I will! I'm Nii-chan's favorite!" Naruko shout at her sister, as both of them rush upstairs to where Naruto is.

"Do I need to ask?" I ask Minato, who look depressed right now to answer me. "Uh, don't mind my husband. He just sad that little Natsumi-chan and Naruko-chan wants to spend more time with their older brother." Kushina said to us, and look like she already got over being nervous and back to her cheerful self. _'This much be a Uzumaki thing, because she was nervous the whole time before, but now she acts like she knew us all her life and seeing us again after so many years of not seeing each other.'_ Esdese said to me through the link while giving a strained small smile to the big smile Kushina at our direction.

 _'Just smile and hope she doesn't ask us too many questions, because if she do. One of us may end up doing something that will bite us in the future.'_ I said to Esdese, and it was a good thing I'm wearing Glaive's mask, so I don't have to fake my smile. _'Ragna.'_ Esdese call me through the link. _'Yeah?'_ I reply back through the link. _'Tomorrow we returning back to Uzushiogalure, with or without Kushina and her kids. I rather be with our own family than these people. Plus, Minato still looking at us and trying to discover all our hidden secrets, which I really want to kill him for trying.'_ Esdese said to me, and even through the link. I could tell she a little angry right about now.

"Tou-sama. Kaa-sama. Is there something you need from me?" We heard a little boy voice, and we see a 9 years old Naruto, who surprisingly not a yellow head like Minato, but red hair and still have the same spike hair style like Minato a little, which let everyone he Minato's son. "Naruto-kun. Natsumi-chan. Naruko-chan. Meet your cousin. Ragna Uzumaki and the Uzukage, Esdese Uzumaki." Minato introduce us to his kids, as he point at which one of us is the Uzukage. All three of them look at us with surprise, since they knew about the destruction of Uzushiogakure from their mother.

"Wait, you two are Uzumaki too?! I thought it was kind of weird to see two people having the same color as Uzumaki. At first, I thought you were using henge to be in disguise or something." Natsumi said to us in awe at meeting her new family members. "Are you sure, they're really Uzumaki? I mean, there was countless time where some ninja would use henge to look like Uzumaki to play off as our family members or something." Naruko ask her parents a little doubt about seeing two Uzumaki and a Uzukage at that.

"I really don't care if you believe we're Uzumaki or not. But, we do have the right to disown your family out of the Uzumaki clan, and erase the Uzumaki's blood from your body, so no new Uzumaki will be born out of Uzushiogakure. Well, beside those that are already scattered around the world." Esdese said to Naruko, who just glare at her for daring to disown her family from the Uzumaki clan.

 _ **'{Disown them already!}'** _ A female voice shouts in my head much to my new headache. **_'{Will you shut it! I'm trying to sleep!}'_** Great Red shout at the female voice. _**'{Why don't you! You overgrown lizard!}'**_ The female voice shout at Great Red. **_'{Kaguya! I will show you why I can take you out! If it was the me before meeting Ragna and the others. Then, you could of make me shut up, but you are facing the current me! Now, shut it! I need to sleep!}'_** Great Red shout at Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Progenitor of Chakra and Rabbit Goddess, who currently seal inside my soul along with Shinju, who still asleep for some reason. **_'{I don't care! I want them disown from my clan, well, a branch of my clan...}'_** Kaguya shout, then mumble the last part to herself in depression.

 _'Kaguya, please don't shout. It's almost midnight and I may not need to sleep ever again, since I gain my power, and unlocking a few of my previous lives' legacies. I like sleeping, since it helps me stay stable, still insane, but stable to make sure no one out of my family know I'm insane and could easily kill them with just a snap of my fingers.'_ I said to Kaguya, who stop yelling. ** _'{I'm sorry, husband, but you know how I hate my sons! And grandsons too! From your memories, they shouldn't even seal me away in the first place. I was right, and now, they turn my chakra into a weapon.}'_** Kaguya apology to me, for causing me a headache, and still surprise she called me her husband after she woke up a few weeks ago. Learning she never was married in the first place, and somehow still get pregnant, much be a clan or the chakra fruit thing. Now, I pretty much have 8 wives now, well, 6 current wives, since I still haven't married to Claire and Neo yet, but with Kaguya. She surprisingly a virgin, even thought she gave birth to two sons. She decided to pick me as her husband, for some odd reasons she won't tell me.

"Ah! Naruko-chan! Please don't anger the Uzukage, please. How about everyone gets ready for tonight dinner? I'm sure everyone is just tired from a long day and a good meal should be great." Minato said to his daughter, since there is a chance of losing the Uzumaki clan in Konoha and his daughters and son will lose the right to be called Uzumaki after being drained of their Uzumaki's blood. Kushina quickly rush off to the kitchen to cook dinner and hope her husband is able to talk us out of taking the Uzumaki clan out of Konoha.

"I have one question though. If you could answer for me, Uzukage-sama." Naruto asks Esdese if she could answer his question. "Depend on the question, if it's something I could easily answer. Sure, but if it;s something that I can't answer, then tough luck, you lost your one question chance." Esdese said to Naruto, as she agree to answer his one question, but Esdese telling him, that he get one question only, and she won't answer anymore.

"Are you here for Kyuubi?" Naruto ask Esdese, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. **_'{Well, look like this one isn't stupid like his counterparts in the canon.}'_** Kaguya said to me, and I look at him a little careful with my rinnesharingan, and thanks to having Kaguya awakens, I gained the [Six Paths Senjutsu] form. I notice that Naruto actually has the soul of Kyuubi and body while Natsumi has the Yin chakra of Kyuubi and Naruko has the Yang chakra of Kyuubi. **_'{I'm still surprised, the knucklehead would separate the Yin and Yang from Kyuubi, and the brat with the soul and body will regain the Yin and Yang chakra later, making him a true Jinchuriki later.}'_** Kaguya sneer at the Yodaime Hokage, and comment on how Yin and Yang shouldn't even be separate in the first place. Since it will cause an unbalance, but knowing the world stupid logic, they should be fine anyway, but without control in their whole life.

"Not really, but since we taking all Uzumaki with us, then taking the Kyuubi is a plus on our end, since only a Uzumaki could hold the Kyuubi." Esdese answer Naruto's question. From the look on Minato, I could tell he not liking this one bit at all. "The Kyuubi belong to Konoha! Dattebane!" Naruko shout at Esdese. _'Look like she has Kushina's verbal tics and I still don't think it really an Uzumaki thing! Or is it? Nope, unless our Uzumaki's blood is not enough to give us our own verbal tics.'_ Esdese said to me through the link.

"Well, who has the right to claim ownership on the Kyuubi? If I remember correctly, it was your Shodai Hokage, who hunt them. Just for the balance power among all the hidden villages? Yeah, right! How about if someone hunt you down and claim ownership over you, then take away your free will and pass you around to multiple people? If I remember the correct term, it calls enslavement!" Esdese shout at the frighten Naruko and Natsumi. Naruto on the other hand, just look at the floor in shame, since he knew Esdese was right. "All Tailed Beasts in the first place didn't even try to enslave you people did they? While everyone was at war with each others. Do you see them attacking us and making us a slave, then pass us to which among them should have, for the balance among the Tailed Beasts?" Esdese finish and no one spoke for a while and you could even hear Kushina quietly cooking, which mean even she heard Esdese.

"Ragna. We are leaving. I won't stay with these kind of people. And you know what? Minato. I decide to cut Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are cut off from the Uzumaki clan! We will even take the Kyuubi with us as well. Also, all Uzumaki crest on all Konoha ninja's standard attire or anything is removed!" Esdese said to me, then look at Minato, who flinch at Esdese's cold eyes looking at him, and has decided to cut them off the Uzumaki clan, along with taking the Kyuubi with us and taking away their right to wear the Uzumaki symbol on their clothes.

"Wait! Please, could you rethink this?! I will even apologize in Naruko-chan's place. Please forgive her. She's just a little girl! She doesn't know any better." Kushina quickly rush out of the kitchen and beg Esdese to change her mind, but the look on Esdese say she won't. Naruko look at Esdese in fear, since she finally figure out that Esdese is not someone to mess with and she just causes Konoha to lose Uzumaki's crest and the Uzumaki clan itself in Konoha along with the Kyuubi.

"Give me a good reason not to follow what I just said. Because if not, I will start draining all of your Uzumaki's blood right now and tear the Kyuubi out your kids, but don't worry. We have the right seal to allow them to stay alive without the Kyuubi inside them." Esdese said to Kushina, and no longer looking at Minato, since it look like he would just make it worse, so he will let his wife talk in his place.

"Because, we are family! Just give us one more chance. That's all I'm asking." Kushina said to Esdese while tears are going down her cheeks at the thoughts of losing the right to call herself a Uzumaki. Being disown from a family, she wants to reconnect would make her regret for the rest of her life, if she doesn't try to get Esdese to give her family one more chance, and from this point on. She won't be spoiling her kids anymore, since it could lead a problem like this again in the future.

 _'What do you think, Ragna? Should I give them one more chance?'_ Esdese ask me through the link while outwardly, she expressionless and inwardly, I could tell by her tone she is loving the despair she causing right now. _'You just want them to feel even more despair and make sure Konoha become the laughing stock in the whole word.'_ I said to Esdese, who just laugh in amusement, since I'm correct. _'It's true. I just love the look on their faces! Anymore, and I may end up having an orgasm! Damn! I just made myself horny now...well, should I give them one more chance? Because I need you to scratch my itch fast! And I will not have sex right here with all of them looking at us doing it.'_ Esdese said to me, and ask me if she should give them one more chance of staying as Uzumaki, and found out she just made her horny, when she was barely controlling herself from not jumping at me a few minutes ago before we came here, instead of finding a hotel to stay.

"Fine, because Uzumaki value family the most, and you were right. She's just a kid, and don't know better. I'm just pretty much tired." Esdese decided to give them a chance, since Uzumaki do value family above all, and since she is a Uzumaki until we leave this world. She may as well keep playing the Uzumaki part. I could see all of them letting out a sigh of relief. But, I could tell Minato is planning something behind everyone's back.

"Naruko-chan, say your sorry to Esdese, because you could of cause everyone to do something they will regret." Kushina said to her daughter, who already crying quietly instead of crying loudly, after all, she learns the hard way that crying loudly won't help her at all. "I-I-I sowwy!" Naruko apologize to Esdese while tears going down her cheeks. Esdese rubbing the top of Naruko's head softy, but I could tell through the link, she really, really wanted to erase the Uzumaki from this world and maybe a few more bloodlines, or chakra itself, just to see the despair she caused.

"It's alright, I'm just pretty tired from a long day, and I need some sleep. Sorry, Kushina and Minato, but I'm going to sleep now. Ragna, let's go." Esdese said to Naruko, then to both Kushina and Minato, as Natsumi already guiding us to a room to sleep for the night.

"Naruko-chan, remember what I told you before. Think before you speak. One of the reasons I keep telling you." Naruto scolds his little sister gently, and Naruko nodded in silence as she grabs Naruto's right hand in comfort. I look at everyone, then follow Esdese and Natsumi upstairs, since I know I better place the silence and other magic spells, when Esdese, or any of my wives are alone with me for the night. Before Esdese can't control herself any longer and jump me.

 **Day?: Despair...**

"Good-what's wrong with him?" Kushina greet us, but notice I was out of breath from the sound of be breathing heavily. "Nothing wrong with him. He's just tired from last night exercise." Esdese answer Kushina's question while holding my hand with her own, causing Kushina to blush after she connect the dots of the hint Esdese gave her. "I-I-I see..." Kushina didn't say anymore and quickly head to the kitchen to cook today breakfast.

Esdese drag me to the dinner table, and I could tell Esdese going to jump me again tonight, since we didn't even sleep in the first place. _'Esdese. I may have endless amount of stamina thanks to [Gamer's Body], but that doesn't mean I could let others know about it. Mind tone it little down until we return to Uzushiogakure?'_ I ask Esdese, who just give me a smile fill with love. _'Fine, but once we get back. You do realize that the others will want some time with you at night as well. We will be using training room, for a while. Could you promise me that? After returning to Uzushiogakure, we will be heading to the training room.'_ Esdese agree to tone it down to not let others know about me having an endless supply of stamina, thanks to mana as always. So I agree to Esdese's deal, and I earn myself a kiss on the lip quickly, after moving my mask a little and placing it back before anyone could see my face.

few minutes later*

(Konohagakure: Namikazi/Uzumaki Household: Training Ground)

After a good morning breakfast with the Namikaze/Uzumaki family. Minato guide us to their family training ground, since the one chance Esdese giving them is a sparring match. If Minato and Kushina win, they get to stay and keep their Uzumaki's blood, along with the Kyuubi and Uzumaki's crest on Konoha ninja's attire. But, if they lose, then not only will they lose the Kyuubi, but also the Uzumaki's blood. Esdese did give some mercy by allowing them to choose to leave with us back to Uzushiogakure, or stay and be cut off the Uzumaki clan.

"I don't know if you strong as your Uzukage, but let have a good match." Minato said to me with a smile, but hiding a hatred for trying to take away his family from him. "I want to see how Konoha has done to a Uzumaki that's been gone from the homeland for too long." Esdese said to Kushina, as she draws out her long rapier and Kushina pull out a kunai, and a few chakra chains appear around her.

With a single thought, I traced a shuriken, and flick them at the surprise Minato, since no one was picked to start the match, but look like there was no need. Minato blocks the shuriekn with his personal hiraishin kunai, a three blades and thicker than normal handle.

Minato was about to throw his hiraishin kunai at me, but I quickly use [Terror Chain], and a dozen of chains burst from below Minato and bind him, while decreasing his speed by 40% until there isn't a single chain touching him anymore. Minato quickly threw his hiraishin kunai, or more like just tosses it a few feet away and disappear in a yellow flash.

"I keep forgetting you could teleport..." I said to Minato, who smirk in my direction, then quickly jump away from the chains trying to bind him again, but end up being destroyed when Minato use his famous rasengan jutsu and grinds all the chains to dust much to my annoyance, since those chains was made out of my mana, even if it's a little bit of mana. It's still my own mana nonetheless.

Minato throws his hiraishin kunai straight at me while in midair. I move my head a few feet to the right, as the hiraishin kunai pass by my head. **'Rubber Chicken!'** Knowing Minato going to appear behind me. I created a rubber chicken, and in just a second, I was correct, since Minato appears behind me in a yellow flash, but to his surprise. I slap him across the face with the rubber chicken much to everyone's shock, well, Esdese giggle at this, then send a high kick to the distracted Kushina's face. Sadly, Kushina's instinct kick in and took a few steps away, as Esdese's high kick just a few feet away from Kushina's face.

"Did you just slap me with a rubber chicken?!" Minato shout at me while holding the side of his face in shock. "No." I said to Minato, and use [Reinforcement] on the rubber chicken to the point it like an iron sword in a rubber chicken shape that is. "I could see the rubber chicken in your hand!" Minato shout at me again, and try to slice the rubber chicken, when I try to slap him again with the rubber chicken, but to his surprise. Minato's hirashin kunai just made a small scratch on the reinforced rubber chicken.

"What the hell is that rubber chicken made of?!" Minato shout at me in anger, and I would be angry too, if I couldn't destroy a rubber chicken with sharp weapons. I didn't bother to answer him this time, and channel a bit of mana through the rubber chicken with the fire element, which the rubber chicken caught on fire. I throw it at the still angry Minato, who kick it straight back to me.

Dismissing the rubber chicken, as it burst into blue flames, giving me the cover I need. The blue flames came out of nowhere, causing Minato to regret his choice of action, since he can't see me now. Just barely enough time, Minato was able block multiple shuirkens around him before he disappears in another yellow flash and appear next to me. _'Damn it, he place his hiraishin formula mark somewhere on me.'_ I thought to myself, as I active [Mental Acceleration] to 25%, and with two out of three beings inside my soulscape who are currently awake could instantly heal my mental state after the skill end.

With the extra increase speed, I bend my whole body back, just a second late. My face would of been hit by Minato's rasengan. Using [Sealing Art], I seal away the hiraishin formula mark on me, and save it for later, for Weiss to study and see if she could recreate the space-time ninjutsu like Minato did on his own, or maybe he had help.

I could see the look on Minato's face, when he notice hiraishin formula mark disappear. I grab a hold of Minato's jacket, and was about to attack him with [Death Queen], but out of nowhere. Esdese crash into us, and Kushina's chains were about to strike Esdese and I. Minato notice this, as he tries to use his hiraishin. But, something wrong happens during the activating time, when I pull Esdese away and Minato cast his space-time jutsu. Right as I let go of his jacket, it was too late. Minato drags us with him, but during the hiraishin being used under a second. I already let go and everything around me change.

(Unknown Location)

"Uh, Ragna." Esdese call me. This lets me know, Esdese is with me and not left behind with Minato and Kushina's family. "Yeah." I reply to my wife, letting her know I heard her while I look around and notice we're in some cave. "Who are you two?" I heard a male voice, but look like the person was either old age or sick, since it more in a hoarse voice. Looking toward the voice, and surprisingly see Nagato Uzumaki and in some kind of machine.

"Are you a Uzumaki." Esdese ask Nagato, and already knowing the answer, but he doesn't notice that. "Who-wait, you two are Uzumaki?!" Nagato shout in surprise after noticing our red hair. "Of course we are and I'm Esdese Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage." Esdese announce her name to Nagato.

"Lies! All the Uzumaki are dead beside those in Konohagakure!" Nagato deny that we really Uzumaki, which is kind of true before we came to this world. "Yeah, you don't know to go crazy on us. With that rinnegan of yours. You should be able to see our chakra level and able to see if we use anything to disguise ourselves." I said to Nagato, and he looks at us a little more carefully. "Why..." Nagato softly whispers to us, as he lower his head. "Why did you two show up now? If you two really Uzumaki, then why didn't you two come for me, when I was all alone?!" Nagato shout at us in rage, as tears going down his cheeks.

"You want the lie or the truth?" Esdese ask Nagato. "And the sad happy moment is gone. Yup, you two really are Uzumaki, if you just don't follow the moment. Alright, give me the truth." Nagato said to Esdese, then knew we really are Uzumaki, since he did this during his childhood before. So Esdese just give him the truth of who we really are and what happen to him in the canon version, as we call it, when Nagato ask about it.

few minutes later*

"And that's what happen after the Fourth Shinobi World War." Esdese finish telling the truth to Nagato, who just look miserable. "Alright, give me the lie this time." Nagato said to Esdese, since he is a little curious what the lying version is. "We were hiding underground and planning to reveal ourselves to the world this year, then start the Fourth Shinobi World War by killing all the leaders of the Five Great Hidden Villages first, then release all the Tailed Beasts to destroy the hidden village that contain them." Esdese just give a lie she just came up in a few seconds. "I like the lying version better. At least there no sappy moment all the time." Nagato gives his honest opinion.

"Now, what?" I ask Nagato, since we could either join the Akatsuki or something. Since right now, we in the world of ninja to teach the kids and maybe steal a few things. "If what you said is true, and even go as fast as telling me who you two really are. I have two favors to ask you two, and if you two could do them for me. I will help out as much as I could give out. After you help me move to Uzushiogakure." Nagato said to us.

"Depend on the favors, but go ahead. Tell us." I said to Nagato, as I get ready to summon Weiss and Akabeni to heal Nagato. "One, I will like to take Konan with us." Nagato tell us his first favor from us. Esdese and I look at each for just a few seconds and nodded to let him know we agree to his first favor. "Second, I would like to ask you two to join the Akatsuki." Nagato ask us to join the Akatsuki as his second favor from us much to our surprise.

"Well, since we kind of a family. We could, I guess, but we are going to be in different form and we need to get back to Konohagakure, because a little bet going on." I said to Nagato, before I create two light cubes, then two portals open in the center of the cave. "Nagato!" We heard a female voice above us, and we see Konan. She looks a little panic, but calm down when she notice Nagato is alright. "Konan. I'm glad your here." Nagato said to his only childhood friend.

 _ **'{Rip those eyes off of his head!}'** _ Kaguya shout in rage, when she finally figures out why Nagato has rinnegan like her dead son. **_'{Damn it woman! Ragna just gives Nagato a different pair of eyes that like rinnegan! So your mate could shut up! I'm still tired!}'_** Great Red shout in annoyance, and a new light cube appears after Weiss and Akabeni was summoned to our location. The light cube that's been created by Great Red shot to the surprise Nagato, before anyone could do anything, the light cube hit Nagato's eyes, then in a single second in a blinding red light and disappear.

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan from Izuna Uchiha's eyes and leaving behind only 50% of Rinnegan behind.**

 **Ding***

 **Due the abilities of Izuna Uchiha's eyes, which has taken a large amount of previous owners' chakra. [Plunder] has been set to Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan stage. Your Susanoo has been set to Madara Uchiha's Susanoo. All Rinnesharingan's jutus cost has been decreased by 25%.**

Looking at the pop up in front of me, I quickly create an ice mirror in front me, and took away the illusion spell I place over my eyes and to my surprise. I have Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan in my left eye, but instead of a red and black, it golden and black. I tried to change it back to the original stage, but it stuck in eternal mangekyo sharingan. When I check my rinnesharingan, to my surprise and displeasure. The rinnesharingan can't even go to the sharingan stage anymore and only the mangekyo and rinnesharingan stage. The mangekyo sharingan stage for my right eye is still the same as before. As Obito's mangekyo sharingan.

 ** _'{There! Now, quiet woman! Nagato doesn't have the same chakra as your son or grandsons!}'_** Great Red shout at Kaguya, then I couldn't hear him anymore. ** _'{Fine, but I still hate it and at least the rinnegan is weaker than my dead son's rinnegan, even if it still remind me of him by just looking at those damn eyes...}'_** Kaguya said to mostly to herself, and silently watch through my eyes.

"Nagato! Are you alright?!" Konan ask Nagato in concern, but was surprised when she could tell Nagato is a little better now, than before and not breathing heavily. "Yeah, and I feel even better. I could feel my chakra just gone higher, but for some reason my control over the rinnegan is a little easier than before. Ragna, what just happen?" Nagato reply to Konan's question, and inform everyone he feel a little better. Look like the rinnegan isn't draining his chakra too much, then he asks me what just happen. I just told him what Great Red done, and he was surprised about how could someone just take away something like the eternal mangekyo sharingan out like nothing, but leave behind the rinnegan, even if it's only 50% power.

I inform Weiss and Akabeni what's going on, then I pull Murasame out of my soulscape and slice the air in front of me, as a black portal open. "We will meet again soon. Weiss and Akabeni will be able to heal you back to health in a few days. Oh, yeah. Here, Weiss. This is Minato's hiraishin formula mark. See if you could recreate it. Since we couldn't find his hiraishin in the scroll of seal beside Tobirama's hiraishin version. Maybe with Minato's hiraishin version and Tobirama's hiraishin version would help you recreate your own version." I said to Nagato, then Weiss as I send the sealed hiraishin formula mark directly into Weiss' light cube to let her study it. I recast the illusion over my eyes, then Esdese and I walk into the portal I just created, sending us back to where Minato and Kushina is, and right before we left.

(Konohagakure: Namikazi/Uzumaki Household: Training Ground)

Jumping out of the portal, which just happen to be in the sky. I look down and see Minato just flash next to his wife. I give Esdese a nod and we descended from the sky. Returning Murasame back to my soulscape and the portal behind us disappear. I reactive [Mental Acceleration] back to 25% and use **Wind Step** on Esdese and myself to appear next to the surprise Minato, since he just realize he drag both Esdese and I with him during the jump.

I raise my left knee and slammed it against Minato's abdomen, causing Minato to cough a bit of blood, before I place my right hand on the ground and did a handstand, then slam my right knee against his neck this time, making him cough even more and barely breathe, as he been sent flying through the air from my two knee attacks. I use my right hand and push myself away from Minato's kicking range, then I weaved in midair to dodge multiple chains aiming at me by using the leftover wind step's effect.

However, Esdese step on Kushina's chains, and use them as a platform and jump straight to me, then grab my right hand and drag me away from Kushina's attacks just as wind step lost its effect. Minato appears in front of us in a flash, and rasengan in both hands aiming at us. Creating a [Compress Marker] in the form of a [Summoned Swords] behind me, and fire it a few meters away from Minato and Kushina. Activating Shambhala, I drag Esdese with me and teleport to the [Summoned Swords].

 **'Lotus Ice Flower Devour.'** I cast out my ice spell, as I raise my right hand and a small ice ball appears above my right palm, then the temperature started to go down. As the small ice ball started forming into a lotus flower, as each petal would increase the coldness. Frost started to form on the ground and everyone could see their breath, well, beside Esdese, since she literally already an ice woman. So this isn't nothing to her.

I could see Minato and Kushina shiver from the sudden cold came from my lotus ice flower devour, as the effect in the name, where the heat is devoured by the ice lotus flower. But, I had to jump back and the ice spell was destroyed by Kushina's sneak attack, before the lotus ice flower devour could form more petals, which was aiming for the ice lotus flower devour in my hand. Soon the heat came back and the Namikaze/Uzumaki family is a little numb from the cold, but could feel the warm again after Kushina's chains destroy the ice lotus flower devour.

"How about we all stop this before some get hurt?" Minato ask everyone, and trying to save as much time as possible, since he starting to get tired already from using a large amount of chakra to keep the cold from entering through his skin. "So that mean you giving up?" Esdese answer Minato's question with her own question. This cause Minato to frown a little and sweating now, because now he has to deal with someone on equal foot in space-time ninjutsu.

I was about to attack, but Esdese stop me. I look at her a little curious on why she stop me, if anything, I should be the one stopping her most of the time. "How about this. We will stop if you give us your youngest child." Esdese said to Minato and Kushina, who both are furious at Esdese's offer on stopping this little bet. "Like hell we give little Natsumi-chan to you! Dattebane!" Kushina shout at Esdese in rage of the thought of losing any of her babies.

Esdese look at Kushina a little confuse, since there is a little girl around the age of 4, watching us from the second floor. I look at Minato's expression and finally figure out it wasn't Naruto who is neglected, but the little girl still in the house. _'Wow, and here I thought it mostly Naruto, who always the main character to be neglected in those fanfic.'_ I thought to myself a little surprise, since most fanfic with a neglect in it, would always be the main character of the series.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your youngest the little girl inside the house?" I ask Minato, while narrow my eyes at him, even if no one could see it. "Oh, her...yeah, you could take her." Minato sneer at the thought of his youngest daughter, and from the look of the rest of the family, even Naruto had a disgusted look on his face of reminding him of his youngest little sister. "Well, we will take her, but you have to either give us all the Uzumaki scrolls or remove the Uzumaki's crest from all Konoha ninja's attire, since we will let you all keep the Uzumaki's blood." I quickly give my demand to them and from the look on their faces.

I would say they have a hard time deciding each option, since they figure out that giving us their youngest child, will allow them to keep the Kyuubi. While the demand I gave is for letting them keep the Uzumaki's blood, but what they didn't know is that I have already removed them from accessing Uzushiogakure from their blood last night thanks to a shadow clone. Now, they can't even invade Uzushiogakure, even if they try to use their blood. I did wonder why the little girl didn't come down for breakfast, since I thought she was just sleeping already. Who knew this was the one being neglected. _'Wait, does that mean Ayame is a fangirl of Naruto?'_ I thought in surprise, since she only said the name of Naruto, Natsumi and Naruko, but not their youngest sister.


	51. Chapter 51: Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Surprise!**

 **Day?: Despair... Part 2**

"Could you give us time to think?" Minato asks us, since he can't just decide something important without talking to his wife. Plus, most of the scroll don't even belong to him and he really don't want to make a decision that he will regret later. "You got 10 minutes to talk to your wife." Esdese said to Minato in a bored tone, since she figure out how our family match against these ninjas in this world, and what better way to do that is facing a kage level ninja, who has knowledge in space-time ninjutsu with a wife from the famous Uzumaki in fuinjutsu.

"Does anyone want to get the little girl inside the house or should I go get her?" I ask everyone, and from the look on their faces. I already got my answer from them. "Guess I will go get her then. I be right back." I said to Esdese, who nodded at me while she keep her guard up and making sure none of them escape.

"There's no need. I'm already here." Everyone heard a little girl voice. I look in the direction of the voice and find a little girl, who look like a mini-Kushina, but has Minato's eye color. From the look of her body, I could tell she was really neglected, since she look like she hasn't eaten much and wearing cloth that too big for her to wear. I could guess it either from someone else beside her family or a hand me down from her older sisters.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." I said to Esdese, who nodded at me, but still keep her eyes on Minato and Kushina, who currently looking at their youngest child in disgust. "Time up, decide now. Uzumaki scrolls or losing the Uzumaki's crest." Esdese said to Minato, breaking him out of his glaring. "Uzumaki scroll, and please leave this place and never return." Minato said to Esdese while glaring at her. Kushina just sigh in depression of the lost chance to make a bond with her newly found family.

With a snap of my finger as a decoy, while I use **Kamui** to bring out all the Uzumaki scroll in their house and drop to my feet. With the still active [Mental Acceleration]. I snatch an unknown blue scroll and place it in my inventory. Deactivating [Mental Acceleration], I look at the shocked expression of everyone, beside my wife, who just look amused right now.

"Huh? What? How?! What's going on?!" Minato shout in panic at the sight of all the Uzumaki scrolls near my feet. _'I'm starting to regret holding back during the match. I should of at least broke a bone or two, but no, Weiss just want me to test them. Next time, I think I will just take an arm and whack him with his own arm.'_ I thought to myself in bitterness at not able to show the world that I could literally destroy all the hidden villages in a single day.

"Alright, you got what you wanted! You could take the brat and leave and never come back! Dattebane!" Kushina shout at us in a rage, when she knew the Uzumaki scrolls was the only thing left of her family, but to lose them from the same family just break her heart. As tears flowing down her cheeks in regret of losing the bond of her family and what's left of the stuff she own that make her an Uzumaki, which leave only her memories, blood and her kids.

Esdese pull out her own scroll and seal up all the Uzumaki scrolls, then place inside her coat, but really she just putting in my inventory without them knowing about it. "Oh, right. Between the Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure are no longer ally with each other." I said to Minato, who was too angry to hear what I said, but Kushina and her kids did by the shocked expression on their faces. Before they could say anything, I place my hand on Esdese's shoulder while Esdese pick up the little girl, and I use Shambhala to teleport us back to Uzushiogakure.

(Land of Whirlpools: Uzushiogakure: Uzukage's Building)

"I will go find Weiss and give her the Uzumaki scrolls we just gained and let our kids meet the new member of the family." Esdese said to me before she gives me a kiss on the lip, then walk out the Uzukage's Building with the little girl in her arms. Looking around to see if anyone else in the room. Seeing there none, I pull out the [Dual Avatar Slot] and pick Elsword: Add, and finally use the thing, but I was too busy.

 **Ding***

 **You have chosen Add from Elsword as your second avatar! All the skills you could get will be merged into a single weapon!**

 **PS: Since this guy mostly uses weapon for most his skills, I may as well turn them into a single item instead of an avatar. Plus, I'm getting rid of some of the skills, since the current skills you already have are better.**

 **PSS: Your welcome!**

 **[Instantaneous Armament Change Nasod Dynamo: System I.A.N.D] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: N/A (change damage with different modes.)**

 **Description: Dynamos are not only able to deal physical damage to targets, but are also able to deal long-range damage. These Dynamos could absorb out source to create different effects.**

 **Passive skills:**

 **Dynamo Upgrade: Allows for improvement of Dynamo through knowledge of using and adapting through user's battles.**

 **Resonance: Allows to multiply the energy depend on how much Dynamo there is to support the core by 5x.**

 **Space Rift: Allow Space and Time control through Core Dynamo.**

 **Current Modes List:**

 **Default Mode: Contain all modes in a single small cube, that's been infuse with space and time to have the ability to change the mode instantly and release the extra Dynamo inside the single small cube.**

 **Combat Mode: Release 4 Core Dynamo and 16 Dynamo ready to change into different modes.**

 **Core Dynamo: Are the power generator with abilities of all functions and always stay around the user. Have its own mana core and regeneration. Also the user could infuse their own mana to recharge the mana core faster. Could create another normal Dynamo at a cost of mana.**

 **Mana Core: 10000 Regen: 1000 per hour**

 **MP cost: 100 per new normal Dynamo**

 **Normal Dynamo: Transform into different modes with limit ability of the mode they're in. Need to be infused with the Core Dynamo's mana first before any skills could be active. The normal Dynamo just needs to be a few meters close to one of the core type.**

 **Melee Dynamo: Dynamo becomes harden and transform into Nasod Armor (force field).**

 **Quicksilver Accel: Rush forward while dragging enemies along.**

 **MP cost: 50 per second in use**

 **Dooms Day: Collect plasma to the highest energy peak level and set it off for a massive explosion.**

 **Cost: 1 Normal Dynamo**

 **Statis Field: Generate an electric aura in high speed, then explode around the user. Within 15 seconds you can choose either to detonate the aura or let it disappear. If the aura is not detonated, the MP will be reabsorb.**

 **MP cost: 300 or more**

 **EMP Shock: Ignite an electromagnetic pulse. Decrease 20% in speed to all beings hit by the electromagnetic pulse. Instantly cancel skills of those being hit by the electromagnetic pulse.**

 **MP cost: 200 per pulse**

 **Range Dynamo: Transform into different range forms to adapt the battle field.**

 **Quake Buster: Fires a large blast downwards from above the user while rushing forward.**

 **MP cost: 150 per blast**

 **Conqueror: Release 12 homing missiles from each Dynamo.**

 **MP cost: 230 per set**

 **Phantom Seeker: Send out 2 Range Dynamo, that follow your target and release a discharge around them.**

 **MP cost: 300 per discharge**

 **Psionic Generator: Range Dynamo charges through the chosen area while releasing electrical current, when hit on contact, then explode.**

 **MP cost: 230 per Dynamo**

 **Install Starfall: Range Dynamo installs into the ground and fire laser grenades to the sky, where it rains down on enemies around the Dynamo being installed, then after mana used up, the Dynamo uninstall itself.**

 **MP cost: 200 per Dynamo**

 **Install Pulse Gatling: Ragne Dynamo release a pulse gatling, that fires off continual shots, that use the mana as bullets.**

 **MP cost: 100 per 50 bullets set**

 **Specialize Dynamo: Support type Dynamo, which calculate the flow of the user's energy and data storage.**

 **Void Impact: A single Specialize Dynamo charge towards an area and generate a subspace that tears through.**

 **MP cost: 1000 per Dynamo**

 **Maximum Strike: Stir Space and Time by vibrating atoms in the air to create 6 spatiotemportal bodies around the Dynamo and firing them at the selected target.**

 **MP cost: 3000 per Dynamo**

 **Void Field: Calculate spatial coordinates to restrain targets in the rising developed space while damaging them from the center, where the Specialize Dynamo is.**

 **MP cost: 1500 per Dynamo**

 **Moonlight Rhapsody: Release high dense energy to destroy the target's mind.**

 **MP cost: 200 per target**

 **Melee Mode: 10 Melee Dynamo and 6 Range Dynamo**

 **Range Mode: 14 Range Dynamo and 2 Specialize Dynamo**

 **Special Mode: 2 Specialize Dynamo, 7 Melee Dynamo, 7 Range Dynamo**

 **Support Mode: 8 Specialize Dynamo, 4 Melee Dynamo, 4 Range Dynamo**

"Well, that's interesting. Guess I got a new weapon. Maybe I should of pick the other one. Oh well, too late to regret it now. At least I got something that could cover me, when I go solo again." I thought out loud, as I look at the small purple cube in my right hand while sitting in the Uzukage's seat. In a few seconds of looking at the small purple cube, I toss it into my inventory for later use, along with my Glaive's mask, as my outfit change back to Dreadlord. Activating Shambhala, I teleport to my workshop.

(Uzuhshiogakure: Workshop)

I took out the blue scroll from before and see why the whole thing was blue in the first place. When I open the blue scroll. All of a sudden, I heard someone weeping, and I feel a little sleepy, which was weird, because I shouldn't even be sleepy in the first place.

(Soulscape)

"Why...why did you leave me Ciel?" I heard a female voice crying and mumbling. "Please come back to me...CIEL!" The same female voice shout, causing me to enter into an unknown part of my soulscape. "Wait, what?" I thought out loud, causing a the female voice to quiet down. "Ciel! You came back!" The female voice shout excited, and I felt someone hugging me from behind and when I look back. I see a little girl with silver hair and blue eyes, but the thing is. She has a demon horn on her hair and a tail, and what really surprise me the most is the female is Lu from Elsword and she in her Diabla class. She doesn't even look like a child, but a young woman.

 **Wild Ragna(Dreadlord) appear!**

 **Lu's Option: Fight/Run/Item**

 **Lu picked Item: Eternal Contract**

 **Lu Select: Eternal Contract**

 **Lu has use Eternal Contract on Wild Ragna(Dreadlord)!**

 _'Wait, what?!'_ I was too slow, or maybe Lu was just too fast in her own level. Lu's right hand burst into blue flames, and a familiar blue scroll appears in her hand, then everything turned into blue flames.

 **Ding***

 **With the contract between you and Lu the Overlord. Has cause you to gain full power of your avatar, but exchange Lu has taken her avatar's power from you, leaving behind only Ciel and bit of her demonic energy to awaken your very own demon core while also leaving behind only the skills of Lu you already gained, but the rest has been taken away. All impurities you gain over the years has turned into demonic energy. The limit of skills number being own been removed!**

 **Ding***

 **Title: [Jinchuriki of Shinju] has been updated!**

 **[Jinchuriki of Shinju] - You have gained the ability to merge natural energy more easily and no one is able to sense the user in anyway, beside using natural energy. Due to not able to use chakra, instead it boosts user's HP, MP, and Demonic Energy to 80% Title effect will still be in effect even if it not equip.**

 **HP: 54000/54000 Regen: 80% per hour**

 **MP: 322088/322088 Regen: 80% per minute**

 **DE: 8933/8933 Regen: 80% per hour**

 **[Lord of The Underworld] - Passive -**

 **Description: As a demon who transcended into the new lord over the underworld as his domain. Giving the one who rule over all terror, soul and corruption to all dimensions of hell themselves. Where one stands as equal to a selected few as Lord over one of the hell dimension with all the creatures.**

 **You have been permanently changed into Ciel's Demonio form with the skills of Dreadlord, Royal Guard, and Demonio. Along with the previous already gained Lu skills set.**

 **Gain immune to magic damage**

 **Lord of The Underworld's skills set:**

 **[Invasion of Demonic Energy] - Active -**

 **Description: Overflow of demonic energy throughout the user's body, causing the negative feeling to invade into surrounding enemies' bodies.**

 **[Crave of Madness] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: The demonic energy resonates with your body, strengthening your combative tendencies.**

 **Passive: Increase physical base attack, defense and speed by 50%. Removing the limit on the resonance with the demonic energy, will cause you to overcome with rage, which increase all physical stats by 50% per minutes, but after losing rage will cause all physical stats to be decreased by 90% for 24 hours.**

 **Active: Drive your enemies around you to madness, decreasing INT and WIS by 90%, and increase all physical stats by 75% and if enemies still near you for 2 minutes, then they will go into a frenzy to the point of attacking anything near them, friend or enemy there no different to them and after 10 minutes they will kill themselves.**

 **[Punisher] - Active - DE cost: 2**

 **Description: Summon Ciel's sniper rifle, which is made of demonic energy.**

 **Default bullet: Demonic Bullet, 1 bullets set (12 bullets per set) cost 3 DE**

 **Corruption: Bullet carry parasite suicide bomber, which invade the target's soul and consume their soul, then explode the whole body, which will spread infection to nearby enemy in 4 feet, if none, then the consumed soul will return into user and restore 1 DE per soul.**

 **[Rapid Impact] - Active - DE cost: 5**

 **Description: Require Ciel's sniper rifle. Allow the user to fire two bullets at the same time, where one bullet will become a shadow demon that act as a decoy and the second bullet will teleport in front of the target instantly after shadow demon been attacked.**

 **[Desperado] - Active - DE cost: 4**

 **Description: Require Ciel's sniper rifle. Load a new bullets set and fire around the enemies or use one of the enemies as the core pillar, where a cage form around the enemies, which trap them inside, causing those inside to be filled with corruption from all hell, decreasing all defense by 40%. Then load a single bullet, where the damage increase by 500% per enemy inside the cage.**

 **[Sinister Mind] - Active - DE cost: 1**

 **Description: The user makes physical contact with their fist or leg, and impact a parasite that will glow over time inside the target's body, which allow the user to give a mental command to the parasite to explode the target at anytime and anywhere, or the user allows the parasite to glow inside the target's body for 24 hours, which give the user the ability to extract the parasite the target's body without being in person and impact the new glow parasite into Ciel's sniper rifle. This cause the bullet be buff with increase piercing by 50%.**

 **[Transcendence] - Active -**

 **Description: Converting all mana to demonic energy, then release the limit of demonic energy output, transforming your body into that of a madness asmodian demon. Giving access to three skills for limit of time.**

 **Time limit: 30 minutes**

 **Cool down: 24 hours**

 **Shadow Fury: Pierce through all enemies' defense and absorbs their mana to restore your own.**

 **Shrewd Cutter: Releasing a burst of demonic energy around the user, turning into wind blade, which shredding everything around the user.**

 **Silent Rage: Granting the user increase attack damage at the cost of the user's defense.**

 **[Garden of Haures] - Active - DE cost: 1000**

 **Description: Summon plants of Haures, which will spread its seeds onto the enemies, causing them to mutate into a corrupted being, which will attack all your enemies.**

 **Time limit: 20 minutes, then all plants returns back where it comes from.**

 **All mutated corruption being that's been killed will restore your demonic energy by 10% per death, but will die after 20 minutes, which only recover your demonic energy by 5% per mutated corruption being.**

 **[Diabolic Disaster] - Active - DE cost: 5000**

 **Description: Compressing large amount of demonic energy, turning into a single compressed ball of demonic energy. Ready to cause a nova explosion at the user's command.**

 **[Emotion Convert] - Passive -**

 **Description: The user can convert excess emotions into demonic energy, which refill their core. Also, the user could use demonic energy infused with emotion to cause different effects, where anger could lead to the burning effect on target by physical contact or pure emotion aura, which lead burning the area around the user.**

 **[Demonic Energy Control] - Passive -**

 **Description: Allows you to manipulate and control demonic energy more easily.**

 **[Power of Destruction] - Active -**

 **Description: Allows the user to convert their demonic energy into explosive attack power to annihilate anything. The more demonic energy being converted, the more higher result will be. The only restriction of this skill is the limit of the user's creativity.**

 **Demonic Energy used per square meter: 100**

 **Ding***

 **[Deathgod Domain] gain a new effect!**

 **Passive: Black sakura petals felling around the user during activation, causing those to fell into an illusion of their worst possible death for just a single minute.**

(Uzuhshiogakure: Workshop)

 _'WHAT?!'_ I shout in my mind, as a my outfit change into demonio and I sprouted a single horn on the right side of my head, hair grew longer and the color turned bleached white. ' _Great! My hair color before coming to this world was borderline white already. Now, people are really going to mock me by calling me an old man...not like it won't be true later.'_ I look down at my hairs and notice I still have my Shambhala on, which is still in a battle version in a pair of half finger gloves while the tip of my fingers are blue. I didn't know how, but I knew if I channel demonic energy through my hands, the tip of my fingers or nails would become sharp claws.

"Ragna..." I heard Esdese's voice outside of my workshop. I walk out of my workshop and to my shock, Esdese look a little different. Sure, everything about her look still the same, but the thing that looks a little different are the blue horns on her head, that look like Lu's Diabla class with the tail as well. "Ragna?! Is that you?! Why do you look more...feminine?" Yang asks me in shock, when I appear in front of everyone in my new look. Yang put her hands up in surrender, when she notice me glaring at her. _'Great...'_ I thought a little bitter.

"Ragna. How come I have someone voice in my head, that doesn't belong to our family?" Esdese ask me a little annoyed, and by the way her tail is moving. I could tell she a little mad too. "Remember that blue scroll I snatch before Minato or Kushina notice?" I ask Esdese, and she nodded at my question, so I continue, "Well, look like the avatar of Lu was sealed inside and since my previous form was Ciel's Dreadlord. I think she just picks you as her avatar. From the look of it." I give Esdese a sheepish smile, but with the mask over the bottom half of my face. She couldn't see it, but I had the feeling she could feel my sheepish smile.

"If anything, her new accessories bring out her personality. She already acts like a demon. Now, she got the look for it." Yang joke around with Esdese, and from this weird feeling I'm getting from Esdese. I could tell she like her new accessories as well. "Ragna." Esdese call out to me, and I look at her to let her know she got my attention, so she continues, "Lu just explains to me that, since I'm the head wife in the family. Between the two of us, we more connected with each other and by that Lu meant we have a soul bond from now on. From what this Lu is telling me, she is going to be with me to finish the soul bond connecting to the rest of us. Which means, Yang, Weiss, Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire, Neo and Kaguya will have soul bonds as well soon, but future wife will going to take at least a year at least to form while the rest of who already in one place only take a few minutes." Esdese explains to everyone, who still looking at my new appearance, along with Esdese, but at least she only gained four horns, 2 long one and 2 shorter one around the longer one, and tail while I gone a major makeover, even my outfit is change.

"What is a soul bond anyway?" Usubeni ask Esdese while trying to not look at me. I notice a little blush on Usubeni's cheeks and I could tell she arouse for some reason. "Well, in case one of us die, then our soul will enter Ragna's soulscape or one of us still remain. This allows us to enter a different parallel dimension of ours to allow us to take over our parallel self. It will take a few years for our original body with everything we gained over the years will transfer to the new body. Plus, we could even feel each other's emotions more easily." Esdese explain a little bit of what's soul bond is from Lu telling her, but from the look of it. Not even Lu figure out what else the soul bond does.

"Wait, does that include turning our hair color to bleached white?" Yang asks a little worried, since she like having blonde hair, well, she a red head right now, but it won't be red after leaving this world. "Nope." Esdese answer Yang's question, and Yang let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, Dad. Are you going to stay here for a while to train the rest of us or you going back outside of Uzushiogakure?" Neon ask me, since I had barely trained my kids, since we arrive to this world. Claire is already training her daughter, Oriana, in further usage in gunblade while Neon and his little sister, Hina, are training under Yang. Hina still finds it annoying that she not the oldest of the sibling, when she was born first and Neon just appears out of nowhere and taking the oldest sibling position.

Neon knew about his Mama and sister's temper, so he promise Hina that, when she taller than him in a few years, then she could be the older sister and he will be the little brother. Hina took the deal, since she still a little girl and not the same person in 20 years. Rose was training under her mother and at the same time under her older sister, Mizuki, who finish her basic training already, but just need time to refine a few skills of her before she continue her training. So Mizuki decided to help out her new younger sister and felt great to be the older one now. Hancock is being trained under anyone in swordsmanship, but mostly under me to train her in [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] and a few others thing.

"So, Ragna. Should we be ready to bash some skulls in case some unlucky guys try to hit on you?" Yang asks me in a teasing tone. I could tell everyone is amused, but the kids just look at me with a smirk. _'Great, even my own kids are laughing at my new look.'_ I thought to myself in bitterness. I traced a scissors and begin to cut my long hair much to Yang disappointment, but to my shock. I couldn't even cut a single strand of hair.

"Something wrong, Ragna?" Claire asks me a little curious, since I have been trying to cut my hair, but she couldn't see a strand of hair on the ground. "Either I need to train even harder in [Tracing], or something wrong with my hair." I reply to Claire, as I dismiss the scissors. "Lu just told me that, since you a Demonio now, like Lu's Ciel, then your hair should be really strong like the Teigu, Cross Tail that Koyuki is currently using right now." Esdese answer the unspoken question.

"And how did he cut his hair?" I ask Esdese, to see if Lu has an answer, because I rather not be hit by the same gender. I have nothing against people liking the same gender. I just don't want to be one of those people, thank you very much. "Nope, Lu's Ciel never was able to cut his hair. Sorry, Ragna, but you're stuck with having long hair. Don't worry though, look at the rest of us who have long hair. Look at me and Akame, we still great fighters, even with having a big weakness against those who fight dirty." Esdese tries to cheer me up, and she could feel my emotions, that I'm not mad or sad about having long hair anyway.

"Oh, well. I guess I could ask Kaguya if she know anyway to use my hair to fight." I said to everyone, and I could hear Kaguya telling me she has a Kekkei Mora of her, I could use after she gives me the knowledge later. "Heck, you could do what little Hina and I do with our semblance. Store most of our power in our hair." Yang said to me with a big grin. Which is true to what Yang just said. After all, she does store her power in her hair most of the time. "Now, what?" Usubeni ask everyone, since both Esdese and I are here now. "Did Weiss and Akabeni finish healing Nagato?" I ask Weiss and Akabeni while looking at Nagato, who in a wheelchair sleeping, with Konan pushing him.

"We just finished healing a few minutes ago after you left. He just needs some rest and later do some physical therapy. He should be alright in a few months." Akabeni inform me while writing something on her clipboard. "Did Nagato want to tell us anything before we left?" I ask Konan, who still has a tired expression. "Yes, he told me to tell you and someone else beside Esdese, since she the Uzukage, need to be your partner after joining the Akatsuki." Konan answer my question in a tired voice of worrying about Nagato's health and look like she going to take Nagato back to one of the buildings around us to sleep.

"So what's the plan, boss lady?" Yang ask Esdese, since she is our leader as the Uzukage. "Well, we are behind 3 years before those Namikaze kids become a ninja and since we have one of their kids with us, or more like the new member of our family. By the way, what is your name?" Esdese said to everyone, then just remember she never did ask the youngest Namikaze/Uzumaki child. "Alice." Alice tells everyone her name. "I wonder why they name you Alice." Yang thought out loud. "My former mother, wanted to name in the reminder of her clan. Which in this case my name, since it means nobility, and since I have the blood of the royal family branch of Uzumaki." Alice explains the reason why her former parents gave her the name she has. "Well, we got a second kid, who like Mizuki. If anything, they could actually be twin sisters with just their personality." Yang said in a joking tone.

"If I may ask, but why did your former family hate your gut?" I ask Alice, who look down on the ground with a frown on her face. "It's because I don't have anything special about me. Naruto has the soul and the body of the Kyuubi, which could still regenerate the lost chakra. Making Naruto a real Jinchuriki unlike Naruko and Natsumi, who both only gains a large amount of Yin and Yang chakra of the Kyuubi. Natsumi has the Yin chakra of Kyuubi, giving her the future of being the best genjutsu user. On the other hand, with Naruko, who has the Yang chakra would make her best in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Both still could be still use ninjutsu like no tomorrow. So the main reason why everyone in the family hates me is because I don't have anything that make me special like anyone else on my former family." Alice answers my question while explaining the reason why everyone in the Namikaze/Uzumaki hate her gut, which was just bullshit.

"That's just a load of-uh, I meant was that they are awful to just hate you because you're not special. Heck, if you want. All of us here could train you to be the best ninja there is." Usubeni was about use a curse word, but stop herself in time, when she remembered the kids are around and the last time she curses out loud with the kids around. Weiss and Akabeni team up on her, and let just say she won't be cussing near the kids anytime soon. She could still feel the phantom pain around her body.

"We can?" Yang asks in a whisper tone to Usubeni. "Well, Ragna could, since he is an assassin, but that because of his skills I guess. Plus, we do have the Uzumaki scroll of seal, remember?" Usubeni whisper back to Yang, and Yang thought for a second and agree with Usubeni, since Alice here is a true Uzumaki and the Uzumaki scroll of seal would help her.

"Alright, everyone we are going to train for 3 years and that's when everything start." I said to everyone, as I traced a wooden version of Murasame, but without anything else beside the look and growing effect to match Hancock's size, then toss the finish wooden version Murasame to Hancock, who happily caught it. I crouched down to my kids' eye level as them, well, mostly Hancock and Neon, since the rest too small for me to have the same eye level, even when I'm crouch down. As I give them a pat on their head. Everyone started to head back to their residence around the Uzukage's Building. At the start of the 3 years training for most of us while some of us are out gaining experience in fighting ninja. The kids just jump at me before I could enter my workshop though.

"Could you kids get off me please? I need to go train my new skills, I just gained." I said to the kids, but my big mistake was looking at Mizuki and Rose, who double team at me with teary eyes. In just a single second, I, who could kill the gods themselves, destroy anything with just a flick of my hands. But, in just a single second. I was defeated by my two little girls and my other children who has a grin on their face, which told me that they plan this the whole time. "Alright, just for the whole day I will spend with you little monsters." I said to the children, as they cheer and Mizuki and Rose's face don't look like they were about cry in the first place. I blame Yang and Serah.

3 years later*

 **Day?: I Regret Taking This Mission!**

It's been 3 years since our stay in this world, and the kids' training is going great, but it took Koyuki the whole 3 years just to master the basic in using the Cross Tail Teigu. Which means, she won't be using the Teigu until she master everything. Still Koyuki was able to create a few more different cards with fuinjutsu with the help of Weiss. Neon and Hina just finish their basic in Yang's fighting style as well, but still need to get more experience in fighting multiple enemies. Since Neon and Hina still haven't awaken the bloodline of the devil fruit, which was a surprise to everyone, when we found out the devil fruit we ate count as a bloodline and our kids has a chance to gain them.

Well, it wasn't really a surprise, since Koyuki already shows the signs of using Esdese's hie hie fruit power, and along with my yami yami fruit as well, but Koyuki is more tune to Esdese than mine. From what Neon told us about the future. A few things was different from us and the us in 20 years. I wasn't suppose to change to a different form and was stuck in Dreadlord for another 20 years, so this separate us from the different timeline, or what used to be.

But, since Neon was still had training and knew a few thing about us having the chance of gaining new powers. Sadly, Hina only gain my [Recovery Burst] and more like her mother. From what Neon remember, Hina should gain Yang's mera mera fruit in just a few more months. After all, Hina already starting to produce fire around her body without even using her semblance.

Much to Weiss' disappointment, Mizuki doesn't have the semblance like her mother, but she does have a talent in the magic department, when she just half through the basic in using Weiss' Word, Script, and Rune magic. Mizuki even getting better at using swordsmanship and with her aura. Mizuki's magecraft is going great as well, and she finally gets to use Manbarondenna again. I could still feel the phantom pain over my body from Mizuki pulling out the wooden bazooka of all things, and a laser bazooka at that.

"Ragna~" A female voice call my name while I was doing my internal monologue. Neon's training is getting to the point where he finishes the basic and creating his foundation by doing body exercise every day while practicing his reflex in one of the sections in the training room, where I place countless number of Ciel's cross-shaped blaster in midair shooting at all angles in different speed. A great way to practice their reflex as they dodge, parry, and block different kind of elements bullet coming right at them. Luckily, Weiss place multiple rune and word magic around the section to heal the person inside the section. This way no one will have a lethal wound, and will instantly heal them as the cross-shaped blaster deactivate to cool down and restock the ammunition for the next training session.

"Ragna~" The same female voice call my name, and poking my cheek. "Stop ignoring me~" Oriana took the whole 3 years to perfect the basic in using the gunblade and just starting to begin the next level in using the gunblade under her mother. Speaking of Claire, both of us got married, much to her embarrassment after having her secret crush on me been revealed by Serah. The wedding was hold in just 3 months during the beginning 3 years training. To my surprise, Claire was still a virgin the whole time. Anyway, Kaguya didn't bother with the whole wedding thing, since she already married to me for odd reasons she still haven't told me yet.

Speaking of Kaguya, "What is it, Kaguya?" I ask Kaguya, who was the same female voice that's been trying to get my attention while I was doing my internal monologue. We figure out a way to get her out of my soulscape, but only for a limit of time before she has to go back to recharge her core. But, she still a goddess and a strong one at that, when she fought Gaia for just a friendly match. Another thing about during the 3 years staying this world. I found out that my demonic energy was getting even more dense and massive each day and the cause of this? Well, Esdese explain this to me, thanks to having Lu the Overlord in her soulscape like how Great Red and Shinju with me. As my new domain over corruption after being turned into Ciel's Demonio.

As the negative energy across all the multiverse started to gather in my demon core, increasing the demonic energy I have. So pretty much every day my demonic energy would increase like how I increase my mana, but instead increases the capacity of my demonic energy like my mana after I refined them and remove the impurities. To increase my mana capacity, my demonic energy just increases in density and only increase in capacity after I take away the impurity of the mana I absorbed or I refine the negative energy I gain over the 3 years after gaining the corruption domain.

There are other domains I lord over, but I rather not go too much detail into them. There was one time, the shinigami of this world appear in front of me to ask me when she getting those souls inside my Murasame and Ouroboros. Which was weird, since I have not gained any new souls belong to this world yet.

The shinigami did pass me her mask, that she did not steal from the Uzumaki clan's Mask Storage temple, which she own surprises and the shocking part was she female. Wait, no the shocking part was she looked exactly like Yoruichi Shihoin from Bleach. Now, that I think about it, she did tell me she the highest rank in all the parallel dimensions of this world, until she gives her position later that is. After making a few deals, she will keep the souls I gain in this world and exchange them for lost items that keep appearing in her parallel dimensions. Also, there was one deal that Weiss and Esdese don't want me to take until they get to know more about the Youruichi look a like. By the deal, I meant, it's a marriage contract between her and myself, since she really want to retire from her shinigami position in this world while spending with her husband, even if it means sharing with other girls. From the look of it, this shinigami is actually Yoruichi after out live her friends and family, so yeah, finding out about a group of ageless beings. She going to take her chance with us. Too bad she still has to work, and Weiss and Esdese still talking with Yoruichi.

But, after the second year. Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore forced me into marrying her. If it wasn't thanks to her many, many, many, oh so many years of experience in fighting in pure physical bare hand combats. She was able to beat all of us in speed and strength alone. Yoruichi did have a hard time once we started using out full skills, but it's kind of hard to use most, if not two-third of our skills still take a few seconds to use. Yoruichi would just hit us to stop the skill from being used before it could take an effect.

So yeah, I got another new wife and the soul bond had a new link to Yoruichi and from that same day. I could remember the expression on her face, when she realizes her past was just something that people read or watch her life. She was mad for a few seconds before she drag me away to release her frustration and by that, let just say I was lucky enough to already have enough level in [Sex Drive] to make sure Yoruichi didn't get pregnant.

Sadly, this backfires on me a lot, since now she knew I could willing to not get her pregnant unless I wanted to, which mean there was no protection all those time together in the bedroom. Doesn't mean my back wasn't sore for a few seconds and again, this also backfires on me after she somehow learns about my gamer's ability. I blame Yang, since I have a feeling she was the one who told Yoruichi about it. I even learn she has a bigger sex drive than Usubeni and Akabeni combine with my other wives. So yup, I have 9 wives now, and more than half of them could still beat the shit out of me easily alone with just pure physical skills. I still love them though, and man Yoruichi doesn't hold back her punches. I could still remember a few bones of mine been broken to pieces and luckily we have magic to heal everyone. Seriously though, how in the multiverse did Yoruichi appear in this dimension? Guess I will leave that question without an answer for now. Now, I think about it. I have 4 wives that are goddesses, well, Usubeni and Akabeni are fallen goddesses I guess.

Even if Yoruichi and I got married, she still had her job as a shinigami and only could visit us a few times during one of her rare breaks, which is just a week per year. She even trying to find the right person to take over position in this world. Speaking of this world shinigami. I found out from Yoruichi that she already knew the whole parallel thing, when she notice one of the worlds she watch over. She saw her old friends and family, even herself, which one of the rules that deny her access to those worlds unless she has to reap those dead souls. Now, that's something I learned that funny. Dead soul reaper in Bleach also got their own shinigami to take them. But, another good reason why she married to me, is that as long she doesn't use anything of her spiritual power, and is with us, then she is allowed to enter a parallel dimension of Bleach. Plus, her position as the highest shinigami won't restrict her too much.

Then, there Nagato, who already made a complete recovery from having the rinnegan being only 50% of its full power, giving Nagato enough to breathe from having powerful eyes that keep on sucking away his chakra, even if he is a Uzumaki. Once he finishes staying in Uzushiogakure for a whole year to recover under Weiss and Akabeni's watches. He was given permission to return to his duties back in Amegakure, where the Akatsuki mostly are. In the 2nd year, I took Usubeni with me as my partner in the Akatsuki, since Weiss being the Whirlpool Daimyo and trying to make allies with the other Daimyos in different countries. Esdese had her job in being Uzukage and helping Weiss out by going in meeting with Akame and Kurome as her personal guards. Yang and Neo are mostly watching over the kids' training. Akabeni is helping Weiss as well by looking through the fuinjutsu and research a few projects. Leaving Usubeni the only one to be my partner in the Akatsuki.

Not that I hate having Usubeni as my partner. Since most of the time in our free time at our few times stay in the Akatsuki main base, or Amegakure. We would be spending more time together in the bedroom along with Kaguya, so I don't hate having Usubeni as my partner, since she really have a high sex drive. Plus, I had to always send more shadow clones over to my other wives across the countries during the night in their time in needs.

Then there Neo, which kind of weird at the beginning, when Weiss and Esdese keep on trying to kill her in the first month, but finally got used to having her as my wife. That's the thing that confuses me though, Neo and I didn't have a wedding, since she just finds it a waste of time for her, so we just did everything else that made us a married couple just without the whole wedding day thing. Thanks to the whole soul bond thing, Weiss and Edese finally accept Neo the second month after feeling Neo's emotions and by that. I meant, Neo is really wild during sex time and she both a sadist and a masochist like Weiss, but without the whole yandere thing. Much to my relief.

Rose and Mizuki got along really well with each other than their other siblings. With being stoic most of the time. Mizuki was able to train Rose in most of the basic and under Neo in her semblance. Rose pick up a few thing from Mizuki and use the same weapon as her mother.

"Ragna~ You need to stop with all the internal monologue." Kaguya said to me in a playful tone, as she hugs me from the back. There was another thing I learn from Lu through Esdese. Both Esdese and myself could make our horn or in Esdese's case, two horns and a tail, disappear with just a thought, but if something pisses us off and cause us to be angry, then they will just appear without us noticing.

"Fine." I said to Kaguya, as I stood up and get ready to begin the assassination mission. Where Kaguya gives me a kiss on the cheek before she return to my soulscape. I place my new mask over my face, which has the same effect as my Glaive's mask, but this one is Hei the Black Reaper. My outfit change to Hei's Black Reaper outfit from Darker Than Black. As my long white hair disappears and turned to Hei's black hairstyle while my eyes turned into dark blue eyes, where I took the persona of Black Reaper, but in this world. I'm known as the Lightning Demon, or Serpent King, but mostly Lightning Demon, from the using only Ouroboros, blades and lightning magic, along with Murasame sometime. I even install Hei's mask to make my eyes glow red every time I use lightning magic or Ouroboros.

Yeah, sure it gives away my sneak attacks by using lightning magic and Ouroboros, but it still causes my enemies to be scared of me. There was a few times, during one of my solo missions or solo part of the mission, going as Lightning Demon. People thought I was an Uchiha, because of the glowing red eyes thing. Now, after a 3 years of using the persona of Lightning Demon, they finally figure out I wasn't an Uchiha. But, there still a few who think I am, which wasn't wrong and at the same time false, since I do have the rinnesharingan. Sadly, no Uchiha has it beside Sasuke will have it in the future unless I kill him before he could get them that is.

I gave a mental command, and Murasame appears under my coat on my left hip. Feeling the extra weight on my left hip. I activate Segno, causing my presence to be erased while at the same time activating **Assassin Mode** to erase all my auras and emotion, where I could feel my mana convert to lightning current going through my body to boost my reflex. Testing my phantom blade on both wrists. Looking it working fine, I made the blades retracted, as I use Ouroboros to reel me to a different tree, where I stalk my target. _'Now, I think about it. Isn't ninja just a stalker who out to kill their victim?'_ I thought to myself while following my target, that being guarded by 4 ninjas. There 2 male genin and 1 genin while the fourth is their jonin instructor, which is also a female. From their headband, they belong to Konohagakure.

Activating **Shadow Stealth** , where all the sound around my body is nullified and blend with the shadow around me, so the target and their guards won't be able to detect me from the shadow while following them. I begin my assassination mission and thanks to Ouroboros, I would be able to change spots easily enough. With Ouroboros in long usage that only requires just under a second to use. Shambhala is mostly for short burst sneak attack and long distance travel without wasting my own mana. Drawing Murasame out of its sheath, then throw it at Konoha ninjas. Afterward, I use Ouroboros on a different tree, as a green portal appears and Ouroboros came out of it, as it target the jonin and reel it towards the tree instantly.

I jump off the tree I was on and use another Ouroboros to reel me in between the 3 genin ninjas. Using [Reforcement] on my phantom blades to the limit, then fires off my phantom blades at the two male genin's heads, killing them instantly as the blade exploded from overcharged mana, causing their heads to pop like a balloon filled with red paint, because not even the brain is remain, as their headless bodies drop to the ground. I grab Murasame from the air with my left hand in reverse grip, and cut the last konoha genin, but the female jonin was quick enough to grab her last surviving student away from my range and from the broken log a few meters away from me, which told me she escape Ouroboros. But, not giving up this chance. I spin around and slice the target's head off, then quickly use Ouroboros to grab the head through **Kamui** , and send it to Nagato, which he will give to one of the Akatsuki members to turn in the mission. Mostly to Kakuzu, who love everything about money.

Speaking of the Akatsuki, there a little something that's different in this world Akatsuki. For one, there wasn't an Uchiha massacre done by Itachi, but his twin sister, Akasumi Uchiha, I never knew about. Alright, I can't tell a single that make her the twin sister of Itachi Uchiha, because she looks more like her mother, who happen to still be alive along with Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui surprisingly.

v

 _'Coming, dear...'_ I reply to Esdese, as I use **Wind Step** to disappear from their views, then appear a few meters away from the area. I replaced Murasame back into its sheath. Afterward, I use Shambhala to teleport myself back to Uzushiogakure while deactivating assassin mode and shadow stealth.

(Land of Whirlpools: Uzushiogakure: Uzukage's Building)

"Welcome back, Ragna. We have a new mission, but this time you won't be going in your Lightning Demon persona, where people only know you as one of the rare S-rank ronin ninja. You will go in as your Destroyer persona, where people should know you as Ragna Uzumaki. Still can't believe only you and I could change back to our original forms and back to our Uzumaki look, well, you use that mask of yours." Esdese welcome me back from a successful mission I just did while giving me a new mission, but as an Uzumaki and not as Lightning Demon.

I nodded at Esdese, as I grab Glaive's mask from my inventory and replaced it over my face while taking off Hei's mask off and toss that one back in my inventory. As my whole appearance change to Glaive with a red hair while my hairstyle change from Hei to Glaive in just a few seconds after I placed Glaive's mask on. "Usubeni have just returned from her part of the mission a few minutes ago, before you appear, but she just left for a different mission I assign to her. So you are going solo in this mission." Esdese inform me before I could check on Usubeni after we had to take separate parts of the mission. Where she had to steal files of the target and I had to assassinate him. "Alright, what the mission?" I ask Esdese, as I return Murasame back to my soulscape, then grab [Death Queen] from my inventory and place it on my back.


	52. Chapter 52: Really!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Really!**

 **Day?: I Regret Taking This Mission! Part 2**

"It's a two part mission like before, but instead of having a backup. You will infiltrate Gate Company and steal all the files, along with anything else he store away in his hidden vault of his. The second part is the cover story of the mission, where you will protect Tazuna during the remaining time for him to build the bridge. The client of this mission is Tsunami the same daughter of Tazuna. Since everyone knew the Uzumaki are back, Tsunami sends us a request of this mission, and thanks to her. We will also gain all of Gato's stuff in the hidden vault. There was a rumor that Gato has all the scatter, beside Kushina, Uzumaki scrolls as a collection." Esdese inform me what my mission is, and it looks like the Land of Waves arc just begin.

"Got it, anything else?" I said to Esdese, then ask her if there anything else she need from me. "Yes, Yoruichi will visit you during your mission to inform you something in person. Also, after you return with Yoruichi. We will be invited to the Chunin Exams, and Nagato inform us, that since we are here in this world. Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa are attending to the Chunin Exams that the Konoha are hosting." Esdese answer my question while informing me, that after the mission. We will be attending the Chunin Exams.

"Wait, Chunin Exams? Do we even have genin to begin with? Let alone a team of genin." I ask Esdese with confuse in my voice, since I recall. We don't have any genin in the first place and the kids just gaining experience by fighting the ninjas in this world, but most of the time they just stay in Uzushio. "No. No, we don't have any genin, but the world doesn't know about that. Which is why we will bring only one team, and they are Koyuki, Alice and Hancock. I would include Hina, but she still need training in holding back her punches without killing her opponent. Koyuki has the most experience out of the whole kids while Hancock has just mastered Iaido and just begin battojutsu from under your shadow clone. Alice's blood of the Uzumaki is really great, since she great with fuinjutsu, along with water ninjutsu. So only those three are ready after a year in fighting these ninjas. But, only against fresh genin and rarely chunin level ninjas during under our watches." Esdese explains to me who our team of genin are, and I shouldn't even be surprised, since Koyuki already like her mother.

So no need to worry about her first kill, since it already happen 2 years ago. Alice already lost her feeling for others after being neglected by her former family at a young age, but still had a bit of trouble after her first kill with Koyuki. Hancock easily kills without any guilt, since after seeing her own mother killed in her very own eyes. The rest of the kids still need training though.

"Who their jonin instructor then?" I ask another question, and usually Esdese hate being questions too many time. But, the smirk on her face, that she was waiting for this very question of mine. "Well, unlike the rest of the hidden villages. Our kids will have three jonin instructors. That would be you, Akabeni and Yoruichi. Don't worry, after what Yoruichi will tell you during your mission. You will know the reason why she one of the three jonin instructors." Esdese answer my question with a smirk on her face, as she find this amusing. She couldn't wait to see the look on the other hidden villages' faces of seeing a team of genin of having three jonin instructors.

"Wouldn't just let people know that it just a apprenticeship that just been put together as a single team of genin?" I ask another question, and Esdese lost her smirk. "Yeah, it is, but I'm using this as a cover to show the world, that there more Uzumaki than they could think of. To show we have too many jonin level ninja that each genin could have their own apprenticeship easily." Esdese answer my question in a tired voice, and from the stack of papers on the side of her desk. I could tell she stress out. "Want me to leave a clone behind while I go out on my mission?" I ask Esdese, and she give me a smile knowing why I ask another question, when she would shout at me for keep asking her too many questions after a stressful day.

"Leave behind 5 this time." Esdese answer my question with a blush, since she knows why I ask her if I should behind a shadow clone. "Alright, I am heading out to my mission right now. I love you." I said to Esdese, as I move my mask to the side just a bit, as I kiss my wife on the lip, then summon 5 shadow clones, as I leave the Uzukage's Building. "Love you too, husband." Esdese reply to me, as she stood up and stretch her body, then lock the door and activate the silence spell while putting a 'Do Not Disturb Me' sigh on the doorknob after I got out of the room, so no one will disturb her alone time with my clones.

(Land of Waves: Tazuna's Home)

I use **Kamui** to appear in front of Tazuna's Home, then knock on the door. I heard a few voices inside the house, and using [Soul Scan], I could see one soul next to another one coming to the door. The person who opens the door was Tsunami. "Yes? Do you need something?" Tsunami asks me in a worried tone, since she didn't expect to see someone beside her father and his bodyguards of ninjas, then her eyes widen in surprise, when I give her a scroll. This show her that I'm the Uzumaki ninja she request as backup in case the one her father picked is not enough.

"Oh! Thank you for coming. I didn't know if my request would go through or see you so soon. I only just send the request yesterday. Please, come in." Tsunami said to me with a big smile on her face. I give a nod to Tsunami and enter her house while activating **Seikuken** , and using the air around me as my spherical shield. "It's you Dattebane!" Kushina shout at me in rage, as I look around the room while ignoring her.

To my annoyance, there two teams of genin ninjas. There Naruto, who glaring at me. I had a feeling he still mad at me for taking the Uzumaki scroll from his family 3 years ago. Sakura, who looking at me in fear, and I just figure out this Sakura is the same as her canon version by the way she looks at Naruto the same way she look at Sasuke. Natsumi and Naruko glaring at me, well, more from Naruko. Natsumi looking away knowing she has no chance of winning against me. Sasuke is looking at me with a sneer on his face while looking at [Death Queen] with eyes of greed. But, the last genin in the room, I did not expect. It was Sai from Root. They pretty much wear their canon outfit, well, at least Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are. Naruko the one wearing the orange jumpsuit while Naruto is wearing what look like Minato wore after becoming a full-fledged shinobi. Natsumi follow the same example as her older brother and become a mini-Kushina.

"Don't ignore me, you jackass! I will sock you in the face, if you keep ignoring me! Dattebane!" Kushina shout at me in rage, as her hair started to float and look like Kyuubi's nine tails. "Ah, Kushina-nee-san, please calm down. If you didn't just hear what Tsunami just said. He here for his mission, like we are with Tazuna." Kakashi said to his sister-figure while trying to calm her down before she destroy the whole house with everyone in it.

But, I could tell Kakashi already put up his guard before I even enter the house. "He's correct. Kushina. Mrs. Tsunami here is my client, who send her request to the Uzumaki. After all, who could say Konoha could ever expect to hold up their end of the deal. Who knows? Maybe you will call quit and leave these poor peoples left to die." I said to the Konoha ninjas, and from the glares I'm getting from the Konoha ninjas. They knew I was talking about how they didn't send their ninjas to help the Uuzmaki, when Kiri, Kumo and Iwa teamed up to destroy Uzushiogakure. While Kushina looked down in sadness of being reminded of the destruction. I could tell she still has some hatred of Konoha for not sending any help to her clan.

"Like we should send any help to your loser of a clan unlike an elite Uchiha! We the elite of the elite, anyone should be honored to have just one of us be sent out to help them. They should be graceful for their luck to have their eyes lay on someone above them." Sasuke sneer at me, causing the Namikaze/Uzumaki family to glare at the boy with how much arrogance. "If I remember correctly. it only took a single person to destroy your so call elite Uchiha in one night and only leaving behind three members left. While with my Uzumaki clan. It requires three great hidden villages to team up against a single clan and it took months to destroy us, but on their side. They didn't gain much, but instead lose large amounts of their ninjas just to take a single clan." I said to Sasuke, causing him to growl at me.

"Now, now. We should all calm down. We all on the same side right now." Kakashi said to everyone with a eye smile. "Like he worth it." Sasuke mumble, then look away while brooding and thinking of a way to kill his older sister, even if his older brother just tell him to enjoy his life instead of thinking of revenge.

"I will be outside guarding the house, Mrs. Tsunami." I said to Tsunami before she could offer me anything eat and from the look of it, they just started to have lunch. I walk out of the house, then jump on top of the house roof and expand seikuken a few meters. "Is there something you need?" I ask the person that just appear on the roof while I keep looking at the unfinished bridge, causing the person to sigh in tired, because I didn't bother to look at the person.

If it wasn't for my [Soul Scan] and seikuken, then I wouldn't of notice the person started walking toward me and at the same time not making a single sound. Showing how much training the person done to not be able to make a sound in this movement. Not even the breeze could make the person's clothes make a faint sound.

I felt a pair of soft objects pressed against my left arm. I look to my left and see a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and purple hair. Her hair is waist-length and instead of keeping in a ponytail, she let hair loose. She wears a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stocking, over the shoulders wearing a gray haori and around her neck is a set of prayer beads necklace. Pretty much the same Sekirei Disciplinary Squad uniform without the Seikrei Crest. "Why you wearing that outfit? And why aren't you wearing any bra, Yoruichi?" I ask the person, who happen to be one of my new wives, Yoruichi.

"Well, Esdese told you I had something to tell you in person and the reason why I'm wearing this outfit. That's because one of my free time, I look at one of the worlds. I watch over and saw a few girls wearing this kind of outfit. So I got a copy with an extra feature on them." Yoruichi answer my first and second questions, then she had a grin on her face, as she press her breasts further on my left arm. But, her grin turned into a frown, because she can't see my expression with the mask, and it takes her fun out of it, even with the soul bond to tell her what my emotion are right now.

"You still haven't answered my last question, Yoruichi. And what do you need to tell me in person rather than use the light cube to contact me?" I said to Yoruichi, then ask her why she needs to talk to me in person rather than use the light cube. Yoruichi let out a sigh. "Your no fun when you wear that mask of your, you know that, Ragna? Plus, I know how you like feeling my breasts and not wearing any bra would make you feel excited." Yoruichi said to me in a sultry tone, with a mischievous smile.

"And why I didn't tell you through the link. Is because I wanted to tell you in persona that I finally got someone as my replacement. Don't worry, it's someone I trust. Now, we can be together and have a great adventure and I had to give away my shinigami outfit to my replacement, so I finally got the chance to wear this outfit of mine, which happen to have a self regenerate repair, so need to worry about having to buy a new one, then there my haori that store away my extra spiritual energy while making my spiritual power disappear. So no one could detect me, and thanks for showing me your segno. I got these prayer beads with the same effect as your segno, but only work on myself only. Also, it places a limiter on my strength to give me a small challenge to fight my enemies with a handicap." Yoruichi said to me with a big smile on her face, as she gives me the big new of finally be with me and the family from now on while explaining what her outfit's extra feature is, along with the prayer beads necklace.

I give Yoruichi a hug while spinning around, causing Yoruichi to laugh with happiness of feeling my emotion through the soul bond, as I spin her around with me in my arms. This made her more happy to tell me this new in person instead of through the link like with her other harem sisters. "Haha! Alright! You need to stop before you drill a hole where you stand!" Yoruichi shout to me, before I actually spin too fast and make a hole on the roof.

"Now, mind guarding Tazuna and his family from the shadow while I finish true mission." I said to Yoruichi, who has a frown on her face. "Fine, I will guard Tazuna and his family, but the others could die for all I care." Yoruichi said to me with a cold tone of voice. Guess she doesn't like the others that much, and I just remember why she doesn't like the Uzumaki that much, because if I remember correctly. The mask she gave me from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple, which allows the wearer to summon her and control her by allowing it to possess the user. Forcing her to cut her own stomach to release the souls sealed inside. So Yoruichi still piss off of the Uzumaki for making that mask. Once I got the mask, I turned into Hei's mask with a whole different feature. One is the same as Glaive's mask to change my appearance as Glaive. So the shingimai mask is no longer the same and for my personal uses, and Yoruichi gave me her own way of thanks of destroying the purpose of the mask.

"Be back soon, alright?" Yoruichi said to me, as she tilt my mask a little to kiss my lip, then putting it back in place. I nodded at Yoruichi, then use **Kamui** to teleport myself to Gato's base is right now.

(Land of Waves: Gato's Base)

I appear near the location of Gato's Main Base is and thanks to Great Red's light cubes going around the whole world for the past 3 years. I could easily use kamui to teleport myself to the location. I even stole all the collection of sharingan eyes from Madara's hideout to not let Obito have any spare sharingan, which I gave to Kaguya, who combine them all, then gave it back to me, as I gave it to Akasumi Uchiha and she gain her eternal mangekyo sharingan without the cost of using her forbidden jutsu like Izanagi or Izanami at the cost of one of her eyes, thanks to countless number of sharingan been forced into mangekyo sharingan stage, then combine together by Kaguya.

Heck, I even have stolen Madara's Gunbai and I got to say the thing is a pretty good weapon, which I gave to Alice, since she the only who could actually use the damn thing, since no one in the family beside Alice could use chakra. So the gunbai was completely useless to everyone, but Alice, who only use it for defense only. I could still remember the day, when Great Red informs me he found Madara's hideout and Madara shouting in rage from finding out his precious gunbai been stolen without his notice. Alice even got rid of the tomoe on the gunbai, even the kama attached by a long chain and place her own seals on the gunbai to make it a defense only weapon.

Activating Segno, **Assassin Mode, Shadow Stealth, Wind Step, Earth Scan** and [Soul Scan]. My presence erases, my emotion turn into nothingness with a blank expressionless. Shadow will hide everything I deem the world to never be revealed. The wind shall be my road to the limitless paths. Everything on contact with the earth will all be revealed before my sight. Nothing is out of my reach, and all I need is to will it with my might.

Just I was about to take my first step. I just remember something. _'Stupid, why bother going in when I can just easily take them where I am right now.'_ I thought to myself, as I stop my stop from entering the base. **'Room. Scan.'** I active my ope ope fruit, and create a large spherical space around the whole base. Instantly I found what I wanted, and switch the files along with the Uzumaki scrolls with rocks around me. Using **Kamui** to be put in my inventory while I use the mind link to let Esdese know I finish the mission and returning back to Tazuna's place to finish the cover mission.

But, before I return back to Tazuna's Home. I snap my fingers and use **Shambles** to switch the boulders around me, then a group of people appears. I didn't bother to greet the group of people I save from the underground prison. _'Well, I have done my good deed of the year. Now, Gaia could get off my back about doing nice things for others.'_ I thought to myself and glad I kept previous skills. But, before I could leave. A young male adult charge at me, causing me to be surprised a little, and quickly dodge the charging young man. I narrow my eyes at the young man and slice the young man's head off, then send it to my inventory for Akabeni to study what's wrong with the guy or how he could find me even with all my previous skills and Segno being activated.

 _'Now, either this guy could use natural energy to sense me, or he got something on his body...never mind. This guy is detecting me by smell, which is weird because I made sure wind step would cover my smell.'_ I thought to myself, then more people charging at me while roaring at me like some zombie. I just figure out these people are really zombies. Who knew? Because I have just noticed one of them is missing a jaw. "HERO!" All of the zombies roar at me, as one of started to chase after me on all four limbs like a four legged animal.

"Hero? Shouldn't it be brain or meat? Mostly growling at me, but hero?" I spoke in confuse, then cuts all the zombies' heads with [Death Queen] in a single second, thanks to the skill active skills. Using wind step to easily get in range and earth scan to always let me know all their positions, then assassin mode to boost my reflex to allow me to cut their heads off without wasting any useless movement from years of refining my skills to rid of the useless movement and increase even the simplest movement to the limit. Giving me the best result of every action I make.

After killing all the zombies around me, I discover another weird thing about these zombies. Is that I could still see the souls inside the zombies and none of the souls are going to the afterlife. Something wrong is going on in this world. _'Better send this over to Akabeni to study. Why did these zombies shout hero? And from the look of it. These zombies are the types to follow the smell of their target. Can't be sight though, since all their eyes are close shut or don't have eyes to begin with. Hearing and touch, I don't have enough time to test those two sense and taste is not something I could actually test. Now, that I think about it. These zombies are fast.'_ I thought to myself, as I use **Kamui** to send all these zombies to Akabeni's Lab at Uzushiogakure. I explain to all my wives about these zombies through the link, and Akabeni let me know she got them and already sealing most of the body in a contained pocket dimension just in case the bodies still has some kind of virus.

Looking around just in case there any zombies I didn't miss. Seeing none, I disappear from the area with wind step still in effect while deactivating my ope ope fruit, then use **Kamui** to teleport back to Tazuna's Home.

(Land of Waves: Tazuna's Home)

Appearing on top of Tazuna's house roof. I deactivate all my skills and Segno. Using [Soul Scan], I could see all the Konoha ninjas still in Tazuna's house, and Yoruichi is already sitting in my lap. Only took her a few seconds to notice my return. "Welcome back, Ragna." Yoruichi said to me with a smile on her face. "Thanks. Got any idea where these zombies come from?" I ask Yoruichi, as I grab the hair of the zombie's head hair with my right hand. "Nope, but this is the guy I was looking for the pass four months. His soul was for me to reap, but in just a few seconds. The soul and the body just disappear from my radar. There were even more souls going missing in this world. Who knew those souls became these zombies. From the look of it. The main soul is attached to the head and the body, since I could see the soul lines from this head and toward Uzushio, where this guy's body is." Yoruichi said to me in a serious tone, as her eyes started to glow.

"Hmm, I don't know why, but I have the feeling the Hero world is the main subject behind these zombies unless they're someone who has a grudge against the Hero world, which is many, if I might say." I said to Yoruichi, who looking at the zombie head for a few more moments, then hand it back to me, as I send it to Akabeni with **Kamui**.

"Well, I make sure to stay in the background while you guard the client. I make sure in case these Konoha ninjas try anything against you." Yoruichi said to me, as her body started to fade away like she wasn't here to begin with. _'Well, that's something. Still can't figure out how she does that.'_ I thought to myself, then look back inside Tazuna's house with [Soul Scan]. I found Tazuna's soul, and from the look of it. He is just now going out to work on his bridge. I created a shadow clone next to me to guard Tazuna's family just in case while I'm gone. Even if the other Konoha team stay back. I rather make sure they stay safe.

I jump down from the roof and stand next to the door. In just a few seconds, the door was open and Tazuna, along with Naruto, Naruko, Natsumi and Kushina came out. "Glad you didn't wander too far away. Come on, if you going to guard me too, then let's go." Tazuna said to me while taking a gulp of his sake bottle. The Namikaze/Uzumaki family glared at me, but kept their mouths shut in case they may say something that lead to a fight and fighting while being on the same side for a mission. Well, the client will spread this to people they know and this lead to less missions sending to us. _'Not like we need the money. Thanks to [ID CREATE], I could just keep killing thousand and thousand of monsters inside the instant dungeon, which drop money and other items as loot.'_ I thought to myself while ignoring the glares behind me, as I follow Tazuna to the incomplete bridge he working on.

(Land of Waves: Incomplete Bridge)

few hours later*

Nothing gone wrong for the pass few hours of guarding Tazuna along with the Namikaze/Uzumaki family. Naruto and Naruko would once a while glare in my direction while Natsumi was at least reasonable to be putting her personal issue to the side during a mission. Sadly, I would use Segno to disappear from their views, as I drain Asura's chakra from Naruto with Kaguya help. Can't have any of my enemies to have extra boost in power. I even made sure Kyuubi won't ally himself to Naruto. So no Tailed Beast Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, and Six Paths Senjutsu without the help of Kyuubi. Even Natsumi and Naruko won't be able to use Nine-Tails Chakra Yin Mode and Nine-Tails Chakra Yang Mode without the Kyuubi's help.

Only took me a few seconds to drain Asura's chakra and make contact with Kyuubi, who kind of freak out about seeing Kaguya in person. Kyuubi even fainted, when he even see the still sleeping Shinju inside my soulscape. Then when Kyuubi met Great Red fainted again much to Great Red's amusement. So after meeting with Kyuubi, Naruto, Natsumi and Naruko won't be able to go up to 5 tails without going berserk. I even place a seal on Kyuubi to automatically release any genjutsu place on him.

I even got Yoruichi to drain Indra's chakra from Sasuke as well without his notice. So no extra boost of power for him, thanks to the soul bond and light cubes. Yoruichi could use her light cube as a medium for Kaguya to drain Indra's chakra easily. But, furthermore, I even got Yoruichi and Kaguya to even seal away Sasuke's sharingan forever and his blood to never allow his future generation to have the sharingan to add the wound. Sorry Itachi, but you won't be able to gain the eternal mangekyo sharingan from using Sasuke's eyes, since by seal, I meant remove it out of his whole body. So unless he take either his mother, or twin sister, or future children of his own.

After that was done, the day was almost over and it already evening. So all the workers are packing up to leave the bridge and return to their loved one. I follow along with Tazuna back to his house along with the Namikaze/Uzumaki family. While ignoring them as well. Since I could still feel them glaring at the back of my head. _'Now, I think about it. Isn't Minato just abusing his power as Hokage to put all his kids in one team with his wife as their sensei?'_ I had a sudden thought and wonder if Minato really just abuse his power right now. Unless I'm missing something.

(Land of Waves: Tazuna's Home)

"Father! Welcome home. I hope your hungry, because I have just finished making dinner." Tsunami said to her father. "Of course I am! But, do we even have enough for everyone here?" Tazuna said to his daughter while have a frown on his face when he remember there another person here now. "There's no need for me to eat. I always brought my own food with me during any missions." I said to Tazuna and Tsunami, who nodded at me while secretly let out a sigh of relief, because they do not want to make any ninja mad. Sure the rules say we can't kill the client during a mission, but unless they betray or the mission end, then you could kill them. From the look on Tazuna and Tsunami's face, they knew about these rules from a few people.

Just as I was about to leave the house to eat dinner with Yoruichi. I sense a few souls coming near Tazuna's house and from the look of it. They coming in fast. _'Ragna. There are more of those zombies coming right at us and from the look of it. They used to be a ninja from their attire, but a few of them are from different hidden villages and their headbands are gone.'_ Yoruichi said to me through the link, as I grab [Death Queen], causing Kushina and Kakashi tense from my action.

"Is there something wrong?" Tsunami ask me, when she notices me about to draw out my sword. "Do not leave the house. Kushina. Kakashi. Make sure your students guard Tazuna's family and do not let them leave this room." I said to both kushina and Kakashi while ignoring Tsunami's question, who started to worry what's going on right now while Tazuna stop drinking and look scared right now. Inari looks confused right now and look ready to shout to get some answers, but was stopped by his mother, as she covers his mouth with her left hand and drag him closer to her father.

Tsunami didn't know what is happening, but even she could feel something bad going to happen soon. Not even a minute longer, the door and windows broke from dozen of shadow figures burst through them. I knew something was different. These zombies' eyes are completely open and all of them have eyes unlike the previous one I have faced before. "What the heck are they?!" Sakura screech out loud, causing a few of us who have better hearing than others. I could tell Kakashi twitched a little along with Naruto, but everyone still could feel like their ears going to bleed.

 _'I'm going to kill that girl whenever I get the chance.'_ Yoruichi growl in rage, since her hearing is stronger thanks to her special cat transformation, causing her senses to increase. All the Konoha ninjas, beside Sakura frozen in place, already on their guard.

[Creation Magic]:

Water Formation: ball form + auto target factor + trap victim inside virtually inescapable sphere of water factor + long distance factor + trapped victim is unable to move from water pressure factor + increase water density factor + caster's command to increase water density or decrease factor + option to multicast multiple layers of sphere of water factor + caster's command to change water spell forms = Water Prison

 **'Water Prison.'** I cast out my water spell, which is based on the Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu. As I point at each zombie with my left index and middle fight as if I was shooting them, which could lead others to think I was really shooting at the zombies, since each time I point a zombie. A sphere of water trapped a zombie, which none of the zombies could escape and this water prison is better than the ninja's version. I don't need a water source, as my own mana could be converted into water or I could use natural energy to be converted into water. Another one is that I don't need one of my arms to be inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. There's no need for clones either, as I could create multiple water prison at will.

Since all the zombies are in view. I wouldn't need wind step, since it mostly used in open areas and most of the enemies in front of me are in a single room. So just using pure physical speed alone, I active [Death Queen]'s Water Blade to be able pass through the water prison's layer and cut the zombie's head. In a single second, all the zombies being killed and the rest outside been taken care of by Yoruichi, who easily kill them with her speed. _'I already send these types of zombies over to Akabeni. Look like this another type of zombies than the previous one, Ragna.'_ Yoruichi said to me through the link while notify me, that she already send the zombies outside to Akabeni already.

 _'Looking at these zombies, I would say they got more into sight than hearing and smell, because I see no nose or ears. How about the one you killed? Did they have a nose and ears?'_ I ask Yoruichi while I cancel water blade and replace [Death Queen] on my back, then with a trick to the Konoha ninjas. I use **Kamui** on all the zombies inside the water prison, where it looks like I'm making the water prison shrink along with the zombie inside to the point they no longer visible to everyone views.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE THOSE?!" Sakura screech even louder than before. "Will you shut up?!" Sasuke shout at his teammate and even Sai look dizzy from Sakura's screeching, even his fake smile is gone. "Why don't you?!" Sakura screech at Sasuke, causing the person being screeched at to growl in rage. Just before Sasuke could go for the kill. "Now, no need to attack each other, since everyone here is on the same side." Kakashi said to his two students while taking out earplugs out of his ear. "Man, they lie to me. These don't work at all. I think they should try using these on the Haruno. A bunch of banshee..." I heard Kakashi mumbles to himself, and Kushina and her kids glare at Sakura for almost destroying their hearing.

Sakura was about to screech again, but before she could. I quickly grab two explosive tags from Kushina's pouch and slap on Sakura's mouth while slapping the other explosive tag on Sasuke's mouth. In just a few seconds, no one was able to comprehend what just happen. Kushina gasp in surprise, when she notices the explosive tags was her own from the different paper and her own handwriting. "Keep yelling and both heads will explode." I warn Sasuke and Sakura in a warning tone, causing Sakura to tear up, when she finally notices one of the basic, but powerful ninja's tool. An explosive tag that could literally destroy lots of thing that just need either large amount of explosive tag or change a few thing to increase the power of the explosion, and one of them is place over her mouth.

Sasuke broke into a cold sweat, when he notices the explosive tag been placed over his mouth. He would of taken it off quickly, but now he knew it was too late because it only need a single second and he will die. "Uzumaki! I would like to request you to not follow through what you are planning right now!" Kakashi shout at me while sweating at the sight of his two students already been taken hostages. "Do not worry. If I wanted them dead. I wouldn't even bother giving them a warning." I said to Kakashi, as I walk away from everyone and head outside to make it look like I'm checking for enemy ninja outside.

 _'Really regretting taking this mission. If I knew Minato was going to send both Kushina and Kakashi's genin team together for this mission. I would of just assassinate Gato already and leave behind a clone in place to guard Tazuna to finish the bridge. Then there the zombies! Two different types of zombie that could be a fail experiment done by the Hero world.'_ I shout in my mind while ignoring the glares from all the Konoha ninja. "Everyone could sleep tonight, because I'm taking the night shift. If any one of you want to stay up with me for the night shift go ahead." I said to the Konoha ninjas, as I walk outside while placing my left hand over the side of the outside door and use [Madness Alchemist] to repair Tazuna's house. I ignore the questions, shouting behind me and close the door behind me.

* * *

 **So a few people ask me to name the current wives and the kids along with which kids is with in the next chapter. So here it is.**

 **1\. Esdese (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **2\. Yang (RWBY)**

 **3\. Weiss (RWBY)**

 **4\. Usubeni, but formerly name Zero (Drakengard 3)**

 **5\. Akabeni, but formerly name One (Drakengard 3)**

 **6\. Neo (RWBY)**

 **7\. Claire, or Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)**

 **8\. Kaguya (Naruto)**

 **9\. Yoruichi (Bleach)**

 **10\. Medea (Fate Stay Night)**

 **11\. Medusa (Fate Stay Night)**

 **Those are the current nine wives of Ragna right now.**

 **1\. Koyuki daughter of Esdese**

 **2\. Hina daughter and first child of Yang**

 **3\. Mizuki daughter of Weiss**

 **4\. Neon son and second child of Yang**

 **5\. Oriana daughter of Claire**

 **6\. Rose daughter of Neo**

 **7\. Hancock adopted into the family**

 **These 7 are the current kids in the family and the reason why I didn't include Alice Namikaze Uzumaki is because she won't be tagging along with the group to the next world. Since she is going to stay in her world. Reason why I include Hancock, because besides being friend with Haku, she already adopted into the group, so she going with them to the different worlds.**


	53. Chapter 53: Out of Mercy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Out of Mercy!**

 **My Friend, The Fates Are Cruel**

 _"Give them back to me!" I roar with rage, as more chains drag me away to the oblivion. "You have no right to take what is mine!" I continues to release my killer intent while continue to shout. As each shout, more of my killer intent being raised, causing even the surrounding are being shaken from just my killer intent._

 **There Are No Dreams, No Honor Remains**

 _"You have stolen my dreams...so what's the point in having any honor?" I swing my blade, and cut off the head of the person, with no emotion left inside me, as I walk across a wasteland of countless bodies of many different races. But, all they have in common is that they are all corpse and no longer alive. An army of godlike beings chasing behind me. And I shall add them to the rest of the bodies around me. So come, come and try to kill me again. Because I will never show any mercy to the like of you._

 **The Arrow Has Left The Bow Of The Goddess**

 _"Go head and kill me, but remember...all my reincarnation will always remember all the previous life of mine. I shall never be forgotten! I will return!" I shout at the goddess before me, as she shot my head with her arrow. The last thing I saw was the goddess crying, as she watch me die once again in the cycle where all my dreams will be either stolen or no longer wanted. I close my eyes and embrace my death once again and wait to be reawaken._

 **My Soul, Corrupted By Vengeance**

 _"You talk as if my own soul could be clean and be free of corruption. But, let me tell you this..." I rip one of the person's eyes out and crush it in my hand. "Who's to say, I want to be free of corruption? I...will...have...my...VENGEANCE! Now, watch as I destroy this world of yours, where all your precious people are hidden. You have stolen what is mine, so I shall do the same to you." I said with cold fury in my voice, causing the person to shiver in fear, and to their horror, as they watch their home world being destroyed with their last remaining eye._

 **Hath Endured Torment, To Find The End Of The Journey**

 _"Ha! You call this lightning?! Come on! This is the mighty Divine Retribution?! This is a joke! Even my own created lightning is stronger than these lightning! HAHAHA! I will never stop! No force will keep me from having my revenge! I shall devour all life and will make the elements itself as mine to command! I will even let my own lightning consume the Divine Retribution's lightning itself!" I shout at the storm clouds above, as I laugh at it, where a thunder boom would be heard once a while. Each time there a thunder boom, I was struck by a lightning bolt, and the one next to strike would be stronger than the previous one. I keep on laughing, as I take on the Divine Retribution's lightning bolts, where the heaven itself tries to stop me from having my revenge. "Wait for me...wait for me to return to you...I'm almost there...so...wait for me..." I mumble to myself, as I take on the next lightning bolt. As my body covered in blood red color lightning and getting stronger with each bolt, greedy devouring the Divine Retribution's strongest lightning until there was no more._

 **In My Own Salvation**

 _"I have finish creating the perfect tool to help me return in no time and with all my previous life will return all at once." I spoke to the person behind me, then grab the tool and hand it to the person, as the person has tears going down their cheeks. "Give this to me in my next life, Gaia. I don't know how many reincarnations, it will take. But, I do hope to regain some of my many previous life's legacy before they come for me, but with this I shall be ready. Don't worry love, we will be together again in one of those next life, along with all the others...do it..." I said to Gaia, as she hugs me for a few seconds, before I felt something pierce the back of my neck and once again. I have died again, but I will return soon..._

 **And Your Eternal Slumber**

 _"Ha...I finally be able to live up to old age, for once in a peaceful time. Man, I feel so tired." I said mostly to myself, as I look at the beautiful site before my very eyes. Sadly, in this life. I was born in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Time for me to sleep and wake up in the next life of mine._

 **Legend Shall Speak**

 _"Remember, there are some legend has truths within them. You just need to know where to look for it." I said to the group of people behind me, as we get ready for the war about to begin._

 **Of Sacrifice At World's End**

 _"So what if I'm going too far? I'm just making you feel what I felt at that very day. So sit back and watch your world end, because of what you had done to force me to do this. Watch as your world end by your own hands!" I shout at the person being chained to the wall, as they screamed at me with rage and sorrow, as the world about to end. I laugh and laugh, as I wait for death to take me once again, so I could enter my next life._

 **The Wind Sails Over The Water's Surface**

 _I watch the wind sails over the sea's surface, the sea of blood of all my enemies I have slain. Who knows when this sea of blood been formed in the start, but I don't care. It's just another view I will look and to remind me of my reason for keeping on killing them._

 **Quietly, But Surely**

 _"It's almost time for my return, and almost all my wives are with me and I shall find the rest, for we will have our revenge against them." I said to myself, as I leave the world of my memories of all my previous life and awaken in my current life._

 **Day?: Fight? More Like Slaughter!**

I open my eyes, and had the same dreams again the pass 3 years after I finish merging my own blood with chaos and demonic energy, which awaken one of my hidden legacy in my soul. Each time I have these dreams, my personality are being changed and from the look of different life of each dream. I would be more ruthless, bloodthirsty, cold-hearted and even cruelest to my enemy. I could feel some of my previous life are influencing my choices, and from looking at my wives and kids. I could easily tell they would be neutral to an outsider of the family, but if they find out their enemy, then there no mercy to give and no second chance. Even with friends and ally will only give a little doubt, but we still have our guards up around someone near us. Because we will never know when they could betray us for someone else, or they just spy to gain some knowledge over our family. Much of been the soul bond between us while the kids have been taught to never be soft heart to an outsider in case they would strike them to kill or towards anyone they care about.

Looking at the sun rising to my left while lying down on the roof. As the cool breeze passes around me. I look at the morning sky, knowing today is when Zabuza and Haku will show up. I would continue to enjoy the morning, but it's a little hard to with the person on the same roof as me, glaring at me. I could tell the person is trying to make my body burst into flame with their glare alone. The person is Kushina, who has bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Yup, didn't sleep for the whole night. Since my health, mana and demonic energy is full right now. No need to sleep at all. Only time I sleep would either when I'm with my wives and not in a hostile area.

"Kushina-nee-san! It time for breakfast!" Kakashi shout to his sensei's wife, who just twitch a little, then slowly jump down from the roof and head inside for breakfast. Kakashi look at me, if I wanted to join them, but I shook my head. Telling him I'm not joining them and look back at the morning sky. I heard a small sigh and a door closed, letting me know Kakashi enter the house. _'He really needs to know, that he can't force us to connect with Kushina and her family.'_ I thought to myself, since Kakashi been trying to get my family to connect with her own for the pass 3 years now. Sometime through letters, and rare time we would meet each other in the same mission like the right now. Sometime we would meet each other during our travel back home. Sadly, for Kakashi, but beside Alice, all of us are not Uzumaki and soon will leave this world.

I let out a sigh, then close my eyes and get the feeling of my mana core. Instantly, I felt something within me. I knew this my mana core, but I could feel more than one core. Switching core, I felt almost my own emotion would of gone out of control, but over the years. I was able to control, where at the beginning. I would feel rage, hatred, happiness and eager to destroy everything around me. Luckily, I got Great Red and Kaguya to snap me out of the state. This is the feeling of my demonic core. The desire to destroy all creation. Yup, my demonic core took in my Destroyer title and make it main trait.

Looking for another core, and felt two more. One make me feel calm, but always aware of my surroundings while the other one make me want to keep moving and never stop. These two are my [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]. I still remember that first day after converting my mana into [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] without any pill to refill it back to 100%. But, from that day, I would only use my own mana to convert to [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy], since they would be more dense than using pill and easily to activate while controlling the energy. I even use [Divine Refine Art] on [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] once it reaches 100%. Let just say, the impurities were still there, but luckily, those impurities increases my demonic energy.

I grab [Death Queen] beside, then stood up and place [Death Queen] on my back. I jump down from the roof and just in time for Tazuna, along with kakashi's team came out of the house. Tazuna just look at me a little with fear in his eyes, and quickly look away and walk towards the bridge. Kakashi just gives me an eye smile, but I could tell he still has his guard up as always, when I'm near him. Sasuke still looks at [Death Queen] with eyes fill with greed and Sakura was just fixing her hair. I frown at this, since she pretty much not staying on guard and last night zombies must of been buried deep in her mind. Then there Sai, who still have that creepy fake smile on his face. None of us bother to speak with each other, as we escort Tazuna to work at the bridge.

(Land of Waves: Incomplete Bridge)

Just when we arrive at the bridge, we see Tazuna's workers to have been attacked, and the area quickly became covered with a veil of mist. _'Ragna. Kushina and her kids are rushing towards your area and pretty much left the family unprotected. Guess I will stay behind.'_ Yoruichi notify me of Kushina's team rushing to our location and the reason why they are heading here. That is because Kakashi just send a small dog of his summon to let his co-leader of this mission that will need backup.

"Ah, we meet again, Kakashi! And the little brats with you too. Where Red Death?" Zabuza ask kakashi while the mist lessen a little to reveal Zabuza and his water clones. I see the masked Haku, but there another person with them that is a young male adult. "Zabuza, there-" The young male adult was about to say something, but was cut off, literally, since I cut his head off with [Death Queen], then knock Haku out and place him over my shoulder and return next to Tazuna. All this happen in just a second and only a few was able to see a silver line appear across the young male adult's neck only, but couldn't react fast enough.

The young male adult's head flies up the air, as blood shot out from his neck and flew at least one meter into the air like a fountain. Underneath the sun's bright light, it looked demonic. This was the cruelest color in this world, it was demonic and it sent shivers down one's spine. The head, which was flying in the air fell down onto the bridge. The eyes were still wide open, and a terrified expression was seen on its face. He had never thought he would die in a situation like this until he actually died.

Everyone was at stupefaction at what just happen before them. Tazuna fainted from seeing such a sight. Sakura shriek in terror while Sasuke look paler than usual. Sai lost his fake smile and had a serious expression on his face at this view in front of him. Kakashi narrow his eye at the headless body, which fall down to the ground, where the blood stop spurting and just flowing across the ground to form a pool of blood with the headless body in the center. At the same time the young male adult's head made a small pool of blood as well, with a frozen terrified expression on the face.

I didn't even bother to let the person finish speaking, or let him have a chance to fight back, and just outright kill him without any mercy. No one was even able to see me draw out [Death Queen] at all. "What the-SHIT!" Zabuza shout in panic, as he block multiple [Summoned Swords] being fired directly at him while all his water clones already been destroyed by my [Summoned Swords]. Zabuza keep on parrying all the [Summoned Swords]. Some were blocked, another was smack to the side while some pass through his defense and made a wound on his body. Zabuza wasn't having a great day today. His tool, Haku, already been knocked out, then been capture by the enemy and his last ally was already killed without having the ability to fight back.

The mist around us started to disappear, with Zabuza losing control over the jutsu of his. Where everyone could see Gato and his bandits around him smirking at us. "Well, well, well! Look like I was right about you, Zabuza!" Gato shout at Zabura from at the end of the side of the bridge. _'Wait, this bridge isn't even completed yet. Were they standing at the end of the incomplete bridge this whole time?'_ I thought a little confuse, because I know the bridge hasn't finished yet. Around 3/4 is finished, but how long was Gato's group standing there the whole time?

"Gato?! What's the meaning-WILL YOU STOP?!" Zabuza shout at Gato, and was about to ask Gato about why he here, but end up blocking another [Summoned Swords], which cause him to shout at me. I stop the [Summoned Swords], and dismiss them to let Zabuza catch his breath. And he did something I find foolish, Zabuza turn his back at me and glare at Gato with hatred in his eyes while leaving his back wide open for a sneak attack.

 **'Blade of Wind.'** I active my wind jutsu with my right hand into a knife hand. Spreading my fingers, I created five small swords for each finger, then flick my right hand straight at Gato and his group of bandits. Killing Gato without him knowing what just happen, but I could tell Kakashi and Zabuza knew what happen. Activating [Power of Destruction], my right hand glow red with black outline, as I snap at the direction of the bandits are, causing a red bolt-like explosion to crash into the group of bandits. All the bandits didn't have the chance to let out a scream, as all of them been annihilated and a part of the bridge, which mean, Tazuna got extra work to rebuild the other end of the incomplete bridge.

"Oops...I should of held a little more to leave the part of the bridge unharmed." I said to everyone. Zabuza look pale at this site, and broke into a cold sweat, when he finally realizes who he was facing with. "Geez, Ragna. Could of left the bandits to my students. They still need to fight them to gain some experience." Kakashi said to me in a tired tone, since he pretty much used to the sight of me using [Power of Destruction] already. Sadly, after Kakashi said my name, Zabuza gone stiff and look scared now, with eyes filled with fear.

"T-T-The Natural Disaster of Uzushio?!" Zabuza shout in panic, when he finally looks at me. "The Natural Disaster? Kakashi-sensei, what does he mean? I don't see anything that a natural disaster." Sakura asks to herself a little confuse, then her jonin instructor while using this question to distract herself from the gruesome view in front of her, since Zabuza's former ally's corpse is still near us. At least with the bandits, there nothing left of them.

"Everyone highly dangerous level ninja in the Bingo Book has a few titles of their own. Ragna here is called The Natural Disaster of Uzushio, because of his mastery over all five elements ninjutsu to the level, where normal jutsu could turn into the same level as a natural disaster, which people gave him his title. Take Fireball jutsu as an example. Ragna somehow modified the jutsu itself and is able to create a massive fireball above you, and send it crashing down onto you like a meteor. A single Fireball jutsu from Ragna is enough to destroy a small village, but let me tell you something. He could even increase the size of his fireball to allow him to destroy half of one the great hidden villages, well, depend on the environment that is. Though, there's one weird thing about Ragna's fire ninjutsu, because all of them are black flames. Much be like the black lightning from Kumo, I guess." Kakashi explains to his students on why I'm called The Natural Disaster in my Destroyer persona that is while keeping a few secrets to himself, since he saw me use red lightning, that is more deadly than the black lightning. Not that he test that theory yet. Plus, he knows I could do sealless jutsu, even without calling the name of the jutsu.

Even if I could just do a silent assassination, but got to make myself dangerous to the other hidden villages, which wasn't that hard to begin with, since I could just add my own demonic energy to increase the power of my spells, or just use [Power of Destruction] and change its shape into like my other spells. Plus, if I equip the [Mystic Assassin] to boost all my magic for assassinations. Still took me a few years in practice and large amounts of mistake in using which spells would work in the assassination.

"We're here! Don't-What's going on here?!" Kushina shouted from behind us, letting everyone know she and her team of genin has finally arrived, which only took them a few minutes, but sadly, those few minutes is all I needed to finish the battle, no, a slaughter. I slaughter all those I deem to be killed off, and only Zabuza is left while Haku is still unconscious, since my adopted daughter, Hancock, want to meet her first friend in this world one more time before she goes along with us to a different world.

"Aw! We miss the actions!" Naruko shout in depression, but look confused at the part of the end of the incomplete bridge been damaged. "Natural Disaster! You can have the tool, but you must let me live!" Zabuza shout at me while ignore the people who just arrive, and he knew if I agree to his deal, then he could leave the place alive and the rest won't come after him, since I will stop them. Another trait I used during my stay in this world. There some line I won't cross, and keeping my words is one of them.

I create a [Summoned Swords] infused with 1% [Yang Energy] above Zabuza, and a crimson red sword formed, then hurl itself directly into Zabuza's back, causing Zaubza for just a few seconds to look at me in disbelief and horror, as his body burst into flames. Showing the [Yang energy] taking in effect, where I learn one of [Yang Energy]'s abilities is that I could infuse 1% into one of my skills or weapons, and strike at the target and could literally use the life force of my target as fuel to create a [Low Rank Yang Flame], which I stored away in a bottle for later uses. Since [Yang flame] created from life force instead of creating with [Yang Energy]. Other people could use this [Yang Flame] without worry about being burned away from just being near it. So Akabeni could safely use this [Low Rank Yang Flame] unlike, my [Yang Energy]'s flames.

Only a small crimson orb of [Yang Flame] and Zabuza's sword was left behind, where the former alive Zabuza was and nothing of Zabuza remains, not even ashes are left. Grabbing a small jar bottle from my inventory, but reaching inside my right pocket to take out the small jar bottle. I use **Basho Ten'in** to pull the [Low Rank Yang Flame] into the small jar bottle, then seal the top with a cap created from my [Sealing Art].

After storing away the [Low Rank Yang Flame] into the small jar bottle. I put it back inside my right pocket, but placing it in my inventory and sending a thought through the link, to Akabeni know I got her another [Low Rank Yang Flame] for her to use in her research, which she thank me for and letting me know she got it from my inventory.

"And that's why I don't try to mess with him, my little cute students, because I do not want to end up like the deceased Zabuza." Kakashi said to his students, as he give them an eye smile. Sasuke just ignore Kakashi, and walk up to me right after I grab the Kubikiribocho from the ground. "Hey! Give me that sword! Only an elite like me should use that sword unlike you! And while you're at it, give me those jutsu you used a few minutes ago and also the sword on your back. You should be proud that an elite like myself wield a lowly sword as yours!" Sasuke makes many demands from me, which cause Kakashi to smack his face with the palm of his hand. Right after he gave many warnings to Sasuke.

Sakura sneer at Sasuke for not even thinking straight and actually demand someone who could literally kill him with just a flick of their hand. Sai reform his fake smile, but looking down on Sasuke's intelligence and planning to tell his superior, Danzo, that Sasuke Uchiha is a lost cause. Kushina really wanted to smack the ego right out of Sasuke, but may end up destroying the bridge with the size of his ego, but once she returns back to Konoha. She will tell her friend, Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, that her son still didn't get rid of his ego. Sadly, she knew Mikoto been trying many times already and even Itachi stop caring for his little brother.

Naruto ignore Sasuke, and looking at me to find out all my secrets while taking everything around him to see if they give him any hints of giving away one of my secrets. Naruko scowl at Sasuke of actually thinking he some kind of elite and could wield those swords, if anything her Nii-chan should have them instead of the stupid Uchiha. Natsumi frown at Sasuke, but was trying to figure what that crimson of orb made of weird flames was.

I ignore Sasuke, and just walk pass him, which made Sasuke fury, when I didn't follow his demands. He was already started forming different hand seals, but before he could finish. Kakashi appears next to him and stopped him before he could do something that will make him regret for his whole life, if I don't kill him that is. I would gladly kill Sasuke right there and then, along with the rest of the Konoha ninjas, but not just yet. The plan hasn't begun yet, but soon it will.

Sasuke glare at my back with so much hatred in his eyes, that if it weren't for Kakashi holding him back. He would of charge right at me with the intent to kill. I could still feel the small killer intent being release behind me, but I ignore it, then I walk off the bridge and place Haku on the ground. Afterward, I create a small water ball and drop it down onto Haku's face, causing him to wake up instantly and look around in confusion.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why?" Haku said to mostly himself quickly, then he finally notice the person standing in front of him, which was me, and Haku look pale in fright, since he see a on the bridge of the corpse of his master's ally. "Where master Zabuza?!" Haku shout at me, and would of attack me, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance, since Zabuza's dead ally was stronger than Zabuza.

"He dead, and you are coming with back to Uzushio." I said to Haku while ignoring the confused expression on the Konoha ninjas. "And why should I go with you?" Haku asks me with a broken voice, since now that his master is dead, then a tool like him has no place in this cruel world. "Well, one of my daughters want to meet with you. So I'm going to bring you to her." I answer Haku's question, and he just looks at me with a deadpan, because of the answer he got from me.

I active 10% [Yin Energy], and create a [Yin Flame] in my right hand, where a small blue cold flame appears, causing everyone to feel the pressure of the [Yin Flame] to shiver at the sudden coldness came from the [Yin Flame]. I flick my right hand straight to the incomplete bridge, causing a blue phantom outline of the complete bridge, then I active 10% [Yang Energy], and create a [Yang Flame], which another flick of the hand. The blue phantom outline started to fill with the same color as the rest of the bridge's materials and stabilize the whole bridge. [Yin Flame] to create the form with an outline, then [Yang Flame] to create the physical form out of those outlines. In just a few seconds, the whole bridge is finally finished and thanks to using 10% of both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]. At the end of the bridge, which been created with [Yin Flame] and [Yang Flame] in the purest form will be much harder to be destroyed.

"We are going to leave now, and no need to worry about the payment." I said to the Konoha ninjas, and Tazuna, who fainted again after see his bridge being finished before his very eyes in a matter of seconds. I active Shambhala, and a small array appear below Haku and I. Before anyone could do anything, I teleported Haku and myself to Tazuna's house to let Tsunami know I finish the bridge for her father after taking care of the enemy ninjas and bandits, along with Gato. Tsunami gave me her thanks and pass me the money for the mission, then I reactivated Shambhala to teleport Haku and myself to Uzushiogakure after I give my goodbye to her while Yoruichi quickly appear next to me, as Shambhala activated.

(Land of Whirlpools: Uzushiogakure: Town Square)

I was about to call out for anyone near, but wasn't needed. "Father, your-Haku!" Hancock's voice came from behind us, and Haku look behind him to see who called his name, since not many people know his name in the first place. When Haku looks at the person, and found out it was his long lost friend from his childhood, he gawks at Hancock and his face turned red. Because, the thing that made Haku look at Hancock in disbelief and causing him to blush like a tomato. Is that Hancock is a young woman like her canon from One Piece, and wearing Sasuke's Shippuden outfit. A dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers her stomach to her knees and which she secures with a purple rope, with a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso and black arm guards that cover her forearms. Sadly, she isn't wearing any bras, so she is pretty much letting people see half cover breasts.

She pretty much learn this from both Usubeni, Yoruichi and Yang, who taught her to use her body to get most of her opponents to get caught off guard, then finish them off without letting them fight at full strength. To finish this off, she has chokuto and rifle, which I build on the base on Adam's Wilt and Blush from RWBY, and made it even better, resting on her right hip.

"H-H-Ha-Ha-Han-Hancock?!" Haku shout in disbelief, and look ready to pass out from seeing this sexy looking Hancock in front of him. "Yup, how have you been Haku?" Hancock answers Haku's question with a smile on her face while asking how he been since they been separated. "How?! I know you're younger than me! So how do you look older than me?! You look like in your 20s!" Haku ignore Hancock's question and shout out the questions that just pop up from his mind.

"That would be my fault." Akabeni's voice came from our right side, and Akabeni walk towards us. Over the three years, she wore a lab coat over her outfit and grew her hair to her shoulders and started wearing a glasses that happen to have many features, one of them allow her to see through solid objects. Another one allow her to record what she see, which she could save into her light cube for later used to study.

"I tried using Ragna's [Low Rank Yang Flame] to see if it could create different enemies in the training room, and I was trying to add in all the ninja rank from genin to kage level for the kids to train. Something gone wrong, and anytime someone train in the training room. Instead of stopping their age growth while inside the training room. That feature is turned off any time someone choose to fight with ninjas. None of us knew about this until all the kids stay inside the training room started to age faster. Luckily, I fixed the problem last week, but the change was too late. All the kids aged at different rates. As you could see at my step-daughter, Hancock here. She looks like in her 20s, but actually she 16." Akabeni explains to Haku, about how Hancock looks like in her 20s, and instead of being 13, she 16 because she stays an extra 3 years inside the training room, and from what Akabeni told me last month. All the kids, but Alice, who was studying with the scroll of seal outside of the training room, since there was too many ninjas everywhere for her to practice her fuinjutsu. Now, all my kids like my wives and I, who are ageless and could change our age appearance anytime we wanted.

Pretty much all the kids, beside Alice, are 6 years older than everyone while Yang, Claire, Neo and Akabeni were the one inside the training room wasn't affected at all and only the kids were. Mizuki didn't want to age too fast, because she still wants to look 9 and get used to fighting at her current height to get experience in fight large amounts of opponents in her small size before changing to the age in her 20s like her siblings. Pretty much everyone did the same as Mizuki, but Hancock and Hina.

Neon would of done the same as his older sister, but didn't have a stable foundation and need to stay at his real age appearance. Reason why Hina could look like in her 20s and look almost the same as her mother is because she already have a solid foundation, but just need to learn to hold back her punches, which she could learn in any age appearance. Koyuki really didn't feel like having people looking at her with lustful eyes, since she already knows she would look like a beauty like her mother, so for now she is going to stick with looking 10. But, the funny part was, she was the slowest to age than her other sibling while Mizuki was the second slowest to age. Since both have the ice elements in their bodies, which actually slow down their age growth and increase their lifespan.

"Uh..." Haku didn't know what to say right this very moment. He just learned from his friend's step-mother, who just explains to him that Hancock is actually older than him by a year. Another one was she could literally change her age appearance whenever she wanted now from an accident on Akabeni part. So he did what any person in his place would do. He fainted.

"Well, that was something. Anyway, Hancock be a dear and take your friend to Bols and his family to look after, then come meet us at the Uzukage's Building. If you see Alice or Koyuki on the way, take them with you. Ragna. Yoruichi. We should get going and meet up with Esdese." Akabeni said to both of us, leaving Hancock to drag her friend to Bols' family. Yoruichi shrug and toss the stick she found lying around away after poking the unconscious Haku with it. I gave Hancock Kubikiribocho, so Haku could train using it while staying here.

(Uzushiogakure: Uzukage's Building)

"Welcome back, Ragna and Yoruichi. Alright, Ragna, Akabeni and Yoruichi. You three are going to take Koyuki, Hancock and Alice to the Chunin Exams being held at Konoha. I changed my mind in making it look like there many Uzumaki to have personal jonin for each genin, but scrap that idea. Akabeni will be the jonin instructor while Ragna and Yoruichi will be going with to help protect them in case of an enemy attack." Esdese said to all three of us while changing the whole 3 jonin to a team of 3 genin, where each one is being taught by a personal jonin instructor.

"Why?!" Alice burst through the door, and Esdese would of smack her, but end up laughing instead, since Alice looks like something blow up her face, and anyone could tell it was from her fuinjutsu she was practicing. "Chunin...pfft! Hahaha! I-I'm h-having you going to the Chunin Exams! HAHAHAH!" Esdese tries to explain why she calls for her along with her two adopted older sisters, who looking away and snickering. Alice glared at them with hatred, because it was their fault, when they barge into her room while she just about to finish her newly made seal, but end up spilling the ink over the seal, causing it to blow up during the activation.

few minutes later*

After everyone done laughing at the fury Alice, who went back to her house and clean, then return back, but everyone could tell she not happy one bit. "This is why I always tell you to only practice fuinjutsu under Weiss, or Akabeni." I said to Alice, who just puff her cheeks, making her look like a hamster, as she crossed her arms. Koyuki walks next to Alice, then reached out and smacked Alice's cheeks, blowing the air out of Alice's mouth. Koyuki started to stretch Alice's cheeks with a smirk on her face.

After a few seconds, Alice finally couldn't take it anymore and tackle the laughing Koyuki to the ground. Without warning, a bright white flash appears in the room, and when everyone recovers their sight. We see Weiss and Neo in the room now. Weiss still wearing her Rionne Strail Bayreuth's outfit and the current Neo changed over the 3 years. Now, Neo wears a white shirt, a short, pink hoodie, which has a black-colored hood instead. She also wears a pair of pink fingerless gloves and black arm wraps. She wears a black short pants and white belt with a golden buckle. But, Neo kept her boots with very high heels and lastly, she have a pink headphones around her neck, which she pretty much pick up after listening to Weiss singing to the children most of the time, then got Yang and Akabeni to build her a wireless headphone built with its own music inside with a record feature, so she could add new one, if she finds something she like to record.

"Oh, there you are. How did it go?" Esdese ask Weiss while Neo jump on my back with a big smile on her face. "Miss you~" Neo said in singing tone. Yup, we fixed Neo's vocal chord, when Neon remind us what our future self did to give Neo her voice back. Now, she will mostly sing along while listening to her music during her free time. Speaking of her voice, she even figure a way to use one of my gemstone to cause her own voice to create an illusion to her victims. So she even more deadly with her voice back now. Even worst, she took it even further by using selected music she gained in the pass 3 years, where Neo could use music to control people in their unconsciousness depending on which music she used. Even though the victims knew clearly from the beginning about Neo's music before being played, they still can't control themselves and has to watch themselves sinking into it step by step.

Which is annoying on my part, since everyone sparring match I faced again Neo. She would use a few selected music of her to influence my thought process, causing me to make different actions then I planned before the match. Luckily, if I use my physical to the limit or an instant cast spell. I could stop Neo before she could play her music, but with her teleportation ability. The chance of that often happening are very low. But, if I use assassin mode, then I could easily bypass Neo's music. Sadly, if I did that, then Neo would always make this sad pouting expression, the same one that all my wives somehow learned from somewhere.

"I miss you too, Neo." I said to Neo, who giggle behind me, as she enjoy making me give her a piggyback ride most of the time. Luckily, she very light and not really that heavy, but I'm not going to say that out loud or through the mind link. "Alright, Ragna is going to head out first, then bring the rest after making sure there no one nearby. Oh, right. I will be arriving at Konohagakure just right when the Third Phase of the Chunin Exams start. Akame and Kurome will be coming with me while Yang and Usubeni will stay in Uzushiogakure to protect it with the kids staying." Esdese said to everyone, after she finishes talking to Weiss. Neo let a moan of disappointment of not able to spend more time with me. After Neo get off my back. I use **Kamui** to teleport myself near the borderland of the Land of Fire.

(Borderland of the Land of Fire)

I was about to use Shambhala to teleport the rest of the group to my location, but before I did. I notice something very strange. The location I always used to be near the Borderland of the Land of Fire. Actually have people around me right now, and from the look of it. They're either normal bandits or rogue missing-nin being as bandits. I would say a mix of both, and from the look everyone looking at me while they were having fun. Yup, I just teleported myself to a location during the time they have sex with their captured women.

I did what most would do. I snap my right fingers, and cast **Wind Net** , creating multiple narrow currents of wind that form a large net made of wind, and very sharp and powerful to the point all the bandits along with the women being shredded to pieces. Killing everyone, as the women being killed by look at me with horror and lost hope of the chance of being rescue.

So I will repeat myself, I will do what most people in place and completely do the opposite and kill all witness. I may as well kill them now, then let them stay in this cruel world and luckily. Yoruichi already knew this and place her personal symbol onto my Shambhala. Where all the people I kill in this world will be sent to the afterlife, where Yoruichi's friends will judge them and those that been deemed innocent will be explain the reason they been killed and will have a choice to stay inside a room to wait for their family to show, or go to an area, where their family currently are while those deem guilty will be sent to the many hell dimensions. So to the people in this world. I'm a tyrant and ruthless to everyone, but my family. I will even kill all the innocent just to kill the target if I have to. Reason why Kakashi quickly stops Sasuke before he get himself killed.

Looking all the corpse around, I quickly use **Earth Swamp** to bury the bodies while using the leftover wind net to drag the smell of blood into the ground. "That should leave me enough time before anyone could tell I was here...I give it a few days unless someone has a strong sense of smell or bring one of those summon, or animal ninja partner, that has a strong sense of smell. If none, I will give it a week or two." I thought out loud, as I use **Wind Step** to pass through the borderland and enter the Land of Fire.

few minutes later*

Canceling wind step, I'm just a few minutes away from Konohagakure. **'Room. Scan.'** I active my ope ope power to check if anyone nearby. Seeing there none, but keep it active just in case. **'[Bounded Field Creation]: 100 meters.'** I created a Bounded Field, and with the default feature, where no one could detect the boundary line up to 100 meters radius. Then I active Shambhala and an array appear in front me, then in Akabeni, Yoruichi, Koyuki, Hancock and Alice appear.

"What took you so long?" Yoruichi asks me with a smirk on her face, but she knew why it took a few minutes longer than usual. I just rolled my eyes at her. "We will be resting here for the night, then we will head to Konoha." I said to everyone, and they knew I just returned back to Uzushio, which is far away from the Land of Waves. But, Konoha and the rest of the other hidden villages know I have a space-time ninjutsu like the Yodamine Hokage, since his space-time ninjutsu is being used with fuinjutsu while there some rumor I created multiple space-time ninjutsu, which was untrue on my part. I just pretty much use kamui, Shambhala and Murasame. Only Shambhala would look like being used with fuinjutsu and most of the time. I would place a [Marker] in midair, which always invisible to people, making them think it's a different space-time ninjutsu to others.

After I installed a few more different effects into the boundary line. I created a small house with Murasame's reality illusion like I did with the first house I created during the time we stay in Highschool DxD world. But, just for temporarily used for the night, then I would just destroy it. Don't want no one to discover it. I even use my [System I.A.N.D] as a defense around the boundary line. As I train Hancock and Koyuki with Yorichi, and Akabeni training Alice in fuinjutsu inside the house while the rest of us staying outside to train for the night.


	54. Chapter 54: Oops!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Oops!**

 **Day?: Bitch Slap!**

"Alrighty! Time to head to Konohagakure!" Yoruichi shout excited while dragging a person out the house, and that person is me. "Ragna you need to wake up! It's a beautiful morning today!" Yoruichi said to me with a playful grin on her face. "Give me a few seconds..." I mumble to Yoruichi, and just like I said. I feel my body return to normal. "You know, Yoruichi. I may have [Gamer's Body], but that doesn't mean I won't break, if you keep at it nonstop. I'm just lucky enough, you actually give me a few minutes of break between sex last night." I said to Yoruichi with a tired glared.

Yoruichi just stick her tongue at me. "It's not my fault you have a great body that could keep on going, which only need just a few minutes of break and your back in action." Yoruichi kiss me on the cheek. "Yoruichi...you literally broke the bed more than once." I said to Yoruichi, who at least look away in embarrassment and didn't bother to deny it, since she know it true and don't regret it one bit.

 _'Man, I'm really glad, I finally able to make my own body naturally convert all the mana or natural energy around me into [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] while being refined by [Divine Refine Art], and adding the impurities into my chaos energy, then convert it into demonic energy.'_ I thought to myself a little bitter, because now it take me even longer to take those natural energy and mana around me, and converted into liquid and solid mana into my mana core instead of adding them into [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]. The side effect is that until both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] is 100%. I can't increase my mana core.

"It's true. Even with the silence spell. We could still feel the rumbling in your bedroom. Block sound, but we could feel it like a small earthquake." Akabeni said to Yoruichi, who just blush and didn't say anything else, even didn't bother to deny Akabeni's claim. Destroying the house and the boundary line. Everyone head off to Konohagakure before it's afternoon.

few minutes later*

(Land of Fire: Konohagakure)

During the first few minutes rushing towards Konohagakure, there was a few missing-nin ambushed us, but was killed by Hancock, showing everyone that not family, as an Ice Queen or her canon persona, which she learn from Weiss and Esdese. Weiss for the persona while Esdese literally teach her a few tricks in the element of ice for her element attacks. Hancock actually test a few demonic bullets on those missing-nin, well, dead missing-nin. Not much different reaction, beside their bodies just explodes.

Once we reached the Konoha's entry, a few Anbu show up surrounding us. "Stop-" One of the Anbu was about to say something, but end up being bitch slapped by Yoruichi instantly without giving the guy a chance to counter, with the kind of speed Yoruichi has. "Ah. Sorry, total reflex on my part. The guy just shows up in front me wearing a fly mask. My bad. Every time I see a fly or flying bugs near me. I end up slapping it away." Yoruichi said to everyone with a sheepish smile on her face. All the Konoha Anbu look between Yoruichi and a human size hole through the way close to the gate, where the fly mask Anbu shinobi sent flying by Yoruichi in disbelief.

"Someone get help! This shinobi is near at death's door!" We heard a few people shouting from the other side of the wall. "Well, that was a thing. Are you going to let us in or what?" I said to everyone, then ask the Konoha ninjas. "Why are you people here for?" A tiger mask Anbu kuroichi ask us. "Chunin Exams. What else?" Akabeni reply to the tiger mask Anbu kuroichi.

"You just made it then. The Chunin Exams about to begin this afternoon." The tiger mask Anbu kuroichi said to us, then we quickly finish all the papers needed to be signed while most of the Konoha Anbu kept their eyes on us, but mostly on Yoruichi and myself, since everyone thinks Akabeni think she the weakest, and they are going to learn the hard way if they keep thinking like that. I let Koyuki, Hancock and Alice rush to the Konoha's Chunin Exams First Phase location. While the rest of us head to the jonin room, where all the hidden villages' jonin instructors would stay during the Chunin Exams, as everyone watch their genin team doing their Chunin Exams.

(Konohagakure: Jonin Lobby)

"Ho? So you three are the so call Uzumaki, that been hidden for who know long?" A Iwa shinobi sneer at us while looking at Akabeni and Yoruichi with eyes filled with lust. **'Raijin.'** With just a thought, a few white lightning burst from the Iwa shinobi's body in front of us for no reason, causing the guy to scream to the top of his lungs, before he die from a heart attack. I stop using raijin, which leave behind a third an unconscious Iwa shinobi, who just fall down to the ground while smoke coming from his body and he would twitch a few moments.

"We really need to tell a newly ranked jonin, that messing with the Uzumaki would only lead to a disaster." A kumo shinobi said to his comrade. "Sorry, everyone. I thought I forgot something." A different Iwa shinobi said to everyone, as he grabs his fallen fellow ninja to the hospital. "More like he didn't even bother to tell the jackass." A Iwa kuroichi spat in disgust.

(Koyuki's POV)

(Konohagakure: Chunin Exams' First Phase Building's 2nd Floor Under Genjutsu)

 _'Really hope this Chunin Exams won't be too boring. If so, I rather train my Cross Tail. At least I won't be bored.'_ I thought to myself, as I walk along with my step-sisters in the Konoha's building, where the Chunin Exams' First Phase being held. As we walk through the 2nd Floor of the building. I notice there a crowd of genin in front of the room for the Chunin Exams' First Phase room, but I rather not waste my precious time with these weaklings.

I could see Alice's former siblings in the crowd as well. To my amusement, Alice places a small seal on the wall, as we walk up the stair to the 3rd Floor. I could tell the seal Alice placed would forcefully take control of the genjutsu and cover the whole 2nd Floor in a new genjutsu layer, where everyone would trap them in a dreamlike state, after they take down the first existing genjutsu layer.

"Wow, Alice. Are you going to make your former family members miss the Chunin Exams?" Hancock ask Alice with a smirk on her face while Alice didn't bother to look at her step-sister's direction. "I'm pretty sure someone would get them out of it. I just don't feel like looking at them." Alice said in a monotone.

(Konohgakure: Chunin Exams' First Phase Building Room)

Once we enter the room, where we will be taking the Chunin Exams' First Phase. I notice there more genin from all the great hidden villages. I could feel the lust being released by some of them and most of them are looking at Hancock. _'Yeah, Mom Yang and Mom Usubeni are right. Hancock's appearance could cause lots of people to lose focus, and Hancock gains the hybrid devil fruit from father on the first week of staying with us in Uzushiogakure. Hancock could just pretty much kill everyone right about now.'_ I thought to myself while looking at all these weaklings with a blank face.

(Hancock's POV)

 _'Ugh, I feel disgusted being looked at by these dogs! I swear if it wasn't on Father's request. I would kill these dogs already after they dare lay their filthy eyes.'_ I sneer at these lowly dogs in my mind while keeping my ice cold expression, which most of them either shiver in fear or excited. "Hey, baby-GAH! You bitch! Ah! Stop! EK!" A Kumo shinobi tried to touch me, but I created an ice short sword and cut the Kumo genin shinobi's left right arm off. He would continue with his threat, but I cut his other arm off and frozen both sides, where the arms used to be. Stopping the Kumo shinobi from bleeding to death, then I kick him in the balls, hard, causing all the men to cringe at the sound of something cracked and all of the males cover their balls while a rare few looking at me with more lust. _'Great. There are a few who a masochist. Just my luck._ ' I thought in disgust, then stomp the Kumo shinobi's head to the ground, breaking the wooden floor.

"Be proud, that I only left you as a cripple instead of taking your lowly dog life." I said with scorn in my voice at the unconscious Kumo shinobi, but everyone in the room knew I showed an example against those who dare to mess with me and my step-sisters. Most of them took my unspoken warning, and look away in fear while some still looked. I dismiss my ice short sword while ignoring the shocked Kiri ninjas from seeing one of their bloodline that not from their village, or thought all of their bloodline ice-user has been killed off completely.

"I think you overdid it." Koyuki said to me while we walk to an open seat, which became available once we walk near a group of genin, who willing to give their seats to us. "No. I made an example to everyone here, that we're not to be mess with." I said in a cold tone, causing those who heard me to shiver in fright. "Sheesh, Hancock. I could feel like you just want to kill everyone here already." Koyuki said to me while laying her head on the table.

(Ragna's POV)

(Konohagakure: Jonin Lobby)

"HAHAHA! Now, that's how you make sure no one would try to mess with you!" A Kiri kuroichi laugh, as we just watch Alice, causing all the genin in the 2nd Floor to almost be late, but Kushina and Kakashi, along with a few more jonin quickly rushed to break the seal Alice placed. Then we just saw Hancock actually cripple a Kumo genin shinobi. There goes one of the Kumo genin team to not be able to attend the Chunin Exams, and it didn't even start yet.

"You need to keep your genin in check. Don't want them to get hurt, now do we?" One of the Kumo shinobi walk up to me, and just plain outright threaten me in front of all the jonin in the room. The newly jonin that smart enough to know not to mess with the Uzumaki while the newly jonin, but naive and arrogance, as if they're the best of the best in their villages. Those who been a jonin for a long time and actually know about the Uzumaki, and the Uzumaki from Uzushiogakure are not to be approach in sight unless they have a death wish.

I could tell this Kumo jonin wasn't that smart and from the look of it. His fellow jonin from Kumo is trying to stop him, but he just ignores them while glaring at us while releasing his killer intent. Activating [Power of Destruction], as I raise my right hand, where everyone could see my right hand covered in demonic energy, which just ready to be unleashed. I was about to kill the Kumo shinobi, but finally one of his fellow ninjas. Pull him back before he gets himself killed by me. Not liking this Kumo shinobi's attitude, I snap my fingers and a small, but powerful bolt-like straight into the Kumo shinobi.

"GAH! What the fuck did you do to me?!" The Kumo shinobi shout at me in rage, but notice a large amount of his chakra disappearing at an incredible rate. "Shut it! He shows mercy! That's what he did to you! If you had read the information in the Bingo Book, then he just destroys your ability to be a ninja. You no longer have enough chakra to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and only barely enough to live from this day on. Even an academy civilian students has more chakra than you. The only other way for you to stay as a ninja is going the path of taijutsu only, but you won't be able to use chakra to enhance your body or to use chakra to walk on any surface, even that cripple Konoha genin has enough chakra to walk on any surface with his chakra. It's limited to a few minutes or so, but he can still have access to chakra to do basic jutsu while you don't." A different Kumo ninja shout at the former Kumo jonin shinobi, who pale at finding out he no longer a ninja.

"How is that showing me mercy?! He just ruins my ninja career!" The former Kumo jonin shinobi shout in rage, but was backhanded from the same Kumo ninja that just spoken, causing the former Kumo jonin to fly a few feet above the ground and land to the ground with a bloody face and a few lost teeth. "Did you not learn from other's mistakes? You just saw their genin team make an example of the others genin teams in the room. Who do you think taught them that? And the mercy he showed you. Well, you're still alive. That seems a good mercy to me. Acting like some big shot, when most of the ninjas in this room could easily kill you." The same Kumo ninja sneer at their former Kumo jonin, and now a civilian.

Then a few Kumo ninjas took their former fellow shinobi away from the room, and head to one of their temporarily living places in Konoha. While we continue watching for new genin to show up. Kushina and Kakashi, along with a few other jonin left the room to greet their genin team before they enter the room. I watch as all the Konoha genin teams finally enter the room. Afterward, I watch Kabuto greeting the Konoha genin teams, and introduce himself while asking them to lower their voice before they get hurt, or worse, making Hancock make another example.

A few jonin in the room narrow their eyes at Kabuto's ninja info cards, but couldn't see what's on the cards. Sadly, on Konoha and the rest of the other hidden villages, Hancock destroyed those ninja info cards before Kabuto could read out her card and her step-sisters. By freezing those ninja info cards to the point, where they're fragile, which Kabuto mistakenly broke all his ninja info cards in surprise, causing him to scowl of the lost data he gained, along with the rest of the others genin in the room from not able to learn anything about Koyuki, Hancock and Alice.

Naruto and the rest of the others Konoha genin teams would of shout at them, but one of the smart Konoha genin, Shikamaru, warn them to stop before they will end up like the last guy, who tried to mess with my kids. Even Kiba said Koyuki, Hancock and Alice are very dangerous, but mostly Hancock and Koyuki than Alice. Hancock and Koyuki had this dangerous aura being unconsciously released every once a while. So after being warned, they left my kids alone while talking among themselves like the rest of the genin in the room. In a few minutes the First Phase of the Chunin Exams begins, and it's the same as canon.

"Hey, Uzumaki. Sorry, Ragna. I think one of your genin is trying to fail the exam, because she just fell asleep during the exam began." A Suna kuroichi call out my attention, but Kushina, my wives, and myself, all look at her, causing her to sweatdrop from forgetting there more than one Uzumaki in the room, then call out my name, as she let us know one of my genin didn't bother to do the written part of the Chunin Exams. I look at the giant water sphere, which show us what's going on inside the room, where all the genin taking their Chunin Exams' First Phase.

And exactly what the Suna kuroichi just said, and sure enough. Koyuki is already asleep and didn't even bother to touch her test paper or pencil in the first place. She just laid her head onto the table and fall asleep. Alice has already finished her test, then just stood up in the middle of the test taking, and walk to where Hancock is seating and gave her test paper while taking Hancock's test paper back to her seat to rewrite all the answers. I watch most of the genin shouting in rage of cheating and what not, but the chunin and jonin in the room just shout at them to quiet down while letting them know Hancock and Alice just have been caught once out of their five chances of their team are disqualified.

Chunine Exams' First Phase later*

"Wow, there's still a large amount of genin in the room." A Kiri kuroichi said to everyone, as we watch Anko crash into the room from the window, then to my surprise. The Second Phase was a maze and find their way to the Third Phase's location from the underground tunnel while each team have a single key, but require 2 more keys. Because it's 1 key per person to enter the Third Phase's location. So Anko and the other Konoha ninjas made the same hand seals at the same time, and the floor below them disappear. Letting all the genin fall down to the underground, which is where the Second Phase take place, an underground tunnel below Konohagakure.

The weird part was instead of like the canon version, where Naruto shouts during the 10th questions. It was Naruko, who claim nothing would stop her and her family. Now, we watching all the genin are running away from each while some trying to make a few threats to others to hand over their keys. Koyuki finally got some actions, but end up being bored after she kills two genin teams from Kumo and Kiri alone, then stolen their keys. Sadly, all the genin who saw this, quickly rushes to different tunnel paths, before they end up the next victims. Hancock and Alice were able to kill another group of genin and stolen their keys. I count a total 9 keys, including their own, which mean they kill 8 genin team, since they rather kill them now than later, where they could get stronger and try their revenge kill.

I could feel small killer intent being released by a few jonin from different hidden villages in the room. This is just telling everyone those genin belong to them and their piss of seeing their own genin teams being killed like nothing, and I could tell most of these angry jonin are mostly the newly jonin. From the way some jonin were glaring at my group with killer intent. I got the feeling those genin teams, that my kids killed, were their genin team and the way they glance each other, they're planning something that involve my group death or something.

"Now, this is interesting." Yoruichi mumble, but everyone heard her, and quickly look at the spot she looking at. What they are seeing is something that is just confusing while some are leaking out large amount of killer intent and others are amused. The cause of this is that there are some genin team raping other genin team from different villages in a few corners of the underground tunnel. But, that's not what confuse others, the thing that's confusing is that there are some genin just making staring at the other genin team with a blank stares.

"Think they will find out all their jonin instructors have been watching everything during the Chunin Exams?" Yoruichi asks Akabeni with a smirk on her face while keeping her eyes on the giant water sphere, as we watching Koyuki, Hancock and Alice made it to the Third Phase's location, which happen to bring them to the arena, which is the same as the one from the canon. "Maybe." Akabeni reply, then raise an eyebrow in surprise, when the genin team that keep on staring. Now, eating the genin team. "What the hell is wrong with ninjas these days? And which village do they belong to anyway? I don't see any headband or any kind of symbol on their bodies." A Iwa shinobi said in a disgusted tone while asking around, if they know which village they belong to, and so far. No one has claimed them.

"Alright, everyone. Time for us to go to Konoha's arena." An Konoha Anbu shinobi appear in the lobby, and tell everyone to head to the arena location, which surprisingly filled with people from across all the great hidden villages. From what we could see in the giant water sphere. _'Well, what you know. Those former genin had a slow reaction, and from the look of it. They just turned into a zombie.'_ Akabeni said to us through the mind link.

 _'Let's go. Esdese, Akame and Kurome are waiting for us. We about to start the plan.'_ I said to both Akabeni and Yoruichi while using **Shadow Stealth** , before leaving behind a shadow clone of Destroyer in my place. I watch my shadow clone walk along with both my wives while I stay alone in the lobby, then I switch Glaive's mask with Hei's mask. Changing my appearance to Hei's Black Reaper. I equip a pair of phantom blades, then follow the plan. Putting [Death Queen] in my inventory while giving a mental command to my Murasame, as it appear on my hip.

(Konohagakure: Arena)

I start walking out of the jonin lobby, and head the opposite direction of where all the jonin instructors went. Using **Kamui** , I appear next to Hancock, who currently fighting off multiple genin around her, and taking care of them by cutting their heads off their bodies while firing a few demonic bullets, with her Demonic Burst, at a few genin trying to sneak attack Koyuki from behind. I could tell all the hidden villages are trying to discover a way to recreate Hancock's Demonic Burst.

Alice is standing between Hancock and Koyuki, who throwing multiple explosive cards around the arena while Hancock take care of the enemies coming near her group. Alice just finishes creating one of her seals, then make a few hand seals and slam her hands on the open scroll, causing it to glow, then countless numbers of symbol coming out of the open scroll and heading towards all the genin beside her group. Freezing them in place, causing the battle to stop. Releasing shadow stealth, causing multiple gasps in shock and horror.

Not giving anyone a chance to react, I use Ouroboros, creating multiple green portals around and drag all the jinchuriki, even those who are not in Konohagakure. To the all the different hidden villages kages. Next, I use [Releasing Art] and all the tailed beasts are released. Luckily, the tailed beasts' hosts are still alive with just a enough chakra along with the tailed beasts' chakra in their system.

"Well, look like you guys still alive, huh? Let's fix that." I said to the former jinchuriki, as I use Ouroboros to rip them all apart. Alice quickly formed another set of hand seals, then Hancock and Koyuki, along with herself teleport back to Uzushiogakure. To my surprise, only 5 out of 11 are alive. Naruto, Naruko, Natsumi, Killer B and Yugito barely being killed by Ouroboros. The rest are dead, which is still something.

All the tailed beasts let out a roar, causing multiple shockwaves, as a large amount of people running away or trying to stop the tailed beasts from killing them and destroying Konoha with them in it. One of the tailed beasts tried to kill me with one of their tails, but I use Ouroboros to get out of their ranges. Using another Ouroboros, I appear next to Esdese, Akame, and Kurome, who currently fighting off the other kages. Look like the kages was about to use the distraction of the tailed beasts to capture Esdese, along with Akame and Kurome, but Akame easily kill all the hidden Anbu with her murasame. Kurome cutting multiple jonin, then control to fight their comrade for a few minutes, and after her temporarily ninja puppets being killed. She killed another to control with her speed alone.

 _'Dad, we finish sending all the virus across the world, that Mother Akabeni created. Soon, everyone but a selected few Akatsuki member, will lose their ability to use chakra.'_ Koyuki inform me through the mind link, letting me know the virus Akabeni created has two effects. One to destroy the ability to use chakra and killing off all the zombies in this world. I glance at the tailed beasts destroying Konoha with the people in it, then tilt my head back. Dodging a kunai before being implanted into my head. I grab the kunai from midair with my left hand, and send it straight back at the thrower.

Activating one of my [Plunder]'s skills, causing my left eye to flash golden for a split second. I manipulate the kuani to speed up faster with temporal manipulation, causing the kunai to implant itself into the ninja thrower's neck. Quickly deactivating [Plunder], then rush toward Esdese, Akame and Kurome. I use Ouroboros, and three green portals appear above them, and a serpent wrapped around Esdese, Akame and Kurome, then drag them into the green portals, sending them back to the Multi-World Dimension, where the rest of the others are. Now, the Uzushiogakure belong to Nagato and whoever he brings with him. The Amegakure even more to Uzushiogakure after Weiss gave Nagato a scroll with a magic seal to teleport his village to Uzushiogakure.

From the others point of views, it looks like I killed the Uzukage and her personal guards instantly. Since most of the reports they gained over the 3 years, one of my methods of assassination has been to use Ouroboros and drag them into a green portal, which lead to death. How they know I killed them? Because I mostly just send them back to a different area nearby after I slice their throat with my hidden blade. So at the least by most of the people here would think the Uzukage and her personal guards are dead now.

I quickly run away, as a barrage of fire, water, lighting, earth, and wind jutsu directly aiming at me. Also, thousands of multiple ninja throw their sharp pointy projectile weapons along with their jutsu. I draw out Murasame from my left hip, then started to weave around while slashing all the ninjas around me with Murasame, killing them instantly. I send another Ouroboros, where Weiss is currently is and send her where Esdese, Akame, Kurome and the others are. Then I use **Kamui** to send Akabeni and Yoruichi next after Weiss passes through the green portal, and sent Akabeni and Yoruichi to where the rest are.

I did a backflip, then use one of the Suna shinobi's head as a platform, where I did a handstand on the guy's head with my right hand while switching Murasame in a reverse grip. Using my right hand to twist my whole body while cutting multiple jutsu in midair, or using Ouroboros to send the jutsu to a different direction, causing a few ninjas to be hit by the jutsu.

I slam my right elbow into the incoming Kumo shinobi's neck before they could finish forming their hand seals. I grab the back of the Kumo shinobi's back and pull myself over the guy while using him as a meat shield, where in just a single second. A fireball slams into the Kumo shinobi, burning him to a burnt crisp while pushing me. I place Murasame back into its sheath, then use Wind Step to appear on top of Kyuubi's head.

 **'Mysterious Storm!'** I cast out one of my lightning spell, a dark clouds formed above Konoha, as my mana and demonic energy started to drain while the lightning spell takes effect. A thunderstorm cloud finish forming after I increase the mana and demonic energy output, then multiple bolts of lightning started striking all around Konoha.

I send a small message to Nagato to let him know I'm almost finished taking down Konoha with all the great hidden villages' kages, which making me the main target and a distraction. Allowing Nagato to command his group to attack the other hidden villages. To give a small help to Nagato, I activated **Truth Seeking Ball** , 9 black orbs float in a circular formation behind my back. I could hear the other tailed beasts gasp at seeing something familiar from the past.

Infusing large amount of lightning mana into one of the TSB, then send it to Kumogakure via **Kamui** , and willing the TSB to explode into a massive lightning sphere crashing into Kumo. Another TSB infuse with wind mana, then send it to Sunagakure via **Kamui** , and letting the TSB filled with wind mana to create a hurricane with the TSB in the middle of the hurricane. Next, ice mana, which destroy the Kirigakure by a massive ice sphere being dropped over Kirigakure. Then Iwagakure with earth mana to merge into the ground, causing multiple earthquake, making Iwagakure, along with their people being sink into the ground from the earthquakes.

Lucky for a selected few from all the different great hidden villages, that wanted to get away from their hidden villages was given a seals from Nagato, which happen to been created by both Weiss and Akabeni, sending them to Uzushiogakure right before the destruction of their former hidden villages. I use the remaining TSB and create a barrier around Konohagakure, including the underground tunnelway and the mountain. Leaving no exit paths, causing more panic while the tailed beasts continue destroying Konohagakure and the ninjas trying to stop them.

Kyuubi let out a roar, causing all the tailed beast to make a formation with all their back to each others, then started forming their bijudama. I notice Minato and the other kages, along with other high rank ninja rushing to stop the tailed beast from finish forming their bijudama. "Like I will let you!" I shout at them, then create 8 shadow clones, which each clone stand on top of each tailed beast, causing a few to growl in rage, but stop after Kyuubi roar at them, stopping them from canceling their bijudama. "Stop the demons!" A few different ninjas shout in panic, as they tried helping their kages, but what came next made them almost lost all hope.

 **"Susanoo!"** All my clones, along myself shout, as my rinnesharingan's jutsu activated. Quickly my mana already covering the tailed beasts with Susanoo into an armor for all the tailed beasts, enhancing their defense and preventing their chakra from being suppressed much to everyone horror. A complete Susanoo cloak the tailed beasts, and their bijudama completely finish forming.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" I shout at all the ninjas throwing all kinds of jutsu, and a few, Minato and Kushina, are confused on why the tailed beasts haven't fire their bijudama, but what happen in a few seconds made them realize what's about to happen. **"Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Heavenly Wrath of the Nine Suns!"** I shout out, casting one of my strongest hidden fire trump cards, instead of forming around me. I use the tailed beasts' bijudama as the medium, where the bijudama turned into a dark red and at the core is pitch black while black flames covering the bijudama.

Before any ninjas could do anything, all the tailed beast fired their bijudama, and amaterasu kagutsuchi: heavenly wrath of the nine suns activated, as the bijudama increase in size at an incredible rate, where all the massive bijudama mini-sun size burning everything in its paths before it exploded, releasing a large amount of amaterasu's flames. Burning everything while I watch Itachi trying to put out the flame of amaterasu with his mangekyo sharingan. Sadly, Itachi's eyes being strained, and making Itachi closer to being blind unless he finds his twin sister soon.

I listen at everyone's scream of pain, sorrow, grief, rage, and even a few laughing insane, as they stand waiting for their death to take them away from this hell. "DIE!" Minato shout with hatred in his voice, as he appears behind me in a flash, along with the other kages and his wife, glaring at me with a large amount of killer intent.

[REFLECT!]

I active Vanishing Dragon's power, causing everyone to hear Great Red's voice coming from Murasame, and much to their annoyance. All their attacks are send back at them.

 ** _"I Am The Vessel Of My Soul_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̛̫͔̙̗̩̩̯̬̣͎̏̽̓̉̂̋̐͡͞H̶̨̡̼̥̐̓̅́̃͑͊̄͟͝A̢̹̠͈͖̬̖̍̌̐̈̄̋͐͂͜͜H̷̢̭̭̣͍̝̘͒̉̈̅̊͂͞A͖̙̼͉͇̦̝̤͒͑͛̎̇̚͢Ȟ̩̦̭̳̬͆̑̔̆̅͡Ä̵͔͖̣͈̲̦̻̖͕̔̓̈́̍̉͋̚͞!̤̩̬̪͓̪͍̫̔̉̂͆̽́̈́̕͘)̷̧̨̙̲̹̜̩̞͓̓̏̽́̑̓͊͋͢ (̟̠̝̟͕̯̏͋͐͑͝I̸̧̝̮̜̲̜̩͕̞̊́͊̇̔͜͠Ţ̸͈̮̳̼̊̿̏̇̏͛̋ͅ'̧̜̥̝̝̉̐̄̚̕͡ͅS̸̖̘̘̻̟̽̅̊͂̀̍̽̕͜͝ T̶̙͇̦̳̱̘̲̥̈͊̆͆̿͘͡͠Ỉ̡̪̣͙̭̻͍̅̾̒́̈́̍̊̚͘͢M̼̠̟̲̟̦̓̄̽͆͛̚E͚̙͉̠͇̣͇̩͖͌̀̏̿̋̌̈̈́͞!̧̡̣͇͚̝̭̿́̀͋̐͘͢͝͞ I͎̲̭̰̅̓̂̀̈́͐̈́͢͠T̶̛̠̦̬͕͕̻͔̫̿͋̇̀̍̈̕͝'͉͖̗̝̦̔̍́̂̏̂̃͘S̛̜͖͚̰̓̂͗̆́͘͜ T̛̛̳̬̭̠̀͒̉̅̀́͢͞ͅĮ̵̛̺̳̙̳̖̝̼͌̌̊́̎̾͌͐͟͠M̷̱̥̩̜͙̪̖̳͙̾̃͛̓̀̚E̪͉̘̰̘̳͛̃̈́͋́́͂!̷̢̡̧̧͖͖̲̑̋̀͆̀̑͘͜)̷̧̬̟̖̱̭̠̘̂͊̆̉̔_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Void Is My Domain and Power Is My Essence_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̴̨̡̯̮̯͚͎̱̹͚͒̏̀̀̅͞B̵̧̡̢͙͙̙͍̠̏̉͊͛͞L̶̢̦̩͈̭̏͑̀̃͋Ơ̴̛̛̦͖̣̗̙͚̩͉͑́́̾̅͜O̹̪̗̹̥̐̂̑͛͆̊̆́͡͡D͍̠̲̰̱͓̤̈̏͌̓̐͋͢͠͡!̢̫͎̳͖̣̹̱̇͆̇͋̃̇͛̅̀̔ B̳̤̞̜̜͋̊͆͐̀̔̚̚͝͝L̡̨̟̺̖̻̙̉́̑͒͂̋̄̅̃͜͝O̙̭̰͓̳̜͌́̽̏͂͛̏͢͟͡Ȍ̴̢̥͈̫̭̬͓̣̣͊̇͗̅̀͘͡͡͡ͅD̸̝͓̱̟̅͗̋͒͗̎͢ Ę̞̝͈̘̳̹̙̬͍̿̀̔͆͋͡͝V͚͉̣̩͔͈̩͖͆́̏̂͋̓͐̾͘E̲͉̘͍̘̜̳͐͊̾͑̈̚̕ͅR̢̟͈̭̣̩͙͈̊͐̋͊͐̆͛͟Y̰͓̬̳̜̞̺̣͆͛͛̆͊͂̓̏͜Ẅ̶̛̖̻̹͚̱̟̳͇́̆̎͆̽̆̎̚̚H̸̢̧̹͚̟͔̹̾̈͑̓͐̍̇͠͠ͅE̷͙̜̰̦͚̙͊̾̑͟͝͠R̸͓̥̰̦̱͋̄̒́̌́̔̚͡Ẻ̸̛̝̥̠̥͕̜̙͔̜͋̌́̚͘͜!̴̡̞̥̘̯̼̱̓̾̾͊̋̽͠)̰͙̞̠̬̯̺̼̽̇̓̋̕͜ (̸͓̲̙̠͕̄͌͋͒́̈̉̚͘ͅT̜̲̦̥̭̰̃̔̄͑̋͂̚͢͟Ḩ̶̦̪̤̘̫̱̌̆̉̂̚E͎̟̖̝͙͔̟̘̾͆̏̔́͒̔̚̚͜ E̴̛̻̮̹̭͇̩̪̋̅͋̔̒̌͝R̛͍̦̳͍͈̥͖̖̀̌̿̈́̈̾̽̓̀Ą̡̪̲̮̣͕́̍́̌͟͞ͅ O̵̗̼̹͓̯̔̂̏̓̈̔̌̒̆͡ͅF̸̤̳̤͉́̂͐͑̚͜ Ṱ̨͙̰͎̻̈͌̇̈́͗͊ͅH̞͓̦̭͍̓͛̏̄͆̀̒͠Ȅ͉̖̺̤̖̂̚͢͞͠ N̴̻̫̰͔̎̈̐̾̓̚͢I̶̡̨̘͙̺̙̘͊͊̈͋̐́̊̔͌͊͜͢Ṋ̶̢̨͇̻͉̯̻͍̽̐̓́̂̓̆̽͢J̩͇̭͖̺̹̩͔̔̉̒̀̔̽̀A̵̩͓͓̲̜͂̅̈̒͛͝ S̴͚͕̤̟̃̎͆̔̎̔̈̕̕͢͝H̵̬̲̰͕͕̜͖͔̮̔̒̊̅͗̆͠Á̵̡̭͖͕̰͇̩̿̋̐̅̄̿͗̕͞Ļ̧̩͇͖͓̙͋͌̈́̄͐̀͛̄̽͟L̡̮̰̪̘̲̔̓̃̓͛͝͠ C̥̥̱̯̖̭̖̟̀͆̑̈͒̽̚̚͞ͅŌ̵̢͕̗̪͇̩̙̳̇̓̒̃͠Ṁ̸̧̯̬̬̪̊̉͆͗͝É̴͔̣̞̭̺̮̈͊͑̀͋ T̯͚̼̬̰͓͔̱̄̐͆͑͗̃͒̏O̶̬̙̣̪͍͒͛́͛̕͝͡ A̧̛͕͚̺̭͔͍̠̜͆̓͑͛͘ E̴̲̯̳̖̻̗̽̎͐̍̒̉͘͢N̢̝̯̣̈́̾̂́̈́͜͢D̦̳̪̤͈̀̐̂̅͘!̛̖̭͙̭̫͖̝͑̒̽̃́͌͋̕͡ͅ)̴̮̜̣͙̌͒̍̿̿̾͗́̓̎͟_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I Am The Apocalypse Dragon Who Rule Over The Dream_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̵̢̛̪̳̘͒͗́̔̍́̉͜͟D̴̜͎̥͙̺͕͋̑̀̂͊̉̕͟͡ȅ̵̪̼͓͎̲̬͖̯̙͈̅̆̐̎͊̃̋͘͝a̢̢͚͈̞͓̹̯͈̎̉͆̓͘ͅţ̢̪̟̺͇͓̀̾̒̐̀̑͛̑͐͘͢͢͢ȟ̶̼͍͚̞̗̘̹̜͐̾͆̅͑͌̚̕͠ ṱ̦̖͇̠̒̐͑͐̋̈̕͘͢ǫ̣͕̗̩͉͇̰͒̓̄̋͆̊́͠ ą̸̧̧̖͂͋͑͑͟͝l̴̢̩̦̻̘͖͖̗̂̿̐̀̒͜͞ļ̶̪͙͈̤̟̩̐̐͆͆͒̇̓̊̕ e̛̛͓̬͔̣̠̔̎̄̀̐͘n̶̖̫̠̤̜̄͐̓̍̒̀̚e̷̜̰͍̯̬̲̒̊́͑̾͆͠m̘̹̦̮̳͈̜͈̩̃̏̂̔̕͟i̶̧̧̟̥̳͉̬̺̞͌̓̔͑̅̚ȇ̵̢̛̝̙̣͙̥͑͋̈͜͢͞s̡̙͇̞͐̍̔́͊̾͗̈́̉̕͜ͅ.̘͈̥̻̤̯̭̘͆́̉͊̕͞.͚̩̜͓̫̲̩͊̂̅͆̿̇͑̏̕͟͞ͅ.̴͎̤̘̣̭͚͖̘͖̔͋̍̃͢͡)̢̢̡̛̬̗̜̾̍̾̓̊́͐͘͠ (̨̜̼̫̯̱̞̫̲̥̔̈̇̌̐͌̔Ṉ̷̫͍̻̪̘͇̱̉̌̒̽̀̌̍̇͘͡ô̢̢̙̠̫̜̦̖̽̓̈́̐͒͘̕͡ͅt̴̛̩̼͉̤̮̞͕̺̣̐̀̓̒̾̚͢͠h͉̝̤̳̼̩͖͍́̑̃̆̑͊͂̊͡i̷̛̹̻͖̝̪̽͊͑͗̈́̈́͛̊͠n̡̹̫̳̹̤͗̊̀̅̀̄͝͝͠g̖͚̮̫̟͙̭̰̽̅̇̾̓̃ w̡̱͇̹̦̓̓͘͜͡͝͠ì̷̧̛͙̼͚̮̈́̂͌̈̕͘l̵͉̫̘͍͍͎̦͇̑̅̆́͘͜ͅĺ̸̠̟̜͈̗̠͈̗̩͖͊̃̇̆̾͂̈̅ s̨̢͇̭̰̞̰̽͗̅̍̒̃́͟͝t̷̨̝̝͈͓͎́͛͋̂̈́̆͋͜͜͠ͅơ̶̡̺͖͎̼̥͔̰̆̽̉͊̀͌͘̕p̹̤͎̫͇̃̓̆̓͑͒͞ ų̢̪̺̬̘̄́̐̓͊͢s̷̨̰̹̣͈̣̤̔̆͂̀̓͋͘͠!̙͍͙͍̫̩̣̪̅̊̅̾͌͠͞)̢̛̗̙̘̬̥͔̫͌́̐̌̿̓̆̐͞_**

 ** _._**

 ** _For I am The Magic King Who Stolen The Throne Of God_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̷̣̝̞̲͖͍̅̎͛̓̇͌̈́̂͝ͅͅT̵̡̩͓͈̤̣̲̗̐̿̐̓̃́̚͠h̺̘̘̠̜̜̞͔̙̿̈́̿̅̀̽̚͜͡͡e̷̡̲̳͇̼͉͇͂̃̏̓̐̓̋̓́͞ͅ ĥ̷͔͓̱͓̦̝̓͐́͒̕̕ȩ̪͍̣̳̗̔̓͛̓̏̏̕͞͠ȃ̛̰̘̪͎͍̾̐͗̅̃͠͡v̴̨̝̩̖͖̲̓̈͒͆͢͠e̛͎͓̩̗͙̗͇͌̇̇́͌͋̈n̶̖̝̣͔̽̄̉̔͒̀̀̕͘͝ͅ ỉ̷̛̬̜̰̪̮̮̥̮͍̔̃̓̊̕̕͡͞t̢̗̠̞̲̹̖̩͚̳̽̾͂̊̽̋͌͡͝s̵̨̤̩̝̬͒͒̏͠͠ȩ̶̥̞̥̘͈̣̂͗̀̽͑͢ͅl͉̝̪̣̼̟̩̣͋̎͌̉̆́̒͟͝f̧̠͕͙̬͙̖͖̥̤̈́̑͂̌͒̕ ṡ̸̺̗̼̰̺͚̯͓͑̊̅͛͞h̶̼̳̭̫̖͆̃̓̅̀͟͝a̙̠̮̯̠̅́̑̔͋̕͘͟͢͡ḹ̵͈̫̠͙̂͗͡͠l̢̛̛̪̞͖͇̓͛̏̈̽̀̎ͅ f̷̝̯̦̜̼͚͚̰͊̅͛̾͊̕͠ą̧̳̺͇̗͎̥̀̑͋̔͛̎̈͆̃ļ̛̲͖͔̯̗͍̒͑̒̇͢ĺ̸̢̲̻͓͉͈̾͋͆̈!̨͕͔͖͎͈͉̘̬͋̽́͆̄͋͗͛͒͢)̮̦̲̥͇͛̈̅̆̒̀̾̾̚͢ (̵̢̖͇̯̌͐̀̌͘̕͟H̜̞̩͔̩͙̄̿͗́̆̀̀͟͠ė̢̦̲͇͇͌̒͊̉͂̚͘͞͞l̸͔͉͇̦̲̀̎̈̋̈́̀̄l̨̡̝͕̩̠͉̹̻̩̍͒͊̂̂ w̧͉̘̝͓̪̌̅̇̉̒ĭ̧̘̺͉̘̐̽͋̂̔̒̔ḷ̙̣̘̭̏̑̐̈͌͠l̶̬̩̥̺̝̀̈́̓̒̔̕͞͡͝ b̙͚̰̯̖̝͉̗̍͒̍̒͘͟͞͝ę͎̣̤͖̊̈̌̏̌ͅ ũ̴̝̱͈̖̣̰͕̲͋͊̌̈̍̾͂͋͟͟n̸͔͓̟̠͉͋͊̌̿͠d̝̭̦̲̪̖̗̎̅́͠͠è̞͉͖͓̼͚͖̙̪̓̍̏́̽̍͆r̡̯̻͓͖̒̇͐͌̐̈ o̸̢̯̘͍̻̞̔̎̉̒̕͟͢ǘ̵̖͓̪͓͂́̔͆́̚͟͢͝ͅr̶̨̦͎̠̯̰̞͆̏͂̏͋̈͘͜͠ ç̵̳̩̩͐̇̾͐̋͗̆̌͞͞ͅo̧̻͈̪̗͙͉͕̖̣͑̌̋͑̄n̸͓͍̱̜͓̰̫͑͛̌̋͋̎̄̍͆͢͠ͅt̵̨̛̺̬̮̬̣̺̦͂̐̿͌͗̏̈̍͜r̵̛̤̙͇̳̍̃̓̿̿̏̄̉͘͢o̶̡̯̖̗̻̔̃̃̓̌͗̀̒̕l̛͇̺̙̱̖̺̲̜̼̝̀́̓͋̓!̵̢̼̦͖͚̭̲̪͋̀͌͆͆̌̚͝)̵̤̩̘͕̻̲̬͉̭̺̽̈̀̆̋̃̆̈̋_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I Who Holds The Power Of Creation And The End Of All Things_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̢̤̱͚͓̫͖̊̓̾̊̉͢͝͝T̴̨̙̖̰̱̗̰͆̿̈́́͐̐̕͡͞h̶̗͕̗̺̝̙̹́́̈́̿̎͊̓͢͞͠ȩ̖̫̼̭̟̺̪̅̊̽̋́̂͆͘͟ ņ̴̛͖͕̻̮̼̠̳̲̫̿̆̍͌̈́e̢̲̞̗̭̰̮̪̺͐͛̊̃͠͠w̸̧͈͇̜̺̻̙͕̱̟̉̀̆̇̓̊̀̂͌͗ c̺͚̪̝͈͗͒͗̅͐̃̓ŕ̺̺̞̲̦̰̤̋͋́̋͘ę̩̪̜̤̞̿̿͑̽͊͂̎͜͡͞ͅa̴̠̰̘̦̒̐͑̍̊͜͢t̢̯͓̪̻͕̳͂͂͐̈́̈̂̊̀̄į̤̫̙̪͔̲̙̱̦̏̐̍̽͒͒̍͠o̸̩͈͖͇͓͋̓̀͒̄͑̈́̓̐͐ṉ̴͓̖̘͕̳̦̭̓̈̔̒͡ͅ į̸͉͎̯͉̤̫̋̅̓̂̆́͐͆s͙̰̺̬̟̜̤͉͋̆͛͛͒̐̍̉̏ b̨̨̝͖͖̰͎̊̾̈̍̊͑̒̽͜ȩ̸̭̥̘̦̫̓̓̋̊͘̕i̷̢̢̜̣̼̗̿̓̀̇̐̈͘͢͟ͅn͇̜͙̩̰̱͎͔͚̐̿̄̊͌̔̌ͅg͚̝̳͈̲̍̑͗̍̔͗̔̃͝ c̴̘͎͍̭̳̫̣̰̤̽́̎̄̿̉͋r̛͖̞̬̦̬̥̀͂͋̂é̷̹̤̮̥̜̠̲̎̒̀̿́̚͟͟͝͞ͅà̴̛̮͙̻̰̪̻̻̺͙̇͌͊̅̉͊̚t̸͔̝̞̹͍̭̘̋̂̑̊̕è̶̡̢͈͇͉̐̐̽͠d̘̩̤͓͙̙̻̽̅̔̉͆̿̏͆̈.̧̨͖̬̮͉̼̯̦̇͑̎͛̍̑̐͜.̗̪̳͔͉̈͌̾̑̒͋́͋̀.̴̨̧̲̦̯͍̔̈̋͗̓̈͌̚͢)̷̞̖̣͖̣͍̈́͂͂͆͂ (̵̣̜̮̲̺͒̐͛̎̆͛̑͘͞Ẅ̥̙̼̞̖̰̲͆͐͛͌́̉͛͌͡ḫ̛͖̦̝̮̱͆͌̽͘̕ḯ̧̲̞̼͗̒͒͑̽͜l̴̬̲͕̦̬̃͂̈́̕̕̚ĕ̖̯̝̫͍̄͒̀̂͡͠ a̼̲̼͈̭̟͕̼̓̒͑̍̍̍̒̂͝ͅͅl̸̦̘̺̰̺̃̓̂̒͗͆̚̕͡l̴̨̛̯̞͚̺̾̍͑̋̇͘͠͞͝ ç̙͉̥̘͕̥̺̈͆̽́̅͡r̴̺̭̜͍̀̅̌̓̇͊͋͟͝ë̖͎̱͓͈̱̓̌̐̀̑̅͝a̼̳̳͕͒̑̆̈́͊̀̌͘͟͢͡t̡͙̼̥͔̪͔̀̐͊͒̇́͒̂̕i̵͔̠͉̩̪̬͐̀̋͒͛̈́̾ö̳͔̙̫͍̃́́̑̓̿͐n̢̡̯̦̮͍̱̙͌͋͋̿̽͑̅͌̄ w̢̛̛̲͉̙̦̍̄͌́̃͡í̴̜͕̩͇̺͚̰̭̿̅̅̎̍͂͑̃l̬͎̗̭̺͌̆̽́̑̀͡l̢͚͈̖̘̫̓͆̈̉̉̽́̄̑͘͢ l̴̢̨̛̩̪̱͖̙̪͆͒̋̎è̶͇̳̦̮̱̳̙͑̓͗̀͊ͅͅā̘̜̺̺̘̣̟̓̇̒̒̉͟͠d̵̛̩͓̠̥̗̖̗͓͖̐̓̆̒͋̈́͝ t̵̩̪̗̬͖̩̰̿͋̿̆̓̅̓ō̧̻̬͙̫̻̻͇̆̂͊̍͌͛͡ d̢̲͉̮͙́͐̓͒̑̑̋̔̑̕ĕ̫͙̜͖̥̒̽̋̅̉̌̿̃ś̢̹͙͍̹̼̑̀͛̒̓̕͝t̴̻͎̩͇̺͖͎̝̥̳̔̎̍͘̕͝͠ṛ̡̪̪̻͖́̿̐̆̇̽͘͟͠ͅͅũ̬̞̳̹̖͙͋͑̔̊̒͗͛͋̕c̷̞̖̠̼̰͍͑̂̓̿͋̑͗̀͆t͚̳͍̝͇̱͒̓̿̐͊̋̔̕͠i̡̡̻̫̪̲̯͎̅͆́̅̏̄͡ǫ̛͈̟̖̲̒̾̍̀͡ņ̵̠̞̦̗̣̦͕͓̥̿̏̆̒̀̄̍.̵̡̘̰͈̼̘̄͂͋̆̄̒ͅ.̸̱̟̲̤͙̙̩̺̘̒͌̒̄͌̅̍̊͢͞.̶͖̪̰̳̳̺̗̄̔͐͑͆͘͟͠͠͝)̭̠͖̻͚̹̲̯̣́͑́͘͘͡_**

 ** _._**

 ** _For I Am The Slayer Who Stolen The Domain Of God_**

 ** _._**

 ** _(̧͚̫̩̙̳͂̍̀̽̂W̸̨̬̯̳̜̻̤͉̣̓̐̎͐̒́̔͋́E̛͈̖͚̜̩̗̔́̆̄̕͜͝ͅÄ̬̯̗̻̬́͋͌̈́͂̍͐͂͟͢K͉̬̘̺͖̖̟̜̟̓̃̃͊͛͡͡!̵̧̘̞̱̱̐̾͐͗̕ W̵̢̛͚̝̟̭̱̦̬͉͛̈͌̄́̂Ę̶̢̡̝̲̯̠̟͖̻͂̐̋̀͠A̸̢̫̙̰̼̟̞̟̜̒͛̅͌̊̾K̷̢̮̻̳̰̭̤̋̉̓̒̑͂̇̕!̧̗̲̣̘͉̦̲̦͆̆̓̈́͆̔ͅ W̷̢̞̣͍͈̠̗̩̣̽̿̈́́͒͒̔͠E̶̠̙̬͕̻͌̂̈́͛̃̅A͈̘͈̪̙͆̊͊̀͌̎̀͘͝K̯̱̞̮̣̣͇̠̒̓͐̾̑͒̊͌̚̚͟ͅ!̴̨̭̠͙̣̖̭̼̟͂͛̍̆̂͆͋̉̚͞ͅ)̴̡̼͉̳̹̳͓́̏̃͐̍͜ (̶̨̘̙̙̝̺̩́̐͂͂́̉͋̿̕͘Ñ̡̹̦̟̞̥̒̍͊̉̊́ͅȍ̼̗̮̫̤̘̖̂̎̓͊͋͛̿́̚t̴̬̫̟͉̤̱͔̗̄̋̇͛͋́̾͘͢͡ͅh̨̡̦̞̩̩͈̜̏̈̇̓͂́̓̃͗̅ì̵̢̮̯̙̺̼͔͋̿́̊̊͘n͕͈͕̗̪̮͗̆̀̍̔͊͛̀ğ͈̪̝̩̱̬̝̐͊̇̿̋̚ w͇̳̬̯̳̤̼̥̺̉͊̅̎̇͌̉̽̚͠i͈̭̤̮̘̍͑̒̀̄̃͋l̵̙̜͔̼̣͓̲͂̋̋́̉̈͟l̵̝͎̟̺̤̃̅̃̊͢͡ ş̷̣͙̥̣̱̾͋́̆͛̏̊͗͟͞t̯͍̥̹͖̋̍̏́͛͒̽͠͞ȍ̴̡̡͕̮͙̩̟͎͑̐͒̏͛̓̐́͢͠p͙̟̹̗͕͓̺̩̽̏̃̇̈́̉͊͘͠ͅ ų̴̤̜͇̭̜̤̟̦͖͗͑̒̍̏̌̓͒̕͡s̶̨͉̦̟̹̳̖̾͊̇̉̍̅͊̒͘͡ͅ!̛̝̱̗̟́̑͋̄̕͟)̷̡̛̥̳̰̝̰̦̍̔͒̿̆͐̎̒͌_**

 ** _._**

 ** _For This Is My Art..._**

 ** _Herland of Oblivion!"_**

I spoke out my aria, causing multiple voice to appear everywhere, making a few ninjas to freak out of hearing multiple voices, which happen to be filled with power in them. Once I spoke out the last aria, the ground burst into multiple different color of flames, causing everyone to scream in panic. In a single second, everyone opens their eyes, and a shocked expression formed on their face. As everywhere they look is an endless void, where in every direction they look, there is a mix of iridescent colors.

Even the all the tailed beasts are shocked by seeing my personal reality marble. "Welcome everyone, and in this world. Anything I say is the rule that much be follow. No one could escape my might, for I see everything, I hear everything, and I don't like what I been seeing and hearing. So I shall speak with destruction!" I said to all the ninjas in my reality marble. "Kill the demon! If we kill all the demons, we could escape this strange place!" One of the Konoha ninjas shout to everyone, causing all the shout in agreement, then charge at the tailed beasts and myself.

"Only the tailed beasts and myself could move." I said in a soft tone, but everyone could hear me like I spoke near their ears. To their shock, they couldn't move a single step anymore after I finish speaking. "What's going on?! Why can't I move?!" A Iwa kuroichi shout in panic, and soon all the ninjas from the great hidden villages started shouting at each others. "Only the tailed beasts and myself could see." I said my next rule, causing the ninjas to shout even louder after losing their sense of sight.

"All Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa and Suna ninjas will have all chakra based knowledge be stolen from them, and be taken to the tailed beasts, which been sealed in those selected villages." I said another rule, causing all the ninjas from the great hidden villages to panic of discovering they can't remember how to even use chakra and their jutsu. Large amount of white orbs appears next to all the tailed beasts, then they use their tails to grab the white orbs, that just finish gathering into a giant white orb contained with a large amount of chakra based knowledge.

After the tailed beasts place the giant white orb of chakra based knowledge to somewhere, then I deactivated my reality marble, releasing everyone from my reality marble and back to the destroyed Konohagakure. "See you later Kyuubi and make sure your family don't get sealed again." I said to Kyuubi, who grunt at me, then I release Susanoo and my shadow clones. I said my goodbye to the tailed beast and leave this world, and I left a small message to Alice and Nagato that if there a small chance. My family will come back, if not. I hope they live a good life.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome back to The Gate of The Multi-World Dimension. You have created another alternate timeline of a different world.**

Getting the hell out of the this place by using **Kamui** on myself, then use one of my title and teleport to Esdese, where all my family is currently at. "Sooo, yeah we just pretty much send a world to ruin." I said to everyone, who just look at me, well, mostly Gaia and Enzo, since they going to need to reset another world, again.

"Ragna. You owe me a big favor now. You just pretty much destroy the Naruto world!" Gaia shout at me, as she stomps on the ground in rage. "Sorry." I said to the raging Gaia, who glared at me with fury, then grab my collar with both her hands. "Sorry?! Now, that stupid brat that create ninshu or whatever its call is shouting at me for the destruction of his world!" Gaia continues to shout at me. "You know what? Once you do this one favor for one of my friends while I try to fix Naruto world as I can." Gaia finish shouting at me and let go of my collar and point to her left.

When I turn my head to my right, and to my surprise. I find a familiar person in front of me, and it Kayaba Akihiko from SAO. "Hello, you must be Ragna D. Mercer. Gaia had told me many things about you and your family. I must say that you have one crazy life, or should I say lives? Anyway, you and your wife, Yang, will come to my world to destroy a few viruses in my SAO game. Don't worry, I have already spoken with your wives, and only Yang is the only have gaming knowledge...again, you have one crazy lives. I will make you and Yang as a GameMaster, but it's just a small peak. A complete 15 skill slots without the need to level up to gain them and a complete skills set of SAO for you two to use during your time in SAO, along with the choice of picking 6 skills to instantly be at level 1000 for completing the skill. Also, all your non-mana based skills could still be used as an OSS. Here the list of skills set you will be having, and I'm sorry, but you can't use your weapons. Just one of them could literally destroy any of my Floor Bosses in a single hit. Plus, one of your void weapon is just outright unfair. Even for me, and I made my own avatar as an immortal item. Don't worry though, I give you an iron katana for you to use for now until your wife make you a better one. Oh yeah! I will allow Yang to have one of my personal favorite unique skills, the Enhanced Production Mastery as a welcome gift to my world, and as part of the welcome gift. I won't count this as your 15 skills set. For Ragna, he already got one of the unique skill, so I will just make his 6 skills to pick to be instantly be at level 1000 for completing the skill will be 7 skills as my welcome gift." Akihiko said to me, along with everyone else while informing everything Yang and myself needed to know. Lucky enough, Akihiko allows Yang and I to keep our current outfit.

Speaking of my wife, Yang, she actually changes her outfit to Optimus from Elsword, since she feels like trying different clothes and she liked Optimus. "Anything else we should know?" Yang asks Akihiko, as she walks next to me. "Yup, no need worry about stats, because I will be placing a limiter on you both. It will act like a skill, but at the same time not a skill, since I seriously doubt I could seal away your powers that easily. So you could release your limiter for a few minutes, but you will lose half your HP. One more thing, no need to worry about saving anyone or clearing the game. I will leave it to the main character in that world. I just need you to destroy all the viruses and a few people. The last thing before you two go is that the seal being placed on your body will only last 3 years. Seriously though, that's my limit on the seal, so by the time 3 years is over, then you will regain your powers. " Akihiko said to Yang and I, then snap his fingers as a door appears in front of us.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mama!" Hina shout to me in an excited tone, since she now old enough to go to a different world with her sibling and one of her step parents. "Make sure to never show any mercy to your enemies, Ragna and Yang." Esdese said to us while giving me a small kiss on the lip and giving a hug to Yang. "Good luck you two, never mind. There no need any luck for you two. Anyway, myself and the others will go to the world of D. Gray-Man. After you are done in SAO world, be sure to come to the world we in." Weiss said to both Yang and myself, then Weiss gave me a kiss on the lip and hug to Yang, but blush in surprise, when Yang instead kiss Weiss on the lip, much to Weiss' embarrassment. After all the goodbye for now, Yang and I enter SAO world.

Just as Yang and myself enter the SAO world, I was grabbed by my right arm, then turn me and being tongue kiss by Esdese for just a few minutes. Esdese and I would of continue, but Yang makes a loud fake cough, where she glares at Esdese, but have a victory grin on her face towards Esdese, since it will be her and myself alone in the world, beside with the other players, npcs, and monsters. Esdese finally release me, and growl at Yang, because she knew without need to know what Yang is thinking.

"Ragna, you better make sure there no girl tries anything with you, and remember Yang! The rules before accepting another girl in the family!" Esdese said to me a in a low tone of voice, then shout at Yang, who still have her victory grin on her face, then grab the back of my jacket and drag me into SAO world while ignoring Esdese shouting at her in rage and making many threats of making sure the new girl will have a cruel death if Esdese doesn't like her. "Screw it! I'm going with them! I don't care if I have barely any knowledge in gaming! Let go of me!" Esdese finally couldn't take it and charge right into SAO world's door, but was pulled back by Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire and Yoruichi. Weiss would of done something, but she just has a strained smile and awkwardly wave at Yang and I, as we enter SAO world.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to the world of Sword Art Online! Require to destroy all the viruses in this world, or until the Main Character of this world, or someone else to beat the final Boss of this world before you could leave this world. Enjoy your stay!**

 **Day?: Meeting The Rat!**

(3rd Floor: Forest of Wavering Mists)

I notice my Hei's mask missing, and discover it in my inventory while I'm back to Demonio, but there not a single horn on my right head right now and blue fingers tip. Both Yang and myself check the skills set we been given by Akihiko while we pick the skills to be instantly at level 1000 and picking the mods.

Yang's skills set during in SAO world:

 **[Acrobatics] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Increases balance to lower chances of knockdown, increases jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. At the maximum level, the user is able to run on wall surface like running on the ground.**

 **Mods: Parkour: Allowing the user to run, jump, and climbing over multiple different environment.**

 **[Extended Weight Limit] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Increases inventory size and weight capacity. The higher the level, the bigger inventory size and weight capacity.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user just simply walk around with a near full inventory.**

 **[Hiding] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Straining] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of the skill will grants the ability to hear through locked rooms.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Sprint] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: This allows the user to run for a long time, or release a burst of speed, and increase the user's effectiveness at dodging strikes. The higher the level, the less stamina usage is.**

 **Mods: Weave: Allows the user to easily twist and turn from side to side while moving in order to avoid obstructions.**

 **[Parry] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Maximum level makes it possible to destroy an item currently at less than half of maximum durability, anything with a durability above that will not be destroyed.**

 **Mods: Deflect: Using no weapon, and have the ability to change the trajectory of the opposing strike with their bare hands.**

 **[Howl] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: The user attracts the attention of Npc monsters and increases the user's hate value.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user have to take on multiple monsters and simply using it.**

 **[Battle Healing] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Activate during combat and goes to a chain skills. Only active when the user is in combat. Recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. 10% HP per minute.**

 **Mods: Burst Heal: Disable battle healing, then this skill will recover 50% of the user's total HP, and could only be uses 3 times per day.**

 **[Meditation] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Increase HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must be in red zone while staying in a mental concentration pose.**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Allows the user to use sword skills with one's hands and feet, but will have less attack without a weapon.**

 **Mods: Trackless Step - Combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant. This does not accelerate the user's movements, but by making one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, the opponent becomes unable to react until too late.**

 **[Equipment Repairing] - Active - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Repairing will require some materials, and special tools. The skill will need to be higher level to be able to repair high quality/tier items.**

 **Mods: No Tools - Require only user's touch to repair the equipment, but increase time to repair and double amount of materials to repair.**

 **[Searching] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Expands awareness range to show more distant mobs and players, and counters hiding if the skill is high enough in level. Indicators appear from further away, from behind obstacles, etc. With the skill at level 980, the user is able to detect the number of players beyond walls.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it and discover many different things, with each new discovery will be better.**

 **[Equipment Appraisal] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Lets the user identify, scan, and analyze the properties of the equipment.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Fighting Spirit] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Increases allies health regeneration while causes enemies to focus their attacks on the user. Grants party members, but not the user, increased health regeneration equal to the skill's level every 5 seconds and the user will then gain aggression of all nearby monsters.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it. The more allies and monsters affected generally the better.**

 **[Metal Refining] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Allow the user to to refine and process raw materials gathered in the field into base materials for crafting. The higher the level, the better quality metal, purity, hardness, and other qualities.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Enhanced Production Mastery] - Passive/Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Making something, no matter what it is, only requires the materials, using the user's mental image to shape the item. This unique skill allows the user to have the ability to use cooking, blunt weapon forging, medicine mixing, which include poison, heavy metal armor forging, light metal armor forging, slash weapon forging, thrust weapon forging, pierce weapon forging, ranged weapon forging, woodcrafting, tailoring and even use OSS to create a different item that don't belong to the SAO's many skills. The user won't require any tools at all, and only require the materials and could instantly create the item where ever they are. The higher the level, the better quality of the item and allow the user to enhance the item with better chance.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Limiter Seal] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: A powerful being seal away most of your power, but for a few minutes. You could remove the limiter and gain back all your physical power. But, at the cost of reducing your HP to 50%. If your HP is below 50%, then this skill will not activate until your HP is above 50%.**

 **Passive: Decrease physical stats by 90%**

 **Active: Release physical stats seal**

Ragna's skills set during in SAO world:

 **[Battle Healing] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Activate during combat and goes to a chain skills. Only active when the user is in combat. Recover low amounts of HP over time during battle. 10% HP per minute.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must be in red zone of their HP, as the skill take effect.**

 **[Martial Arts] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Allows the user to use sword skills with one's hands and feet, but will have less attack without a weapon.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply attack with their bare hands.**

 **[Acrobatics] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Increases balance to lower chances of knockdown, increases jumping height and the ability to perform aerial maneuvers. At the maximum level, the user is able to run on wall surface like running on the ground.**

 **Mods: Parkour: Allowing the user to run, jump, and climbing over multiple different environment.**

 **[Hiding] - Active - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Allows for a person to disappear. Only works on targets that use visual tracking.**

 **Mods: Assassin Strike: Allows the user to be able to hide from plain sight and enter the enemy's blind spot. Giving the user to attack the unguarded enemy with 50% increases attack.**

 **[Straining] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to hear sounds from further away than normal. Higher level of the skill will grants the ability to hear through locked rooms.**

 **Mods: Sound Scan: Allows the user to hear a small sound, and giving the user an outline image around the user.**

 **[Sprint] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: This allows the user to run for a long time, or release a burst of speed, and increase the user's effectiveness at dodging strikes. The higher the level, the less stamina usage is.**

 **Mods: Weave: Allows the user to easily twist and turn from side to side while moving in order to avoid obstructions.**

 **[Parry] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to use an attack to block an opposing strike. Maximum level makes it possible to destroy an item currently at less than half of maximum durability, anything with a durability above that will not be destroyed.**

 **Mods: Deflect: Using no weapon, and have the ability to change the trajectory of the opposing strike with their bare hands.**

 **[Meditation] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Increase HP regeneration and decreases the remaining time of negative statuses by entering a mental concentration pose.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must be in red zone while staying in a mental concentration pose.**

 **[First Aid] - Active - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Allows the user to be able to heal others as well using on the user itself. Require the target to be staying in place to use the skill on them. Also, require bandage to use this skill, and if the target move the skill will fail. At maximum the user can use this skill on a moving target. The better quality of the bandage will increase the HP recovery.**

 **Mods: Stamina Recovery: Using this skill on the target will recover 20% per use of this skill.**

 **[Picking] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: The ability to open locked chests and door. The doors of rooms rented or owned by players cannot be affected by this skill. The higher the level, which will give the user the ability to open higher level chests and doors.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Battojutsu] - Passive - Level: 1000**

 **Description: Deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. It is the predcessor of the art of Iaido, where Battojutsu is the sword drawing and hand eye coordination regarding live action factors of timing, distance, and the targeting to strike readily. The higher the level, which will increase drawing speed, cutting power with each redraw and a chance of an instant kill on fatal spots strike.**

 **Mods: One Strike, Either You Die Or I Die: Allows the user to draw their sword and strike to kill, giving the user a 100% instant kill on the target if the sword strike land, but the user's defense will decrease by 80% during sword strike. Making the user being easily killed if given the chance.**

 **[One Handed Dagger] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: The effectiveness of the user using a dagger-type weapons, knives, daggers, etc.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply attack with a dagger-type weapon.**

 **[Trap Dismantling] - Passive - Level: 0**

 **Description: Disabling trap around the user, and the higher the level of this skill will give the user a chance to scavenge materials from the disable trap. Higher level traps will require special tools.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Tool Appraisal] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: The ability to identify the Maker, Style, Damage Level/Defense Level, Name, Enchantments and Durability of a piece of equipment. The higher level of this skill will give more information.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it.**

 **[Searching] - Active - Level: 0**

 **Description: Expands awareness range to show more distant mobs and players, and counters hiding if the skill is high enough in level. Indicators appear from further away, from behind obstacles, etc. With the skill at level 980, the user is able to detect the number of players beyond walls.**

 **Leveling Requirement: In order to level this skill the user must simply use it and discover many different things, with each new discovery will be better.**

 **[Limiter Seal] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: A powerful being seal away most of your power, but for a few minutes. You could remove the limiter and gain back all your physical power. But, at the cost of reducing your HP to 50%. If your HP is below 50%, then this skill will not activate until your HP is above 50%.**

 **Passive: Decrease physical stats by 90%**

 **Active: Release physical stats seal**

 **Under OSS:**

 **Eye of the Mind**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu**

 **Seikuken**

"Well, from the look of it. We are going to need to find all the materials if I want to build my old Ember Celia, along with the dust bullets for my baby. Good thing I got a large amount of dust and blank cartridges, which I will need to grab more materials later, if this world has the materials for me to make the blank cartridges, but if there none. I guess I will have to make sure to grab those shotgun shells. Luckily, Akihiko is nice enough to let me use dust, because so far. Everything in your inventory is not accessible beside those dust you have stolen from Weiss' Dad from our last visit. Though, I think Weiss really don't care for that matter." Yang said to me while we walk around in this foggy forest.

 **[Iron Katana] -**

 **Durability: 100**

 **DPS: 100**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Attack Type: Slash**

 **Upgradeable: 8**

I look at the [Iron Katana] in my left hand, and since I don't have access to mana or demonic energy. I could still talk to Great Red and Kaguya, since they still in my soul. Plus, Yang and myself are in SAO with our physical body and not an avatar. _'Too bad, I couldn't use Murasame or [Death Queen] either.'_ I thought to myself, I test the [Iron Katana] by drawing, then slice one of the trees on my left, and replaced the blade back into the sheath. Yang look at me in an amused, then in a few feet away from the tree I attacked. The tree started to fall down, causing a loud noise across the forest, when the tree crash to the ground.

"How the katana?" Yang asks me, as we continue walking through the foggy forest and heading to the town on this 3rd Floor. I was about to answer Yang, when we heard a few shouts from our right. Yang didn't bother to wait for my answer and quickly rush to the direction of the shouts. _'Damn it, Yang. You always charge in without a plan. Wait, we never made a plan. I better go after Yang.'_ I thought to myself, as I chase after my wife.


	55. Chapter 55: TRAP!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: TRAP!**

 **Day?: Meeting The Rat!**

 _'Damn it, Yang! You got to give me a warning if you're going to do this!'_ I shout at Yang through the mind link, and testing if it still work. _'Aw, come on love. You know I can't wait that long! Adventure is just waiting for us!'_ Yang shout back, showing me the mind link is still working. _'Wait for me, Ragna! Wait for me! I just need to study all these video game nonsense!'_ Esdese shout to me through the mind link. _'Take your time Esdese and enjoy playing some video games.'_ I weakly reply to Esdese, since hearing Esdese's voice mean my other wives could talk to me between different worlds with our mind link through Great Red's light cube.

"Damn it! Are we going to die like this?!" A male voice shout just ahead of us. Once Yang and I finally reach where the shouts came from. We see 2 male players and 1 female player, the 2 male players I have no clue who they are. But, the female player is someone I do know. I finally meet the famous, or was it infamous Argo the Information Dealer. I look at the other side across from them.

[Observe] activated

 **Name:** Heartless - Shadow

 **HP:** 100

 _'What the fuck? Why the hell is there a heartless shadow from the Kingdom Hearts series doing here?!'_ I thought in shock while Yang picks up my thought and look at me in surprise, then quickly look at where the heartless shadow is and Yang broke in a big a smile, as she charge right at the heartless shadow, which has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this heartless shadow's body is completely black. One of the most basic type of heartless. I was about to charge in as well, but a pop up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **(Main Quest):**

 **Destroy all the Heartless and Nobodies in SAO.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: When leaving SAO**

 **Reward: The ability to summon Heartless and Nobodies**

 **Failure: Give the Heartless and Nobodies to be free from this world and enter other worlds**

 _'Ah, crap. When I thought Akihiko said about some viruses need to be destroyed, but I didn't think it would be the enemies in the Kingdom Hearts series. Huh, now this is interesting. This the first time I ever got a Main Quest before. It's always just Quest and nothing else.'_ I thought a little bitter, then look carefully at the Main Quest and the reward, which make me an excited, since I always keep on summoning weird demon most of the time.

I notice there a dozen of heartless shadows, and 4 of them are moving towards Argo and her party members from the ground. Just as the heartless shadows about to emerge from the ground to attack the unguarded Argo with their claws. I charge right at it, causing the 4 heartless shadows and Argo's group to freeze in place for some reason. Not bother to find the reason for this, so I draw out [Iron Katana] from its sheath and cut the 4 heartless shadows' head, and from the small HP bar above their head. A single cut from my [Iron Katana] already reduces their HP to zero.

"I'm done at my end, Ragna. Hey, what's wrong with them?" Yang said to me, then ask me what is wrong with Argo's group as they shaken with fear. "I don't know." I gave my honest reply, since I really don't the reason they shaken in fear, as I replaced the blade back into its sheath. "Please don't kill us!" The other male players, which is a fatty, who shout at me, and drop on the ground and beg for his life while pressing his head onto the ground. "L-L-Lo-ok, w-w-we do-n't wa-wa-want an-any tr-trouble." Argo stutter while she could barely stop shaking.

"Why would I want to kill you guys?" I ask them a little confuse. "Well, um, I kind of keep feeling that you are going to kill us, along with those weird shadow monsters. A-And right now...just being stared by you making me feel like my life about to end any moment now." Argo reply to me, and from the look of it she taking to calm her down, but she still stutter a little. "Now, that I think about it. Ragna, I keep feeling your killer intent since we got to this place. Why are you releasing killer intent?" Yang said to me, after she heard what Argo said, then look at me with a questioning expression as of why I'm releasing killer intent right now.

 _'Yang, I think Akihiko seal away most of our powers, that include the devil fruits of ours, which I mainly use yami yami fruit to suppress my killer intent all the time.'_ "Sorry, I got excited in finding a few monsters." I reply to Yang through the mind link first, then answer out loud with an excuse. "Huh. Well, there you go. No need to worry about Ragna trying to kill you. He gets excited whenever he sees a monster and want to kill it." Yang said to Argo's group with a big smile, but Argo and her two party members look at me with a shocked expression.

"""YOU'RE A MAN?!"""

Argo and her party members shout in surprise at the same time. Yang burst into laughter after hearing their response. I glare at Argo's group with narrow eyes, causing them to stiff with fear, since I release 1% killer intent, but to them. It's like a high level boss appear in front of them, and nothing they could do will get them out alive.

"Whatever. Why you guys in this forest?" I said in a tired tone, since this happens to me lots of time during my 3 years in Naruto world, when I'm not wearing either Glaive and Hei's mask. Whenever I'm outside of Uzushiogakure. People would mistake me as a woman sometime, and I would end up ripping them to shreds. I try to lower my killer intent as much as possible, since my yami yami fruit is sealed away for 3 years now. Unless I release a large amount of both my mana and demonic energy. I could probably break the seal placed on my powers.

"Are you guys beta tester?" Argo asks us, but mostly looking at Yang, since she couldn't look at me without breaking into a cold sweat and pretty much ignore my question. "Nope, but that doesn't mean we could be easily killed in this game." Yang answer Argo's question, as Yang cracks her knuckles while narrowing her eyes at Argo's group, causing them to shiver from being stared at Yang, since her eyes flash in red for a split second.

"Anyway, back to my question. Why you guys here?" I ask Argo's group again, and you could hear how annoyed I am from having my question being ignored. "We were just trying to look for the Floor Boss's room." The male fatty player answer in Argo's place. "Good luck." Yang said to Argo's group, then drag me away from the area to find another monsters to kill, and maybe a heartless or nobodies.

few minutes later*

(3rd Floor: Boss' Room)

"Hey, Ragna." Yang call for my attention, as we stare at the wooden gate in front of us. "Yeah, Yang?" I reply to my wife, as we continue to stare at the wooden gate in front of us, for the pass 5 minutes or so. "Isn't this the 3rd Floor Boss' room, those three players was looking for?" Yang ask me, as she walk toward the gate. "Maybe?" I answer with a question instead, then walk along with Yang as she push the gate.

[Observe] activated

 **3rd Floor Boss Name:** Nerius the Evil Treant

 **HP:** 8,500

 **Name:** Elf

 **HP:** 3,000

Once we enter the Boss' room, and we see a giant treant, which name is Nerius the Evil Treant. There a few elves around the evil treant. "The Boss is a giant tree? Well, I guess that could work. You take care of the elves and I get the Evil Treant." Yang said to me, as she charge right at Nerius. I run towards the elves while weave around the arrows flying right at me. I draw my [Iron Katana] from the sheath in my left hand, and slash at once of the elves to my right, then replaced the blade back into the sheath, and redraw to slice multiple arrows in front of me and I change a few arrow's trajectory, and straight back at the surprise elves.

few minutes later*

After killing all the elves, I charge at the Evil Treant, then use **One Strike, Either You Die Or I Die** skill to kill the giant tree, right before it could get back up after Yang knock it to the ground, as I cut through the Evil Treant from its head and straight to the bottom left. I notice the congratulation pop up above our heads while we get a small pop up to let us know we beat the boss while I got an item for dealing the last attack on the boss. I put the blade back into the sheath, which was in my left hand, then use my right hand to click on the pop up to see what I got from the boss.

 **[Widow Elf]**

 **Durability: 1000 (Self repair during collar mode, 10D=30 minutes)**

 **DPS: Player's STR/2 + 20% per next shot**

 **Speed: Player's AGI/4 + 40% per next shot**

 **Attack Type: Shot**

 **Upgradeable: Increase piercing by 10% per Boss type killed with this bow**

 **Current Boss Type Kill: 0**

 **Unique Skill: Best Waifu - Allows the wielder to create a compress wind arrow as a projectile, which take 1D as the cost of creating the compress wind arrow, but when player is not in combat, this bow will change into a collar, which will stay on the player for the remaining time in Sword Art Online.**

Once I click to accept the item, and a black long bow appears in my left hand, which just happen to look exactly like my [CG Emiya's bow], and my [Iron Katana] was placed in my inventory. "I didn't know you could get a bow in this game. Since it calls Sword Art Online, so I pretty much think it's all about using some sword type and what not. Well, at least we could cover our long-range now." Yang said to me, as she looks at [Widow Elf], then it fade away from exist and a black collar appears on my neck, then my [Iron Katana] return back into my left hand. Yang looks at me with a smirk on her face. "You know, if Esdese knew about this. She would get aroused from looking at you wearing that collar." Yang tease, then we continue to the 4th Floor.

(4th Floor: Rovia)

After entering the 4th Floor, Yang and myself enter a waterway city, there buildings around us, but the streets were filled with water, but at least there are few canals around us to use. "Well, how about we leave the area and find ourselves a place to stay for the time being while we level up a few of our skills." I said to Yang, who frown at all the water around us. "Think Akihiko would be made if I rip a few buildings apart to be used as materials?" Yang asks me while looking at the few buildings with a critical eye.

"Well, there this small function, we have on our menu that allow us to contact him." I said to Yang, and I look back at my wife, as she already talking to Akihiko while I was speaking. "Look here. If I want to use a few buildings as materials, then I will, and no I will not leave them alone if they made out of rare materials. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot just because I'm blonde? If you don't want your precious 4th Floor Rovia to be destroyed to become my supply of materials, then I could use the forest nearby. Don't think I'm joking!" Yang shout at Akihiko through the special function for us to use, and from the look of it. Yang really trying to force Akihiko to allow her to use the building around her as materials.

 _'Is there something special about the materials being used to create these buildings around us?'_ I thought to myself, as I look at the buildings around us a little more carefully, if Yang actually want to use something that's been used already, but will break them and reused them, which she done before, during both Final Fantasy XIII and Naruto, where I have to use my [Madness Alchemist] to change the broken parts back into small separate materials for Yang to use. One time, Yang almost tried to enter the Toad summon realm to steal those toad stones. Luckily, she gave up that idea after remembering a few of toad stone won't work for many of her experiment projects.

"Soooo...what now?" I ask Yang, since she just finish talking to Akihiko. "Now, we are going to kill the Field Boss in this Floor, then we will wait for the other players to beat the 4th Floor Boss, and straight to the 8th Floor. The reason why we are going to let the other players to the 5 Floor Boss is because we're going to have to wait for Esdese to arrive in this 4th Floor. Who knew Esdese would actually use the training room to study enough just to come to this world." Yang said to me, which surprise me really. After all, Esdese's world don't even have video games with all the death and what not. Final Fantasy XIII do have video games, but Esdese find them not worth her time. But, now Esdese is using the training room to the limit and by that, Akabeni finally change the time ratio on the training room.

"Wait, what? Esdese actually coming to this world?" I ask with surprise in my voice, and a little confuse, since they should be in D. Gray-man world by now. "Yeah, just got a message from Weiss. Saying Esdese couldn't handle the pressure and quickly lock herself in the training room. I don't know how long Esdese will take, but it should be around the time we reach 8th Floor. Maybe less depending on Esdese." Yang answers my question, as we got on a canal to exit the waterway city, and to find the Field Boss to gain the last attack bonus item drop and increase the piercing on [Window Elf].

few months later*

 **Day?: Gotta Run!**

(25th Floor)

 **Ding***

 **(Main Quest): Complete!**

 **Destroy all the Heartless and Nobodies in SAO.**

 **Start Time: After accepting the quest**

 **Time Limit: When leaving SAO**

 **Reward: The ability to summon Heartless and Nobodies**

 **Failure: Give the Heartless and Nobodies to be free from this world and enter other worlds**

 **[Pureblood Heartless Summon] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - MP cost: 1000**

 **Description: The ability to summon only pureblood heartless only. If the user of this skill summons a pureblood heartless, the heartless itself could steal the heart of others and forcefully change those victims into a pureblood heartless as well, giving the user a new variant of heartless. Killing a different heartless that don't belong to the user. Will give the user the ability to summon the different heartless into a pureblood heartless type.**

 **Number of Pureblood Heartless could be summoned: 1 x level**

 **At level 10 the user could change the basic level Pureblood Heartless into a different type**

 **At level 50 the user could change the common level Pureblood Heartless into a different type**

 **[Nobodies Summon] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - MP cost: 10000**

 **Description: The ability to summon nobodies. The user could only use this skill to summon lesser Nobodies unless they somehow gain the ability to summon Pureblood Heartless, then the user could use the Pureblood Heartless to take the heart of the victim, where the user could forcefully change the victim's body and soul into a Nobody without a heart. Allows the user to summon special Nobodies. If given time of those Nobodies staying summon will have a chance of forming a new heart of their own as they become more self aware. There is a rare chance of special raise Nobodies that after gain a heart of their own could cause the user lose control over that Nobodies, if the Nobodies has more light or darkness in their heart.**

 **Number of lesser Nobodies could be summoned: 1 x level**

 **At max level the user has the ability to summon already existing Nobodies from different timeline in the world in-between the Realm of Light and Darkness**

 **[Widow Elf]**

 **Durability: 1000 (Self repair during collar mode, 10D=30 minutes)**

 **DPS: Player's STR/2 + 20% per next shot**

 **Speed: Player's AGI/4 + 40% per next shot**

 **Attack Type: Shot**

 **Upgradeable: Increase piercing by 10% per Boss type killed with this bow**

 **Current Boss Type Kill: 11**

 **Unique Skill: Best Waifu - Allows the wielder to create a compress wind arrow as a projectile, which take 1D as the cost of creating the compress wind arrow, but when player is not in combat, this bow will change into a collar, which will stay on the player for the remaining time in Sword Art Online.**

 **[Gravity Blade] - Rank: A+ - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 5000 (the damage change depends on the weight setting.)**

 **Description: A pure black katana, created by an evil wizard. This sword is a blade with the ability to increase its "gravity", or more accurately, weight. Sadly, the Gravity Blade is no longer able to talk to its wielder telepathically and give combat advise, for unknown reasons. A Magic King got a hold of this Gravity Blade and add in a High Frequency Blade by channeling mana through the Gravity Blade. This gives the Gravity an increase cutting ability, along with its weight change, making this Gravity Blade to easily cut things with an extra weight in case something is able to block the High Frequency Blade.**

 **Weight Change: Allows the wielder to change the weight of the blade. Doing this increases the relative power of the blade's physical strikes on an opponent. Located on the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial which has a "heavy" and "light" setting, flipping the dial in either direction allows the wielder to alter the blade's weight, heavier for increased power, lighter for ease of use.**

 **High Frequency Blade Mode: Allows the wielder to change the blade into a High Frequency Blade by channeling mana or different energy. Increasing the input would increase the frequencies, but in this mode will keep on draining the wielder's energy while activating the High Frequency Blade Mode. Cutting off the energy flowing through the Gravity Blade will deactivate the High Frequency Blade Mode. The wielder could also use the Gravity Blade to absorb electrical energy from cuts, allowing the Gravity Blade to become a High Frequency Blade for a brief moment as the absorbed electrical energy being used up.**

After a few months staying here, Esdese joined us much to Yang disappointment and Esdese give a victory grin to Yang, but still have a little hard time to use the menu, since Esdese rush through a few video games, then threaten Akihiko, so now Esdese with Yang and I are in SAO. Surprisingly, there were a few female players, and by were. I meant Esdese killed multiple female players that look at me with lust. So now, there are few less female players now. After that, Esdese and Yang did a few quests to gain some materials for Yang's Ember Celica. For Esdese, well, that's the shocking part.

There were no seal placed on Esdese at all, so she could easily kill any Boss type with her powers alone. It was a good thing that Esdese just use her swordsmanship with her long rapier. Still overpower though, which is why she using my [Iron Katana] most of the time when we're not fighting a Boss type, since it just barely limits her attack damage. Anyway, after I told Esdese about my Main Question, Esdese point at one of the heartless shadows that just appear nearby, if this was one of them. I answer yes, but after I did. Esdese grab the heart shadow with her right hand, then frozen it with her ice powers, and to the point Esdese even use the heartless shadow as a medium to freeze the rest in SAO world, then with a snap of her fingers, all the frozen heartless and nobodies in SAO world been destroyed in a single day. This was something I didn't think would happen, since Esdese pretty much finish my Main Quest for me. I was really hoping to fail this quest, so the heartless and nobodies would enter the other worlds. But, at least I gain the skills to summon both heartless and nobodies. Sadly, if I'm not careful of those rare nobodies I raise and if they have more light in their newly formed heart. I could lose control over them, and may end up fighting them. Too bad, I can't use them until I leave SAO world, since my mana and demonic energy is sealed away.

After that was over, I gave Esdese my [Iron Katana] to use for now, since I found out I could use the [Gravity Blade] I gain from one of those few rare quests of mine during my time in Final Fantasy XIII, so now this my main weapon for now, since I guess Akihiko couldn't block everything in my inventory, which have lots and lots of things inside. Plus, I had to a feeling Akihiko didn't block this weapon is because I could only change it weights, unlike the rest of my overpowered weapons I gained over the years, then change them to make it even more overpowered, but I already like the [Gravity Blade] as it is, well, I did include a High Frequency Blade Mode to the [Gravity Blade] for the extra cutting ability, but still without the extra function. I could use brute force with the increase weight to destroy things, so only for close range unless I'm stupid enough to throw with heavy weights, which I won't since I got other skills for long range.

One of the reasons I never made the [Gravity Blade] as my main weapon is because it would always drain my mana really fast than I could recover the mana being drained from me, when I use the thing, and I kind of forgot about it this whole time. Now, after I get out of SAO world, I could dual wield Murasame and [Gravity Blade]. Another reasons I never used either Murasame or [Gravity Blade] in my early years of being the Gamer is because most of the time. The [Gravity Blade] would throw off my balance, which made me give up using it in a fight, and being used as a training tool instead to raise my STR stat thanks to the weight change. Murasame before changing it into the current version as of right now. I would mostly use it as a 1 hit kill against those organic beings. I pretty much use Murasame as a cheat in [ID CREATE] to level up, and thanks to the time inside ratio and with the [Gamer's Body] I keep on grinding in the instant dungeon for most of the time, then when I get bored, I would go out to enjoy myself in one of the four kingdoms.

Pretty much during my 1 year in RWBY, I would use multiple weapons depending on my mood at the time, since Gaia keeps throwing so many quests in my instant dungeon. Sometime outside RWBY I would get a quest, but after reaching max level. I barely get any quest from that day on, but still get some rare quest. I still have more weapons in my inventory that is from many different places that I never knew I could get. I had a feeling after changing into Demonio, and seeing those dreams. Those quest's reward weapons or other item may of been the many items I gather in my past lives and I somehow regain them through quests.

As for armor, I'm using [Armor of the Magic King], which happen to look exactly like Fate/Prototype Saber's armor. Got a cool hoodie to go with it too, along with a blue cloak like King Saber with her cloak and crown she wore as a king in Capsule Servant. The weird thing is about my crown, every time I take it off and leave it somewhere. It would teleport itself back on top of my head. Also, to my surprise the crown won't even fall off my head during a battle unless someone hits it, then of course it would fall off.

Surprisingly, when I'm using this skill, and lucky for me that it don't require mana or anything, it replace my current outfit. Still got the long hair though, and the bottom face mask is gone. Guess that was part of my Demonio outfit. Plus, 25% less damage to all attacks while I'm wearing this armor. That's a good thing on my part, but sad part is that I need to get hit for it even to level up. Still a good skill to have, and lucky for me I didn't get rid of it.

Luckily, for Yang she could easily train her [Enhanced Production Mastery] by cooking a few basic meals for us to eat from reading those cooking books Weiss left in the inventory for anyone who wanted to learn to cook. Another is by creating a few throwing knives for everyone to use, even using different materials. Yang did create a black sheath for my [Gravity Blade] at least, but need to be replaced after being worn out from drawing out the blade, then replaced it back in and redraw in high speed for [Battojutsu], causing part of the sheath break multiple time. Most of the time it was because of the extra weight I forgot to lower down with [Gravity Blade]. Now, Yang is using Gravity Dust along with a few materials to create the sheath for my [Gravity Blade].

Another thing was Esdese and I became orange color cursor. Actually Esdese's color cursor became orange after the first 4-7 killing female players along with 23 male players. But, for some reason Akihiko decided to make Esdese's color cursor into black, where only monsters will have the color black cursor, which is the monster more powerful than those with a dark crimson cursor, which happen to be a monster with an overwhelming disparity in level and which cannot be defeated by a player, no matter hard they tries unless one of the players is high enough level to face them, but since Esdese have no seal at all once she enter SAO world.

Now, she counts as a monster, but luckily, we have Yang with us, who still a green player to enter the town to grab what's needed. Anyone who gives Yang trouble and can't be solved without killing them, then Yang could just run out of town and lead them to where Esdese and myself usually wait for Yang to finish getting what needed in town. There's one thing I couldn't tell if it's a bad thing or a good, since Esdese learn about [Widow Elf] special function, so now Esdese mostly bring out her sadist side during our sparring match more now, and barely hold herself at night together, when I couldn't take the collar off.

"You know, there are players who started killing others now after you two slaughter those players from the last Floor after they tried to ambush us and threaten us to give all the items we have to them, but since we really overpower, even with Ragna and my powers being sealed away. We still easily beat them, and people already talking about how two players did some rare quest to gain a humanoid Boss type monster as our familiar." Yang said to Esdese and myself, as we continue walking towards the 25th Floor Boss' room.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as none of those sluts go near Ragna, then I won't kill anyone." Esdese said to Yang, as she hold my left arm while Yang messing around with Red Dust to shape its form into a shotgun shell. "So, are we going to finally fight a Floor Boss instead of keep on killing the Field Boss and Dungeon Boss?" I ask Yang, since we still have to wait for Yang to finally finish creating her Ember Celica, along with her shotgun shells. "Yup, after finish this last batch of Dust Bullets, then we could fight the 25th Floor Boss." Yang answers my question, as she finishes shaping the Red Dust into her shotgun shell, and place them in her inventory, then grab a different and install them into her Ember Celica, after she active her shotgun gauntlets into combat mode.

few minutes later*

(25th Floor: Boss' Room)

[Observe] activated

 **Name:** Battle Ant

 **HP:** 4,000

Once we enter the 25th Floor Boss' room. We see the Clearers fighting what look like a truck size battle ant monster. "AH! Why are they here?!" A male player shout in fear, when he notices we enter the Boss' room, causing a few to look at the entrance and see Esdese, Yang and mine direction. "Why did they have to show up?! We are already facing a truck size ants! That keeps on spawning! Where the hell is the boss anyway?!" A female player shout in fear, but mostly fear of Esdese, since she remembers one of her friends being tortured to death by Esdese after looking at me with eyes filled with lust, causing Esdese to show how she deal with other girls that tries to take her husband away from her. The first person who shouted, I found out it was Kibaou and if what I could remember, this will be his last Boss run, since I could tell more than half his guildmates been killed off by the giant ants. I notice a few more players die thanks to my killer intent, but luckily some battle ants frozen in place thanks to my killer intent, allowing a few players to kill the frozen in fear battle ants. I still got some players killed by my presence alone.

I notice Kirito and Asuna already in a party together, and killing all the truck size battle ants rushing at them. I took a step, and charge right at the battle ants while rapid drawing [Gravity Blade] from its sheath, as I switch the dial on the [Gravity Blade] to light weight during drawing and replacing, and to heavy weight once the blade just reach halfway motion striking the battle ants, crushing them with the increase weight to 2000x. Switching the weight to 0x to allow me to quickly put the blade back into the sheath and drawing the blade out easily.

I already killed at least over 10 truck size battle ants on my way towards Kirito and Asuna, who currently having trouble facing more than 2 battle ants. Just after I killed another battle ant, I notice another battle ant charging at Kirito and Asuna from behind while they are already fighting the two battle ants in front of them.

Yang noticed this, and quickly use her Ember Celica and fires multiple Dust Bullets at the battle ant rushing at Kirito and Asuna from behind, knocking the battle ant's balance off after Yang aimed for the battle ant's legs. Yang throws herself at the confused battle ant, and send out a 4-hits combo all over the battle ant's body with her Ember Celica, and Yang adds in an extra damage by using her shotgun at the same time she punches the battle ant. 1 hits forcefully make the battle ant pause in daze from being hit on the head by Yang. 2nd hit in the battle ant's neck, causing the battle ant to lose more HP, then the last 2 hits to soft areas of the battle ant's body. After Yang finishes her 4-hits combo, the battle ant's HP went to 0, killing the battle ant.

Esdese draw out her [Iron Katana], and ready to kill, but once she took her first step. Something surprisingly happens, because a congratulation pop up above everyone, and Esdese got the last attack on the Boss. "Uh, Esdese. Did you kill the Boss?" Yang asks Esdese a little confused, since she knew Esdese didn't move from her spot until she find it time for her to join in the battle when she felt like it. "Hey, Esdese. Check under your feet." I said to Esdese, and Esdese did what I ask, to everyone's shock, surprise, envy and disbelief. If someone look carefully, you would see a black grain of rice size smudge where Esdese move her feet. "No wonder we couldn't find the Boss! The Boss itself was just the size of a grain of rice. Wait, does that mean anyone could of killed the Boss this whole time by just stepping on it?" Kirito thought out loud, then ask himself, since then many of the players here could of got the last attack bonus item drop easily.

"This is just sad. I didn't even get to fight a monster, and all I did was take a single step and it over. Can't believe it." Esdese grumble to herself, since she was excited to kill a few monsters, and if given a chance, Esdese would kill a player nearby her. "Hey! I just got a quest that, if I could kill the Ice Queen, then we could leave this game!" One of the male players shout excited, and look at Esdese with eyes filled with madness. Soon more players shout that they, too, have the same quest as the first player shouted. Esdese had a dark grin on her face, as she press the accept on the pop up, and grab her main weapon, a long rapier infused with her familiar dragon, Partas, and her energy.

Esdese toss the [Iron Katana] in my inventory, then a blue crystal appear in her left hand. "I guess you people meant this? By killing me to get this little thing. Then you're correct. This is the item that allows the Sword Art Online to be over, where all the players will be finally free from this death game. Try to take it from me." Esdese said to all the players, but mostly at Kirito and Asuna, since we discovered that Kirito and Asuna actually belong to the Hero world. A little surprise, but not really. I nodded to Esdese, and quickly kick the door to the next Floor, and Yang fires another Dust Bullet to everyone. A few die from the Dust Bullet while some already had their guards up and barely dodge, or parry the Dust Bullet with their weapons.

Esdese already started running towards the door to enter the 26th Floor. Kirito and Asuna tried to block Esdese, but end up being tossed to the side by Esdese, as she parry all Asuna's thrust of her own rapier, but Esdese use her advantage of her long rapier, which in it's name longer length than a normal rapier. Esdese use the tip of her long rapier to change all Asuna's thrust trajectory and kick Kirito right in the face, sending him crashing into Asuna, when they switch.

"Stop them! They have what we need to finally get out of this death game! We can finally return to the real world!" A few players shout, and reckless charging at us like a wild animal. I put [Gravity Blade] back into it temporarily sheath, and touch the collar on my neck, and change it into [Widow Elf] bow form. I pull the bowstring, and a green compress wind arrow formed instantly.

I aim at one of the few players getting too close to Yang and Esdese, then release the bowstring, as the compress wind arrow already pierced the closest player near Yang, causing the player's HP to enter the red zone. Just close to their death, and the near dead player quickly drink a health potion to restore their HP. I kept on firing more compress wind arrows around Yang and Esdese for a few minutes. Esdese grab Yang, and stomp on the ground to make the floor cover in a smooth flat ice surface. This cause all the players to shout in surprise and falling on the newly ice floor.

Esdese stomp on the ground once more, and launch herself with Yang over her shoulder, with a single big jump, where both Esdese and Yang land next to me. As we quickly enter the 26th Floor. Since now, we been made into a big target thanks to Akihiko.

(26th Floor)

 _'Damn it! This whole world is a trap! Akihiko is with the Hero world!'_ Esdese shout through the mind link. _'Eh?! What's going on? Did something happen?'_ Yang asks Esdese in surprise while we continue to run, as my [Widow Elf] return into a collar form around my neck. _'Weiss just send me a message through the mind link after I just read what I just got from the last attack Boss drop item. Found out, it's not really something to release the players from SAO, but instead drain all the dead players, beside the heroes in this world, of all their life essence from the physical body in the real world, well their real world, to recreate something. That all Great Red could get, and was able to send this crystal as a last attack Boss bonus item drop.'_ Esdese said to Yang, as we continue running through the field of bones.

 _'Then why did Gaia, tell us to enter SAO world? Which happen to be one of the heroes? Who out there trying to kill us. I mean seriously, sure a few of our family members are evil in nature, but we don't just outright kill everything in our paths most of the time. We always have a reason to attack, since we do have a brain to think and not mindless animal that follows only their instinct.'_ Yang asks Esdese, as she smash a skeleton warrior in front of her, then continue running. Esdese thrust her long rapier into a skeleton warrior from her right, into the skeleton warrior's rib cage, then with an extra strength. Esdese throw the skeleton warrior towards the group of skeleton warriors charging right at us.

 _'Gaia wanted to decline, but Akihiko turn in that one favor she owe him. Now, Weiss and the others are in the Percy Jackson world instead of D. Gray-man world. Just to throw the heroes off their tracks for a while.'_ Esdese explains to Yang why Gaia didn't stop us from entering a world that actually a trap. I draw out [Gravity Blade], and cut off a skeleton archer's head off, then grab the skeleton archer's head and smash it against its own body, causing it to break and the skeleton archer's HP went to zero.

 _'Did Weiss say anything else?'_ I ask Esdese, as I put the [Gravity Blade] back into the sheath, then pull out one of my many [Iron Dagger] that Yang created for me, to be used to raise my [One Handed Dagger] skill, so far it already at level 233, which getting harder to level up now. I parry a skeleton spearman's thrust by changing its trajectory with the [Iron Dagger] in my right hand. I grab the skeleton spearman's right shoulder with my left hand, then slash at the joint between the skeleton spearman's left shoulder socket. Sadly, the [Iron Dagger] in my right hand broke instead of the skeleton spearman's left shoulder.

I throw in a left side kick, and send the skeleton spearman's HP to zero, even with the [Limiter Seal], I could easily kill these low level monsters with my physical body alone just that I keep on breaking a large amount of [Iron Dagger] Yang made. Even Esdese almost broke the [Iron Katana] I gave her, but luckily Yang fixed it a few time before it was destroyed, causing Yang to create a new [Iron Katana].

 _'Yeah, Weiss says she misses you and the others too. Weiss and Akabeni currently making a teleportation rune to summon us from the SAO world to the world they currently in, but will take some time to get the materials, since the inventory with everyone's stuff are in Ragna's inventory, and from the look of it. They can't access to many stuff that needed to be used for the teleportation rune. Luckily, they still have access to money. Right now they should be looking for the materials in Percy Jackson world for the teleportation rune.'_ Esdese answer my question, and throw in a palm strike to a few skeleton type monsters in front of us. _'Oh yeah! How come Weiss didn't contact us?'_ Yang asks Esdese through the mind link, as she fires multiple Dust Bullets at the group of skeleton monsters nearby. Yang keeps doing this while using [Fighting Spirit] after she learn with the help of her old Ember Celica could aggro monsters from long range and still could level up her [Fighting Spirit] skill, which now at the level 309.

 _'Weiss quickly informs me, since I was the one who gain the crystal. Weiss was too busy placing down multiple different defensive type runes around the place they're staying. So she couldn't speak longer than a few minutes and even had to use one of Ragna's Hell Pill series to send this message to me through the mind link while allowing her to think the message in a hurry while still placing down runes after Gaia inform her and the rest of the family how she could only stop the heroes from finding out which world they in right now for a few days.'_ Esdese explains to Yang why Weiss didn't message either Yang and myself, since she currently too busy and only have a brief moment to send Esdese her message, and had to use one of my Hell Pill series, which was forbidden to use unless it needed. Luckily, for Weiss and everyone. The Hell Pill's bad side effects of the few Hell Pills will only take in effect after taking a second pill after the first one for a limit of time.

 _'Wait! What about the seals on both Ragna and I?!'_ Yang shout in panic, since both Yang and I don't have access to our powers. Even Yang's aura is sealed away along with her devil fruit, but at least she could use haki still while my mana and demonic energy is sealed away. _'Another trap I'm afraid. Look like we been tricked. Luckily, we have Esdese here who still has her full powers.'_ I answer Yang, as we finish off all the skeleton type monsters during our escape from the SAO players, along with Kirito and Asuna, since we need them alive or else Akihiko will erase this world with us in it. Can't even use Murasame to cut open a dimension tunnel out this world, since I can't pull out Murasame from my soulscape still. Like Akihiko said before, the seal will only last for 3 years. Also, Yang and I couldn't even use our own energy to break the seal with just our energy alone, since we are in a different world that has its own rules. A few worlds always have a selected rule, and SAO world won't allow any magic beside those crystals.

 _'We just need to find one of those bug zone I read about. Hopefully, we could find one in SAO, where Ragna could feel the mana in the air to use one of his spells to break the seals.'_ Esdese said to both Yang and I, as we continue running around the whole 26th Floor hoping to find the so call bug zone, or glitch or something. There's always some kind of bug in the games no matter how perfect it seems.

"Hey, Esdese mind showing me that crystal you got from the 25th Boss?" I ask Esdese out loud instead of using the mind link. Esdese and Yang have already figured out why, since Akihiko could be listening on us still. If I just put my hand out for no reason towards Esdese, and she just gives me the crystal without being asked. Akihiko may figure out that my family created something that could talk between us without speaking.

 **Ding***

 **[Chi Circuit] has been unlocked by [Life Force Crystal] one of your legacies item. Forcefully installing [Chi Circuit] and give the user a skill call [Black Heaven and Earth Technique], along with a set of skills to go with it and two skills call [Incarnate Illusion Training] and [Hougetsu Jigen-Tou]. [Limiter Seal] is removed, as the user's Chi forcefully destroyed it.**

 **HP: 114043/114043 Regen: 80% per hour (Seal: 0% per hour)**

 **MP: 322088/322088 (Seal: Unavailable to be use)**

 **DE: 10532/10532 (Seal: Unavailable to be use)**

 **Chi: 100% Regen: 80% per minute (Seal: 0% per minute)**

 **[Black Heaven and Earth Technique] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: The ultimate Chi power disruption technique in martial arts within Murim, belonging to the "Black Heaven and Earth School". Optimize Chi according to the energy flow of the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. The quality and quantity the users Chi increase by 50%-100% every time the user converted their Chi. Allows control of any amount of Chi without rebound. Vastly increase regeneration of Chi, stamina, and healing wound passively, especially when meditation by absorbing the forces among the air into the body. This technique is mainly use in brute physical attack.**

 **Passive:** **Recover Chi by 20% per minute, but require user to be standing in one place without taking a single step for 2 seconds.**

 **Active: Increase Chi quality and quantity by 50%-100% with each converted by absorbing forces energy among the air into the body.**

 **Black Origin Threshold: A secret technique that derived from the Black Heaven and Earth Technique. However, unlike the Black Heaven and Earth this technique fuels it's power from emotions, especially rage, because of this the user gains a strange form of Chi, which causes the user to gain a huge power boost, a dark powerful intimidating aura, along with some sort of steam or smoke to come out of the his or her mouth. Though this technique is very powerful, it has a side effect, which makes the user's entire Chi become reversed, causing the user to lose themselves in a frenzy of bloodlust, because of this, the Black Origin Threshold is a forbidden technique.**

 **Increase all physical stats by 50% per minute**

 **Time limit: 1 hour before losing control of oneself sending the user into a frenzy of bloodlust.**

 **User's Chi reduce to 0% after Black Origin Threshold is deactivated, decrease user's physical stats by 99% for 24 hours.**

 **Focus Step: Is a stamping technique that, when utilized by the user, is capable of cutting through flesh, bone, concrete, and stainless steel by focusing Chi through one's arteries to their feet. The technique can break an opponent's bones upon contact with a kick.**

 **Chi cost: 1% per feet**

 **Lightning Steps: Is an internal Chi technique focused on movement. Where there are five basic walking techniques:**

 **Jin (To Advance): Draws the user closer to their opponent. The move is so fast that it appears the user moved toward the opponent instantaneously within the blink of an eye.**

 **Chi cost: 1%**

 **Tweh (To Retreat): Allows the user to retreat or create distance between user and opponent. This move is also instantaneously within the blink of an eye.**

 **Chi cost: 1%**

 **Hweh (To Evade): Allows the user to avoid the opponents attack and gaze. This move allows the user to instantaneously disappear from sight.**

 **Chi cost: 1%**

 **Gyuk (To Attack): Attacks the opponent. One cannot just simply use "Gyuk" however they want. It's a move that allows the user to read an enemy's foot technique and change its movement to neutralize the opponent. The user reads the opponent's movement and by giving a slight change to that movement, they can neutralize it.**

 **Chi cost: 5%**

 **Hwan: It is a secret technique that affects the enemy's mind and willpower. This technique creates the effect of the user being in multiple places at once to distract the opponent.**

 **Chi cost: 5% per second**

 **[Incarnate Illusion Training] - Active -**

 **Description: Is a technique that allows one to train and practice martial arts in a meditative trance. As the user can practice techniques and develop reflexes without doing anything, but concentrating. The basis of this technique is meditation and as such it looks like just that from the outside. It requires a large amount of Chi, but if the user has insufficient Chi, they could use some from another person, which require physical contact.**

 **Activation: Before beginning to use this technique, the user takes a posture of meditation. To use the Incarnate Illusion Training method, the user begins by spreading Chi throughout until he or she can feel it pulsing in their Chi channels. Once the pulsing can be felt the use can enter in the meditating state. From there the user creates a mental image of their body composed solely of their Chi. Creating a spiritual body. It is important to make the image separate from their physical form. At this point the user then needs to bring up memories of past opponents. As the memories surface illusions of the opponent appears and can be fought against for practice, or presumably, any other purpose.**

 **Chi cost: 75% per minute**

 **Advantage: This training method can be done without physically moving, which saves for injuries that can occur in actual sparring. The user does not have to know the full extent of the opponents, they meets for them to appear in their memories. The Chi itself remembers the opponent's Chi and strength. This also means that by seeing a technique once the user can see it again as many times as they wishes with this training and even learn it. While in the meditation state one can increase one's reflexes faster because the nature of this training method, the meditating, focuses and starts from the mind, and can also increase one's control over one's Chi and learn how to use it more efficiently.**

 **Disadvantage: The opponents that appear in this training method have the same level of strength as they had when the user last encountered them. This means that any increase in strength that these opponents have undergone is not apparent until the user can encounter them again. This training method will only work with Chi based skills and not other energy based skill.**

 **[Hougetsu Jigen-Tou] - Active -**

 **Description: A special dark arts technique. To use it, the user utilizes his or her hand by flattening it out with all fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them. The hand is then used like a sword and is slashed towards the intended target. It allows the user to "Postpone the dimension in which they exist" and enables them to go through all matter and create the "ultimate blade". This technique is like a saw, moving back and forth between dimensions, which means that it cannot cut if it cannot move. It does this 100 repetitions per second. This technique can also hit a target from long-range without the need to make contact.**

 **Chi/DE cost: 1% per second/10 per second**

 **Ding***

 **Due to gaining the [Black Heaven and Earth Technique],** **[Incarnate Illusion Training] and [Hougetsu Jigen-Tou].** **All the SAO skills you currently have are removed, but the user could still use their own skills.**

 **Ding***

 **Mana and Demonic Energy are still sealed for 3 years.**

 **Ding***

 **[Widow Elf] is destroyed!**

I look at the multiple pop up screen while the crystal in my hand disappears in a burst of blue flame. Esdese and Yang just look at me with a deadpan expression. "I have no clues what just happen." I finally spoke to my wives. _'Esdese. Yang. Somehow Akihiko got a hold of one of my previous lives' legacies. Good thing Great Red was able to send it to Esdese before one of those heroes could use my one legacy against us. Finally, I could use Chi without converting my mana into Chi, and it's not even sealed away. Bad news, it removes all the SAO skills I gained from Akihiko.'_ I continue talking to Esdese and Yang through the mind link while explaining to them what really happen. Also, I could even convert my own mana into Chi to speed up the regeneration in case I don't even have a minute, but in my current state. I have to rely on the [Black Heaven and Earth Technique] to recover my used Chi.

 _'So, Ragna, could you use your Chi to break the seal on yourself?'_ Yang asks me through the mind link while we search for the bug zone just in case. _'Nope, the [Releasing Art] skill require mana to use it. I can't even convert Chi to mana sadly.'_ I answer Yang while we continue looking around the 26th Floor. _'Guess we better hope to find that bug zone Esdese is talking about.'_ Yang said to everyone.

 _'Should be some on every Floors, unless Akihiko is currently trying to remove those bug zones. From the book on SAO, there should be a large amount of bug zone filled with unknown energy, and from the book I have stolen from Akihiko before I enter this world. In his beta stage, there are a few bug zone filled with mana while other zones filled with a different energy. So we better find one on every Floors before Akihiko could find them and remove those bug zones, since he need to be there in person to remove it.'_ Esdese explains to everyone, there is a few bug zones than the one in the beta stage one, but this time there Kirito and Asuna, along with the unknown heroes in this world. Will be trying to remove those bug zones before we could use them. Esdese, Yang and I don't even know if Kirito and Asuna could remove the bug zones like Akihiko, unless he gave them a skill to remove them once they find one.

"Great...I lost my only long-range weapon." I said to my wives, as the collar on my neck disappear. "Well, we still have my own SAO skills set, so I will make a long bow for you later." Yang tries to cheer me up, as she gives me a big smile. I nodded to Yang, as started searching for one of those bug zones on 26th Floor, but with our luck. I got the feeling we won't find anytime soon. _'Until this seal is removed, I have to rely on using Chi. Still at least that [Limiter Seal] is gone now, so I could use full physical strength.'_ I thought to myself, as I get used to the feeling of a third energy in my body.

* * *

 **Omake: Esdese learning how to play Video Games**

* * *

"Out of my way!" Esdese shout in rage, as she secretly grab Akihiko's book on games. Esdese rush into the training room, and quickly study all she could about video games so she could be together with her beloved.

few minutes later*

"WHAT START BUTTON?! I DON'T SEE ANY BUTTON THAT SAY START!" Esdese shout in rage, as smash the TV in front of her while throwing the game controller, which actually have picture on them instead of words.

next day later*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GIVE MY MONEY JUST TO GET NEED SKILLS?! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHRED!" Esdese shout at the new TV's screen, as the beginning of the game, Esdese needs to acquire her new skills, but require a bit of her money along with skill point to learn them from the npc. Since Esdese didn't know npc only have a set of programs to talk and can't reply to her shouting. Esdese end up destroying the TV again by throwing multiple icicles.

next day later*

"Where the fuck did my mini-map go?!" Esdese shout in rage, after she accidentally press one of the hotkey on her keyboard, which she used to smash the computer monitor. Esdese already gave up trying to play video games on game consoles, but end up hating the PC version even more.

next day later*

"How do I turn this thing on?!" Esdese shout, as she punch the old generation game console that Enzo gave her, but end up being destroyed after Esdese not able to figure out how to turn the old generation game console on.

next day later*

"What do you mean I didn't win?! I already destroyed the enemy's base!" Esdese shout in fury at the TV's screen, showing her score in laser tag while her opponent was her step kids and her daughter, who beat her easily by just standing next to Esdese's unguarded base, which the kids easily got easy points. Esdese instead just destroyed the kids' base by dropping a ice boulder, but didn't get any points.

next day later*

"You are going to open that fucking door to your world, and let me in! Or I show you what I do to people that make me angry!" Esdese shout at Akihiko right in his face, after Esdese grab his collar, and he really regrets coming to this place, when Gaia asks him to come visit to ask a few questions, but end up being yelled at by an angry Esdese.

Akihiko snaps his fingers, and a door up to his world, where Ragna and Yang is currently in right. Esdese notice this, then quickly broke Akihiko's both arms and legs for making her tried to understand about video games, and gave her so many headaches.

few days later*

"So Esdese, you doing really well in SAO. You must of study really hard to play with us." Yang said to her fellow wives. "Yeah...I did." Esdese reply in a sweet tone, as she broke one of the players' neck by snapping it. "Hey, Esdese. My inventory is full, and I don't want to put this shield in Ragna's inventory. Mind putting it in yours? Esdese?" Yang asks Esdese, as she grab the shield on the ground, and was planning to use the materials from it, but notice Esdese froze and notice something was wrong. "RAAAAH!" Esdese shout, as she creates a giant ice meteor crashing down the forest nearby.

 **Boom***

"Does that mean your inventory is full?" Yang asks Esdese a little confused right about now. Esdese just stood in place for a few moments. "Sorry, Akihiko didn't give me an inventory." Esdese answer Yang in a calm tone while her eyes are blank, as she finally give up on understanding about video games.


	56. Chapter 56: Too Quick!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Too Quick!**

 **Day?: Boss Fight And Players Killing!**

"I don't think there any bug zone on this Floor, Esdese." Yang said to Esdese while she finish the last batch of Dust Bullet, and put them in her SAO inventory, which is separate from her husband's inventory. Yang has two inventories, one from SAO itself and one from her husband. Only thing she put in her personal inventory is Dust Bullets she created and a few food.

"Yeah, we already look every place we could find. Either we miss a few places, or Akihiko already got to the bug zones before us and removed it already. Guess we just need to go to the next Floor then." Esdese reply to Yang, as we finish looking around all the places we could find on this Floor for a few days now. We did run into a few players that been tracking us down. Not showing any mercy, we kill those players, but we made sure Yang stay as a green color cursor. So Yang could enter the town to buy a food, since we still need to make it look like we still need to eat, but mostly we just throw them away and take a food pill. Most of the food being stored away in Yang's inventory are from the monster's drop, where Great Red already hacked into the SAO's system to make all monsters drop a selected things.

If Esdese kill them, they will drop crystals for us to use. Monsters being killed by Yang will drop random materials for her use to creates thing. Monsters that I kill will drop ingredients for Yang to use to cook for everyone to eat for the day. Even if we don't need to eat, but since our regeneration is sealed, well for Yang and myself. We using food and food pill to recover our HP and stamina.

"Guess, we better head back to that one path a few minutes ago. I think I saw a door that should be the 26th Floor Boss' room." I said to both my wives. Just as we about to walk back to the path we need to go to reach the 26th Floor Boss. We see a few players appear nearby, and it was too late for us to even leave without being seen. "Hey! There they are! Jon! You call for backup, we will try to stall them as much as possible!" One of the players shout to one of their party members, then the rest of the players rush towards us while the Jon the player, quickly using his friend list to message his friend while those friends will message their friends.

Instead of just running off like a few days ago, but the players I have seen before me. I could tell, none of them are Kirito and Asuna in disguise. Thanks to having Chi without the need to convert my mana into Chi. I could easily use [Bairong Fist], along with [Black Heaven and Earth Technique]. Using one 1% Chi, for **Jin** , and appear next to one of the players that is the closest to me. Channeling 15% Chi to my right fist. I active **Kaiser Fist** , and punch the player right in their face, causing the player to be launch to the sky just a few meters above the ground, but never land back to the ground, as their HP already reaches zero and disappear from SAO, along with the life.

Flattening my left hand fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them. Activating **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou** , my Chi started dropping fast by the seconds, as I use my left hand like a sword, then slashed at the player on my left, slicing the player in half and instantly sending their HP to zero under a second without giving the chance to evade or block, not like they could.

To my surprise, I sense the familiar mana nearby. I stop using hougetsu jigen-tou, and use 30% Chi for the next attack. I use **Focus Step** , raising my right leg to the sky, then stamping the ground, causing the whole area to at least thousand meters to shake from my focus step. A giant crater appears, but no one could see from the dust cloud everywhere. I channel Chi through my legs, and already appear next to Yang and Esdese. Grabbing both of them by their waist. I keep channeling Chi through my legs, and run towards the area that just happen to be filled with mana all of sudden.

"Ragna?! Where are you taking us?!" Yang shout at me, as she fires a few Dust Bullets before the players are out of her firing range. "I could feel mana just ahead of us. By the amount I could feel, I could use kamui at least 3 times." I reply to Yang, who look at me with a surprised expression on her face. Esdese was no different, and using a bit of her power over ice to drop a few ice boulders behind me. I could hear a few screams of fear, and other players just arrive in the area.

few minutes later*

 _'Crap! Running out of Chi soon! Come on!'_ I shout in my mind, as I finally run into the center of the field of grass that shouldn't even be on this Floor, that based on bone and graveyard. I could feel the mana in the air, and I quickly place both Yang and Esdese on the ground. "Alright, I will send you both over to Weiss first." I said to my wives, who frown, but couldn't argue at this point, since we're lucky to find a bug zone that is filled with mana, but only a small amount. I use **Kamui** two times, to send both Yang and Esdese to Weiss, after I message to Weiss a few minutes back through the mind link. Weiss should be in a different room that large enough room for Yang and Esdese to appear.

Weiss and Akabeni should already finished placing down defensive runes around the area. _'Alright, Yang and Esdese safely arrive. It's your turn, Ragna.'_ Weiss said to me through the mind link. I notice a few players rushing towards me and to my surprise. Akihiko, Kirito and Asuna there as well. Akihikio actually in his avatar like in the canon. I quickly use **Kamui** onto myself, to send myself to my wives' current world location, but to my shock. The space around me became unstable for some reason. I narrow my eyes at Akihiko, who had a big grin on his face, since he knew an unstable space would kill anyone who dare try to teleport, I took a step back, where a temporarily stable space and allow kamui to continue being cast.

To my horror, the stable became unstable the last second, sending me to a space rift, but using all the mana in the air to make the unstable space become stable just for a split second. "NOOOOO!" Akihiko shout in rage, as he watches me disappear from his world.

 **Ding***

 **You forcefully entered Fate Stay Night World! Fate Gaia is at rage for this action, but decided to turn you into a servant as a price for this action. Fate Gaia has chosen you to become servant Destroyer. The main mission is to destroy the corrupted Holy Grail and anyone that stop you. After destroying the Holy Grail, Fate Gaia will let you live in this world for limit of time until you need to leave the world. Fail to destroy the Holy Grail, you will be sealed away in the deepest part of Earth for an unknown amount of time.**

 **Day?: Meeting Familiar Face!**

(Fuyuki City: Emiya Residence: Back Alleyway)

 **Character Name:** Ragna D. Mercer

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

 **Lvl:** Max **EXP:** 100%

 **Profession:** The Gamer/Magic Emperor/Blood Immortal (Servant: Destroyer)

 **Title: [Mystic Eyes of Authorities]** \- Have a complete set of skill of it's own without leveling it up.

 **Fame: Protogenoi of Chaos -** Decrease [Creation Magic] mana cost by 90%, all creation/offspring will have the chance of being blessed, that is unique to only to them. Void related skills, that are already gain and future one are max level. Time and Space related skills, mana cost are reduced to 50%. Gain new function in Gamer's Abilities, you have gained the ability to create your own universe and be known as the Khaos instead of your true name.

 **HP:** 114043/114043 **Regen:** 80% per hour (Seal: 0% per hour)

 **MP:** 322088/322088 **Regen:** 80% per minute (Seal: Unavailable to be use)

 **DE:** 10532/10532 **Regen:** 80% per hour (Seal: Unavailable to be use)

 **Chi:** 153%/250% **Regen:** 80% per minute (Seal: 0% per minute)

 **STR:** 780 plus 10000: Evil God's Soul Mark: EX++ (700: A+ Until War over)

 **END:** 325 plus 1000: Blood Immortal: A++

 **AGI:** 1020 plus 2600: Hiten - plus 2000: Seikuken - plus 10000: Evil God's Soul Mark: EX+++ (1000: A++ Until War over_

 **INT:** 1066 plus 500: Magic Emperor (Won't be visible)

 **WIS:** 1141 plus 500: Magic Emperor (Won't be visible)

 **MAG:** 1661 plus 500: Magic Emperor: EX+

 **Luck:** 100: D

 **Point:** 0 (Won't be visible)

 **Money:** 2,960,556,902,044 (Won't be visible)

"You got to me be kidding me..." I thought out loud, as I read the pop up and my status. I look around, and notice I'm currently in Emiya's place. _'Ragna?! You there?!'_ Weiss shout to me through the mind link in panic. _'I'm fine, but it look like Akihiko did something, because I'm in a different world, and from what the Gaia counterpart in the world I'm in. I am currently in the Fate Stay Night world. Plus, I'm under contract now, because I forcefully entered this world.'_ I started explaining to Weiss, along with my other wives of what happen to me while telling them I won't be able to teleport myself to them. Even with the mana in the air of this world should be enough to send me back. Now, that I'm under a contract, I don't have the ability to teleport myself across dimensions. Still got Akihiko's seal on me, so no mana or demonic energy.

At least Akihiko's seal was weakened a little, since I have access to my devil fruits, which still make me overpower in this world. Not that I'm complaining at all. Now, I actually have something to use after using up all my Chi. Plus, now my yami yami fruit could seal away my killer intent and other auras back to an average to match the surroundings.

After letting my wives know I'm alright, and will destroy the Holy Grail as soon as possible. Luckily, for me and the girls. We got access to everything in my inventory at least. I could even use all my weapons again, well, some of them that is. I kept [Armor of the Magic King] activated and use the mana in the air to change my hairstyle to Ciel's Dreadlord. Testing the mana in the air, I would say I could use about any skills or spells of mine that cost me around 1000MP. I summon Murasame from my soulscape, and a larger size than a normal black chokuto appears in my left hand, to my delight, since with this weapon alone is enough to kill any servants, but where the fun in that. So I return Murasame back into my soulscape for now. I could later use the other abilities of Murasame from within my soulscape. Plus, if Archer Emiya really here, then I really shouldn't let him see Murasame or else he will try to recreate my Murasame version.

As I put [Gravity Blade] back into my inventory, and take out [Caliburn], but once it been held in my hand. It broke to pieces much to my surprise. I had no clue why it happen, so I decided to use [Tracing], and created two new swords I should be using during my stay here and as surprise if Archer Emiya is here.

 **[Secretcalibur: Sword of Unsigned Victory] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 22000 (increase damage with increase energy input)**

 **Description: A pair of two different Excalibur. On the right hand is the Excalibur already infused with Holy energy, making it look like a golden energy sword while on the left is the Excalibur Morgan infused with Corrupted Energy, making it glow with red outline over the black blade. The wielder could utilize both Excalibur as a rocket boost that will blast the wielder towards their opponent. Both Excaliburs is a "sword that amplifies", converting its wielder's energy into offensive power and releasing it. It is a weapon of directive energy that converts the energy of the wielder into light by accelerating it with their inner core. It is an "ultimate killing technique" that belong to the Excaliburs, that releases light holding energy equal to the wielder's total amount of energy from the tip of the blade once the swords is swung. While the result is what looks like a large beam of light, only the tip of the attack, which is a wave of light can mow through the surface of the Earth, is capable of doing damage, as the beam is the result of the "dislocation" of everything the attack destroys in its path. Even if it is dodged, those in close proximity can be temporarily distracted by its intensity. The speed required for activation is less than a second, but requires a sufficient amount of distance between the wielder and their enemy, and the farther the distance of the opponent will increase its effectiveness.**

 **Ascension: Both Excaliburs take on a new glowing, futuristic look. Increase their power by tenfold, or even stronger once infused with more energy from the wielder. Once Ascension is activated, both Excaliburs will continue draining the wielder's energy.**

"Now, that is a Noble Phantasm. I better learn how to dual wield two swords." I thought out loud, as I look the pair of Excaliburs, or [Secretcalibur]. _'Going to love the look on Saber and Archer's face once they see these. Plus, I could use these in a replacement of [Kanshou and Bakuya] for now.'_ I thought to myself, and didn't bother to place illusion over my eyes. But, before I search the other servants and masters. I stab both [Secretcalibur] to the ground, then dismiss my [Armor of the Magic King]. I grab the Excalibur Morgan first with my left hand. Nothing happen, then I grab the other Excalibur.

[-11000HP]

"Damn it! That burns! Crap! It's almost the same level as Yang's holy flame. Good thing, I'm still wearing Shambhala, and it only burned a bit of my finger's skin. But, damn, if this is just the damage from trying holding it. Then what happen if I actually get a small scratch from it?" I shout in panic, as I let go of the right [Secretcalibur], then look at my fingers, but in just in a few seconds. They returned back to their original form like they never been burnt in the first place. "Guess even a holy sword I create will still kill me...shit...Archer, Saber, and the previous war Archer got holy weapons. Mostly both Archer." I thought out loud, as I broke into a cold sweat. I active my [Armor of the Magic King], so I could actually hold the right [Secretcalibur] and give me protection against holy weapons, if they don't aim for my head that is, then rush off to find the others while I took a [Supreme Tier HP Pill] to recover my lost HP.

few minutes later*

I found Lancer running away, but didn't notice me, as I blend in the surrounding area by using the mana in the air to active my Segno to erase my presence. I look at the direction where Lancer came from, and see Saber, Rin, Archer and Shirou. From the look of it, Saber is about to attack Archer, who approaching both Saber and Shirou. Just as Shirou about to use his Command Spell to negate that action.

I quickly use 2% Chi on both legs, and appear between both sides. Surprising both servants and masters, but Rin and Archer are the one who really surprise. Archer, because he has never seen me before, but the [Secretcalibur] made him pale with fright. Rin look surprise, because she knew I truly am. Saber of course is the one who the most confused one of everyone, as she see [Secretcalibur], and wondering how someone has her Holy Sword.

"Money?! I mean, Caster?!" Rin shout in excitement, but quickly fake her confusion, and quickly slap both her hands over her mouth, because she just told everyone she know who I am. Archer narrow his eyes at Rin, since this Rin is different from the other one from all the parallel one. "Who are you?! And how do you have those swords?! Wait, swords?" Saber shout at me, but it finally hit her like a ton of bricks, because there are two Excaliburs, one that look exactly as her own while the other one look the opposite and has the aura of evil, then she notices my current outfit, that almost look exactly like her, but without her cloak and crown during her time as a king.

"What's going on here?!" Shirou shout with confusion in his voice. "I am Servant Destroyer!" I shout at everyone, as I swing the right [Secretcalibur] directly at Saber, with 3% Chi throughout my body. Crashing into Saber's invisible Excalibur with my own. Sadly, for Saber, even with my current physical stats. I easily overpower Saber, but Saber moves her invisible sword to attack the weak point of my sword, changing my strike trajectory. Afterward, Saber close into my space and slash against my chest with her invisible sword.

I deflected her strike with my left [Secretcalibur], then soon Saber and I continue exchanging blows with blows. All my strokes, Saber would change their trajectory easily with just her single invisible sword alone against my [Secretcalibur]. _'I seriously need to work on my dual wield without the need to use Seikuen: CG EMIYA Stance, which I can't even use right now with Archer nearby. Damn, Saber is about to break my defense. So this is what a true master using the sword. Even Saber's simple piercing, slicing and hacking could easily kill me! If it wasn't thanks to my current speed and [Gamer's Body], along with my yami yami fruit and rinnesharingan with [Plunder]: EMS to help me follow Saber's movements. I would of die by Saber's sword, at least a thousand times by now. She already took at least 50% of my HP for crying out loud! And my HP regeneration is still at 0%!'_ I thought with bitterness, as I continue using pure speed alone to attack Saber, and parrying her attacks, which she keep aiming for my vital points this whole time.

"Wait Saber!" Shirou shout to his servant, but before he could actually use one of the three Command Spells. I took this chance, where Saber pause for a single second, then I throw the [Secretcalibur] in my left hand towards Shirou. "Coward!" Saber shout at me, then quickly rush back towards Shirou and strike the flying [Secretcalibur] away from her master, but to her surprise, it took more of her strength to just barely change the trajectory. Barely missing Shirou's head by a few inches, as a newly formed crater appear and any other things being destroyed behind Shirou. _'My gosh, I am so glad I could access to everything in my inventory. One [Supreme Tier HP Pill] should do the trick.'_ I thought to myself while wiping the sweat off my forehead, mentally that is.

"Hey, don't ignore me just because I'm weaker than her." Archer said to me from behind my back. Archer already puts his attack in motion, and it only takes a single second to pierce my body with his blades. Releasing [Armor of the Magic King], with a hint of Wind mana from the air, causing a blast of wind to send Archer back away from me while creating lots of dust in the area. I quickly gave a mental command to [Secretcalibur] and place it in my inventory before I actually burn myself again. Soon as the dust is scattered, everyone notices my appearance change, as I changed back into Demonio form.

"See you soon, Rin." I said to Rin, who is frozen at my new appearance, as I use 10% Chi to increase my speed, and disappear from the area. If I was just a second a little late, since Saber already tried to cut me in half, but I have already disappeared from the area, causing her sneak attack to miss. _'I may survive that attack, but that doesn't mean I won't feel the pain!'_ I though to myself, since I seriously feel threatened by Saber's Excalibur, and really glad she don't actually belong to the Hero world I know.

few minutes later*

(Fuyuki City: Unknown)

Looking around the area, where the next battle will take between Berserker and Saber. Using the mana in the air to channel through my Segno, and erase my presence again.

1-2 hours later*

I return to where Rin and Shirou are, then wait a few minutes, where Rin explains what the Holy Grail War is, then Rin brought Shirou to Kirei, to my surprise and confusion. This Kirei is the same one I met before during my random summon back at the time, where I was still in Final Fantasy XIII world. It Kirei who been working on his muscle like his counterpart, but the weird thing is. This Kirei still have his emotionless expression, but flexing his muscle for no reason.

After a weird introduction of the Holy Grail War rules from Kirei to Shirou while flexing his muscle at the same time. I got the feeling Shirou was too confuse to even listen what Kirei is saying while Rin has a blank expression and her eyes gone dull. Next, I follow Saber, who wearing a raincoat over her armor, along with Rin, Shirou and Archer in his spiritual form, which he currently invisible to most people, but I could still sense him through the mana.

I could sense another master and servant, heading towards us. As we arrive to the same spot I was a few hours ago. Rin stops walking, causing everyone to stop. "Tohsaka?" Shirou call out Rin's last name, since he a little confuse why she stops walking. "No offense, but go home on your own." Rin said to Shirou without turning to look at him. "Huh? Why would you say that?" Shirou asks Rin a little more confuse now.

"I brought you here because you weren't officially my enemy yet. But now, you're a fellow Master, Emiya." Rin answer Shirou's question in an emotionless tone, even making Archer, who currently invisible to shiver from her cold tone. "I have no intention of fighting you, Tohsaka." Shirou said to Rin, making her face twitch a little from remembering this from her original parallel world. "I should have known with the kind person you are...why did I even bother bringing you here?" Rin mumble to herself, then Archer appears in his material body, showing everyone he not invisible anymore.

"Rin..." Archer calls out to his master/past lover/friend. "What?" Rin reply, letting Archer/future Shirou, that she heard him while glaring at him with a hint of hatred. Archer was a little throw off by this, since this never happen in the many timeline he gone through, but he still kept his calm. "If an easily slain enemy presents itself, then we ought to do so." Archer said to Rin in a cold tone, as he looks at his past self with the intent to kill while I could see in his eyes filled with grief, when his eyes laid on Saber.

"You don't have to tell me that, Archer." Rin reply to her servant while looking at the night sky with mixed emotions going through her mind while keeping an expressionless outside. "If you agree, then act, or what? Will you take pity on that boy again?" Archer said to his master, then wait for a moment to see if Rin will reply, see she didn't. Archer continues, "Don't tell me that's actually the case-" Archer didn't get to finish speaking, when Rin cut him off. "Quiet, Archer. I am your Master and you will follow as I say. And of course it isn't. I just owe him, and I still haven't finished repaying him back for what I owe him." Rin said to Archer with cold eyes and without any emotion in her voice.

Archer widen his eyes a little at Rin's response, then narrow his eyes for a few seconds and finally close his eyes. "Complicating things again. In that case, call me when you have repaid this debt of yours." Archer reply to Rin, as he about to go back into his spiritual form, but I stop him by placing my right hand on his left shoulder, causing him to stiff in surprise and sweating a little being caught already.

"Caster! And what's with the new look?" Rin shout in happiness while asking me about my new appearance, which is Demonio, causing others to look at her with a questioning expression, making her blush a little of her mistake. I shouldn't blame her, since the form she always see me in is either in Destroyer, or Dreadlord. "Destroyer. So you finally show yourself." Saber said to me while glaring at me. "Now, now, Archer. We should all stay together and be a big group of friends." I said to Archer while ignoring Saber, causing her to growl. Rin frown at being ignored, but kept her silence, since she know it's about time for Berserker to show up.

Archer grit his teeth, as he already is at the enemy's mercy. Saber notices something wrong, and turns her back on us and look up the hill. We see a long white hair and crimson eyes little girl, which is Illyasviel Von Einzbern and to her right side is Berserker. At least the servants of Saber, Archer, Lancer and Berserker is canon version. I still wonder if Caster, Assassin and Rider are the same. I got the feeling they are.

"So, are you done chatting?" Illya asks all of us, but she a little surprise to see me and hearing both Rin and Saber calling me two different servant classes. One that she knew I wasn't, since she seen Caster already, but never heard of a servant class call Destroyer, or any Heroic Spirit that would actually destroy instead of being a Hero like the rest. _'Oh, Thanks Gaia that these servants don't belong in the Hero World. Now, I think about it. Does the Hero World have a connection to the Throne of Heroes. I hope not, because I rather not face countless numbers of Noble Phantasm.'_ I thought to myself, but not afraid of facing them just will be very annoyed of facing countless of them.

"Great, Berserker." Rin said in a calm tone of voice, since she knew with me here. Killing Berserker will be easy, but since Rin don't know that most of my spells and skills are sealed away, and using the mana in the air will be limited to a few spells and skills. I think I could still beat Berserker with my devil fruits alone, and with my Chi, maybe around 50%, if I don't use all of it at once, since I know I could take many of Berserker's lives with kaiser fist, but that will take a large amount of my Chi.

Well, I could use my new power belong in my left eye, molecular manipulation, and from what I could tell, or more surprise. This power belongs to Darker Than Black. Guess I could be Hei more than just appearance, but my price is having my left eye itself be damage of it eyesight, even with having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in [Plunder]. It would only cut off 95% and leave only 5% of my left eyesight being damaged. Lucky for me, even without access to my own mana and demonic energy. Thanks to having the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in [Plunder], I learn it actually repair my left eyesight.

I was eager to fight Berserker, but before anyone could take action. Three figures appears in the area. To everyone surprise, or mostly to Rin, Archer and myself, we see Caster, Rider and Sakura, where they appear on the side. "Alright, I did not see this coming." Rin said with surprise in her voice. "No, what I do not see coming is her wearing a freaking maid costume!" Archer shout to everyone, as he points at Rider, who is actually wearing a maid costume with her hair tied up with a purple ribbon and glasses that look exactly like Touko Aozaki's Mystic Eyes Killer, or more like is one, since we could see Rider's eyes without being turned stone. Mostly those who have weak mana, so Shirou still haven't turned to stone, so Rider's power of petrification is sealed.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry I guess I haven't broken my old habit. Every time I meet with Master, I would dress in this maid outfit of mine, and change my Breaker Gorgon into glasses form." Rider/Medusa said to everyone, as she smiles in my direction while I notice Sakura is hiding behind Medusa and looking at Shirou from behind Medusa. Now, I think about it, then her Mystic Eyes Killer is still her Breaker Gorgon, that include seals all magical properties.

Next to both Medusa and Sakura, I was surprised to see Caster from canon, and look exactly the same, where she wears a hooded bluish-purple robe. "It's good to see you again Master." Caster/Medea greet to me. I could tell almost everyone is still surprised and a little shock. Mostly Rin, Archer and myself the most, since Rin and Archer know this shouldn't happen at all while at my end. I'm confused about the reason why both Medusa and Medea called me master.

"What's going on here?!" Illya shout in rage, as she hated being ignored. I could tell Illya is pouting right about now and Berserker himself actually don't know what to do right now. Should he attack or wait for his tiny Master to calm down. Berserker didn't know, so he decided to just stand next to his tiny Master and look tough.

"I guess Master forgot about us again." Medusa said to Medea, as she kept her smile. "Well, he did say he may forget about us, since he only stayed with each of us for a few months before he had to leave and from his new appearance. I could tell this Master of ours is the present him and not the future him or former future, since his plans was a success, since I could tell both our help to create that eye of his worked and already installed." Medea reply to Medusa, as we could see her smile under her hood.

"Future? Wait, what? I'm so confused right now!" Shirou shout to everyone, as he doesn't know what's going on anymore. One was about him attend to this so call Holy Grail War, now this, he could just tell his life gotten weirder by the seconds. "I have no idea what I should do now." Rin said mostly to herself, as she has a blank expression, but I could tell she is shouting in her mind and blaming it on a familiar dead apostle, that has the Second Magic.

All of a sudden, both Medusa and Medea pull out a ring, that look almost the same as my Segno, which is still in the form of the Original Vongolo Rings, but the difference is that both of their ring's crystal are white as snow. At the same time, both Medusa and Medea place their ring on their land hand ring finger, then something that could actually kill me or them.

 **Ding***

 **By the contract of [Soul Bond: Ring of Marriage]. Medusa is married to Ragna D. Mercer. Due to this contract, Medusa is no longer bound to the Holy Grail War and is permanently bound to Ragna D. Mercer, but still keep the servant's body and powers. Also, with all the extra abilities that come with the title of being the wife of Ragna D. Mercer.**

 **Ding***

 **By the contract of [Soul Bond: Ring of Marriage]. Medea is married to Ragna D. Mercer. Due to this contract, Medea is no longer bound to the Holy Grail War and is permanently bound to Ragna D. Mercer, but still keep the servant's body and powers. Also, with all the extra abilities that come with the title of being the wife of Ragna D. Mercer.**

"I'm still going to call you Master, Master." Medusa said to me with happiness in her voice, and a little blush on her face from remembering another reason she like wearing this maid outfit. "Same, even if you became our husband." Medea agrees with Medusa, but for a different reason unlike Medusa's reason. _'Medusa is almost like Grayfia from Highschool DxD, but without the whole being devil thing.'_ I thought to myself. "Since when?!" Rin shout in rage and really confuse right now, even Saber doesn't know if she should attack them or not, but since she is a knight and a king at that, she couldn't do any sneak attack unless the other enemy will fight dirty or not, and from the look of it. They not even about to attack at all. She could remember one of her teachers, telling her that someday. If she face an enemy that won't even fight fair, then they don't have the right to face against a real knight, so don't fight like a knight and use everything to her advantages.

"Hold on." Saber finally felt something really wrong right now, as she looks at me with narrow eyes and look very carefully at me. "You bastard! I know that red eye anywhere! Even if your left one is different!" Saber shout at me with fury, as she attacks me with her invisible sword. "I knew I hated you for some reasons, even before I just been summoned. It's because I DO know you!" Saber continue to shout at me, as she swing her invisible Excalibur and to my shock, she even gathers the mana in the air into her body, to increase her speed and strength, as her attacks became even faster than before.

"Hold up. No need to take Master's head off now." Medusa said to Saber, before she appears next to Saber in a burst of speed and held Saber back with her chains before she could continue attacking me. "Let go of me! This bastard actually left me to face against many unknown enemies by myself! I could of save my kingdom! You heard me! I will have your head! How dare you leave without saying goodbye! And you still owe me a few spells!" Saber shout at Medusa as she struggle out of the chains binding her, as she continues to shout at me.

"Tohsaka is this part of the Holy Grail War?" Shirou asks Rin, because he doesn't have a single clue of what's going on. "No, and how about you three answer everyone questions! Like for the first one, what do you mean he your Master?! If anything he also a servant!" Rin growl at Caster, Rider and Saber. "I would like to know as well." Kirei said to everyone, as we look behind us, and see the Kirei, but without his priest and in his tracksuit. Standing next to Kirei is the previous war Archer, Gilgamesh.

"Alright! Any other people that hiding right now that want to come out right about now?!" Illya shout to everyone in fury, as she finally lost her patience. Berserker roar at us, but I felt like he just does that to get on his tiny Master good side. "Why don't Lancer just show up right now. Maybe he hiding behind Illya." Rin sneer, but became quiet and had a deadpan expression. Because Lancer actually appear behind Illya, but he looks at Rin in disbelief. "How the hell did you know I was here the whole time?!" Lancer shout at Rin, and Illya just kick him in the shin, since she too mad to remember Lancer is still a servant.

"Ow?" Lancer said more of a question, since he looking down at the tiny girl kicking him. Lancer look at Berserker and didn't know if he should start running away or not. "Please kill this weirdo." Gilgamesh said in a tired tone, and he really looks tired while not looking like he has a godlike complex. "Gilgamesh, I am shocked. You wound me, I thought we were partners?" Kirei said to Gilgamesh in his normal monotone while looking at Gilgamesh with a questioning look, but I can't tell, since he didn't change his expression one bit.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but after you somehow survive being hit by more than half of my treasures, then use them as weights for training. Afterward, you even created a weird drink that help restore mana, but I saw what you put in those drink. Being trapped in that hell hole for who know long from my childhood to the present. Just drinking whatever it was, was a torture itself. If you guys actually manage to kill him I will join you guys to whatever it's going on here of my free will. Because there another servant out of the 7 normal one, not including me, so please kill this guy! He even forced me to work out with him! I would be delighted to join him, but his work out doesn't include rest unless it's a rare moment like this and with the Tohsaka girl." Gilgamesh reply to Kireri, then started explaining to everyone why he wanted Kirei dead and from the look of it. Gilgamesh is barely standing without falling down, and the bags under his eyes show he hasn't slept in days. To prove his point, he summons one of his weapons out of his Gate of Babylon and fired a spear at Kirei, but to everyone's surprise, the spear couldn't pierce his body, then Kirei grab the spear with his hand and started using the spear as a dumbbell.

Once I see all the servants in place, I quick use Ouroboros and two green portals appear behind Sakura and Illya. Before anyone could do anything, two serpents already pierced both of Sakura and Illya. I also channel ope ope fruit through Ouroboros creating a **Room** within the Ouroboros, as they drag out the Holy Grail's pieces from their bodies and using those pieces as a medium, then channel [Mana Devour] to absorb everything of the Holy Grail, even from across the world. I could absorb the Holly Grail, I could feel my demonic energy actually grew at an incredible rate.

 **Ding***

 **The seal placed on you have weakened even more, you have access to your demonic energy thanks to absorbing all the evil energy inside the Holy Grail. Time limit until seal place on your powers is reduced to 2 years.**

Saber, knew what just happen and quickly bit her lower lip, then use the blood from her lip and place a drop of her blood on Medusa's ring. Stopping her from disappearing and unlike Archer/Emiya, Berserker and Lancer. They started to disappear already. Sadly, even absorb the Holy Grail's energy. I still couldn't break the seal on my powers.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! Judgement of Innocence!

I summon a large caliber autorevolver. Kirei notice something was wrong, and quickly channel large amounts of mana through his body, and before he could use the spear in his hand. Gilgamesh sees this just dismiss his spear before Kirei could use it to defend himself. I switch one of the default bullets, and to Origin Bullet by using the mana in the air, since I just pretty much use all the mana in the air until it restored. I fired the Origin Bullet, along with the rest of the Bullets of Condemnation at Kirei, as it took only a split-second to empty a single clip, and Kirei didn't bother to dodge, but rather take on all my bullets.

To his shock and horror, one of the bullets that hits his body, one was a familiar bullet he faced against in the previous Holy Grail War, and the Origin Bullet pierced his left shoulder, making the use of his left arm useless.

[Power of The Void Kings] transfer! Judgement of Innocence = Singer's Sword

Instantly switching void weapon, and Singer's Sword appears in my right hand. I use **Jin** , and appear in front of the still shocked Kirei, and cut his right arm off with Singer's Sword, then use **Hweh** , causing me to disappear from Kirei's sight and everyone could see me appear behind Kirei. I could tell Kirei already notice me behind him, as he about to use his right leg to kick me, but the next thing made him dumbfound, as I use **Gyuk** and neutralize his movement by using 1% to lightly hit Kirei's left leg with two fingers, of my left hand, throwing Kirei's center of balance off.

This one small move, already made Kirei unable to attack me for just a few seconds. Kirei knew he in great danger, but before he could try anything. I use Singer's Sword's abilities to create metallic strips to slice Kirei's body while channeling my yami yami fruit through those metallic strips, which on contact with Kirei's body. All of his defense been nullified. Kirei didn't even let out a scream of pain, but a chuckle of amusement before he died from being sliced to pieces, then I use Ouroboros to finish the blow by ripping Kirei's heart and devouring the head.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

After Kirei die, I dismiss my void weapon. I found a pop up, telling me Fate Gaia has told me I have a few months of staying in her world before kicking me out of the world. I notice Gilgamesh laughing like a madman. "Finally! That weirdo is dead! HAHAHAHA! I can finally-" Gilgamesh was about to continue to say something, but fall to the ground and wasn't moving a muscle. I was about to see what's wrong, but heard a snoring noise. This just tells me Gilgamesh is asleep and not dead.

"What just happen?!" Illya shout in rage, as she found out some king of weird serpent just pierce her body, but she didn't die, actually, she felt great than ever. Sadly, her servant/friend disappears on her, along with the Lancer she was using as a stress relief by kicking him and the Archer on the enemy's side also disappears. The thing Illya really hates though, was that not all servants disappear like the other three.

"Miss Saber, did you just do what I think you just do?" Medusa asks Saber/Artoria, as she pushed her glasses back up, then she look down on Saber, who was free from using the mana in the air to create a small air bubble around her to free one of her arms, then place a drop of her blood on Medusa's ring. "Sorry, I had to use something as an anchor to keep me here, and that Master of your was the one who taught me this. Plus, it removes my former Master's control over me. Now, as long your ring isn't destroyed. I will stay alive, or stay wherever you go, since that's the side effect of this spell." Artoria said to Medusa, as she explains a few things while growling a little.

"Don't you mean the future him?" Medea ask Artoria, since I haven't met them during the time they were alive. "I don't really care if he the past or future. He still owes me a few spells." Artoria said to Medea. "How about I teach you a few? Since I was taught by his future self, and I think a few of them, he don't know, or haven't created yet." Medea said to Artoria. "You know what! I don't care anymore! This has been a long day for me, and the shortest Holy Grail War I could tell." Rin shout in rage, as she grabs Shirou and her sister, Sakura and head to Shirou's place while Illya didn't know what to do, so she follows Rin and not go back to the creepy castle without Berserker.

few minutes later*

(Fuyuki City: Emiya Residence: Dining Room)

After Rin walk away, I pick up Gilgamesh and place him over my shoulder, then follow Rin, with Medusa, Medea and Artoria following behind me. Once we arrive to Shirou's place, I place Gilgamesh a few feet away from us in the dining room. "Alright, explains whatever, just happen a few minutes ago." Rin demand us for some answers.

"Well, the reason why we call him our Master is not because of Holy Grail War. It's because of these rings of ours. Whenever we summoned and sense him, these rings will appear on our counterparts and give us a set of memories, which happen to be one of his future self, who helped us in our timeline. He was the one who helped me master my magic during the Age of Gods. Where I took my revenge against those who wronged me." Medea explains the reasons she and Medusa look happy of seeing me.

"Also, he was the one who taught me to use these chains along with the dagger. I still don't know why he calls it a dagger when it's more of a nail to me. He taught me a few things, which include using the mana around us instead of the mana inside us. Well, it was the future him not the current present him in front of us. I was taught by him under magic and for fighting. Mistress was the one who taught me a few things, but I was the one who created my fighting style alone. All I needed was experience in fighting, which Master and Mistress helped me in. Plus, he was the one who gave me back my mind and return me back into my human form. Reason why I wear this maid outfit is because I am a maid from being taught by my Mistress...and I like my outfit. I don't why you mad at him for Saber." Medusa continue in Medea's place, and explains her side of the story, and blush a little at the end, then ask Artoria.

"Well, unlike you two, he didn't teach me many things, when it comes to mana. All he taught me was how to use the mana in the air and infuse it with my body to increase my physical body's speed and strength. No, what I did learn is not to fight like a knight, but fight dirty and use everything that will make it my win, which is something I actually agree to learn. Why should I fight someone who doesn't deserve to face against a true knight. So if they want to fight dirty, then so will I. Also, he even beat Merlin with a single spell. After demanding him for a few spells, not all of them, but just a few like 4-5 at least." Artoria answer Medusa's question, as she glare at me.

"Wait, what kind of spell?" Illya asks Artoria, since if someone could beat Merlin himself with a single spell, she wants to know what kind of spell it is. "I don't know what the spell name, since he never spoke it, but he just gives one look at Merlin, and Merlin falls to ground grasp for air like he held his breath for a while. Merlin even look afraid of him, well, more like he terrify of Ragna here, since he won't even be in the same area as him for a whole year until I had enough and force him to stay." Artoria answer Illya's question while giving her a smile, since remember the little girl during the previous Holy Grail War.

"Wait, is Sakura in the Holy Grail War too?" Shirou finally speaks, and ask Rin mostly. Sakura flinch when she notices everyone looking at her. "I would say she used to. Now, that the shortest Holy Grail War is over. So yes, Emiya, she was." Rin answer Shirou with an honest truth. "I even remove those bugs inside her. Just letting you know." Medea quickly told Rin, who look at Medea a little surprise, since she was planning to figure out some way to destroy the worms inside her sister's body.

"Yup, and Zouken is dead too. Made sure to kill him, along with his crest worm familiars. I still find them disgusting." Medusa said to everyone, as she shudder at remembering those large amounts of worms in the basement. "Then what about Shinji?" Rin asks Medusa and Medea, since if they're already taken care of the worms in her sister's body and killed the crazy old man. Plus, she wants to kill the jackass who raped her sister.

"Actually, he kind of killed himself by running away from us, then kind of trip on something, and fall down the stairs and broke his neck, but we made sure he was really dead by cutting his head off his body. We learn that from Master. Always make sure to cut off the head and if they don't have a head. Just burn them to ashes and seal those ashes into a bottle and use it as a paperweight." Medea answer Rin's question.

Rin, Sakura, Illya and Shirou look at us with disbelief. "What? It has to be done. You don't know if they could, I don't know, regenerate their whole body with just blood cell alone or ashes. Better seals them into a bottle and use them for something. I would use them to create a weapon, but I forgot which is which." I answer their unspoken question truthfully.

"Now what? I can't go back to my family. They would just use me for something else, since the Holy Grail is no longer here anymore. After this guy let his weird serpents eat them. Still find it weird to be attacked by a serpent, but didn't end up dead." Illya asks everyone, then explain her reason why she follows along with everyone instead of returning to her so call family. Afterward, she pointed at me and comment on my Ouroboros. Sakura agrees with Illya as she nodded her head.

"First thing is, Ragna. Give me a total of 7 of your gemstones of each element. I can't even use most of my strength without those gemstones of yours." Rin said to me, as she stretch out her left hand towards me and waiting for me to put the 7 gemstones in her left hand. Knowing this is the same Rin I met before, so I gave her the Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Holy and Evil gemstones.

"Now, I will make sure Emiya, Illya and Sakura stay out of trouble. Make sure you guys don't get kill or something." Rin said to the rest of us with a smile on her face. "That cold, even for your Tohsaka." Shirou said to Rin. "Nope, I agree with her. I changed my mind. You people are leaving right now." We heard a female voice, before I felt something change in the air. Rin quickly use all of her 7 gemstone, and made a custom Command Spells, and made a contract with the sleeping Gilgamesh before the unknown female voice made Artoria, Medusa, Medea and myself disappear from the room, and the world.

 **Ding***

 **Welcome to Percy Jackson World! You have been forcefully ejected out of the Fate Stay Night World by Fate Gaia. Since the Holy Grail was absorbed instead of being destroyed.**

 **Day?: Making Demands?!**

 **(House: Living Room)**

"Ragna!" I heard Esdese, Weiss, Yang, Neo, Usubeni, Akabeni, Yoruichi, and Claire's voices shout my name. Before I was send to a world of pain, as I could feel my bone cracking. I let out a sigh of relief, when my other wives pull Yang off me after hearing a nasty crack.

 **Boom***

"What was that?!" Artoria asks everyone, and was still aiming for a few of my personal spells, since she still haven't taken her eyes off me. "Oh? That those Greek/Roman gods trying to destroy one of the barriers we set up. Who knew stealing the Greek/Roman gods' symbol of powers would drive them mad." Yang answer Artoria, as she points at the helm, a trident and a lightning bolt on the table. "How in the world were you able to steal all three symbols of the powers of the big three gods of Greek/Roman?" Medea asks Yang in awe.

"I found them laying around with no one looking. So I took them to see if Ragna could do something with it, then mess around with it after he is done with them." Neo answer Medea's question in place of Yang. I notice Neo was trying to look like she innocent, but the dark grin on her face mess up the whole innocent look. _'And now I have to face the Greek/Roman Gods now. Right after I just got back with my wives, along with bringing my new wives/servants. I don't about Artoria, but she looks like she hate my gut still. What was my former future self thinking?'_ I thought to myself, and thanking my former future self of the maid thing, because now I don't have to look away, when Weiss glare at me for forcing her to wear a maid outfit.

* * *

 **Omake: Mizuki's First Errand!**

* * *

"Remember Mizuki. To make sure to get the book from the crazy old man." Weiss said to her daughter, who nodded. Mizuki grabs her Manbarondenna and walk out of the house. "Think she will be okay?" Yang asks Weiss, as she watches her step-daughter first day of doing an errand alone. "She should be fine. Plus, she has those collections of massive of destruction made of wood that Ragna made out of boredom." Weiss reply to Yang, who nod in agreement, since one of those wooden weapons is a small baseball, but was actually a nuke bomb in the form of a wooden baseball.

(Mizuki's POV)

 _'Now, which crazy old man was Mother talking about? Because there are too many of them. I guess I will just pick a random one.'_ I thought to myself, as I enter one of Father's handmade portals that lead to a different world, which is used for me, along with my siblings to go to train and gain some experience.

(Harry Potter World: Hogwarts Castle: Great Hall)

I appear in the hall of some creepy place. There were a few loud noises coming from the room behind me. Opening the door, and I felt really uncomfortable with all the people staring at me. "Young lady, where did you come from?" One of the silly looking people walks towards me and she could be old as my grandma, who I never met yet. I think there a few grandmas and grandpas I should meet, but a few may be dead already.

I ignore the silly witch lady and found the crazy old man sitting in what a golden throne. Ignoring the whispers and looks from everyone in the room. I put my right arm inside my Manbarondenna and pull out a stick. Many of the people in the room grasp in surprise. Looking at the stick in my right hand for a few seconds, then place it on the ground to my right and try to grab something else inside Manbarondenna.

In a few seconds, I pull out a talisman that looks like paper, but actually a wood with craved words on it. I throw it in the air, then it stays in midair before its release a pulse, causing everyone to be frozen in place and only they could move their eyes to look around without the ability to move their body.

I walk toward the crazy old man, and grab a few things from him much to everyone surprise of seeing a little girl stealing in front of everyone, but mostly using some weird object that either a paper or wood that stop them from moving.

Looking at the stuff I found on the crazy old man, and found a black book on necromancy, then I see a weird looking stick. Found a pretty looking ring and the last is a cloak. I look at the cloak and tried it on, and to my delight, I discover it make me invisible. The ring with the weird looking stone on it, I place both the stick and ring in my Manbarondenna, then wore the cloak over my shoulders. As for the book on necromancy, I pick it up and started walking away with a small smile on my face.

Once I was about to exit the room, the talisman burst into flames, then everyone could move again. "Stop her!" The crazy old man shouted in panic of losing his stuff, which is mine now. "Stranger danger!" I shout in a monotone, as I place the book on necromancy in my Manbarondenna, and pull out a flashbang and throw it at the strangers trying to steal my new stuffs I just stolen from them.

Then quickly run off, as I keep throwing multiple flashbangs, causing multiple shouts of pain behind me. Once I got far enough and enter a different room. I pull out my light cube from my shadow, where it open a portal for me to return home before the crazy old man, along with his crazy people chase after me.

(Home)

"Oh? Welcome back Mizuki. Did you get the book I asked you?" My Mother asks me with a smile on her face. "Well, I forgot to ask you what kind of book, but I did find a crazy old man and found this book, along with this cool cloak. It makes me invisible." I answer my Mother, as I pass her the book on necromancy while showing my new invisible cloak.

"Did you meet anyone else?" Mama Yang asks me, as she looks amused. "Yup, met a lot of strangers that a little dangerous to me. They all wear a bathrobe and using weird looking sticks that fires stuff like this one." I answer Mama Yang's question, as I show her the weird looking stick I stolen from the crazy old man. "I think you should show your Father what you gain from taking away the crazy old man's stuff before he hurt himself." My Mother said to me, I nodded to her, and walk off to find my Father to show off my new cloak.


	57. Chapter 57: It's Pretty Much Stealing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: It's Pretty Much Stealing**

 **Day?: Making Demands?! Part 2**

"Who are they?" Esdese ask me with a sweet voice, but filled with killer intent. "Never mind, I already know who they are. Weiss got a letter from Gaia, telling us about them. But, I will be talking with them first." Esdese cut me off before I could say a single word, then create ice chains, which wrapped around Medusa, Medea and Artoria. Esdese drag them to the training room while ignoring the shouts from the former servants of the Holy Grail War. Too bad for them, Esdese could use her chains to stop them from using mana in the air and the mana inside their bodies won't help them, since Esdese have already learned a few runes from Weiss and create them with her ice chains.

"So, about those symbols of powers." I said to everyone, then Neo quickly grab the lightning bolt, trident and helm off the table and pass them to me. Looking at these three items in my hands. I did what any person in my place would do. I drain 50% of the Helm of Darkness' power.

 **Ding***

 **You have stolen 50% of the [Helm of Darkness]'s power and gave Yami Yami Fruit: Wings of Darkness!**

 **Wings of Darkness: Upon activation, a two black feather-like wings made of darkness in crystallized form and is released from both the shoulder area. Giving the user the abilities to fly while at the same time. Lowering the temperature to the point, even forcing the gas form into a liquid/ice form. The user can control the liquid/ice around them within 50 meters radius. Also, during the use of this technique, the user could even freeze the liquid inside the target by creating a black liquid or ice, where the user fire it at the target. Anything touch the wings will have the energy absorb and convert into the user's chosen of energies. Any damage to the Wings of Darkness could regenerate instantly.**

 _'Well, I could fly without the need of using mana or the six paths senjutsu. Plus, there no cost in using this technique. Sweet, I should really thank Neo for grabbing this helm. Sorry, Hades, but I just took 50% of your Helm of Darkness' power.'_ "Thanks Neo, this really help me a lot." I thought to myself, then gave my thanks to Neo, as her smile gotten even bigger, and was about to hug, but remember the highly dangerous items in my hands. So Neo will wait until I put the other two, as I had the Helm of Darkness to Neo, where she put it back on the table. Then start absorbing the lightning bolt and trident.

 **Ding***

 **You have stolen 50% of the [Master Bolt]'s power! Anything that is holy will no longer harm you, but will cause you to feel sick or weaken by touching something that is Holy. Gain the ability to use Holy Smite, which is under [Raijin] and fuse the remaining 25% into Yami Yami fruit, which give** **Yami Yami Fruit:** **Black Lightning!**

 **Holy Smite: Gathering Divine Energy towards the sky above the user, creating a storm cloud. Giving the user the ability to command the storm cloud to strike down their enemy with a lightning bolt. Using the mana around the user to change the lightning from a lightning area attack or making the lightning strike more dense to increase the attack.**

 **Black Lightning: Attacking with a lightning, but infused with large amount of darkness. Corrupting the lightning to the point, where the physical damage is highly decreasing to the point, even a mortal could easily survive being hit once, but could easily destroy other's spells. If this Black lightning hit a being, they will be placed by a random curse, that could either decrease their self healing, physical strength, speed, defense and could even temporarily seal away the being's power for a few minutes. Also, if the technique is charged up, then multiple lightning bolts will strike down, and anyone if hit by one of those countless lightning bolts will be cursed by the hidden technique call Slaying Corruption, which is curse that it even affects the soul. The person who is cursed by it cannot use any of their powers or the poison will rebound greatly. The more strength used the harder the rebound will be.**

 **Ding***

 **You have stolen 50% of [Poseidon's Trident]'s power! You have gave Yami Yami Fruit: Deep Sea!**

 **Deep Sea: Giving the user the ability to change the shadows around them into black liquid, which is an endless amount of black liquid, as long there is shadow around. Once the shadow gone, the black liquid that still exited will soon disappear without a source to create more black liquid. The user could even change other people's shadow, where they would literally sink down their own shadow as if they going to sink into the deep sea. Also, the user could manipulate the shadow into any form of a water.**

 _'Now, that's pretty good.'_ I thought to myself, as I place both the lightning bolt and trident on the table next to the helm. "Did you get anything from them?" Weiss ask me a little curious, since she felt something flowing into her husband's body. "Yup, got a few new techniques that belong to my yami yami fruit." I answer Weiss' question, as I show her one of my newly gained techniques, and active **Wings of Darkness** , causing black flames to burst from both my shoulder area. In a few seconds, the black flames crystallize, which make a pair of black feather-like wings. Looking both sides of my shoulders, and discover these wings of darkness look almost exactly like Touka's crystallized kagune, but instead of one big wing and the other is small. I have both big wings, and from the look of it. My wings of darkness still releasing small black flames, even if my wings is crystallized.

Everyone shiver, as the sudden coldness, when I activated wings of darkness. "Wow, now that awesome. Could you fly too?" Yang comment on my wings of darkness, then ask if I could fly, and my wings started to release more black flames, causing the room temperature to lower even more. Soon I started floating a few feet above the ground, and by this action. I answer Yang's question, as she playfully glare at me, but her glared turned into a smile. Deactivating my wing of darkness. I land on the ground, as my wings of darkness fade away.

"So what happen while I was gone for a few hours?" I ask Yang a little curious, as I sit down on the couch and ready to listen to my wife, Yang, about what happen. "Well, after you send Esdese and I here with everyone else. We just found out Neo over there stolen the Olympians Big Three's symbols of power. So Weiss and Akabeni had to set a few more barriers and lucky for us, when we exit Sword Art Online world. Everyone has access to everything in your inventory again. We just need to wait a few minutes for the barrier to warm up before, even those Olymipains Gods banging on the barriers will cease and later the current house we're in will switch location instantly. So no Olympians Gods finding us, with the other barriers that hide our scent and other stuff that could find us." Yang answers me, before she sits on my right side.

"Anyway, while I didn't know how long you were going to be over that previous world and brought two new wives, along a king?" Weiss said to me, and releases a burst of killer intent at the end, but look a little confuse, since back in her world there was a book on King Arthur and she know Artoria is a woman, then discard that thought for later, and continue, "Once we got Gaia's message about the trap being set up in D. Gray-man world. We decided to head here. At least we could have that vacation, we needed for the kids and us. If some demigods and demigoddesses that is about to be killed by monsters close to our house. We will help them for a while, but if they're already made it to that camp of theirs. We won't help them at all unless it involves us somehow. Now, we could relax and training whenever. Any who, I need to go check on my stocks. You can never have too much money. Plus, I rather not use too much of our money." Weiss finishes what she needs to say on her mind, as she sat down on my left side of the couch and brought her laptop to check on her stocks.

"Now, that out of the way. Time to start our vacation! And by that, let head to the beach. I got Great Red to finish installing a program into ours light cubes. So we can't be location by anyone, beside each of us, unless we allow it." Yoruichi said to everyone, then she run to her room and back in a second, dressing a two piece orange bikini and a sunglasses on her head.

"Why the beach though?" Usubeni ask Yoruichi while taking out a grilled cheese sandwich from my inventory to snack on. "Because, we just switched location just few seconds ago, and we nearby a beach. Plus, I want Ragna to help me put on sunscreen." Yoruichi answer Usubeni's question while having a grin on her face. Usubeni rise an eyebrow at the former high rank shinigami.

"I better go get Esdese to stop from torturing the new girls." Yang said to everyone, as she got up from the couch, then head to the training room, where Esdese talking to Artoria, Medusa and Medea. "Then I will go get the kids." Claire said to everyone next, then walk out of the living room to find the kids.

few hours later*

(Unknown Beach)

"I still find this a waste of time." Weiss complains a little, as she puss her sunglasses up and continue to read while sitting on a white beach chair. Weiss is currently wearing a 2 piece white bikini and letting her hair down. "Would you like me to set up a table for you to use to research your business deal on your laptop, Mistress?" Medusa asks Weiss in a calm tone. Medusa is wearing a two piece black bikini just like Weiss and Yoruichi, but different color.

"No need. I just need to let out my thoughts to everyone a bit. But, I know Yoruichi just want us to relax, since we been overworking ourselves a little. Still can't believe you're a maid my former future self train, and end up being married into the family and it was I, who helped Ragna created those marriage rings." Weiss reply to Medusa, as she continues reading her book while ignoring the kids playing around, but was annoyed from the people looking at her family. Mostly her adopted daughter, Hancock, who look older than she should look. Weiss has a soft spot for Hancock for a few reasons.

Weiss almost move to attack someone, when they tried to gang up on Hancock, but instead those men got a kick to the face by her daughter, Mizuki, who was nearby and saw what going on. Also, Hina and Neon was nearby as well to help sending those men away.

"Think one of the Olympians Gods would notice us just by being nearby a water source?" Yang ask Weiss, as she walks towards her after got tired of helping the kids building a sand castle. "Shouldn't be, after all, it was Great Red, who design the program and we know how he always on his light cubes ever since he first enter Ragna's soulscape." Weiss answer Yang, as she finishes reading a part of the book and put it away in my inventory. No later than a second, a cryof kids came from the west side of the beach. Quicky Weiss notice something was wrong, and send all the mortals away via word magic while erasing their memories of ever seeing any one of us and use her light cubes to hack into their electrical devices to erase any pictures of them just in case.

Everyone looks towards the cry of kids and to everyone's surprise, there was 4 kids, well, 3 kids and a half man half goat, satyr. "I hate this world." I said to everyone, as Yang have already changed her from a two piece yellow bikini back to her Elsword Optimus outfit in a single second with just a thought, then charge at the groups of monsters, which happen to have hellhound, basilisk, cyclop and hydra.

Yang punches one of the hellhound in the face just when it's about to take a bite of the satyr, and killing the hellhound with a compress fire bullet from her Dragonic Ember Celica. "Who next?!" Yang shout at the monsters in front of her while ignoring the frighten satyr and suspicious, awe and shocked expression from the other 3 kids behind her.

Yang releases her aura, and a phantom dragon of her familiar, Blaze, appear above her, as its release a roar to the sky. Shaking the area from its mighty roar, causing the monsters to think if they should continue to face against Yang, who eyes already golden while at the same time her body is releasing small wisp of golden flames around her body.

The hydra only pauses for a brief moment, then attack Yang with their multiple heads, but was stopped by Weiss and Serah, as they fires multiple wind compressed arrows at the hydra's heads in high speed, stopping them from continuing to move forward while losing their heads, even to the point where they grew to hundreds of heads. Soon to a thousand of heads. Which Weiss and Serah stop firing, as the hydra couldn't move from their spot from having too many heads, causing too much weight than they could hold up.

The cyclop roar, as the cyclop charge at Yang, but end up being throw to the ground, thanks to Esdese appear next to the cyclop in a burst of speed, and grab the cyclop's left arm, and flip the cyclop over her shoulder. Then, Esdese cut the cyclop head off with an ice sword.

The kids behind Yang was about to say something, but was cut off with the ground below them started to shaken. Koyuki brought her Cross Tail Teigu, and use the wire thread to wrap around the kids' waists, but made sure the wire thread wont cut them, as she pull them away while Yang did a backflip, where the basilisk burst from just where the kids was a few seconds ago.

Weiss merged two sky flames, the rain and storm flames in her compress wind arrow, then fired it at the basilisk. The rain flame would paralysis the basilisk's body, then the storm would disintegrate the basilisk from within. Killing the basilisk within a few minutes.

The kids that Koyuki rescue look shocked, and frighten from seeing all this happen in just a few minutes and it's already over. "Are you guys demigods and demigoddesses?!" The satyr shout in shock, since he has never seen an unknown demigods or demigoddesses old as us without dying. The satyr thought maybe we were gods themselves, but threw that out of the window, since the aura he felt from us just frighten him too much. But, the most common aura is death around us.

"Nope." I said to the satyr, as I activate my [Power of Destruction] to kill the hydra trying to get up by creating a spear made of [Power of Destruction] above me, then gave a mental command to hurl itself at the hydra. As the red spear made contact with the hydra, causing the hydra to be destroyed instantly, leaving nothing behind. "Who are you people?" One of the kids asks us in a quiet voice, who is a female and look someone I know from Percy Jackson world, but I could tell the kid has their guard up, even though they tied up by my daughter, Koyuki's Cross Tail wire thread, which Koyuki kept them tie up just in case.

"Well, what are you guys going to do to us?" A different kid asks us, who is also a girl that dress in a punk styled clothes unlike the other kids, who dress in a simple shirt and pants. "How about you people release ours' kids, then give back our symbols of power. Also, pledge yourselves to us." We heard a male voice behind us that demand us while answering for the kids. Once everyone turns back to see who it was, and to everyone's surprise, we see multiple people, but what surprise everyone is the three young adult men, that just releasing aura of power.

I'm actually surprised they didn't just attack us right away, but since we got demigod and a demigoddesses, along with a satyr, and I just realize who they are. Annabeth, Thalia, Luke and Grover. _'Now, what's the odds of us helping them out, but end up making it worse for us, since now the Olympians Gods have found us through their kids.'_ I thought to myself, and should of knew with the monsters we killed. Should of give us that big hints of seeing this happen.

Switching my swimsuit back to my normal outfit, then I channel Chi through my legs, I appear in front of Zeus by using **Jin** , then **Hweh** to dodge Zeus' attack and felt a little pain to my left eye, when I use **Rending Storm** of the first part of the technique. Throwing a left spearhand thrust at Zeus' back, drawing body from the Greek/Roman God, Zeus of his golden blood, which is ichor. A fluid that is the blood of the gods.

"How dare you! Die!" Zeus shout at me in rage, for creating a large wound on his body, but it was already recovering in a few minutes instead of seconds, since I created a wound to the molecular level, thanks to the combine of my gura gura fruit and molecular manipulation.

Lucky for me, the mana in this world is higher than Fate Stay Night, with the Gods still alive. Absorb the mana in the air, then quickly convert them into liquid mana and load pure mana into my right palm, then use 20% Chi to my left fist, and throw a left straight punch, which Zeus sneer at me, as he throw his own right straight punch, but to his shock. I use **Kaiser Fist** on my left fist with 20% Chi, breaking his right fist to a bloody mess while destroying Zeus' right hand. My kaiser fist still continues and punch Zeus' chest, sending him flying to the sky, then finally use the liquid mana in my right palm and use **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack** , unleashing a barrage of countless fists at the flying Zeus, causing massive shockwaves upon impact.

Zeus screams in pain of multiple shockwaves hitting him. The other Olympians Gods gasp in shock, and was about to rush in to help, but my wives block their way and fought them. "Why don't we start our own fights, huh?" Yoruichi asks Hades, as give him a grin. I look around, and notice my family already changed back to their battle clothes.

Before Hades could reply, Yoruichi punch him in the stomach and send him to the sky, where Yoruichi already in the sky waiting for him, thanks to her mastery over shunpo to easily appear anywhere in 1000 meters radius in matter of seconds and that from just her walk to the park speed.

Releasing my killer intent, and infuse it with my Murasame from directly inside my soulscape, causing Murasame to activate its trump card from within my soulscape, where it channel throughout my body. Soon there was black markings appear around my pupils and red markings also appear along with my body, which continue to move around like a serpent.

 **Ding***

 **[Soul Destroyer: Murasame]: Trump Card activated**

 **Increase speed, defensive, strength, and reflex by 200%**

 **Time Limit: 3 hours**

In a matter of seconds, a large amount of killer intent, coldness and evil aura appear on the whole beach. This lead to the Olympians Gods to freeze a brief moment of seeing their own deaths in many ways in just a few seconds. Afterward, they look at me with fear expression of never feeling this kind of heavy bloodlust while feeling so cold and frighten from sensing something so evil that lead to seeing their own deaths. It made their old previous enemies look like a child.

Not giving any of them a chance to react, my wives and I rush at them, only Hades was able to barely get back to his senses and blocked Yoruichi's flying kick, but the power behind it, sent Hades crashing to the ground. Esdese have already torn Poseidon's left arm off while his guard was down with an ice sword. Afterward, Esdese grab Poseidon's throat and throw him over her shoulder, then strike Poseidon's stomach with a left back kick, sending Poseidon to the sea. Esdese knew Poseidon by sending Poseidon near a water source, he could easily heal his wounds in a matter of seconds. Which just happen, as Poseidon grew back his left arm. Esdese giggle in amusement, as she let out her bloodlust, and inject her demonic energy into the left separate arm of Poseidon. Slowly the left arm turned fall apart into ice dust for a few seconds, before the whole left arm instantly turned into ice dust.

But, this ice dust was made from Poseidon's left arm, which is actually the color of gold, making it a golden ice dust. Esdese give a single mental command, and the golden ice dust gather together to form a golden long rapier. Esdese giggle started to become loud laughter of eager to battle, as her bloodlust raise. Esdese threw her ice sword at Poseidon, who grunt in anger at losing an arm to a mortal and use the water to block the ice sword, but the water instantly turned into ice, causing Poseidon to move away quickly from sensing something weird with Esdese's power over ice. Poseidon didn't attack at once, since he knows Esdese will come after him instead. He needed to be in his home field advantage.

And Poseidon wasn't disappointed, as Esdese charge right at him, and enter the water. Sadly, his advantage to use the water around Esdese to attack her didn't work as he thought. Esdese would instantly freeze the water around her with each step she take, keeping the water in solid form. Esdese would even freeze the water appear in midair around her, which Poseidon created with his power.

Esdese keep on taking away Poseidon's control over water by freezing them, then turn them into ice dust to attack Poseidon, who is frustrated by keeping on losing his control over water, since Esdese infusing the ice dust with her demonic energy and is faster than Poseidon at manipulating water, thanks to her Innate Time Control, where Esdese mastery over ice could even affect the flow of time, making Poseidon even slower than he should be.

Yang is fighting against Ares with these help of Claire as her backup at long-range while Yang goes in for close combat. Ares would of make a copy of Yang's Dragonic Ember Celica, but thanks to Weiss, Akabeni and Great Red places multiple runes on everyone weapons to make sure no one could copy them so easily. Ares keep on trying to overpower Yang with a shotgun and a hunting knife in each hand, but every time he tried to fire his shotgun at Yang. Claire would fire a bullet before Ares pull the trigger, as Claire's bullet already just a few inches between Ares' shotgun barrel.

Weiss, Medusa and Serah are the one who facing against Artemis and Athena. Serah may not have the same amount of experience in using the bow like Artemis, who has been using the bow as a Goddess throughout her life. Serah overcome this by going through a life and death like situation everyday by using the training room and facing against ninjas while Serah keep on training her archery, throwing and knifes skills in a hit and run tactic. Improving her reflex against a fast enemy, Serah rely more on rapid fires with different effects.

This allows Serah to easily counter Artemis's arrows with her own, thanks switching different effects to confuse Artemis, and Serah even goes as far as merging two effects together in a few rare moments. Athena had her hands full against both Weiss and Medusa, but mostly against Medusa with her current speed and unique fighting style of her chain dagger. Weiss would help Medusa by creating multiple different effects glyphs, one would increase Medusa's speed, and another would freeze Athena in place, causing the Goddess of Wisdom to be unprotected against Medusa's attacks.

"Who are these people?! We're not making any progress to beating them! Hey! Watch where you try to hit! I need my handsome face to stay unharmed!" Apollo shout to his family while trying to kill Neo, but end up destroying the illusion Neo created with her semblance. Also, have to dodge sword strikes, which Neo would keep on teleporting next to the surprise God of Sun, for her next attacks. Neo just kept the innocent smile on her face like she isn't doing anything wrong at all, but she kept on aiming at Apollo's face just for her amusement. Luckily for Apollo, all the Olympians Gods have their own teleportation ability. But, that wasn't enough to allow Apollo to counter Neo, since it's been a while he fight with teleport together in the battle.

From what I could tell, the only Olympians Gods, that's not here, are Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Hestia. Seeing that my kids started to be affected by my killer intent. I stop infusing Murasame with my killer intent, deactivating my Murasame's trump card, which let my kids breath more easily without being under my killer intent, even when I'm aiming at them. I tilt to my left, dodging Hephaestus's heavy hammer that almost smash against my right shoulder. Taking a few steps back to not be hit by Zeus's lightning strike and Hephaestus's fire blast.

"Give up already! And I make sure to take care of those girls while I send you to the deepest of Tartarus!" Zeus shout at me in an arrogant tone. I notice Hephaestus sigh, when he heard what Zeus just said, and knew that his father taken a like to the enemies' women. I narrow at Zeus, then activate my [Plunder] to steal the God of Sky's abilities and see how he will react. I sidestep to the right, and grab Zeus' face and slam him to the ground, causing a sand crater while at the same time taking Zeus' abilities, but Zeus was able to teleport away before I could take anymore abilities of his.

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Zeus' Atmokinesis!**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Zeus' Aerokinesis!**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Zeus' Electrokinesis!**

 **Ding***

 **Due to have different similar skills of the stolen Zeus' abilities. [Aerokinesis] and [Electrokinesis] will decrease 50% cost of using [Atmokinesis].**

"What?!" Zeus cried in surprise, as he found out his power over lightning and sky are gone. Zeus didn't know what happen, but he glared at me, since he could tell. It could only be me, who must of done something his powers. Zeus roar, and teleport in front and his right fist is close to my face, which only took him a second. I tilt my head to the left, and use [Tracing] to create multiple [Gae Bolg] from above Zeus, then channel a bit of Chi to my right fist and punch Zeus in the stomach, which send up the sky, where the many [Gae Bolg] hurl itself at Zeus, piercing his body. I dismiss the [Gae Bolg] just in case one of the Olympians Gods could study [Gae Bolg].

I grab Zeus' right ankles, and throw him at his son, Hephaestus, who caught his father. Channeling a bit of Chi through my whole body, and appear next to Hephaestus, and steal his abilities, then send them to Yang via light cube, which will increase Yang's power over fire, technokinesis and enhanced forging, along with the experience to go with it. Leaving Hephaestus only with his extremely physical strength and hammer mastery in fighting.

Increasing the Chi through both my legs, and appear next to Artemis, who look at me in surprise. Before she could do anything, I grab her face with my right hand, and drag her with me and appear next to the Apollo, who look angry. I slam Artemis against her twin brother, and use [Plunder] on both of them.

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Artemis' Archery!**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Artemis' Enhanced Hunting!**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Apollo's Archery!**

 **Ding***

 **[Plunder] has stolen Apollo's Vitakinesis!**

I was about steal more of their abilities, but Apollo figure out what's going on and grab his twin sister, then teleport away from my grasp. Using my light cube as a medium, and send the newly acquire Archery from the Olympians Gods to both Weiss and Serah, to give them the experience that used to belong to Artemis and Apollo. I send vitakinesis and enhanced hunting to Esdese, making her even more dangerous with the ability to heal herself and others while at the same time blocking someone's healing ability, along with the experiences of hunting that formerly belong to the Goddess of Hunting, who is master of hunting and tracking.

Neo gives me a smile and wave at me, then chase after Apollo and Artemis. I set my eyes on Athena, but already escape with the help of Zeus, who glare at me with hatred. "We are retreating!" Zeus shout to everyone, as he block Medusa's attacks with brute physical force alone. "Why should we?! They won't last long if we keep fighting!" Ares shout at his father, before he got his face punched by Yang.

"Nope, I agree with my little brother. These people are not someone we could beat." Hades said to Ares, after he was thrown around like a rag doll by Yoruichi, who was having fun playing around with Hades by throwing him all over the places, much to his annoyance. Hades quickly grabs Ares, and teleport away while ignoring Ares shouts.

"Damn, my punching bag was kidnapped from me." Yang said in a fake disappointment. "I am so going to kill that heterochromia girl." Apollo growl, as he carry his unconscious twin sister after being sneak attacked by Neo multiple time, and one of them was a sound attack that almost control Artemis, but Apollo was able to block it just in time and Artemis only fainted. Apollo quickly teleport away from the beach while carrying Artemis.

Koyuki quickly releases her hold on the demigod and demigoddesses kids, along with the satyr, as she dodge a water blast coming right at her while the water blast was turned into ice before it could touch her. After Koyuki dodged at the sneak attack, she notices Luke, Thalia and Annabeth are gone from their spot. Mizuki, Hina, Neon, Rose, Oriana and Hancock already stands within the protection rune, with the help of Medea places on the beach just in case this happens. Which Medea was correct, and save the kids from being captured from one of the Olympians Gods.

I use the mana in the air, and use **Kamui** to appear behind Poseidon, then use [Plunder] to steal his hydrokinesis, taking away Poseidon absolute control over water, along with the experience and gave them to Esdese before his escape. But, I got the feeling Poseidon didn't notice until he learn it from his brother, Zeus.

"Well, mine escape during the time he tried to attack Koyuki, which distracted me after I made sure he couldn't touch Koyuki. Oh yeah, thanks for the new power, Ragna." Esdese said to everyone, as everyone gathers around. Esdese put away the golden ice rapier in my inventory, then hug her daughter from behind while glaring at the water for a second and grin of remembering Poseidon's expression of anger of being attacked with his own former left arm and beating him in his home field advantage. Esdese is going to give the golden ice rapier to Akabeni to study later to see if there anything else could be used for it, beside made from Poseidon's former left arm. Also, Esdese gave me a kiss on the cheek of giving her the absolute control over water, which formerly belong to Poseidon after I stolen it from him.

"So, Yoruichi, was this your plan all along? Making the Olympians Gods come at us, then have Ragna steal their powers?" Weiss asks Yoruichi, since this was her idea of coming to the beach. "Kind of. I knew there was a chance of them finding us here with our kind of luck. Lucky for us. Ragna was able to steal their powers, but not their domain. Since I could still feel the domains in this world didn't change one bit. Still find it a little interesting, since I could feel my own domains in this world. So we still have to worry about those half blood, who still have their parents' powers, even though Ragna stolen them." Yoruichi reply to Weiss, and explains to everyone of her thoughts.

After that was done, we pack everything and head back home. Then think of what else to do on our still vacation in this world, even with the Olympians Gods coming after us.

 **Day?: Hatred From The Olympians Gods!**

(Home)

After a few days of spending time as a family, and some training a few times. I was able to increase the amount of my Chi again, but still wasn't able to completely control wings of darkness I gained from absorbing 50% of Hades' Helm of Darkness. Few time of crashing, and using either demonic energy or Chi to stop myself from falling from the sky, when I sometime forget my wings of darkness generate ice around me, causing me to slam myself into them if I go too fast.

"Guys! Another few kids are being chased by monsters again. Should we save them, or leave them? The last time we did, those Olympians Gods found us through their kids." Yang shout to everyone, as she notify everyone there another group of demigods and demigoddesses nearby our house, which we changed again.

* * *

 **Omake: It's Didn't Work!**

* * *

 _'Alright, just need to kill this guy, and it's time to go home. Now, how should I do this? I rather not use kamui, with all the fal'Cie and any other who sensed to mana.'_ I thought to myself, as I place my back on the wall, and look to my right, then to my left. Seeing no one yet, I careful looking inside the room from the windows, but I made sure to use only the corner of one eye, or else they could see me with my head in view.

 _'Good no one inside.'_ I use Ouroboros to open the window's lock. Double checking to see if anyone is in the room, before I open the window. Slowly I open the window without making any noise, since I don't know if there is a person just standing outside the room.

Using Ouroboros again to pull myself inside the room instantly, then close the window softy. I notice a few cardboard boxes inside the room, which tell me this is a storage room. _'I wonder...'_ I remember something from a video game I played before. Grabbing a few cardboard boxes, and empty the stuff inside my inventory, along with a few more empty cardboard boxes. As I start trying this fools idea of mine.

few minutes later*

 _'Huh, what you know. Metal Gear Solid's logic work.'_ I thought to myself, as I walk around the building while being under a cardboard box. Just as I was about to continue I heard a footstep coming near me. I quickly move to the side of the wall and sit down, as I tried to make any noise.

"Hmm? Hey Joe. How come there a cardboard box here in the middle of the hallway?" I heard a male voice ask someone named Joe. "Why do you always ask me these things? It's not like I have all the answers for every question you ask me, Ben." Joe reply, and from his tone I could tell he has a scowl on his face. "Aw, don't be like that, Joe. You know I always praise you for being smarter than most of our group. You the brain of the group while I'm the cool one. Anyway, back to my question. Why there a cardboard box here. Shouldn't all of them be in the storage room?" Ben asks Joe, and I started to sweat.

"Whatever, let just put it back in the storage room. I rather not have the boss yell at us for annoying it like some dumbass I have seen before. Who the hell ignore a random cardboard box in the middle of a place, where there no other box in sight and if there was any. You would think in a few minutes by now someone would come to pick up, since they needed to do something and drop the box to quickly finish whatever they need to be done. Enough with me ranting on and on. Help me carry this box. I bet it's filled with something heavy. Reason why it left here, guess the person couldn't carry on it own and needs to get a equipment to help him carry it." Joe answer Ben's question.

I could hear the two guards walking towards me, and was about to pick up the cardboard box with me in it. Sadly, for me, I didn't even seal up the bottom. "Fine, but I still think we should get a raise for doing this crappy job. We have been patrolling this floor for hours now. I'm getting bored." Ben reply to Joe, as he help his fellow worker to carry the cardboard box.

"What the-" Joe was about to say something, when Ben and himself tried to pick up the cardboard box, but was easy to pick up and to his confusion and regret. He died from having his head explode from being shot by my gunblade in gun mode. Ben, who saw his fellow worker die before his eyes, quickly grab his gun to fire at me, but end up killed in the same manner as Joe, having his head blasted to pieces.

"Metal Gear Solid's logic is shit in a different world. Next time, I will only do it when I'm in Metal Gear Solid world, if I decided to." I thought out loud in bitterness, and toss all the cardboard boxes, with the stuff used to be filled inside to the floor. Leaving the trashed hallway, along with a bury two corpses. I head to the room where my target is in.

few minutes later*

I walk away from a burning building, where I could hear a few shouts around. _'Well, I finish the assassinate mission, but fail to be undetected like the rest of my other missions.'_ I thought to myself, as I head home where my family is while ignoring a few explosions behind me.


	58. Chapter 58: The New Era Is Coming!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: The New Era Is Coming!**

 **Day?: Hatred From The Olympians Gods! Part 2**

"I say we leave them. But, if you feel guilty of not helping them. Just toss them a lower rank weapon you created from scrap metals lying around. Now, I think about it. I'm kind of surprise Usubeni could easily get her hands on celestial bronze, imperial gold, and even stygian iron from Gaea. Fine. Give those brats a celestial bronze made weapons and each get single Hell Drug Pill #1. Make sure to warn about them, though." Weiss said to Yang in a cold tone, as she loathes the offspring of Olympians Gods. After learning Mizuki was almost captured by one of the demigods and demigoddesses, which their quest was to capture one of her kids, since they less powerful than the adults of the family. Luckily, Hancock and Hina was there with Mizuki.

Mizuki was only buying a few snacks by herself, since she doesn't want to be babysit by her older siblings. Too bad, this just gave those half-blood to gang up on Mizuki, who was by herself. Hancock and Hina was a little curious about why it took their little sister so long to purchase her snacks, then just in time to see Mizuki fighting back 2 demigods and 1 demigoddess. Hancock snaps one of the demigods' arms in half while Hina beat up the other demigods. Mizuki would always carry her Manbarondenna, and pull out a wooden baseball bat and smack the demigoddess' head, knocking the poor girl out from being surprised by seeing a little girl, pull out a wooden baseball from a little bag, and have the strength to actually use the baseball bat with one hand.

Afterward, Mizuki show a little mercy, and hidden somewhere no one will find them and healed their wounds, much to Hancock and Hina annoyance, but gave up knowing Mizuki still wanted to show mercy to her enemies, even when their mothers, well, mostly Esdese, Usubeni, Akabeni, Claire, Kaguya and Yoruichi, who taught to not show any mercy to enemies. But, Mizuki's excuse most of the time was to get information from the enemies, which Hancock and Hina will gladly show mercy then.

When Weiss found out, she was out for blood. After finding out her daughter was almost captured. Now, under Weiss' orders, any of the kids wanted to go out. They need to be in a group of 4 and a single adult, which Serah gladly took the role to go with the kids outside. Since then, no other demigods have come near them with Serah would release a small killer intent while smiling, scaring the demigods away.

Also, after we talk with Gaea in this world, who is still asleep and not fully awaken. Much to Gaea's surprise of discovering beings that could literally overpower her in a matter of seconds. So Gaea was careful not to cause us to become mad, and end up destroying her and her children. After Esdese and Weiss speak with Gaea through using the training room, which is under my rules. This allows Gaea to be temporarily awaken to speak with us, but require the permission of Gaea for me to absorb a bit of her essence to power the training room to allow Gaea to appear in the training room.

We made a few deals with Gaea and learning a few things. Thanks to Gaea still being alive in this world. The Hero world, couldn't access to this world, and the only reason we could and without the notice of Gaea. It was because of our Gaia, who had a connection with Gaea, who made a small tunnel to send us here for a while.

One of the deals, we agree to. That Gaea is allowed to enter the training room to rest and spend time with kids, which help her to feel better of all the pain she felt in her lifetime, where mankind is hurting her by polluting the earth. Being inside the training room will cut a little part of her off the earth and be inside the training room, where nature is at the highest peak, but was a little annoyed by how a few of us destroy everything that she find amazing and peaceful. Luckily, she has some power over the training room to easily restore the state of the training room back to normal.

Another deal, was that we agree to stay neutral, when it's time for Gaea to face the Olympians Gods, but if any side attack us, we could fight back and eliminate them. Which Gaea agrees to, since she doesn't have complete control over everyone under her and not know if they act on their own. Everyone agree to let Gaea leave behind main conscious inside the training room with the help of Gaea counterpart, Gaia, who find it amusing to see her counterpart's surprise expression of seeing a counterpart of herself, who actually even more powerful than her.

Usubeni was more than welcome to accept Gaea's gifts to access a route to the Underworld through her husband, Tartarus, who was surprised to see his wife awaken and frighten to discover his powers is gone once he enter the training room. After Usubeni beat the stubborn Tartarus in a bloody mess. Tartarus finally gave his permission to go through the pit, so Usubeni could do whatever she wanted in the Underworld. Well, more like forced to against his will, when Tartarus discovers Usubeni's main sword, kept on draining his blood, which increase Usubeni's strength easily.

After grabbing a few stygian iron from the Underworld, which I, now, add the material to my database of all materials I would use to create things, or the materials itself. Even the celestial bronze and imperial gold are already added after Gaia brought a few in their material form before being forged into a weapon. Also, from what Tartarus tells us from listening to the monsters while they were begin reform, that Olympians Gods are weaken after I stolen their powers. Now, Hades is the strongest one than both Zeus and Poseidon. They were this close to having a civil war against each other, but sadly for us. Hades was smart enough to see what the real problem and show his might to all of them.

Hades even got sick of all the shouting between his two little brothers, Zeus and Poseiodn. Shouting at each other about how to deal with them and get back their powers. But, since he still feels threatened by my family, so he decided to help them, which is just barely enough, as Hades only supply a few celestial bronze weapons to the Camp Half-Blood to used for their quests to hunt my family down.

"Hey, Ragna. Mind making 3 Hell Drug Pill #1?" Yang asks me, as she looking at my inventory, of which celestial bronze weapons she should give them. I let out a sign, since Weiss would even give those kids one of my Hell Drug Pill series. And the [Hell Drug Pill #1: Encourage] is one of the pills that is mainly a last resort. I grab the materials need to create my very first pill of the Hell Drug Pill series. Which is an orange fruit, and many unknown different kinds of poison I found somewhere, and could use [Tracing] to create them.

 **Ding***

 **You have created [Hell Drug Pill #1: Encourage] by using many materials.**

 **[Hell Drug Pill #1: Encourage] - Rank: A - Durability: N/A - ATK: 0**

 **Description: This drug has been created by a Mad Alchemist who wanted more encouragement.**

 **Effects: When someone consumes a single pill, will stimulate the whole body and increase its performance to its limit for 1 hour, and need to wait for 24 hours before taking another. Taking another pill before the 24 hours are up, will cause the consumer to become a time bomb, and will explode in 2 hours, which give enough time to save them, but taking another pill again will not only shorten the time before explosion to 3 minutes. It will cause the consumer to become insane and try to take everyone nearby with them to their death.**

I place the 3 pills in a small jar, and pass it to Yang, who found 3 celestial bronze weapons to give. "Thanks love." Yang reply to me, as she grabs the small jar with 3 orange pills inside, then create a tiger made of fire. Yang place the 3 celestial bronze weapons and the small jar contain with [Hell Drug Pill #1: Encourage] inside the fire tiger's body, then send it off to the demigod kids.

"Yang, did you put a warning message about my pills?" I ask Yang, who gave me a small smile, but her eyes turned golden that show she angry. "Now, why would I do that? Like Weiss said before. I only feel a little bit of guilt, not going to save those kids. And who knows, maybe they will be the next group to try to capture one of our own. They already got something from us. Plus, they should learn that there always a price for power. Even for us." Yang said to me in a fake cheerful tone, and answer my question while releasing a small bit of killer intent, but held back most of her killer intent back.

Weiss wasn't the only one that angry at the Olympians Gods, but the whole family. I even felt like killing all the Olympians Gods, but not yet. I still need to grab a few things in this world before throwing the world out of balance. I could kill all the Olympians Gods, but thanks to the agreement between Gaea and our family. We could only wait.

"I still hate that we can't go out killing those Olympians Gods. Oh well, at least we made that deal with Gaea. She should have enough power to kill those Olympians Gods for us, since we still have those 3 symbols of power. Well, former 3 symbols of power. We pretty much change it into rings and gave one of them to Gaea after she give us the Golden Fleece for Poseidon's Trident in ring form. Never knew Usubeni was a gardener, who liked to grow all kind of plants. Wait, I forgot she growing different kinds of poison plants to use for her poison dart. Well, I guess the Golden Fleece is great for Usubeni, since it could make all her plants healthier and could cure any living thing easily without a cost." Yang said to me with a grin at the memory of Usubeni trading Poseidon's Trident for the Golden Fleece, which Gaea was easy to get.

Yup, Usubeni been growing her own poison herb garden in her personal greenhouse. Now, with the Golden Fleece, which help Usubeni grow her poison herbs without the need to watch over them, and could cure anyone just in case someone accidentally enter the greenhouse, which is filled with a large amount of poison herbs of many kinds. A few could even kill an immortal being while another could lead to curing a different poison with a poison itself. Usubeni even merge her light cube with the Golden Fleece giving her access to the Golden Fleece anytime, or just use its abilities through her light cube. So the Golden Fleece is inside Usubeni's light cube, then create a few smaller light cubes and place inside her greenhouse.

The reason why Gaia wanted the Ring of Sea, was because it would help her use both earth and water to create life while also give her a hidden trump card. So it was a win-win situation for both parties. The formerly Helm of Darkness and Master Bolt, been turned into rings, which was given to Akabeni and Claire. The Helm of Darkness, or Ring of Darkness is given to Akabeni to allow her work on a few experiments, which could try to attack her like many times she work on living beings. Now, with the Ring of Darkness, she could watch over her experiments without the need to worry about them attacking her with her being there. Not like they could attack or see her anymore.

For Claire, to take the Ring of Lightning, was because it could her the ability of the formerly Master Bolt, which let Claire shot out lightning bolts. Another thing with the Rings of the formerly symbols of power. There was a side effect of the rings being overheated, causing the wearer to have to wait for the rings to cool down. But, other than that. The rings contain the powers of their formerly form while also give the ability to control the element itself for a limit of time until it needs to be cool down.

Now, Claire could use the Ring of Lightning to infuse her gunblade with lightning, and create a lightning forcefield, or any other techniques Claire is coming up with. "Speaking of those Olympians Gods. Hades has been trying to find us through using those monsters." Claire said to everyone, as she enter the living room after a finish session of training with her Ring of Lighting.

"If he shows up himself, then we have the right to kill. Due to our agreement with Gaea. We can only attack those Olympians Gods only if one of them try to attack us. So let just wait for one of those Olympians Gods come for us, but sadly we can't lure them towards and have to wait for them to find us on their own. Artemis would be the first one to find us, but I took her enhanced hunting ability and gave it to Esdese. Now, from what I could tell from the report I gain from Great Red's light cubes spying on them. Artemis is using her hunters to locate us, since they have experience, and helping Artemis retrain in hunting." I answer to Claire, who nodded at me while grabbing something to eat from the kitchen.

I brought out [Death Queen] and [Gravity Blade], then place them on the table in front of me. _'Hmm, I think I will use [Gravity Blade] together with Murasame until Akabeni and Weiss figure out a way to break the seal on my powers.'_ I thought to myself, as I reabsorb [Death Queen] into my Shambhala. Then grab [Gravity Blade] with my right hand and trace a black scabbard that made out of stygian iron. I look at the black scabbard, that could absorb or destroy the essence of monsters and injury the gods themselves. I place the [Gravity Blade] into its new scabbard. Now, I didn't have to worry about the scabbard being destroyed, thanks to the stygian iron being indestructible, when I use structural grasp on a few weapons that made out of stygian iron and use the newly acquire knowledge to create this black scabbard while switching a few things.

The black scabbard alone is not really a weapon, just a very good scabbard for the [Gravity Blade]. Now, I don't have to worry about the scabbard for [Gravity Blade] to break all the time. Plus, I could just use the scabbard as a club too. I was able to return [Gravity Blade] with its new black scabbard in my inventory, but felt something wrong was happening to the kids and Serah right now. My wives notice this, and grab their gears and use one of their titles to teleport to the location, where the kids and Serah currently are. Only, Claire, Artoria, Medea, Medusa, Akabeni, Neo, Akame and Kurome stayed behind to watch over the house to make sure no one tries to enter without our notices.

(Unknown Park)

When the rest of us teleported to kids and Serah's location, which happen to be a park a few blocks away from our house. I notice a few monsters in front of us, but what made Claire and myself mad, was Hades himself holding Serah's neck with his right hand, and around him are 6 hellhounds. Serah look a little blue, and was about to faint from lack of oxygen due to Hades choking her. I look around and notice the kids are on the ground looking at Hades in fear from the aura Hades is releasing. But, what answer my unspoken question of how Hades found Serah and the kids. The answers were the kids Yang had a small mercy and gave the celestial bronze weapons and my [Hell Drug Pill #1: Encourage].

Using **Kamui** to appear to Hades' right side, and draw out [Gravity Blade] from its black scabbard, increasing the weight to 3000x, then swing upward, cutting Hades' arm right off just between the upper arm and forearm. Everything that happened was instant, and all Hades saw was a black arc, and before he could even feel the pain, he already lost his right forearm. I replaced the [Gravity Blade] back into its black scabbard while at the same time putting the weight back to the original weight. Serah fall down to the ground, and had a coughing fit while removing the separate right forearm of Hades. Serah greedy inhale a large amount of air. Claire quickly rushes to her little sister and check if she was okay, and look at Hades with cold eyes, ready to kill Hades where he stands.

Channeling Chi through my right leg, and slam my right knee into Hades' abdomen, sending Hades crashing into the ground, which used to be filled with normal park grass, but was ruined due to Hades' body crashing through it, causing dirt to fly everywhere. In a few seconds, Hades burst from the ground and appear in front of me, but end up shot in the face by Claire's gunblade in gun mode, who looking at him with cold eyes, as she overcharge the next bullet with her Ring of Lightning, and fire a small railgun at the surprise Hades. Blasting Hades across the ruined park, causing multiple screams outside the park.

"Well, we now know there were a few people nearby the park." Yang said to everyone in a joking manner, as she breaks a hellhound's neck by snapping it with her bare hands. **'Chidori.'** I cast out my lightning jutsu, as the sound of a thousand birds chirping at the same time. "Now, I'm angry and you wouldn't-what the hell..." Hades said to everyone, as he appears in front of us, but was startled by seeing red lightning around my right hand. I use **Jin** , and appear in front of the still surprise Hades and thrust my right hand, directly into Hades' chest, causing him to scream in agony from the high amount of lightning going through his chest.

Next, I use **Hweh** to disappear from Hades' sight, but not like it was hard, since Hades still screaming while holding his bleeding chest. Now, that I see it, there is a large amount of golden liquid on the ground, where Hades is standing. I active one of my hidden technique of my ope ope fruit, which I actually just created that took me a few years and the same place I created Mizuki's Manbarondenna. **'White Heavenly Mirror.'** I thought the name of my ope ope fruit's technique, as a small scalpel with a blue liquid-looking blade appear in my right hand. This is exactly the same as from the Tower of God manga, which I wasn't sure about the 2nd and 3rd magical properties, so I decided to create my own for it.

Before I could take action, Claire and Weiss appear next to the bleeding Hades, where Claire fire a lightning charged bullet to Hades' kneecap, causing him to shout in pain. Afterward, Weiss channel her aura and earth from her gemstone to her right leg and kick Hades in the face, forcing him to slam the back of his head to the ground, even making a small crack on the ground. Then Weiss walks away to check on the kids, along with Usubeni and Akabeni while leaving Claire and I to deal with Hades.

"Trying to kill my little sister, huh?" Claire asks Hades with venom in her voice, as charge up another bullet with lightning, then fire a small railgun directly at Hades' family jewels. Hades didn't react at first, since he already in pain, but then out of nowhere a pain he never felt in his whole life came at him. Sadly, before he could scream to the world to hear. I stab my white heavenly mirror to his heart, causing one of the 3 magical properties of the white heavenly mirror, **Sealing** , as Hades disappears into my white heavenly mirror's blade. I could see Hades inside white heavenly mirror's blade, screaming in silence.

"We got one of the main Olympians Gods now. All we got to do is wait for the rest to come after us, then we could trade them to Gaea to exchange for a few things." I said to my family. Without warning, Claire grab the white heavenly mirror out of my right hand, and then use her Ring of Lightning to release a discharge of electrical current through the white heavenly mirror, causing Hades, who currently inside, to scream even louder if we could hear him that is.

"Or we could just change into a weapon...never mind, they would be more of an annoyance than useful." Yang said to me, but rethink the cons out of the pros for doing that, and change her mind quickly after 3 seconds of rethinking. "What should we do with those demigods?" Esdese asks me in a calm voice, which surprise me, since I thought she would be the one to demand to use the demigods to force the Olympians Gods to chase after us. Guess Esdese has her day once a while of not acting like herself.

"Either we could use them as baits, or just put them out of their misery of being born from those Olympians Gods by killing them." Usubeni said to everyone with an evil grin on her face. _'Even with the black flower from Drakengard 3 is gone. Usubeni still kept her violent personally. Good thing she aim that violence towards the outsiders of the family.'_ I thought to myself, then sweat dropped at Claire, who still shocking Hades through my white heavenly mirror.

Looking at the demigods, which are all 3 kids are girls and around 4-6 years old, making them demigoddesses. "Anyone knows which offspring these demigoddesses are?" I ask my wives, as I start walking towards Serah while stabbing my black scabbard on the separate right forearm of Hades and destroying it. After that was done, I continue to walk up to Serah, then place my right hand on her left shoulder and channeling my Chi through Serah's body. Increasing Serah's natural regeneration with the help of my Chi, causing Serah to let out a sigh of relief of the warm feeling, as her internal wounds being healed.

"Nope, I left my I never build a lineage discover device." Akabeni said to me in a sarcastic tone, since she annoyed Hades attacked our kids and Serah almost die if it wasn't for one of our titles that allows us to teleport to the kids and Serah's location. "Next time, someone will come with me during the time the kids want to go outside. If possible someone who specialize in close combat, thank you very much. Couldn't even use my light cube quick enough to contact you guys." Serah said to everyone in a bitter tone with a scowl on her face. No one denies Serah's demands, since it looks like one of the major Olympians Gods themselves enter someone else territory.

"How's the kids?" I ask Weiss, Usubeni and Akabeni. "They all fine, just scared from being in the presence of a god of the dead and wealth. Unless the rest of us, who make sure our own aura doesn't affect the surrounding area and the people. Hades releases his aura to the kids and Serah, causing them to be frightened. I think our next training for the kids should be under the pressure of a higher beings. Which means it Ragna, Esdese and Yoruichi roles to train them." Weiss answers my question while explains to everyone, that the kids' next training is.

"Quick question. Why Father, Mom Esdese and Mama Yoruichi the one would train us under the pressure of a higher beings? Why not the rest of the family members?" Hancock asks her adopted Mother Weiss a little curious. "Well, for one. The rest of could release our own aura, but this would lead to destroying the surrounding area. Plus, not all of us have complete control over our aura to the point of creating a personal domain. Ragna could use one of his technique to cancel out everyone's aura. So having there could be there to help you train and save you kids before having a bad side effect being under the aura of a domain level. Like Hades, he was close to releasing his domain, or should I call his god form. Could literally burn you kids and Serah to ashes just by being in his god form presence. Ragna has his own domains, but most of them are sealed right now. Esdese has perfect control over her aura, which lead to creating her own domain. Yoruichi already created her own domain long ago." Weiss answer her adopted daughter, Hancock's question while explaining why she, along with her siblings, training under myself, Esdese and Yoruichi.

"It's true Hancock, and out of everyone here. Yoruichi's domain alone could kill those Olympians Gods and Elder Gods in just a single second. Well, if they all in one area, then Yoruichi could I guess. Plus, that one time Esdese and myself face against Yoruichi at full strength, along with our own domains. Barely stood a chance, and Yoruichi still win against both Esdese and myself. I would say Yoruichi could easily beat me right now, with the seal still on me." I agree with my wife, and explains to my adopted daughter, Hancock, who look at Yoruichi in awe. "Nah, it's not just a single second. It maybe around 3-10 seconds at best. I'm still getting back in shape. Creating my domain would take a minute at most. This would give my enemies enough time to interfere that whole minute, stopping me from creating my domain." Yoruichi said to Hancock, who look at her in a deadpan, since even if it take a whole minute. Yoruichi could still take out both the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods easily in a matter of seconds.

Usubeni create a giant mana shield around the whole area, when countless arrows smashing against the giant mana shield. "Guess, we going to face against another Olympians Gods already." Usubeni said to everyone, as she continues supplying the giant mana shield by using the mana gemstone. Giving a mental command to my grimoire, and create 4 Flash Bombs.

Using Chi to activate **Bairong Fist** , to allow me to appear above the giant mana shield in midair, thanks to using **Shinsok**. I throw all 4 Flash Bombs, causing a blinding light all around. Thanks to Usubeni's giant mana shield, everyone inside the giant mana shield wasn't affected by the Flash Bombs, but to the enemies around the park wasn't so lucky. I could hear multiple female screams of the loss of their eyesight.

"I want them dead!" I heard Artemis' voice nearby. I use **Shinsok** again to return back inside Usubeni's giant mana shield, which has another extra layer with the help of Akabeni creating another layer just a few inches less than her older sister' giant mana shield. "I got this." Weiss said to everyone, before anyone else could take care of Artemis and her hunters.

Weiss brought out her Holy Bow, and create a water compress arrow with her own Hiraishin no Jutsu formula mark merge together with her water compress arrow, along with the Cloud Flame. Weiss place another Hiraishin formula mark and place it in the middle of the park, where I'm ready to attack with another white heavenly mirror, which I created another one and not seal Artemis in the same one as Hades currently in. Having two Olympians Gods in the same white heavenly mirror could lead to some problem. So I didn't take any chance.

"Alright, Weiss. You good to go." I said to my wife, as I finish setting up 11 [Black Key] floating around Weiss' Hiraishin formula mark. Weiss nodded at me, then fire her water compress arrow in front of her, where the water compress arrow flies out of the giant mana shield, then the water compress arrow exploded, creating countless numbers of water arrows that formed into a powerful torrent towards hunters and Artemis herself. And thanks to the Flash Bombs I threw from a few minutes ago. The enemy side couldn't put up their guards and was carry away from Weiss' water arrows.

"Ragna." Weiss calls out my name, telling me she about to use her Hiraishin formula mark to bring in Artemis. Then in a white flash, Artemis appears in front of me, before she could do anything. I already send the [Black Key] to stab her shadow, and made sure to use more than one just in case. Not giving her time to break free from her bind. I use the newly created white heavenly mirror, and stab Artemis' heart, causing to grasp in surprise, where she is sealed inside the white heavenly mirror's blade just like Hades. I spin the white heavenly mirror with my right hand and ignoring the silence scream of Artemis.

Weiss created a wind compress arrow with her Hiraishin formula mark merged inside. Then fire it to the sky, and send it straight to Camp Half-Blood and activate that Hiraishin formula mark, where she sends all of Artemis' hunters straight to Camp Half-Blood in a flash. Also, Weiss really wanted to kill the demigoddesses near her, for almost cause Serah and her kids to die, but show some mercy and send them with the hunters by creating a small dot Hiraishin formula mark on them with just a glance, making them disappear in a white flash.

"Now, we have two of the Olympians Gods. How long do you think it will take for the rest of them to find us now?" Claire asks everyone, as she still shocking Hades through the white heavenly mirror. "So...are we going with that one random deal we made with Gaea?" Yang asks everyone, since that one random deal Yang is talking about could lead to this world destruction. Also, making Gaea the ruler of this world until we get rid of the Elder Gods, as in the Titans, before that could happen. After all, the Elder Gods could try to steal the Olympians Gods' powers, which will lead to access to their domains.

"Mmm, maybe." Usubeni answer Yang's question while dismissing the giant mana shield, as we help the kids, then return back home via light cubes of everyone to create a portal. But, before we created the portal to our home. Weiss and Akabeni place a card size paper on the ground and burn them, causing anything trying to see this area to be suppressed for a few minutes.

(Home)

"Was everything alright?" Artoria asks everyone, once all of us exit out of the portal and closing it. "Yeah, Serah and the kids should be fine. Only Hancock and Koyuki is still conscious while the rest are unconscious right now. Hancock could speak, but Koyuki still unstable a little and won't be speaking anytime soon, or letting go of my hand for a while until she calms down." Esdese answer Artoria, as she picks up Koyuki from the ground and hold her daughter in her arms while rubbing Koyuki's back gently to calm Koyuki down.

"By the way, why is Claire shocking that small scalpel with a blue liquid-looking blade?" Artoria asks everyone while pointing at Claire, who is still shocking Hades, with cold eyes staring at the white heavenly mirror in her hand. "Oh, Hades the God of the Dead and Wealth is inside that small scalpel." Yang answer Artoria's question with a cheerful smile, as she heads to the kitchen to help Weiss make tonight dinner.

"We will explain over dinner. Right now, just help us carry the kids to their bedrooms to rest. They should wake up soon, thanks to their beds having those healing runes Weiss and Akabeni placed on." Esdese said to Artoria, who was about to ask a few more questions, but kept her mouth shut and help the rest of us carry the kids to their bedroom while Hancock just sit in one of the couches in the room. Esdese sit in another couch with Koyuki still in her arms. Esdese would usually bring Koyuki in the training room and force her to train and overcome her failure, but right now. Esdese will take the role as a mother and take care of her baby girl, who survive against an Olympians God.

So for now, Esdese won't even punish Koyuki for being weak, since she not even ready to face against the common average enemies she felt most of the time. "Soon...soon you will face against monsters to help you reach to a higher level, where all those weaklings shall be nothing but ants to you. Get strong soon my little girl." Esdese whisper to the sleeping Koyuki after a few minutes of being inside a safe area of her home. Koyuki unconsciously held her Mother's shirt tighter as if she could hear what Esdese whispering to her.

"Geez, Esdese. I know you were the one who made that one random deal with Gaea to have a small chance to lead this world near to its destruction, but then again. We already got two Olympians Gods, so not really small chance I guess. Now, we just need to grab the rest of the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods, then the apocalypse era shall begin." Usubeni said to Esdese, who held the sleeping Koyuki in her arms. Esdese just shrug at Usubeni's words and give her a small smile, showing she can't wait for the apocalypse to come to this world.

All of sudden, Usubeni quickly felt something wrong and rush to the bathroom. Everyone was shocked at this, and Akabeni and Yoruichi follow after her. In just a few minutes later, Usubeni came back with Akabeni and Yoruichi helping her while looking excited. "Why do you look so happy?" Claire asks Usubeni while still shocking Hades. "Well, Usubeni got her wish today." Akabeni said to everyone, as she looks at her older sister with a small smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" Serah asks Akabeni a little confuse right now. "She meant, Usubeni here was able to rape Ragna over there last night in his sleep, and who know how many times, and somehow got pregnant." Yoruichi brutally gave the honest truth of what's going on, and whisper a little in the middle, but we still heard her and Usubeni was shocked, that Yoruichi since then was the only one who notice her all those times.

Usubeni look away, blushing of being found out about her hidden secret, where she had sex with me, when I was asleep and didn't keep my [Sex Drive] to not get any of my wives pregnant until either they wanted to or we safe to have someone pregnant in the family in the current world we in. "Wait, how did you get in Ragna's pant, when we were sleeping next to him?" Yang asks Usubeni, as she pop her head out of the kitchen in surprise while holding back the raging Weiss from trying to kill Usubeni right now.

"You learn a few things by reading that Grimorie of Knowledge. Found out, I could learn a few things that only I could see from inside it. To Ragna, he could just create the items inside the grimorie while to me I could do the same and at the same time learn a few things from it. To my surprise, I could learn Ragna's shadow stealth, which I guess was added to Grimorie of Knowledge, but sadly without the devil fruit power itself. I can't create my own shadow, so I could only nullify the sound all around my body and use existing shadow, which I need to have one part of my body touching the shadow. So I guess I could learn Ragna's assassination related skills in a bastardized version of them without his yami yami fruit. Maybe not bastardized version just need shadow in the front place unlike Ragna, who could create his own and my own shadow don't count." Usubeni confess to everyone, and to our surprise it was true, since most of the time we couldn't hear Usubeni making any sound beside her speaking.

"Well, we learn our lesson then. Usubeni here has enough experience to have sex with Ragna while not enough to move the bed to wake us up and was able to erase the evidences of her taking her extra rounds with Ragna." Yang said dryly, as she looks at Usubeni with dull eyes. After a whole night of Weiss shouting at Usubeni for having more rounds with Ragna than her over dinner, much of the kids' confusing, since they didn't have the talk yet. Well, Hancock was blushing madly, so at least one of the kids know about it.

* * *

 **Omake: Welcome To Matriarchy World!**

* * *

"Yang..." I ask my wife a little caution, and started backing away. "Why you are backing away? It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Yang asks me with a little small on her face, but the thing is. Even if Yang can't hurt me, it will still annoy me like an itch I can't reach. "Because, the last time you bought tickets to some place like the movie. We end up somewhere that force us to fight our way out of the place." I said to Yang, who look away, causing me tow twitch a little.

"Come on, Ragna! It will be just you, me, Hina and Neon. Since it's my turn alone with you and our kids." Yang said to me, as she jumps into my arms and gives me her puppy eyes. I would of look away, but Yang got her hands on the side of my head, forcing me to look at, even if I just look at the corner of my eyes. Yang close to my face to cover my vision. I broke my own record, and only last for 5 seconds, then gave in. Yang let out a cheer while giving her daughter, Hina a victory pose.

"Dad. You just need to enjoy today. I bet we will have a great time. I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Neon said to me with a big smile, but there was no smile on my face or on Yang either. Hina was the only one who didn't hear her little brother, but if she did. She would of smack him silly for saying that last part. "Great, now we need to keep our weapons on ourselves." Yang said to everyone with a scowl. Neon look confused, then finally notice what he just said, causing him to pale in fright. After all, the family's luck is bad during these times, where we will always find trouble nearby. Rather, we want them to happen or not.

few minutes later*

(The World Where Women Rule, And The Men Are Slaves)

"Put your hands up, where I could see them!" A red head young woman shout at me, along with my son, Neon. I already put both my hands up. "Nothing will go wrong, huh..." I said to my son in a dull tone. Neon, who also have both his hands up, let out a nervous chuckle. "Quiet you men! You men have broken one of the ancient laws! No men can walk around without their collar! If found that men not wearing their collar, then they shall be jailed until their owner find them!" The red head young woman shout at us.

"Smoke Bombs!" I shout, as I create multiple Smoke Bombs through the grimoire, causing the whole area to be filled with smoke. I cast **Kamui** on my son, Neon, and send him where Yang and Hina are. "Damn you men!" A few different women shouting at the same time in the smoke covering the area. I quickly move to my right and I felt something burning. **"Chidori Nagashi!"** I release chidori in every direction, causing multiple screams of pain. Not bother with these women around me, and hurry up to escape this crazy place.

"Fire the death beam cannon!" Another different woman shouted to the other women. "Wait, death beam cannon?" I thought out loud a little confuse, then notice a bright light to my right and see a little girl holding what look like a laser pointer. Trusting my instinct, I quickly use **Wind Step** and disappear from my current spot. If I didn't move a second later, a red giant beam destroys the place where I was before. _'Yup, a laser pointer that actually shoots a death beam. I'm gone, and I got a new idea to make for little Mizuki to use.'_ I thought to myself, as I keep using wind step to run away while thinking of a way to create a wooden laser pointer that shoot out a death beam.

few minutes later*

I finally escape from that area, and see Yang, Hina and Neon across the street eating ice cream. "Hey, Ragna! There you are! Where were you?! I got Neon through your kamui, but why didn't you show up?" Yang shout to me, then ask me a little curious, since I only sent Neon through my kamui. "Well, you and Hina ditch Neon and I back at that one weird area, that actually lead to a different world!" I shout at Yang, who rub the back of her head with her right hand and have a sheepish smile, since she enter that area a few minutes ago as well, then left, which was at the same time Neon and myself enter the area.

"Don't be mad, it's not like they are going to kill you or something." Yang tries to cheer me up, as she pokes my cheek while pouting at me. "Actually, I think heard one of them say something about poisoning us to death or something." Neon said to his Mama, who eyebrow twitched from that response. "Idiot! You are going to make Daddy mad at Mama. You know how Daddy hates to keep on facing the unknown without rest." Hina shout in a whisper level tone, as she smack the side of her little brother's head, causing him to yelp.

"Forget it. After today, we won't go near this area of the city again." I scowl to my family. Yang didn't say anything else, and just pull me towards the roller coaster. So we could enjoy our time at the amusement park.

* * *

 **Alright, I got a few pm and reviews telling my grammar is just plain awful. Well, of course it is! I'm still learning and English is not my first language and I'm pretty much just doing this story out of boredom. So anyone who want to be my beta reader just pm, but I'm mainly in the need of a beta reader who strong points in grammar, spelling, details and the meaning of the word. Mostly grammar and details, so just pm if your interested, then we could work on the previous chapters, which may take a while.**


	59. Chapter 59: Not Much of A Fight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Not Much of A Fight**

 **Day?: The Beginning of The Plans!**

"So the plan is one of us go find the rest of the Elder Gods, that's still alive or a part of them to use as a medium to drag their very essence to be sealed, then place Weiss and Ragna's mark down, and then summon the rest of us to hold the Elder God down, so Ragna could seal them away for later used in our plans." Serah said to everyone in the living room. "Yup, but sorry Serah. You need to stay here with Medusa, Medea, Artoria and Akabeni to watch the kids, along with help watching over Usubeni before she does something stupid. Now, the Olympians Gods, along with the Elder Gods are sending their people to find us. Lucky for us, Medea, with the help of Gaea. We undetected right now." Yang said to Serah, who just shook her head.

"It's alright. Out of all of us, I'm the weakest and I'm still learning how to use Ragna's System I.A.N.D he gave me as my support weapon. Thanks again, Ragna. I know these Dynamo will help me a lot and I will help Usubeni in case she need help." Serah agree with Yang to stay behind while thanking me for giving her my [System I.A.N.D], which will help her a lot in battle. Not like I have much use for them right now, so I can just give them to someone who actually need it and Serah that someone.

"No problems. Your family after all and we watch each other backs. Plus, those Dynamo will be more helpful to you than me." I said to Serah with a smile on my face, as I softy rub the top of her head, much to her annoyance. Usubeni was still asleep in her own bedroom, since she pregnant now, that means no more sex with me, much to her annoyance, but still happy to have her own child with a man she loved.

"Well, make sure to train hard kids. I will be going to Camp Half-Blood first, then Camp Juniper. Either those two camps will get those Olympians Gods to appear before myself and Esdese." I said to the kids, who nodded at me, then to everyone else. Grabbing [Gravity Blade] with my left hand, then place my hand on Esdese's right shoulder, but end up having my right arm hugged by her and pressing her breasts onto me. I could feel Weiss' jealously a little, but disappear instantly after living with Esdese for many years now and can't keep on being jealous, since it wouldn't make much a different from being jealous. After all, it has been many years living together with everyone. Weiss just sigh in defeat and get ready to do her role in the plan.

Yang and Weiss, together form their own team, as they go meet up with Gaea to make new deals, as a few deals been null and void. Lucky for everyone, or to Gaea at least. We are going to seal away the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods, then Gaea could awaken to rule the new era after we finish everything we needed. Plus, another few things Gaea will give us after I change transfer the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods to a different vessel over to her.

Claire, Neo, and Yoruichi as another team, are going to Tartarus to kill a few monsters for materials for Akabeni to study, if the monster doesn't get killed before they could tear a limb or two for study. Plus, with Neo's semblance and skills, she could help both Claire and Yoruichi scout the place. Once everyone got their roles. We head out to begin the plan. I use **Kamui** to teleport myself and Esdese to Camp Half-Blood.

(New York: Long Island, Camp Half-Blood: Magical Border)

"Well, they didn't notice us yet." Esdese said to me, as she brought out her long rapier. Not a second longer after Esdese said that. There was an earthquake. "Does that mean they found us? Because I don't see or hear any thunder. Unless Poseidon is the one causing the earthquake." Esdese asks me a little confuse, since she knows I have stolen most of Zeus' powers.

"Let's find out." I said to my wife, as I place [Hei's Mask] over my face and change my appearance to Hei's Black Reaper. Thanks to having electrokinesis and molecular manipulation, I could easily use my lightning spells with a small cost of mana and demonic energy, even with my mana is sealed away. The mana around me is still accessible to me. The air filled with mana, even the ground, which is Gaea, who I could still use her own essence to power my spells. _'Now, I think about it. Gaea did tell me she just feel nothing from being drained. So that's good for me.'_ I thought to myself, as I brought Murasame, then place it on my left hip.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! Judgement of Innocence!

I summon my void weapon, and spin it around with my right hand for a few seconds, then switch the first bullet to Origin Bullet, which the mana around me being gathered into my large caliber autorevolver. "Now, how about we find out if they ready for us or not." Esdese said to me in a cheerful tone, as we start walking towards Camp Half-Blood.

[PENETRATE!]

In a few minutes, we made it at the entrance of the Camp Half-Blood. I activated **Mystic Eye of Death Perception** just to be on the safe side. Next, I started seeing countless red lines around me. Using one of my Murasame's abilities, then infuse penetrate to the Origin Bullet, where Great Red's voice was heard by calling out the name of the ability, then fired my large caliber autorevolver at one of the red lines on the magical barrier, where the Origin Bullet easily bypasses the magical barrier around the camp, thanks to penetrate, with the effect of Origin Bullet, the magical barrier is broken.

Both Esdese and I heard a few screams from within the camp. Knowing the demigods and other mystical races inside the camp are now alert of our presence. I switch the rest of the bullets inside my large caliber autorevolver to Destruction Magic Bullet: Bufu, the first level of ice. I fire all of the Bufu Bullets in the direction of the incoming harpies flying right at us. But, with the Bufu Bullets hitting the, causing a part of their body to be covered in ice. This force all three harpies that are the staff members of the camp to fall to the ground, with the extra weight to throw off their balance and one of the three was unlucky to have one of their whole wings to be covered in ice.

Mana started gathering in my large caliber autorevolver to form new bullet, which only cost me 10MP only for another clip. "I guess your family motto was right. 'The strong survive and the weak die.' But, with our own family. We will even devour the strong and the weak. There are no right or wrong in the battle of death. If we get defeated, where we become the weak, then all we have to do is get stronger than before until we could devour the one who defeated us before." I said to my wife, who closed her eyes with a smile on her face knowing all those years being married to her equal. She knew she made the right choice that very day of meeting Gaia in her home world. Now, even if she becomes the weak like her husband says, then all she needs to do is get stronger and devour the strong to become even stronger than before.

"I knew leaving my home world was a good thing. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have so much fun going through to the previous many worlds we have gone through already." Esdese said to me with happiness in her voice, as create an ice dome around the area including Camp Half-Blood. I slam my left hand onto the ground, creating a Bounded Field with the used of [Bounded Field Creation], which is just the default only for a limited of time targeting only mortal and a defensive barrier around the whole area. Now, the mortals outside of the area won't be able to tell and the other Olympians Gods won't be able to enter this place for a little bit time, but at the same time. The current Olympians God within the boundary line won't be able to teleport outside the Bounded Field. Plus, I will be making this camp one of the main place to come during the apocalypse day coming.

A war cry came from just ahead of us. Multiple groups of demigods at different ages are charging right at us. Above us, we see the countless number of arrows coming down from the sky. "Well, we at least know the Artemis' hunters stayed with the other demigods in Camp Half-Blood." I said to Esdese, who smirk at me. Esdese wave the left of her hand, and all the arrows dissolve into liquid, then into ice dust. With just the snap of Esdese's fingers, all the ice dust in the sky formed into a giant ice golem.

Esdese lower her left hand to the ground and the ice golem fall to the ground with a bang. The demigods and any other races at the other side of us, look at the giant ice golem in shock and fear. The ice golem slowly charges at the demigods, who already got out of their shock, as they charge at the ice golem. New arrows being fired at the ice golem by the hunters.

"Very interesting. These demigods still charging into battle. A few behind are creating plans to destroy my ice golem, but it will just regenerate by absorbing the newly create ice dust around it. You know, Ragna, I find it so amusing to see all of them struggle for their lives. Plus, we only came here for is to grab that Olympians God staying in this camp. But, look at these demigods. A few of them are still kids not older than our own. Only a rare few demigods over their side are older than the rest by a few years. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is. I'm showing them a little mercy, I could give them right now. I could of just use the ice dust itself to crush all of them to death, but I create a giant ice golem instead, which is powerful in strength and the mercy out of this. Is that the ice golem is slow, and only a fool will try to block its attacks." Esdese said to me, as she watches all the demigods, hunters, and any other races fighting against the giant ice golem.

[Power of The Void Kings] deactivated!

I dismiss my large caliber autorevolver, then walk along with Esdese towards the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. I felt a powerful a pressure cover the area, and the ground started to shake again. Grape vines burst from the ground below us, much to our surprise. I notice someone on top of the hill ahead of us looking down on us. Drawing out Murasame from its sheath, and activate **Amaterasu Blade** , causing the blade to burst into black flames. I stab the grape vines that trying to wrap itself around both Esdese and myself. Once Murasame's blade touches the grape vines, all the vines burn into nothingness, not even leaving behind T

I start draining the mana around me, then cast out **Thunder Bolt**. To the demigods side, they pale in fright, when a thunderclap noise appears out of nowhere and a lightning struck the person on top of the hill, who was surprised to see lightning coming from the sky and was too surprised to even dodge the lighting hitting them. Esdese taking this chance, created an ice dust around the person, who was targeted by me, and drag the person towards us. A few demigods, which I got the feeling are the offspring of Athena and there are hunters nearby trying to save the person from Esdese's ice dust, but was too late. As the person have already arrived in front of us, to our delight. It was Mr. D, or known as Dionysus the director of Camp Half-Blood and one of the Olympians Gods.

Channeling 10% [Yin Energy] to my right fist and punch Dionysus in the stomach, causing the Olympians God of Wine, Madness, Theater, and Vegetation to scream coming from the extreme pain spread across the entire area, and it sent a shiver down the spines of all who heard this terrifying scream. Esdese licks her lip at this sound of scream, which is music to her ears and look at me with eyes filled with love. "W-W-Wh-What did you do to me?" Dionysus asks in a weak tone, as he forcefully stands up against his will by Esdese command over her ice dust wrapped around Dionysus. "All I did was attack your very soul, that's all." I said in a cheerful tone, causing Dionysus to pale in fright of finding someone actually has the ability to attack the soul itself. His expression was one of astonishment and disbelief at the same time.

"Well, those demigods and hunters, along with those other races still haven't destroyed my giant ice golem yet." Esdese spoke in boredom, and ignoring the Olympians God in front of her. I summon **White Heavenly Mirror** and stab Dionysus in the heart with it. Now, we have another Olympians God sealed away. I place the newly made white heavenly mirror, with Dionysus sealed inside the mirror, in my inventory. Just where the other white heavenly mirror, with Hades and Artemis, sealed within their own prison just like Dionysus.

 **Ding***

 **The [Bounded Field] you have set up has been destroyed!**

A pop-up appears in front of me, at the same time, the sound of a glass broke to pieces. "Look like they finally broke my Bounded Field." I said to Esdese, then slowly Esdese's smile turned into a sadist smirk. "Then we should greet them. After all, they did take the effort to come before us and we didn't even need to go find them." Esdese said to me in a joking manner.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeus shout causes the whole area to shake by his shout that contains his might. Even the demigods, hunters, and a few other races to fell to the ground from this. Gritting my teeth, I channel to one of my new develop undying soul elements and chose the undying soul of temporal. Also, with the help of temporal manipulation to help me channel the undying soul of temporal to Murasame's blade.

This cause the blade to release a white mist and the whole world pause for a brief moment. _'Damn it! Even after regaining the soul divergence incantation and memories of it, within my [Plunder]. I could barely control the undying souls within me. Even the main soul element, which I was surprised to be merged with the already existing undying souls from my past lives. Now, I think about it. Maybe that's one of the reasons why it was that easy for me to create those soul elements.'_ I thought to myself, but I could feel my control over the new develop undying soul of temporal.

The reason why I pick the undying soul of temporal, which is a new develop one instead of a develop or finish undying soul. Is because one bring out either of those two levels of the undying soul will affect the surrounding area, even if I channel them through a medium and two, I have small control over the raw power of an undying soul. Even a new develop undying soul, I just barely have control over it.

"Screw off!" I shout at Zeus, as I thrust my blade in his direction. Everything dimmed instantly, an earthshaking wave of power rocketed forth, which seemed capable of covering the sky and burying the earth. Zeus and his family cough up a large amount of blood, as their bodies wither, causing them to look like they verge of dying when we see they are skin and bone. The new develop undying soul of temporal will causes everything to speed up the flow of time by 1,000-year cycle. I stop channeling the undying soul of temporal before it could cause more harm to me than helping.

I was sweating like crazy. The undying soul doesn't even require an energy, but the soul itself. Forcing a large amount of pressure onto my very soul for just using the lowest level of the undying soul. Right now, the new develop undying soul of temporal could go up to 1,000-year cycle only, but once it reaches develop stage, then it be 10,000-year cycle. When it finish developing into a true undying soul, then it would lead to 100,000-year cycle for just entering the true undying soul stage. After it finishes stabling itself over a single year. It will increase the year cycle even more. Sadly, I will lose any control whatsoever once it enters the develop stage.

 _'After I return back home. I'm getting rid of this seal on me, even I have to use all my mana gemstone I stock over the years! This seal must be gone soon if I want any control over my higher stage of the undying soul. This seal is messing with my control over my undying soul. I need to get my body used to the raw power of the undying soul fast.'_ I thought, then started draining the mana around to stabilize my main soul.

"Well, they finally look like their true age now." Esdese joke with me, as she let out a giggle of amusement. In a few seconds, the Olympians Gods return back to their prime looking appearance, but everyone could tell that took more energy to return back to their prime. Zeus was about to say something, but was interrupted by Esdese dropping a giant block of ice above Zeus and the rest of the Olympians Gods, which Esdese freezes the water moisture from above the Olympians Gods to be turned into a giant block of ice and dense enough to make it weight bigger than it look.

Crushing the Olympians Gods to the ground. Esdese quickly forces the giant block of ice to change into ice dust and command the ice dust to bind the Olympians Gods. I create multiple white heavenly mirror. I grab a mana gemstone from my inventory to be used as the power source for one of my skills instead of using the mana around as it takes too long to gather together at one point for my next skill, even it only take a matter of seconds. But, I still use the mana gemstone, where it already filled with a large amount of mana and gather in a single gemstone for me to use. I active [Sealing Art], and seal the Olympians Gods' movements. I use the mana gemstone as the power source to instantly use [Sealing Art].

I use the mana gemstone to move all the white heavenly mirror to pierce all the Olympians Gods' heart. Sealing them inside the blade against their will. But, there was one Olympians God. I didn't seal away, and that was Hestia. Hestia looks at me with eyes filled with questions and one of them I could easily tell. "You should know the reasons why I capture your siblings and even the Fates themselves can't stop me and my family. Plus, you should already know the reason why I didn't seal you away like the rest of your siblings. After all, you the only one I see who don't deserve to be sealed away." I said to Hestia, and answer her unspoken question.

Hestia let out a sigh and look very tired. She knew the real reason why I'm doing this. After all, she heard this from her mother and grandmother themselves. Yes, Hestia one of the Olympians Gods. Still have contact with Rhea the Titaness of Motherhood and Gaea the protogenoi of the Earth. Hestia's mother and grandmother still speak with her by using a special method. Out of all the Olympians Gods, only Hestia was able to speak with both Rhea and the sleeping Gaea. The rest of the Olympians Gods don't know where their mother is or that Hestia knows where Rhea current location is. They didn't even realize Gaea herself love Hestia the most out of all her kids and grandkids.

"Same with me. Out of everyone in the Olympians Gods. You the only one I see someone I would gladly make friend with. After all, you at the goddess of hearth, home, and family." Esdese said to Hestia, causing Hestia to look at Esdese in shock because she could feel the blood of all the lives Esdese have killed that include a whole family. I use the last bit of mana inside the mana gemstone and use **Kamui** to send all the white heavenly mirror to enter my inventory. _'Is it just me, or are most of the Olympians Gods this dumb enough to actually come before us. After I sealed away one of their own? I'm very sure they saw that happening.'_ I thought a little curious and confuse.

"Hmm, I wonder what happen if I release my control over my own aura." I thought out loud, causing Esdese and Hestia to look at me. Hestia slowly pales in fright and have the expression of horror, as I slowly draw back my yami yami fruit from suppressing my aura. Esdese started to smile and feel really excited, as she feels her husband's aura being released. Since I usually use yami yami fruit to suppress any of my aura to little as possible, but not completely. So normal people won't die from pure raw power. Hestia started having trouble breathing, along with the demigods, hunters, and other races behind her. Most of them already unconscious from my aura. Soon the ground started to shake and a few trees already burst into a countless number of small pieces.

I quickly suppress my aura with my yami yami fruit after only releasing 5% of my aura and Hestia lets out a sigh of relief while those behind who still conscious also let out a sigh of relief from finally having to feel the pressure of something that could kill them. "Alright. That never happens. We will never speak about it ever again." I said in an emotionless tone from the sudden quick use of yami yami fruit, which leads to suppressing my emotions as well for a while. Grabbing my wife, who looking at me like a prey, but in a sexual way. Then use **Kamui** to disappear from the area while placing a Bounded Field with a magic symbol to repair the new Bounded Field I just created with just a snap of the fingers. I chose the defensive boundary line, where it mainly stops from minor and up to any higher beings that not link to the boundary line to be unable to enter. Plus, I added in other effects that cause illusions to around Camp Half-Blood to stop them from invading, along with merging Esdese's giant ice golem into my newly created Bounded Field.

I may be evil and all that, but even I won't place all my wrath onto all the demigods. I was even nice enough to install an AI in the Bounded Field to explain everything that will happen soon. After Esdese and I head to Camp Juniper to do the same, but without having the Olympians Gods coming after us, since we have already captured. There are still the minor gods, but I will leave them, since someone besides Hestia needs to watch over all those demigods.

(California: San Francisco, Camp Jupiter: Entrance)

Quickly placing the same set of the Bounded Field over Camp Jupiter and link it to Camp Half-Blood, and with a teleportation magic symbol that links to Hestia. This way she could teleport either Greek or Roman demigods to the other camp. After that took me only a few seconds and ignoring Esdese breathing heavily and started nibbling on my left ear while hugging me. Esdese didn't bother to whisper anything, since she knew that after I finish the Bounded Field, and return us home. She will drag me to the main bedroom that we all sleep together most of the night. But, this time, she is going to take me to her own bedroom instead of the main bedroom. I use **Kamui** again after I finish the Bounded Field, before Esdese's limit of control is broken and send us back home.

(Home)

few hours later*

After a long round with Esdese and Akabeni, who walk in on us while we Esdese and I were still doing it. Akabeni completely ignores that, since she wanted to grab a few tools inside Esdese's bedroom and end up finding us. So after she grabs her tools and head to her Lab, then a few minutes later she came back to join us, which took 2 hours to finally stop. Then we enter Akabeni's Lab, where I place all the white heavenly mirror that contain all the Olympians Gods, beside Hestia and the minor gods, in a black box. Then we head to the training room, with the black box in Akabeni's hands, where we meet up with Yang, Weiss, and Gaea.

Since they are already finished their meeting and a few deals. Akabeni pass the black box to Gaea. Afterward, Gaea brought out a few different kinds of materials and pile it into a small mountain. Akabeni giggle at seeing all these materials and quickly use my inventory to seal it all away, then said her goodbye to Gaea and rush to her Lab to continue her studies.

Once Akabeni left, Gaea takes out a few rocks, but I could tell they are stygian iron. Neither my wives, Esdese, Yang and Weiss or myself, let our guards down with Gaea being here. After Gaea transfer all the Olympians Gods to the stygian iron rock as the vessel. Gaea gave her thanks to me, then left the training room and her main conscious is gone. Then both Weiss and I got a message from Yoruichi via mind link, and teleport to their location, with Esdese and Yang following behind by using their own light cubes.

(Unknown)

Now, the sight we see before our very eyes was a little confusing, because we see 7 people chained to the ground. Actually, one just kneeling and holding up what look like the sky. So I knew which one was Atlas already out of the 7, which I'm still surprised to see them all in one place and the day isn't over yet.

Another one that is different out of the 7 Elder Gods, or maybe a second/third generation of Elder God. Since the Elder God in front of me is the only female out of the group. Both Esdese and Weiss noticed there a female among them, they started to release killer intent, and to my surprise. The Elder Gods flinch at Weiss' killer intent, which is a surprise to me. I thought Elder Gods wouldn't be affected by this level of killer intent. Well, I don't what happen to them, so I really don't care and just let Claire message Gaea to come to our current location. But, the one that the Elder Gods feel afraid is Esdese and Yoruichi.

"Alright. My first question is. Why all these Elder Gods in one place? And how did you girls was able to chain them to the ground?" I ask Claire, Neo, and Yoruichi while keeping my eyes on them. Mostly the phantom figure of Kronos, who is trying to struggle out of his chain. Also, I notice each of them have a tape covering their mouths. I felt it was Neo the one who did it.

"Actually, I just made the chain out of lightning and infuse with my own mana to strengthen it. Neo was the one who grab them from wherever they were thanks to the map she _found_ lying around, then teleport them here while Yoruichi knock them out easily. After finding out the Elder Gods are weaker than we thought. So Yoruichi knock all of them out. Once they're unconscious, I chain them to the ground while placing one of those paper runes Weiss and Akabeni made." Claire answers my questions, and mostly at the part where Neo found/steal a map of their locations. Neo stick her tongue out at me and Yoruichi just shrugs at my deadpan aiming at them.

Gaea appears behind the Elder Gods, but since this is outside the training room. She still sleeping, so right now her body is made out of dirt and grass, along with a few things that replace her appearance.

"Huh, what you know. In a single day, you people already got almost all the Olympian Gods and Elder Gods. Well, the one who could be a threat to me. The rest I could take care of on my own. Alright. Deal is a deal." Gaea said to everyone with surprise in her voice, even though we can't see her mouth moving at all. We could still hear her voice though, which a little creepy unless she speaking to everyone through our minds and with Great Red controlling over the light cubes inside our shadow. That pretty much throw that idea in the trash.

 **Ding***

 **The seal placed over your powers has been destroyed by Gaea!**

I felt the seal over my mana and any other powers finally gone. But, I quickly use yami yami fruit to suppress them before they run wild. I need to train a little to regain control over them again. The seal actually still causes me a few problems, but nothing I can't handle. "I will see you people tomorrow. I need to put these people somewhere else." Gaea said to us, then all the Elder Gods being pulled into the ground.

"Well, let go home. I need to retrain my controls over my unsealed powers." I said to myself, as I use **Kamui** to bring everyone back home. So everyone could do what they want for the rest of the day, as tomorrow will be our last day here in this world.

* * *

 **Omake: Experiment!**

* * *

"Now, could you please tell us what you are trying to make us do, Akabeni?" Weiss asks Akabeni in a tired voice, since she just finishes making a few new deals with some important rich people she scamming. Hey, scamming stupid rich people are harder than you think. She may have scam off all their fortune, but it requires time and effort to make the person understand what she wants them to understand.

"Well, I need you and Ragna to test this device I made." Akabeni answer Weiss' question while handing both Weiss and I a pair of rings. I shrug my shoulders and wore the ring on my left index finger. Weiss let out a sigh of defeat, and wore her right thumb.

 **Ding***

 **You have switch body with Weiss Schnee Mercer for unknown amount of time!**

I fall to the ground in pain, as a large amount of holy element inside Weiss' body is hurting my main soul. "Weiss you okay?!" Akabeni shout in panic, as she quickly rushes to help me, who currently in Weiss' body. "Yeah, I'm...why do I feel so hot and cold at the same time. Also, why does my body feel so heavy?" Weiss was about to answer Akabeni's question, but notice something was wrong. She looks down and notices she wearing different clothes and notice her own body on the ground. "Ragna? Why you have Weiss' voice. Oh...oooh. I guess the switching bodies work." Akabeni said to Weiss, who currently in my body. Lucky for Weiss. I have already placed multiple spells on my body to suppress most of my aura, with yami yami fruit being the main one.

"I feel really sick right now." I said in a weak voice, causing Weiss and Akabeni to help me up. Seeing myself would be very weird to me, but after using shadow clone many time already. I got used to it like how Naruto spam like there no tomorrow. "Switch us back..." I said to Akabeni before I lost consciousness.

few hours later*

"It still feels weird being in Ragna's body." I heard Weiss' voice. "Well, can you use one of his spells?" I heard Yang's voice next. "Nope, rather. I'm worried if I try to use one of his spells. The current spells on his body right now is draining the mana around us to power them. I'm a little scared if I try using one of my own spells would lead to destroying the whole house." Weiss said to Yang.

"Done! I finish making the new device to switch you and Ragna back." I heard Akabeni's voice. "Great. Now, could we hurry this up, before I pass out again." I said to Akabeni, causing both Yang and Weiss rushes over to me, and help me stand up from the couch I was sleeping on.

I was about to grab one of the new rings in Akabeni's hands, but end up falling to the ground from feeling the holy energy hitting my main soul again. "Whoa there. Man, we need to get you back in your body. I have never seen you so weak. Well, I have never seen Weiss so weak. After all, this is Weiss' body in the first place. Not saying you're weak Weiss." Yang said to me, then catch me before I smash Weiss' face to the floor, but luckily for me, but mostly Weiss. Yang was able to catch me in time, then said to Weiss, who shrug at Yang.

"Just hand me the ring. I rather not take another step. Because it's taking all my will power to stay awake right now." I whisper in a tired voice, and slowly closing my eyes. Akabeni quickly put the ring on my right thumb while Weiss put her ring on my body's left index finger.

few minutes later*

"We didn't change back." Weiss said to Akabeni, who look confused. "Ugh..." Is what I could all say before my vision turn black. Right before I see Akabeni taking the rings back and Yang helps me get back to the couch, but was too late. I didn't even know if I made it to the couch or not. _'Akabeni's experiment is almost worst as Yang's experiment.'_ I thought to myself, as my mind gone blank.


	60. Chapter 60: Fun Time!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Fun Time!**

 **Day?: The New Era Arrive!**

"Wait, where did Gaea want us to meet up again?" Yoruichi asks everyone in the training room, as we just about to leave to meet up with Gaea. "Actually, she never told us a location. Don't you remember? She just told us yesterday she will see us tomorrow, which is today. Then took those Elder Gods to somewhere across the world." Claire answers Yoruichi's question while she finishes putting her gunblade back together after another maintenance on all the parts.

"Huh, I must not have been paying attention at that time. Anyway, since Gaea didn't say where to meet. I guess we could continue training the kids." Yoruichi said to Claire, as she grabs a few pebbles off the ground near her foot,then at a flick of her hand, and send all the pebbles in her hands at the back of my head. I was sitting on the ground cross legged to stabilize my mana within me and suppress most of the uncontrollable strength from the Evil God's Soul Mark, that just reactivated itself. Lucky for me, I could use [Plunder] to deactivate the tyrant body transformation whenever I want. I have already smashed myself into a wall or something, too many times that I already lost count.

Knowing a few of my wives would love to mess with me while helping me train in my reflex and awareness. I kept using **Seikuken** with the mana in the air as my spherical shield. I felt the pebbles entering my seikuken's spherical shield range, then tilt my head to the right side a little. A few of the pebbles passes my head while I kept my eyes closed. I feel more pebbles entering my spherical shield in different speed and in different angles.

 **'Earth Shield.'** I cast out my earth spell, as a series of stone slabs are created behind my back. I send a little bit more of mana into my earth spell to increase the density of the slabs. Sadly, even with the increased density, all the stone slabs have been broken to pieces. I could tell Yoruichi infuse her spiritual energy into those pebbles to cause them to blow up my stone slabs from within after they break through the surface that is.

"Hey, Ragna. I have been wondering it for a while. Why did Gaia give you the Gamer ability?" Yoruichi asks me, and at the same time already appear above me, attacking me with an axe kick in motion. Using [Reinforcement] on my right arm, then block Yoruichi's axe kick with the palm of my right hand. Thanks to [Reinforcement], I dispel the spiritual energy in Yoruichi's right leg. Yoruichi using my stretch out right arm as a stepping platform and push herself away by doing a backflip, then a handstand to help her do another flip once more before she lands back to the ground. Just a few meters away from me.

"Well, I was able to gain a few memories from one of my previous many unknown lives. I found out it was me, who created the Gamer ability. It's mostly with an include pocket dimension, as my inventory. Another feature would be increasing my physical body faster than it should. Also, because I could create new skills, or absorb new one from a book or something. The skills I created could be something similar from one of my previous lives I have already learnd and master. I just regain them again and remaster them again. As for how Gaia got it in the first place. Well, that's one of the few memories I gained back. I told Gaia to give it to each of my reincarnation. This way I would be able to gain many new skills faster and imprint them into the Gamer ability. So Gaia only have a few power over my Gamer ability. Plus, I made sure the Gamer ability will only work for me and no one else. I still can't remember the name before it becomes the Gamer ability, since in the first place. It's an evolution system to match the era my current soul is. It could have been a book of knowledge for all I care. I guess that's another reason why most of my quests I used to do are gone. They just need to be random to give me access to one of my previous lives' skills or weapons I either made or stolen. I'm pretty sure most of them been stolen somehow." I answer Yoruichi as best as I can with the amount of knowledge I regain during my time in Naruto world.

"Wow, that's really cool. Anything else you could do?" Yoruichi said to me, then ask me if the Gamer ability could do, besides the same thing she already knows. Like sleeping and restore everything back to 100%, but require a few hours. Another was the body, where even if I lose a limb or two, which isn't possible to happen unless some weapons could do that, then I will lose a limb or two. Lucky for me, I regain my Blood Immortal class, which mean all my separate limbs would dissolve into blood, then disappear as they reform themselves inside my body and reform into my original limb. Pretty much like Alucard from Hellsing. Plus, the Gamer's stats as well.

"Well, thanks to this [Plunder] of mine. It speeds up the progress to regain some of my memories and steal other people's skills. So that a thing." I said to Yoruichi, who pouted at me, since she already knew about my left eye. "Alright, along with the rest I told you before and the stuff you already know. Thanks to [ID CREATE], I could bring in a few beings to help me level up, which I cheated. I mean seriously, there are higher beings out to kill me sooner or later. Either I made the enemies or someone frame me. Plus, I could create my own personal dimension." I gave another one, which made Yoruichi look around the training room with a nodded.

Then Yoruichi point at me with her left index finger, as she gathers high-density spiritual energy at her fingertip, and fires a concentrated bolt of lightning directly at my back. Giving a mental command, and both [Gravity Blade] and [Death Queen] appear on my left hip and back. Drawing both with [Death Queen] in my right and [Gravity Blade] on my left hand. I point [Gravity Blade] at Yoruichi and let her lightning attack hit [Gravity Blade], which absorb the lightning of Yoruichi's attack. This causes [Gravity Blade] to switch to high frequency blade mode. I cast **Wind Step** and appear next to Yoruichi, but the smile on her face put me on guard.

Yoruichi already has her right index finger pointing at me and generates a spark of yellow spiritual energy, which summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into my midsection and kept me in place. "Nice-I hate that skill of yours." Yoruichi was about to say something to me, before I use [Releasing Art] to release her kido spell on me. Sadly, for me. I was already sent flying through the air by being punched and I could only see Yoruichi's fist a few feet away from my face, but I still didn't have full control over my strength.

Too bad, I have already placed a [Marker] on Yoruichi right when she punched me. Activating Shambhala, I teleport behind Yoruichi, and slash at Yoruichi unguarded back with [Death Queen], but Yoruichi spin around and kick the side of [Death Queen], causing me to spin in midair. Switching [Gravity Blade] in a reverse grip and thrust it into the ground. **'Chidori Nagashi.'** I cast out, as I use the remaining lightning charges within the [Gravity Blade] and a small bit of my mana infuse with the lightning charge to discharge every direction of what remaining lightning charges the [Gravity Blade] has left.

"You do realize lightning won't work on me, right?!" Yoruichi shout at me, as she let the lightning hit her and true to her words. All the lightning has just been absorbed into her body. Thanks to [Gravity Blade] being thrust into the ground, this stops me from continuing to spin in midair. I land on the ground and pull [Gravity Blade] out of the ground. Infusing Fire mana through [Death Queen] and generate 5 summoned swords made out of fire. I give a mental command to the 5 summoned swords and hurl them to Yoruichi, who dodge them all by casual walk forward while at the same time using the smallest movements to dodge all 5 summoned swords.

I was about to charge at Yoruichi while using the 5 summoned swords to turn around to attack her back and at the same time. I would keep her attention to me, but the ground started to shake. I pull the gear shift on [Death Queen], switching to temporal scythe mode, making the 5 summoned swords disappear. In a matter of seconds, [Death Queen] shift form and taking the form of the Reaper Scythe belong to Qrow from RWBY. Channeling my Lightning mana through [Death Queen], causing the blade into a high frequency blade while in temporal scythe mode. This would lead to deactivating the default of temporal scythe mode, where it cuts time itself and rip the lifespan of the victim.

Everyone stops what they were doing and took their fighting stance. Those who didn't have their weapons has already brought them out while the kids group together and cover each other back. Once everyone was ready, a figure burst from the ground. Channeling Chi to my legs, and use **Jin** to appear behind the figure, with the blade of my scythe at the figure's front neck and [Gravity Blade] ready to pierce through the figure's spine. Yoruichi already appears in next to the figure a few feet away using shunpo, ready to attack if the figure is an enemy.

Claire got her gunblade in gun mode aiming at the figure. Both Weiss and Serah already got their arrows ready to fire. Esdese, Yang and Usubeni are in front of the figure. Neo has already selected a song to be ready to play to control the figure. Akabeni, Artoria, Medea and Medusa are guarding the kids, even if they could protect themselves. Doesn't mean Akabeni not worried, so she on the right side, with Medusa on the left. Artoria in the front while Medea in the back. Making it a diamond formation, with the kids in the middle.

To everyone's disappointment, besides a few who not battle crazy, found out the figure is actually Gaea, and she looks really surprised to see a very sharp blade near her neck just close enough to draw blood. Gaea could feel the powerful aura within the blade near her neck and notice all of us was about to attack, causing her to break in a cold sweat of almost being killed.

"Oh, it's just you Gaea. False alarm, I guess." I said to Gaea, as I move [Death Queen] away from her neck. Gaea let out a sigh of relief of escaping with her life. I push the gear shift to the side, causing the scythe to shift back to summoned sword mode. I toss [Death Queen] in my inventory after it finishes shifting back to sword mode, then replace [Gravity Blade] back into it black scabbard.

"I hate you people. Anyway, I finish putting the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods in a location no one will be ever to find. Also, I have already sealed the Fates away, so they can't do a thing. Now, I could rule the world...after I fully awaken that is. So I guess you people going to leave the world now, huh?" Gaea said to everyone, then explain to us what she did to the Olympians Gods and Elder Gods while stopping the Fates from trying to destroy her plans. Afterward, Gaea asks us if today is the last time to see us in a sad voice.

"Yeah, sorry if we can't stay for long, but don't worry, we will come visit later. Who knows, by then you would have more kids that won't try to kill you or something." Yang said to Gaea. "By the way, was it you who cause the earthquake, Gaea?" Akabeni asks Gaea while putting away her chakram. Everyone put their weapons away or kept them out to continue their training. "Yeah, I may of end up releasing all the monsters into the world just a few minutes ago while releasing the mist over the mortals, so they will be able to see the monsters from this day on." Gaea said to everyone. Weiss looks at Gaea with dull eyes and let out a sigh. "Why you are guys looking at me like I'm crazy or something?" Gaea asks everyone a little confuse, since she notices a few of us looking at her with dull eyes like Weiss.

"Nothing. I guess I won't be releasing any of my demons to the world then." I said to Gaea while getting ready to change world again. Gaea looks at me with horror, since she knew unlike the monster belongs to this world. Demon are beings that will bring the world to an end unless the demon are only low rank one, but if it was a high rank, then it will even match against an Elder God, since the demon belong to a whole different realm. Gaea felt she dodge a bullet if she didn't release the monsters from the underworld. Gaea didn't know it, but the demon I mention actually belong to many different realms and some of them could match Gaea herself.

"I have already notified Gaia of which world we entering and timeline." Neo said to everyone, as she teleport back to the training room, which I didn't notice when she left in the first place. "Well, guess this is it. Nice meeting you and take care." Weiss said to Gaea, who nodded back, as she gives a handshake to Weiss, since neither the family or Weiss herself and Gaea are close to each other besides just being an acquaintance.

Gaea's body started to crumble, as she returns back to the ground and cut her main consciousness from the training room. "Alright, Yang. You're driving the house, once you shift the house into spaceship mode. I will get the others from Enzo's Abyss Auction to come with us." Weiss said to Yang, as she walks to another door that leads to the Abyss Auction store, with Esdese following right behind her, since she wants to meet the people from her home world again. Everyone started what needed to be done. The kids sparring against each other while some taking a rest by napping on the grasses. Medusa would of been the one to driving the house in spaceship mode, because of her servant class, but still need to be taught how first by Yang.

Lucky for everyone, thanks to Akabeni's help on upgrading the house. Now, it no longer shakes the whole house while it shifts to different modes. In a few minutes, Yang's voice was heard everywhere in the house. "Alright, I'm already taking off and entering outer space, where Gaia's portal to the next world." Yang informs everyone, then cut off the speaker.

 **Ding***

 **You have left Percy Jackson World, which has its own destiny changed! Now, it under the rule of Gaea.**

 **Ding***

 **You have entered One Piece World Canon version 2 years time skip timeline! But, it not canon anymore after you enter the world.**

 **Day?: Too Crazy For My Taste!**

 _'Well, I hope Luffy and his crew didn't leave yet, because that when the time for my family to make a name for themselves in One Piece.'_ I thought to myself, as I brought out Murasame and place it on my left hip, where [Gravity Blade] is as well. "I feel sick again..." Usubeni said to everyone, and Akabeni and Artoria help Usubeni exit the training room and head to the bathroom.

"Hey, there a few people fighting, well, more like killing each other right now. Right below us. I think they are chasing someone. Oh wait, they are chasing Luffy and his crew." Yang said to everyone again through the speaker. "I got this. Esdese you make sure Luffy and his crew make it to their ship I guess." I said to Esdese, as I crack my neck, then place my right hand on the ground, where a black magic circle appears under me. "Fine. But, one of us needs to find a doctor for Usubeni and lucky for us. Chopper is a doctor, even if he isn't human." Esdese agrees to protect the Straw Hat crew.

(Sabaody Archipelago: Grove 42)

I disappear from the training room and appear outside the spaceship above me while I fell down from the sky. I see Esdese falling from the sky a few meters away from me. As both Esdese and I coming down really fast. Esdese creates ice dust around her to slow down her falling speed while I cast out **Wind Step** , and run along with the wind. I appear on the ship of one of the Seven Warlords, which is actually Hancock. I notice all the female pirates were surprised to see me appear on their ship out of thin air.

(Kuja's Ship)

Seeing the cannonballs already in the air and about to hit Luffy's ship. **"Water Bullet."** I cast out my water spell, as I raise my right hand towards the cannonball, with my palm open, causing the female pirates on the ship to be even more surprise to see bullet made out of water came out of my right palm and slam into the cannonballs, sending them off their course. I got Esdese's message after she land on Luffy's ship, along with his crew while explaining to them of who she is and why she appear right now.

"You! Who do you think you are?! To have the right to be in my presence?!" Hancock shouts at me while moving her head to the sky, as she looks down on me. Not bothering to answer and cast another water spell. I place my right hand on the floor of the ship, sending mana throughout the ship and using [Reinforcement], then call my next water spell, **"Giant Vortex!"** There was a sound of rumble everywhere, as the water a few meters away from where the ship I am in and Luffy's ship, along with Sabaody Archipelago, as water surges and rises up to several dozens of meters high, causing those to see this to be very shocked.

Without giving the marine a chance to counter, the water streams down to towards all the marine, much like a gigantic waterfall. Showing everyone it looks like a huge wave, with tremendous power that rips all the marine's ships to shred. There were many screams from the marine themselves, who were lucky enough to survive against my giant vortex water spell. I use **Kamui** to teleport my adopted daughter, Hancock, to appear in front of me.

Once Hancock D. Mercer appears. This causes all the female pirates to grasp in shock. The Hancock of One Piece look at her look-alike with a shocked and disbelief expression. "Hancock you explain what's going on to your counterpart, and offer her if she wants to join us. If so, then I will place a barrier over her island." I said to my daughter, who nodded at me, as she walks towards her counterpart in this world.

[WHITE WYVERN FAIRYx12!]

Great Red's voice came from Murasame, surprising those who never heard a weapon talking out loud before. As 12 white orbs came out of Murasame, then slowly rotate clockwise, with me at the center. Once all 12 white orb is at their position just like a clock. All the white orbs changed into a small dragon made out of white flames. Giving a small mental command, and all the 12 white wyvern fairy disappears in a burst of speed and attack the marines. Either by burning the ship with marine still on them, or protecting the Straw Hat's ship by using the vanishing dragon's power to stop a few cannonballs and marines who are devil fruit user.

In a matter of seconds, all 12 white wyvern fairies grew to at least a hundred meters in size. Thanks to dividing away all the different types of energies from the marines, their stamina, health, even their devil fruit if they have one. _'Esdese, tell the Straw Hat crew to go already.'_ I said to Esdese through the mind link. _'Alright, they were too surprised to move. I will get to it.'_ Esdese reply to me, then cut off the link. I ignore the screams around me. Grabbing 12 gemstones, which I place a magic symbol on each of them, where it will seal away the 12 white wyvern fairy within them and will be release to defend Amazon Lily, if Hancock and her crew decided to agree to join us or not.

I toss the 12 gemstones to my daughter, **Kamui** to teleport myself towards a marine ship that's about to ramp into the Thousand Sunny, but unlucky for them. I appear on the side of the Thousand Sunny.

(Thousand Sunny)

"Who is that guy?! And why does he have a horn on the side of his head?! Is he a monster or something?!" I heard Usopp cried in panic. I ignore Zoro and Sanji, who put their guards up. Pulling down my bottom mask and shout out, **"Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Great Fire Destruction!"** Creating a small black flame inside my mouth, and infuse with liquid mana to speed up Amaterasu's creating and burning speed, then expelled from my mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that even causes the water to boil from the heat.

The amaterasu kagutsuchi: great fire destruction hit the marine ship, causing the whole ship to be engulfed in a sea of flames. The marines on the ship were shouting for help, but end up dead in a few seconds. In a single minute, the marine ship sink down, where not a single cry from the marine could be heard. As all of the marine have been burned to death. I hurry to dismiss the amaterasu's flames before anyone else could study them and put my bottom mask back on.

""""HE CAN BREATHE FIRE?!"""" Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp shout at the same time, but mostly Luffy is shouting in an excited voice while the other three shout in fear. "He's not a monster! He's a demon! Just like the one next to us! Why does this stuff, keep happening to us?!" Nami shout in despair, as her legs gave out, causing her to fall to her butt while she crying her heart out. "Hey, I just notice something. The blue hair lady has the same color horns on her head like this fire breathing guy. Does that mean they are in the family?" Zoro said to everyone, then ask if Esdese and I are in the same family. "He's my husband." Esdese answer Zoro's question, causing Sanji to shout in despair of finding out, even if Esdese a demon, is married.

"You guys could try to set sail right about now!" I shout at the Straw Hat, as I block all the cannonballs heading towards us by using **Water Dragon Bullet** , to drag the cannonballs back towards the marine that shot them. Esdese snap her fingers, and a large amount of ice dust covers the unguarded side of the Thousand Sunny. "AOW! You two are SUUUPPPPEEER! But, I do have to ask. How you do all those things?" Franky shout with excitement, then look at both Esdese and I a little curious, since he know most of the commonly known devil fruit users, and he has never seen, or heard two people had very similar devil fruits that both at the same time still alive.

"Damn you pirate!" A marine shout at us while everyone was too busy shouting and fighting each other to notice the giant spaceship above them. "We're not pirate! We're a merchant group, who sell rare stuff!" Weiss's voice came from the spaceship above everyone, causing all to look up. "What the hell?! Are they from Skypiea?!" Usopp cried in shock, as he looks at the spaceship above him.

"Really?! What you are guys selling?!" A different random marine shout back asking what Weiss' group is selling. "There actually someone asking a group of unknown people and not even bother to find out if they are lying or not?" Nami asks mostly to herself in disbelief. "Actually, it is true. My family is selling many items. One that would make a doctor go crazy, because one of our list of items could literally heal someone from near death to back to 100% healthy and even recover any wounds, even blood loss in a matter of seconds." I answer Nami's question while explaining a few other things that my family selling.

Well, mostly Weiss' idea of selling our low rank items, but even lower their rank by dividing them into different size. One of them is [Upper Tier HP Pill], where Weiss would crush them and pour the crushed pill into 10 different bottles of water, then mixed them until they turn red liquid. Surprisingly, they still have the effect to repair broken skins, bruises, and restore blood loss, but a lesser effect of 500HP recovery, taking only a tenth of the [Upper Tier HP Pill].

Weiss even took those [Lower Tier HP Pill], and did the same, but only a single bottle, which still has the same effect as [Lower Tier HP Pill], but half the HP recovery and at the same time separate the bottle to 4 small bottles. Since Weiss found out a 25% is the limit of [Lower Tier HP Pill] in a bottle of water mixed. So, you need to take 25% of 1 whole bottle, for it takes an effect, which means Weiss separate the single bottle into 4 small bottles.

Pretty much, Weiss is scamming the buyer even more, since they need to drink the whole single small bottle to have any effect. Weiss makes a profit 4 times the amount with a single [Lower Tier HP Pill] while for the [Upper Tier HP Pill]. Weiss makes 1000 times more, at least, since it's an upper tier recovery item, even if it went down a rank by mixing it with a bottle of water.

Lucky for my family. After having Akabeni in the family, she was able to figure out how to recreate the pills from the Abyss Auction and have created gave me the recipe to make them. All I needed to do was to use [Creation Magic], [Tracing], and [Madness Alchemist] to create them, which only take me a few minutes to make all lower to supreme tier pills. [Tracing] for the materials. [Madness Alchemist] to mixed the materials together. [Creation Magic] to finish the progress and give it the physical form.

Now, there too many in my inventory to count, since I have been making a few every day, besides those days I had the seal placed on me, and Weiss came up the idea to sell a few to the outsiders in the current world we in. Weiss and Akabeni made sure to place a few runes on the pills, or the one to scam people, to make sure no one is able to find the secret to recreate them. If they try, then the pill, or scam version, will cause them to disappear and return back into my inventory.

Towards friends and allies, they get the real version of the item at double the price and outsiders get the scam version of the item at normal price. "Think the lady in the spaceship will give me a discount?" Nami asks Robin next to her in a whisper tone. "Maybe if you buy more than a few. I hope they have some rare history books, though." Robin response to Nami's question, and wonder if my family sell any history books. _'Well, we do have a few history books, but they from different worlds.'_ I thought dryly.

A few cannonballs came out of nowhere and is about to hit the Thousand Sunny. Both Zoro and Sanji was able to stop them from hitting the Thousand Sunny by cutting one while another was sent back. "You think the lady above us got any meat to sell?" Luffy asks his crew while looking at the spaceship above him. "Father, I have finished making the deal with my counterpart." Little Hancock said to me, as she appears next to me, along with Hancock of One Piece. "Luffy~! I miss you~!" Hancock shout to Luffy in a loving voice, as she tackles him to the ground, much to his confusion of seeing two Hancock.

"I'm glad you could come too, Hancock!" Luffy said to Hancock, who blush and hug Luffy even tighter. "Luffy, how you know a Warlord?" Nami asks her captain a little curious. "I was sent to the Amazon Lily Island and I became friends with them." Luffy answer Nami's question. "Isn't that one legendary female-only island, right? Huh, never knew they were real..." Usopp asks Luffy while missing the part where Hancock's ship disappear in a white flash, along with the 12 white wyvern fairies.

"Damn you Luffy!" Sanji shouts at his captain and he would of continue shouting at Luffy, but end up being kicked by Hancock, who look at Sanji with cold eyes like her younger counterpart. Franky jumps over the rail, and swim to opens the valves under the ship, letting air into the coating jelly and expanding it, turning it into a giant dome that covers the Thousand Sunny's deck.

Around this time, Brook would usually ask to see one of the Hancock to see their panties, but throw that idea away after notice little Hancock's weapons that release a small aura that tells him. He could pretty much be killed, even when he already dead, but mostly could still kill him by striking Brook's soul. Lucky for Brook, his instinct was able to tell him not to mess with either of the Hancock, but mostly my daughter.

"So I'm guessing you tagging along, Hancock?" I ask Hancock, while my daughter, little Hancock is looking at the rest of the Straw Hat crew with cold eyes, causing a Usopp, Chopper, and Nami to shiver at her cold glance. "Of I will! Now, that Amazon Lily are protected thanks to your dragons. I don't have to worry about those marines trying to capture my people. I get to be with my Luffy~!" Hancock said to me, then hug Luffy even tighter, much to Sanji's jealously and Luffy's annoyance, but was happy to have his friend join his crew.

"Little Hancock. I need you to go back to the spaceship and help Yoruichi and Akabeni to bring Usubeni here for Chopper to check on Usubeni." I said to my daughter, as she nodded to me and use her light cube to return to the spaceship, which then crash into the water, where it shift into a submarine mode, this will allow Yang to follow the Straw Hat's Thousand Sunny. "I am going to need to more wine if I'm staying with this crazy crew again." Esdese mumble to herself, and only I was able to hear her. But, I got the feeling Robin could tell there must be a reason for us to help her crew to escape.

* * *

 **Omake: Limited Time Only!**

* * *

"Come on people! I don't have all day! Hurry up and buy while they on sale!" Weiss shout at the customers/victims with a megaphone. "Are you sure these so call HP Potion will actually heal all my wounds from near death?" A male marine ask Weiss, as he holds up the scam version of liquid [Upper Tier HP Pill] in a small bottle. "Yes, this HP Potion will recover your broken skins, bruises, and blood loss by just drinking the whole thing. Now, since I only have 4 sets of these. I will sell you them for 250,000,000 beri per small bottle, but if you buy all of them. I will sell you it for 999,995,000 beri." Weiss answers the dumb fool of the marine, and giving a rip-off deal by taking off 5,000 beri for buying all 4 set of small bottles filled with a single [Upper Tier HP Pill].

"Huh, that's a really good deal, but I don't have enough to even buy one single bottle of this rare HP Potion." The male marine said in a sad voice to Weiss, as he put the HP Potion back on the table. "Got anything that equal value? My store policy is that we take cash only or an equal value trade." Weiss said to the dumb fool a little curious, as she raises an eyebrow towards the target of being scammed. "Well, I got this devil fruit that I was going to give to the higher up or eat it myself. But, I think I may end up dead before I could raise up to the ranks. This is the clock clock fruit. Don't know if it's worth anything, but would this give me a single HP Potion? I mean, I rather not turn into a clock, that be stupid." The male marine answer Weiss' question, as he takes out a black and white apple shape fruit covered with swirling patterns.

"Well, since you're the first smart marine that came to my store to purchase/exchange something than try to steal/destroy my items. I will throw in another HP Potion." Weiss said to the dumb fool, as she takes the clock clock fruit from the male marine, then passes him two small bottles filled with red liquid. "Thanks! Man, my friends and crew mates going to be so jealous of me!" The male marine gave his thanks to Weiss, and then run off to meet up with the other marine.

Weiss brought out her light cube and scan the devil fruit in her hand to see what it do. "Well, this is interesting. Logia-class clock clock fruit, which grants its user the ability to bend the fabric of time within a designated radius, much like towards those other devil user who could control a long range technique from a limited distance. Also, the user can only loop up to 15 minutes at a time, and can only stop time for a little over 5 minutes, because of the amount of concentration it requires. The power to manipulate time just like Ragna's temporal manipulation, but less powerful than Ragna. Overpowering fruit to the people in One Piece, but not something that will work with beings that literally could cut time itself, or someone who has a better mastery over time like Ragna. Plus, all of us are not bound to time itself anymore anyway. Hmm...I will leave it in Ragna's inventory, where we keep most of the stuff we don't need or anything." Weiss said mostly to herself, as she put the clock clock fruit in her husband's inventory, where the rest of the many unknown overpowering items are.

"Weiss! Time to go! The other marines about to arrive! We need to follow the Straw Hat going down the sea!" Yang shouts to Weiss from the inside of the store. Weiss let out a sigh, then press one of the keypads on the light cube next to her, then the whole store started to shake, as the front entry been sealed off. Soon the whole store disappears and Weiss exits a different door, which lead to the training room. "At least I scam off someone of a good devil fruit." Weiss thought out loud, and feel pretty good, since she won't have to face someone that could affect time. She already annoyed with her husband using time in a whole different level during their sparring match.


	61. Chapter 61: Straight To Fishman Island!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Straight To Fishman Island!**

 **Day?: Too Crazy For My Taste! Part 2**

 **'Hidden Mist.'** I use the water of the sea to create a mist around the whole ship, but I quickly place a boundary line on the Thousand Sunny's deck to clear the mist. This way everyone could see through the mist while everyone that not on the Thousand Sunny, or the Straw Hat's allies, will not be able to see through the mist at all.

After placing down the Bounded Field temporarily and will disappear once they descend into the water. I quickly use **Kamui** to send myself back into the house/submarine to check on everyone. After that was done. I grab a few things and head back to the Thousand Sunny, where Nami finish explaining how the coating works and other thing about it. Franky has already removed the floating bag, with the others raising the sail. Usopp was confused about this, but lucky for him. Robin explains how the underwater currents work like the wind on a coated ship. I already miss the part where Luffy thanks his crew to put up with his "selfish wish" for the last two years while Hancock looking at Luffy with a dreamy expression.

Chopper is checking on Usubeni, who lying down on a bed Akabeni brought out from my inventory much to the Straw Hat crew's surprise of seeing a bed appear out of thin air. Actually, Nami almost stops Chopper from helping Usubeni, because we could be enemies for all they know, but that thought being thrown out of the sea. Once I gave Nami a few gold bars, making her welcome my family with open arms, much to a few crew members disappointment of seeing her greed taking over her thinking process.

I slap the back of Zoro's head and using small aura of who he deem his very precious people. "Oi! What the hell did you do that for?!" Zoro shout at me in rage while Sanji laugh at him, causing Zoro to shout at Sanji. Using the small aura as the anchor, then I slam my right palm on the ground. Making an array to appear, where I use Shambhala to summon Zoro's precious people. "Eh?! How did I end up here?!" A female voice shout in confuse and surprise. "Perona?!" Zoro shout in surprise. "So this is who Zoro love from his heart." I thought out loud, causing everyone, but my family to shout in surprise.

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Zoro shout in surprise, but mostly panic, when he notices Perona looking at Zoro with a smirk. "Horo horo horo horo! I knew you loved me. Now, could someone tell me how I end up here? I was busy stopping the marines from coming and...YOU!" Perona laugh at Zoro, then tease Zoro, who blushed from having his secret crush reveal and look confuse on how she end up on the Thousand Sunny, but then notice Usopp, causing Perona to be in rage, since she remembers Usopp the first person to ever resist the effects of her negative hollows and defeating her in a humiliating manner.

Sanji was about to rush to Perona to greet her, but end up kicked in the face by Hancock. "Is this normal?" Yoruichi ask Esdese, since she knew Esdese was the head wife and been longer, besides Weiss and Yang, with Ragna. Since Yang already informs everyone about how she along with Weiss, Esdese and myself have already been in One Piece. So Yoruichi just a little weird out with this world. "Yup." Esdese response, then took a sip of her wine she brought out from my inventory. "Pass the wine." Yoruichi said to Esdese, who give her own bottle of wine.

Even with the mist, I created, there still many random cannonballs trying to hit the Thousand Sunny, but end up missing and just cause more splash of water. A few lucky marines almost hit the Thousand Sunny a few inches off course. "How did you do that?!" Luffy asks me in an excited tone, since he has enough brain cell to know it was me who made Perona appear on the ship.

"I just use one of my many abilities. And no I won't explain how I got them or how I use them. By the way, Sanji. You have a few, uh, very interesting ladies? I think that floating around you. Want me to summon them for you to tag along?" I answer Luffy's question, then ask Sanji if I want to summon his friend during his training with the okamas.

"Don't you dare summon those...those...ugh!" Sanji shout at me with rage and panic, then end up fainting on spot, when he notice I already slapped the side of his head. This causes him to instantly react by fainting once he realize those okamas would soon appear. "Sanji!" Usopp shout in panic, and Chopper was about to check on Sanji, but first, he quickly checks on Usubeni and everything, then he rushes to check on his friend.

 _'Ragna, I'm already over a hundred meters below sea level.'_ Yang informs me through the mind link. "Yang already a little over a hundred meters below sea level already. Time to go." I said to everyone, as I slam my right palm on the floor, after I got Yang's message from the mind link. Using [Reinforcement] throughout the Thousand Sunny while creating 10 layers of forcefields covering the Thousand Sunny's coating. The Thousand Sunny descends towards Fishman Island. "Set sail!" Luffy shouted in excitement, when he notice the ship already underwater. "I don't feel so good..." Usubeni whispers to everyone. "Ah!" Chopper quickly rushes to check on Usubeni. "Let's go to Fishman Island!" Luffy shouted again, and completely ignore Usubeni's whisper-shout at him to be quiet.

"Magma is coming right at us!" Usopp shout in fear, when he notices a red light appear behind him. _'This just shows me that the stuff I already changed has caused a few people that shouldn't appear to appear.'_ I thought to myself, then **Kamui** and **Wind Step** together, as I phase through the coating jelly and out of the water. Drawing out [Gravity Blade] and turn up the weight to 1000x, then cast **Vacuum Blade** , causing the blade to have a light green color outline around it. I send a swift vertical slash at the giant magma fist, slicing the giant magma fist in half, thanks to the extra way to and vacuum blade to produce a wind blade that slices the giant magma fist from a long distance.

Once the two halves of the giant magma fist pass by me on both sides. I snap my fingers, activating [Madness Alchemist], changing the two halves of the giant magma fist into two giant magma spears. I use the mana around, and send the two magma spears, straight back where it came from. After that was done. I even place a small magic symbol on both magma spears to explode within 100 meters radius once its reach 10 meters near the attacker.

I waited for a few more seconds to see if anymore attacking coming my way. Seeing there none, but the scream of marines a few area away from me. I put [Gravity Blade] back into its black scabbard after turning down the weight back to the original weight. Using **Kamui** again to teleport myself back to the Thousand Sunny after dispelling wind step, causing me to fall from the sky and to the sea. Once I reappear on the ship's deck. All the Straw Hats crew, along with the new member Perona, look at me with a shocked expression.

"I'm scared..." Perona mumble to herself, as she floats behind Zoro and looking at me from behind Zoro's left shoulder. "Now, could someone tell me how there are two Warlord?!" Nami shout at everyone. After all, it has been on her mind this whole time and she needs to know how this is possible before she goes crazy. "I would like to know this as well. Because my lookalike didn't bother to explain the reason why she look like me." Hancock agrees with Nami, as she looks at little Hancock.

"Yoruichi. Your turn." Esdese quickly said to Yoruichi before anyone could react, then walk up to me and hug me in front of everyone while looking at Yoruichi with a side glance. I could see Yoruichi's eyebrow twitch in annoyance and I could see Esdese little grin as well. "Fine." Yoruichi growl at Esdese, then let out a sigh of defeat.

Esdese took a deep breath, as she hugs me tighter while I rub Esdese's back gently. I was already used to Esdese's weird actions and didn't bother to question about why Esdese taking a deep breath, but I could tell by the small moan. Afterward, I look at Usubeni and see her sleeping now. Chopper is talking with Akabeni about a few things that need to be done to keep Usubeni healthy and what not to do while being pregnant. I would have gone to my usual doctor when Esdese, Weiss and Yang was pregnant, but we don't have access to Final Fantasy series dimension anymore. Gaia is no help either as her kids were born in a whole different way. Enzo and his sister Lara isn't much help either on this part.

Yoruichi already started explaining to those who wanted to know about how there are two Hancock and who we are. Nami quickly looks at me with eyes of a treasure hunter, who just found the best treasure in her whole life because Yoruichi told Nami how much money I could easily make. I felt a small shiver as if all my money will disappear instantly with the way Nami is looking at me. Chopper looks at Akabeni in awe from learning she was a researcher that could find a way to remake things in a little time and improve them if she wanted to. Sanji was still glaring at Luffy, Zoro and I with jealousy about having beautiful ladies loving them. Franky was really interested in all the gadgets Yang made and wanted to meet her in person to trade some notes with a fellow inventor.

Brook wanted to meet Neo, who is a fellow warrior in using music together in their fighting style. Sanji talking with Weiss about exchange different recipes of all kinds of food. Once Weiss appears on the Thousand Sunny to check on Usubeni and the rest of us. Brook asked to see Weiss' panties, which end up with Brook punched in the face. Then Sanji tries to flirt with Weiss, but stop once Weiss brought out her kitchen knife near his neck. After that, Weiss and Sanji talk about what kind of cooking methods they best at.

Robin did get the chance to ask Weiss if she selling any history books. Weiss knew Robin from the previous One Piece than this one. So, Weiss gave one free of charge for helping Usubeni. Robin was given a book that gives her many different languages to help her decipher other unknown languages she doesn't know. Robin was really surprised to be given a rare book that even contains dead languages. This book would cost a fortune, but was given for free. Weiss dismisses Robin's thanks and payment, as it was a gift for helping Usubeni.

few minutes later*

Everyone was looking at the tree root in awe. "Giant fish!" Yoruichi shout with a big smile on her face. I quickly held her down before she rushes to attack it. I curse at Usopp in silent for causing everyone to look at the giant fish hiding behind one of the many giant tree roots. "How exciting! An underwater adventure! It's like a dream come true! Oh, fish!" Luffy shout in happiness, then notice the fishes in front. Luffy jump to try to catch them, but the bubble is blocking his way, causing Luffy to try to rip the bubble with his bare hands. "The fish here look delicious too." Zoro said to everyone, as he draw one of his swords.

""AH!"" Usopp and Chopper shout in panic, when they notice the two numbskulls about to break the coating bubble protecting the ship from sinking. Weiss quickly rushes to both of them and knock them against their heads with a infuse haki and aura on reflex. "Luffy!" Hancock shout in despair, as she rushes to check on her beloved, if he okay with being hit in the head. Hancock would of shout at those who harm Luffy, but knew by instinct that Weiss could easily kill her instantly without giving her a chance to fight back. Plus her devil fruit doesn't work on Weiss one bit.

Perona just floats in midair while poking Zoro's head with her left feet. In a few seconds later, both Luffy and Zoro were back on their feet, much to Weiss' disappointment. Esdese seeing this, let out a sigh and grab another wine to drink again.

"Nami, give us some dos and don'ts on the coating ship before they do something stupid." Sanji said to Nami while looking at the back of Nami. "Okay, Sanji. Rayleigh gave me a note." Nami said to Sanji, then turn around to look at everyone. "Alright, everyone, listen-" Nami was about to continue speaking, but was cut off by Sanji. "She's moving! A real, beautiful woman!" Sanji shout in glee, as he blasts off with his own nosebleed. Sanji ends up launching himself straight up to the side of the coating bubble to the point of stretching it.

"""SANJI!""" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp shout in panic. "It's gonna pop! It's gonna pop!" Chopper shouts in panic and fear of the bubble about to pop. "How can you fly that far with nosebleed?!" Usopp shouts in confuse and fear at the same time. Not a second later, Sanji was able to go through the bubble without popping it. "I'm surprised he last this long enough. He must be really lucky to keep his eyes off of us." Weiss said to Robin, who giggle a little. "I feel a little bad for Sanji of whatever cause him to end up like this during his 2 years of training." Robin said to Weiss, as she looks at Sanji in amusement like Esdese.

"Does this happen often?" Hancock asks Nami a little curious and more disgusted at Sanji having a nosebleed by just looking at Nami turning around. "No. This a little extreme, even for Sanji." Nami answer Hancock a little worry for her crew mate. "Sanji! Come back!" Luffy shout at Sanji, as he uses his devil fruit to stretch his arm straight out of the bubble and grab a hold of Sanji outside the bubble. Luffy grunt a little from feeling the water affecting him already. Hancock looks at Luffy with worry.

Chopper quickly rushes to grab all the equipment needed to give Sanji more blood from the large amount he lost. Chopper tries to revive Sanji, but he still has a heart shape for eyes and a big happy smile. "We'll have to call for blood donations at the Fishman Island. I wonder if fishmen and mermaids have the same blood as humans." Chopper said a little a worry. Weiss walks up to Sanji and toss a red pill into Sanji's mouth. "That should produce more blood for him." Weiss said to Chopper, after she gave Sanji [Blood Pill] to recover the loss of blood by recreating the same blood type once the pill enters Sanji's body.

"How is that possible?! A single pill could actually recreate new blood cell instantly once the consumer takes the pill, which will analysis the existing blood type within the consumer's body to produce new amount of blood to replace the lost blood?!" Chopper shout at Weiss in surprise and awe of such a pill actually existed once Weiss explain the effect of the pill. Chopper quickly stop using the remaining blood bags and put them away for later use just in case for emergency in the future.

Chopper kept on trying to revive Sanji while talking to both Weiss and Akabeni of how to create the [Blood Pill] and if there are any other types of pill that like this. Weiss had a dark grin on her face, that causes Chopper to shiver a little. Both Weiss and Chopper started making a few deals on how much [Blood Pill] he want to buy while Akabeni would give her opinion of the deals. Chopper is offering copies of his knowledge up to now of being a doctor after he writes them down to exchange for a few thing, mostly for the recipes to make those pills.

"The bubble that coats the Sunny has the same quality as the bubbles at Sabadoy Archipelago as we just saw." Robin said to everyone with a smile on her face. "Stop analyzing the bubble in such a calm manner!" Usopp shout at Robin, as he points his right index finger at her. "Yes, Robin's right. Basically, they're the same." Nami said to everyone.

Nami explains to Robin that the ship's bubble does share the same characteristics as those on Sabaody and mention that anything strong enough could pass through the bubble will just go right through it. This allows them to fire the ship's weapons if necessary. Lucky for me, this doesn't apply to any of my family and myself. Thanks to the light cubes and our personal teleportation technique if we have them. "Hey, Nami. What would break the bubble?" Usopp asks Nami a little curious, but mostly worry the ship's bubble will pop and doom them all with nowhere to escape to safety as everyone is already deep underwater.

"By making enough holes in the bubble. This will cause it to pop, so we have to be very careful to not let a sea king bite into it or smash ourselves into a reef." Nami answer Usopp's question. After Nami gave her answer to Usopp, a giant fish just swim by and about to bite the Thousand Sunny, causing both Chopper and Usopp to shout in terror.

""IT'S COMING FROM BEHIND!"" Chopper and Usopp shout in terror, then let out a sigh of relief after seeing another giant fish attack it. "Anyway, we have to be careful with creatures and obstacles in the sea. As long as we don't do anything foolish from inside, it'll be fine." Nami continue off like she didn't see the giant fish about to bite the ship.

"I see! It's tougher than I thought! HAHAHA!" Usopp said to Nami, as he laughs in happiness. "But 70% of ships that head for the Fishman Island end up sinking. So be cautious." Nami cut Chopper and Usopp's happiness by giving the bad news. Both Chopper and Usopp shout in terror instantly once they finish hearing what Nami just said.

Not a second later, I heard Luffy and Zoro about to make a contest of catching multiple fishes, but the problem is they just ignore whatever Nami just said a few seconds ago. Weiss quickly knock both of them again with haki and aura infuse into her fists. Stopping them before they cause the bubble to pop before we could arrive at Fishman Island. "Weren't you guys listening to what Nami just said?!" Weiss shout at both Luffy and Zoro, with rage in her voice.

Hancock reminds Luffy about the food that she helps pack up together for Luffy's journey once she figures out Luffy was hungry already, so she decided to save everyone the trouble by reminding him about it. "Ah! I hope this isn't a dream! I get to be with my Luffy!" Hancock shouts in happiness, as she never thought of being able to go with her beloved and have more chance to get him to love her. Luffy was too busy to listen what Hancock was saying and more focus on the food. Luffy passes everyone a bento to eat while Chopper and Akabeni checking on Usubeni and at the same time. Chopper teaching Akabeni what to do while doing a checkup and Akabeni giving him a few new ideas for his next rumble ball to change different form.

Usubeni was well enough to eat her own bento without any help and don't feel like throwing up anymore for now at least. While everyone was eating. I start using [Incarnate Illusion Training] and thanks to the seal being gone. I could keep using it, even with the skill cost me 75% of my chi per minute. Now, with my own regeneration is back from being the Jinchuriki of Shinju. Even if the title doesn't say it, but it even gives me 80% per minute regeneration for Chi as well.

Entering meditative trance, as I begin my training without the need to any physical movement. Creating a mental image of my own body composed solely of my own Chi itself. Soon a spiritual body of my own was formed. I place my consciousness into the newly created spiritual body to use for my training while my real body is still in a meditative position. It was a good thing all my wives already know about this skill. Esdese has already taken the role to watch over me and make sure no disturb me.

Looking through my memories of past opponents. I decided to chose all my wives. Even if they don't use Chi at all, but they still have a trace of Chi within their bodies. Lucky for me, with the disadvantage of the skill only applies to myself only not against the memories of my opponents I faced. So my Chi could replicate all my wives' skills that not based on Chi. The bad news is that it would drain my Chi even more. It was a good thing I have the skill [Bairong Fist], which allow me to convert my mana into Chi itself. Because if I give my wives the ability to use all their skills, then it would go over 125% Chi per minute at the minimum of the cost using [Incarnate Illusion Training].

Creating a replicate of Murasame out of Chi, increasing the Chi percentage by an extra 5% to keep it form, but without any of the abilities that come with it. I took my fighting stance. I tilt my head to the left and not a second later, an arrow pierces through the air where my head used to me. I bend my knees and place my right hand over Murasame's hilt. Setting up my defensive by using **Seikuken: CG EMIYA Stance**. I felt my feet a little cold and see ice dust appears below my feet and ice spikes quickly formed to pierce me.

Thanks to unlocking Nine Swords of Dugu swordplay memories within my [Plunder] by combining [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] and seikuken: CG EMIYA Stance, along with adding a third core element of this swordplay during my time in Naruto world. Seeing all the ice spikes aiming for all the false opening in my defensive and release a burst of Chi to activate **Jin** and **Shinsok** together to disappear from where I am standing under a second. Appearing in front of the emotionless expression of my wife, Esdese, and draw out Murasame from its sheath and send a swift slash at Esdese's neck.

Not that matter if I kill the Chi form of Esdese because I had to shift Murasame in reverse grip to block Yang's right straight punch aiming the unguarded back by changing the trajectory of the attack while at the same time raising the sheath in my left hand to block Esdese's high kick from hitting my head. I use the momentum of both Esdese and Yang's attack by doing a right spin thanks to the direction of their attacks.

Letting go of both Murasame and the sheath, then channel Chi to both hands and send a palm thrust to both of my wives' stomach, sending both flying, but they were able to change their position in midair while losing all the momentum as they land back on their feet. I quickly grab Murasame and the sheath from midair to deflect all the multiple arrows away that almost inflicting a fatal wound by aiming at all the false opening in my defense. This wouldn't really lead to a fatal wound, but would cause me to lose more Chi instead.

I could feel my Chi is going down fast and started converting my mana into Chi by using [Bairong Fist]. The causes of this are Yoruichi using shunko right in the beginning. I was punched in the face before I knew it and was shot by Claire's gunblade in gun mode while having countless lightning bolts striking me from the sky, which was cast by Medea. Also, being chained by Medusa from a distance to anchor me in place as I take all the hit from the attacks from my other wives.

Releasing a burst of Chi throughout all my body, causing the chains wrapped around me to leave a gap of space. Taking this chance, I release another burst of Chi and disappear from where I stand. Bending myself back a little and dodging a slash from Neo, who teleport in front of me. Placing the sheath on my left hip, then grab Neo's sword hand and pull her with me, as I send a straight kick to her stomach, launching her into the air and smashing into Yang before she could get the jump on me.

Increasing the output of my Chi to increase my speed and strength, then launch a **Kaiser Fist** to both Neo and Yang in the air, but Neo grabs Yang and teleported away. This cause me to waste my stored up Chi in my fist, as my left fist causes a shockwave from the release Chi. Putting the Chi version of Murasame back into its sheath and reset up my defense.

To my surprise, Medusa was able to bind me to the ground again with her chained. I still find it weird, that I'm everywhere I see is just darkness while I could see my wives, but my mind just think the non-existing ground below me is there. I felt my Chi instantly going down, as countless number of icicles, fire spears, wind arrows and bullets already made contact to my body.

I would have gotten away with just releasing another burst of Chi, but the chains' density was increased to the point where I need to release a high amount of Chi, but couldn't at my current state, and to my surprise. All the projectiles instantly appear around without any opening for me to escape. I remember the reason behind this was Weiss using her Hiraishin the same way Minato use his Hiraishin in barrier version, but in reverse and allow everyone to attack a single target instantly, but would take most of Weiss' energy and would be out of the battle for a while. _'I knew I couldn't beat all my wives with Chi alone, even with the help of Nine Swords of Dugu. Plus, all their skills are draining my Chi more than I could use them myself. At least this training would help me control my Chi better anyway. Next time, I would increase my speed to the highest peak at the very beginning. Too bad, I can't use mana or demonic energy.'_ I thought with bitterness, as I got a headshot by Weiss's arrow before the rest behind it follow.

All this happens in a matter of seconds, kicking me out of my [Incarnate Illusion Training] from a large amount of damage I have taken and my Chi has gone down to 0% before my regeneration could recover the lost Chi, ending my mental training session. I could feel a headache forming right about now, but was gone a second later. The first thing I notice was Esdese had her head lying on my lap. No one could see it, but under my mask, I had a smile. _'Actually, the next training session is where I need to perfect my new Nine Swords of Dugu.'_ I had a sudden thought.

I gently run my right hand through Esdese's long hair. It felt like silk. _'I still can't tell if Esdese put any effort in taking care of her hair to make her hair feel like this.'_ I thought a little curious, since I have seen her often enough to brush her hair after a night shower or morning one, but didn't take like around half an hour like Yang and Weiss. _'Mostly Yang would take the longest.'_ I thought dryly. I continue to run my right hand through Esdese's hair, much to her delight

I notice Perona trying to steal Zoro's food when he looks away, but Perona was caught many times. Hancock tries to feed Luffy, but was shouting with happiness after the first bite and couldn't stop having a dramatic meltdown. Luffy continues to eat anyway, while Hancock was speaking out her thoughts. Since Sanji was still unconscious, Luffy took his share.

Looking around, I actually miss the part where Franky explains what happen after he arrived back on Sabaody and found Kuma heavily damaged and rusted. Also, the part with Hachi being injury by protecting the Thousand Sunny from the marines. I felt someone pitching me. Looking down at Esdese and see it was her who pitching me. The first thing I notice was her eyes was dull and a frown on her face. "Pay attention to me only right now." Esdese whisper to me, as she grabs my right hand with her own and places it over her head. Guess she wanted me to continue running my hand through her hair.

Esdese close her eyes and enjoy the feeling while holding my left hand with her. I could feel Weiss' eyes staring right at us with cold eyes, but didn't do anything about it. Weiss just need to wait for her turn and will have all the attention she wants. All she needs to do was wait for the chance to grab it. Lucky for Weiss, only her and Esdese would truly do something borderline insane to grab all of their husband's love. Sadly, since there are more wives and a few that could easily beat her. Weiss will hold back her urge to kill and just be patience. After all, she lives with Esdese and the others for years now. Doesn't mean she won't stop killing the outsiders of the family. The only possible way is either they already part of the family from the past or their former future self.

If the Straw Hat crew wasn't so busy with what they doing. They would of notice Esdese was teasing me in a sexual way badly. I tried to stop Esdese, but she keeps on rubbing me when no one is watching. I was lucky enough that Esdese has enough control over herself not to unzip my pants. Even Weiss and Yoruichi doesn't notice a thing. I didn't have to worry about Usubeni, since she still asleep. I pitch Esdese's cheek for trying to get me horny. Esdese just sticks her tongue at me, but I could see a hint of lust in her eyes.

"Later Esdese. Plus, we are going to be staying with the Straw Hat crew until Usubeni gives birth." I whisper to Esdese, who went silent as she looks at Usubeni with a worried expression. The reason why Esdese is worried about Usubeni being pregnant because every time one of the newborn child between her husband and another wife is born would cause more towards worse than good. The first time with Koyuki actually leads to having all the family facing against ghost type monsters that broke through the dimensional barrier by using Koyuki's uncontrollable powers. Just this raw power alone was enough to affect the dimensional barrier.

Esdese doesn't really hate Usubeni for taking a spot in her husband's heart like the others. Actually, she loves all her family a lot, to be honest. A family she could trust with her very life and will always have someone got her back. "I'm just worried about the newborn child of Usubeni. You remember about our kids. Koyuki causes us to face against ghost and only you were able to kill 99% of the ghost until the rest of us finally figure out a way to affect the ghost as well. Then there Hina. Now, that one was pretty easy. Hine's raw power brought in low rank fire dragon, which Yang killed off in a matter of seconds." Esdese whisper to me, as she keeps her eyes on Usubeni from her current position.

"Yeah, that is true. But, Mizuki was the one that gave us the biggest surprise. Who knew she more tune towards weapons and mana. We actually had to face against spirit weapons at the highest rank. It was really troublesome to face against a large number of different kinds of spirit weapons, but on the bright side. I was able to use my [Structural Grasp] on all of them. I could pretty much trace thousand and thousand of highest rank spirit weapons that could even kill the higher beings themselves. There was a surprisingly a few that could kill all of us. If we didn't have each other to cover our weakness." I whisper to Esdese, who had a smile on her face of the memories of that day when Mizuki was born and it was glorious.

"Still didn't figure out what Neon, Oriana, and Rose summon during their birth. Too bad, we all made an agreement for the whole family that only when the kids will know about it until they could face against either you or their birth mother in a one on one match with just 20-50% strength." Esdese whispers to me with a little hate in her voice. But, we still got a few ideas anyway once we find out what they're good at. That's how we figure out what the kids really good at. The kids could still work on other paths. It's just they have a better time to comprehend the things they're more tuned to. Like Mizuki in using different weapons and magic.

few minutes later*

Esdese fell asleep on my lap. I look at her beautiful sleeping face and I would enjoy it too. If it wasn't for Great Red shouting about the kind of dreams Esdese is having right now. Not the worst Great Red ever seen, but after Esdese left her home world and being together with someone who keep on fighting higher beings. This lead to Esdese study more torture techniques and even goes as far as reading fantasy books to see if anything could give her some idea. So far, those ideas are being used in her dream by what Great Red is telling me.

"AH! There are more sea kings!" Usopp shock in panic, causing everyone to look at the direction Usopp is looking. This wake Usubeni and Esdese up, but Sanji still unconscious. To everyone's surprise and fear. True to Usopp's words, there are around 8 sea kings rushing right towards us at incredible speed. "We're going to die!" Chopper shouts in terror, as both Chopper and Usopp run around the ship's deck.


	62. Chapter 62: The Deep Sea!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: The Deep Sea!**

 **Day?: Too Crazy For My Taste! Part 3**

Esdese slowly opens her eyes and the whole place turned cold. I could see Esdese's cold eyes looking at the incoming sea kings. Esdese didn't say a thing, as she slowly stands up and kept her cold eyes focus on the sea kings. Everyone notices the sudden change of Esdese's expression. Instead of a happy and annoyance expression on her face up to now. Happy when Esdese near me and a little to her family or annoyance when she near someone else that not her family.

"Wh-Wh-What wrong wi-wi-with h-h-her?!" Usopp ask Chopper in a stutter voice while looking really scared than seeing the incoming sea kings, which are about to reach the Thousand Sunny. Nami could actually see the light blue mist surrounding Esdese's body and felt really cold. Zoro is frozen in spot and all he could do was look at Esdese with fearful eyes.

 _'I keep on forgetting, that my wife, Esdese, isn't the same as her counterparts, who only faced against humans and danger beasts. While my wife, Esdese, has been facing against a countless number of different enemies. Facing against high level ninja that keep trying to assassinate her could do the trick too, along with facing those monsters in Final Fantasy XIII. Allowing Esdese to sharpen her battle experience to a higher level.'_ I thought dryly, as I watch Esdese slowly towards the side of the ship.

"Huh, look like Esdese is in a bad mood." Usubeni whisper to anyone who could hear her. "Well, you know how Esdese is. You should get back to sleep sister. Need to keep up your strength for later." Akabeni answer Usubeni, as she heard her older sister's whispering. Usubeni mumble a few things before she gone back to sleep and ignore what's going on around her. Good thing, that Akabeni and Yoruichi are here to make sure she unharmed.

Robin, Franky, Brook and Chopper couldn't move from their spot while at the same time Luffy has a serious look on his face. "S-S-S-SCARY!" Perona shout in fear while Hancock looks at Esdese with narrow eyes, but from behind Luffy in case Esdese looks at her direction. "I knew I should have gone back to the house..." Little Hancock mumble to herself and only a few people heard her.

I quickly rush to Esdese, and hug her from behind to stop her from attacking the sea kings and use yami yami to nullify her powers. Sadly, her own physical strength is higher than mine. I even have to use [Reinforcement] on myself to hold Esdese before she could break out of my grip. "Ragna?! What is the meaning of this?! Let go of me!" Esdese shouts at me in confusion and rage of being stopped from destroying those sea kings that cause her to wake up from her relaxing nap. "Sorry, but no can do Esdese. If I let you attack them. You would literally destroy the coating bubble." I quickly explain my reason to Esdese, before she breaks a bone or two for this, which she did this before.

During the time at Final Fantasy XIII, where there a rare moment to let Snow enter our house and unlucky for him to spill Esdese's favorite wine to drink in the afternoon. Making Snow lose Esdese's little respect for him, because he didn't give up on Serah, but lost it instantly from spilling her wine. Sure, she could get another one from the inventory doesn't mean she won't break Snow's bone, which she did before Snow was launch straight to the hospital to fix his broken bone. Snow was very lucky and unlucky that Esdese gives a small mercy to him by sending him to the hospital as fast as possible.

"I'll just use ice dust then! And not any of my other techniques!" Esdese shout at me, as she struggles harder to get out of my grip, as her powers are currently sealed thanks to my yami yami fruit. "That even worst! Your ice dust alone is cold enough to affect the surroundings! Being underwater right now, would cause the water around the ship to turn into ice instantly, with just the ice dust being out alone!" I shout at my wife, who stop struggling, knowing I could just knock her out, but didn't since she know what I just said is true.

"Fine! But! You have to catch one of those sea kings alive and let me do whatever I want with it, or else I will fight them, even I have to drag you with me to do it!" Esdese growl at me, as she looks at me with cold eyes and a scowl on her face. "Done!" I quickly agree to her demands, no sooner the word left my mouth. Esdese's eyes turned back to normal and lost her scowl, as she looks at me with eyes filled with love while she has a sweet smile on her face instantly.

"I hate when you manipulate me like that." I grumble at her. "But, you still love me and will forgive me for manipulating you. Besides, it's not like the others won't do it too." Esdese whisper to me in a loving voice, as she smile at me. I let my head fall down in shame since she is right. _'Do I like being manipulated by my wives? No. Do my wives demand me all the time? Sometime. Should I care that I actually know I'm being manipulated by my wives? Not really. At least, they don't order me around like a dog.'_ I thought dryly. As I release Esdese, then use **Kamui** on all those sea kings, sending them directly into my inventory. I notice Esdese's smile turned into a sadist one since she could see it in my inventory.

"Where did they go?!" Nami shout in confusion and fear as well. The other Straw Hat crew, besides Sanji and my family, look at the spot where the sea kings were while looking around at the sea to see if they're there or not. After all, this is the first time to see a sea king, more than one, disappear from their very eyes. "Alright. How did you do it?" Perona asks me, as she floats in front of me and forgetting about her instinct screaming at her to get away, which she unconsciousness did by floating a bit higher than usual. By a bit higher than usual, I meant she a whole body higher than me, causing me to look up and I hate looking up since it always makes my neck feel uncomfortable.

Robin would try to find out what are my secrets, along with my family, but decided not to. Not because she currently reads the basic info need to know to deal with my family, but because she knew by how powerful Esdese, Yoruichi, Weiss, Akabeni, little Hancock, and the sleeping Usubeni are, even if Usubeni asleep. Robin literally is using most of her own willpower not to look at any of them directly into their eyes. The worst part is that she could barely feel any presence of the man, no, the demon in front of her. Of course, Robin knows the blue hair with horns on her head is a demon too. But, it's the male one that makes her feel in danger the whole time, as if a single second is all needed to end her.

 _'That was really anticlimactic. I should really find more powerful enemies to battle with.'_ I thought as I ignore Perona asking me how I made the sea kings disappear. Usopp looks very scared right now. He quickly took out his binoculars to look out of the sea to see if there are any more sea kings nearby. "Guys! There's something at 6 o'clock!" Usopp shout to everyone, as he looks behind the Thousand Sunny and sees a shadowy figure chasing after us.

"Well, I'm going back to the house/submarine now. See you later, husband." Esdese said to me before she gives me a small kiss on the lip, then use her own light cube to teleport her back to the house/submarine, which is a little further away than the Thousand Sunny. "Hey, guys! There a ship kind of thing coming from behind!" Usopp shout to us, as he looks back at us, and not a second later. We heard some kind of sea creature roaring loud enough for us to hear and something crashes into the Thousand Sunny, causing the ship to shake, making a few of us lost our balance a brief moment.

Yoruichi and Akabeni were able to hold the bed with Usubeni sleeping on it from moving. Weiss tap one of her gemstones on her right hand, causing it to glow a little and her balance return instantly. Little Hancock was already sitting on the ground and just need place both of her hands to quickly get back her center of balance back into control.

The rest of the Straw Hat crew was lucky enough to get back their balance and the shaking stopped, for a few minutes that is. "It's a pirate ship!" Chopper shouts in panic. "Run!" Usopp shout to everyone. I was surprised to notice Sanji back up just now and running too. "Hard to port!" Franky shouts to everyone. Sanji was able to reach to the ship's steering wheel and trying steer us away.

I look to the right side of the ship and see a sea cow. "They're coming after us!" Brook shout to everyone while trying to get up from the ground. "That sounds so familiar...AH!" Nami said mostly to herself, then the ship started to shake again from the other pirate ship crashing into the Thousand Sunny again.

"I'm starting to see why Esdese would try to drink herself to oblivion. Too bad for her, that she can't get drunk anymore." Yoruichi said mostly towards herself, as she helps Akabeni stop Usubeni from falling off the bed. "How dare they crashing into us!" Hancock shouts in rage, as some low life would actually dare cause some kind of harm to her beloved.

"Why did I have to come with you guys?! Even if I could become a ghost doesn't mean I can't be killed! This is all your fault!" Perona shouts in fear since right now she in underwater, which stops her from using her devil fruit and she truly would become a ghost or just be dead. Perona keeps on shouting and blaming it on me, which she has the right to. Because I was the one who made Perona join the Straw Hat against her will.

"What do they want from us?" Luffy asks everyone to see if anyone got an answer to his question and so far no one in the Straw Hat crew know the answer, besides me and my family. The other pirate ship keeps on crashing into us and causing the coating bubble to shake. Chopper is already sliding across the deck and won't be getting up any soon unless the other pirate ship stops crashing into us. "Stop!" Chopper shout at the other pirate ship, but I got the feeling they're nost listening one bit.

"The bubble is gonna pop!" Usopp shout in panic, when he notices the coating bubble is shaking still and look like it going to pop. Soon we see the other pirates about to come aboard the Thousand Sunny. "I'm starting to get annoyed here." Weiss growl in rage, as her body covered in a white glow. "Wait a minute!" Nami shout in shock, as she finally remembers something about the sea cow, then quickly rush to the front of the ship. "Hey, Momoo! You're Momoo of the Arlong Pirates, aren't you?! Do you remember me? I'm Nami! I was there at the Arlong Park!" Nami shouts at the sea cow, which actually the same sea cow from the Arlong Pirates.

"Hm? Hey, Luffy, doesn't he look familiar?" Sanji asks his captain, as he finally got a good look of the sea cow in front of him. "Really?" Luffy asks Sanji a little curious, as he holds Hancock within his arms from making sure she doesn't fall to the ground, causing Hancock to look at Luffy with a dreamy expression and blushing.

"I'm starting to hate being at a disadvantage situation right now. Can't even shoot at the sea cow neither the other pirates." Little Hancock growl since she can't use her weapons to fire it or use her devil fruit. As her weapons could pop the coating bubble easily, even at low power and if she uses her devil fruit to either sap the sea cow and the other pirate. It would still pop the coating bubble. The option to turn the sea cow into stone is not an option as well.

"You know. I'm kind of surprised this sea cow is just staring at us and actually listening." Akabeni said to Yoruichi a little surprise and interested of the sea cow. As time goes by, the sea cow started to sweat from having bad memories from the past resurface, and with each memory appears before its mind, causing the sea cow to be more afraid by the second.

"Let's board their ship!" The captain of the other pirates shouting to their crew. "YES!" The rest of the other pirates shout at the same time. "HAHAHA!" The captain of the other pirates push their head through the coating bubble. A tall man with dark skin and dark hair reaching down to his shoulders, a distinctive wet-looking tuft giving him his epithet, and a beard in the shape of a whirl going upwards on his chin. _'I can't remember his name, but whatever.'_ I thought to myself. Yoruichi just raises an eyebrow at this and Akabeni too busy making sure her older sister is sleeping well.

"Disgusting." Weiss sneer at the captain of the other pirates. "Whoa! He's coming through the bubble!" Luffy shout in surprise, as we watch the captain of the other pirate crew about to come aboard the Thousand Sunny. "They actually have the nerve to come aboard without any permission?!" Hancock growl in rage. "No, somebody's coming!" Chopper shout in fear, as he rushes to get behind Usopp. "Look like we gotta fight!" Franky said to everyone.

"Ah! I just remember who he is. It's Wet-Haired Caribou the infamous rookie pirate. His bounty is 210,000,000 beri and his co-captain is his brother, Blood Splatterer Coribou. Both brothers gained their reputations for killing marines." Perona reveals who the other pirate crew are. "Guys! Are you ready?!" Caribou shouts to his crew. "Yes!" All of them shout at the same time. "Hey, think those guys are related? Because they pretty much look the same, but with the different hair style. Besides the two captains Perona just mentions." Yoruichi asks Weiss a little curious, since the other pirate crew looks like they are one big family while the two captains are the one who look different from the rest.

"Don't know." Weiss shrugs and still annoyed. "While they're dumbfounded, kill them all! Let's go!" Caribou shout to his crew, as he jumps aboard the Thousand Sunny first. "Does he really think he and his crew could actually kill us?" Yoruichi asks Weiss a little surprise of the Caribou being bold enough to go against us. "From the look of it. Yes, and he pretty stupid to this he could take us on." Weiss response and sneer at the other pirate crew.

"Guys, follow my lead!" Caribou shout to his crew, as he spread both his arms wide. Then the sea cow swims away at high speed, leaving behind Caribou while taking the rest of the other away before they could have the chance to follow Caribou. Yoruichi just widens her eyes a little to show she at least surprise of seeing what just happen in front of her.

Perona's mouth was open a little and Hancock was still glaring at Caribou. Akabeni was still too busy watching Usubeni, to bother to look what happen. Weiss started to have a small dark grin on her face, as she watches the fool in front of her laughing like he just won already.

"Alright, by way of greeting, fire the gatling gun! Kill all the Straw Hats and..." Caribou commands his crew, which are already gone, and made a pose with his head up high to the sky, waiting for his crew to shout back to him. A few seconds of silence and nothing happen. _'I'm starting to see why I don't remember about this guy in One Piece.'_ I thought dryly.

"You must have been dropped on the head when you were a baby." Weiss said coldly, with a dark grin on her face, sending a shiver down Caribou's body. "Huh?" Caribou said in confusion and panic, as he slowly turned his head to see if his crew is still behind him and started to sweat in fear to discover there nothing there but the sea itself.

Franky just calmly walks up to Caribou and grab him with his left hand, then raise him up to his head without any effort with just a single arm and walk towards the side of the ship. "No! Don't throw me out into the water! That's something you shouldn't do! You have to value people's life! The gods...the gods are watching over you! Don't you think so?!" Caribou started complaining to Franky while struggling to get out of Franky strong grip.

Franky had enough and throw Caribou to the ground. "You're being inconsistent! Weren't you gonna fire a gatling gun and kill us all?!" Franky shouts at Caribou with rage. "I agree with him." Weiss said coldly, as she brought out her Mystic Myrtenaster, ready to kill the fool in front of her. "No, that was just...uh, that was just a play on words." Caribou quickly got on his hands and knees, then tries to come up with an excuse before he gets thrown out to the sea while showing a big smile to everyone to make him look innocent, but just made it worst.

"That wasn't playing." Sanji said to Caribou, as he walks up to him with a glare. "I say we just kill him already." Hancock said coldly, as she looks at Caribou with cold eyes. "I second that." Perona gave her vote to eliminate the creep in front of her. "Ah! Please don't! I-I-I...Ah! I was forced to act to be a figurehead for them! I'm actually a slave to them! Oh, I'm sick of being on that ship!" Caribou makes up excuses to everyone as much as possible before he gets killed.

"He's making ridiculous excuses." Usopp said to everyone. "Not like your any better." Perona mumble to herself, as she glare at Usopp, who at least look embarrass. "Oh yeah! This is great! Can I stay on this ship for a little while? Please?" Caribou ask everyone, as he bow his head to the ground.

"Well, he is kind of pathetic..." Chopper said to everyone and look at Caribou with pity. "No way! He just made it up!" Usopp shout to Chopper for being fooled by Caribou's acts. "What?! He just made it up?!" Chopper asks Usopp in surprise. "Damn it, I wish Esdese would get back here already. I already drink up all the wine and only Esdese has access to the wines in the inventory." Yoruichi whisper to herself, as she uses her spiritual energy to destroy the empty wine bottle, where nothing remain as if it never existed. This cause Caribou to sweat as if he was the empty wine bottle.

I turn around and notice little Hancock looks bored. "Something the matter little Hancock?" I ask my daughter, who look at me with surprise on her face, well, her eyes widen a little to let me know she surprise. While I ignore what's going on behind me. Weiss had to give Sanji another [Blood Pill] when he looks at Nami again. I could feel Weiss angry right now of losing profit with the [Blood Pill], but control herself since Chopper still needs to write down all his notes of his experience of being a doctor, along with other materials and what you could do with them. Plus, Chopper is watching over Usubeni, since the whole family isn't even human anymore.

Including little Hancock, with having Esdese making a contract with her and making her a true blood daughter of Esdese. Thanks to Lu within Esdese to make little Hancock a true member of the family, but only in blood as her appearance still the same. "Oh, it's nothing wrong Father. I'm just surprised to see my counterpart already. So far, I'm happy to be in our family, but right now I'm kind of bored. There's nothing much to do right now." Little Hancock said to me, as she let out a sigh.

"Why don't you head back to the house while the rest of us stay here. You don't need to stay if there nothing much to do." I said to my daughter. Little Hancock would argue back, but knew I was right. So she nodded at me, then use her light cube to return back to the house/submarine. This shocked Caribou, who currently being tied up by Zoro, who just got back to grab some rope from somewhere to be used to tie Caribou.

I frown a little when I feel the other Lords of different domains release a burst of power in pulse wave that reaches me. This was something to let others know that they're here already and welcoming me or letting me know that they're coming to the current realm I'm in. This Lord is welcoming and I release of my own pulse wave of power towards the Lord as this is his realm. I made another pulse wave that I'll not attack anything in it realm unless they attack me or one of my family and allies first.

I get back another pulse wave back to let know they agree with my condition of coming to their realm. _'Who knew there actually a Lord in One Piece.'_ I thought to myself. Actually, in Naruto, there are a few Lords, and Heroes/Heaven's descendant. The surprising part was the Shinju within me count as neither and the same with my wife, Kaguya Otsutsuki, are both neither the Lords or Heroes/Heaven. Great Red, on the other hand, belong to both sides and lucky for me.

Great Red within my soulscape is the strongest out of his counterpart as he grew stronger each day instead of just be lazy and do whatever they want. Okay, he still does that, but he at least trains half the day. I use [Reinforcement] on my eyes to see to a great distance. Sadly, to my annoyance, I couldn't see where the Lord is as there are multiple obstacles in my line of sight.

Anyway, there was an agreement with all the Lords of different domains that none of us would attack each other as there is a need for balance across the multiverse, which I learn about during those 3 years in Naruto world. it was really a big shock to me to see many higher beings that are Lords and Heroes/Heaven, which is another thing I discovered that those Heroes has the Heaven themselves as their back.

There were a few methods ways to lose our own domain is by either new higher beings powerful enough to take over the domain, or passing it to someone else. Either by a match or just give their own permission to pass it to the other party. Plus, I already have a domain before changing into Demonio. Let just say, I was really surprised to find out a more than a few were actually happy for me to take over their domains and just be a figurehead just to mess around until some miracle. Someone was able to beat them, then those figureheads would be able to mock them by telling them they not the true Lord, but just a figurehead.

Guess without much war against each other. There wasn't much for them to do then wait for the other side to attack us. Which reminds me that the other Lords are actually dying for a Hero to come to their realm to fight to the death. A few different Lords would travel to meet up with other Lords, but most just stay in their worlds to do whatever until the multiverse war start. Not that any of the current Lords or the Heroes/Heaven side would know if there was any multiverse war before. There was no records, or any been found and maybe was destroyed before anyone could figure out what cause the multiverse war or how it end with the current multiverse still intact.

"Everyone! It's gonna get colder from here on out so wear a coat or something." Nami shout to everyone to let everyone know the route we sailing is about to get colder. "I'm pretty much fine. This clothes of mine keep me warm." Yoruichi said with a smirk. "Ah, that what I was forgetting about for a while. I should really make one of those adaption temperature clothes later." Akabeni said mostly to herself, as she brought out her light cube to hover over herself and the sleeping Usubeni, where the light cube release a small heat pulse wave.

Weiss just uses her fire gemstone to warm her up, then continue reading one of Sanji's cookbooks. "Cool! What are those?! I already saw the other girls use them as well, but I thought they were just for teleport, which again is so cool! I didn't know you could use them to make yourselves warmer." Usopp said to Weiss and Akabeni, as he looks at the light cubes with sparkling eyes of seeing something that could do multiple stuff. He did make Nami's staff to create weather effects, but never seen anything like the light cubes.

"Well..." Weiss started explaining to Usopp what the light cubes are and what they could do, but didn't bother to tell everyone how they made or it was Great Red who made them. Lucky for Weiss, Usopp knew how important it is to keep the secret of how to build them or it could fall into the wrong hand.

I felt a small headache forming, then disappear a second later. When I saw Sanji losing more blood from a nosebleed again from looking at one of the girls. This time, it was Yoruichi, when she stretches her body, causing her breasts to bounce just the right moment where Sanji look in her direction.

"Yes, it's getting chilly. I can feel it on my skin. Oh, but I don't-" Brook was about to make one of his bone jokes, but was cut off. "You're a skeleton. You don't have skin." Chopper said to Brook in a calm voice. Brook drops down to his hands and knees with the feeling of depression. "Chopper, you can't do that...you can't steal my line." Brook whispers to Chopper with despair in his voice.

"Huh, just for a little thing and the boney here is sad already." Perona said a little surprise in her voice. "Disgusting." Hancock sneer at Brook, showing that she still holds the grudge against Brook and Sanji for looking at the female gender with lust. Actually, she just really doesn't like moving/alive skeleton in the first place.

"Hey, Nami, are we going somewhere cold? Not the deep sea?" Zoro asks Nami a little confused a little about why we heading to a part of the sea that cold and not the deep sea. Franky was the one who answered, "Don't you know that the water in the deep sea is cold? Like in a bathtub, hot water goes up and cold water goes down." Franky then looks around the ship to see if everything is working probably.

"Really? I'm not a big fan of baths so I wouldn't know." Luffy said to everyone, and once those words left his mouth. Hancock hugs Luffy's right arm with a blush on her face. "Then how about I show a way you would love taking a bath, with me helping you of course." Hancock said to Luffy, causing Nami to blush a little, but didn't bother to comment on it. Usopp just looks at Luffy with shock on his face and forgot all about the whole deep sea being colder you go deeper in the sea.

Zoro didn't make any comment either, or he couldn't, with Perona whispers him a few things about bath related, causing the swordsman to blush a little. Brook start showing Chopper a drawing of the level of the sea and a small mini ship that like the Thousand Sunny while explaining to Chopper and whoever else is listening to about the sea currents and other stuff.

I ignore more of the lecture on the sea current and Brook telling a scary story, to the point, even he scared himself after hearing what Chopper shout in fear. Everyone that's not warm enough, started going back inside the ship to grab a coat or something to keep them warm. I already see Robin wearing a white warm coat over her outfit while she read her book. After Franky checked everyone on the ship, he went to the steering wheel to control the ship's course.

Soon a few minutes later, Sanji is back up and handing out everyone hot tea to warm their bodies up. "Nami, I see it!" Robin shouts to Nami to inform her of the sea current up ahead. "Really?" Nami asks Robin with a smile on her face, causing Luffy and the others to be excited as they rush to the front of the ship. "You know, this is pretty much my first time seeing the sea currents. Well, in my physical body that is." Perona said to Hancock, who look at the sea. "For me, it's been a while for me to see the sea currents." Hancock response to Perona.

Yoruichi, Akabeni, and Weiss were interested to see the sea currents as well. Since they don't bother to go to the sea that much. Soon everyone walks up the stairs to see the sea currents. I let Akabeni go while I look over the sleeping Usubeni. I traced a single [Black Key] and throw it at the surprise Caribou's shadow, causing him to scream in panic of almost being stab. "Ah! Please don't kill me! Have mercy on me! Ah! The Gods, please destroy the demon before me!" Caribou shouts at me while trying to move away from me, but discover he couldn't move at all.

I traced a pebble and infuse it with 5% [Yin Energy], then throw it at Caribou, hitting him right in the forehead, causing the [Yin Energy] within the pebble to affect his devil fruit like a sea stone. Caribou cried in panic and shock to see something else that actually hurts him and pale in fright. He knew it wasn't haki, as haki only work with objects with the user wielding them, but will lose the effect of haki once the object is not being touched by the user.

Luffy and Usopp started shouting in excitement. _'Hey, Yang. How it's going at your end?'_ I ask Yang through the mind link, as I was a little bored right now while watching over my sleeping wife. "AH! There it is! It actually lives here!" Caribou cried in fear, when he notices something just at the corner of his eyes. _'Yeah, we're alright. We already made it to Fishman Island and I must say it's a great place. Tell me when you guys make it here. Neo is already scouting the island already.'_ Yang response back, then inform me they have made it to Fishman Island already. _'Alright, Great Red will let you know when we reach to Fishman Island.'_ I said to Yang, then cut the link.

"Straw Hats! You should turn back now! It's dangerous!" Caribou cried in panic, causing the others to look at him. I dismiss the [Black Key], causing him to be able to move again, which make him already forgot the whole not able to move his body. The reason why I did this is to make it look like it only last for a few minutes. This way I could trick him later in the future. If he not dead by then. Plus, I'm pretty much bored and want to throw something to see their reactions. Maybe even fire a [Caladbolg 2] with the help of my Bow Saethwr from the [Golden Weapons Trio] to multiply the [Caladbolg 2].

"There is a monster!" Caribou shouts to the Straw Hat crew. "What?!" Chopper cried in fear. "What are you talking about? Cut that crap!" Usopp shout to Caribou, and a little annoyed of all the excuse Caribou is making. "Oh shit! I just remember something important around this sea area! There is a kraken living in this sea area!" Perona cried in shock of just remembering this from one of her ghosts that overheard a few pirates and marines talking about the kraken.

"Not you too. That's just a myth made up by someone." Usopp instantly dismisses what Perona just said. Yoruichi and Weiss already put up their guards up while Akabeni came back down from the upper level floor and stand by with me to protect Usubeni just in case. Hancock got serious already and look ready to take action, since she knows there actually a kraken and seen one before during her years as a pirate.

Soon a few things floating up to let everyone see what they are. Brook and Chopper hug each other once they see a corpse floating upward where everyone could see it. "It...it's there..." Chopper whispers to Usopp with fear. "Cut it out, guys!" Usopp shout at everyone. "B-Behind you..." Nami whispers to Usopp, as she slowly raises her right index finger to point.

"What are you saying..." Usopp was about to continue asking, but notice something was wrong, "Be...Behind me?" Usopp changes his question while paled in fear. "Uh huh." Chopper answers Usopp in a small voice while crying in silence. "Behind me." Usopp mumble to himself, as he slowly turns his head to look behind him and see what's behind him. "It's the kraken!" Usopp shouted as loud he could, for he just discovered the mythological giant octopus in front of the Thousand Sunny. "Wow, it actually exists." Yoruichi said dryly.

* * *

 **Well, I don't know if this a bad thing or not, but I wasn't able to get any contract with my beta. Either he quit on me without a word, or he too busy with his life to spend an hour or two per day as my beta. So I guess until then. I'll be looking for a beta again for grammar, detail, sentence structure, spellings. If you want to be my beta just PM. Unless my current/former beta contact me back, which already been a few days since then.**


	63. Chapter 63: The Other Lord!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: The Other Lord!**

 **Day?: Too Crazy For My Taste! Part 4**

"Well...I'm not into tentacle hentai/porn. So I'm going to leave this to you guys." Yoruichi said to everyone, then use her own light cube to teleport herself away from the kraken in front of us. "Damn it. She just had to say that. Now, I can't even get that thought out of my head." Weiss quietly curse at Yoruichi for making her feel nasty just by looking at the kraken, then she glare at the spot where Yoruichi used to be.

I disappear from my spot in a burst of speed, with just physical speed alone and pass through the coating bubble. Everyone was surprised by this action and wasn't able to react to it. I held my breath, then use **Water Shark Bullet** , as my mana reach out to the water around me and shapes the water into the form of a large shark. Once the water shark formed, I thrust my right hand forward, sending the water shark straight towards the kraken at high speeds while at the same time, with me riding the water shark inside its body.

The kraken was surprised to see a large water shark appear out of nowhere, and coming straight at it at high speed before it could even have the chance to block it. Not a minute later, the water shark already slammed into the kraken, causing it to growl in pain. I was able to make physical contact with the kraken and was lucky enough for the kraken to be too surprised to dodge. I land just between its eyes, then I push myself back away from the kraken a few meters away and cast a **Kotoamatsukami** onto the kraken, controlling its mind, but instead of giving me the control. I gave it to Luffy and the rest of his crew.

 _'I'm starting to run out of air...wait, do I even need to breathe? So far, I haven't even fought underwater that much. Even if I did, it would only last a few minutes before the fight is over. Huh, either I could hold my breath really long or I don't really need to breathe at all.'_ I thought a little curious, then slowly notice it's been a few minutes already. To my surprise a large shark with a shirt on swimming out of the kraken's part of its body. The large shark was trying to say something to me, maybe thanking me for saving them, then swim away. Not waiting any longer, I use activated Shambhala to teleport myself to Weiss' [Marker]. Lucky for me, I was able to place all my Shambhala's [Marker] on all my wives and kids.

"How you do that?! You just make a giant shark made of water, then ride inside it straight to the kraken!" Luffy asks me with star his eyes. "By using my inner energy." I gave a half ass answer. Luffy look confuses, thinking maybe I was talking about either haki or devil fruit. Not answering anyway questions, I just walk pass Robin while I whisper, "You and your crew have absolute control over the kraken." Is all I said to the surprise Robin, as I watch over Usubeni.

Robin turns around to look at my back with a surprise expression on her face. But, quickly disappear before any of her friends could notice. "Luffy!" Robin calls out for her captain's attention to tell him about his newly acquire kraken. "Something wrong, Weiss?" I ask Weiss when I notice she had a disturbing look on her face.

"No. Just trying to get rid of that awful image out of my head. Anyway, I'm going where the others are. It's time for me to make some profits." Weiss shook her head, then explain to me there's nothing wrong with her and gave me a quick kiss on the lip, as she uses her hiraishin to teleport herself to Fishman Island, where the rest of our family and disappeared in a white flash.

I notice Sanji was holding/wearing a few pictures of Nami and Robin to keep him from having a massive nosebleed. Actually, I see a few that are Hancock, Perona, and my wives. _'When did he get those?!'_ I thought surprisingly and confused when they took pictures of them without me noticing. "Something's coming from behind!" Franky shouts to everyone, and using a smaller hand to hold a binocular, which came out from the right palm of his giant robot arm. A few seconds after Franky notify us. We hear the same sea cow's noise again coming from behind the Thousand Sunny.

"They came back!" Usoppy shout with surprise in his voice, as everyone looks behind to see Caribou's pirate crew coming back from wherever the sea cow took them a few minutes ago. "Coribou! Guys!" Caribou shout in surprise, then broke into tears, " You came back to save me, huh?!" From the look of it. Caribou looks really happy to see his brother and crew coming back to save him.

Without warning, and from the kraken acting on instinct got one of it tentacles wrapped around the other pirate ship, to the point of crushing it. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" Caribou shouts with fear in his voice of seeing the horror of the kraken snapping the ship in half, along with popping the coating bubble. Brook, Chopper, Usopp, and Caribou shouted all at once in fear.

"The coating bubble popped!" Chopper shout in fear and a panic look on his face, as he runs around the deck while screaming. "That ship is even bigger than Sunny!" Usopp shout in a squeaking voice of how much afraid he right now. Soon we see all the other pirates unconscious floating back up towards the surface. "Why! Why, them?!" Caribou shout to the kraken, as he looks up to see his brother and crew floating towards the surface.

"Huh, they kind of look like they're heading to heaven or something." Akabeni said to me, as she looks amused at this view. "Back, and brought back food." Esdese teleported back to the Sunny, and have a giant box just half her side in height, then open it to show everyone their plates and large amount of sushi. Esdese pass everyone a plate of sushi made from the sea kings from the look of it. "Hmm, this is pretty good." Hancock said to Esdese as she was the first one to take a bite. "I agree. This is not bad and easy for me to chew too." Perona gave her comment on the food. "You should thank my daughters. Both little Koyuki and Mizuki made these dishes. After I finish killing the sea kings." Esdese said to both Hancock and Perona, who both look at Esdese with a surprised look on their faces.

"They look like a school of jellyfish to me." Zoro said to everyone, as he eats his sushi. "Shut up, Roronoa! Cut it out! At least the lady in the lab coat is nice enough to say they look angels! Ah! Where my plate?" Caribou shout at Zoro, then looks at Esdese with a big smile on his face to ask where his plate of sushi. "Never said they were angel." Akabeni correct him as she finishes her sushi and put her empty plate back into the giant box. "Who said you could get any?" Esdese said to Caribou with cold eyes, causing Caribou to shiver at her glaze and gone quiet.

"Oh yeah, the kraken still there and looking at us? Hey, why it's not attacking us?" Perona said to everyone, as she look down from the side of the ship to looks down at the kraken that didn't move besides destroying the other pirate ship. "Ragna here somehows place it under our control. I don't know, but it wasn't the used of haki or devil fruit from what I could tell. Ragna, also inform me that all of us, besides Caribou, could control the kraken from this point on." Robin answer Perona's question, and furthermore, notice I use something else to control the kraken.

 _'Man, now that I found out there a Lord in this realm. I can't blow everything up whenever I want to. Good thing my wives are aware of the pulse waves already.'_ I thought dryly. "How is that even possible?! He didn't even do anything besides ram a giant water shark against the kraken, then just teleported back here! Unless the water shark itself was the cause the kraken to be under our control, then I don't know what else!" Usopp complains to everyone while eating his sushi.

"Well, I could always release the control over the kraken if it too much trouble." I said to everyone, but mostly to Usopp, causing a few people to paled in fright. Chopper punch Usopp in the face and shouting, "Bastard! Do you want us all to die?!" Usopp held back a rebuke and just look at Chopper since he know he overreacted a little. After all, lots of crazy things happen to them already before.

I look to my left and could sense, countless sea kings rushing towards us. Just like the previous batch a while ago. "What ya looking at, Ragna?" Neo asks me, and surprising the Straw Hat crew, along with Hancock, Perona, and Caribou for Neo here just appear out of nowhere. Thanks to her dual semblance of course. "Besides the sea itself? Nothing much. But, the sea king. Now, that's a different story. Found out there more coming our way. Which means, I will be having live practice targets." I reply to Neo, who give me an innocent smile filled with malice intent, but rather causing trouble like all the time in Naruto, where she bring chaos to all the great hidden villages. By making a few of their own ninja betray each other, which Neo uses her music control skills over multiple ninjas.

Lucky me, Neo right now won't cause any trouble to the Straw Hat crew, because Usubeni is here being taken care of. So she won't doom the Straw Hats by sinking them into the sea before they could reach Fishman Island. I stood up and rub Neo's head with my right hand. In return, I get a smile that's not filled with malice intent anymore. I stretch my body, then disappear from the deck and bypass the coating bubble before anyone could say a thing. As I use **Shinsok** , where 30% Chi flowing through both my legs to increase my speed and rush towards the sea kings.

Sending mana through my eyes and reinforced them to allow me to see at a great distance. Bringing out [CG Emiya's bow] once I reach 4 kilometers away from the sea kings. I loaded a traced [Hrunting] and use [Reinforcement] on [Hrunting], then fire the [Hrunting] that already reached at the sea kings in just a few seconds, killing one of the sea kings. Not giving the sea kings to figure what just happen, but for some reason, the sea kings just ignore the dead sea kings and kept on swimming towards me. I traced more [Hrunting] at a fast rate and firing already a dozen of [Hrunting] in a matter of seconds.

In just a single minute, I could see countless number sea kings' corpses either falling down to the sea thanks to its weight, and a few being float away by the sea current and another just float towards the surface. **'Room. Scan.'** Creating a room up to at least 10 kilometers radius at the cost of 30% of my total mana while using scan, which cost me half the mana being used to create the spherical space. To my annoyance there still a few more sea kings.

But, I quickly kill off all the leftover sea kings with another batch of traced [Hrunting] and with that. I killed all the sea kings that were aiming for me unless they were aiming for the Straw Hats, which is possible too. _'I will be back with you guys tomorrow. I need to check on a few things.'_ I said to Esdese via light cubes and mind link. _'Alright, but if you're not back by tomorrow morning, then I'm coming where you are and smack you for being late.'_ Esdese reply back, but remind me to come back by tomorrow morning or else she comes to me and smack me silly.

I cut the link and look around, then rush towards the countless corpses of the sea kings before other sea kings could eat them or just float away. It only took me a few minutes to reach to the many corpses of sea kings and what I find interesting is that all the common things that make all the different species of sea kings have in common is a small white circle on a part of their body, or a part of it since it was ripped apart by [Hrunting].

If I wasn't so close to a few of them. I may not discover these small white circles. What interesting about these small white circle is that within the white circle are actually just many tiny symbols in a position that look like a white circle and if it wasn't for my eyes being [Plunder] and rinnesharingan, along with [Reinforcement] to increase them to see the smallest detail. I would have thought they would be just a plain small white circle for just different meaning. It could of just be a symbol to tell the world they in a group like a pirate crew or something.

 _'I'm starting to think someone is messing with me. Well, that's what I could think of. But, why do I have this feeling I had seen these white circles before?'_ I thought to myself, as I look at the few remaining available small white circles contain a countless number of tiny symbols. I felt my chin just to check if I grew a beard from looking at these white circles, but mostly out of amusement. All I felt was my mask covering my lower half of my face. _'I must be really bored from just checking if I grow a beard or not. Plus, I don't think I could grew a beard, unless I force my body to grew one.'_ I thought dryly. Soon almost all the corpses are gone from the area.

 **'Chaotic Force.'** I channel gura gura fruit throughout my body, then raise my right hand and slowly crushing as if something in my right hand right now. Which is pretty much the surrounding area around me, started to have cracks everywhere, vibrating the whole area. I was just at the point where I could forcefully change the sea currents itself by breaking it, but stop once I felt something, or someone coming towards me. I stop using chaotic force, then traced another [Hrunting] and already pull back the bowstring of [CG Emiya's bow] just ready to fire the [Hrunting] at the incoming being.

 **'Sharingan's Genjutsu: False Surroundings.'** I cast out my genjutsu, as the illusion magic being cast over the surroundings, making it look like I'm not holding a bow with a [Hrunting] already been charged with mana just waiting to be release. In just a few minutes, the being turns out to be a fishman. _'I should really just keep using [Reinforcement] on my eyes to save myself the trouble.'_ I thought dryly, as I walk for the fishman to swim closer and just stop right in front of me, with a few meters between us.

The fishman turns out to be a daggertooth pike conger and felt like someone I knew. "You there...actually, I don't what kind of fishman you are, or even a fishman to begin with. Can't be a human either with that single horn on your head and there no coating bubble on you to give you the ability to breath. I have no knowledge on any devil fruit would turn you into whatever you are. Plus, we underwater, which make devil fruit user useless. Anyway, I saw your power and your weapon to kill off all my brother's sea kings. But, seeing you're not a human. That makes it better for the both of us. I ask you, Miss. Would you like to join the New Fishman Pirates? Even if you're not a fishman." said the fishman, as he tries to figure out what kind of species I am and even give me an invitation to his pirate crew. Also, the fishman confuses me to be a female.

I twitched a little at the comment of thinking I'm a female. _'Not that I have anything against female, but I'm a male damn it!'_ I thought with rage. "Well? How about it, Miss? I will even make sure the other guys don't try anything funny with you." said the fishman, as he keep making offers of making sure the other men in his crew not do any funny business with me.

My response was firing the [Hrunting], which causes the fishman to be a little confused. To the fishman's confusion, he felt a little colder than usual and it's not from the sea's coldness. I watch the confused fishman notice his blood mixed with the water around him, causing him to freak out of seeing his own blood coming from his newly formed hole right in the middle of his chest.

"H-huh? When d-did this h-happen? H-Hey, M-Miss..." The fishman was about to ask me a question, but was silenced with his head ripped to shred with another traced [Hrunting] fired. "I should really get my anger issue under control, even with [Enlightenment]. Sure, it helps me have a peaceful state of mind. Doesn't mean I can't get angry sometimes. Oh well. I can't heal him back to full health to gain information since you can't heal the dead without reviving them." I thought out loud. While I watch the former alive daggertooth pike conger fishman's body drifting away.

 _'Hmm...should I get rid of the body or just let someone find it. Plus, a random passing by sea king may just eat the body. Man, I got to find a more better challenge to face in the future.'_ I thought to myself, for a few half a minute, then turn around and to my disappointment. There were no more corpses of the sea king around me to let me study the small white circle. I may have overlooked a few things. I look around the surrounding area a couple more times, then use **Shinsok** again to look at a different area of the deep sea to see find out if the sea kings nearby have a small white circle on their body or not.

 **Day?: Surprise?**

After searching around anymore small white circle on any of the sea kings I could find while using [Deathgod Domain] to freeze them in place. Allowing me to carefully search their bodies to see if the small white circle on them. I'm already 8,000 meters deep underwater. I could feel the underwater pressure against my body and to my surprise or not. The underwater pressure is something I could still handle, with my training under a high level of gravity pressure. Plus, I could just use one of my skills to counter the underwater pressure.

 _'Hmm, I still got 2,000 more meters below sea level to reach Fishman Island.'_ I thought carefully of rather I should continue looking around for anymore sea kings or just head towards Fishman Island. Looking around to check if there any nearby sea king or any other fishes just in case. Which I already checked the countless fishes under the water. I felt a pulse wave of power, giving me a warning that I'm near their territory within this realm.

 _'From the direction where the pulse wave of power from the Lord. It should be either on Fishman Island or somewhat close to it.'_ I thought more carefully before I enter a Lord's territory. Finishing up my thoughts, I send a pulse wave of my own, telling them my family are already either in their territory or nearby it. I waited for a few more minutes and got a reply back with another pulse wave of power, telling me they allow me to enter their territory and that so far. None of my family have caused any trouble to their territory yet.

I send another pulse wave to let them know I will be heading to Fishman Island and if it the Fishman Island their territory. We could meet up, but if just nearby, then we could still meet up still. Sadly, I could only wait for a few more days before Luffy and his crew would leave to sail to another island.

Not wasting any more time. I activate one of my titles, which allows me to teleport to Esdese's location. _'Plus, I rather not face Esdese's wrath, thank you very much._ _Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Yup, that's a warning I would never dismiss ever again. Not like last time and there more than one. Hmm...I better meet up with my wives right now.'_ I thought a little afraid of facing against Esdese's wrath and my other wives, besides Usubeni maybe.

(Fishman Island: Gyoncorde Plaza)

Once I teleported at Esdese's location, I find myself being surrounded by merfolk and fishmen. I see the Straw Hats and Jinbe fighting against an army of slave human pirates and the New Fishman Pirates. Even the kraken and Shirahoshi, who is the princess of Fishman Island and a giant smelt-whiting mermaid. "You finally made it back, Ragna." Esdese said to me from my left. I see my daughters and son eating snacks while they're watching the battle going on.

"Yeah, I just finished researching a few things and will place the memory image into Weiss and Akabeni's light cubes later, for them to see what I found." I said to Esdese, who just smile at me. "Daddy! You're here!" Hina shout with happiness, causing the rest of her siblings to notice me, as Hina jump into my arms. "Uh, Daddy. Your clothes are wet." Hina said to me, as she quickly stops hugging me.

I just raised an eyebrow at her, then release a bit of mana while converting them into Fire mana to dry my clothes. "Hey, Dad. You almost made Mom chase after you. She was really worried about you, you know." Koyuki said to me, with a wry smile. "Ah, you're embarrassing me." Esdese said with a blush on her face while tossing the giant wooden club, which has my name on it. "Sure...it's not like that giant wooden club with my name on it has nothing to do anything with Esdese being worried about me..." I said dryly while cold sweat covering my back.

"Oh, that just in case I need to smack you for being late or you are trying to meet up with some girl, but I know you wouldn't dare unless it against your will." Esdese said with an innocent smile while giving me her telling her what she actually thinking, and not even bother to make an excuse. "Just ignore my crazy family..." I heard Neon mumble to himself, as he continues to watch the battle going down below the hill, we're on, along with the other fishmen and merfolks are watching the battle going on.

"Wow, the Straw Hats already fighting against another pirates crew. I thought it be longer before the Straw Hats attack the New Fishman Pirates, but I guess not." I said to Weiss, who hugging me from behind after I dry my clothes. "I have no clue how that happens. Most of us just hang out around a few places. We would join in to help the Straw Hats, but we already got ourselves a good stuff and making sure Usubeni don't overwork herself. Plus, I rather take a break from fighting right about now." Weiss informs me a few things about what I miss and why my family not down in the plaza fighting the New Fishman Pirates.

I notice both Serah and Neo are watching over the kids. Also, Arturia, Claire, and Yang are looking around the surroundings in case of an enemy attack us. Akabeni is helping Usubeni in an emotional support. Weiss just keeps on hugging me from behind and watching the battle over my shoulder. Esdese looks at the battle with amusement and has a smile on her face filled with bloodlust. Medea and Yoruichi just watching the battle while Medusa is standing to my right and reading a small book.

"It's nice to meet you, fellow Lord. I'm Otohime, wife of King Neptune, and the Lord who rule the Fishman Island from the shadow with my husband in the light and 10,000 meters radius with the Fishman Island at the center is my domain." Otohime introduces herself, after she teleported in front of me, but more of using the water like my kamui. "It's the Queen!" One of the fishmen shouts to everyone, as they pointed at their queen. "Whoops, guess I should have invited you and your family to the palace instead of meeting you out in public." Otohime said to me and my family, who look at her a little shocked to find out one of the One Piece's characters should be dead, but actually alive and being a Lord at that.

"It's nice to meet you, fellow Lord. I'm Ragna, the head of the Mercer family, and the Lord who rules over all terror, soul, and corruption to all dimensions of hell themselves." I introduce myself to Otohime, a fellow Lord, who actually look at me with a shocked expression. "So you're the one who gain raise the top rank of among the Lords. I must ask your forgiveness. I didn't know I would meet a Lord that has domains across all the hell dimensions." Otohime asks me to forgive her for disrespecting me, as she only has the domain in a single realm, let alone across the multidimensions.

"It's alright." I said to Otohime, but she still looks worried and was about to say something. Sadly, the look on Esdese and Weiss' faces told her that she doesn't need to keep on asking for forgiveness. I felt a tug on my pant and look down to see Mizuki looking at me with a blank face while raising both her arms up, waiting for me to pick her up.

I crouch down to pick up Mizuki while at the same time Weiss still hanging onto my back and haven't let go yet. "So, why your people freaking out that you're here?" I ask Otohime with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to give me something to work with. "Well, I'm supposed to be dead right now. But, once you enter the range of my domain. My spirit was awakened and I sent as many sea kings as possible towards you to help me in secret, as people with great control over observation haki could listen to my own pulse wave. But, you kind of killed the one I sent along with those that are being controlled by another. Lucky for me, the longer you stay here, the more energy I would gain to recreate my physical body. Plus, I had to use your pulse wave frequency instead of my first once. As a few enemies of mine could have noticed that I'm not truly dead right now." Otohime answer my question, as she looks at her husband, who currently being chained.

"And how does sending a sea king my way help you?" I ask another question to the Queen of Fishman Island. "Well, one of them was to inform you about someone was able to make a bastardized version of control over the sea kings. Lucky for us, they could only control them from a distance and not able to use the sea king's senses. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to send my sea king among the rest of the enemy's controlled sea kings." Otohime answer my question without a pause.

"Well, if anything. I'm sorry for killing your messenger. As for allowing my family to enter your domain. Myself and one of my wives would gladly help recreate your physical body, even improve it to make it better than an average fishman." I said to Otohime, and even offer to help recreate her physical body since right now. Her current body is made out of water.

"Wives? As in more than one?" Otohime asks me a little surprise, but not making any remark about how I shouldn't have more than one wife. She knows there are places where one could have more than one wife, or husband, depend on where they live.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Esdese D. Mercer, head wife of the Mercer family and first wife of Ragna here. The one on his back is Weiss Schnee Mercer, who will help you recreate your physical body. The one who looks annoyed with all the help she needs is Usubeni and beside her. Is her little sister, Akabeni, along with Weiss and Ragna would help you. I would introduce you to the rest, but this isn't the best place right now. As for why Ragna has more than one wife. Well, let just say there a few problems in the past and we're pretty much okay with each other. Ragna loves us all equally." Esdese walks up next to my left side, then introduce herself, along with a few others to let Otohime know which is who.

"I see. I would like to say. Welcome to Fishman Island and hope you enjoy your stay. Plus, it seems the New Fishman Pirates about to be defeated soon." Otohime said to me and my family. Mizuki pulled on my hair to get my attention. I look at my daughter in my arms and she points to the sky. I suddenly felt something was wrong. Well, to everyone that's not my family and see the Noah ship heading straight for the plaza threatening to break the bubble around the island, killing both its fishman and human inhabitants.

I figure out Mizuki just use [Reinforcement] on her eyes to see further. After all, the Noah ship itself is still a bit further from the island. Not to the point where it could turn the sky to grow dark. Plus, my eyes could still see at a great distance than my daughter, even with the help of [Reinforcement]. I didn't even need to use my own [Reinforcement] on my eyes to be able to see the Noah ship from where I am.

"Crap, the speed is faster than I thought." I mumble to myself, but a few people heard me and look up as well, where they could see the Noah ship's figure and about reach the Fishman Island in a few minutes at the rate the speed it going at right now. I miscalculated and thought the Noah ship would be slower like in the canon, but actually it a bit faster.

"Is that a ship heading towards us?" Weiss ask me from behind my back. "Hmm, let me check." Neo said to Weiss before anyone could answer Weiss' question, and disappear from her spot. A minute later, Neo teleported back to her spot and look at us with a smile. "Yup, a really big ship. I think just a little smaller than the current island we're on." Neo answers Weiss' question, who look at Neo with a deadpan on her face.

"You got to me kidding me." Esdese whisper to herself, after she could finally see the Noah ship as well. "Should I bring out the house to get out of here?" Yang asks Yoruichi, who was too busy watching the battle to notice the giant ship heading towards the plaza. "Nah, if anything, Luffy and the mermaid princess should able to stop the ship from crashing." Yoruichi said to Yang, who just shrugged. "I would have to agree with Yoruichi here. I had watched how it goes at the end." Arturia agrees with Yoruichi and kept on looking around carefully for a hidden enemy.

"Should I worry for my people? Because right now I can't protect them." Otohime ask me, since she finally sees the Noah ship as well and looks worried for her people. "No. But, you should worry about any hidden enemy among your people who should be informing the captain of the New Fishman Pirates of seeing you alive right about now. So as of right now. We are going to protect you since we don't know if they have anything that could destroy your spirit." Claire said to Otohime, as she walks next to her while glaring at the fishmen and merfolk from coming near us within a few meters.

"There you guys are! Do you have any idea how much of a pain facing against those fishmen?! I may have my devil fruit from stopping them a while, but that doesn't mean I have to stay on a battlefield where a stray bullet could hit me!" Perona shouts at me, after she appears in front of me with her spirit body just like Otohime, but with the help of her devil fruit power. I could even see Perona's physical body on the Thousand Sunny's deck. Just sitting in the crow's nest.

And Hancock is murdering any enemies coming near the Thousand Sunny. I could tell Otohime felt a little hurt to see one of her people being killed off and instead of getting along like she ask from the past. "Huh, guess we could help..." I said to Perona, and was about help, but just let out a sigh instead of taking a single step forward, making Perona's face turn red with rage at this display.

"WILL YOU HELP US ALREADY! I RATHER NOT BE A PERMANENT GHOST! YOU JACKASS!" Perona shouts at me with rage for not helping out, as she tries to punch me in the face, but just phase through my head. Perona would of continue punching me, but gave up once she knows she out match and can't do a thing in her current state, even if she was here in her physical body. All her punches wouldn't do a thing, since she doesn't train her muscles that much.

"If it makes you feel any better. I would help Luffy when the giant ship about to crash into the island." I said to Perona with a smile on my face, but she couldn't see it with my mask hiding the lower half of my face. "What giant ship?" Perona asks me a little confused, and notice Mizuki trying to get her attention by waving at her, then point towards the sky.

Perona still looks confused, but look up nonetheless. To Perona's surprise and fear, she sees the Noah ship heading towards us, and the sky grows dark now. Letting everyone finally sees the giant ship about to crashing into the island, popping the bubble around the island. "WHY?! WHEN DID THAT COME FROM?!" Perona shout loud enough for all those hears her shouting, causing the fishmen and merfolk to go into a panic from seeing a giant ship above them.


	64. Chapter 64: Waiting!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Waiting!**

 **Day?: Surprise? Part 2**

"I should of escape when I had the chance! This is too crazy!" Perona keeps on shouting in fear, then rushing toward her physical body, afraid some unlucky situation would destroy her physical body. "Well, that was a thing." Yang said to everyone while ignoring the fishmen and merfolk's scream of terror. "How are you guys so calm as of right now? Unless Ragna here could stop the Noah." Otohime asks us, then look at me since she know I'm more powerful than her. Plus, she would do something to stop the Noah, but in her current state wouldn't do much besides talking and sending out a few rare messenger.

 _'Wait, why are we helping these people again?'_ Esdese ask me via mind link a little confused, since we only help out kids that either lost or homeless, if we run into one and if they evil to the core. I would just devour that evil to increase my demonic energy. _'Got to help out a fellow Lord like Otohime to get an ally to the family. Plus, the rest of the other Lord hidden in the other universes wouldn't even bother working with each other in some case. Now, that we found out Otohime is a Lord in this realm. We could make her an ally in the incoming war in the multiverse, which I still have no idea when it will happen.'_ I replied back to Esdese, who look at the Noah while having a few thoughts going through her mind.

Mizuki started pulling on my hair to get my attention. I was not amused. Looking at my daughter in my arms with a raised eyebrow of asking the reason why she requires my attention by pulling my hair instead of using her words. "I'm hungry." Mizuki said to me in a monotone voice and still have her blank expression. "You do realize there a giant ship about to crashing into an island. With us on it. The ship itself is pretty big you know that, right?" I said dryly to my daughter, who didn't change her expression one bit.

"So? I'm still hungry." Mizuki said as her voice still soft and toneless as before. I let out a sigh, and I felt Weiss pulling herself up to look at her daughter over my shoulder. "You just ate a few minutes ago, Mizuki." Weiss said to her daughter, who blush a little because her stomach growls right at that moment. "I guess I should let you have something to snack on until it's time to eat later. But, doesn't mean you could eat something big young lady. Even if you can't get fat. I won't let my daughter pig herself out. Got it?" Weiss said to her daughter with a stern look on her face. Mizuki nodded her head, then Weiss grab a plastic cup filled with mixed types of snack and gave it to her daughter, who greedily devour the mixed types of snack.

Otohime look at us with a shocked expression on her face. Since it looks like we talking to each other as if there weren't a giant ship about to crash into us at this moment. "You spoil our daughter too much, Weiss." I said to my wife, who lightly smack the side of my head in annoyance, as she jumps off my back and stands next to Esdese. "Look who talking. You spoil her by giving her a collection of massive destruction weapons. If anything, I'm actually raising her better than you." Weiss shot back at me with a scowl.

"Ah, it look like Luffy about to something." I said to everyone, as Sanji fling Luffy to the Noah. "I think you can go meet up with your family right about now. My family and I will make sure no one tries anything funny." I said to Otohime, as I put Mizuki in Weiss' arms. Then begin to use one of my skills.

 **Ding***

 **[Pureblood Heartless Summon]: Number: 1 Type: Common Shadow**

 **Name:** Shadow

 **Lvl:** 7

 **HP:** 15

 **Basic Info: A Heartless that emerge from the ground to attack with a simple but powerful scratch attack. They most likely to sneak up on their enemies and strike them with sharp claws without warning. They are completely untouchable while they hide beneath their own shadows as they draw close to their prey. They are extremely tenacious, often chasing their prey to the end and often travels in a group to hunt down their prey. The name of this Heartless is a reference to the Shadow's ability to flatten itself into a silhouette on the ground, and become a literal shadow.**

I finally use one of my newly acquire skills from the quest during my time in SAO world. Which again, I find to be too easy than I thought. Once I summon a Heartless, a part of my shadow rips a small piece as a baseball, where it changes its shape and emerge from the ground. A normal Heartless Shadow, one of the weaker, more common types of Heartless, but still a threat to those without a keyblade. In a matter of seconds, it took its form. A vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless' body is completely black.

"Cool..." Mizuki said mostly to herself, as she looks at the Heartless Shadow with a blank expression, but with sparkling eyes. "So that's what I forgot! I remember Dad just summon one for just a test run. But, kind useless at the current level right now and will require to level itself on its own to even evolve." Koyuki thought out loud, as she looks at the Heartless Shadow with critical eyes. "You forgot that Dad could just let a single one to attack other being to level itself up by stealing the heart of others. Sadly, it keeps on dying in the first few seconds. And Dad can't summon more than one right now." Neon said to his sister.

"Actually, there another thing about the Heartless Shadow. It requires being that actually has a heart to begin with to allow Father to change the body and soul into a Heartless. Mother Akabeni and Father test this on an undead that been bound to the ground so the undead can't even attack back. Took a few hours, but the Heartless Shadow finally killed the undead and the sad part was the undead didn't turn into a heartless. Another test on a living human criminal, that Mother Esdese 'found' somewhere to be used as a test subject. This time, it was pretty fast than the undead one since the human was still alive at the point and the Shadow only require to land a lethal strike. Good news, the human corpse turned into a Heartless, which was a Shadow as well after Father forcefully change the human corpse into a Pureblood Heartless. Bad news, both Heartless Shadows attack each other. Because one had the heart that belongs to it while the other one want to keep it for its own. After a few minutes, both killed each other and the heart itself just disappear instantly before Mother Akabeni or Father could grab it." Little Hancock said to both Koyuki, Neon, and any other who was listening to little Hancock's explaining about the Heartless Shadow.

"Did that really happen?" Esdese whisper to me a little curious. "Yup, and the sad thing was. I actually need the Heartless Shadow to be alive and gain a few hearts, then return back to me for the skill to actually level up. Because so far, I could level up the Heartless Shadow by using those hearts it brought back to me. I finally got it to level 7, which require a few hearts. Sadly, if anytime it dies. I have two options, I could revive it by letting it drop a level, but the catch is. It will lose double the level next time it dies, then so on until it's back to level 1 and that's not all. Even if I level it back up later, it still has the same penalty. Once it dies even at level 1. Well, it's gone, no more and will place a cooldown on the skill of 24 hours until I can summon a new one." I answer Esdese's question in a whisper voice, then explain how the Heartless Shadow level up, which require hearts of its victims.

Esdese nodded at me, then look at me for any more information she needs to know. So I continue, "The other option was just to give up on it so all its previous level would just be erased. Then I could summon a new one. Also, I was to figure out that I could just level on my skill by taking the hearts from my Shadow, which of course didn't level up since I require at least 100 hearts from what the options the skill gave me." I stop for a moment to look up to see how Luffy is doing, and seeing he doing fine.

"So I could either level up a single Heartless or level up my own skill to summon more than one Heartless or just level the current Heartless I have right now. I think the reasons why the [Pureblood Heartless Summon] gave me those options. The first option, allow me to have more than one heartless, which I found out I couldn't take the new Heartless Shadow I created from the body of another and would disappear on its own later after I unsummon my Heartless. It was either take the new one and destroy the original one." I continue explaining about my [Pureblood Heartless Summon], then stop for another moment as I watch my Heartless Shadow finally made it to the battlefield to begin its hunt.

"The second option, allow me to level up my current heartless, which has the chance to evolve into a different type of heartless as the Shadow is the first stage. So yeah, I would need to level up both my current Heartless and skill, where I could have a single stronger heartless, but require the skill to be at level 10 to unlock the option for me to change the Heartless Shadow to a different type of heartless and more slots to hold the current Heartless I have. From what I could tell, if I raise my [Pureblood Heartless Summon] to the max level. I could only hold up to 100 Heartless only. Plus, even the new Heartless I created from the victim's body and soul would be a Heartless Shadow instead of a higher stage. Found it, just add the stage/type into the skill's database of available evolution list to pick, which I need to unlock by making the skill at level 10 first." I finish off explaining about my [Pureblood Heartless Summon], which also apply to [Nobodies Summon] as well, but in the Nobody case.

It would still require Heart itself, but at the same time, the Nobody isn't able to stay existing as they require the Heart to supply their lifespan from what Akabeni and I found out. The theory we came up was that either the victim we used to turn into a Nobody don't have a strong will in the first place and will fade away to the darkness in a few minutes to days after being formed. The one I summon will stay without any trouble. The one being created from the victim would require a Heart to increase it's lifespan by a single hour to a day depending on the Nobody itself.

Another cons to the [Nobodies Summon] skill is that the Nobody doesn't have the ability to gain the Heart of their victim without the help of a Heartless. But, for the Nobody I summon has one more option than the Heartless. Where I could level them up, or used the Hearts I gain from the Heartless to help the Nobody to regrow itself own Heart. _'Which I don't find myself doing anytime soon.'_ I thought to myself.

"I see. Well, that's good to know." Esdese said to me with a small on her face, as she watches my current Shadow ambushing random fishmen and taking their heart, then go back into its own shadow to find other prey to hunt. I still haven't level up my [Pureblood Heartless Summon] and [Nobodies Summon], since I didn't have enough time to finish all the tests on the skills with Akabeni, and little Hancock whenever she bored and want to watch. Plus, I wanted to level up the current Heartless to its cap level to see if it gives me a new option once it can't level up anymore.

I even help my Shadow by using **Amenotejikara** to switch its location across the battlefield to ambush other fishmen and to make sure it don't get killed. Those that not paying attention enough would have seen Shadow actually ripping the fishman's heart out as their body drop to the ground dead. Lucky for me, the heart instantly changes into those pink crystal heart shape. So that leaves out the bloody mess. Everyone else is watching Luffy and Shirahoshi trying to stop the Noah, along with whoever throw the giant ship itself at us.

I place my right hand over [Gravity Blade]'s hilt and ready to unsheathe it from its scabbard. But, before I could. Someone stops me by placing their hand on my left shoulder. Turning around, I notice it was Claire, who stopped me. "Luffy and Shirahoshi have stopped the Noah ship with the help of a few sea kings and the palace guards to help by trying to cover Noah with a bubble of air to help Luffy fight Hordy from what I heard. Also, this all happen when you were explaining to Esdese and whoever else was listening about your Heartless Shadow." Claire answer my unspoken question about why she stop me from rushing towards the Noah and slice it to countless little pieces.

"Oh. Well, that's great. Guess I don't need to destroy the Noah ship itself, and maybe with anyone on the ship." I said to Claire in a calm tone. _'I'm starting to get the feeling there more hidden beings in this world than I thought.'_ I thought a little more careful of all the unknown in One Piece. I feel a little annoyed that my control over yami yami fruit being used to suppress all the auras my body release unconsciously, to a bare minimum was loose for a split second once my Heartless Shadow reattach itself back into my own shadow itself. That one split second, however, cause almost all the fishmen, merfolk, and those that are hidden, to pass out from the leak of a huge amount of pressure placed on the whole island to the point of shaken it and almost lead to popping the bubble around the island, even one of the undying souls' aura itself was release. If it was a second longer, then almost everyone and the island itself would be destroy by pure raw powers.

"Oops." Is all I said with a blank expression on my face and quickly use yami yami fruit to suppress the undying soul of void. "What did you do?! That was not haki! I know how the conqueror haki feel like and that was not it. It was more powerful and full of hate, rage, along with any other negative emotions, but the most disturbing feeling about it was like something was trying to devour me." Otohime exclaims at me and looks at her people with a worried look in case a few would die from a heart attack. Otohime let out a sigh of relief when she discovers none of her people has died from that one second, but still look a little shaken from having the feeling of almost being devoured. Which was actually the undying soul of void trying to devour everything on the island.

"Sorry about that. Just a small accident. It won't happen again." I said to Otohime, who look at me with a wry look, then slowly nodded at me. "Please do. I wish for my people being alive and healthy." Otohime said to me in a calm tone, then look up at the sky, where her daughter and Luffy are. After seeing Otohime looking away, I look at the pop-up windows in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **Your Heartless: Shadow has brought back 54 Hearts.**

 **Ding***

 **You have the 5 options to pick.**

 **1st Option:**

 **Would you like to add 54 Hearts to Skill: Pureblood Heartless Summon?**

 **The current cost to reach level 2: 39 Hearts**

 **2nd Option:**

 **Would you like to add 54 Hearts to Skill: Nobodies Summon?**

 **The current cost to reach level 2: 90 Hearts**

 **3rd Option:**

 **Would you like to add 54 Hearts to Lvl: 7 - Heartless: Shadow?**

 **The current cost to reach level 8: 40 Hearts**

 **4th Option:**

 **Would you like to add 54 Hearts to Lvl: 1 - Nobody: Dusk**

 **The current cost to reach level 2: 20**

 **5th Option:**

 **Would you like to add 54 Hearts to Lvl: 1 - Nobody: Dusk's regrowth Heart?**

 **The current Heart's regrowth: 0% (1 Heart=0.1%, but increase cost by 10x per level of Nobody)**

 _'Still, I hate how I have to spend all the Hearts I gain all at once instead of saving them.'_ I thought a little bitter because I wasn't allowed to save up the Hearts and the only way I could pick more than one choice is by picking one that low cost, where the remaining Hearts could add to other options.

 **Ding***

 **You have used up 40 out of 54 Hearts to level up your Heartless: Shadow to level 8.**

 **Ding***

 **Heartless: Shadow reached level 8!**

 **Name: Shadow**

 **Lvl: 8**

 **HP: 16**

 **Ding***

 **You have used 14 Hearts on Skill: Pureblood Heartless Summon.**

 **Ding***

 **You need 25 more Hearts before Skill: Pureblood Heartless Summon reach level 2.**

After that was done, I look at the battlefield and see the Straw Hats, along with Jinbe being alright. "YOU BASTARD YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP!" Perona shout at me all the from the battlefield. Looking at me with a red face to show she angry at me for not helping out.

"But, I kind of did though. I made the rest of the rest of the New Fishman Pirates' weaker members." I mumble to myself, but somehow Perona was able to hear me from the great distance between us. "I MEANT WITH LUFFY YOU JACKASS!" Perona shrieked at me, much to Esdese's amusement at this display.

I was about to say something, when one of the abilities belong to my eyes show me a brief moment in the future and saw Otohime being shot by something that actually damage her very soul, causing her to scream and die a second alter. I could tell my rinnesharingan's tomoes are spinning clockwise slowly as I watch multiple version of the future appear. One where I block the projectile, but another one come from behind Otohime. Looking further into the future, and a new path appears thanks to my [Eye of the Mind] showing my future self using [Reinforcement] to boost his speed to get behind Otohime and change the projectile's trajectory to the ground.

To my surprise, even in this new path in the future. Otohime still got killed by two new projectiles from both her left and right sides. Pausing the current new path, then rewind back to the point where the two projectiles a few feet away from Otohime, then create an extra path. Showing my future self, creating a forcefield around Otohime, causing the two projectiles, which I have finally able to see was a sea shell in a shape of a small spear and be really pointy to pierce through Otohime's water body to attack the soul itself.

Finally, I pick one of the paths to take, as my eyes start spinning counter clockwise faster than before and returning my vision back to the present. Reacting as fast as possible and create a Forcefield around Otohime, blocking all the projectiles aiming to assassinate Otohime.

Claire, Yang, and Arturia got into actions, as they release a burst of raw power at a small amount, to locate the enemy. Claire draws out her gunblade, and switch it to gun mode and take the long-range role, then use [Reinforcement] to increase her eyesight's distance. Yang and Arturia stand next to the kids with their weapons out ready to protect the kids from any hostile aiming for them.

I was about to use my ope ope and earth scan to find out which one among the fishmen and merfolk are the enemy, but I could sense a few souls, already escape the island before I could try to identify them if they were an enemy. Plus, it's not like I could just shoot them from this distance if I wanted to. Cause Otohime would get on my case about killing her people, then one of my wives would get mad and try to break her and by break, I meant they would try to break a part of Otohim's soul.

 _'I have a few options. One, I could go after those already escape and search their mind to see if they were the one who tried to assassinate Otohime. Two, I could ignore them and let them come back later. Three, I could just destroy everything within 1 kilometer radius...'_ I thought very careful of which of the three options I thought up and decided to pick option number 2. After all, they could come back to try to stop Otohime from regaining her physical body, which isn't that hard to create with my skills. The reason why I said Weiss and Akabeni would help to create Otohime's physical body was a cover story, which all my wives know I was trying to trick the hidden enemy listening on us if there was any and lucky for us, there were.

 **'Sharingan's Genjutsu: False Surroundings.'** I cast out my genjutsu, as I make myself disappear from the area, then I step on Esdese's shadow and activate **Shadow Stealth** , making my body merge with Esdese own very shadow, causing Esdese to shiver a little and a little moan escape from her mouth. Esdese blush a little and ignore the teasing look from Yang and Yoruichi. Arturia and Claire look at her with a confused look on their faces. Medusa just stands next to Weiss and making sure no one disturbs her from reading a small book, which happens to my [Grimoire of Knowledge] to research a few things.

Esdese release a small burst of her demonic energy within her shadow, striking me. I could tell Esdese is a little mad at me for embarrassing her and at the same time aroused. _'Ragna, why enter Esdese's shadow?'_ Claire asks me a little curious while ignoring the blushing Esdese. _'Because, now I could ambush the enemy from any shadow around Esdese by using shadow transportation. Also, I got the feeling someone going to assassinate Otohime right when she about to enter her new physical body. So Esdese, make sure to stay near Otohime until she completely merges together with her new physical body and let me know if something or something tries to attack Otohime even before I finish creating the new body for new ally or soon to be one after Weiss talk to Otohime.'_ I answer Claire's question, then tell Esdese what she needs to do via mind link.

Esdese let out a sigh, but still did as she asked. Plus, she like the feeling of having her husband in her own shadow a little for some reason. Which she won't tell anyone anytime soon. Unless they want to be torture by her, for bringing it up, then be killed afterward. Well, if it was someone in the family, then she just hurt them badly enough in a sparring match until they won't mention it ever again.

Looking outside of Esdese's shadow just made me realize I can't really see much besides looking up the sky. Another con in this plan of mine, so I decided to ignore everything and start creating Otohime's new physical body. I already send a message via mind link to Weiss on what Otohime and/or her family would offer to have Otohime completely return back to the living.

One of my wives already told me Luffy was dying from losing too much blood and actually forgot that Weiss has a [Blood Pill], with all that's going on. Hancock and Perona were about to remind Chopper of the [Blood Pill], but before they could. Medusa appears before them and stops them before they could shout at Weiss as there maybe a few more hidden enemies around to listen. Both of them knew how important the [Blood Pill] are and could lead to a bloodbath, where one could try to recreate such a thing, or worse, creating something dangerous in a pill form. As of right now no one has any thoughts of using a pill form, besides Chopper's rumble ball. But, bigger than the pill we have. Making it more valuable as it could be stored in a portable case on person who has access to the pill whenever they need them.

Because one, with the pill they could easily transport it to a different location as they could hide them away. Well, if they not transporting them in a large amount of boxes stocked with a countless number of small box case filled with different types of pills. Lucky for us, the marines or any other pirates, besides Chopper, haven't begun to find a method to make drug in pill form, or in Chopper's case a rumble ball, as of right now.

With that was done, Medusa and Medea quickly grab the Straw Hats and Jinbe, then run away with the help of Medea using her magic to allow the Thousand Sunny fly away from the island. Claire, or any of my other wives, didn't bother to tell me what Neptune has to say or the princes, as they grab the kids and disappear from the area, with Otohime tagging along. Plus, we have the feeling the hidden enemy would follow us quietly. As their main target is still Otohime and with tagging along to meet with her daughter all these years.

[Enlightenment] activated!

 _'Alright, time to create Otohime's new physical body.'_ I thought to myself, as I calm myself, then activated [Enlightenment] to have perfect control over the mind and heart, as I begin to use [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy], creating a Yin flame in my right hand. A small blue cold flame appears while on my left hand is the Yang flame a small red hot flame. Using the Yin flame to create Otohime's physical body outlines, with the help of both [Mental Acceleration] at 50% to speed up my thinking speed and [Structural Grasp] I already used on Otohime a few minutes ago.

After I got back the data of Otohime's former physical body, which help me even more as I finish the outline of her new physical body with [Yin Energy] that take up to at least 98% already, then afterward. I carefully use [Yang Energy] to finish creating Otohime's physical body by merging [Yang Energy] into the slowly formed body. I may not able to create life itself unless I take a soul from Ouroboros or Murasame's hell realm to put inside the vessel, as in the physical body without a soul inside it. Just an empty shell, or one of those brain dead people who alive, but at the same time not alive. So as of right now, I just finish creating Otohime's new physical body for her to insert her very soul. Almost as if she be brought back from the dead, kind of.

 **Ding***

 **You have created a soulless body that actually looks like a familiar looking Queen from an underwater island!**

 **[Queen's Vessel] - Rank: A -Durability: 9000/9000 - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: This is the body filled with life itself as if the body is alive, but at the same not as there no soul currently sealed inside the body. The body actually looks like Otohime the Queen of Fishman Island.**

Looking at Otohime's new physical body and just realize something. "She is a goldfish mermaid...huh. Actually, how is her daughter even bigger as in body size. I'm so confused. Either it's on the father's side of the family or it something Shirahoshi ate to make her grow to her current body size." I thought out loud, which I could do anyway with no one around to listen to me besides maybe Esdese is she paying attention.

 _'Uh, Ragna we may need that new physical body sooner than we thought.'_ Weiss said to me via mind link, and in a worried voice. _'Something the matter? And I already finish creating the body.'_ I response back to my wife, and a little worry because I didn't pay attention to outside until Esdese informs me. _'Well, for some reason Otohime's water body and her soul are out of sync for some reason. So we better get her into her new body fast.'_ Weiss explain to me about what going on. Without even to bother to think about it. I send the newly created body to my inventory, where Weiss could get it instead of me just tossing the body out of Esdese's shadow.

Opening both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]'s skill windows and see I only have 2% left in [Yin Energy] while I have 0% in [Yang Energy]. Another con to the list of hiding in the shadow itself. Is that I can't absorb the mana in the area unless I exit the shadow itself. Plus, I realize a while back, my body won't even regenerate the mana I already used before. So staying inside shadow world or someone's shadow going be a double edge sword to me.

Closing my left eye, then using a bit of mana and release a pulse wave to feel the nearby shadow around Esdese. Once I connected to the other shadows and send a bit more mana to my left eye to connect with those shadows, to allow me to see what's going on outside of Esdese's shadow. To my surprise, the first thing I see really weird and made me even confused than I am right now.


	65. Chapter 65: Normal Days

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Normal Days**

 **Day?: Surprise? Part 3**

I was confuse of the sight I'm looking at. No, someone in the middle of the Thousand Sunny's deck. That someone looks exactly like the one from a previous world I have gone to. **_'{Oh shit...RUN RAGNA!}'_** Great Red saw through my eyes, and figure out who the person is and what they wanted.

Heeding my partner's warning. I launch myself out of Esdese's shadow, surprising many people on the ship. Before I could do anything. I was bound by many snakes and to my shock, it was Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, the Infinite Dragon God.

"Hey!" Esdese shout at Ophis and was about to attack her, but she and everyone else was bound by multiple snakes, not giving them a chance to do anything.

"I will have my silence back." Ophis whisper to herself, but everyone could hear her. Not even a second later, Ophis open a portal to what look like her home world, which should be Highschool DxD. I was about to release my mana, but to my shock. All my energies won't follow my command. As if they are sealed away.

 **Ding***

 **You have been kidnapped by the Infinite Dragon God! Seriously, how did this happen?!**

I look at the pop-up window in front, then let out a grunt of pain, when Ophis literally dragging me through the portal. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Esdese screams at Ophis with hatred in her voice while releasing a large amount of demonic energy, but the demonic energy was quickly drain by the snakes that bound her.

 **Ding***

 **You have entered a different Highschool DXD world. Try to escape or wait for your family to rescue you.**

(Unknown Location)

"Yes...you have the silence world, which I want..." Ophis whisper to herself, as she stares at me right in the eyes while only a few inches away from my face.

"And may I ask what you mean by silence world?" I ask Ophis while trying to contact Great Red, but for some reason. All I got was silence, which wasn't really good right now. My mana, Chi, and even my demonic energy are sealed. I could still feel my undying souls giving me access to them, but the bad part about them. Is that all my undying souls want to destroy everything around me rather if it's friend or foe.

Ophis didn't bother to answer my question and just walk away while leaving me bound to the floor with countless number of her snakes. Now, that I realize it. I'm in some kind of room that look like some one of those creepy dark rooms. "This place reminds me of the Occult Research Clubroom." I thought out loud, when I realize where I seen this room from before, then feel a little disturbed from all the snakes on me.

"Welp, she left me alone with her pet snakes. In a creepy dark room. With no windows. Just...great..." I mumble to myself, and my insanity is acting up again. Seeing as I was talking to myself unless these snakes could understand me and response back to show I'm at least crazy, but not insane.

While I was looking around to help me figure out where the hell I am. But, once I notice I still have my weapons on me and felt really stupid right about now. Because I have something that could help me escape.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

Great Red's voice came from my Murasame, as the snakes around me started to hiss at me, while a few of them have already died off. I could feel a bit of my mana coming back to me.

[-3000HP]

Without warning, something bit my head and seeing there are only snakes in this room with me. I guess one of them got sick of me trying to steal their powers and convert them into mana.

[BOOST!]

With the boost help, I was able to barely move. "Okay...maybe I should wait for more boost to get out." I thought out loud, when the snakes just tighten their hold on me.

I grunt in annoyance and decided to activate my Evil God's Soul Mark to increasing my strength, which just barely enough for me to stand up, much to the snakes' annoyance as they hissing at me.

[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]

Using the extra energy I gained to switch myself with a nearby chair Using **Amenotejikara** , before any of the snakes could drain the energy from me. Sadly, I was already bound by more snakes again and I realize this whole room is made out of snakes.

"I wonder if Ophis even feed her prisoner food or is she going to let me die from the lack of food. I don't think I will last more than a year...make that a few months with all these snakes draining the mana out of me." I thought out loud, then look at the room one more time, but carefully this time and see the shape of snakes everywhere.

 **"Balance Breaker."** I activate my Murasame's Balance Breaker, causing black flames to burst out of my body. Sending the snakes on me to scatter away while a few already been turned into ashes. This made the snakes around me to hiss at me even more, trying to drain whatever is left in my body as fast as possible.

[Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker!]

 **Ding***

 **Apocalypse Dragon Balance Breaker has been activated. Giving the user access to all of the Two Heavenly Dragons' powers and their balance breaker, along with their Juggernaut mode powers. Removing the limit over Boost and Divide's time range.**

It only a second for my balance breaker to take form. "SHIT!" I shout in surprise, when the whole room shake and countless number of snakes already started jumping onto me.

[BOOSTx10!]

I release a burst of mana, causing most of the snake to fall off me. Rushing towards the only door, where Ophis went out, but to my surprise. Someone opens it and it was Ophis herself. Before I could do anything. Ophis just stretch her left hand at me, with her palm pointing at me and suddenly I crashed back to the floor, where even more snakes are trying to bind me.

[DIVIDEx10!]

 **'Izanagi.'** I active one of my rinnesharinga's jutsu. As the boundaries between reality and illusion within my personal space are removed. Not wasting any second. I made myself into illusion while my true self is behind Ophis, who already discover where I am. _'What the hell?!'_ I shout in rage because Ophis could even see me, even with the help of izanagi.

[BOOSTx5]: Speed

I didn't bother to even give Ophis a chance to get me and started running with my increase speed. I would fly, but I had to dismiss my wings as this whole hallway isn't big enough for me to use my wings to fly.

Once I reach the end of the hallway, I feel some kind of force appears on my body out of nowhere. I was being forced back towards Ophis, who was looking at me with an emotionless expression. Narrowing my eyes at her, then spin on my right heel and thrust my right dragonic hand through the wall, slowing me down.

"The silence world inside you...will be mine." Ophis whisper, but to me. I could hear even from this distance between us. I grit my teeth, then release a burst of mana, causing the building to shake. **'Diabolic Disaster.'** I cast out my demonic spell, as I start compressing large amounts of demonic energy into a small ball with my left hand.

"Hungry..." Ophis said to me, when she just appears right in front me and grab my left wrist and just ate the small ball made of large amounts of demonic energy. "More..." Ophis demand me and started gripping my left wrist to the point, where it started to crack.

"Ophis?" I heard a male voice behind me. Looking at the person, not giving a thought. I switch myself with the person using **Amenotejikara**. "What?!" I keep on running while ignoring the cries of the male behind me. I had the feeling Ophis was displeased and took it out of the guy I switched place with.

"You can't escape..." I heard Ophis' voice behind me. Not giving a response back, I see a door on the right just a few steps away. Just as I grab the doorknob, but the same force from before, cause my balance breaker armor to break, then another force sends me crashing through the steel door, I was about to enter.

"Well, this is awkward. Is he the prisoner Ophis told us before?" I heard someone asked. I look up and see Vali and his team. I don't know if Vali reveals that he betrayed the Grigori yet. "Maybe. Nya~" Kuroka said answer while looking at me as if I was a prey.

"So...anyone knows where's the exit of this place?" I ask Vali team, hoping one of them are stupid enough to answer my question. I could tell a few of them looking at me like I'm stupid to even ask that question.

"Oh, you just have to go pass the door behind us, then go left and go straight until you reach a door. This is where you find a small device, where it allow us to open a small portal for us to reach a different location. You have to know the location first beforehand, though. Hope that help ya." Bikou answer my question while explaining further on how to use a device to give me the chance to escape, much to the shock of his teammates.

"Why did you tell him that?" Vali asks the descendant of the first Monkey King, a little bit shock, but more curious about why he gave the enemy an escape route.

"Huwahaha! Because then we got something to do now! We just have to stop him from reaching it. Sure, he knows it now, but he has to get through us first! And I'm itching for a battle! Huwahaha!" Bikou laugh in excitement, then explains his reason why he gave me the location to escape from this place.

Tossing Murasame back into my soulscape, then use [Reinforcement] on my right arm and slamming it on the ground, throwing my whole body up in the air while spinning. Placing my right hand over [Gravity Blade]'s hilt and I kick the wall near the door, launching myself at the surprise team Vali.

But, their surprise turned into a shocked expression, when I just spin pass through them before they could even react. I crash through the wall, when I put too much strength into the jump, missing the door by a large shot. At least, I was able to pass them easily enough.

I qot up quickly and shook my head. "After him!" Vali shouts at everyone from the other side of the wall. Not bother to even look at them and run towards the room, where the small device to get me out of here. After all, I can't just kamui myself to a familiar place in this world because it a parallel one and not the same.

It only took me a few steps to arrive at the door. I sensed team Vali not that far behind me. So I cast **Earth Shield** , creating a giant stone slab that blocks the hall and filled with enough mana to stop them from breaking through with brute strength.

"What the hell is this thing made of?!" I heard Bikou shout from the other side of the wall. I ignore the shouting and enter the room. "Okay, where that device at." I thought out loud, as I search for the so call device to create a portal for my escape.

It only took me a minute before I found two boxes. One should contain the device to teleport me out, but the other I have no clue. "Damn it. I hate this kind of trap. One box is real and the other could be something else." I mumble to myself, as I look at the two boxes in front of me.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing? I could just open both." I slam my forehead and just walk up to the left box. Then just open it to see what inside.

To my annoyance, I have chosen wrong since the box I just opened cause the other box to fall down in a trap door under it. "Shame on me. I should have thought there a chance it would take away the device away from me." I said in a dull tone, as I watch the box contain the device for the portal to disappear from my sight and to make it more annoying. The trap door shuts itself, so I can't go after it.

Soon after the disappearance of the other box. Multiple magic circles on the wall and turrets burst from the ground appear. "Well, shit." I said out loud, when I see how many traps the people put into this room. Some of the magic circles are even on the turrets themselves, showing there are a chance of the bullet cover/made of element to boost it power.

Activating **Kamui** , turning myself intangible, making all the bullets and magic spells to go through me. I waited for a few more seconds and so far, it didn't stop yet. "Huh, what you know. They really wanted the people trapped in this room to be dead." I spoke out loud, then started running towards the other door inside the room and I run through a turret, then drive through the door.

Rolling on the ground, then stop in a crouching position and ready to slice them in half with [Gravity Blade]. But, what I got instead was the whole room burst into flames with me in it. "Am I in hell?" I ask out loud, watching only flames in my eyes and trying to burn me alive. Not like it work with my kamui still on.

I start hearing footstep noises nearby. Not even thinking about it, I already started running towards the other side of the flaming room. I could hear shouts getting closer, so I drive through the door, just when the flames were put out and people unlocking the door from where I cam from.

"Ah! Come on!" I shout in rage and started thinking if I was some kind of dungeon because I found out I enter another trap room. Instead of fire, there's a giant snake in front of me.

Drawing out [Gravity Blade] from its black scabbard and charge at the giant snake, then active Shambhala and use **Blink** in rapids bursts, to instantaneously teleport to the left, enough for me to dodge the giant snake from eating me alive.

"Come forth! My mighty shield!" I shout as I drag my left hand across in front of me, opening my inventory. Releasing a countless number of [Gaia's Paperwork], blocking the giant snake's sight as it ran through the countless papers in front of it.

"Like hell I'm going to fight a giant snake. I pretty sure the damn snake already notifies Ophis already." I thought out loud, as I ran pass the snake trying to find me, but with the papers scatter around the whole place to block its sight of me. I highly doubt it. As I enter the door that the giant snake guarded. Reactivating **Kamui** as I run through the door.

Just when I was about to reactivate kamui. Somehow, the giant snake was able to hit me in the back with its tail. Sending me across the room and crash through the door, breaking it before my kamui took in effect. I let out a groan as I look around and see the room is empty. Well, not completely empty since there a single chair in the middle of the room, which has a person sitting on it.

I started sweating, when I discovering who the person is. Also, the noise from the previous room had gone silent made me even more nervous. This doesn't look good for me at all.

 **'Assassin Mode. Shadow Stealth. Black World.'** I activate my yami yami fruit's techniques. A second later, the whole room became pitch black, even the light in the room is gone. Even if I did all this, I could tell the person didn't even twitch a muscle and sit in their chair calmly as if I wasn't about to attack.

I took a single step and appear next to the person with my right fist already in a punching motion. But, I had to lean back, as a snake failed to bite me and fly across the room.

I started hearing countless hissing came from the darkness. Using **Tweh** , to avoid being surrounded as I instantaneously disappear within the blink of an eye.

Stretching out my left hand in front me and silently activate [Sealing Art], sealing away all the snakes' movement within the room.

"I...will...have the silence..." I heard Ophis' voice within the darkness, but it's like she actually next to me, whispering in my ear. Even if I don't feel any emotion right now. I felt a shiver go down my back.

I feel like banging my head against the wall, when I discover the seals on the all the snakes, just disappear. Either Ophis destroy the current one and replace them with new or break the seals on them. Either way, I just wasted too much mana on the [Sealing Art].

I let a sigh of defeat and release my yami yami fruit techniques. Standing a few feet away in front of me is Ophis, who looking at me with a blank look. So I decided to do what I should have done in the beginning. I traced a plate with a dozens of cookies on it.

By bribing Ophis with sweet to make her join my side.

Ophis just look at me with a blank stare, then took a cookie without caring if it's poison or not. Once she took a bite of the cookie in her hand. She stopped for a moment and before I knew it. All the cookies on the plate in my hand disappear.

 **cough***

Both Ophis and I heard someone cough in the room. Looking at the direction where it came from and we find it's team Vali. "Ophis, didn't you want us to capture him? Nya~" Kuroka ask Ophis, with a confused look.

Ophis didn't give any response to Kuroka, causing the nekomata to be nervous from being stare at. Ophis look at team Vali for another second, then looks back at me, with her hands stretched out to me. Giving me the hint she wants more sweet or else.

"I will give you more if you tell me the reason why you brought me here." I said to Ophis. After a few minutes, I started getting annoyed by her unchaining expression. So I traced another plate of cookies, but before Ophis could even touch a single cookie.

I created a **Forcefield** around me, stopping Ophis from reaching the plate of cookies. Just when I was about to say something, Ophis releasing her power, causing the area around us to start shakeing.

Looking at my forcefield that started to have cracks in them. So I did any crazy person would do in my position.

I threw the plate of cookies at team Vali, who was surprised at the incoming sweet projectiles. This lead to having Ophis to follow the flying cookies and summon her snakes to hurry to grab them.

Taking this chance of distraction and switch out [Gravity Blade] with Murasame, then with a quick draw to cut the empty space in front of me while using a bit of Great Red's power to connect to the dimensional gap.

I cut open a rift to the dimensional gap, but my goal was towards a familiar place. To make sure I have enough time, I created a mountain of all of kinds of sweet in the room. I swore I heard Ophis squeaking, but still a blank tone.

(Dimensional Gap)

I spin around and use [Sealing Art] to forcefully close the rift behind as fast as possible. I quickly brought out [Hei's Mask] and place it over my face. Not a second after my transformation finish and switching out Murasame with Hei's knife. I exit the dimensional gap.

(Occult Research Club's Main Room)

I landed without trouble and the rift behind me close on its own. I heard a few gasps of surprise in the room. "Is that who I think it is?!" Rias exclaimed in excitement, who looking at me with eyes filled with awe.

Not giving anyone a chance to react. I was already broke through the window to escape. "AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Rias shriek in a panic of seeing me already escaping, before she could try to add me into her peerage.

To make sure they can't detect me, I will use Chi until I escape from this school. I use **Shinsok** and instantly disappear from the area before they could see me. I could hear Rias shrieking at her peerage to capture me, and man, she loud enough for me to hear her at the end of the forest.

I roll my eyes at Rias' shrieks from inside the forest. Before I knew it, Ophis is sitting on my left shoulder while eating a creme caramel contain in a plastic cup. I slowly reach for it, but Ophis quickly smack my hand away with her spoon.

"How did you find me so quick? I was sure I left behind enough sweet for you to munch on for a few hours." I ask Ophis, who finished her creme caramel, then toss the empty plastic cup behind her and she started patting the top of my head while ignoring my question.

I sweatdrop, when I figure out why she patting my head. She just wants more sweet to munch on. "I won't give you anymore sweet if you don't answer me." I said to Ophis, who still keep on patting the top of my head.

"Easy. Link. You. Me. Sweet. Now." Ophis pause her action to answer, then continue after she finish answering.

 _'I feel like I'm taking caring one of my daughters. Unlike most of them, I don't have to keep giving them food. That's Weiss' job.'_ I thought dryly, as I create a box of cookies to stop Ophis from hitting the top of my head before I start getting a headache.

"Wait, did you bring anyone else with you?" I ask Ophis while putting my guard up. I waited for Ophis' answer, but all I heard was her eating the cookies. My eye started twitching behind the mask.

"I'll give you another box of cookie if you answer my question." I bribe Ophis with another box of cookie, making her stop for a moment, when she see another box in my hands.

"No. Give. Now." Ophis answer my question and didn't bother to wait for me to response. As she creates a snake to take the box of cookies out of my hands.

I sense Rias and her peerage, along with Azazel closing on my location.

I started running away from the area, with the help of shinsok, and Ophis didn't look like she about to fall off my shoulder from the speed I'm going.

the next day*

 **Day?: Planning**

(Temporary Apartment)

"Ophis. LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!" I started speaking to Ophis, when I notice she ignoring me to finish eating most of the breakfast on the table.

"Don't make me take away all the food!" I threaten Ophis, who stop for a moment and look at me, then back at the food on the table and back at me. Before I notice, all the food disappears within a blink of an eye.

"More. Food." Ophis finally answer me, but it wasn't the answer I wanted, causing me to slam my head onto the table. I felt Ophis patting on the top of my head, telling me she wants more food. _'I miss my wives and kids...'_ I thought with sadness.

I snap my fingers and more food appears on the table. Ophis started eating the food I created while I let out a sigh of defeat and get up from the table, head to the living room.

 _'So far, I can't connect my training room to the main house. Well, I guess the link Ophis created between us is messing with my connection to the main house.'_ I thought to myself, swiping my right hand over my face, forming [Hei's Mask] over it.

So far, I wasn't able to leave the town. But, I did place a Bounded Field around the apartment I'm currently living. Plus, with the amount of money I have on me. It was pretty easy to rent a room, but I had to use mind magic when they ask for my ID.

I was about to leave the apartment and Ophis behind. But, before I could even take a single step. Ophis is already sitting on my left shoulder. I look at the table for a moment and all the food is gone.

I let out a sigh, then walk out of my apartment. Just when I was going to use Chi again. I remember Ophis is with me, so I decided to think of a few things that could help me in this world until my family finds me.

"Ophis, since you are going to stick with me for a while. At least lend me your power for me to use instead of mine. I rather not let leave any trace behind that lead to me." I said to Ophis, who was just sitting on my left shoulder quietly.

Ophis tilts her head to the side a little, then nodded at me. Out of nowhere, I sense another core within me next to my other cores. My eye twitched when I notice Ophis is trying to link her core with my Undying Soul of Void and Darkness.

I shook my head at this and ignoring Ophis failing to link her core with them. I walk out of the apartment while using **Sharingan's Genjutsu: False Surrounding** and **Sly Mind Affect** , to make the people around me to ignore us.

I wandering around, trying to find a way out of this town, but I know that sooner or later the 3 factions will notice my presence.

*pat*

"No, Ophis. I'm not making you any food." I said to Ophis, with annoyance in my voice.

*pat*

"The answer is still no. Ophis." I said to Ophis, who look at me with a blank face.

*pat*

"Will you stop that?" I ask Ophis, as my eye started twitching. "Food." Ophis said to me, then start patting the top of my head again. "You ate a few minutes ago." I try to get Ophis to see reason. "Food." Ophis ignore my remark.

few hours later*

(Unknown Town)

"Okay. I have no clue where I am. Do you have any clue which town we in?" I ask Ophis, who was eating a cheeseburger. Ophis pause on her bite, but left the half eaten cheeseburger in her mouth and shook her head, letting me know that she don't know either.

"Welp. I guess I will look for an area nearby to see if I could create something to help me connect to the main house. If that fail, I guess I will just travel around the world for a while to see anything to help me. Maybe I should even steal a few sacred gears while I'm here." I thought out loud while Ophis ignore me for her cheeseburger.

It took me a few minutes, but I found an abandoned temple to some deity. The area was filled with dense mana for some reason and from the look of it. The place looks like it's been abandoned for years.

"Who-" I heard someone, but was cut off when I killed the person, with a quick flick of the wrist, and a [C4 Shuriken], to their head, causing their body to disintegrate at the cellular level.

"Oops." I mumble, then continue looking around the place as if I didn't kill someone a few seconds ago.

"Well, let see. Hope this doesn't go horribly wrong." I said to myself, then start using many skills and hope for the best.

few minutes later*

"And I'm pretty sure I jinx myself a few minutes ago." I said dryly, as I stare at the giant magic circle above the town, where many demons, monsters, and all kinds of creatures entering this world. "I think I just saw a dragon...yup. A fucking dragon just came out of the gate." I mumble to myself, as I notice a yellow chinese dragon just destroyed a building.

* * *

 **Well, here a new chapter to this story. Thanks to a friend of mine who gave me a few ideas for the next plots of this story. As of right now, I'm back in college. So it will take even longer to type the next chapters in the future. But, I will continue to with my RWBY fanfic, since its pretty shorter than this story.**

 **Thanks for reading this fanfic of mine! The next new chapters may even take weeks or months depending on my spare time.**


	66. Chapter 66: Khaos!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Khaos!**

 **Day?: Planning Part 2**

"Well, I better clean this up and make sure no one get hurt." I mumble to myself, then snap my fingers, where I traced over a thousand [Gae Bolg] in the sky and with another snap of my fingers. Activating all the [Gae Bolg]: Tsuki Ugatsu Shishou no Yari, causing all the [Gae Bolg] to descend from the sky and destroying the area in an explosion.

"There. Now, I kill everyone in the area. This way no one could hurt my summons." I said to myself while Ophis calmly eating a meat bun and watching the massive destruction around us.

"Miss." Ophis said to me, then continue eating her 2nd meat bun. "Wait, what? I miss someone or I miss the target?" I ask Ophis, with curiousity in my voice. "...Someone. Not. Summon." Ophis thought for a moment, then answer me.

"Oh..." Is all I said, then use my [Soul Scan] to find that missing beings and to my stupidity. I should have gotten rid of the people in this town before using the gate. "I can't tell if the person is gone or not, with all my summons in the way." I said dryly.

"You. Useless." Ophis mumble to me, hurting my pride a bit. I grumble a little about how cruel Ophis is and wondering where she gets that personality from.

Now, Ophis patting the top of my head again, to let me know she ran out of meat bun and she wants more. "No." I deny Ophis' request and my response from her was a continue pat on the head.

I wave my left hand to the sky, as I use [Sealing Art], to seal away all my summons into bullet form, then toss them into my inventory, and closing the gate before it continues to drain me of my energies.

I took a single step, leaving behind a shadow clone of myself as Hel's Black Reaper. Ophis didn't look fazed by seeing two of me. I swipe my left hand over my face, causing [Hei's Mask] to disappear while my clone did the same motion, tracing a copy of [Hei's Mask] over his face.

"Make sure to make false trails and if you see any useful sacred gear. Take it from them." I order my clone, who nodded me in silence, then disappear with **Shinsok**.

 _'Time for testing.'_ I thought to myself, as I use **Wind Step** , with Ophis' core, causing my body to cover in a black wind. Ophis look at the black wind with curiousity in her eyes, but did nothing else.

But, before I could even take a single step, I was tackled to the ground by a purple blur. "RAAAAAAGGGGGNNNNNAA~" I was surprised to hear Yoruichi's voice and felt a familiar weight on top of me.

"Yoruichi?! Where did you come from?!" I ask my wife, happy to see her, but mostly surprise. "Remember, even though, I gave up my title as a shinigami. Doesn't mean I lost my powers. By the way, Esdese and Weiss are really pissed at the girl over there." Yoruichi answers my question, as she tells me that Esdese and Weiss are out for Ophis' blood.

"Where are they? And the rest of our family? Or is it just you?" I ask Yoruichi, who pouted at me. "Really? You're going to ask for the others while I'm here? Don't you care about me at all?" Yoruichi ask me in a small voice, as she look at me with teary eyes.

"Of course, I do, Yoruichi. Well, I don't see Esdese and Weiss attacking Ophis right now. I'm guessing it just you right now?" I said to my wife, who now rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Of course not, you silly man. I brought Mizuki with me as well. She misses her Father and the only one I could bring with me, cause she the only one who has enough training and tiny." Yoruichi answers my question and point at Mizuki behind her with her right thumb, making me look over Yoruichi shoulder. As I watch Ophis and Mizuki doing a staring contest with each other, I think.

"Huh, that's good to know. So are the rest still in One Piece?" I ask Yoruichi while wondering if Mizuki is making friend with Ophis or not. It's hard to tell, with both of them having a blank face and not talking at all.

"Yeah, they're still in the One Piece world. I'm here to rescue you, but the technique I used to get Mizuki and myself here took a lot of energy. Also, it has a cooldown as well, so we are staying in this world for a while until I could use the technique again." Yoruichi answer my question while still hugging me.

"Meh. That should give me enough time to grab a few things from this world and maybe throw the world into chaos." I said to my wife, who look at me with a deadpan.

"Yeah...sure, why not. It's not like I know anyone here. Unless you count that girl over there, doing a staring contest with little Mizuki." Yoruichi said dryly.

"Maybe? I think the main reason why she kidnapped me was to rip my reality marble out of me. Now? All she wants is food made from my own mana. I don't blame her, the mana in this world is just awful. I could barely use most of my spells." I said to Yoruichi while ignoring the negative emotions in the area.

"Heh! You actually bribe your kidnapper with food. Whatever. I could do some warm up by smacking a few people in this world." Yoruichi said to me, as she stands up and stretches her body, causing my eyes to follow her breasts to bounce.

Yoruichi seeing this, smirk and cross her arms together, where she press her breasts up to give me a better view. I was so focused on them, that I didn't notice Mizuki and Ophis stop staring at each other. Now, they're standing on both my sides, where they started poking me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I shook my head, then look at Mizuki and Ophis, both of them give me a blank stare. Yoruichi smiled at me and point to her left, with her left index finger in the direction and a fire a concentrated bolt of lightning.

"SHIT!"

Someone shouted from where Yoruichi fire off her Kido spell. Mizuki not wasting any time, pulling out a handgun from her Manbarondenna and started firing in the direction where the voice came from.

"CEASE FIRE! CREASE FIRE, DAMN IT!" The same voice shouts at us, but Mizuki ignores the person and kept on firing until she empty the magazine. A shadow blurs burst from the bushes and trees, as they charge at Mizuki, not before Yoruichi intercept them, with a spin kick.

Both of them back off, once they exchange a few blows against each other, but all of us could tell. The person looks like they barely match Yoruichi's blows. Sadly, the person didn't know that Yoruichi was just playing around with them.

I was surprise to find a young man with blond hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes out in this place. _'Why is Dulio here?'_ I thought to myself, as my eyes narrow onto Dulio, who look a little pale.

"Can we just talk for a moment?! I didn't come here for a fight!" Dulio shouts at us while putting his hands up in a surrendering pose.

I cast **Earth Scan** , to see the whole town as a mental image in my mind.

I didn't bother to use a technique to to see if there're anyone in the sky. Since I don't want people to see the spherical space, once I create a room, that is. After all, it's see through, but still visible to the naked eye.

But, the main point is that I'm setting up a trap against those spying on me right now. This should lead the enemy to think I don't have anyway to search for people in the sky.

 _'Ok. I'm very confused right now. Where did this guy come from? I'm pretty sure those who escaped, shouldn't have return with reinforcement yet. Did he hide underground or something?'_ I thought, with confusion while looking for all the hidden paths in my mental map, but didn't find any nearby.

Mizuki ignores the priest and started firing again, after she replace her empty clip with a new one. "Will you stop shooting at me?! And who lets a little girl carry a gun?!" Dulio shouts in rage while dodging all the bullets.

"My Father was the one who gave me this gun." Mizuki answer Dulio's question in a monotone while keeps on shooting at him.

"He should drop dead for even allowing you to even carry one, let alone use one! If I ever find the bastard that's your so call Father, I'm going to rip him a new one!" Dulio shouts at Mizuki, then create a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his right hand.

One of Mizuki's bullets hit the giant bubble, causing a wind wall to appear in front of Dulio, leading the rest of Mizuki's bullets to change courses. Giving him enough time to blow out more bubbles, to create a home field advantage, limiting Mizuki's attacks.

"Father. He said he was going to rip you a new one." Mizuki said in a monotone while a small smirk formed on her face as she look at me. Dulio is looking at Mizuki and myself, with shock and disbelief from learning I am her Father.

"Wait...you're a man?" Dulio asks in dumbfounded while forgetting the part, where I allow my daughter to carry a gun.

"Pfft!" Yoruichi almost lost her control and was about to laugh from hearing Dulio's question. My eye started to twitch from hearing Yoruichi laughing at me. I gave Dulio a glare, but it's starting to get annoying Dulio keep describing how my long hair and being shinny makes me look more feminine.

I appear above Dulio, by using **Shinsok** , then use **Focus Step** , where I focus Chi through my arteries on my left feet. Dulio's instinct took over and quickly move away from his current spot.

Dulio was shocked to see that the spot he was a moment ago. A crater was formed where I land.

Quickly, Dulio got over his shock and made the bubbles around the area, to throw themselves at me.

As I activate **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou** , I swing my right hand in front of me like a sword, slashing all the bubbles from where I stand.

In a matter of seconds, all the bubbles are cut from a distance, thanks to hougetsu jugen-tou. A technique that allow me to use my hand as a sword and attack from a long distance. I watch all the bubbles release large amounts of wind, causing a hurricane to form.

Using **Atmokinesis** to force the hurricane to disband, causing the hurricane to disappear before it fully form, but this damage my left eyesight. So I cancel atmokinesis as I close my left eye.

 **Ding***

 **Your left eyesight has been damaged at the price of using [Atmokinesis]! Lost of left eyesight: 50%**

 **Due to having both [Aerokinesis] and [Electrokinesis], the cost will be decreased 50% of the cost of using [Atmokinesis].**

 **Lost of left eyesight: 25%**

 **Ding***

 **[Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan] has begin to repair the damage on [Plunder].**

 **Time until repair finish: 25 hours (1% = 1 hour)**

Dulio already started forming a plan, but was curious as to how his hurricane disappear on him as if it was beyond his control and knew it was my doing, but don't know how I did it.

 _'Damn...this my first time using atmokinesis and I could only use atmokinesis 4 times.'_ I thought with bitterness of finding out how much atmokinesis damage my left eyesight.

Dulio was about to put his plan into action, but before he could. I created a White Heavenly Mirror and throw it at Dulio, with the speed of a bullet. Piercing directly into Dulio's heart, who was shocked of seeing a knife already pierced his heart.

Before Dulio knew it, his whole body turns into a white light and was absorbed into the white heavenly mirror.

"We better leave now before people show up." I said to my family and Ophis. I flick my left hand and throw a few smoke bombs to the ground, causing the whole area to be cover in a smoke screen.

I place a [Marker] on the ground, creating a giant array, then teleport us away from the area. As I look for a temporary base to use, besides the apartment I'm using in Kuoh.

few weeks later*

 **Days?: Visit**

(Kuoh: Anime Shop)

"Have a nice day! And come again!" I said my goodbye to the customer, with a small smile on my face.

"You know, this isn't what I had in mind of being a disguise base. But, then again. No one would find you here, out in public." Yoruichi said to me, as she lay on my lap in her cat form while watching her anime on a small TV under the counter.

"Mizuki make sure to stop Ophis from eating all the food in the kitchen." I said to my daughter, who is reading a manga to help her come up with new ideas for an attack technique.

"Yes, Father." Mizuki answers me, then place her manga back into the shelf and head to the kitchen, where Ophis is heading right now after she gotten bored again and feel hungry.

"So Yoruichi. Were Akabeni and Weiss able to create a gateway between this world and One Piece?" I ask Yoruichi while watching a few customers looking for a few things to buy.

"From what they reported last night while you were busy training. They should have it ready by today, thanks the help of Ophis and Great Red. I'm still surprised that Great Red is still in your soul, but can't talk to you right now." Yoruichi whispers to me.

"Well, with Shinju is being awakened right now. As you could tell, if Shinju awaken, then it would release an aura that could maybe or maybe not break the barriers between realms in this dimension. So it is possible for the underworld, heaven, and mortal worlds to merge together. I'm pretty sure it Ophis' fault when she kidnap me. I think it was because of her snake absorbing my mana kinda made Shinju feel. I don't know, mad? After all, Shinju's chakra is being divided into Chi and HP for the physical part while MP and DE for the spiritual part. With Ophis' snake draining me of my mana. Which lead to stealing from Shinju, causing Shinju to awaken." I said to Yoruichi, who nodded at me that she listening.

So I continue, "Kaguya had to close the link between me and them outside of my soulscape, besides giving me access to their powers. If anything, I'm glad Ophis took me out of One Piece before Shinju's awaken. In this world, I could absorb the natural energy, then convert it into pure [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] as a power source for Kaguya to use." I said to Yoruichi, as I take a bite of my bento, that Mizuki gave me a few minutes ago.

"I guess. At least Great Red's light cubes are still working. Even if Great Red can't talk to you right now, since he needs to help Kaguya the most to stabilize Shinju's awakening." Yoruichi said to me and started purring, once I scratch the top of her head, just between her ears.

Bringing up the process on Shinju's awakening.

 **[Shinju's Awakening Stabilize]: 4%**

 **Time Until Finish: Unknown**

 **Require: [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]**

I let out a sigh, as I look at the percentage. I already gave up 100% of both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] countless time whenever they reach 100% each. A few seconds later, and they already been used up by my wife, Kaguya.

Can't even cheat by using pills to be converted. Either my own mana being produced or the natural energy. _'I seriously hope Shinju doesn't go on a rampage, thanks to the negative emotions in the natural energy in this world.'_ I thought to myself.

few minutes later*

"So...you think Weiss would like her gift you going to give her? I mean, you are giving her one of the most powerful holy spear exist in this world and the potential to destroy the world. Why you're giving her the True Longinus again?" Yoruichi asks me while getting bored as her anime just finish.

"Well, Weiss could have another weapon to use besides her main one and her holy bow. Besides, the True Longinus is a holy spear, I should finish Weiss' set just like my [Golden Trio]. Besides, my shadow clone took a whole week to track down the True Longinus and another week to steal it." I answer Yoruichi's question, who just sweatdrop at my answer.

"You know, I think I like it better if you have your hair longer instead of being short." Yoruichi comments out of nowhere. I look at Yoruichi with dull eyes, since I change back to Ciel's Dreadlord form without the jacket and pointy ears.

"I had enough of people confusing me as a woman, not that I have anything against women, but I am still a man." I said dryly. I could see Yoruichi smirking at me.

"But, that's the main reason why I like it~ It's funny to see the look on people face when they find out your male~" Yoruichi said in a teasing tone, but disturbing to me, since she talking in her cat form, which sounds like a man.

I was about to make a remark, but someone enters the building. I was going to greet them like usual. Sadly, I lost my voice from seeing who it was and there more than one of them. Also, the pop-up in front of me made me feel a worry for my sanity leaving me again. _'And I just finally got back my sanity again too...well, a tiny bit of it, that is.'_ I thought with my eye twitching.

"Caster~! There you are! I have been looking for you a long time now~!" Rin shout in excitement, as she rushes over the counter and hugs me, causing Yoruichi to fall off my lap when Rin tried to tackle me to the ground.

But, I was quick enough to send a bit of mana to the chair to stick myself to it and the chair to the ground as well. Yoruichi on the other hand, was mad from being thrown off her comfortable seat.

Yup, Rin Tohsaka and from the look of it. She around 20s year old and wears a long sleeve red shirt and black dress pants, with long leather boots. While she let her hair down to her waist instead of twin tail tied with ribbons.

"Hey...Rin...can I leave now? I'm missing my online gaming tournament." Gilgamesh asks Rin, who looking at us with a lazy gaze. "First, how did you get in this world?" I ask Rin, who just smile at me.

Yoruichi narrow her eyes before she jumps onto my right shoulder while glaring at Rin. But, Rin just ignore the cat, making Yoruichi a little mad. But not to the point she would attack Rin, so she just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Go ahead." Rin dismiss Gilgamesh, who let out a sigh of relief and exit the building. "So are you going to answer my question or what?" I ask Rin dryly.

"Second True Magic, duh." Rin said dryly and smack the side of my head, "Now, Caster, or is it Destroyer now? I don't care. I'm still going to call you Caster. Anyway, took me a few years studying under that vampire and finally got the basic down. Not perfect, but enough for me to use. I was able to find where you are with these gemstone rings you gave me, remember?" Rin smile at me, that made me feel a shiver going down my back.

Because while her smile look normal. It's her eyes that filled with insanity that cause me to be worried about her mental health. "Ow..." I said, as Rin just smack the side of my head again.

"I don't like the way your thinking and I am perfectly sane..." Rin pause for a moment, then continue, "You try to study under an insane vampire who keep on sending you to multiple parallel worlds. Do you have any ideas how long it took me to finally learn what I needed in Second True magic? Years...and I'm surprised to keep what's left of my sanity there is." Rin growl at me, then instantly replace with a innocent smile.

"Right...where Shirou and your sister, Sakura?" I ask Rin, who is now looking at Yoruichi with critical eyes as if she knew Yoruichi was anything but a normal black cat.

"Back in the previous world until I summon them to me if I wanted to, that is. You know...my own world has long passed the time I left. The Shirou and Sakura of my world have been long dead. You know what's funny? The Shirou we met last time, chose Sakura over me and marry her. So I decided I may as well leave them alone while taking Gilgamesh with me, since he could be my bodyguard." Rin answers my question while explaining a few things that happen.

"Don't you have the 7 gemstone rings I gave you. Wouldn't that be enough to protect yourselves?" I ask Rin, who just look at me with a blank face.

"You seriously ask me that? I'm not like you, who a walking massive battery. I can't recharge these gemstone rings. Even if I could, it would require a large amount of raw pure element to recharge. The only reason you could is because how pure your mana is. Also, I only have 10% left in all of them." Rin scold me while lecturing me.

I roll my eyes at her, then someone walks up to the counter with an item in their hands ready to be paid for. "Well, I need to help this customer." I said to Rin, who was standing in front of the customer with a polite smile on her face.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Rin asks the customer in a gentle tone, causing the customer to blush a little. My left eye started to twitch while Yoruichi looks like she about to laugh any second now.

 _'I still can't believe Rin was able to find me. I mean, there countless number of parallel dimensions and she still found me.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch Rin deal with the customers for a few minutes, then head to the back.

 _'I hope Mizuki was able to stop Ophis from eating all the food.'_ I thought with worry.

"Ophis. Stop trying to eat all the food. Father said you can't eat all the food in the kitchen." Mizuki said to Ophis, who is currently in a see through glass box.

Ophis look at the food on the table while banging on the glass wall, causing it to be destroyed, but was instantly restored by Mizuki. Ophis knew she can't use any more strength than the one she using or else. She has to face against a being that have both Great Red and a two Primordial gods' powers, and a powerful Death Goddess that is strong as herself and Great Red together.

The only reason she was able to capture the being that surpass her own power. Was because of a surprise attack and now, a link of her power is coursing through the being, making him stronger than ever.

I watch Ophis keep breaking the glass wall while Mizuki repairs them like it wasn't destroyed a second ago. But, I could see Mizuki sweating from repairing the glass box and almost pass her limit.

I snap my fingers and a cake appears inside the glass box, right behind Ophis, who noticed it instantly by the smell.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turn around to see who it is, and it was Rin.

"Just letting you know. I already paid for the people to gain ownership of this building. So yeah, look like I'm staying here with you." Rin reveals something that I was not expecting.

"Why? I paid enough for the rent." I said to Rin, who look at me with pity. "You have been scammed by those people and paying ten times the amount you should be paying. Lucky for you, I show up and 'talk' to those people. You're welcome." Rin said to me.

"Remember Caster, I don't care if you have wives and kids already, but you have already signed a contract with me. So in exchange for my knowledge in magecraft and teaching it to your kids. Your family protect me along with Gilgamesh while I wait for my world Shirou in the Throne of Heroes to come back to me or after I finish a project of mine to summon him to me." Rin said to me, with a smirk on her face and walk pass me to grab something to eat, much to Ophis' annoyance, since she trap inside a glass box.

 **Ding***

 **Claire Farron Mercer had activated one of her title: [Step-Mother of Mizuki Schnee Mercer].**

After the pop-up appear in front of me, Mizuki's body let out a small white glow outline and in a bright white flash. Claire appear before our very eyes and she look very happy to see me, then replace with rage once she lay her eyes on Ophis.

Lucky for me, Claire is one of my wives that doesn't let her emotion control her. So Claire just looks at Ophis with cold eyes only, since she knows. Unlike the rest of the family, she doesn't have any special power beside her Ring of Lightning and magic.

"I still don't trust you, Ophis, but I trust my husband's judgment." Claire said to Ophis, who just look at Claire with a blank face and didn't bother to respond, then gone back to eating her cake.

"So this is Lightning, and you two got married. Congratulation." Rin said to both Claire and myself. Claire just looks at Rin for a few seconds, then remember where I told everyone about how I was randomly summoned to a different world for a Holy Grail War and Rin being my master while I was Caster.

Claire was about to say something when all of sudden. A sound of glass being broken appears in the room after Claire saw me punched in front of her.

"Ouch, if it were anyone else than me. They would be dead with the amount of strength you put in that punch of yours." Everyone heard an unknown female voice in the room.

On instinct, I activate **Darkness Claw** and I was about to attack the unknown female. Yoruichi transform back to her original form and quickly grabs my left arm before I could continue my attack.

I look at Yoruichi with a face asking her why she stops me when she point behind me. I turn my head to see what's behind me and discover it was Neo, who stick her tongue out at me.

"Just a heads up. As of right now, Weiss and Esdese are slaughtering people, to channel their rage into something. Ah...the poor souls..." Neo said to me while ignoring the part where I tried to attack her.

I break in cold sweat from thinking about Weiss and Esdese. Unlike my other wives. Weiss and Esdese are the two who the most dangerous one in the family. Both are yandere.

Knowing those two, finding out they weren't chosen to come to this world. I'm pretty sure they will bring disaster to One Piece world. Also, I know for sure the others won't stop them since they're pretty much mad as well from my kidnap.

"Also, everyone else is staying behind like we planned. With Usubeni being pregnant, we need the others to stay back to protect her." Claire said to everyone while still looking at Ophis, with eyes filled with hatred.

"Well, I guess we should start the operation." I said to everyone. Rin looks confused about what operation I'm talking about while Claire, Yoruichi, Neo, and Mizuki knew what's going on. Ophis, on the other hand, was too busy eating her cake to pay any attention to her surroundings.

I release a burst of mana throughout my body and my appearance return back to Ciel's Demonio. A second later, a huge pressure appear in the room, soon my demonic energy started to appear, along with my mana, causing the room's walls to crack.

Claire smacks the back of my head, when I release both mana and demonic energy too fast, causing Mizuki's legs to give out, forcing her lay on the ground. "Even if you give out a warning. Doesn't mean everyone could be ready the instant you say it." Claire scolds me while helping Mizuki get up.

I quickly re-suppress my powers with yami yami fruit. Mizuki was breathing heavily while holding onto her chest. I watch my daughter took in a deep breath, then a second later, her body release a light blue mist.

"Sorry." I said to my daughter, who shook her head at me, then give me a blank face with a thumb up to me, telling me she good.

I begin to release my control over yami yami fruit that suppressing my aura.

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! Judgement of Innocence!

I summon a large caliber autorevolver. Replacing the default bullets with a [Summon Bullet: Will O'Wisp] bullets.

 **[Summon Bullet: Will O'Wisp] - Rank: D+**

 **Description: A bullet contain with a Will O'Wisp, the restless soul of a human being who wanders the earth instead of passing to the realm of the dead. Once this bullet is fired, the Will O'Wisp is released in 5 seconds and have a homing effect.**

 **Self-Explosion: Turns the Will O'Wisp into a suicide bomber, blowing up a small area once it makes contact.**

 **Flame Eater: A demon that feeds on fire, as it grows. Increasing Self-Explosion by 1% for every minute a fire-based attacks or surrounding area being absorbed.**

Activating **Shinsok,** I already appear outside my anime shop. A few people outside the store was shocked to see me appear out of nowhere and actually holding a gun in plain sight.

I took aim and fired, emptying the rounds in a split-second. Multiple purple fireballs appear in a matter of seconds, with each purple fireballs having an angry human face on them.

This causes the surrounding people to scream in terror, once a building exploded from the [Summon Bullet: Will O'Wisp]'s Self-Explosion. Even the flames are spreading to the nearby buildings.

[Creation Magic]:

Fusion System: hidden mist + illusionary mist + corruption factor = Nurgle

 **"Nurgle."** I whisper my new fusion spell. A black purple mist started to cover the whole town. Soon, screams of the town people are heard from within the black purple mist.

 **"Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Heavenly Wrath of the Nine Suns."** I whisper, causing nine black flame rings appear around my body. As they started floating in the sky and grew larger and larger by the second. In a matter of seconds, nine black suns appear above Kuoh town.

Giving a mental command and fire all the nine black suns to destroy all of the Earth's satellites around the Earth.

I turn my head back to the anime shop behind me. I saw Yoruichi giving me a thump up, telling me she activated the Bounded Field to protect them from nurgle and the next thing I'm about to do.

[Deathgod Domain] activated!

Activating my domain, without holding back. A large amount of murderous aura appears while black sakura petals started to fall around the world, causing people to fall into an illusion of their worst possible death for just a minute.

If there a small chance of some people that survive the illusion or not even affected at all. Then I will just have to use something else to kill them.

"It is time for us to appear..." I whisper to myself, as I listen to screams of terror around me. The sound of people being killed from within the black purple mist. I watch one of the human nearby started mutating, where their head grew five times it size and run towards the human in front of it.

To my surprise, the giant head mutate monster just trip on it own feet and fall to the ground, sliding towards the people, with it giant head.

I don't know if the giant head mutated monster is stupid or something because it still running with it normal size body, which is just hanging to the side of it giant head.

 **Ding***

 **(Chain Quest): Complete!**

 **Send the mortal world into chaos.**

 **Start time: Anytime**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Failure: None**

 **Reward: Darkness Spear**

 _'At least, something is going right.'_ I thought dryly, as I continue watching the dumbfounded people not taking this chance to run away right about now.

* * *

 **Here another new chapter to this story. I know, it's been at least a month now since my last update. But hey, at least I didn't abandon it or take a whole year to update.**

 **So again, thanks for reading this fanfic of mine! Next chapter would take some time, but it won't take a year that for sure.**


	67. Chapter 67: Tragic

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Tragic**

 **Day?: Visit Part 2**

Accepting my reward, a pop-up window appear in front of me. Showing me the reward item, which happen to be a weapon.

 **[Darkness Spear Lvl: 1] - Rank: A+ - Durability: N/A - ATK: N/A**

 **Description: The Darkness Spear is an imitation of the soul weapons. It materializes from the air like a soul weapon does, but unlike a soul weapon, the aura it gives off is extremely darkness and overwhelmingly malicious. A Darkness Weapon that is extremely unstable and too powerful to be controlled in the hands of many people, hence the unnatural darkness aura it gives off and its craving for blood and souls.**

 **Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw; it tries to devour its own master. It starts with their arms and then covers their whole body. The reason for this is because the souls within the weapon would cause it to burn with hatred for its master.**

 **The Darkness Spear is also able to absorb an opponent into itself, dissolving their body in energy and consuming the soul. This makes the Darkness Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy.**

 **It attacks the mind and body of anyone and everyone it comes in close contact with, even its user in order to consume more souls. While this certainly poses a great risk to its wielder, it is also its greatest forte: Soul Weapons' potentials and the souls inside Darkness Spear would be sacrifice when they are divided to forge secondary Soul Weapons. It continues to get stronger so long as it has victims to feed on.**

 **Additionally, because Darkness Spear has no conception of perfection/imperfection, one can take pieces of Darkness Spear and forge something else with those pieces without weakening the weapon, as Soul Weapons do.**

 **Only when the current owner is truly killed and their soul are absorbed into the Darkness Spear, it is considered complete for the next owner.**

 **To summon this weapon, the wielder chants out these words, "Answer my call, Darkness Spear." This causes the sky to rumble and black lightning flashes around the wielder. Then, a black vortex swirl around them and Darkness Spear materializes in their hands.**

 **Level: 1**

 **Souls Require For Next Level: 100**

 **Current Souls: 1**

 **Darkness Manipulation Increase: souls x 1%**

 **Attack: souls x 5**

 **Darkness Spear Projection: souls x 6 - These spear can be as large as a skyscraper, striking with deadly accuracy, power, and speed.**

 **Projection Speed: soul x 0.5%**

 **Absorb Speed: souls x 0.5%**

 **Soul Weapon Forge: 50% total souls per new Darkness item**

 **Blood Drain: regenerate wielder's HP 1% per minute**

I blankly look at the [Darkness Spear] while the screams of terror are still going. I heard another pop-up.

 **Ding***

 **(Chain Quest):**

 **Take over all the Three Factions of the Bible.**

 **Start Time: Now**

 **Time limit: 1 year**

 **Failure: All Three Factions of the Bible team up to create a seal to seal you away for countless years**

 **Reward: Not be sealed away by the Three Factions of the Bible**

 **Ding***

 **Someone has destroy your Fusion System: Nurgle spell.**

"Well...this will be a challenge for me. I don't know if I could take over all the Bible Factions..." I mumble to myself while ignoring the fact someone was able to dispel nurgle.

[Deathgod Domain] deactivated!

Deactivating my [Deathgod Domain] while using yami yami fruit to re-suppress my auras again. Then I grab a book out of my inventory and started flipping through the pages, then stop the moment I found the one I wanted.

"Okay...number 41: Once my power is secure, I will destroy all those pesky time-travel devices. Huh. I don't know about devices, but there should be a few God of Time in this world. Well, time for me to kill them now." I mumble to myself, then close my book with the title: The Best Things To Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord.

"I should really thank Koyuki for getting me this book." I thought out loud, then put the book back in my inventory and loading the default bullets. But, before I could go hunt down the Deities of Time and the time-travel devices. A pop-up appears in front of me before I could.

 **Ding***

 **Due to having 7 family members enter Highschool DxD has upgrade your Chain Quest.**

 **Ding***

 **(Chain Quest): Upgrade!**

 **World Rulers! Conquer Highschool DxD! Only with the help of your 3 wives and 4 kids. Along with your contractor and their servant.**

 **Start Time: Now**

 **Time limit: 1 year**

 **Failure: You will be fall asleep for a thousand years**

 **Reward: Random**

 _'Wait, what?'_ I thought with confusion. I walk back inside the anime shop and discover 3 new people in the building. A yellow blur appears in my sight and crash into my stomach, but not enough to move back a single step.

"Daddy! I miss you!" Hina said to me, as she hugs me even tighter to express how much she miss me.

Finding out it was my daughter, Hina in my arms and that the other 2 are also my daughters, Koyuki and Hancock. Hancock gave me a smile while Koyuki has a smirk on her face.

Mizuki is quietly smacking Ophis' hands away from stealing her cookies. Even though she kept Ophis greedy hands from taking her share of snacks. Ophis didn't give up and manage to steal one.

"Mom pick us to go and gain some experience on facing against the supernatural world." Koyuki explains the reason why she and her sisters were picked to come to Highschool DxD. Same with Claire and Neo, since both of them may have faced against magic user before, but not against supernatural beings.

I nodded my head at my daughter, but just curious about why my Chain Quest been upgraded when 7 of my family members enter this world.

 _'Hmm...I need to think about this further later. I don't know if a selected number of my family members enter the world would trigger a different Quest.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, first thing first. I need to go find me some deities of Time to kill. Also, destroy all the time-travel devices." I said to everyone. "Oh! You're finally using that book I gave you for your birthday!" Koyuki shouts in excitement with a happy thought about me using her gift.

I release a small burst wave of mana, changing my appearance once more. But, I only made my horn and pointy ears disappear. Gently, I push Hina off me, much to her dismay, but accept that she can't hug me forever.

Neo tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her face. Not waiting for any longer, she put on her headphones and place one of her songs. Soon her face shows she relax now and lost her confusion.

I raise an eyebrow at Neo, but I knew the reason why she confused at first. After all, I can feel the demonic energy behind me, just outside the front of my anime shop. With this amount of demonic energy and familiar feeling from a few years ago.

Turning around to face the devil and to my excitement. It's Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans. But, from the look on Serafall's face, she not here to play around. Still, the magical girl outfit she wears kinda made me feel annoyed.

 _'Okay, seeing a serious Serafall is a little weird compared to her childlike personality and with that outfit of hers.'_ I thought while narrowing my eyes at her.

Serafall tense when she noticed everyone is looking at her.

Without warning, I send Ouroboros to bind her and seal away her devil magic, with an infuse yami yami fruit's nullify ability. Making Ouroboros covers in black smoke. As multiple green portals appear around Serafall.

Serafall wasn't quick enough to dodge Ouroboros' binding and to her horror of discovering, that she can't access her demonic energy. Not even 1%, to increase her physical strength.

"Why are you doing this?" Serafall asks me, sweat pouring down her forehead while trying to keep her face blank to not show any weakness.

Creating one more Ouroboros behind Serafall and with the speed of light, Ouroboros already pierced through Serafall's head.

 **Ding***

 **[Geminus Anguium: Oroborors] has connected to Serafall Sitri's mind.**

A pop-up appears in front of me, much to my annoyance. _'I thought I turned off those notification boxes on my weapons that always pops up every time I use one of their abilities.'_ I thought with a twitchy eye.

With a quick mental command to turn off the option of notification of using most of my weapon's abilities.

"Sorry. Can't have you running off to get reinforcement." I said to Serafall, who just glared at me in silence. Nonetheless, I continue, "But, since I'm nice and all. I shall let you see the world entering a new war!"

I give a single mental command to my nine black suns to explode, causing the environments around the world to forcefully change thanks to the black sun's explosion force.

 **'Kotoamatsukami.'** As Serafall's eyes gone dull for a moment, where I dismiss Ouroboros. Dropping Serafall, who fall on her butt while staring at me with dull eyes. To speed thing up, I use [Mental Acceleration] up to 200% while at the same time activating [Enlightenment] to support my mind before [Mental Acceleration]'s side effect would hit me.

"Yoruichi. I want you to go meet up with the Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader and see if they would submit to us. In exchange, we won't destroy their minds or devour their souls and give them a high status. If they decline. Destroy them all." I said to my wife while keeping my eyes on Serafall, as I plant more memories.

"I guess I could. I be back, maybe a day or two. Depending on how strong the Kyoto Youkai Faction's defense is." Yoruichi said to me, as she let out a sigh and was about to head out, but not before she gives me a kiss on the cheek, then disappears from the area.

"I still don't know what's going on, but I'm going to check on your Bounded Field to see if there anything needed to be added or remove." Rin said to me, as she give up on what's going on right now and walk towards magic symbols that keep the Bounded Field activated.

 _'And...done. Great, my eye is in pain from overusing kotoamatsukami. I don't think I should use kotoamatsukami this long ever again. Unless I really need to.'_ I thought to myself, as I rub my forehead and deactivating [Mental Acceleration] and [Enlightenment].

"So what did you do?" Claire ask me, as she was curious of what fake memories I implant into Serafall.

"Made Serafall think Esdese is her teacher, who taught her all about ice magic and basic swordsmanship. Since Serafall look like she doesn't carry a sword, but she could create an ice sword I guess." I reply to Claire, who just nod in silence while she look at Serafall.

"Guys, I think there people coming towards us and I don't think it's those corrupted monsters eating the people." Neo said all of a sudden, as she tilts her head with a confused look on her face, then tap the side of her headphone to switch a different song for a different effect.

"Huh, I guess Serafall didn't come alone or they secretly follow her." Claire said to Neo, as she looks in the direction where the incoming people that Neo discover.

Not a second later, we see Rias and Sona, along with their peerage flying towards us. From the look on Sona's face, she really worry and fury at the same time when she noticed Serafall on the ground and not moving.

Sona's expression slowly turns blank as she looks at us cold eyes. Without warning, a blue magic circle appears in front of her. A large amount of demonic energy gathers into her magic circle and launch 6 water serpents at us.

"Huh...so she not the kind of person to let her angry control her..." Neo mumble to herself, as she look at the water serpents rushing towards us at high speed, with a blank face.

[Crystal Palace of Reflection] active x6

I created 6 small mirrors of crystal in the direction of the water serpents. Deflecting all of Sona's water serpents back at her. Not even bother at this, Sona dismisses her water serpents and reform them into smaller versions. A total of 18 small water serpents rushing back at me and even faster than before.

My small crystal mirrors automatically move on their own to deflect the incoming small water serpents, but a few small water serpents made it through when my [Crystal Palace of Reflection] reach it limit, breaking down on it third deflect attacks.

"Who are you people! And what have you done to Leviathan-sama?!" Rias shout at us, but was wary of us after seeing me creating another set of [Crystal Palace of Reflection] once the previous one are gone.

"Hey, Serafall. Wake up already." I said to Serafall while poking her with my right feet. "Hmmm~ Shessh! Do you have any idea how long it takes to remember all those sealed memories! If I knew it would give me this big of a headache. I would of kept my memories from being sealed away. Geez!" Serafall whine at me, with a pouted face.

I poke at her again and point in the direction of Rias and Sona. Serafall looks where I pointed and gasp in surprise.

With a snap of my fingers, I cast out **Gravity Space Prison**. A giant dome appears around the whole area. Before Rias and Sona, along with their peerage could react. I increase the gravity downward by 5x, forcing all of them to plummet from the sky.

Hearing a few groans of pain from them while Serafall grim at this, when she wasn't quick enough to rescue her little sister.

"My back! I am in so much pain!" Issei shout at everyone since he crashes into Kiba during the fall and land on their back.

I ignore Issei and keep looking up to the sky. I see Azazel still flying and didn't even twitch one bit from the increased gravity force. But, I could see him sweating, though.

Azazel panic when he noticed me stretching out my right hand at him, causing his instinct screaming at him to get away.

As I made a grabbing motion with my right hand. The gravity around Azazel started to crush him, but lucky for him. I was slowly increasing the gravity in all directions toward him instead of increasing it at the highest level in an instant.

So Azazel releases a large burst of holy energy, enough for him to escape from being crushed to death.

Flying through the gravity wasn't easy for Azazel, even when he released a burst of holy energy to lessen the pressure, but not enough for him to easily get out.

By now, I would of cancel gravity space prison before it drains more of my mana, but thanks to having Ophis' core. I have limitless energy to use. Though, I won't let this get to my head since it may ruin my fighting style.

 _'No. Something wrong. Why is Ophis' core is getting closer to my Undying Soul of Void? Is it because I kept on using Ophis' core?'_ I question myself while sensing Ophis' core is slowly getting near to my Undying Soul of Void, but it's really slow, though.

Testing my theory, I stop using gravity space prison while keeps on focusing Ophis' core and was proven that it stop. Now, to test out the next part of my theory.

Channeling Ophis' core through my right hand to activate [Madness Alchemist] and with a snap of my fingers. A lightning bolt struck Azazel from the sky, causing him to scream in panic.

And I sense Ophis' core moving towards my Undying Soul of Void again. _'I wonder what happen if Ophis actually got her core connect to my Undying Soul of Void...'_ I thought to myself.

I watch Azazel plummet from the sky and land on Issei, who just stand up and now back to the ground.

"WHY?!" Issei shriek in pain from bearing Azazel's body weight on his back.

"Quiet you. At least you didn't get struck by a lightning bolt. Where did that even come from?! I didn't even sense it coming!" Azazel said to Issei, then shout in confused about being stuck by a lightning bolt.

Of course, I use [Madness Alchemist], since it's an instant active skill, but require more mana than [Creation Magic].

Also, with [Madness Alchemist], with using Ophis' core instead of my own. The power is either lower or higher than my own spell. As [Madness Alchemist] uses which energy to power it. Be it spiritual or physical energy, even using poison itself to exchange to create something.

From the look of it. Azazel is still alive and is badly hurt, but he already started healing himself with his own holy energy.

 _'Wait, something wrong with Azazel. It looks like the lightning bolt did more than shock him. It messing with his body, causing Azazel's control to be destroyed.'_ I thought to myself, as I use my rinnesharingan to look at Azazel, to see how Ophis' core affect my skills.

With a single step, I arrive next to the still recovering Azazel while leaning forward and pierce his chest, with my right index finger while using [Reinforcement] on my right arm.

Sadly, before I could implant a seal inside his body. A yellow lightning bolt coming right at me. Pulling out my right index finger out of Azazel, who let out a grunt, as I lean back.

Letting the lighting bolt fly pass where my head was a moment ago.

I kick Azazel, along with Issei, and send them in the direction where the lightning bolt came from, who happen to be Akeno.

Akeno was too surprised by my answer and was barely getting out of the way before Azazel and Issei crash into her. Well, Issei would of, but Azazel easily gets back on his feet by using Issei as a platform to perform a frontflip.

"Why me..." Issei quietly whines to himself in a depressing manner, as his whole body implant into a building wall. Making a human size imprint.

Taking this opportunity in front of me. I appear next to Issei, with pure speed and clasp Issei's arm with my own.

"Don't you dare!" Rias shout at me in outraged, when she noticed what I'm aiming for.

Of course, I ignore and pause for a moment. But, before I did anything else. I quickly pull out my "The Best Things To Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord" book from my jacket, to hide the part where I pull it out of my inventory.

Opening the book as I flip through a few pages. _'Number 22: No matter how tempted, I am with the prospect of unlimited power. I will not consume any energy field bigger than my head.'_ I quietly read in my mind, then flip to another page, _'Number 218: I will not pick up a glowing ancient artifact and shout "Its power is now mine!" Instead, I will grab some tongs, transfer it to a hazardous materials container, and transport it back to my lab for study.'_

Closing the book and place it back in my inventory while ignoring Rias threaten me and Sona look at me with killer intent.

"Well, I better follow what it says..." I mumble out loud for everyone to hear, causing a few people to be confused and curious what I just read.

I release my grip on Issei's left arm, which Issei let out a sigh of relief, but end up screaming in pain.

The cause of this pain was the soul of Ddraig being ripped out of Issei while he still conscious. Lucky for me, I have knowledge of soul magic and traced a tongs infused with the effect of touching only the soul.

Which I used by stabbing it into Issei's left hand, where Ddraig's soul is currently at and pull it out, without leaving a single wound on Issei.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained the [Soul of Ddraig] from Issei Hyoudou, but the pervert is still alive!**

 **[Soul of Ddraig] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable -**

 **Description: This is the soul of Ddraig. One of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is the Red Dragon is known as the Welsh Dragon, Dragon Goch and Red Dragon Emperor, who formerly resides within the Longinus: Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou, but now just a soul. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, devils and the various other factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans.**

Afterward, I traced a container that I placed the [Soul of Ddraig] inside to hold. I did a quick chop to the back of Issei's neck to stop him from screaming, forcing him to lose consciousness.

Rias pause for a moment and her mind gone blank. As her mind trying to comprehend what just happen and slowly her demonic energy is leaking out of her body while she looking at me with a blank stare.

"Enough!" Serafall shout at everyone while releasing a large amount of demonic energy and at the same time. The surrounding areas started to cover in ice.

Azazel looks at me with his guard up, but didn't attack at all. Since he knows how strong I am. Being able to take [Soul of Ddraig] without killing Issei and so quickly speak how strong I am. So he doesn't know what to do right at the moment besides listening to Serafall.

I look around the area and noticed something funny. I see Rias' peerage were barely standing up and Sona's peerage on the hand, stay laying on the ground instead of trying to get up.

Serafall walks up to me while ignoring Sona's shouts for her to stop and stand in front me, where she puffed out her cheeks and glares at me.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Serafall asks me, as she taps the ground with her left feet and her hands on her hip.

Neo appears next to Serafall, with her teleportation, but to everyone. It looks like she appears out of thin air.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Neo asks Serafall while having a serious expression on her face.

Serafall looks confused, but before she could answer Neo's question, "That is the sound of forgiveness." Neo cut Serafall off, causing Serafall to have a twitchy eye.

"That's the sound of people being killed." Serafall criticizes Neo, for thinking the sound of people around us being killed is the sound of forgiveness.

"That is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming first, then silence." Neo mock Serafall, as her serious face broke and a playful smirk appear.

I felt a cold shiver going down my back when I finally feel the temperature dropping like crazy. The whole area started to form ice and Issei let out a shriek. Once ice started to form around his body. Now, Issei is awake, but from the look of it. _'I'm pretty sure he wish he stay unconscious than feeling his body's temperature dropping.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch Issei trying to break the ice off his body.

Starting to get annoyed by this, I release a small burst of mana, causing all the ice to be destroyed instantly. A few of Rias and Sona's peerages faint from feeling a large amount of mana against their bodies, to the point of messing up their demonic energy core.

I instinctively moved back, as a foot suddenly dug its way to the ground in front of me. I couldn't help giving Serafall a blank stare, when I notice a six inches hole she made into the ground.

Before Serafall could continue her attack, numerous [Gae Bolg] traced around her. By estimate, there are almost a hundred of them, and each one held malicious and menacing aura within them. Along with the mana and the [Gae Bolg]'s aura, they started to crush Rias and Sona, along with their peerage's bodies as if a mountain places on their body.

Serafall's eyes filled with fear from seeing [Gae Bolg] floating around her, just waiting to pierce her. A cold drop of sweat rolled down Serafall's face from the sight of all the [Gae Bolg] around her.

Serafall feels like she about to die any moment now. "Hehe...no need for violence." Serafall said with an awkward tone.

"Think Daddy would teach me how to apply those floating spears into my [Mystic Fighter Mastery]?" Hina whisper to Mizuki while she looks at all the [Gae Bolg] in awe, wishing she could do that the same, but without the whole spear thing.

"Maybe." Mizuki answers her older sister, as she walks back in the kitchen to make sure Ophis didn't eat all the food, again.

By now, Rias would have said something, but blood was leaking out of her mouth as her inside being crushed.

"I was just mad that you're hurting Sona-tan. Also, could you please stop crushing everyone before they die?" Serafall asked me to stop releasing a continuous small burst of mana.

From the look of it, besides Azazel and my family, Rias and Sona, along with their peerages are barely hanging onto they're conscious.

I think about it for a moment, then nodded at Serafall's request while I put the container in my inventory and dismissing all the [Gae Bolg], along with re-suppressing my mana.

I heard a few sighs of relief, but before Serafall could say anything. Rin came out of my anime shop, charging at me with a frown on her face and holding what look like a familiar Japanese sword. "You!" Rin shout at me, as she points at me with her right index finger, almost touching my nose.

"Where did you get this?!" Rin shoves the Japanese sword in my face, causing me to take a few steps back while she continues to take a step forward at the same time.

"Oh, you found it. I was about to give that to Koyuki as a congratulation gift for finishing her basic training in her swordsmanship." I reply back while Rin was fuming of her question being ignored.

Koyuki, who heard this, appear next to Rin and grab her new weapon from Rin, much to her dismay.

I use a bit of mana, and send my daughter the information on her new weapon.

 **[Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa] - Rank: N/A - Durability: Unbreakable - ATK: 10000**

 **Description: This is a Nox Nyctores in a shape of a Japanese sword. In contrast with a real Japanese sword, Yukianesa does not actually have a blade. Its sheathed form is hinted to only have the hilt tightly locked with screw locks on the sides of the hilt. When it is drawn, the Nox Nyctores absorbs from either the user's energy, the world energy, or the souls inside Yukianesa and convert into water particles to both unseal the lock and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it touches at frightening speed depending on the quality of energy being used. The ice that Yukianesa creates is powerful that it erodes all life, but would require high quality of energy for that to happen.**

 **Frost Bite:** **Freezes everything it touches.**

 **Ice Fang:** **The user slashes out a giant ice wave at high speed along the ground.**

 **Moonsong:** **The sheath will act like a bow while the user forms an arrow of ice, with the cost of the user's energy.**

 **Arctic Dungeon:** **Utilizing the power of Yukianesa's power over ice, where the user pours all their energy into the sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap multiple targets around the user. Once the user sheathes the sword. This will cause the ice cage to shatter, killing the beings who trapped inside the ice cage.**

 **Thanks to a Magic Emperor, they get rid of Yukianesa's alters the mental state of its owner. While giving another ability to it.**

 **Soul Eater:** **Absorb the soul of the enemy once slain, storing their soul within Yukianesa.**

 **Necromancy:** **Using the soul within Yukianesa to resurrect them as an undead to fight for the user's battle.**

 **Curse:** **Anyone that hold Yukianesa without the user's permission will have their life force suck into Yukianesa and with enough time, to even absorb their soul.**

"Don't ignore my question! Where! Did! You! Get! That?!" Rin question me, as she prodded my chest with her right index finger while using her other hand to point at Koyuki, who currently reading about what does her newly own [Yukianesa] do.

"Well. First, I look through my memory, then use one of my skills to analysis it to discover the materials it made out of and the process to create it. Afterward, I use another skill to create [Yukianesa] and last, but not least. I modify [Yukianesa] to suit Koyuki's usage." I answer Rin, who gave me a blank look as she tried to comprehend what I just said.

"You made that?" Rin asks me in a calm tone, as she points at [Yukianesa] in my daughter's hands.

I nodded at Rin's question, who just smile at me while she nodded to herself as well. Rin calmly walks back inside the anime shop like she didn't just blow up in front of everyone a few minutes ago.

"Um. Well, I will meet up with you guys tomorrow. I better get Sona-tan and Rias-chan, along with their peerages back home to get treated of their wounds. Azazel-chan~ help me carry everyone back!" Serafall said to me, then call out to Azazel, who had an awkward smile on his face, but nonetheless, he helps carry everyone and lay them in a magic circles, ready to teleport away from this area.

Just as I was about to say my farewell to Serafall and Azazel. Someone just shot something. Surprising most of us, and I was close to attacking the person, but found out it was Hancock.

"Sorry. One of those mutated monsters tried to eat me." Hancock said in a bored tone, as she changes her rifle back into a sheath and replaced her blade back inside it.

"Ignoring my sister killing a mutated monster. I'm going to test out my [Yukianesa]." Koyuki said to everyone, then walk back inside the anime shop. Following behind her is Hina, who just wave at Serafall and Azazel, with a smile on her face.

"I'm not cleaning that." Claire said to everyone before she follows Koyuki and Hina going back inside.

Neo looks at Serafall for a brief moment, then teleported away and from what I could sense. She's in the kitchen, helping herself with the food on the table.

I look around the area, watching mutated monsters eating their former loved ones. I could tell Serafall and Azazel really wanted to kill them off right about now, but Rias and Sona, along with their peerages are the top priority than helping the human that are being hunted.

 _'I should really bring Esdese here, but then again. The Highschool DxD world would end in a matter of seconds. I can't have that happen, the kids need their experience facing against the supernatural. I don't have to worry about assassin anyway, with their experience against ninja already.'_ I thought to myself, as I quietly enter the anime shop to get ready to leave at night to hunt down all the God of Time, along with the time-travel devices.


	68. Chapter 68: Shaking The Soul

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Shaking The Soul**

 **Day?: A Little Confuse...**

(Unknown)

Standing in a lifeless place, feeling the cool breeze. As I looks around the place and find this place really weird. On my right side, the whole place is a ruin castle while on my left side. The whole place look like a futuristic castle. As for the middle, it both ruin and futuristic castle in the very middle.

"How the hell did I manage to get myself in a place like this?" I question myself out loud. Ignoring the noise around, even if the place is lifeless. Doesn't mean there are artificial beings in this place.

Taking a step to the left, and a black blur pass where my head was before a second ago.

I look in front of me and find a black machine dog or tiger thing. I could see the blue outline on its body, glowing a little with each step it takes, along with it single red glowing eye. It look at me, then open it razor sharp teethes and roar.

"Definitely tiger...that no robot dog, that's for sure..." I mumble to myself. The black machine tiger growl for a few more seconds, then in a burst of speed, charge straight at me. The sound barrier was broken with the speed the black machine tiger is going.

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] activated!

Clearing my mind of all things, as my heart became silent and serene. I activate [Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] and chosen Way of Dragon, giving me complete control over the leg and arm muscles.

A set of footwork belongs to Way of Dragon appear in my mind. In a brief moment, I easily glide over a short distance between the black machine tiger and I. Appearing on its left, I gather all my strength at one point and strike the black machine tiger's left side, with a strong straight punch.

Thanks to the black machine tiger's own speed and my Way of Dragon's footwork, all this happen a single second.

The black machine tiger was punched to the point of having its body bend at an impossible angle and close to snapping in halves.

But, to my surprise. The black machine tiger's bend body return back to its original form.

[Ryuha Koei Sogetsu] deactivated!

[Power of The Void Kings] activated! Judgement of Dekrados!

 _'Okay, pure physical attack is out.'_ I thought to myself, then summon my void weapon. Spinning my chain scythe a few times while I kept my eyes on the enemy.

The black machine tiger growls at me, then not a second later. Its mouth open wide enough for a barrel to pop out and fire a laser beam.

 **HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, RAGNA?!**

[-30000HP]

"Wha-" I was surprised by a sudden voice came out of nowhere, throwing me off my focus. As the laser beam slams into me, blowing me off my feet and crash through countless building on the ruin side of this place.

 **I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU OF ALL YOUR LIVES!**

Once again, I heard the same voice appear out of nowhere. I can't even sense a single soul in this place. But, it doesn't mean I can't sense the non-living beings, like this black machine tiger coming right at me.

I place the chain scythe between me and the black machine tiger, as it tries to take a bite out of me. Sadly, for the black machine tiger, I channel my mana through the chain to wrap itself around my enemy, causing my void weapon's ability to suppress the enemy's energy source as well as getting cursed with suppression, which lower all their stats.

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! JUST DIE ALREADY!**

"Damn, this voice must hate me a lot. I wonder what I did to it in one of my previous lives." I whisper to myself, as I wait a few more seconds until the black machine tiger's single red eye started to dull.

As I watch the killer tiger robot losing its strength, where it energy source being suppressed by my void weapon's ability. Just as I was about to deliver the finishing blow.

 **YOU WILL DIE!**

Out of nowhere, a white mist covers the black machine tiger and to my surprise. The killer tiger robot is getting its strength back. Faster than my chain scythe's ability could suppress it.

[Power of The Void Kings] transfer! Judgement of Dekrados = Binding Archer

Not giving it any more time to recover its strength, I kick it stomach while at the same time switching out my void weapon. Judgement of Dekrados disappear from my hands and in replacement, a large bow appears and the symbol of my Shambhala change to the Void symbol.

I stand up while pulling the bowstring, where an arrow made out of crystals appear. Letting go the bowstring, as the crystal arrow flies straight to the black machine tiger at high speed.

The black machine tiger still requires a few more seconds to recover its strength and then increase its former current power after it regains its full strength.

Sadly, for it. My crystal arrow already hit it, right in its neck, then burst into a series of metallic stripes that bind the black machine tiger. Once, the enemy is bound to the ground, limiting its movement. The black machine tiger is being shocked at high volts until its system is shut down.

But, to my surprise. The black machine tiger still struggles out its bind and being more aggressive. Just before I could will the metallic stripes to tighten. The black machine tiger's body exploded.

To further my surprise and a little confuse at the sight in front of me. The black machine tiger...well, former machine, but now a living breathing black tiger. _'Also, dripping black blood or maybe its oil, I guess.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch the black tiger shook its body a few times, as black blood splat everywhere.

Along with the black blood being splatter everywhere, the machine parts were thrown across the area, even smash through one of the futuristic buildings nearby.

 **YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!**

"Okay, where is that voice coming from? All I see is the enemy in front of...me..." I had enough and was tired of the voice, then finally realize where the voice was coming from. When I look up at the night sky and saw the moon with a face on it.

"Seriously, how did I enter up in a place like this. All I wanted was to find a God of Time to kill. Though, this place gives the impression of someone with the idea of time itself." I mumble to myself.

[Creation Magic]:

MultiCast System: Earth Swamp + Earth Shield + Earth Spear

 **'Target: Black Tiger.'** I instantly use my MultiCast System, casting out 3 different earth spells simultaneously. The ground below the black tiger instantly turned into a quicksand-like mud, drawing the black tiger down into the ground while a series of stone slabs are created around the black tiger to block its escape routes. And spikes of earth spring up from the ground, stabbing the black tiger's body in all directions, causing it to roar in pain.

But, sadly for me. The white mist cover its body once more and all the injuries instantly been healed.

[Power of The Void Kings]: deactivated!

[Crystal Palace of Reflection] active x 10

Dismissing my void weapon while creating 10 small crystal mirrors in front of me. Right before the black tiger charge at me, but this time. The black tiger's body is being covered in electric currents.

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: bolt form = Lightning Bolt

Testing a small theory of mine, I cast a **Lightning Bolt** at it. Where a red lightning bolt strikes the black tiger from the tip of my right index finger. Sadly, this just prove my theory, as the black tiger just got stronger thanks to my lightning spell.

"Okay, look like I was right. Lightning based attack would just make it stronger. But, seriously. How in the world did it turn from machine to a living breathing tiger?" I mumble to myself, as I watch the black tiger bash all 10 small crystal mirrors, with its head and front paws while releasing a discharge everywhere.

With a snap of my fingers, Murasame appears in my left hand. Using **Air Trick** to instantly teleport above the black tiger. Right before all my crystal mirrors are destroyed by the black tiger and it didn't even waste that much power, since it just reabsorbs the electric currents being sent back to it. Thanks to the main feature of [Crystal Palace of Reflection].

 **SHOW ME YOUR WRATH! WHERE HAS YOUR WRATH DISAPPEAR TO?!**

"Great...and what wrath?" I quietly question myself, then use **Judgement Cut** , unsheathe Murasame with blinding speed and cut the black tiger in half before it could comprehend what happen, but is killed.

If anything, should the black tiger were to stay as a machine. It would have a chance to repair itself instantly, but exchange it for more power instead.

As I land safely back to the ground and replaced my blade back to its sheath. I ignore the moon's voice shouting at me.

Using **Air Trick** to appear the right side of the black tiger and use another **Judgement Cut** to slice off the black tiger's head to make sure the head is disconnected from the head. Just to make sure the black tiger wouldn't for some kind miracle be able to control its upper half the body like some zombie.

Returning Murasame back into its sheath, then use **Air Trick** again to move away from the black tiger just in case.

I felt a little bit annoyed right about now. Since the dead black tiger started to release a familiar white mist. As the black tiger's flesh melts away and everything, but the bone is left. _'Great. Cutting the head off its body didn't do shit.'_ I thought with bitterness.

Quickly, I activate [Sealing Art] to seal away the white mist, with a wave of my left hand, before the black tiger could fully undergo another transformation.

Slowly, a white crystal ball the size of a baseball formed in front of left palm. Once the white crystal ball completely form in a solid outer layer while the inner layer is filled with white mist.

The dead black tiger's skeleton break down and disappear once it no longer cover in a white mist.

Looking at the white crystal ball in my left hand. I decided to check what it is.

 **[The Essence of Shijian, The Goddess of Time] - Rank: N/A -**

 **Description: A sealed essence belong to the Goddess of Time, known as Shijian. This essence has the ability to switch state of few beings and objects to different flow of time into a new path. Where one could become a high tech machine or one of the living species belong to the top of the food chain.**

 **Usage Limit: 3**

"Damn...so that black tiger had 3 more transformation stages? Shit. The 2nd stage of the black tiger was almost fast as my maximum physical speed alone." I quietly question myself and had a grim expression from thinking of the 5th stage. I had no idea if the black tiger's next stage would increase it speed and strength while adding another feature.

I look at the moon with a blank face, but the face on the moon flinch when it saw how cold my eyes are.

Without warning, the ground started to shake. I see a few building being destroyed. As the face on the moon started screaming

[Creation Magic]:

Fusion System: burst mode + wind step + absolute delay + sound barrier + swift smash + air trick = Ghost Drive

 **"Ghost Drive."** I cast out my new fusion spell. As my body cover in red lightning currents and a white aura. I took my first step, where a pulse wave came from me. Stopping everything around me as I instantly teleported on the moon while leaving behind a afterimage.

[-10000MP]

 _'Oh shit. This took a large amount of my mana. Crap, that mean I could only cast it 32 time? Or I'm on a time limit here?'_ I question myself, but discover it only using up 1000MP per second while in this ghost drive. So I think it took away 10000MP from teleporting from the ground to the moon.

 **"Kaishin."** I mumble as I activate my gura gura fruit, where I punch the moon, causing countless number of cracks to form. I release thousand and thousand of Ouroboros to devour the moon, which just happen to contain the soul belong to Shijian.

 **NOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE!**

To my surprise, Shijian's moon body started to release it own white mist. Sadly, for Shigian as I use my [Sealing Art] to seal away the white mist once again, but this time. I release another batch of Ouroboros to devour the essence. As the Goddess of Time let out her last scream before she is trap within Ouroboros' hell realm.

 **Ding***

 **Shijian the Goddess of Time has been devoured by [Ouroboros] and given [Ouroboros] the power over to time freeze on contact.**

 **Ding***

 **With Shijian gone, you have been release from the former domain.**

I look around me and discover myself falling from the sky, since there no longer a moon for me to stand on. Lucky for me, ghost drive is still active. I easily created a platform made out of air.

While I let Ouroboros finish devouring all the Goddess' essence before they disappear. Looking below me, all I see is the ocean, which is a little weird for me. Since I remember there was a mountain here before I came here to hunt down Shijian.

Sadly, I didn't bother to continue my thoughts as I feel a bit unsettled right now. As if something bad was about to happen soon. Being paranoia or not, it always keep me alive.

 _'Seriously, whoever call people that they being too paranoia need to be kicked in the face. Well, unless they in a peaceful world. I guess they could shrug it off. Too bad for me, knowing my luck. Being paranoia is a must, if I want to live for another day. But then again, being too paranoia about a single things could ruin me though.'_ I thought to myself.

[Creation Magic]:

Wind Formation: pillar form + spinning factor + amplify factor + storm factor = Hurricane

 **"Hurricane."** I cast out my new wind spell and to make the hurricane even bigger than normal. I channel more of Ophis' core energy into my wind spell. "Hmm...guess I was right. Ophis' core energy only apply to a few things. Since ghost drive is using my own mana instead of using Ophis' core." I mumble to myself, then use ghost drive to teleport away from this place. While leaving behind a hurricane that would last around at least a week to a month maximum.

(Kuoh Town: Former Anime Shop)

Shutting down ghost drive, as I walk into the former anime shop and now a base to stay in this world. With a swift draw, I slice a mutated stray devil in a cellular level, killing them before they could react. I already return Murasame back to its sheath.

 _'Hiten mugen zan could still be improve in speed.'_ I thought to myself, after I use **Hiten Mugen Zan** on the mutated stray devil, which was a Middle-Class Devil recently form absorbing my nurgle spell.

As I enter the building, I notice Rin was busy writing down something, but still gave me a wave to show she acknowledge me entering.

"Daddy! You're back!" Hina shout at me from seeing me from inside the kitchen room and run towards me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Hina. How was your day been?" I greet my daughter, as I pick her up while she giggle. I still find it amusing to see most of my kids would change their age appearance back to a kid. So that most of the time I would pick them up like with Hina right now. Then afterward, they would change back to their adult form.

"It's okay, I guess. I got to smash things. Though, Hancock and Koyuki had to help out a few times when I wasn't paying attention. But! It's not my fault though, since some of those mutation stray devils are so random and weird. Once had a giant gold fish as a head." Hina tell me what her day was and complain a little, but made a few excuse about why she needed help in a few of her fights against the supernatural.

[Creation Magic]:

Earth Formation: wall form + enhance factor = Enhanced Earth Wall

 **'Enhanced Earth Wall.'** I cast out my earth spell behind me, closing off the entryway for a brief moment to stop the incoming attacks belong to a few hidden mutation stray devils.

Hina tilts her head to the side when she notice a giant wall raised up in front of the entryway, then went back down to the ground after a few seconds being cut off the mana supply to the the earth spell.

"That's nice, but next time. Pay attention or else I have to let you train under my domain again." I said to my daughter, who blinked a few times before she give me a big smile, but turned into a face of horror once she listen to the last part of my response.

Hina quickly nodded her head. Afraid I may change my mind. Claire walk out of the kitchen and have two plates of slice pepperoni pizza.

"How did it go?" Claire asks me, as she place one of the plates in front of Rin, who thanked Claire for the pizza while continue writing down in her journal. I place Hina back to the ground as Claire handed the last plate to my daughter, who gave her thanks and quickly head off to the kitchen.

"Well, I killed the last God of Time that I could find. As for those time-travel devices. Either they no longer existed or never been created yet." I answer my wife, as she nodded at me before standing beside me.

"You do realize that Esdese and Weiss are slaughtering more people each day we stay here longer, right?" Claire ask me while watching the earth wall in front of her started to crumble to pieces.

"Yeah...we should really take over this world soon. But, then again. The Chain Quest did say to conquer Highschool DxD. It never said anything about conquering the living." I reply to Claire, as I traced dozen of [Gae Bolg] above the mutation stray devil and command them to pierce them, killing them without giving them a chance to counter.

Dismissing all the [Gae Bolg] before anyone could try to steal one of them, even if I could create more. Just one [Gae Bolg] is enough to make a Low-Class species could become a High-Class or higher, with [Gae Bolg]'s abilities.

"Well, let eat before everyone eats everything and not leave any for us." Claire said to me, as she grabs my right hand and drags me to the kitchen. I send Murasame back to my soulscape while following my wife to the kitchen.

"Ragna! I got good news. The Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader agrees to submit to us. As long we don't experiment on them." Yoruichi inform me on how goes her meeting with the Kyoto Youkai Faction.

"Oh, how were you able to get the Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader to submit to us?" Neo asks Yoruichi, then finish her slice of pizza. As Neo looks at Yoruichi with curious eyes.

"Well, I just released my limiter on my spiritual energy for a few minutes before the spiritual pressure alone would destroy Kyoto and let just say. Yasaka, aka Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader, knew if her Faction doesn't submit, then its complete destruction. Also, seeing me killing off a Shinto Deity made the choices easier to pick." Yoruichi answer Neo's question, with a smirk on her face.

"That's good to know. Anything else we need to know?" I ask Yoruichi, who took another slice of pizza while I sit in between Claire and Hancock.

"Yeah, I met the guy with the Dimension Lost sacred gear on the way back here. I think one of his comrades calls him Georg. Anyway, I ran into the Hero Faction and they tried to recruit me into their Faction, but when they found out I wasn't human. They outright attacked me. So I played around with them for a few minutes before Georg tried to trap me in an artificial space. So I just retreated, cause I don't even have the tool to even steal their sacred gears." Yoruichi explains to me about what else I needed to know.

"Huh. Guess each of us should carry those tongs Ragna used on that perverted boy last time to steal his sacred gear." Neo said to everyone.

"Alright, I will create one for everyone after lunch. Also, Koyuk, how goes you training in using [Yukianesa]?" I ask Koyuki, who just finish her last slice of pizza and taking a sip of water.

"Pretty good, Dad. Though, I still have to create new fighting style to go with [Yukianesa], since my main fighting style doesn't include having a permanent sword at all time." Koyuki answer me, then got off her seat as she grab her cup and plate to the sink.

"How about you, Hancock? Finish the basic training in [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu]?" I ask Hancock, who calmly finish drinking her soda.

"I have finished including my [Observation Haki] into [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] and started working on minimal my movement in order to increase my ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy." Hancock calmly inform me on her basic training in [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu].

I nodded at Hancock with a proud smile, causing Hancock to have a small smile when she saw how proud I was from hearing about her training progress. Even Koyuki and Hina praise her, since neither of them could use [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] to the highest level.

Even Mizuki wouldn't be able to use [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] longer than a few minutes. Unlike the rest, Hancock's body is part lightning, thanks to the devil fruit I gave her.

"I'm pretty sure Yoruichi could use [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] as well." I said to everyone, and Yoruichi just rise an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I could use [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu] I guess, but I don't use weapon that much." Yoruichi reject using [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu], since it not her style.

"Anyway, what should we do next?" Hina ask everyone, as she sit back down after she help clean the dirty dishes and silverware.

I pause for a moment to think, then take out my book Evil Overlord(Already got tired of typing the title name, so just Evil Overlord for short.) and flip through the pages to see what I should do.

"Look like getting that book is more useful than I thought. If Dad keep going back to read it." Koyuki whisper to Mizuki, who nodded at her older sister.

 _'Number 11: I will be secure in my superiority. Therefore, I will feel no need to prove it by leaving clue in the form of riddles or leaving my weaker enemies alive to show they pose no threat.'_ I stop to read number 11, then pause a moment.

 _'I'm not even good at riddles in the first place. Also, leaving behind any enemies isn't my thing, since I need their souls. But, then again...I did let Serafall and Azazel take both Rias and Sona, along with their peerages away. Meh, I deal with them once Serafall return.'_ I thought to myself and continue reading my book.

 _'Number 56: My Legions of Terror will be trained in basic marksmanship. Any who cannot learn to hit a man-sized target at 10 meters will be used for target practice.'_ I read number 56, which I could do next on my Chain Quest.

"Well, for me. I need to go back to Kyoto to talk with Yasaka about the treaty after tonight. She wants us to make us a contract between both us and her Faction. So yeah, going to take me all night to create a soul contract. Would take me longer than just the night. Lucky for me, Ragna here got the materials for me to use to create it easily. I don't even have to wait for someone or myself to get them." Yoruichi said to everyone, then let out a yawn to show it close to time to sleep.

"Hey, I got a question for you guys." Rin's voice appear outside of the kitchen, then a few seconds later enter the kitchen with an empty plate, where she walk over the sink to wash.

"Sure, what the question?" Neo asks Rin, as she moves her chair over a little for Rin to bring her own chair to sit after she finishes cleaning her dirty plate.

"Don't you guys regret throwing this world into an apocalypse stage? I'm pretty sure some of these gods rely on their cult's faith to survive. Also, in the future, those gods would fade away once their religion disappear." Rin said to everyone, but doesn't seem to mind if any gods would fade.

"All creation has a beginning and an end. This world will end at a single point, then it shall rebirth into a new beginning. A cycle of never ending of life. Another reason why some soul have to be scatter in order to reform into a new one." I answer Rin's question a little of my own thoughts.

"I see. Well, I guess the whole soul scatter and then reform into a new one should help me in my research. Maybe this could help me discover why some life form has a soul and some don't, but still a living being." Rin mumbled to herself, as she walks out of the kitchen in order to write down her thoughts on her journal.

"Hmm. Guess I better do what the book say. But, first, I need to create a Legions of Terror before I could even do number 56." I thought out loud, causing my family to look at me in surprise.

"You're going to create a Legions of Terror?" Claire asks me in a surprised tone. After all, seeing her own husband actually thinking of creating a group that's call Legions of Terror is a surprise, since I never did create one back in the other worlds.

"May as well. Plus, if I do make a cult from this world. They should help us further in our quest to rule this world." I said to Claire, but before I could continue explaining my plan with the Legions of Terror. A pop-up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **You are not allowed to create a group or cult to help you on your Chain Quest. Furthermore, any chance of someone thinking of forming a cult of their own as your worshiper without your notices is acceptable. But, creating a group or cult by your hands would lead to your Chain Quest to a fail.**

"Uh, never mind. It looks like I can't make my Legions of Terror after all." I reply to everyone, once I finish reading the window box in front of me. To let my family know the reason why I changed my mind. I send them a copy version through my mana and to their light cubes. letting them see the message.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Wow! That's harsh! So that means, only with ours' help is acceptable, but for others to help you directly isn't! That doesn't even make sense! With our help to gain ally is possible. But, Ragna, you can't even go ask someone but us, for help." Yoruichi said to me before she laughs after reading her copy of the message.

"I think we should have brought Weiss with us. She's the one who deal with loopholes like this Chain Quest. Too bad, Ragna here can't ask for Weiss help. Well, I think one of us could ask Weiss ourselves in Ragna's place I guess." Neo said to everyone while raising an eyebrow from reading her copy of the message.

"No worry, Father. I will make sure to send this copy to Mother, along with the Chain Quest you already gave us this morning. I think Mother would give us some helpful tips in no time after she thinks of all the loopholes that workable for our end soon." Mizuki said to me in a monotone.

"Thank you, Mizuki. I'm happy that you're helping me." I said to my daughter, as I give her a smile. Mizuki gave me a small smile in return once she noticed me smiling at her.

 **Boom***

 **Ding***

 **You are under attack by humans bandits, along with a few hidden supernatural beings.**

"Well then...I guess I have to rethink about going to sleep tonight." I mumble to myself, as I stand up and crack my neck, then walk towards the front of the building.

[Creation Magic]:

Ice Formation: spike form + expand factor + consume factor = Ice Glacier

[Sealing Art]: Target = Ice Glacier = Ice Glacier Sealed Ball - Size: pebble

[Releasing Art]: Target = Ice Glacier Sealed Ball - Release Command: Break on contact

Casting my Ice Glacier while at the same time, activating my [Sealing Art] right before the spell activated. Also, I use [Releasing Art], with an input command onto my sealed spell.

A small light blue clear ball the size of a pebble appears in my right hand, that emitting a cold grill and with a flick of my wrist. I throw the **Ice Glacier Sealed Ball** straight outside of the build. Just right after the door was blown to pieces thanks to the bandits.

Once the ice glacier sealed ball break on the ground. It sends the area's temperature falling down, causing the ice to instantly spike from the ground. Piercing the bandits and the hidden supernatural beings in a surprise attack.

Sending the enemies in panic from seeing almost more than half of them are already being killed by my ice glacier sealed ball.

A countless number of ice spikes are raising from the ground and even from the dead bandits' bodies from within.

[Mana Devour]:

Target: Ice Glacier and Enemies' Mana Cores

Non-Target: Inside Building

[+8000MP]

In a brief moment, the ice spikes pause a second, then crumble to down to dust, along with the dead bandits' bodies made of different elements and with a selected few who has a mana core. Are being turned into a gemstone of a different color to represent the type of element they're more tuned to.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained [Fire Mana Core]x4, [Earth Mana Core]x2 and [Light Mana Core].**

"Did you get them all?" Rin asks me, as she curiously looks outside through the front windows.

"Nope, some of them was smart enough to escape before the rest realize they regret their actions. Also, I'm very surprised that there is a bandit group formed already. And it hasn't been a whole week yet. I guess the human's adapting to the environment shouldn't be underestimated." I answer Rin's question while giving my opinion.

"I say we kill them off before they come back with reinforced and cause us further problems in the future." Hancock said in a cold tone, as she brought out her [Divine Lightning and Demonic Burst] from my inventory. Ready to go on a killing spree.

"Sheesh! Hancock, you spend too much time with Daddy and Mom Esdese lately." Hina said to her sister, who just give a small smile in return.

"What's wrong with that?" Hancock asks Hina, with an eyebrow raise at Hina's comment.

"Nothing." Hina response and roll her eyes at Hancock, then rush out of the building, with Hancock following behind her, to hunt down any enemies nearby.

"Come on Mizuki. We should go out hunting as well. I still need to work on my new fighting style using [Yukianesa] more." Koyuki said to her little sister, and charge out through the broken front door.

Mizuki let out a sigh of her older sister's rushing to face unknown enemies without a single plan. "I guess Koyuki is too excited about having her new weapon that she forgot to make a plan like most of the time." Mizuki mumble to herself, since it's true that Koyuki doesn't usually charge in a fight without a plan first.

Mizuki lets a smirk form on her face, "Not like I'm any better."

Mizuki quickly uses [Reinforcement] on her body, to boost her physical speed and strength, then run after Koyuki.

"I will go after Hina and Hancock to make they don't face against an enemy above their level." Neo said to the rest of us, then disappear in a white flash.

"Guess that mean I will go with Koyuki and Mizuki then." Claire said to herself, and ran after them, with just her physical speed easily enough to catch up with the girls.

"Well, I'm going to create that soul contract. Call me when it's time for dinner." Yoruichi said to both Rin and myself, who are the only one left. As Yoruichi walk upstairs to find an empty room to work on creating the soul contract for tomorrow meeting with the Kyoto Youkai Faction.

"You're lucky I'm already used to this kind of life thanks to a certain vampire." Rin said to me in a dull tone, then grab her journal and walk upstairs to her room.

"And I'm alone now...better fix the front door before I do anything else for the rest of the day." I mumble to myself, as I begin to fix the front door and other things needed to be fixed. Plus, with the help of [Structural Grasp], [Tracing], and [Reinforcement] onto the materials, then use [Madness Alchemist] to finish the process should be quick enough for me to fix everything by the time everyone return.

Before I could begin fixing the front door. Someone tugging my jacket and see Ophis was the one who pulling the edge of my jacket.

"Hungry." Ophis said to me, with a blank expression. "You just ate a few minutes ago." I said to Ophis, but ignored my comment and continue to pull on my jacket.

I let out a sigh of defeat and use [Creation Magic] to create a giant cookie ball, that is the same height as Ophis, but in a sphere shape instead of a flat circle cookie.

Ophis' eyes started to sparkle from seeing a giant cookie ball in front of her, then quickly started eating it.

I leave Ophis alone, as I begin my work on fixing the front door and anything else.

2 hours later*

"And done. Huh. I thought it would take longer. Oh well, guess I got some a bit of free time before-" I mumble to myself, but was cut off when I sense something that shaken my main soul to the core, causing extreme hatred to erupt from within me.

A unknown selected memory appear once I sensed the thing, no. A being that I faced in one of my previous lives.

 **Ding***

 **Koyuki Partas Mercer, Mizuki Schnee Mercer, and Claire Farron Mercer are in danger.**

 **Time Limit: 30 minutes until their lives are in life and death situation.**

Without warning, I release all of my killer intent, along with releasing yami yami fruit from suppressing my auras.

The whole town was under a massive pressure, causing the weakest beings to burst into a bloody mist. Both Yoruichi and Rin quickly rush downstairs in a second. Before they could ask me what's wrong.

 **Ding***

 **The enemies are trying to capture Koyuki Partas Mercer, Mizuki Schnee Mercer, and Claire Farron Mercer in hope to have control over you.**

 **Time Limit: 30 minutes until captures.**

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM MY WRATH!" I roar to the world, shaking the whole town from my roar.

 **Ding***

 **Unknown special field are blocking your ability to teleport towards their location.**

 **Ding***

 **[Black Origin Threshold] is activated due to user's rage. Due to the unknown cause of user's rage. The time limit is temporarily removed for the time being.**

 **Increase all physical stats by 50% per minutes has started.**

 **Ding***

 **[Enlightenment]'s passive has given the user's control over rage, but require the user to activate [Enlightenment] in order to have perfect control.**

A dark powerful, intimidating aura covers my body while stream coming out of my mouth. This causes both Yoruichi and Rin to shiver in fright from just the aura alone.

I disappear from the building with pure physical speed and rush towards the girls as fast as possible and even to the point of releasing all my killer intent. Which is starting to grow by the minute and slowing spreading towards outside of Kuoh Town.

"RAGNA!" Yoruichi shout at me, but I already disappear before I could hear Yoruichi's voice. But, I know Yoruichi would easily be able to catch up to me soon.


	69. Chapter 69: Link

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Link**

 **Day?: A Little Confuse... Part 2**

(Kuoh Town: Unknown Area/Former Park Area)

 _'Okay, I got some control over my rage now, but not to the point where I could activate my yami yami fruit to suppress my rage.'_ I thought myself while unconscious growl. As I punched a mutate stray devil, which ends up dead with a single punch.

After all, my Evil God's Soul Mark is activated. Lucky for me, Ophis' core is a good for creating more Evil God's Soul Mark, along with using [Divine Refine Art] on them. I think the first time, Ophis actually blush when I use her core as the cost for my [Divine Refine Art]. It must be some kind of feeling since it is her core being used after all.

Once I reach the former park area, where the girls are. I see everything in the area was destroyed by the mutates and the stray devils that chase after the terrifying humans yesterday.

Now, there some kind giant barrier around the place. Blocking me from entering it, to save my wife and kids.

I let out a roar, shaking the area, where my roar contain some of my Chi. I smash the barrier to pieces with pure physical strength and activate one of my titles to teleport directly towards Claire's location.

 _'Either my eyes playing tricks on me, and they never do, or the enemies trying to capture my family are a group of demonic goat from Sword Art Online. Around 6 of them...screw those goats. Where that bastard I sense!'_ I thought to myself, then my rage overtook my thought about the demonic goats in front me.

Sending out a **Kaiser Fist** to the demonic goat in front me, blasting its body to a bloody mess. The other demonic goats noticed this roar at me.

"Ragna!" Claire shouted with surprise in her voice of seeing me here and how much killer intent I'm releasing, along with the dark aura covering my body.

"Dad! Mizuki is hurt! Someone was here a second ago, before you appear. They were about to inject Mizuki with something but had to escape before they could inject Mizuki. Dad! I don't have anything that wakes her up! Neither does Mother Claire!" Koyuki shouts at me with panic in her voice while she hugging Mizuki in her arms, who is currently unconscious.

I look back at the corner of my eyes and noticed Mizuki still holding onto her bag, contain with all my collections of weapons I created over the years. I was surprised someone was able to get pass those weapons, even if most of them are made of woods.

I shook my head a little and steam continue to come out of my mouth while I glare at the group of demonic goats, causing a few of them to flinch at my glare. Then remember what my daughter just said about someone disappear the second I appear.

 _'Damn it! I was a second too late!'_ I roar in my mind, then use **Hougetsu Jigen-Tou** to cut down 2 demonic goats on my right. Feeling my Chi going down faster, I stop using hougetsu jigen-tou.

Knowing my rage affecting my Chi, making most of my Chi based skill to have an increased power, but at the cost of me losing more Chi. I quickly channel this rage through [Emotion Convert]. Where I convert 90% of my rage into demonic energy, then with the help of [Demonic Energy Control] to activate [Power of Destruction].

As a dozen of floating spears created through [Power of Destruction] appear around me. With each floating spear, contain a large amount of demonic energy infused with 5% of my rage, causing all of them to be cover in blue flames.

I use my killer intent to place a pressure onto the group of demonic goats' bodies, causing them fall to their knees. Stopping them from attacking us or running away.

Leaving only 5% of rage now, letting me calm down, but still a little piss off. After all, the being that I sensed has already escaped from my wrath, but I left only 5% of rage to keep my [Black Origin Threshold] activated.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + full recovery factor + burst speed recovery + restore body parts factor + negate all ailments + durability of spell 5 seconds factor + multicast(depend on user) + multiple targets factor + homing effect = Oratorio

 **'Oratoria: Target: Clarie Farron Mercer, Koyuki Partas Mercer, and Mizuki Schnee Mercer.'** I cast out my new healing spell onto my wife and kids.

As their bodies covered in a green water-like, as their wounds already disappearing while Mizuki already started to wake up. Koyuki let out a sigh of relief to see her little sister is okay.

Claire helped out by shooting different demonic goats nearby us once she healed up. While I command all the floating fire spears to hurl themselves at the group of demonic goats.

 _'I'm so glad, that I trained my kids under my killer intent during our time in Naruto, along with my other wives' killer intent. Still need to train under the pressure of our domains, though.'_ I thought with relief about not having to worry about Koyuki being terrified to the point of killing herself to end the pressure of my killer intent.

As the last demonic goat perished by being pierced with a dozen of floating fire spears. The last bit of my rage disappears from within me.

 **Ding***

 **[Black Origin Threshold] has ended. User's Chi reduces to 0%, decrease user's physical stats by 99% for 24 hours.**

And with [Black Origin Threshold] deactivated. My strength left me, causing me to feel really weak right about now. I slowly walk towards my family while Claire and Koyuki are checking if Mizuki is alright.

"Mizuki, are you alright?" I ask my daughter, who was awake before I killed off the last demonic goat.

"I'm alright, Father. Thank you for asking for my well being." Mizuki said to me with a small smile, as she stands up without any trouble, thanks to my healing spell.

Using [Reinforcement] on my body to support my physical body, even if my body is stronger than the average male adult. _'I'm going to have to use Chi to support my lost physical stats for a while. Until the 24 hours are up, I won't be able to use any physical attacks or anything require physical contact for a while.'_ I thought to myself, as I pick Mizuki up.

"How about you, Claire? You alright? And you, Koyuki?" I ask both Claire and Koyuki, if they were alright after I used my healing spell on them.

"Never better. Thanks for the help, Ragna." Claire replies back with a small smile. "I'm good, but I wish I didn't get trashed by that person from before. Oh yeah, I think the person had the ability to teleport or something similar to teleporting." Koyuki said to me, then add an information on the person that was here before I arrived.

"I see...anything else? How about their appearance?" I mumble to myself, then ask my daughter, causing both my daughters and wife to look at me with wide eyes. Since I usually don't ask for others' appearance, but when it comes with the enemy to the family, then I will.

"I don't know, but the person was wearing a white coat, showing no skin at all, even to the point of wearing white gloves too. Like your [Organization XIII's Black Coat]. So I can't tell you besides that and by their body form. It's mostly a male than female." Koyuki answers my question after getting out of shock.

 _'Okay, that's not disturbing at all. Someone wearing the outfit belongs to the Organization XIII, even if it's reverse color is something to worry about.'_ I thought to myself since I could easily cause my [Organization XIII's Black Coat] to appear on me. After all, it already merges together with my current form.

"Also, I found this on the ground when they left." Claire spoke out to me, as she passes me a card, which contains a few words and symbols.

"Hmm, let see...hey, isn't this an ID? But, more like those ID belong to the Adventurer Guild in sword and magic world, or something similar?" I ask my wife, who stand next to me to look at the card in my hand carefully.

Koyuki created an ice dust under her feet to help her look over my right shoulder, to see the card as well. Mizuki could already see the card with her being carried by me.

 **Code Name: Vary (Change every new mission)**

 **True Name: "" = none or undecided to be revealed**

 **Title: "The Cult", "Member of The Greater Good"**

 **Rank: None (Require Leader to grant them)**

 **Specialize: "For The Greater Good" (Many areas of specialty, including medic and shealth as a default requirement) Main: poison and stealth**

 **Skills: Same as Specialize and small bit of spatial magic**

"This really doesn't tell us that much." Koyuki said to everyone while looking at the card with disbelief at the amount of information on the card.

"Well, at least we figure out the group name. But, seriously? The Greater Good? What kind of person would name their group, 'The Greater Good'?" Claire said to everyone and a little disturb. After all, only a psychopath would say something like "The Greater Good" in their speech. Plus, they do have the word "Cult" on the card.

 **Bang***

A pair of dried hands protruded from the ground. This hand was covered in bloody mud and grabbing Claire and my legs. It looked like it would drag us into the ground. In a swift draw, Claire unsheathed her gunblade and in an instant switch it into blade mode. Chop off the arms, but even cut deep into the ground.

"Who was that?" Claire asked out to anyone who has an answer. But, before anyone could answer her.

 **Rumble***

At this moment, another pair of hands, then another, and another protruded from the ground, grabbing onto our legs like the previous one. Countless dried hands appeared from the ground. With each hand equally stained with bloody mud.

While the dead hands try to grab onto Koyuki, but sadly her ice dust would freeze their hands before they could reach Koyuki.

I traced [Black Key] around, and command them to pierce these hands while activating one of the [Black Key]'s spell. **"Cremation Rite."** I call out one of [Black Key]'s spell, causing all the hands being pierced to burst into flames.

Claire already channels most of her mana through her body and at the same time changing the mana into Water mana to counter the heat.

[Creation Magic]:

Water Formation: armor form = Water Skin

As for me, I cast **Water Skin** onto myself, along with Mizuki in my hand. Covering our bodies in water to count the heat as well. Koyuki already covers her body with ice dust right before I activated my [Black Key]'s cremation rite.

Claire quickly switchs her gunblade to gun mode and started firing at the remaining dead hands in the ground while Koyuki creating more ice dust around, then let them crush any dead hands that either Claire or I had missed.

 **'Room. Shambles.'** I activate my ope ope fruit, creating a spherical space around the area, where I switched Claire, Koyuki, and myself, along with Mizuki in my arm into a different spot while in our previous spots are the dead bodies of the demonic goats. Then send a pulse of mana towards all the [Black Key] to self-explode.

[Golden Weapon Trio]: Golden Sword Torrwchx100

Creating a hundred of my golden swords above the area, then with a mental order. All the golden swords descend from the sky, raining down on the dead hands and corpses of demonic goats like a golden laser crash down to them.

Activating the golden sword's sealing on the dead hands to stay in place while at the same time using another golden sword's ability to destroy what cannot be destroyed. Eliminating all the enemies from underground, along with cutting the corpses of the demonic goat to thousand of pieces.

Using a mental command to order all the golden swords to raise up to the sky, then alter a few golden swords into dagger while the rest into a greatsword.

Sending all golden greatswords straight back down the ground once more. As for the golden daggers, I send them straight back towards the former anime shop.

Knowing the golden daggers would take a while to reach the former anime shop. I quickly activated most of the golden greatsword to self-explode, causing multiple chain explosions in front of us.

Where a newly formed crater appears. Now, we could see a few human corpses scatter around the crater. Most of the corpses are missing, thanks to the explosion.

Casting out **Earth Scan** , to find out if there are more of these zombies coming near us or not.

In a few seconds, I discover there are more coming to our location as we speak.

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: ball form + bolt form + wave form + expand factor + amplify factor + compression factor + mulitcast (50) = Thunder Bomb

[Sealing Art]: Target = Thunder Bomb = Thunder Bomb Sealed Ball - Size: pebble

[Releasing Art]: Target = Thunder Bomb Sealed Ball - Release Command: Break on contact

Increasing the spherical space across the whole Kuoh Town. I use **Shambles** again, but this time with all my family, along with Rin to switch all of our location back inside the former anime shop.

Right before I activated shambles, I throw the **Thunder Bomb Sealed Ball** to the sky and disappear from the area.

(Kuoh Town: Former Anime Shop: 2nd Floor: Living Room)

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated

 **Boom***

Even from the long distance between our current location and the previous location. We could still hear a loud thunderclap noise. "Note to self: Ask Father if he could make me some of those element balls." Mizuki mumble to herself, but I could still hear her.

I had a wry smile because those sealed balls cost me a ton of mana to create and I'm still figuring out what other form I could use instead of a sealed ball right now.

Dismissing all the golden greatswords and daggers, once all of us are back in the former anime shop.

"RAGNA!" Yoruichi shout in surprise and happiness, as she hugs me from behind. Almost causing me to drop Mizuki, but lucky for me. I still have [Reinforcement] activated and slowly covering my body with Chi as well. Or else Mizuki would be sent crashing to the floor.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Yoruichi said to me, as she rubs her cheek against mine while hugging me from behind.

"Huh? What's going on? And why we back here so soon?" Neo asks everyone, but mostly towards others that weren't in her group during the hunt. Hina and Hancock also look at everyone else in confusion.

"I'm very weak right now, physically that is. I should be better in 24 hours until the side effect worn off." I said to Yoruichi, who looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Wait, that weird state you were in, where steam came out of your mouth had a side effect?! Are you okay?!" Yoruichi ask me in a worried tone, as she channels her spiritual energy throughout my body to check my condition.

"Don't worry. It only takes 24 hours for the side effect to be gone." I try to calm Yoruichi down, but instead, she ignores me and as for the rest.

They were worried too, but none of them had any knowledge in the healing arts. Lucky for Yoruichi, she had spare time to learn about them, along with other set of skills during her time as a shinigami.

"Well, you are fine, but it looks like some kind of curse placed on you. Making your body 99% weaker. At least in physical like you said while your energies and everything else is fine." Yoruichi said to me, causing everyone else to let out a sigh of relief.

Ophis actually was eating a chocolate cake I left behind in case she gets hungry, which is almost gone by now. I'm not that surprise since she already ate the giant cookie ball I create a few hours ago under a half of hour.

"Told you so." I reply back, but end up being smacked against the head by Yoruichi, who just glared at me. "Don't take that tone with me. You're lucky I'm more worried about you than being mad at you for running off without explaining to us why you were so pissed off about." Yoruichi scold me, but give me a smirk at the end.

I put Mizuki down, where she walk up to the rest of her siblings to explain what happen, along with Koyuki.

 _'Damn. I never knew the side effect of [Black Origin Threshold] would even come to play with Evil God's Soul Mark. Decreasing their effect by 99% too.'_ I thought with bitterness about the fact, that even Evil God's Soul Mark would still raise my physical stats, but still have the 99% reduce effect in play.

"By the way, did you realize a few minutes ago. Countless number of creatures in Kuoh Town were killed by your killer intent alone. Because of that, we had to find a stronger one that could actually stand up to your killer intent unless they hide under a barrier that not affected by killer intent." Neo said to me, which Hancock and Hina nodded in agreement.

"Oops?" I ask a question instead of feeling sorry. Plus, the person I sensed before was able to gather a bunch of High-Class demonic goats and even causes so much hatred to burst from my own main soul. This is just saying how a grudge could last a lifetime or in this case. Many lifetimes in my place, and I still haven't unlocked all the hidden one.

"Anyway, I guess we should start with the next step of the plan. Since creating a group of my own is out of the question. Let's begin." I said to everyone while those who knew about the plan sit down cross-legged.

I activated one of the Bounded Field in the building, causing a black dome to cover the building.

Rin and Ophis didn't know what's going on, but the kids lead them away to not them bother Yoruichi, Neo and I.

Once we slow down our breathing, we brought out our light cubes from our shadows. Letting the three light cubes connect to each other. All of us release a small burst of our energy at the same time.

Giving the light cubes a boost in power to link up with the other light cubes belong to my wives in One Piece. Lucky for me, I already contacted Esdese a few days ago about what we about to do.

With Usubeni being pregnant. Akabeni would have to work twice the time than the rest of us to help Usubeni connect her light cube with the rest of us.

 **Ding***

 **You and all your wives' light cubes have connected with one of another. All the one who connected, are in the realm within the light cubes for this time period.**

(Realm within The Light Cubes)

 _'Ragna. Once we finish this. I'll be able to place a small seal onto Shinju to drain the outside world's natural energy and absorb through the seal, where it would convert into [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] in pure form without my help.'_ Kaguya informs me through the link.

 _'Alright. That's good to hear. Now, anyone else needs to say before we begin?'_ I reply back to Kaguya, then ask the rest of my wives before we begin.

 _'Yeah. Hurry up with the Chain Quest already! I miss you!'_ Weiss shout at me, where she about to go crazy from not being able to spend some time with me. Physically that is.

 _'Don't worry, Weiss. They're going to finish it soon. Beside the time zone between the world, they're in and ours are different. We barely have a small time to connect the time zone for a little time. Using the light cubes as a medium right now support my case. Since without it, we wouldn't even found out the difference between our worlds' time was before a few days ago.'_ Yang said to Weiss, who just snarl at her.

 _'Enough! We should begin right now than argue with one of another.'_ Esdese shout at both Yang and Weiss, where both mumble to themselves, but all of us could hear it, thanks to the light cubes.

 _'Alright. Let's begin before it too late. I won't be able to handle much longer.'_ Akabeni said to everyone, as her voice is stained from the amount of energy she putting in. In place of her older sister along with her own.

So we begin to send ours' energies towards the inner universe within me. I was the first one to begin.

As I create a single link to connect with my universe inside me, which the single link come from all my energy cores. Where we take the soul bound as the main based off what we doing right now.

Instead of connecting our soul to my inner universe, we're connected our energy core to it. Giving everyone another energy source to use instead of their own, just like me, but way bigger.

few minutes later*

It took a few minutes for me to form a single link that contains all my types of energies and connect it to my universe.

 **Ding***

 **All your energy cores have connected with your universe with a single link.**

 _'Done. Esdese, you're next.'_ I inform everyone, letting them know it's a success at my end, then call out to Esdese to let her know it's her turn now.

 _'Alright.'_ Esdese response back, then slowly feel her energy forming into a single link before it head towards me, making a connection with my universe. It's slow to make a connection, but Esdese's single link has already broken through the first barrier and finally connected with my universe.

 **Ding***

 **Esdese D. Mercer's energy core has connected with your universe with a single line.**

 _'Done. Weiss, your turn.'_ Esdese informs everyone, then call out to Weiss, who silently begin to create her single link.

1 hour later*

It took a whole hour for everyone to finally create their own single link to make a connection to my universe, giving all of us a secondary source of energy to use, along with the ability for each of us to convert and refine the existing energy within my universe into a purer state.

Also, another bonus. My wives are now able to help me convert a selected part of the energy I absorb from now on. Where Esdese could take out the type of energy she needed while leaving the leftover energy that doesn't contain the type of energy Esdese taken.

If anything, Esdese just purifies the energy from taking her type of energy, which wouldn't affect the leftover energy. Another bright side to this whole thing was that all of us are auto manually converting and refining the energy within my universe. Doing the manual way of convert and refining the energy would actually speed the process up.

 _'Well, that went great. But, I do really need to go check on Usubeni and I'm mentally and physically exhausted.'_ Akabeni said to everyone, then disappear from the realm within the light cubes.

 _'Now that this is all over. It's time for me to sleep. I have been up all day upgrading my bombs and spy equipment.'_ Yang said to everyone, then disappear as well.

As everyone started to leave the realm within the light cubes. I was the only one left while I asked Yoruichi and Neo to make sure no one disturbs me until I stabilize everyone's single link to my universe.

few minutes later*

 **Ding***

 **Due to having all your wives linked to your universe. Your Chain Quest's failure is now shared with along with your wives as well, even to the one that's not involve this Chain Quest is still affected. Only your kids are not affected by your Chain Quest's failure.**

 _'Oh shit. This is bad news.'_ I thought to myself, sweating like crazy. I quickly send a message through the link, letting all my wives know about what just happen right about now.

few minutes later*

After talking with all my wives, we continue as we planned, but would rush in with a selected few part of the plan. Weiss and even Akabeni are thinking up more loopholes in the Chain Quest I could use in our advantages.

Right before I could leave this realm within the light cubes after I just finished stabilizing everyone's single link to my universe. A pop-up appears in front of me.

 **Ding***

 **Ophis, The Ouroboros Dragon, The Infinite Dragon God has requested a permission to live in your universe.**

 **Yes/No?**

 _'Wow. Ophis works fast on figuring out my universe right now is a blank state right now. Wait, is this what Ophis meant by silence world? Huh, maybe she meant my universe in the first place.'_ I thought to myself, as I started thinking if I should accept or not.

I exit this place before I give out my answer as I set the pop-up window to appear once I decided if Ophis should live in my universe or not. _'After all, there are nothing but silence in that universe. Well, unless she goes near a natural storm somewhere, then it won't be silent anymore.'_ I thought to myself.

(Kuoh Town: Former Anime Shop: 2nd Floor: Living Room)

The first thing when I open my eyes was Ophis standing in front of me, looking at me with a blank expression. But, I knew within those blank eyes. They're begging me to let her in my universe. _'Oh wait, that's just the light playing on me.'_ I thought dryly, when I noticed the light bulb above us was flicking a little. _'I need to replace that later.'_

"Yes, Ophis?" I ask Ophis, as I stand up and stretch my body.

"Silence. World. I. Want. It." Ophis said to me, then tilt her head a little, that look like her thinking look, "Please." Then Ophis nodded to herself as if she has done something that's worth praising for.

In this case, it should, since Ophis actually said please to me, who is still a dragon. A dragon that has big pride. I rub the top of Ophis' head, causing her to close her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"I'll let you live in my silence world after we finish our business here. Deal?" I offer Ophis a deal on when she could live in my universe.

Ophis tilts her head to the other side, then slowly nodded at me and walk back downstairs to find something sweet to eat.

I let out a sigh of relief about Ophis accepting my offer instead of trying to force me to give her permission to live in my universe. Luckily, Ophis already spend enough time with everyone to understand that she can't just force things to happen to get what she wanted.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?! It's me, Levia-tan~ Uh, I mean, Serafall! Sorry, it's a habit. I'm sorry for being late for a few days! I had to stop a few devils from finding this place!" Serafall calls out from the ground floor and in the front entry.

I walk downstairs to see Serafall still wearing her magical girl outfit and when she saw me. She twitched a little at seeing me first before anyone else.

"What?" I ask Serafall, when she just blankly stare at me as if I was the last person to see right now.

"Nothing!" Serafall shout at me, then puff her cheeks at me. Serafall glare at me for a few a second, then let out a sigh.

"Actually, I'm here to ask if I could stay here for a while. Since the other devils are really pushing my button. I almost killed a few...okay, maybe I tried to kill almost all of them, but my fellow satans asked me to retire from my position to cool down. While they take care of the rest." Serafall explains the real reason why she was late.

Before I could say anything, Yoruichi appears behind Serafall instantly, causing Serafall to shriek out of fright from having to feel Yoruichi's deadly aura. Which send a chill down Serafall's body, even when she a master of ice and water magic.

Serafall jumps to the side and look at Yoruichi with fearful eyes. "Hmm..." Yoruichi hum to herself, then casual walk to the kitchen to get something to eat and didn't bother to say anything to Serafall, once she walks pass her.

"I guess you could stay here for a while. Also, a quick heads up. Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God is staying here as well." I agree to letting Serafall staying here and also inform her about Ophis staying with us right now.

Serafall just looks at me with a blank expression and slowly look at the corner of her eyes. Finally noticing that Ophis was already sitting in one of the chairs, eating a giant strawberry, with an emotionless expression and ignoring everything around her.

"I see..." Serafall said with dull eyes, showing that she couldn't keep up her mask up right now with the amount of stuff been on her plate this whole week already.

"By the way, if you made sure the other devils doesn't find about this place. Who your friends out there?" I ask Serafall, who looked at me with a confused face, then turn around, to her surprise and shock.

There are a group of humans wearing what look like a magician robe and along with those humans are fallen angels.

* * *

 **Omake: NOT ALRIGHT!**

* * *

 **Test 1: Being a test subject for Weiss' prototype Hiraishin formula mark**

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean this is a space time technique. And those are very dangerous to use if not deadly to even against godlike beings." I ask my wife, who just wave at my worry.

"It be fine. You even have a modified Teigu that use space manipulation, with a bit of time manipulation to go with it. Plus, you even left a [Marker] to anchor yourself to this world." Weiss said to me, with a smile on her face.

"You're so lucky my INT and WIS stats doesn't actually improve my intelligence, but towards my magic and battle related stuff only and not towards common sense, along with normal stuff...which is pretty sad to be honest..." I said to Weiss, then got depress at the end from discover that having high INT and WIS doesn't really make me that smart at all.

"Anyway~ Here you go. I placed my [Hiraishin Formula Mark] on this card. I have already placed another card behind you. I want you to activate this [Hiraishin Formula Mark] to see if your actually teleport to the other one." Weiss said to me, then give me a card with the [Hiraishin Formula Mark] engrave onto it.

"Well, here we go." I mumble to myself, as I inject the card with my mana to activate the [Hiraishin Formula Mark] and to my surprise. My whole vision switchs to a battlefield between pirates and marines.

(Unknown)

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the marines shouts at me while aiming their guns at me.

Stretching my right palm towards the marines, causing them to tense and ready to fire their gun at me. **"Shinra Tensei."** I softly spoke out, sending the marines away. Where they crash into others and sending those flying from the force of the marines being pushed away by my shinra tensei.

 _'Nope. Not time for me to enter One Piece just yet.'_ I thought to myself, then activate the [Hiraishin Formula Mark] once more and in a black flash, I disappear from One Piece.

(Unknown)

"Okay, now where am I?" I ask out loud, as I look around me and discover I'm on another battlefield, but this time with only two people. Who are very familiar to someone I know.

"Who are you?! And how did you enter this place without us noticing?!" One of the two people demands me to tell them how I enter this place and who I am.

 _'Yup, that Esdese and Akame in their final battle. So I guess I'm in the anime version.'_ I thought dryly, then quickly move away, to dodge an ice spike erupt from the ground.

Quickly activating the [Hiraishin Formula Mark] again and in a black flash. I disappear from Akame Ga Kill.

(Training Room: Weiss' Experiment Lab)

"Look like it work!" Weiss said with excitement in her voice, causing me to blinks a few time.

"Nope. This one won't work since it actually sent me to two different worlds before I return back here. And from the look of it. It looks like it's only an instant to you, but a few minutes for me." I said to Weiss, who pause for a moment and turn around, then walk away.

few months later*

 **Test 1: Esdese's Test on one of her skills**

"Ready Ragna?" Esdese asks me with an innocent smile on her face, sending a shiver down my back.

"Again. Why am I being the one to be tested on?! We have monsters everywhere in this training room to be used on! So why?! Am I the one being used as a target practice?!" I ask my wife, with a twitchy eye from having to be a practice dummy for almost all my wives now, for these months already.

"Because you love us all and want us to be happy?" Esdese ask me, while keeping her innocent smile on. Then, without warning her left hand cover in dark blue flames. Instead of feeling heat from the flame, I felt the temperature going down really fast.

I knew this is Esdese's [Odette], one of her newly created skills belong to her hie hie fruit.

"Okay, this is because you keep having new wives!" Esdese's innocent smile broke and she snarls at me, as she throws her [Odette] at me, causing everything in its path to cover with ice.

"NOT MY FAULT!" I shout in panic, as I instinctively cast **Wind Step** onto myself and dodge Esdese's [Odette], but even the wind itself is being frozen, causing my wind step to cancel on its own with the lack of the wind in the area.

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: wall form + enhance factor = Enhanced Fire Wall

 **'Enhanced Fire Wall!'** I cast out my fire spell, but much to my shock. My enhanced fire wall instantly turned into ice.

But, lucky for me. The former fire wall gave me enough time to get out of the target path. Just barely a second and I would have become an ice statue.

"Okay! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me!?" I cried out, when I notice Esdese about to activate another of her hie hie fruit's techniques.

Esdese pause for a moment and actually think about it. I let out a sigh of relief, but gulped in fear when I closed my eyes for a second and open to see Esdese's face just a few inches away from mine.

I could see a insane smile on her face and I think my heart skip a beat from seeing how fast Esdese is to appear in front of me without making a sound and I didn't sense her move at all.

"Mercy?" I ask in a whisper tone and Esdese's insane smile grew a little from hearing me asking for mercy. "Don't worry my love. Everything will be alright. Everything will be just fine..." Esdese whisper to me, as her eyes gone dull and with a tight grip onto my shoulders. Stopping me from escaping her now.


	70. Chapter 70: Insight

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Insight**

 **Day?: A Little Confuse... Part 3**

Injecting a bit of mana into my Segno, causing the crystal to lit up in flames with the core being dark indigo and around its core is pitch black while dark indigo at the flame's edges.

 _'I'm actually starting to get annoyed by this. Oh well, too bad for them, I would have to kill them in a mess way. Since I'm pretty sure I don't have enough physical stats to kill them all in a matter of seconds.'_ I thought to myself, as I create a dozen of green portal cover in Segno's flames.

A dozen of Ouroboros slowly came out of their portals and carefully going near one of the enemies from the behind.

Right before all the Ouroboros about to sink their teeth onto the enemies. I sneeze out loud, causing everyone to jump a little, but what's funny to me. Is that the enemies actually jump back and implant themselves into Ouroboros.

Activating **Deep Sea** , I manipulate the shadow around the enemies and turn them into liquid. Before anyone could react, I command the black liquid to pierce all of the enemies in the form of spikes, then drag them into the shadow, where I send left [Darkness Spear] at. This would give more souls to the [Darkness Spear] without me summoning it.

 _'Well, physically I won't be able to kill them all in pure speed. Lucky for me, I don't always rely on pure physical speed at all.'_ I thought with a savage grin, but was covered with my bottom mask. So no one could tell, but the bloodlust I'm releasing.

Casting [Structural Grasp] onto my body, figuring which part of my body is the weak points. I use both [Mana Channeling] to manipulate my mana in a finer way and [Reinforcement] to strengthening those weak points. Afterward, activate [Aura Channeling] to manipulate the aura in my body to become more efficient in enhancing the body in both speed and strength.

Last but not least, I activate [Mental Acceleration]: 25% as a support in a replacement of my low AGI stat.

With the help of Ouroboros, I teleported towards one of the hidden enemy and with just a thought. I traced a nameless dagger in my right hand.

I appear behind the hidden enemy, which happen to be another magician, who looked ready to run away and leave behind the others. With a flick of the wrist, I slice the runaway magician's throat, causing them to choke on their blood.

Before he has a chance to do anything else, I flip the dagger in reverse and I grab the back of his neck, much to the magician's struggle. I ram the dagger into the side of their head, killing the magician instantly and to make sure they truly die. I send the body into their own shadow, where [Darkness Spear] will eat the magician's soul.

"Man, this is a bit sad. Even for me. Meh, at least they're good enough to power my [Darkness Spear]. Plus, someone like me doesn't have that much pride, to begin with." I mumble to myself, as I continue to slaughter the other hidden enemies before they could escape.

"Huh? Uh, damn it, Yoruichi! I need those guys to feed my [Darkness Spear]!" Just before I could use Ouroboros to teleport me to the next victim. I finally noticed that all of the hidden ones, are dead already and the causes of this were Yoruichi, who killed all off easily without them figuring out they were dead before they knew it. As Yoruichi standing in the middle of the area eating a dango.

"Sorry, Ragna, but I got bored and need to stretch my legs." Yoruichi said to me, as she finishes her dango and throws the stick away, which just happen to implant the last enemy behind her. Killing the last enemy, with a stick through the middle of their eyebrows.

"Hey, is it just me or are these fallen angels actually formed contracts with these magicians to give them the ability to use magic?" Neo asks everyone, right after she teleported to one of the dead fallen angels on the ground while poking the fallen angel with a stick she found lying around somewhere.

"They did. I could sense the contracts between the fallen angels and the magicians right before Ragna here killed most of them." Yoruichi answer Neo's question, as she walks back into the building.

I rub the back of my head, then use Ouroboros to teleport myself back at the front of the building while deactivating everything else and channel Chi throughout my body again.

 **'[Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack]: 200% Chi.'** I quickly loaded 200% Chi into my right palm, then unleashes it towards the sky. As a barrage of countless fists made of Chi, causing massive shockwaves throughout the sky.

Even the surrounding buildings are shaking to almost the point of collapsing. But, I have already spread my mana throughout the town and cover the building them with my mana while using [Reinforcement] to strengthening their structure for this brief moment of shockwaves.

After all, even with some unknown deity blessing Kuoh Town. Doesn't mean it could withstand continuous massive shockwave.

I could hear the countless scream of terror in the sky. Soon, an army of fallen angels and magicians appear out of thin out, but now falling down from the sky from the shock-wave impact.

Switching back to my previous set of skills a few minutes and Chi no longer being channel through my body.

[Soul Collector] activated! Dual Gunblades!

A burst of dark blue flames appears in both of my hands, as the flames turn its shape into a solid form. Holding both my dual gunblades, switching them to gun mode and in single shot action.

[Soul Divergence Incantation]: Undying Soul of Spatial: 1st Stage - Spatial Lock

As I activate my **Undying Soul of Spatial: 1st Stage - Spatial Lock** , causing my left eye to light up in the color of space itself. In a single second, everything within space itself in this universe stops. All but me. I look around me carefully to study the effect of using one of the stabilization stage of Undying Soul.

"So I was right. With the Undying Soul in stabilization stage is affecting everything in this universe. I could even feel myself being able to exist everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Is this what it feels like having omnipresence? Wait, does this include across dimensions? Because I could even feel parallel dimension as well." I ask myself, then slowly I feel like I am learning something important right now.

 **Ding***

 **You have gained some insight within the Law of Spatial!**

 **Entering Undying Soul of Spatial into next stage: Domain: 1%**

 **Ding***

 **You have gained some insight within the Law of Spatial!**

 **Undying Soul of Spatial: Domain: 2%**

 **Ding***

 **Undying Soul of Spatial will no longer be able to increase its current stage through energy source, the blood of the enemy, repeat of using the trait of the Undying Soul, but require the user's insight instead.**

"Only 2%? Well, at least I know there further stages in [Soul Divergence Incantation]. But, seriously? 2%? And I already could sense multiple dimensions at once. I wonder what happen when it reach 100%." I mumble to myself, then close the pop-up windows in front of me.

Slowly I felt myself getting weaker as spatial lock stays in effect. "I better finish this quickly. I will study about this later." I raise both dual gunblades towards the sky.

I could feel dozen of souls already gather within my dual gunblades, with a gentle pull on the trigger. Two massive dark blue laser beams erasing two areas of fallen angels and magicians.

Sweating like crazy, as I could feel the spatial lock sucking the energy right out of me. I quickly deactivate [Soul Divergence Incantation] before I collapse in exhausting.

To me, it has been a matter of minutes, but to everyone else. It has been an instant, leading the enemy side to go into panic among them. As they discover two massive areas been cleared instantly without them noticing.

Lucky for me, my family was used to this kind of situation, thanks to my multiple usages of absolute delay spell. Yoruichi and Neo already began their attacks on the enemies while Serafall was too shocked from discovering to see an army was actually following her this whole time.

Right after Serafall got out of her shock, but it returns back in an instant after seeing two large groups of magicians and fallen angels disappear an instant without figuring out how it happens. This almost leads to Serafall's mind breaking down.

Lucky for Serafall, Claire was able to snap her out of it, then join in the fight by shooting down the magicians first then the fallen angels nearby.

My daughters quickly rush out of the building to fight as well, but Rin instead stays back to support the kids from a distance.

"Hey, Rin! Where Gilgamesh?! Shouldn't he be here to help out too?!" I shout at Rin over the scream of my enemies being killed by my family and flying away from the line of my dual gunblades' firing targets.

"He is asleep right now. I would summon him right here and now, but he may cause more harm than helping." Rin said in a tired voice since she honestly thought the King of Heroes as a servant would be a great help. Which is true, but a pain in other cases.

[Soul Collector] deactivated!

Dismissing my dual gunblades. I cast **Gravity Space Prison**. Creating a massive dome over Kuoh Town. Changing multiple gravity spots among the enemies and drag them towards my family, causing the enemies to be easy to be killed from being thrown off balance.

I was surprised to find out that my control over gravity space prison been improved double. No, more than double the amount of control I had over my gravity space prison. I feel a large amount of excitement to find out that my [Soul Divergence Incantation] actually helps me in control and power from the look of it.

Sadly, I still feel exhausted. Luckily, I activate [Aura Channeling] to rotates the auras in my body to regenerate the lost stamina easily enough.

"Anyway, how in the world did an army find us? Or were they after Serafall?" Rin ask everyone, and even accused Serafall of the one that caused this, but so far no one was able to answer her at this moment.

"Uh, I think this is my fault. Hahahaha..." Serafall said to everyone while laughing nervously, as she continue freezing the enemies with her ice magic.

"And what do you mean by that?" Claire asks Serafall, as she continues firing her gunblade at a fallen angel being pulled towards, thanks to my gravity space prison.

"I may have accidentally destroyed one of their main bases out of annoyance, and forgot their base was there in the first place. Guess I was too blind to notice them before it was too late. So now, I think they were trying to capture me while I was heading here, but I guess I wasn't paying attention to them that much to realize they were after me when I thought they were out on a mission for their Faction somewhere close to where I was heading to." Serafall answer Claire's question in a nervous tone.

"Well, that would get them to chase after you alright." Claire replies back, as she switches her gunblade to blade mode, to slice a magician's fireball in half, thanks to channeling Wind mana through her gunblade.

Deactivating gravity space prison, as it started to make me few weak. _'I hate how my devil fruits are tied to my physical stats.'_ I thought, with physical exhaustion hitting me after a few minutes of activating gravity space prison. A yami yami fruit's technique where I could activate for months with ease, but now. I can't last more than 5 minutes, which is pretty sad to me.

Even with [Aura Channeling] to regenerate my stamina isn't faster than gravity space prison's draining me of my stamina. Sending a bit of Chi through [Aura Channeling] to speed up my stamina regeneration.

[Creation Magic]:

Lightning Formation: bolt form + air-strike factor + expand factor + amplify factor + multicast (1000) = Thousand Thunderbolts

 **'Thousand Thunderbolts.'** I cast out my lightning spell, sending countless lightning bolt striking down the magicians and fallen angels. To my annoyance, I notice there no end of them. Even after I using the thousand thunderbolts.

"Where are they coming from?! We should have killed all of them by now! This place doesn't have enough space for a large army like this! Even by air battle!" Neo shout in annoyance, as she continues to cut down countless magicians and fallen angels while teleporting multiple time.

"Oh! That's because of the magic gate that gives them the ability to reach a long distance, but take a ton of energy to fuel the magic gate. It's just like the dragon gate, but a bastardized version." Serafall answer Neo's question, with a cheerful tone. Serafall blinks a few times because her habit of speaking in a cheerful tone had been engrave into her now, causing her to speak in a cheerful tone unconsciously sometimes.

Covering myself with Segno's flames, erasing my presence from the enemy's radar while activating Segno's [Flame Radar], giving me the ability to see through invisible attacks by thinly spreading the flames over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect whatever enters within my Segno's flames area.

[Golden Weapon Trio]: Bow Saethwr

Summoning my golden bow, as I traced regular arrow, with the effect of **Trace Overlayer: anti-magic and anti-fallen angel**. Giving the regular arrow to pierce through the magicians and fallen angels' physical body resistance against common weapons belong to the mortal world. I even use [Reinforcement] on the regular arrow to strengthening it durability and piercing.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + psychological factor + rage factor + ignores command factor + continue to attack factor + reduce defense factor + multiple target factor + durability 5 minutes = War Declaration

 **'War Declaration.'** I cast out my spell, causing the enemies to twitch a little, as my mana wash over them, where my spell taken effect on them. As they let out battle cries, charging at us with a reckless tactic, with a single thought of destroying us and ignoring everything else.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: Persona series magic set factor + physiological factor + dizzy factor + reduce attack accuracy + amplify factor + multiple target factor = Nullity Guidance

 **'Nullity Guidance.'** I cast out another spell, sending their attack accuracy down, reducing their chances of being able to hit my family with their attacks. Along with the previous spell to cause them to fight reckless and with this spell, their chance of winning this battle has fallen.

I silently cast **Wind Step** onto myself, to boost my speed. As I started shooting down the magicians first. Plus, with the golden bow's homing effect applied to all projectiles being used with the golden bow, along with the ability to multiply the projectile. In this case, the regular arrow with my trace overlayer's effect applied to it.

Had multiple into thousand, with homing effect, sniping down the enemy magicians easily with just a little bit of mana for a single regular arrow.

Sensing there no invisible attacks around the area yet. Pouring mana through my eyes to help me focus my sight on looking at the enemies' magic patterns to see what's their next attack would be.

I fire another arrow, but kept it as a single arrow and not multiply it, as I intercept one of the new arrived magician from casting out their spell. Causing their magic to rebound against them from having their magic stop right the second they were about to launch their spell.

A few fallen angels let out a roar, as they throw a countless light spear. For everyone else, it may look like they at high speed, but for me. They're slower to me, thanks to my eyes. Even with one eye that contains the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the other is the Rinnesharingan. It's still easy for me to see everything in slow motions.

Activating **Temporal Manipulation** to freeze time in the whole Kuoh Town for a brief moment, as I quickly search for the magic gate through **Earth Scan** and feeling the mana within the magic gate. In a matter of seconds, I discover 20 magic gates in a few buildings a few blocks away and most of them in the sky.

I figure out the one in the buildings are to be hidden just in case to teleport from across the world.

Switching my [Plunder]: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to Mystic Eye of Death Perception, as I could see the forms of Lines of Death and Points of Death around me.

With a quick traced 20 nameless swords around those hidden magic gates in the buildings and cut the Points of Death within those magic gates, destroying them, then dispel the traced nameless swords as if they were never there.

Then I shoot down the magic gates from the sky, stopping the enemies from sending more reinforcement. Since not everyone in my family could last that long in a battle. Afterward, I switched back my [Plunder]: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by default.

"What's going on?! Why are they're acting like mindless beasts?!" Serafall shout in panic, as she speeds up her casting on ice and water magic, to stop a few fallen angels from stabbing her with a light spear in a melee fight.

"Ragna happen! He causes this!" Neo shout over the enemies' battle cries, to answer Serafall's question, who looked at me with a shocked expression, since she never seen anything like this in the modern days.

"Great...it's almost like the old days..." Rin mumbled to herself, as she remembers her time being tossed into a savage world as a training experience before. "Damn vampire..."

"This is so much fun! HAHAHA!" Hina shout in glee, as she punched many fallen angels to death, with flames covering her fists while her hair is on fire. With a bloodlust grin, Hina launch herself by using Wind mana to create a small air bubble under her feet. Where it launches Hina into the sky when it popped, releasing the compressed air.

Hina would then send here mana throughout her body, creating a golden dragon-like aura around her body, As she continues charging through the enemies, smashing them to a bloody mess, even to the point of losing a limb or two by just making contact to her golden dragon aura.

Hancock with an expressionless and cold eyes, cutting down countless enemies with her blade and shooting down any nearby enemies with her rifle at a fast speed while at the same time. Gaining more battle experience, to show her which movement is more useful in this battlefield while she counter-attack and conserving energy.

Koyuki is supporting Mizuki by protecting from any close range enemy fighter, with the usage of her Teigu, cross tail, to spread her wires around her and Mizuki, to give her a network where any enemies get in range. Would give Koyuki the ability to notice them before they could reach them, killing them off just before they could enter a melee fight by using ice dust as mid-range attacks.

Mizuki under the Koyuki's protection, already set up two turrets around her, as they're starting firing the enemies in the sky while she continues reloading the turrets.

"Hey, Ragna what's the point of making the enemies mad?" Yoruichi asks me a little curious about why I use my spells to cause them attack us like a berserker, but at the same time reduced their accuracy in the attacks.

"Give the kids some battle experiences against these magicians and fallen angels. Plus, they would usually escape by now from seeing how much of their comrades being killed within their sights." I answer Yoruichi's question honestly.

"Huh, now that I think about it. You're right. They would of ran away by now, thanks to us slaughtering them with ease, and none of us are close to dying at all. A few of the kids are starting to sweat from the pressure of the battle right now. I guess Serafall leading the enemy army here is a good experience for the kids." Yoruichi gave her opinion about this manner while she breaking a few necks and bones, then shooting lightning bolts from a distance.

"Plus, if Ragna or Yoruichi were to use their killer intent on these guys. They would be sitting duck, which won't give the kids much experience at all." Claire gave her input, then finish the last fallen angel in front of her, then walk back inside to clean herself up and afterward. Making dinner for the family, once we kill off the rest of the enemies.

"Well, I don't need any more experience. Thank you very much." Rin said to everyone, then follow Claire back inside the building.

"Now, that I think about it. Shouldn't my killer intent destroy this whole town by pure pressure alone? After all, Yoruichi, Esdese, and I could destroy the surrounding areas with raw pressure alone before. So how come it didn't this time?" I ask anyone that could answer my question.

"I'm pretty sure it's because we in the world, where the Age of Gods never ended yet. I'm pretty some deity bless this town before in case someone like Ragna couldn't destroy the area with their pressure alone. Or else any deity could just appear anywhere in the world and the area, with the people there, would be destroyed with just their pressure alone." Rin informed everyone about this theory of her, causing a few magicians and fallen angels to be confused a brief moment, that wasn't affected by my spells from before.

Sadly, this was a fatal end to them, since they end up killed off when they were distracted.

few minutes later*

[Golden Weapon Trio] deactivated

"And that should be the last of them." I said to everyone, as I dismiss my golden bow after Hina knocked the last fallen angel's head off their headless body. I deactivate all my skills, but a selected few just in case.

"I will be in my room to revise on what I had done and see if there another way I could change the outcome." Hancock said to everyone, as she walks upstairs and goes to her room in order to think about her actions in the battle today.

"You know, I just realize something." Yoruichi said to everyone, as she takes a seat next to Ophis, who currently eating a fruit cake by herself.

"What?" Neo asks Yoruichi about what she realize right now while she places her headphone over her neck for now.

"I could pretty much summon some of the ninjas from Naruto world, since I could still go back to that world easily enough. Plus, with my authority as a shinigami. I could even ask for a few ninjas from the pure land for the support too." Yoruichi informs everyone about what she remembers about her status as a shinigami, even if she a former one in the ranks, but nonetheless, she still a shinigami.

"Hmm, we could do that and seeing there no pop-up in front of me, to inform this is not allowed, but seeing there isn't one. I guess this would work." I said to Yoruichi, who give me a smile to know she could help me out.

"But, before we continue. I need to recreate the Bounded Field. So this won't happen again." I said to everyone, as I use **Kamui** to teleport myself to the Bounded Field's room.

(Kuoh Town: Former Anime Shop: Hidden Room)

I look around the dark room with no windows or anything laying around. Just an empty dark room, but a small glow on the center of the room. A [Magic Symbol] letting out a small pulse every 5 seconds. Showing it still working and active.

Placing my right hand over it, as I inject my mana into the [Magic Symbol. Once I feel my mana sync with the [Magic Symbol]'s mana flow.

 **[Magic Symbol]: Status**

 **Power Source: 100%**

 **Current Used of Power Source: [Mana Gemstone: Rank A]**

 **Time Limit Until Destruction: N/A**

 **Types of Boundary Line: Defensive**

 **Require Mana Source: 100 per second x effects installed**

 **Number of Effects Installed: 2**

 **Current Effects: [Default: Ignore Location: Rank C], [Sense Hostile Enemy: Rank A]**

 **Range: 50 meters radius**

Looking at the [Magic Symbol]'s status to see if there anything wrong with it right now.

"So far, it good, but need an upgrade." I mumble to myself, as I started adding a few new things.

few minutes later*

 **[Magic Symbol]: Status**

 **Power Source: 100%**

 **Current Used of Power Source: [Gather Natural Energy from atmosphere]**

 **Time Limit Until Destruction: 1 year**

 **Types of Boundary Line: Defensive, Trap and Killing**

 **Require Mana Source: 100 per second x effects installed**

 **Number of Effects Installed: 16**

 **Current Effects: [Default: Ignore Location: Rank C], [Sense Hostile Enemy: Rank A+], [Sensory Void Prison: Rank A+], [View of Hundred Deaths: Rank C], [Double False Surroundings: Rank B], [Hidden Mist: Rank D], [Illusionary Mist: Rank N/A], [Fire Spear: Rank C], [Ice Prison: Rank C], [Ice Mine: Rank D], [Matarunda: Rank B], [Marakunda: Rank B], [Masukunda: Rank B], [Tetraja: Rank A], [Tetra Break: Rank A], [Makara Break: Rank A]**

 **Range: 80 meters radius**

"That should do it for now. Too bad I can't add in my rinnesharingan's techniques into it. And the mana supply for this [Magic Symbol] is so damn high!" I mumble to myself, as I restart the Bounded Field to activate it new effects, then shout at the end of the thought of the mana cost to power this [Magic Symbol].

"I am going to have to increase my mana capacity again." I mumble to myself, as I let out a sigh of depressing, "Lucky for me, I could use my inner universe's mana as a backup now."

Standing up from the ground, then walk out of the hidden room, which happens to be under the stairs and of course, I check my [Soul Scan] to see if anyone walking on the stairs. Seeing there are none, I hit a switch, where the stairs would detach from the top and lower itself down to my spot.

A hidden basement, but more of a room, to be honest, since there nothing down here beside the [Magic Symbol].

"Hey, Ragna! You've only been gone for a few minutes. During your absence. I made a few calls from back in my world and discover that they already entering the Fourth Shinobi World War. Good news, there no Kaguya and the Shinju to appear during the war. Bad news, we blocked from accessing that world until it recycles back into a new timeline." Yoruichi calls out to me, once she noticed me coming from the hidden basement, then inform me about if she could call some help from back her world or not.

"Huh, well that's too bad then. I guess. Anyway, since that's not an option. I could always summon a few demons of mine to let loose in the world, to cause more chaos. Also, when will the Naruto world finish recycle back into its new timeline?" I said to Yoruichi, who had a thinking look.

"Who knows, thanks to our presence in that world. It could be who know how long. Lucky for us, since the barrier blocking us from accessing it. I'm pretty sure the time zone is changing in that world. But, there is a loophole to this." Yoruichi gave me an honest answer since she has seen this happen many times already. So it's nothing new to her anyway.

"Oh? And what this loophole?" Claire asks Yoruichi, with curiosity in her voice while looking at Serafall with eyes filled with suspicion at the thought of having someone like Serafall near her family right now.

"Well, more like a very small chance. If the people on their side could discover the gateway out of their dimension to another dimension. Then, once their first native step into another dimension. Their time zone would completely sync with the selected dimension they step into. Also, giving us access to their dimension, once the gateway is open." Yoruichi explains to everyone about what this loophole of hers really is.

"Huh, well, no use thinking about it then. Not like we could control one of them to find the gateway that for sure." Neo gave her opinion while blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"What about the Otsutsuki Clan arriving at their dimension? After all, isn't that parallel world of Naruto blocked from outsiders' access?" Mizuki asks Yoruichi, since she did watch all the Naruto's Movies during her spare time staying in the parallel world of Naruto just in case something similar may happen during her stay.

"Oh, those guys. I don't completely remember, but they somehow gain the special privilege to gain access to the sealed parallel world that contains God Tree, which is a few right now as we speak. Unlike us, who could travel any types of dimension. They could only access to a selected few like the Naruto's worlds. Sadly, for this Otsutsuki Clan. They're very few members left alive because of facing native worlds that protect their God Tree before they could steal the God Trees' fruits." Yoruichi answer Mizuki, who nodded her head quietly as she takes in this.

"Good to know. Now, we don't have to worry about facing them later in the future and I don't have to feel bad killing one of Kaguya's family members. But, then again. Kaguya was furious with her sons and tried to kill them. Never mind, I honestly don't feel bad at all." Neo said with a playful grin.

"Anyone has anything to say before we start dinner?" Claire asks everyone, then before we could walk to the kitchen and with Ophis looking excited for dinner time, but was stopped before she could a single step to the kitchen when one of us spoke out.

"Oh yeah, I don't know if this is important or not, but there are more subspecies of zombies appearing around the world lately. Do you guys know anything about that?" Serafall asks us while looking at me with the corner of her eyes. Waiting for me to speak up to decide if this was my fault or not.

"Why are you looking at Dad for?" Koyuki asks Serafall a little curious, but mostly amused at the thought of Serafall figuring out those zombies doesn't belong to us. After all, the mutated human we were seen are in different sizes from each one and not a rioting flesh version kind of zombie.

"Well, to be honest. I was thinking it was your Dad's fault for creating those zombies, but I just realize that was dumb of me." Serafall didn't bother to deny that she actually thought it was my fault, but notice everyone looking at her to see why it was a dumb idea.

"As for why it's dumb of me to think it's your Dad's fault, but I just remember a few while back before I reach this place. Now, I think about it. I couldn't use teleportation magic straight to this place and the only reason why the enemies were able to was because they set up an anchor in the area. Sorry, I'm getting out of topic. What I meant by remembering a while back before reaching this place. I saw there was a bunch of mutated subspecies of humans that act like a ghoul or zombie, that eat the human flesh on the way here." Serafall continues off by answering everyone's unspoken question.

"Either they smart enough to hide away for a long time or someone releases them after Ragna causes the world to go into chaos. You kids should go eat. We will be right behind you guys." Yoruichi said to Serafall, then wave the kids to go to the kitchen to eat.

"I better go set things up then." Claire said to everyone, then follow the kids, with Ophis already in the kitchen waiting for Claire to set up everything first.

"You know, I'm honestly still surprised how good of a cook Claire is. Look like taking those cooking lessons from Weiss was a good thing." Neo whispers to Yoruichi, who nodded in an agreement.

"I could still hear you guys and Neo, you should already know my reason for wanted to learn to cook. It helps me feel at peace...and you know how I stress I get lately." Claire calls out to Neo from inside the kitchen, causing Neo to slam her forehead with her hand from forgetting about Claire having great hearing.

Well, more about hearing and seeing, thanks to her continuous usage of [Reinforcement] with her body in most of her fights.

"It is true. Claire has been stressed lately. I think everyone should let Claire relax for a while. Facing those enemies a few minutes ago much of been a great stress relief for Claire." I said to everyone, as everyone, but Serafall nodded their heads in an agreement.

Serafall just tilts her head to the side, with a confused look on her face.

"Then, I better go help her with dinner. It's the least I could do for staying over." Rin said to everyone, as she got up from her seat and head to the kitchen to help with setting up dinner.

"I may as well help out too. Plus, I'm going to need to prepare some coffee to keep me up tonight, to help me stay focused on creating that soul contract I need for tomorrow meeting with Yasaka." Yoruichi said to both Neo and I, while Serafall looked at Yoruichi with a shocked expression from learning about Yoruichi actually meeting with the Kyoto Youkai Faction's Leader tomorrow.

"Well, let continue this later and eat dinner right now before everyone eats everything without leaving anything for the rest of us." I said to both Neo and Serafall.

 **Day?: Hunting!**

"I think we should continue where we left off last night later today." Neo whisper in a sultry tone to my ear while hugging my left arm, but Claire pulls her off me before she could continue.

Much to Neo's disappointment and Yoruichi's amusement, along with everyone's embarrassment.

I cough a little, then pretend I didn't see Neo's smirk and Claire's staring at me with a thoughtful look as if she figuring out something.

"Alright, you guys remember what we're going to do today?" I ask everyone, who already have their weapons ready to be used.

"Rin and I, are going to meet up with the Kyoto Youkai Faction to deal finish the treaty between us and them." Yoruichi said to me.

"Also, in a case of emergency. I would summon Gilgamesh to protect me while Yoruichi fighting off the enemy while I support them in a long distance." Rin gave her input, making Yoruichi nodded in an agreement.

"This time, Claire and I will go with ALL the kids together in one group instead of separate groups like last time." Neo said to me, while emphasizing the word 'all' as she looks at the kids. To let them know this time they won't rush off, causing the adults to goes after them while another one go after the second group instead of staying together.

The kids had the decency to send both Claire and Neo, with an apologizing look to let everyone they were sorry for rushing out without planning ahead of time. Now, they knew that all of them staying in a single group this time, but that doesn't mean they won't have fun fighting with the monsters around the neighborhood.

"How about you, Ragna? Is the side effect from using [Black Origin Threshold] gone?" Claire ask me, with a worried tone.

I gave a mental command to show me my body status and a window appear in front of me.

 **User: Status**

 **Physical Stats: -99% in all physical stats**

 **Time Limit: 1 hour left until [Black Origin Threshold]'s side effect disappear**

 **Magical Stats: Normal**

 **Energy Cores: Normal**

 **User's senses: status**

 **[Sight]: Average Human Adult (-99% in all physical stats)**

 **[Hearing]: Average Human Adult (-99% in all physical stats)**

 **[Touch]: Average Human Adult (-99% in all physical stats)**

 **[Taste]: Below Human Adult (-99% in all physical stats)**

 **[Smell]: Below Human Adult (-99% in all physical stats)**

 _'Well, now I know why my senses of taste and smell were bad. No wonder I barely taste last night dinner and today's breakfast.'_ I thought dryly, as I finished reading my body's status.

"Another hour and the side effect are gone." I answer my wife's question, much to everyone's disappointment.

"Hmm, I think it's best for you to stay here for another hour before you go." Yoruichi said to me, with a concerned look and when she noticed me opening my mouth, "If you don't stay, then I'm staying here and meet with the Kyoto Youkai Faction after the hour is up."

I shut my mouth and let out a sigh of defeat. Ophis just casual watch everything going before her eyes while munching on a giant slice of pumpkin pie.

"Fine. I will stay here. Plus, Ophis here to watch over the place with me for an hour. Plus, with Serafall out right now to meet up with her little sister right now. I guess I should wait to see if she come back within an hour. If not, well...Ophis here would welcome her." I said to everyone. Ophis just silently nodded in an agreement.

Yoruichi, Claire, and Neo each gave me a kiss on the lip right before they left.

But, before they could leave, I call them out quickly, "Wait. Koyuki and Mizuki, you two stay back. Since this would be a good time for me to help you two train in using the element of darkness." Everyone looked at me with a surprised look.

Koyuki blinks a few times and a big grin, that's very similar to Esdese's grin, and nodded in excitement. Mizuki's eyes sparkle in excitement while keeping her blank expression.

"Huh, I actually forgot Koyuki also inherited your darkness element, Ragna. Also, Mizuki actually could use the darkness element as well, too." Claire said to me, with an understanding look, since out of all my kids. Koyuki is the only one who inherited a part of my yami yami fruit while Koyuki is more tuned to Esdese's hie hie fruit.

While Mizuki actually has a similar version of my [Creation Magic], but only create her own very own spell and only in magic elements. Still, it's not that much to worry, since she could also use [Tracing] as well, with [Alteration]. So with Mizuki's [Magic Creation], [Tracing], [Structural Grasp], [Reinforcement], [Alteration], and Manbarondenna.

Mizuki pretty much could use almost all my spells. After she studies them, of course.

"Well, I guess Koyuki and Mizuki are staying then." Hancock said to everyone, as crossed her arms under her breasts while giving Koyuki and Mizuki a smile. Koyuki returned a smile of her own while Mizuki gives a silence thumbs up.

"Hey, Dad!" Hina calls out to me, as she looks at me with a determined face. I look at my daughter, where her eyes are burning with the fires of determination.

"Once, you're done helping Koyuki and Mizuki in using the darkness. I will show you my improved control over [Mystic Fighter Mastery]. By then, you have to teach me your chidori like you promise me!" Hina shouts at me, as a big grin appears on her face when I mention training Koyuki and Mizuki.

Hina is more excited than jealous of me paying more attention to Koyuki and Mizuki since I promise her a while back, that if she could include a secondary element in her [Mystic Fighter Mastery]. Then, I will train her my chidori, along with it all its variants.

"Alright. But, why mine? You could have taken it from the original creator of it." I agree with my daughter, who squeal with happiness, then I asked her the reason why she wanted to learn it from me. Hancock looked amuse by Hina's reactions.

"Cause unlike Kakashi and Sasuke's version. Yours not chakra, which I'm pretty sure none of the family members, besides Mother Kaguya, have chakra in the first place." Hina answers my question, with her chin raised a little.

"She does have a good point." Hancock agrees with Hina, and after all, even she doesn't have chakra in the first place either.

"Then, let's go. No time to waste." Neo said to everyone. Claire quickly grabs Hina before she could rush out. Rin finds this amusing by the minute and tap Yoruichi on the shoulder, to let her know it's time.

Yoruichi gave her goodbyes to everyone and place her right hand on Rin's left shoulder, then teleported to Kyoto Youkai Faction's location.

Claire, Neo, Hina, and Hancock said their goodbyes as well. Actually, Hina pretty much dragging Claire to hurry up, so she could improve her [Mystic Fighter Mastery] even more just in case.

"So what could you two tell me about the darkness element?" I ask my daughters, while I waited for a few seconds. I felt someone tugging on my jacket and I knew it was Ophis, since both my daughters are standing in front of me right now.

Turning my head to the side and look at Ophis with a questionable look. Since I may as well see what Ophis wanted from me right now.

"Hungry." Ophis spoke softly, as she raised one of her open hands at me while the other one is holding onto my jacket. Asking me for more food, where she looks at me with sparkling eyes. Almost making her look adorable. Almost is the key word, since she still has her emotionless expression and only her eyes is sparkling.

"Where did you learn to make your eyes sparkle. If you tell me, I will make you something to eat." I made a deal with Ophis, causing her to lose the sparkling eyes and tilts her head to the side while placing her left index finger on her chin, to show she thinks about my deal.

"Sweet?" Ophis ask me, with a blank look and this time no sparkle eyes.

"See! I told you Ophis could be bribed by sweet!" Koyuki said in a whisper shout, to Mizuki, who didn't care about Ophis being bribed with sweet, but droll of wanting some sweet her own.

Mizuki quickly appears next to me, just the opposite side of Ophis, as she tugged on my jacket as well. Letting me know Mizuki wanted some sweet too.

"Yes, I will make it sweet. Koyuki and Mizuki, I will make some for you two as well while you two think about what the darkness element could do." I agree to Ophis' demand for something that is sweet while I made sure to let my daughters know I will make some for them too, but made sure to point out to my daughters to think about the usage of the darkness element.

Ophis nodded to herself, "Hina." Is all Ophis said, which speak lots of things, but I had a feeling why she calls out my daughter's name. Mizuki and Ophis finally let go of my jacket, as they both nodded in silence.

Koyuki looked at both Mizuki and Ophis, with a wry smile.

"I'm guessing Hina was the one who taught you how to do the sparkling eyes in a replacement of puppy eyes in order to make me give in to your demands?" I ask Ophis, who nodded without a shame.

"Hungry." Ophis repeat, and as if her stomach was timing it, a loud growl came from Ophis' stomach after a second later.

"Alright. Give me a minute to find something to make." I said to Ophis, who followed me to the kitchen. Leaving behind Koyuki, Mizuki and Ophis behind while they wait for me.

"Should we tell Hina, that Ophis would betray her for just sweet alone?" Koyuki asks Mizuki. "Maybe." Mizuki replied back while started brainstorming about what she know about the usage of darkness.

1 hour later*

 _'Yes, Esdese. I promise not to find any girl and will make sure they hate me instead.'_ I said to Esdese, though the link while listening Esdese ranting at me for a few more minutes, then Esdese finally cut off the link between us, for now, that is. I let out a sigh of relief after listening Esdese scolding me. Afterward, I walk out of the kitchen and look at Ophis.

"So Ophis. What are you going to do while everyone is away?" I ask Ophis, as a pop-up appear a few minutes ago, telling me the [Black Origin Threshold]'s side effect is finally gone. Until I use it again later in the future.

Ophis didn't say anything and kept on staring at me, with her blank face. I waited for a few more seconds, thinking she is picking the right words to answer me. Sadly, a minute pass and Ophis still said nothing so far.

"Uh, Ophis?" I ask Ophis, but Ophis still didn't say anything, as she continues to stare at me without a single twitch.

I was about to say something, but close my mouth shut when Ophis stand up from her seat, then walk upstairs.

Being a little curious, I silently follow her upstairs and found out she just enter her room, where she turn the TV on, to watch her movies.

"Food." Ophis mumble to herself, as she watches her favorite movies that include anything related to food.

"Well...uh, I guess I will leave you here to watch your movies. If you need anything, just wait for the others to come back and if you're hungry again. Just take some from your mini fridge. I restocked it with more of your favorites. But, remember, only when you're feeling hungry." I said to Ophis, who nodded in silence.

"Koyuki! Mizuki! Time for us to go!" I call out to my daughters from across the hall. "Coming!" I heard Koyuki shouting, as I hear Koyuki and Mizuki packing a few things.

I walk out of the building and waited for my daughters outside. Not a minute longer, Koyuki and Mizuki rush out of the building and standing in front of me.

"Ready?" I ask them, as I look at my daughters.

"Yup." Koyuki answers me, with a big smile on her face while Mizuki nodded in silence.

"Alright, we will walk towards any nearby formed civilian base. How about you two tell me anything you could think of about the darkness element." I said to my daughters, as we begin our travel towards one of the human newly created main bases.

After a week from destroying the planet's environment with nine small size suns' self-explosions. Forcing the planet's environment to change, for the better or worst.

 _'It's not like I'm planning to rule this world that long. Sooner or later, this world would be destroyed.'_ I thought to myself, as I look at my daughters.

"Hmm. Well, isn't darkness, evil or something, but then again. Dad, your body is made of darkness as well. You do stuff that could count as 'evil', but by whose standards? From what I learned from school. There is no such things as pure evil and good." Koyuki begins off first, as she tries to explain to me what she thinks about the darkness element.

"So Mizuki and I started brainstorming together about what we know about the darkness element. We even tried to use darkness magic and discover the main core of darkness is actually 'consume', which isn't something to count as evil or good at all. We also know it absorb the light as well, but also could be destroyed by the light at the same time. This is all we could find out so far." Koyuki finishes explaining to me about what she and Mizuki discovered about the darkness element.

"That's good. You two actually know one of the main cores of the darkness element. Like you said before, darkness is actually 'consume', but consume what? That depends on the laws belong to the dimensions we enter. But, the main cores would never change at all. Consume, formless, nullify, and corruption. These four are the basic for darkness and would be the foundation of your future darkness techniques." I begin everything I knew up to now about darkness and even then, I still don't know all there is to the darkness.

Looking at my daughters to see if they're paying attention and seeing them looking at me with an eager look. I waited for a few more seconds to let them absorb what I just said before I continue.

"Just letting you know, the four things I mention as a basic are my basic, so don't think these four are actually basic, but just something that never changes in the darkness. For example, to us. Formless is basic in darkness, but to others. It's an advance instead of basic because they either never got to the part of the formless or didn't think about it at all." I stop them from thinking that consume, formless, nullify, and corruption is actually the basic in the usage of darkness in all universes.

Koyuki and Mizuki looked at me with a surprised look from hearing me saying at first that it's basic, then a second later it's not really the basic at all and could be a higher level instead.

"Huh?! This is so confusing!" Koyuki shout in confusion and Mizuki nodded in agreement, even her eyes widen in confusion and surprise.

"Sorry if this something that confuses you two. But, let just say. The basics in the element usage could be anything. It's depend on your insight. Well, think it as a Dao or The Way from those xuanhuan novels. Everyone has different viewpoints in different things. The four basics I mention are my insight on usage in darkness. Those four basic are my foundation of creating new darkness techniques. You two already created yours first basic in the usage of darkness. Consume." I try to clear my daughter's confusions, as I use xuanhuan novels as an example, which I happen to use as well.

"So let me get this straight. This whole 'basic' things could work with other elements? Even non-elements things as well?" Koyuki asks me, with a bit of confusion, but not the same amount a few seconds ago after she realizes what I'm getting at.

Mizuki even uses [Reinforcement] to strengthening her hearing sense to make sure she doesn't miss a single word.

"Pretty much, yeah. There is a reason why it's called the 'basic'. I mean, sure, it is the basic and would be very weak or so. You are already unconscious using the basic usage of 'formless' in a raw form. Some 'basic' could mean different level in other stuff." I answer my Koyuki's question, as we continue walking through the empty streets.

 _'Man, I never knew people would move out of Kuoh Town so fast. Well, I could still sense a few people still stayed back. Not like I would help them right now. After all, this could count towards making my own group/cult. So until I finish the Chain Quest. I won't be able to help them if I wanted to.'_ I thought to myself, as I noticed my daughters are thinking about my explanation.

"Father." Mizuki calls out to me, pulling my attention to her while I was thinking about the humans in Kuoh Town that stayed behind, along with the mutated stray devils and mutated humans.

"If what you are saying is true. Does that mean I could actually create a darkness spell that could replicate your yami yami fruit's techniques?" Mizuki asks me a little curious, bring Koyuki's attention as well, since one of my yami yami fruit's techniques is something she really wanted.

"I would say no, but it is a yes as well. It depends on what insight you gains to create your darkness spell. It may take a few minutes or even years for you to create one of my yami yami fruit's techniques." I gave Mizuki my honest opinion if she could replicate one of my yami yami fruit's techniques.

"Ah! I just remember something! Dad! You said something about the laws belongs to the dimensions. What did you mean by that?" Koyuki asks me, causing me to look at my daughter with a smile.

"Caught that, didn't you? Well, that's actually what I meant. To me, laws, equal rules while the dimensions itself are games. All games have rules in them. For example, in some dimensions. There are different types of energy and their usage, along with the resistance in using them and which species are allowed to use the chosen energy. Depending on the situation, some species could use another species' energy. As you could tell in this dimension, there is more than one type of energy like mana, demonic energy, and holy energy." I started explaining another topic, but still useful to know when using the darkness element and another element.

Mizuki notices a mutated human, with countless eyes on its chest and have a second pair of arms, walking towards us.

Just as I was about to continue explaining. Mizuki tested out one of the ideas in using the darkness element.

Mizuki traced a nameless short sword, but to her, it the size of a longsword, then the blade release a black smoke-like and Mizuki swing her shortsword in the direction of the mutated humans.

A black crescent came from Mizuki's shortsword and heading towards the mutated human. Instead of the mutated human being cut in half, or ending up with a scratch or something.

The black crescent actually wrapped it's around the mutated human instead of just scatter itself or continues off at the edges. The mutated human fall to its knees and the part of its body where it's been hit. Started to spread throughout its body and slowly melted into a black puddle.

"Since when were you able to do that?" Koyuki asks her little sister, with a wry tone from the sight of seeing her little sister melting down the mutated human. Sure, she saw her Mom Yang melting down her enemies or anything else, but at least it was using fire element instead of the darkness element.

"Just now and a while back. At first, I thought using darkness would just suppress against the living, which is why I didn't use it much and also. Father doesn't use his yami yami fruit that much besides the area of effects and body effects. From what I comprehend from Father's explanations and our testing with the darkness element from an hour ago. I tried this new darkness spell. Using [Tracing] as a medium to hold the darkness. [Reinforcement] to make sure the darkness doesn't consume the medium for a limited time. Then, use [Magic Creation] to create the spell, with [Alteration] to alter the raw form of darkness and not but least. [Magic Control] to keep the alter form stabilize. I still don't have a name for it, but I guess it could be called [Darkness Ravage] to Father's Darkness Charge. Since both of them are pretty much the same, but one factor and that is the 'basic' cores in them. Mine is consume while Father is nullify. But, unlike mine. I can't channel it through my body without a medium to use it. Also, I don't have a darkness body or any kind of element body. So body form would be dangerous for someone like me." Mizuki answers her older sister's question, then took a deep breath from a long speech.

 _'While that is good and all, but I still find myself surprised every time my daughter, Mizuki, speak longer than a sentence or two.'_ I thought with surprise at Mizuki's speech on her new darkness spell.

Koyuki pouted at this, as she a little jealous of Mizuki being able to create a darkness spell almost like my own yami yami fruit's technique and felt proud at the same time to have a little sister like Mizuki.

I feel proud of Mizuki being able to create a darkness spell already, but feel a little curious about how high Mizuki could comprehend about other things. _'I should see if Mizuki is able to create a sealing spell later.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch Mizuki testing out her [Darkness Ravage] against the enemies we see on our way to the human civilian base. While Koyuki is still trying to come up with her own darkness spell.

"Wait, if these are the basics? Then what are the basic of the basic?" Koyuki asks me a little curious and to see if anything I would say would help her even more.

"To be honest, you're asking the wrong person about the very basic of the basic. Because the way I use my darkness and casting them. I'm pretty sure those magicians or anyone using the darkness element would be trying to kill me from knowing about our so call basic, to the point of using them easily. Well, I think feeling the essence of the darkness is the basic of the basic in order to use it in the first place. I guess." I answer my daughter, without hiding the fact that even I don't know the basic of the basic of using the darkness element, besides feeling the essence of the darkness, which is pretty easy at my end.

 _'Plus, with yami yami fruit. I have power over gravity too. I better not count that as a basic in the darkness element for a magic user. No, I will leave gravity out for now. After, I gain more insight in my Undying Soul of Spatial, along with the other stabilization stage Undying Souls.'_ I thought to myself carefully.

* * *

 **Omake: Discovering!**

* * *

"Hmm..." I hum to myself, as I look through my Manbarondenna while seeing if there anything interesting to find.

"Hey, Mizuki! What are you doing?" Hina asks me from behind, as I continue looking through my bag.

"A little bored right now. So I decided to see Father's collection of wooden version of...well, anything, to be honest." I answer my older sister while I grab a hold of something, then pulls it out of the bag.

Showing both Hina and I, what I just pulled out and found out its a wooden version of a paper fan.

There were a few seconds of silence as we stare at the wooden fan, with a confused look on our faces.

Hina decided to be the one who broke the silence, "How come Dad made a wooden fan for?"

"I don't know." I said honesty, as I gave the wooden fan a wave, and to our surprises. A strong winds appear, sending everything to scatter or knock over, fling potentially deadly debris around us.

" **Cough*** Well, at least we know Dad made this wooden fan with some kind of enhancement." Hina coughs a little, then spoke in a dry tone while we look at my room. It looked like a hurricane just blow through here a few seconds ago.

"My room..." I mumble to myself, as tears slowing coming out of my eyes.

"Ah! Don't cry Mizuki! Uh...ah! I know! Why not look in your bag to see if there anything else to clean all this mess?!" Hina tries to distract me from my messy room.

I sniff a little and slowly nodded, as I put the wooden fan back into my bag and see if there anything to help this mess. _'I hope Father made something that's not a weapon and actually help me.'_ I thought with hopeful feeling, as I continue looking through my bag.

In a few minutes, I grabbed a few things out of my bag, but none of them were any help and my hope was about to die. However, I found a wooden sphere with a keypad on it.

"What's that?" Hina asks me, with curiosity in her voice. I shrugged my shoulders and cast [Structural Grasp] onto the wooden sphere like I done with the other stuff I took out.

 _'Now, I think about it. I should have done that in the first place with the wooden fan. Then, this wouldn't have happened.'_ I thought with bitterness in my heart, as [Structural Grasp] finish analyzing the wooden sphere's contents, structure, and purpose of it.

I let out a gasp, when I discover what the wooden sphere, or it's known as [Fast Repair: Model #8], that actually reverse the area within a few hours.

"This should help us!" I shouted in excitement, as I quickly enter the selected time when this all happen.

Right before I press the starting keypad on the [Fast Repair: Model #8]. I told my sister that we need to leave my room before the wooden sphere take in an effect.

Once we left my room, I press the start keypad and throw it into my room, then quickly close the door right as the wooden sphere let out a time pulse.

"What's going on, Mizuki?!" Hina asks me, with a worried tone. Right before I could answer her, the door to my room fling it open with a bang. Showing us what's going on inside my room.

To our awe, we see time going in reverse as everything in my room. Are going back to the places they were at the beginning before I used my wooden fan without finding out what it is in the first place before using it.

"This whatever you just used is reusable? Or it's a one time use?" Hina asks me, with awe in her voice.

"One time use and I'm going to ask Father if he could make that for me later, since I don't have enough mana to even trace that." I answer my older sister's question, as we continue watching everything going backward in time and close to finish.


	71. Chapter 71: Birth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Birth**

 **Day?: Hunting! Part 2**

few minutes later*

"Welp, I guess I'm not that great in the formless type in darkness. Because It's either chains or just plain formless darkness that consume my target. Well, at least I was able to replicate Dad's Darkness Lock, but in complete physical form, which is pretty much a weak point there. Since my [Darkness Chain] don't contain nullify effect in them besides consume and pressure." Koyuki said to her little sister, as she practices her [Darkness Chain] on a random stray devil that been mutated as well and is a Middle-Class devil.

"Why are you complaining? At least you discover your second basic. I still didn't figure out my own second basic." Mizuki said to Koyuki, in a monotone.

"I don't know. A little bored out of my mind. Plus, I still thinking up a way to create a darkness spell to go with my [Yukianesa]." Koyuki reply back, as crush the mutated stray devil to a bloody mess, with her [Darkness Chain].

"Well, could you change your [Darkness Chain]'s size? And gaining insight in 'pressure' as your basic is pretty good in the darkness element. Heck, you already applied both 'consume' and 'pressure' into your ice element." I ask my daughter, then praise Koyuki about gaining insight in using pressure with darkness, while I walk behind them. So I could watch over them easier and kill off anything that they to ambush us from behind.

"Yeah, I can change the size, but it would drain my mana even faster depending on the size I changed it to." Koyuki answers my question, as she dismisses her [Darkness Chain].

"Good to know." I said to Koyuki while at the same time. I started thinking about using the other stabilization stage Undying Souls and see if they enter the domain stage like Undying Soul of Spatial.

"Father." Mizuki call out to me, breaking my trace of thoughts. As I look at Mizuki, showing that she has my attention while continue letting out a small pulse wave of mana throughout the area. Scanning for anything that may ambush us on the way.

"How long do we need to stay in this world? I miss Mother and the others." Mizuki asks me while reminding me, that Mizuki is still a child and she still miss Mother. I could tell Koyuki miss Esdese as well from the look on her face.

I rub the top of their heads, "A few days or so until we grab everything we need from this world, then we could head back."

Mizuki closes her eyes and give me a big smile, as she nodded with happiness. Koyuki shows a small smile, knowing it's almost time to return back with the rest of the family.

Removing my hands from their head, much to their disappointment.

 _'I wonder what the others are doing?'_ I thought to myself, as I was curious about the rest of my family back in One Piece are doing right now.

"Wait. What do we need to grab again?" Koyuki asks me about what we're trying to take from this world and thinking up multiple plans to acquire them.

"A few books on this world's magic and other stuff that is useful for us. Like the sacred gears. Already got the True Longinus for Weiss, along with [Soul of Ddraig]. I still need to grab Albion's soul and I would have both heavenly dragons." I answer my daughter's question.

"Huh...I guess we will find out if one these mutated humans contain a sacred gear or not, but I highly doubt it." Koyuki said mostly to herself, as she look around the place with a bored expression, but a few time looked excited when she came up with another idea for her new darkness spell.

few hours later*

(Unknown Civilian Base: Border)

So far, it took us a few hours to find the nearest civilian base belong to the human. I would say using [Soul Scan] should help us find the base easy as the snap of the fingers. Sadly, there were too many souls around the places that mess up my range.

Luckily, we gained some time for me to help my daughters create more darkness spells and improve the prototype version they manage to created.

A few workable darkness spells and some were deem impossible at their current level as of right now. So those prototype version darkness spells are placed on hold until both Koyuki and Mizuki get stronger later in the future.

"Hey Dad, why are we going to a human's civilian base?" Koyuki asks a little curious while still practicing her [Darkness Chain]. As Koyuki is improving her control over a single chain in speed, strength, and flexibility.

"Checking to see if anyone of them would cause to go into rage like before. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that I would regret this chance for the rest of my life, if I don't kill this person." I answer my daughter's question.

While I was answering Koyuki's question. Mizuki was busy looking around the area for a target to practice her newest workable darkness spell. [Darkness Swift], a darkness spell where Mizuki could actually place onto herself and weapons.

Giving Mizuki the ability to shadow travel if she applies the spell onto herself. A lesser version of my shadow transportation. Compared to my shadow transportation, Mizuki's shadow travel require both existing shadow, that's not her, and for other shadows to be connected with each other like a bridge between shadows, for her to travel through it.

Sadly, there is a con on this darkness support spell. One, Mizuki's body has to build up her endurance to withstand the pressure of the darkness crushing her body as she goes further into the speed of the shadow.

Furthermore, [Darkness Swift] is two different effects when applied. Mizuki gain a transportation if she applies [Darkness Swift] on herself while on medium. Instead of a transportation, Mizuki thought of 'consume' with a lesser of 'nullify', where the medium would erase the resistance or defense of the target. Well, depending on the target's body and defense are, then Mizuki's [Darkness Swift] may not work.

Giving Mizuki an armor breaker/movement spell with [Darkness Swift]. Unlike Koyuki, who have a hard time thinking up more darkness spells. Mizuki has it easier, thanks to her talent in magic and weapons.

Mizuki came up with 3 basics into her [Darkness Swift], consume, nullify, and pressure. Luckily, Koyuki was happier than envy, that Mizuki asked her help in pressure for her third basic and even gain an insight on nullify in return from Mizuki explaining what's her thoughts on using nullify.

Even if it is a lesser version of nullify, Koyuki was a happy girl, now that she also have a third basics.

"Well, I guess we have to make sure no one escapes from our sight!" Koyuki said with excitement, as she thrust her right fist to the sky.

 **Bang***

Just as we see the entryway of the civilian base belongs to the human. A gunshot appears out of nowhere and without giving it a thought.

I deployed **Seikuken** while using the mana in the air as the range of my spherical shield. Creating a massive spherical shield around us and by the time the bullet enter my seikuken's spherical shield range.

I activated [All Fiction], to erase the bullet from existence.

"Well, that's one way to welcome someone." Koyuki said with a sarcasm in her voice, as she glared at the direction of the civilian base.

[Punisher] activated!

Summoning my sniper rifle, as it appears in front of me, with the sniper rifle facing its left side toward me. Before the sniper rifle could fall to the ground. I grab it and took aim at the person, who tried to snipe us a few second ago.

Activating **Mystic Eye of Death Perception** , along with casting [Reinforcement] onto my eyes. I see the Lines of Death and Points of Death on the civilian base and the person that shot at us.

 **Bang* Bang***

I took just a second and fired two times, one that head shot the sniper and the second bullet pierce through the Points of Death, that holds the tower's structure. This causes the tower to break down once the Points of Death struck by a sniper round.

[Punisher] deactivated!

Dismissing my sniper rifle, I continue walking towards the civilian base, which should be in a major panic right about now. Koyuki and Mizuki quickly follow me, but still a little curious about why the human sniper tried to kill one of us.

"Dad! How did that human was able to see us from this far? I mean, sure they could use a sniper rifle's scope to see us from a long distance. But, what is the chance of someone among them to have a military equipment sniper rifle? Wait, was it a military soldier, who fired at us?" Koyuki started firing off multiple questions at me while Mizuki would nod her head a few times as well, to show she wanted to know the answer to her older sister's question.

"From what I could see of what they were wearing. I would say they're a military soldier, but the question is. When did they arrive at this place? And how many more of these soldiers are there?" I answer my daughter's question, surprising both of them that they almost got killed by a human soldier.

"Alright, it's getting dark right about now. So I think we should hunt down anything around here for you girls to practice on, then by tomorrow morning. We would head into the civilian base just as they about to wake up, where their guards should be down from having to switch patrol. Plus, with one of them killed off just now. They should be on high alert as of now. Until tomorrow, we would camp here." I explain to my daughters before we continue our travel.

"Alright, Dad. Mizuki and I will look around for any mutated human and stray devils." Koyuki said to me before she walks around the area with Mizuki following behind her.

While at the same time for me, I cast **Sharingan's Genjutsu: False Surroundings** , so the civilian base's sniper won't see us.

[Creation Magic]:

Wood Formation: building form + user's imagination factor + user's memories factor = Four Pillar House

Casting **Four Pillar House** , as a wooden two story building raised from the ground and I made sure to create a link to my daughters to make sure they could find their way back to this area. Then I walk inside the building.

Afterward, I message my wives that Koyuki, Mizuki, and I won't be back tonight while they give their good nights to me. Then, I message my other daughters, then message the rest of my family in One Piece, that we about to return soon through the link.

[Creation Magic]:

Fire Formation: orb form + release small pulse wave of heat factor + stay in one place factor = Heater

After that was done, I cast **Heater** in the middle of the building to warm up the building while at the same time not burn it down.

 _'Alright, I have been holding this up for too long. It's time.'_ I thought to myself, as I begin my project I been placed on hold.

[Creation Magic]:

Permanent Fusion System: [Elemental Mastery] + [Mana Devour] + [Negate Mana] + [Mana Channeling] = [Ether Mastery]

 **Ding***

 **You have fused 4 skills together without using the Abyss Auction.**

 **[Ether Mastery] - Passive - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0%**

 **Description: The ability to convert pure mana into different forms and different types of elements. An advanced form of mana manipulation, where the user could even convert the existing element spell back into pure mana and restore the user's mana.**

 **Prevents Mana from leaking from the body: Concealment from Mana detection of any kind**

 **Rotates Mana in the Body: Increase Mana Control x level%**

 **Conversion Speed: 50% x 20 + level**

 **Force Manipulation Success: 30% x level**

 **Absorb Mana: 50% x level per second**

 _'Okay, the first one is a success. Time for the next one.'_ I thought to myself, as I see 3 of my skills disappear from my skills list and a new one appear as a replacement.

[Creation Magic]:

Permanent Fusion System: [Ryuha Koei Sogetus] + [Incarnate Illusion Training] + [Battle Aura] + [Aura Channeling] = [Golden Rule Body]

 **Ding***

 **You have fused 4 skills together without using the Abyss Auction.**

 **[Golden Rule Body] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: This skill is mainly to increase the physical body itself into a higher tier body quality, where one's speed, strength, and endurance are increased with no boundaries. An endless training to improve one's body. Refining the whole body to its highest limit, then breaking through the next tier of body's limit and repeat over again. Sending any type of energies to reinforce the body, but at the cost of losing the ability to use the chosen energies until the training session is over.**

 **Passive Effect:**

 **Remove Physical Fatigue: every 30 seconds**

 **Increase STR, AGI, END: 1000 x training session**

 **Training Session Count: 0**

 **Increase Mana Maximum Capacity: 5000 x training session**

 **Active Effect:**

 **Training Session Time Limit: training session x 1 day**

 **Lost of Chosen Energy Being Used**

 _'Now, for the last one.'_ I begin my next fusion skill creation.

[Creation Magic]:

Permanent Fusion System: [Bairong Fist] + [Black Heaven and Earth Technique] + [Hougetsu Jigen-Tou] = [Yin-Yang Chi Cultivation]

 **Ding***

 **You have fused 3 skills together without using the Abyss Auction.**

 **[Yin-Yang Chi Cultivation] - Passive/Active -**

 **Description: Created by combining both the Bairong Fist: Control and Speed, with Black Heaven and Earth Technique: Increased quality and quantity Chi without losing any control over it in rebound, regeneration of Chi, stamina, and healing wound passively. Along with Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to create the 'ultimate blade' to go through all matters. Be it a barrier or an organic beings, all will be destroyed.**

 **Passive Effect:**

 **Recover Chi, Stamina, HP: 20% per minute while standing/10% per minute while moving, require 2 seconds to perform recovery**

 **Perfect Chi Control**

 **Reduce Chi Usage: 20%**

 **Active Effect:**

 **Increase Chi quality and quantity by 75% with each converted by absorbing force energy among the air into the body**

 **Moon Rabbit of Yin Technique: Manipulating the [Yin Energy] surrounding the user, where the user could even use Chi absorb the Yin essence belong to the moon itself to generate [Yin Energy] and recover the user's usage of [Yin Energy].**

 **Yin Essence Conversion: 1% Chi = 2% [Yin Energy]**

 **Golden Crow of Yang Technique: Manipulating the [Yang Energy] surrounding the user, where the user could even use Chi to absorb the Yang essence belong to the sun itself to generate [Yang Energy] and recover the user's usage of [Yang Energy].**

 **Yang Essence Conversion: 1% Chi = 2% [Yang Energy]**

 **Chi Destruction Strike: Concentrating an incredible amount of Chi into a single point and release on contact. This include the choice of dealing internal or external damage to the target, depending on the user.**

 **Chi cost: depend on user**

 **Chi Refined Movement: Focused on movements using Chi and increase the control over the movements, along with an increased speed.**

 **Chi cost: depend on movement and duration**

 **Yin-Yang Chi Formation: Combing Chi, [Yin Energy], and [Yang Energy] together to create a formation** **with countless different effects the user decides upon creation.**

 **Cost: depend on the size and duration of the formation**

 **Yin-Yang Origin Threshold: Convert emotions into pure power, creating an intimidating aura, along with some sort of steam or smoke to come out of his or her mouth. Giving the user to able to combine both Chi Destruction Strike and Chi Refined Movement. Along with combining both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy]. To break the boundaries between space and time, allowing the user to attack any distance and at any speed.**

 **Require: [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] at least 100% on standby**

 **After Effect: Lost all Chi, [Yin Energy], and [Yang Energy] after deactivation**

 **Time Limit: 10 minutes x Chi%**

 **Yin-Yang Balance Stance: Controlling the flow of both [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy] within one body, to strengthen the balance and coordination of a body, which defends against outside's interfere from disturbing one center of energy flow** **.**

 **Cost: 1% Chi, 1% [Yin Energy], 1% [Yang Energy] per minute**

 _'Well, that's done. Look like it work perfectly. Better use [Golden Rule Body] then. My own physical body barely contains the amount of mana in my body.'_ I thought with bitterness of discovering that my own body is almost at the breaking point, where anymore mana, then I may end up blowing up. Not something I want to happen anytime soon.

 **Ding***

 **[Golden Rule Body]'s training session has begun.**

 **Chosen Energy: [Yang Energy]**

 **Time Limit Until Training Session Over: 24 hours**

 **Chosen Energy Unavailable Until Training Session Over: [Yang Energy]**

"UGH!" I grunt in pain, as I feel my [Yang Energy] literally going throughout my whole body at high speed while reinforcing everything, even the organs as well. I felt like I'm being burned alive from within my own body. As the [Yang Energy] is cleansing everything, then switch to reinforce, and afterward refining and then back to cleanse every minute. A repeated cycle.

"Dad! We're back...are you alright?" Koyuki calls out to me, as she and Mizuki enters the building, then ask if I was alright once she noticed my pale face while sweating a lot.

"I'm alright." I calmly answer my daughter's question, as I gave both my daughters a weak smile. _'This is a masochist skill! What the hell?! I am not a masochist!'_ I thought with rage, then quickly activate my yami yami fruit to suppress the pain.

I let out a sigh of relief after feeling the pain starting to disappear. Koyuki struggled and walk to a spot next to me, then brought out her light cube and change it into a bed.

"Father." Mizuki calls out to me, as she pulls onto my sleeve. As she tries to get my attention. After all, I still in pain right now and I have to deal with it for a whole day. Plus, this doesn't even count as damage, since my HP didn't even lose one point at all.

"Yes, Mizuki?" I response back, to let her know she has my attention while Mizuki roll to the side of her bed as she looks at us and sees what's going on.

"What are you going to name Momma Usubeni's newborn?" Mizuki asks me, as she tilts her head to the side and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"To be honest. I have no idea and thinking to let Usubeni decide the name." I answer my daughter's question without trying to find an excuse to lie to my own daughters, that I didn't have any names for Usubeni's newborn.

Mizuki just blankly stares at me for a few more seconds, then nodded her head and walk to a spot to sleep. As I watch Mizuki bring out her personal light cube and turn it into a giant round water bed to sleep on.

"Well, get some sleep girls." I said to my daughters, as I start using [Ether Mastery] to control the amount of light, heater is releasing, but kept releasing a pulse wave of heat to keep everyone warm.

I use [Ether Mastery] to create a chair made of wood with pure manipulation instead of using my [Creation Magic].

As I sit down on the wooden chair and wait for a pop-up to show that my [Ether Mastery] should level up, but sadly for me. It looks like it's going to be harder to level up [Ether Master] than I thought.

But, at the same time. I'm glad the other two skills don't have a level to it. I close my eyes, as I begin trying to gain insight in the Law of Spatial to raise my Undying Soul of Spatial in the domain stage.

2 weeks later*

 **Day?: World Destruction**

 **Ding***

 **(Chain Quest): Success!**

 **You have found another way to conquer Highschool DxD! Sadly, this causes your reward to change!**

 **Reward: You and your wives won't fall asleep for a thousand years**

(Unknown Mountain)

 _'Hate this Chain Quest...'_ I glare at the pop-up in front of me, then notice Yoruichi trying to get my attention. So I quickly close the finished Chain Quest, that doesn't give me anything as a reward, besides not being forced into hibernation for thousand of years.

"So, are we actually going to do this?" Yoruichi asks me, with a frown on her face, since innocent lives are going to killed soon. Even if she doesn't care for others beside her current family now, but that doesn't cause a bitter taste in her mouth from knowing she couldn't help them.

"Yoruichi. You do remember those youkai tried to betray us a few days ago, right?" Rin stop Yoruichi before she could stop me from whatever I'm about to do.

"Well, you got me there. Who knew they would actually form an alliance with the Christian Factions." Yoruichi mumble with a bitterness in her voice, but a hint of killer intent at the end. From the thoughts of the betrayal of her trust and she even created a soul contract, which was really hard to create that actually bound the very soul to the contract.

"Hey, at least there a bright side!" Neo said to Yoruichi, as she appears next to her, with a big smile on her face.

"What bright side? Besides the whole being sealed away thing." Yoruichi asks Neo, with an eyebrow raise at Neo next to her.

"We got ourselves a trap version of Solomon, that is also a dhampir. Plus, didn't Yang tell us that Neon is actually bisexual? We got him a boyfriend...who looks like a girl!" Neo answers Yoruichi's question, with a cheery voice, but pause a moment near at the end.

"Still a little confusing about Neon being bisexual, but then again. It does explain why he looks at us with envy when we get a few things related to girls thing and look embarrassed about looking at some men being shirtless." Hina said mostly to herself.

"Actually, I think Neon was blushing towards trap type males than those muscle type ones. After all, trap is close to the appearance of a girl. I mean, look at Gasper." Hancock gave her opinion about Neon's types.

"Speaking of Gasper. Where is he?" Koyuki ask mostly anyone, who last saw him, as she look around the area.

"He in his box. Even after we gave him all the powers of the remaining 72 pillars of devils, fallen angels, and the angels as well. He still very shy, but then again Ragna did mess up his mind too much a few days back. Also, seeing your love one being converted into pure essence of powers and implant them into his very being." Claire answer Koyuki's question, as she points the giant cardboard box behind her.

"By the way, did we get all the stuff we needed from this world?" I asks everyone, to see if we missing anything at all before we leave this world.

"Well, you have already destroyed all the hidden mythological worlds with multiple mini-size black suns, along with other natural disaster level spells. Hmm, you also absorb the essence belong to those worlds into your universe to help it grow more and provide the rest of us a backup energy source. Then, we grab all the books on anything that useful to us and raw materials for Yang and Akabeni to mess with. Also, stolen all the sacred gears that useful or destroyed before anyone could study them like Azazel does. Oh yeah, we even stole Azazel's sacred gear research notes as well. Hmm, I think that pretty much it." Yoruichi answers my question, then begin listing out what I had done for the past 2 weeks.

"Then, there Gasper, who we kidnapped and brainwash to love Neon, but somehow you mess up and causes him to return back to his coward, shut-in, and very shy personality. I'm still surprised Yang actually walked into her own son doing his business while staring at a picture of Gasper. But, then again Yang didn't know what to do in the first place, since this something new to her and actually grab Akabeni to help her. Also, it very funny to find out Neon already had the 'talk' from the rest of the family." Neo gave her input, as she gives everyone a big smile like we didn't just brainwash someone, who we did a ton of experiments on by implanting all the remaining Christian Factions into him.

"Well, I think we should hurry back to the others. Now, that we find out that Usubeni actually giving birth earlier than normal. It hasn't even been a month yet!" Neo shouts in excitement, but more confuse, since she knows we should be waiting for at least 9 months before the time to give birth.

"You forget that Usubeni isn't human. So I'm not surprised if Usubeni is about to give birth soon." I said to Neo, who pause for a moment, then just struggled.

"Well, I guess we don't have to deal with Usubeni's mood swings longer than we need to." Neo said in a cheery voice, then skip towards Gasper's box, with him inside it and started poking it, causing Gasper to whine for Neo to stop. But, from the look of it, Neo not stopping anytime soon, with that big grin on her face.

"Okay, since there isn't anything else to do. Everyone get back to the others in One Piece." I said to everyone, as I use Undying Soul of Spatial, along with Murasame to literally cut between the dimensions itself. Forcing a connection between One Piece and Highschool DxD Worlds for a few minutes.

 **Ding***

 **You have forcing created a pathway between One Piece and Highschool DxD Worlds!**

 **Time Limit Until Closing: 15 Minutes**

I could see the other side of the dimensional rift, that it on the Thousand Sunny's deck, where only Esdese is waiting for us.

Esdese gave me a loving smile once she sees me, for a few seconds, then look at everyone else.

"Mom!" Koyuki shout in happiness, as she runs towards Esdese and jump into Esdese's arms, for a hug. Hina, Mizuki, Hancock, Claire, Neo, Yoruichi, and Rin calmly walk through the dimensional rift.

"I'm glad everyone is back and I see this is Rin...touch Ragna and your dead." Esdese greet everyone, then gave a threat to Rin, with a cold tone of voice. This causes Rin to freeze in her step for a moment, then slowly nodded at Esdese without a word and slowly walk next to Yoruichi and Neo in hope of feeling safe from Esdese.

I brought Ophis out from my universe, causing Esdese's body to cover in an aura of killer intent, but enough control to not affect the surroundings. Sadly, everyone could still feel her killer intent once she sees Ophis, who isn't really affected by Esdese's killer intent.

Ophis looked at me with a question face, asking me why I took her out of my universe where it's complete silence like she wanted and because I literally absorb the Dimensional Gap into my universe as well.

So now, Ophis got her home back and another place she could visit. Like a planet, I created called 'Sweet Food Planet', where Ophis live on right now. By using Ophis to create a planet that only produces sweets in all kinds of food.

I point at Gasper's box, with him in it, and point towards the other side of the dimensional rift. Ophis stared at me for a few more seconds, then pick up the giant box with ease and calmly walk to the other side, then return back to her planet in my universe right after she place Gasper's box on the ship's deck.

Looking around the area, where I could see pieces of the land missing a massive chuck.

(One Piece: Thousand Sunny)

 **Day?: It's Time!**

Then, I walk to the other side of the dimensional rift and turn around with my back towards the others, as I stretch out both hands towards the Highschool DxD World from across from my side.

With my right hand, I channel [Ether Mastery] to begin forcibly converting Highschool DxD World's Essence into raw energy while at the same time. I activate another skill, [Divine Refine Art], with my left hand to refine the essence itself before it enters my universe.

Rather than the whole world being drag into my universe, I will take the essence itself and would lead the planet an empty vessel, which I would soon force the planet to compress it to increase its mass. I won't leave something like a planet behind just because it doesn't produce any more energy.

[Soul Divergence Incantation]:

Muticast System:

Undying Soul of Spatial: 1st Stage - Spatial Lock

Undying Soul of Death: 1st Stage - True Death

Undying Soul of Life: 1st Stage - Soul Replacement

 **Ding***

 **You have chosen to use a concept within the Law of Death!**

 **Entering Undying Soul of Death into next stage: Domain: 10%**

 **You can no longer chose another concept for this Undying Soul of Death and require insight only**

 **Ding***

 **You have chosen to use a concept within the Law of Life!**

 **Entering Undying Soul of Life into next stage: Domain: 20%**

 **You can no longer chose another concept for this Undying Soul of Life and require insight only**

 _'So my theory was right, even if I don't gain any insight and just use the concept and see if my Undying Soul would accept it. From the look of it, with the Undying Soul of Spatial was a one time thing and I gained a powerful technique from it. While at the same time, both Undying Soul of Death and Life took more than 1% from using concept instead of gaining insight that takes a less than 10% in domain stage. Leaving less room for future techniques I may gain insight or concept I choose to offer for my Undying Soul to accept later on. Also, it looks like I actually have to come up with the concept beforehand when I activate one of my Undying Soul or else it won't enter the domain stage. Sadly, this whole concept use is a one time thing as well upon entering the domain stage. Already tried to use another concept for either of the 3, didn't bother to accept them.'_ I thought to myself, as I notice Undying Soul of Life takes up 30% of the domain stage than the other two Undying Soul in domain stage.

With a 3 total Undying Soul activated at the same time. Everything within space itself stops like last time, but this time I could see the Undying Soul of Spatial stopping at 9% in the domain stage and won't increase any further. The causes of this increase in domain stage for the Undying Soul of Spatial is thanks for creating a pathway between two dimensions.

Lucky for me, thanks to [Golden Rule Body]. I could withstand the pressure of all 3 Undying Soul of Spatial, Death, and Life, but just barely losing control.

 _'So activating 3 Undying Soul at the same time is my limit. But, then again all 3 are in the domain stage.'_ I thought carefully of future usage of Undying Soul and how much I control I have over them.

Using the Undying Soul of Death to send any hidden remaining divine race to their true death, where they can't be revived later in the future in this universe. While using the Undying Soul of Life to force any life forms on the planet to go eject from their physical body and forcibly change their souls into pure energy to supply my [Divine Refine Art].

few hours later*

 **Ding***

 **[Ether Mastery] have level upx20!**

 **Ding***

 **[Divine Refine Art] have level up to 100!**

 **Ding***

 **This selected Highschool DxD has been destroyed by a Destroyer and no longer be accessible to other beings into this universe. Chance of a new Highschool DxD world/planet reforming in place is less than 10% with a high chance of new religion forming, but require a long time for the universe to produce enough essence to form new life.**

 **Ding***

 **You have increase your [Destroyer] title to the next tier for destroying a middle-tier world.**

I stop using my Undying Soul, as space resume moving again. To everyone's point of views. One moment, I raised both arms toward the other side of the dimensional rift and a second later. Highschool DxD World/Planet disappears from their sight.

Thanks to one of [Golden Rule Body]'s passive effects. I don't feel tired at all. Well, physically that is. Mentally, on the other hand, that's a different story. I could feel a massive headache appear out of nowhere and even with [Enlightenment] is working overtime to remove a massive headache.

 **Ding***

 **Due to the deactivation of Undying Soul of Spatial. The pathways between One Piece and the former Highschool DxD is close.**

"Well, that was fast." Esdese said with amusement, then slowly walk over to me and kiss me on the lip right in front of everyone, for a few seconds and finally stop, then without warning.

[-1000HP]

Esdese punched me in the stomach with almost half her strength put into it and even causes me to lose some HP as well.

"Why?" I ask Esdese while I felt my stomach pain already being healed, thanks to [Yin-Yang Chi Cultivation] speeding up my naturally healing rate, which is already high already, thanks to having my wife Kaguya inside my soul, along with both Shinju and Great Red.

Also, I would usually lose more HP from an attack like that, but my [Golden Rule Body] has already increased my endurance stats already for these 2 weeks of training sessions.

"Because you still took longer than I wanted it to be. Plus, the Straw Hats crew are staying a few more days on Fishman Island. Because Usubeni about to give birth soon and by soon, I meant like today or tomorrow." Esdese answer my question, and furthermore, telling us that the Straw Hats crew are still on Fishman Island and Usubeni about to give birth sooner than I thought.

"Alright, point taken. Let's go to where the others are. Kids, you can go ahead, but make sure not to cause trouble for the people here." I agree to Esdese's point of view, then tell my kids they don't need to stay on the Thousand Sunny unless they wanted to.

Koyuki and Hina quickly said their goodbyes, then rush off to find the others while Hancock and Mizuki wanted to go back to sleep instead. But, Hina run back to grab Gasper in his box and run after Koyuki, with Gasper whines on the way, where she could give Neon his lover.

Yoruichi didn't feel like hearing Usubeni screaming while she gives birth. Plus, with her sense of hearing is stronger than normal, which is a torture to her if she stay near Usubeni's newborn birth time. So Yoruichi to join with Hancock and Mizuki on the sleeping.

Rin decided to follow Claire to find Akabeni to see if she has anything useful tips to help her on her studies. Neo joins along for the heck of it, but mostly to get Akabeni to see if she could do a maintenance on her headphones.

This just leaves Esdese and me alone on the Thousand Sunny's deck, as we watch everyone about on their business.

Esdese slowly slips her right hand into my left hand, then lean her head onto my shoulder.

"I miss you..." Esdese whisper to me, as she enjoys the feeling of locking her hand with mine.

"I miss you too." I whisper back, as I watch the Fishman Island's civilian going about their business while celebrating about the Straw Hats rescuing them a few days ago.

"So...becoming an Evil Overlord didn't work for you?" Esdese ask me, with a smirk on her face. As she teases me about having a hard time becoming an Evil Overlord.

"I blame the Chain Quest's rules, because of half the stuff in the book. Requires an army, which I can't use and an evil base, which again I didn't bother to make one, besides a small base to stay for a while." I answer Esdese's question truthfully while bitter about having to go an alternate route to finish the Chain Quest.

"Sure, Ragna. Whatever you say." Esdese said to me, as she doesn't bother to think about it anymore and just glad to have me back, where she could reach me easily.

After all, she still tried to use one of her titles to enter Highschool DxD in the past, to join me on my Chain Quest but was denied from entering. Sending her into a frenzy of rage for a day and she had to quickly go to the training room to release her rage onto the spawn monsters/ninjas.

"How about we go see the others now." I said to Esdese, who pouted at me, but let out a sigh of depression. However, Esdese had a small grin and a dangerous glint of killer intent appear in her eyes, as if she already has a plan formed by now, and agree to head towards the others. But, not after she smack the side of my head for ignoring her even if it just a few seconds.

few hours later*

(Fishman Island: Hospital: Unknown Operation Room)

"Okay, everyone, it's time! Usubeni-san, push!" Chopper shout at everyone in the operation room. As Usubeni started screaming with all her might, as she started pushing while the rest of us got our weapons out.

"Wait, why are you guys bringing out your weapons in an operation room?!" A random mermaid nurse shout in panic, but was quiet down by Robin, who use her devil fruit power to grow an arm out of the mermaid nurse to cover her mouth and held her down just in case she decided to go berserk.

I quickly recheck who is in the room with us and see Robin, Nami, Esdese, Weiss, Yang, Akabeni, and Serah, along with Chopper and the mermaid nurse, who currently struggling out of Robin's binds.

 _'Yoruichi, make sure to the kids and the rest of the Straw Hats crew fight off whatever tries to breakdown the hospital.'_ I said to Yoruichi through the link, as I grip Murasame tighter and getting ready for my newborn child would summon soon.

 _'Got it. Medea and Rin have already activated their Bounded Fields to cut the whole area from the rest of the island in case of the damage being too big.'_ Yoruichi response back to me, then cut off the link.

Quickly, I forcibly brought out Usubeni's light cube from her shadow and activate the [Golden Fleece]'s effects. This way Usubeni's light cube would heal her continuously without having someone in a position to watch Usubeni's health. Well, Chopper would still check even if Usubeni look healthy, physically that is.

Not a few seconds later, after Usubeni let out her 7th scream. Out of nowhere a giant fist made of black smokes and punched me, sending me crashing into the wall.

"Well, this is new." I said mostly to myself, as I disappear from the cracked wall and appear next to the destroyed giant black fist, then replaced Murasame back into its sheath.

"I know right? Usually after the kids finally came out, then the kids would summon anything unconscious." Yang said with surprise, as she weave her way through countless different sizes of black and white hands, that trying to grab.

Weiss and Serah help Yang out by shooting them down, with arrows made from pure mana.

"Okay! Something really wrong here! Either this child is similar like Mizuki, then we are in big trouble!" Weiss shouts to everyone, as she continues shooting down the countless black and white hands.

"Don't let the white hands touch you! They would actually affect everything, including mana!" Serah shout in panic, once she notices her mana arrows are being erased by the bigger size of white hands.

Not even bother to think about it, I traced [Black Key] and throw it at the biggest white hand in the room, and just like Serah said. The [Black Key] was erased as if it wasn't there in the first place and I could tell, since my connection to the [Black Key] disappear before I could do anything.

With the help of [Ether Mastery], I cast out an Enhanced Earth Wall, which been reinforced further than it should be enhanced, in between another white hand and Chopper helping my wife, Usubeni, giving birth.

To my surprise, both the white hand and my enhanced earth wall erase each other.

"Robin! Nami! Go help Chopper while the rest of us protect you guys, and take the mermaid with you! Everyone, just pour more energy to counter the white hands!" I shout to everyone, as I increase the mana output to counter the white hands.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: wall form + enhance factor + compress factor + expand factor = Reinforced Mana Wall

 **'Reinforced Mana Wall.'** I cast my defense spell behind Robin, blocking the small white hand, that was about to touch Robin from behind, but end up disappearing after touching my reinforced mana wall.

Sadly, the reinforced mana wall just got smaller after a small size of 1 feet single white hand just touched it.

"Thank you, Ragna." Robin, thank me, after she noticed it was me, who save her from getting a close to having a deadly wound in just a second ago.

I nodded at Robin's thanks, then recast more **Reinforced Mana Wall** around Chopper and Usubeni's area, where Robin and Nami, along with the fainted mermaid nurse, helping Chopper as best they could.

 **'Bansho Ten'in.'** As I raised both arms to the side, and pull all the black and white hands of all sizes towards me at high speed.

 **'Amaterasu Kagutsuchi: Honoikazuchi.'** I surround myself with the flames of Amaterasu, shaping them into spikes, impaling all the black and white hands, then quickly use **Amenotejikara** , to switch myself with the farthest floating hand.

I quickly activate **Rinbo: Hengoku** to project 5 shadows of myself into the invisible world known as Limbo, then quickly command to surround the group of black and white hands floating in midair.

Afterward, all the shadows and I thrust out our arms in the center, using **Shinra Tensei** , pushing all the black and white hands together in the center. Increasing the mana output, to the point of causing all the black and white hands to break down, causing all the black and white hands to disappear from our sights.

Dismissing my shadows, then quickly draw out Murasame and look around the operating room, as more black and white hands starting to appear once more.

"It's going to be a long night. I could tell." Serah said mostly to herself, but all of us could agree with her statement.

few hours later*

After a long time, we manage to destroy all the black and white hands in the operating room, where I quickly deployed a Bounded Field to block their access to the operating room. Afterward, we got a call from Neo, telling us they had to face against a giant humanoid monster that made from compressed black smokes and another one is compressed of white mist, which had the same effects as the hand's version.

Lucky for the rest outside, I manage to tell them beforehand about what the white ones would do. Yoruichi switches her approach to a long-distance attack with her kido spells. Along with everyone else that a close combat specialist.

Artoria was kinda useless against the white humanoid enemies, so she had to focus on the black version instead since she doesn't have to worry about it erasing her from existence. However, it was kinda weird experience against the black version humanoids. Since they actually easily get back up and pick her up, then slam her to the ground or even wildly punch, sending her crashing to the area.

Even Medusa was having a harder time against the black ones than the white ones, since all she had to do was move away from the white ones, since they're not that fast while the black ones were faster than it should with its size of 15 meters tall and 5 meters tall with the white, and that one is slow.

"Okay, those black hands and humanoids, along with the white version are pretty new. Never face something like that before." Yang said to everyone, once she enters the operating room, as she wipes the sweat off her forehead with her right arm.

"If this is what happens every time someone gives birth in your family. Then, I'm glad to not be in a family like this. I don't think I could handle it." Nami said in a dull tone, as she looks at us with lifeless eyes, once we walk back in the operation room.

And the first thing we heard are babies crying, as in there is more than one baby born today.

"I don't think I want to get pregnant at this point if this is what happen during the time of birth." Akabeni said with bitterness in her voice, as she looks at her older sister with pity.

"Well, you guys got a healthy twin and both are girls." Chopper said to everyone, as he brought up the twin girls cover in pink blankets, to let everyone to see them.

 **Ding***

 **Your wife, Usubeni D. Mercer had just gave birth of twin!**

 **Older Twin:**

 **Character Name: Medaka D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Law Neutral**

 **Lvl: ? EXP: ?**

 **Profession: Proof Of One's Worth/The End**

 **Title: [So Smart She Crossed Back Into Stupid!]**

 **Medaka: Status**

 **Physical Health: Normal**

 **Mental Health: Abnormal**

 **Younger Twin:**

 **Character Name: Koko D. Mercer**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Lvl: ? EXP: ?**

 **Profession: Merchant/Summoner/Enchanter/Strategist**

 **Title: [Jormungand]**

 **Koko: Status**

 **Physical Health: Normal**

 **Mental Health: Abnormal**

 _'Okay, someone is playing a dangerous game...these two are clearly a reincarnate souls inside my newborn twin.'_ I thought darkly, as I raise my mana for a split second, causing a small wave of pressure against this very world, but disappear instantly.

All my wives and a selected few could see my dark expression but return into a blank expression a second later. But, also the mermaid nurse once again fainted from that split second of pressure. Everyone else in the room handles the pressure with ease. Well, Nami barely handles it, as her legs are shaken a little.

Howver, this causes the babies to cry out loud because they couldn't handle the pressure of my mana being raised. Quickly, I use [Ether Mastery] to absorb all the remaining mana in the operating room, to lower the pressure on my twin girls. This made them stop crying for a moment, as they look at me with teary eyes.

"Something wrong?" Esdese askss me, with a concern in her voice, as she places her left hand on my right shoulder. As she looks at me with a worried face.

"A little. Hey, Usubeni you alright?" I whisper to Esdese, who caught on that there is something big is happening and knew to keep it cool for now, then I ask if Usubeni is alright.

"Mentally, I'm exhausted. Physically? I'm pretty alright." Usubeni answers truthfully, as she holds her babies, with a loving smile.

"Well, do you have a name for them? And aren't they cute?! " Serah ask a little curious, and gushing at the cute sight of the twin babies.

"Medaka D. Mercer and Koko D. Mercer." Usubeni said to everyone in a gentle soft tone.

I walk next to the side of Usubeni's bed and finally see my newborn children, where both have small white hairs like Usubeni. When they open their eyes, I finally figure out which one is Medaka and Koko. I could tell Medaka is the one with red eyes while Koko is with blue eyes.

What I don't get is that Medaka's appearance is her forsaken god mode. I don't know if they have their memories or not, but time will tell. I will have to keep my eyes on these girls just in case.

 _'Actually, now I think about it. With both Medaka and Koko's classes. I could honestly see how they summon those black and white humanoid/hand whatever they are. Plus, Koko with Summoner and Enchanter is surprising. Merchant and Strategist, I could understand with her past life, but Summoner and Enchanter? Did not see that coming.'_ I thought to myself after rechecking my newborn twin babies' status.

"Wait, which one is Medaka and Koko?" Nami asks a little confused, since they are a twin, but at least there a single different to tell them apart and it's by their eye color.

"The one with the red eyes is Medaka and the one with blue eyes is Koko." Usubeni answer Nami's question, as she passes me both of them to let me hold them and to let her babies see their father.

 _'So they do have their past life's memories. Even some of us couldn't tell, but Medaka and Koko's eyes show how surprised they are to find out I'm their father.'_ I thought to myself, as I raise both Medaka and Koko to my eye level, letting them see my own eyes.

This lead to them to shiver unconsciously, but with a single blink, I change them into blue eyes, which surprise them again, then another surprise when I switch my eye color to golden brown, much to their surprises.

After I was done messing with my newborn twin daughters, I gave them back to Usubeni to hold and returning my eyes back to [Plunder]: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnesharingan.

"You know, I just realize something. Aren't they a little too big to be a newborn? I mean, they look around 1-2 years old right now. Even the other kids were smaller than them when they were just being birthed." Yang points out to everyone in the room, that Medaka and Koko are bigger than an average newborn.

"I think it's because with Usubeni-san here is not human. So clearly, the twin is not human either." Chopper explains to Yang and everybody else that was curious about why they look like 1-2 years than a newborn.

"Huh, I thought this was the average size of newborn...is that why I was so much in pain?" Usubeni asks mostly to herself, as she tilts her head to the side, then brings her babies close to her face to give them both kisses on their foreheads.

"I think this is the average size of a newborn to your species Usubeni-san. Plus, this is one of my few experiences in delivering. So with this size of your twin, then yeah, you should be in lots of pain during the time you give birth." Chopper answers Usubeni's question while writing down on a clipboard, which should be a few notes that Usubeni should follow after her release and for the babies.

"Luckily you still part human. Huh, Serah." Yang whispers to Serah, who was still a little pale from remembering Usubeni and the others' screams while they giving birth.

Serah quickly shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't think I would find anyone that special to me anytime soon and I don't feel like having any kids just yet. Thank you very much."

Yang just smile at Serah but didn't bother to say anything else.

"So, how long do we have to wait until Usubeni is released, Doctor Chopper?" Esdese ask Chopper, who blush in embarrassment from hearing Esdese calling him Doctor, causing him to do a silly dance while calling her a bastard, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hmm, I would say a few more days, but with the light cube's healing effect. I would say by tomorrow at this rate. Oh yeah, here you go. I made a list of all things Usubeni should be doing for her recovery and to take care of the twin." Chopper answers Esdese's question, then ripped a paper off his clipboard and pass it to Esdese to keep.

"Now, if you excuse I must go into town to restock on a few medicine ingredients." Chopper said to everyone, with Robin and Nami saying their congratulation of the twin and follow Chopper. Plus, with Robin carrying the unconscious mermaid nurse.

"Come on. Say Mama." Usubeni tries to get her babies to speak their first word, as she whispers softly to her babies.

"Usubeni, they have just been-" "Mama." "...born..." Serah tries to stop Usubeni, but end up lost for word but manage to finish her sentence.

The whole room ends up in dead silence, as we slowly look in the direction of where the voice that came from. Which lead to use staring at the twin in Usubeni's arms.

"I wasn't the one who heard that, right?" Yang asks with a surprised voice and staring at Usubeni's twin with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Nope. I heard one of the twins just spoke." Weiss said with an equal surprised voice, but look at her the twin with narrow eyes.

"Which one of you just spoke?" I ask both newborn daughters. Sadly, both of them avert their eyes away from mine.

"You know what. Let all forget about this right now and get ready to leave One Piece." Esdese said to everyone, then quickly grab the back of my collar and drag me out of the operating room.

"Yup, I agree with Esdese." Weiss quickly agree to save herself a headache and follow us out of the operating room, to get packing for our trip to the next world since Usubeni safely gave birth to healthy twin girls.

 **Day?: Leaving**

(Thousand Sunny: Deck)

 **Ding***

 **[Golden Rule Body]'s training session has finished.**

 **Chosen Energy: [Yang Energy]**

 **Time Limit Until Training Session Over: 0**

 **Chosen Energy Unavailable Until Training Session Over: [Yang Energy]**

 **Training Session Count: 5/16 days total**

"Do you guys really have to leave?" Luffy asks us, with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, Luffy, but we need to be on solid ground with a family like ours and who know, maybe we will meet each other again later in the future." Yang answers Luffy's question, as she gives him a sad smile, but I could tell she wanted off this ship. With a high chance of getting her hair wet and would force her to take care of her hair more than she needed.

Before the rest of the Straw Hats crew could say anything, a dimensional gate open by using 8 different light cubes to support the dimensional gate and pathway.

"Wait! I have one question before you guys leave!" Hancock (One Piece) stop us from entering the dimensional gate.

All of us look at Hancock (One Piece) to see what she wanted.

"How do I get Luffy to love me?!" Hancock (One Piece) asks us, with eyes filled with hope, causing everyone, but Luffy, to look at her with surprised faces.

"If all of your hints don't work. Then, grab him to a room and show him your love for him. IF and I mean by a big if, that don't work. Bribe him with meat that you would make him all the time if he marry you." Weiss answer Hancock's question, much to everyone surprised it was Weiss, who answered.

"How about with a muscle head swordsman?" Perona asks Weiss, as this is the only chance to see if she could get some help with. I could see Zoro blushing and Sanji with a red face, to show his anger of finding out two beautiful girls already like Luffy and Zoro.

"Same thing, but replace the meet." Weiss answer Persona's question with ease.

Right before Sanji could ask for a love advise from Weiss, the dimensional gate suck all my family, along with Rin and Gasper in his box, through the gate.

 **Ding***

 **You have entered the Log Horizon before the series has started it!**

 **Time Until Log Horizon Start: 3 months**

(Japanese Server: Akihabara: Entrance)

Right before the Elder Tale's system could detect us, I cover myself and my family with mana, then let Great Red quickly hack into the system before they could try to destroy us.

"Well, at least we're not in the sea anymore." Yang said dryly, as her brain trying to reboot itself from discovering that she in a different world, that the dimensional gate force her, along with her whole family, to a new world without their permission.

"I guess I should find us an area to find ourselves to live for the time being in this world." Weiss said to everyone, as she summon her light cube to coat herself from the system, as she heads to inside Akihabara to find a good building to live in or an open field to place our house on.

1 hour later*

As we wait for Great Red to finish hacking into the Elder Tale's system to show that we're hidden special NPCs while we waiting for Weiss to return.

"So, Great Red is going to put us under NPC and a special one at that. Which type of NPC do you guys want to be?" I ask my family, as I help Usubeni take care of the twin while she sleeping for the time being.

"Going under blacksmith and anything that use fist as a based attack." Yang said without thinking about it much, as she helps Hina in her training by sparring with her daughter. Even if they just enter a new world, doesn't mean there won't be any training. Plus, her own daughter asked for some help and she loves to help her daughter.

"Wait, does that mean I can't use my [Mystic Fighter Mastery]?" Hina asks a little confuse, as she ducks under Yang's straight right punch and throws a right uppercut to Yang's stomach, but Yang took a step back to dodge.

"I would say no until the canon happens in this world." I said truthfully, much to Hina's disappointment.

"Then, this would give you more experience in using hand to hand combat only." Yang gave her input, causing her daughter to groan in dismay.

From now on, Hina can't throw a lightning fist anytime soon after she just learns chidori from me.

"Don't care about all that. All I know is that I got my Gasper." Neon said to everyone, as he hugw the blushing Gasper, who struggle, not really, to escape from Neon's hugs. As both of them are sitting in Gasper's box, with the top open.

"I think I should lead an army like in my home world while I will use my rapier as my main attack I guess. So no using my Teigu or hie hie fruit" Esdese said to me, as she helps out with the twin and grabs Koko while I play with Medaka, who trying to bite my fingers off.

I end up having to use a bit of mana to stop Medaka from biting by showing her a magic trick with a tiny snow bunny hopping in midair, where Medaka would try to catch it. And by Medaka's laughter, she enjoys my magic trick.

Esdese already copying me, where Koko just looks at the tiny hopping bunny with a curious eyes.

"Oh, look Weiss back." Akabeni call out to everyone, as she close her book while waking up her older sister from her nap.

"Well, I was able to purchase ourselves an open land for us to use. Surprisingly, after Great Red put me under as an NPC. This world's NPCs gave me the deed to the empty land for us to use. However, from what Great Red tells me. After next week of a maintenance, update checking. This is where we could place our house. Until then, we are going to stay in an inn for a week." Weiss explains what she did inside of Akihabara.

After Weiss finish explaining to us and Usubeni waking up from her nap, then take care of Medaka and Koko of their needs. I decided to change my appearance once more since Ciel's Demonio would make me fall under a monster and being close to a players area is a bad idea right now, even if I cloaking everyone from the players and Elder Tale's system.

Changing my white long hair to black, and alter my outfit. A black tight shirt, red kamishimo, with a blue cloak over the shoulder, and white sokutaim, then a waists armor tie with a black belt and a charm tie to the belt as well. Also, a black boot and leaving my battle glove Shambhala as a half fingerless pair of gloves, with a Yin-Yang symbol on the back of my gloves.

"I like the new look, Ragna." Yoruichi said to me, as she looks at my outfit, then goes back to talking both Claire and Neo about a few things they could do during our stay in Elder Tale until Log Horizon start.

"Alright, let's make ourselves known throughout the players just before the Apocalypse happen to the players." I said to my family, and Rin as well, who currently looking through Akabeni's notes.

* * *

 **Omake: Meeting!**

* * *

(Third POV)

"Sooooo...you're my new sister?" Medaka asks Koko, as she listens to the voices outside of her Mother's womb.

"I guess, but I'm thinking of which one of us should be the older twin and the younger twin." Koko answers Medaka's question and letting Medaka know, she thinking about who get to be the older and younger twin.

"I really don't care who older or younger. Anyway, did you meet some weird mixed with random colors sphere, that explains we're being reincarnated into a crazy overpowering family, too?" Medaka asks Koko, if she met some weird mixed with random colors sphere.

"Well, I don't know anything about a sphere. Mine was a block but was still mixed with random colors as well. Since we are going to live together as sisters. I should introduce myself. Well, my past life I guess. My former name is Koko Hekmatyar. It's nice to meet you, my dear sister." Koko answers Medaka's question, then introduce herself to Medaka.

"Nice to meet ya, Koko! My former name is Medaka Kurokami. Hmm, is it just me or does this seem a little weird for us to be able to each other when we're not even born yet?" Medaka asks Koko a little confuse and curious.

"When it comes to anything that related to the supernatural. I tend to ignore them until someone could explain about them. So I will just ignore that I'm reincarnated with my own past memories and being a sister with another reincarnated soul as well, and a sister at that." Koko answer with her honestly feeling about this matter.

"I think we are going to be great sisters." Medaka said with a smile, well at least that what Koko could tell that Medaka is smiling, even if she could only sense Medaka's presence.

"Oh! Oh! I think I know why we could talk with each other right now, even when we're not born yet!" Medaka shouts in excitement after a few seconds of thinking.

"Oh? What is it?" Koko asks a little curious about what her sister discover on how they are talking with each other already.

"We have a twin telepathy! Since, you know! We're a twin!" Medaka said with happiness, causing Koko to giggle in amusement.

"Well, we are born into a family that overpowering remember, so having a twin telepathy should be common with a twin in this kind of family." Koko agrees with Medaka, and that she knows that this whole time. Neither of them had even moved a muscle yet.

"I wonder how long we're going to have to wait until its time for our birthday." Medaka asks Koko, but mostly to herself.

"Hopefully, soon. Because there isn't much to do right now." Koko said to Medaka, since it's true that isn't anything much to do besides waiting.

"Hmm, want to tell each other about their past life?" Medaka asks Koko, causing Koko to give a mental eyebrow raise.

"I guess, since again, there isn't much to do besides waiting." Koko answer Medaka's question. As both Medaka and Koko started telling each other about their lives before they're reincarnated into the Mercer family.


	72. Chapter 72: A New Start! I think

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 72: A New Start! I think...**

 **Day?: Getting Ready**

(Akihabara: Mercer's Land: House: Ragna's Personal Lab)

 **Ding***

 **You have created 2 items through [Madness Alchemist]!**

 **[Limiter Avatar - Form: Ring] - Rank: A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The wearer of this ring would limit their body to the limitation of the world they live in. Limiting their physical body and seal away number of skills to restrict their powers from throwing the world out of balance.**

 **Lose 2 durability per day**

 **Adaption To Wearer's Finger Size**

 **Restore durability: 1 MP per 1 durability**

 **[Fake Identity - Form: Ring] - Rank: A - Durability: 1000/1000 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The wearer of this ring would change their name, classes and the name of their species.**

 **Lose 2 durability per day**

 **Adaption To Wearer's Finger Size**

 **Restore durability: 1 MP per 1 durability**

 _'Done. Time to make more copy now.'_ I thought to myself, as I activate [Yin Energy] and [Yang Energy], then combine both through [Madness Alchemist].

few minutes later*

(Akihabara: Mercer's Land: House: Living Room)

"Okay, everyone I finished creating the items we need to go out in this world without having people discovering what's wrong with us. And by wrong, I meant none of us killing everything within a single attack." I said to my family, as I pass them a pair of [Limiter Avatar - Form: Ring] and [Fake Identity - Form: Ring] to each everyone.

Well, Yorucihi didn't need the [Limiter Avatar - Form: Ring] since she already has [Prayer Beads Set Necklace] that limit her strength. All she needs to do is readjust it to this world's limitation.

However, I have to give both to Medaka and Koko, who both are incredibly growing at a fast rate. _'Luckily, I made sure to include an adaption in finger size.'_ I thought dryly, as I place the pair of rings in both Medaka and Koko's right index and middle fingers.

But, before the rings could resize themselves. Medaka and Koko wave their hands, causing them to fly off and smack me in the face. When Medaka and Koko saw this, they started giggling and clapping their hands together.

"I don't find this amusing. The others weren't this bad. If I remember correctly. Mizuki mostly just stares at me with an emotionless expression. Now, I think about it. Rose still uses signs or a notebook to talk." I thought out loud, as I use mana to paralysis their arms just for a minute, but find out it didn't work on Medaka, who pretty much just smirk at me while Koko is pouting that she can't move her arms anymore, for a minute that is.

After I made Koko wear her pair of rings, I use pure physical speed to force Medaka to wear her pair, then infuse the rings with mana to speed up the rings to adjust to Medaka's fingers size.

Medaka's smirk froze on her face, as she tries to comprehend what just happen in a matter of seconds.

I give a small grin at Medaka and Koko, then poke their noses softly. Afterward, I moved to sit between Esdese and Neo, as I look through my skills list and inventory of what to use and what can't be use during our time in this world.

"Well, look like Medaka is very confused about what just happen." Usubeni said with a smile on her face and feel amused at the look of her daughter, Medaka's blank face.

"Heh, I'm pretty sure when Hina was at their age. She would just ignore Ragna and pay attention to whatever interest her." Yang said with a smirk while ignoring Hina pouting at Yang's comment.

"Anyway, it has been a week already and we just finish putting up a few stores around the house to act as our stations. Also, Great Red was able to put an event for the players of this world, where we are the special NPCs. So, that mean, Esdese. You can lead an army, but before you could. Great Red said you need to train those new NPCs before you could lead to a battle. But, lucky for you. They would be loyal to you and actually just repeat training without the need to take command from you until some random players try to talk you. In order to get the [Chain Quest]. And yes, [Chain Quest], as in everyone in the family would play a special role in this event and this event will last until Log Horizon start." Weiss explains to everyone about what's going on.

"Hmm, that is good. Well, everyone please pick your class and subclass." I ask everyone, as I activate both rings, along with everyone else while I just made Medaka and Koko unavailable for now.

few minutes later*

* * *

 **Character Name: Ragna D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Fallen God**

 **Subclass: Dimensional**

* * *

 **Character Name: Yang Xiao-Long Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Dragon Smith**

 **Subclass: Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Weiss Schnee Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Sage of Sky**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Esdese D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Demon Commander**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Usubeni D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Combat Trainer**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Akabeni D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Researcher**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Claire Farron Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Soldier**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Serah Farron**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Ranger**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Neopolitan D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Famous Idol**

 **Subclass: Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Yoruichi Shihoin Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Reaper**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Medusa D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Mystic Maid**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Medea D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Grand Magus**

 **Subclass:** **Fallen**

* * *

 **Character Name: Koyuki Partas Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Samurai**

 **Subclass: Sword Saint**

* * *

 **Character Name: Hina Xiao-Long Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Monk**

 **Subclass: Dragon Warrior**

* * *

 **Character Name: Mizuki Schnee Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Summoner**

 **Subclass: Tracker**

* * *

 **Character Name: Oriana Farron Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Swashbuckler**

 **Subclass: Mystic Rogue**

* * *

 **Character Name: Rose D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Enchanter**

 **Subclass: Little Girl**

* * *

 **Character Name: Hancock D. Mercer**

 **Fake Status:**

 **Class: Monk**

 **Subclass: Dragon Trainer**

* * *

After everyone picked their classes while we decided to take the same subclass. But, we decided to pick two subclasses to separate a few of us. Well, mostly the adults, since the kids are going out by themselves. Maybe most of the time. Then again, I'm the only one with [Dimensional] as my fake subclass while my wives have [Fallen] as their subclass.

 _'The irony...'_ I thought dryly, as I noticed almost everyone would see me as an enemy more than neutral. Since my class is [Fallen God]. This just send a big warning against everyone who don't know me that well.

Another thing is that Neon finally tells everyone that he is more of a lover than a fighter. So he will stay behind while learning how to cook, but still continue his basic for self-defense to protect himself and other things he need to learn later.

"Now, that's over with-" I was about to say something, but was cut off by Esdese cover my mouth while her eyes gone dull, along with Weiss, who somehow replaced the spot next to me, where Neo was before a second ago.

"What your father trying to say is that you kids are going out to this world without us adults and gain more experience. Actually, we will send someone to look after you girls while gaining experience of this world. However, you kids won't use your main gears and skills that do not belong to your fake class and subclass." Esdese said to the kids, causing a few to fall into a depression for a few seconds, then quickly got out of it when they notice Esdese's cold glare.

Esdese look at Weiss, who nodded in silence as an agreement was made already, then with a snap of Weiss' fingers. A white [Glyphs] appear in the center of the room and a person appears before Weiss' summon.

And funny enough, the person brought along a giant chicken drumstick and was surprised at their surroundings.

"Akame..." Weiss calls out to the person, who is Akame from the same home world as my wife, Esdese, and the one who got bribed to join us from using Weiss' food to get her to join our side easily enough.

"No." Akame simply said to everyone, as she hides her giant chicken drumstick behind her, as if that the reason she was called, to steal her meal.

"Akame. We are not here to steal your food." Esdese said to Akame, who calmed down after realizing that no one is going to steal her giant chicken drumstick that she work really hard on to make.

"Now, we are going to split you girls into a group of two. The closest to you is your party member." Weiss said to the girls, as they look to their right and left to see who is closest.

Koyuki and Hancock are the closest to each other, and already placing their main weapons in Yang's hands while in return given a regular weapon. However, in Hancock's case, since she picked [Monk] as her class, she was given nothing as a weapon when she uses only her fist and feet, along with haki maybe, in a fight. While Koyuki was given a regular, but above average [Katana] that should only require a few maintenance once a while after a dozen or more battles.

The second group is Hina and Oriana, which is a little surprise. With Oriana is being shy and all while Hina is more straightforward. But, then again, Hina is more overprotected over Oriana than the rest of her siblings. As they have a special bond for some reason. Actually, it may be because Oriana gives off an innocent little sister vibe, causing Hina to unconsciously feel like it's her role to look after Oriana whenever Claire or anyone else that isn't watching over her.

Then again, the rest of the Hina's siblings act more mature than their ages while Oriana is too shy and from what Neon told us before. Oriana was sheltered from the outside world and decided to train through the basics to hope gain the praises from the rest of her family, but mostly from her father and mother.

"We're going to have a great time, Oriana." Hina said to her little sister, as she hugs her, causing Oriana to blush a little and nodded quickly when she notices a few of us staring at her, making her blush brighter.

And for the last group is Mizuki and Rose, which both are the silent type, but Rose mostly uses a notebook or something to speak. Of course, everyone knows Rose can speak, but she just like using notebooks or something to speak instead because she has a hard time express her feeling most of the time. Kinda like Mizuki, but at least Mizuki sometimes express her feeling and actually speak.

Well, more like she doesn't know the meaning of a few emotions. Rose does know what love is and what is right and wrong are, but there are some things she doesn't know. One of them is how to express her happiness most of the time. Nonetheless, we manage to get Rose to smile a few times, but only a few times.

Mizuki looks at her little sister with a blank expression while Rose looks back in return with the same blank expression as if both of them are talking with their minds.

Rose brought out a signboard, "I'm glad to team up with you Mizuki." Mizuki read out loud what the signboard says and nodded in agreement with her little sister.

I remove Esdese's hand off my mouth, much to her dismay, but just smile at me. Weiss didn't bother to say anything, as she looks at Medaka and Koko for a while now, with a critical eye.

"Akame here will look after Mizuki and Rose. Artoria will look after Hina and Oriana. As for Koyuki and Hancock, they would get-" I begin to explain who join which group, when Esdese cut me off once again by kissing me on the lip, causing a few to blush.

"Koyuki and Hancock on the other hand, will get my journal on survival." Esdese finish off for me while changing the last part, where Koyuki and Hancock won't get someone to look after them.

This leads to a few people, who looked at Esdese with confusion. As to why only Koyuki and Hancock are the ones that don't get any help but a journal of survival from Esdese.

"I may have discarded my old family motto, but not all of it. The strong devour the weak is what I would just say, but no longer. You may protect your family who is weaker than you, but you may not protect them for their whole lifetime. Only the strong have the right to rule, the stronger are the winner, the strong are the one who decides who right or wrong because you are strong, you are right. This is what I live by and I shall add in another thing to this. Without strength, you can't protect what you love. So get stronger and never stop. Not even if all your enemies are gone. Keep on getting stronger, because no matter what others say about you being the strongest. There is always someone stronger out there than you." Esdese finish her speech to everyone, causing Koyuki and Hancock's eyes filled with determine.

The rest of the kids are still confused about their older siblings to only have a journal as a helpful tool during their training outside of this world.

I notice Medaka and Koko had a wry look on their faces when they listen to Esdese's speech, but near the end, they smile. _'So this prove that do have their past memories...I think...'_ I thought to myself, as I just casually glance at the twin and look at the rest of my kids.

"Here you go." Esdese said to Koyuki and Hancock, where she gives them a single paper with a few words on it.

"Hunt, Skin, Camp, Survive...uh, Mom. Is it just this?" Koyuki read out what on the single paper, that was given to her by her mother, then ask Esdese if it is just these four words.

Before Esdese could say anything, I cut her off, "Koyuki. Basics." Is all I said, causing Hancock to look at me with a confused look while Esdese just raised an eyebrow instead of being annoyed about being cut off. Not like she could say anything since she did the same a few minutes ago.

"AH! I get it now! But, I think we still going to need a book on cooking. Because I still haven't got the chance to learn how to cook. Well, unless Hancock knows how to cook. Do you?" Koyuki shouts as if she figure out what I meant, then quickly ask if Hancock knows how to cook.

"Yes. I do know how to cook. I learned from Mother Weiss in my spare time when I'm not training." Hancock wanted to know what Koyuki figure out, but will ask later and decided to answer Koyuki's question.

"It's true. So far Claire and Hancock are the only learning how to cook from me. I don't about the rest of you, besides Ragna, who could create any types of food out of thin air, and there Akabeni, who helped cook during the holidays. So, I haven't seen anyone else cook. Actually, Serah didn't you bake a cake before?" Weiss explain to everyone, who was surprised about Hancock knowing how to cook, then look at Serah.

"Yup. Made a chocolate cake for the kids a while back. Gotten too busy with training and forgot to keep up with cooking and may need to practice again." Serah answer Weiss' question while having a embarrassed smile.

"Okay, tomorrow we are sending you kids off. Because now, everyone needs to practice using their new weapons. Plus, this should be a good time for everyone to remove wasted movement in their fighting style further. Well, some part of their fighting style." Yoruichi said to the kids, then explain the reason why they weren't being sent out to the world right now.

"You guys..." Artoria mumbled to herself helplessly, as she watches the family doesn't find this situation weird or the fact this family require a day or two to adjust to their current level of physical strength.

"Come on, Medaka and Koko. Let's go see everyone train." Serah said to the twin, as she picks them and follows everyone down to the basement. "Ugh, you two are growing up faster than I thought."

Medaka and Koko just giggle at Serah. "Yeah, laugh it up. Just wait until its time for your training, then we see who laughs." Serah grumbles to herself after hearing her twin nieces laughing at her.

(Akihabara: Mercer's Land: House: Underground Basement Training Room)

[Golden Weapon Trio]: Spear Torrwr

A golden spear appears in my left hand as I stand in a circle with all my wives. Well, Medusa is standing next to Serah to help the twin while the kids are there to watch the battle royal between the adults that has combat related to their fake class.

This leads to having Neo and Akabeni sitting out. Not like they are battle manic, so they pretty much get to lazy around a bit more. Akame and Artoria aren't required to join since there isn't much to adjust to their fighting style.

"Remember everyone! No using any energy unless it includes with your fake class and subclass! And switch your weapons to match your class and subclass!" Serah shout to everyone, as she hands the twin over to Medusa to feed them with a milk bottle.

Before anyone could react, Weiss appears next to Yoruichi and send a left hook, much to Yoruichi's surprise at the fact, Weiss using her fist to attack, but Yoruichi's surprise turned into a shock when she dodged Weiss' left hook. Somehow, Yoruichi been hit the side of her stomach by an invisible attack.

Medea quickly flies towards the sky to get out of close combat fight and dodge my spear thrust.

With a swing of my golden spear to my right with the support of both hands, blocking Yang's fist from punching me. Stopping her for a second, thanks to the recoil from her own punch and the dense of the golden spear to return the kinetic energy back to Yang, who easily shook it off with ease in a single second.

With a quick small spin, I tried to smack the side of Yang's head with my golden spear, but Yang raises her left arm to block and throw a straight right punch toward my face.

[Golden Weapon Trio]: Spear Torrwr - Summon: Erupt from ground - Location: Between user and target

I summon another golden spear, but this one erupts from the ground between Yang and I, where the golden spear rushing to pierce Yang's throat, causing Yang to give up on her attack and retreat with a quick footwork to move back away from having her throat being pierce.

Grabbing the golden spear from the ground with my right hand to dual wield two golden spears, as I chase after Yang using [Chi Refined Movement] while it actually help me with my usage of dual wielding both golden spears since [Chi Refined Movement] improve my control over the movements.

 **Boom***

Even without the usage of our own personal energy. Some of us have an abnormal physical strength and even then, we could destroy the area with ease.

Claire and Usubeni are already exchanging each sword blows this whole time already, where even the ground was cut deep and this is with classic variants of their main weapons.

Well, Usubeni is more used to using classic weapons, but feel a little weird not using her [Scarlet Flying Knife Set], since it counters the openings in her defense. Nonetheless, Usubeni's swordplay is high enough to counter these openings on her own and [Scarlet Flying Knife Set] is more of just a tool to increase her success in fighting.

Claire on the other hand, just lost her mid-long range weapon and just uses a long sword easily enough since she already used to fighting with pure sword arts most of her life.

Both Claire and Usubeni both moved away from their spots, as Medea tried to shoot them down with a [Chain Lightning]. However, Claire and Usubeni already build up battle instinct against a magic user by facing their husband multiple time in the past, and most of those time are in a gravity field.

Esdese rushed off to fight against both Yoruichi and Weiss, where these two are facing against each other trying to land a hit on one of another. However, Yoruichi had to change her fighting style and had to use her spiritual energy to create a thin layer over her body to protect herself from Weiss' air pressure attacks.

Esdese quickly brought out a copy version of her long rapier, which is a regular weapon that not been turned into a soul weapon and made a pact with her familiar dragon, Partas.

With a quick thrust of her rapier towards the back of Yoruichi's head.

However, Yoruichi did a side step to her left, letting Esdese's long rapier pass the side of her head and straight towards Weiss, who was about to send a kick and had to stop her assault, then do a backflip to dodge Esdese's attack.

Since Esdese continue her attack even if she missed Yoruichi and aimed for Weiss next anyway, but Weiss moved away from getting hit and even cover her left hand in Wind mana, then swing her left arm to fire a compressed wind blade at Esdese and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi use the highest amount of physical speed she could move at with her limiter being adjusted to this world and duck under the compressed wind blade while Esdese cover her long rapier of a thin layer of demonic energy and cut the compressed wind blade in front of her path, destroying the mana flow in the wind spell to keep it together, destroying the compressed wind blade.

[Creation Magic]:

Neutral Formation: formless + target system factor + remove equipment = Disarm

 **'Disarm. Target: Esdese's long rapier.'** I cast out my spell, causing the mana to instantly gather around Esdese's hand, which hold her long rapier and forcibly made her let go of her weapon, causing Esdese to widen her eyes in surprise.

With a quick poke to Yang's stomach with the bottom of my left golden spear, sending her crashing into Medea and send both of them straight back down to the ground while I throw my right golden spear at the weaponless Esdese, who looked amused at this.

Esdese spin to her right and with a kick of her left leg to her long rapier's handle at the right angle, where she launch her long rapier to intercept my golden spear half way flying across the field towards Esdese. Forcing both Esdese's long rapier and my golden spear to spin a few times and implant themselves to the ground.

However, before Esdese could go retrieve her weapon. I throw the golden spear in my left hand while continuing activating [Chi Reined Movement] and appear next to the golden spear stab into the ground.

Grabbing it with my right hand, as I watch cover a thin layer of demonic energy to her right hand destroyed my thrown golden spear. _'Right...I forgot that [Spear Torrwr] is_ nearly _unbreakable.'_ I thought dryly and I could tell by the smirk on Esdese's face, that she knows about my thoughts once she saw me frown at the destroyed golden spear.

Esdese point her left index finger at me and activate her [Spears of Evil], generating 3 soul spears out of pure demonic energy and hurl itself straight towards me at high speed.

I spin my golden spear, then hit the tip of Esdese's soul spears with the bottom of my golden spear. Forcing the soul spears' trajectory to change and missed their target while I charge at Esdese, who had enough time to retrieve her long rapier.

"Give up Ragna!" Esdese shout at me, as she thrust her long rapier at me, covered in a thin layer of demonic energy.

Increasing the output in [Chi Refined Movement], with a quick spin on the right heel. I throw my golden spear at Esdese, where she easily destroyed it with her long rapier while continuing her charge without slowing down, if anything she increases her paces.

Continuing spinning to my left, I bend my right leg and stretch out my left leg while ducking under Esdese's long rapier going over the top of my head at the last second.

Then, with a swift strike to the side of Esdese's long rapier with my left hand. Using [Chi Destruction Strike] at the last moment to break Esdese's weapon.

Pushing myself straight back up with my right leg and grab Esdese's stretched out arm.

[-129105HP]

[-10000HP]

Just right before I could apply pressure on Esdese's forearm. My head snapped backward from Esdese's swift palm strike to my forehead, forcing me to let go of her arm and send me flying above the ground, but Esdese grabs my left ankle and slams me against Yang, who tried to attack Esdese from behind.

Sending both Yang and I crashing to the ground while separating during mid flight. I groan a little from losing over 30% of my total HP.

As for Yang, she got back up, as golden flame covering her body and with a big grin on her face. Yang launches herself straight towards Esdese while releasing more golden flames.

Esdese response to this by coating her whole body with [Armament Haki], but not to the point of making her body turning black. Of course, Esdese could cover her body with demonic energy, but she uses up more demonic energy than it could be helpful during battle. So, haki is the best choice for her.

However, Esdese could of just use her own devil fruit and Teigu to counter Yang's own devil fruit and semblance, but seeing as she practices her limitation skills and physical strength right now. She has to use haki and demonic energy for now.

Both Esdese and Yang exchange blows. Well, Yang is throwing countless punches while Esdese is slapping them away from their course before Yang's punches could even reach half way. Let alone land a hit on Esdese, who had a bloodlust smile, as she throw in a few of palm thrusts, which Yang weave out of the way and continuing to throw her punches.

"Damn. Well, this hurt my pride as a man." I mumble to myself, as I quickly push myself off the ground, where two sword strikes slice the ground I was just a second ago.

"Your pride would have been hurt if you had any, to begin with." Usubeni tease me, as she rushes towards me, along with Claire, where both of them team up for a moment to defeat me, then get back to fighting each other.

 **"Demonic Lotus Steps!"** I shout out my darkness spell, as I took a single step, causing a ripple going across all directions. With both Usubeni and Claire being the closest to me. A massive pressure being placed against their very beings.

Both Usubeni and Claire are panting as they are having a hard time breathing, but they still have enough strength to struggle against the pressure of my darkness spell and continue charging straight at me.

After a matter of seconds, the massive pressure disappears, letting Usubeni and Claire breath normally while still kept their guards up just in case. However, before they could even get near me within their sword range.

A flying Weiss smash directly into Usubeni and Claire, sending all three crashing to the ground while Usubeni and Claire had to quickly adjust their center of balance and their swords from accidentally stab themselves somewhere during their fall.

Reactivating [Chi Refined Movement], then rush towards Weiss first and kick the back of her left knee, causing her to fall down on one knee as she tries to attack me with a left hook.

However, I grab her left wrist while sending a small stream of mana through Weiss' left wrist and forcibly disturb her mana flow to her gemstone rings, disrupting her spell before it could be cast.

I hit Weiss' stomach with my right heel, knocking the air out of her, then kneed her in the face with my right knee. Snapping Weiss' head back, but grit her teeth through the pain as she creates a [Glyph], which sends me flying to the sky against my will.

[-1000HP]

Weiss even uses her right hand to shock me, with the usage of her right set of gemstone rings on her right hand. Making me release my grip on Weiss' left wrist.

Activating **Blink** rapidly, to instantaneously teleport behind Weiss. However, before I could attack Weiss from behind.

Another one of Weiss' [Glyph] was already created to my right, as if Weiss knew I would appear behind her, send me flying once more.

"Nice try Ragna." Weiss said to me, as she punches the air in front her, with the direction straight at me.

[-25000HP]

Right before I could land, a pressurized gale force slam into me the last second and send me soaring the sky.

Activating [Segno] to erase my presence right as I use **Blink** once more to disappear from Weiss' sensory range while sending small mana to soften my landing. Sadly, this was a mistake at my end when Weiss clearly picks up the small open air space, which is where I am and throw another air punch in my direction.

Not making the same mistake as before and knew [Segno] won't be helping me that much, since Weiss could easily find me by relying on her increased senses through her gemstone rings set. So I deactivate [Segno], since it's useless to use right now against Weiss.

[-8000HP]

[-30000HP]

[-7500HP]

Right before I could counter Weiss' attack. Yoruichi appear behind me and kicked me in the back, slamming me into Weiss' air punch, which sends me right back to Yoruichi, who punched me in the back once more and launching me into the sky.

"I'm done!" I shout to my wives, letting them know I'm out of the match and is defeated once I found out I ran out of techniques/skills/spells to use for my fake class. Well, more like I don't feel like getting toss around like a rag doll cause I don't want to use most of my average uses spells.

As I started falling back down from the sky and with a small pulse of mana to soften my landing.

Looking to my right, I noticed that I just landed next to Serah and the others. The kids are paying attention to the match between my wives while Mizuki notice me and casually walk next to me, then squatted down in front of me and poke me with her right index finger.

"You okay, Father?" Mizuki asks me in a monotone while keeping a blank expression. As she continues to poke my right shoulder.

"Yup. I'm fine. I would say something like my pride is wounded or something like a few minutes ago, but honestly. I know I don't have such pride. Though, the current amount of HP I have. Does make me worry a little. But, besides that, I'm fine." I answer my daughter, as I let a dramatic sigh, causing Mizuki to roll her eyes as she moves my right arm sit on it while continue watching the match between my wives.

Serah and Medusa quietly walk up to me, then place both Medaka and Koko on top of my stomach, much to my amusement.

"So why did you give up so soon? I know for sure you could take on all your wives with pure sword arts alone. Well, most of the time if you use some spells to boost your physical body. Another question is why didn't you use any swords in the first place and why spears? Don't you usually just use them as a projectile?" Serah asks me, with curiosity in her voice as she continues watching her older sister fighting with Usubeni.

"Wanted to try something new and guess I need to practice using the spear more often. Counter, parry, opening, and even disarm spear user are easy for me if I use a sword, but look like fighting against a spear and using a spear are two different things." I answer Serah's question, as I ignore Medaka pulling on my hair while Koko is staring at my wives still battling each other.

"You sure do, if you decided on using a spear as an actually melee weapon instead of using them as a projectile and of course they two different things. One actually knows how to use it and counter it as well. The other only know how to counter it not use it." Serah said to me, then she walk back to the others and talk with Neo about what she planning in this world.

"Would you like anything to drink, Master?" Medusa asks me, with a small smile on her face as she looks down on me.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, Medusa. Oh wait, how about a glass of orange soda, along with a tuna sandwich?" I ask Medusa, who had a thoughtful look for a few seconds.

"I think we ran out of orange soda, but I could get you the tuna sandwich still if you like." Medusa answer my question, as she tells me that we ran out of orange soda, but I could still get a tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, I will get the tuna sandwich. I'll make more orange soda later." I said to Medusa, who nodded at me and walk back upstairs to make me a tuna sandwich.

"Ow..." I mumble to myself, as Medaka continue to pull my hair while giggling.

"Hey, Ragna. I have been a little curious about why you didn't do the delivery for Medaka and Koko. Isn't one of your devil fruit ope ope fruit?" Akabeni ask me, as she pull out a chair and place it next to my left side.

Afterward, Akabeni picks up Koko, who look up at Akabeni and gave her a big smile, which Akabeni return with a small of her own and sit down on her chair, with Koko on her lap.

"Sure I could, but I don't have much knowledge on being a medic. Honestly, I mostly use ope ope fruit more towards offense than using it to heal. I got healing spells for a reason. Plus, being an alchemist as well would still help out by creating pills as a replacement for some medicine. Though, I could use those books we gained from Chopper back in the One Piece world." I answer Akabeni's question while trying to get Medaka to let go of my hair, but instead Medaka switch hands and grab both my hair and my index finger now.

"Hmm...I see." Akabeni said to me, as she carefully held Koko to make sure she don't fall off her lap as Koko continue watching the battle royal.

While I was playing with Medaka, who keep on trying to grab more of my fingers on my left hand, to see what kind of magic trick I would use on each fingers. So far, Medaka was able to grab my index and middle finger, where I made a water ball, that won't pop.

Of course, I use mana to move the water bubble away from Medaka, causing her to pout, but end up giggle once she found out that using one of the fingers on my left hand like a controller, to move the water bubble.

Finally, Medaka left my hair alone while playing with the water bubble by using my left hand by pulling on them. Lucky me, since I don't want any broken fingers.

few minutes later*

In a few minutes later, the battle royal was almost over with Weiss, Usubeni, Claire, and Medea being defeated and taken out of the match one after another.

Which leaves Esdese, Yoruichi, and Yang in the battle royal. As all three stand in a triangle formation with each other looking at their opponents from their left and right.

"Who do you think will win?" Usubeni ask everyone, as she watches Yoruichi just smile and waited for either Yang or Esdese to move first.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm going back up to make a few storage devices for the kids to use tomorrow." I said to Usubeni, who knew I was a little annoyed that I was the first one taken out of the battle royal and just give me a smirk, then give me a kiss on the lip before she takes Medaka off my stomach. Much to Medaka's dismay of losing her enjoyment.

But, Medaka's sad face turned into a happy one after I made the water bubble, turn into a water bunny, which I let Medaka play with. But, not after I place a small spell on the water bunny to only act like a bunny and reform back into one if Medaka somehow pops it.

I notice that Mizuki already stopped using my right arm as a seat and talking with Rose about planning their role for the journey tomorrow.

"I will come help." Akabeni said to me, as she handed Koko over to Weiss to care of while she helps me out create the storage devices for the kids.

"Alright. Oh yeah, Mizuki. Grab whatever you need from your bag to take because you won't be allowed to take it with you since it counts as your main gear." I agree to Akabeni's offer to help me while reminding Mizuki to grab whatever she want from her [Manbarondenna] to take with her.

Mizuki had a small frown, but disappear a second later at being reminded that she won't be able to use her collection of massive destruction weapons and a few random items as well. But, nonetheless, this is a good experience for her to not rely completely on weapons, even if she could recreate them through her magic.

After seeing Mizuki nodded at me, then go back to talking with Rose. I walk upstairs with Akabeni behind me as we head to my personal lab.

 **Day?: It's Adventure Time!**

(Akihabara: Mercer's Land: House: Front Entrance)

(Mizuki's POV)

"Alright, everyone remember the left wrist band is called [Menu-sama - Form: Wristband] while the right one is called [Inventory - Form: Wristband]. The name itself should explain what exactly they are. Also, with Akabeni's help. We build in an AI into [Menu-sama - Form: Wristband] to help you with activating both wristbands by vocal command instead of requiring you kids to use them manually." Father explains to me and my siblings, as we were given two wristbands, where one is black and the other one is white.

"Now, remember to return back here once the players of Elder Tale transport into the game. Also, we added in [Food Pill], [Blood Pill], [Antidote Pill], along with [Lower Tier Yang Pill], for emergency usage only. Your AI will give you access to them when they consider as an emergency during the time. Well, Akame and Artoria could also give you access as well." Father finishes his explanation, then finally let us go on our journey.

Mother came up to me and pick me up as she give me a gentle hug compare to Mama Yang, who would sometime crush me in her hug.

"Do be safe, Mizuki. And make sure to watch over Rose. Remember to listen to Akame, alright?" Mother said to me in a gentle tone, with a hint of concern for our safety.

"I will Mother." I answer with a small smile on my face, causing my Mother to show a small smile in return, as she put me back down on the ground gently.

"I will make sure they don't die." Akame said to Weiss, to make Weiss feel better, but sadly, Weiss didn't find what Akame just said as something to make her feel less worried for her daughter.

Mother just shook her head, then let out a sigh, "Just make sure to bring them back in one piece." Akame just nodded in silent, letting Mother look a little less worried about mine and Rose's safety.

Between us, my sisters and I had decided we would split to different directions, where Rose and I would go south. Hina and Oriana are going West while Koyuki and Hancock are going North.

As each of us gave said our farewell, we head off to our journey in this world.


	73. Chapter 73: Kids' Trailers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Kids' Trailers**

 **Day?: It's Adventure Time! Part 2**

(Mizuki's POV)

Right before we start our journey, I quickly put my backpack inside my [Inventory - Form: Wristband], where all the stuff I wanted to bring with. Afterward, we started walking south and see where we would end up to.

I look down on my left wrist, where [Menu-sama - Form: Wristband] is, then decided to find out what this does and what option it gives to me.

So, I started messing around with it by asking the AI what does it do besides helping me access a part of my [Inventory].

"I have a build in [World Map]. However, it currently blank and requires Miss Mizuki to travel around as I scan the area to store it into the database, which gives you the option to open the [World Map] or the [Mini-Map]." [Menu-sama] said to me, along with Akame and Rose, who are listening to my AI's explanation.

"I see, this function would be pretty useful and would help us keep track of our steps while we on our journey. Also, this gives us a reason to keep on travel as we don't know all the places in this world." I said mostly to myself.

"That's one of the reasons Miss Mizuki. Another function, which is in my honest opinion is more useful than the [World Map] and [Mini-Map]. Is the [Tracking], where you could track down anything registered in the database that is, which isn't a problem for you Miss Mizuki since your Mother Akabeni also install a [Scanner] that already build inside all the my brothers and sisters. However, the different between me and the others. Is that I have better [Scanner], where the rest of my siblings' [Scanner] are only working with their [World Map] and [Mini-Map], along with checking their wielder's status. For us, Miss Mizuki, is that I could scan neutral, hostile, and ally beings, besides Miss Mizuki's status and the land itself. Which give Miss Mizuki the ability to use the [Mini-Map] to keep track of your target without their notice. Sadly, your Father made sure you have to, as he says, 'level up' myself in order to gain more range. As of right now, my current limited range is 5 meter radius." [Menu-sama] explain another function besides the [World Map] and [Mini-Map].

"That's pretty handy." Akame said to me, as she stares at me with a blank face.

Rose started to write something in her notebook, then let her own AI scan the note and afterward, "Still got to level up the AI in order to increase the range, as for my AI's specialized function is scanning. What I write down on my notebook, or onto this 3D keyboard, which will either display my words in 3D or my AI speak the words I written/typed in my place." Rose's AI said to everyone in a monotone.

"Well, let me get out my special gear I just finished creating last night with the help of Father." I said to both Rose and Akame, as I activate the [Inventory] to see that the stuff I placed in my backpack is already taken out of it and place in one of the many slots in the [Inventory].

As I pull out a black witch hat, which devour all the light around it. Right after I take out my black witch hat, the AI started analyzing it.

 **[Menu-sama]: Scanning...**

 **[Menu-sama]: Analyze Complete!**

 **[Mizuki's Witch Hat] - Rank: N/A - Durability: 100/100 - ATK: 0**

 **Description: The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana. Giving the Mizuki a passive skill called [Quicker Recovery]. Also, allowing the wielder to have the chance to create a contract with another being to make the being into a [Supporter].**

 **Quicker Recovery: Mana allows the wielder's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate.**

 **Current Contracted Supporter: Abyss - Mizuki's supporter is the Abyss, which allows her to control even the smallest of shadows. Since Shadow of the Abyss isn't seen at all, it might be a Spiritual Supporter.**

 **Abyss' Skill Set:**

 **Shadow Free-Forming: Mizuki can use virtually any shadow within an area and use them/it as solid objects. Mizuki is able to make offensive weapons, like swords and spear-like shadows, and is able to bind opponents with shadows as well. The shadows are extremely durable, even if formed from small shaded areas, capable of stopping point-blank mana bullets. Mizuki is also able to move the shadows with incredible speed.**

 **Black Hole: Mizuki can wrap the Shadow around an individual. The energy released within this grip will be absorbed by the Abyss.**

 **Shadow Transportation: Mizuki can traverse great distances through the usage of shadows.**

 **Durability Regenerate: 1MP per 10 durability**

After my AI finished scanning my [Witch Hat], I placed it on top of my head. As mana flow throughout my body. Slowly, I let my body get adjusted to the massive amount of mana within the [Witch Hat] and steadily control the mana flow.

In a matter of seconds, after I sync the mana flow with the pulse of my heart rate. I channel mana through my clothes, then use [Structural Grasp] first to check their conditions. Afterward, I use [Alteration] to change my outfit into a black dress shirt and black battle skirt, along with a matching black dress shoes. To finish my outfit set, I will the [Abyss] to formed into a black staff.

"Remember, Rose and Akame. In our family. There are no such things as allies to our family, but our own. Only by joining the family are you truly an ally as the outsiders are only neutral at best while the rest are the enemy." I said to both Rose and Akame, but mostly to Akame, since I truly don't have complete trust with her just yet.

Akame could tell by my tone, that I was actually talking to her than Rose, when I meant this. So Akame blankly nodded at me, showing me she understand my reason. Because she has seen many times in the Naruto world, where neutral, or soon to be the enemy, would try to invade in our family many times during the years.

I glance over to my little sister, Rose, who just finished changing her outfit as well, to a white kimono and white sandal. She would look beautiful too, if it wasn't for the long sword attached to a small rope on her back.

Now, that I notice it. Akame wearing a long dark coat after leaving the family's main house.

"Well, let's go and see what this world has to offer to us." I said to both of them, as they gave me both silent nods.

few hours later*

(Unknown Land)

"When I said, see what this world has to offer to us. I didn't mean for it to throw us into some bizarre land." I said dryly, as I stare at the land before me with a deadpan expression.

Rose already started typing on her 3D keyboard a few seconds, then Rose's AI speaks out her typed words, "Well, from the look on Akame's determined face. I would say she love this land."

I glance at Rose for a whole minute, then look at Akame, who currently killing off monsters. Well, more like animals, that look like foods in the shape of animal form. There's one that is made out of complete banana and is in the shape of a monkey.

 _'The irony of seeing a monkey made out of banana...'_ I thought dryly, as I watch the banana monkey fighting for its life against a wolf made of chocolate.

"I wonder if the others arrived at a bizarre land like ours? As their starting point of their journey." I thought out loud, causing Rose to shrug as she doesn't have an answer to that one.

(Different Time-Zone)

(Previous Location: A Few Minutes After Splitting Up)

(Hina's POV)

After changing my outfit to a white T-Shirt and black short, along with a pair of black steel toe book. To finish off the set, I wear a black leather jacket over my white shirt.

I notice Oriana is wearing a life-size cartoon lion costume, much to my amusement and Artoria, who has a hard time not hugging the life out of Oriana.

Now, don't get me wrong about seeing my little sister wearing something that doesn't give much protection. Like I'm one to talk with my current outfit, but lucky for all of us. Mother Weiss and Mother Akabeni, along with Father enhanced our clothes in defense type series only.

But, the different to mine and Artoria compare to Rose. Her lion suit actually have a cloaking spell installed. Making her invisible for a while to either sneak attack or escape. Which nicely goes with her subclass [Mystic Rogue].

Also, her main weapon is a short sword, that attached to her belt, along with a dagger as well. Mostly the dagger is just a backup weapon for Oriana to use in case she lose her short sword.

Artoria, herself, didn't really change much. Well, she is using a broadsword in a replacement of her [Excalibur], though.

Nonetheless, Artoria is still strong without her [Excalibur] and use pure sword arts would still make Artoria a tough opponent to face against. Also, compare to her counterpart, she knows when to fight dirty as well.

 _'Which I hate that since I can't use her knight's honor against her in a sparring match.'_ I thought with a frown on my face from remembering Artoria beating me silly by going for cheap shots most of the time after she saw me goes for one, then afterward, she go full force fighting dirty.

"Now, Hina and Oriana. Let us begin our journey. We should reach a new town in a week or so. A month, if we enter a land of the monsters." Artoria said to us, as she started walking forward to the West.

Well, more like we had to walk around a few buildings until we leave Akihabara first though. After we exit the city, then we resumed to heading towards West. Even if it means facing against the toughest monsters this world has to offer to us.

few hours later*

(Unknown Land)

"AAAAHHHH! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED TO FACE IN THE VERY FIRST DAY!" I shouted in panic, as I continue dodging flash of silver light barely touching me.

"I HATE BUGS!" I duck under a giant praying mantis' front legs/scythe from cutting me in half, then supercharge my body with aura to boost my physical body and punch straight into the center of the giant praying mantis' chest.

Releasing the stored aura within my right first, right on the contact of the giant praying mantis' thorax. This lead to the death of the giant praying mantis from having its upper body exploded, leaving its lower half of a body to stand for a brief moment and fall to the ground.

"Eh. I faced against worst then these bugs. Seriously, though. We're facing against bugs, big ones and a little mutated, but bugs nonetheless. I don't see what's the big deal is." Artoria said to me, as she chops a giant caterpillar in half, right between the thorax and abdomen.

"Big?! A Little mutated?! Are we seeing the same things?! These bugs are huge, like an adult size bear and some are the size of adult elephant! Some of them are even bigger! Also, the fact that some of them actually have a metal limb! METAL, as in some bug's arms is actually sharp enough to count as blade weapons! Look! Even Oriana is hiding from being chased by a dozen of giant ants, that has steel needles as legs!" I shout at Artoria, who just dismiss my ranting with a roll of her eyes while continue killing the giant half metal bugs around us while Oriana keeps on running from one spot to another while kept her cloaking spell up.

Sadly, some of these bugs could still see Oriana, much to my dismay. But, to my relief. Oriana didn't scream to attract another kinds of bugs that can't see her right now, besides the one that could.

I quickly fight off a whole new giant bug compare to the half metal types giant bugs. The one in front of me is not part metal, but another hybrid bug.

This hybrid bug looks like a tiger, but only the front half actually looks like a normal tiger. The other half is another story, cause the other half actually tells me it's still a hybrid bug. After all, with the front being the tiger half while the back end is a grasshopper's abdomen.

What made me feel real worry is not the fact that Oriana is still being chased by many different types of hybrid giant bugs, but that's the fact. Speed is not my strong point and I barely dodge the tiger mantis' pounce.

Lucky for me, my Daddy helps me to train another way to cover my lack of speed. Either channel my aura to strengthening my physical body like Mama to go faster than normal. Or, increase my sense of sight and small bursts of aura at the right moment to move away while using a limited of movement.

Kinda like Daddy's Seikuken: CG EMIYA Stance, but only with the help of my aura could I use something similar like that and without creating any false opening. I don't have the right training and experience to use a suicidal fighting style like Daddy. So, the best things are. Seeing the attack in slow motion while using a small burst of aura to keep up with what I see and time it just right or else, the enemy would follow up with their next attack to trap me.

Plus, Mother Esdese was also a perfectionist when it comes with something related to survival skills. And seeing how I learned this defense style to cover my weak point. Mother Esdese throw me into a hell like training to make my aura control at her definition of decent for using the defense style outside of the family's safety range.

Well, Artoria still here, but she kind of busy right now. But, nonetheless, I have decent or good enough to not get killed by this tiger mantis at least, when it keeps on pouncing around the places. It even killed one of the random hybrid giant bugs nearby.

"Seriously, this is just plain cruel! Everyone in the family knows I hate bugs period!" I shout in rage and panic, as I continue moving away from getting a part of mine being rip apart from the rest.

 _'I hope the others aren't having a bad time like me.'_ I thought dryly, as I jump over the tiger mantis to let it crush a few giant hybrid bugs near Oriana, much to my relief and quickly pick up Oriana and rush over Artoria, who just finally take down another giant hybrid bug.

(Different Time-Zone)

(Previous Location: A Few Minutes After Splitting Up)

(Koyuki's POV)

"Sooo...how we're going to do this?" I ask Hancock, as we both stare at the dead bear in front of us, which happen to be covered in brown smoke-like.

"I don't know, this is the first time I saw an animal like this one." Hancock answers back, as she pokes the dead bear with a stick she found laying around.

Still found it a little weird to face against an enemy right off the back just when we left the city's entrance. Came out of nowhere and tried to ambush us. But then again, it was weird the street was empty.

Well, at least I got to change my clothes to a new one. A blue T-Shirt, with a white leather jacket over it and a black dress pant and to finish my simple outfit is the same as Mother's high-heeled boots, but in complete black.

I was a little jealous of Hancock's outfit, which she still wears the same one during back at the Naruto world, which happen to be Sasuke's shippuden outfit, that happens to have many seals placed onto them.

Now, I got my own set of clothes that like Hancock and the rest of my siblings on their journey, but more into defense compare to Hancock's outfit that could turn into a training suit easily because of those seals.

 _'I should have asked Alice back in Naruto to place those seals of her onto the rest of my clothes while I had the chance. Oh well, I could try to learn rune magic and script magic from the books Mother Weiss and Mother Akabeni gave me before I left a few minutes ago.'_ I thought to myself, as I watch Hancock turning the dead bear into a complete ice.

"You know, I still find it funny how you were able to find a book on becoming an [Umbra Witch] inside one of the Uzumaki's scrolls of sealing. And the fact, that you made a contract with Mother." I said to Hancock, who shatter the bear's ice body, scattering small ice dust.

"Well, from the small note, I found along with the book to become an [Umbra Witch]. Is that the creator of the book was one, who came to the Naruto world at some point. Sadly, most of the Uzumaki clan members tried to become an [Umbra Witch] end up being killed by the demon they try to make a pact with." Hancock explains to me, as she looks around the area before she nodded to me, that the area is clear and we could resume our walk.

"Huh, weird. I thought with the Uzumaki being good at fuinjutsu that they would find a way to face against those demons. I mean, Mito Uzumaki was able to seal a tail beast into herself." I said to Hancock, who just shrug at my comment.

"Well, they did find a way, thanks to Mito Uzumaki, but discover they don't have access to their chakra once they enter into hell and most of their stuff are destroyed on the way there. Lucky for me, our family isn't normal and Mother Esdese gladly made a pact with me. Though, I do have to get any torture related books. If I see one, then I have to get it for her, since that's what we agree on. Pretty simple at my end and Father pretty much just added a small rule in the [Contracted Demon]" Hancock explain to me about why there isn't any [Umbra Witch] in the Naruto world if Hancock was able to find a book on becoming one.

"Yeah...that's pretty much the answer to most of my questions. If Dad is involved, then anything is possible with his help." I said to Hancock, but mostly to myself, as Hancock nodded in agreement with me.

few hours later*

(Unknown Land)

"Huh, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I ask Hancock besides me, as I look the sight in front of me.

"If you mean by the countless numbers of spirits in all kinds of forms and sizes. Then, yes, yes, I'm seeing what you're seeing. Though, I don't know if they notice us just yet." Hancock said to me, as she looks at the spirits around us.

* * *

 **Sorry for a short chapter after 2 weeks of waiting, but I'm still getting used to my new college's schedule and other real life stuff. Also, as you could see. Ragna won't be the mc for a while and his kids will be for the next few chapters.**


	74. Chapter 74: Spiritual Adventure Arc Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

 _'thoughts'_

" **Active skill name or magic spell** "

 ** _'_** **Active skill name or magic spell in thought'**

 **"** ** _Activation phrase_** **"**

 _ **'Activation Phrase in thoughts'**_

"speech"

*action*

time*

 **noise***

 **Gaia/gamer system talking**

 **[Skill Name] - Passive or Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% - MP cost: or none**

 **Description: Info on skill**

 **[Item Name] - Rank: F- to A+ - Durability: 1 to Unbreakable - ATK: 0 to 40000**

 **Description: Info on item**

 **[Title] - Info**

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Spiritual Adventure Arc Pt 1**

 **Day?: It's Adventure Time! Part 3**

(Koyuki's POV)

Without a second thought, I draw out my [Katana] from its scabbard on my back and charge straight at the spirits closest to me.

Channeling mana through the [Katana] and lunge forward, then slice the spirit in half.

As I look down at the slowly fading spirit on the ground. I notice that for some reason, the mana within my [Katana] lost 1/10 of mana. Right after I made contact with the spirit.

"Hmm. Note to self: A selected few spirit has the ability to drain 1/10 of spells or magical attack. Further research is required. End note to self." I said mostly to myself, but actually to my AI belong to [Menu-sama].

"Data save." [Menu-sama] confirm, that my [Note To Self] file is saved.

 _'I think it was Mother who asked either Mother Akabeni or Father to place this function.'_ I thought to myself, _'Other people would say this is a useless function and I could just write it down on a notebook or something. But, I'm not the type of person who likes to write down their notes. I rather have a recorder instead. Plus, Mother did allow Father and Mother Akabeni to add a few hidden functions added in my [Menu-sama] for me to figure out how to activate them in the first place. Same with Hancock as well_.'

"So, you lost 1/10 of your mana? Or your [Katana] did?" Hancock asks me, as she stands next to me while looking around the area with her guards up. Ready to face against any spirits about to attack us.

"My [Katana] did. I don't know if all these spirits have this ability or it just a selected few only." I answer with my honest thoughts.

"Well, from the look of it. The spirits around us aren't attacking us for killing their kin." Hancock said to me, as she continues to look around and still kept her guards up.

"Hmm. Weird, but we should find a place to make camp before nightfall." I said to Hancock, as we look around a good place to set up camp.

Night Time*

(Unknown)

"Well...we finally got the campfire to light up." Hancock said dryly, as she looks at the campfire with dull eyes.

I just look at Hancock with equal dull eyes, "Yeah. All it took was to use a fire spirit to light up our campfire."

"Koyuki."

"Yeah?"

Hancock looks up from the campfire and stare at the night sky, then said in a dull tone, "We are actually using a wood spirit, which is barely alive because you kept the wood spirit from dying by using your darkness spell to protect the wood spirit's main core from being burned to ashes. Also, the fact that we had to capture over at least 50 wood spirits in order find the wood spirit's main core. Another fact is that the differences vary of wood spirits. So, we had to actually find the same type of wood spirits. Afterward, we had to find a fire spirit to burn the wood spirit. That part, I find the easiest part to do, since we just had to go to an area that contains the fire spirits."

After listening to Hancock finish explaining what we did until nightfall. I could tell how frustrated she and I felt the same. Since neither of us could even cast a fire spell. Well, we do have a way to use fire spell or something similar to one, with the help of our [Manadrive Device]. Sadly, those are part of our main gears, which we had to leave behind.

"Plus, we both now know that using mana would sometimes cause these spirits' body to become solid for a few moments for us to deal physical damage. We could touch them, but we found out another passive effect belong to some of these spirits. One would drain 1/10 of mana and another is the same, but stamina instead." I said to Hancock after a few seconds of silence.

"Actually, I think that spirit was a ghost. My AI was able to analysis what species it was and it turns up as ghosts. What kind of ghost. I don't know. My scanner isn't that advance and just enough to tell me what kind of species it is, but won't give me a deeper information on them. Also, those ghosts were draining our HP not stamina." Hancock informs me, that in fact, the spirit that drains our stamina was a ghost instead and our HP. Not our stamina in the first place.

"How did you figure that out?" I ask Hancock a little curious and realize a while back I did feel weaker by the seconds.

"Checking my status while being near one while you were killing off a few of them. Plus, I found out that if you stay near a ghost longer than 5 minutes. They will attack you. So, remember that and also, these ghosts use physical attacks than spiritual attack like the spirit." Hancock answers my question while also giving another info on the ghost, which both of our AI saved into our existing files.

"Good to know." I said with a smile, as I stretch for a bit, then I started using mana to write down a few runes to protect our campsite for the night.

 _'Thank you, Mother Weiss and Mother Akabeni for teaching me a few things about rune magic.'_ I thought to myself, as I felt really glad to learn about rune magic. Not a master of this branch of magic and even master all the basic rune spell either. Just enough to place a rune protection field.

"Another thing we should take notes on. After killing 10 more spirits or ghosts of the same types. The rest of the same types in the area would attack us straight away in a frenzy of rage. However, this only applied if we kill more than 10 of the same types in a row. Once we kill off a different type, then the special aggro would reset back to 1 with the recent one we killed." Hancock added as she gave another fact on the matter with these spirits and ghosts.

I started nodding in agreement with my sister. Since we had to test this out and found out it apply to all of these spirits and ghosts, which I didn't notice until my sister told me they were ghosts in the first place. There maybe another special aggro or passive effects we haven't figured out yet.

"Koyuki. If you don't mind me asking. But, why don't you want to learn Father or Mother's sword style? Unless you already got a sword style to use? Because if so, I have no clue what it is, even when you were fighting with the spirits and ghosts today, causes all I saw you using brute force most of the time." Hancock asks me, as she looks at me with eyes filled with curiosity.

I finished writing down the protection rune spell down with my mana, as the rune on the ground, let out a small blue glow, letting me know the rune spell is activated.

Looking back up to Hancock, who keep staring at me. Waiting for my answer. So, I decided to answer, "That's because my sword style emphasizes using skills and techniques according to the situation, using brute force when it is available or flexibility when called for. The sword style is called the [Moon Light Sword Style]. I got this book from the Abyss Auction. Surprise it was a limited time available sell and only 1 book for sale. Plus, I had to actually use 4/5 of my saving to buy it before anyone else could. The [Moon Light Sword Style] was not cheap, I tell you that."

Hancock looked at me with wide eyes in surprise, as she let her brain take in all what I just said.

It took Hancock a few minutes to finish her thoughts on this, then decided to ask what the first thing come to her mind, "Why not ask Father to see if he could use his [Creation Magic] to create the book for you? Instead of having to use almost all your saving."

"Well, one I don't know if Father has to have knowledge on the [Moon Light Sword Style] in the first place to even create the book for me to learn from. Another thing was that I didn't want to keep on relying on Father to get me everything I wanted. So, I paid for the book with my own earned money through my time at Auntie Gaia's school a while back." I answer Hancock's question with complete honesty.

"Huh. So, your [Moon Light Sword Style] is more the power type than the speed type Father train in." Hancock thought out loud, as she remembers the battle.

"Yup, but it may be a power type sword style. Doesn't mean it slow as well." I said to Hancock, as I brought out the [Moon Light Sword Style] book to read once more to refresh my memory.

(Hancock's POV)

I look at my sister, Koyuki, as she read her book, which I could think it's her new sword style. _'I must say. If this is the sword style Koyuki could buy from the Abyss Auction. Maybe I should check if they have anything I want.'_ I thought to myself, as I close my eyes while activating [Observation Haki] to sense the presence around us.

few minutes later*

After using [Observation Haki] for the past few minutes. I sense no presence nearby besides the bugs around us. As I open my eyes, I notice Koyuki looked a little confused, then changed to an understanding look.

"Something interesting?" I ask Koyuki, who looked up at me with a blank face, as she looks at me for a few seconds, then slowly nodded.

"A little. Some of the techniques in this book I can't do at all since these techniques could only be used by the creator themselves. Sure, some of these I could use. Like for example, [Lunar Halo], a downward slash that can cut even an armor suit of heavenly beings. This technique, I could do. The one I'm talking about is the [Dance]. The very first one, [1st Dance: Faucet]. Is the one I could do while the rest I have to create my own." Koyuki explains to me about her [Moon Light Sword Style].

"Wait, why only the first one?" I ask a little curiously and confused on that fact.

"Well, like the sword style mainly focus on. Brute force when it is available or flexibility when called for. [1st Dance: Faucet] is the Swordless Style of [Moon light Sword Style], where I grab the head of the opponent and twists it, causing severe injury. Mostly used for unarmed or I'm pissed." Koyuki answers my question, with a smirk on her face.

I gave Koyuki a wry smile at the thought of Koyuki's sword style having an unarmed technique, that literally break someone's neck and it's the very first technique too.

I shook my head as I gave up thinking about Koyuki's sword style before I get too confused.

"Anyway, I guess I will take the first shift to watch over for 3 hours." I said to Koyuki, as she put away her book back into her [Inventory].

Koyuki nodded at me, but before she goes to sleep. Koyuki looked at me for a moment, then open her mouth to ask me something, "Hancock. I know I should ask you this before, but I just remember something. Besides letting me facing most of the spirits and ghosts today. I barely see you fight at all and when I do. All spirits and ghosts would fall under your [Conqueror's Haki], then with a single strike, you killed them. But, what I was wondering. Why did you decide to pick [Monk] as your fake class and [Dragon Trainer] as your fake subclass?"

I let a smile formed on my face as I look at Koyuki, then tilt my head to the side while waiting for Koyuki to finish speaking.

Once, Koyuki finished. I waited for a few seconds to gather my thoughts before answering her question.

"Hmm. I don't know if you knew it or not. But, I didn't just find the book on becoming an [Umbra Witch]. I also found another book on a forbidden martial arts. The martial arts is called [Demon Strikes]. Unlike other martial arts that have their own set of particular techniques. [Demon Strikes] have none. As all moves were constantly changing when the strike unfolded, and it didn't have any specific moves to fight, but instead, will be created that is needed in battle. I was honestly surprised at the thought of your [Moon Light Sword Style] is similar to my [Demon Strikes]. As [Demon Strikes]'s attacks are ferocious, like waves of raging demons." I begin to explain why I chose [Monk] as my fake class.

Waiting for Koyuki to suck in my words. A few minutes later, and Koyuki nodded at me to continue since she knew there should be more.

Taking a small breath, as I continue, "Fight to kill...hit every punch...trade an eye for an eye. Only to surrender in death. These are the motto the users of this [Demon Strikes] are left behind in the book. [Demon Strikes] is a crazy and ruthless fighting style and don't bother to defend. Continue to attack and only attack to tear apart my opponents in one breath. An endless attack until either I die or my opponents are dead. Let me tell you this. I asked Father not to teach me any of the [Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu]'s techniques and just the main cores of using it. Just the basic only."

Koyuki was about to ask me something, but I cut her off, "The reason why I decided with the basic only and not go into the techniques Father created in a replacement for the original version. Is because of [Demon Strikes]. I require a blank state without any muscle memory in using any style besides the one that gives me battle instinct."

Koyuki looked at me with a surprised face for cutting her off. Nonetheless, I continue, "Now, I'm getting off topic and still haven't answered your question at the beginning. The reason why I picked [Monk] class and [Dragon Trainer] as a subclass."

I pause for a moment to see if Koyuki pays attention, and seeing the blank look on Koyuki's face. I continue, "One, I just finish learning the basic of [Demon Strikes] yesterday."

Koyuki raised an eyebrow at this part, but kept her mouth shut and let me continue.

"From what I learned, they seem to be not just a set of boxing techniques, but a fighting style that can also go really well with weapons." I begin to explain about what I learned about the [Demon Strikes].

"Wait. Hold up. Boxing?" Koyuki quickly cut me off, as she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well, I'm just using boxing as an example because most of the basic moves mainly use fist moves like boxing." I said to Koyuki, as I shrug at Koyuki's confused face.

"Okay then. Continue on." Koyuki said to me while she still has a confused look, but let me continue my explanation on [Demon Strikes].

"However, much to my surprise. I started forgetting the basic moves I just learned in a single day." I said to Koyuki, who raised her other eyebrow in surprise at the fact I learned the basic set belong to the [Demon Strikes] in a single day, but more surprised that I started forgetting the basic moves.

"I may not have practiced the [Demon Strikes], but it doesn't mean I didn't read any of the contexts in it. Now, the most important thing I had to remember for each time I practiced. Is to remember one thing that I needed to know before I practice again. Intuition." I said to Koyuki, as I pause for a few seconds.

"I have to use my intuition to make up what I don't remember. I kept on practicing by using my intuition to make up my own moves between the gaps I forget. After 20 practices. I forgot all the moves." I said with a shrug, while ignoring the shocked Koyuki from learning after 20 practices, I completely forget all the moves.

So I decided to answer Koyuki's unspoken question about the reason why I started forgetting the basic moves of [Demon Strikes], "The set of basic techniques was designed to let me forget after I read the next part. But, what's left behind is the essence and unique features of this forbidden martial arts. Like I said before, attack. Emphasizing that attack is the best defense, and if the enemy is stronger than me, then I have to be stronger than them. High flexibility, fast pace, fierce blows."

I finished explaining the basic info on [Demon Strikes] and waited for Koyuki to finish thinking, and maybe see if she has any question for me before I go into the other reason why I picked [Dragon Trainer] as my fake subclass.

"Okay, before you continue telling me your reason why you picked [Dragon Trainer]. My first question is. Why did you decide to learn the basic of your [Demon Strikes] yesterday and not at the same time when you have just begun to learn to become an [Umbra Witch]?" Koyuki asks me while looking at me with a calm expression.

"I actually require having a good physical foundation before learning it. Which mean, training my physical body longer than everything else. I honestly just finish making the foundation last week after all these years. Like your [Moon Light Sword Style], my [Demon Strikes] is more flexibility and brute force as well instead of switching between the two, though. This is where the similarities between the two fighting styles end. Also, unlike you. I am adopted into the family. So, I don't have an inborn abnormal physical body like the rest of our siblings. If I had rushed into learning [Demon Strikes]. My muscles would have been ripped apart beyond repair. Then, I would require Father to heal me and I have to restart all my physical training from scratch." I said dryly, where Koyuki rubs the back of her head with a sheepish smile for forgetting that I'm adopted.

"Honestly, I felt like a brawler, to be honest. Well, a berserker brawler at, since I won't bother dodging most of the time. I pretty much charge in and attack in a wild manner. Even Father's fist style use the basic forms all the time compared to [Demon Strikes]." I said to Koyuki with a helpless shrug, since it actually true. The [Demon Strikes] pretty much a brawler with high advance battle instinct and abnormal attacking speed without any defense at all.

"Is that why you used [Conqueror's Haki] many time today?" Koyuki asks me with a wry smile, as cold sweat going down her back from having to worry about getting affected by Hancock's [Conqueror's Haki] in some small chance and a chance she does not want to happen.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to blindly follow the same path like the previous users of the [Demon Strikes]. I know that the previous users have their own special skills that counter the weakness belong to the [Demon Strikes]." I said to Koyuki, as I click my tongue at the end.

"Right. Now, about the [Dragon Trainer]? " Koyuki look at me for a second, then ask me about my reason for picking the [Dragon Trainer] as my fake subclass.

"Planning to either get a dragon as a pet like our family's dragon familiars or get a high rank snake monster." I answered without much of a thought about it at the time unlike my [Demon Strikes].

Koyuki just blankly stares at me, then rolled her eyes at me without a word and get into her sleeping bag on the ground to sleep while she can for the night before it's her turn to stay awake to guard the campsite, even with her rune protection spell activated.

I let a deep sigh, as I glance at the night sky for a few seconds before I resume to use [Observation Haki] to detect any hostile enemy for the night until it Koyuki's shift.

 **Days?: Hidden Adventure**

(Land of The Spirit and Ghost: Unknown Area)

After waking up, and having to find some wild berry and fruits to eat for breakfast. Both Koyuki and I decided to call this place the Land of The Spirit and Ghost. Of course, it's not the actual name of the land. We just needed a name as a reminder for future use. Well, until we find out what it's actual real name later.

"You know...I still find it a little weird that we found a random old book lying around just a few meters away from our campsite. After letting our AI scan the old book, we gained a hidden quest." Koyuki said dryly, as she skims through the worn out book for a few more seconds to find anything else that important we needed to know. Afterward, Koyuki places the worn out book into her [Inventory] while I brought up [Menu-sama] to check the [Quest] function.

 **[Chain Quest]: Exorcise The Spirits**

 **Status: Incomplete**

 **Description: Find out the reason why the land is filled with spirits.**

 **Quest Giver: [Random Worn Out Old Book]**

 **Requirements: Gain the [Random Worn Out Book].**

 **Time Limit: None**

 **Reward: Unknown**

 **Failure: Losing the [Random Worn Out Old Book]**

 **Extra Info: Kill 100 [Low Tier: ?] and see what happen.**

"You're not the only one, who find this [Chain Quest] to be weird." I said to my sister, as I close my [Quest] function.

"Hmm. Why isn't showing us the name of the targets we have to kill?" Koyuki asks me with a confused look on her face.

"Well, we could just kill everything and see if it count towards our [Chain Quest]: Exorcise The Spirits." I gave my vote on what we should do.

"Guess we could do that. Maybe the question marks would disappear after we kill the right spirits and give us a hint of what kind of spirit we will have to face further in the [Chain Quest]." Koyuki already accepted my choice on what we going to do.

"Plus, we only got the basic scan for telling us what group they are in and not their own special clan or something." I said to Koyuki, who just shrug without giving more thoughts about this matter.

Looking around the area, I found a random spirit belong to the element of fire. Right before I attack the spirit and get myself burned by its fire. I coated my body with [Armament Haki] to protect the fire from inflicting any harm onto myself.

Afterward, I use a small burst of mana to launch myself straight in the fire spirit and throw a straight punch without a care while at the same time using [Conqueror's Haki] to suppress the fire spirit with my willpower. Stopping the fire spirit in its track and froze in place as I land a hit to its stomach.

Making the fire spirit's center of body to explode, causing the flames within the fire spirit to scatter and covering my right arm, nearing up to my shoulder.

While my right arm was buried into the fire spirit's body, I activate [Witch Time], slowing down time to a fraction of its normal pace.

Not wasting any time, I throw multiple punches across the fire spirit's body and ignoring the heat building up around me.

After I cause the fire spirit's body to scatter all the place, I use another burst of mana to escape from my position and did a backflip, where I land next to Koyuki as [Witch Time]'s effect end.

As my perception of time return back to normal, as I watch the fire spirit scatter everywhere while the grasses started to catch on fire and small fire land on some trees, causing them to catch on fire as well.

"Maybe we should hold off with fire spirit? I rather not have a forest fire the first thing in the morning." Koyuki said dryly, as she takes out a small jar filled with unknown glowing light blue color powder from her [Inventory].

"Hey, aren't those Mother Weiss' supply of [Dust]?" I ask Koyuki while ignoring the fact she brought some [Dust] when we only limited to a few supply to bring with.

"Yup. Remember what Father says sometimes, 'If you're not cheating. You're not trying.' Whenever someone complains to him about cheating in a fight." Koyuki said to me, as she opens the sealed jar filled with [Powdered Dust: Ice] and scatters it across the fire before it could spread any further.

"Which is true. As life is never fair and that includes in fights. Also, I was asking more about how you got your hand onto one of them. Because I know Mother Weiss don't really care if anyone in the family taking some of her [Dust] supply." I said to Koyuki, who misunderstood what I was trying to ask her.

"Plus, I have some of my own as well. I just asked Mother Weiss if I could take some, which she allowed me to take only 1 type of [Dust] only." I took out a jar filled with a glowing yellow color powder and a yellow crystal, to prove my point from my [Inventory].

Koyuki finishes putting out the fire before a forest fire happens and only a small amount of [Powdered Dust: Ice] left in the jar. I watch Koyuki seal the jar complete tightly to make sure no [Dust] could be spill and placed it in her [Inventory] for later use.

"Well, we were on a rushed time when Father gave us the [Inventory] and [Menu-sama] to place our stuff in it to carry. Unlike you, who asked Mother Weiss for some, I already have my own stocked of [Dust]. To be honest, I only brought [Powdered Dust: Ice] and [Crystalline Dust: Gravity] while leaving the rest behind." Koyuki said with a sheepish smile.

After all, having a few other types of [Dust] would be pretty useful later in the future.

However, it look like neither of us could have brought other element [Dust].

"Honestly, I would have asked Father for element gemstone for our use, but seeing how the gemstone could be rechargeable. Mother Esdese forbid it. Unlike with our limited [Dust] supply." I said dryly, where Koyuki nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah, Mother caught me before I could place any gemstone into my [Inventory] when she enters my room to have a small talk with me before I left. She had some mercy to let me bring [Dust] and enough to last me a year. Well, depend on how well I use the [Dust] that is." Koyuki informs me that Mother Esdese actually let Koyuki bring [Dust], but not a gemstone, which is understandable.

"So...did the [Chain Quest]: Exorcise The Spirits count the fire spirit as the [Low Tier: ?]?" I ask Koyuki, who brought up her [Quest] function first before answering me.

After a few seconds to take a look on her [Quest] list. Koyuki frown after closing her [Quest] function as she looks at me and shook her head, telling me that the fire spirit did not count to the [Chain Quest].

"Guess this won't be an easy [Chain Quest] after all." I said to Koyuki while looking around the area with a frown on my face.

"Nothing ever easy is it?" Koyuki askw me, then let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe you just killed the wrong one." Koyuki tries to cheer me up, as she gives me a small smile, then started walking to find other spirits to kill to see if it count towards our [Chain Quest].

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, then follow Koyuki.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" I ask Koyuki, who just smile at me and slowly nodded. "Great." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Hey now. No need for that. Because now we have a reason to keep on killing these spirits and sometimes ghosts as well, for us to practice our new fighting style on." Koyuki said to me, with a cheerful tone.

I give Koyuki a small grin when she mentions this. It's just mean we have to kill everything in our path faster if we don't want to continue our adventure.

"Alright. How about a bet? The one who kills the right spirit for our [Chain Quest] won't have the first night shift?" I offer Koyuki a challenge to make it more interesting.


	75. Author Note

**Okay, first thing first. I'm sorry, but this is not an update chapter. Not that I'm having a writer's block and running out of ideas. No, I'm just working which plots goes which kid groups work best and would help with their development.**

 **Now that is out of the way, I decided to write a new fanfic. I know what you guys are thinking, "why make another when you didn't continue the other one?!" Well, some of you guys got my hints already or some didn't, but here let me say it. I require finishing the main gamer fic, which would help the setting for the other fanfic of mine as a sequel.**

 **So yeah, that's my reason for not continuing them this whole time. As for the new one, I'm doing? Completely separate from the gamer series. Well, the 'How to Survive The New Reality Call Remnant' is also a separate series from the gamer series. That one, I actually do have a writer block.**

 **As for my new fanfic? I should have it upload by the time you guys read this or somehow found out about it already. Hope you guys tell me how it goes and the new fanfic is called In Remnant with Persona System.**

 **Also, placing the main gamer on hold for a while, not dropping it, so don't get any ideas that I'm dropping it.**


End file.
